


¿Quién llamó a la Cigüeña?

by LaRojitaBabicheva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fanfiction, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 122
Words: 285,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRojitaBabicheva/pseuds/LaRojitaBabicheva
Summary: A Yuuri Katsuki, un omega joven, deben extirparle el útero. Nunca podrá tener cachorros, a menos que quede embarazado inmediatamente.¿Quién podría ser el padre de su hijo si no tiene novio? Tal vez un anuncio en el diario podría ser la solución ya que no tiene suficiente dinero para una inseminación artificial.Pero recuerda a su antiguo novio de preparatoria, Viktor Nikiforov, quien por un malentendido se alejó hace varios años.Decidido a ser madre, Yuuri inicia su loca carrera por embarazarse de él.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victuri - Relationship
Comments: 45
Kudos: 99





	1. Borrachos solitarios

## BORRACHOS SOLITARIOS

 _"Noche de paz, noche de amor..."_ se escucha a lo lejos el conocido villancico, termino de recoger los servicios de la cena de navidad. Sólo dos platos, una fuente de carnes, un par de palillos, un bol de ensalada y dos postres. Como cada año...

Papá y yo juntos, siempre...

Aunque en noches de celebración como esta, él se hunde en la bebida recordando a mamá. No es alcohólico, tampoco tiene mala borrachera, toma una botella de sake, saca el álbum viejo y entre risas y lágrimas empieza a contar historias de su juventud, de cómo se conocieron, dónde le declaró su amor a mamá, qué pasó en su primera cita... A veces me siento a su lado a escucharlo pero cuando empieza a llorar, sé que es momento de llevarlo a su cama y arroparlo para que no se duerma en la sala.

A menos que yo también me exceda con el sake, porque entonces nadie podrá callarnos, los dos cantamos a voz en cuello nuestras desgracias. Claro que al siguiente día ninguno recuerda nada, son los vecinos quienes nos cuentan las cosas que hacemos mientras estamos poseídos por el alcohol. Dicen que yo bailo semidesnudo mientras papá toca un pequeño tambor.

Qué patéticos debemos vernos a los ojos de nuestros vecinos, mi padre un beta viudo, su hijo, un omega solitario... un par de perdedores.

A pesar de la soledad en la que nos sentimos, celebrar estas fechas nos cambia la rutina, a mamá le encantaban las fiestas de todo tipo. Incluso celebraba el año nuevo chino y la independencia de Rusia.

Tomo mi obsequio de debajo del árbol, es una caja cuadrada, forrada con el logotipo del centro comercial. Hace varios años que los regalos de navidad ya no me entusiasman, mi vida ha caído en un tedio constante, las únicas sonrisas que puedo darle al mundo es cuando estoy en el trabajo porque vivo rodeado de pequeñas caritas hermosas.

Quizás deba inscribirme en un curso especializado en "relaciones humanas"... o tomar un crucero para omegas solteros. ¿Quién sabe?

—Gracias papá— le sonrío al descubrir una bufanda de seda. Es la tercera que me da... la primera fue para el festival de los cerezos, la segunda en mi cumpleaños y ahora esta... Solo que en diferentes colores. Hay una respuesta para esto: el viejo compra por docena.

—Qué bonito— exclama papá sacando la armónica que le regalé. La compré hace unos días cuando fui a Nagasaki a sacar cita con una ginecóloga que me recomendaron.

Es que no me siento muy bien. Desde hace dos años, el dolor en mi celo es muy fuerte, no es como los que me sucedían antes, estos son muy profundos, a veces falto a mi trabajo por eso.

— ¿Me traes un poco de sake?— pide.

— ¿Vas a empezar a beber?— pregunto suavemente sin llegar a ser reproche.

Pobre papá. Pobre Yuuri también.

Ya es media noche, 25 de diciembre. Me levanto y traigo una botella de licor con dos copas. Esta noche beberé con papá, él a la salud de mi madre fallecida y yo... a la de alguien que aún a pesar de los años está presente en mi mente y mi corazón. De verdad me gustaría poder olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida, empezar una nueva relación, enamorarme, formar un hogar, casarme... pero todo eso no son más que ilusiones.

No me veo en un hogar donde el alfa no sea Viktor.

Sé que no tengo la más mínima esperanza pero luego de estar con alguien como él, cualquier otra persona no llega a cubrir mis expectativas. Es lo malo de haber estado con el alfa más hermosos de la tierra, nadie es suficientemente bueno a mis ojos.

Si mamá viviera todo sería distinto, hoy tendríamos un árbol verdadero que apenas quepa en nuestra sala, no este arbolito de un metro hecho de plástico. Cantaríamos villancicos hasta quedarnos afónicos, bailariamos y tal vez ya estaría intentando casarme con algún vecino o hijo de sus amigos. Habría comido katsudón y pan dulce hasta rodar de gordo...

Estos tiempos no son malos precisamente. Solo que papá y yo extrañamos la alegría, las risas y los cantos. Los dos nos quedamos solos y no somos el alma de las fiestas precisamente, salvo cuando bebemos pero sólo sabemos hacer tonterías.

Quizás la próxima navidad sea mejor, quizá el año que viene traiga muchas sorpresas y alegrías... quizás... deje de sentir este vacío en mi corazón.


	2. Una noticia inesperada

## UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA

—Aquí tengo los resultados Yuuri pero necesito que estés preparado para lo que te voy a decir— me dijo muy seria ¡Ay Kamisamaa! ¿Qué tengo?

La doctora Park me ve con semblante preocupado. Esto no es bueno, nada bueno. Ya sabía yo que esos dolores no tenían buena pinta. ¿Por qué no habré venido antes?

¡Voy a morir! Lo sé. Voy a morir, tan joven y sin haber amado... bueno, tan joven no soy y sí he amado mucho. Pero esas dos cosas pertenecen a una triste y muy enterrada historia de amor.

Apenas tengo 24 años, no es justo, tanta gente pasa de los 80... los políticos corruptos gozan de buena salud, los pedófilos malditos... incluso mi vecino, el viejo cascarrabias que se parece al maestro Roshi, es más duro que una piedra y ya pasó de los ochenta.

— ¿Yuuri?— me llama al ver que mi mente empieza a divagar. —No es el fin del mundo a muchos omegas les sucede, los supresores de implante como el que usas a veces son perjudiciales— dice la doctora Min-So Park. ¿Los supresores? Me los puse cuanto tenía 18, los he cambiado solo una vez, su efecto dura 4 años, no quería que mis celos me tomaran por sorpresa, al inicio ni los notaba pero con el tiempo los dolores se volvieron más intensos.

—Bueno... ¿Qué es lo que dijiste que tengo?— pregunto. Ya me ha dado el diagnóstico pero entiendo de medicina lo que entiendo del sistema jerárquico de las hormigas.

—Quistes Yuuri, son quistes ováricos, también presentas fibromas pero esos no son peligrosos ni dolorosos— cierra mi historia clínica y me mira. ¿Eso es algo leve o no? ¿Y por unos quistes me preocupo tanto? 

—¿Me los pueden sacar?— pregunto con miedo, espero que sí se pueda.

—Son muchos, tu útero entero está lleno de fibromas y tus ovarios presentan quistes dolorosos. Necesitas una histerectomía—sentencia. Ahora si suena serio. Histerecto... ¿Qué? Espero que esa sea la raíz de la histeria y mi carácter mejore un poco. A veces soy un ogro, sobre todo cuando no encuentro ropa que ponerme por mi desorden.

— ¿Qué es eso, exactamente?— pregunto.

—Una extracción total del útero— responde. Ay, eso suena grave. ¿Mi útero? ¿Esa no es mi fábrica de bebés? ¿O sea, me está diciendo que no podré ser madre? ¿Jamás? ¿Never? ¿No podré tener ni un solo cachorrito?

—Tienes dos opciones Yuuri, accedes a hacerte la histerectomía ahora o después del parto— me advierte y casi me caigo de la silla.

¿Cuál parto? Ni que fuera la virgen María. Yo no estoy embarazado, de eso puedo estar muy seguro como que me llamo Yuuri. La miro con cara de espanto mientras ella sigue hablando.

—Los poli quistes son frecuentes, sé que es una decisión difícil porque eres soltero y tal vez no has planeado familia aun pero es tu única oportunidad. Los dolores se volverán más intensos si esperas que pase el tiempo.

—Entonces ¿O me operan ahora o después de tener un hijo?— pregunto. Acabo de entender el punto.

—Si Yuuri, aun puedes ser madre. No sería un embarazo fácil pero te lo dejo como opción porque después de extraerte el útero la maternidad ya no será una opción para ti— me suena a sentencia. –Sé que un omega soltero criando un hijo quizás no sea bien visto pero los tiempos han cambiado, nadie va a señalarte por eso. Tienes derecho a ser feliz y realizarte en todos los aspectos aunque no tengas un alfa a tu lado.

—Debo pensarlo— digo con mi cabeza hecha un caos, sé que sus intenciones son buenas, hace 50 años los omegas no teníamos los mismos derechos que hoy. Y no me da miedo ser madre soltero, no es eso.

—Te recetaré algunos analgésicos para los dolores, además debes sacarte el implante cuando antes y no demores mucho tu decisión— me sonríe.

¡Como si fuera fácil una decisión de ese tipo!

Salgo del consultorio luego que me han extraído aquel supresor que me ha causado esto. ¡Malditos fármacos! Recuerdo que me costaron mucho dinero, sus propagandas anunciaban que jamás te descontrolarías en un celo. Y tienen razón, nunca he padecido un celo, no he saltado sobre un alfa ni me he vuelto loco, tampoco me ha tomado por sorpresa pero me ha causado una enfermedad y eso es mucho peor.

Camino unas calles pero no sé a dónde ir con certeza, me siento en una bonita y solitaria banca de un parque. Hay poca gente a esa hora de la mañana. Vuelvo a pensar en lo que la doctora Min-So Park me dijo _. "Es tu única oportunidad. Aún puedes ser madre"._

Un niño va tras una pequeña pelota, su madre muy cerca lo alienta a devolvérsela. El pequeño apenas camina, da pasitos tímidos... ¿Me voy a privar de eso? De unas manitas pequeñas que me acaricien, de unos ojitos que me miren. De un _"te quiero mami"_.

Un hijo... Es algo en lo que pocas veces me he detenido a pensar. Todavía tengo tanto por hacer y por vivir.

No es justo... ¿Por qué a mí?

Amo a los pequeños. Sus caritas inocentes, sus preguntas infantiles. Si me hacen la operación ahora me voy a arrepentir.

Mi vida está de cabeza otra vez. Cómo hace tanto tiempo.

Cierro mis ojos para recordar cuándo fue la última ocasión en que sentí que el destino me jugaba una mala pasada.


	3. Mi triste historia de amor

## MI TRISTE HISTORIA DE AMOR

**_5 años antes..._ **

_—Te lo pedimos como un favor especial Yuuri— los ruegos de la señora Galya no me dejan alternativa. Sé que si me piden esta dolorosa separación es por el bien de Viktor._

_Mi novio ha recibido una beca completa en Rusia para estudiar medicina pero se niega a ir porque no quiere dejarme. Y la única posibilidad que queda es que yo termine nuestra relación y él decepcionado acceda a irse con sus padres. Pero no quiero hacerlo ¿Cómo podría vivir si intencionalmente le rompo el corazón a la persona que tanto amo?_

_—Está bien. Yo... veré la forma de alejarme para que él se replantee las cosas— digo agachando la cabeza. Si eso no funciona le volveré a pedir que vaya a la universidad o lo amenazaré con terminar lo nuestro si se queda._

_No puedo ser egoísta y aferrarme a él cuando tiene una opción de hacer algo importante con su vida. De salir de este pequeño pueblo y lograr algo grande._

_—Gracias Yuuri. Nosotros le diremos la verdad. No estés triste, Viktor comprenderá y podrán seguir viéndose luego— el señor Sergei pone una mano en mi hombro en señal de agradecimiento. Cree que he aceptado terminar con su hijo pero no lo haré, me alejaré y lo presionaré para que acepte la beca pero no voy a terminarlo, me dolería sentimental y físicamente. Él es mi alfa, aunque aún no me ha marcado me siento suyo._

_Me inventé una y mil formas para alejarme, le dije que tengo gripe, fiebre, incluso que me salió una herida purulenta en la boca para no besarlo pero nada parece dar resultado, al contrario, viene cada tarde a verme. Y cuando actúo de mal humor él me da mi espacio, es tan dulce._

_Intento alejarlo con indiferencia pero sus ojos y sus palabras dulces no me dejan. Viktor es adorable, demasiado. Dilaté mucho el tiempo, el plazo para responder la solicitud de la universidad casi llega a su fin. Así como nuestro último año escolar._

_He decidido echarle la culpa a mi papá. Ante los ojos de mi novio, será mi viejo el responsable de nuestra separación temporal. Le diré que me ha dicho que no quiere que esté con alguien que no piensa estudiar, que mejor me busque otros amigos con más metas en la vida._

_— ¿Te pasa algo amor?— Viktor me detiene apenas bajamos del autobús escolar._

_—Viktor, papá me ha pedido que frecuente a mis demás amigos. Dice que tú y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos— su rostro adquiere un semblante serio._

_— ¿Y tú crees que eso es lo mejor?— me pregunta._

_—Pues... creo que andamos siempre como si fuéramos chicle. Casi no veo a Kenjirou, a Yuko o a Phichit— digo a modo de queja._

_—Pero si los vemos todos los días en la escuela ¿Ayer no fuiste al cine con Phichit?— pregunta._

_—Sí pero papá está preocupado porque tú no quieres estudiar, cree que te convertirás en un vago y te echarás a perder— suspiro._

_Durante todo ese día se la pasa callado, muy extraño ya que su carácter usualmente es muy travieso, también sé que es maduro y tomará eso como una forma de alejamiento de mi parte. Promete ir a verme en la noche para conversar. Tendré que decirle que quiero salir más con otros amigos para que se aleje de mí y pueda pensar su futuro con menos apego por nuestra relación._

_Vamos Yuuri, valor. ¿Qué son tres o cuatro años? Nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte que la distancia y el tiempo._

_Mientras hago mis tareas esa tarde siento el ruido de un motor. Debe ser la moto de Minami. Ese beta se la pasa fanfarroneando con su regalo de cumpleaños._

_— ¡Yuuri! Deja de estudiar, sal a tomar un poco de aire— me grita desde la calle._

_— ¡Ya voy!— tomo mi chaqueta y corro muy animado. Le dejo una nota a papá para que no se preocupe. Mamá regresa tarde hoy del trabajo, hice katsudon y lo dejé en el horno por si me demoro._

_Me subo con Kenjirou, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, y enrumbamos hacia el pueblo. El clima está cambiando, se siente más cálido ya no hace tanto frío. Llegamos rápido, recorremos unas cuantas tiendas. Compro lapiceros, tijeras y cinta adhesiva. En el supermercado Kenjirou consigue dulces para sus hermanitos._

_Me gusta hablar con él, no es del tipo cariñoso como Viktor, él me dice las cosas claras sin importarle mis sentimientos. Es sincero y directo, me hace ver mis fallos y aciertos._

_Ya está comenzando a ocultarse el sol cuando iniciamos el camino de regreso. Evitamos pasar delante de la casa de los Nikiforov para que mi novio no nos vea. En realidad no tengo miedo sólo quiero evitar que mi novio pase un momento incómodo, Viktor siempre se ha sentido celos de Kenjirou. En realidad Nikiforov se encela hasta de las mariposas que se me acercan, sonrío a recordar que una vez una luciérnaga se posó en mi pecho y Vitya le gritó que mis pezones... me sonrojo al recordar aquello e intento no pensar._

_Bordeamos el bosque cerca del lago, es un paisaje hermoso. Minami detiene la moto cuando el sol está por desaparecer. Es una hermosa vista del atardecer, con esas tonalidades naranja rojizas_

_—Yuuri... etto... — Kenjirou agacha la cabeza, mira sus zapatos. Parece un niño asustado que ha hecho una travesura ¿Qué le pasará? Es raro verlo así, quizás Hiraku se le ha declarado, todos sabemos que él lo mira como si fuera una aparición._

_— ¿Tienes algún problema?— pregunto. Tomo asiento en un tronco caído dispuesto a sacar el consultorio sentimental del doctor "Yuuri corazón" para aconsejar a Kenjirou Minami que el omega castaño de bellos ojos, lo merece._

_—Yuuri, casi no te veo últimamente, sé que andas todo el tiempo con el ruso...— lentamente se agazapa a mi lado y nuestros ojos quedan a la misma altura._

_—Viktor, su nombre es Viktor. ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que él no tiró tu motocicleta a propósito aquella vez? Además te pidió disculpas— vuelvo a recordarle la misma explicación sobre ese incidente pasado que los enemistó._

_—Claro que fue a propósito, lo he visto manejar la carcacha de su padre, sabe cómo hacerlo. Mi moto estaba estacionada delante de tu casa— se vuelve a quejar por milésima vez._

_Hace más de un año que, accidentalmente, Viktor rozó el vehículo de Kenjirou y allí empezó el distanciamiento de ambos. Bueno, jamás fueron amigos cercanos pero antes al menos se saludaban._

_—Eres imposible Minami— miro al sol que es más interesante que las acusaciones de mi amigo._

_—Está bien, fue un accidente pero de todas formas el tipo es un creído. Como es todo perfección..._

_—No es cierto, Viktor no es creído. Pero tú insistes en ignorarlo donde se encuentren como crees que..._

_— ¿Eso es lo que él te dice?— otra vez empezaba la eterna discusión. –Yuuri no es cierto, yo lo saludo pero es él quien me ignora._

_—Kenjirou, te he observado, una inclinación de cabeza no es un saludo. Viktor no lee la mente para saber que eso que haces quiere decir "hola"— me quejo._

_—Ay, ya basta de hablar de Viktor frenteforov— se vuelve a quejar._

_— ¿Por qué siempre tienes un sobrenombre que ponerle? No te burles de él— le reclamo._

_—Pero si es el hijo de la reina roja de Alicia en el país de las maravillas— se ríe de su propio chiste._

_— ¡Ya basta Kenjirou!— le grito._

_—Ok, no hablaré más de él. Sólo quería... bueno pensaba hacer esto cuando terminara la escuela y el albino se marchara del pueblo, ya sabes cómo tiene esa "grandiosa" beca— Kenjirou vuelve a acercarse a mí y me mira fijamente._

_— ¡No es albino!— Le repito por centésima vez. —Y sí, se irá pronto— suspiré. –Pero esa beca se la ha ganado. Es el mejor estudiante de la escuela, ha trabajado duro por ella— lo miro inquisitivamente._

_—Yuuri... tú me gustas— me dice sin rodeos haciendo que me quede de una pieza._

_¿Kenjirou se ha vuelto loco? Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo desde que somos niños. Bueno él y Phichit "selfies locas" Chulanont. ¿Qué yo le gusto? ¿De qué forma?_

_— ¿Qué?— digo sin comprender._

_—Sé que ahora no tengo posibilidades porque Viktor está junto a ti todo el tiempo. Pero considérame en el futuro Yuuri. Dime que al menos tengo una oportunidad de conseguir tu amor— me mira esperanzado._

_¿Una oportunidad? ¿Conseguir mi amor? Ay Dios ¿En qué mundo vive Kenjirou?_

_Yo no sólo estoy enamorado de Viktor, ¡Lo adoro! Minami es divertido, travieso y me hace reír pero... ¿Amor?_

_— ¿Qué? Me estás asustado, Kenjirou— trato de alejarme un poco pero caigo de espaldas del tronco donde estoy sentado y me golpeo la cabeza._

_—Yuuri ¡ten cuidado!— intento ponerme de pie, ruedo por el suelo desorientado. Kenjirou se inclina para ayudar a levantarme y entonces al tomarme en sus brazos me planta un beso en la boca._

_Todavía miro lucecitas blancas por el golpe recibido cuando siento los cálidos labios de mi amigo. La cabeza me da vueltas, aún no puedo sostenerme por mis propios pies pero apenas logro estabilizarme pataleo e intento soltarme. Rompo el beso y lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas._

_— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?— le reclamo._

_—Disculpa, pareció un momento romántico— se excusa._

_— ¿Romántico? Me di un porrazo en la cabeza ¿Y a ti te pareció romántico?— le grito, todavía me duele el lado derecho debajo de mi oreja._

_—Lo siento, es que el sol le da un bonito color al cielo, estabas entre mis brazos... me pareció buena idea— sigue excusándose._

_—Ah buena idea. Pues pregúntame primero cuando se te ocurra hacer algo como eso. Se requiere de mi permiso y no te lo di. ¿Entendiste?—se lo dejo bien claro._

_—Pero... cerraste los ojos— siguió tratando de minimizar su culpa._

_—Porque me daba vueltas la cabeza ¡tonto!— me acerco a su moto y tomo mi casco. –Ahora llévame a casa que mi papá debe haber llegado con hambre— digo de modo severo._

_Kenjirou no dice nada más, se limitó a manejar y llegamos rápidamente._

_—Lo siento en verdad Yuuri, no te molestes conmigo— me mira con cara de cachorro arrepentido. Casi le sonrío ante su gesto, su mechoncito rojo le hace parecer un duende._

_—Todavía estoy molesto, ahora no voy a confiar en ti ni cuando tropiece, no vaya a ser que creas que quiero arrojarme a tus brazos— suelta una carcajada, encendió su moto y se va._

_Entro a casa, papá mira la televisión, apenas me ve cuando llego a su lado._

_—Hola papá. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—pregunto._

_—Bien. Todo en orden. Conseguí un préstamo para poder volver a poner en funcionamiento el hotel. Ah, hace rato cuando regresaba me crucé con Viktor su auto iba muy rápido, dile que no corra tanto. ¿Dónde estabas?— me pregunta sin siquiera apartar los ojos de su partido de futbol._

_—Con Minami— digo sentándome a su lado. Me parece raro que Viktor maneje a mucha velocidad porque la camioneta de su papá está muy vieja._

_—Qué bueno, ya te hacía falta salir con otros amigos— no dice nada más, sirvo la cena y comemos en silencio. Mamá regresa hoy tarde porque tiene guardia en el hospital, ella es enfermera._

_Esa noche Viktor no viene a verme. Debe ser por lo que le dije esta mañana, está funcionando el alejarme de él, eso me entristece mucho._

_A la mañana siguiente Viktor no tomó el autobús en su casa, al llegar a la escuela tampoco lo vi. A lo mejor se quedó dormido._

_Camino hacia el pabellón G, donde tengo Literatura. Me cruzo con Yurio en el corredor, le sonrío pero él me fulmina con la mirada. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Somos buenos amigos, después de años peleando hemos limado asperezas y me ha aceptado como miembro de su familia._

_En todo el día no veo a Viktor, no aparece en ninguna clase. A la hora del almuerzo lo busco en la cafetería y tampoco lo encuentro. Me acerco Yurio para preguntarle, él es su primo y viven en la misma casa._

_—Hola. ¿Sabes algo de Viktor?— pregunto._

_—Se fue— dice sin mirarme o dejar de comer._

_— ¿A dónde?— vuelvo a preguntar._

_—Al infierno— me mira fijamente como si quisiera saltarme encima y estrangularme._

_— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto asustado._

_—Yuuri, trato de entenderte pero es difícil—me dice aún molesto. Me siento a su lado porque muchos estudiantes nos miran._

_— ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué le pasa Viktor? ¿Dónde está?— no entendía nada de nada pero estoy empezando a preocuparme_

_—Él estará bien. Se fue con su mamá a Nagasaki. Volverá para los exámenes de fin de curso._

_— ¿Está enfermo?— no entiendo por qué Viktor no me ha avisado._

_—No. Pero está pasando un mal momento. Por favor no lo hagas más grande y déjalo sólo, no lo llames, es mejor así— miles de cosas pasan por mi cabeza._

_¿Un mal momento? ¿O quizás está molesto porque le dije que últimamente estábamos todo el tiempo como chicles? Ay, no esperaba que fuera tan sensible._

_Le llamo más de diez veces a su celular, nadie me contesta. Le envío tres mensajes de texto y nada._

_Dejo pasar ese fin de semana sin obtener respuestas._

_Pero Viktor no vuelve. Esperaba verlo en los exámenes pero Viktor no apareció. Fui a preguntar a la secretaria de la escuela y me dijo que los señores Nikiforov habían hablado con el director y el caso de Viktor era reservado._

_Imaginé mil cosas, me desesperé tanto._

_Esa tarde no tomé el autobús y me fui directo a la casa Nikiforov. Parecía que estaban de mudanza porque no había casi nada. Afortunadamente el padre de Viktor todavía estaba allí y pude hablarle._

_—Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por Viktor, Yuuri. Pero no debiste ser tan brusco—me dijo._

_—Señor ¿Dónde está Viktor? ¿De qué me habla?_

_—Él... ya está en San Petersburgo. Y me refería a la forma tan dura en que decidiste terminar su relación. Viktor lo ha pasado muy mal— no entendía lo que me decía. ¿Viktor se había marchado sin despedirse de mí? Si solamente le había dicho que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos._

_—Yo no terminé con él— grité._

_— ¿Ah no? Bueno pensé que sí. ¿Qué no estás saliendo con ese chico Minami?_

_— ¿Qué? Claro que no._

_—Pero si Viktor los vio besándose..._

_Me quede frío. No sabía que contestarle. ¿Viktor había visto lo que pasó con Kenjirou en el bosque?_

_¡Oh me quiero morir!_

_Pero... ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? No me preguntó simplemente ¿Se fue?_

_—Bueno Yuuri, sólo quería decirte adiós. Nos vamos todos, regresaremos a nuestra patria al fin— apenas pude decir "adiós"._

_Seguí allí parada en la puerta de la antigua casa por varios minutos. Con tanto desinfectante para eliminar el rastro de olores tan conocidos. Un olor en particular me traía tantos recuerdos._

_Viktor se había marchado. Sin decir adiós. Para siempre. Creyendo que yo amaba a otra persona._

_Debía aclararle las cosas. Tenía que saber que fue un accidente. Bueno, un accidente no, sino una tontería de mi amigo._

_¿Pero a dónde llamar? Su celular ya no sonaba. No volví a ver a Yurio, ni a Mila para que me ayuden._

_Tardé semanas en ubicar la nueva casa de los Nikiforov. Me sentí muy nervioso cuando marqué el número. Esperé con el corazón en la mano, había ensayado por varios días lo que le diría a Viktor. No debía quedarme callado, no debía permitir que me corte sin saber la verdad._

_Escuché el timbre, esperé conteniendo la respiración. Tres veces timbró hasta que alguien levantó el auricular._

_—Diga— escuché la voz suave de una mujer hablar en ruso. No era la señora Nikiforov ni Mila._

_—Hola. ¿Está Viktor?— pregunté con timidez en inglés._

_—Sí. ¿De parte de quién?— preguntó recelosamente._

_—Soy Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri quiero hablar con Viktor._

_— Ya sé quién eres. Viktor no quiere hablar contigo, es más, ya no necesita tus disculpas._

_—No llamo para disculparme— grité._

_—Caray, pensé que ibas a llorarle pero resultaste valiente. Ahórrate tu ensayado discurso. Viktor ya se olvidó de ti. Yo me encargo personalmente de eso._

_— ¿Personalmente?— balbuceé. Es decir que ¿Viktor ya me había encontrado reemplazo? No, Viktor no era así. Yo lo conocía bien. No podía ser._

_—Soy Anya por cierto. Paká— me colgó._

_Volví a marcar el número. A mí ninguna hija de buen vecino me iba decir que hacer. Y menos me iba a impedir que hablara con Viktor._

_— ¿Si?— volví a escuchar la voz altanera._

_—Pásame con Viktor—pedí._

_Ella podía ser terca pero yo lo era más._

_—No está— soltó una carcajada._

_—Dijiste que sí estaba. Mira... sólo quiero hablar con Viktor y voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que logre comunicarme. Así que no lo hagas difícil y simplemente avísale que quiero hablar con él. O no contestes un teléfono que no es tuyo— le grité._

_Entonces me di cuenta que me había colgado. Idiota. ¿Qué se habrá creído?_

_Volví a insistir muchas veces. Durante semanas. Un día me cansé, me di por vencido. Viktor nunca contestó ni me devolvió las llamadas._

_Al final de ese año probé por última vez y el número ya no existía_


	4. Decisión tomada, consecuencia aceptada

## DECISIÓN TOMADA, CONSECUENCIA ACEPTADA

Recordar todo aquello fue triste pero como decía mi mamá _: "Lo que no mata, te hace más fuerte_ " Después de esa introspección y dos noches sin sueño lo decidí. Me daré la oportunidad de tener un cachorro. Tal vez soy egoísta, no lo sé pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no quiero estar solo, todavía tengo tanto amor para dar.

Ahora que ya lo he decidido viene la parte difícil. Necesito un padre para mi cachorro. Pero yo no quiero una pareja, mucho menos un alfa.

Necesito un voluntario porque la inseminación es costosísima. Averigüe en el hospital y casi me voy de espaldas. Hacerlo de la forma tradicional no me costará nada, salvo el esfuerzo y la vergüenza. Y ahora debo ahorrar cada yen para la llegada de mi bebé. Me rompo la cabeza pensando en ello. ¿Quién? ¿Quién, Kami-Sama?

Hace tiempo y por insistencia de papá y mamá, Minami y yo nos hicimos novios. En verdad lo intenté pero yo sentía que estaba traicionando mi amistad y tenía miedo de perder a mi buen amigo. Y Kenjirou se quejaba que yo era demasiado frío.

Así que lo dejamos ahí.

Él sería un buen padre pero eso nos ataría para toda la vida. No. No quiero que sea Kenjirou. Es beta, no sería un alfa dominante pero no y no.

Tengo pocas posibilidades en Hasetsu. ¿Hisashi Morooka? También es profesor en la escuela donde enseño y estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria.

No.

Malos genes, dicen que la estupidez se hereda. Hisashi es bien tonto la verdad.

¿Yuuto Omiki? Todavía anda por el pueblo y siempre me invita a salir. Pero es exhibicionista, quién diría que aquel alfa tan tranquilo en la escuela pueda correr desnudo en el campo de fútbol cada vez que hay un partido importante.

Obviamente no voy a poner un aviso en el diario. _"Se solicita: alfa o beta varón, joven y bien parecido para ayudar a concebir un niño. Interesados, enviar su currículo con foto a yuuriquiereunhijo@omegasdesesperados.com "_

Cada vez que pienso con quien concebir a mi cachorro, el rostro de Viktor aparece en mi mente. Y los recuerdos vuelven con fuerza. Él ha sido el único con quien pude tenerlo, me hice hombre a su lado. Quisiera decir que nuestra primera vez fue mágica, que no me dolió y pude tener un orgasmo asombroso. No fue así.

Yo estaba asustado y él nervioso, éramos novatos experimentando. Lo hicimos en mi habitación aprovechando de mis padres habían salido, apenas teníamos tres meses saliendo y ninguno estaba en celo. Yo, accidentalmente le di un rodillazo en sus partes cuando empezábamos. Es un recuerdo un poco vergonzoso pero es el mejor que tengo porque fue tan especial conmigo.

¡Ay! Si tan sólo Viktor estuviera cerca...

_¡Yuuri! ¡Qué cosas piensas! Ni siquiera sabes dónde está._

En teoría sí.

En algún lugar de San Petersburgo y eso es más lejos que Australia.

Ya debió haber terminado su carrera, seguramente trabaja en algún hospital. No creo que sea difícil encontrarlo. Hace un par de meses vi que Hisashi lo tenía en su cuenta de Facebook.

Bueno, tendré un cachorro y el padre será Viktor Nikiforov, sino no seré madre de nada y me quedaré más solo que un perro.

Está decidido y cómo decía mamá: _"Decisión tomada, consecuencia aceptada"_ No hay marcha atrás.

Así que tomé todo el valor de los Katsuki. Tanto valor, que me hice una cuenta falsa con el nombre de Minako, una profesora de danzas de la escuela. Hasta subí una bonita foto de ella de hace tres años que yo mismo tomé con mi celular. Mi maestra no tiene redes sociales, usa un teléfono de teclas y está peleada con la tecnología por la vida espiritual que lleva.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, agregué a algunos ex compañeros de estudios, para que no se viera sospechoso. Y busqué el nombre: Viktor Nikiforov. Aparecieron tres personas pero sólo en una cuenta reconocí la foto del alfa que todavía me pone nervioso.

Había actualizado hace una semana. Le envié una solicitud de amistad y a esperar.

Dos días después seguía agitado y revisaba mi nueva cuenta falsa cada dos horas.

Hasta que llegó el anuncio. ¡Me aceptó!

Le dejé un mensaje en su muro: _"Hola Viktor, hace tanto que no sé de ti. Por acá en Hasetsu todo sigue igual. Cuéntame que haces. Besos"._

Sonaba más o menos cómo a la Minako que él debía recordar.

Me contestó al día siguiente. _"Hola, cuanto gusto sensei. Trabajo en el hospital general de San Petersburgo, soy pediatra. Saludos"_

¡Sí! Ahora sé dónde trabaja. Necesito una coartada para desaparecer unos cuantos días.

Conseguí que Yuuko me supliera tres días en la escuela, desde el viernes al martes y le dije a mi papá, a Minami y a Phichit que tenía un seminario en Nagasaki y otra consulta médica.

Alisté mis maletas pero todavía estoy dudando.

¿Cómo me presentaré ante él? ¿Casualidad? Las casualidades no existen si vives en otro continente. No lo sé aún pero ya se me ocurrirá alguna buena excusa. Lo difícil va a ser seducirlo.

Después de un viaje rápido y sin novedades llegué a San Petersburgo, un lugar más frío que culo de pingüino. Me hospedé en un buen hotel con calefacción y donde hablaban inglés, por más que ensayé mi ruso, aun no puedo hablar fluidamente como cuando estaba con Viktor. Planeo que en esta habitación se den el o los encuentros.

¿Cuántas veces serán necesarias? Ya me quité el supresor y no estoy seguro si mi celo está por llegar, me siento muy acalorado pero quizás eso se deba a que agarré gripe en este lugar o tal vez es que estoy a punto de mi periodo más fértil.

¿Y si él luego Viktor quiere volver a mi vida? ¿O si aún está molesto conmigo por lo que pasó? ¿Y si ni siquiera quiere mi amistad? Obviamente menos va a querer ser mi donante.

Tantas dudas me hacen arrepentirme cada cierto tiempo.

Pero tengo una misión... ¡Necesito los espermatozoides de Viktor Nikiforov y no me iré de Rusia hasta que los consiga, o me dejo de llamar Yuuri Katsuki!

Ok, eso sonó patético y desesperado.

Cuando llegué al hospital me sudaban las manos. Bajé del taxi y me caí en el primer escalón. Vaya, mi torpeza he dio una excusa pobre pero al menos tengo motivo para estar allí. Mi rodilla sangra.

Cojeé hasta la recepción y me asombré de ver muchos adornos festivos.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Me podrá atender alguien?— pregunté en un mal ruso.

—El tópico está por ese pasillo, al fondo— me indicó una enfermera en ruso e inglés.

—Dígame ¿qué están celebrando?— pregunté.

—Es el aniversario del hospital, habrá un gran baile en la sala de recepciones esta noche— sonrió.

Fui a que me hicieran la curación, luego vagabundeé un poco por el nosocomio. Tengo miedo de encontrarme con Viktor.

Mi corazón latió muy aprisa cuando llegué a pediatría, revisé discretamente las hojas de guardia que estaban pegadas en un mural.

¡Está de guardia! En este momento debe estar en uno de los consultorios. 

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude tomando en cuenta mi cojera. Regresé a hotel tan agitado como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Tengo que estar a esa fiesta. He traído un elegante traje azul, es una bendición haberlo metido a la maleta. No llama la atención ni nada pero al menos no me presentaré en malas fachas a esa recepción.

Engendrar un cachorro es una ocasión buena para usar un traje...


	5. Quédate conmigo

## QUÉDATE CONMIGO

Arreglarme llevó más de tres horas, tomé un baño de tina, lave con cuidado mi cabello, mis dientes hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. Me sequé y aceité todo mi cuerpo con aquella esencia que preparaba mamá con las flores de cerezo. A Viktor le encantaba.

 _"Tengo que gustarle, tiene que desearme"_ me repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando estuve preparado ya era casi a las diez de la noche. El taxi demoró en llegar y cada minuto que pasaba me desesperaba más.

¿Y si Viktor no estaba en esa fiesta? A él no le gustaban mucho las celebraciones.  
¿Y si alguien más de su familia estaba con él?  
Moriría de vergüenza, no he visto a ninguno de ellos en años. Ni siquiera a Yurio, quien alguna vez fue uno de mis mejores amigos nunca más se comunicó conmigo.

Estaba muy nervioso, jadeante... tembloroso. Dos veces llegué a la puerta del hospital y regresé a la avenida.   
_¡No seas cobarde Yuuri!_ intentaba infundirme valor. Mentalmente claro. Ninguna persona que pasaba a mi lado imaginaría que estaba aquí con un plan siniestro en mente. Seducir a un alfa y secuestrar sus espermatozoides.

La tercera vez que llegué a la puerta me coloqué tras un grupo de personas para entrar al salón principal. Me escabullí sigilosamente como un ladrón y casi derribo a un mesero.

Rogaba a todos los cielos no heredar mi torpeza a mi cachorrito. Intenté ser discreto y buscar sutilmente con a mirada a mi presa, digo a Viktor. Logré divisarlo junto a un grupo de amigos al fondo del salón. Evidentemente ya estaban muy alegres, uno de ellos parecía muy ebrio, Viktor seguía bebiendo con el vaso en la mano.  
Estuve vigilándoles casi una hora, prácticamente escondido detrás de un arreglo floral enorme. _"Sí Yuuri que valiente eres"_

Viktor estaba ebrio, se notaba desde mi posición ¿Tanto habrá cambiado? Solía ser una persona alegre pero tranquila, quizás eso quedó atrás. Solo espero que no se volviera alcohólico y herede genes defectuosos a mi hijo... o hija. Ya debo parar con ese rollo y ponerle nombre a mi cachorro. Me rompo la cabeza con eso... no puedo llamarlo Viktor si es niño, me dirán que sigo obsesionado. Tampoco debo llamarlo Kenjirou o creerán que es hijo de mi amigo. Puedo llamarlo Toshiya como mi papá, así lo comprometeré a ayudarme con algunos gastos. Otro Toshiya Katsuki le dará orgullo. 

¡No sé cómo reaccionará papá! Su único hijo, con un cachorro sin padre...

Una omega pelinegra y delgada se acercó por tercera vez al grupo de Vitya solo para susurrarle al oído. ¿Es que tengo competencia? ¿Alguien más lo quiere para padre de sus cachorros? ¿Quién será esa omega? ¿Cómo voy a hacer ahora para llevármelo a mi hotel? No puedo presentarme frente a el como si nada.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo Yuuri? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir hasta Rusia a hacer algo tan inapropiado?_ Es mi conciencia que de vez en cuando se despierta. 

Lo siento "consejera" pero ya he llegado muy lejos para retractarme. Tengo un objetivo, perpetuar la especie. Necesito esas semillas y las necesito ya, no voy a envejecer criando gatos o perros ni siquiera tengo hermanos para adoptar sobrinos. Es hoy, ahora, en este momento... ¡Ya! 

Ya pasa la media noche y patéticamente sigo sin haber cruzado ni siquiera una mirada con Viktor. Ay Yuuri, si serás miedoso, con lo borracho que está, quizás ni te reconoce. 

Un calor intenso me sofocó, subió desde mi pecho a mis mejillas. Salí de mi escondite, caminé lentamente cruzando todo el salón hasta acercarme lo suficiente para no ser visto pero sí sentido, hice puños con mis manos y desate mi aroma de omega a punto de entrar en celo, rogando que lo sintiera la única persona que me interesaba en aquel lugar. Seguí avanzando hasta salir a un largo pasillo iluminado, quería voltear y asegurarme si Viktor venia tras de mí pero no lo hice, no me detuve hasta llegar a un oscuro patio desde donde pude observar unas pequeñas estrellas en el cielo de San Petersburgo.

 _"Un hijo debe hacerse por amor, no porque esté enfermo"_ contraatacó mi conciencia por última vez. 

_Lo siento, no quiero perder mi última oportunidad, sé que puedo ser buena madre, soy tímido e inseguro pero puedo sobreponerme a eso para cuidar de mi cachorro. Y será hecho con amor... Yo lo amo a pesar del tiempo,_ suspire pidiendo permiso mentalmente a cielo.

— ¿Yuuri?— escuché. Allí, plantado frente a mí y casi a punto de caerse al suelo de borracho, estaba Viktor Nikiforov.  
—Vitya— susurré. Respira Yuuri respira, o te vas a desmayar. Me repetía al sentir mi corazón latir desbocado y un dolor agudo en mi vientre.

—Ven amor— me llamó, caminé hasta encontrarnos, tomó mis manos con mucho cuidado, midiendo sus movimientos. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, él buscó mis ojos.

Había ansiado tanto este momento. Su mirada trataba de enfocarse en mí pero podía notar que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Y eso, no le quitaba un ápice de su hermosura. Viktor seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que mis ojos han visto.

—Yuuri... ¡Mi Yuuri!— me abrazó con fuerza. — _Lyubov_ , no te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo— mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho al escucharlo. Así me llamaba, _lyubov_ , amor en ruso.

Ni estoy soñando, es real. Mi Vitya abrazándome, llamándome amor, como hace tanto tiempo. Escuchar los latidos rápidos en su pecho, sentir la tibieza de de su cuerpo, es más de lo que había imaginado. Noté que intentaba moverse suavemente, como dejando que nos meciera el viento. Tarareó algo, tomó mi cintura, o eso pareció, su mano vaciló en el aire.

—Baila conmigo, no te vayas—susurró. 

Al parecer mi misión no será tan difícil de llevar a cabo, después de todo. Por alguna razón que desconozco, el cielo me ha traído de vuelta a mi Vitya. Y todo su amor con él.  
No debo perder el tiempo pensando o decidiendo si esto esta bien o no... es momento de actuar. De dejarme llevar por el calor en mis entrañas que lo reclaman con locura. Hoy solo seré un omega en celo que volvió a encontrar a su alfa y necesita desesperadamente fundirse con él.


	6. Relájate y disfruta

## RELÁJATE Y DISFRUTA

Ya había amanecido cuando logré llegar al hotel, no sé cómo pero conseguí escabullirme de aquel hospital. No pude dormir en toda la noche. ¿Quién podría hacerlo teniendo a su alfa y estando en celo?

Los recuerdos no me dejan hacer otra cosa que mantenerme quieto en la cama, abrazando mis trofeos, ni siquiera he probado bocado. Sigo temblando y con calentura, no voy a salir de aquí hasta que mi celo pase completamente, espero no dure mucho, ya lo he calmado en gran parte...

_—Viktor, aquí no ¡Viktor!— gemí al sentir sus dientes en mi cuello y su enorme erección sobre mi estómago. Debo recordar muy bien que no puedo dejar que me muerda, por nada del mundo. –Vamos a otro lugar— suspiré al sentir sus manos tibias intentar colarse dentro de mi camisa._

_—Yuuri, lyubov, Yuuri— es lo único que podía escuchar de él y sentir aquel aliento a alcohol, como en su cumpleaños número 16, aquella vez en la que me declaró su amor públicamente con unas copas de vodka demás para agarrar valor. Olía y sabía a vodka, lejos de causarme asco aquel tufo me era tentador._

_—Ven conmigo Viktor— dije tomando su mano para que me siguiera pero pegó su espalda a la pared más cercana y no quiso avanzar._

_— Dame un minuto— pidió sin soltarme, respiró hondo. –Ven— dijo sin lugar a réplicas, con un agarre fuerte caminamos dando traspiés hasta llegar a una zona poco iluminada, cada tramo Viktor se apoyaba en la pared y yo estaba aterrado pensando que alguien podría vernos, quizás esa mujer omega podría aparecerse en cualquier momento._

_Llegamos a un salón con varios sofás y una mesa grande, había dos escritorios y una fotocopiadora, estaba seguro que era una sala que usaban los médicos en sus descansos pero seguimos avanzando por un corredor estrecho que daba a varias puertas, en la última Viktor se detuvo y la abrió. Dentro estaba oscuro, intenté encender la luz pero no encontraba el interruptor, sentí sus labios en mi cuello, él estaba obstruyendo la puerta, recargado en ella porque ya no se podía mantener en pie._

Me arropo sin dejar de temblar, los recuerdos son tan abrumadores, el calor que ha regresado, voy a estar todo el día así, retorciéndome de placer, llamando a mi alfa. Le robé la corbata y un pañuelo impregnado con su aroma, no pude evitarlo, debía traer conmigo algunas prendas con su olor para terminar mi celo. Solo me queda recordar mientras me masturbo...

_Mi trasero se humedeció ante lo que sucedería, vine desde Japón para estar con él, necesito una noche a su lado para lograr que me dé el más hermoso regalo... un hijo. Fui derribado en la penumbra por un par de brazos fuertes y hombros anchos. Caí sobre un mullido colchón con aquel ruso de ensueño sobre mí, quien no perdió un segundo de tiempo y empezó a desvestirme forzando mi ropa cuando esta no le obedecía. Sentí la camisa ser arrancada de mi torso, mis pantalones separados de mis piernas con fuerza pero a mi bóxer le dio un trato especial, acarició mi miembro y mis nalgas sobre aquella tela antes de quitarlo._

_—Yuuri— gemía cada tanto. Yo estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones que nunca creí volver a vivir, buscaba liberarlo de aquella ropa formal que tan bien se le veía pero que ahora solo estorbaba. No podía ver nada y tampoco necesitaba ese sentido, mis ojos se cerraban cuando volvía a sentir sus dedos recorriéndome, tomando mi miembro, excitándome. Su boca se apoderó de mis pezones y solté el aire contenido tomando su cabello plateado entre mis dedos y tirando de él con fuerza. Poco tiempo disfruté de sus caricias porque apenas notó mi humedad se acomodó entre mis piernas y arremetió con fuerza. Mi garganta dolió con aquel grito que salió de mi boca, no esperé que sucediera así de rápido ni tan fuerte. Lejos de sentir dolor en mi entrada, mi libido se disparó a las nubes cuando pude notar que Viktor estaba clavado profundamente dentro de mí apretando con la punta de su pene cierta parte que me hace temblar. Se removió segundo después saliendo lentamente para volver a entrar con la misma fuerza. Mi cuerpo yacía laxo debajo de él yo había sido catapultado a otra dimensión donde solo podía sentir y dejarme hacer, perdido en aquella deliciosa cogida. Iba a ser rápido, lo sabía, ambos necesitábamos descargar la tensión de aquella separación de años, nunca es lo mismo pasar el celo solo o masturbarse cuando se está calenturiento. Nunca es lo mismo sin él, podía sentir que a Viktor le pasaba igual, tenerme allí destilando en pleno celo lo volvía loco._

_Duramos poco no sé si segundos o minutos, lloré al sentir el nudo formándose dentro de mí, no de dolor sino por la emoción de volver a sentirlo nuevamente. Soporté su peso al venirse mientras seguía murmurando palabras dulces en mi oído y repartiendo besos húmedos en mi rostro._

_Cuando el nudo se deshizo, Viktor se había quedado dormido y yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Lo acomodé de lado sin dejar de abrazarlo, hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello y cabellos, fueron los momentos más felices de estos últimos años. Pensé en que si era suficiente con una sola vez para quedar preñado, quizás si tentaba mi suerte con una nueva ronda... Me removí entre sus brazos para poder despertar a mini Viktor y que trabaje mientras el dueño de aquel cuerpo escultural seguía dormido. Me subí sobre él restregándome lentamente, aquel olor a alfa me hacía perder la razón, me nublaba los sentidos, yo quería más de él, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Su miembro reaccionó como había esperado, poco a poco fue endureciéndose hasta que estaba listo para actuar, acomodé mi entrada que no paraba de destilar, sobre aquella envergadura y bajé despacio para sentirlo llenarme. Sin embargo el propietario de aquel enorme falo despertó para tomar mi miembro entre sus largos dedos y empujar desde abajo haciéndome saltar cuando yo quería ir lento. Minutos después no pude sino rendirme sobre su pecho, cansado y sudoroso, sus labios se comieron mi boca entre gemidos. Si el placer matara me habría muerto feliz en ese instante pues mi orgasmo llegó con fuerza empapando por completo a Viktor quien gruñía de satisfacción._

_Caí entre sus brazos rendido, escuché a lo lejos el canto de un ave, lo cual anunciaba que pronto amanecería. Busqué mi saco a tientas, necesitaba papel para limpiarme y poder huir, ya estaba empezando a vestirme cuando sentí las manos de mi amado en mi trasero y fui empujado de bruces a la cama._

_—Yuuuuri— escuché su voz ronca. –Yuuri— gimió abriendo mis nalgas para clavarse por tercera vez dentro de mí, fue tan deliciosa aquella intromisión que lloriqueé de dichahundiendo mi rostro en la almohada. Podía sentir sus embestidas fuertes, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, el crujir de la cama debajo de mí, era todo lo que llenaba mis sentidos. Me concentré en ayudarle elevando lo más posible mi trasero que estrujaba sin piedad y dentro del que arremetía con deliciosa maestría. Duró bastante en correrse porque yo alcancé a venirme dos veces hasta que su nudo se formó y me inmovilizó para dejarme toda su semilla caliente dentro de mi vientre. Me abrazó por detrás, temí que me marcara, le hablé con palabras dulces captando su atención mientras seguíamos unidos. Su alfa respondió a mi omega, brindándome todo el amor que necesitaba, llenándome de caricias, besos, palabras y promesas que sabía que no podría cumplirme pero no lo pensé entonces y dejé que siguiera hasta que por fin se quedó profundamente dormido debido al esfuerzo._

_Con un fuerte dolor en mi corazón, me limpié y vestí. Encontré un diminuto baño donde pude lavarme y desaparecer el penetrante olor de nuestro sexo, de mi celo y de aquella noche. Había un desinfectante de olores que no dudé en usar sobre la cama que nos había albergado, sobre Viktor y sobre mí. Así cuando despierte, solo pensará que ha sido un sueño muy, muy realista pero no tendrá la certeza de nada, él no va a recordar como yo nuestro encuentro de aquella noche._

Mis lágrimas caen al volver a recordarlo pero debo ser fuerte, no es mío, no soy suyo, vine aquí para intentar seducirlo y lo he logrado, si el cielo me regala la bendición de poder traer un cachorro al mundo, será mi razón de vivir y mi vida estará completa. Nosotros dos, solos.


	7. Reto cumplido, para nada arrepentido

## RETO CUMPLIDO, PARA NADA ARREPENTIDO

Dos días después regresé a casa, mi celo pasó y yo no tenía nada más que hacer en Rusia. Llegué de madrugada, papá ni se dio cuenta, al día siguiente me saludó como si nunca me hubiera ausentado. Mi vida volvió a la normalidad, mi trabajo en el pre escolar, mis pequeñitos traviesos que era lo único que le daba algo de alegría a mis días.

Las dos primeras semanas, después del viaje a San Petersburgo, no podía apartar de mis sueños ni de mis recuerdos aquella noche que pasé junto a Viktor, su imagen aparecía apenas cerraba los ojos y no se iba hasta que despertaba. Y en todos aquellos sueños yo era tan feliz. Bueno, en la mayor parte de ellos hacíamos el amor como un par de conejos pero en muchos otros Viktor y yo estábamos juntos, no como antes, porque ya no me veía adolescente, sino juntos de verdad, viviendo en la misma casa, compartiendo el mismo lecho. Una enorme cama con cojines mullidos y cobijas abrigadoras. Yo lo seducía usando lencería atrevida y me lanzaba a sus brazos sin remordimientos ni temores. Esos trozos de los sueños eran las que me causaban más felicidad. Ver retazos de un futuro que pudo haber sido...

Claro que al despertar y darme cuenta que no eran más que los desesperados deseos de mi subconsciente, me deprimía. Pero poco a poco los sueños empezaron a ser menos nítidos y frecuentes. Seguramente en unos meses, sólo serán un recuerdo lejano y con los años... se unirán a mis recuerdos de preparatoria. O tal vez siga soñando con Viktor de vez en cuando, el resto de mi vida. ¿Quién sabe?

A la tercera semana empezó mi calvario. Con mucho miedo fui a hacerme la prueba de embarazo. Ya había tenido varios síntomas, náuseas, cansancio, fatiga pero no quería ilusionarme, tal vez era solo mi mente desesperada por hacer realidad mi deseo.

Llegué hasta Nagasaki a hacerme el chequeo respectivo, quería que la doctora Park me diera la buena nueva.

Si no estaba embarazado, le pediría que me haga la operación de inmediato, no quería volver a pasar por nada parecido otra vez. Fue la locura más grande que me he atrevido a hacer y no me arrepiento pero no lo intentaré de nuevo.

El cielo decidiría si merezco la oportunidad de ser madre.

— ¡Positivo Yuuri! — me soltó apenas vio mis análisis.

— ¿En serio?— grité de felicidad.

—Estás embarazado ¡Felicitaciones!

La emoción que me embargó ante la noticia fue intensa. De todas las cosas que me han pasado en la vida, ésta fue la más especial.

Yo... ¡Seré madre!... daré vida a una personita. Traeré al mundo a un ser humano... un niño o un niña que dependerá de mí... yo seré su primer maestro, su protector... su madre. Y lo amaré tanto que daré mi vida por él... o ella.

—Pero como te dije antes, este embarazo no será fácil. No debes hacer ejercicios ni movimientos bruscos, corremos el riesgo que se desprenda— apenas oí eso me hice un ovillo en la silla. – No tengas miedo puedes seguir trabajando normalmente a menos que tengas algún problema, descensos rojizos o dolores fuertes. Si sucede eso debes venir inmediatamente— me recetó algunas vitaminas, me aconsejó sobre una dieta saludable y me dio la cita para el siguiente mes. 

¡Al salir de allí quería gritar de felicidad!

¡Voy a ser mamá!

Yo Yuuri Katsuki, ya no estaré solo nunca más. Tendré un hermosos cachorrito y lo amaré más que a nada en el mundo.

Los siguientes días las náuseas no me dejaban en paz, ni de día, ni de noche. Devolvía casi todo lo que comía. Incluso los dulces.

Sólo las frutas se quedaban dentro de mi estómago. Odiaba con toda mi alma el olor de la frituras, de las carnes y de toda la comida rápida. El pollo era mi enemigo número uno, el Mcdonalds, se convirtió en un lugar vetado.

Los desinfectantes del colegio también me hacían vomitar. Mi olfato se incrementó escandalosamente. Incluso podía saber si las personas se habían bañado. ¡Hasta podía olerles el sudor y las pezuñas!

A Morooka le apestaban los pies, terriblemente, lo sentía desde lejos y evitaba cruzarme con él. Kenjirou huele a gato callejero, quizás porque tiene un siamés precioso pero al abrazar a mi amigo sentía que abrazaba a su mascota peluda. No había diferencias entre él y su gato fino que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los techos de las casas.

Yuuko olía a loción de abuelita, me daba ternura abrazarla pero a veces le sentía fragancia de naftalina.

Y los niños de la escuela olían a caramelos, gomitas y chicles.

Mi casa olía a moho, quizás porque antes fue un onsen y había filtraciones de agua. Me fabriqué un desinfectante con olor a naranjas mezclando un jabón líquido neutro con shampoo. No soportaba limpiar con cualquier producto. Sentía que la cera apestaba a insecticidas por eso ya no enceraba.

¡Y las náuseas! ¡Horribles!

Aprendí a masticar gomitas de jengibre para no usar pastillas químicas. A tomar vasos de agua con limón para combatir las arcadas que me venían sin previo aviso.

Después de la segunda cita con la doctora Park las cosas empeoraron.

¡Me atacaron los antojos!

No podía ver una fresa porque me abalanzaba sobre ella. Las naranjas, uvas, mandarinas, kiwis, manzanas y demás frutas eran mi adoración. Compraba kilos de ellas. Las guardaba en mi habitación para comerlas con placer apenas volvía de la escuela.

Luego empecé a desear comer tierra. Si, esa cosa bajo nuestros pies que está repleta de gérmenes. Llamé a la doctora Park para que me ayude, no podía viajar en días de semana hasta Nagasaki.

Resulta que me faltaba hierro. Así que fui a comprarlo con una receta que me faxeó.

Pero en las noches soñaba con pastelitos... de vainilla, de chocolate... deliciosos y cremosos cupcakes. Despertaba ansioso. Manejaba hasta la única gasolinera que trabajaba las 24 horas a comprar pasteles pues la panadería no atendía las 24 horas del día.

Aprendí a hornear y dejaba muchas galletas guardadas por si me daba hambre. Además de brownies, tartaletas y demás bocadillos dulces. Me estaba volviendo adicta a los pastelitos.

Pero papá empezó a sospechar que algo pasaba.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien solo que me descubrió vomitando una vez de madrugada. Pero no dijo nada pues le mentí y le hice creer que me comí el pollo frito de hace días.

Pero mi fijación por comer cosas raras no pasó desapercibida para él.

—Hueles distinto— me dijo un día. Tomé mi suéter y me lo llevé a mi nariz.

— ¿Distinto? Yo no huelo nada extraño.

—Últimamente hasta el retrete huele a naranja y tu despides olor a vainilla a metros de ti— me miró fijamente.

—Cambié el desinfectante y uso colonia nueva— le sonreí.

—Has engordado— afirmó. – ¿Estás comiendo dulces otra vez?— me avergoncé porque hace unos años se me pasó la mano con algunos pasteles y subí varios kilos de peso.

—No papá, estoy en mi peso ideal, hago dieta— le sonreí.

— Yuuri ya acepta nuestra contextura, mírame, así serás a mi edad, no es bueno desafiar a la naturaleza— sonrió. —Tengo que salir esta noche, no llegaré tarde— sonrió antes de marcharse dejándome más triste que antes. ¿Así me veré cuando tenga su edad?.


	8. El loco de la Katana

## EL LOCO DE LA KATANA

Una noche me preparé un bote enorme de ensalada de frutas y puse un dorama. Seguiré torturándome con el mito del amor eterno y las almas gemelas, total, soñar no cuesta nada.

El timbre sonó en la mejor parte de Goblin fui a atender de mala gana. ¿A quién se le ocurre molestar a un embarazado anónimo un viernes por la noche?

— ¡Yuuri! Hace semanas que no salimos— Minami llegó irradiando felicidad. Parece que algo le ha salido bien hoy. ¿Se habrá ganado algún premio?

—Es cierto, ya no me visitas ingrato ¿A dónde quieres ir?— sonreí.

—Vamos al parque de diversiones, hay uno que acaba de llegar al pueblo, tiene una rueda de la fortuna...— mi amigo seguía hablando pero yo estaba pensando si eso no sería contraproducente en mi estado.

No, definitivamente no me subiría a ningún juego de esos. Por nada del mundo.

—Quédate conmigo, anda. Puedo poner una película de acción, hay maratón de rápidos y furiosos, también está por empezar Kill Bill— rogué.

—Kill Bill es demasiado baño de sangre, no me gusta— se quejó

—Anda Kenjirou, no tengo ganas de salir—seguí quejándome.

—No. Tú vienes conmigo. ¡Seung-gil ha vuelto!

Mi mandíbula casi se cae al piso. Seung-gil... tanto tiempo sin verlo, mi gran amigo... un omega como yo, igual de arisco y malhumorado que Yurio pero amable con sus amigos.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Vamos!— me cambié apurado pues se me fue todo el romanticismo y la modorra al saber que había regresado. A pesar de su forma de ser tan seria, desde niños Seung-gil siempre me ayudó y yo no pude apoyarlo cuando pasó lo de Takeshi Nishigori.

Aún hoy me reprocho eso. Haberle abandonado cuando más me necesitaba, solo recordar me apena mucho...

_Hacía una semana que Viktor no iba a la escuela, los exámenes habían comenzado y a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, me alisté para ir al cumpleaños de Takeshi Nishigori, Seung-gil había estado preparado esta fiesta desde hace meses. No me perdonará si no voy._

_Le pedí a mis padres que me dejen llegar al siguiente día ya que me quedaría en casa de Seung-gil que vive al lado de los Nishigori, haríamos una especie de pijamada, junto a Guang Hong._

_Llegué temprano a la casa Nishigori, me dio gusto ver a mucha gente afuera, terminando de ayudar en la decoración. Habían hecho un pequeño altillo improvisado para que se presenten los cantantes. Tres de ellos ya estaban afinando sus instrumentos._

_A lo lejos divisé a Seung-gil, quien estaba indicándoles a algunos de los chicos que se subieran a un árbol para colgar más guirnaldas._

_— ¡Yuuri!— llegó Kenjirou a recibirme, se le veía sudoroso y cansado._

_— ¿Mucho trabajo?— pregunté con una sonrisa._

_—Seung-gil nos trata como esclavos pero no importa, nos pagará bien— sonrió de vuelta._

_— ¡Interesado!— le reproché._

_— Katsuki, viniste— Seung-gil llegó hasta mí con una simpática y muy poco conocida sonrisa. A pesar que suele ser muy serio, el cumpleaños de su alfa y prometido lo hace feliz. Takeshi y él fueron comprometidos por sus padres hacía varios meses._

_—Lo prometí— traté de sonreírle. Últimamente las sonrisas me costaban demasiado._

_La noche transcurrió alegremente. Kenjirou me sacaba a bailar cada tanto pero yo seguía sintiéndome incompleto, partido en dos. Rogaba porque Viktor regrese pronto._

_Luego de bailar sentí mucha sed, entré a la casa por un refresco. Aún no era mayor de edad para beber licor así que tomé un vaso de jugo de aloe y salí a la parte trasera de la casa para ver las estrellas, era una noche muy bonita, la luna brillaba..._

_¿Viktor, también estás mirando al cielo como yo? ¿También piensas en mí? Suspiré. Tuve la necesidad de llamarle pero me contuve al oír voces susurrando._

_Tal vez no deba... tal vez es algo privado. Traté de volver sobre mis pasos pero un sollozo me causó curiosidad._

_— ¡No puedo!— escuché el sollozo de una voz de mujer._

_—No podemos mantener esto en secreto, yo te amo mi amor— era la voz de Takeshi. Pero aquella voz femenina no pertenecía a Seung-gil . ¡Era Yuuko! Prima de Seung-gil quien vivía en su misma casa, dos años mayor que nosotros..._

_—Me da mucha pena con mi primo ¿Qué va a decir la familia?¿Qué van a decir nuestros amigos?— Yuuko se echó a llorar mientras sentí que mis ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas al enterarme de algo así._

_—Debo hablarlo con Seung-gil. No llores amor mío, todo saldrá bien. ¿Me amas?_

_No pude seguir oyendo, me sentía intruso. Caminé unos pasos de vuelta tan silenciosamente como pude. Pero sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar. ¡Takeshi engañaba a Seung-gil ! Y al parecer su engaño ya tenía cierto tiempo._

_Cuando Seung-gil se entere... cuando se lo digan... ¡No! Será terrible. Yo sé cuánto ama a Takeshi. Esto le romperá el corazón a mi amigo... Y tal vez le rompa la cabeza a Nishigori, con Seung-gil nunca se sabe._

_Miré por la ventana pero en el lugar dónde escuché aquella conversación, había una sombra más. Alguien al lado de un árbol escuchaba los lamentos de la Yuuko y las palabras de amor de Takeshi._

_Escuché un grito agudo que resonó en la noche, parecido a un aullido lastimero... ¡Seung-gil lo sabía!_

_La música afuera cesó, la gente entró a la casa a ver qué pasaba. Murmullos, gritos y demás ruidos me aturdieron. Y esa noche pasó a formar parte de las grandes leyendas de Hasetsu. No hay quien no saque a tema en alguna reunión lo que Seung-gil le hizo a Takeshi Nishigori._

_No volví a ver a Seung-gil . Yo también estaba pasando un momento difícil, había hablado con el padre de Viktor y eso me hizo olvidarme que los demás también tenían sentimientos. Me encerré en mi propio dolor._

_Días después Seung-gil se fue a Corea con su familia paterna y no volvimos a saber de él._

Salimos rumbo a feria, ya la había visto de camino a la escuela pero no me acerqué lo suficiente. Había juegos mecánicos, futbolitos, tiro al blanco y camas saltarinas para los niños. Todo estaba tan iluminado que no parecía de noche.

Apenas divisé a Seung-gil corrí a abrazarle.

— ¡Guacamayo!— grité sin pensarlo, recordando la ropa vistosa que mi amigo usaba de niño.

— ¡Katsudon!— me sonrió devolviéndome mi viejo apodo que gané por comer muchos tazones de cerdo.

— ¡Qué bueno verte!

—No creías que me iba a esconder siempre ¿No?— dijo mientras me abrazaba.

— ¿Te estabas escondiendo?- pregunté.

—Ay Yuuri, tan despistado como de costumbre, claro que me fui a esconder a otro país. Pero nadie estaba interesado en buscarme, ni siquiera mis amigos— me dijo a manera de reproche.

—Lo siento. No sabía a dónde llamarte.

—Bueno te perdono sólo porque nunca le he dado mi número a Minami. No quería que nadie me llame— dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada dura.

Todavía le afecta lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo. De la misma manera que a mí todavía me causa tristeza recordar a Viktor. Aunque tal vez Seung-gil no sienta esta sensación de vacío que tengo cuando me acuerdo de mi chico de cabellos plateados. No, que va, él debe haberlo superado.

—¿Cómo te ha recibido la gente?— pregunté.

—No me había dado cuenta que me convertí en leyenda hasta que un niño se me acercó ayer y me preguntó ¿Tu eres el loco de la katana?

Solté una carcajada, no pude evitarlo, así es como todos le llaman. Desde aquella vez en que Seung-gil descubrió que su novio le engañaba y lo persiguió por el pueblo a media noche con una katana, es un dicho popular en Hasetsu: "Si me engañas, saco la katana"

Caminamos por la feria mientras él me contaba los lugares donde estuvo. Me sorprendí saber que pasó sólo dos años en Corea y el resto del tiempo viajó de un lugar a otro. Y seguía tan solo como yo... No dejaba entrar a nadie en su corazón.

Ahora Takeshi estaba casado con Yuuko, tenían unas trillizas muy traviesas. Ya había hecho su vida y olvidado por completo a quien una vez fue su prometido. Me pregunto si Viktor habrá hecho lo mismo. ¿Saldrá con alguien? ¿Tendrá algo con aquella omega que vi? ¿Se casará alguna vez?

—Vine porque quiero hacer las paces. Quiero volver para pasar tiempo con mi hermano, han sido 5 años que me perdí a mi familia— trató de sonreír.

—No. Sólo actuaste como un omega desesperado. Todos reaccionamos de distinta manera, yo me habría echado a llorar.

—Lo sé, porque tú siempre fuiste el clásico celoso depresivo- bromeó

— ¿Y tú el celoso asesino?

—No quería matar a Takeshi, solo intentaba asustarlo. Bueno tal vez se me cruzó por la cabeza cortarle cierta parte llena de hormonas, pero nada más— soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y has hablado con él?

—Sí. Al principio exigió la presencia de testigos, luego ya se relajó. Me siento poderoso cuando la gente se aparta para dejarme pasar, debí haber vuelto antes.

—Debiste hacerlo, te perdiste de muchas cosas por aquí— suspiré.

—Hablando de eso... Pensé llegar y encontrarte casado con Minami— sonrió.

— ¿Minami?

—Mi madre mencionó algo sobre ustedes hace como 2 años.

—Oh si, lo intentamos pero es sólo amistad y no funcionó.

—Vaya... ¿Entonces quién es el padre?— preguntó mirando mi vientre.

¡Pero si no se notaba todavía! ¿Cómo es que él sabía?

— ¿Qué?— pregunté.

—Yuuri, tienes los pechos hinchados, las caderas más anchas y caminas de lado. No es por tu sobrepeso. Debes tener al menos 10 semanas.

¿Quién era él? ¿Un ultrasonido andante?

— ¡Seung-gil!— dije molesto.

—Yo no me equivoco Yuuri. No soy médico pero sí enfermero, he asistido a muchos partos y sé reconocer a un omega embarazado a kilómetros.

Lo miré abochornado, creo que debía confiarme con alguien, pronto no podría ocultar mi estado. Ni siquiera usando ropas anchas.

—Era mi última oportunidad. La doctora me dijo que debían sacarme el útero...

—Entiendo. Yo he pasado por lo mismo. Y no tuve el valor...— sonrió tristemente.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí... además, según la medicina china, todos los omegas que sufrimos una pena del corazón terminamos destrozando nuestros ovarios. Dicen que el corazón y el útero están unidos, pero no me hagas caso, son sólo... cuentos chinos— sonrió.

—Bueno yo... creo que no pensé bien las cosas y... no quería quedarme solo, decidí que debía tener un bebé— sonreí.

—Pensaste bien Yuuri, fue la mejor decisión. Soy yo el que me quedaré solo. Pero ¿Quién es el padre?— preguntó.

—Fue... fue inseminación— dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Debió costarte mucho, además está el riesgo que sea un embarazo múltiple— miró otra vez mi estómago.

—Bueno no... es sólo un bebé— sonreí. –Pero mi padre aún no lo sabe... ni Kenjirou, ni nadie más— confesé.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ocultar algo así?

—Te dije que no lo pensé, yo sólo actué.

—Yuuri un embarazo así es riesgoso, toda la gente a tu alrededor debería estar enterada para que pueda cuidarte...

—Ey, Yuuri ¡vamos a subirnos!— gritó Kenjirou tomando mi mano con intensiones que lo acompañe a la montaña rusa. No era muy alta pero no me podía arriesgar.

— ¡No!— grité quitando mi mano.

—Llevaremos a Seung—gil — insistió.

—Yuuri no puede— dijo él. –Se siente mal.

—Ay no jueguen, esa cosa no tiene ni cinco metros, vamos Yuuri, no seas gallina— rogó.

—No Kenjirou, me siento mal en serio— traté de sonreírle.

— ¡Gallina!— mi amigo ahora me estaba retando. Aceptaría si eso no pusiera en riesgo a mi bebé.

—No, en verdad no puedo— me puse serio.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó más interesado.

—Yuuri está embarazado— le soltó Seung-gil muy feliz.

Pero la sonrisa de Minami se desvaneció. Abrió la boca y se quedó rígido.

— ¿Qué?— dijo segundos después. Seung-gil lo miraba sonriendo.

—Que espera un cachorro, un ser humano pequeño— le dijo como si Kenjirou tuviera 5 años y no fuera capaz de comprenderlo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?— trataba de preguntar mi amigo de forma atropellada.

—Mejor me voy, regreso cuando le hayas explicado Yuuri, no quiero ver esto— Seung-gil nos dejó. Llevé a Kenjirou a sentarnos en una banca.


	9. A lo hecho, pecho

## A LO HECHO, PECHO

—¿Me vas a explicar cómo es eso de que estás embarazado?— Kenjirou me miraba totalmente consternado.

—Fu... fue algo precipitado— intenté calmarme —Estoy enfermo, tenían que operarme y ya nunca podría tener un cachorro, así que yo... decidí tenerlo. Me hice una inseminación— seguí manteniendo mi mentira, ya no había marcha atrás, de ahora en adelante ese será el orígen que le daré a mi cachorrito.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes Yuuri?

—11 semanas.

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Con razón viajabas tanto, dijiste que eran chequeos.

—Sí, sentía muchos dolores por eso fui con una doctora experta en omegas.

—Y terminaste así. ¿Le has dicho a tu papá?

—No. Y debo decírselo cuanto antes.

—Sí... es algo difícil de ocultar ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Sólo espero que él y tú puedan ayudarme— lo abracé pidiendo su apoyo.

—Claro. Lo único que me ofende es que no hayas pensado en mí. Tú sabes que sería un buen padre y un buen marido— me miró fijamente.

—Kenjirou. Lo nuestro no funcionó...

—Porque no pusimos mucho de nosotros Yuuri, pero si tu quisieras... si me dieras otra oportunidad...

—Te quiero a mi lado... quiero que seas el padrino de cachorro— le sonreí.

— ¿Padrino? Pero... Yuuri, yo quisiera ser algo más. 

—Tú eres como mi hermano Kenjirou, serás un tío fabuloso y un excelente padrino.

—Rayos, directo a la friendzone— llevó su mano al pecho. —Puedo ser más que un amigo, más que un hermano... si tan sólo me dejaras. 

—No voy a atarte a mí por eso no te pedí ayuda. Quiero ser una madre independiente, trabajaré mucho y sacaré a mi hijo adelante...

—Me hubieras preguntado al menos. A mí sí me gustaría estar involucrado en esto— se quejó entristecido. Sé que él me quiere pero lo nuestro no podría ser de ninguna manera. Además este cachorro es solo mío porque el verdadero padre jamás sabrá de su existencia.

—Gracias. Y lo estarás, dentro de poco apenas podré caminar y quiero verte allí, ayudándome.

—Dalo por hecho. Me gustaría ver qué cara pone el señor Katsuki cuando le digas— sonrió.

—Se lo diré esta noche, no tiene caso que lo siga ocultando, él ya sospecha.

—Si claro... por eso dice que estás tan raro, que haces cosas extrañas.

— ¿Lo ves? Iré directamente a decirle.

—Te llevo, vamos.

Nos despedimos de Seung-gil quién soltó una fuerte carcajada al escuchar que le avisaré a papá, yo no le vi la gracia.

Llegamos a casa, papá ya había regresado de su celebración por un partido de fútbol, hoy jugaba su equipo favorito, al vernos entrar juntos y serios se extrañó.

— ¿Tan temprano? Creí que la feria era divertida— intentó sonreír.

—Papá, siéntate por favor— le pedí para poder conversar a gusto.

Pero no se sentó. Tomó a Kenjirou de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la pared.

—¡Cobarde! ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a esperar para decirme?— le reclamó.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasa?— grité.

— ¡Contesta!— mi padre no me escuchaba. –Te di mi confianza ¿Así me pagas? Ni siquiera tienes el valor de decírmelo cara a cara.

— ¡Papá!— tiré de su brazo.

— ¡Señor Katsuki!— trató de gritar Kenjirou, entonces me di cuenta que papá tenía sus manos cerradas en el cuello de mi amigo.

— ¡Papá! ¡Basta! Kenjirou no tiene culpa de nada.

—Ahora vas a portarte bien y me traes a tus padres, a los dos, para pedir la mano de mi hijo...— papá no quería oírme.

— ¡No es hijo de Kenjirou!— grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Papá volteó por primera vez a mirarme, soltó lentamente a mi amigo, quien se dejó caer recostado a la pared.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yuuri!— los ojos desorbitados de mi padre me dieron miedo, a pesar de tener tan buen carácter había algo de fiereza en su interior.

—Siéntate y te explico ¡Deja de actuar como un hombre de las cavernas!— le ordené. Sin decir más, caminó como autómata hacia el sofá. Ayudé a Kenjirou a levantarse del piso.

—Lo siento— dije a modo de disculpa.

—No te preocupes— tosió. –Me lo merezco por metiche— respiró profundamente y se sentó en el sofá más alejado de papá, aun se agarraba el cuello.

Respiré hondo y me senté frente a mi padre.

—Hace un tiempo he venido sintiendo molestias por eso fui a Nagasaki a tratarme con una experta en omegas, me detectaron poliquistes y me dijeron que debían extraerme el útero. Sólo tenía una posibilidad de ser madre, antes de que me operen... Tomé una decisión apresurada sin consultar con nadie y acepté hacerme una inseminación. Tengo 11 semanas de embarazo papá. Vas a ser abuelo— se lo solté todo de una vez. Salvo el detalle de la inseminación lo demás era cierto. Digamos que me hice una inseminación bastante placentera pero ellos nunca lo sabrán.

— ¿Qué hiciste que?— preguntó papá.

—Ya está hecho. Espero un cachorro y de todo corazón quiero que me aceptes y no me eches de tu casa— miré al piso agachando un poco la cabeza.

Tal vez papá se moleste tanto al extremo de pedirme que me vaya y deberé aceptarlo, no fui sincero con él, soy un omega embarazado, soltero, solo y traeré deshonor a la familia.

—No digas tonterías ¿Cómo te voy a echar?

—Es tu casa...

—Es nuestra casa, hijo. ¿Un bebe? ¿Aquí? ¿Corriendo por esta sala?

—Señor Katsuki los bebés no corren...— empezó Kenjirou.

—Tú te callas, seguramente lo sabía y no me dijiste nada...

—Kenjirou no sabía, recién se lo dije hoy.

— ¿Inseminación? ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo del modo normal?— preguntó papá abochornado.

—Yo me habría ofrecido gustoso— empezó mi amigo.

— ¡Tú te callas Minami!— volvió a gritarle.

—Fue apresurado y no era justo para Kenjirou atarlo así...

—Yo habría sido feliz— mi amigo respingó la nariz.

— ¿Entonces?— papá seguía sorprendido.

—Entonces papá... en unos meses serás abuelo— sonreí.

—Eso va a ser bastante... increíble. Sabía que algo ocultabas y cuando los vi llegar asustados creí que venían a confesar.

—A eso venía... yo solo. Kenjirou se coló— solté una carcajada. Papá esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Es bienvenido!— dijo finalmente. –Alegrará esta casa. Un nieto...— juntó sus manos, sus ojos se iluminaron, estaba seguro que se imaginaba a un cachorro igual a mí. Y de todo corazón espero que mi hijo o hija se parezca solo a mí.

—O nieta— le corregí. Yo tenía la esperanza que sea una niña. Una princesita dulce que pueda estar conmigo siempre.

—Bueno, hay que celebrar. Minami, ve por el sake— mandó papá. Mi amigo a regañadientes se levantó. –Y trae leche para Yuuri— le gritó.

—Papá, siento no haberte confiado esto desde el principio pero estaba asustado....

—No. Yo soy tu padre pero no tu amigo, por eso no confías en mí.

—No es eso...

—Sí lo es Yuuri, no quiero que nos tengamos secretos, este viejo te ama. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y ahora me harás abuelo. No sabes la alegría que esto me causa... Mi Hiroko estaría tan feliz– miró el retrato de mamá, colgado sobre pared.

Sí, ella estaría saltando de felicidad... y me diría... "A lo hecho, pecho"


	10. El regreso del donante

## EL REGRESO DEL DONANTE

Día a día mi pequeña barriguita iba creciendo, papá estaba tan feliz que se pasaba anotando en una libreta todos los posibles nombres que podríamos ponerle al bebé.

Pero la mayoría los sacaba de los partidos de Futbol. "Mamoru Katsuki", "Kouki Katsuki", "Junichi Katsuki".

Deliraba imaginando un pequeño futbolista que llevaría su apellido. Pero él solo pensaba en un niño y la verdad secretamente yo anhelaba una pequeña princesa omega que esté siempre a mi lado. Con quien pueda ver películas para niños, jugar a la comidita, arreglar juntos la casa...

Mi mente volaba con pensamientos del fututo y mis ojos se hacían agua imaginando a mi cachorrito creciendo a mi lado.

Kenjirou solía acompañarme a comprar por las tardes, me gustaba sentirme protegido. Él me hacía reír, me contaba chistes todo el tiempo y las aventuras de nuestros amigos en común. Poco a poco la pandilla de locos de la escuela, a quienes conocía desde niño, empezaba a formalizar. Varios ya se habían casado.

Todo marchaba si problemas dentro de lo posible, las náuseas matutinas habían pasado pero los antojos no me dejaban en paz ni en sueños. Los dos últimos controles con la doctora Park fueron satisfactorios. Todo iba tan normal que gané un par de kilos más, comiendo pasteles. Pero en ciertas situaciones como películas tristes y novelas románticas reaccionaba de forma extraña. Sin quererlo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y empezaba a llorar desesperadamente. Antes yo no lloraba mirando películas, ahora chillaba por todo.

Debe ser eso de las hormonas lo que me trae muy sensible. Ni modo, toca soportar lo que venga, el sólo hecho de imaginarme en unos meses, acunando a mi cachorro me hacía olvidar los malos ratos que estaba pasando.

Ese fin de semana compré ropa nueva, más holgada. Pantalones con lugar para mi barriguita y camisas con amplio espacio delantero.

Quedé con Kenjirou para que me espere saliendo de la tienda de ropa. Quería preparar katsudon, que se me había antojado, para compensarle todos estos días que viene a visitarme. Además para tocar un tema serio.

Todo mundo ya ha notado mi embarazo, luzco una pancita pequeña pero es obvio que estoy en la dulce espera. Lógicamente la gente empezó a murmurar y a sospechar que el padre era Kenjirou. Incluso una madre del colegio me felicitó y me pidió darle sus saludos a mi amigo. Le aclaré que ese bebé era sólo mío. Y allí quedó todo.

Pero yo no iba a detener a toda la gente que me miraba en la calle o en el colegio para decirles: _"Verá, estoy embarazado porque me tienen que quitar el útero. Seduje a un ex novio y el padre no es Kenjirou Minami"_ o _"Mi embarazo es producto de una inseminación"_ A mis colegas y amigos más cercanos como Yuuko y Phichit les he dicho mi verdad, a los demás no tengo obligación de aclararles nada. De cualquier manera la gente habla. Pero sé por una profesora, que Kenjirou ha recibido felicitaciones también. Y él no se ha molestado en aclarar las cosas.

Así que tendré que decirle a mi amigo que no se autoproclame padre de mi cachorrito. Mi hijo... o hija llevará el apellido Katsuki.

— ¡Ey Yuuri!— me llamó el rubio al salir del establecimiento. –Déjame que te cargue eso— ofreció su ayuda. No pesaba casi nada pero le cedí los paquetes.

—Hola. ¿Quieres cenar en casa? Prepararé katsudon— ofrecí.

—Diablos, que rico, traigo mucha hambre. Almorcé temprano y los chicos hicieron una pequeña reunión en la tarde— sonrió.

— ¿Reunión?— pregunté. Que yo sepa no habían fiestas por estos días en Hasetsu.

—Es que... vinieron a molestarme— sonrió. Me parecía que eso tenía que ver conmigo sino mi amigo no estaría tan abochornado.

—Kenjirou, quería decirte esto en casa pero creo que lo adelantaré. Mira, sé que también estas ilusionado como mi papá esperando al bebé. Pero... no es tu hijo. Y no quiero que recibas saludos o felicitaciones por esto— traté de ser lo más dulce posible. Pero creo que metí la pata a mi amigo se le borró la sonrisa.

—Ok Yuuri. A todo el que me quiera felicitar lo enviaré a tu casa— trató de hablar normalmente pero no me engañó. Lo había herido, no era mi intención nada más debía dejar las cosas en claro.

—Kenjirou, lo siento— dije muy triste.

—No te preocupes. Se me subió la fama, es todo. Soy muy popular ahora que te ven embarazado— sonrió.

Caminamos sin decir nada más sobre el tema, pregunté por Seung-gil, parece que todo marcha bien y su regreso no fue tan incómodo como esperaba.

Llegamos al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas, me faltaba carne de cerdo y panko, seguimos bromeando mientras caminábamos entre los pasillos.

Miré una vitrina con dulces y mi boca se hizo agua. Había muchos wagashis de colores, daifukops, dangos y dorayakis recién horneados.

No me di cuenta que alguien estaba muy cerca de mí, casi lo golpeo al tratar llamar la atención de mi acompañante.

— ¡Kenjirou! ¡Apenas han sacado estas bandejas! ¡Voy a llevarme muchos!— grité para atraer su atención.

Pero mi amigo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada dura, ni siquiera miró hacia donde le señalaba.

— ¿Kenjirou?— llamé.

—Vámonos Yuuri— dijo tomando mi mano. Me rehusé porque aquellos pastelillos olían demasiado bien, aspiré otra vez su aroma hasta que de pronto... algo en el ambiente cambió, un olor, una esencia que golpeó mi corazón y sentí un retorcijón en mi vientre como si de pronto mi bebé hubiera dado un vuelco, asustado.

Es su aroma. Es él. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar del mundo

¡Viktor!

Parado frente a nosotros, con una cesta roja de compras en las manos estaba aquel alfa de mis sueños, mirándonos. Traía un abrigo largo color café, guantes negros y el cabello corto con un flequillo tapándole un ojo. Era la viva imagen de la perfección en un supermercado. Pero... ¿Qué rayos hacía aquí en Hasetsu? ¿No vivía a miles de kilómetros? ¿No era pediatra en un hospital de San Petersburgo?

¿Qué hace aquí?

—Nikiforov— dijo secamente Kenjirou a modo de saludo.

—Minami— respondió él con aquella voz que me hace temblar.

Mientras ellos mantenían un duelo de miradas yo apenas podía tenerme en pie. En mi cabeza sólo replicaban muchas preguntas ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Será que recuerda? ¿Vino por mí?

— ¿Y ese milagro?— dijo Kenjirou secamente. Se notaba que el "milagro" no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Viktor reparó en mí pancita, ya me había visto, creo que me ha estado observando unos segundos antes que yo me diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Felicidades— dijo mirándonos a ambos. ¿Felicidades? –Buenas tardes. Adiós, Yuuri— se giró y se alejó sin decir más.

—Gracias— alcanzó a responder Kenjirou relajándose.

Yo seguía mirando su espalda a punto de caer desmayado de la emoción. Ni siquiera pude decir una palabra.

—A este imbécil no le voy a aclarar que yo no soy el padre— murmuró Kenjirou pidiendo media docena de cada pastelito a la señorita de la barra.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos, salté del susto. Todo parecía tan irreal, tan increíble.

Viktor de regreso en Hasetsu. Tan cerca de mí... y de su hijo.

Respiré profundamente para oxigenar mí cerebro. Afuera empezó un aguacero que parecía enviado del cielo para castigarme.

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?

—Cambia esa cara, parece que estuvieras a punto de dar a luz— Kenjirou acarició mi espalda.

—Lo siento. Es la impresión— respondí.

— ¿Te impresionó ver a Nikiforov de nuevo? Yo creía que le tenías rencor y le aventarías algo— sonrió tratando de volver a bromear.

—No le tengo rencor— dije muy bajito.

—Deberías tenérselo. Te dejó por un malentendido, se fue sin dar explicaciones y te pasaste años deprimido. Yo ni siquiera le hubiera hablado— se hizo el ofendido.

—Pero le hablaste— le reproché.

—A mí no me abandonó— se burló.

— ¿Por qué le agradeciste la felicitación?— pregunté.

—Porque alguna vez quise tener ventaja sobre él. Tú siempre corrías a sus brazos apenas llegaba Nikiforov y me dejabas de lado junto a tus demás amigos. Las cosas han cambiado por aquí— sonrió.

— ¿Eso crees?— dije confundido.

Mi mente volvía a repasar los segundos que estuve frente a Viktor, una y otra vez. Su mirada fría, su hermoso cabello alborotado, su boca entreabierta y aquellos zafiros... Hace algunos meses que no lo miraba, estaba muy apuesto y esta vez no andaba ebrio.

Ahora debe creer que Kenjirou y yo esperamos un bebé. Eso es lo más lógico. Nos la pasamos andando de un lado al otro como pareja. ¿Qué pensará? ¿Por qué regresó?

Seguí como autómata a Kenjirou hasta las cajas de pago. Ni siquiera presté atención al precio de los pastelitos, ni protesté cuando mi amigo pagó. Tampoco cuando cargó las bolsas y me abrió la puerta al salir. Ni siquiera presté atención a su advertencia de no caminar sobre el suelo mojado.

Pero tarde me di cuenta que debí estar más atento a la realidad que a mis pensamientos.

Aterricé de espaldas en el piso húmedo.

Kenjirou corrió a levantarme pero en lugar de darme sus manos para ayudarme, gritó pidiendo ayuda. Pronto la gente de arremolinó, no entendía por qué no me ponían de pie, sólo les bastaba darme una mano. Traté de moverme y una voz conocida me pidió que volviera a mi posición. Desparramado en el pavimento.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas ¿Cuántas semanas tiene?— era Viktor preguntándole a Kenjirou por mí. Pero mi amigo empezó a hacer cuentas mentalmente.

— ¡Tengo 16 semanas!— grité. —¡Tengo 16 semanas!

Escuché el sonido de la ambulancia al llegar, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto solo por una caída. Soy tan estúpido, como siempre vivo pensando en musarañas en lugar de fijarme donde rayos pongo los pies.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, mis mejillas empezaron a arder. Todo mundo parecía estar allí. Kenjirou, la gente chismosa, algunos padres de familia del colegio... y Viktor.

— ¿Qué pasó?— gritó Yuuko mi amiga y colega de la escuela mientras dos paramédicos me subían a una camilla.

—Se cayó— dijo Kenjirou triste.

Intenté moverme un poco para al menos ponerme de costado pero sentí un líquido tibio entre mis piernas y quise llorar allí mismo. Fue una sensación tan horrible, todos mis sueños estaban puestos en la nueva vida que llevaba dentro. Soy tan idiota, tan tonto. ¿Cómo se me ocurre caminar en el suelo mojado, con la agilidad de cerdo que tengo?

Mis lágrimas cayeron de pronto.

—Tranquilo Yuuri, todo va a ir bien—me dijo, intenté mirarlo pero no estaba en el rango de mi visión. Sé que Viktor estaba allí conmigo y eso no ayudaba en nada a mitigar mi desesperación. La aumentaba. 


	11. Casi te pierdo

## CASI TE PIERDO

El director en persona me atendió al llegar al hospital, yo no podía dejar de temblar de lo asustado que estaba. No me imaginaba un mundo sin mi cachorrito, tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones. No es justo, no lo es.

 _"No te vayas mi pequeño corazón" "Quédate con mami"_ Le susurraba.

— ¿Está bien mi bebé?— me atreví a preguntar.

—Ha habido un leve sangrado, producto de la caída. Necesitas un ultrasonido para verificar que el cachorro esté en perfectas condiciones. No te preocupes Yuuri, puedo escuchar sus latidos. Tranquilo, escúchalos tú mismo— me sonrió el doctor Miyano, es muy anciano, lo conocí cuando yo iba al pre escolar y me dio varicela. Parece inmortal ¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿100?

Me puso el estetoscopio en mis oídos, acomodó la parte en forma de campana sobre mi pancita. Derramé una lágrima de alegría al saber que mi pequeñín estaba bien, su corazoncito latía rápido como siempre.

—Tenía tanto miedo— suspiré.

—No fue un golpe frontal, allí tal vez hubiéramos tenido que lamentar algo. Pero de ahora en adelante vas a tener que guardar reposo. Al menos un par de semanas no debes levantarte para nada— sugirió.

—Tengo que ir a Nagasaki...— me acordé de la doctora Park.

—No viajes. Debes guardar reposo el mayor tiempo posible.

— ¿Y mi trabajo?— pregunté pensando en mis niños.

— ¿Quieres que ese cachorro nazca bien?— me respondió con otra pregunta.

—Sí, no se preocupe, haré reposo absoluto, lo prometo.

—Bien, buena suerte y cuídate— me sonrió.

— ¿No me va a hacer el ultrasonido?— pregunté.

—Yo no, una enfermera lo hará, eres mi último paciente. Justamente hoy entro a retiro, han sido más de 42 años en Hasetsu— dijo suspirando.

—¿En serio? Yo lo recuerdo desde que era niño.

—Y yo a ti, pequeño Yuuri. Has venido más veces de las que deberías, esos pies planos no te han ayudado mucho— sonrió. ¿Pies planos? Recién me entero.

—Usted me puso mi primer yeso ¿Se acuerda? Y me lo firmó— sonreí al recordar.

—Lo recuerdo. Cuídate mucho, pon atención al caminar, ya no eres solamente tú en ese cuerpo— terminó de anotar algo en una hoja.

—Lo sé. Gracias. ¿Y ahora a dónde irá?— pregunté.

—A un lugar cálido, no quiero un invierno más en Hasetsu— a mí también me gustaría ir a vivir a algún balneario.

—Que tenga buen viaje y gracias por todo. El hospital no será lo mismo sin usted— me despedí cuando la enfermera empujaba mi camilla rumbo a otro lugar.

—Al contrario, ahora el hospital se llena de gente nueva. El joven doctor Nikiforov hará un buen trabajo— alcancé a decirle adiós con la mano pero me quedé estático con mi muñeca levantada. ¿El joven doctor Nikiforov? ¿Viktor va a ser el nuevo director del hospital?

Entonces vino a quedarse, aun no entiendo para qué. ¿A qué se debe esta repentina llegada? ¿Recordará lo que pasó en esa fiesta? Estaba inconsciente cuando lo dejé en aquel cuartito del hospital, me aseguré de no dejar rastro y borrar toda la evidencia. ¡Hasta rocié un supresor de olores!

—Voy a realizarle un ultrasonido obstétrico— me dijo una enfermera, acomodándome cerca de la máquina. Yo seguí pensando y devanándome los sesos con muchas teorías locas acerca de la llegada de Viktor a Hasetsu.

Tenía miedo que fuese por mí, quizás recordó de pronto y haya venido a buscarme. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? Han pasado meses desde aquello...

—Por favor, encoja las piernas— escuché decir y me asusté.

— ¿Qué?— grité. Los dos ultrasonidos anteriores que me realizó la doctora Park fueron sobre mi pancita.

—Le realizaré un ultrasonido rectal, es necesario para saber la condición exacta del bebé— yo miraba asustado su aparato de forma alargada.

¡Eso parecía un dildo! ¿Me lo va a meter todito?

— ¿Duele?— pregunté asustado.

—No. Sólo debe relajarse.

Si cómo no, relajarse, como si fuera fácil.

— ¡Ay!— grité al sentir el aparato helado entrando en mí.

— ¡Señor, debe relajarse sino le va a doler!— me gritó la enfermera. Una beta sin sentimientos ni expresiones faciales. Cerré mis ojos intentando visualizar un campo lleno de pajaritos y mariposas, traté de relajarme pero fue en vano. ¡Parecía que me estaba violando Iron Man!

Una de las peores experiencias que he tenido, me sentí deshonrado. La verdad no duele mucho ¡Pero si desmoraliza!

Todo sea por el bien de mi bebé, puedo resistir lo que sea por mi cachorro. Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.

Después de ese invasivo ultrasonido me llevaron a una habitación.

—Por indicaciones del médico va a permanecer esta noche en observación. Les diré a sus familiares que pueden pasar a verlo — me indicó la misma enfermera violadora. Es tan seria, parece que no tiene músculos faciales. ¿Qué le cuesta una sonrisa o una palabra amable?

Mi papá entró preocupado, le expliqué que todo iba bien con el bebé pero él no dejaba de mirar molesto a Kenjirou, como si mi amigo tuviera la culpa del accidente.

—Debo guardar reposo absoluto, mañana podré irme— le sonreí.

—Voy a pasar tu habitación al primer piso— suspiró papá.

—Papá, Kenjirou no tuvo la culpa, en serio— traté de relajar el ambiente porque mi padre seguía con ganas de golpear a mi amigo.

—Es cierto, yo no tuve la culpa. Fue ese Nikiforov que llegó a fastidiar— se defendió Kenjirou.

— ¿Nikiforov? — preguntó papá mirándome extraño.

—Viktor va a ser el nuevo director del hospital— dije como si no me importara.

— ¿En serio? Había oído que el doctor Miyano se iba a jubilar pero no sabía que ya había llegado su reemplazo. Espera... ese es... tu... quiero decir...

—Su ex— dijo Kenjirou mirando hacia la ventana. Quise arrojarle una almohada.

— ¿Él te empujó? ¿Ese chico lo hizo?— preguntó papá.

— ¡No! Viktor no tiene que ver con mi caída, ni siquiera estaba allí, lo vimos un momento dentro del supermercado. No digas tonterías Kenjirou. Y ya no es un chico papá.

—Se distrajo porque nos encontramos con él. Yo le dije que no caminara en el suelo mojado pero ni me oyó, iba como sonámbulo desde que lo vio— se quejó Kenjirou. No lo resistí y le arrojé mi almohada.

— ¡Deja de inventar! Me caí porque soy torpe, siempre me caigo, no es novedad— estaba molesto. Era mi culpa y no la de Viktor el que haya terminado desparramado por el suelo. Además él me ayudó de inmediato.

—No quiero que vuelvas a distraerte, llevas a mi nieto allí y debes cuidarlo— papá señaló mi barriguita. Ahora resulta que soy descuidado. ¡Ay! ¡betas!

—Lo sé. Me cuidaré más, lo prometo.

Al rato ellos se marcharon y me quedé solo pensando en que quizás muy cerca de allí, con suerte, a unos metros, Viktor estará trabajando. O tal vez no, ya era muy tarde.

Desperté con la sensación de haber sido observado durante la noche. Tal vez son ideas mías, pero tengo aquella corazonada otra vez. Hace tanto que no la sentía.

Jamás se lo conté a nadie, pero cuando estaba en la preparatoria Viktor se quedó a dormir algunas noches en mi habitación y al despertar por la mañana, lo encontraba siempre observándome. Él decía que le gustaba verme dormir, que hablaba en sueños y le respondía lo que me preguntaba.

Eso no es posible ahora, aún debe guardar cierto rencor. Se fue de aquí muy dolido por aquel malentendido con Kenjirou. Además su mirada en el súper mercado me dio a entender que ya no soy de su agrado.

Por años guardé el dolor de su partida en mi corazón y tan sólo hace unos meses, cuando lo volví a ver en San Petersburgo sentí que el tiempo no había pasado. De alguna forma no puedo tener sentimientos negativos por Viktor y estoy convencido que en el futuro tampoco podré tenerlos, mi hijo me lo recordará a diario.

—Buen día, le traigo el desayuno— una enfermera muy bonita entró con un carrito de comida. Era tan agradable encontrarse con alguien así en un hospital, no como la de ayer que parece un sargento.

—Hola. Gracias. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunté.

—Soy Sala— me sonrió.

—Yo soy Yuuri, gracias por el desayuno— le devolví la sonrisa.

—Debe alimentarse bien, su cachorro lo necesita. Aquí le dejo la dieta balanceada que le ha mandado el médico— me dejó una carpeta en la mesita de noche.

Mientras mordisqueaba unas deliciosas tostadas, abrí aquel folder para saber qué debo comer. Me sorprendí al encontrar un detallado menú para toda la semana. Además viene con un recetario. ¡Vaya, este hospital sí que se preocupa por sus pacientes!

Y ahora supongo que tendré que hacer mis controles aquí, no puedo ir hasta Nagasaki a ver a la doctora Park. Ni modo.

El jugo estaba delicioso y pensar que dicen que la comida de los hospitales es horrible.

— ¿Le gustó?— nuevamente Sala entró con su sonrisa radiante.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba muy bueno. ¿Cómo se llama la otra enfermera que me atendió ayer? Es castaña, delgada y nunca sonríe— pregunté. Quería saber el nombre de la enfermera violadora. Aquella mujer seria.

—Ah, debe referirse a Lilia. Ella es la jefa de las enfermeras, yo tengo cuidado de ser muy profesional pero no puedo con mi buen humor— volvió a sonreír. –Su alta ha sido firmada señor Katsuki, una ambulancia lo llevará a su casa.

— ¿Me van a llevar a casa?—pregunté olvidando a la enfermera mala de quien quería saber más.

—Sí, aquí lo dice— me señaló el papel de mi alta.

_"Paciente con amenaza de aborto debe ser transportado a su vivienda en movilidad del hospital"._

Luego venían una serie de recomendaciones sobre mi estado.

_"Reposo absoluto en cama por una semana, luego reposo parcial y pélvico"_

_"Abstenerse de relaciones sexuales en lo que queda del embarazo"_

_"No realizar baños de inmersion"_

_"Evitar subir o bajar escalones"_

_"No cargar peso"_

_"Evitar tabaco, bebidas alcohólicas o drogas"_

_"Los viajes están contraindicados"_

_"Control prenatal cada 15 días"_

Acudir de emergencia al hospital si presenta lo siguiente:

— Pérdida de fluido (acuso, mucoso o sanguíneo)

— Contracciones en el útero.

— Calambres abdominales.

— Dolor en la parte baja de la espalda.

Estaba sellado y venía una con firma irreconocible. Era sólo un garabato. No podía saber quién fue el que autorizó que me llevaran a casa en una ambulancia del hospital pero se lo agradecía. Era mucho más cómodo que salir a pedir un taxi. O que Kenjirou me lleve en su motocicleta.

—Me comuniqué con su padre para coordinar su llegada a casa— me confirmó Sala, la enfermera buena. Es un hecho, la atención en este hospital es de primera, creo que no tendré reparos en atenderme aquí. Tengo una cita para la semana siguiente.

—Gracias. ¡Qué buena atención!— sonreí.

—Sí, me parecen excelentes los nuevos cambios que está haciendo el doctor Nikiforov— al escuchar ese nombre la sonrisa se me congeló en las mejillas.

¿Viktor está detrás de todo esto?

— ¿Cambios?— pregunté intentando sacarle alguna información extra a la buena enfermera.

—Desde que él llegó hace sólo unos días, hemos atendido más personas que en todo el mes. La comida ha cambiado, se usan las ambulancias para transportar a los pacientes a sus domicilios y traerlos en casos graves. Y eso que somos un hospital pequeño, ni siquiera tenemos médicos para cada especialidad. El mes que viene se incorporan 5 médicos nuevos de especialidad y se está gestionando un moderno quirófano.

— ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho— suspiré.

—Lo que más me gusta es la construcción de la sala de neonatología, vamos a tener muchas cosas modernas al fin. El anterior director era muy anciano, yo lo conocí de niña y ya era viejito. Quizás por eso no había grandes cambios en el hospital.

—Eso es bueno... los cambios. Imagino que daré a luz aquí— sonreí pensando en lo mucho que Viktor está haciendo por este lugar. Y yo tan tonto pensando que regresó por mí.

—Espero atenderle personalmente cuando lo tenga— me sonrió.

—Llámame Yuuri, no me digas señor Katsuki, suena raro. Ni siquiera estoy casado o enlazado.

— ¿En serio? Creí que el joven rubio con el copete rojo, chistoso, era su esposo, el doctor Nikiforov lo mencionó— susurró pensando.

¿Viktor le habló de mí? ¿Le dijo que Kenjirou y yo estamos casados? ¿Con qué derecho habla de mi vida?

—No tengo alfa, ni beta, ni esposo, ni nada— le aclaré.

—Bueno Yuuri, que tengas buen viaje, ya es hora de llevarte al estacionamiento del hospital, voy por una silla de ruedas— Sala se fue dejándome con esta duda.

No pude preguntarle qué más había hablado de mí con Viktor. 


	12. ¡Exijo un especialista!

## ¡EXIJO UN ESPECIALISTA!

Debido al incidente del súper mercado ya no puedo ir a Nagasaki a hacerme mis chequeos con la doctora Park. Debo aceptar las recomendaciones médicas y quedarme en Hasetsu a pasar el resto de mi embarazo.

Estar en cama las 24 horas resulta aburridísimo, leí nuevamente "Viento del Este, Viento del Oeste", "Amor bajo el espino blanco", "Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do" y sólo habían pasado cinco días.

¿Qué haré para no morir de aburrimiento? Miré varios capítulos de "La leyenda del mar azul" y una maratón de "Oh my Venus". Luego busqué videos educativos sobre partos de omegas varones y terminé con un trauma. Si bien, cuando te ponen la anestesia para la cirugía ya no sientes más dolor, las contracciones previas parece que son capaces de romperte la cadera. Me va a doler, lo sé. Uno sabe eso desde que se embaraza pero cada vez queda menos tiempo para sentirlo. ¿Y si el parto se me complica? ¿Si mi cachorro viene en mala posición o se le enreda el cordón umbilical? ¿Quién va a estar a mi lado?

Eso me deprime. Papá y Kenjirou trabajan todo el día, no puedo pedirles que abandonen sus labores para estar conmigo mientras me hacen la cesárea o tengo las contracciones. Es en estos momentos que más falta me hace mamá.

Tengo una cita en el hospital para dentro de dos días. Espero que me toque con un doctor o doctora omega. No estoy en contra de los betas pero me agradaría más ser atendido por un omega. Imprimí mi hoja clínica que la doctora Park me envió y espero que la nueva persona que me atienda, tome en cuenta mis antecedentes y sobre todo que necesito que me hagan la histerectomía al dar a luz.

Papá ha hablado con Kenjirou para que me acompañe a mi cita en el hospital y le ha advertido que si me deja caer nuevamente va a conocer su katana. A veces Toshiya es muy sobreprotector. En muy raras ocasiones.

Me pregunto si veré a Viktor en algún pasillo del hospital. ¿Seguirá molesto conmigo? ¿Se acordará de algo?

Kenjirou llegó muy temprano con una enorme silla de ruedas. A lo que me opuse rotundamente. No me voy a subir en eso, parece hecha especialmente para alguien obeso.

-Yuuri sé razonable, quizás en el hospital no hay. No vas a caminar por los pasillos.

-No me vas a subir en eso. ¿Qué te pasa Minami Kenjirou?- le grité.

-Anda, me costó 100 yenes el alquiler. Era de la suegra de mi primo Morooka- trató de persuadirme. Pero yo estaba decidido a no andar sobre algo tan feo.

\- ¿Y qué le pasó a esa señora?- pregunté.

-Bueno... pasó a mejor vida pero la silla es nueva- sonrió.

-No voy a poner mi trasero en la silla de una difunta, lo siento.

Peleamos y al final acepté que lleve la condenada silla de ruedas en la camioneta de su papá con la condición que si en el hospital había sillas disponibles usaría esas y no el armatoste que me consiguió.

-Te ves muy bien- comentó Kenjirou en el auto.

-Gracias- sonreí. La verdad había cepillado mi cabello y lo eché hacia atrás, me eché un poco de polvo de arroz para que mi rostro no brille. También apliqué una pisca de bálsamo labial porque mis labios estaban empezando a agrietarse.

-Espero que no sea por el idiota de Nikiforov- suspiró.

Me quitó la sonrisa de agradecimiento con su comentario. A veces los betas son tan... directos, indiscretos, brutos para hablar. Giré mi cabeza hacia la calle, el paisaje es mucho más interesante que escuchar a mi amigo quejarse.

Para mi suerte el hospital contaba con varias sillas de ruedas disponibles en la entrada, así que no tuve que pasar la vergüenza de entrar en una silla donde podría sentarme con mi papá y sobraba espacio.

Al preguntar en recepción nos indicaron el número del consultorio, lo extraño es que no parece una consulta pre natal, no hay carteles en las puertas. Simplemente una consulta y una fila numerosa.

Suspiré y tomé una revista, Kenjirou se revolvió a mi lado.

-Esto va a demorar un poco- suspiró mi amigo.

-Parece que sí.

-Este... tengo un poco de hambre- se quejó.

\- ¿No desayunaste?

-No. Tu papá me dijo que debía ser puntual y yo me levanto tarde- sonrío.

-Pues ve a la cafetería.

\- ¿Estás loco? Todo mundo sabe que la comida de los hospitales es horrible.

-Kenjirou, la comida para enfermos no tiene grasa ni condimentos. Pero la cafetería es otra cosa.

-No me quiero arriesgar. Regreso en un rato ¿Sí? A dos calles está la sandwichería de un amigo- se llevó una mano al estómago para convencerme.

-Está bien. Ve a comer- le sonreí.

Nunca me puedo molestar con Kenjirou por mucho tiempo, es muy divertido, siempre sale con algún comentario gracioso y cuando sonríe le aparecen dos dientes de gato que me parte de risa.

Esperé una hora, enfrascado en esa revista sobre chismes reales británicos. El duque está perdiendo mucho cabello y la duquesa va por su tercer hijo, ha tenido casi el mismo inicio que mi embarazo y vomitó tanto como yo. Eso me hace sentir especial, tengo un embarazo real. Que buena vida se pueden dar en Europa, vacaciones que duran meses en la playa, castillos y propiedades en el campo. Yo soy feliz si puedo ir a Nagasaki algún fin de semana, viajar a Tokio es toda una hazaña, solo he estado allí dos veces. El viaje más largo que he hecho en los últimos meses fue una tour de fertilidad a Rusia y la verdad estuvo muy buena...

La puerta del consultorio se abrió, la persona que salió me dijo que era mi turno de entrar. ¡Y Kenjirou que no aparecía!

Ni me dio tiempo de acomodarme la camisa, empujé la silla de ruedas y entré. Viktor estaba sentado anotando alguna cosa importante. Ni siquiera me miró.

Cómo pude cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

-Buenos días, siéntese por favor- dijo sin mirarme.

No sabía que decirle, ya estaba sentado. Tomó mi expediente y lo revisó, al ver mi nombre sus ojos se agrandaron un poco. Levantó la vista para verme.

-Hola- dijo forzando una sonrisa. Yo estaba a la par asombrado e indignado. ¿Esto es un juego? Se supone que Viktor es pediatra ¿Cómo rayos me va a atender?

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunté muy molesto.

-No entiendo su pregunta señor-dijo secamente. ¿Señor? ¿Se hace el interesante? Sólo hace unos instantes me saludó con un "Hola".

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté.

-Trabajando ¿Y usted?- me dijo en son de burla. ¿O tal vez era mi imaginación? Lo cierto es que él no sabe cómo tratarme, es obvio. Y yo tampoco a decir verdad.

\- ¿Por qué me atiendes tú? ¿No eres pediatra?

-Lo soy. Neonatólogo. Pero este hospital es muy pequeño así que debo desempeñar varias funciones, mientras llegan los demás colegas que he solicitado. Hoy tengo consulta externa de todas las especialidades. No pensará que estoy aquí para atenderlo a propósito ¿Verdad?- su pregunta me desarmó. ¿Qué se yo porqué está aquí? Lo único que quiero es que no sea él quien me atienda.

\- ¿Entonces tú me vas a hacer la consulta?- pregunté.

-Créame que tampoco es el paraíso para mí- dijo muy serio.

\- ¿Qué? Será mejor que me vaya- dije tratando de moverme.

-Por favor me llama al paciente que sigue- dijo sin inmutarse.

Me debatía entre lanzarle mi bolso o pegar un grito.

-No puedo ir hasta Nagasaki, tengo amenaza de aborto- dije ofuscado.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no hacemos la consulta de una vez?- dijo alborotando su cabello, eso solo lo hace cuando está molesto o estresado. Aún recuerdo sus gestos y sus tics nerviosos.

-Bien- dije tratando de mostrarme indiferente.

\- ¿Edad?

-24 años.

-Estado civil

-Sabes que sigo soltero- eso debe venir en la ficha que llené cuando me hospitalizaron.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa, sólo lleno el formulario- dijo sin levantar la vista para verme. ¡Es un idiota!

-Soltero- dije tratando de calmarme y contestar las preguntas sin ninguna emoción.

-Póngase una bata por favor, debo revisarlo- señaló a un lado. Mis mejillas se tiñeron furiosamente de un rojo vergonzoso. Desnudarme para que él me ausculte... ni muerto.

-No- dije apretando los dientes.

\- ¿No puede o no quiere?- preguntó intrigado. -Si no puede ponerse la bata puedo llamar a una enfermera para que le ayude pero no creo que sea el caso- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero- en verdad no quiero desnudarme para él. No a media mañana, en esta consulta y menos para que me revise.

-Mire, tengo al menos 20 consultas el día de hoy. Si no quiere ser mi paciente puede irse, así no me hacer perder el tiempo ni pierde el suyo- me lanzó una sonrisa nada amable.

-No puedes... simplemente llenar tus estúpidos papeles y dejarme ir en paz- le grité.

-Hago mi trabajo señor. No crea que deseo que se desvista por alguna razón pervertida. Así es la medicina.

-Cómo sé que no quieres aprovechar de mí- dije tontamente. Claro que él no quiere eso, soy yo el que no quiero que me vea desnudo y panzón.

-Bien. Todas nuestras consultas de ahora en adelante serán grabadas para su tranquilidad y por mi protección profesional- sacó una cámara de uno de los aparadores, junto con trípode y lo acomodó sobre su escritorio a pesar de mis protestas.

\- ¿Grabarme? ¿Estás loco?- grité.

-Mida sus palabras señor Katsuki o puedo demandarlo por maltrato- casi podría jurar que se estaba riendo de mí.

-Vete a la mierda, Viktor- salí del consultorio lo más rápido que pude, mi silla se trabó dos veces.

El siguiente paciente entró y la puerta se cerró dejándome ver a un Viktor sonriente. ¡Se está burlando de mí! ¡Exijo un especialista!


	13. Examen de mamografia

## EXAMEN DE MAMOGRAFÍA

Kenjirou estaba afuera esperándome, se alarmó ante mi semblante furioso.

— ¿Pasó algo?— preguntó asustado.

—Sí, pasa que Viktor me va a atender— dije fastidiado.

— ¿Nikiforov? ¿En serio? ¿Es médico de omegas?— preguntó.

—No. Es pediatra, dice que no hay más médicos hoy, él atiende obstetricia y todas las consultas externas— dije calmándome.

—Yuuri, no puedes hacer el viaje hasta Nagasaki— me recodó.

—Lo sé. Debo buscar otro médico.

—No hay. A no ser que quieras atenderte con Seug-gil, dice que es partero— sonrió. No, Seung-gil es enfermero, no está al tanto de mi condición. Y mi embarazo es complicado. ¡Maldición!

— ¡No! Debo atenderme aquí pero entra conmigo por favor, el idiota quiere filmar todas mis consultas— dije molesto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Lo insulté, le dije que quería aprovecharse de mí.

—Pero Yuuri, los médicos deben revisarte, se supone que debes estar sin ropa, al menos eso he oído, no sé cómo se hace la consultas a los omegas embarazados.

—Kenjirou no quiero volver allí y rogarle que me atienda— lloriqueé.

—Vale, yo entro contigo, vamos a fastidiar un poco a Nikiforov— sonrió con malicia.

Esperamos un buen rato, los demás pacientes no quisieron cederme su lugar. Una señora bastante obesa me dijo que eso me lo tenía merecido por ser grosero con el médico. Que el doctor era todo un bombón, mas bueno que el pan y no se merecía que le hubiera gritado.

—Bien, ahora podemos entrar— sonrió Kenjirou cuando ya no había más pacientes.

—No confío en ti— le dije entrecerrando los ojos. Esa sonrisa socarrona no me daba buena espina.

—Lo harás— se adelantó para abrir la puerta. — ¿Se puede? – dijo metiendo la cabeza en el consultorio. Viktor levantó la vista. Su mirada no era la más amigable, aunque no parecía tan afectado de todas formas.

— ¿Tiene cita para hoy?— preguntó Viktor.

—Mi prometido siempre si quiere la consulta—jaló mi silla hacia adentro. ¡Ay tonto Kenjirou!

—Claro. Pero que quede claro que no quiero problemas. Su prometido me acusa de perversión. Si no hay más objeciones puedo dejar de lado la filmación— dijo muy serio.

—No. Mi Yuuri no va dar más problemas— le aseguró. ¿Yo problemático? ¿Qué se creen estos dos?

—Puede quedarse si desea— dijo mirando a Kenjirou.

—Ahhh yo... creo que mejor espero afuera— y así mi valiente protector huyó a pesar que le lancé una de mis miradas amenazadoras.

—Bien señor, tome esa bata, puede quitarse la ropa detrás de aquel biombo— indicó. Apreté las uñas contra la silla de ruedas. –Asumo que puede caminar— me miró cuando vio que no me moví.

—Si puedo— dije furioso. Caminé, hacia el biombo y me quité la ropa. Pero me dejé el bóxer puesto. Regresé envuelto en aquel sobretodo blanco de hospital

—Recuéstese en la camilla— indicó Viktor. Obedecí.

Tomó mi presión arterial, mis pulsaciones y los latidos de mi corazón, mientras anotaba todo muy profesionalmente.

— ¿Le han hecho despistaje de cáncer uterino?— preguntó.

—Sí. Hace cuatro meses— contesté. La verdad ya me estaba relajando, su voz suave siempre me tranquiliza. Solo quería que me toque la pancita y le tome las medidas para anotar el crecimiento. Eso hace la doctora Park cuando no hay ultrasonido.

—Bien ¿Y la mamografía?— preguntó. No recordaba que me lo hubieran hecho.

—No.

—Debemos hacer un examen entonces— dijo muy serio.

— ¿Cuando?— pregunté.

—Aquí y ahora— respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

— ¿Ahora? Bien. ¿Hay algún costo extra?

—No claro que no— dijo tomando un par de guantes de su escritorio.

— ¿Y el mamógrafo?— pregunte mirando hacia todos lados. Esto no me daba buena espina.

—El hospital no tiene. El examen es a la vieja usanza... manualmente— respondió.

No, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Viktor va a tocar mis pechitos? ¿Va a manosear mis pezones?

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible!— grite indignado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— entró Kenjirou antes que Viktor pueda responderme. —Katsudon, tus gritos se escuchan hasta afuera.

— ¡Que no tienen mamografo!— le dije molesto.

— ¿Y eso que es?— preguntó el tonto.

—Una máquina para detectar cáncer de pecho— le respondió Viktor por mí.

—Ah ¿Eso es muy malo?— volvió a preguntar mi amigo. Ay cuando salga de aquí lo moleré a zapatazos.

—Sí. El doctor quiere hacerlo manualmente— le dije abochornado.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?— Kenjirou volvió a hacer otra pregunta estúpida. Pude escuchar claramente cómo Viktor ahogaba una carcajada que disimuló con un acceso de tos.

—Ninguno— dije otra vez haciendo bilis.

—A vaya, entonces aquí afuera te espero, no grites por gusto.

Mi amigo me abandonó, el muy canalla. Ni siquiera entendió que es una mamografía por lo que me di cuenta. O estaría chillando como yo porque Viktor me va a tocar los pezones.

—Coloque... coloque sus manos detrás de mí... detrás su cabeza— me indicó Viktor luego que de un solo tirón retiré la bata de mis pechos. ¿Ahora quien estaba abochornado?

Mis pechitos antes pequeños y sin vida, ahora lucían más grandes. Habían crecido preparándose para alimentar a mi cachorro.

Obedecí las indicaciones y cerré mis ojos para no ver lo que hacía.

Sus dedos se movieron en círculos sobre mi pecho izquierdo, podía escuchar como Viktor tragaba saliva y respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Todavía podía ponerlo así?

Recuerdo la primera vez que hizo eso, bueno, no con afán médico. Sino la primera vez que me tocó... hace muchos años atrás. Fui yo quien puso su mano sobre mi pecho, quien lo alentó a acariciarme. Igual que ahora, parecía a punto de un ataque de asma. Y eso me divierte mucho.

Tomó uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos y jaló un poco para seguir palpando. Instintivamente solté un gemido pues me tomó por sorpresa, además que me siento muy sensible en esa zona. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, auscultando. Cerré mis labios con fuerza para no dejar escapar el jadeo que purgaba por salir pero me estiré sin querer y sentí que estaba al filo de la camilla por lo que, asustado, reaccioné de pronto agarrándome al cuello de Viktor.

—Yuuri— lo escuché gruñir. No me di cuenta que además de clavarle las uñas, le estaba jalando parte de su hermoso y sedoso cabello plateado.

—Lo... lo siento— me hice para atrás.

—Está... muy bien... quiero decir... en perfecto estado— dijo aceleradamente escondiendo su rostro abochornado. —Es todo— dijo dándome la espalda.

—Pero... no me has medido la barriga. En la otra consulta me tomaban las medidas del crecimiento— reclamé.

—Ah sí, es cierto. La medida uterina ¿En qué estaba pensando?— dijo tomando sus notas.

—En pechos— susurré.

— ¿Perdón?— se giró a verme.

—Que tengo una copia de mi historia clínica de Nagasaki, necesito una histerectomía al dar a luz— le pedí que me alcance mi bolso.

Él la revisó y la anexó a mi nueva historia médica.

—Bien— dijo tomando aire. —Necesito... que se baje un poco el bóxer— pidió. Esta parte con la doctora Park nunca fue vergonzosa, sobretodo porque estando con ella nunca presenté una erección. Acabo de darme cuenta que tengo una.

—Yo... dame un minuto, necesito ir al baño. Ehhh... tú sabes, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ir a... miccionar— Salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el pequeño baño que había dentro del consultorio y me encerré.

 _Rayos pequeño Yuuri, no puedes ponerte así ahora, tienes que estar en reposo. Necesito que te duermas,_ pedí mentalmente a mi miembro. Me refresqué el rostro con agua fría, intenté imaginarme a Nishigori desnudo, funcionó porque mi erección bajó. Salí como si nada hubiera pasado y nuevamente me recosté en la camilla, Viktor me ayudó porque no pude simplemente soltar mi peso.

—Vamos a ver cuánto ha crecido este cachorro— murmuró. Sonreí al escucharlo y me recriminé haberlo tratado tan mal en un inicio y desear otro médico. Si pudiera seguir atendiéndome con él, mi bebé podría escuchar la voz de su padre. Recién caigo en cuenta que posiblemente Viktor lo reciba cuando nazca, él es pediatra, neonatólogo. Quizás esté presente en mi parto y mi cachorro salga directamente a sus manos. Por Kami-sama, esto no está bien, la genética corre en contra mía ¿Qué tal si mi cachorrito hereda sus cabellos platinados o el color de sus ojos? ¿Cómo podré explicar la situación si mi hijo se parece a Viktor?

Sus dedos en mi pubis me sacaron de aquellas dudas, me mordí la lengua para no volver a gemir ante su suave toque. ¡Maldición s esiente tan bien!

—Debe alimentarse mejor, las harinas en exceso solo van a causar que suba de peso y no aportará nutrientes adecuados al cachorro— empezó a decir mientras me medía, luego puso el estetoscopio sobre mi pancita y sonrió. —Va a ser muy fuerte— aseguró, logrando que me relajara. —Esos latidos son de un campeón— volvió a sonreírme esta vez de forma nostálgica.

—Quizás sea una campeona— susurré, cerrando mi bata pues ya había terminado.

—Tal vez. Es todo señor Katsuki— terminó de anotar las pulsaciones del bebé y dio por terminada la consulta.

Me vestí rápidamente para volver a mi silla de ruedas.

— ¿Para cuándo es la siguiente consulta?— pregunté.

—En dos semanas. Le aseguro que lo atenderá un médico de especialidad, estamos esperando la llegada de nuevos colegas al hospital— dijo muy serio.

—Gracias ¿Cree que se podrán realizar la histerectomía que necesito cuando me hagan la cesárea?— pregunté.

—Estoy seguro, la especialista en obstetricia es bastante buena— sonrió recordando algo. Me pareció que pensaba en ella y eso no me importaba para nada ¡Para nada!

Abrí la puerta para dejar entrar a Kenjirou.

— ¿Ya terminaron?— preguntó mi amigo.

—Si— dije sonriente.

—Qué bueno mi amor, es hora de almorzar ¿Qué me vas a preparar?— preguntó. ¡Cómo si yo le cocinara algo!

—Algo delicioso— dije muy cariñoso con Kenjirou pues estaba algo enfadado por la forma en que Viktor habló de la especialista nueva.

—Eres el mejor cocinero del mundo— mi amigo me levantó de la silla sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Con cuidado por favor— replicó Viktor que estaba bastante fastidiado.

—Bueno doc, gracias, me llevo a mi chico, la silla es del hospital, allí se la dejo— caminó conmigo hasta la puerta.

— ¡Su cita!— reclamó Viktor con un papel en la mano.

Kenjirou me acercó hasta tomar el papel de manos de Viktor, quien nos fulminaba con la mirada.

—Gracias doctor y disculpe las molestas— le sonreí. Me despedí agitando mi mano antes de desaparecer en los brazos de Kenjirou. 


	14. Mi cachorrito

## MI CACHORRITO

Otra vez noté un suave burbujeo dentro de mi adorada pancita, luego unos suaves jaloncitos. Parece que mi bebé está despierto y quiere jugar. Es el tercer día que lo noto moverse. Es adorable, me lleno de emociones al sentir estas mariposas en la panza, no de esas que dicen que se siente cuando te enamoras, no. Estas son tan reales...

_Muchas lágrimas se derraman en mis mejillas, cuando te siento mi pequeñín, mi tesoro. Ya te amo, ya te quiero, mi pequeño milagrito. La espera es larga, necesitas crecer y hacerte fuerte. ¡Cómo anhelo ver tu carita!_

_Mi cuerpo es ahora tu hogar, yo te cobijaré, juntito a mi corazón. Quédate quieto, no tengas miedo. Cada célula de mi cuerpo sabe que debe cuidar de ti. Yo te arrullaré con dulces cantos, te daré calor para que puedas crecer. Mi sangre te dará el alimento, mi amor la fuerza que necesites. ¿Lo sientes chiquitín? ¿Escuchas mi corazón? No dice tun tun... dice te amo, te amo, te amo._

_Mi pequeño inquilino, cada día tú casita es más grande, ya casi no puedo ver mis pies. Mi pancita se ensancha, la piel se estira... ya no tengo cintura y nunca estuve más feliz. Tengo un par de pechos que te esperan, listos para alimentarte._

_¿Sabes mi cachorrito? Nunca creí que se podía sentir tanto amor, tanta ternura. Ni que algo podía ser tan maravilloso, hasta que te sentí dentro de mí._

_Ya no existe el "mío", ahora todo lo que tengo es "nuestro". Nuestra casa, nuestra habitación, nuestro Toshiya...nuestra vida. ¡Lo podemos todo, juntos!_

Ha llovido todo el día, me di cuenta cuando escuché los truenos a lo lejos. Imagino que son samuráis combatiendo, estrellando sus espadas entre sí. He empezado a leer cuentos infantiles, en voz alta, de esos muy antiguos que cuentan historias de guerreros legendarios en tiempos de los primeros emperadores. Quiero que mi cachorrito se acostumbre a los versos y a mi voz. Descargué muchas melodías para que se familiarice con la música e instrumentos nativos.

Voy a salir hacia la parte trasera de la casa, papá me ha acomodado allí una vieja mecedora, que era de la abuela. Voy a escuchar el croar de las ranas, el canto de los grillos y los pajaritos, cuando deje de llover. Quiero que mi bebé escuche todo ese festival de sonidos, tal vez no lo distinga aún o sus oídos no estén lo suficientemente desarrollados. Pero si yo lo oigo, él podrá sentirlo también.

Dos horas después, ya estaba oscuro y los sonidos en su máximo esplendor. Kenjirou llegó, él sabe que me gusta estar en esta parte de la casa por las tardes.

— ¡Yuuri!— escuché su grito.

— ¡Aquí!— lo llamé.

—Traje pescado— sonrió. Algunos amigos tienen la costumbre de ir a pescar al lago, deben ser salmones frescos. ¡Qué rico!

— ¡Vamos a cocinarlo!— le sonreí. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y caminamos lentamente hacia la cocina. Busqué la cesta más grande de bambú para cocer el pescado al vapor. Le pedí a Kenjorou que sazonara el pescado y pusiera la olla de agua. No puedo estar de pie mucho tiempo para guisar, lavar trastes o picar verduras y carnes. Debo permanecer recostado el mayor tiempo posible y hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Órdenes del doctor Nikiforov, que sin saber, es de cierta forma quien nos cuida. ¡Qué rayos! Siempre pienso en Viktor "sin querer".

Ahora me da risa lo que pasó en nuestra última consulta. Fui tan tonto. Debimos parecer unos viejos cascarrabias peleando por todo y discutiendo de nada. Aunque... ahora nosotros somos dos extraños, ya no queda nada del amor que un día nos unió. Aunque lleve un hijo suyo en mi vientre, él no lo sabe... y este secreto pienso llevármelo a la tumba. Mi bebé es sólo mío.

— ¿En qué piensas?— preguntó mi amigo.

— ¿Yo?— dije respondiéndole con otra pregunta.

—No... le hablo a los pescados— me miró burlón.

—Quiero que me ayudes a pintar la habitación del bebé pero no sé de qué color— hice mi mejor puchero.

—Puede ser un color neutral. ¿Cuándo te hagan el ultrasonido no te pueden decir el sexo del bebé? A lo mejor lo sabemos antes de empezar a pintar— se sirvió un vaso de mi leche de coco.

—Sí. Espero que en la siguiente consulta me programen un ultrasonido... pero de los normales— sonreí con miedo al recordar el último que me hicieron.

Papá entró a la casa, apenas lo sentí llegar, mi pancita me hizo cosquillas. Alguien se despertó. Le pedí a mi amigo que se apure en picar las verduras y ponga la cesta de bambú sobre el agua que ya estaba hirviendo y fuimos a sentarnos en el sofá con papá.

Me alegra tenerlos a mi lado por las noches, es divertido, Kenjirou y yo jugamos damas chinas, cartas o dominó. Papá nos cuenta cómo le fue su día, la cantidad de boletos que vendió o si hubo alguna novedad, él trabaja en la estación de trenes de Hasetsu y se divierte mucho conociendo gente nueva, aunque no hay mucho turismo en estos últimos años.

¡Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando sentí su primera patadita!

Fue la noche siguiente, se me hacía agua la boca por un buena tajada de pastel que Kenjirou me trajo del supermercado estaba tardando en abrir el empaque. Sólo fue un golpecito leve desde dentro de mi pancita. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para notarlo.

— ¡Me pateó!— grité.

— ¿Qué?— Kenjirou se giró a verme.

— ¿Pateó?— papá llegó corriendo desde el salón. –¡Es un futbolista nato!— dijo todo emocionado.

— ¡Allí está otra vez!—dije al volver a sentir otro golpecito.

—Tu panza se mueve— Kenjirou miró horrorizado cuando otro golpecito más fuerte movió parte de mi playera.

— ¡Si, es maravilloso!— dije conteniendo lágrimas de felicidad.

—No, si has visto demasiadas películas de terror— mi amigo regresó a seguir partiendo el pastel. Papá también estaba asombrado, me sonrió y se fue a mirar su partido de futbol, hoy juega el Sagan Tosu, su adorado club deportivo.

 _"Ellos no entienden porque no pueden sentirte bebe. Yo estoy muy feliz porque ya puedes comunicarte conmigo"_ le hablé a mi barriguita.

Nuevamente otra patadita me sorprendió. Empecé a jugar con mi pancita, a hacerle toques, caricias, a simular que mis dedos caminaban sobre ella. Pero ya no lo sentí más por ese día.


	15. Hagan llorar a Yuuri

## HAGAN LLORAR A YUURI

-Qué bueno que hoy viniste sin esa silla de ruedas- me burlé de Kenjirou. Había llegado el día de mi siguiente cita. Amanecí nervioso, quizás tenga cita nuevamente con Viktor. He ensayado como tratarlo desde hace varios días, no volveré a perder la paciencia con él. Para mí es un médico más, solo eso. Además está trabajando bastante por el hospital y no merece que le eche a perder el día.

Subimos al coche y partimos rumbo al hospital. No sé si es mi imaginación, o Kenjirou maneja muy lento. Me está desesperando.

\- ¿El coche de tu papá está fallando?- pregunté.

-No. Ayer le hice un afinamiento.

\- ¿Y por qué vamos más lento que el camión de la basura?- reclamé.

-Tu papá me pidió no ir a más de cuarenta kilómetros por hora- se quejó.

\- ¡Ay Toshiya!- suspiré.

\- ¿Tienes prisa por llegar?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No. Es sólo que siento que caminando llegamos más rápido- le sonreí.

-Ya va, falta poco.

Se estacionó y me trajo una silla de ruedas de la entrada como la vez anterior. Mi corazón se aceleró al entrar por la puerta del hospital. Quería negarle a mis pensamientos que trajeran a Viktor pero mi cerebro no me hizo caso. Dale a pensar en él otra vez.

-Consultorio 3- dijo a recepcionista al mostrarle mi cita.

Al girar el último pasillo me di cuenta que habían cambiado muchas cosas. Los consultorios estaban enumerados y tenían el nombre de la especialidad en sus puertas. Debo alegrarme por eso, tendré a alguien que pueda chequearme correctamente. Un médico obstetra que me oriente mejor que un pediatra. Pero no me alegré.

-Es acá, no hay fila, voy a tocar- me anunció Kenjirou.

Esperé tranquilamente sentado, segundos después que mi amigo llamara a la puerta salió una mujer. ¡Yo la conozco! ¡Es la misma omega que estaba cerca de Viktor en San Petersburgo! ¿Será su amiga?

-Dígame- sonrió.

-Venimos a la cita de mi novio- dijo Kenjirou, algo intimidado por ella. Es bastante guapa, va correctamente maquillada y el vestido que trae debajo de la bata hace juego con sus zapatos de tacón alto. Usa anteojos pero puedo verle sus ojos de color gris. Tiene el cabello castaño, atado. Es una omega hermosa y eso me causa una punzada.

-Pase por favor- sonrió abriendo la puerta. -Soy la doctora Anya Petrova y yo me haré cargo de sus consultas a partir de ahora, hasta que llegue el momento de dar a luz.

¿Anya? ¡Es ella! No me importan sus dientes perfectos ni su sonrisa de aviso dental. Es ella. La que me atendió el teléfono de Viktor hace 6 años y no me quiso comunicar con él. La misma que parecía estar como perra en celo alrededor de Viktor en San Petersburgo.

¿Ella va a atenderme el resto de mi embarazo? ¡Maldita sea! Prefiero que Viktor lleve mis citas, pero eso ya no es posible, yo mismo que quejé tanto.

No tengo más opción que hacerme el loco, quizás se dé cuenta quien soy cuando le entregue mis documentos. Confío en que no me recuerde.

Kenjirou empujó mi silla y se sentó en la que estaba libre. ¿Por qué ahora no se va y me deja solo como hace dos semanas, cuando Viktor me atendió?

-Su apellido por favor- me miró.

-Katsuki. Soy Yuuri Katsuki- le respondí. Medí su reacción pero no pareció afectada.

-Aquí tengo su ficha. Amenaza de aborto, debemos cuidar a ese cachorro travieso. Venga por acá, le ayudaré a colocarse la bata ¿Puede caminar?- preguntó. Yo no quería que me toque, podría desvestirme perfectamente solo.

-Si puedo caminar, la silla es sólo preventiva- dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia detrás del biombo.

\- ¿Es su primer bebé?- le preguntó a Kenjirou mientras me fui a cambiar.

-Eh... sí es el primero- parecía que Kenjirou estaba embobado con la nueva doctora. Creo que le miraba el enorme escote que traía bajo la bata. Beta tonto, luego me va a oír. Puede mirar a cualquier mujer del mundo pero no a esta. Por culpa de ella no pude hablar con Viktor hace años y aclararle las cosas.

Regresé con la bata puesta.

-Acuéstese por favor- pidió. -Creo que vamos a realizarle un ultrasonido la siguiente consulta. Estoy segura que tienen deseos de saber si es niño o niña- sonrió colocándose el estetoscopio.

-Sí. Yuuri quiere pintar la habitación del bebé- contestó Kenjirou.

-Qué alegría que lo esperen con amor, el cachorro siente las emociones de su entorno a través de la madre- me descubrió la bata y puso su aparato sobre mi pancita. Nos hablaba como si fuésemos un par de críos, tal y cómo yo les hablo a mis niños en el pre escolar. ¿Qué seguirá? "El papá pone la semillita en la mama y así se hace un niño".

\- ¿Y usted de dónde es?- preguntó Kenjirou. Si pudiera le daría una patada. Se supone que estamos aquí por mi bebé, no para que coquetee con esa doctora.

-De Moscú. Pero crecí en San Petersburgo, llevo trabajando aquí sólo una semana. Me encanta este pueblo.

¡Qué hipócrita era! A nadie le gusta Hasetsu. Solo dice eso para quedar bien, lo sé.

\- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- en cualquier momento Kenjirou empezaría a babear como un perro y eso que ni alfa es.

-El amor. Mi prometido fue nombrado director del hospital y decidí venir a ayudarle- sonrió mostrándome sus enormes y blancos dientes. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

\- ¿Es la prometida de Nikiforov?- preguntó Kenjirou.

Cómo si me importara. ¡Qué diablos me iba importar a mí si era su prometida o su esposa!

\- ¿Lo conoce? Sé que él vivió algunos años aquí, siempre quiso volver y hacer algo por este pueblo.

-No mucho. Apenas hemos cruzado palabras- sonrió mi amigo.

\- ¡Qué fuerte late este corazoncito!- dijo ella sorprendida. -Estoy segura que será un niño tan fuerte como su padre- miró a Kenjirou que sólo le devolvió la sonrisa.

¡Idiotas! ¿Yo estaba pintado o qué? Ella tan "amigable" y él hecho un estúpido.

-Vamos a medir esa pancita- tomó una especie de centímetro de colores vivos y procedió a hacer su trabajo. Cuando Kenjirou me miraba le lanzaba dardos envenenados por los ojos.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo van a quedarse?- preguntó el curioso rubio haciendo gala de su indiscreta personalidad. ¡Que nos importa cuánto tiempo se queden!

-Un año. A Vitya le dieron la dirección del hospital por un año entero. Vamos a pesarlo señor- por fin se dirigió a mí.

Me levanté lentamente, me envolví bien la bata y bajé despacio. Me ubiqué en la balanza.

\- ¿Y cuándo se casan?- miré a Kenjirou pero él estaba pendiente de la respuesta de Anya. ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿De cuándo acá tan interesado por la vida de Viktor?

-En seis meses- respondió la castaña con una enorme sonrisa. -Nuestros primos lo están preparando todo, viajaremos a San Petersburgo para la ceremonia. Pero no se preocupe, su hijo nacerá antes y no dejaré a su novio sin atención.

¿Ellos se van a casar? ¿Viktor se casará con esta omega? Con razón estaba tan pendiente de él en San Petersburgo. Pero se marchó en algún momento... por eso yo me encontré con Viktor a solas y pasamos la noche.

Él está comprometido, a puntos de casarse. Y... Yurio, Mila y Georgie les está ayudando.

Traté de bajarme de la balanza pero trastabillé y caí hacia adelante. Kenjirou me sostuvo antes de darme contra el suelo.

\- ¡Señor tenga cuidado!- se espantó la doctora. Yo no había abierto la boca hasta ahora.

-Lo siento. Soy torpe, lo siento- me disculpé.

-Él es así, pierda cuidado- mi amigo no ayudaba en nada.

-Tranquilo, voy por un vaso de agua.

Rápidamente Anya salió del consultorio.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kenjirou.

-Si- respondí.

-Oh no. Es un sí a secas. Estás molesto.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan intruso en la vida de la doctora?- pregunté con la mandíbula tensa.

\- ¿Estás celoso de mí o molesta porque Nikiforov se va a casar con ella?- me ayudó a regresar a mi silla de ruedas.

No quise responderle porque ni yo mismo sabía la razón. Me enfurece que él coquetee tan descaradamente con Anya. Supuestamente yo soy su novio y estoy esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Qué puñetero novio coquetea con una doctora cuando lleva a su omega a la consulta?

Pero no son celos por Kenjirou. Me da rabia que sea tan amable con "esa". Justamente con esa mujercita que no me dejó hablar con Viktor hace años.

La doctora regresó con un vaso con agua y unas gotas. Le acepté el vaso pero no el frasquito.

-Son Flores de Bach, no es medicina, se usa para calmar los estados emocionales- me sonrió.

-No estoy alterado- dije muy serio.

-Es para el bebé. Debe haberse asustado.

Se lo acepté de mala gana, leí las indicaciones, me aseguré que estuviese sellado el envase. Tampoco voy a aceptar cualquier cosa de una extraña.

-Gracias. ¿Cuánto le debo?- traté de sonreírle pero me salió fatal.

-No es nada, yo trabajo con un laboratorio homeopático y reparto muestras de productos en mis panzoncitos. A veces las emociones hacen que el embarazo sea difícil pero con las Flores de Bach he notado que se relajan y se estabilizan.

-Pues consígame un litro de eso porque Yuuri lo necesita, últimamente ha estado llorando por todo o se molesta muy rápido- sugirió Kenjirou. Casi le aviento el frasco.

-No es necesario, sólo debe tomar 4 gotas, cada 4 horas. Le durará bastante- sonrió mientras se sentaba a anotar algo.

-Gracias Doc, en serio, es de lo mejor que he visto por estos rumbos- siguió alabándola Kenjirou.

Apenas salgamos del hospital voy a patearlo tan fuerte que sus ancestros polacos van a enterarse. Y vamos a ver si puede tener descendencia.

-Acá tiene su nueva cita, nos vemos en dos semanas, tenga mucho cuidado por favor- la doctora nos alcanzó el papel con la fecha y hora de mi siguiente cita.

-Gracias doc, fue un placer. No se preocupe que no le quitaré el ojo de encima a Yuuri- se despidió Kenjirou. Yo apenas le sonreí, lo intenté, juro que intenté que la sonrisa fuera sincera pero no pude.

No tengo ni una pizca de ganas de sonreír. No ahora.

De regreso no abrí la boca, entramos a casa despacio y me senté en mi sofá.

\- ¿Estás triste o molesto?- preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan preguntón?- le grité.

-Sólo quiero saber que te sucede- se encogió de hombros.

-Me avergonzaste. ¡Te pasaste toda la consulta sonriéndole y coqueteando con esa!

\- ¿Estás celoso de mí?- Kenjirou parecía haber escuchado un chiste y no un reclamo.

\- ¿Sabes quién es ella?

-Es tu doctora, está guapa pero comprometida...

-Es la misma idiota que no me quiso comunicar con Viktor hace 5 años. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté?

\- ¿Qué?

-Si te conté que llamé a casa de los Nikiforov en San Petersburgo y una tipa no quiso pasármelo y me colgó.

-Entonces no estás celoso de mí- Kenjirou caminó hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Oye no he terminado de hablarte!- le grité.

Pero no me hizo caso, se tardó un par de minutos y regresó con un vaso de agua.

-Toma, a lo mejor así te enfrías- me ofreció.

-No soy un maldito radiador de auto- le dije molesto.

-No, los autos son más fáciles de entender- dijo entre dientes.

-Ella sabe quién soy- dije tomando un sorbo e agua. -Yo le di mi nombre aquella vez. Pero parece que no se acuerda o finge muy bien.

-Oye Yuuri, sé que no debo llevarte la contraria porque estás esperando pero creo que estás loquito- me miró con pena.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- me ofendí.

-Yo sé que tuve la culpa de tu alejamiento con Nikiforov y te he pedido mil veces que me perdones pero ya han pasado varios años. Supéralo ¿No? Sobre todo porque ahora estás embarazado, ya no hay ninguna posibilidad que ustedes vuelvan. Y él va a casarse con esa doctora...

Me levanté y caminé hacia mi habitación. No le hice caso a Kenjirou y le tiré la puerta en las narices, cerré con llave y no quise saber nada más, ni de doctoras guapas, amigos metiches o matrimonios próximos. No puedo comprender qué es lo que me pasa y porqué todo me afecta tanto. Siento muchas cosas, tengo tantas emociones que se remueven en mi pecho. ¿Por qué me siento así? Desesperado, triste, a punto de gritar hasta quedarme sin voz. ¿Qué me sucede? 

Miré por la ventana y si querer las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Ni siquiera las forzaba, no había suspiros, ni lamentos. Tampoco gestos en mi rostro. Sólo mis últimas lágrimas diciéndole adiós a un amor que pudo ser. Que ya nunca sería.


	16. Ay si, la dulce espera

## AY SÍ, LA DULCE ESPERA

Quien inventó eso de "la dulce espera" seguramente no estaba embarazado. Apuesto mis boxer con refuerzo, a que fue un alfa. Porque ellos no saben nada de esto. Estar embarazado es a veces tan pero tan desesperante.

Las horas más tranquilas para mí son cuando estoy dormido. Sin querer me estoy convirtiendo en un perezoso, duermo la mitad del día y la otra mitad apenas me arrastro por la casa. Vivo cansado, bostezo cada cinco minutos.

Cuando despierto totalmente me dan ganas de llorar. Me siento solo, papá está todo el día trabajando, Kenjirou apenas viene a vernos, Yuuko ya me consiguió reemplazo permanente en la escuela. Qué triste es no tener madre ni hermanas. Phichit vino dos veces esta semana pero reaccionó igual que Minami cuando le conté lo de Anya. Creen que estoy loco, que el embarazo me ha hecho tomarle cólera a la nueva doctora.

Y si mi escasa vida social no fuera suficiente para deprimirme, los cambios en mi cuerpo se llevan el premio mayor a la hora de hacerme sentir mal. Me siento avergonzado y desmoralizado. No sé si es mi dieta o las malas combinaciones, tal vez los antojos...tengo gases. Odio hablar de esto pero es algo que no puedo negar. Siento que voy a elevarme como un globo de helio. La panza se me hincha por las noches y debo abrir las ventanas si no quiero morir ahogado en mi propio veneno. Creo que como muchas verduras flatulentas o harinas...pero me la paso pedorreando todo el tiempo, en especial por las noches. Cuando me siento con papá a ver el televisor tengo que aguantarme las ganas de echarme gases y me duele la panza.

Además, transpiro mucho. Me despierto en las madrugadas empapado, cómo si llegara de correr un maratón. He cambiado toda mi ropa por prendas de algodón, porque no soporto el escozor que me da cuando estoy húmedo.

Voy al baño cada hora, meo más que un borracho. Y cuando río, toso o estornudo fuerte debo correr al baño o me hago "pis" encima.

¡Ay cómo detesto eso! Pero tengo mucha sed y debo hidratarme, por lo que me lleno de agua y allí voy otra vez de meón.

Me duele la espalda, la cintura que no tengo, me pican los pezones y también tengo comezón en la panza. Debo aplicarme más crema o tendré estrías horribles.

Ahora las suaves pataditas se están convertido en una retumbante sesión de pataleo.

 _"¿Acaso bebé Katsuki está practicando algún deporte dentro de mí?"_ le susurré.

Aún no duele pero si molesta un poco. Sólo espero que no se le ocurra a mi cachorrito seguir pateando de ese modo en el futuro o no podré soportarlo. Sé que un omega varón tiene el útero más pequeño y los bebés nacen antes porque es muy reducido el espacio pero mi bebé parece querer agrandar su casita a punta de patadas.

Me arrastré hasta la cocina a tomarme un enorme vaso de leche y todo lo que encuentre, acabo de despertar hambriendo, legañoso y con rastros de baba en la cara. Soy un desastre.

Miré la hora, son las 8 de la mañana.

¡Ah por Dios!

¡Tengo cita en el hospital! Con esa bruja malvada, modelo de pasta de dientes y perfecta doctora comprometida para casarse con el padre de mi hijo, el donador inconsciente: Viktor Nikiforov.

Qué raro que Kenjirou no haya llegado todavía. Corrí o bueno, caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia el teléfono. Y le marqué al fijo porque no me contestaba el celular.

— ¿Yuuri? Minami se fue hace más de una hora para tu casa— me dijo su jefe del taller. A veces él se queda a trabajar por las noches avanzando la compostura de motores. ¿Y dónde rayos se habrá metido?

Me alisté velozmente, me puse la camisa más holgada que tengo y peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás. Esta vez espero no sentirme tan adefesio al lado de la doctora Petrova.

Kenjirou no llega. Intenté subir con mucho cuidado en mi camioneta pero ya no entro. ¿El volante ha crecido? Ah no, soy yo quien ahora está enorme como un balón.

No me queda de otra que pedir un taxi. Estaba entrando a casa cuando escuché un coche estacionarse estrepitosamente. Es Kenjirou.

— ¡Yuuri! Vamos retrasados— gritó.

No respondí. Subí sin decirle nada intentando no reclamarle pues no es su obligación llevarme, aunque sé que papá le paga. Pero me molesta que se retrase sin avisarme y me haga llegar tarde a mi cita.

— ¿Molesto?— sonrió. —Perdón, se me pasó el tiempo— se disculpó pero no le contesté.

Llegamos al hospital, como siempre, Kenjirou trajo una de las sillas de ruedas y empujó hacia la consulta. Había dos embarazaditos más sentados esperando turno.

—Voy a dejarle tu ficha a la doctora— mi amigo se acercó a llamar a la puerta.

Ella salió a atender y en cuanto me vio me regaló una sonrisa. ¡Cómo quisiera odiarla pero es tan amable!

—Espere un momento— nos indicó.

Segundos después salió a hablarme.

— ¿Está en ayunas?— preguntó.

— ¿Qué?— respondí.

— ¿Desayunó?

—No. No me dio tiempo— sonreí.

—Perfecto, ve con esta orden al laboratorio. Te van a sacar sangre para un análisis— me mostró nuevamente sus enormes y blancos dientes.

Kenjirou empujó mi silla hacia el lugar donde nos indicó.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste hoy?— no pude resistir mi curiosidad

—Katsuki, que curioso eres— dijo entre sonrisas.

—Y tú eres malo Minami— lo reprendí.

—En la tarde lo verás, es una sorpresa.

Llegamos al laboratorio y me extrajeron una muestra de sangre. Tuve que girar mi cabeza hacia otro lado para no ver nada, me dio asco.

De regreso a la consulta, Anya me estaba esperando en el pasillo, se veía impaciente.

—Debe tomarse esta solución inmediatamente y esperar una hora— me dijo ofreciéndome un vaso de algo.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunté.

—Azúcar disuelta. En realidad es un test para saber si es propenso a contraer diabetes gestacional. Debemos medir sus niveles de absorción de azucares. ¡Vamos, hasta el fondo!— me animó.

Apenas le di un sorbo a esa cosa me sentí mal. Estaba demasiado dulce. Miré a Kenjirou de reojo. Él sólo tenía ojos para Anya.

— ¡Valor! No sabe tan feo— me sonrió la doctora comprometida. Como ella no tenía que tomar ese menjunje asqueroso.

Traté de no respirar y me lo tomé completo. Un vaso grande lleno de a saber dios qué cosa viscosa amarillenta entró en mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a esperar una hora para hacerte otro análisis de sangre— me dijo sonriendo. ¿Qué nunca se le va esa sonrisa?

—No creo resistir— dije sintiendo que mi estómago se revolvía.

– ¡No señora!— dijo Anya mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada en la banca, era otra omega embarazadísima. –Si lo devuelve va a tener que tomarse otra dosis.

Me asusté. ¿Tendré que volver a tomar eso si no puedo contenerlo dentro de mí? Eso es tortura, en cualquier momento voy a vomitarlo.

Ella sonrió nuevamente y volvió a entrar. Me quedé allí, al lado de Kenjirou, sintiendo que mi estómago y cabeza me daban vueltas.

Minutos más tarde la omega se puso pálida.

—Creo que voy a devolver— dijo tomando la mano de su alfa con fuerza. Se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a los servicios.

Miré a Kenjirou asustado.

—No debe ser tan malo— dijo preocupado.

—Claro que si lo es— murmuré mientras sentía que algo se revolvía peligrosamente en mi estómago.

—Oye Yuuri, no he comido— se quejó.

— ¿No tomaste desayuno?

—Bueno sí, a las 6 de la mañana, pero mi segundo desayuno no. Ya es hora— dijo serio.

— ¿Tomas dos desayunos? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un hobbit?.

—Es que todavía estoy creciendo— se defendió.

—Para los lados— le repliqué. En estos últimos años, Minami me ha alcanzado en estatura, siempre fui más alto que él porque le llevo casi un año.

—Quiero una hamburguesa— pidió relamiéndose, sonreí al verle esos dientes de gato.

—Vale, ve a comer. Yo espero aquí, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio— dije cerrando los ojos, intentando dormir un poquito o al menos concentrarme en alguna película o pasaje de algún libro para ignorar las náuseas salvajes que galopaban en mi estómago.

Pasaron veinte minutos y ya no soportaba más, esa cosa iba a salir de mí en cualquier momento. Intenté rodar mi silla de ruedas lo más rápido que pude hacia los servicios. Pero iba demasiado lento y esa cosa ya estaba en mi esófago, podía sentirla caliente. Me levanté apurado, caminé unos cortos pasos y no pude resistir.

Fue realmente asqueroso, vomité todo aquel líquido amarillo viscoso en medio del pasillo pero un par de zapatos negros se interpusieron entré mis fluidos y el piso del hospital. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Con el esfuerzo de las arcadas mis ojos estaban nublados, caí en cuatro patas y me ensucié la bonita camisa que me había puesto. Rápidamente unos brazos me levantaron.

— ¿Qué te pasa Yuuri?— preguntó asustado.

¡Ahora sí me quiero morir! ¡Es Viktor!

¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? De toda la gente que trabaja y se atiende en el hospital tenía que ser el director, ex novio, padre donador de mi bebé y antiguo amor de mi vida a quien le vomitara. Qué mala suerte tengo Kami-sama.


	17. Al mal tiempo, buena cara

## AL MAL TIEMPO, BUENA CARA

— ¡Yuuri! Tranquilo— me sostuvo hasta que terminé de devolver todo lo que debía salir. Apenas podía hablar entre jadeos. Sentí tanto asco, vomité hasta por la nariz.

—Esa... cosa— dije intentando limpiarme con las mangas de mi cárdigan pero él me detuvo, limpió mi rostro con algo suave, volvió a sentarme en mi silla con delicadeza, llamó al personal de limpieza para que desinfecte el piso y me llevó rodando. No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a su despacho, realmente estaba tan descompuesto.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes nauseas así de fuertes? ¿Le has contado a la doctora Petrova? ¿No te ha dado algo para evitarlas?— preguntó rápidamente mientras volvía a inspeccionarme. Nuevamente limpió mi rostro esta vez con un paño húmedo que olía a manzanilla, de esos que se usan para bebés. Me ayudó a quitarme el cárdigan manchado y lo envolvió en una bolsa, me ofreció una camisa abrigadora para cambiar la mía que estaba manchada en el pecho. Caminé despacio hacia su baño para cambiarme, no pude hacerlo frente a él. 

Me miré al espejo, doy pena, tengo los ojos llorosos, las mejillas enrojecidas y rastros de vómito. Me lavé la cara y las manos, cambié mi camisa disfrutando del aroma de la nueva, metí la sucia en la misma bolsa del cardigan. Cuando salí, aún se veía preocupado, me miró esperando que le cuente, hizo ese gesto conocido con las cejas levantadas y entendí que quería que hable. Me senté en su cómodo sillón porque el estómago me seguía dando vueltas como procesadora de alimentos.

—No tengo nauseas, las tuve al inicio del embarazo pero pasaron hace tiempo. Fue esa cosa que me dieron a tomar, vine a consulta... era... una prueba del azúcar— dije recordando. Aún pude sentir mi aliento a vómito al hablar. Qué asco.

— ¿Prueba del azúcar?— preguntó alcanzándome un vaso de agua al que le agregó algo. Acepté sin dudar, apenas le escuché cuando me dijo que era aloe.

—Sí, me dieron a tomar una bebida amarilla para medirme el azúcar en la sangre pero ahora que la he devuelto debo tomarla nuevamente, no voy a resistir— quise llorar recordando lo que la bruja dijo.

—¿Te han hecho el Testde O'Sullivan?— preguntó. Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba esa prueba.

—No... no sé— respondí, sintiendo algo de emoción al ver que se acercó para acomodar su camisa en mi cuerpo. Enderezó mis hombros, alisó el cuello y cerró el último botón bajo mi garganta

—Vamos al consultorio— dijo pensativo. —Te llevo— ofreció tomando la silla de ruedas. — Tengo que hablar con Anya.

Mientras Viktor empujaba mi silla de alguna forma me sentí protegido, los malestares seguían pero ya no estaba ni un poco triste. Las enfermeras nos miraban con curiosidad, Viktor no dijo nada mientras caminaba pero podía sentir el cuidado que ponía al atravesar puertas o cruzarnos con otras sillas de ruedas o enfermeros llevando cosas.

Llegamos a la puerta de la consulta obstétrica, afuera estaba la omega que había vomitado antes que yo. También se veía muy pálida, su alfa la reconfortaba con suaves masajes en su espalda, Viktor puso su mano en mi hombro, en un impulso tonto casi se la tomo para entrelazar nuestros dedos pero la retiró antes de llamar a la puerta.

—Necesito hablarte— le dijo a Anya apenas ésta abrió. Por su tono de voz, estaba seguro que alguien sería reprendido.

Viktor entró solo y no salió en varios minutos. Si no hubiera gente afuera habría pegado mi oreja a la puerta paras saber que le decía.

— ¿A qué hueles?— Kenjirou llegó a mi lado y arrugó su nariz apenas percibió el olor. — ¿Y esa camisa?— preguntó.

—Huelo a vómito— sonreí pensando en lo bien que se sentía aquella prenda en mí además porque me imaginaba a Viktor reprendiendo a Anya, le gritaba por haberme dado esa cosa y terminaba su compromiso.

Pero eso sólo pasó en mi cabeza, minutos después la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a la bruja sonriendo. En el umbral de la puerta abrazó a Viktor y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Él pareció abochornado, se repuso y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse de mí.

— ¿Vomitaron?— preguntó Anya cómo si no lo supiera.

—Sí— me ganó en hablar el alfa de la otra omega.

— ¡Cuánto lo siento!—se excusó. —No importa, no les daré otra dosis, bastará con que me digan si no tienen algún familiar con diabetes.

¿O sea que nos hizo sufrir sin motivo? ¡La mato, yo la mato! Médico embustera. ¿Está experimentando con nosotros o qué?

Esperé más de una hora, muerto de hambre, con nauseas, con sensación de vómito, lo único bueno es que traía una camisa de Viktor conmigo.

Anya y su sonrisa de aviso dental salieron para invitarme a entrar, aunque se le congeló la risa cuando me vio con aquella prenda.

— ¡Hoy es su ultrasonido! No lo recordé antes sino lo hubiera mandado directo con Lilia. Bueno, vaya y luego regresa— me tendió una orden médica.

Estaba echando humo pero como soy un omega maduro y embarazado, me tragué mi orgullo y sin decir palabra le hice señas a Kenjirou para que me lleve.

—Pudimos ir y volver de tu casa para que te cambies— susurró mi amigo.

—Ni me lo digas— dije entre dientes.

—Noto algo de furia por aquí— soltó una suave carcajada.

—Es que ella no tenía por qué hacernos esa prueba, bastaba con que nos pregunte si teníamos familiares con diabetes.

—Pero a lo mejor era importante— no le respondí, esa mujer no me quiere, eso es seguro. Quizás se acordó de mí, de nuestra conversación telefónica hace años.

La antipática de la enfermera malvada, Lilia no se quejó de mi deplorable estado pero sí se colocó una mascarilla y guantes para poder atenderme. Creo que nunca ha sonreído, al menos no por amabilidad. Tiene la cara tiesa, se le van a marcar las arrugas como siga así.

No me dijo absolutamente nada durante el ultrasonido. Nada, ni siquiera me avisó que había terminado, simplemente apagó la máquina y me dio una hoja para llevársela a Anya. Esa enfermera debe tener algún problema con el mundo.

De regreso con la obstetra, me explicó que el ultrasonido estaba normal, que mi bebe estaba en las medidas y el peso adecuado. Y que era muy pequeño aún para saber su sexo. Ni modo, a esperarme un tiempo más.

— ¿No tiene ningún síntoma anormal? ¿Visión borrosa? ¿Pies hinchados? ¿Zumbido de oídos?— preguntó.

—No. Sólo tengo demasiado sueño— respondí.

—Su presión arterial está algo elevada pero puede que se deba al mal momento de hoy. Siento mucho que le fuera mal, pero la prueba de azúcar se realiza en muchos países del mundo, aún no me llega el medidor de glucosa que pedí, por eso debo recurrir a este método tan tradicional.

—No hay problema— dije intentado sonreír.

Regresé a casa con la moral por el piso, comí algo y volví a mi lugar favorito: mi cama. Lo único bueno es que tenía la camisa de Viktor conmigo, impregnado de su delicioso aroma y no pensaba devolvérsela hasta mi siguiente cita. 


	18. Embarazado y aburrido

## EMBARAZADO Y ABURRIDO

Yuuko se apareció una tarde a visitarme, creí que venía a saber de mi embarazo hasta que vi a Masumi. No puedo decir que me alegré al recibirlos, ese omega es un poco envidioso. El año pasado nos evaluaron para saber quién se quedaría con la plaza permanente, fuimos varios postulantes y yo fui el que ganó aquel concurso, Masumi ocupó el segundo lugar y quedó como mi auxiliar. Pero apenas empezó el año supe que no podía apoyarme mucho en él, no estaba atento a lo que necesitaba, a veces se olvidaba de imprimir las guías y de ordenar el material. Tenía 25 pequeños de cuatro años, obvio que necesitaba ayuda. Cuando dejé de ir a la escuela, Masumi asumió mi puesto.

—Hola Yuuri— saludó Yuuko mientras me alcanzaba unos duraznos que olían bien. —¿Cómo va la pancita?— me sonrió.

—Muy bien dentro de lo que puedo, tú sabes cómo es esto— le sonreí. Ella tiene tres hijas tan traviesas que no sé cómo tiene tiempo para trabajar y cuidarlas. Bueno, Nishigori le ayuda bastante, son un matrimonio estable y muy feliz.

—Hola Yuuri— saludó Masumi. Los invité a pasar porque algo me dice que no es una visita de salud.

—Tenemos un problema— confiesa Yuuko apenas se sientan. Ya me lo imaginaba.

—¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

—Quería preguntarte si has tenido problemas antes con Hiroshi— me dice Masumi bastante abochornado. Recuerdo mucho a ese niño, su madre nunca llega a tiempo a recogerlo o lo envía con ropas ligeras, más de una vez tuve que envolverlo en mi suéter para mandarlo de regreso a casa.

—¿Problemas? Bueno, lo recogen tarde, lo dejan solo con sus hermanitos, sus padres trabajan todo el día...

—No es sólo eso. La semana pasada lo encontramos en el baño, sobre Mitsuki... la estaba besando en la boca— dice Masumi abochornado. Me quedo pensando sin saber que decir. –Les explicamos a los padres y quisimos saber que pasaba pero el papá de Mitsuki se puso como loco e hizo un escándalo— me confesó. Ya entiendo todo el problema.

—Bueno, yo sé que la responsable del pequeño Hiroshi es su hermana de 14 años, que es adicta a los doramas, a lo mejor el pequeño mira con ella todas esas novelas y le pareció normal besar a alguien. No pensarán que Hiroshi tenía malas intenciones ¡Es un niño de cuatro años!— lo defendí.

—La directora quiere expulsarlo— Yuuko se veía muy triste.

—Pero... Yuuko tú fuiste su maestra cuando entró, sabes cómo es él, es un niño tierno, no tiene malicia...

—Pero es un alfa— intervino Masumi.

—¿Y? A esa edad aun no afloran los instintos básicos, no pueden estar pensando que es un pequeño alfa pervertido.

—¿Podrías abogar por él?— pidió Yuuko, Masumi no parecía conforme con eso.

—Llamaré a la psicóloga para hablar del tema, no me parece justo que un pequeño sea expulsado porque tiene unos padres que casi nunca se preocupan por él.

—También necesito el avance de los temas del semestre— pidió Masumi.

—Te envié todo el material que tenía, lo que me llegó por el ministerio, allí están las fichas completas para el año...

—Sí pero no están desarrolladas.

—Masumi, cada maestro desarrolla sus propias fichas, yo lo hacía semanalmente, no es difícil...

—Pero yo soy el suplente, a mí no me nombraron solo te estoy cubriendo mientras regresas.

—No voy a regresar en mucho tiempo. Al menos no en este año escolar, me faltan meses para dar a luz y tampoco pienso dejar a mi cachorro en la guardería hasta que crezca un poco.

—No es mi puesto, yo solo soy auxiliar, lo dice mi contrato. No me pagan para hacer tu trabajo— dijo Masumi más firme.

—Pues a mí ya no me pagan en lo absoluto, dejé el puesto por enfermedad y pedí un año para reintegrarme. Ya no soy maestro, ya no laboro en la escuela.

—Masumi, te dije que tu nombramiento saldrá pronto— intervino Yuuko.

—¿Y mientras tanto debo hacer el trabajo de Katsuki?

—No es mi trabajo Masumi, renuncié pero si necesitas ayuda...

—Me seguirán pagando como auxiliar sin embargo debo hacer las veces de maestro permanente y no tengo alguien que me ayude, no es justo— reclamó Masumi. Se levantó y nos dejó a Yuuko y a mí con la palabra en la boca. Qué descortés.

—Discúlpalo por favor— dijo Yuuko, está bastante estresado con hacerse cargo de tu grupo y no tiene apoyo. Además... no te conté pero los primero días sin ti fueron terribles, los niños lloraban, recién se están adaptando a él.

—Lo lamento, sé que una baja se avisa con tiempo pero esto me tomó por sorpresa a mí también, no quería dejar a mis niños— dije apenado.

—Está bien Yuuri. Morooka te envía sus saludos, Phichit me dijo que vendrá a verte en estos días.

—Gracias.

Se marchó dejándome confundido, educar pequeños alfas, betas y omegas es difícil cuando los padres no colaboran, lamentablemente hay muchos niños con hogares disfuncionales en estos días. Me quedé pensando si el ser una madre omega sin alfa afectará en el crecimiento de mi bebé. Tendrá la figura paterna a mi padre, sé que no será lo mismo pero es lo mejor que puedo darle. Pero... ¿Y si mi cachorro es alfa?

Eso fue lo más resaltante de la semana, el resto de los días seguí solo, Phichit me llamó para disculparse porque tomó un curso de especialización por las tardes. Seung-gil se apareció nada más para dejarme algunas frutas. Mi única compañía es aquella camisa que no suelto ni para dormir.

Yo no puedo salir a pasear, no puedo caminar mucho, no cocino ¡No hago nada! Vegeto todo el santísimo día. Y me siento cansado, de mal humor... ¡Aburrido!

Una de mis vecinas que tiene pensión me trae la comida, por lo tanto apenas veo la calle. No puedo salir a pasear la barriga, no hay forma que tenga un poco de mi vida normal. Trato de mantener el buen humor, en serio lo intento. Pero todo el día solo, me desanima bastante.

Ya me terminé todos los libros para el embarazo que compré. He revisado muchas paginas para embarazados. Tengo suscripción en todas las páginas de pañales y toallitas húmedas que prometieron enviarme muestras gratis apenas nazca mi cachorro. No sé qué más hacer.

Intenté tejer... con manual y videos. A mamá le salía bastante bien pero no me enseñó. Apenas pude terminar un par de zapatitos deformes. Se ven bien, los hice de hilo blanco pero sigo pensando que el derecho es más grande que el izquierdo, a lo mejor le puse un par más de puntos. No doy más, me desespero en esto del tejido, creí que sería más fácil. He dejado una mantita a la mitad, se me terminó el estambre y Kenjirou se ha olvidado de comprármelo. La próxima vez que venga le voy amarrar una cinta en la mano para que no se le vuelva a olvidar.

Miro la hermosa cesta tipo moisés que me trajo mi amigo, es preciosa, tejida con fibra de bambú. También tiene unos juguetes pequeños, hechos de madera tallada y algún tipo de calabaza pequeña, relleno de semillas.

Esa era la gran sorpresa que me tenía. Había estado tallando y pintando los pequeños juguetes que ató a la cunita. Una mañana llegó con este hermoso presente y lloré como un bebé al verlo. Kenjirou se asustó por tantas lágrimas. Se lo agradecí de corazón, mi bebé tendrá el mejor padrino del mundo.

Me miro al espejo y me veo rellenito y cachetón. Mi rostro, usualmente en forma redonda está más inflado, parezco un globito. Y sigo con este aburrimiento que mata. Leo revistas y las dejo a medias, intento escribir pero las palabras no me salen. Quisiera gritar.

Mi embarazo es algo inusual, no tengo un alfa a mi lado que espere a este bebé conmigo. No hay un _"nuestro hijo"_. Mi pequeño es sólo mío. O tal vez es mi pequeña.

Me he distraído un poco esta semana escogiendo nombres. Sigo dándole vueltas al asunto. Debo tomar una decisión pero no puedo, no hasta que me digan si es niño o niña... incluso creo que esperaré hasta verlo y pasar un tiempo a su lado para poder nombrarlo.

Si es niño quisiera llamarlo Toshiya, como mi papá. Kenjirou dice que no es bonito pero no me importa. Toshiya Katsuki, puede ser. Si es una preciosa niña... hay tantas posibilidades. Pensé en muchísimos nombres: Hana, Mitsuki, Mei, Yui pero mi favorito sin dudar es Mary. Y como si no fuera suficiente problema por un nombre debo ponerle dos, eso va a quemar mis neuronas.

Una mañana desperté y me di cuenta de algo extraño. Mis pies estaban más grandes de lo habitual, debo decírselo a la doctora en mi próxima consulta. Y es mañana. Otro día feliz en el hospital. ¡No puedo esperar para ver a la perfecta Anya! Rayos me estoy volviendo tan hipócrita.

No la odio, no le deseo mal... pero me cae como patada en el culo. Por más esfuerzo que hago de verla bien, cada cosa que hace me lleva a tenerle más antipatía. Siempre estoy pensando que conspira contra mí, luego me doy cuenta que son ideas mías. Y finalmente llego a la conclusión que le doy demasiadas vueltas al asunto, sólo porque ella tiene lo que yo... lo que yo quise tener alguna vez. Ella lo tiene a él. Va a ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su compañera para toda la vida.

Y yo sólo podré verlos desde lejos, si siguen en Hasetsu después que se casen. Tal vez Viktor sea el pediatra de mi bebe por un tiempo. Luego se marcharán. Yo me quedaré aquí, con este secreto, jamás se lo revelaré a nadie. No compartiré mi verdad, me iré a la tumba con ella. Mi hijo, será sólo mío, sin padre. Yo seré su papá y su mamá. Su maestro, su amigo y no necesitará de nadie más. Nos tiene a papá y a mí. También a su padrino Kenjirou, sus tíos Phichit, Seung-gil, Guang Hong. Seremos felices juntos.

En mi siguiente cita me crucé con Viktor pero él no me miró. Pasó con la vista fija en unos sobres que traía en las manos. Cómo director del hospital debe tener mucho trabajo. Tampoco llamé su atención, Kenjirou estaba a mi lado. Simplemente giré mi cabeza para ver otra cosa y pasamos desapercibidos.

—Debe empezar sus clases de psicoprofilaxis— anunció Anya. –Debí sugerírselo hace semanas, se me debe haber olvidado— dijo revisando sus papeles. –Acá está, es por el embarazo de alto riesgo pero le hará bien compartir tiempo con otros embarazaditos, creo que hay clases hoy— me sonrió.

—No... no estoy preparado— dije protestando. No tengo nada que hacer pero el hecho que ella lo olvidara me indignó _. "Calma Yuuri, ella sólo hace su trabajo, eres tú el que la tiene en el ojo de la tormenta"_ me dijo la vocecita de la conciencia. Esa que aparece muy rara vez.

Es que últimamente cada cosa que dice o hace esa mujer lo tomo como algo personal. Si sigo sintiendo ese rechazo puede ser peligroso, leí por allí en un libro antiguo que las abuelas decían que tu cachorro se parece a la persona que le tomas repulsa en tu embarazo. Y yo ni de cerca deseo que mi hijo o hija se parezca a esta vieja. No es que sea fea, ni siquiera es mala persona pero prefiero que mi bebe se parezca mucho a mí. Sólo a mí. Si se parece a Viktor voy a tenerlo difícil cada vez que me mire a través de los ojos de mi bebé. Ni qué decir de lo que hablará la gente si me sale un cachorro con el cabello plateado, no quiero ni pensarlo, me da mucho miedo.

—Tengo que ir a una clase, Kenjirou— salí del consultorio desanimado.

— ¿Y el ultrasonido?— se quejó mi amigo.

—Me lo hicieron en la cita anterior ¿no te acuerdas? la doctora dice que para la próxima consulta, tal vez. No es algo que se pueda hacer seguido.

—Oh bueno. ¿Y cuánto va a durar tus clases?

—No sé.

—Puede volver por ti en una o dos horas, debo entregar un auto antes del medio día— me sonrió. Me dejó cerca de mi aula y se fue a cumplir sus deberes.

Algo nervioso avancé hasta llegar a la puerta y llamé, esperaba que sea el lugar correcto o de lo contrario confirmaría que esa doctora me odia.


	19. Clases de profilaxis

## CLASES DE PSICOPROFILAXIS

**_(Advertencia: he puesto un cameo en este capítulo porque necesitaba alguien con ciertos problemas pero como ya no hay en YOI lo pedí prestado de otra serie xD tendrá un papel pequeño pero necesario)_ **

—Ciao ciao ¿Vienes para la clase?— me sonrió un omega entrado en años, parece muy amable así que asentí sonriéndole. –Soy Celestino, yo te llevo, debes anotarte primero.

Puse mi nombre aunque tuve que dejar en blanco todos los datos del padre de mi cachorro. Me sentí un poco triste por ese motivo pero debo acostumbrarme, así será siempre no debo tomarlo como algo malo.

Me dieron las fechas en las que debo asistir hasta terminar el curso, son dos veces a la semana, los días martes y jueves. Me hace ilusión compartir con otros embarazados como yo. El grupo es poco numeroso, hay 5 omegas sentados en sus cómodas sillas, una de ellas parece que va a dar a luz en cualquier momento, su barriga es enorme, su espalda debe estar matándola.

—¿No puedes caminar?— me preguntó el instructor.

—Sí, sí puedo, es sólo por mi embarazo de alto riesgo.

Me levanté despacio y caminé hasta colocarme al lado de la más panzoncita.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?— pregunté.

—Mañana serán 34 semanas, espero gemelos— sonrió haciendo que su redonda cara forme un hoyuelo hermoso. Creo que todos los que estamos esperando tenemos algo de luz en nosotros.

—¡Gemelos, es estupendo!— la felicité.

—Eso espero— dijo asustada.

—¡A ver gorditos y gorditas, vamos a empezar! Pónganse de pie. Hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante, al final se va a presentar. Los días como hoy, martes, vienen solos y los jueves puede acompañarlos su pareja o un amigo o amiga para ayudarles. Ahora sí ¡A moverse!

Nos mandaron a hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento, muy suaves, mover la cabeza, la espalda, las piernas. Me sentí mucho mejor ahora que podía compartir y hacer nuevos amigos que están pasando lo mismo que yo. Seguro tienen mucho que contar, tal vez algunos ya tengan experiencia previa sobre los embarazos. No puedo esperar para hacerles preguntas, intercambiar números telefónicos e iniciar amistad con ellos.

—¿Qué dicen si bailamos un poco? Esos bebés necesitan movimiento. Por favor, los de alto riesgo, Isabella y Yuuri, solo hay que balancearse, nada de saltar o girar.

El vaivén me hizo sentirme bien, con los ojos cerrados, al compás de la música me dejé llevar. Parece vals o una polka, no sé decir nunca lo había oído. Pero me recordó la última vez que bailé, sería mejor decir, nos balanceamos. La noche que me encontré con Viktor en aquel jardín, dentro del hospital. Él intentó bailar, yo lo seguí, nos movimos lentamente, el olor a tierra y a césped me había hecho recordar nuestro pasado, cuando solíamos caminar en el bosque de Hasetsu.

La música acabó demasiado pronto, un ritmo más rápido lo sustituyó, abrí los ojos para ver las barriguitas moviéndose. ¡Qué bien se siente estar rodeado de otros embarazados como yo!

Debí haber buscado compañía de este tipo hace mucho tiempo y no encerrarme a llorar mis penas en casa. Espero no tener que aburrirme el resto de mi embarazo si puedo hacer amistad con más de un omega.

—¡Eso! ¡Vamos!— nos animaba Celestino, el instructor. Movía los brazos de forma tan rítmica, recordé mis clases particulares de ballet de niño. Mamá quería que aprenda a danzar me pagó clases con Minaco sensei, su antigua compañera de escuela pero ambas se dieron por vencidas conmigo porque yo no adelgazaba ni poniéndome a régimen.

—Ahora más lento, vamos pueden sentarse en el piso de hule, despacio. Es hora de la meditación, relájense. Cierren los ojos y escuchen el sonido del agua, imaginen que son el agua de ese río que se mueve cristalina, que salta sobre las rocas...

Aquella práctica me trajo mucha paz, creo que necesito unas cuantas salidas al lago o al bosque, sentirme parte de la naturaleza, pronto llegará el invierno y no podré ver más el verde de las plantas. 

—Eso es todo, vengan a sentarse en las sillas, vamos a reunirnos ahora para conocernos mejor— nos anunció Celestino. Fuimos ocupando sillas que trajo una jovencita que debe estar haciendo prácticas. —Nos presentaremos y le daremos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo integrante. Katsuki Yuuri— llamó, levanté la mano con una sonrisa.

—Soy yo.

—Cuéntanos algo de ti Yuuri— sonrió. ¿Contarles algo? Podría narrarles una novela de mi vida... ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Bueno yo... Tengo 24 años, he vivido en Hasetsu toda mi vida. Soy maestro en la guardería pública, ya no trabajo actualmente por mi embarazo de alto riesgo, estoy confinado en casa— sonreí tímidamente al decir esto. –Y... a veces me aburro solo, ojalá pueda hacer amigos aquí— me sonrojé al afirmar lo último.

—Cuéntanos cómo reaccionó tu familia ante tu embarazo, Yuuri. ¿El padre de tu cachorro es alfa o beta? ¿Estás soltero, casado, enlazado? ¿Alguna anécdota en especial que quieras compartirnos?

Tomé aire. Ya estaba harto de la mentira de la inseminación, la cual no podría mantener por mucho tiempo. En mis registros médicos no figura, así que mejor obviarla.

—Mi hijo no tiene padre— dije bajando la vista. —Soy soltero, tampoco estoy enlazado...

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Yuuri— advirtió Celestino.

—Lo sé. Sólo que... me gustaría contar con alguien que me ayude— mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Tranquilo— me susurró la compañera del lado la que esperaba gemelos. Tomé aire para continuar.

—No tengo mamá, ella falleció hace tres años casi pero mi papá está muy emocionado con mi embarazo. Mi mejor amigo también, ellos me apoyan mucho. Tengo varios amigos en el pueblo, la mayoría son de la escuela y de mi trabajo pero he perdido contacto por mi estado.

—Aquí harás muchos amigos, hoy han venido pocos pero somos un grupo regular de siete más o menos. Démosle un aplauso a Yuuri— pidió Celestino.

—Yo soy Isabella Leroy— continuó la gordita que estaba a mi lado. —Soy contadora, tengo 28 años, este es mi segundo embarazo, espero gemelos, varones. Mi alfa y yo estamos muy felices esperando la llegada de nuestros cachorros, espero que puedan acompañarme a mi baby shower este fin de semana— nos sonrió. Advertí que un omega delgado y de baja estatura hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Allí estaremos Isabella— sonrió Celestino.

—Mi nombre es Kenji Miyamoto y tengo 16 años— empezó un joven que aparentaba más de veinte, su barriga era pequeña, quizás porque él era bastante delgado. —No sé quién es el padre del cachorro— nos miró a todos como si estuviera retandonos a preguntarle, por mi parte no pensaba abrir la boca. —Soy huérfano, he vivido en el orfanato toda mi vida, me escapé varias veces para ir a bailar pero en una de esas salidas me llegó el celo y... pues...

—Tranquilo Kenji, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte— Celestino tenía bastante empatía con la gente, su voz calmada en verdad reconfortaba.

—No me di cuenta del embarazo hasta que un día empecé a sangrar y me llevaron al hospital. Ahora vivo en el hogar para madres adolescentes y pienso dar al cachorro en adopción porque no puedo quedarmelo, no sé cómo mantenerlo... estará mejor con gente que pueda cuidar de él— se cruzó de brazos y a mí se me hizo un nudo en el pecho. Pobrecillo, no ha tenido padres que lo amen y le enseñen lo que es una familia, quizás fue violado por alfas en esos lugares a los que fue a bailar, sé que Hasetsu tiene una zona donde se reúnen lo peor de la sociedad. Me apena tanto.

—Cao, por favor continúa— pidió Celestino al siguiente, ese que tenía cara de asco.

—Soy Cao Bin, tengo 18 años— dijo mirando al vacío.

—¿Algo más?— pidió Celestino.

—Vivo en el motel Hatsubara...

—¿El lodge que está a orillas del lago?— preguntó Isabella.

—No. El motel que está a la salida del pueblo, por el basurero— respondió de manera descortés. —Bueno, mi ex no quiere saber nada del bebé, así que lo daré en adopción. Fin— dijo sin lugar a réplicas.

—Mi... mi nombre es Yoon Bum— tartamudeó un joven pálido y tristón casi enfrente de mí. —Tengo 24 años, me mudé hace poco, soy de Corea. Mi... mi alfa trabaja aquí en una fábrica de muebles— intentó sonreírnos. Su barriga era pequeña todavía.

—Yo soy Matsuro— saludó la omega que en la cita pasada vomitó cuando nos dieron a tomar esa cosa asquerosa para medir el azucar en la sangre. —Tengo 23 años, es mi segundo embarazo, perdí mi primer bebé por placenta previa— dijo con tristeza. —Espero que me vaya bien y pueda tener a mi cachorro pronto. No se me nota mucho pero ya estoy en la semana 32— dijo con esperanza en los ojos.

—Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, este jueves no es necesario que les acompañe su alfa o familiar. Tendremos una clase sobre depresión post parto impartida por uno de los obstetras del hospital— anunció Celestino. Sonreí contento hasta que me di cuenta que esa clase la va a dar Anya, quizás. A menos que haya otro obstetra que yo no sepa.

Me despedí de todos que me sonrieron amablemente, Isabella me dio la tarjeta para su baby shower y Matsuro se ofreció a llevar mi silla.

—Espero que la charla post parto la dé el otro obstetra y no la doctora Petrova— dijo muy animada.

—¿Hay otro obstetra?— pregunté.

—Sí, en el turno de la tarde, no pude tener citas con él porque es especialista en omegas varones, es quien realiza las cesáreas.

—Me hubiera gustado que él me atienda— suspiré.

—Pide cambio, aunque es difícil, sus citas siempre están copadas y cuando tiene operaciones de emergencia no puede atender—suspiró

—Quizás lo haga— dije más animado pensando en que no tengo porque atenderme con esa bruja, existe otra opción. Me lo pensaré.

Entonces recordé la camisa que debo devolverle a Viktor y me despedí de Matsuro cuando estaba cerca de su despacho. Respiré hondo para dejar de sentir miedo, mi corazón retumba cada vez que lo veo, siento tantas cosas cuando Viktor está cerca que me es difícil mantenerme tranquilo.

—¿Katsuki?— escuché a mi lado. —¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te pasó?— esa voz se me hizo tan familiar, miré asombrado aquellos ojos azules inconfundibles. Eran tan parecidos a los de Viktor.


	20. Noticias desde Rusia

## NOTICIAS DESDE RUSIA

—¿Georgi?— dije con una sonrisa. —¡Qué sorpresa!

—¿No puedes caminar?— me respondió aún preocupado. Siempre fue serio pero nos llevábamos bien, en realidad yo era el que más contacto tenía con los rusos en la escuela. Cuando era novio de Viktor, sus primos Yuri, Mila y Georgi vivían en su casa y yo pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos porque iba a hacer mis tareas. Qué tiempos.

—Sí puedo caminar, es que... tengo un embarazo de alto riesgo y así me movilizo en el hospital— le aclaré.

—Me asustaste, pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

—¿Y qué haces por acá?— pregunté.

—Bueno, pues trabajo aquí, soy fisioterapeuta y anestesiólogo en el hospital. Vine por Viktor.

—¿Y Yurio? ¿Qué sabes de él?— pregunté por mi viejo amigo, el arisco rubio que me dio problemas cuando empecé a salir con su primo pero descubrí que era el que más lo quería.

—Se casó— dijo Georgi al recordarlo. –No ha podido venir con nosotros porque está terminando la universidad. Quizás un día de estos nos visite.

—¿Se casó?— dije asombrado.

—Sí, el año pasado, con un kazajo que es abogado. No pensé verte por aquí Katsuki, menos embarazado— sonrió apenas.

—Bueno, el tiempo pasa...— suspiré.

—¿Buscas a Viktor? Ha salido, vine a dejarle algunas cosas que mandó su mamá pero no está, se las dejaré en su oficina— dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Ah... sí. Me... me prestó una camisa hace dos semanas, cuando vomité en el pasillo. Quería devolvérsela— me hubiera gustado dársela en persona pero no iba a poder.

—Se la puedo dejar en su escritorio, dámela— pidió y le extendí aquella prenda que me acompañó en mi cama estas dos semanas.

—Nos vemos Georgi, gusto de saludarte— dije despidiéndome y empujando mi silla en sentido contrario. Increíble volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, Georgie Popovich Nikiforov, primo hermano de Viktor. 

Aún no puedo creer que Yurio se haya casado, es... increíble. ¿Cómo será su alfa? Debe ser muy especial para que mi amigo gato lo ame, mientras estuvo aquí se la pasó peleando con cuánto alfa se mostrara interesado en él, pateó muchos traseros y entrepiernas. 

Yurio... casado. Sí, el tiempo pasa, nos trae sorpresas, nos lleva por caminos que no teníamos planeados y a veces debemos aceptarlo en lugar de luchar contra él porque hay cosas que no son para nosotros. Aunque lo forcemos... 

Kenjirou me estaba esperando a la salida pero le pedí que me lleve hacia la caja, allí donde pago y reconfirmo mi siguiente cita. Siempre lo hago sin fijarme que dice las ordenes, solo acepto el día, la hora y el especialista que me sale.

—Disculpe ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de cambiarme al turno de la tarde?— pregunté a joven que atendía. Tomó mi orden y buscó en su ordenador.

—Lo siento, las citas con el doctor Giacometti están llenas, debe permanecer atendiéndose con la doctora Petrova por el momento. Puede volver a preguntar en un par de semanas, quizás haya cupo entonces— me sonrió. Pagué el importe de la siguiente cita y acepté mi derrota. Pero lo volveré a intentar.

—¿No quieres que te trate la novia de Viktor?— preguntó mi amigo mientras íbamos saliendo.

—No es eso, es que el especialista de la tarde es de omegas varones, es quien realiza las cesáreas, me dijeron que es muy bueno— me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu clase? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?

—Me fue muy bien, sí, hice varios amigos nuevos y me invitaron a un baby shower— le mostré la tarjeta.

—¿Quieres ir?

—Claro que sí, me cayó muy bien aquella omega.

—Haré lo posible por llevarte pero el sábado tenía que ir a comprar repuestos a Nagasaki.

—No te preocupes, papá puede llevarme, el sábado trabaja hasta el medio día— le hice recordar.

—¡Es cierto! Espero que te diviertas, nunca he estado en una fiesta de esas pero debe ser... cool.

—El jueves tengo una charla ¿Puedes traerme?— pregunté, a veces me parecía que abusaba de su tiempo.

—Tal vez, es que hemos bajado un motor y no sé cuándo lo terminemos. Si yo no puedo envío a Seung-Gil, seguro él estará feliz de llevarte, ya sabes que le gustan esas cosas de hospitales.

—¿Cómo está? Solo vino un momento el otro día.

—Se ha presentado para trabajar en la guardería, había un puesto en la enfermería.

—¿Por qué no se presentaría el hospital?— pregunté.

—Porque eso está lleno de rusos, otra vez Hasetsu se está llenando de extranjeros— dijo en forma poco amable. Me hizo recordar lo mucho que él se quejaba hace años pues con los Nikiforov, llegaron los Plisetsky, los Babicheva y otras familias más debido a un problema político en ese país.

—No es cierto, hay japoneses y gente de otros países en el hospital, mi enfermera favorita es italiana, claro que la que peor me cae si es rusa— dije recordando a esa enfermera que nunca se ríe.

—¿Lo ves? Puros rusos.

—Hoy vi a Georgi Popovich ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—¿El serio? Es el único que me caía bien, él si se comportaba como ruso.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— lo miré intrigado mientras subía al auto.

—Todo mundo sabe que los rusos son fríos, serios, que pocas veces sonríen o demuestran sus emociones. ¿Y qué nos tocó? Un pequeño omega rubio tsundere que se peleaba con todo el mundo, una alfa pelirroja coqueta y reilona y... bueno el otro, tú sabes.

—¡No! No sé, dímelo— lo reté a terminar.

—Pues ese era el peor de todos. Era una diva, no lo niegues, el más popular, el que sacaba las mejores calificaciones y... no me hagas decirlo Yuuri...

—Estoy esperando, habla— insistí.

—Pues que era un meloso, sensiblero, amanerado, el más cursi y pretencioso alfa que he visto jamás. Ya lo dije, allí lo tienes.

—Nunca me habías dicho eso...—lo miré asombrado.

—Porque tú nunca le viste ni un solo defecto a Nikiforov, porque tus ojos eran dos corazones cuando él aparecía. Y por alguna extraña razón para él era igual. Cuando llegaron los rusos y lo conocí creí que se tiraría a toda la escuela, o al menos a la mitad ya sabes cómo son los omegas cuando hay carne fresca. Todos revoloteando a su alrededor pero le bastó verte para que se le olvidara que el mundo existía...

—No digas esas cosas— dije con las mejillas coloradas recordando aquellos tiempos, yo tenía 14 años y fue lo más espectacular que pasó en Hasetsu ese año.

—Bueno pues, no son rusos comunes— volvió a quejarse.

—Tú tampoco eres un japonés común, no sé de qué te quejas— dije empezando a molestarlo.

—Claro que soy un... lo dices por mi cabello ¿verdad? Mi madre es polaca no tengo la culpa...

—Y porque estás loco. ¿Qué piensa la gente de los japoneses? Que somos hormigas amarillas muy trabajadoras ¿Verdad? Y de cabello negro— sonreí al verlo hacer puchero. –Los japoneses no somos rubios con copete rojo— solté una carcajada.

—Dilo, sé que te mueres por decirlo, anda— me retó. —Fue ese ruso cabeza de algodón planchado quien me dio el apodo, acá ni se conocían los nuggets cuando ellos llegaron...

—¡Nugget con kétchup!— grité elevando los brazos. Pocas veces me atreví a decirselo a la cara, me solté a reír luego me dolió la panza de las carcajadas y terminé despertando a mi bebé que empezó a patear.

—Solo te lo permito a ti porque estás embarazado, ahora bájate y ve a dormir— se hizo el enojado aunque sabía que quería reírse, habíamos llegado a casa sin darme cuenta.

—Gracias por el aventón Kenjirou, eres el mejor— me despedí.

—Sí... y vivo entre la friendzone y la padrinozone. Soy taaaan afortunado— me guiñó un ojo y echó a andar su auto dejándome con una sonrisa.


	21. El nuevo obstetra

## EL NUEVO OBSTETRA

Seung-Gil pasó por mí el jueves para llevarme a la charla de depresión post parto, tengo curiosidad por conocer al nuevo obstetra.

—Estás cada vez más adorable— dijo Seun-Gil apenas me vio con su mirada adusta que lo caracteriza.

— ¿En serio?— dudé sus palabras.

—Eres mi amigo así que debo ayudar a tu autoestima— no supe como tomar eso.

—Me dijo Kenjirou que quieres trabajar en la guardería— inicié conversación cuando subíamos a su auto.

—Ese chismoso, el día que necesite plantar un rumor, lo buscaré— dijo de mala gana. –Bueno sí, he presentado mis papeles y ayer me hicieron la entrevista, si todo sale bien estaré empezando la otra semana— comentó arrancado el auto.

—¡Es maravilloso! El otro año cuando regrese a enseñar...

—No te hagas ilusiones Yuuri, no suelo quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar. He viajado bastante estos últimos años y ya siento que necesito volar... aunque tal vez me quede un poco— el cambio en su tono de voz me decía que había encontrado algo por qué quedarse.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?— pregunté mirándolo fijamente para que no pueda ocultarme la verdad. Se mantuvo firme y no dijo nada hasta minutos después cuando ya me había cansado de verlo.

—He salido un par de veces con Phichit— dijo secamente. Me sorprendí un poco pues el carácter de ambos son completamente opuestos. Seung-Gil es serio, a veces un poco amargado aunque tiene su chispa si se siente en suficiente confianza. Phichit por otro lado es... un hámster. Loco, tierno, hiperactivo y tan amistoso. Es un beta bastante responsable, él está a cargo de administración de la guardería.

—¡Vaya!— sonreí.

—Ni te hagas ilusiones, te lo prohíbo. Guang Hong ya está buscando casa para nosotros y es... demasiado pronto. No, por favor.

—Entiendo, no molestaré pero no deja de alegrarme ¿Sabes? Te mereces ser feliz.

—Eso intento— dijo más animado.

Llegamos con tiempo, la charla era a las 10 de la mañana, Seung-Gil no entró conmigo porque debía ir al mercado por víveres para su familia.

—Vuelvo por ti en un par de horas— se despidió ayudándome a bajar.

Estaba algo temeroso porque tenía algo en mente, me atreví a caminar y dejar las silla de ruedas de lado porque a veces se me atracan las rueditas delanteras en los desniveles o en las puertas. Vi a Sala en la recepción y me animé a hablarle.

—Hola— saludé.

—Yuuri ¿Cómo está?— contestó con una bonita sonrisa.

—Muy bien, vine para la charla sobre depresión post parto.

—Pues dese prisa porque va a venir mucha gente, los pacientes de la tarde están llegando.

—Claro, no me lo quiero perder.

Caminé lentamente, apreciando el usar mis piernas en un lugar público, tan acostumbrado estoy a pasarme el día en casa que me emociona salir. Aunque debo ser muy cuidadoso, la barriga pesa cada día un poquito más y a veces debo enderezar la espalda porque me mata la cintura.

El salón donde dos días antes tuve clase ahora lucía diferente, contaba con un estrado, al fondo, unas cortinas oscuras le daban un ambiente más serio. Había muchas sillas distribuidas en dos columnas. Caminé hacia adelante, me ubiqué en la tercera fila, al lado del pasillo. Esperé mirando como llegaba la gente, no sólo había embarazados y sus familias sino también médicos del hospital y autoridades de Hasetsu. Reconocí al sub director de la preparatoria donde estudié, a algunos ex compañeros de escuela pero no de mi nivel sino más jóvenes. Pronto casi todo el salón estuvo lleno, llegaron dos periodistas a cubrir el evento, me sorprendí que todo fuera tan formal, parece que este obstetra es bueno.

Mi corazón y mi panza saltaron al mismo tiempo cuando del lado izquierdo apareció la imagen más hermosa del mundo. Viktor, tomó la palabra micrófono en mano. Vestía un traje azul oscuro que le quedaba tan bien.

_Buenos días al público asistente, el hospital de Hasetsu les da la bienvenida al ciclo de charlas médicas. El día de hoy tenemos un tema importante en la salud emocional de nuestros pacientes que salen de maternidad, el conversatorio estará a cargo del Obstetra y psicólogo clínico Christophe Giacometti. Aplausos por favor._

Mis ojos no se separaron de él ni aunque el doctor a cargo empezó su charla. Por unos segundos Viktor me miró y esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, con las mejillas rojas volví mi vista al expositor. Era alto, cabello rubio, bastante atractivo aunque no era alfa, sino un beta. Con bastante soltura empezó a tratar el tema, resaltando pequeños detalles que no me había detenido a pensar de mi embarazo. ¿Realmente pasaré por todo eso? Me cambia por completo la figura que tengo de ser madre. Voy a sentirme más inseguro de lo que soy, al cuidado de un bebé para el que voy a ser todo y no tengo los sabios consejos de mamá.

La charla terminó y apenas sentí que pasó el tiempo, debería pensar que me ayudó pero ha creado más dudas en mí. ¿Qué haré para mantener a mi hijo cuando lo tenga? Llevo unos años ahorrando aunque mi sueldo de maestro de pre-escolar de la guardería pública no es mucho, no gasto demasiado pero sé que no será suficiente para después. Voy a tener que dejar a mi cachorro desde muy pequeño para volver a trabajar y no padecer necesidades. Sé que mi padre no nos va a desamparar pero prefiero yo ser nuestro sustento. Miles de gastos se avecinan, en los que apenas he pensado porque hacían crecer mis miedos. Ahora que veo que está cada vez más cerca el momento de dar a luz es momento de ponerse a pensar.

Una duda me tenía clavado en mi asiento, soy bastante ansioso aunque cuando estoy en medio de los problemas usualmente lo tomo con madurez pero la espera me crea estrés. Me pasa cada inicio de año escolar o cuando se acerca un evento importante, mientras que durante el evento suelo lograr mis objetivos. La ansiedad me destruye a veces. ¿Y si confundo mi ansiedad y estrés con depresión? ¿Existirá alguna forma de evaluarme? Tengo que asistir a las charlas de este médico, tiene un grupo por las noches que me haría muy bien. Lo único malo es el costo, estoy ahorrando caya Yen, quizás haya descuentos para trabajadores públicos, si bien ya no laboro aún figuro en el sistema.

Tal vez... deba preguntar.

Me acerqué al médico que desde luego estaba rodeado de muchas personas entre ellos varios omegas varones embarazados y sus parejas. Reconocí a Matsurou que al lado de su alfa escuchaba atenta las respuestas del doctor Giacometti, me sonrió antes de marcharse. Poco a poco la gente fue dispersándose, no quería hacerle la pregunta delante de muchas personas. Esperé lo suficiente para quedar solo con otra omega más que parecía bastante agobiada. No quise ser intruso y dejé que termine su conversación para acercarme. Al verme el obstetra sonrió sorprendido.

—Buen día— dije haciendo una reverencia.

—Yo te conozco— me guiñó un ojo. Lo miré entre sorprendido y asustado. Tiene un rostro hermoso, unas pestañas tan largas pero su mirada pícara me dio miedo.

—No... no lo creo. Yo jamás he salido de Japón— dije al recordar que es un médico suizo que ha viajado demasiado. Quizás es cierto y todos los japoneses nos parecemos y me está confundiendo con alguien que ha conocido antes. Aunque a decir verdad... él también se me hace conocido, el color de su cabello, rubio con raíces castañas y el porte...

—¿Tienes alguna duda?— preguntó sonriendo como si supiera algo que yo no sé. Debe ser su carácter, dicen que los europeos son así, no se avergüenzan de nada.

—El grupo de apoyo que va a abrir ¿Tiene costo?— pregunté con timidez.

—Sólo el costo de una consulta simple, el mismo que pagas para tu atención.

—Estaré allí, muchas gracias— me despedí con otra reverencia.

—De nada... Iuuuuuuri— canturreó mi nombre alargando tanto a U que me dejó asustado.

— ¿Me conoce?— dije inmediatamente.

—Un poco, te he visto en fotos pero déjame decirte que eres mucho más hermoso en persona— me inspeccionó por todos lados haciendo que me sonroje hasta las orejas.

—Pe... pero co... como es que...— se me enredó la lengua vergonzosamente.

—Tranquilo, soy el mejor amigo de Viktor— volvió a guiñarme un ojo. Retrocedí abochornado. ¡Yo también lo conozco! Lo vi en San Petersburgo, era el amigo borracho de Viktor, el que parecía a punto de caerse. ¡Es él! Su cabello, su altura, su porte. ¿Me conoce por fotos? ¿Es el mejor amigo de Viktor? ¿Qué sabe de mí? ¡Es el mejor amigo de Viktor! Diablos...

Tantas preguntas y no pude hacerle ninguna porque en ese momento apareció Anya con su sonrisa congelada.

—Chris, tienes que ir a despedir a la prensa, tenemos champaña allá afuera— lo llamó. 

—Nos vemos cerdito— dijo tocándome la... ¡Esa no es mi cintura! Es mi cadera... más abajo... casi en... volvió a guiñarme un ojo y salió dejándome completamente abochornado.

Mi cachorro se despertó ante tantas emociones y empezó su juego de fútbol dentro de mí. 


	22. El babyshower de los hijos del rey

## EL BABY SHOWER DE LOS HIJOS DEL REY

Jamás había asistido a un baby shower, ni siquiera al de Yuuko, quizás porque en ese tiempo aún no trabajabamos juntos ni éramos amigos y yo todavía la veía como una omega rompe compromisos. No soy prejuicioso pero cuando tocan a un amigo querido uno reacciona de forma egoísta. Me dolió lo que le pasó a Seung-Gil y por eso me costó hacer amistad con ella.

No tengo claro qué es lo que se hace en una fiesta de éstas, he escuchado cosas pero no es lo mismo que estar presente. Bueno, ya tenía los regalos, al saber que son dos pequeños varones es más fácil saber que obsequiar, les compré bebecreces azules que veían a juego, uno con el número 1 y el segundo con el número 2, la vendedora me dijo que eran muy prácticos al momento de alimentarlos, así la madre no se equivoca y le da de comer dos veces al mismo cachorro. Debe ser un lío, no quiero ni imaginármelo, he cuidado bebés antes.

Esa visita a la tienda me llenó de alegría, ver tantas ropitas y accesorios para bebés, me hizo sonreír mucho, lástima que al ver los precios algo se estrujó en mi corazón. No puedo adquirir mucha de esa ropa, serán solo conjuntos sencillos y de los más económicos. Incluso, con toda la pena del mundo voy a comprar algunas cosas de segunda mano. He visto por internet que algunas madres venden lotes completos de ropitas de sus cachorros porque han crecido. Bebé Katsuki va aprender a ser modesto a temprana edad.

El sábado papá me llevó a la fiesta, la casa de Isabella está en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, la más moderna, llena de jardines y construcciones cuadradas pero con espacio para zona de juegos infantiles y amplios parques.

Al llegar fui recibido por la anfitriona, quien me presentó a su alfa, un alto y atlético moreno con un corte de cabello extraño. Su sonrisa era contagiosa, llevaba en brazos a una pequeña de no más de tres años.

—Encantado de conocerte Yuuri, puedes llamarme JJ— me guiñó un ojo mientras me daba un like con la mano. Es extraño pero se nota que es bastante sociable y le gusta llamar la atención.

Me dediqué a cuidar de su pequeña hija en cuanto sus padres tuvieron que empezar con las dinámicas que tenían preparadas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunté a la niña.

—Soy la princesa Leticia Isabella Catalina Leroy— me dijo muy segura de sí misma. Tuve que contener la sonrisa pues no podía permitir que pensara que me estaba burlando de ella pero lo cierto es que su nombre es demasiado rimbombante. – ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?— preguntó.

—Yuuri

—¿Sólo Yuuri?

—Sí, tengo un solo nombre— sonreí.

—¿Tus padres no te dieron más nombres?— preguntó confundida.

—No, creo que no tenían tanta imaginación como los tuyos— intenté cambiar la conversación mostrándole a su padre bebiendo de una mamila. Era realmente divertido ver a cuatro alfas bebiendo desesperados de biberones llenos de cerveza. Dejé escapar una carcajada cuando ganó el esposo de Isabella y le pusieron una corona ridícula.

El siguiente juego fue entretenido, varias amigas de la dueña de casa participaron en una competencia donde debían llevar una pelota de tenis entre sus tobillos mientras mantenían un enorme globo debajo de sus camisetas simulando estar embarazadas. Para que sepan por un instante lo que cuesta moverse teniendo un balón en la panza.

Me di cuenta que son una pareja muy querida, ella es tan dulce y amable, él pícaro y divertido. Tienen una hermosa familia que pronto va a crecer con la llegada de sus gemelos. Ruego a Kami-Sama que le siga enviando felicidad.

—¡Vamos a hacer un juego con algunos embarazados!— pidió Isabella y me sobresalté. ¿Jugar? Éramos varios gorditos en el salón, de la clase de psicoprofilaxis solo estaban Cao Bin y Kenji, apenas me saludaron pues no los conozco mucho. Pero por mi situación no puedo moverme mucho aunque quiera.

—Ven Yuuri— me llamó. —No corres peligro, no es un juego físico— sentí la mano de Isabella en mi brazo, mis mejillas se colorearon intentando rechazarla pero no pude. Me levanté y la seguí sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Esas son mis muñecas?— a mi lado, la pequeña Leroy que no había soltado mi mano, señaló las muñecas que estaban sobre una mes.

—Sí princesa ¿Recuerdas que te las pedí prestadas para jugar?— su padre la levantó en brazos y ella soltó una risa tan cristalina. Es una niña feliz.

—¡Quien pueda cambiar a su muñeca más rápido, incluyendo el pañal, gana el juego!— Isabella explicó las reglas mientras yo sonreía bastante feliz, hice medio año de prácticas en la guardería cuidando a los más pequeños. Sé muy bien cómo cambiar ropitas y pañales.

—Esperen un momento— anunció el alfa de Isabella, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar a la doctora Petrova "Anya, la bruja" y Viktor.

 _¿Por qué?_ suspiré. Me estaba divirtiendo, ahora voy a ponerme nervioso, luego me sentiré ridículo y después triste.

—Pasa Anya, me alegra que vinieras— escuché a la dueña de casa saludar a los invitados. Pero claro, ella debe ser su obstetra, tenía que invitarla. Tonto Yuuri, no debí venir. Sentí la mirada de Viktor pero no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Apenas acabe el juego le diré a Isabella que me siento mal y me iré, por suerte papá está por allí, cerca de la mesa de comida, engullendo fresas con chocolate. –Tomen asiento, estamos por empezar otro juego— escuché al fornido alfa con corona.

—¡Objeción!— escuché que una omega reclamando. –Si vamos a cambiar ropitas hagan un grupo de primerizos y luego de los que ya son madres porque este es mi primer cachorro, Harumi tiene dos hijos y bastante experiencia cambiando bebés.

Se escucharon reclamos, los otros dos omegas embarazados la apoyaron y una de las concursantes fue retirada para conformar otro grupo. Así que sólo éramos cuatro omegas primerizos.

—Bien, el que cambie más rápido las ropas de la muñeca gana pero tengan en cuenta que se trata de su cachorrito así que sean cuidadosos— recomendó Isabella antes de que empecemos.

Mis dedos se movieron con rapidez y cuidado para quitar las prendas del cuerpo de la muñeca, luego coloqué el pañal, la chaqueta el nuevo bebecrece. No vi a los demás ni siquiera de reojo pero uno de ellos me ganó. Escuché cuando terminó, yo apenas estaba por ponerle la gorrita.

—¡Alto!— escuché la voz del alfa. –El rey va a hablar— bromeó, algunos se rieron de su comentario. –Roger ganó, es cierto, cambió más rápido a la muñeca pero yo creo que le rompió al menos tres huesos, no sé pero me dio miedo— todos rompieron a reír.

—Es cierto— dijo Isabella. —¿Qué dicen? ¿Rapidez o cuidado?— preguntó a los asistentes

Se hizo un murmullo general, me atreví a mirar en dirección a Viktor cuando él levantó la mano.

—Soy neonatólogo y estoy de acuerdo con JJ yo voto por que ganó el que tuvo más cuidado— dijo simplemente. Todos me miraron, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que sostenía a la muñeca contra mi pecho.

—Bien, entonces el ganador es ¡Yuuri!— anunció Isabella, logrando que me sonrojara. Me entregó un premio y me fui a sentar abochornado. Poco después busqué hacerle compañía a papá al lado de la mesa de la comida, se me antojó un poco de piña.

—Quiero irme— le dije mordisqueando mi fruta.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, solo tengo sueño— mentí.

—¿Qué te ganaste?— preguntó papá mirando el paquete envuelto que traía en las manos.

—No lo sé— empecé a abrirlo con curiosidad, hasta que pude distinguir que era casi completamente rosa. Era un lindo puerquito de felpa con anteojos. Reí al verlo, la vida me estaba jugando una broma, sí que tenía sentido del humor. Me traía tantos recuerdos...

_"Nadie se mete con mi cerdito" escuché decir a Viktor un día en el que me estaban molestando, a algunos compañeros de la escuela les parecía gracioso llamarme cerdo, puerco, porky... "Si vuelvo a escuchar a alguien ofender a mi Yuuri le parto la cara" dijo en forma amenazante, él que era todo sonrisas y encanto, no sabía que tenía un lado tan fiero. "Sólo yo puedo llamarlo así ¿Entendieron?" nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Viktor y dejaron de molestarme porque tenía cuatro rusos que me defendían._

—¿Aún quieres que nos vayamos?— preguntó papá con la boca medio llena de butifarra.

—No, aún no, sigue comiendo— sonreí antes de volver al salón donde estaban reunidos los participantes, tomé asiento en un cómodo sofá, la hija de Isabella vino a hacerme compañía y jugamos con su muñeca a que mi puerco era un príncipe encantado convertido en cerdito por una malvada bruja.


	23. Batalla de hormonas

## BATALLA DE HORMONAS

Era martes, no tenía cita médica pero sí clases de psicoprofilaxis, Kenjirou no pudo venir por mí así que sin dudar pedí un taxi, ya era tiempo de hacerme cargo de mí mismo, además me sentía mucho mejor, con más energías y bastante motivado.

Llegué con tiempo, fui uno de los primeros, me mantuve sentado hasta que se completó el grupo con una omega más, creo que se llama Harumi, la conocí en la fiesta de Isabella.

—Vamos a empezar los estiramientos, ya saben, Yuuri e Isabella, con cuidado por favor— nos advirtió Celestino. Nuevamente me relajé, al escuchar la música suave me fui a algún lugar especial dentro de mi mente durante la clase de yoga. Se me está haciendo costumbre practicarlo en casa, poner una música hermosa con sonidos de la naturaleza y dejar que mi mente se vacíe, sacar los temores, dejar ir las dudas que a veces me agobian.

Tengo tantos miedos pero no puedo dejar que ellos me gobiernen, debo tener fe en que todo va a salir bien, mi cachorrito hermoso va a nacer pronto y necesita una madre que sepa cuidarlo. Una madre que... allí están otra vez esas patadas. Cuando bebé Katsuki se despierta empieza sus estiramientos y lo primero que hace es torturarme.

Pedí a Celestino que me ayude a levantarme porque así sentado siento con más fuerza los golpes internos.

— ¿Te sientes mal Yuuri?— preguntó.

—No, es sólo que me patea mucho— dije agarrando mi cintura. Caminé pasos cortos acariciando mi panza y hablándole. Se calmó minutos después y pude sentarme para el conversatorio que hay luego de los ejercicios.

—Bien, hoy vamos a hablar un poco sobre esta nueva experiencia para los primerizos y aquellos que ya tienen cachorros nos compartirán algunos tips. ¿Isabella, puedes contarnos alguna anécdota de tu primera hija?— pidió.

—¡Claro!— dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. –Bueno yo estaba estudiando aún, de hecho cuando me embaracé estaba haciendo un curso de titulación así que no sentí los síntomas. Nada de nauseas, vómitos o antojos. Pero como al séptimo mes los pies se me empezaron a hinchar, descartaron presión alta y no sabían que tenía hasta que descubrí que era por demasiada sal en mi comida. Amaba los yakitori pero me los comía muy salados, así que cuiden su ingesta de sodio chicos, es muy peligrosa porque les hace retener líquidos— terminó con una sonrisa. Pude ver de reojo de Cao Bin volvió a hacer ese mismo gesto de burla que lo había visto hacer la semana pasada cuando recién entré al curso ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está celoso de la vida de Isabella? ¿Le tendrá envidia?

—Soy Harumi, tengo dos cachorros de 6 y 4 años y solo les puedo decir, ahora que pueden, duerman todo el tiempo posible porque cuando sus cachorros nazcan no volverán a hacerlo— sonrió con malicia. Algunos nos reímos, he escuchado eso antes, sé que los primeros meses y hasta que el bebé se acostumbre a un horario me mantendrá despierto por las noches.

—Muy buen consejo Harumi— rió Celestino. –Por cierto, les tengo una muy buena noticia— todos lo miramos interesados. –El hospital ha dispuesto hacerles un baby shower comunitario, se repetirá cada tres meses para que todos los pacientes puedan festejar aquí la llegada de sus cachorros, sé que hay personas que no tienen posibilidades para organizarse uno, así que aprovechen— miró su libreta de notas. –Será en dos semanas, necesito ayuda para la decoración, si alguno de ustedes puede traer algo para compartir sería genial. El hospital va a poner el pastel, regalos para todos los participantes y pueden traer invitados, sus parejas o familiares. ¿Qué les parece la noticia?— preguntó. Yo aún estaba procesando lo que dijo. ¿Un baby shower comunitario? No es mala idea.

—Puedo traer muchos aperitivos, me fascina cocinar solo espero poder acompañarlos y no explotar antes— dijo Isabella entusiasmada.

—¿Ya no tuviste un Baby Shower?— preguntó Cao Bin muy serio.

—¡Cortesía!— pidió Celestino mirando con enfado al muchacho.

—Puedo ayudar en la decoración— ofrecí. –Tengo material en casa, puedo hacer los adornos, cenefas, guirnaldas, chupones con globos...— empecé a enumerar. Me gusta mucho hacer cosas con las manos.

—Perfecto Yuuri, tenemos presupuesto para eso así que estás a cargo de la decoración, pregunta si alguien más puede ayudarte— empezó a anotar.

—Yo no tengo nada que traer ¿Puedo ayudarle a Yuuri?— preguntó Kenji Miyamoto.

—Pero Kenyi tu sabes hornear ¿Verdad? Te he visto en la panadería municipal— dijo Isabella. –Me puedes ayudar, voy a necesitar alguien con desesperación.

—Sí, estoy practicando, me dan clases gratis— contestó el omega.

—Bien, Kenji e Isabella van encargarse de los aperitivos. ¿Alguien que quiera ayudar a Yuuri con la decoración?— preguntó.

Yoon Bum levantó la mano con timidez. —Yo... podría ayudarle a Yuuri— dijo.

—Estupendo— felicitó Celestino. –Yuuri, recuerda decorar un cuaderno grande para que todos lo firmen, deberá estar colocado a la entrada de la fiesta y cada invitado tiene que dejar allí sus buenos deseos. De unas 100 hojas porque se quedará aquí en el aula para las siguientes celebraciones— pidió, lo anoté mentalmente para no olvidarlo.

—Cao Bin ¿Estarás con nosotros?— le preguntó Celestino.

—No le veo la gracia. Me voy a deshacer de esta lombriz apenas nazca, ni siquiera voy a verlo ¿Para qué celebrar? No quiero obsequios que no voy a usar— dijo con frialdad. Me sorprendieron sus palabras. ¿Lombriz?

—Cao ya lo hablamos— susurró Celestino. –Puedes darlo en adopción y a pesar de ello permitirte quererlo por el tiempo que lo lleves dentro de ti.

— ¿Para qué? No, gracias, es solo un error en mi vida— dijo furioso.

—No eres el único aquí que sufre por si no te has dado cuenta— le reclamó Mitsurou. Todos la miramos, ella tiene su alfa, no creí que tuviera problemas ¿seguirá sufriendo por el cachorro que perdió?

—Yo no sufro— le corrigió Cao Bin. –Me da lo mismo si la lombriz es niño o niña, alfa, beta u omega. Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, lo más rápido que se pueda.

—Na... nada volverá a ser como antes— dijo Yoon Bum con tristeza – ¡Nunca! Yo.. me... me casé enamorado, pensé que con este bebé tendríamos un hogar. Pe... pero mi alfa ha cambiado, ya... ya no llega ni a dormir... ¡Tampoco sé cómo voy a hacer cuando mi bebe nazca! — dijo llorando.

—Al menos ustedes saben quién es el padre de sus hijos— susurró Kenji. Parecía a punto de reírse. —Tal vez no estaba en nuestros planes preñarnos pero ya no podemos hacer nada así que paz ¿Ok?— dijo levantando las manos en señal de querer tranquilizarnos.

— ¿Cuántas veces lo mismo?— se quejó Isabella. —A pesar del buen humor que tengo y el esfuerzo que hago por comprenderlos muchas veces salgo de estas clases con depresión— nos miró a todos. –Ninguno de ustedes lleva dos varones en su vientre a punto de salir...

—No tenemos la culpa de que te guste follar tanto— se burló Cao Bin.

— ¡Mocoso insolente!— le reclamó ella. –Yo amo a mis hijos, aún a estos que llevo dentro y no conozco, los amo. Algún día te vas a arrepentir de entregar a tu cachorro, solo espero que te consuele el hecho de saber que hiciste lo correcto— le dijo mirándolo directamente.

—Ya no se peleen— rogó Matsurou con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eso me pasa por venir a una clase con mocosos— se quejó Harumi, la omega que tiene varios hijos. –Todos creen que sus problemas son los peores, me tienen harta.

Me sentí algo desesperado por parar la pelea, Celestino no hacía nada por detenerla, nos miraba y a veces anotaba algo pero no intervenía.

—Yo... —dije para aliviar la tensión sin saber cómo distraerlos de su pelea grupal. – ¡Yo engañé al padre de mi hijo!— lo dije en un arranque de locura para frenar el enfrentamiento que estaba empezando. Todos me miraron esperando a que continúe. Al menos se olvidaron de su disputa. –Por favor no lo repitan, que esto no salga de aquí— rogué algo asustado. —Necesitaba embarazarme porque tengo que extirparme el útero y me acosté con una persona que estaba cayéndose de borracho y él no sabe que será el padre de mi cachorro— confesé.

Cao Bin soltó una carcajada, Matsurou, Kenji e Isabella me miraron con pena, Harumi me lanzó una sonrisa de lástima y Yoon Bum parecía asombrado. Miré a Celestino buscando aprobación para continuar.

—Aquí no vamos a juzgar a nadie Yuuri. Estamos en reunión y nada de lo que digamos saldrá de estas paredes. Al menos no con nombre y apellido ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?— nos preguntó.

—Eso ya nos advertiste desde que empezamos— dijo Cao Bin.

—Si alguien tiene algo que decirle a Yuuri, quedará entre nosotros— los motivó el guía de la clase.

— ¿El padre de tu hijo es rico?— preguntó Kenji.

—No... bueno es profesional pero no es rico.

—Entonces no vale la pena, no le digas nada— me respondió decepcionado.

—Deberías decirle— dijo Isabella. –Tiene derecho a saber...

— ¿Y si no lo quiere?— preguntó Cao Bin.

—Podrías arriesgarte Yuuri, quizás él también te quiere— me sonrió Isabella.

—Se embarazó de un borracho, para que quiere un padre así para su cachorro— se rió Cao bin

—Aunque tenga familia e hijos deberías decirle— aconsejó Mitsurou.

—Ya... ya déjenlo en paz— pidió Yoon Bum.

—Bien... ya terminamos por hoy. Hemos tenido una batalla de hormonas, a veces es bueno sacar lo que tenemos guardado siempre con respeto, recuerden que nadie sabe lo que el otro vive así que no juzguen...

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir?— preguntó Cao Bin.

—Ah, me olvidaba, tú vas a dar el discurso de agradecimiento a los invitados durante la fiesta— le dijo Celestino. Él se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué?— dijo molesto. — ¿Y si no vengo?— lo retó Cao.

—Pues no le agradeceremos a nadie— le sonrió Celestino. –No olviden la clase práctica del jueves. Es sobre labor de parto.

Todos nos miramos asombrados por la frescura con que Celestino hablaba, quise reírme.

Cao Bin salió apresurado, mientras que Isabella conversaba con Kenji, Harumi y Minsurou. Yoon bum se me acercó.

—Yuuri ahora... no... no puedo quedarme pero el jueves conversamos ¿Sí?— asentí y él se marchó corriendo. Qué chico más extraño.

Mi celular sonó en mi bolso, me dispuse a contestar mientras salía.

—Yuuri estoy afuera del hospital ¿Aún estás allí?— era la voz de Kenjirou.

—Estoy saliendo, espérame— dije sin fijarme, me di vuelta para decirle adiós a Celestino con la mano pero al girarme para salir mi brazo golpeó a alguien y mi celular salió volando. Solté un grito ahogado por el susto.

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento— escuché una voz que corrió hacia mi equipo y lo levantó del piso. Por suerte le había comprado una carcasa doble y no creo que se dañara.

—Hola— saludé al encontrarme con aquellos ojos celestes que aún seguían manteniéndome hechizado. Miró mi rostro, mis hombros, su vista descansó en mi redonda pancita.

—Te sienta de maravilla el embarazo— sonrió con esa sonrisa en forma de corazón que solía darme. –No recuerdo haberte visto tan hermoso— susurró apenado. –Lo siento— se disculpó devolviéndome el celular. Me hizo una reverencia y siguió para encontrarse con Celestino.

Salí lentamente del lugar, mientras procuraba que mi corazón dejara de latir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Alcancé a oír que estaba coordinando con Celestino lo de la fiesta que se organizaba para nosotros.

Llegué la salida del hospital y por fin pude respirar a gusto. ¿En qué me estoy metiendo? ¿Cómo diablos se me ocurrió compartir con los demás la forma en que concebí a mi bebé? Sólo espero que a nadie se le ocurra abrir la boca.


	24. Un compañero particular

## UN COMPAÑERO PARTICULAR

Mientras preparaba modelos de cenefas y guirnaldas que adornarían las paredes del salón de psicoprofilaxis, pensaba en lo que había dicho Isabella en la última clase. ¿Viktor tiene derecho a saber que espero un hijo suyo? ¿Debería decirle la verdad? 

Y si de algún modo se entera ¿Me odiará? ¿Se sentirá en la obligación de velar por nuestro hijo? ¿Puede ser un lazo que arruinará sus planes?

Tengo miedo que eso suceda, que me odie por haberlo utilizado, por tener una atadura conmigo. O que quiera hacer valer sus derechos e intente quitarme a mi cachorro. Eso sería terrible. Él está a punto de formar una familia, legalmente más apto para criar un hijo que yo.

¡No!

Yo jamás permitiré que Anya tenga derechos sobre mi bebé, ni siquiera que esté cerca de él. Es mejor que abandone la loca idea de decir la verdad, nada bueno sacaré de eso. Solo añadirle más problemas a mi enredada vida.

¡Qué se casen y tengan sus propios cachorros lejos de mí!

Una de las guirnaldas me quedó medio deforme por no concentrarme en mi trabajo y estar pensando cosas tristes pero no se ve tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros estamos deformitos también. Yo no tengo tanta barriga todavía pero otros de mis compañeros parece que fueran a irse de cara al suelo. Pobres.

El jueves siguiente llevé las muestras para probar el color y tamaño, las cenefas estaban bien pero las guirnaldas necesitaban más color, quizás un amarillo limón o naranja.

—No han venido todos y eso que es un tema importante— se preocupó Celestino.

—Somos cuatro, empecemos— pidió Harumi.

—Empezaré por hablarles algo de historia, quizás lo estudiaron en la escuela pero es bueno repasarla porque de la historia se aprende. Antiguamente, en los partos fallecían muchos omegas, también las betas eran propensas a adquirir mal de parto pero eran los omegas varones los que más morían— se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo. –El parto de un omega varón es el más difícil y complicado de todos, los huesos de la pelvis se separan tanto que sin la atención adecuada podrían quedar lisiados y sin el tratamiento debido, las infecciones pueden costarle la vida. Con el pasar del tiempo, las sociedades han ido evolucionando hasta el nivel que ahora tenemos. Los partos de omegas varones en las ciudades son por cesárea para evitarle el sufrimiento innecesario. Y en localidades donde no se cuente con hospitales y quirófanos, se les suministra epidurales para el dolor y algunos otros fármacos para la dilatación, hay parteros con bastante experiencia.

Alguien levantó la mano, era Yoon Bum, recién me fijé que llevaba un abrigo demasiado grande para su tamaño y contextura con mangas que le tapaban las manos.

—¿Sí Bum?— preguntó Celestino.

—Yo... yo crecí en un pueblito donde no había hospital, muchos omegas varones después del parto quedaban co... cojos— se encogió al recordarlo.

—Así es, la labor del partero es lograr que los huesos del omega regresen a su lugar luego de parir pero no todos tienen esa habilidad. Cuando inicien labor de parto, varones y mujeres omegas, sentirán dolor y contracciones. En el caso de los varones es mucho más fuerte ya que la cadera debe abrirse. No deben esperar a llegar a ese punto, teniendo en cuenta que en la semana 36 ya están aptos para dar a luz y los dolores se presentarán en cualquier momento, deben estar atentos para que puedan llegar al hospital con tiempo para realizarles la cesárea. Si gustan pueden internarse antes de las 36 semanas de gestación para irlos preparando. Aquí estarán bien cuidados, alimentados y monitoreados todo el tiempo. No piensen que están mejor en sus casas, háganme caso y vengan apenas sientan que el cachorro se está posicionando para nacer.

—¿Cómo se siente?— pregunté muy interesado.

—El síntoma más claro es cuando se expulsa el tapón mucoso, es decir, cuando rompen fuente. Pero antes de eso notarán que su barriga ha descendido un poco, ya no sentirán que les presiona tanto los demás órganos. Son pequeñas cosas que deben tomar en cuenta desde la semana 32 en adelante. Si sienten algo extraño deben venir lo antes posible para que los revisen. Si tienen fiebre, sangrado o no sienten los movimientos de su bebé por varias horas seguidas, también deben venir. No se queden en sus casas si tienen dudas, llamen de inmediato si no cuentan con alguien que los traiga, el hospital tiene una ambulancia a disposición, llamen al emergencias, a su obstetra o a mí— nos pasó su tarjeta personal donde venía su número de celular.

—¿Es cierto que los bebés de los omegas varones son más pequeños?— preguntó Kenji.

—No es cierto, hay bebés de omegas varones que son más grandes que los de omegas mujeres, incluso que los bebés de las betas. Depende de la contextura de los padres, de la alimentación y de que lleven correctamente el embarazo a término.

La puerta se abrió, era Cao Bin.

—Pasa Cao, estamos hablando sobre la labor de parto— pidió Celestino.

—¿Es muy costosa la cesárea?— preguntó Bum. Lo miré fijamente, noté que tenía ojeras profundas que hace dos días no presentaba.

—No es muy costosa pero si tienen problemas económicos, deben presentarse ante la asistenta social, expresarle sus razones y ella les ayudará a plantearles una forma de pago adecuado.

—¿Adecuado?— se rio Cao Bin. –Mi hermana tuvo que cubrir su cuenta limpiando pisos del hospital durante tres semanas— dijo de forma despectiva.

—Cao, el trabajo, sea cual fuere por más humilde, dignifica a la persona. Si tu hermana no contaba con medios para cubrir el costo de su parto, ofreció pagarlo con su esfuerzo, eso es admirable.

—¿Podemos trabajar aquí para pagarlo?— preguntó Bum con un tono bastante más animado.

—Eso debes hablarlo con la asistenta social, incluso se puede ir pagando en cuotas desde que inicias el embarazo para que cuando llegue el momento de la cesárea no sea tanto el gasto.

—Además están los gastos del cachorro— intervino Harumi. –Yo di a luz por parto normal, que es más barato que una cesárea pero los análisis de los cachorros cuestan...

—¿Hay que analizar a los cachorros?— preguntó Kenji.

—No es obligatorio pero si se recomienda que los pequeños salgan de aquí con todas las vacunas respectivas y los estudios hormonales. ¿Acaso no quieren saber si su cachorrito es alfa, beta u omega?— preguntó Celestino con toda paciencia.

Había escuchado eso antes, mis padres me contaron que tuvieron que llevarme hasta Nagasaki a hacerme esos estudios porque en esa época aquí en el hospital no hacían análisis hormonales. Allá se enteraron que soy un varón omega.

En la guardería, todo niño llega con su ficha médica, sabemos si se trata de alfas, betas u omegas, sin embargo a tan temprana edad eso no influye mucho en su carácter pues las hormonas aún no están lo suficientemente desarrolladas. Es en la pubertad donde los cachorros deben ir nuevamente al hospital para ser evaluados y darles el tratamiento respectivo. A mí me dieron inhibidores desde que tengo 13 años pues mis celos estaban por empezar. En la escuela nos obligaban a mostrar la tarjeta de vacunación al día a todo alumno de secundario. Nadie quería "accidentes" entre los estudiantes. Sin embargo a pesar de todo el cuidado que se tenía a veces algunos estudiantes falsificaban las tarjetas del hospital por temor a las inyecciones.

Cuando entré al colegio se rumoreaba que el año anterior, un alfa de 15 años había secuestrado a un omega en el baño, tuvieron que romper la puerta con hachas para salvar al omega y todos los estudiantes fueron revisados minuciosamente. La convivencia armónica entre todos no sería posible si no hubiera fármacos que ayudaran con los celos, fragancias que inhiben los olores, desinfectantes para eliminar cualquier rastro de efluvio.

No quiero ni imaginar cómo debió ser hace 100 años cuando no había todo lo que hay ahora y los omegas debían esconderse para no ser tratados como animales. Realmente fue una época dura, por suerte he nacido en... ¡Mi celo! Mi mente rápidamente sacó cuentas de los meses aproximados. Cuando era adolescente, mis celos se presentaban cada tres meses, solía ser muy puntual, y duraban solo tres días en los que no iba a la escuela por seguridad a pesar que usaba correctamente los supresores e inhibidores de olor. Luego, cuando fui mayor de edad me hice ese implante subdérmico permanente para no tener que estar yendo a vacunarme cada seis meses y tomar pastillas. Mi primer celo normal luego de quitarme aquel implante fue el que pasé en Rusia. Eso quiere decir que el siguiente debió suceder cuando... más o menos cuando sufrí aquel accidente y me caí, quizás por eso no se me presentó o no lo sentí. Entonces debo esperar el próximo a fin de mes. Carambas, quizás no pueda venir a clases, no puedo usar vacunas ni tomar supresores.

—¿Yuuri te sientes mal?— preguntó Celestino sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh? No, disculpa solo estaba pensando... Celestino ¿Los celos se presentan también cuando estamos gestando?— pregunté.

—Justamente de eso quería hablarles. Durante el embarazo pueden experimentar los celos más intensos ya que por no dañar al bebé no se les puede suministrar supresores. Van a tener que encerrarse en sus casas y pedir ayuda de su familia, si eso no es posible y corren algún riesgo no duden en consultarme, pueden pasar su celo aquí en el hospital, estarán bien atendidos por personal capacitado.

Me quedé pensando en eso aun cuando ya había terminado la sesión de hoy. ¿Será prudente pasar mi celo encerrado en casa? Vivo cerca del bosque, no tengo quien cuide de mí todo el día, tal vez deba pensar en pasar unos días aquí.

No me di cuenta cuando alguien a mi lado me tocó el codo. Me volteé a ver, era Bum, estaba bastante demacrado. ¿Qué le estará pasando?

—¿Yuuri... ti... tienes tiempo para hablar?— susurró mirando a los lados.

—Sí claro Bum, dime. ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Yo... solo quería decirte que quizás no pueda ayudarte con la decoración, te... tengo miedo de echar a perder el material— dijo agachando la cabeza.

—No es difícil pero está bien, el día de la fiesta vienes más temprano y decoramos juntos ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—No sé si venga— me confesó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?— puse mi mano en su hombro y pude darme cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Ya no sé... si... si pueda venir más— sollozó. Me fijé que Celestino salió del salón de clases con Harumi y llevé a Bum a sentarse conmigo.

—¿Tienes problemas?— pregunté intentando hacerle una caricia, se veía tan roto.

—Sí, tienes suerte de no tener alfa, es... es difícil a veces— se sorbió los mocos y limpió su rostro con esas mangas enormes. –No lo tomes a mal, es que dijiste que el padre de... de tu hijo es un ebrio, entonces es mejor que no se lo digas nunca y protejas a tu cachorro— me miró y pude notar que en su pómulo había una suave coloración rojiza. ¡Había sido golpeado!

—¿Quién le lastimó? ¿Fue tu alfa?— pregunté e instintivamente quiso irse pero lo evité tomándolo por los hombros. –Bum no debes tener miedo de hablar...

—Es que nadie va a creerme— sollozó.

—Yo te creo y Celestino te creerá. ¿Tu alfa te golpea?— pregunté nuevamente.

—No... no es él cuando bebe o se droga... no es el hombre del que me enamoré— rompió a llorar. 

—Tienes que decirle a alguien, debes pedir ayuda. Tienes que proteger a tu cachorro ¿Qué tal si te lastima demasiado?

—¡No! Yo escaparía, volvería a mi casa— suspiró limpiándose las lágrimas. –Nos vemos Yuuri, ya voy tarde tengo que irme— se me escapó de las manos y corrió hacia la puerta. Yo no puedo correr así que ni pensar en alcanzarlo, apenas pude levantarme de la silla.

Me quedé pensando en Bum y en los omegas que aún sufren violencia, en Kenji que fue violado y debe entregar a su bebé porque no puede cuidarlo, mis lágrimas cayeron sin siquiera notarlo, intenté limpiarme pero era obvio que había estado llorando, mis ojos se hinchan rápido.

Dejé pasar unos minutos más para que se me pase ese sentimiento de desesperación, debo ayudar a Bum de alguna forma, no me puedo quedar callado, si algo le pasa también será mi culpa.

Caminé por los pasillos pensando en la posibilidad de ir a la policía pero no conozco ninguno al que le tenga confianza, quizás deba acercarme a Servicios Sociales de Igualdad, he escuchado su publicidad, hay una línea para denunciar de manera anónima si conocemos a alguien que esté sufriendo violencia o explotación de género...

—¿Yuuri? ¿Estás llorando Yuuri? ¿Qué te sucede?— limpié mis lágrimas para ver a un Viktor bastante preocupado por mí. 

Ay no, justamente con quien no quería encontrarme.


	25. El alfa protector

## EL ALFA PROTECTOR

No sé de qué forma terminamos en su despacho, otra vez. Me alcanzó nuevamente un vaso con agua al que le puso una medida de otra botella, me lo tomé sin dudar, si hay alguien de quien jamás desconfiaría... ¡Rayos! Eso es... puedo decirle a Viktor.

— ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?— preguntó con evidente preocupación.

—Está bien pero no te inquietes por mí, estoy bien— intenté sonreír.

—Nadie que esté bien anda llorando por los pasillos del hospital. ¿Te sucede algo en casa? ¿Algo... con tu pareja?— torcí la boca involuntariamente. Oh sí "pareja".

—Estaba llorando porque no sé cómo ayudar a un amigo— confesé. –Creo que sufre violencia en su hogar, hoy vino con un golpe en su rostro, apenas se notaba quizás fue leve pero es un golpe y está tan nervioso, dice que quizás ya no regrese. Me dio miedo, me sentí mal por él intentaba pensar a quien pedir ayuda, si a la policía pero quizás me pidan datos y tampoco sé dónde vive— suspiré.

— ¿De quién se trata?— lo miré convenciéndome que lo mejor era contarle a Viktor. — ¿No confías en mí?— preguntó.

—Es Bum, Yoon Bum— su mirada cambió como si supiera algo que yo no.

—Gracias por avisarme, voy a tenerlo en cuenta y...

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sabes? Si lo haces, te diré todo lo que sé de Bum— pedí. Era lo justo. Él se levantó y fue por un folder de su organizador, lo abrió con paciencia y sacó de allí una foto que me mostró. Era de Bum con un alfa alto a su lado, de cabello castaño claro y sonrisa tranquila.

—Ese es su esposo, lo he mandado a investigar. Cuando llegué aquí Bum fue uno de mis primeros pacientes, yo le di la noticia de su embarazo y se asustó mucho. Nunca vi a alguien tan aterrado por estar embarazado así que empecé a sospechar que algo pasaba pero no he podido hacer nada porque él niega que le pase algo. Según el investigador, este alfa trabaja en una maderera, es vendedor y no hay nada anormal en su comportamiento, es casi una persona ejemplar.

— ¡No puede serlo!— dije al recordar lo que Bum me dijo. –Bum dijo que se droga, que a veces no llega a dormir y que no es él cuando toma o está drogado.

—No he pedido que lo sigan de noche— murmuró Viktor buscando algo en su celular. –Quizás tiene una doble vida— dijo más convencido. Hizo una llamada y habló con alguien pidiendo un horario determinado de seguimiento.

—No quiero que le pase nada malo— le pedí.

—Vamos a ayudarlo ¿Sí? Gánate su confianza para que te llame si algo le pasa o sufre el ataque de su alfa. Si puedes apoyarlo para que reúna el valor de denunciarlo sería mucho mejor, Yuuri— tomó una de mis manos, no la retiré porque no lo hizo en plan romántico sino porque estaba tan preocupado como yo por Bum.

—Si logro que vaya a la policía o a Servicios Sociales de Igualdad...

—JJ— dijo Viktor buscando algo en su billetera. Sacó una tarjeta y me la extendió. –Jean Jaques Leroy, el esposo de Isabella es funcionario de Servicios Sociales de Igualdad aunque ahora está de permiso, él puede ayudar. Lo contactaré, anota su número en tu agenda telefónica, yo te pasaré el nombre de la persona a quien puedes acudir si Bum se decide. También tengo un buen amigo en la policía, bueno en sus ratos libres le hace de investigador, le acabo de llamar ¿Recuerdas a Seungbae?

— ¡Claro! ¿El astuto?

—Yo prefiero recordarlo como el apestoso— soltó una carcajada que no pude ignorar. Ambos rompimos a reír.

—Él y Morooka casi logran desmayarme una vez, las clases de gimnasia eran una tortura— bromeé.

—Lo recuerdo, tuve que comprarte esas toallitas con alcohol para que no murieras con intoxicación de pezuñas— respondió, me carcajeé tan fuerte que mi cuerpo se fue para atrás Viktor me sostuvo aunque su sillón tenía respaldo. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos aun sonriendo.

—Te pasaré su número, puedes confiar en él, hemos hablado bastante, su mamá está internada aquí.

—Está bien, me pasas su número para llamarlo si sé algo nuevo. Le avisas lo que sucede para que sepa y esté al tanto.

—Claro que sí, de inmediato. No debemos dejar que pase mucho tiempo o podría ser peligroso para Bum— me advirtió.

—No puedo hacer nada hasta el martes que viene, no sé dónde vive, ni su número.

—Yo tengo esa información, puedes decirle que Celestino te la dio. Pero... tendrías que darme tu número— sonrió con inseguridad. Saqué mi celular del bolso y se lo di.

—Anótalo— le dije. Lo aceptó y observó.

—Aún tienes calcomanías de Vichan— pasó sus dedos sobre la carcasa en donde pegué hace poco figuritas de mi caniche que murió cuando tenía 17 años.

—No he podido tener otro, lo intenté, recogí un perrito de la calle pero a los días apareció su dueña y tuve que devolverlo. Luego de eso decidí no tener más mascotas— no dijo nada, aquel recuerdo aún me dolía. Viktor me apoyó todas las semanas que le lloré a mi compañero canino.

Encendió el celular y sonrió, no tenía código de desbloqueo pero la imagen de mi fondo de pantalla era... ¡Oh no! Qué vergüenza, intenté quitarle el aparato pero levantó la mano y luego se puso de pie. Éramos mi padre y yo borrachos, cantando a dúo, fue en una de nuestras borracheras en donde papá se dibujó una cara feliz en la panza.

— ¿Cuándo fue esto?— preguntó conteniendo la risa.

—En año nuevo— dije con las orejas coloradas. –Ya anota tu número y dame eso— le ordené de mala gana.

—Pásamela por whatsapp— pidió.

—Estás loco, anota tu número, tengo que irme— estaba empezando a molestarme porque mi bebé se había despertado y me saludó con una fuerte patada justo en la misma costilla de siempre.

—Ya está pero tendré esa foto o dejo de llamarme Viktor Nikiforov— amenazó y me devolvió el celular aun sonriendo.

—Ni lo sueñes, te llamarás Vitya a secas para siempre— intenté levantarme pero el sofá era muy cómodo.

—Te ayudo— me ofreció su mano y pude ponerme de pie con mi panza a cuestas.

Me di vuelta para irme, sentí sus pasos tras de mí, no había sido tan difícil volver a hablar con él, de hecho creo que si entabláramos una conversación más larga podría fluir sin ningún problema. Por años fuimos mejores amigos, amantes inseparables, cuando él se fue no sólo perdí a mi novio y mi mejor amigo sino a esa otra parte mía en la que confiaba, que me hacía sentir seguro y completo.

—Quería preguntarte algo— dije en la puerta.

—Dime.

— ¿Dónde o con quién debo inscribirme para... para pasar mi próximo celo en el hospital? Es que... mi casa está cerca del bosque y...

—Puedes hacerlo con Celestino o en la recepción, pides un formulario para... espera, tengo uno— fue hacia su escritorio y buscó entre sus cajones, no tardó mucho porque siempre fue muy ordenado. –Aquí está, lo rellenas, le sacas una copia y lo dejas en mesa de partes, que te sellen el cargo. No demorarán más de dos días en llamarte para confirmar tu internamiento.

— ¿Y cuánto cuesta?— pregunté.

—El costo por día de 1200 yenes en habitación privada si aceptas en cuádruple serían 700, incluye atención de personal médico, las tres comidas diarias y ducha con agua caliente todo el día. Puedes traer tu propia ropa de cama si gustas— la forma en la que me lo explicaba se me hizo bastante peculiar.

—Es más barato que un hotel— le sonreí. –Ni en trivago podría conseguir tan buenos precios— bromeé logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

—Y el director del hospital está mejor que ese muchacho de trivago—me guiñó un ojo, contuve una carcajada, iba a replicarle algo pero su celular sonó. Apenas contestó su rostro alegre cambió. _"Voy para allá"_ dijo con prisa. —Lo siento Yuuri, el deber me llama, cuídate mucho y mantenme informado— me abrió la puerta para salir, cuando estuve fuera se despidió de mí con un suave apretón en mi hombro.

Decidí ir al centro comercial que no estaba lejos, sentía que en mi bolsillo el celular me quemaba y no es porque fuera un Samsung 7 sino porque ahora tenía el número privado de Viktor. Me pidió que le envíe una foto mía por whats pero no lo haré, necesito poner distancia entre este alfa protector y yo.

Había olvidado que Viktor podía ser tan preocupado por el bienestar de los demás. Hay cosas que no cambian, él sigue teniendo ese carácter tan juguetón y bromista y yo sigo siendo un cerdito ridículo que no sabe qué hacer con su vida, al menos ahora tengo un poderoso motivo para seguir adelante y esforzarme cada día por ser mejor, mi cachorro.

## LLAMARLE O NO LLAMARLE

Todo el fin de semana me la pasé mirando aquel número sin decidirme a enviarle un mensaje, un whats o siquiera hacerle una llamada. No sabía cómo iniciar " _Hola Viktor, soy Yuuri, envíame los números que me dijiste"_ sería algo neutral sin ninguna pretensión amistosa ni nada comprometedor.

Estuve tentado sin embargo no lo hice. No hasta que necesite contactarlo o él lo haga primero. Sólo me anotó su número, no intentó averiguar el mío ni realizó una llamada a su celular para dejar grabado mi contacto.

Debo dejar de pensar en eso, no he salido de casa, no he visto a Yoon Bum ni a nadie de la clase de psicoprofilaxis, lo bueno es que terminé las cenefas y las guirnaldas pero Isabella me ha llamado para pedirme que le adorne la mesa donde va a colocar los aperitivos. También voy a tener que ir a una librería a buscar un cuaderno grande para el libro de firmas.

Llené la solicitud para pasar mi celo en el hospital y la dejé en mesa de partes como Viktor me indicó, ojalá el celo no se me adelante, es el primero que pasaré sin supresores, inhibidores de feromonas o cualquier otro fármaco para aliviar síntomas u olores. Tendré que comprar muchos frascos de desodorantes de ambiente.

Decidí estar en una habitación personal, papá me dijo que es lo mejor, pues si bien estaría con otros omegas en una compartida, nunca se sabe quién irá a visitarlos. Incluso puedo incomodar a otros pacientes. Mejor aislado como si estuviera en cuarentena.

Martes nuevamente, tengo mi cita quincenal con la doctora bruja, no tengo idea porque Kenjirou insiste en estar allí para coquetearle a Anya.

—¿Cómo les va a los papitos?— nos saludó ella con aquella sonrisa de yeso.

—A mí me va muy bien, gracias pero Minami no tiene hijos— le sonreí antes de sentarme. Si ella iba a ser hipócrita yo también. Bueno en caso que ella esté fingiendo porque ni eso tengo claro, mis hormonas maternas me tienen de una emoción a otra como en feria.

—Vamos a ver cuánto ha crecido vuestro cachorrito— continuó la obstetra rusa sin siquiera prestar atención de lo que le dije.

Me pesó, midió mi barriga, tomó mi presión arterial sin dejar de sonreír. ¿No le dolerán los músculos faciales?

—¿Alguna molestia o dolor? ¿Sangrado, flujo?

—No. Se me hincharon los pies el otro día pero luego bajó.

—Quizás está ingiriendo demasiada sal, procure comer las cosas casi insípidas, está por entrar al tercer trimestre y no queremos sustos. ¿Sigue tomando las vitaminas y los suplementos?

—Estoy comiendo saludablemente, gracias. Aún sigo tomando mi suplemento para omegas. Quería preguntarle qué puedo hacer porque mi cachorro patea mucho, parece que se divierte torturando esta costilla— le mostré.

—Es normal que un cachorrito sano y fuerte esté inquieto. Ahora ya escucha, percibe vagamente el exterior, debe estar muy feliz con la familia que tiene— me dio una mirada tan tierna que casi vomito. No es normal que alguien sonría tanto.

—Pero me duele— insistí.

—Yuuri, todas las madres se quejan que sus hijos les han pateado, la mía decía que le pateaba la vejiga y una vez...— metió las narices Kenjirou

—¿Lo ve? Debe ser hereditario, es un cachorro fuerte como su padre— murmuró la bruja, pensé en Viktor y tuve que darle la razón, era muy bueno en deportes, nunca vi a alguien hacer los pasamanos de seis metros sin descansar, tal vez porque en Rusia la su clase de deportes era más exigente que las nuestras.

Terminé la consulta muy rápido y salimos apenas a los 15 minutos.

—Qué eficiente es esa doctora— murmuró Kenjirou.

—No lo sé, no me dijo cómo hacer para aliviar las patadas, tal vez hacer algunos movimientos o masajes...

—Creo que debes aguantar como una buena madre— bromeó mi amigo ganándose un coscorrón de mi parte.

—Un día de estos me romperá una costilla, en verdad me duelen cada días más sus patadas.

—Pregúntale a Yuuko, ella tuvo tres cachorras salvajes juntas— bromeó.

—Le llamaré, no recuerdo que mamá jamás me haya dicho que yo le pateaba tan fuerte.

—Tal vez el cachorro es muy grande. ¿Cuándo te hiciste esa cosa, esa inseminación, te dieron un catálogo o algo así?

—¿Catálogo de qué?— pregunté confundido.

—De los donadores de esperma, claro. ¿Cómo es? ¿Te ponen un catálogo con el tipo de razas de las que quieres tu bebé o todos eran japoneses? ¿Viene con fotos?— preguntó muy interesado. ¿Cómo rayos iba yo a saber?

—Ah sí— dije muy seguro. —Pero yo no quise mirarlo, preferí que sea al azar— le seguí la corriente sintiendo una punzada de pena por mentirle tan descaradamente.

—¿Cómo cuando compro mis boletos para el lotto? A veces no me decido por los números y le digo a la vendedora que quiero una jugada al azar y la máquina decide los números por mí.

—Exactamente así— estaba empezando a sentir calor en el rostro. _Katsuki, te vas a ir al infierno de los mentirosos._

—¡Entonces no sabes cómo va a ser tu cachorro! ¡Cool! Pero seguramente se parecerá a ti, va a ser un niño muy bonito.

—Gracias— no podía con la conciencia, tal vez debería confiarle el origen de mi bebé pero eso sería dar una larga explicación no sólo de los hechos sino de las razones que me llevaron a cometer la locura de ir hasta Rusia para seducir a Viktor. Rogaba a Kami-Sama que Kenjirou tuviera razón y mi cachorro sea igual a mí.

—Tengo clases de psicoprofilaxis hasta las diez— dije pensando en qué haría casi hora y media para matar el rato.

—¿Paso a recogerte al medio día? Debo ir por algunas herramientas y a buscar piezas.

—Está bien, solo espero no volver a salir llorando de la clase— suspiré al recordar que en las dos últimas reuniones eché lágrimas.

—Pero los panzones son muy llorones, mi primo se la pasó echando lágrima los 8 meses y cuando nació el cachorrito suspiraba a cada rato, a veces se quedaba como si no respirara...— dijo recordando.

—Eso es un espasmo de sollozo ¡tonto! Deben llevarlo al médico, no es porque el omega lloró mucho— le dije molesto.

—Rayos, le diré a mi primo que traiga al hospital a su cachorrito, es que la abuela le dijo que es porque lloró mucho— me sorprende a veces como es que hemos llegado al siglo 21 y hay gente que sigue creyendo cuentos de abuelas. Aunque mamá contaba unos muy bonitos, de todas maneras no tendré problemas con mi cachorro en los primeros meses, conozco un pediatra estupendo. Sonreí como bobo para darme cuenta que mi amigo ya se había marchado, creo que se despidió, ni le presté atención por estar pensando en rusos guapos.

—Hola Iuuuuri— escuché canturrear mi nombre cuando estaba sentado en una salita, leyendo un folleto sobre las enfermedades respiratorias en recién nacidos. ¡Esa voz! Es el obstetra de la tarde.

—Hola— le salude con la mano. Me guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino. Ese hombre me da escalofríos, parece tan descarado y sinvergüenza. ¿Cómo puede ser el mejor amigo de Viktor?

Ahora que recuerdo a Viktor... ¿Será prudente escribirle o llamarle? Ya pasaron 5 días desde que me dio su número ¿Él estará esperando que me comunique?

No Yuuri, sé fuerte, solo en caso de necesitarlo, hoy veré a Bum y todo va a estar bien, voy a hacerle conversación y convencerlo de que debe buscar ayuda.

Entré al salón de psicoprofilaxis, Celestino no vino, según la practicante que le ayuda a veces, pidió permiso porque tuvo una emergencia familiar. Ella nos dio la sesión de ejercicios pero solo eso, no se atrevió a llevar la charla, con lo complicados que somos. Pero Bum no apareció, quizás algo le ha pasado. ¿Cómo saberlo? Tengo que ser valiente por él y vencer mi miedo a comunicarme con mi ex... digo con Viktor.

Respiré hondo, busqué en contactos la letra V y seleccioné su número. Solo debía presionar con mi dedo en el ícono de llamada y...

 _"Viktor, soy Yuuri, hoy Bum no vino a clases de psicoprofilaxis, estoy preocupado"_ es lo único que me atreví a escribir en un mensaje. No soy capaz de iniciar una llamada, no aún. 


	26. Gente extraña

## GENTE EXTRAÑA

—Es temprano ¿Me acompañas a recoger una pieza? No tardaremos mucho— pidió Kenjirou cuando vino por mí a medio día.

— ¿Podemos almorzar por allí? Estoy cansado de comer siempre la misma sazón— me quejé, a veces le agrego mucha verdura al vapor o encurtidos pero ni así logra saberme bien la pensión que me trae mi vecina.

Merendamos en una carreta de comida que según Kenjirou era la mejor del camino, había muchos camioneros y gente que transporta cosas. Tuve miedo ¿Qué tal si contraigo una infección por comer en la calle? Por suerte todo estaba muy bien cocido, con demasiada grasa para mi gusto pero nada a término medio. Preferí no tocar las ensaladas por si no lavaron bien las verduras. 

Luego tomamos la ruta al sur hace tiempo que no iba por ese lado de mi pequeña ciudad, sí que ha crecido, cuando yo era cachorro Hasetsu era un pueblo pintoresco cuya máxima atracción era el castillo ninja. La pesca y la industria maderera han ayudado bastante a modernizarlo, mucha gente extranjera fue llegando poco a poco, nuevos negocios dieron pie a situarnos como una de las ciudades nuevas más emergentes de esta parte del país.

—Estoy arreglando una camioneta coreana pero creo que voy a tener que ir a Nagasaki pronto pues no hay repuestos, un tipo que contacté por internet me aseguró tener unas partes pero debo ver en qué estado están.

Salté en mi asiento cuando escuché la llegada del mensaje, con los dedos temblorosos saqué mi aparato de la bolsa y revisé. ¡Era de Viktor! Estaba respondiendo al mensaje que le escribí.

—¿Es tu papá?— preguntó Kenjirou mirándome de reojo, no respondí solo dije: _aja_

_"Pensé que había grabado mal mi número, han pasado cinco días. Le llamaré a Seungbae para que se dé una vuelta por casa de Bum. Gracias Yuuri, cuídate. V."_

No me di cuenta que Minami estacionó, guardé el móvil porque no había decidido si contestar el mensaje. Pude darme cuenta que estábamos frente a una casa vieja y grande, con un portal bonito aunque el jardín estaba descuidado, las flores secas y marchitas.

—Espérame aquí Yuuri, no es necesario que bajes solo quiero ver los repuestos.

—Está bien, ni tenía ganas de bajarme— dije encendiendo la radio para buscar alguna música que me entretenga.

Saqué mi celular para mirar otra vez aquel mensaje, sólo eran unas líneas pero leerlo me hacía estremecer. Decidí olvidarme un rato de mis problemas y dedicarme a ver las casas, algunas tenían techos con tejas de vistosos tonos.

Escuché que Kenjirou elevó un poco la voz, me fijé con quien estaba hablando y me quedé helado. Aquel hombre enorme de anchos hombros y cabello marrón, castaño es... sí, casi estoy seguro que ese es el alfa de Yoon Bum, Víktor me mostró una foto de ambos aunque se veía mucho más alegre en el retrato.

Entonces... quizás ésta sea la casa de Bum. ¿Estará dentro?

Sin perder el tiempo apunté mi cámara y saqué una instantánea del lugar, luego lo guardé y bajé con cuidado a ver de qué hablaban.

 _"El aviso decía que era original pero esta pieza no lo es, no vale lo que pides"_ escuché decir a Kenjirou, parece que le estaba reclamando.

 _"Claro que es original, solo que tiene mucho uso por eso no se ve la marca"_ respondió el otro.

—Te dije que esperes en el auto— mi amigo cambió el tono de voz, pues segundos antes parecía discutir sin embargo se suavizó cuando me vio.

—Es que... quiero hacer pis— dije poniendo mi más adorable carita de omega embarazado, incluso me retorcí para darme más credibilidad.

Escuché la risa del alfa quien también cambió su humor, lo pude sentir, no usa inhibidores de aromas, quizás en el país del que viene no tienen costumbre utilizarlos.

—Puedes pasar, el baño está en la segunda puerta, la entrada está abierta— me indicó.

—Gracias— le sonreí caminando hacia allá. Los escuché tener una breve conversación sobre los problemas de los embarazados.

Apenas entré me fijé que seguían sin ponerse de acuerdo por lo que sea que estaban discrepando, no sé nada de piezas de autos.

Encontré el baño y lo dejé abierto pero no entré, seguí husmeando hasta que metros más allá logré distinguir a alguien que estaba arrodillado recogiendo algo del piso.

— ¿Bum?— pregunté muy bajito. Él se giró a verme espantado por mi presencia.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?— asustado miró en todas direcciones, yo estaba impresionado con las marcas de cortes que mancillaban sus brazos pues no estaba usando suéter ni uno de esos abrigos enormes que siempre trae puestos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— pregunté.

— ¡No! Vete Yuuri, vete por favor— me rogó. — ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Quién te trajo?— parecía a punto de llorar mientras me empujaba a la salida.

—Vine con un amigo por unos repuestos, no sabía que vivías aquí. Bum, mírate, necesitas ayuda, ven conmigo— le pedí.

—No puedo, no ahora.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

—Nada, de verdad, no fue él... lo hice yo mismo, vete ya— temblaba pero me di cuenta que no estaba mintiendo. ¿Qué habría pasado para que el propio Bum se auto lastimara de ese modo?

—Me voy pero promete que irás a la próxima clase. Promete que estarás en la fiesta, sino vendré con la policía— me atreví a amenazarlo. Me miró asustado.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo— tomó un suéter grande y se lo puso con rapidez. Escuché pasos en la puerta.

— ¡Ey Yuuri!— Era Kenjirou acompañado del alfa.

—Ya voy— respondí. Bum se me adelantó y les abrió la puerta.

—Mira amor, qué pequeño es el mundo— intentó parecer casual pero temblaba como una hoja. Yo sonreí ampliamente.

—No sabía que aquí vivía Bum— dije sin perder la sonrisa. –Nos conocimos en el hospital.

—Cuanto gusto— se acercó a saludar Kenjirou. –Yuuri tiene muchos amigos panzones ahora ¿Vas a ir también a la fiesta?— le preguntó al alfa.

— ¿Qué fiesta?— aunque parecía un tipo tranquilo pude darme cuenta que su mirada vaciló clavándola en su pareja.

— ¡El hospital nos va a hacer un baby shower!— dije muy animado. –Y nos darán muchos regalos— fingí estar muy contento pues necesitaba que ese alfa lleve a Bum a la fiesta, que no lo aleje de las personas que podemos ayudarle.

—He pasado el fin de semana cortando papeles para esa bendita fiesta, Sangwoo, tienes que ir, no encuentro con quien hablar en ese tipo de cosas— mi amigo soltó una carcajada.

—Suena interesante, iremos— dijo el alfa, logrando una sonrisa genuina de su omega.

—Es el otro sábado a mediodía, lleguen temprano, así me ayudas a decorar el lugar— me despedí de Bum.

Cuando salimos mi amigo me ayudó a subir a la camioneta, como siempre pero me miraba algo confundido. Cuando avanzamos un par de kilómetros escuché su voz.

—Suéltalo, sé que algo te traes, no eres así de efusivo con extraños y menos con gente como esa.

— ¿Gente como esa?— pregunté.

—Son coreanos pero del lado norte, exiliados o refugiados, el tipo parece buena persona pero con esos locos nunca se sabe. Esa vida tan... difícil deja secuelas.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— pregunté asustado.

—Porque conocí un par de alfas así en Nagasaki, estaban medio locos pero se cuidan mucho de hacer algo malo en público.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté cada vez más asustado.

—Si han sido exiliados y cometen delitos Japón los expulsa, si son refugiados o mejor dicho si han huido de su país, pueden ser deportados.

— ¿Deportados? ¿O sea que los devuelven allá?

—Sí Yuuri, y se dice que ese alfa loco que gobierna Corea del norte mata a cualquiera que lo desobedece o huye— se me escarapeló el cuerpo al escuchar aquella noticia.

—Pues... Bum es mi compañero de psicoprofilaxis y creo que sufre violencia doméstica.

—No te metas Yuuri, te lo digo en serio, ni se te ocurra inmiscuirte en eso, ve a decirle a uno de los doctores o a ese extraño instructor que te da clases, el "ciao ciao" pero no quiero que te involucres con esos coreanos— me dijo de modo muy tajante. Me le quedé mirando.

—Suenas como un alfa— sonreí impresionado gratamente.

—¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe si estás pensando en intervenir por ese omega?— y con aquel comentario mató por completo la admiración que me estaba naciendo.

—Ya le avisé a un doctor no te preocupes— miré por la ventana. Aprecio a mi amigo pero él no tiene idea de lo que se siente cuando uno ve a otro omega sufrir, te parte el alma porque a pesar de los avances de la ciencia, de la sociedad tan "segura" en la que vivimos, los omegas aún somos maltratados, usados como vasijas para satisfacerse o procrear. No, Kenjirou no suena como un alfa, suena como un beta miedoso, un alfa verdadero buscaría proteger a toda la gente que ama, a los que no pueden defenderse, a los que necesitan su ayuda... Un verdadero alfa... es... como Viktor.

—Yuuri...— me llamó sin obtener respuesta. –Yuuri no hagas que le cuente a tu padre sobre esto ¿Sí? Porque lo haré. No te acerques a ese omega por favor, anda promételo.

— ¡No! No te voy a prometer nada pero para que estés más tranquilo voy a llamarle a un policía ¡Y no metas a mi padre en esto!

—Esa gente es peligrosa y tú estás embarazado, no voy a estar todo el día para cuidarte...

—No necesito que me cuides todo el día, de hecho voy a pasar algunos días en el hospital pronto.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Se te adelantó el parto o qué?

—Es mi celo, es el primero que pasaré sin medicación, no quiero estar solo en casa, me internaré por unos días, ya hice la solicitud.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a ir a internarte en ese hospital? ¿Justamente en ese?

— ¿No te parece buena idea?— pregunté por cortesía, no es que me importe mucho su opinión. Soltó una risita sarcástica. –¡Ya dímelo!— pedí.

— ¡Allí trabaja Nikiforov!

— ¿Y?

— ¿No te cuerdas o qué?

—No empieces por favor, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no somos adolecentes y...

—¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria?

— ¡Yo no te he pedido nada! Déjame en paz ¿Si? Te agradezco de corazón que quieras ayudarme pero no te metas en mis decisiones.

—Bien, no diré nada más, es tu vida y yo no pinto ni un cuadro— habíamos estacionado hacía unos minutos delante de mi casa. Me bajé sin despedirme y entré directo a mi cama a hacerme bolita. 


	27. Recuerdos, recuerdos

## RECUERDOS, RECUERDOS...

Hay muchas cosas que he evitado hacer estos años, una de ellas es recordar. Porque para mi los recuerdos no son solo fragmentos de mi pasado. Es una tortura, duelen, me enojan y eso trae como consecuencia que me deprima. Me ha costado muchas lágrimas e infinidad de noches en vela, seguir adelante... volver a sonreír. 

¿Cómo no recordar mi segundo celo? Me sentí tan avergonzado, tuvieron que enviarme al pasicólogo...

_Un grupo de estudiantes rusos había irrumpido en nuestra pacífica y aburrida escuela aquel año, Viktor Nikiforov era el más notorio de todos. Dueño de un par de deslumbrantes ojos azul-celeste iguales a los del cielo de verano y su cabello platinado largo, atado en una coleta, hacían suspirar a muchas betas y casi a todos los omegas. Yo entre ellos._

_Habíamos pasado varios días mirándonos desde lejos, o eso quería creer, tal vez no es a mí a quien mira después de todo. Coincidimos en varias clases, él llevaba cursos avanzados a los cuales yo no podía entrar. Tenía tantos deseos de poder sentarme a su lado y saber si yo era a quien miraba con insistencia. Si esas sonrisas iban dirigidas a mi persona._

_Mi primer celo había sido tranquilo, el pediatra en aquel entonces me aplicó un supresor y apenas lo sentí. Para el segundo celo no estaba preparado pues no sabía con qué frecuencia se presentarían, hay omegas cuyo celo es solo dos veces por año, era un riesgo que debía correr pues la medicación excesiva a veces causa reacciones adversas._

_Estaba en la escuela cuando empecé a sentir aquellas sudoraciones, las piernas me temblaban, no veía la hora de que terminen las clases para salir corriendo hacia mi casa. Con dificultad logré llegar a la salida para esperar mi autobús, aún no contaba con celular para llamarle a mamá o a papá._

_Cuando los rusos llegaron, no sé qué me pasó, algún espíritu lujurioso me poseyó, empujé a Viktor hacia unos matorrales restregándome contra él_

_¡En frente de todos los estudiantes!_

_Apenas tengo recuerdo de eso pero lo que él me dijo jamás lo olvidaré._

_—Yuuri detente ¡Por favor para!— jadeó. —No soy tan fuerte, hueles delicioso ¡Basta!— me detuvo y me tomó por los hombros. –Soy ruso Yuuri, no puedo hacer esto, no así._

_— ¿Que?— alcancé a balbucear sin dejar se aprovechar su cercanía._

_—Por favor, detente— sentí que alguien me jaló del suéter y me sostuvieron por los brazos impidiéndome tocar a Viktor. Empecé a llorar, no supe si por vergüenza o porque necesitaba sentir a ese alfa con desesperación._

_—Tranquilo maldito cerdito, ya cálmate— escuché maldecir a mis espaldas. Eran sus primos, el pequeño omega gruñón y el otro que parece estatua de piedra._

_"¡Suelten a Yuuri!" "¿Qué le hacen sucios rusos?" "No lo toquen" escuché gritar, eran las voces de mis amigos, Seung-Gil, Guang Hong y Kenjirou._

_Se armó un jaleo que atrajo la atención de muchos estudiantes y algunos profesores, mi trasero estaba húmedo, mi respiración errática y yo me quería morir allí mismo. No podía evitar que mis brazos y piernas peleen por volver a estar en brazos de ese ruso en particular mientras mi dignidad era destrozada._

_Escuché la voz de uno de mis tutores omegas quién pidió que los alfas se retiren del lugar pero le insistió a Viktor para que ayude a llevarme con él. Sus primos resoplaron, mis amigos continuaron empujándolos mientras yo seguía como un poseso humillándome cada vez más._

_Me calmé cuando sentí el aroma y los fuertes brazos de alfa, me abracé a su cuello intentando pedir perdón dentro de lo poco que podía pensar._

_—Lo siento, lo siento— lloré de vergüenza._

_—Tranquilo Yuuri, no tienes por qué sentirte mal— susurró._

_—Me quiero morir, perdón— sollocé, quise bajarme de sus brazos causando que casi cayéramos los dos. Me sostuvo con fuerza, tocando mi cuello con su nariz y apretando mi cuerpo._

_—Sí quiero... si quiero estar contigo— su voz suave se había vuelto rasposa y seca. —Sólo espera, déjame hacer las cosas bien— susurró jadeando en mi oído. Me relajé, él volvió a sostenerme mientras caminaba murmurando cosas que solo yo podía oír. –Debemos crecer un poco más. Déjame cortejarte ¿Si? Primero seremos novios, luego nos casaremos y entonces...serás mío y yo tuyo. ¿Puedes esperarme?_

_Iba a contestarle cuando sentí en la espalda la rigidez de la camilla de la enfermería, no quería soltarlo pero después de sus palabras mis hormonas se habían tranquilizado, quizás por la sorpresa... lo dejé ir._

_Desperté en casa, mamá me contó tuvieron que darme tranquilizantes y luego aplicarme mis supresores, me llevaron a casa para que pudiera descansar._

_Cuando el celo pasó me sentía tan avergonzado que evitaba a toda costa cruzarme con los rusos, no podía evitar las habladuría y las burlas de mis demás compañeros por suerte mis mejores amigos no permitían que se me acerquen los graciosos que intentaban hacerme sentir mal._

_Hasta que un día, después de muchos intentos por hablarme, Viktor me acorraló en un salón vacío, cerró la puerta con seguro y me miró seriamente._

_—Me estás evitando— dijo como si mis intentos por alejarlo le causaran tristeza. —¡Yuuuuri!— tenía aquella forma de pronunciar mi nombre alargando la "U" que me hacía sentir maripositas en el estómago._

_—Lo... lo lamento tanto..._

_—¡No te disculpes! Por favor no hagas eso— tomó mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos._

_—Es que yo...— mis ojos se aguaron, mamá me había llevado al psicólogo quien me aconsejó que hablara con Viktor y me disculpara formalmente pero no había tenido el valor._

_—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te llevé a la enfermería?— preguntó. Asentí con las mejillas enrojecidas._

_—Yo... entiendo. Necesitabas distraerme— me cuadré para hacer la reverencia. –Por favor Viktor, perdona mi atrevimiento...— no me dejó terminar, tomó mis mejillas en sus manos y me miró tan fijamente que las piernas se me volvieron de gelatina._

_—¿Aceptas salir conmigo?_

_—¿Q..qué?— respiré como si me faltara el aire._

_—No te estaba distrayendo, quiero salir contigo, me gustas mucho. Necesito conocerte más, pasar tiempo a tu lado ¿Me lo permites?_

_—Yo... yo... acepto— sonreí asustado aún._

_Lo demás fue tan fácil, descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, gustos, en cuanto a música, sabores de helados, nos gustaban los mismos juegos. Nos volvimos inseparables, no pasó mucho hasta que me pidió ser su novio, acepté porque sabía que él me quería y yo no podía vivir sin él._

_Una tarde cuando estábamos haciendo los deberes, nuestras muestras de afecto empezaron a subir de tono. Habíamos compartido besos dulces, apasionados y luego estaban los que por unos momentos nos hacían perder el control. Justamente en medio de uno de estos jugosos y calientes besos con metida de mano incluida, Viktor me sorprendió al proponerme algo._

_—Yuuuuri, Yuuuuuri— jadeaba en mi oído._

_—Mmmmm ¿sí?_

_—Quiero hacerlo contigo— restregó su erección contra mi vientre. Estábamos sobre mi cama, dándonos mucho amor._

_—Pero... es peligroso..._

_—No durante nuestros celos... así, consientes de nuestros actos..._

_—También quiero pero... tú dijiste que debíamos esperar— le recordé._

_—Quiero contarte algo— dejó de besarme, me abrazó y se acomodó en mi almohada para explicarme. Adoraba cuando se ponía así y me compartía sus costumbres, sus creencias y sus hermosos sueños. –En mi país es ley que los jóvenes alfas y omegas enamorados no deben pasar sus celos juntos. Es para evitar embarazos, uniones apresuradas o peleas familiares._

_—¿Y cómo hacen para evitarlo?_

_—Allá no se convive tanto entre alfas y omegas como aquí. No tenemos esos supresores e inhibidores de feromonas que les colocan a todos. En San Petersburgo hay escuelas exclusivas para alfas y omegas._

_—No lo sabía. Entonces no debemos estar cerca cuando llegue mi celo, ya sabes cómo me pongo— enrojecí._

_—Te ves adorable pero no puedo, sé que no sería tan fuerte como para no marcarte._

_—¿Querías marcarme?— pregunté asustado._

_—Desde la primera vez que te vi, Yuuri pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que nos casemos._

_—¿Ca... casarnos?— la idea de ser su omega y que me marque me causaba vértigo, como el descenso de una montaña rusa, a la vez me llenaba de calor y comezón. Sí, si quería llegar a todo con Viktor._

_—No podría mirar a mis padres ni a los tuyos si te marco por no poder controlarme. No tengo nada que ofrecerte todavía, ni siquiera acabamos la escuela. Yo... me gustaría que pudiéramos esperar para enlazarnos hasta que nos desposemos._

_—Viktor... suenas tan... anticuado— le sonreí. Soltó una suave carcajada._

_—Lo soy— hundió su nariz en mi cabello. –Quiero hacer las cosas bien, sin embargo sé que no podré resistirme a ti por mucho tiempo, eres demasiado delicioso— nuevamente sus manos atraparon mis nalgas y gemí en su boca._

_—Hagámoslo. Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo— susurré._

_—También será la mía, Yuuri, te amo— fue suficiente para dejarnos llevar y empezar nuestra vida sexual juntos. Claro que lo mantuvimos en secreto de nuestros amigos y familia, aquellos encuentros sucedieron en mi casa, cuando mis padres no estaban o algunas noches en las que Viktor se escapaba y venía a dormir conmigo._

Aquel tiempo lo recuerdo con tanta nostalgia pues fue la época más feliz de mi vida, cuando lo tenía todo y no sabía que iba a perderlo.

Es cierto lo que dice Kenjirou, mi celo me descontrola al punto de no razonar y sé que a Viktor le afecta demasiado, lo comprobé cuando fui a Rusia y pasamos esa noche juntos. Tuve tanto miedo de que me mordiera allí mismo.

Quizás voy a incomodarlo, él está comprometido y por un asunto de hormonas puedo causar algún problema. Debí pensarlo antes, no ser tan egoísta. Pero aquí en casa nadie va a poder ayudarme, estaría solo y Celestino nos aconsejó... 

Además le pregunté personalmente, si él hubiera tenido problemas con eso me lo habría dicho... ¿o no? No habría bromeado conmigo, ofreciéndome el hospital como si fuera un hotel.

Bueno ya está hecho, dejé la solicitud y pasaré el celo hospitalizado y que Kami-Sama me ayude.


	28. Preparandome para el celo

## PREPARÁNDOME PARA EL CELO

Mis pezones amanecieron hinchados quizás porque sentí mucha comezón y me los froté más de lo debido durante la noche. Cuando amanecí acalorado, pensé que era fiebre pero no, claramente podía notar que el calor no estaba en mi frente o cuello, aquellas cosquillas en la entrepierna y el calor que desprendía mi trasero era clara evidencia que estaba algo me estaba pasando. Celestino no lo explicó bien o quizás yo, pensando en musarañas rusas no le presté la suficiente atención. Sólo sé que debo ir al hospital, ayer me llamaron para confirmarme que había sido aceptado y me estaban reservando una habitación.

Terminé de forrar el libro de firmas para el baby shower cuando empecé a percibir los primeros síntomas, era jueves por la mañana así que decidí no ir a clases de psicoprofilaxis y avisar al hospital que esta noche me iba a internar. 

Hice una pequeña maleta, ya que allá solo usaré un par de pijamas, no creo que necesite más, metí mis objetos de aseo personal, un espejito de mano para poder peinarme y no estar de zarrapastroso.

Le dije a papá que me lleve, Kenjirou andaba desaparecido desde la mañana como le dije que no iba a ir a psicoprofilaxis creo que apagó su celular. Seung-Gil vino a acompañarme, según él tenía que darme algunas indicaciones.

—No es un celo como los demás, Yuuri. No estás ovulando ni en estado fértil— parecía mi papá dándome "esa" charla.

—Es obvio amigo, esta enorme panza me dice que no puedo embarazarme más— bromeé.

—Ya ponte serio katsudon. Es un pseudocelo el que vas a pasar y los síntomas quizás sean mucho más fuertes que tus celos normales.

—Guacamayo ¿No te conté que me puse un supresor subdermico? Mis celos nunca han sido normales, excepto los primeros. Desde los 18 apenas he sentido los bochornos y en raras ocasiones me he tenido que tocar o usar dildos. En los últimos años los celos me causaban más dolor que otra cosa.

—Entonces lo vas a tener difícil, unido a que estás embarazado y no pueden ponerte supresores. Vas a experimentar un fuerte deseo sexual, quizás dure más de tres o cuatro días, tal vez lo que reste de tu embarazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que voy a estar con estos bochornos por semanas?

—Es posible, tienen que evaluarte. Solo te lo digo para prevenir, no es nada anormal si luego que pases este periodo sigas sintiendo apetito sexual, puedes usar tus juguetes o ver porno. A algunos omegas les funciona, tienes un embarazo de alto riesgo y no es opción que tengas sexo.

—Lo sé, nada de sexo. Voy a tener que apaciguarme con yoga o contratar Alpha-Channel

—En tu caso te recomiendo Russian XXX o papacitosarios.com— soltó una carcajada. Lo miré feo. — ¿Qué? Esa raza te gusta, nunca te vi más enamorado que cuando andabas con ese ruso, Guang Hong y yo nos peleábamos por quién iba a ser tu madrina— dijo batiendo sus pestañas. Me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Ese ingrato, ni una sola vez ha venido a verme, ni una sola. ¿Crees que la amistad sobrevive por whatsapp?— le reclamé, ya que aquel chino ingrato solo me enviaba cadenitas y cuánto video de estimulación encontraba.

—No se lo digas a nadie pero Guang ha tenido problemas...

— ¿Problemas?

—Tú sabes los sobreprotectores que son sus padres, aun a la edad que tenemos son asfixiantes. Y pues, ya no aguantó...

— ¿Qué hizo?

—Se fugó con Leo

— ¿Qué?

—Se fugaron, se fueron de vacaciones a México, a la madre de Guang casi le da un infarto, ellos nunca aceptaron del todo a Leo, querían un alfa con más poder económico.

— ¿Y cómo no lo supe? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

—Porque fue una fuga Yuuri, no me avisaron creo que nadie avisa cuando se va a fugar. Me enteré hace dos días porque el papá de Guang vino a rogarme que le llame a su hijo para saber si estaba bien.

—¿No dejó una nota o algo así?

—No, al principio pensaron que fue un secuestro pero ya habían peleado antes porque Guang quería formalizar con Leo y sus padres no le habían dado su bendición.

—Y ahora quizás regresen con una bendición mexicana— bromee cruelmente. Seung-Gil rió por mi mal chiste también.

—Pronto habrá boda, no te quepa la menor duda de eso.

—Ojalá que sea después que tenga a mi cachorro, no me lo quiero perder. ¡No quiero que se case sin mi!—mis ojos se humedecieron. Guang Hong y yo jugábamos a la casita desde que éramos niños, siempre teníamos familias con muchos cachorros y un esposo alfa muy apuesto. Tengo que estar en ese altar, acompañando a mi amigo a dar el "sí".

—Ya panzón, ya. Seguro que van a tardar en casarse, a la mamá de Guang le gusta mucho hacer grandes fiestas, eso demora, una buena boda se toma su tiempo— me di cuenta de lo ridículo que me debo ver llorando por no poder ir a un matrimonio y me calmé.

—Y a todo esto ¿Cómo te va con Phichito?— pregunté pícaramente olvidando mi pena.

—Bien. No diré más. Estamos bien.

— ¿Ya lo hicieron?— insistí. –Ahh ya pues, no me puedes dejar con la duda se me puede venir el cachorro— hice puchero.

—Si ¿Contento? Ya lo hicimos y no te daré detalles sucios, ya estás bastante oloroso. Ve al hospital a que te atiendan la calentura.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!— hice un bailecito moviendo mis brazos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Aceptarás algún día a Minami?

— ¿Aceptarlo? ¿Para qué? Es mi beffo, él me ha apoyado como nadie va a ser padrino de mi cachorro...

—No repitas eso delante de Guang Hong. No diré nada porque se nota que quieres al nugget con kétchup como a un hermano... además creo que sale con alguien...

— ¿Kenjirou sale con alguien?— me asombré.

—No estoy seguro, lo vi el otro día en la calle, miraba hacia un balcón y lanzó un beso. Traía el cabello mojado, te juro que parecía que se despedía de alguien, yo regresaba de trabajar pero el autobús giró en esa calle y no pude ver de quien se trataba.

—Pues no me ha contado— dije pensativo. ¿Cómo es que no me ha confiado algo como eso? Yo le guardo secretos pero él nunca se calla nada.

— ¿No te dan celos?

— ¿Celos? No, para nada, me da curiosidad quien es ella. O quizás es un omega, en cualquier caso mi cachorro ya tiene madrina— dije muy esperanzado.

—Pobre Minami en realidad nunca tuvo ninguna posibilidad. Guang me contó lo que pasó con Viktor, lo lamento mucho.

—Sí bueno...

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que lo ves en el hospital?

—Él está comprometido...

—No pregunté eso ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—El otro día conversamos ¿Sabes? Y sentí como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si fuéramos otra vez esos adolescentes que se amaban con locura. Pero el tiempo si pasó Seung, pasó y no hay vuelta atrás.

— ¿Conversaron de lo que ocurrió? ¿Le explicaste?

—No, no tuve el valor de tocar temas personales. Además, aunque le dijera que lo que pasó fue solo una estúpida broma de Kenjirou ¿En qué cambia las cosas? Han pasado varios años, él tiene novia...

—¿Y de qué hablaron?

— Fue de otra cosa, algo sobre un compañero de la psicoprofilaxis. ¿Y sabes? Me da igual Nikiforov, no tenemos nada que ver— me llené de valor para mentir descaradamente. Después de todo, Seung-Gil y Guang Hong también creen que mi cachorro es producto de una inseminación.

—No te creo Yuuri, ese ruso regresó y te he visto más sensible. Solo puedo decirte que durante tu estadía en el hospital no intentes buscarlo, yo sé cómo te alocabas por él en tus celos.

—Lo sé y eso no pasará, no volveré a cometer otra locura así, me moriría de la vergüenza.

—Él es el director del hospital, estoy seguro que habrá tomado sus medidas. Vamos, yo también voy, quiero ver que te quedas en buenas manos.

Subimos al coche de papá y juntos fueron a dejarme, al bajar sentí escalofríos a pesar de los bochornos que estoy pasando. ¿Qué me pasará aquí? Me siento como si fuera a vivir una aventura, de esas que nunca se olvidan


	29. Primera noche en el hospital

## PRIMERA NOCHE EN EL HOSPITAL

No me pidieron nada cuando llegué al hospital, Sala me llevó a mi habitación, subimos en el elevador y allá rellené los papeles que necesitaban para internarme. Me explicó las horas de guardia, el modo que puedo llamar por asistencia o emergencia. Y también me advirtió que mantendrían la puerta cerrada en caso de que el celo nuble mi conciencia y me ponga frenético.

—Confío en que estaré bien— le sonreí.

—No se preocupe Yuuri, los cuidaremos bien— me sonrió dándole una palmadita a mi pancita.

Bueno, ya estoy aquí, casi son las ocho de la noche, eso quiere decir que... puedo leer, ver televisión o husmear por allí. Me puse la pijama, comprobé que la cama era cómoda, acomodé mis pertenecías en la mesa de noche pero la puerta me llamaba.

No creo que haga daño dar una vueltita, sé que hay una máquina de dulces y refrescos en el pasillo de consultas externas, siempre me compro un chocolate cuando salgo de mis citas.

Salí despacio, miré en todas direcciones y no había nadie, escuché voces desde dentro de las habitaciones, parece que hay más gente internada. Una de las puertas se abrió y pude ver tres omegas varones dentro, dos de ellos con sus cachorros, el otro parecía recién operado. Rayos, estoy en maternidad.

Seguí caminando, giré a la derecha para encontrarme con un mapa. Neonatología también está en este piso y al fondo en la zona más alejada se encuentran los quirófanos. Gruesas puertas de vidrio separaban una zona de otra, localicé el elevador y bajé porque tenía antojo de un jugo.

Es divertido ver el hospital de noche, hay pocas enfermeras haciendo su guardia, se escucha sonidos lejanos de ambulancias y todo parece tan calmado.

—¿Qué hace este paciente fuera de su habitación?— me sorprendió una sensual voz detrás de mi oreja. Di un brinco.

—Yo... yo quería un jugo— me giré con las mejillas rojas. Era el obstetra amigo de Viktor.

—Christophe Giacometti y estoy a cargo de ti—me sonrió.

—Ho... hola

—Chris para los amigos. Vamos por tu jugo, tenemos que hablar un poco, debo explicarte que tratamiento te voy a dar, los síntomas que quizás tengas y todo ese rollo de los celos. Algo que yo nunca experimenté por mi privilegiada posición de beta— hablaba con tal frescura que casi me echo a reír. Sí que es divertido.

—Te doy la razón, ser beta debe ser... maravilloso.

—Ni te imaginas mi querido cerdito, sin esas hormonas gobernando mi cuerpo, puedo hacer lo que quiero y estar con quien me guste.

—Pero los omegas podemos hacer eso...

—No, ustedes se dejan llevar por las hormonas del amor— sonrió.

—¿Hormonas del amor?

—Ustedes segregan estrógenos y mucha oxitocina y eso les hace querer tener una sola pareja siempre. Relaciones a largo plazo, amor eterno y esas cursilerías.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado?— pregunté muy seriamente.

—Más veces de las que recuerdo, soy muy enamoradizo.

—¿Y los alfas que hormonas del amor poseen?— pregunté más curioso todavía.

—Se llama vasopresina, esa traviesa es el culpable de que los alfas quieran proteger a su omega, los hace responsables, sobreprotectores y asquerosamente celosos.

—Pareces un experto en la materia.

—Lo soy. Disfruto de la vida, he salido con alfas; hombres y mujeres; betas, hombres y mujeres y omegas...

—Hombres y mujeres— murmuré.

—No, sólo hombres. Pero tengo muchos años para completar los vacíos que me faltan ¿Cual jugo vas a querer?— preguntó.

—De cereza...— realmente este hombre me confundía, parece tan sinvergüenza y a la vez tan sabio.

—Buena elección, es uno de los mejores jugos en tu estado, aporta muchas vitaminas al cachorro. Y por cierto ¿Dónde está el orgulloso padre? ¿No vino contigo?

—No. Mi hijo no tiene padre— lo miré fijamente a la nuca mientras sacaba el jugo

—Y ese amigo tuyo ¿El rubio con mechita roja?

—Es mi mejor amigo pero no es el padre de mi hijo— tomé mi jugo de sus manos e intenté buscar el dinero pero Chris me hizo señas para que no le pague lo que gastó.

—Oh, creí que... bueno es mejor saberlo por ti mismo.

—Me decías que el celo...

—Pseudocelo. Es más una etapa sensitiva en los omegas, a veces con mucha intensidad. No podremos darte medicamentos así que vas a tener que cooperar, no temas, te mostraré el modo de satisfacerte...

—¿Perdón?— dije asustado. Casi se me sale el jugo por la nariz.

—En teoría katsudon. No pienso ponerte un solo dedo encima o puedo perder la cabeza y no la de arriba— soltó una suave carcajada como si se acordara de un chiste personal. Cada vez me tenía más confundido.

Una fuerte patada me anunció que bebe Katsuski estaba despierto y quería atención. Me incliné hacia un lado intentando proteger mi costilla.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Chris.

—Patea muy fuerte— dije conteniendo la molestia.

—Es alfa— murmuró. –Vamos a tu habitación y te mostraré cómo hacer para ayudarte con eso.

Cuando estuvimos dentro me preguntó de qué lado me dolía y me ubicó muy derecho.

—Verás, el bebé está ya posicionado, su cabeza está aquí— me señaló mi bajo vientre. –Y eso deja a sus fuertes piernas libres para patear tu hígado y costillas flotantes. Obviamente encuentra divertido ejercitar las piernas, debes darle más espacio cuando empiece con su deporte favorito— me hizo cruzar mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y estirarme hacia arriba. –Este movimiento levanta tu diafragma y caja torácica para darle espacio.

Sentí un alivio tan grande que no quería abandonar esa posición, Chris me ayudó sosteniéndome cuando me cansé.

—¿Aliviado?— preguntó cuando volví a mi posición inicial.

—Mucho, estaba empezando a desesperarme.

—Pues es una solución temporal porque seguirá creciendo y pronto no le darás espacio ni estirándote así. Te enseñaré a masajear para lograr llamar su atención en otros puntos de tu panza— me sonrió.

Con mucha paciencia me explicó cómo moverme, tocar mi pancita, pasarme gel frio para aliviar el costado adolorido.

—Trata de dormir con más cojines y del lado derecho para que se acostumbre a patear el otro lado. Las duchas calientes ayudan, la natación también. ¿Practicas natación?

—No y con mi torpeza me da miedo intentarlo.

—Oh sí, tienes embarazo de alto riesgo, mejor olvídalo. Pronto vas a necesitar una buena faja para aliviar tus dolores de espalda, tengo algunas muestras que me dejaron, mañana te las traigo y te enseño a colocarlas.

—Gracias, eres tan bueno— le sonreí realmente agradecido.

—Lo que sea por el cerdito de... de Japón— me sonrió alegre.

—Gracias ¿Y tú eres de...?

—Soy suizo como el chocolate— me sonrío. —Algún día te invitaré a conocer mi casa en las montañas.

—Muchas gracias pero eso es algo lejos... además apenas nos conocemos.

—Corrección, tú apenas me conoces— se quedó pensando unos segundos como si recordara algo. —Descansa Yuuri, veo que aún estás bien, dejaré la puerta sin seguro, si necesitas algo estoy de guardia hasta las tres, espero que no se le ocurra a ningún cachorro nacer después de esa hora. Nos vemos mañana— me guiñó un ojo.

Cómo quisera saber lo que este beta no me dice. A veces sonríe como recordando un chiste particular otras parece como si me conociera de toda la vida o supiera muchas cosas personales. ¿Qué tan amigo será de Viktor? ¿Y por qué es tan bueno y atento conmigo? 

No importa, en cualquier caso me siento mucho mejor que sea él quien esté a cargo de mi estadía aquí y no esa... otra doctora. Chris es tan particular, en un inicio me escandalicé con su actitud ¡me nalgueó! ahora que lo voy conociendo mejor sigo pensando que es un descarado pero también un buen médico y por alguna extraña razón parece tenerme afecto.

## FEROMONAS FUERA DE CONTROL

—Esta faja es para la espalda baja y esta otra para la espalda alta. Ya estás entrando al tercer trimestre, debe dolerte aquí— me tocó la parte alta de la columna y sentí tan agradable. Chris se rió. –Todos los embarazados necesitan masajes, te voy derivar al área de terapia física. Vas a ir a que te consientan, no te preocupes por tu calentura, solo es cuestión de ponerte un desodorante adecuado, además pediré que te atienda una mujer beta ¿Más tranquilo?— preguntó.

—Sí, gracias.

—Además para tu descanso nocturno te recomiendo que empieces a usar una almohada para embarazados si es que aún no la tienes...

—No, no tengo. Vi una en el centro comercial pero es enorme y costosa.

—Yo vendo, tengo fajas como estas, almohadas para embarazo y lactancia.

—Y... ¿Cuestan mucho?— pregunté con miedo, tengo ahorros pero no quiero que se me agoten antes que nazca mi bebé. Eso me recuerda que tengo que hablar con la asistenta social para empezar un plan de abonos para el parto.

—No, aunque puedo dártela en partes. Esta fajas y el soporte para la espalda alta los traje para ti. Son muestras que me dejaron, así que no te los voy a cobrar si me prometes que cuando tengas a tu cachorro se lo pasarás a otros panzones que lo necesiten.

—Lo prometo— dije con una sonrisa.

—En cuanto a la almohada... cuestan 75 euros, la verdad no manejo todavía el cambio en yenes.

—Eso es... más de diez mil yenes...— suspiré triste. Es más de lo que tenía pensado gastar en mí, debo empezar a comprarle ropitas a mi cachorro en estas semanas, apenas tengo unas cositas... creo que casi todo va a ser de segunda mano.

—Aunque... tengo una que no es nueva. La usaba para demostraciones cuando empecé a venderlas, solo que para que no ocupe espacio le quité el relleno pero no he tenido el tiempo para ir a comprarlo. No sé dónde venden ese relleno antialérgico.

—Yo sé dónde lo venden, hago muñequitos de fieltro para mi trabajo— le sonreí. –A todo esto, no te imagino vendiendo almohadas para embarazo— me parecía que un beta seductor como él no es del tipo de hombre que se dedique a estas cosas.

—Mi vida es una larga lista de cosas inimaginables— suspiró. –Antes de estudiar medicina era psicólogo pero la carrera no me llenaba, quería aprender más cosas. En esa época vendía pruebas de psicología, tenía una consulta virtual en una página francesa. Luego me fui a Rusia y acabé viviendo cuatro años junto al alpha más loco del mundo. Y vendía ropa deportiva— soltó una carcajada. Quería preguntarle si ese alfa del que habla es Viktor pero me contuve. –Hace un año me alistaba para unirme a médicos sin fronteras pero todo cambió y aquí estoy. En un hospital pequeño de Japón, vendiendo fajas y almohadas para omegas embarazados. Y no es que lo necesite mucho pero es divertido. Me gusta conocer gente, hacer amigos y vender cosas, deberías probar, deja un buen dinero.

—¿En serio?

—Sobre todo las cosas ilegales— me guiñó un ojo y abrí la boca de la sorpresa, eso lo hizo reír más. –No te preocupes que de esas no te voy a ofrecer. ¿En qué trabajas Yuuri?

—Yo... yo no trabajo por el momento. Soy profesor de pre escolar, trabajaba en la guardería municipal pero después de una caída que tuve me mandaron a descanso indefinido y dejé mi empleo.

—Pero además de enseñar ¿Que sabes hacer?

—Bueno... pues muy poco. Tengo destreza manual... ¡Para hacer artesanías!— me corregí cuando empezó a mirarme raro. –Hago adornos, decorados... ornamentos para fiestas de todo tipo aunque nunca he cobrado por ello. Siempre lo hice para mis amigos o vecinos.

—Es un talento que puedes aprovechar. ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan las Candy bar? Una vez hice un luau en San Petersburgo y me costó 70 mil rublos... eso es...

—140 mil yenes— dije sin fijarme mucho pues pasar de rublos a yenes y viceversa era uno de mis pasatiempos.

—Pues creo que tienes más talento para calcular conversión de monedas— se rio. –Voy a hacer una fiesta pronto, es para el cumpleaños de un omega con el que estoy saliendo, nada formal pero creo que le va a gustar. Quiero llenar la casa, que no es mía, de esos pequeños detalles japoneses, sombrillas, abanicos, pantallas, muñequitas en yukata. Todas esas pequeñas cositas orientales tan bonitas. Me pregunto si... ¿Y si te cambio una de mis hermosas almohadas anatómicas Lullando de 2 metros de largo, con un cojín extra para lactancia, por una Candy bar japonesa? Igual pienso gastarme unos... 100 euros en esa decoración... ¿Qué dices?

—¿Es en serio?

—Totalmente, falta casi un mes para la fiesta ¿Me ayudas?

—Claro que sí— dije sonriendo. Voy a tener una de esas hermosas almohadas para poder dormir en las noches sin tener que meterme cojines entre las rodillas y acomodar mi dakimakura de Levi debajo de mi panza.

—Ahora vamos a que te den ese masaje que estás necesitando.

Fue relajante, me doy cuenta que necesito más de estos tratamientos, me hacen sentir tan bien.

Ya era de noche cuando los bochornos empezaron a sentirse con más intensidad, me coloqué una toalla sanitaria para que mi celo no me haga mojar la ropa interior. Llamé a Sala para que me ayude, me trajo todo un kit para omegas calenturientos. O eso me pareció.

En una bandeja había una botella con agua verde para beber, un pulverizador, cubos de hielo, un pote de algo y unas toallas. Salió y regresó minutos después con un ventilador grande.

—No puedo prender el aire acondicionado, lo lamento. Podría hacerle daño al cachorro por eso el ventilador. El agua contiene clorofila natural, procure tomarla en pocas cantidades pero debe mantenerla en su boca un buen rato y humedezca sus labios todo el tiempo. Hay que poner agua helada en el pulverizador y rociarlo cuando sienta demasiado calor. Los cubos de hielo son para que se los pase en la ingle y las axilas ¿Nunca antes pasó un celo sin supresores?— me preguntó muy curiosa.

—No. Siempre los usé, hasta antes del embarazo.

—Mis primeros celos los pasaba en la bañera— sonrió. —Vivía con mi madre y mi hermano en una pequeña ciudad Italiana llamada Liguria. Allá no se conocían los supresores— sonrió. –He usado muchas cosas para apaciguar mis celos durante años hasta que llegué a Japón, aquí con una inyección te quitan todos esos molestos síntomas.

—Pero yo no puedo usarla— dije con tristeza al sentir otro de esos temblores que me dejaron empapado.

—Siempre he dicho que demasiados fármacos hacen que un celo sin ellos sea el doble de intenso. Vamos a refrescarlo— me ayudó a llenar mi rociador mientras tomaba esa refrescante bebida verde, humedeció una toalla y me la puso sobre el cuello.

—No sé si podré dormir— dije angustiado.

—Tiene que intentarlo, el aire fresco lo mantendrá a temperatura de ambiente.

Luego de una hora ayudándome se marchó prometiendo volver a revisarme cada tanto. Para mi protección me avisó que cerraría con llave y la podría llamar por el intercomunicador.

—Le iré a avisar al doctor Giacometti pero se encuentra en etapa crítica, no creo que venga pronto, hoy se ha presentado una cesárea de emergencia— me comentó.

—¿Es alguien que se atiende aquí? Quizás algún compañero de la psicoprofilaxis— pregunté preocupado.

—No, al contrario, es una omega que trabaja en un templo budista y nunca se hizo control prenatal, sufrió un accidente... están demorando porque deben hacerle análisis y esas cosas, pobrecita— suspiró y se fue con el semblante triste. Me quedé pensando en tantas cosas, Sala de niña en un pueblito lejano donde no se conocen los supresores, aquella mujer que nunca se hizo un control pre natal. A pesar de todo tengo suerte de haber nacido en una familia amorosa y en una pequeña ciudad donde puedo vivir tranquilamente...

No sé si pasó mucho o poco tiempo en el que logré dormir, un porrazo en la puerta me despertó de golpe y asustado.

Me levanté con dificultad pues estaba en buena posición sin que me moleste la panza.

—¿Quién es?— pregunté sin encender la luz, desde la calle se filtraba algo de claridad por el alumbrado público.

Otro fuerte golpe me sobresaltó, retrocedí, esperando que quien sea que esté del otro lado de la puerta se fuera.

Deben ser mis feromonas, apesto terriblemente a omega en celo... quizás sea algún trabajador alfa que me ha olido. Llamaré a Sala...

El intercomunicador estaba muerto, otro golpe más fuerte me asustó tanto que tiré la lámpara de luz y se rompió. Busqué en la mesita de noche mi celular pero estaba apagado ¡Olvidé cargarlo!

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando la manija de la puerta empezó a ser violentada.

¿Qué hago? Por Kami-Sama ¿Qué hago?

Intenté abrir la ventana de la habitación pero apenas cedió y estoy en el segundo piso, no hay balcón ni algún saliente donde pueda caminar y con esta panza, si me atrevo a saltar seguro pierdo a mi cachorro.

Pegué un grito cuando la puerta fue rota de una fuerte patada, la cerradura cedió y no pude más que correr hacia delante para intentar impedir que entre el extraño...


	30. Ataque nocturno

## ATAQUE NOCTURNO

Un aroma conocido me llenó las fosas nasales antes de que mis manos toquen la puerta, me hice para atrás dejando que el intruso pueda ingresar. Aun entre las sombras pude distinguir el ancho de sus hombros, su porte alto y fuerte.

Su respiración acelerada y sus pasos rápidos me sorprendieron, era como un animal que había logrado atrapar a su presa... y esa presa soy yo... sin embargo tampoco puedo resistirme.

—¡Viktor!— levanté mis manos, las cuales fueron apresadas entre dedos largos y suaves. – ¡Viktor detente!— jadeé al logar distinguir sus ojos salvajes mirándome con deseo. Un estremecimiento atravesó mi columna pero no tuve miedo.

—Lyubov, te necesito luybov— me hizo girar y envolvió mi cuerpo con sus largos brazos restregando su enorme erección contra mi trasero húmedo.

En ese momento dejé de pensar...

Sus caricias ardientes, sus labios succionando mi piel, su traviesa lengua lamiendo mi oreja, su mano sobre uno de mis pezones y la otra debajo de... ¡mis bóxers!

—Vi... Vitya— gemí al sentir sus dedos acariciando mi miembro. –Vitya... mmmm— mi trasero empezó a segregar vergonzosas cantidades de líquido.

Los dedos de su mano derecha abarcaron la totalidad de mi longitud, envolviendo mi miembro para torturarlo mientras me sostenía por debajo de mis pechos y empujaba mi trasero en un vaivén delicioso.

Cada movimiento nuevo, cada embestida por encima de la delgada tela de mi pijama me derretía literalmente. Su voz era música para mis oídos, esa forma de llamarme, sus palabras de amor en ruso, sus jadeos y gruñidos... fui despojado lentamente de mi pijama y ropa interior y a pesar de eso su mano no abandonó mi miembro hasta que logró su objetivo, me vine copiosamente entre sus dedos.

Mi trasero tocó la cama cuando me hizo girarme para besar mi boca, la saboreó despacio, reconociéndola, su lengua y la mía se tranzaron en una batalla. Me detuve al sentir sus manos en mi vientre.

—Nuestro bebé— gemí.

—Estará bien, acuéstate— dejé que mi cuerpo se soltara atravesado en la cama, Viktor se acomodó de pie, tomó mis piernas y las flexionó dejando mi trasero expuesto y casi al aire. No me era incómoda esa posición, todo lo contrario, disfrutaba tanto abrirme así para mi alfa, invitarlo a que me llene, a que nuevamente me haga suyo, lo necesito... ¡Lo deseo!

Solté un fuerte gemido y apreté las sábanas cuando, luego de manosearme deliciosamente las nalgas y separarlas, me sorprendió con su caliente aliento y su lengua traviesa, yo esperaba su jugoso y enorme falo pero lo que obtuve fue una boca hambrienta que fue lamiendo mis fluidos de una forma que debería ser ilegal. Cada lengüetazo arrancaba un grito que moría en mi boca, me torturó por una eternidad hasta que al borde de mi éxtasis, se clavó dentro de mí en toda su dimensión, arrancándome un grito que hirió mi garganta.

Sus movimientos rápidos y certeros lograban enviarme a las estrellas

—¡Vitya! ¡Vitya!

—¡Yuuuuuri! ¡Oh mi Yuuuri!— tembló cuando se derramó dentro de mí. La potencia de mi orgasmo me había dejado exhausto, cansado y deshidratado. Pero mi desesperado alfa parecía no haberse saciado. 

Aún no desaparecían los temblores en mi vientre cuando sus manos volvieron a acariciarme, se acomodó en la cama conmigo para besar mi cuello y hombros, sus dedos nuevamente atormentaron mis pezones, mi cuerpo pedía descanso pero mi lujuria me incitaba a seguir moviéndome, reaccionando a sus caricias, meneando mi trasero lleno de fluidos.

Largos minutos yacimos así, acariciándonos, yo de espaldas a él, que no dejaba de calentarme el oído con aquellos vocablos rusos que me derretían.

Con movimientos suaves poco a poco logró encajar en mí nuevamente, solo tuve que levantar una pierna para que este hermoso contorsionista ruso pudiera penetrarme mientras lamía mi espalda. 

El vaivén era delicioso, lo sentía empujar con distintos grados de fuerza y velocidad azotando mi próstata de manera deliciosa. Se tomó largo tiempo para lograr que yo me calentara nuevamente, casi al borde de mi tercer orgasmo, salió de mí. Me quejé con un gemido infantil.

—Ven— lo escuché llamarme, intenté seguirlo pero no sabía cómo. Tomó mis caderas lentamente y me ayudó a ponerme en cuatro, una posición algo incómoda por mi actual peso pero que no perjudicaba nada mi estado. 

Atraje una almohada a mi rostro para poder clavar mis uñas y hundir los dientes cuando logre liberarme. Sé que soy muy gritón, no quiero atraer la atención de más gente ahora que estoy en mi paraíso personal.

—Ahhhh Vitya— contuve la respiración para no soltar un sollozo de placer pues había logrado dar de lleno allí, justo en ese punto que me hace enloquecer. —Vi... Vitya... más, más— rogué obteniendo lo que quería, fuertes empellones que me electrizaban, unidos a gruñidos lascivos de la garganta de mi poderoso alfa. 

No le llevó mucho tiempo lograr que yo perdiera el control, mordí tanto la almohada que pude saborear la espuma de su relleno. 

Me acomodó en su pecho, haciendo lugar para mi panza, limpió mis lágrimas y mi sudor, me dio de beber y acarició mis cabellos hasta que me fui quedando dormido mientras pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo, en si había hecho bien al aceptarlo, si mi cachorro no sufriría ningún percance porque su madre lujuriosa no pudo resistirse al hermoso alfa que ama con locura. 

Me abracé a su cuello y jalé su cabello sedoso para darle un último beso antes de poder descansar de aquella colosal cogida que tanto necesitaba. No importa el momento, ni la forma, ni siquiera mi conciencia solo quiero estar con él, con mi Viktor, pase lo que pase, en el lugar que sea...

De pronto empezó a tararear y mis ojos se aguaron... Cuando éramos adolescentes compartimos algunas noches, luego de hacer el amor, Vitya me cantaba en ruso para que me durmiera, en ese momento no entendía nada pero cuando se fue busqué libros para traducir aquella nana cosaco que según él su madre le había cantado desde bebé... y decía así...

Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,  
Баюшки-баю.  
Тихо смотрит месяц ясный  
В колыбель твою.  
Стану сказывать я сказки,  
Песенку спою;  
Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,  
Баюшки-баю. 

_Duerme, niñito mío, prenda mía  
¡Arrurú, arrurú!  
La luna silenciosa está mirando dentro de tu cuna.  
Te diré cuentos de hadas y te cantaré cancioncitas.  
Pero debes dormir, cerrados tus ojitos.  
¡Arrurú, arrurú!_

Сам узнаешь, будет время,  
Бранное житье;   
Смело вденешь ногу в стремя  
И возьмешь ружье.  
Я седельце боевое  
Шелком разошью...  
Спи, дитя мое родное,  
Баюшки-баю. 

_Llegará el tiempo, entonces conocerás la vida de guerrero  
Pondrás valientemente el pie en el estribo  
Y tomarás el fusil.  
La manta de la silla para tu caballo de batalla,  
La coseré de seda para ti.  
Duerme ahora, querido hijito mió.  
¡Arrurú, arrurú!_

Богатырь ты будешь с виду  
И казак душой.  
Провожать тебя я выйду —  
Ты махнешь рукой...  
Сколько горьких слез украдкой  
Я в ту ночь пролью!..  
Спи, мой ангел, тихо, сладко,  
Баюшки-баю.

_Parecerás a un héroe y serás un Cosaco en el alma._

_Me apresuraré para acompañarte,  
Te despedirás con la mano.  
¡Cuántas lágrimas amargas lloraré aquella noche!  
Duerme, ángel mío, calma y suavemente  
¡Arrurú, arrurú!_


	31. Solo en mis sueños

## SÓLO EN MIS SUEÑOS

El cuerpo me dolía terriblemente, intenté mover un brazo, ponerme de lado pero no funcionaba, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, agarrotado. Sentí mis labios secos y mi boca pastosa, mis ojos se negaban a abrirse ¿Que me pasó?

Escuché el sonido de la puerta y a pesar que intenté abrir mis ojos para fijarme el aspecto que tenía no me importó en lo absoluto si estaba desnudo, o algo peor.

—Te daré unos minutos para que te pongas presentable, date prisa pequeño cerdito estoy tentado a sacar mi cámara e inmortalizar el momento— escuché la voz y la carcajada del doctor Chris.

Obligué a mi cuerpo a moverse. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, con la panza y el trasero al aire. Al sentarme los recuerdos volvieron...

¡Viktor rompió la puerta!

¡Hicimos el amor anoche!

Instintivamente me llevé la mano a mi panza, tuve miedo de poner en peligro a mi cachorro cuando Vitya entró. Rompí la lámpara, luego él empezó a seducirme, me hizo el amor... Los recuerdos llegaron humedeciendo mi trasero... pero la habitación no mostraba signos de violencia, la puerta estaba intacta, la lámpara también. Las sábanas no habían sido desgarradas solo se dejaba ver el rastro de mis fluidos sobre ella y la almohada... bueno si la había destrozado a mordidas.

¿Nada fue real?

¿Él no estuvo aquí conmigo?

Tomé una toalla y me metí al baño, donde el agua tibia relajó mis músculos, limpió la piel de mis piernas pegajosas. Unas lágrimas asomaron mis ojos pero al unirse al agua que me recorría se perdieron. Me calmé porque de todas formas estaba bien que solo haya sido producto de mi imaginación y mis hormonas. Así debe ser ¿Cómo podría poner en peligro a mi cachorrito?

Cuando salí, la ropa de cama había sido cambiada, la almohada reemplazada y el desayuno estaba servido...

Mientras tomaba el enorme vaso de leche pensaba en todo lo que ocurrió dentro de mi cabeza, cada palabra, cada caricia, gemido, orgasmo... fue un sueño. Incluso le hermosa voz y la nana cosaco que Viktor me cantó... fue mi imaginación.

Me sobresalte cuando escuché la puerta abriste, era Chris con su sonrisa pícara y unas enormes ojeras.

—Hora de la revisión matutina Yuuuuri— dejé que hiciera su trabajo sin prestar atención, contesté sus preguntas con monosílabos, agradecí sus atenciones e ignoré sus bromas en doble sentido. Me recetó aplicarme el pote de crema que estaba en la mesita de noche y no había usado ayer, no entendí muy bien los términos que estaba usando pues a veces habla como médico, me lo hizo más fácil para que pudeira comprenderlo.

—Te aplicas esta crema en el ano Yuuuri, para que se mantenga seco y no contraigas alguna bacteria.

—Ok gracias, ya entendí— dije ruborizado.

—Vaya noche que tuviste— comentó sonriendo. Lo miré fijamente. –Tuve una cesárea bastante difícil, pasé a verte como a las cuatro.

—¿Todo bien con su paciente?— pregunté, a pesar de lo que me pasó, no olvidé a aquella omega que me contó Sala.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar, logramos salvar su vida. Maravilloso el cuerpo de los omegas que protegen a sus cachorros a riesgo de su vida.

—¿El bebé está bien?

—Fue una niña, ahora reposa en una incubadora de neo— miró su reloj. –Por suerte el director del hospital llegará en un par de horas, nadie mejor que él para que evalúe si la pequeña presentará alguna secuela por el accidente— suspiró.

—¿Viktor no está?

—No, se fue el jueves a Nagasaki— me sonrió acomodando mi almohada. –Necesito colocarte un medidor de frecuencia cardiaca— acercó una máquina portátil y me colocó una especie de chupón en mi dedo. –Creo que la parte crítica ya pasó, me atrevería a decir que podrás irte a casa mañana ¿No son buenas noticias?

—Claro que sí— me alegré al saberlo.

—No olvides que el viernes es la fiesta de baby shower que organiza el hospital, tienes que venir, no estoy a cargo pero se que habrá hermosos regalos. Y además de eso yo he comprado presentes para mis pacientes...

—Yo... yo no soy tu paciente— dije confundido.

—¡Ingrato como un maltés!— soltó con una risa cantarina. –¿Qué crees que hice en estos días? ¿No fui tu médico? Me dueles Yuuuri— se hizo el ofendido, a pesar de que se estaba burlando no pude sino sentirme avergonzado por mis palabras. Claro que había sido mi médico, el mejor que he tenido, además de un amigo sincero, puedo ver que me aprecia. ¡Soy tan tonto!

—Lo siento— intenté ponerme derecho para hacerle una reverencia pero él lo impidió.

—Tranquilo cerdito, de todas maneras voy a darte un regalo, no para ti sino para ese cachorro ¿Aún no sabes si será niño o niña?

—No, en el último ultrasonido no me dijeron.

—Ya va siendo hora ¿O prefieres que sea sorpresa?

—No lo sé, sería de gran ayuda para poder pintar su habitación— dije recordando que me faltan tantas cosas por preparar para la llegada de mi bebé.

Me pasé ese sábado leyendo algunas revistas que Sala me trajo, miré televisión y salí a caminar un poco. Por alguna razón, mis hormonas estaba en calma no sé si por vergüenza o nostalgia. Pero se calmaron.

Cuando recordaba aquel sueño, más que placer sentía tristeza. Debería estar feliz porque si hubiera sido cierto habría dañado a mi cachorro, estúpido Yuuri, no puedo tener ese tipo de sexo en mi estado, con mi embarazo de alto riesgo, debería estarle agradecido con mi subconsciente por darme esas fantasías eróticas tan vívidas. 

¿Pero porqué no se limitaron a hacerme sentir orgasmos? ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser tan malditamente románticas esas fantasías? Tenían que cantarme la nana cosaco... " _Te despedirás con la mano. ¡Cuántas lágrimas amargas lloraré aquella noche!"_

Me permití llorar un poco, después de todo estoy embarazado y puedo moquear todo lo que quiero con la excusa de las hormonas

La siguiente noche fue tranquila, estaba por dormir cuando escuché llegar un mensaje. Había estado chateando con Seung-Gil quien me mantenía en contacto con el mundo. Phichit también me había enviado un par de mensajes y una foto de sus nuevos hamsters.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi que el mensaje, era de Viktor.

_"Hola, ven el martes a mi oficina después de tus clases de psicoprofilaxis, debo contarte algunas cosas. V."_

¿Podré mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirme avergonzado? Rayos, eso me gano por tener tanta imaginación pervertida. Si pudiera utilizar toda esa creatividad para ganar dinero en lugar de tener sueños calentones, sería muy rico.

Me dieron de alta el domingo a mediodía, Chris me dio varias indicaciones para el resto de mi embarazo, me dijo que en una semana iba a tener una vacante para su consulta, así que acepté gustoso. También me entregó aquella almohada enorme para el embarazo en pago al trabajo que me pidió hacerle, me dejó su número para que le envíe los avances de la decoración. Me sentí feliz porque al fin podía hacer algo productivo, tal vez Chris tenía razón y era una buena forma de conseguir dinero, nunca me había planteado cobrar por esto.

Papá pasó a recogerme y todo volvió a la normalidad, los dos mirando programas de deportes o reality shows hasta que nos dio sueño.

Ya en mi propia cama me acomodé como si estuviera en una nube por lo cómoda que era la almohada, siguiendo las instrucciones pude envolverme con ella y lograr una comodidad que hace meses no sentía.

Cerré los ojos para soñar, dejando libre mi conciencia porque ahora sé que la única forma de poder tener esos trozos de éxtasis, placer, felicidad y completura será en mis más profundos estados de reposo. 

Sólo en mis sueños...


	32. Visitas inesperadas

## VISITAS INESPERADAS

El martes por la mañana llegué temprano, con gran parte de la decoración para dejarla en el salón de psicoprofilaxis, si bien sentía un poco de calor, ya no presentaba el resto de síntomas. Aunque siguiendo las recomendaciones de Seung-Gil busqué una de esas páginas de porno rusas, solo por curiosidad.

No veía la hora de salir de clases, no para ir a ver a Viktor sino porque tenía mucha hambre, creo que mi desayuno fue muy frugal. Quería un enorme sándwich de esos que venden por metros. Creo que con 30 centímetros me conformaré. La panza me suena de hambre.

Bum estaba sentado a pocas sillas de mí, antes de que Celestino empezara su charla lo saludé.

—No viniste el jueves Yuuri— me sonrió con timidez. Parecía bastante mejor, su semblante estaba más alegre aunque creo que por naturaleza es algo tristón.

—No pude— le sonreí, tuve que internarme aquí, cuando vi lo asustado que se puso le aclaré. –Fue por algo del celo, me atendieron muy bien. El doctor de la tarde...

—¿Te atendiste con el suizo?— dijo un poco asustado.

—Es muy amable...

—Demasiado, mis primeros controles fueron con él pero... mi alfa me pidió que cambiara con la doctora, ella no es tan entrometida— agachó la cabeza.

—Yo me controlo con ella pero quiero pasarme para la tarde.

—Ten cuidado, ese médico siempre está preguntándome cosas personales, me da miedo— susurró.

—¿A ti también?— decidí seguirle el juego y adopté una postura como la suya, para que me cuente lo que Chris le ha estado preguntando. –A mí me pidió que le haga un trabajo, dice que me va a pagar 100 euros— dije como avergonzado.

—¡Lo ves! ¿Y si es algo sucio? Conmigo se la pasaba preguntándome por mi alfa, el jueves que vine a clases en los pasillos quería saber si...— miró a todos lados antes de continuar. –Quería saber si mi alfa iba a un club, que si yo lo había acompañado alguna vez— susurró muy bajito.

—¿Un club? ¿De esos malos?

—Sí de esos— agachó la cabeza. –Le dije que no, bueno yo nunca he ido aunque... mi alfa tiene cerillos de ese lugar— dijo con tristeza.

—Quizás los obtuvo en otra parte— intenté reconfortarlo. –No pienses mal Bum, tienes que ser positivo por tu cachorrito.

—Si bueno...

—A sentarse— nos llamó Celestino, nos separamos para escuchar la charla sobre cuidado de la piel, muchos presentaban enormes estrías en su panza.

Al terminar, conversamos sobre la fiesta del viernes, casi todos estaban animados, Isabella cada vez más sofocada por su embarazo también estaba feliz por la fiesta.

—Solo quiero llegar al viernes, Yuuri— me dijo, siempre se sentaba a mi lado desde la primera vez que llegué a clases. –Siento que estoy a punto de reventar.

—¿Para cuándo deben salir?— pregunté asombrado por tan enorme barriga.

—El otro jueves se cumplen los 9 meses, no tienes idea cómo patean...

—Me puedo hacer una idea— sonreí. –El doctor de la tarde me enseñó algunas posturas para esas patadas— dije al recordar cómo me estaban ayudando esos ejercicios.

—¿En serio? Porque la doctora de la mañana es un asco, te juro que a veces creo que está aquí nada más porque es novia de Viktor... el director del hospital— se corrigió pensando que yo no lo conocía. –Cuando estoy en mi cita apenas me habla, no se interesa por saber el estado de mis bebés, ni está presente en los ultrasonidos, manda a esa tipa... Lilia. Y no soy la única que se queja, Mitsurou la detesta, desde que les hizo eso de la prueba del azúcar...

—Fue horrible— dije al recordarlo.

—A mi trató de hacerme eso en mis primeras citas con ella. No le acepté esa porquería— suspiró evidentemente aburrida con la barriga. —Dirás que soy mal hablada— sonrió haciendo que sus mejillas regordetas se inflaran. –Es que el director ha sido muy bueno con nosotros, con mi JJ, él se está tratando aquí pero va a tener que viajar a Nagasaki— dijo con tristeza.

—¿Está enfermo tu esposo?— pregunté sorprendido.

—Algo así, faltan hacerle exámenes... pero somos muy positivos, cualquier prueba la enfrentaremos juntos— sonrió. Me sentí tan orgulloso de ella, tiene una familia maravillosa, ojalá que lo de su alfa no sea nada malo, merecen ser felices.

Noté que Cao Bin nos estaba mirando muy callado, el día de hoy no había vomitado su odio por nadie, qué extraño. Quizás su bebé por fin está ablandando ese duro corazón porque a pesar de todas las cosas malas que nos pasa a veces podemos ver un rayito de luz.

—El jueves vamos a tener clase de técnicas de estimulación prenatal. Materiales...

Saqué mi libreta y empecé a anotar las cosas que Celestino estaba pidiendo. Maraca, palo de agua o sonajero, toalla o paño oscuro, una linterna de mano.

—Y para los que tienen pareja, pueden venir con ellos, haremos algunos ejercicios padre—cachorro.

—¿Y los que no tenemos?— preguntó Kenji con tristeza.

—Hay muchos ejercicios que podemos hacer, si no tienes pareja puedes venir solo— le sonrió. Eso me tranquilizó, no tengo a nadie a quien traer para esos ejercicios, Kenjirou no es opción, sé que en esas sesiones el padre le debe hablar a su cachorro con palabras dulces y... eso ya lo hago yo.

—Celestino ¿De casualidad sabe qué regalos nos darán en la fiesta?— preguntó Harumi. También tenía curiosidad así que la mayoría se quedó quieto mirando al instructor.

—Es una sorpresa pero créanme que si lo supiera, le habría adelantado algo. La doctora Petrova es la encargada de la organización...

—Ya se me quitaron las ganas de venir— murmuró muy cerca de mí, Matsurou.—Pero son regalos gratis así que...— añadió.

—Ojalá sean pañales, voy a necesitar muchos pañales— suspiró Isabella.

Poco a poco fuimos saliendo de la clase, me despedí de Bum y encaminé mis pasos hacia la oficina del director. Llamé a su puerta pero no me contestó. Qué extraño. Saqué el celular para enviarle un mensaje y avisarle que estuve aquí pero ya me fui, me sorprendió encontrar uno de Viktor.

_"Lo siento Yuuri, no voy a poder llegar a tiempo, tengo un problema. Nos vemos el jueves. V."_

Seguí de largo, no le permití a mi mente hacer teorías descabelladas al respecto, Viktor es médico, algo debió pasar, tiene en sus manos la salud de mucha gente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida pude ver en uno de los corredores a Matsurou acompañada de su alfa, ella estaba llorando. Mi primera reacción fue acercarme pero me sentí intruso así que seguí de largo, hay cosas en las que no nos debemos meter a menos que nos lo pidan.

Después de pasar por un patio de comidas por mi sándwich de un cuarto de metro, me fui a casa en taxi, Kenjirou viajó ayer, últimamente va mucho a Nagasaki por repuestos, así que me dediqué el resto del día a terminar los recuerdos para los asistentes de la fiesta, Isabella me dio la idea, son pequeños solaperos en forma de pañal, para agradecer a los familiares que vengan con nosotros.

Papá va a pedir permiso por un par de horas al medio día para estar conmigo. Seung-Gil y Phichit no pueden porque el turno de la guardería termina sobre las cinco de la tarde. Y Kenjirou prometió hacerse un tiempo entre todo el trabajo que tiene. No tengo a quien más invitar, Guang Hong sigue de luna de miel... Tengo tan pocos amigos, además me siento un poco aislado ahora que estoy embarazado.

Me serví un gran plato de katsudon, yo mismo lo preparé, se me había antojado desde ayer. Papá no llega hasta las seis así que como siempre puse la mesa para comer solo, creo que preparé demasiado como últimamente estoy comiendo más, me compré cuatro cortes de carne. 

Mi celular sonó, era un número desconocido, no sabía si contestar, a veces me llaman de algunas entidades bancarias para ofrecerme tarjetas de crédito o seguros que no necesito.

—Hola— dije esperando que sea alguien desconocido y cortarle rápido porque mi comida se enfría.

—Hola Yuuri ¿Estás en tu casa?— era la voz de Chris, el obstetra.

—¿Chris?

—El mismo ¿Estás o no en tu casa?— volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, estaba a punto de almorzar.

—Son las tres de la tarde...

—Es mi segundo almuerzo— al decir esto recordé a Kenjirou y como lo molesto por comer tanto, me he vuelto una especie de hobbit.

—¿Puedes atendernos? No te quitaremos mucho tiempo— me quedé con los palitos en el aire al escucharlo. ¿Puedes? ¿Él y cuanta gente más está aquí?

—¿Dónde estás?— pregunté, levantándome de la mesa.

—En tu puerta— pude escuchar el timbre y me sobresalté. Fui con cierto temor a abrir, no por él sino...

—Hola Yuuri— me saludó aquel alfa de cabello platinado, a su lado estaba Chris con el celular aún en la mano.

—Hora Yuuri ¿a qué huele?— dijo el suizo olisqueando el ambiente.

—Es katsudon— le respondió Viktor. –Yuuri necesitamos tu ayuda sino no estaríamos molestándote...

—¿Ese katsudon del que tantas veces me hablaste?— Chris ya estaba con media cabeza dentro de mi casa, me hice a un lado, divertido al ver sus expresiones.

—Ya lo comimos antes— le reprendió Viktor.

—Claro que no, jamás he comido algo que huela así de bien. Yuuri ¿Me invitas un poquito?— preguntó, no pude decir que no, su cara era muy chistosa, parecía muerto de hambre.

—Claro que sí, tengo bastante, pasen por favor— los invité a entrar.

—Chris, no vinimos a incomodar a Yuuri— Viktor parecía abochornado.

—No me incomodan, pasa— tomé valor para invitarlo, apenas entraron Chris fue de inmediato hacia mi plato. Sí que es bastante fresco porque le dio un mordisco a mi presa.

—¡Esto es la gloria! Con razón el gato se la pasaba...— no pude entender que decía porque estaba murmurando con la boca llena.

—¡Chris!— lo retó Viktor, me dio risa.

—¿Te sirvo un poco?— le pregunté con temor, pues él ha probado el katsudon que hacía mi mamá, era el más delicioso de Hasetsu y yo no creo hacerle justicia.

—Realmente huele delicioso, por favor— me miró brevemente e hizo una reverencia como se suele hacer para agradecer. Recuerdo haberle enseñado esas costumbres, él siempre se mostró interesado en las tradiciones japonesas, constantemente me preguntaba lo que no entendía.

—Ayúdame con los platos— le pedí mientras su amigo seguía engullendo mi comida. No tuve que decirle a donde ir, él conocía muy bien mi casa.

—Perdónalo por favor, no hemos almorzado, hemos tenido un día muy difícil.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

—No sólo eso— suspiró.

Le alcancé los individuales, los cubiertos, en nuestro caso solo palillos porque sé que Viktor sabe usarlos muy bien. Fue a acomodarlos en la mesa y luego regresó por uno de los humeantes tazones de cerdo.

Cuando nos sentamos Chris ya había terminado su comida. Lo miramos con desaprobación.

—Tus modales suizos dejan mucho que desear— bromeó Viktor.

—Yo soy muy correcto, excepto cuando tengo hambre... de cualquier cosa— sonrió. –Además no es un extraño, es Yuuri— me fijé en el rostro de Viktor en el que apareció una suave coloración rosada. Me suponía que le había hablado de mi a su mejor amigo, lo que no sé es cuánto.

—Mmmm delicioso— exclamó Viktor cuando aún estaba mirando como Chris intentaba comer hasta el último trozo de verdura.

—¿Te sirvo más?— pregunté al suizo, parece que no se llenó. –Aún queda una porción...

—No te levantes, ya vi donde está la cocina— sin decir más fue por comida.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu mamá— Viktor entristeció, eso me causó mucha nostalgia. La extraño mucho, ella era tan alegre, tan llena de vida. –Realmente cocinas como ella— ese cumplido me hizo sentir mejor.

—Gracias— dije probando el primer bocado.

—Venimos a pedirte que nos ayudes con Bum, quería hablar de eso en la mañana pero se me presentó un problema— dijo desanimado. –Se han mudado, no sabemos a dónde.

—¿Se mudaron de esa casa vieja?— pregunté saboreando mi comida.

—Ellos vivían en un aserradero— Viktor me miró confundido.

—No, hace dos semanas fui con Kenjirou para comprar unas herramientas de coche y justamente allí vive Bum con su alfa. Incluso entré a su casa— saqué mi celular y le mostré la foto.

—Sé dónde es eso. Le diré a Seungbae. Él ha estado siguiendo a Sangwoo el alfa de Bum, parece estar involucrado en un delito, necesitamos reunir pruebas...

—¿Por eso Chris le estuvo preguntando cosas a Bum?— pregunté.

—¿Qué yo qué?— el suizo entró con nada menos que la olla donde preparé el katsudon. Viktor y yo reimos al verlo intentar comer con un solo palillo.

—Bum dice que se cambió de médico porque le das miedo, que le haces preguntas personales.

—Sólo intentaba saber algo porque... bueno es algo que estamos investigando.

—Y no me pueden decir— murmuré.

—No es eso Yuuri, es que no podemos acusarlo hasta tener pruebas, solo tenemos dudas, suposiciones. Pero creo que vamos por buen camino, si logramos tener al menos una evidencia, te lo contaremos.

—Bueno Bum vive en ese lugar no tienes que buscarlo más— dije molesto porque no confiaban en mí.

—Nunca imaginé que en este pueblo habría tanta acción— Chris sonreía de oreja a oreja comiendo el ultimo trozo de katsudon.

—Aquí nunca pasa nada interesante— me reí. —Lo más escandaloso ha sido hace tres años cuando un globo de Centolla cayó en casa del alcalde y él... bueno estaba bañándose cuando su casa empezó a quemarse— tuve que contener el aliento para no reír. Dicen que el pobre alcalde se aventó desnudo desde su tercer piso cuando vinieron a rescatarlo, aún vive pero con mucha vergüenza.

—Te sorprenderías Yuuri, el secreto profesional no me permite hablar pero me he llevado cada sorpresa— sonrió Chris.

Me divertí con esa extraña visita, apenas terminaron de comer se marcharon pidiéndome que no falte a la fiesta del viernes, no me la pienso perder por nada del mundo.


	33. Chismes de hospital

## CHISMES DE HOSPITAL

El jueves llegué temprano a mi clase de psicoprofilaxis para poder colocar algunos adornos, Celestino estaba muy contento pues la fiesta iba tomando forma. Me contó que habían invitado a algunas autoridades de Hasetsu. Esta celebración era para incentivar a que los demás embarazados se hagan sus controles respectivos y vean que lo pasamos bien en las clases prenatales.

Es una buena forma de atraer panzones, es divertido y se conoce mucha gente interesante, yo he dejado de deprimirme y aburrirme en casa desde que vengo. A pesar de que corre mucho chisme. No puedo evitar escuchar como comparan a los médicos, todos creen que Chris está muy bueno y que es mejor obstetra que Anya, la bruja. En eso les doy la razón.

Aunque cuando empiezan a hablar del pediatra y sale el nombre de Viktor tengo que morderme la lengua para no meterme a aclararles un par de cositas.

—Sé que el doctor Nikiforov vivió en Hasetsu hace años cuando iba a la escuela, mi hermana menor me contó que era todo un rompecorazones. ¿Quién no se arrojaría a sus brazos?— bromeó Harumi consiguiendo carcajadas de los demás panzones.

—No sé, parece como un espíritu ¿Verdad?— continuó Kenji un uniéndose al chisme. —Me contaban ese cuento del hijo de la luna en el orfanato y cuando lo conocí me impresionó, esa piel tan pálida, los ojos azules y ese cabello plateado que brilla tanto, varias veces me ha tentado tocar su cabello ¿soy el único?

—Yo también quiero tocar su cabello— contestó Mitsurou.

—Es muy apuesto pero se va a casar con la doctora Petrova— intervino Bum —No creo que a ella le guste que hablen así de su alfa.

—Pero no están casados ni la ha marcado, así que no es SU alfa, hasta que no se casen él sigue siendo libre— le contestó Kenji quien se veía muy a gusto en el grupo.

—¿A ti no te parece guapo el doctor Nikiforov, Yuuri?— me preguntó Harumi.

—Sí claro, es muy apuesto— dije con una tímida sonrisa. Ni se imaginan lo bello, gentil, galante y tierno que es Viktor, no, ellos no tienen ni idea que es más hermoso por dentro que por fuera. Y tampoco se los voy a decir, eso es algo que solo yo conozco y me guardaré esos recuerdos porque son solo míos.

—¿Ven? hasta Yuuri dice que es apuesto— de rio Kenji.

—Hola ¿De qué hablan?— se nos unió Isabella que acababa de llegar con su gran pancita, con dificultad logró sentarse.

—De los doctores del hospital— le sonrió Harumi. —El doctor Popovich también está muy guapo— siguió –Sus ojos son muy parecidos al del doctor Nikiforov.

—Es porque son rusos y todos tienen ojos azules— comentó Kenji.

—No es cierto, algunos tienen ojos verdes. Además la doctora Petrova es rusa y sus ojos son de color caca— dijo Mitsurou haciendo que Harumi, Kenji e incluso Isabella rompieran a reír. No me pude contener y solté una fuerte carcajada que asustó a mi cachorrito. 

_Lo siento bebé pero tengo que aprovechar el bug, no todos los días puedo reírme de algo cruel contra la bruja de mi obstetra._

—Yo creo que son familia, el doctor Nikiforov y el doctor Popovich— insitió Harumi cuando terminamos de reír.

—Son primos— dije sin querer, todos se me quedaron mirando. –Lo escuché por allí, estuve internado la semana pasada— dije con las mejillas coloradas.

—Por cierto Yuuri ¿Eres amigo del obstetra de la tarde? Te vi el otro día que lo saludaste y no te dijo señor Katsuki, te llamó por tu nombre— preguntó Kenji.

—El es muy gentil— contesté sin dar más detalles, no puedo decirles que hace un par de días dicho doctor irrumpió en mi casa y se comió mi katsudon.

—Dicen que le gustan los omegas varones— me molestó Harumi moviendo las cejas descaradamente.

—Uno de mis amigos que ya salió del orfanato me dijo que vio al doctor Giacometti cenando con un profesor en un restaurante de la calle principal— habló Kenji. Ese debe ser el omega para quien quiere que le haga la decoración de cumpleaños. La otra semana empezaré con ese trabajo, debo pagarle la hermosa almohada que me dio.

—Ten cuidado Yuuri, no vaya a querer aprovecharse de ti porque estás embarazado— comentó Bum.

—Yuuri es un omega muy bello, cualquier alfa o beta se podría enamorar de él— dijo Isabella.

—Pero si ese doctor está saliendo con otro omega...— pensó Kenji en voz alta.

—Chris no está interesado en mí— dije en voz alta. —Digo... el doctor Giacometti— traté de arreglarlo pero Harumi ya me lanzaba miradas de casamentera.

—Yuuri, Isabella, me pasan sus informes de lo que están gastando en los preparativos, la doctora Petrova me dio un aproximado de lo que el hospital tiene como presupuesto para la fiesta. No queremos que nadie se vea perjudicado— nos sonrió Celestino que nos había dejado chismosear un rato. –Ya es hora de empezar, a moverse. Isabella, mejor quédate sentada no quiero que nazcan tus cachorros en mi clase— bromeó nuestro monitor.

Hicimos estiramiento y meditación antes de sentarnos a la clase. Saqué mis materiales, traje una linterna, un pequeño tambor y una maraca.

—¿Nadie ha traído pareja?— preguntó Celestino.

—Mi JJ está cuidando a la beba— sonrió Isabella.

—Mi alfa tuvo que viajar— suspiró Mitsurou.

—El mío trabaja todo el día— rezongó Harumi.

—Mi... mi alfa también está trabajando— agregó Bum.

—Yo no tengo— se quejó Kenji.

—Yo tampoco— terminé suspirando.

—El mío me abandonó— escuchamos llegar a Cao Bin.

—Yuuri ¿El padre de tu bebé no es ese rubio guapo que siempre te trae?— me preguntó Kenji.

—No, él es mi mejor amigo— contesté.

—¿Te gusta el amigo de Yuuri?— le preguntó Cao Bin.

—Sólo dije que es guapo— no sé qué se traen Kenji y Cao Bin pero parecen no llevarse bien, en realidad creo que Cao no se lleva bien con nadie.

—No hay problema, solos podemos hacer la clase para nuestros cachorros— los apaciguó Celestino. –Voy a ponerles la música— caminó hasta su reproductor desde donde melodías infantiles empezaron a sonar, eran instrumentos de percusión.

—Qué bonito, tengo ese cd— sonrió Isabella.

—La música que deben ponerle al bebé debe ser tranquila, pueden escoger incluso piezas de rock pero que no les cause angustia ni estrés. La música clásica y la instrumental son recomendadas. Los bebés estimulados con música suave en el embarazo son niños menos llorones, más alegres y no tienen tanto problema para dormir.

Escuchamos un rato aquellos acordes, hasta que Celestino nos entregó una especie de juguete que parecía un teléfono que hacen los niños con vasitos.

—Estos embudos les ayudarán a que sus bebés los escuchen mejor, vamos a hablarles un poco.

Nos entretuvimos bastante tiempo hablándole a nuestros cachorros, es divertido porque mi bebé empezó a moverse pero no pateaba. Hice sonar el tambor, un palo de agua pero al parecer no le gustó el sonido de la maraca porque saltó.

Celestino les indicó a los demás que hicieran algunas caricias y toques a su panza pero nos pidió a Isabella y a mí que no lo hagamos.

—Ahora saquen sus linternas, voy a apagar la luz— tomé mi linterna led y esperé las indicaciones. –Usen la luz más suave que tengan y llévenla a una parte de sus pancitas, solo unos segundos, luego vuelvan a hacerlo moviendo un poco el lugar. Sientan si el bebé patea o sigue la luz.

Lo hice, con la luz más tenue enfoqué hacia mi pancita, mi bebé dio una patada hacia el lugar segundos después. Me reí al notarlo, seguí jugando con él y siempre pateaba donde la luz iluminaba.

Demasiado rápido terminó la clase, todos estábamos felices, bueno sería demasiado decir todos, Cao Bin no realizó algunos ejercicios aunque no se veía molesto. Parece bastante pensativo, quizás le va tomando cariño a su cachorro después de todo.

—Mañana los espero muy temprano por favor, para que ayuden a Yuuri con la decoración, habrá un grupo de enfermeras ayudando a traer las sillas y mesas para dejar todo listo. Y no olviden los espectaculares regalos que les dará el hospital, sé que hay una buena partida de dinero para eso, escuché por allí que una ONG extranjera envió grandes paquetes. No vayan a faltar, no les guardaré sus regalos, si no vienen no tendrán nada— nos amenazó aunque se notaba que no lo decía en serio. –Cao ¿Preparaste tu discurso?— le preguntó a nuestro compañero.

—Estoy en eso— dijo el aludido muy preocupado.

—Solo debes agradecer en nombre de todos, quizás decir lo que más te gustó de las clases— aconsejó Harumi.

—¿Y si no me gustó nada?— contestó de mala forma.

—Ya no seas pesado, mira que no tenemos la culpa que seas un omega abandonado— contestó Isabella perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ya eres mayor de edad, tu solo te embarazaste por calentón ¿No pudiste ponerte una vacuna o usar preservativo?— le reclamó Kenji quien pocas veces se molestaba, ese niño omega a pesar de lo que ha sufrido, su embarazo no deseado debido a un ataque, es más maduro que Cao Bin.

—Mira quien lo dice, al menos lo mio fue por amor y no por...—

—¡Silencio!— pidió Celestino algo ofuscado. –Mañana el hospital les organiza una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de sus cachorros. No importa cómo fueron concebidos, cada bebé es una bendición del cielo y merece respeto. Estarán temprano, bien vestidos y felices. Y si no quieren asistir, no lo hagan, no es obligatorio. Pueden irse— se levantó y caminó hacia su escritorio.

Todos nos miramos, Cao Bin recibió las miradas más duras, se levantó y se fue sin decir nada, el resto siguió conversando un rato más hasta que nos fuimos retirando poco a poco. 


	34. Y cayó una bomba

## Y CAYÓ UNA BOMBA

Un ligero zumbido en mi oído izquierdo atrajo mi atención aquella mañana del viernes. Me pareció extraño, a lo mejor se me metió agua mientras me bañaba, no le di importancia y acabé de empaquetar el libro de firmas.

Isabella me llamó desesperada a las nueve de la mañana.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Sabes hacer esos pasteles de pañales?— me preguntó.

—Emmm sí, una vez hice uno aunque no para un baby shower fue solo una manualidad que aprendí.

—Ay no sabes, me llamó Anya, la doctora Petrova. Dice que la panadería le ha fallado, que le agendaron el pastel para el sábado por un error en las fechas. ¡No tenemos pastel Yuuri! ¿Puedes venir más temprano? Tengo dos bolsas grandes con pañales para recién nacidos ¿Con eso podrías hacer un pastel de mentira?

—Sí, yo creo que puedo, tengo cintas y gomas elásticas. En este momento voy para allá.

—Enviaré los pañales con JJ, ojalá Celestino esté por allí para que nos abra la puerta del salón, sino busca un lugar para trabajar, por favor. Yo tengo bastantes pendientes aquí con Kenji, aún nos faltan hornear las magdalenas y terminar de decorar los cupcakes.

Le llamé a Kenjirou, por suerte no tenía mucho trabajo y vino a llevarme con todas mis cosas. Era una bolsa grande con globos, infladores, cintas, de todo como en feria. Me sorprendí al salir de casa, porque desde hace un par de días estoy mirando pequeños puntitos de luz, quizás sean mis ojos que necesitan una medida más en mis anteojos.

—Yuuri no voy a poder venir más tarde, pedí permiso para el medio día y como salí ahora ya mi jefe no va a querer— dijo triste.

—No te preocupes, si puedes te das una vuelta a la hora de la comida, prometo guardarte dulces.

Cuando llegué, el esposo de Isabella estaba esperándome en la entrada, me dio las dos bolsas de pañales y se fue para traer a Isabella junto con los aperitivos. Kenjirou se despidió de mí porque no podía quedarse más.

El salón de psicoprofilaxis estaba cerrado, le llamé a Celestino pero no contestaba. Esta fiesta estaba empezando a estresarme, algo me decía que las cosas se estaban torciendo.

Le pedí a Sala que me facilitara una mesa para poder armar el pastel de pañales, me puse a trabajar sin darme cuenta que la hora iba avanzando. Celestino llegó después de las once, nervioso y con ojeras.

—Lo lamento Yuuri, tuve una larga noche, a mi Fifi lo atropelló un auto ayer, me he pasado la noche en la clínica. Es mi chiguagua— me aclaró cuando me sorprendí. Pensé que era algún familiar. — ¡Vamos a apurarnos empezamos en media hora!— corrí a arreglar la mesa de aperitivos. Inflé los globos y los coloqué en su lugar, luego las cenefas y por último puse el libro de firmas en la entrada.

Isabella con su enorme barriga, su esposo y Kenji Miyamoto llegaron cargados de cosas, me apresuré con Celestino a ayudarles a distribuir la comida.

—Dense prisa por favor— escuché a mi espalda la voz nasal de aquella doctora. La bruja. Entró con cuatro enfermeras trayendo cajas grandes que depositaron a los lados de la mesa principal. Estaban forradas con papeles de vistosos colores pastel, asumí que eran los regalos. Anya apenas nos miró con su eterna sonrisa de yeso en la cara.

Sin darme cuenta la gente fue llegando, Harumi trajo un par de arreglos con frutas que dejó en una de las mesas. Mitsurou apareció al rato sola, parecía triste, tal vez tenga algún problema con su alfa.

Bum llegó de la mano de su alfa, después de encontrarle una silla vino hacia mí para ayudarme con lo que faltaba. Juntos colocamos el pastel de pañales y esparcimos sobre él papel metálico cortado muy pequeño, en un inicio pensé en rociarle purpurina, luego recordé que son pañales de Isabella y le van a hacer falta para sus cachorros.

Mi papá no llegaba a pesar que le dije que esté aquí a mediodía, otra vez solo, como si no tuviera familia. Quizás no pudo cambiar turno con su amigo y venga a su hora de comer, como a la una y media.

—Finalmente arrivato il bambino— escuche rezongar a Celestino, Cao Bin entró sonriendo a todo mundo, eso no es normal en él, otra cosa sospechosa.

Cuando Viktor apareció junto a Chris y Seungbae me dio mala espina, no sé por qué algo dentro de mí me dice que las cosas no están bien, nuevamente empecé a ver lucecitas pequeñas como gusanitos brillantes. Me acerqué a la mesa transpirando.

— ¿Estás bien Yuuri?— me preguntó Bum.

—Sí, solo me siento cansado— el cuello de la camisa me ajusta, creo que es eso.

—Buenas tardes a todos, antes de empezar quiero contarles que nuestro amigo Yuuri Katsuki se ha esforzado mucho en hacer ese hermosos libro de firmas que está en la entrada, así que por favor, hágannos el honor de dedicarles a las gorditos algunas palabras— sonrió Celestino. Todos me miraron y me sentí peor, no pude evitar cruzar miradas con Viktor que de inmediato se acercó al libro para ser el primero en firmar. La mirada que me dedicó Anya fue indescifrable. Sonreía pero sus ojos parecían aburridos, fue la segunda en firmar sin dejar de sonreír, detrás de ella, un Chris sonriente también dejó su firma y sus palabras.

Mucha gente los imitó, se formó una pequeña fila de gente sonriendo, eso era bueno.

Me senté en cuanto pude, mi rostro estaba ardiendo, comprobé que no tenía fiebre y que no eran esos horrendos sofocos del celo.

Jugueteé con los bordados de mi camisa mientras Viktor tomó la palabra y agradeció al servicio de profilaxis por realizar aquella fiesta. Anya no se quedó atrás y con unas palabras muy dulces, aunque a mí me parecieron fingidas, nos deseó a todos un feliz parto. Nos anunció que los regalos para cada uno eran de parte del hospital.

—Son unas hermosas cajas de cartón, tradicionales de Finlandia, dentro traen ropitas, pañales, productos de higiene y un pequeño colchón que pueden usar en esa misma cajita para mantener tibio al recién nacido— nos contó con una espléndida sonrisa mientras nosotros nos miramos unos a otros.

¿Me está diciendo que mi bebé dormirá en una caja de cartón? Creo que no fui el único sorprendido. Sin embargo a pesar de la confusión que sentí al saber lo que nos estaba regalando el hospital, pensé que son obsequios y no podemos despreciarlos, sobretodo yo que apenas tengo cosas para mi cachorrito.

Celestino le agradeció al director y a la obstetra por los regalos y la fiesta luego le cedió la palabra a Cao Bin para que agradeciera en nombre de todos los embarazados. Con una sonrisa inquieta en los labios se acercó al micrófono y sacó un papel de color rosa. ¿Quién le habrá ayudado a hacer su discurso? ¿Isabella o Harumi? Ellas que son madres deben tener más experiencia en estas cosas.

 _"Buenos tardes"_ empezó, me quedé mirándolo porque no era el Cao Bin de siempre, ese omega que parece resentido con todo el mundo, ahora sonreía con cierta maldad en su rostro.

 _"La verdad yo no quería venir hoy pero la alegría que mis demás compañeros me han contagiado es indescriptible y no me lo quise perder"_ sonrió como si estuviera a punto de lanzarnos una bomba y salir corriendo.

 _"Le agradezco mucho a Isabella, ella es tan positiva a pesar de todo. Si mi alfa tuviera cáncer yo estaría destrozado"_ miró a la afectada quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Mi corazón empezó a bombear más aprisa y dentro de mi pancita, alguien estaba inquieto. ¿JJ, el alfa de Isabella tiene cáncer? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo Cao?

 _"Querida Matsurou, qué pena que tu alfa te haya abandonado hoy pero te lo tienes merecido por destruir un hogar y robarle el padre a dos cachorros"_ varios gemidos ahogados se oyeron, Matsurou pegó un grito y se llevó las manos al rostro. Pero Cao Bin no dejó de hablar. ¡Alguien tiene que pararlo!

 _"Quizás de todos mis compañeros quién mejor me cae es Yuuri..."_ al escuchar mi nombre me levanté de mi asiento, dispuesto a correr a derrumbar a este maldito chismoso _"...al menos el si tiene los ovarios para decir que el padre de su hijo es..."_ me llevé las manos a la boca, aterrado _"... es un alcohólico"_

—Dame ese micrófono— escuché decir a Viktor con voz de alfa. Jamás le había escuchado usar esa manera de hablar sin embargo Cao Bin siguió porque ya había empezado a gritar lo último que tenía que decir.

 _"Yoon Bum, tu eres el que más pena me da de todos, vives atrapado en una relación tóxica, soportando golpes de un alfa violador... ¡Míralo bien Kenji y dime de quién es tu cachorro!"_ Kenji que estaba detrás de Celestino avanzó un paso hasta ver hacia donde estaba Bum con su alfa, su boca se abrió de inmediato y casi se cae si Celestino no lo sostiene. Bum rompió en llanto, su alfa se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

Todo pasó en milésimas de segundo, Isabella chilló, Matsurou lloraba desconsoladamente, la gente gritaba que atrapen al alfa, Kenji parecía a punto de desmayarse y Harumi fue a abrazar a Bum que también rompió en llanto.

Seungbae saltó sobre Sangwoo pero apenas logró derrumbarlo, el alfa se levantó, pasó sobre él y Chris que también estaba obstaculizando la entrada.

Viktor logró quitarle el micrófono a Cao Bin y pidió calma aunque nadie podía tenerla en este momento.

Sangwoo salió corriendo seguido por Seungbae y yo sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar.

— ¡Ayuda! Por favor— escuché la voz de JJ el alfa de Isabella. –Rompió fuente ¡Ayuda!— Chris miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia Isabella y se decidió por correr a ayudar a la segunda que estaba parada sobre un gran charco de agua sanguinolenta

— ¡Está sangrando!— gritó alguien, miré en su dirección para ver a Matsurou sentada sosteniendo su pancita. Anya que parecía como hipnotizada por lo que pasaba, reaccionó y corrió a atenderla.

Logré sentarme con un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos y los puntitos brillantes en mis ojos. Todo a mí alrededor estaba descontrolado, las enfermeras entraron para llevarse a Isabella en brazos de su alfa y ayudar a Matsurou quien se fue llorando. Bum seguía sollozando en brazos de Harumi y Celestino le aplicaba algo a Kenji para que reaccione.

Todo salió mal. ¡Un rotundo fracaso! Y yo... me siento tan extraño. Me cuesta respirar.

—Déjame revisarte— escuché a Viktor, no sé en qué momento se había acercado, no lo oí llegar. Sacó un tensiómetro y rápidamente me midió la presión arterial, luego las pulsaciones. Finalmente usó su estetoscopio en mi pancita.

—Estoy bien— dije para no darle importancia. –Estoy bien, ayuda a Isabella y a Matsurou— sollocé dejando que lo que tengo atravesado en la garganta salga un poco. –Y a Kenji... y a Bum...

—Tienes la presión alta ¿Desde cuándo miras luces?— preguntó como si me leyera la mente, lo miré asustado. –Lo noté desde que entré, tienes la mirada perdida, Yuuri— susurró.

—Hace dos o tres días. Al principio eran puntitos, ahora brillan y son más grandes— dije.

— ¿Le has dicho a Anya eso? — preguntó seriamente.

—Lo de las luces es nuevo— suspiré. –Hay algo más... tengo zumbidos en mis oídos desde esta mañana— dije sincerándome. De todas formas él sólo quería ayudar.

—Pre eclampsia— fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Es peligroso?— me asusté.

—Si no se trata a tiempo sí. Anya y Chris van a estar ocupados hoy, te recetaré algo para la presión. Quiero que vayas directo a tu casa te acuestes y sólo te pongas de pie para ir al baño ¿entendiste?— se escuchaba muy firme. Sacó unos papeles, rápidamente anotó algo, lo firmó y me lo dio.

—Está bien... lo compraré más tarde— dije intentando recordar la cantidad de dinero que traigo en el bolso.

— ¡Ahora! Ve y entrega esto en farmacia, te lo darán sin costo— agregó algo más a la receta. —Mañana debes venir a primera hora a chequearte otra vez. Necesitas monitoreo. Es posible que tengamos que hacerte la cesárea antes de tiempo.

Lo que dijo me asustó mucho.

—Pero...

—No tienes nada que temer, tenemos un quirófano muy moderno y las incubadoras llegaron hace poco. Estarás bien cuidado y yo mismo me encargaré de tu bebé, te prometo que no le pasará nada malo. Sólo debes cuidarte, por favor Yuuri, hazme caso— me sonrió para darme aliento y fue mucho más que eso. Reprimí mis ganas de arrojarme a sus brazos porque me siento tan vulnerable.

—Gracias— intenté disculparme por todo lo malo que le había hecho pasar en nuestra primera consulta pero no pude hablar.

—Tengo que irme, los bebés de Isabella deben estar a punto de nacer. Si no tienes quien te lleve a casa pide que te den una ambulancia, dile a Sala que yo lo mando— dijo antes de salir presuroso a recibir a los pequeños gemelos.

Me quedé mirándolo irse, luego me acerqué a Bum y Harumi, los abracé y lloré un poco con ellos. La gente había salido, unos indignados por el mal espectáculo, otros persiguiendo al alfa de Bum junto a Seungbae.

Nuestros regalos estaban allí, sin abrir, los aperitivos en la mesa sin tocar. Todo el esfuerzo de la decoración y la comida habían sido en vano, si esto era una publicidad para que más omegas vengan a tratarse en el hospital, no va a resultar. Van a hablar de este día por años.


	35. Recogiendo las cenizas

## RECOGIENDO LAS CENIZAS

Papá llegó minutos después con su sonrisa deslumbrante, no entendía lo que pasaba, él solo quería comer. Busqué una bolsita de papel para echar algunos aperitivos y le pedí que no dijera nada, que solamente me acompañe de regreso a casa.

Pasé por farmacia para sacar aquel medicamento, no me cobraron aquel frasco de pastillas, una cosa más que le debo a Viktor.

Llegamos a casa y me eché a descansar, comí algo porque la panza me rugía de hambre, luego tomé una pastilla y dormí el resto de la tarde sobre todo para bajar un poco la hinchazón de mis pies. Estuve mucho tiempo de pie.

 _"Pre eclampsia"_ esa palabrita sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Me levanté cuando oscurecía, busqué en internet, donde se encuentra de todo, literalmente hablando, si se sabe cómo buscar. Así que me lancé a las páginas médicas y obstétricas.

 _"Pre eclampsia: Puede darse en el primer embarazo, presión arterial elevada, hinchazón de pies y manos, ver puntos centelleantes"_ encontré varias coincidencias conmigo. Y muchos embarazados primerizos lo han padecido. Pero preferí no seguir leyendo experiencias personales de los demás porque me asusté con dos de ellas. Un omega de Corea escribió que perdió la vista por dos meses, claro que lo suyo pasó a un nivel más grave y se convirtió en eclapmsia.

 _"La única forma de curarla... es dando a luz"_ eso una pena porque aún me faltan más de 10 semanas y yo me niego a dejar que mi bebé salga demasiado pronto.

 _"Vamos chiquitin, no seas inquieto, ten paciencia ¿Sí?"_ le dije a mi pancita, mientras recostado en mi cama guardo la notebook.

No quiero llegar a la preclamsia, debo cuidarme más, hacer todo lo que me digan los médicos, descansar mucho y no preocuparme por cosas que no están a mi alcance.

Sin embargo al recordar la fiesta de hoy... fue todo un fiasco, pensé que pasaríamos un día hermoso pero Cao Bin lo echó a perder. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza cuando decía esas cosas? ¿Se divertía haciendo daño a sus compañeros? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que sabía todo eso.

A ver, lo de JJ quizás se le escapó a Isabella o tal vez por las pruebas que le han hecho... aunque ella me dijo que su alfa iba a ir a Nagasaki.

Lo de Matsurou no lo tengo claro, solo la he visto triste y el otro día estaba llorándole a su alfa. ¿Él tiene otro hogar? ¿Otros cachorros? No es algo que me incumbe pero me da mucha tristeza por ella, ojalá no haya sufrido otro aborto.

Pero lo que me dejó impactado fue lo que le dijo de Kenji. Creo que es obvio que Yoon Bum tiene una relación difícil con su alfa, si yo pude darme cuenta que lo golpean, quizás Cao también. Pero ¿Cómo sabía que el alfa de Bum violó a Kenji?

Eso me recuerda... ¿Qué estaban investigando Chris y Viktor? ¿Por qué Chris le preguntó a Bum si conocía un club de mala fama y si su alfa iba allí? ¡Tal vez allí violaron a Kenji! ¡Por Kami-Sama! Bum me dijo que su alfa tenía cerillos de ese lugar.

¿Lo habrá atrapado Seungbae? Si un policía estaba en nuestra fiesta es porque quizás había pruebas que inculpan a Sangwoo, el alfa de Bum. Pobre Kenji, pobre Bum. Quizás ese alfa coreano sea el padre de ambos cachorros... ¡Eso sería terrible!

Vuelvo a preguntarme ¿Cómo es que Cao Bin sabía todo? Parece que nos odia tanto que estuvo hurgando en la vida privada de sus compañeros.

Casi me da un ataque cuando habló de mí, por suerte cree que el padre de mi hijo es un alcohólico, quizás me hubiera desmayado si repetía lo que yo dije en aquella pelea de hormonas que tuvimos hace unas semanas. Yo dije que me embaracé de alguien que se estaba cayendo de borracho, si Viktor escuchaba exactamente eso quizás hubiera atado cabo o recordaba algo ¡No sé qué pasó cuando él despertó luego de esa noche juntos! No sé nada de Viktor, ni porqué está aquí, tan lejos de su casa.

Otra vez ese zumbido regresó y decidí serenarme, echar a un lado estos pensamientos tan destructivos, no sirve dar vuelta a las cosas. Mañana iré al hospital a que me atiendan, si puedo hacerlo con Chris, mucho mejor. Aunque no hay citas por la tarde ¡Rayos! Los sábados solo hay citas en las mañanas. Con la bruja será.

Es hora de levantarme e ir al hospital, no tengo ganas de salir hoy pero me obligo a cumplir, debo estar seguro si es lo que Viktor dijo para no preocuparme más. Por la tranquilidad de papá no le conté lo que pasó en la fiesta, le dije simplemente que ya había terminado. Kenjiorou tampoco se enteró, me llamó anoche para disculparse por no ir. Le pedí que me lleve hoy temprano al hospital. Espero que no pregunte al respecto para no tener que mentirle.

—¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?— preguntó porque a pesar que intenté parecer normal creo que estoy triste. –Ayer estabas radiante, apurado pero contento y hoy parece que alguien se te murió.

—No estoy triste, solo estoy pensando— sonreí.

—Ya. ¿Y por qué la cita de hoy? Se supone que es para la semana que viene.

—Me dijeron que mi presión está elevada y necesito un chequeo.

Afortunadamente Kenjirou no es muy insistente y como tampoco entiende casi nada de términos médicos, esa respuesta le bastó.

Llegamos a la consulta pero nos dijeron que debíamos esperar porque no tengo cita. Kenjirou se fue a trabajar y quedamos en que le llamaría para que viniera por mí.

Me quedé dos horas aguardando a que terminaran los pacientes regulares, hasta que por fin no había nadie más y entré.

—Buenos días— saludé al entrar al consultorio de Anya. La enfermera cara de palo, Lilia estaba revisando las fichas mientras la doctora anotaba algo en su escritorio.

Carambas, están juntas mis personas "favoritas" en el mundo. La muy perfecta Anya y la sonriente Lilia. ¡Par de brujas!

—Lo siento, ya terminamos el turno de hoy— dijo Lilia cuando se percató de mi presencia.

—Es que... el doctor Nikiforov me envió. Me dijo que mi presión está muy alta y necesito un chequeo extra— mi vista estaba clavada en la pelinegra que a pesar de escuchar la conversación que tenía con la enfermera ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

—La doctora ya se va. Déjeme su nombre y le puedo dar cita para la el lunes, temprano— me contestó la enfermera.

—No Lilia, espera. No me tomará mucho tiempo, yo lo atiendo. Pero no es necesario que busques su ficha.

Anya se levantó y vino hacia mí con su característica forma de caminar de modelo de pasarela y su sonrisa de pasta dental. Incluso podría hacer propaganda para cremas de peinar, esos rizos negros perfectos e hidratados no pueden ser naturales.

—Hola— saludé cuando estuvimos más cerca.

—¿Yuuri verdad?— preguntó sonriendo. Ella sabe perfectamente quien soy. ¿A qué rayos juega?

—Sí, Katsuki Yuuri— respondí.

—Lilia pásame el tensiómetro— pidió.

Me senté y esperé a que me tomara los signos vitales. No mostró ninguna emoción más que su congelada sonrisa que creo que no se le quita ni cuándo va a mear. ¿Así dormiría? ¿Con el rostro contraído y los dientes alineados?

Pero claro, duerme con Viktor a su lado... es su prometido. ¿Así quién no sonríe todo el día?

Me sentí mal de solo pensarlo, me dieron esas tontas ganas de llorar que últimamente no puedo controlar.

— ¿Quién le dijo que tiene presión alta?— preguntó.

—El doctor Nikiforov. Ayer no me sentí bien y él me atendió unos minutos en... en el babyshower— giré mi cabeza para que no vea mi incomodidad. Me da vergüenza ajena lo que pasó, imagino lo que deben decir de nosotros.

—Viktor es tan exagerado. Su presión está dentro de lo normal, un poquito elevada pero no demasiado. Conforme pasan los meses la presión de los gorditos sube, eso es normal— me sonrió.

—También veo luces y... los pies se me hinchan un poco— le informé

—Casi todos los embarazados presentan edemas. Lo de las luces si es extraño. Va a necesitar hacerse análisis de sangre y de orina pero tiene que ser en ayunas, así que espero que lo haga el lunes a primera hora.

—El doctor Nikiforov me recetó un medicamento— le tendí la receta porque quería saber si puedo seguir tomando esas pastillas.

— ¿Lo ve? Exagerado como siempre. No es necesario que lo tome. Primero debemos descartar la proteinuria y las enzimas hepáticas en su organismo. ¿Entendido?— sonrió aunque no le entendí nada.

—Está bien. El lunes me hago los análisis— acepté.

Me quedé más tranquilo, quizás es cierto y Viktor está exagerando un poco, no sería la primera vez... recuerdo que hace años cuando me enfermé de gripe, lo tuve todo el día en casa, cuidándome. Ni siquiera fue a la escuela y se escapó de su casa para estar conmigo de noche y darme mis medicinas.

Es mejor estar seguros con unos análisis.

Descartado ese problema fui a preguntar por Isabella y Mitsurou. He rogado tanto que estén bien ambas y sus cachorritos. Por suerte Sala estaba en la recepción, me recibió con una sonrisa.

—Ambas están internadas, segundo piso. Isabella en la habitación 5, anoche dio a luz a sus cachorros y Matsurou en la 2. Hágale compañía, no hemos podido localizar a su alfa— dijo con tristeza

—Sí claro— suspiré. Pobre Matsurou, es tan apegada a su alfa. —¿Pero está bien? ¿No tuvo problemas con su cachorro?

—Tuvo una ligera hemorragia pero está mejor. Fue un escándalo enorme lo que se desató ayer— me susurró. –Incluso el alcalde del pueblo vino a ver al doctor Nikiforov y el comisario también llegó en la tarde— murmuraba como si me estuviera contando un secreto.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué?— prendió mi curiosidad y debo admitir que soy bastante curioso.

—Es que Isabella es sobrina del alcalde. Ella dice que de alguna manera filtraron esa información— miró hacia todos lados como temiendo ser descubierta mientras me contaba aquello.

—¿Cómo? Pero... ¿Es posible?— me parece algo tirado de los cabellos. ¿Quién querría molestar a un grupo de embarazados?

—Lo es. Esos datos no pudo saberlos ese chico Cao Bin por sí solo. Los análisis del señor Leroy apenas llegaron de Nagasaki, nadie más que los doctores que lo tratan lo sabían. Y... la identidad del atacante de Kenji Miyamoto... recién le habían hecho los análisis a su cachorro para corroborar el ADN con los posibles sospechosos que lo violaron.

— ¿Eso se puede?— pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Desde luego, solo hay que sacar algo de líquido amniótico.

—Entonces... ¿Quién le dijo a Cao Bin todo eso?

—No lo sabemos. Pero el doctor Nikiforov está llevando a cabo una investigación. Incluso para saber cómo Cao Bin se enteró lo de Matsurou. Su alfa tiene otra familia pero en Tokio y eso no lo sabía nadie aquí, yo recién me enteré anoche que el director nos reunió, solo unos pocos, dijo que somos su personal de confianza. Disculpe si le cuento todo esto Yuuri pero le tengo mucho aprecio además el director nos dijo que podemos confiar en usted— sonrió.

— ¿En mí?— me asusté.

—No se lo vaya a decir pero él me ha encargado a mí y al doctor Giacometti que estemos pendientes de usted cada vez que venga, lo considera tanto como a un familiar— tuve que morder mi lengua para evitar el llanto.

—Quizás— murmuré. –Es que... nos graduamos el mismo año y en la escuela fuimos muy buenos amigos— sonreí intentando parecer tranquilo pero por dentro mi corazón latía con rapidez.

Respiré varias veces e intenté que la sonrisa fingida no me delatara. ¿Viktor me confía plenamente en mí? ¿Confía qué? Ni siquiera me dijo lo del alfa de Bum. ¿Me considera como un familiar? Yo no soy nada suyo.

¿Y quién podría ser tan retorcido para decirle a Cao Bin sobre aquellos secretos y echarnos a perder nuestra fiesta?

Me alejé rumbo al segundo piso a visitar primero a Matsurou pensando en que esto está muy chueco. Quizás Cao Bin pudo tener acceso a esa información porque es amigo de alguna enfermera como Sala. Dudo mucho que alguno de los médicos fuera capaz de...

¡No! ¡Yuuri, quita esas terribles ideas de tu cabeza! Por más bruja que creas que es esa doctora no tiene motivos. No, no lo tiene.

Sin querer llegué a la habitación número 2, llamé a la puerta y me abrió una mujer mayor, debe ser pariente.

—¿Sí?— preguntó.

—Vengo a ver a Matsurou, somos compañeros de la... psicoprofilaxis— intenté sonreír. La mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿Yuuri?— escuché la voz de mi amiga. La mujer se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

—Hola— me acerqué a abrazarla lo más que me dejaba mi panza. —¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté con una sonrisa triste sonriendo.

—No estoy bien Yuuri, no sé cómo cambió todo tan de pronto ¿Recuerdas que el jueves antes de clase estábamos riéndonos tanto? — entristeció.

—Lo recuerdo— escuché murmurar a su familiar que iba a salir a comprar algo.

—Es mi castigo Yuuri. Lo es. Yo he sido tan mala— rompió a llorar.

—No te atormentes con eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. Vas a salir adelante— tomé una de sus manos para demostrarle mi apoyo.

—Es que es cierto— entristeció. –Lo que dijo Cao Bin es cierto. Hace muchos años, en Tokio, conocí a un apuesto alfa, su nombre era Tadashi, nos enamoramos y fuimos novios hasta que mi padre fue enviado a China, por trabajo. Hace dos años regresé, Tadashi había sido obligado por su familia a casarse con otra omega, no sé si sepas que hay familias más tradicionales que otras. La suya es muy estricta y él era el hijo mayor. Tenía dos cachorros cuando nos volvimos a ver y aunque intentamos olvidarnos no pudimos, nuestro amor no había muerto a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Nos hicimos amantes— rompió a llorar pero no quiso detenerse. –Fuimos amantes por un año pero una noche se nos fueron las cosas de las manos y él... me mordió. Obviamente eso trajo muchas consecuencias, su esposa avisó a su familia y ellos intentaron separarnos. Yo estaba embarazada entonces y no lo sabía, para cuando me enteré estaba perdiendo a mi hijo. Luego de eso me mudé a Nagasaki y él me siguió, yo quise dejarlo para que regrese con su familia pero él no lo permitió, llegó a un acuerdo con su ex omega y le pasa puntualmente la pensión a sus cachorros. Iniciamos una vida juntos aquí, puso un negocio y nos va bien, me embaracé nuevamente pero... uno de sus hijos está muy enfermo, van a hacerle una operación al y mi Tadashi debe estar con él...

—Entiendo, Mitsurou debes tener fe. Confía en el amor que se tienen, él va a volver por ti, por su pequeño cachorro...

—¿Y si no regresa? ¿Y si lo obligan a quedarse?

—Ya te eligió una vez, lo va a hacer siempre. Debe amarte mucho...

—¡Ay Yuuri! ¿Sabes lo que es amar a alguien y no poder olvidarlo? ¿Vivir con la constante nostalgia, deseando que esté contigo y que nada los separe?— mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento.

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé amiga y es muy duro— sollocé. –No poder olvidarlo... y llevar un hijo suyo en tu vientre... sentir que ese alfa no es tuyo, que es prohibido, lo sé— nos abrazamos y lloramos un rato, por esos amores imposibles que no se pueden olvidar.

—No sabía que sufrías algo similar, Yuuri, espero que ese alfa se dé cuenta de lo que vales y no te deje ir— limpié mis lágrimas y le agradecí aun sabiendo que eso no es posible. –El director vino a verme esta mañana, pobrecillo se ve que ha tenido una noche difícil. Es tan amable.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Está muy preocupado por mí, me preguntó si soy amiga de Cao Bin, si le he contado a alguno de mis compañeros mi situación familiar y le dije que no. Desde que llegué a Hasetsu no he compartido esto con nadie. Ni siquiera con ustedes que son mis amigos. Isabella es tan buena, siempre me ha apoyado, vivo cerca de Harumi, a veces le cuido a su cachorro más pequeño cuando tiene control. Y tú me caes tan bien, tienes una mirada tan pura. Y aun así no les conté nada, no sé cómo ese muchachito lo supo.

—¿En tu historia clínica, en tus fichas de inscripción figura que tu alfa tiene otra familia?— me atreví a preguntar.

—No, el único que sabía de mis problemas es el mismo director, a él le conté porque me atendió en mis primeras consultas, estaba deprimida y eso no le hacía bien a mi cachorro por eso necesité medicación— al saber eso me quedé impactado, solo Viktor sabía ¿Cómo pudo Cao Bin averiguarlo?

—Ya no llores, no debes estar triste, le va hacer daño a tu cachorrito— le aconsejé.

—Tienes razón. Aunque me es difícil, mi familia está tan molesta conmigo. Mi tía vino desde Tokio cuando le llamaron a papá y recién se ha enterado de todo, yo solo me fui de casa peleando con ellos porque no querían que me relacionara con Tadashi. Por suerte no perdí a mi bebé, la doctora Petrova a pesar que nunca me cayó bien me ayudó mucho— volvió a suspirar y me mordí la lengua como castigo por haber estado pensando mal de Anya, tal vez no es ella.

Luego de despedirme de Matsurou prometiendo regresar el lunes a visitarla, pasé a ver a Isabella. Pensé que ella estaría triste por lo sucedido ayer pero lo cierto es que estaba enfadada.

—Todo ese espectáculo fue muy feo Yuuri, mira que sacar nuestros secretos para que todo mundo se entere. Fue mi barriga la que me impidió ir y abofetear a ese mocoso. Pero estoy segura que hay alguien tras él, no pudo saber tantas cosas personales por muy fisgón que sea.

—Siento mucho lo que Jean— dije apenado.

—Por suerte su enfermedad está iniciando, va a recibir su tratamiento aquí mismo y pronto lo va a superar, mi JJ es fuerte y nosotros le daremos la motivación que necesita para luchar.

—Lo sé, eres la mujer más valiente que conozco.

—No dirías eso si me hubieras oído gritar anoche— sonrió. –Duele tanto, pedí que sea sin epidural y me arrepentí. Pobre mi JJ tiene los brazos arañados.

—¿Y tus bebés?— su sonrisa decayó un poco.

—Uno de ellos tiene una cardiopatía, Viktor lo está evaluando para ver cuándo y dónde será mejor operarlo por suerte es tratable. No sabes cómo me puse en la mañana cuando me lo dijo, me derrumbé. Ay Yuuri, los hijos son una gran fortaleza pero también nuestra más grande debilidad.

—Todo va a salir bien, estoy seguro, Viktor es un gran médico, tu cachorro está en buenas manos— le sonreí.

—Ya me contó que te conoce— me devolvió la sonrisa. –Te defendió tanto...

—¿Defenderme?— me asustó su comentario.

—Estábamos analizando a los posibles sospechosos y bueno, también salió tu nombre por allí, además que te uniste último a la clase pero Viktor dijo que ponía las manos al fuego por ti y te descartamos.

—Es que... fuimos... compañeros de escuela— dije intentando restarle importancia, ya tendría tiempo de analizar esto.

—Me preocupa Kenji— dijo de pronto. –Pobrecillo quiero averiguar si está bien. ¡Y Bum! ¿Cómo habrá tomado lo de su alfa? ¿Dónde va a vivir ahora que lo han detenido?

—¿Detuvieron al alfa de Bum?— pregunté asombrado.

—Sí, casi se escapa pero el policía lo atrapó en la calle. Van a hacerle las pruebas y a obligarlo a confesar quienes fueron los otros alfas que atacaron a Kenji, es algo muy grave, Yuuri. Ve a ver a Bum, habla con él.

—Lo haré, sé dónde vive— dije muy decidido a encontrarlo, ahora que más necesitamos ayuda debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros y demostrar que no somos un grupo de embarazados escandalosos como intentaron hacernos parecer.


	36. Aqui estamos siempre para ti

## AQUÍ ESTAMOS SIEMPRE PARA TI

Le llamé a Kenjirou para que venga por mí pero sala me alcanzó cuando estaba saliendo hacia estacionamiento.

—¡Yuuri! Lo olvidé, tiene que llevarse su caja.

—¿Mi caja?— pregunté intrigado.

—Esa caja que les regaló el hospital en el baby shower. Ninguno de los panzoncitos se las llevó. Esta semana tengo que llamar y enviarlas a casa de tus amigos.

—Ya recuerdo— hice memoria, aquellas cajas grandes que la bruja dijo que eran finlandesas o algo así.

—La doctora Petrova las mandó a hacer, no son originales, así que no creo que les sirva de todas formas— me sonrió. –El doctor Nikiforov pidió una donación y les iban a enviar unos preciosos asientos de bebés para el auto pero ya sabes cómo es la doctora. Siempre dice que hay que ahorrar. Prefirió el dinero y anduvo buscando en internet esas cajitas que les dan en Finlandia a las puérperas. A Lilia no le hizo gracias porque tuvo que ir a recogerlas a la estación— Sala soltó una leve carcajada. Parece que eso le había divertido mucho.

—Entiendo. ¿Son bonitas?— pregunté porque si al menos no son originales pueden estar hechas de un buen material.

—En realidad no se gastaron ni 2000 yenes en los regalos para cada uno, así que no creo que esas cajas sean térmicas o que estén hechas con cartón antialérgico. Yo que tu no podría a mi bebé allí. Pero la ropita y las demás cosas que traen, si pueden servirte— siguió parloteando mientras yo intentaba seguirle el paso rumbo al salón de psicoprofilaxis. Me agrada a pesar que es muy habladora, debe ser porque es italiana.

—Aquí está. También tengo esto— me mostró el libro de firma que hice para la fiesta. –No sabía qué hacer con él y te lo guardé. Oí que tú lo hiciste— sonrió. —Debería dárselo a Celestino pero él no está disponible por el momento ¿Cuídalo sí?

No fui capaz de decirle que no lo quería, sobre todo porque recordé que Viktor escribió allí. Y claro, Anya la perfecta también. Además están todos los buenos deseos de los demás médicos del hospital y las familias de los otros embarazados. Creo que este libro debería quedarse en el salón de psicoprofilaxis.

—Sala, creo que debería quedarse aquí o con Celestino— sugerí.

—No se puede, tienen que limpiar el salón, no sé dónde pondré las demás cajas si no vienen a recogerlas. Ah y Celestino no va a venir en estos días, está deprimido... su chihuahua se murió— hice nota mental para llamarle a nuestro monitor y hablarle. Yo sé que es perder un compañero canino. Guardé el libro en mi bolso, apenas cabía.

Esperé a Kenjirou con mi enorme caja en la recepción.

—¿Eso es para devolver al bebé si no lo quieres?— bromeó al llegar.

—Es un regalo del hospital, tonto— le dije fingiendo estar molesto.

—Sólo bromeo. Vamos, yo lo llevo.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa mis dedos jugueteaban con mi bolso y con aquel libro de firmas. Estuve tentado muchas veces a sacarlo pero me reprimía. Debo tener paciencia para leerlo en mi habitación.

Casi eché a la calle a mi amigo cuando llegamos, él quería comer algo, le preparé un sándwich y le dije que me caía de sueño. Una vez solo me encerré en mi habitación. Muy despacio saqué ese gran cuaderno y lo abrí

En la primera página pude ver aquella caligrafía que me era tan conocida. Ahora se ve más hermosa que antes...

_"Un hijo es la bendición más grande que nos envía el cielo, trae consigo una magia que se hará realidad el día que puedas verlo a los ojos. Dentro de tu vientre crece la esperanza, la fe y la mayor motivación que puedas conocer. Es un alma lo que traes al mundo, nunca lo olvides. Habla con tu bebé, dile cuanto lo amas y lo mucho que lo esperas. Los días pasan rápido, las molestias del embarazo también. No temas pedir ayuda, aquí estamos siempre para ti. V.N. "_

Lo volví a leer al menos unas veinte veces hasta aprendérmelo de memoria. Durante toda la noche mi bebé no dejó de moverse y darme patadas muy fuertes al punto que me despertaba de mis sueños. En el último de ellos pude ver a Matsurou sola con su pequeño, sentada en una banca, pidiendo limosnas. Me desperté llorando.

 _"Tú también vas a crecer sin papá hijito y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Tu mami también fue un omega egoísta que no pensó más que en sí mismo y se acostó con alguien que no era libre. Ahora vamos a estar solos"_ suspiré pensando por primera vez que hice mal y no debí proceder de esa forma. 

Mi bebé merece un padre que lo ame, que se preocupe por él y por culpa mía no lo tendrá.

El lunes a primera hora fui a hacerme los análisis. Me dijeron que estarían en dos días, así que aproveché que Kenjirou tenía la mañana libre para que me lleve a donde tenía planeado.

—Sala ¿Ya enviaste la caja de Yoon Bum?— pregunté.

—No, la doctora Petrova dijo que se la enviaría pero no se acordó y no creo que lo haga ¿Por qué?

—Yo puedo llevársela, pienso ir a hablar con él.

—Está bien pero...— otra vez se acercó a mí como si me susurrara un secreto. –El sábado el doctor Nikiforov y el doctor Giacometti llevaron a Bum al hogar de madres para que no esté solo.

—Tengo que verlo, es un buen amigo— dije.

—Llévale la caja, anímalo. Me da tanta tristeza lo que pasó, siempre los que salimos dañados somos los omegas y no es justo— soltó un bufido como si recordara algo que aún le molesta.

—¿Otra caja más?— Kenjirou me ayudó a llevarla.

—Es para mi amigo Bum.

—¿El flaquito ese del otro día? ¿El coreano?

—El mismo.

—Yuuri su casa está un poco lejos...

—Ahora está viviendo en el hogar de madres, no es lejos. Puedes dejarme allí que yo regreso a casa solo— le sonreí.

—¿En el hogar de madres? ¿Y su alfa loco? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Lo dejó?

—No lo sé bien, creo que tuvieron problemas, te dije que le avisaría a un médico para que le ayude.

—¿Y le avisaste a Nikiforov?— preguntó.

—Sí y al doctor Giacometti, ellos se han hecho cargo de Bum— dije muy serio porque aun recuedo lo que me dijo sobre no meterme a ayudar a un omega en problemas.

—Eso está bien Yuuri, no busques problemas, no ahora que estás esperando, cuida el cachorro es tu único trabajo.

—Lo sé— dije para silenciarlo. Sé que se preocupa por mí, que solo quiere cuidarme y se lo agradezco de corazón pero hay cosas que debo hacer. Como por ejemplo estar pendiente de mis amigos de la psicoprofilaxis e ir a comprar materiales para empezar mi trabajo para Chris.

Cuando llegué al hogar de madres me recibió una omega que he visto antes en el hospital, creo que también estaba en nuestra bendita fiesta. La saludé y le dije que venía a ver a Yoon Bum.

—Hola, eres Katsuki ¿verdad?— preguntó.

—Soy yo ¿Y usted?

—Mi nombre es Sayo y soy la trabajadora social del hospital y también del hogar de madres— se presentó. Justamente con esta mujer es que tengo que hablar y pronto pero no puedo ser tan aprovechado como para tratar temas personales cuando vengo a ver a un amigo.

—Encantado de conocerla, soy amigo de Bum, nos conocimos en... el hospital— dije para evitar nombrar la clase de psicoprofilaxis.

—Bum no se encuentra bien, está en la enfermería del hogar, no tiene nada físico sin embargo padece en una profunda depresión, no sé si sea bueno que vuelva a ver a las personas relacionadas con...

—La fiesta del viernes— terminé su frase.

—Exacto. Tal vez debemos darle más tiempo...

—No sé si pueda volver a visitarlo por favor, cuídenlo mucho, le traje el regalo que el hospital nos dio, espero que lo vea como presentes para su cachorro y no como recordatorio de ese mal día— hice una reverencia y me retiré sin insistir, ya buscaría el modo de ver a mi amigo. Tal vez si se lo pido a Viktor...

Dos días después regresé para recoger mis análisis, el técnico a cargo me dijo que aún no habían llegado porque no figuraban entre los resultados. Hice un poco de coraje, aunque solo internamente, porque no es usual que nos hagan perder así el tiempo. Si me dijeron para hoy, deberían estar allí. Aproveché para visitar a Isabella porque Matsurou ya no estaba.

—Hola Yuuri— me saludó una muy recuperada señora Leroy. —Aún estoy aquí, mi cachorrito más pequeño está internado en neonatología, así que no me iré a casa hasta que pueda salir con los dos. No puedo dejarlo solito— suspiró. —Pero me dejan alimentarlo cada dos horas aunque si se lo llevan para más análisis debo sacarme la leche. 

—¿Cómo va? ¿Qué dice Viktor de su estado?—pregunté.

—Me dio maravillosas noticias hoy, mi cachorrito está respondiendo bien, dice que con un adecuado tratamiento podría ser posible librar la operación, solo necesita muchos cuidados, no debo dejarlo llorar ni agitarse durante un largo tiempo, mañana me dirá si me lo llevo el fin de semana— sonrió.

—Eso es... amazing—sonreí, ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es exactamente lo que Viktor dijo.

—No me dejaron ver a Bum— cambié de tema.

—¿Por qué? El pobrecillo necesita compañía.

—Me dijeron que tiene depresión severa y...

—Ay no, eso quiere decir que volvió a cortarse— dijo muy preocupada.

—¿Hace eso seguido?— pregunté al recordar aquellas marcas y vendas que traía el día que conocí su casa por casualidad. Bum me dijo que él mismo lo había hecho y pensé que estaba defendiendo a su alfa.

—Bum es un caso, lo conocí como dos meses antes que tú y sí, creo que lo hace cuando está desesperado. Pero según me dijo JJ los análisis de su alfa salieron negativos, él no es el padre del hijo de Kenji sin embargo sí participó en aquel acto horrendo, Kenji ya lo reconoció. Lo malo es que Sangwoo no quiere dar los nombres de los otros alfas que participaron. Parece que va a ser deportado.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo están evaluando porque Kenji no es el único caso de violación, Yuuri. Han habido otros pero va a ser muy difícil probar que Sangwoo ha participado en todos, algunos omegas no recuerdan o no quieren testificar por vergüenza. Si se limitan a procesar la demanda por una sola violación, no le darán más de 8 años, 6 si se porta bien. ¿Y luego? saldrá a seguir haciendo lo mismo. 

—Pero si lo deportan...

—Su gobierno se encargará de él.

—Y no volverá— dije pensando en lo que Kenjirou me contó.

—Es lo mejor para ese tipo de gente, tienen que cortar esto de raíz y hacer algo contra esos alfas. ¿Cómo podemos vivir con miedo? ¿Qué clase de mundo le dejaremos a nuestros cachorros? 

—Tienes razón. ¿Has sabido algo de Cao Bin?— pregunté.

—Ese es otro problema— suspiró. —Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

—¿Qué?

—Se hizo humo, nadie sabe de su paradero. Envié a JJ a que lo busqué, allá donde dijo que vivía en ese motel y nadie lo ha visto desde el fin de semana ¿No viste con quién se fue ese día de la fiesta?

—Ni me fijé, pasaron tantas cosas que no puse atención en Cao.

—Ese mocoso tiene la clave de todo pero no voy a descansar hasta saber por qué lo hizo y quién le pasó esa información. 

—Ya no creo que haya clases así que estaré en casa ¿Puedes mantenerme informado de lo que pase? Si puedo ver a Bum o a Kenji, no dudes en llamarme. Si sabes algo de Matsurou o Harumi...

—Te llamaré Yuuri, descansa y mantén la calma, cuida tu cachorro— me sonrió.

—Espero que puedas llevarte pronto a tus bebés a casa— me despedí con un abrazo. 

Nuevamente me sumí en la rutina, en mi vida normal solo en casa, bebé Katsuki no me lo ponía fácil, pateaba y se movía como un pececito. Y sus golpes eran cada vez más fuertes. A lo mejor papá tiene razón y llevo un futbolista dentro, un alfa futbolista. Sus ataques son dirigidos hacia mi costilla derecha, parece que encuentra ese hueso particularmente pateable. Varias veces he tenido que encogerme del dolor que me causa. Si no fuera por la almohada que me vendió Chris, no podría descansar tan cómodamente, aunque cuando mi cachorrito despierta por las noches y la posición en la que estoy no le parece soy atacado furiosamente.

Mi embarazo se está volviendo muy pesado y a veces no me reconozco a mí mismo. Me sorprendo llorando por cualquier cosa, sintiéndome solo y desamparado. Al mismo tiempo siento que mi corazón no cabe en mi pecho cuando mi bebé se mueve. Y me desespera cuando me patea. ¡No me entiendo!

Me dediqué a ver maratones de películas viejas, cursis y románticas. De esas donde todos viven felices comiendo perdices, mientras hago unas hermosas muñecas japonesas de papel que pronto enviaré a Chris para que vea que voy avanzando su pedido.

El viernes me llamaron del hospital para que pase por mis análisis, esperaba que con ellos la obstetra pudiera atenderme y determinar si necesito medicación o hay peligro de entrar en preclampsia. También pienso sacarle una copia a esos análisis para enviárselos a Chris por si hay una vacante su turno y poder atenderme con alguien en quien sí confío. 


	37. Cada vez mas cerca

## CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA

Sin darme cuenta había llegado nuevamente el fin de semana, era viernes y fui nuevamente al hospital, a pesar que no me llamaron del laboratorio para confirmarme que mis resultados ya estaban. Mamá siempre decía que en los hospitales hay que apurarlos o nunca te atienden pero desde que Viktor llegó a hacerse cargo no he tenido más problemas con el personal... sólo con ese mal compañero de la psicoprofilaxis que casi nos mata del susto y de la vergüenza.

Por teléfono, Isabella me contó que Matsurou se fue a Nagasaki con su tía, Bum seguía en el hogar de madres y Kenji había regresado a su orfanato.

Estoy decidido a recoger los análisis e irme derechito a obstetricia aunque tenga que esperar hasta el mediodía sentado para que me atiendan, a pesar que la bruja no parece alarmada como Viktor por mi presión, yo he vuelto a ver lucecitas de colores, esporádicamente. Eso no me gusta, además que mis pies están empezando a hincharse, me aprietan los zapatos. Y si no me atiende voy a esperar a Chris pero del hospital no salgo sin que algún experto me diga que estoy bien.

—Estás muy callado ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Kenjirou mientras íbamos hacia el hospital.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza. Y si he estado callado es porque la semana pasada, la fiesta que nos hicieron no salió como esperábamos— me decidí a contarle.

—¿Y qué esperan? ¿Payasos o algo así?

—¡No! Lo que sucedió es que el omega que dio el discurso se volvió loco y ofendió a las demás— confesé.

—¿A ti también?— giró su cabeza preocupado.

—No. A mí no porque no me conoce— afortunadamente Cao Bin no llegó a decir nada comprometedor o tal vez otras habrían sido las consecuencias.

—Pues que bueno. ¿Eso es lo que llaman cambios de humor? Yo siempre he creído que los embarazados enloquecen...

—¿Crees que estoy loco?— reclamé.

—¡No! No, Yuuri no te enfades. Es que con eso de las hormonas y llevar un cachorro en sus panzas... no lo sé, se ve bastante difícil.

—No es nada fácil. Y lo de Cao Bin no sé si fue un cambio de humor. Creo que él tiene problemas con todo el mundo.

—¿Problemas mentales?

—Tal vez— me quedé pensando si tal vez tiene alguna enfermedad o un estrés muy fuerte por sus problemas.

—Eso debe ser aterrador. ¿Tan grave fue lo que dijo?— volvió a preguntarme interesado en saber.

—Sí. Isabella empezó labor de parto en plena fiesta— suspiré recordando a mi amiga.

—Pero eso nunca es previsible ¿verdad? Me refiero a que nadie sabe cuándo van a venir esas contradicciones.

—Contracciones Kenjirou, se dice contracciones. No, no se puede saber cuándo un embarazado va a empezar con las contracciones pero un susto fuerte o un gran disgusto pueden adelantar el parto.

—Oye Yuuri... ¿Cuánto te falta para que tengas a tu cachorro?— preguntó preocupado.

—No voy a empezar a tener contracciones en tu auto Kenjirou— sonreí. —Estoy en la semana número 29— le sonreí.

— ¿Ya estás a punto?— me miró asustado.

—¡No! Me faltan unas 11 semanas en teoría pero puede ser mucho menos, ya sabes que los omegas varones rara vez llegamos a las 40 semanas.

—Qué bueno saberlo— me sonrió mientras iba estacionando el auto en el hospital. –Oye Yuuri tengo que ir a colocar un espejo retrovisor aquí en el pueblo. Regreso por ti en una hora ¿Vale?

—No es necesario, pienso quedarme hasta que alguien me atienda, tengo que recoger los análisis y luego buscar a la especialista— sonreí antes de bajarme.

—Vale, si me necesitas me llamas.

Caminé hasta el laboratorio para pedir mis análisis. Esperé un buen rato sentado y nadie me daba razón.

—Disculpe ¿Van a demorar?— pregunté al técnico que estaba atendiendo.

—No, no, sólo... ¿Su nombre?— me dijo preocupado.

—Katsuki Yuuri.

—¿Debía recoger sus resultados hoy?— preguntó metiendo mano en unas pequeñas fichas.

—No, vine el miércoles y aún no estaban, me dijeron que me llamarían pero nadie me llamó para confirmarme si ya habían llegado los resultados de mis exámenes que me practiqué el lunes— sonreí aunque lo que me provocaba es gritarle un poquito pero mis padres siempre me dijeron que debo tratar a los demás con respeto.

—Creo... creo que, hemos traspapelado los resultados de sus análisis— dijo preocupado. –Debemos volver a realizarlos.

—¿En serio?— dije fastidiado. –Es que no estoy en ayunas— me quejé pensando en el delicioso katsudon que me comí, es que tenía antojo desde ayer.

—Le proporcionaré el frasco para la muestra de orina. Puede venir mañana temprano para volver a tomar la muestra de sangre. No se le cobrará nada por esto. Perdónenos por favor— el muchacho me hizo una reverencia y no pude más que aceptarla pues tampoco era su culpa.

Me decidí a pasar por obstetricia aunque no tengo motivos pues no me dan los resultados y la doctora me los va a pedir apenas me vea.

—La doctora Petrova no atenderá sus citas de hoy— escuché decir a Lilia aquella enfermera con rostro congelado. —Anoten aquí sus números telefónicos y me comunicaré con ustedes para confirmarle su próxima cita...

Seguí de largo porque ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, sin análisis y sin especialista lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme a casa, mañana vendré a volver a realizarme los exámenes y con suerte el lunes o martes podrán atenderme.

Estaba a punto de pedir un taxi desde el celular cuando vi a Harumi en el elevador. Sin pensarlo me metí en él para saludarla.

—Hola ¿Estás con dolores?— pregunté al verla con una bata y el rostro descompuesto.

—Hola Yuuri, desde esta madrugada tengo contracciones pero me dicen que aún me falta, así que estoy caminando para que salga rápido— me sonrió.

—¿Duele mucho?— pregunté aunque yo no pienso llegar a tanto, apenas sienta algo raro vendré de inmediato al hospital para que me planifiquen la cesárea. Romper mis caderas para dar a luz del modo natural no está entre mis planes.

—Se va haciendo más insoportable a medida que avanza, mis otros cachorros casi no dolieron, por suerte tuve lo que se conoce como "parto al agua"

—¿Y no te duele nada?

—No al momento de tenerlo, salieron fácilmente pero de las contracciones no te libras— me sonrió al verme todo sorprendido. –Me dijeron que fuiste a visitar a Bum.

—Sí pero no me dejaron verlo...

—Lo sé, estuve allí cuando la trabajadora le dijo al doctor Nikiforov. Intentalo nuevamente y verás que te dejan entrar— me sonrió.

—¿Estabas allí el miércoles?

—He estado con Bum todas las mañanas, aunque mi suegra eche chispas por quedarse con sus nietos. No lo iba a dejar solo, pobrecillo, tiene tanto miedo que lo devuelvan a su país.

—¿Pero no lo harán verdad?

—Claro que no, el doctor Nikiforov ha contactado con un abogado internacional para hacer un pedido a derechos humanos. A pesar que Bum no salió de su país de forma adecuada, le darán el asilo de refugiado por su condición de omega embarazado.

—¡Qué buena noticia!— dije muy feliz, saber que Bum podrá quedarse y tener su cachorrito aquí me tranquiliza.

—Lo es, Bum está más tranquilo ahora pero sigue deprimido. El doctor Giacometti ha ido a revisarlo, estamos cuidando de él sin embargo la tristeza por su alfa no se le quita.

—Debe ser duro...

—¡Ay!— gimió al llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa?— me asusté.

—Otra contracción, creo que ya casi estoy a punto, voy a decirle a la enfermera para que llame al doctor, me da pena ¿Pero que le puedo hacer?— intentó sonreír.

—¿Te atenderá el doctor Giacometti?— pregunté asombrado porque ella es paciente de la doctora Petrova.

—Sí, la obstetra ha viajado, justamente hoy que voy a tener a mi cachorro ¡se fue a Rusia!

Me sorprendí al saberlo... con razón no hay consulta para sus pacientes ¿Será alguna emergencia o habrá pasado algo que la hizo irse definitivamente?

El sábado pasé muy temprano a dejar mi muestra y sacarme sangre, prometieron tenerlos para el lunes como compensación por su negligencia.

Harumi tuvo un lindo cachorrito, ella tiene la esperanza que sea un alfa para darle felicidad y orgullo a su esposo. Sus otros dos cachorros son omegas.

Es algo que a veces no entiendo pues a pesar del avance, la modernidad de Hasetsu y del país, se sigue considerando con más rango a un omega o beta que tiene hijos alfas. Incluso escuché de niño a mis vecinos preguntarles a mis padres si iban a tener más niños buscando el alfa, solo porque al tener omegas el apellido deja de perpetuarse.

Tener un hijo varón beta es más celebrado que tener un omega. Somos como la última rueda del coche. Por eso yo quería tener un cachorro omega, porque conmigo no se sentiría menospreciado, sin embargo si Chris tiene razón, tendré un alfa y por cómo me patea casi no tengo dudas.

El lunes a primera hora ya estaba en el hospital para que me den mis análisis y esta vez no me fallaron. Me entregaron las hojas con muchas disculpas más. Como era temprano decidí ir a preguntar si la doctora ya había regresado, siempre cabe la posibilidad que haya sido una emergencia y ella esté nuevamente aquí.

En el camino entre el laboratorio y obstetricia me encontré a Sala, así que decidí preguntarle a ella primero ya que sé que me respondería de buena forma y no como la cara de palo de Lilia.

—La doctora Petrova no ha regresado de Moscú. Su madre está muy grave— me dijo de modo confidencial. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a que Sala me cuente lo que pasa.

—Cuanto lo siento— dije pensando en que Anya debe estar pasándolo mal. Yo aún echo de menos a mamá a pesar de los años. Siempre me pregunto cómo sería todo si ella estuviera conmigo.

—El doctor Giacometti está desbordado Yuuri, quizás por eso nadie te ha llamado si has pedido cita pero no esperes más, tu solo ven mañana temprano y te va a atender, eres de alto riesgo y prioridad— sonó tan segura que me animé a presentarme sin cita.

—Gracias Sala, mañana mismo estoy aquí— sonreí, tampoco quería llenarlo de más trabajo ya que por lo visto ha asumido a todos los embarazados del hospital.

— Si tienes algún problema en cualquier momento entras por emergencia. Anota mi número por si te pasa algo— pidió, ojalá todas las enfermeras fueran tan buenas como Sala.

Ya no puedo dormir en las noches, por más intentos que hago mis ojos no se cierran antes de las tres de la mañana. Me dedico a ordenar la ropita de bebé que he logrado reunir, la que vino en la caja del hospital, la que pude comprar y la que me han obsequiado. Yuuko me trajo varios bebecreces abrigadores pues mi cachorrito va a nacer casi en invierno. Hay más de una docena de camisitas y pantaloncitos de algodón. Gorritas, zapatitos y mantas. Pequeños calcetines y mitones bordados. Cuatro bebecreces dos blancos de ovejita, uno amarillo de patito y otro rosa de puerquito. También tengo cuatro bolsas con veinte pañales cada una para recién nacido. Y presiento que todo esto no era suficiente. Debo adquirir más pañales y algunas prendas para recambio. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede en el hospital cuando dé a luz, no podré lavar lo que mi cachorrito ensucie. Compré un par de batas abrigadoras para mí y también calcetines muy gruesos. Espero no quedarme más de tres días en el hospital, es lo usual en omegas cesareados, he estado investigando.

Conforme los días pasan y me queda menos tiempo con mi pececito dentro, siento miedo. Sé que toda cesárea duele cuando pasa el efecto de la anestesia, que no podré caminar erguido por varios días, he visto películas de omegas que han dado a luz y todos parecen caminar como viejecitos.

¿En cuánto tiempo me entregarán a mi cachorro? ¿Podré cuidarlo a pesar del dolor? Seguramente me darán analgésicos. ¿Tendré suficiente leche? Los omegas varones no podemos alimentar correctamente a los pequeños alfas según dicen, son voraces. Voy a tener que comprarle fórmula especial y es muy costosa.

Luego pienso mucho en mi bebe. ¿De qué color serán sus ojos? ¿Marrones como los míos o celestes como los de su padre? Quisiera que tuviera el mismo color de cabello plateado que Viktor pero eso sería contraproducente, pongo toda mi fe en que mi bebé sea igual a mí para no tener que dar explicaciones o ser sometido a las habladurías de la gente y sobretodo no levantar sospechas con los rusos. Tener un hijo con ojos azules también sería un gran problema pero aún tengo la excusa de la inseminación artificial que sé que está muy de moda en grandes ciudades como Tokio. Lo que sí deseo fervientemente es que mi cachorro herede todas las hermosas cualidades de su padre, que sea tan inteligente, perseverante y de gran corazón como Viktor.

Lo que más le pido a Kami-Sama es que nazca sanito, sin ningún problema de salud o complicación producto del parto.

Y eso me trae de vuelta a recordar que la primera persona que verá a mi pececito va a ser nada más y nada menos que aquel suizo de pestañas largas y pícara sonrisa al que ya considero mi amigo. Me siento tranquilo porque confío en Chris. 


	38. Te necesitamos

## TE NECESITAMOS

Estuve hasta la madrugada sin poder dormir y me desperté muy tarde ¡Casi era mediodía! ¡Me perdí el turno de la mañana!

Al sentarme en la cama sentí la cabeza pesada y me zumbaban los oídos, volví a recostarme nuevamente, dormité un rato hasta que al fin logré levantarme. El zumbido había pasado y estaba mucho mejor. Me tardé tanto tiempo en comer pues mi vecina había venido con mi almuerzo pero al no encontrarme pensó que había salido y lo vendió. Tuve que preparar algo rápido pero ya era media tarde, entre bañarme, alistarme y pedir un taxi para que me lleve al hospital no me iba a alcanzar el tiempo para llegar.

Decidí dejarlo para mañana y dedicarme a terminar varios de los adornos que estoy avanzando para Chris.

Isabella me llamó casi al oscurecer.

—Hola Yuuri ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy fastidiado, ya no lo soporto— me quejé, si de algo se puede hablar a gusto con otro embarazado, es de las molestias.

—Vamos, debes tener paciencia.

—Lo sé. ¿Supiste algo de Bum?— pregunté por costumbre, siempre preguntaba por Bum y Kenji.

—Nada nuevo sobre él. ¿Fuiste hoy al hospital? ¿Supiste lo que pasó?— preguntó. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, por dormilón no pude ir a mi control pero lo que Isabella iba a decir sonaba muy importante por el tono de voz que usó.

—No fui ¿qué pasó?

—Fui esta mañana porque tenía control uno de mis bebés y Viktor no estaba, viajó a Moscú esta madrugada porque la mamá de la doctora Petrova falleció ayer— no pude contestar a eso porque me sentí mal. Por semanas he detestado a aquella mujer sin que me dé motivos. Debe estar deshecha, perder a una madre es uno de los dolores más grandes que se siente. Parte de tu corazón muere con ella.

—Que tristeza— alcancé a susurrar.

—Sí, pobre Anya. La verdad no le he tomado afecto porque es bastante despistada y a veces muy distante pero igual, voy a llamarla para darle el pésame. El doctor Giacometti se ha quedado a cargo del hospital, han traído un pediatra nuevo, revisó a mi bebé pero no tengo confianza. Ojalá que Viktor vuelva pronto.

—Tiene que acompañar a su prometida— le recordé.

—Pues debe ser un compromiso arreglado porque yo nunca... ay ya estoy otra vez de bocona— pude sentir su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— insistí aun sabiendo que no debo preguntar pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que yo.

—Hemos salido a cenar los seis, cuando podía caminar con mi panza. Dos veces fuimos a comer con ellos también con Chris y Georgi. Y pues... no sé, debe ser que los rusos son muy fríos pero yo no pude ver amor entre los dos. Hay compañerismo eso sí pero Viktor se la pasa más bromeando con Chris y Anya anda metida en su celular.

—Debe ser porque son rusos— comenté algo confundido.

—Pero Viktor es muy bromista, no es nada frío. Quizás solo sea así en el amor— escuché una risita burlona de mi amiga y me mordí fuerte la lengua para no contradecirla. Viktor no es frío en el amor, es la persona más melosa, cursi, tierna y detallista que conozco.

—Tal vez no les guste las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Igual viven juntos ¿no?

—Todos ellos comparten la misma casa, los he escuchado hablar de eso. Creo que Viktor y Georgi vivieron allí hace años porque siempre hablan de los vecinos como si los conocieran bastante.

—Sí, hace once años llegaron a Hasetsu— dije en voz alta recordando.

—¿Estudiaste con ellos verdad?

—Compartimos algunos cursos en la escuela...

—Oh no, se han despertado y mi pequeño Alain no debe llorar... te dejo Yuuri, te llamo mañana, cuídate.

Apenas me despedí, sus cachorros deben tenerla muy ocupada. Dos recién nacidos y una niña de tres años, debe ser bastante complicado.

Así que Viktor está en Rusia, tan lejos de Hasetsu, no entiendo porque aquella noticia me causó tristeza, estoy seguro que no tiene que ver con el fallecimiento de la madre de la doctora. Es por su lejanía, el saberlo lejos como todos estos años, me duele. ¿Así me sentiré cuando se vaya? ¿Cuando termine su año en el hospital, deba regresar a su país y casarse? ¿Para qué viniste Viktor? Debiste quedarte en San Petersburgo y olvidar Japón.

El miércoles me desperté con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que apenas pude ponerme de pie. Nuevamente, lucecitas blancas y brillantes empezaron a danzas delante de mis ojos, eran pequeños gusanitos resplandecientes. Me asusté tanto que de inmediato le llamé a Kenjirou para que me lleve al hospital.

—Yuuri, estoy en la estación de Hamasaki, vine temprano para llevar un par de autos, lo siento, regresaré después del mediodía.

—No te preocupes puedo ir solo, cuídate— le dije antes de cortar. Me alisté rápidamente, ya iban a dar las nueve de la mañana. Recordé las palabrs de Sala y me animé a marcarle, ella grabó su número en mi celular.

Me respondió la segunda vez que le marqué, estaba a punto de cortar, quizás está muy ocupada.

—Yuuri ¿Le sucede algo?— pregunto agitada. –Perdona estaba en emergencia.

—Hola Sala, disculpa que interrumpa tus labores pero quería preguntarte si el doctor Giacometti está atendiendo, no me siento bien.

—En este momento no, ha tenido que salir a recoger unas donaciones para el hospital ¿Qué síntomas tiene? ¿Está sangrando?— preguntó.

—No, me duele la cabeza y no miro muy bien.

—¿Cómo están sus pies?

—Hinchados.

—¿Tiene como venir al hospital?

—No. Estoy solo, iba a llamar un taxi...

—Quédese en casa, le enviaré una ambulancia en este momento. El doctor Nikiforov me autorizó a hacerlo antes de irse. ¿Por qué no vino ayer?

—Me quedé dormido— me excusé pero mi corazón dio un vuelco y tuve que recostarme. Mi pequeño pateador empezó a removerse dentro de mí.

—Iré preparando su historia y veré quién puede atenderle hasta que el doctor Giacometti vuelva.

No pasó mucho tiempo, un auto estacionó delante de casa, me levanté a mirar por mi ventana, no podía ser la ambulancia. Ni la policía llega tan rápido.

Me sorprendí al ver la blanca ambulancia del hospital en mi puerta y más cuando de ella bajó Sala. Me sentí mal por haberle llamado así, quizás es solo un dolor de cabeza pasajero.

—Yuuri, me mandó el doctor Giacometti, le avisé que se sentía mal, tengo que revisarlo.

—Lamento causar tanto...

—¡Ay Yuuri mira esos pies!— se espantó al verme, estoy descalzo porque no sabía cómo hacer para entrar en mis zapatos. No sé si sea buena idea ir al hospital en pantuflas.

—Amanecieron así ayer, antes podía ponerme mis zapatos, apenas me ajustaban— sonreí. Pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa. La invité a pasar a casa, buscó en su maletín y sacó un aparatito electrónico que me colocó en el brazo izquierdo.

—Esto no es cosa de juego Yuuri. El doctor Nikiforov me dijo que sospechaba una anomalía en ti pero creí que la doctora Petrova ya te había dado medicación para eso.

—En realidad ella me mandó a hacerme análisis pero en el laboratorio los extraviaron...

—¿Qué? En el hospital nadie extravía nada— me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Debió traspapelarse. Me hicieron unos nuevos el sábado.

—¿Los tienes?— pidió.

—Sí, tengo aquí las hojas.

—Tienes 15/10 te llevo al hospital ahora mismo. Trae un par de batas porque vas a estar hospitalizado, el doctor Giacometti estará en el hospital lo más pronto posible— dijo muy seria sin darse cuenta que había roto aquella barrera, siempre me trata de usted, ahora, así enfadada conmigo se atrevió a tutearme.

—Iré, sólo déjame avisarle a papá y salimos— sonreí mientras ella tomó su celular y empezó a marcar.

Afortunadamente mi padre lo tomó bien, me pidió que lo llamara si había alguna novedad o si debía ir a recogerme. Le prometí hablarle apenas tenga algo concreto.

_"Doctor Giacometti me llevaré a Yuuri al hospital. Sí, es la presión... Le llamé al doctor Nikiforov pero no me contesta, volveré a insistir desde el hospital"_

Nuevamente escuchar hablar de Viktor me puso nervioso, ahora recuerdo que Sala me dijo que les pidió que estén pendientes de mí. Si tan sólo hubiera ido con Chris antes...

— ¿Nos vamos Yuuri?— me sonrió la enfermera.

—Sí, ya tengo todo.

Subirme a aquella ambulancia me causó escalofríos, rogaba por volver a terminar mi embarazo en casa, espero no pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital.

—¿16/11? ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo antes?— jamás había visto gritar a Chris, ni tampoco tan preocupado. –¡Mira esos pies hinchados! Y estos niveles de proteinuria... Yuuri Katsuki ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—Pero... estaba bien, hace una semana, estaba bien...

—¡Pues no estás bien, tienes una preclamsia severa! Voy a agregar un medicamento a tu vía. Es posible que sientas algunas molestias— dijo mientras manipulaba medicamento. Me encontraba en emergencia, ya debía ser medio día.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?— pregunté intentando controlar mi miedo.

—Tranquilo. Cuando sientas demasiado malestar me avisas y lo detengo— volvió a sonreír pero sólo con sus labios. Sus ojos seguían igual de asustados que la primera vez que me vio al llegar. ¿Tan mal estaré?

Me relajé, respiré lentamente y cerré los ojos para soportar lo que venga. Al principio no sentí nada, luego abrí los ojos de golpe. No podía seguir inhalando aire, una presión horrible en mi pecho me lo impedía. Quise sentarme de golpe pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Moví mi mano y apenas dos dedos me obedecieron. Me estaba quedando sin oxígeno mientras que Chris miraba la pantalla hacia donde iban dos cables que salían de mi barriga. No sabía qué más hacer, arrastré mi mano hacia su bata y tiré de ella. Él se volvió a mirarme.

Moví la cabeza y abrí la boca para decir ¡Basta!

Inmediatamente dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

—Está bien, ya pasó. Lo haré más despacio, tranquilo Yuuri— intentó calmarme pero aquella sensación solo hizo que me diera más miedo. Segundos después volvió a su labor.

—¡Para!— grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando no pude resistir la falta de aire. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, sentía que me moría con cada gota de ese medicamento, la presión en mi pecho era insoportable.

—Vamos Yuuri, respira. Debemos continuar hasta que te estabilices— cerré mis ojos intentando olvidar donde estaba, por el bien de mi cachorrito debo resistir cualquier cosa que venga.

— ¿Está dormido?— escuché la voz de Sala media hora después. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no quejarme a pesar que aquel medicamento era terrible.

—No lo creo— susurró Chris quien no se había separado de mí.

—No me contestan, ni el doctor Nikiforov, ni la doctora Petrova.

—Ve a UCI y dile a Georgi que Viktor necesita saber que es probable que a Yuuri Katsuki se le opere de emergencia mañana. Que busque el modo de comunicarse con él. El que sea pero que lo ubique hoy— fueron sus órdenes, mi cuerpo se estremeció al saber que me van a hacer la cesárea ya. ¡Pero mi bebé aún no está listo!

— Chris— llamé cuando sala se fue. –Es muy pronto— dije con voz adormecida.

—Lo sé Yuuri solo es... precaución. Te he puesto un medicamento para estabilizarte, sé que causa molestias no lo volveré a hacer a menos que sea muy necesario porque puede dañar al bebé. Vas a quedarte aquí, bajo supervisión estricta, no en piso sino aquí en emergencia, donde hay personal todo el día y toda la noche que pueda ayudarte. ¿Por qué no viniste antes conmigo Yuuri?— se volvió a quejar.

—¿Es muy grave?

—Lo es. No voy a dejarte más que para algunas cosas que debo hacer por el hospital, espero no tener ninguna cesárea de emergencia, tengo solo una programada para mañana. Sala estará contigo todo el tiempo que yo no pueda o Georgi. Si sientes alguna molestia, lo que sea, avisas, no te calles nada.

—¿Mi bebé estará bien?

—Necesito a Viktor aquí— suspiró, me confundió y asustó a la vez su respuesta.

—¿Pasa algo con mi cachorro?— volví a preguntar.

—Tienes que calmarte, tu presión está haciendo sufrir a tu cachorro ¿Ves esos cables? ¿Miras el monitor?— me mostró unos aparatos. –Son para monitorear al bebé, para saber si su corazón está bien. Si no te tranquilizas, si la presión no baja, tu pequeño va a sufrir, no le llegará adecuadamente el oxígeno y entonces sí que voy a tener que sacarlo de emergencia— me advirtió.

—Entiendo, me tranquilizaré, estaré bien— dije aunque mi corazón latía con más rapidez de la que quisiera.

—Intenta dormir un poco Yuuri, tranquilo— acarició mis cabellos.

Todo el día me la pasé allí tumbado, siendo atendido por el personal de turno, Chris venía a revisarme cada tanto, lo escuché varias veces dar instrucciones. Comí frugalmente y por la tarde papá entró un momento a verme.

—¿Qué pasó hijo?— preguntó.

—Es mi presión, está un poco alta por eso deben tener cuidado— le sonreí para no preocuparlo. –Me quedaré esta noche, tal vez vaya mañana a casa— mentí porque no sabía si me dejarían salir del hospital lo que resta de mi embarazo.

Pude dormir aquella noche, entre sueños que me asustaban y el sonido constante de la gente que entraba y salía. Al despertar pude ver la figura de aquel médico rubio tumbado en un sofá improvisado a unos metros de mí. Me tranquiliza saber que no me ha dejado solo aunque dentro de mí sigo sintiendo mucho miedo.

—Vas progresando bien Yuuri, te vamos a trasladar a una habitación más cómoda— me anunció Sala a media mañana.

—Sabes... ¿Sabes si lograron hablar con el director?— pregunté con miedo.

—Georgi pudo contactar con él a través de otros familiares. Están viniendo para acá, ya deben estar volando— me sonrió.

—Pero la doctora Petrova... su madre...

—La necesitamos, Yuuri. El doctor Giacometti va a necesitar asistencia en tu cesárea, no es como las demás...

—Es cierto, necesito una histerecto... no sé qué...

—Histerectomía.

—¡Eso! Solo quiero que mi bebé esté bien— suspiré.

—Por eso es importante que el doctor Nikiforov esté presente. El pediatra que está a cargo ahora no es neonatólogo, no hay nadie que pueda atender mejor a tu cachorro que...

—¡Que Viktor!— dije algo desesperado. Si tan sólo él supiera... Pero todo va a salir bien, yo estaré tranquilo, mi presión bajará y mi bebé nacerá en unos días más. 


	39. Ya estas aquí

## YA ESTÁS AQUÍ

Respirar me es difícil no puedo decir en qué momento empezó, traté de estar tranquilo, de poner mi mente en blanco y no pensar pero no puedo, algo dentro de mí está fuera de control, siento la opresión en el pecho, el zumbido en mis oídos, mi cabeza a punto de estallar.

La máquina suena, esa hacia donde están conectados los cables de mi panza y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Chris me advirtió sobre esto, mi bebé está sufriendo y no puedo protegerlo porque yo mismo soy el causante de lo que le pasa. ¡Cálmate Yuuri!

Sala entró corriendo antes que siquiera moviera un músculo para llamarla, miró el monitor, luego a mí, me puso el aparato para medir mi presión y antes de tomar los medicamentos llamó a Chris.

_"¿Cuánto le aplico doctor? Está otra vez sobre los 160. Sí, el latido está bajando. Lo espero"_

—Si sientes molestias me avisas pero aguanta todo lo que puedas— me advirtió antes de empezar con la tortura. Mis poros destilaban, todo mi cuerpo se calentó cuando cerré los ojos para sentir que me moría. Apreté su mano al no poder soportar más y se detuvo.

Georgie entró seguido de Chris. Ambos revisaban el monitor y a mí. Sala se hizo a un lado.

—Sala, dile a Lilia que prepare el quirófano número dos— ordenó Chris. —Georgie ¿Dónde está Viktor?— miré hacia el ruso para poder entender en caso de no poder escuchar correctamente.

—No sé. Debieron abordar el vuelo hacia Nagasaki hace ocho horas... deben estar aterrizando...

—Hasta Hasetsu son otras cuatro horas más, no hay tiempo... Prepara la anestesia— la mirada que me dedicó Chris no la supe interpretar. Parecía preocupado, al borde de la desesperación y también encontré miedo. El mismo temor que me tiene en un puño. Georgi salió dejándome solo con el obstetra.

— Yuuri, tengo que operarte porque tu bebé está sufriendo, ya no podemos esperar más, los latidos descienden...

—¡Hazlo! Confío en ti Chris— le dije muy seguro.

—Tienes que firmar el consentimiento, es una formalidad del hospital...

—Yo firmo lo que sea, solo prométeme algo— tome la manga de su bata. –Pase lo que pase, siempre y sin dudarlo vas a preferirlo a él— puse su mano sobre mi panza. –Por sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre mi persona, escógelo a él.

—Eso no será necesario Yuuri...

—Promételo, solo promételo y estaré bien.

—Lo prometo.

Todo pasó como en las películas médicas que tantas veces he visto, vinieron a llevarme, me cambiaron a una camilla, las luces blancas del techo pasaban una tras otra. En algún momento me incliné para firmar el consentimiento para la operación y siguieron empujando hasta entrar en una sala blanca. Pude ver las cuatro potentes lámparas en el techo, estaban apagadas.

Con suavidad me sacaron de la camilla para colocarme en aquella dura cama de quirófano, tres enfermeros fueron preparándome. Me cambiaron la bata, rasuraron mi pubis causando que suelte un grito pues no estaba preparado para sentir aquel frio.

—Vamos a anestesiarte, va a doler un poco pero luego no sentirás nada en los miembros inferiores. Georgi es un experto, te dejo en buenas manos— Chris me dedicó una sonrisa y fue a prepararse.

—Hola otra vez, Yuuri— me saludó el ruso, le sonreí porque sus ojos me calmaban. Dos enfermeros me colocaron de costado me desinfectaron la piel y pusieron una especie de plástico en mi espalda. Lamentablemente pude ver la aguja que iban a usar en mí y me asusté. –Tranquilo, no debes moverte, no demoraré mucho.

Me dolió. Apreté los dientes para no moverme ni un milímetro, pude sentir como aquella aguja penetraba mi piel y parecía meterse entre los huesos de mi columna. El líquido que inyectó Georgi se sentía frío, como todo en aquel lugar. Cada objeto allí estaba frío.

Al terminar me regresaron a la posición inicial. Mis manos fueron atadas a los lados, eso me hizo sentir tan vulnerable. También me ataron las piernas, colocaron un gorro en mi cabeza y una especie de tubo en mi nariz por el que salía aire puro. Me dediqué a respirar suavemente para calmar los nervios, mirando a los médicos e intentando identificarlos. Todos usaban gorras y tapabocas. No pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque colocaron una barrera celeste sobre mi pecho que no me permitía ver hacia mi pancita.

Los ojos verdes de Chris son inconfundibles porque están adornados de unas largas pestañas. Los de Georgi son mis favoritos porque me recuerdan a Viktor... _¿Dónde estás Vitya?_ Aquellos ojos verdes fríos son de Lilia y los violeta tan bonitos de Sala. No reconozco los marrones del enfermero, lo he visto pocas veces...

Un pitido insistente me sacó de mis pensamientos, escuché traqueteo y agitación entre todos los presentes, unos a otros se miraron.

—¡Latidos Sala!— escuché hablar a Chris.

—Menos de 120 doctor— contestó.

—Necesitamos al menos 25 minutos para que la anestesia...— escuché a Georgi.

—No tenemos ese tiempo— respondió Sala bastante asustada.

Las lámparas del quirófano se encendieron lo cual me causó pavor, verlos asustados, mirándose unos a otros sin saber qué hacer. Empecé a temblar, no pude evitarlo, mi cuerpo simplemente se sacudía de frío y miedo.

—Tranquilo Yuuri, por favor, contrólate— era Chris

—¡Está convulsionando!— escuché gritar a Georgi.

—¡No! Yuuri, mírame— el suizo llamó mi atención. –Yuuri, soporta un poco más, solo un poco más...

De pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente. Era Viktor que entraba a medio vestir, Lilia corría tras él para atarle la bata por detrás. Creí que no llegaría a tiempo ¡Quiero llorar de emoción!

— ¿Cómo va la lectura del corazón del bebé?— fue lo primero que preguntó. Cerré mis ojos para oír mejor y no distraerme mirando otras cosas.

—La intensidad de los latidos decrece, demasiado...— le respondió Chris.

—Debemos empezar de inmediato— escuché a Anya chillar. —Lo más importante es salvar a la criatura...

—¡No! Esperemos a que haga efecto la anestesia— su voz firme hizo que mi corazón brincara y mis miedos se disiparan en parte. Es Viktor. Está junto a nosotros, él nos cuidará.

—No podemos esperar, es mi paciente. Hay que sacar al cachorro o morirá— reclamó Anya.

—Yo estoy a cargo— le increpó Chris.

—Lilia, comprueba que el paciente ya no tiene sensaciones— Anya estaba decidida a iniciar la operación... yo... aún siento el frío en mis piernas...

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi pie derecho pero decidí ignorarlo.

—Yuuri, intenta mover tus pies— escuché a Sala.

—No puedo— dije cerrando mis ojos.

—Inicien de una vez— la voz fría de aquella mujer rusa me condenó.

Tienen que sacarlo pronto, mi cachorrito no puede seguir sufriendo por mi culpa, demasiado daño le he hecho ya como para acobardarme ahora. No me importa lo que tenga que sufrir pero él, debe estar bien.

No pude seguir pensando porque un dolor agudo me traspasó. Apreté mis dientes y volví a sentir aquel desgarro otra vez. Ya no pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran pero me concentré en no gritar. No puedo ser tan cobarde y reclamar atención cuando todos deben estar concentrados en salvar mi bebé. Si grito, quizás Viktor detendrá a Anya y a Chris y eso puede significar que mi pequeñín sufra más.

¡Sáquenlo! ¡Sáquenlo pronto!

Toda mi vida he tenido pequeños accidentes, quemaduras, torceduras y caídas debido a mi torpeza natural y al sobrepeso. Intento recordar todos los dolores que he sufrido pero ninguno se comparaba con lo que estoy sintiendo.

¡Duele!

Incluso duele la mandíbula del esfuerzo que hago por acallar mis gritos. Mi cuerpo empezó a transpirar, sentí mi espalda y mis pechos empapados de sudor.

No tardaron mucho aunque para mi fueron horas, no pude evitar soltar un par de sollozos que logré callar cuando sentí el primer chillido de mi bebé. Dejé forzar mi resistencia, mi cuerpo se relajó. Fue un llanto fuerte, como el de un gatito asustado.

Sala se acercó a mí para revisarme, apenas la tuve cerca tomé una de sus mangas.

—Por favor... ¡Duele!— supliqué temblando.

— ¿Sigues sintiendo? Dios mío. ¡Doctor Nikiforov!— llamó. Cerré los ojos porque me daba vergüenza mirarlo.

—Yuuri ¿Puedes sentir Yuuri? ¿Te duele?— preguntó suavemente. Abrí mis ojos para mirarlo. Apenas podía verle esos hermosos ojos celestes. Ahogué mi llanto y dije que si con la cabeza.

—Sala, pásame Diprivan ¡Rápido!— exigió. –Tranquilo, tranquilo va a pasar pronto. Lo siento, perdóname— quiso acariciar mi rostro pero su mano estaba manchada de sangre. Se quitó los guantes, inyectó el contenido de la jeringa en mi vía. Abrí los ojos para verlo concentrado en su trabajo. Es tan hermoso... me concentré en la pequeña arruga que se forma en medio de sus ojos cuando está haciendo algo importante y poco a poco un sopor fue haciendo pesados mis párpados. Lo último que vi fueron sus ojos del color del cielo de verano, mirándome.

A lo lejos pude escuchar nuevamente el llanto de mi cachorrito, mientras yo flotaba en el viento, las nubes me sostenían...

—Besa a tu bebé— escuché a Sala llamándome. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, una cobija blanca estaba junto a mí. –Se la van a llevar a neonatología, dale un beso— volvió a insistir la enfermera. Giré mi cabeza para poder mirarla pero mi vista estaba borrosa y no lograba enfocar. Le di un beso.

— ¿Qué es?— pregunté.

—Una niña. Una preciosa bebita— me susurró.

Antes de volver a dormir pude ver cómo Sala le entregaba mi hija a Viktor. Él la tomó entre sus manos con sumo cuidado mirándola con tanto cariño. Se marchó con ella en brazos pero no tuve miedo por eso. Sé que mi pequeña está en las mejores manos. En las de su padre aunque él no lo sepa.


	40. ¿A quién te pareces?

## ¿A QUIÉN TE PARECES?

Me desperté para encontrarme con un par de ojos marrones y unas hinchadas mejillas. Papá estaba a mi lado y me sonreía. Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi pancita y ya no estaba ¡Mi bebe!

Ahora lo recuerdo, tuvieron que hacerme una cesárea de emergencia. Rememorar los horrores de aquella operación sólo es aplacada por el recuerdo de mi pequeña bebé. Mi cachorrita. Necesito tenerla conmigo...

—Hola campeón— saludó papá.

—Hola papá— le sonreí. —¿Ya la viste?— pregunté

—Sí. Es chiquita y arrugada— sonrió.

—Quiero verla— pedí.

—El doctor dijo que la verás por la tarde, debes descansar para recuperarte. Vuelve a dormir, quizás cuando despiertes nuevamente te lleven a verla.

Le hice caso, volví a cerrar los ojos. Cuando desperté nuevamente ya era de mañana. Intenté incorporarme pero un dolor agudo en mi vientre bajo me mantuvo postrado en la cama. Siento que me han partido en dos y me han vuelto a pegar.

Sala no tardó en llegar con su característica sonrisa.

—Buen día Yuuri. ¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó.

—No lo sé— suspiré.

—Primero lo primero. Va a venir una técnica a realizar el aseo. Obedece todo lo que te diga para que los obstetras puedan revisarte y luego yo te llevaré a hacer una tour por todo el hospital— sonrió.

— ¿Y mi bebé?— pregunté preocupado.

—Ella está bien, está en incubadora porque es prematura. Tú eres el que nos preocupa por ahora. Debemos hacerte chequeos para descartar alguna posible secuela de la preclamsia.

Obedecí a pesar de la molestia que me causa la sonda urinaria. Dejé que me aseen con gasas y apósitos vertiendo una solución en mis partes. Me cambiaron el enorme pañal que ahora debo usar por un par de días, según la técnica, pronto solo necesitaré toallas sanitarias grandes en lo que baja el flujo de sangre y fluidos que debo eliminar.

Pude notar que no estaba solo en la habitación, había dos omegas varones más conmigo. Uno de ellos ya tenía a su cachorro con él y lo arrullaba. Tengo tantos deseos de ver a mi bebita...

Chris y la doctora Petrova entraron para la revisión, empezaron por el omega quien dejó a su cachorro en el cunero. Lo auscultaron, le preguntaron cosas, tomaron sus signos vitales y le dieron recomendaciones. Sólo escuché, no quise ser indiscreto mirando porque me siento como si violara su privacidad.

Cuando fue mi turno les sonreí pero solo Chris me devolvió la sonrisa. Parece que Anya ha olvidado como hacerlo. ¡Pero que tonto soy! Debe estar muy triste por lo de su mamá.

—Buenos días Yuuri, vamos a revisarte— pidió Chris. Me auscultó, revisó mi herida, incluso miró mi pañal, eso sí fue vergonzoso. Anya miraba y anotaba lo que Chris decía.

Cuando Anya revisó mis ojos, aproveché su cercanía.

—Siento mucho lo de su madre, reciba mi más sentido pésame— dije. Me miró por unos instantes sin ninguna emoción. Yo sé lo que se siente, mamá siempre fue mi mejor amiga. La doctora debe estar muy triste.

—Gracias— dijo intentando sonreír pero no le salió.

Luego que se marcharon, Sala llego a ayudar a levantarme por primera vez. Es doloroso, puedo sentir claramente el lugar donde me han hecho el corte. Apenas puedo tenerme en pie, el dolor me obliga a agacharme hacia adelante, no puedo estar recto.

—Vas a usar una silla de ruedas, tranquilo— me quitó la vía y la sonda, me ayudó a ponerme una de mis batas abrigadoras y mis calcetines peludos que papá debió traerme, me acomodó en aquella silla de ruedas, volví a ponerme mis gafas y salimos afuera.

El primer lugar a donde llegamos es laboratorio, donde además de sacarme varias muestras de sangre, dejé mi bolsa colectora de orina. Luego fui llevado a oftalmología. Sala me dejó allí a cargo de otra enfermera no sin antes explicarme todo lo que haremos esta mañana

—Vas a pasar varias consultas, Yuuri. Primero oftalmología para que revisen tu vista, muchos embarazados que padecen eclampsia quedan ciegos, necesitamos descartar cualquier anomalía. Luego te llevaré a cardiología y medicina general. Regreso en media hora.

No sabía la cantidad de análisis y revisiones que debían hacerme, eso me decía que no vería a mi bebé esta mañana. Me resigné a lo que han mandado y esperé pacientemente.

Me hicieron al menos cuatro pruebas en aquel consultorio oftalmológico. Al final el médico decidió que mi vista está bien, no necesito ni siquiera una medida más de graduación. Sólo me recetaron gotas para el cansancio de mis ojos.

En cardiología estuve una hora, me pusieron chupones en el pecho, me pidieron hacer sonidos extraños, respirar profundamente aunque eso me molestaba un poco la herida. Luego tuve que esperar para que me dieran una hoja con los resultados.

Pasado el mediodía me atendieron en medicina general, evaluaron muchas cosas, además de mi presión, respiración, me auscultaron y me hicieron varias preguntas.

Sala me regresó a la habitación, hacía rato que había pasado la hora del almuerzo pero la atenta enfermera me trajo comida bastante insípida aunque estaba tibia.

—Hola— saludé al omega que estaba sentado en su cama. –¿Y el que estaba junto a la puerta?

—Le dieron de alta, se fue a mediodía— suspiró tristemente.

—¿Y tu cachorro?— pregunté mientras me alimentaba.

—Está en neonatología, debo ir a verlo en unos minutos— intentó sonreír.

— ¿Está enfermo?— pregunté con miedo.

—No en realidad. Nació prematuro, demasiado. No tenía muchas posibilidades de que sobreviviera y me enviaron aquí, afortunadamente tienen de esas incubadoras especiales y lograron salvarlo, además el doctor en muy bueno. Llevo aquí tres semanas.

Me sorprendí al saber eso. ¿Tres semanas? Pobre omega, pendiente de su bebito todo este tiempo.

— ¿No tienes a donde ir o no te quieres ir del hospital?

—Si tengo pero no quiero marcharme. No puedo dejarlo solito, no puedo abandonarlo. Le pedí a su doctor, que es el director del hospital, si me podía quedar y me dieron esta habitación. He visto pasar varios omegas que dan a luz y se van luego de dos o tres días— esta vez sí sonrió.

—Viktor es muy buen doctor— dije sin querer.

— ¿Lo conoces? Quisiera que algunas enfermeras me dejaran ver a mi bebito más seguido. Antes podía amamantarlo cada dos horas pero ahora casi no me dejan. Sólo me obligan a sacarme la leche y me botan— suspiró.

—Eso es muy cruel— dije sorprendido. —Viktor, quiero decir el doctor Nikiforov debería saberlo.

—He intentado decirle pero esa Lilia y la otra, Leiko, son muy malas. Me han amenazado para que no le diga nada al director y no puedo abrir la boca o pueden "olvidarse" de alimentar a mi bebito.

— ¿En serio? ¡No pueden actuar así!— dije indignado.

—Esa Leiko es muy mala.

— ¿Mas que Lilia?

—Lilia es buena a su lado. Ya la vas a conocer. Mejor no le des la contra o avísale que eres amiga del director, así no te hace nada.

Me asusté de su advertencia. ¿Por qué en los hospitales siempre hay una o dos enfermeras que parecen odiar a los enfermos? ¿Si no tienen vocación de servicio, para qué estudiaron esa profesión?

Terminé de comer y me recosté, no veía la hora que le llevaran a ver a mi cachorrita aunque sea desde lejos, necesito verla, estar cerca de ella.. Pasada una hora nadie venía, hice el esfuerzo sobrehumano para ir a los servicios caminando como viejecito pero me urgía. Tomé dos vasos de agua después de la comida.

—Ya estás caminando ¡Yuuri no debes hacer esfuerzo!— me retó Sala cuando llegó.

—No me aguantaba— me quejé.

—Te voy a dar una pastilla para los gases, créeme que me lo agradecerás. Va a venir a revisarte el doctor Giacometti y después de eso te traeré a la personita más importante de tu vida— sonrió.

— ¿Voy a verla?— me agité. —¿No necesita estar en la incubadora? — se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sí, vas a verla, vamos a intentar algo para que ya no esté en incubadora. Pero debes ser bueno y recostarte, nada de caminar por hoy. Ya tendrás todo el tiempo de mundo para moverte cuando vayas a casa— me sonrió.

Volvió a colocarme la vía y me quedé esperando. Creo que el sueño me venció porque cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente Chris estaba mirándome.

—Buenas noches Yuuuuuri—me saludó. –Vamos a revisarte por última vez y a descartar la eclampsia— me sonrió.

—¿Eclampsia?

—Anoche creí que estabas convulsionando, me diste tremendo susto. Por eso mandé a hacerte todos esos análisis, necesitaba estar seguro que no era eclampsia y que no habrá secuelas. Tenemos buenas noticias, todos tus exámenes están bien, tu vista, tu corazón y tus niveles de... bueno estás perfecto, solo queda que te recuperes de la operación y podrás irte a casa— sonrió lo que me causó mucha alegría.

Dejé que me revisara, contesté sus preguntas y bromeamos sobre la anestesia. Me reprendió por haber dejado a Anya empezar la operación a pesar de poder sentir todavía.

—Chris ¡Aquí estás! Tenemos concejo a las nueve, no te demores— Anya entró más recuperada de su tristeza de esta mañana.

—Ya voy, no me lo perdería por nada— contestó el suizo con sarcasmo. ¿Qué será un consejo?

—Aquí viene la persona que estabas esperando— escuché la voz de Sala mientras entraba con un carrito.

—¿Es la cachorrita? Quiero verla, ayer apenas la tuve en mis manos— me sorprendí con la reacción de Anya.

Sala se acercó y con cuidado la sacó del cunero para entregármela. Traía puesto uno de los bebecrece más bonitos que pude comprar, papá debió traer mi maleta de ropitas.

Sé que una madre espera con ansias conocer a su hija y yo la esperaba casi con desesperación. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vi.

Cuando Sala puso a mi hija entre mis brazos quedé desconcertado, a pesar de las advertencias que me hizo.

Mi bebé tiene un extraño color amarillento, no tiene cabello, sobre su cabeza hay solo pelusa castaña y las palmas de sus manitas están rojas. Intenté ver el color de sus ojos pero estaba dormida. Qué cara habré puesto que Sala volvió a repetir.

—Presenta un leve cuadro de ictericia. Se le pasará en cuanto la alimentes.

Yo aún no me puedo creer que esta criatura sea mía, no es que estuviera esperando un bebe peliplateado con enormes ojos celestes pero... no se parece a mí, ni a Viktor. Por mi cabeza cruzó la loca idea de que me la han cambiado. Pero eso no puede ser. En su bracito llevaba mi nombre.

—Yo no creo que sea ictericia, ya se los dije— Anya se acercó a verla. —Es su raza— concluyó. La miré extrañado. ¿Cómo que su raza? Al parecer entendió mi duda. —Los japoneses nacen así... amarillos. Pero mezclada con la de su pareja que es mitad blanco va a aclararse con los días— esta vez sí sonrió.

—El doctor Nikiforov insiste en que es ictericia. Ya mandó a hacer las pruebas— la corrigió Sala.

No puedo creerlo ¿Anya sigue creyendo que Kenjirou es el padre de mi hija? Por mi bien y el de mi bebé no diré nada ni le aclaré las cosas.

Tomé en brazos a mi bebita y la acurruqué contra mi pecho. Es tan pequeñita. Se removió al sentir mi calor, abrió sus ojos y me dejó más impactado todavía. Son de un color gris tornasolado, completamente extraños. Nadie en mi familia tiene los ojos así. Y Viktor tiene unos preciosos ojos celestes. ¿A quién se parece esta cachorrita?

—No te alarmes Yuuri— intervino Chris. —Quizás sus ojos sean más claros que los tuyos. Muchas veces los prematuros no han alcanzado la madurez completa. Incluso en sus genitales, no te asustes cuando le cambies el pañal— advirtió el doctor.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— susurré.

—El pediatra ya viene para darte las indicaciones— sonrió Sala saliendo de la habitación con los otros dos médicos.

Unos minutos después Viktor entró y con él pareció iluminarse el espacio. Mi compañero de habitación no había regresado, con lo cual estábamos sólo los tres. Tuve que contener a mi mente para que no pinte pajaritos. Viktor es el médico de mi bebé, sólo eso. No tardaremos en dejar el hospital, quizás lo veremos en los controles, mientras estos duren.

— ¿Cómo está la princesa?— preguntó.

—Es tan pequeñita— sonreí.

—A pesar que nació aproximadamente a las 31 semanas y con poco peso es fuerte. Su llanto es uno de los más escandalosos que he oído— sonrió. —Estuve de guardia anoche. Va a necesitar más cuidados que los bebés normales, de hecho debería estar unos días en la incubadora pero me gustaría que practiques con ella ser mamá canguro, tenerla pegada a tu cuerpo el mayor tiempo posible para que pueda mantenerse a temperatura estable. Sus pulmones están bien, han madurado correctamente, no presenta problemas respiratorios— eso me deja más tranquilo. He tenido tanto miedo que mi enfermedad le dejara secuelas.

—Sé lo que es ser mamá canguro, he visto documentales. La llevaré en mi pecho todo el tiempo— sonreí.

—Dale de comer o va a empezar a chillar y no habrá quien la calle— me advirtió Viktor con una sonrisa juguetona. —Dámela mientras... te preparas para darle de lactar.

Vi cómo la tomó en sus manos. La puso boca abajo y le acarició la espalda. Eso pareció relajarla. Abrí mi bata receloso. Sé que él es su pediatra y debe vigilar que le dé el pecho correctamente pero eso no me quita la vergüenza.

—Estoy listo— dije estirando los brazos. Discretamente tapé mi pecho con la bata. Me alcanzó a mi niña y vigiló la forma en que la acomodé.

—Eleva un poco más el codo. Tu mano debe abarcar su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Correcto. No olvides que la espalda debe estar recta o te dolerá si te arqueas.

Me agrada su trato. Completamente centrado en la bebé, en que se posicione bien para que no se ahogue. Verlo sonreír me dio mucha alegría, parece el Viktor de antes. El que me jugaba muchas bromas y hacía de todo para hacerme reír porque le gustaban mis carcajadas.

—Déjala que busque su comida— me indicó cuando tuve que sacar mi pezón para dárselo. —Ella sola tiene que lograrlo, debe estar hambrienta.

Con alegría vi que la pequeñita buscaba instintivamente cuando le acerqué un pezón. Necesito que tome algo, los pechos me dan comezón desde esta mañana.

—Sí que tiene hambre— sonreí al ver que se desesperó cuando pudo coger el pezón y empezó a succionar.

—Procura darle de lactar cada dos horas, de diez a quince minutos por pecho. Si tienes algún problema con la leche, si falta o produces demasiada le avisas a Leiko — me señaló una enfermera que iba entrando a la habitación. —Ella es mi asistente en neonatología. Sabrá guiarte igual que yo en lo que necesites. Vendré más tarde para revisar que la princesa esté bien. Tengo que recoger sus análisis. Además, Leiko te enseñará como usar correctamente el fular donde llevarás a...

—Aún no tiene nombre— me sonrojé. –Quería... necesitaba mirar sus ojos antes de nombrarla.

—Sé que encontrarás uno adecuado a ella— acarició su cabecita antes de marcharse y me regaló una espléndida sonrisa que en lugar de alegrarme me entristeció. Eso me dejó confundido.

Cuando Viktor regresó, era brusco, seco o incluso sarcástico conmigo, estaba seguro entonces que seguía enfadado y aun recordaba el pasado. Seguía creyendo que lo había engañado y por eso me odiaba. Lo que significaba que sentía algo por mí.

Pero en estos meses en que mi bebé se desarrollaba, su trato para conmigo cambió mucho. Pasó de ser hosco a tratarme con aprecio. Incluso con ternura. Ahora se muestra tan cariñoso, se enternece con mi cachorrita, eso quiere decir que ya ha dejado atrás el pasado y solo siente afecto por alguien que una vez fue su mejor amigo y compartió un romance.

Sin embargo yo... yo creo que he vuelto a enamorarme de él.


	41. En tus manos

## EN TUS MANOS

—Déjeme enseñarle a usar el portabebés que va a llevar de ahora en adelante— obedecí a todo lo que la enfermera decía, después de las advertencias del omega que nuevamente había salido, no tengo la menor intensión de contrariar a Leiko.

Acomodé a mi cachorrita sobre mi pecho y se volvió a dormir, la miré por un buen rato intentando reconocer mis rasgos en ella. No encontré ningún parecido. Luego empecé a compararla con Viktor. Tiene una naricita respingada y fina, facciones delicadas pero parece no tener pestañas aún. Quizás Chris tiene razón y al ser prematura no ha desarrollado lo suficiente para parecerse a alguien, lo cual me tranquiliza por el momento. Aún no tengo que dar explicaciones o inventarme excusas.

Me pregunto si confesar sea lo correcto. ¿Qué consecuencias puede traer revelar la verdad?

Antes de saber que debía extirparme el útero el recuerdo de Viktor ya no dolía tanto. Durante estos años dediqué todo mi esfuerzo a mil trabajo y los pocos amigos que he conservado de la escuela y los de la escuela en la que enseñaba. Estaba ocupado planificando clases, actividades infantiles y haciendo decoraciones para mi aula de clases. Viktor había pasado a formar parte de mi pasado. Triste, pero pasado al fin.

Volver a verlo fue difícil y más en las circunstancias en la que lo encontré en San Petersburgo. Pero aun así, pude salir de allí sin heridas graves en mi corazón. Él estaba ebrio, todo lo que dijo quizás fue por el alcohol.

Mi problema real empezó cuando él volvió. Tener que verlo, incluso tratarlo constantemente me causaba sentimientos encontrados. Al inicio fue bastante tosco pero poco a poco fue cambiando, volviéndose más cariñoso conmigo, mi corazón fue albergando falsas esperanzas. Dejé de pensar en él como un enemigo o una amenaza para verlo como lo que es. El padre de mi hija.

Mientras que él ahora me ve como un ex novio que se ha convertido en madre.

¿Y si le dijera la verdad?... ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Me creerá? No tengo más prueba que un recuerdo que quizás él no conserve.

¿Si se enfada conmigo? ¿Podría llegar a ofenderme?

¿Qué pasará con Anya? ¿Y su compromiso? Ellos se van a casar y si le digo la verdad a Viktor podría causarle problemas con su novia. No tengo derecho de desbaratar su vida, de echarle a perder sus planes e interferir en sus proyectos. Además no se quedarán mucho tiempo en Hasetsu, pronto se marcharán.

Papá y Kenjirou aparecieron de pronto, no es hora de visitas y ya me disponía a dormir.

— ¡Nació la futbolista! creo que no vamos a poder jugar con ella como pensábamos— bromeó Kenjirou. —Yuuri ¿Cómo es posible que justamente el día que me ausento se te ocurra dar a luz?— me reclamó entre bromas.

—Créeme que no fue mi intensión— contesté. —¿Los dejaron pasar?

—Sí hijo, vine a la hora de las visitas por la tarde pero estabas dormido. La enfermera de ojos lilas me dijo que podía entrar a cualquier hora— sonrió papá mirando la cabecita de mi bebé. –¡Qué chiquita es!— sonrió.

Ellos piensan que el padre de mi hija es algún donador anónimo al que nunca conocí por eso no pusieron reparos en la coloración amarillenta de mi bebé. A mí eso me preocupa porque los bebés japoneses no nacen así.

Permanecieron media hora conmigo hasta que la bebé se despertó porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal y como buenos hombres que son, huyeron.

Me espanté al ver como una pequeña cosita de dos kilos y medio podía producir tanto... residuo. Me gasté la mitad de las toallitas húmedas que me habían traído. Y tal como me lo advirtió Chris los genitales de mi hija me causaron terror. Tengo una bebé prematura así que debo acostumbrarme. Después de volver a amamantarla se quedó dormida y aproveché para acomodarnos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí sin preocupaciones, al menos de momento todo estaba bien, tengo a mi cachorrita, su físico es algo peculiar por el momento sin embargo estamos bien y eso es lo que importa.

Me desperté en la madrugada a amamantarla tres veces. Tuve que dejarla solita para ir a los servicios, no quise despertar a mi compañero de habitación ni llamar a ninguna enfermera.

Hace mucho frío en los pasillos, pronto llegará el invierno, ya puedo sentir ese aire helado colándose por debajo de las puertas. Miro por la ventana, las calles están vacías, todo en silencio, el mundo descansa, me siento agradecido, con esperanza en el futuro.

Fui despertado por un técnico que pasó a hacer la limpieza, a pesar de decirle que ya puedo ir a los servicios solo, insistió en que tenía órdenes que desinfectarme. No quise interferir con sus labores y me dejé hacer. Me dijo que en media hora van a venir los obstetras a pasar revisión cama por cama y me acomodé mejor para recibirlos.

Quedé confundido cuando Viktor entró, parecía algo preocupado, lo noté en la pequeña arruga en su frente. Se sentó a mi lado.

—Buenos días, Yuuri. ¿Todo bien? ¿Durmió bien la princesa? ¿Tuviste algún problema en la noche?

—Todo bien, no ha dado problemas ni siquiera ha llorado.

—Déjame revisar sus mucosas— pidió. Me quité el portabebé canguro, cuidando de no dejar expuesto mi pecho.

—Sigue el color amarillento, anoche los del laboratorio ya se habían ido, estoy esperando que lleguen para que me den los resultados, pedí unos que quizás estén demás pero necesito estar seguro...

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— pregunté porque el tono de su voz parecía tenso.

—La ictericia debería haber desaparecido, ayer que no estuvo contigo la alimenté, ya llevas más de 12 horas con ella, la veo más amarilla... creo que no es normal— suspiró.

—¿Qué no es normal?— me preocupé. Que yo sepa a ictericia es común, suelo verlo anotado en las fichas de mis alumnos como anomalía en el nacimiento.

—Es normal si, en muchos recién nacidos pero desaparece apenas se alimentan, tal vez sólo necesita más tiempo pero yo prefiero estar seguro, encargué un hemograma completo porque... su tipo de sangre no es común, necesito más datos...

Me incorporé asustado, dentro de mis recuerdos escolares, está aquella clase de biología avanzada cuando Viktor me jugó una broma _._

_Ya éramos novios y no nos separabamos ni para ir al baño. La maestra trajo equipos para hacernos pruebas de sangre entre nosotros. Yo hice la de Viktor y él la mía, mientras que mi novio identificó correctamente mi tipo sanguíneo yo no pude. No encajaba en ninguno según los resultados. Estaba por ir a preguntarle a la profesora cuando él me confesó algo que me dejó bastante sorprendido..._

_—Tengo un tipo de sangre muy raro, es más, uno de mis tíos vive de eso— sonrió._

_—¿Vive de su sangre?_

_—No le gusta trabajar, vive de sus rentas y vende su sangre en el mercado negro. Yo siempre he bromeado con mis padres que si un día me iba de casa, podría sobrevivir vendiendo mi sangre. Así que no la vas a poder detectar con un kit escolar. Se necesitan más pruebas._

—No entiendo— respondí intentando esconder mis pensamientos. ¿Acaso mi hija heredó el tipo sanguíneo de su padre? De ser así ¿él estará sospechando? ¡No! No puede

—Es una suposición, como te digo debo ver primero los exámenes completos para estar seguro— sonrió.

Pero dentro de mí, algo se removía desesperado. La sangre de mi cachorrita debe ser igual a la de él por eso ha pedido un examen más detallado ¡Se va a dar cuenta cuando lo tenga! O tal vez no...

Mi respiración se hizo más rápida, no tenía planeado decir la verdad así pero al verlo con mi bebé entre sus brazos sin saber que ella es su sangre, se me hace tan injusto.

—Viktor yo... creo que es necesario que sepas...

— ¡Estás aquí!— escuché la voz de Anya. Con sólo verla me arrepentí de aquel impulso tonto. Yo no puedo hacer esto. Ellos van a casarse, ella es su prometida. Yo no tengo derecho a desbaratarlo.

—Dime— se giró Viktor a verla.

—Llamó tu papá, dijo que era urgente— le sonrió.

—Gracias, le llamaré luego.

—Está bien, no demores en hacerlo, ya sabes cómo se pone— cerró la puerta pero antes me lanzó una mirada extraña.

— ¿Me decías?— Viktor me miró intrigado. Mi bebé empezó a llorar y tuve que apartarla de sus manos para abrazarla.

—Sólo quería decirte que confío en ti— le sonreí.

—Gracias— sonrió. –Voy a llamar a casa... problemas familiares— arrugó la nariz, siempre hacía eso cuando algo le avergonzaba.

—Espero que no sean graves— comenté.

—Jamás... la abuela debió hacer algo... ya sabes— dijo abochornado.

—¿Tu abuela Evgenia?— pregunté recordando lo que él me contaba cuando... sí, cuando nosotros estábamos juntos. Es incómodo tener todos esos recuerdos y ser... ¿amigos?

—Sí, está molesta porque vine a Japón y se desquita con papá. Aunque fue ella quien me envió las nuevas incubadoras, así que debo ser bueno y reportarme. Volveré cuando tenga los resultados, Yuuri.

Chris no tardó en llegar para mi revisión, me hizo olvidar por un momento que quizás Viktor ya tenga los resultados en sus manos.

—¿Molestias en la herida? ¿Has sentido ardor?

—Ninguna y por eso quería preguntarte. Cuando he tenido heridas me han cosido la piel pero allí en mi cicatriz no siento hilo, es como si no hubiera costura debajo de la gasa— pregunté. Es algo que me había causado intriga, no hay costura, parece que me hubieran puesto una cinta adhesiva sobre la piel para unírmela. Por eso me da miedo moverme muy rápido, por el dolor y porque creo que se me puede abrir.

—Soy médico, Yuuri, no costurero, no me ofendas que hice mi mejor trabajo— respingó la nariz.

Lo dejé ir sin ahondar el tema porque es algo que le preguntaré a Viktor ya que Chris quiere mantener el misterio.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Viktor entró en la habitación de modo precipitado, acompañado de Sala y Leiko, las enfermeras.

—Tenemos un problema— dijo mirándome ¿Un problema? ¿Nosotros o nuestra... mí bebé? No, no puede estar seguro a menos que se haya hecho una prueba para comprobar su paternidad.

—El hemograma dice que tiene anemia severa. Voy a tener que internarla para hacerle una transfusión. Creo que tu sangre y la de ella pueden generar eritoblastosis...

— ¿Generar qué?— pregunté asustado. Eso de internar a mi cachorrita no me gustaba...

—Un problema en la sangre de la bebé.

— ¿Te la vas a llevar?— dije atrayéndola contra mi pecho.

—Es necesario Yuuri, créeme que no lo haría si no fuera porque puede ser peligroso. Tu sangre y la de ella no son compatibles. Luchan entre sí, por eso es que desarrolló la bilirrubina y me temo que el tipo de sangre de tu hija es uno de las más difíciles de conseguir.

—Pero... apenas la he tenido conmigo— mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Dios mío!— Sala soltó un grito, los ojos de Viktor se agrandaron al ver a mi hija, se cercó rápidamente. Cuando yo la vi me estremecí, mi pequeñita respiraba muy rápido y se arqueaba. Sus ojitos estaban blancos.

— ¡Bebé! ¿Chiquita que tienes?— grité asustado.

— ¡Leiko! Prepárame una sonda para transfusión de sangre y la incubadora 3— ordenó Viktor, la enfermera abandonó rápidamente el lugar.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, lloré y grité pero mi pequeña no reaccionaba, Viktor intentaba quitarme a mi hija. Todo se volvió un caos de repente, sólo reaccioné cuando él tomó mi rostro y me habló.

—Yuuri. Tranquilo cariño, tranquilo. Dame a tu bebé, dámela por favor— pidió usando una voz que no era de alfa pero a la vez no me daba opción a desobedecerlo, me quedé muy quieto. —No le haré daño, la voy a curar, ella va a estar bien. Te lo prometo— aflojé mis brazos dejándola en los de él. —Sala dale un calmante a Yuuri ¡Rápido!— es lo último que dijo antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación con mi bebé entre sus brazos.


	42. La verdad

## LA VERDAD

Sala se quedó a mi lado el tiempo que estuve entre dormido y despierto. Algo bloqueaba mis emociones como si no pudiera sentir alegría o dolor. Me relajé y esperé que el tiempo pasara, ni siquiera podía llorar, estaba en el limbo flotando. En algún momento me quedé dormido, no sé cuántas horas descansé pero al despertarme los ojos me picaban, necesitaba llorar. Ya había oscurecido.

—Buenos noches Yuuri. Después de la revisión, voy a llevarte a neonatología, el doctor Nikiforov me autorizó a hacerlo— me ayudó a incorporarme.

— ¿Cómo está mi hija?— nuevamente las lágrimas llegaron.

—Estable— fue todo lo que pude saber de ella. ¿Estable?¿No puede ser más específica? Debo tranquilizarme o me volveré loco. Solo tengo que esperar y podré verla.

Chris revisó mi herida, mis signos vitales, me dijo que ya podía usar una toalla sanitaria grande y dejar el pañal porque el sangrado había disminuido. Me preguntó si sentía molestias, apenas le respondí, él tampoco entabló ninguna conversación debido a mi estado.

Luego dejaron entrar a papá quién se veía triste.

—El doctor Nikiforov habló con nosotros— lo miré fijamente.

—¿Nosotros?— pregunté.

—Minami, Seung-Gil, Phichit y yo.

—¿Qué les dijo?

—Que tu bebé sufrió una convulsión y está en neonatología. Necesitan más sangre, están pidiéndola a Nagasaki. La nuestra no sirve, Kenjirou se ofreció de donante pero no es el tipo. Ninguno de nosotros tiene el mismo tipo de la sangre de la bebe y nadie del pueblo está registrado como posible donante.

—Es mi sangre la que le hace daño— suspiré. —¿La viste papá?

—No nos dejaron verla, sólo tenemos que esperar.

Apenas papá se marchó me levanté para que Sala me lleve a neonatología. No la encontré así que decidí ir solo. Si Viktor ha dado permiso no creo que tenga problemas.

Caminé despacio, apenas tengo fuerzas, no he comido en todo el día, eso debe ser. Me duele la herida de la cesárea pero no quise decirle nada a Chris.

Al llegar encontré solo una puerta, me imaginé que sería como en los hospitales de las películas, una sala con vidrios enormes a través de los cuales se podía ver a los bebés. Pero no es así, quizás porque Hasetsu es una ciudad pequeña.

—¡Aquí estás!— llegó Sala corriendo.

—Es que no venías— me quejé.

—No puedes entrar aquí solo. Vamos, ven.

El área de Neonatología es pequeña, apenas dos salitas contiguas. En la primera hay cuatro incubadoras.

Tuve que lavarme las manos, colocarme un gorro en la cabeza, un tapabocas y ponerme un guardapolvo médico.

Ahogué un gemido cuando busqué en la incubadora número tres. Mi pequeñita estaba entubada. De su minúscula manito derecha salía una vía hacia un depósito de suero. Y por su boquita entraba otro tubo. Quise llorar de impotencia.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— nos preguntó Leiko, aquella enfermera que Viktor me había señalado como su asistente. —Las madres no pueden entrar sin que se les llame— volvió a decir con su mirada amenazante.

—El doctor Nikiforov me pidió que trajera al señor Katsuki a ver a su hija— se defendió Sala, aunque lo dijo de forma suave.

—Cinco minutos es todo lo que tienen. El doctor Nikiforov no está y yo estoy a cargo, no quiero gérmenes— se marchó molesta.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, apenas pude llorar al lado de la incubadora. No sabía que más hacer. Debíamos esperar la evolución de mi niña, eso es todo lo que me dijeron.

Regresé a mi habitación a seguir llorando. Sin mi bebé entre mis brazos y sabiendo que corría peligro no pude volver a dormir. Maro, el omega que estaba en la misma habitación que yo, se acercó a consolarme y lloramos juntos un buen rato. Nadie como él puede entender mi dolor. No poder hacer nada por la personita que amo más que a mí mismo, mi pequeña y frágil hijita, me parte el alma. Es el dolor más grande que haya sentido y no se lo deseo a nadie.

—Es duro pero tienes que ser fuerte Yuuri. Llevo semanas aquí, mi hijito está ahora mucho mejor pero los primeros días quería morirme— suspiró.

Un par de horas después, bajé de mi cama con dificultad, me seguía doliendo un poco la herida pero era lo de menos. No toqué la cena que me trajo Sala, mi estómago se niega a recibir alimento.

Miré en el pasillo, no había nadie, en lugar de dirigirme hacia el puesto de enfermeras, caminé en dirección contraria, hacia neonatología. Cuando estuve delante de su puerta me recargué sobre ella. Había un rectángulo pequeñito, apenas se podía mirar por allí hacia dentro. Intenté ver a mi pequeña pero estaba demasiado a la derecha y no se veía su incubadora. No me atreví a tocar, por miedo a ser reprendido por Leiko.

—¿Quién es usted?— me sorprendió una voz de otra enfermera. No era Leiko.

—Lo siento. Soy Katsuki Yuuri, mi hijita está en la incubadora 3— dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Regrese a su habitación por favor. No le hace bien deambular por el hospital— me miró con lástima.

—Lo sé. Sólo quería estar cerca de ella...— no pude terminar de hablar porque de pronto la puerta se abrió. Por un par de segundos pude ver a mi cachorrita.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— era Leiko, me asusté porque parecía molesta.

—El señor Katsuki estaba intentando ver a su hija— dijo la otra enfermera bajando la vista.

—No se puede— me miró Leiko con unos ojos que taladraban.

—Si lo sé... yo sólo quería...

—Usted tiene que esperar, no gana nada con estar aquí. Márchese de inmediato— ordenó.

—Es sólo un momento— rogué intentando volver a ver a mi hijita. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y me miró como si quisiera matarme.

—Regrese a su habitación o tendré que reportarlo al hospital— amenazó.

—Por favor— rogué a punto de llorar.

—Haré el reporte, no puede venir a importunar al personal a la hora que le dé la gana— volvió a entrar y cerró sin volver a mirarme.

—La acompaño a su habitación— se ofreció la otra enfermera.

—Gracias pero conozco el camino— suspiré.

—Regresé a mi cama e intenté con todas mis fuerzas conciliar el sueño pero no pude, miré hora a hora cómo fueron avanzando las manecillas del reloj sin poder hacer nada.

Amaneció afuera, poco a poco el ruido regresó, el sonido de los autos, la voz de la gente... la vida sigue su curso, no se detiene aunque uno esté sufriendo un tormento... en tiempo sigue corriendo.

No quise desayunar mucho, no puedo pasar bocado. Cuando eran más de las nueve de la mañana me levanté otra vez y a pesar de la advertencia de Sala y Leiko, volví a hacer el recorrido hasta neonatología. Esta vez no llegué a la puerta. Me senté en una silla que estaba en el pasillo. Necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible de mi hijita, no importa que no la pueda ver. Esperaba encontrarme con Viktor para rogarle que me dejara verla otra vez. Él no había venido a verme, solo Sala me traía sus recados.

Creo que me quedé dormido porque me despertó Sala, seguramente debía de estar buscándome.

— ¿Yuuri? Debes descansar en tu habitación, no te hace nada bien estar aquí. Tienes que hacer lo posible porque tu herida sane lo más rápido posible. Vamos, tienes que tomar algunas pastillas— me tomó de una mano. Antes de salir de esa área nos encontramos con Leiko.

—Si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de neonatología voy a quitarlo de la lista de visitas cuando mejore la niña— amenazó pero no se dirigió a mí sino a Sala.

—No puedes culparlo por querer ver a su hija— me defendió la italiana.

—Es tu responsabilidad. Ya hice el informe— me estremecí por la manera en que lo dijo. Sala no respondió solo me apuró a continuar.

—Esa mujer es la más amargada que conozco— suspiró.

— ¿No me va a dejar ver a mi hija?— pregunté asustado.

—Vamos a tener que pasar por encima de ella. Nunca quise acusarla de nada porque la conozco demasiado tiempo. Sé porque actúa así. Desde que su cachorro murió sólo se dedica a trabajar pero se ha olvidado del dolor de los demás.

— ¿Perdió un hijo?— pregunté.

—Hace como tres años. Ella estaba de guardia en el hospital y su niño de tres meses murió en la cuna de su casa. Muerte súbita. Pero Leiko no se lo perdona. Desde entonces prácticamente vive en el hospital. Es muy buena en su trabajo pero no puede hacer amistad con nadie y le cuesta entablar relaciones con las madres de los niños hospitalizados.

—Parece furiosa con todo el mundo— dije sin querer.

—Lo está. Cada vez es peor. El doctor Nikiforov va a tener que saberlo. Por favor Yuuri no la provoques, no le des motivos para que te reporte.

Me acosté nuevamente después de tomar algunas pastillas. No puedo apartar mis pensamientos de mi bebita. No me pueden pedir que no la busque porque me necesita.

Desperté, me habían traído mi almuerzo pero no tengo hambre. Me obligué a comer un poco luego me levanté de la cama, la herida ya no duele tanto. Me puse una bata gruesa encima, sentí un poco de calentura, tuve miedo de contraer algún resfriado y que no me dejen ver a mi bebé por eso.

Caminé hacia neonatología, sé que no me dejarán entrar hasta que consiga permiso de Viktor. Pero nadie puede alejarme de mi bebé. Aunque no la pueda ver, quiero estar cerca, lo más cerca posible. Quisiera que ella sienta mi calor, que pueda saber lo mucho que la extraño, la falta que me hace. Me siento tan vacío sin ella.

Escuché voces y me aparté del camino, di unos pasos para doblar la esquina y que no me vean.

— ¿Crees que la prematura sobreviva?— era la voz de Sala.

—No lo sé. El doctor Nikiforov pidió la sangre a Nagasaki pero no tienen, los de Tokio aun no responden. Es muy difícil de conseguir— respondió la otra enfermera de la cual no sé su nombre.

—¿Crees que baste con la que el doctor Nikiforov le ha puesto?

—Él es muy bueno, ya le ha dado una unidad de su propia sangre, al parecer le va a dar otra más mañana pero no será suficiente, necesitamos al menos dos unidades más. Es una lástima.

Caminaron hacia neonatología y cerraron la puerta al entrar. ¿Mi hija necesita más sangre? ¿Qué va a pasar si no la consiguen?

Regresé pero esta vez fui hacia la oficina de Viktor. Esperaba encontrarlo allí. Llamé a la puerta rezando por hallarlo, afortunadamente la segunda vez que toqué me abrió.

—Yuuri— dijo sorprendido. —Deberías estar en su habitación, descansando— trató de endurecer su mirada pero no lo logró. Quizás porque verme así le da lástima. No me he peinado en varios días, tengo los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y camino arqueado. La cesárea no me permite erguirme normalmente.

—Quiero hablar contigo, por favor— pedí. Le rogaré si es necesario.

—Adelante, pasa— dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar. Caminé unos pasos, hasta el centro de su pequeño despacho. —Siéntate Yuuri.

—Gracias— obedecí aceptando la silla que me ofreció. Él se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, muy cerca de mí.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?— preguntó.

No pude contener mi llanto, quiero rogarle, suplicarle que haga todo lo que pueda por mi cachorrita. Que pague lo que sea, que llame a quien sea con tal de salvarla. Yo... no tengo mucho dinero pero gustoso se lo daré todo y firmaré cualquier pagaré si con eso se puede conseguir más sangre.

—Yuuri, no te voy a mentir. El estado de tu hija es muy grave. Iba a pedirles en este momento a tus familiares que vengan para explicarles la situación real. A todos juntos— me ofreció un pañuelito para secar mis lágrimas.

—No es necesario— hipé.

—El padre de la niña tiene que saber que...— no lo dejé terminar.

—Sé que mi bebé tiene un problema de incompatibilidad de sangre. Que su sangre con la mía han hecho corto circuito— volví a hipar. Viktor sonrió, fue algo leve, su mejilla se movió a un lado pero sus ojos seguían tristes.

—Efectivamente tu sangre no es compatible con la suya. Y esto ha generado que tenga un cuadro de anemia muy grave. Necesita sangre pero lamentablemente su tipo es muy escaso. No hay unidades disponibles en el hospital ni en Nagasaki. Afortunadamente por una coincidencia del destino, mi tipo de sangre es el mismo y ya he donado una unidad para mantenerla estable. Pero necesitamos más. Antes que llegaras, estaba conversando con un doctor de San Petersburgo y con un familiar para... para introducir un par de unidades de sangre al país... de forma ilegal— lo miré sorprendido. —En Japón no hay unidades disponibles, ni siquiera pagando una fortuna. Eso se pide con tiempo, incluso el pedido de sangre del extranjero toma unos días conseguir el permiso pero...

— ¡Gracias!— tomé su mano y la besé.

—Yuuri, no hagas eso— acarició mi cabeza y quitó su mano de entre las mías.

—Es que tú no entiendes Viktor...— yo seguía llorando.

—Pero... tengo que decirte la verdad. Si esa sangre de contrabando llegara a descubrirse no sólo perderé mi puesto aquí, sino también mi licencia internacional. Estoy coordinando para que Chris asuma el mando del hospital en mi ausencia.

— Lo lamento mucho— sollocé. –Lamento que tengas que pasar por tantos problemas.

—Yuuri, si esa sangre no llega y la mía es insuficiente...

—¿Qué pasará con mi hija si esa sangre no llega?— me desesperé.

—Hago todo lo que puedo— se levantó y caminó sin mirarme. Eso no es bueno, nada bueno.

— ¿Mi bebé puede morir?— pregunté.

—No digas eso, haremos todo lo humanamente posible— tomó uno de los adornos de su escritorio y lo aplastó con su mano. Puedo sentir su impotencia, su miedo. Siempre he podido sentir sus emociones con la misma intensidad que las mías. Él no está seguro de salvar a mi bebé. Existe la posibilidad que ella no sobreviva.

— ¡Viktor!— grité. —Tú no sabes ¡No entiendes! No puedes dejar que ella muera, no puedes...— chillé a voz en cuello. Mis lágrimas caían sin control.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación, necesitas descansar— me tomó de los brazos, pero lo rechacé.

—Es que... es que ¡No sabes la verdad!— seguí chillando.

— ¿Qué verdad Yuuri? Por favor, vamos. Te aseguro que haré lo que sea para que tu bebé se recupere— trató de abrazarme para calmar mi dolor.

— ¡Es tu hija Viktor!— le grité. 

Ya no puedo resistirlo, esto me está quemando. Él debe saberlo ahora. _"Todo lo humanamente posible"_ no es suficiente. Un padre va más allá de lo humanamente posible, un padre hace lo que sea por su hijo. Y él debe saberlo para que pueda atenderla y cuidarla como lo que es. Su padre. No un médico, no su neonatólogo sino como su propia sangre.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido. — ¿Qué cosa dices?— su mirada volvió a endurecerse.

—Hace... hace más de 9 meses me tenían que hacer una histerectomía pero yo quise tener un bebé antes. La inseminación era costosa y no tengo novio. Yo... yo te fui a buscar a San Petersburgo— confesé.

— ¡Estás inventando!— gritó.

— ¡No! Tú estabas borracho... En esa fiesta del hospital ¡Estabas borracho!

— ¿Estuviste allí? ¿Eras tú?— preguntó ofuscado.

— ¿Qué no te acuerdas?— le reproché.

—Creí... pensé que fue un sueño. Muy real pero sólo un sueño.

— ¿Y por qué viniste a Hasetsu?— pregunté.

— ¡Eso que importa!— gritó.

—Esa noche Viktor... Producto de esa noche me embaracé— volví a llorar.

Ya estaba hecho si no me cree me lo tengo bien merecido por ocultarle tanto tiempo la verdad.

— ¿Ella es mi hija?— volteó a mirarme. — ¡Contesta Yuuri!— gritó.

—Si— dije apenas. —Es tuya.

— ¿Y porque rayos no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Pensabas ocultármelo siempre? ¿Pensabas quedarte con mi hija sin decirme nada?— me reprochó.

—Quise decírtelo, estuve a punto... pero... pero

—Pero ¿qué? ¿No crees que merezco saber la verdad?

— ¡Es mi hija!— me defendí.

— ¿Crees que porque la llevaste en tu vientre puedes quererla más que yo? Las madres siempre piensan que pueden amar más. Que los hijos les pertenecen. Es egoísta Yuuri. ¡Yo tenía derecho a saber!

—Estuve a punto de decírtelo ayer. Pero entonces llegó tu novia y no quise malograrte la vida— dije ofendido. Yo no soy ningún egoísta. Amo a mi hija más que a mí mismo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Anya? ¿Cómo me ibas a malograrme la vida? ¿Crees que un hijo le malogre la vida a alguien?— reclamó.

—Claro que no. Pero tú te vas a casar ¿Qué pensará tu novia?

— ¿Y eso que importa? ¡Un hijo vale más que mil novias! No debiste ocultarme algo así. No debiste.

—Lo siento Viktor. Yo... yo sólo tenía miedo.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Acaso crees que te la voy a quitar?

— ¡Sí! Te vas a casar y yo sólo soy un omega soltero. Puedes reclamarla si quieres. Puedes llevártela lejos de mí porque las leyes favorecen más a los alfas. Si no te lo dije fue para que no te creyeras con más derechos sobre ella porque mi hija es sólo mía. ¿Entiendes? ¡Es mía! Tu ni siquiera sabias de su existencia, yo he luchado todos estos meses para que naciera, la amo desde antes de salir embarazado, la amo más que a mi vida. No puedo ponerla en riesgo. Es mi hija Viktor, es mi todo— me eché a llorar nuevamente. No podría soportar el dolor de perderla. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a algo así.

—Jamás te la quitaría. Jamás, Yuuri— me abrazó. —Te llevaré a tu habitación. No estás bien, debes descansar— me tomó en brazos para que no pueda reclamarle más, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para eso. Cerré mis ojos porque no soporto la realidad. No puedo hacer nada por mi hijita.

Viktor me llevó a mi habitación, en el camino lo escuché dar indicaciones a una de las enfermeras para que me aplique algo.

Llegamos y me depositó en la cama. Me acomodó el cabello fuera de mi rostro y él mismo me puso la vía.

—Estarás bien. Dormirás un poco, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

— ¿La salvarás?— pregunté derramando otra lágrima.

—No te preocupes por ella— dijo muy seguro. Eso me reconfortaba el alma. Ahora sé que puedo dormir. Dejo a mi hija en manos de su padre, la única persona que puede cuidarla como yo.

— ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Ella estará bien?— pregunté mientras él tomaba de manos de la enfermera una jeringa con un líquido y la inyectaba en la vía.

—Duerme Yuuri. Duerme. Te prometo que nuestra hija estará bien pero te necesito fuerte para cuidarla después— susurró mientras me besaba en la frente.

Cerré los ojos al sentir la tibia sensación de bienestar que me ocasionó aquel medicamento. Me dejé llevar por la necesidad de descanso. Quería regresar pronto para ver su carita. Volver a tenerla entre mis brazos y cantarle dulces canciones de cuna.


	43. Incertidumbre

## INCERTIDUMBRE

Desperté asustado y sudoroso. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido siglos. Pero seguía aquí, en el hospital. Traté de inclinarme y tuve un retorcijón. Me dolía el estómago. Mejor dicho, me gruñía. Ahora recordaba que apenas había probado bocado desde que se llevaron a mi bebita. ¡Mi cachorrita!

Me levanté presuroso. Afortunadamente me habían retirado el suero. Me calcé las pantuflas y me puse el abrigo por encima de la bata. En las habitaciones el aire es tibio pero en los pasillos helaba. Nuevamente estaba amaneciendo. ¿Tanto habré dormido?

Caminé otra vez, como ya tantas, hasta la zona de neonatología para preguntar por el estado de mi hija. No había nadie fuera y me animé llamar a esa puerta. Afortunadamente me atendió aquella otra enfermera que conocí hace poco y no Leiko

— ¡Señor Katsuki! Pase, tiene que verla— me sonrió. Eso me alentó y con gran emoción di los pasos que me separaban de mi hijita.

Ya no tenía aquella sonda, todavía llevaba la vía en su pequeña manito. Se veía tan pequeñita, tan frágil. Y yo moría por abrazarla, arrullarla y cantarle. Acunarla en mi pecho y decirle que siempre estaríamos juntos.

— ¿Está bien? Perdona no sé tu nombre— le pregunté

—Soy Yumiko— hizo una reverencia. –Su niña está totalmente fuera de peligro. Cambiamos toda su sangre, la anemia retrocedió y ha respondido bien, no hubo incompatibilidad ni nada.

— ¿Cuándo me la puedo llevar?— es lo que más quería. Tenerla conmigo.

—Todavía no. Asumo que en unos días, dos o tres. Ya le dirán. ¿Le gustaría darle el pecho?— preguntó.

— ¿Puedo?— me entusiasmé. Hacía dos días que no la amamantaba. Mis pechos están llenos, he tenido que sacarme leche porque duele cuando la leche se queda estancada.

—Claro. Ya se la saco, siéntese, le traeré un cojín para que esté cómodo.

Obedecí, mientras ella me alcanzaba el cojín y una pequeña cobija. Acomodé mi silla justamente al lado de la incubadora.

Con mucho cuidado tomó a mi bebé y la sacó de aquella caja de cristal. Yo la recibí gustoso entre mis brazos, teniendo cuidado de no doblar su vía. La acomodé y empecé a hablarle.

—Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo estás mi princesa?— empezó a removerse. Estiró la única manita que tenía libre y bostezó. En su boquita pequeña se formó un corazón y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Aproveche que se despierta. Debe tener hambre— sonrió la enfermera.

No dudé y procedí a intentar que tomara de mi pecho. Saber que puedo alimentarla, darle parte de mí para que crezca, me hace sentir bien. Estaba tan hambrienta, succionó con tal voracidad que solté una carcajada. Es la primera vez que reía en días.

Estaba seguro que todo esto era gracias a Viktor. Él había hecho hasta lo imposible por salvar a nuestra hija. Debo agradecerle.

— ¡Yumiko te necesito en cuidados intensivos!— entró gritando Leiko. No me miró y yo no tenía ganas de verla tampoco.

— ¿Sigue mal?— preguntó.

—Van a ponerle el respirador, apúrate que la doctora Petrova está gritando como loca— eso me alarmó.

—Voy en seguida el señor debe terminar de amamantar a su hija. Fueron indicaciones del doctor Nikiforov, me las dejó escritas aquí— le alcanzó una carpeta.

—No demores por favor— le urgió.

No me animaba a preguntarle nada a Yumiko. ¿Dónde estará Viktor? ¿Por qué le dejó instrucciones escritas? ¿Será que lo atraparon con la sangre de contrabando? Una sensación en mi pecho me molestaba así que tome valor.

—Disculpe. ¿El doctor Nikiforov está en el hospital?— pregunté. Me miró sorprendida. Dudó un momento antes de responder.

—Sí. Está en cuidados intensivos — dijo seriamente. Mi corazón se aceleró.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— pregunté asustado.

—Lo hospitalizaron por una descompensación grave pero desarrolló neumonía.

— ¿Descompensación? ¿Neumonía?— esos términos eran tan extraños. Los había oído nombrar antes pero no los asociaba con nada conocido.

—El doctor Nikiforov está muy débil. Ayer por la tarde me pidió que le ayude a sacarse dos unidades de sangre. Y solo el día anterior ya había donado otra. Una persona solo puede donar dos unidades como máximo. Pero no tres. Se excedió y por eso se desmayó. Lo ingresaron por eso, se descompensó.

— ¿Y la neumonía?— pregunté.

—No lo sé. Es como si hubiera pasado la noche afuera, a la intemperie— dijo moviendo varias cosas.

—Él le dio su sangre a mi hija— dije tristemente recordando cómo le rogué que la salvara.

—Yo estaba de guardia ayer, lo atendí cuando lo ingresaron. No sé en qué turno pasó. La doctora Petrova también estaba cuidándolo. En fin. No se sienta culpable, el doctor Nikiforov es una persona muy comprometida con su trabajo. Es el neonatólogo a cargo de su hija, él hizo todo lo que pudo aún a costa de su propia vida— suspiró mientras seguía ordenando algunos objetos.

— ¿La sangre que pidió aún no llega?— pregunté.

—No lo sé. Y ahora la necesitamos tanto. ¿Ya tomó suficiente?— dijo mirando a mi bebé que había dejado mi pecho.

—Sí gracias— dije con pena. No quería separarme de ella.

—Démela, la pondré en la incubadora boca abajo para que bote el eructo— se la cedí.

No me fui de allí hasta ver que mi pequeña empezaba a cerrar los ojos después de botar sus gases.

Caminé de regreso muy triste. Viktor estaba grave y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Él salvó a nuestra hija, dio su sangre para que ella pueda sobrevivir. Hizo lo que le pedí, sin importarle el costo.

Fui hasta su despacho, la puerta estaba entreabierta. ¿Habrá alguien allí? Entré, estaba vacío. Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

¿Qué hice? Yo empujé a Viktor al borde de la muerte. Yo soy culpable de esto.

Me senté en el mismo lugar donde el día anterior le conté la verdad, donde me dijo _"¿Crees que por llevarla en tu vientre puedes quererla más que yo?" "Un hijo vale más que mil novias"_

¡Vitya tienes que estar bien! ¡Tienes que salvarte! Mi bebé y yo te necesitamos. No te alejaré de tu hija si te recuperas, lo prometo. _"Por favor, que Viktor se salve"_ rogué.

—¿Cerdo?— no me había dado cuenta que en uno de los rincones oscuros había alguien. Me levanté rápidamente. Aquella voz enfadada...

—¿Yurio?— pregunté cuando pude ver su respingada nariz asomar de entre las sombras.

—¡Cerdo! ¡Kobuta-chan!— se acercó y me pegó un golpe en el pecho como era su costumbre.

¿Qué hace Yurio aquí? No lo sé pero estoy feliz de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo. ¡Yurio! El omega más renegón que conozco y también un gran amigo. Lamentablemente después del incidente con su primo se había marchado de Hasetsu. No puedo creer que esté de vuelta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Yo vine a ayudar a mi primo— respondió.

— ¿Trajeron la sangre?— mi respiración se aceleró.

—Sí. Pero me han dicho que Viktor está mal. ¿Sabes qué pasó? Porque la bruja no me quiere decir nada.

—Viktor le donó tres unidades de sangre a mi hija...— sonreí al escucharlo llamar así a Anya porque en mi mente hace tiempo le había dado ese sobrenombre.

— ¿Eran para tu hija?

—Sí. Nació hace poco pero mi sangre y la suya...

— ¿Tu hija tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que Viktor?— a él nunca se le pasaba nada.

—Sí. ¿Lo que son las cosas no?

— ¡Ay cerdo! Hace tantísimo tiempo que no te veo. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Te casaste con Minami?

—No. No estoy casado, sigo soltero.

—Imagino que pensarás formalizar. Con una hija, deben formar un hogar.

—Mi hija, no es de Kenjirou— confesé.

— ¿No? Pero Anya dijo... que era igualita a él— arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Cuándo les dijo eso?

—No es que sea mi costumbre escuchar las conversaciones telefónicas de la gente pero yo levanté el auricular cuando ella le llamó a mi tía. Dijo que tenías una hija igualita a Minami. Pensé que ya era grande no que recién había nacido.

—Nació hace cinco días. Y no se parece a Kenjirou, no tiene porqué.

—Olvídalo, esa siempre tiene la costumbre de inventar. Se la pasa diciendo que yo le estoy ayudando con lo de su boda, que seré su omega de honor. ¡Patrañas! primero me meto un tubo por el culo antes de participar de algo así. Bruja arribista...

— Entonces... ¿Vinieron a traerle la sangre a Viktor?— pregunté cambiando te tema porque no podía contestar a lo que decía sobre Anya.

—Me llamó para pedirme que contacte a su tío Stefan y me dijo que si la sangre no llegaba a tiempo él mismo la iba a donar. El problema no fue conseguirla, costó una pequeña fortuna pero el dinero es lo de menos. Lo difícil era como pasarla. Por eso vinimos los tres, para despistar en la aduana de Nagasaki. Armé un numerito con Mila tan gracioso que a Beka nadie lo revisó. Y apenas llegamos nos dijeron que Viktor está en cuidados intensivos ¿Qué rayos pasó?

—Dicen que le dio neumonía.

— ¿Neumonía? ¡Somos rusos! ¿Durmió afuera en la calle o qué?

—No lo sé. Yo también estoy preocupado— me senté, me siento tan cansado.

— Cerdo necesitas arreglarte un poco, mírate. Déjame peinarte al menos.

Tomó su bolso mientras yo sonreía. ¿Cuántas veces nos peinamos mutuamente cuando me invitaba a hacer pijamada a su casa para que luego pueda ir a dormir con su primo?

Me pasó el cepillo y desenredó algunos mechones sin dejar de parlotear.

—Estudié cosmiatría ¿Recuerdas que nada me gustaba? Pues al final me decidí por eso. Viktor insistía en que siguiera medicina pero naaah— casi suelto una carcajada, su forma de hablar siempre me ha gustado. —No me va mal, trabajo en un spa junto con Mila, ella es estilista, especialista en mechas y extensiones. Peina a dos cantantes famosas de San Petersburgo...— me olvidé por un momento de mi situación, disfrutando escucharlo.

—La tía Galya le está ayudando a Anya con lo del bodorrio. Otabek y Georgi llevan apostando meses a que esa boda no se va a dar. Mi Beka dice que Viktor va a dejar a Anya y Georgi que Anya solita dejará a mi Viktor cansada de su frialdad. ¡Tengo que contarte de mi Beka! Me casé el año pasado porque me estaban poniendo mala cara cuando él venía a verme... Estoy de bocón hablando tanto y no te he preguntado nada de ti. — ¿Cómo está tu mamá? Quiero comer Katsudon— preguntó.

—Mi mamá falleció hace tres años— solté cuando él tomaba un respiro.

— ¡No!¡Oh Yuuri cuanto lo siento!— me abrazó. — ¿Qué pasó? Ay, si lo hubiera sabido no te...

—Fue un accidente. El auto donde iba, camino a Nagasaki, se volcó.

—Hiroko era tan alegre. Debiste pasarlo muy mal, tú y tu papá.

—Sí, los primeros meses estuve deprimido pero papá y yo lo estamos superando.

— ¿Cómo está tu papá?

—Mejor, dentro de lo que se puede.

— ¿Cómo es tu hijita? ¿Puedo verla?

—Nació amarillita, Viktor dice que le dio ictericia pero tuvo una convulsión porque su sangre y la mía eran incompatibles, eso le ocasionó una anemia severa.

— ¡Pobrecita, tan chiquita! ¿Me dejas verla?— volvió a insistir.

—Está en neonatología, no creo que nos dejen verla, apenas y me dejaron a mí y eso que rogué varias veces...

—A mí no me pueden negar nada. ¡Vamos a verla! Por cierto, si nugget con ketchup no es su padre ¿De quién es?

—De alguien muy especial— sonreí.

— ¿Pero se van a casar? Ya tienen una hijita Yuuri, tienes que darle una familia.

—No. Él es casado— dije para distraer sus pensamientos. Podía ver que la duda empezaba a formarse en su rostro aunque no muy clara.

—Qué pena, cerdo.

Sin querer llegamos hasta neonatología, temblé al pensar que Leiko podía estar allí y echarnos sin consideraciones. Pero nos abrió Lilia.

— ¿Sí?— dijo al vernos.

—Quiero pasar a ver a la hija de mi amigo Yuuri— contestó Yurio muy decidido.

—No es horario de visitas— contestó la mujer que parecía molesta siempre.

—Lo sabemos. Pero Viktor es mi hermano y...

—Déjalos pasar Lilia— escuché al fondo la voz de Chris. La enfermera se hizo a un lado.

Los ojos del suizo me taladraron apenas entramos. Se acercó a saludarme con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

—Qué bueno que ya estés mejor, Yuuri— no esperaba que me diera un abrazo.

—Gracias.

—Ya terminé la revisión de tu hija, ha mejorado bastante. Tiene el color indicado en su piel y mucosas. Ya no hay rastros de bilirrubina ni de anemia. Y tiene unos preciosos ojos— sonrió.

— ¡Yo quiero verla!— saltó Yurio. Me acerqué junto a él atraído por el último comentario de Chris. No había notado lo de los ojos y no hacía más de dos horas que la había amamantado.

—Chris la sacó de la incubadora, ya no tenía vía. Al sacarla de esa brillante luz pude notar el tono rosado de su piel. Estaba medio dormida así que el cambio la fastidió un poco. La envolví en una manta que Lilia me alcanzó. Mi pobrecita bebé estaba sólo en pañal.

Ya en mis brazos me di cuenta que, de alguna forma sus pestañas ya se notaban. Antes parecían solo tenía pelusitas. Pero ahora no, unas enormes y rizadas pestañas plateadas cubrían sus ojos.

— ¡Bebé abre los ojitos, tío Yurio quiere verte!— canturreó mi amigo tomando su manito.

Como si mi cachorra le oyera abrió sus ojitos. Me quedé pasmado. Eran los mismos ojos azul celeste de Viktor. Copiados exactamente.

Mi amigo la miró extrañado y luego me vio a mí. Era claro que estaba confundido. Como no tenía ganas de aclarar nada, sólo besé la frente de mi hija y le susurré lo mucho que la amo.

Antes que Yurio pueda preguntar nada la puerta se abrió. Era Anya.

—¡Chris aquí estás! Vamos a pasarlo a una habitación.

—Ya voy— respondió él. Al vernos Anya sonrió.

— ¡Primo! Lo siento, apenas pude saludarte— se acercó a yurio. Pero al ver a mi hija sus ojos se agrandaron más de la cuenta. En un acto reflejo escondí a mi pequeña de la mirada de la bruja, no sea que le eche mal de ojo. —Qué bueno ya que está fuera de peligro— me sonrió.

—Voy contigo— Chris y ella salieron sin decir más. Pero Anya no me quitó la vista de encima hasta que la puerta se cerró.

— ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? ¿Cuándo?— susurró Yurio mirando a mi bebé.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté.

—No te hagas, cerdo. Esta bebita es hija del viejo.

Su mirada alegre había desaparecido. Se veía desconfiado, como si tratara con un mentiroso. Decidí que ya no puedo callar. Debo explicarle mis razones y sobretodo convencerlo que Viktor no tiene la culpa. Afortunadamente en ese momento Lilia salió llevando una bolsa consigo.

—Hace unos meses me diagnosticaron una enfermedad en el útero. Iban a quitármelo así que mi ginecóloga sugirió salir embarazado para no perderme la oportunidad de ser madre. Y pensé en Viktor— dije intentando sonreír.

—Sí pero nadie hace un hijo con el pensamiento...

—Fui a San Petersburgo con la esperanza... encontré a Viktor en una fiesta, él se estaba cayendo de borracho. No lo recuerda, él no sabía nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué vino a Hasetsu?— preguntó receloso.

—No lo sé.

—Su decisión de volver fue extraña para todos. De un día para el otro dijo que regresaba aquí. Nadie lo entendió, allá tiene mejores oportunidades en su especialidad, había estado meses preparándose para irse con Chris a eso de médicos sin fronteras aunque su abuela se oponía. Y de pronto se le metió la idea de Hasetsu. Los tíos trataron de persuadirlo y Anya... armó varios numeritos pero Viktor se salió con la suya. Y todos teníamos un solo nombre en la cabeza... el tuyo.

—No puedo responder a eso. Pero estoy seguro que Viktor no recordaba. Ayer cuando se lo dije...

— ¡Entonces lo sabe!

—Se lo dije porque mi hija se moría...

—Y él le dio dos unidades más de sangre quedando al borde de la muerte... ese viejo es tan dramático.

—Sí. Él la salvó.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Qué van a hacer?

— No vamos a hacer nada, mi bebé es sólo mía, lo que tu primo haga con su vida no me interesa. Yo sólo quiero llevarme a mi hija a casa.

—Como si él fuera a dejarte hacer eso— dijo sarcásticamente.

—Pues tiene que hacerlo. Yo no quiero nada de Viktor, puede continuar con su vida, casarse y tener sus propios cachorros con Anya.

—Pero no lo va a hacer. Viktor no va a abandonarte con una hija suya.

— ¡Yo no quiero nada Yurio! ¡Nada!. Ojalá regrese a Rusia y...

— ¿Qué son esos gritos?— Leiko había entrado y nos miraba como si fuéramos dos bichos.

—Lo siento yo...— intenté excusarme.

— ¿Qué hace ese bebé fuera de la incubadora?— se acercó a mí con la clara intención de quitármela pero reaccioné más rápido y me puse detrás de Yurio.

—El doctor se la acaba de entregar a su madre— le contestó Yurio.

—Eso es imposible. El doctor Nikiforov está inconsciente en este momento.

—Chris está reemplazando a mi hermano mientras se repone...— Leiko arrugó la frente al escuchar aquello, se dio cuenta que tratar mal a alguien tan cercano a Viktor podía traerle consecuencias y se calmó.

—Necesito pesarla y tallarla otra vez antes de dársela. Si ya no tiene vía se la llevaré en cuanto el doctor Giacometti firme su salida de neonatología.

—Vamos cerdo, te acompaño a tu habitación. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar— pidió Yurio.

Tuve que poner mucho de mi parte para poder dejar a mi hijita allí. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo.

— ¿Te das cuenta en la situación que va a estar Viktor cuando se recupere?— preguntó mi amigo mientras caminábamos.

—Yurio, te juro que yo no quise ponerlo en ninguna situación. Nunca planeé decirle la verdad. Esperaba dar a luz y verlo en los controles hasta que él y su novia se marcharan de Hasetsu.

—Pero ahora eso no es posible. Viktor no va a dejar a su hija.

— ¿Qué hago? No quiero ser el culpable de arruinar una relación.

—Yo no soy fan de Anya, ni siquiera me cae bien. Pero ella se ha esforzado mucho por conseguir estar con el viejo. La he visto, año tras año, trabajando para hacerse un lugar en su corazón. Ella tiene derecho a saber, Yuuri.

— ¿Crees que deba decirle?

—No. Tu no. Debe ser Viktor pero luego tú debes hablar con ella. Esto va a ser un lío.

—Yo le explicaré, le diré que Viktor no tuvo culpa alguna, el único culpable soy yo. Y no quiero nada, ni mantención, ni apellido... ¡nada!

— ¿No conoces al viejo calvo? ¿Crees que él va a dejar a su hija así como así, largarse a San Petersburgo, casarse y olvidarla?

—Pues...

—Eso no pasará ni en un millón de años. No podemos hacer nada hasta que él despierte.

Dos horas después me trajeron a mi hija. Maro, mi compañero de habitación también estaba muy feliz, le habían dado la noticia que iba a hacer de mama canguro de su pequeño.

Sin embargo aún no tenía noticias de Viktor, tampoco motivos para salir a deambular y preguntar. Esa noche dormí preocupado.

A la mañana siguiente, el Chris vino a darme el alta. Ya puedo irme del hospital pero mi hija no. Mientras Viktor no firme su alta, mi cachorrita no puede salir. Así que me negué a irme. De este hospital no salía sin mi bebé.

—Puede venir a amamantarla pero vamos a necesitar la cama— me dijo Leiko mientras la pesaba.

—No me voy a ir sin mi hija— dije firmemente.

—Eso lo decide el hospital. La doctora Petrova ya firmó su salida, debe ceder su lugar a alguien que lo necesite.

No le contesté porque ella no tenía ninguna autoridad. De aquí no me sacan ni a la fuerza. Después del almuerzo la bruja en persona se presentó.

—Está de alta, puede irse cuando quiera— me sonrió pero sus ojos no me engañan.

—Por favor, quiero quedarme. A mi hija aun no le dan de alta, no quiero dejarla sola.

—Ella no está sola. En neonatología la pueden cuidar mejor que usted. Estará cómoda en la incubadora mientras terminan de hacerle el tratamiento. No será por mucho tiempo.

— ¡No por favor!— rogué. –Tengo que amamantarla.

—Yo puedo firmar el alta de su hija, si se va de inmediato— sus ojos me taladraron. Instintivamente me levanté, mi cachorrita dormía plácidamente entre sus cobijas.

— ¿Y si recae?

—Tendrá que arriesgarse— aquella eterna sonrisa había desaparecido.

—No me iré hasta que Viktor le dé de alta— contesté con firmeza.

—Necesitamos la cama para otra mamita— me tendió la hoja de mi salida. Antes de irse me miró volviendo a sonreír. —Dejaré otra hoja de salida en el puesto de guardia de seguridad. Tiene hasta las 4 de la tarde para abandonar el hospital.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cómo pueden obligarme a dejar a mi bebé? Si Viktor estuviera aquí...

Papá entró, junto a Kenjirou y Seung-Gil. Los dos betas se quedaron callados cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba llorando. Seung-Gil se acercó, me abrazó y acarició a mi cachorrita que estaba dormida.

— ¿Qué te pasa Yuuri?— preguntó.

—Me dieron de alta pero a mi bebé no. Y ahora me piden que deje el hospital porque necesitan la cama— sollocé.

—No pueden hacer eso. Todo hospital tiene un área familiar para que la madre pueda quedarse mientras su bebé sigue internado. Deberían facilitarte una cama si no es aquí en alguna otra área. ¿No se puede hablar con el director?— preguntó Seung-Gil

—No. Él está enfermo— suspiré.

—Hijo, no pueden echarte, éste es un hospital público— intervino Papá. –Además ni siquiera has pagado los gastos médicos. ¿Ya fuiste a la caja a preguntar cuanto se debe?

—Es cierto— añadió Seung-Gil. –Dale largas con el asunto económico, pide cita con la trabajadora social, de ningún hospital te dejan ir si no pagas.

— ¿Dónde está Nikiforov? A buena hora se viene a enfermar—criticó Kenjirou.

—Viktor está enfermo por... porque le dio sangre a mi bebé—dije intentando dejar de llorar. Recordar aquello me ponía peor.

— ¿Es su mismo tipo?— otra vez la mirada inquisitiva de Seung-Gil se posó en mí.

— ¿Puedo cargarla?— preguntó papá mirando que mi pequeña se removía en sus cobijas.

—Claro que sí— la tomé con cuidado y la puse en los brazos de mi padre. Él sonrió tiernamente.

—Podemos intentar ganar tiempo con eso de los pagos— dijo papá. –¿Por qué no van Seung y tú a la caja a preguntar el importe?

—No se me había ocurrido— dije limpiando mis últimas lágrimas, papá siempre le quitaba el drama a todo y hacía las cosas lo más sencillas posibles.

Mi cachorrita se removió en brazos de su abuelo y abrió los ojos. Apenas Kenjirou la miró, su frente se arrugó. Miró al piso y me lanzó una mirada extraña.

— ¡Qué bonitos ojos tiene!— exclamó papá. —Son hermosos ¡mira esa boquita!— papá sonrió cuando la pequeña bostezó. –Se le forma un corazón— añadió. Seung-Gil se levantó rápidamente a observar a mi hija, mis mejillas se colorearon. Mis dos amigos ya se habían dado cuenta pero no creo que mi papá pueda siquiera atar cabos.

—Es tan linda como su madre— agregó Kenjirou todavía con esa mirada acusadora.

—Yo... creo que puedo ir a la caja a preguntar la deuda de Yuuri— Seung-Gil se levantó confundido pero como buen amigo, casi hermano, me miró como diciéndome _"me vas a contar después"._

—Voy contigo, quiero saber cuánto están cobrando ahora por estos gastos, cuando tu madre dio a luz la partera apenas nos cobró unos yenes...— juntos salieron de la habitación conversando como si nada pasara.

—Yuuri... contéstame con la verdad y no me mientas. ¿Tu cachorra es hija de Viktor?— me sorprendió Kenjirou. solté un poco de aire por la sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera tan directo.

—Si— dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo de la inseminación fue puro cuento ¿Verdad?

—No quería que supieran...

—Qué bien lo han ocultado, podría jurar que él no sabía.

— ¡Y no lo sabía!

— ¿Cómo no va a saberlo? Esas cosas son bastante intensas ¿Sabes?

— ¡No fue así! Yo lo busqué en San Petersburgo y aproveché una fiesta de su hospital, él estaba muy tomado y yo... aproveché para meterme en su cama— lo miré muy serio.

— ¿Te fuiste hasta Moscú para embarazarte de él, teniéndome a mí a la mano?

— ¡Kenjirou! Ya te dije...

—Conmigo todo hubiera sido más fácil Yuuri. No tendrías que estar pasando por esto. ¿Ya le dijiste a Nikiforov o todavía lo ignora?

—Ya se lo dije. Por eso donó tanta sangre, pero ya se la repusieron, esta mañana llegaron Yurio y Mila.

— ¿Y ahora qué Yuuri? ¿Nikiforov va a dejar a su prometida para casarse contigo?

— ¡No!— quise llorar.

—Díselo a tu papá, Seung-Gil ya se dio cuenta pero tu papá es bastante despistado.

—Lo haré. Gracias— nos miramos un momento, él como si estuviera decepcionado de mí y yo manteniendo la calma porque a pesar de todo, es mi vida, aunque a los demás no les gusten mis decisiones. De pronto la puerta se abrió, era Lilia.

—Debemos llevarnos a la niña para realizarle algunos análisis— pidió. Hice tripas corazón y le di a mi bebé esforzándome por no llorar, porque voy a luchar para que no me echen de aquí, no la voy a dejar sola.

Cuando se llevaron a bebé tomé mi maletín que estaba al pie de mi cama, papá me lo había traído ayer pero no le había agradecido. Fui al baño a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Lavé mi cabello y me puse una ropa holgada, la panza no había bajado totalmente, me dijeron que poco a poco, con el pasar de los días iría recuperando mi figura. Aunque nunca he sido delgado, al menos solía tener cintura.

Cuando salí Seung-Gil había regresado pero papá no.

—Consultamos tu caso Yuuri, el total de los gastos asciende a 320 mil yenes.

—¿Qué?— me asusté. Eso es... un dineral.

—Acá tengo la lista de lo que te están cobrando— me tendió un recibo. –Puedes abandonar el hospital pero hasta que no pagues el total, tu hija se va a quedar hospitalizada. Dicen que te han hecho una cuenta para que vayas depositando en cuotas si no tienes el total...

—¿Y mientras tanto mi bebé va a estar aquí?

—Tu papá se ha quedado hablando con la trabajadora social, ella dice que no se puede hacer nada, que tuviste que ir a presentar tu caso antes del parto.

—¿Tengo que irme?

—Pregunté en la entrada y sí, hay una orden para que abandones el hospital hoy.

—No me voy a ir— dije saliendo de la habitación. Chris es el que está a cargo del hospital y él no va a dejar que se cometa una injusticia conmigo, estoy seguro que me aprecia... incluso creo que sabe que mi hija...

Caminé seguido de Kenjirou y Seung-Gil, todavía no podía avanzar tan rápido como quisiera pero ya estaba más erguido. La herida no dolía y la rabia por lo que estaba pasando me daba fuerzas.

Llegamos al primer piso, antes que pudiera dar dos pasos Yurio estaba delante de mí.

— Yuuri ¿Y tu bebé?— preguntó al ver que estaba acompañado.

—Está en neonatología, le están haciendo más análisis— contesté.

—El hospital no deja que Yuuri se quede, lo están echando, quieren que se vaya hoy mismo — acusó Seung-Gil.

— ¡No pueden echarte!— Yurio los miró confundido.

—Ya lo hicieron— intenté sonreír. –Quiero hablar con Chris porque no me voy sin mi hija.

—Claro que no. ¡Ni se te ocurra irte!— amenazó y salió corriendo.

Vi a papá en el puesto de vigilancia del hospital, hablaba con el encargado. Yurio no tardó mucho en regresar con Chris.

—Yuuri no tienes que abandonar el hospital— me dijo el suizo.

—Me dijeron que dejarían mi hoja de salida en el puesto de vigilancia y que debo desocupar mi cama a las cuatro a más tardar— respondí. Mi papá llegó hasta nosotros en ese momento.

—El de seguridad dice que tiene órdenes de pedirte que dejes la habitación— dijo papá asustado.

— ¿Órdenes de quién?— preguntó Chris.

—De la obstetra— contestó papá.

—Ven conmigo Yuuri— pidió Chris. Papá me dijo que me esperaría, Kenjirou u Seung-Gil se sentaron en una banca que estaba en el pasillo. Yurio me abrazó y caminamos hacia la oficina de Viktor. Por el camino Chris llamó por teléfono. No tardamos en llegar, me ofrecieron asiento, recordé la última conversación con Viktor y mi corazón latió con fuerza. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me asusté.

— ¿Llamaste Chris?— era Anya.

—Sí. Pasa. ¿Quería preguntarte porque diste órdenes de desalojar a Yuuri Katsuki del hospital?— cuando Anya me miró su sonrisa decayó.

—Así que vino a quejarse— dijo.

—No se ha quejado, yo llamé a Chris— reclamó Yurio.

—Necesitamos la cama. Otra paciente está en labor de parto y tienes una cesárea programada para la noche ¿Dónde colocaré a las nueva mamitas?— intentó excusarse utilizando esa forma de hablar que tenía. Melosa y llena de falsa ternura.

—Hay espacio. Otras habitaciones no están ocupadas.

—Las de obstetricia sí. Pero si puedes acomodarlo es cosa tuya Chris— respondió la rusa.

—Gracias Anya. Pero te recuerdo que soy el director provisional, Viktor me dejó a cargo así que consulta conmigo cuando quieras echar del hospital a algún paciente— le sonrió Chris. No pude evitar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción que disimulé mirando a otro lado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— la rusa se fue rápidamente.

—Puedes quedarte en la habitación 201. Está muy cerca de neonatología, ya mandé a hacer los arreglos— me sonrió Chris.

—Gracias— dije intentando no llorar.

—Los análisis ya fueron practicados en la bebé. Enviaré a Leiko a que te la lleve, debe estar hambrienta— sonrió.

—Les agradezco mucho, de verdad. Estaba muy triste...

— ¡Anya lo sabe!— dijo Yurio. La miré asustado.

—No lo creo. Y si así fuera no debemos tocar el tema, no nos corresponde a nosotros— habló Chris. ¡Hasta él lo sabe! Por Kami-sama, es tan obvio ahora que mi pequeña es hija del director del hospital, es algo que no quería. —Viktor despertó hace una hora pero todavía no está lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar— me miró Chris. —Yo mismo haré guardia esta noche, ve a vigilarlo y no lo dejes sólo— se dirigió a Yurio.

— ¿Vigilarlo?— pregunté.

—La neumonía que tiene mi amigo se debió a una ventana que dejaron abierta. La que estaba justamente a su lado. No fue casual, alguien lo hizo a propósito— dijo con cólera.

Recordé lo que una de las enfermeras me dijo hace poco... Anya estaba de guardia esa noche. ¡Fue ella! Pero... ¿Por qué? Tal vez ahora dude de la paternidad de mi hija pero en ese momento, cuando Viktor se enfermó ella no podía saberlo, mi cachorrita tenía otro color, estaba enferma ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Viktor le dio su sangre aún a costa de su salud?

Quisiera salir y preguntarle cuál es su maldito problema, suelo ser muy paciente, muy pacífico pero si se meten con mi hija o con Viktor... Me contuve y acepté lo que Chris me ofreció. Me acompañó a mi habitación y se aseguró que quede bien instalado. Minutos después me dejaron a mi bebé, solo tenía que esperar a que su padre se recupere, estoy seguro que él va a poner orden.


	44. Guerradeclarada

## GUERRA DECLARADA

Pasé el resto día tranquilo, las únicas personas que entraron fueron del personal de limpieza y la señora de la comida, me trajo una cena muy rica y además dejó en mi mesa de noche un botella térmica con agua caliente para que me prepare bebidas. Como ya estoy de alta, no recibiré visitas indeseadas como de aquella obstetra, mientras más lejos esa bruja de mi hija, mejor.

Chris llegó por la noche a traerme noticias de Viktor.

— No quiere que te vayas del hospital hasta que él se recupere. Pero te advierto que van a ser días difíciles. Mañana llegan los padres de Viktor debido a su enfermedad y se van a enterar recién. No sé cómo va a acabar todo esto...

—Lo siento— fue lo primero que pude decir. —No era lo que yo quería. Sólo deseaba un hijo. No quiero problemas, sólo deseo llevarme a mi bebé y vivir tranquilos.

—Sería lo ideal pero sabes que no va a pasar. Si conoces a Viktor tan bien como yo, sabrás que va a hacer lo posible por actuar correctamente— suspiró. –Te lo dice quien por 4 años intentó meter una beta a su cama— sonrió con tristeza. –No entiendo como puede ser tan loco, tener esas ideas innovadoras, trazar planes que parecen imposibles y no puede con su conciencia.

—Viktor es muy correcto— respondí, algo enfadado por saber que Chris ha intentado hacer que Viktor esté con mujeres.

—También sabes que sus padres influyen mucho en él y no olvides a su abuela. Santo karma, cuando la zarina se entere, va arder Rusia— dijo con preocupación.

¡Había olvidado esa parte de su vida!

Luego que Chris se fue y antes de dormir empecé a recordar las cosas que Viktor me contó sobre su familia. Siempre se quedaba pensando como calculando que debía decirme y qué no. En esa época creía por las películas de los yankies que los rusos guardaban secretos y conspiraban en todo el mundo. Luego me pareció que quizás le daba vergüenza y no quería contarme sus secretos. Pero sí me compartió lo suficiente para hacerme saber que tiene una familia extraña...

_—Físicamente soy muy parecido a mi abuela, ella es la cabeza de la familia por así decirlo, papá la desobedeció casándose con alguien que ella no aprobó, así que lo desheredó. Quiere que yo siga sus pasos pero no pienso obedecerla, no me gustan los negocios, quiero hacer algo que en verdad valga la pena Yuuri, algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso y me haga feliz— sonrió besando una de mis manos._

_—Tu abuela debe ser muy hermosa— le sonreí._

_—Es una alfa muy particular, me gustaría que la conocieras pero... bueno ella no puede venir. Nosotros salimos de Rusia por problemas políticos y no podemos volver hasta que las cosas se calmen._

_—¿Políticos?_

_—Es complicado amor— empezó a besarme el cuello para distraerme, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando no quería hablar más de las razones por la que vino aquí. No me importaban tampoco, solo quiero estar con él porque su presencia me hace muy feliz._

Luego cuando hablaba sobre sus primos... para él Georgi y Yurio eran muy diferentes, con uno mantenía una relación bastante protectora y juguetona, incluso el pequeño omega solía insultarlo llamándolo viejo y otras cosas. Viktor jamás se enojaba con él, sin embargo su trato con Georgi era muy distinto. Georgi parecía la sombra de Viktor, como si estuviera a su servicio, me atrevería a afirmar que el pelinegro podría recibir una bala por su primo sin pensarlo.

_—Yurio es mi primo por parte de madre, el hijo de mi tío Nikolai. La familia de mamá es bastante ruidosa y poco formal. Georgi es de la parte de mi padre, su mamá, la tía Yulia murió cuando Georgi era niño, él se crió en casa de la abuela. Y la abuela Evgenia es... una mujer de otro círculo social..._

Con eso pude deducir que la parte paterna de Viktor era rica y la de la parte materna era pobre. A mi no me afectaba en lo absoluto, rico o pobre no me importaba, yo lo quería a él por quien era, no por lo que había dejado atrás. Rogaba porque se quedara en Japón y si se diera el caso que alguna vez tuviera que irse, me pidiera que lo acompañe... con estos pensamientos me quedé dormido.

Era casi medio día cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Viktor, Yurio empujaba su silla de ruedas, al verme sonrió buscando con sus ojos a mi bebe. Yo la había acomodado muy bien en la cama porque estaba dormida, mientras por fin había tenido tiempo de contestar mensajes y devolver llamadas a mis amigos.

—Gracias Yurio— dijo Viktor, el omega me sonrió y se marchó.

—Hola— saludé.

— ¿Cómo está? Déjame verla por favor— pidió. Me levanté y la tome en mis brazos, pensaba mostrársela pero él me tendió sus manos para recibirla. Vacilé un poco pero los ojos ansiosos de Viktor me hicieron darme cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba. La miraba como si viera un ángel o algo parecido.

—Está muy bien. Gracias por lo que hiciste por ella— apenas la tuvo entre sus brazos, besó su pequeña frente, aspiro su aroma y la acunó en su pecho. Nunca había visto una demostración de cariño tan hermosa de un padre por su hija. Usualmente en el pre escolar de la guardería los padres apenas tocan a sus hijos. Debe ser porque somos japoneses y nos enseñan a controlar nuestras emociones.

— ¿Ha ganado peso? ¿Está lactando bien?— preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

—Sí. Ya pesa dos kilos con ochocientos gramos. Y siempre está hambrienta aunque no toma mucho.

—Insiste en que tome más, si necesitas fórmula me avisas, no debe quedarse con hambre. Todavía tiene lanugo, cuando pueda levantarme voy a darle un buen baño y a aplicarle una crema para su piel. Le diré a Yurio que te traiga una muy buena que tengo en mi oficina, debes echarle constantemente, no quiero que su piel se agriete — parecía tan entusiasmado hablando de su hija.

—Gracias— me miró fijamente pero no hizo ningún intento de regresarme a mi hija.

—No sé a qué acuerdo llegaremos Yuuri. Sólo de pido, te ruego, que no me separes de ella, por favor.

—No lo haré, sé que la amas, puedo verlo.

—No tienes idea de cuánto. Pero no soy libre, tengo un compromiso, he dado mi palabra y nada será fácil de ahora en adelante.

—Viktor, quiero que me disculpes por lo que hice...

— ¡No! No digas que los sientes porque es como si te arrepintieras. El resultado de eso fue este pequeño milagro y no te permito que digas que fue un error.

—No iba a decir eso. Sólo quiero pedir disculpas... o perdón. No quería causarte problemas.

—No me importan los problemas ya. Puedo ceder en muchas cosas de ahora en adelante, menos en una. Nadie me va a separar de mi hija.

—No pondré objeción en que vengas a verla a casa siempre y cuando lo hagas sólo. No tengo nada en contra de tu novia pero...

—Jamás expondría a nuestra hija a una presencia dudosa. No voy a acercarla a nadie de quien no esté convencido que la quiera. Sé que puedo llevar a Yurio. ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Yurio ya la ama.

— ¿Quién podría no amarla?— la pequeña eligió ese momento para despertarse. Se removió entre los brazos de Viktor como si estuviera en los míos. Él sonrió ampliamente al verla abrir sus ojos, creo que ya le habían contado en qué se parecía tanto a él.

—Hola pequeña gatita. Lloras como un minino ¿sabes?— tocó la punta de su nariz con un dedo. Luego dejó que su manito se cerrara en su dedo. —A ver ¿qué tan fuerte estas?— intentó hacer que ella se levante un poco apretando su mano pero la bebé lo soltó de inmediato y empezó a chuparse el dedo. — ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que mami te alimente?— sonreí al ver que mi cachorrita hizo un pucherito y luego contrajo su carita.

—Creo que si tiene hambre— dije soltando una pequeña carcajada cuando ella empezó a chillar.

—Bueno, ve a comer. Luego vendré a jugar contigo ¿Sí?— mientras me arreglaba para darle el pecho Viktor seguía pensativo sin apartar los ojos de su hija.

—Supe que te estaban echando del hospital. Por favor no tomes en cuenta eso. Voy a hablar con Anya en este momento sobre... ¿Aún no tiene nombre verdad?

—No y necesito llamarla de alguna forma, había pensado en varios nombres japoneses pero creo que no le van con esos ojos— sonreí. –Yo... quería cederte el honor de nombrarla, sería para mí un privilegio que escogieras su nombre— hice una reverencia en señal de respeto, estoy inmensamente agradecido por su sacrificio, él se ha ganado ese derecho.

—Me... me dejas sin palabras, Yuuri— su voz tembló y sus ojos se humedecieron. Me entregó a mi pequeña cuando esta empezó a llorar de hambre. Ambos sonreímos por lo desesperada que se puso. –Voy a pensarlo ¿Sí? Aunque... hace unos instantes, me vino un nombre a la cabeza pero no sé si te guste...

Ya le estaba dando el pecho a mi hija cuando me entró la curiosidad por saber que nombre le gustaría a Viktor para nuestra cachorrita.

—¿Cuál es?— pregunté intrigado.

—Evgenia— contestó, sonreí al escucharlo por alguna extraña razón ya había juntado ese nombre con nuestros apellidos... "Evgenia Nikiforov Katsuki"

—Sabes que me cuesta pronunciarlo ¿Verdad?— su sonrisa se amplió pues cuando me contó sobre su abuela, hace varios años atrás, me tomó días poder pronunciarlo bien.

—Podemos llamarla Evi, de cariño— se encogió de hombros, mientras yo cambiaba de pecho a nuestra pequeña... Evi.

—Me gusta, es corto y bonito. Que así sea— dije. Nos miramos un rato más hasta que le hice recordar que me estaba hablando sobre algo menos placentero.

—Viktor si me necesitas, yo le puedo explicar a Anya como pasaron las cosas...

—No te preocupes por eso. No tengo porque mentirle pero si no me cree es problema suyo. Nadie te va a incomodar con preguntas necias. La verdad se dice una vez quien no puede aceptarlo no merece tu tiempo— dijo con firmeza.

Pero por alguna extraña razón su respuesta no me convenció y no porque no le creyera, yo sé que Viktor es bastante correcto, es un hombre de palabra. El problema radicaba en Anya, aquella mujer no me inspira confianza, es más, algo me dice que debo cuidarme de ella y proteger a mi cachorrita.

Viktor se fue, me quedé pensando en muchas cosas, lo difícil que va a ser esta situación con sus padres, con Anya. Quizás lo complicado que será para mí también cuando se sepa la verdad, cuando la gente se entere...

No pasó mucho tiempo, en realidad ni quince minutos, la puerta se abrió violentamente y la mismísima bruja en persona entró.

—Así que sigues aquí. Te voy a poner las cosas fáciles. ¡Desaparece de nuestras vidas! Hice todo mi esfuerzo para mantener al margen tu recuerdo pero creo que eres necio o estúpido. ¿Crees que Viktor va a volver contigo porque le diste una hija?— me quedé helado ante su repentina llegada y por sus palabras.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?— pregunté.

—Desde el día en que se lo dijiste. Antes de eso creía que tu hija era de ese amigo raro que tienes. Si hasta nació amarilla la niña— soltó una falsa risa.

—Tenía ictericia— dije entre dientes.

— ¿Querías un hijo o un marido?

—No pienso hablar pelear contigo Anya— me crucé de brazos.

— ¡Entonces lárgate de nuestras vidas! Ya ha sido una tortura luchar contra tu recuerdo para que ahora lo eches a perder. ¡Lo hiciste apropósito! Querías recuperar a Viktor y te metiste en su cama aprovechándote que él no estaba sobrio. Porque si no hubiera tomado jamás te habría tocado. Él es mío. Duerme conmigo, me hace el amor cada noche. Me ama a mí soy su prometida, toda su familia está planeando nuestra gran boda...

—Pues que bueno— respondí adolorido sin demostrar que me estaba doliendo sus palabras. Ella tiene razón en algo, son pareja. Pero yo no hice esto para volver con Viktor. Sólo quería un hijo.

—Puede que no quiera regresar a Rusia, puede que se encariñe con tu hija. Pero no va dejarme. Yo soy su prometida, su mujer y voy con jugar todas mis cartas. Así que te pongo a sobre aviso porque de ahora en adelante voy a pelear con uñas y dientes por él. ¡No me voy a rendir!

Se fue dando un portazo, suspiré porque la guerra estaba declarada pero esta era una batalla que no pienso pelear. Luché por mi hija hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y ahora la tengo conmigo, no pienso tentar más al cielo ni al karma. No voy a interponerme en una relación ni a forzar a Viktor a elegirme. Mucho menos utilizar a mi hija en mi beneficio. Mis sentimientos los guardaré para mí, ya he sido bendecido con esta preciosa criatura.


	45. Volviendo a casa

## VOLVIENDO A CASA

Decirle a papá la verdad fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Él no es de los que interrumpen con preguntas innecesarias ni hace comentarios fuera de lugar. Escuchó atentamente mis razones y aunque no le di detalles entendió por qué fue que busqué a Viktor.

— ¿Entonces ya no va a llevar el apellido Katsuki?— es todo lo que preguntó.

—No lo sé. No le puedo negar ese derecho a su padre.

—Bueno tampoco puedo culparlo ni obligarlo a nada y eso me hace sentir extraño. Ya eres mayor Yuuri, decide qué es lo mejor para... ¿Evi? y para ti. Pero no olvides que siempre estaré allí para ustedes— me sonrió.

—Gracias papá, claro que no lo olvido.

Dos días después, una mañana...

—Buenos días, traigo buenas noticias— Viktor entró en mi habitación sonriente. —Evi está lista para irse a casa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Podemos irnos al fin?— me alegré mucho.

—Sí. Todo está en orden. Escribí una larga y extensa lista de cuidados que debes tener— me alcanzó una carpeta. Y como cada vez que entraba, fue directo hacia mi bebita y la tomó en sus brazos. —Hola princesa, te vas a ir a casa. Y me vas a dejar triste pero no por mucho— sonrió. No entendí a qué se refería, yo no quiero regresar para nada al hospital, salvo a sus controles.

—No tengo todo lo necesario— le dije al leer una de las anotaciones. _"Revisar a diario su frecuencia cardiaca, temperatura y mucosas"_

—No te preocupes eso corre por mi cuenta— sonrió. —Ya hablé con... tu papá.

—No entiendo.

— ¡Evi! Acá, mira— empezó con uno de sus juegos. Con su mano hacía ruido a fin de que la nuestra hija siguiera con su mirada la mano que se movía. — ¡Eso es! Qué buenos reflejos tienes— yo no entiendo lo que hace pero Viktor siempre dice que es muy rápida.

Se había llevado varias veces a su hija con él. Me decía que la bañaría, le cambiaría el pañal, le haría masajes, en fin. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a echarme unas buenas siestas en su ausencia, con la plena confianza que su padre la cuidaría.

Aquí me traen el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena puntualmente. Yurio trajo mucha ropita cuando vio que la que tenía ya estaba sucia. Pero en casa voy a tener que trabajar el triple. Allá no tengo quien me cocine o cuide a mi hija. Creo que voy a pasarlo difícil hasta que me acostumbre a la rutina.

Después del almuerzo Kenjirou y Seung-Gil pasarían por mí. Papá tenía una capacitación y no iba a poder vernos sino hasta la noche. Me sorprendí al ver que Viktor venía a preparar a Evi para irnos.

—Déjamela unos minutos. Mis padres han venido a conocerla— me sonrió. Tragué saliva. ¿Ellos aquí? ¿El señor Sergei y la señora Galya? Y obviamente han pedido ver a su nieta sin la molesta de su madre... o sea yo.

—Si claro. Me alistaré y pasaré a buscarla a tu oficina— sonreí, aunque eso no me hacía feliz. Bueno, al menos eso es mejor que sus padres me ignoren o vengan a recriminarme el haber tenido un hijo de Viktor.

Seung-Gil y Kenjirou llegaron cuando ya estaba listo. Me coloqué la nueva faja que Chris me había regalado, me dijo que es necesario para que mi barriguita, todavía hinchada, regrese a su forma normal.

— ¿Y la bebé?— preguntó Kenjirou.

—Se la llevó Viktor.

—Se le está haciendo costumbre ¿No?— preguntó mi amigo.

—Es su padre, vas a tener que acostumbrarte Minami. Tu nada más vas a ser el padrino así que calladito te ves más bonito— bromeó Seung-Gil con su siempre semblante serio.

—Pero yo he estado más tiempo con Yuuri. Me pasé todo el embarazo ayudándolo— se quejó mi amigo.

—La sangre es la sangre. Y técnicamente Viktor ha estado más cerca de Yuuri para hacer a esa niña— Seung-Gil sonrió con sarcasmo y yo ruborizado me agaché a recoger mi bolsa.

— ¿Y a qué hora la trae?— volvió a preguntar Kenjirou.

—Yo pasaré por ella a su oficina.

Salimos lentamente, mientras bromeábamos sobre mi parto, la comida, las cosas que nos habían pasado, llegamos la pequeña sala de espera, casi a la salida del hospital. Presenté los papeles de mi alta y los de mi hija. Ya todo estaba cancelado. Viktor no me permitió pagar nada por los gastos que Evi había generado.

—Voy por ella— les dije a ambos y caminé hacia la oficina de Viktor.

Llamé a la puerta, Yurio me abrió. Como siempre me miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡Yuuri! Evgenia está aquí— dijo apartándose. Un precioso portabebés estaba sobre el escritorio de Viktor. Me fijé que había más gente dentro, mi corazón se aceleró. Mi hija estaba en brazos de Mila, quien le sonreía y acariciaba su cabecita. A su lado, serio como siempre se encontraba Georgi quien también miraba a mi bebita. Chris conversaba con el señor Sergei y la señora Galya. Había alguien desconocido ocupando el sillón de Viktor, un alfa serio y de porte imponente que conversaba con el padre de mi hija mientras buscaban algo en la computadora.

Parecían la familia perfecta. Salvo porque al lado de la pequeña biblioteca estaba Anya.

Al notar mi presencia muchos ojos recayeron en mí, me sentí terriblemente intimidado. Viktor se acercó rápidamente.

—Ya está lista. Permíteme llevarla a tu auto— sonrió. La señora Galya no dejaba de mirarme, Anya se acercó a hacerle conversación a Chris y al señor Sergei. Mila me miró sin dejar de sonreír y me saludó con la mano. Yurio se colocó junto a mi hombro dándome valor.

—Yo también iré hasta tu auto. ¿Puedes dejar que vaya a verla todos los días?— preguntó.

—Claro que sí— le sonreí.

Viktor tomó a nuestra hija de brazos de Mila y la acomodó en su porta bebé. Luego lo tomó del asa y se acercó a mí.

—Está lista— me dijo. Avancé con ellos a mis espaldas. El primer impacto había pasado. Al menos nadie había sido desagradable conmigo.

—Me iré en el auto de Kenjirou— les dije volviéndome. El rostro de Viktor cambió.

— ¿No va a venir tu papá por ustedes?— preguntó.

—No puede— Intenté tomar el porta bebés pero Viktor no me lo cedió.

— ¿Ya están listas?— llegó Kenjirou hasta nosotros. —Nikiforov— saludó.

— ¿Qué modelo es tu auto?— le preguntó.

—Bueno, en realidad no he traído mi auto. Tiene mal la caja de cambios. Vine en esa camioneta—señaló hacia fuera.

— ¿Esa cosa camina?— preguntó Viktor. 

— Sí camina, yo mismo la he reparado muchas veces, es el recambio del taller donde trabajo— Minami parecía ofendido.

—Pero no tiene asiento trasero. Evgenia no puede ir en el asiento del copiloto— protestó Viktor.

—Tranquilo, manejaré muy despacio. Como a veinte kilómetros por hora— sonrió mi amigo rubio.

—No. Mi hija no puede viajar así— dijo tajantemente. ¡Pero qué pesado! Yo soy la madre y yo decido en que nos vamos.

—Mi hija irá conmigo, en dónde yo vaya— le repliqué.

—Ese auto no es seguro. Tu papá estaría de acuerdo conmigo— insistió. Seung-Gil llegó en ese momento.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó.

—Nikiforov no quiere que la bebé de Yuuri viaje en la camioneta— dijo Kenjirou evidentemente molesto.

—Hola Viktor— saludó Seung—Gil. Él contestó al saludo con una sonrisa de compromiso, las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas por aquí. —¿Si no pasó tus estándares de calidad nos prestas tu auto entonces?— le preguntó a Viktor.

— ¿Yurio, puedes llevarlos en mi auto?— preguntó el padre de mi hija.

—Claro— sonrió el delgado omega. —Será un placer llevarlos... ¿A todos?— miró a Kenjirou como si fuera un trapo viejo.

—Bueno Minami, nos toca ir en la cafetera. Andando— Seung-Gil le dio un empujón a Kenjirou para que se apure.

Viktor se adelantó con mi hija en el portabebés y yo seguí a Yurio sin decir nada. No era lugar ni momento para armar escenas desagradables pero Viktor va a escuchar una o dos palabras para dejarle en claro que quien manda en mi vida soy yo. Y también quien decide sobre Evgenia.

Con cuidado, Viktor depositó a nuestra bebé en el asiento trasero y aseguró las correas. No estuvo conforme hasta que quedó bien sujeta. Mientras tanto yo me subí por el otro lado del auto. Yurio se acomodó al volante.

—Lo siento. Siempre quise hacer esto— me sonrió cuando hubo terminado de colocar las correas de seguridad. Parte del mal rato se me olvidó al verlo tan dedicado.

— ¿Arreglar un portabebés en el auto?— pregunté.

—En el hospital donde trabajaba, en San Petersburgo, era costumbre atender a los recién nacidos desde que salían de sus madres hasta que abandonaban el hospital. Acompañé muchas veces a los felices padres hasta su auto y los despedí. Siempre vi que demoraban en asegurar esas pequeñas sillitas al auto y me preguntaba si era tan difícil— sonrió.

—Practicaré de ahora en adelante— dije mirando lo bien sujeta que estaba mi bebita.

—No voy a dejarte— dijo él muy seguro de sí mismo. No quise ahondar el tema, me despedí de él con una sonrisa incómoda.

El viaje fue tan lento como Yurio pudo manejar. Dos veces puso el altavoz para contestarle a su primo que no dejaba de aconsejarle.

Miré mi casa desde el auto y me sentí mucho mejor. En la calidez de mi habitación, mi pequeña y yo estaremos bien. Al bajar, Yurio me siguió con el portabebés

—Gracias por todo Yurio— le dije en la entrada. —Puedes venir cuando quieras— sonreí ampliamente antes de tomar a mi hija.

—Créeme que te tomaré la palabra— me respondió antes de irse.

—Bienvenidos a casa— dijo Kenjirou al vernos llegar a la puerta, ellos ya habían llegado y nos estaban esperando.

Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa que se me congeló en cuanto vi en el interior varios arreglos florales y peluches. Alguien ha estado aquí hoy. ¿Pero quién o quiénes? No le di importancia y entramos.

— Yo la llevo a tu habitación— se ofreció Kenjirou. Mientras Seung-Gil no soportó la curiosidad y se acercó a ver las flores.

—No he tenido tiempo de acondicionar mi habitación y seguramente hay polvo porque hace días nadie pasa por allí—murmuré pensando en todo lo que tengo que limpiar y ordenar ahora que mi pequeña Evi está en casa, dejé mi bolso en un sofá.

—Qué bonitos lirios— exclamó Seung-Gil tocando uno de los ramos.

— ¿Lirios?— mi corazón se aceleró. Los lirios eran una de las flores favoritas de Viktor.

— Son de los señores Nikiforov— comentó mirando la tarjeta.

—¿En serio?— me acerqué rápidamente a mirar porque no lo creía.

" _Un hijo es un regalo de la vida. La esperanza del futuro que se abre paso. Felicidades Yuuri._

_Galya y Sergei Nikiforov"_

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Seguí con el siguiente, era un arreglo multicolor grande.

" _Las flores tienen un color especial, el sol brilla con nueva fuerza y las estrellas sonríen con un nuevo bebé._

_Felicidades puerquito, Mila Babicheva"_

Sonreí al leer el nombre con el que Mila me había bautizado hace años.

Un arreglo hermoso con un oso de peluche grande traía una tarjeta en tonos rosados...

_"Un bebé, hace el amor más fuerte, los días más cortos, las noches más largas y el hogar más feliz_

_Con cariño, Yuri y Otabek"_

Estaba por tomar la tarjeta del cuarto arreglo cuando Kenjirou regresó con mi hija..

—Yuuri ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu habitación?— preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mi habitación? ¿Tan sucia está? Ese día dejé todo revuelto...

Tomé la tarjeta donde no había nada escrito, solo la impresión que decía "Felicidades por el nuevo bebe" le di la vuelta y detrás estaba la firma de Georgi.

—Mira yo no sé pero algo le hicieron a tu pieza— dejó el portabebés en el sofá.

Caminé hacia la cocina por agua, luego decidí hacer caso a mi amigo e ir a ver mi habitación pues aquellos arreglos florales me dejaron desconcertado. ¿Por qué eran tan amables conmigo? Pensé que todos ellos apoyaban a Anya, que estarían enojados y no querrían ni verme. Bueno, tengo que aceptar que siempre me trataron bien, salvo Yurio al inicio, todos ellos luego del incidente de mi primer celo, eran amables.

El señor Sergei y la señora Galya solían bromear recordando anécdotas de Viktor, nunca les molestó nuestra relación. Solo aquella vez que me pidieron que me alejara para que Viktor acepte la beca, fue la única oportunidad en que se mostraron serios. Y no fueron descorteces simplemente me hicieron entender que quería algo mejor para su hijo.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación quedé sorprendido. Nada estaba como yo lo había dejado. La cama, el escritorio y la mesita de noche no se encontraban. Habían sido reemplazados por otros muebles, las puertas de mi closet tenían otro color al igual que las paredes y el techo. Los pisos fueron cambiados, la iluminación era distinta, había una lámpara de pie muy hermosa.

Y la cama... esa no es mi cama. ¿Qué es? Me la quedé mirando por la forma tan extraña que tenía. Si, era una cama pero adherida a ella tenía otra cama pequeña, una especie de cuna. Creo que he visto algo parecido en internet cuando estaba buscando cunas.

Respiré hondo, papá no pudo hacer algo como esto, alguien que se dedicó a cambiar la habitación para que quede como un cuarto de hospital. Puedo oler rastros de desinfectante en el ambiente.

Y sólo conozco a una persona que puede ser el culpable de haber transformado mi habitación común y corriente en una tan limpia y pulcra como la del hospital de Hasetsu.

Suspiré dándome por vencido.

—Oye que lugar tan genial— Seung-Gil entró y depositó mi maletín en el piso inmaculado. —Mira tiene cambiador y un lavadero con agua caliente— se acercó a un lado, yo aún no había divisado esa parte.

—Sí parece que pensó en todo— dije con una mezcla de sentimientos.

— ¿Quién pensó en todo?— escuché la voz de Kenjirou detrás de mí.

— ¿Quién te parece?— volví a suspirar.

—Nikiforov—masculló él a mis espaldas. Y tenía que darle la razón a mi amigo, Viktor es el único que puede dar este tipo de sopresas y ser tan detallista.

Dejé de darle vueltas sobre cómo el padre de mi hija hizo todos estos cambios en tan poco tiempo. Me volví, busqué el portabebés y lo llevé a mi nueva y remodelada habitación.

—Bienvenida a casa pequeña— dije antes de acomodarla sobre la cama.

—Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas Yuuri, estarás muy bien— me sonrió Seung-Gil. — ¿Quieres que nos quedemos un rato contigo?— preguntó amablemente.

—Quisiera dormir un poco estoy cansado— les dije sonriendo.

—Cómo gustes, nos vemos luego— se despidió con un fuerte abrazo. — ¿Te quedas Minami?— le preguntó a Kenjirou, él sólo asintió sin decir palabra.

Cuando Seung-Gil se marchó unos ojos castaños me taladraron.

— ¿Le dejarás que se meta tanto en tu vida?— pregunto visiblemente ofuscado.

—No está metiéndose en mi vida Kenjirou. Lo hace en la de Evi. Y tiene derecho, yo no puedo reprochárselo.

—Entonces le dejarás que le ponga su apellido...

—Evi es su hija, tiene derecho al apellido Nikiforov.

—No puedo creer lo que dices Yuuri. Él era un extraño hasta hace poco. ¿Y ahora tiene derecho a meterse en tu casa, cambiar lo que quiera, decirte cómo debes viajar y cómo debes criarla?

—No es un extraño, es Viktor... y es su padre, no quiero discutir sobre eso. Necesito descansar, por favor— dije agotado.

—Está bien. Me quedaré en rato, descansa. Prepararé algo de comer para cuando despiertes— me sonrió removiendo mis cabellos. Avanzó hacia mí y me abrazó.

Me cambié la ropa por una cómoda bata, saqué casi todo de mi maletín y lo deposité en el cesto de ropa sucia. Había uno grande y otro pequeño. Sonreí y eché la ropa de Evi en el de color rosa. Coloqué a mi hija en la pequeña cuna para luego deslizarme dentro de las cobijas. Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y al instante mi subconsciente echó a un lado los pensamientos, las preguntas y la dudas. Estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar la de mi Evi y cerré los ojos para descansar.

El sonido ahogado de unas voces me despertó, mi bebita estaba jugando con sus manitas, ya había oscurecido. Apenas me llegaba la luz suave de una lámpara de pie. Me senté para agudizar mi oído. Pude distinguir dos voces. Viktor y Kenjirou parecían discutir en voz baja desde la sala. Me levanté, mis pies hicieron contacto con una alfombra que antes no vi. Y al lado había unas pantuflas blancas. Me quedé mirándolas no porque me interesaran mucho sino porque las atenciones de Viktor me tenían abrumado.

Era mucho más fácil cuando no estaba en nuestras vidas. Deseché ese pensamiento al instante, si él no hubiera estado mi hija quizás no habría sobrevivido.

Sin embargo sus cuidados y la manera cómo de pronto está presente en todo, me desconcierta. Sé que ama a su hija, lo veo, lo siento pero yo... me confunde. Me hace daño.

No puedo negar que cuando él sonríe siento en mi interior la necesidad de devolverle un poco de la alegría que transmite. Me quedo mirando sin querer cómo juega con Evi. Lo dedicado que es con ella. Y siento una punzada de tristeza que me asalta.

Me levanté cuando escuché a Kenjirou elevar un poco más la voz.

— ¿Puedes madurar? No tenemos 15 años— fue lo primero que oí claramente. Era Viktor que susurraba.

—Puedes decidir sobre tu hija pero no sobre Yuuri— le respondió mi amigo.

— ¿Decidir qué?— pregunté.

Viktor me sonrió, no sé si Kenjirou también yo solo me quedé observando cómo algo parecía divertir al padre de mi hija.

—Minami no soporta mis críticas sobre su comida— se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de sonreír. Miré a Kenjirou.

—Dice que no puedes comer Katsudon porque lo condimenté demasiado— Kenjirou parecía a punto de reventar. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada por los gestos infantiles que hacía.

—Pero puedo probarlo— le dije acercándome y pasando mi mano sobre su brazo intentando que se relaje.

— ¿Mi hija está despierta?— preguntó Viktor.

—Sí— le sonreí. Me guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la habitación.

—No podrás comerlo, el "doctor" no lo aprueba— dijo Kenjirou haciendo énfasis en el título de Viktor.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?— pregunté tirando de él hacia la cocina.

—Pimienta. Dice que necesitas una comida baja en sal y sin condimentos ni grasas— se quejó.

Busqué en el cajón de cubiertos y saqué mis palillos, destapé la olla y probé un poco del katsudon que me había cocinado.

—Está riquísimo— dije sonriendo e intentando pasar el bocado. Como cocinero, Kenjirou es buen mecánico.

—Yuuri yo... acabo de hacer algo que... bueno ya lo hice— se rascó la cabeza. ¿Por qué está tan nervioso?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Le conté a Nikiforov la verdad, lo que pasó ese día cerca del lago. Llegó hace como una hora y pensé que era buena idea, después de todo... puedo ver que a pesar del tiempo y de todos sus problemas... tu... tú lo amas ¿Verdad?

No respondí, me preparé un té y me senté a degustarlo. Una cosa es sentirlo y otra muy distinta es expresarlo y creo que no estoy listo para eso. Decirlo en voz alta es como... como volver a sufrir porque ya no podré siquiera aspirar a ese amor.

—Ahora me siento como si yo fuera un extraño aquí— me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—No eres un extraño, eres mi mejor amigo y serás un excelente padrino para Evi— traté de animarlo.

—No sé si eso sea una buena idea— dijo todavía triste. —No le consultaste a "papa doctor"— sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Vamos, no tengo que consultar todo. Es mi hija Kenjirou, además él se casará y tendrá sus propios hijos— intenté sonreírle pero no me salió.

— Sería un estúpido si lo hiciera— sonrió.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras terminaba mi té.

—Yuuri, quisiera mostrarte la manera correcta de bañar a Evi— Viktor me llamó desde la sala.

—Aquí es donde el amigo sale sobrando, hace tiempo que no me sentía así— suspiró Kenjirou. –Buena suerte Yuuri, recuerda que estoy para ti cuando me necesites. Aún soy el padrino— sonrió tomando sus llaves.

Cuando entré a la habitación, Viktor tenía a Evi dentro de la bañera. Me sonrió cuando llegué.

—La temperatura del agua debe estar a su temperatura corporal. Entre 35 y 37 grados centígrados. Tengo un termómetro de baño en el maletín que está en aquella repisa— me indicó. Lo miré maravillado cómo la tomaba con las manos y la movía de un lado al otro mientras ella visiblemente cómoda disfrutaba su baño. Las palabras suaves de su padre parecían relajarla.

—Debes arroparla con una de las toallas que hay en aquel armario— me indicó. Fui por ella. —Segundo cajón— dijo mientras aún jugaba con Evi. —Extiéndela— indicó. Me la entregó y la acurruqué en mis brazos.

—Viktor ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?— pregunte señalando la habitación cuando estábamos terminado de cambiarla.

—Para que estén cómodos. Yuuri, te recuperas de una cesárea, necesitas un espacio acondicionado y desinfectado. Tu papá me apoyó en esta idea. Tiene todo lo que necesitas, incluyendo esta cama-cuna colecho— miró hacia la cama.

— ¿Colecho?

— ¿Cómo pensabas criar a Evi? ¿Dónde iba a dormir?— preguntó mientras le ponía la ropa a la bebé.

—Al lado de mi cama, en una cunita que le regaló Kenjirou.

— ¿Y cuándo creciera?

—Pensaba comprarle una cuna más grande— confesé algo apenado. En realidad había sacado cálculos y me di cuenta que iba a tener que dormir con mi hija hasta que tenga suficiente para comprarle otra cama.

— ¿Has considerado dormir con ella por un tiempo?— volvió a preguntar.

—En realidad es lo que pensaba hacer— me encogí de hombros.

—Colecho no es sólo compartir la cama con el bebé. Es un modo de crianza, genera apegos y seguridad en el niño. Sé que en muchos lugares aquí te aconsejan que el bebé debe dormir aparte pero en mi experiencia en San Perersburgo vi que era beneficioso. Es más —sonrió— hice mi tesis sobre los beneficios del colecho en los recién nacidos. Y esta cuna adosada es la mejor formada de hacerlo. No hay riesgo de sofocarla. Además los niños que duermen cerca de sus madres lloran menos en las noches y pueden tener un sueño profundo lo que les ayuda en su desarrollo neuronal...

—Entiendo Viktor, capto la idea— lo interrumpí. —De hecho me parece muy bien, dormimos tomados de las manos hace un rato y ella se despertó sin llorar.

—Eso me alegra— sonrió. —Estaré pendiente de su crecimiento si no tienes inconvenientes. En realidad estaré bastante pendiente— dijo algo avergonzado.

— ¿Qué tanto?— quería preguntar con qué frecuencia vendría a ver a su hija.

—Me quedaré aquí algunas noches— me miró fijamente. —Ese sofá al fondo es para mí— confesó haciéndome notarlo.

— ¿Qué?— mi voz sonó algo elevada. Evi se quedó quieta y me buscó con la mirada.

—Estás cansado, quisiera estar pendiente de ella unas cuantas noches más— dijo serio.

— ¿Cómo cuántas?

—Sólo un par de semanas. Yuuri, ella se despertará frecuentemente en las madrugadas durante el primer mes. Vas a tener que levantarte a lactar, cambiarle el pañal y pasearla hasta que se duerma. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso— vaciló ante mi mirada furiosa.

—¡No! Creo que hasta aquí puedes llegar Viktor. Tus atenciones médicas acaban cuando el niño abandona el hospital. Soy su madre y creo que puedo hacerme cargo— dije firmemente.

—Está bien. No esperaba que aceptaras tan fácil. Pero hay algo que olvidas, mis atenciones con Evi no acabaron cuando dejó el hospital. Y no van a terminar. Si mi presencia te incomoda yo puedo ajustar mis horarios para estar cuando necesites descanso.

—No necesito descanso— mentí, sé que será difícil pero tenerlo cerca me lastima.

—Estás solo Yuuri, alguien va a tener que ayudarte. Tu alimentación, la de Evi, la ropa, la comida, el aseo. Son cosas en la que necesitarás ayuda.

—No estoy solo, tengo a papá y a Kenjirou.

— ¿Minami te lavará la ropa y te hará de comer?

—Mi vecina me trae de comer y... la lavadora lava mi ropa.

—Necesitas alimentarte bien, un menú promedio no suplirá tus necesidades porque estás criando. Aún no estás totalmente recuperado y además das pecho, esa comida llena de grasa y condimento puede afectarle a mi hija...— no lo dejé terminar. Me llené de sentimientos negativos al escucharlo, estaba inmiscuyéndose demasiado. Eso no es bueno. ¡Ya no lo quiero tan cerca de mí! Va a destrozarme... Aunque sepa lo que Kenjirou le dijo, a pesar de saber que nunca lo engañé, no cambia en nada el hecho de que esté comprometido, tenga novia y vaya a casarse en poco tiempo. ¿A qué está jugando?

—No te necesito Viktor— le sostuve la mirada. Pareció afectarle un poco, bajó sus largas y hermosas pestañas antes de volver a mirarme.

—Sé que me necesitarás. Tienes mi número, también lo anoté en esta libreta junto con el del hospital, el de Yurio, Chris, Mila, Georgie y el de mi casa. Llama para lo que necesites, lo que sea. Volveré mañana para la revisión diaria de Evi— fingió una sonrisa y salió sin decirme nada más.

Ahora yo me siento fatal. No debí decirle eso. Estaba tan contento, habló con Kenjirou y yo salgo con eso de que no lo necesito. En realidad si lo necesito pero...voy a sufrir porque volveré a acostumbrarme a su presencia, a sus atenciones, a su exquisita forma de ser. Me haré nuevamente adicto a su olor, volveré a soñar con él y mi corazón no lo resistirá cuando se vaya... no puedo pasar por lo mismo dos veces...

Además ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser este angelito? Mañana repartiré deberes entre papá, Kenjirou y le pediré también a Seung-Gil que me ayude algunos días por las tardes. Él es una especie de partero, debe saber sobre crianza de un recién nacido. Sé que será duro al principio pero toda madre sale adelante aunque esté solo.


	46. Ayuda que no pedi

## AYUDA QUE NO PEDÍ

El cielo se tornó de un color violeta hermoso, sonreí levemente a través de mis cansados ojitos. Estoy agotado. Por suerte anoche logré dormir un poco, sé que tengo mucho que lavar en el fregadero, no he barrido ni sacudido nada. Ojalá papá lo haga cuando se despierte. Aún tengo a Evi en mis brazos, ya la he acostado cuatro veces y en todas se despertó chillando.

Miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche, son a las 5:15 de la mañana. Como quisiera que mi bebé se duerma unas ocho horas seguidas. En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada no volví a saber más hasta que alguien sacudió mi hombro.

—Yuuri— escuché aquella voz sensual en mis sueños. Viktor Nikiforov, aquel alfa hermoso, alto y de ojos azul celestes que me trae loco. Sonreí al escuchar su voz. Luego recordé que estoy en casa con mi bebé recién nacida y me levanté de golpe. — Tranquilo Yuuri, todo está bien.

Apenas abrí los ojos me encontré con un trozo de cielo, mirándome. ¿Por qué cada día que pasa Viktor se pone más guapo? Y yo despeinado, con legañas en los ojos y rastros de baba en la boca.

—Yuuri, ya le cambié el pañal a Evi ¿Puedes alimentarla? Está a punto de romper a llorar— acarició mi hombro mientras mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo. Miré la hora, siete y treinta. ¡Apenas dos horas de sueño! Con razón mi cuerpo no quiere reaccionar. Me obligué a sentarme y acomodé un poco mi enmarañado cabello que me cubría parte de la cara. Debo recortarlo porque a veces se me mete en los ojos.

— ¿Cómo entraste?— pregunté bostezando mientras me abría la bata. Evi arañaba mi pecho desesperada. Carambas, igual de impaciente que su padre. Le sonreí.

—Tu papá me dio llaves.

— ¿Qué?— le dije conteniendo un grito. Mi hija acababa de tomar mi pezón con demasiada fuerza. — ¿Por qué?— maldije por dentro, me dolía mucho. Mi otro pecho estaba empezando a pasar leche y Viktor estaba demasiado cerca. Quería que se fuera más lejos para que no me viera así.

—Para poder entrar a ayudarte.

—Ajá. Ayudarme. ¿O sea que puedes entrar aquí cuando quieras sin anunciarte?—pregunté sólo para comprobar que no parecía tener un ápice de remordimiento.

—Pienso anunciarme cada vez que venga. De hecho lo hice esta mañana, te llamé varias veces pero tienes el celular apagado. Le llamé a tu papá, él me dijo que escuchó llorar a Evi de madrugada.

—Sí. Dormí a las cinco y media más o menos— dije cambiando de posición a mi hija y se alimente de mi otro pecho. Volví a hacer un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Tienes alguna molestia?— preguntó mirándome.

—No, sólo que no me agrada despertarme y estés en todos lados— dije masticando mi enojo.

—Preguntaba si tenías una molestia física. Verás, cuando eres primerizo tus pezones...— no lo dejé terminar.

— ¡Ya! Sólo quiero volver a dormirme. Si vas a estar aquí cuando quieras, entonces... ¿Intenta pasar desapercibido sí?

—No es cuando quiera, sólo cuando tenga tiempo. Ahora mismo debo volver al hospital. Tengo turno hasta las seis de la tarde. ¿Puedo venir esta noche?

—Puedes. Pero no te quedarás aquí, limítate a las visitas en horarios adecuados Viktor. No quiero que entres y salgas por la noche ¿De acuerdo?

—Sé que vas a necesitar mi ayuda. Yuuri, necesitas dormir.

—Estoy bien— me defendí, ocultando mi pecho y colocando a Evi en mi hombro para quitarle los gases.

—Nos vemos entonces— se despidió. 

Intenté dormir a mi hija pero no quiso. Busqué el moisés que le había regalado Kenjirou y la llevé a la cocina conmigo. Había más platos sin lavar. Antes, cuando vivíamos sólo papá y yo no me molestaba lavar sus servicios, de hecho, creo que hice mucho para mal acostumbrar a mi padre. Ahora es un hombre inútil que no puede lavar ni la taza de su café. Y yo ya no soy el hijo con tiempo libre que puede hacerse cargo de todo. Voy a tener que hablarle para pedirle ayuda, no puedo con todo.

Lavé los platos, cubiertos, ollas y puse agua a hervir. Tenía muchísima hambre. Una buena taza de leche y pastelillos podrían bastar.

La despensa estaba vacía. No había carnes, pastas, ni conservas. Creo que alguien no hizo el abastecimiento y estuvo sobreviviendo con las reservas. ¿Pero cómo voy con Evi al súper?

Miré mi reloj, apenas son las nueve. Y mi estómago ruge como tigre. Sólo hay un huevo que quizás ya esté pasado y unas rebanadas de pan mohoso. Ni rastros de leche.

Ni modo, el primer día de Evi en el súper, suspiré.

Antes de salir le di de comer para que no me pida en la calle, pero cuando estaba sacándole los gases me vomitó en la camina. Corrí a cambiármela y de paso me di cuenta que tengo toneladas de ropa para lavar. Tampoco hay detergente para adelantar el lavado. Otra cosa más para comprar.

El problema ahora es que no tengo coche, nunca pensé en comprarme uno, mi sueldo no es muy alto y la guardería no está lejos. Me toma 10 minutos en el bus. Solo que para tomar el servicio público son tres calles abajo. Puedo ir con mi hija en brazos... pero ¿Cómo regreso? Taxi será de vuelta.

Metí a Evi en el canguro que me dieron en el hospital, es muy práctico, lo uso todo el tiempo todavía para mantenerla caliente. Puse una cobija sobre ella tapando casi toda su cabeza y salí a la calle, decidido a hacer mis compras. Me miré en el cristal de la ventana de salida y casi doy un salto ¡Se me olvidó peinarme! Luego de cambiar la camisa se me volvió a revolver el cabello. Entré por el cepillo y me lo pasé rápido.

Todo bien. ¡Tú puedes Yuuri! Allá vamos.

Estaba bajando los escalones de la entrada cuando noté algo. Casi me echo a llorar. 

Traigo puestas mis pantuflas. 

Otro viaje hasta mi habitación pero tengo que sacarme a mi cachorrita porque sino no podré atar mis agujetas.

Minutos después ya estaba listo, peinado, con ropa limpia, zapatos y el bolso que contenía pañales y toallitas.

Caminé rápido porque ya iban a dar las once pero a los tres pasos sentí un dolor agudo en mi vientre bajo. Ahogué una palabrota. ¡Cesárea hija de fruta! Caminé más despacio hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrí...

—Yuuri— la señora Galya estaba parada a punto de tocar. Le sonreí como estúpido sin saber qué decirle.

—Bue... buenos días señora—saludé.

— ¿Pensabas salir?— preguntó.

—No, no... bueno en realidad quería ir a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Qué hace aquí?— pregunté.

—Necesito hablar contigo— sonrió al ver a Evi despierta. — ¿Puedo cargarla?— preguntó extendiendo una mano para tocarla. La invité a pasar, me quité el canguro y con cuidado se la entregué. Mi mente y mi estómago no paraban de protestar.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece?— pregunté cuando nos sentamos. Suspiró mirando a su nieta.

—Tiene los ojos de Viktor— murmuró antes de besar la frente de mi hija. –Y estas pelusitas pronto se caerán, ya quiero ver qué color de cabello va a tener— sonrió haciéndole caritas.

—Yo también quiero ver eso— suspiré con más miedo. Allí sí que el pueblo entero se va a dar cuenta.

—Yuuri, yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Lamento que el destino nos vuelva reunir en esta situación...

—Yo no tengo nada que decirle— contesté. —Si me arrepintiera de lo que hice sería como pensar que mi hija fue un error y no es el caso— dije usando las mismas palabras que su hijo me había dicho días atrás.

—Lamentablemente yo sí me arrepiento de algunas y por eso estoy aquí. No vengo a reclamarte nada, al contrario. Siento que en gran parte fui la culpable de la separación de ustedes. Yo sé que debí hablar con Viktor, explicarle que te pedí que lo alejaras para que acepte la beca. Nunca supe si fingiste engañarlo o sí fue real— suspiró.

—Eso fue un malentendido— agaché la cabeza. —Intenté alejar a Viktor por todos los medios quizás por eso cuando él me vio con mi mejor amigo pensó lo peor. Fue una lástima que no quisiera escucharme.

—Se lo dije anoche— la miré sorprendido. —Sí, todo este tiempo nunca le hablé del pedido que te hicimos Sergei y yo. En parte porque él no quería hablar de ti. Desde que se fue de Hasetsu se encerró en su obsesión por sus estudios y eso lo mantenía en pie. Pasó el tiempo y pensamos que lo había superado. Hasta este otoño que nos sorprendió a todos con la noticia de que iba a volver aquí.

—Le aseguro que no tuve nada que ver en eso.

—Viktor nos explicó. Aunque, yo sí creo que tienes que ver. Quizás no estás en sus recuerdos pero si en su subconsciente. Fue tu recuerdo lo que lo trajo de vuelta, hace tiempo que él está inestable, lo veo. Viktor no es de los que hacen las cosas por impulso, se ha convertido en un hombre muy responsable.

—Señora, con todo respeto y no me lo tome a mal ¿A qué ha venido? Es que tengo que ir de compras, lavar la ropa, alimentar a mi hija...

—Entiendo, sé que tienes mucho que hacer y a eso venía. Quiero ayudarte, ya que no aceptas la colaboración de Viktor ¿Aceptarías la mía?— preguntó.

—No es que no acepte pero... No lo quiero aquí a todas horas y menos de noche, está bien que visite a su hija en un horario regular si eso lo hace feliz. Además pronto se irán...

—Viktor no se va a ir.

—Cuando se case, espero que se vaya muy lejos— miré al piso conteniendo un suspiro pues la sola imagen de Viktor en un altar con Anya hacía que mi estómago proteste. Y ya estoy muerto de hambre. —Y... y ustedes también— la miré intentando no mostrarme muy duro. En realidad no es por ellos sino porque me recuerdan a Viktor.

—Entonces ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?— sonrió sin tomar en cuenta mis palabras anteriores.

—Sí. Verá, necesito provisiones, ir a comprar, lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa y Evi no me deja dormir en las noches, quiere que la tengan en brazos...

—Entonces yo la cuido, encárgate de lo tuyo y si nos aceptas podemos...

— ¿Podemos?

—Mila, Yurio y yo. Puedo estar aquí unas horas en las mañanas y Mila en las tardes. Yurio viajó con su esposo a Nagasaki pero apenas llegue lo vas a tener también aquí queriendo ayudarte. No molestaremos, no tienes que prepararnos nada de comer, sólo vendremos y estaremos en la habitación de Evi, cuidándola, cambiando sus pañales, nos haremos cargo de su ropa...

—La ropa la lavo yo, por lo demás, está bien porque no sé cómo hacerlo solo— sonreí. —Estaba saliendo al comprar con las pantuflas hace un rato— sonreí.

—Está bien, si quieres puedes ir, me quedo con Evi— sonrió mirándola.

—Deje que le dé el pecho para que no llore— dije antes de tomar a mi hija y alimentarla. —Y por favor señora, si quiere que yo esté a gusto, no toque mis demás quehaceres. Sólo encárguese de Evi y no salga de la casa, por nada del mundo— le advertí con miedo. Me iba a separar de mi pequeña por una hora al menos, la dejaría con la madre de Viktor en quien por alguna razón aún confío. Me da temor sí pero yo la he visto ser madre, recuerdo sus atenciones, su carácter alegre. 

Así, pude al fin salir antes del mediodía, tengo sueño, estoy cansado y quiero un largo baño. No me viene mal un poco de ayuda extra aunque algo me dice que tendré que pagar con algunos disgustos por aceptar.

Hice mis compras en tiempo record, esta pequeña separación me causó un accidente en mi camisa. Me da vergüenza estar mojando mi ropa por la leche que segrego. Fui a la zona de farmacia a adquirir algo que me ayude.

—Estos protectores le vendrán bien— aconsejó la dependienta, una señora mayor que ya pintaba canas. —Quizás también necesite pezoneras de silicona...— intentó venderme más cosas.

—No gracias— dije tan amable como pude y salí de allí. No tengo problemas con mi leche, quizás sólo me duele cuando Evi jala muy fuerte.

Regresé a casa empapado. Aún mis protectores estaban empaquetados pensé que con los pañuelitos iba a ser suficiente.

Al entrar me di con la sorpresa que el señor Sergei estaba allí. ¿Ahora cómo voy a cambiarme con ellos dos en la habitación? Además tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Lo saludé rápidamente antes de ir a encargarme de mis deberes.

Por dentro refunfuñaba, me di un baño rápido en la habitación de papá y me cambié la ropa, piqué algunas verduras, calenté agua para hervirlas, adelanté el lavado cuando escuché que Evi lloraba.

—Yuuri, tiene hambre— dijo la señora preocupada.

—Aún no han pasado dos horas— miré el reloj. Ya casi eran las dos de la tarde.

—Creo que debe comer cuando tenga hambre— sugirió el abuelo. Les sonreí sin ganas y me senté a darle su alimento a mi hija. Es muy incómodo hacerlo con ellos cerca, quizás no sea buena idea tener tanta gente en casa.

Cuando se fueron por fin pude sentarme a comer algo, aún tenía mucho que lavar pero ya estaba agotado. Evi se estaba quedando dormida así que aproveché para echarme a su lado en nuestra cama. Pero apenas mi cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada el timbre sonó. Si es otro ruso lo echaré sin remordimiento.

Salí a ver, era Seung-Gil . Le sonreí antes de hacerlo pasar.

—Hola Yuuri, pasaba por aquí ¿Me dejas ayudarte?— preguntó.

—Seung, estoy bien— dije intentando sonreír.

—Sí, esas ojeras me dicen que estás muy bien. Anda, échate una siesta y deja al tío coreano hacerse cargo— me sonrió. Caminamos a mi habitación. 

—Quiero dormir un poco— pedí. 

—Descansa, si Evi se despierta la atenderé hasta que quiera alimentarse. Rayos Yuuri, tienes mucha ropa que lavar— dijo mirando el cesto rosa. 

—Apenas he metido un poco de ropa mía a la lavadora...

—¿De qué año es tu lavadora?— preguntó. Lo miré confundido.

—Pues... la compró mi mamá cuando yo entré al...

—Ni se te ocurra meter esta delicada ropa a tu lavadora vieja— me gruñó. —Ropa delicada de bebé recién nacido se lava a mano con jabón y agua tibia. O dile a Nikiforov que compre una nueva con ciclo de lavado ultra suave— murmuró llevándose el cesto de ropa. No estoy para discutirle a Seung-Gil, así que por esta vez lo dejaré ser el tío consentidor. 

Apenas pude descansar una hora a lo mucho, el llanto de mi bebé me despertó. Seung la tenía en brazos y la paseaba por la habitación, sin embargo ya no era suficiente.

—Lo siento Yuuri, está hambrienta, creí que me comería— dijo mi amigo con aquella expresión severa con la que suele bromear. Sonreí, me dispuse a alimentarla y allí estaba otra vez ese dolor en el pezón derecho. 

Lo confieso, no puedo solo pero seguiré intentando, tengo ayuda que no pedí, bastantes ganas de cuidar de mi hija, muchísimo sueño y un pezón agrietado. 


	47. Alterado, estresado y cansado

## ALTERADO, ESTRESADO Y CANSADO

Nuevamente vi el amanecer, otra larga noche, apenas he dormido una hora creo, mi pequeña ha tomado por costumbre estar despierta en la madrugada y dormir de día, quisiera acompañarla en sus siestas diurnas pero tengo mucho qué hacer. Demasiadas tareas acumuladas.

Ya le pedí a papá que me ayude con los servicios y a limpiar la casa pero cuando pasó la escoba ayer rompió uno de los jarrones favoritos de mamá, así que lo mandé a lavar el retrete. Y Kenjirou... le pedí que me ayude con la ropa y la metió toda junta, mi pijama blanca ahora tiene manchas azules.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar, bueno en teoría sí pero el sabor de sus comidas es... dañino al paladar.

El único lugar que mantengo inmaculado, limpio, ordenado y desinfectado es mi habitación. He renunciado a usar pañales ecológicos por el momento porque ninguno le da a mi hija, es muy pequeñita. Viktor me trajo dos bolsas gigantes de pañales desechables para recién nacidos y de esos está usando Evi. No le causan ninguna molestia por el momento.

Viktor pasa por aquí todas las mañanas mientras duermo, revisa a Evi, anota en su librera sus mediciones, limpia su ombligo ahora que el cordón ya se cayó, juega un rato con ella si está despierta y se marcha. Antes de irse la acomoda a mi lado y sé que me observa unos segundos. ¿Cómo sé eso si estoy dormido? Pues nunca lo estoy realmente, solo finjo. Aunque muero de sueño es difícil conciliarlo cuando sé que el padre de mi hija viene.

Hoy la señora Galya vino tres horas en la mañana, aproveché para cocinar mi almuerzo y dejar algunas cosas preparadas para la cena.

Pensé que podría avanzar el trabajo que dejé pendiente para Chris pero apenas y puedo dormir en las tardes, mi pequeña me chupa toda mi energía, literalmente hablando.

Seung-Gil llegó nuevamente por la tarde, le agradecí mucho su presencia porque pensaba descansar un par de horas. Pero calculé que no había dormido ni una cuando escuché voces.

— ¿Y ahora qué? – me desperté de mal humor. Evi no estaba conmigo.

—No entiendo para qué necesita tanta ropa una cachorrita que no puede ni salir a la calle— escuché la voz de Seung.

—Es una Nikiforov, no necesita salir a la calle para lucir impecable— escuché la voz de ¿Mila?

—Ya sacas a relucir tu alcurnia, vieja burguesa— contestó Yurio. –Tu te vistes para dormir como si estuvieras en un desfile de modas y ni te apellidas Nikiforov— le reclamó. Ahogué un grito. Eso debió doler, si hay algo que le molesta a Mila es que le recuerden...

—Yo soy una Nikifovov... ilegítima pero lo soy— contestó la pelirroja. Corre Yurio, corre, sonreí.

—El viejo dice que los ilegítimos no cuentan en su familia tan estirada... ¡auch!— algo le había golpeado a Yurio. Evi empezó a llorar y mi instinto de madre se activó.

Entré a la sala a regañarlos por pelearse cuando deberían estar cuidando a su sobrina.

— ¡Ay por favor! Sólo tiene una semana ¿Qué les pasa?— refunfuñé medio dormido. Mi hija tenía puesto con un pequeño vestido rojo y blanco, Mila intentaba ponerle el enorme sombrero para tomarle una fotografía. Y había bastante ropa extraña esparcida en ambos sofás. Monos abrigadores con capuchas de piel, bebecreces con figuras de matrioshkas, gorritos siberianos y demasiados vestidos para una sola niña.

La tomé de mis brazos y me metí con mi hija a la habitación, le quité ese ridículo vestido ruso, demasiado grande para su cuerpecito, la abrigué con un bebecrece suave de algodón, le di pecho hasta que se durmió y me acomodé a su lado. Nadie va a convertir a mi cachorrita en una camarada.

Me desperté asustado, todo estaba en penumbra. Mi hija no estaba a mi lado, yo tenía el brazo extendido hacia ella, con la bata sin abrochar lo cual dejaba ver mi pequeño pecho redondo, lleno de leche. Parezco una vaca, pensé antes de levantarme a buscar a mi cachorrita.

— ¿Papá?— grité mientras me abrochaba la bata y buscaba las pantuflas. Salí de la habitación al no escuchar respuesta, caminé hacia la sala y los encontré en el sofá. A los tres.

Papá miraba un partido de fútbol mientras Viktor a su lado sostenía a Evi, que estaba despierta y parecía muy cómoda en brazos de su padre. Me les quedé mirando unos minutos, ambos hombres comentaban acerca del marcador, las jugadas y los posibles resultados. Me hizo recordar cuando Viktor intentaba ganarse la aceptación de papá y se hizo fan del Sagan Tosu, el equipo favorito de la familia. Parecía como si estuvieran acostumbrados a vivir juntos.

Fui a saludar a papá y me senté al lado de Viktor.

— ¿Está bien?— pregunté.

—Sí, estaba despierta cuando llegué. Me anuncié pero tu celular sigue apagado. Esperé afuera hasta que llegó Toshiya— sonrió mirando a su hija. ¿Toshiya? ¿Ya se llevan así?

—Yurio y Mila vinieron hoy...

Viktor soltó una carcajada suave, no supe si por sus primos o por Evi que estornudó de forma demasiado escandalosa para los casi tres kilos de peso que tiene.

—Lo sé, me llamaron. Les dije que tuvieran cuidado, que llevas días durmiendo mal y estás alterado pero ya sabes como son— sonrió evitando mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—No estaba alterado, sólo quería dormir un poco y encontré a mi hija llorando y a tus primos peleando mientras intentaban ponerle toda esa ropa de camaradas— dije tomando uno de los pies de mi hija que pataleaba sin cesar.

—Te aseguro que ninguno de los dos, jamás haría algo así— volvió a reír. —No es ropa de camarada, ni los Nikiforov ni los Plisetsky en todas sus generaciones se han vestido con esa ropa comunista— al parecer mi comentario le hizo mucha gracia.

—Pues qué se yo— dije de mal humor. —Y no estoy alterado— refunfuñé.

—Si me dejaras ayudarte...

—No necesito más ayuda tengo suficiente ahora que tu mamá, Mila y Yurio estarán por aquí. Puedo dormir en las tardes si Evi no me deja hacerlo en las noches.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Mi presencia? Puedo llevarme a Evi a mi casa y...

— ¿Qué?— dije conteniendo mi ira. ¿Llevarse a MI hija a su casa dónde vive con su novia?

—Necesitas dormir en las madrugadas.

— ¡Y lo haré! Sólo me estoy acostumbrando— dije furioso. Papá me miró confundido.

— ¿Quieren que encargue comita tailandesa?— preguntó. —Tengo hambre— dijo volviendo su mirada al televisor.

—Voy a preparar algo— mascullé antes de irme a cocinar. Viktor me siguió con la bebé en sus brazos.

—Yuuri, mañana tienes cita con Chris— me recordó. Lo había olvidado por completo, con tantas cosas por hacer. ¡Hasta mi celular está apagado! Debo tener varios mensajes de Isabella, whats de Guang-Hong, de Leo, Yuuko y Phichit. Tenía que contestarle a Yuuko porque mis compañeros profesores de la guardería querían venir a conocer a mi hija.

—Es cierto. Es por la tarde ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres que Yurio o Mila pasen por ti? Puedes llevar a Evi.

—¿Tú la cuidarías mientras estoy en consulta?— pregunté salteando algunas verduras.

—Puedo pedirle a mamá que la cuide en mi despacho. Yo tengo que estar en tu cita— me giré a verlo. ¿Por qué debo tener a un pediatra en mi consulta obstétrica? Allí voy otra vez, dudando de Viktor cuando lo único que parece querer siempre es ayudarme. 

— ¿Y eso?

—Tenemos que hablar contigo, Chris y yo. Es algo referente a tu salud.

—Viktor, estoy demasiado estresado para secretos ¿Qué tienes que hacer tu en mi consulta?— volví a preguntar. La primera vez que fui con la doctora Park me miró con esos ojos de médico que sabe algo que tú no puedes comprender porque eres medio ignorante de la medicina.

—No te molestes, Yuuri. No es nada malo, es solo porque participé en tu operación y quería estar allí para asesorarte sobre el tratamiento que vas a llevar.

—Oh, entiendo— respondí aunque no comprendía bien. —No sabía que habías participado en mi operación— me concentré mirar la comida. ¿Viktor había ayudado a Chris? Pensé que su única función fue recibir a mi hija. Algo deben querer hacerme ahora que no tengo útero, quizás un tratamiento hormonal porque sé que la extracción de un órgano tan importante en un omega crea desequilibrios. He leído sobre enfermedades que se desarrollan por falta de hormonas, además está el peligro de que algo haya salido mal.

Cenamos los tres, sonreí al ver como Viktor podía tener a Evi en un brazo y comer con palillos con la otra mano. Incluso papá que nunca se emociona mucho salvo por el fútbol, sacó su celular de teclas para sacar una foto. No me quedé atrás aunque tuve que hacerlo con el celular de Vitya porque el mío no sé donde está, desde que se apagó dejé de verlo. Aproveché para enviarme las fotos por whats, luego las mandaré a imprimir para que Evi tenga su álbum fotográfico de su primer año. Yo tengo muchos que mi mamá decoraba con sus propias manos, de mi primer año, de la escuela, de mis veranos. Los últimos que me hizo los tengo refundidos en cajas porque no podía evitar llorar cuando me veía feliz con Vitkor a mi lado.

Eché a Viktor antes de las nueve, no quiero que luego tenga que soportar los reclamos de su novia porque se pasa demasiado tiempo en mi casa. No podré aguantar otra de las escenas de su prometida, estoy demasiado fatigado para resistir sus celos estúpidos, si me hubiera encontrado aquella vez con el humor que me cargo ahora, otra habría sido la historia. 

No quiero ser grosero, nunca he querido lastimar a nadie, menos a alguien que ha sido mi médico. Pero si me vuelvo a cruzar con Anya le voy a cantar todos los lunares que Viktor tiene desde el cuello hasta... hasta la cintura.


	48. Cita con el obstetra

## CITA CON EL OBSTETRA

Esta madrugada Evi me dejó dormir dos horas seguidas y luego cabeceé en intermedios de minutos. Me he levantado más tranquilo y menos alterado. Tomé un baño cuando mi cachorrita se durmió luego de comer.

Mi cicatriz ha sanado bien, no me duele a menos que haga un movimiento demasiado rápido o intente correr, en dos oportunidades me olvidé que estaba operado y cuando di un par de pasos rápidos sentí un tirón en mi vientre bajo.

No me han cosido, nunca tuve que volver para que me retiren los puntos, es mi primera cita con el obstetra y me alegra en el alma que no sea con Anya porque no me presentaría a su consultorio.

Encontré mi celular y lo puse a cargar para coordinar que Yurio viniera por nosotros. Se presentó puntual a medio día, me dijo que vendría con tiempo pues quería presentarme a su alfa. Sentí mucha curiosidad, debe ser ese señor que vi el otro día en el despacho de Viktor. Parecía muy serio.

—¡Cerdo!— llegó muy contento. Parece que al pequeño ruso, aunque ya no está tan pequeño, le va muy bien en su matrimonio. –Te presento a mi Beka— dijo cuando el alfa llegó a su lado.

—Un placer conocerte— aquel alfa no era muy alto pero si ancho de hombros, su sonrisa contrastaba con el aire de seriedad que emana. Estaba vestido de traje elegante, parece alguien importante, creo que Georgi me dijo que es abogado.

—Hola, igualmente. Soy Yuuri— sonreí.

—Sí, por su culpa me quedó el sobrenombre de Yurio— bromeó el rubio. –Luego que regresamos a Rusia, nadie volvió a llamarme por mi nombre real, solo Beka me dice así.

—Yo te llamo Yura— le corrigió el pelinegro logrando un sonrojo del ruso. Vaya, vaya, jamás creí vivir para ver que alguien pueda hacer sonrojar al tigre de Rusia. Así quería que le llamaran cuando estábamos en la escuela, nadie podía hacerlo, Yurio llegó de 12 años y parecía un gatito arisco.

Los invité a pasar, tenía preparado un poco de té. Conversamos unos minutos, Otabek es abogado en derecho internacional y ahora está trabajando como consultor para una empresa cuya sede está en Nagasaki por lo cual viajaba con regularidad. Entonces me di cuenta con quien es que había consultado Viktor por el asunto de Yoon Bum, por cierto no he podido ir a verlo, le debo una visita.

—He decidido abrir un spa con Mila acá en Hasetsu— me anunció el ruso. Me pareció una maravillosa idea.

—Es una buena idea, hay pocos lugares de tratamientos corporales aquí, la mayoría están dedicados a la meditación y esas cosas.

—Me di cuenta, nos paseamos por toda la ciudad para hacernos faciales y conseguimos muchas invitaciones a charlas para mejorar la autoestima— sonrió. –No se toman en serio eso de la belleza exterior, siempre me causó mucha fascinación su cultura pero a nadie le viene mal un poco de ayuda real. Un rostro lleno de secuelas de acné no atrae aunque el dueño tenga una hermosa personalidad.

—Subestimas la belleza interior— le molestó Otabek.

—No subestimo nada, solo sé que como te vez, te juzgan. Es fácil para ti, alfa atractivo. Pero un omega lo tiene difícil más cuando ha tenido problemas con su piel. Cerdo ¿Recuerdas la cantidad de omegas en la escuela que se sentían mal por los granos?

—Lo recuerdo, Morooka sigue soltero— debido a las secuelas su acné agresivo, aún tiene el rostro marcado.

—Ese no se va a casar hasta que empiece a bañarse todos los días— bromeó Yurio y nos reímos de buena gana.

—Yura, recuerda lo que te pidió Mila— comentó su alfa cuando terminamos de reír.

—Ah cierto, bueno estamos buscando una enfermera para nuestro spa, alguien que pueda atender, pesar, tallar y abrir una historia clínica a los pacientes. Además poner vía y algunas cosillas que Mila y yo no manejamos. Y ella vio a una enfermera del hospital, una omega de cabello negro largo...

—¿Con ojos color violeta?

—Esa misma, bueno el caso es que la alfa descarriada fue directo a ofrecerle trabajo a la enfermera y se asustó. Así que pensamos que como tú pasaste varios días allí quizás la conoces— sonrió.

—Sí la conozco, es muy amable y gentil, es italiana.

—¿Podrías decirle que somos de fiar? Intenté decirle que somos familia de Viktor pero ni me quiso escuchar.

—Qué extraño, Sala es muy extrovertida, siempre me dice más de la cuenta sobre lo que pasa allá— dije recordando todas las veces que la hermosa omega de ojos violeta me pasa los rumores y me cuenta las cosas que ocurren sin siquiera pedirlo.

—Mila la asustó— Otabek sonrió como recordando algo. —El primer día que llegamos la abordó pidiéndole su teléfono, por eso no quiere saber nada de ustedes.

—Ese día que llegamos estábamos todos exaltados, luego del escándalo del aeropuerto en Nagasaki, Mila estaba en una especie de frenesí— contestó el ruso.

—¿Qué les pasó en el aeropuerto?— pregunté, Yurio lo había mencionado pero no profundizó el tema.

—Llegamos de madrugada, había control en aduanas y como el avión traía dos rusos, llegaron más agentes a revisar. La sangre de contrabando venía en mi maletín de mano— empezó a contar Otabek. –Ellos dos iban delante de mí, la idea era generar una situación que incomodara a los agentes y a los demás pasajeros para que reclamen por la demora...

—Mila traía pieles, no reales pero sí unas buenas imitaciones— prosiguió Yurio. —Joyas no declaradas, su colección de perfumes de Dior y todos los aparatos electrónico que pudo conseguir en el mercado de pulgas de San Petersburgo, ya sabes cómo les pone a los japoneses las cosas que no entienden— el ruso soltó una carcajada.

—Mila pasó primero, Yura empezó a quejarse por la demora, los japoneses no sabían qué hacer pues las pieles son prohibidas, tuvieron que llamar a un experto, tanto para las pieles como para las joyas, le decomisaron los perfumes e intentaron preguntar para qué era cada aparato— Otabek parecía recordar todo con mucho humor.

—Para ese momento yo ya estaba gritando porque llevaban media hora de retraso, hice tal escándalo que todos me hacían reverencias para que me calme. Entonces Beka sacó su pasaporte kazajo, mostró su identificación de agregado cultural y lo dejaron pasar sin revisarle nada, ni siquiera miraron cuando su maletín pasó por la máquina.

Me quedé sorprendido por todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para no ser descubiertos junto con Viktor por el contrabando. Esa sangre era para mi hija. Hicieron todo eso sin saber que Evi es su familia, que es parte de ellos. Y con aquella sangre pudieron salvar a Viktor. Les estaré eternamente agradecido. Reímos bastante, no puedo creer que le hicieran tanta maldad a los pobres empleados de aduanas.

—Será algo digno de contarles a nuestros nietos ¿Verdad Beka?— su alfa sonrió con ternura.

—Claro que sí.

Mi cachorrita empezó a llorar en ese momento y fui por ella a la habitación, la traje para que la vieran antes de amamantarla, luego salimos rumbo al hospital.

Llegamos sobre las dos de la tarde, justo a tiempo para mi cita, Yurio y Otabek se la llevaron mientras yo me dirigía al consultorio de Chris, ambos ya me estaban esperando.

—Yuuuuri— saludó el suizo. –Dichosos los ojos ¿Cómo has estado? No me contestas los whats, ni las llamadas. Quiero comer katsudon— sonrió.

—Eres bienvenido en mi casa— dije saludando. Viktor me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno Yuuri, necesito revisarte pero antes debemos conversar un poco. ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Duele la herida?

—No duele salvo cuando he forzado la marcha, intenté correr dos veces y me dolió.

—Debes tener cuidado con eso— Viktor intervino, ambos lo miramos.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué no tengo puntos en la cicatriz?— pregunté intrigado pues la primera vez que le pregunté no me quiso responder.

—Fue una sutura interna llamada aproximación cutánea, con hilo reabsorvente. Por fuera quedaste perfecto, estéticamente es lo mejor que tenemos en el hospital— me sonrió.

— ¿Entonces si me cosiste?— ambos sonrieron.

—Sí, pero en las capas internas, Yuuri, te dejé tan liso por fuera que puedes usar hilo dental con toda confianza— me sonrojé con su comentario y ahora ambos se rieron de mí.

—Eres un fanfarrón Chris— murmuró Viktor.

—Bueno, señor director, ahora lo difícil. Explique usted el motivo de esta reunión— pidió el suizo más serio. Creo que esta es la parte que me preocupaba desde ayer.

— ¿Pasa algo?— me alarmé. — ¿Me retiraron el útero verdad?— pregunté intuyendo que de eso se trataba, su mirada se hizo más seria. Ojalá que no sea algo más grave.

—No. Perdona por contradecir el diagnóstico de tu obstetra de Nagasaki pero no lo hicimos— suspiró el rubio.

— ¿Qué? Pero... pero ¿No es peligroso? La doctora Park es muy buena obstetra, tiene excelentes referencias, ella me dijo que esos quistes y los fibromas que tengo en el útero y los ovarios podrían incluso volverse cáncer— ahora mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. ¡Qué no sea eso por Dios!

—Yo decidí por ti y asumo el riesgo Yuuri— habló Viktor. —Sabes que la operación que te realizamos fue de emergencia, sufriste mucho e intentamos ser rápidos pero luego que te durmieras volví para verificar tu diagnóstico. Pedí un legrado para ti. No una histerectomía. El legrado es...

— ¡Sé lo que es un legrado!— dije molesto, no soy un experto pero algunas cosas sí sé.

—En cuanto a los quistes de tus ovarios, has recibido la medicación adecuada y quizás baste con una laparoscopía para retirarlos.

— ¿Por qué decidiste por mí?— pregunté molesto.

—Yo creo que no estabas bien informado, Yuuri— esta vez habló Chris. —La extirpación es demasiado invasiva, a mí me formaron con un profundo respeto por el cuerpo humano, tus órganos podían salvarse. Tanto el útero como tus ovarios tenían otra alternativa y se lo consulté a Viktor y a Anya. Lamentablemente ella no estuvo de acuerdo y se retiró.

—¿Qué?— pregunté.

—No compartía mi diagnóstico...— Chris se encogió de hombros.

—Hice lo que creía mejor para ti, Yuuri— Viktor me miraba con temor.

— ¿Van a tener que volver a operarme?— pregunté.

—Si pero la laparoscopia no es riesgosa, Chris la realizará con sumo cuidado, dejará intactos tus ovarios para que no afecte tu fertilidad...

— ¿Quieres decir que podré tener más hijos?— pregunté asombrado.

—Sí, es probable pero no aconsejable a corto plazo, quizás debas esperar... ¿no estás apurado o sí?— preguntó el suizo con su habitual forma de bromear.

—Para tener la certeza de que los quistes no regresen, puedes llevar un tratamiento, no es largo ni invasivo...— no dejé a Viktor continuar con su explicación. Fui grosero al inicio, estaba a la defensiva, creí que me darían una mala noticia, pensé que me dirían que algo se complicó o que lo que tenía se había extendido a todo mi cuerpo... tanto tiempo me he sentido asustado, primero con la idea de que era mi única y última oportunidad de ser madre, de tener entre mis brazos a un bebé y poder cuidarlo. Luego temí por mi salud, cuando consulté en internet y con otros pacientes que mis quistes y fibromas podían volverse cáncer, el mundo se me fue al piso. Todo este tiempo estuve angustiado, desde que me senté en esa consulta en Nagasaki hace casi un año.

Y ahora Viktor me dice que estoy bien, que sólo necesito tratamiento pero que estoy intacto. Bueno quizás otra operación simple pero estoy completo.

— ¡Gracias!— dije entre lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba. — ¡Gracias por estar aquí!— sentí sus manos en mi espalda haciendo círculos suaves.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien— susurró. —Tu cicatriz no presenta riesgos, te vas a recuperar completamente. Estarás bien, Yuuri. Debes cuidar de nuestra hija y ser feliz—su voz se tornó más suave, tragó saliva. Al hacer contacto con su pecho, el latido de su corazón, tan conocido en otra época me recibió como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Yo también participé, no se olviden de mí— escuché a Chris quien nos envolvió en un abrazo grupal y me hizo reír.

—Perdón— dije cuando me soltó. Creo que soy un manojo de nervios, afectado por mis hormonas maternas. –Le quiero agradecer a ambos— hice una profunda reverencia para expresarles mi eterna gratitud.

—Espero que me hayas disculpado por haber alterado tu expediente médico. Chris estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, decidimos en situ. Sin embargo la doctora Petrova no lo aprobó es por ello que pidió no volver a tratarte más— dijo algo fastidiado.

—Me parece muy bien— sonreí. —Chris es mucho más guapo que Anya— bromeé haciendo que ese rictus de fastidio abandone su rostro. Ambos rompieron a reír.

Luego de aquella conversación, Viktor se fue y me quedé con Chris quién revisó mi herida y me dijo que estaba sanando perfectamente.

Volví a casa pensando nuevamente en lo que me dijeron, la bruja si quería que me sacaran el útero y por eso se fue en plena operación, sin embargo Viktor se mantuvo firme pensando en lo que era mejor para mí. 

Y yo sigo sin dejarlo que me ayude. Soy tan tonto. 


	49. Las cosas empiezan a mejorar

## LAS COSAS EMPIEZAN A MEJORAR

La señora Galya seguía viniendo en las mañanas, me avisó que en una semana más, ella y su esposo volverían a Rusia pero que regresarían en un par de meses.

Yurio y Mila no volvieron a presentarse juntos. Se turnaban y permanecían dos horas exactas por la tarde, mientras yo descansaba o al menos lo intentaba.

Quisiera decir que esto me ayudó pero siempre estaba pendiente de ellos, de lo que le decían a mi hija, de que no estén probándole ropa. Me estaba volviendo paranoico, vigilaba todo, atento al mínimo movimiento y tratando de cumplir con mis deberes. Evi no dormía por las noches, llevaba casi una semana durmiendo al amanecer. Mi carácter tranquilo se vio afectado al punto de echar un par de veces de casa a Kenjirou porque se burló de mi apariencia.

Sé que me estoy sobrepasando, pero así como tengo molestias con la gente, también he desarrollado un malestar en uno de mis pechos. Creo que se tapó y por vergüenza no le dije a nadie. La leche no sale y ya no me atrevo a darle el pecho a Evi porque sólo con que me toque el pezón salto de dolor.

Esa tarde Viktor llegó a las seis como de costumbre. Mientras preparaba la cena nuestra hija pidió de comer, le di el pecho derecho esperando que Viktor no se diera cuenta que no alternaba.

Cuando se acabó, regresé a la cocina pero ella no quedó satisfecha. Viktor se me acercó

—Aún tiene hambre— sonrió.

—Eso veo. Voy a darle más— dije caminado a mi habitación. Intenté darle el pecho adolorido pero cuando su boquita se prendió de mi pezón grité. Me mordí la lengua esperando que Viktor no lo oyera y aguantar el dolor pero fui cobarde y tuve que hacer que Evi me suelte.

La dejé en la cama, no soporté más. Estaba cansado, de mal humor, me dolía la cabeza, el pecho me punzaba, el pezón me mataba de dolor y me sentía tan vulnerable.

Empecé a llorar desesperado llamando en silencio a mi mamá. ¡Cuánto la necesito ahora! No puedo hacerlo solo, intento, hago lo mejor que puedo y no me sale, no lo consigo. Soy un desastre de madre, mal organizado, como a des horas, no he vuelto a ponerme la faja y siento que sigo más inflado que cuando di a luz. Estoy hecho un caos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Viktor me tomó una mano, estaba con una rodilla en el suelo para estar a mi nivel. — ¿Qué tienes Yuuri?— preguntó levantó mi barbilla.

—Me duele mucho— confesé mientras mis lágrimas caían.

— ¿Dónde? Muéstrame— dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

— ¡Se me tapó un pecho y no sé qué hacer!— rompí a llorar fuerte intentando ocultar mi rostro.

— ¡Yuuri! Debiste decírmelo— hizo a un lado mis manos esperando que le muestre pero yo seguía reticente. Ya tengo suficiente con estar en ese estado deprimente ¿Además debo mostrarle mi pecho hinchado?

—Nooo— me quejé.

—Esas cosas parecen pequeñas pero no deben pasarse por alto, te pedí que me dijeras si sentías alguna molestia, intenté decirte...

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sé que quieres ayudar pero yo no estoy preparado para eso! ¡Quiero hacerlo solo!— gemí.

—No tienes porqué. Por favor Yuuri, déjame ayudarte— volvió a insistir. —Puedes desarrollar mastitis y no sólo no podrías amamantar sino que habría que intervenir quirúrgicamente— eso sí me asustó y haciendo a un lado el poco pudor que me quedaba me abrí la bata.

—Está caliente— dijo acariciando mi pecho con dos dedos. —Y ya tiene una coloración rojiza. ¿Desde cuando tienes problemas?

—El pezón me duele desde que vine a casa más o menos, se me tapaba eventualmente, con la succión se volvía a abrir pero desde ayer que lo siento duro y no sale la leche— sollocé. —Ya miré el internet, hice lo del peine, le di masajes, intento que Evi me ayude pero duele mucho.

Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi pezón y lo aplastó. Acallé un gemido de dolor.

—Lo tienes muy lastimado, se agrietó. Es que eres primerizo. Debí tener más cuidado— se reclamó a sí mismo. —La única solución antes de pasar a lo quirúrgico es que Evi succione y lo destape ¿Quieres intentarlo? Te ayudaré, vamos. ¿Confías en mí?— dijo sonriéndome.

Suspiré. — ¿Ya qué?— dije haciendo tripas corazón.

Él tomó a nuestra hija y la colocó en un ángulo que yo no podría, por debajo de mi brazo, lo miré incrédulo.

—La obstrucción es en el cuadrante superior izquierdo, yo la sostendré, tu toma el pezón con tus dedos libres y... abrázame con la otra mano, hunde las uñas en mi espalda si es necesario— me miró serio.

Dejé escapar una sonrisa por lo raro de la posición y aunque me dolía mucho este momento me parecía tan íntimo.

Hice lo que me dijo, respiré profundo cuando los labios de mi hija se cerraron. Soporté un jaloneo que logró sacarme gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo de contener el dolor pero finalmente sentí que algo caliente salía de mi pecho. Abrí los ojos cuando Evi empezó a succionar, Viktor estaba atento en mí y en nuestra hija, tan concentrado, que me causó mucha ternura.

Por un momento quise que fuera nuestro, tener el poder de hacer que se quede toda la noche, todos los días, que comparta con nosotros nuestros momentos familiares.

— ¿Ya?— preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí— dije suspirando. —Ya se abrió.

—Yuuri. ¿Puedes desenterrar tus uñas de mi piel?— preguntó con una mueca de dolor.

Recién tomé conciencia que mi agarre había sido demasiado fuerte, lo solté de inmediato, asustado.

— ¡Perdón!— dije avergonzado.

—Bueno, al menos compartí tu dolor— me sonrió acomodando a Evi de tal modo que yo podía sostenerla. Nos quedamos así un rato más, luego me volvió a revisar. –Creo que tengo crema de caléndula en mi oficina, sino la encuentro te traeré manteca de cacao mañana temprano. Procura no lavarte con jabón, solo usa agua.

— ¿Entonces no crees que la leche retenida le haga daño a Evi?— pregunté.

—A lo mucho le soltará el estómago. Pero no debes dejar que vuelva a pasar ¿Sí? Podría ser peligroso para ti Yuuri, dime si algo te duele en el mismo momento no esperes a que sea más grave— advirtió. Le sonreí y le prometí avisarle cualquier molestia.

Cuando se marchó me sentí un poco vacío. Aunque quiera negarlo cuando Viktor está cerca mi mundo está completo. No sólo porque es médico sino porque su presencia me llena.

Dentro de mí, esa parte egoísta que a veces me gana, me dice que nosotros lo necesitábamos más. Que es nuestro. Sin embargo mi conciencia no me permite hacer nada para atraerlo. No voy a usar a mi hija o mi maternidad para algo así. Si él nos ama, si nos prefiere sobre todas las cosas, quizás... quizás.

Desde aquel día, dejé que el padre de mi hija viniera a ayudarme más seguido, permití que hiciera de comer o me trajera algo preparado del hospital. Lo dejé encargarse de lavar la ropa de Evi y que limpie la habitación. En realidad es un poco maniático con eso de la limpieza, desinfectaba el piso, la tina de baño, el cambiador de pañales, incluso una vez lo vi rociando una solución amarillenta sobre el contenedor de basura, en el lavadero del patio.

Me trajo varios productos para mi aseo personal, pomadas para la herida de mi cesárea que ya no dolía y aquella crema de caléndula que tanto me refrescó los pechos. También acepté con entusiasmo los juguetes que le compraba a Evi. Pequeñas sonajas, peluches musicales y una tortuga-lámpara cuya luz intermitente iluminaba el techo de colores. Nos divertimos mucho colocando a los pies de su cuna un piano musical que sonaba cuando ella pataleaba. 

Poco a poco la decoración fue cambiando, las paredes blancas dejaron de ser tan llamativas, los colores de los juguetes, las fotografías y cuadros que fuimos agregando hicieron que todo se volviera más cálido. Viktor colocó en uno de los muebles un huevo ruso y una muñeca matrioshka. Me parecieron detalles tan bonitos aunque podría jurar que aquellas piedras azules que adornaban el huevo eran reales pero no podía ser posible ¿Cómo Viktor podría tener un huevo imperial original? Sé que son muy raros y vales millones de yenes. Este debe ser una muy buena réplica.

Así nuestro trato fue cambiando poco a poco. Ya no me sentía tenso con su presencia, me gustaba verlo cambiarle el pañal a Evi, cantarle para que se duerma. Siempre me la pedía después de amamantarla para sacarle el gas, a riesgo de echar a perder sus camisas. Yo tenía preparado un trozo de tela para ponerlo en su hombro.

Me di cuenta que aceptar la ayuda de todos me dejaba más tiempo para descansar, Mila cortó mi cabello, también me pidió ayuda para convencer a Sala de trabajar con ellos. Yurio me hizo una profunda limpieza facial, me obsequió cremas para mantener mi rostro fresco y aseado, mis ojeras fueron desapareciendo y me sentí más contento y ligero. 

Pronto empecé a aceptar visitas por las tardes, Isabella vino a verme el miércoles, mis amigos profesores de la guardería quedaron de venir el viernes. Phichit, Seung-Gil, Leo y Guang-Hong, que ya habían regresado de su fuga, pidieron que les separe el sábado para compartir una noche de amigos. Todo empezó a mejorar en mi vida.

Papá por su parte aceptaba a viktor como una presencia necesaria y un acompañante para ver sus partidos, desarrollaron un compañerismo tal que me reí una noche en que los encontré a los tres con sus camisetas celestes alentando a su equipo. 

Sin embargo mientras más ganaba Viktor mi confianza, Kenjirou se alejaba de nosotros. Ya no venía por las tardes, se aparecía siempre al medio día, jugaba un rato con mi hija, me ayudaba a limpiar la sala, iba por las compras al mercado y reparaba cualquier cosa que se necesitara. Luego se iba sin aceptarme el almuerzo. Lo notaba distante ya no reía tanto como antes y eso me apenaba. Quisiera hacerlo feliz pero no puedo.


	50. Malditos alfa

## MALDITOS ALFAS

—Oye puerquito ese cabello no te deja mirar bien— me dijo Mila una tarde en que vino a cuidar a su sobrina. —Puedo cortártelo si quieres— ofreció con una sonrisa. Recordé que Yurio me contó que ella es estilista, así que acepté porque no tenía tiempo para salir a buscar alguien que me arregle la melena, a veces caía sobre mis anteojos y no me dejaba mirar bien.

—Sí quiero. Solo... no hagas nada extraño ¿Sí?— pedí. Soltó una risita.

—Claro que no, te lo dejaré tal como estaba en la escuela, ese corte de niño bueno te viene muy bien, sigues siendo un puerquito adorable— apretó una de mis mejillas y me hizo sentarme en una silla.

—¿Conoces a una enfermera del hospital llamada Sala?— me preguntó mientras mojaba mi cabello.

—Sí, es muy buena persona— dije intuyendo sus intenciones. Yurio y Otabek me habían dicho que Mila intentó abordarla cuando recién llegaron de Rusia.

—¿Me ayudas a convencerla para que trabaje con nosotros? Ya vamos a inaugurar el spa la semana que viene.

—¿Le preguntaste a Viktor si puede prescindir de ella?— de todas las enfermeras del hospital, Sala es la más amable.

—Sí, me dijo que si logro convencerla puede irse. Pero ella no quiere ni hablarme. Confieso que fui un poco desesperada cuando le hablé por primera vez pero... ¿Has visto ese par de ojos?— preguntó suspirando.

—Son muy bonitos, ella es muy agradable sin embargo, si no quiere...

—¡Yuuri! Puerquito, ayúdame. Anda por los viejos tiempos, sabes que no tengo malas intenciones ¿verdad?

—¿No las tienes?

—Claro que no, me gustaría que trabaje con nosotros, conocerla más y pues...

—Le preguntaré por el trabajo y luego le diré que es con ustedes, a lo mejor le asustan las alfas pelirrojas— sonreí.

—Siempre fuiste un amor puerquis, te prometo que no le haré nada... que ella no quiera— me guiñó un ojo mientras me alcanzaba un espejo para mirarme. Realmente es buena cortando cabello.

Esa misma tarde le llamé a Sala para preguntarle si quería venir a visitarme. Me dijo que estaba muy contenta por mí, porque mi cachorrita mejoró rápido y vendría al siguiente día.

La esperé con pastelillos que envió Mila, Yurio estaba cuidando a Evi esa tarde, preparé té. No tardó en llegar, se veía radiante, me saludó con cariño, hablamos del hospital, de mi estadía, del susto que se llevaron todos con lo de mi operación. También se había enterado que Leiko había sido mala conmigo pero no pudo cambiar su guardia a neonatología porque no se lo permitieron pero le pidió a su amiga Yumiko que sea buena conmigo.

—Sala me siento mal contigo— confesé. –Una de las razones por la que quería que vinieras es porque unos amigos van a abrir un spa y están buscando una enfermera...

—¡Yuuri, yo estoy buscando trabajo! El horario del hospital me mata, las guardias de amanecida son duras y ya se viene el invierno, suelo resfriarme y luego no puedo trabajar. Si pudiera encontrar un trabajo en el día que me deje parte de las tardes y noches.... Es que quiero seguir estudiando— confesó.

—El horario del spa en es en día, de 9 a 5— dije según me habían informado los rusos.

—¿Dónde es? ¡No me digas que es ese lugar en la calle principal!

—Sí, ese mismo. Dos amigos de la escuela lo están montando...

—¡Tienes que presentármelos!

—Emmm... ya los conoces. Pero creo que no causaron una primera buena impresión en ti.

—¿No son rusos verdad? Dime que no son esos locos primos del director del hospital...

—Esos mismos. Pero son muy buenos, yo estudié con ellos. El rubio es uno de mis mejores amigos y Mila...

—La pelirroja es una alfa— dijo Sala agachando la cabeza. —Y yo no trabajo con alfas— endureció su voz. Pude intuir que detrás de ese rechazo hacia los alfas hay una historia que contar.

—Trabajas con Viktor, él es un alfa— le recordé.

—El doctor Nikiforov está comprometido aunque esté peleado con su novia y ella sea tan mala— contestó dejándome confundido. ¿Viktor y Anya están peleados? —Yo... no quiero Yuuri, esa alfa rusa... me mira muy extraño— continuó.

—Mila es tan divertida y alegre, te pierdes mucho al no conocerla.

—Odio a los alfas, a los que van por allí ilusionando omegas como yo— suspiró.

—Hay muchos alfas buenos Sala.

—¿Nunca te han roto el corazón Yuuri?— preguntó.

—Sí pero fue hace mucho.

—¿Beta o alfa?

—Alfa— confesé.

—¿Duele verdad? A mí no me lo rompió un solo alfa, fueron dos. Tenía 17 años cuando lo conocí, Emil Nekola, un checo enorme, bello, de sonrisa tan hermosa. Caí rendida como la colegiala que era ante sus encantos. Él estaba en la universidad tenía 21, yo apenas estaba terminando el colegio. Empecé a frecuentarlo por algunos amigos, lo invité a casa muchas veces, al principio no aceptaba pero luego... parecía interesado en mí—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero siguió. –A mamá le gustaba, me alentaba a conquistarlo, siempre venía a cenar porque preparábamos deliciosos platos. Yo tengo un hermano gemelo, Mickey. Él odiaba a Emil, siempre intentaba echarlo de casa, le hacía desplantes y era fastidioso. Muchas veces peleé con Mickey para que dejara venir a Emil. Pero un día...— suspiró. Le alcancé su taza de té, casi se había quedado sin voz.

—Tranquila, si es muy triste...

—¡No es triste! Es vergonzoso. Un día de verano me fui a visitar a una tía pero volví temprano porque no estaba en su casa yo... llegué a casa sin saber...

—¿Te hizo algo? ¿Ese alfa se aprovechó de ti?— pregunté asustado.

—¡No! En realidad nunca me dio ni siquiera un beso. ¡Pero lo encontré en sofá con mi hermano!— sus hermosos ojos violetas estaban llenos de lágrimas. Yo no podía procesar aun lo que había escuchado. ¿Dos alfas? Por Kami-sama. El alfa del que ella estaba enamorada y... su hermano gemelo.

—Yo pensé que Mickey me celaba a mí y era a él. Tenía celos de que le quitara a su amante. Entonces decidí irme del pueblo, busqué muchas universidades y como siempre quise conocer Japón me vine para acá. Estudié en Tokio pero me enviaron a hacer mis prácticas aquí a Hasetsu y me quedé. Tengo cinco años en esta ciudad.

—Mentiría si dijera que te entiendo— puse mi mano en su hombro.

—No... no me molestó lo antinatural, amor es amor, Yuuri, no juzgo eso. ¿Pero mi hermano? ¿Mi gemelo? No lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día. Mamá vino a verme el año pasado— dijo hipando. –Dice que Mickey vive con Emil en Praga, siguen juntos. Mickey me ha llamado muchas veces pero nunca he querido hablarle ¡Malditos alfas! No quiero saber nada de ellos.

Me quedé anonadado yo jamás he visto dos alfas juntos, debe ser porque en Japón no es usual ver muchas muestras de afecto y por la cantidad de medicamento que nos hacen tomar para mantener a raya nuestras hormonas.

—Bueno... pero Mila es una alfa no un alfa. Es mujer. ¿Alguna vez saliste con una alfa?— pregunté intentando hacerle pensar.

—No. Conozco pocas alfas.

—¿Y no te gustaría conocer una? Puedo asegurarte que Mila es muy divertida y corta muy bien el cabello— dije tocando el mío.

—¿Ella te cortó? Te queda muy bien, pareces mucho más joven— sonrió. –Me interesa el trabajo, quisiera saber cuánto es la paga, estoy segura que no será tan pesado como el hospital. Podré dormir más y seguir estudiando. Lo voy a pensar.

Cuando Sala se fue Yurio que estaba en mi habitación con Evi, salió con mi hija en brazos.

—En mi país si dos alfas estuvieran juntos de seguro los mataban— murmuró pensando.

—¿En serio?— pregunté asustado. —Oye no tienes que escuchar mis conversaciones— me quejé

—Rusia no es como Japón, cerdo. Por eso extrañé tanto este lugar. Se come bien, no hace tanto frío y la gente es tranquila. —Y no quería escuchar, venía a entregártela porque se hizo pero como estabas tan ocupado chismeando le cambié el pañal, casi vomito. Qué come ¿basura?— murmuró con su rostro asqueado. Me reí de buena gana al verlo así. Minutos más tarde Otabeck vino por él y se marchó. 

El timbre sonó un par de horas después, muy raro porque no espero a nadie. 

Era Isabella, la miré asombrado pues no me había confirmado que vendría, además estaba acostumbrado a verla tremendamente embarazada y ahora lucía una estrecha cintura.

—Yuuri, te estuve llamando pero no me contestas ¿Cómo has estado?— me abrazó. Rayos, no sé dónde dejé el celular y además lo tengo en vibrador para no despertar a Evi.

—Lo siento, creo que se me apagó. Me da gusto verte, pasa— la invité. Aproveché en hacer más té e invitarle los pastelitos que aún me quedaban. Por suerte mi cachorrita estaba dormida.

—Vine a hacerte una visita rápida, sé que debes estar cansado, yo recién estoy durmiendo bien. Mis cachorritos ya se están acostumbrando a dormir toda la noche.

—¡Que suerte!— dije con envidia.

—Mi JJ y yo hacemos turnos en la noche para poder descansar ambos, si yo sola me quedara a cuidarlos seguro que me vuelvo loca— sonrió.

—Mi cachorrita aún no me deja dormir— sonreí.

—Se calman como al mes. Aunque la mayor nos hizo desvelarnos casi dos meses, luego ya dormía todo la noche como un tronquito— soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Me dejaste preocupado ¿Qué pasa con Bum?— pregunté pues en sus mensajes me decía que Bum no quería hablar con ella.

—No sé Yuuri, ese chico es tan raro. Tú sabes que JJ, Víktor y el policía Sungbae lo ayudaron, bueno yo pensé que al menos por ser su compañera de la psicoprofilaxis me dejaría visitarlo pero cada vez que he ido no quiere recibirme.

—¿Y eso?

—No sé. Sólo recibe a Harumi, igual ella dice que está medio loquito. Como perdido en sus pensamientos. No es depresión, ya salió de ese cuadro.

—¿Crees que me reciba a mí?— pregunté. –Nos hicimos amigos.

—Quién sabe. Ah, Kenji te envía saludos, está trabajando en la panadería municipal, le falta como un mes para que dé a luz. Lindo ese niño, me da pena su situación, me dijo el otro día que quiere conservar a su cachorro pero no sabe si lo permitirán.

—¿Por qué?— pregunté asustado.

—Aún tiene 16, es huérfano, legalmente está bajo custodia del gobierno.

—¿Se lo van a quitar?— mi corazón se contrajo.

—Seguramente los trabajadores sociales intentarán convencerlo de que darlo en adopción es lo mejor. Y pues, si uno analiza realistamente las cosas, sí es lo mejor para el bebé, desde el punto de vistas material. Si es adoptado, tendrá dos padres solventes que puedan educarlo bien pero... el amor de una madre no se puede reemplazar— suspiró.

Escuché el llanto de mi cachorrita, sonreí y fui por ella. Mientras caminaba empecé a pensar rápidamente lo que le voy a decir sobre su padre, esos ojos delatan su origen. Espero que Bella no se dé cuenta o empiece a suponer cosas.

—¡Qué pequeñita!— sonrió cuando la vio. —¿Ya tiene un mes? Parece recién nacida.

—Casi tres semanas, era mucho más pequeñita, mi parto fue complicado.

—Sala me contó ¿Cómo pudiste resistir sin anestesia? Eres muy loco Yuuri. Mira esa carita— Evi abrió sus ojos y las caricias de Isabella se congelaron. –¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó.

—Evi— susurré. –Evgenia.

—Si solo hubiera visto un Nikiforov no pensaría nada malo pero ya he visto tres con esos mismos ojos— me miró sorprendida. No podía hablar, sabía que llegaría este momento pero no creí que tan rápido tendría que empezar a dar explicaciones. —¿Es hija de Georgi?— preguntó mirándome.

—¿Qué?— pregunté sorprendido.

—Discúlpame, sé que quizás es algo muy personal pero Yuuri, tu bebita tiene sangre rusa...— abrió la boca como si en ese preciso momento hubiera encontrado el misterio de la creación. —¡Es de Viktor! ¡La trasfusión! Supe que había un bebé en el hospital que tenía una sangre rara y que el director... ¿Tu cachorrita es de Viktor?— preguntó asustada.

—Sí— respondí sin mirarla.

—¡Es por eso que Anya se fue!— murmuró. –Está viviendo en el edificio de mi tía. Pero Yuuri ¿Cómo...?— sus palabras me sorprendieron mucho ¿Ellos ya no viven juntos?

Me senté y empecé a contarle cómo sucedieron las cosas, desde el inicio, ella escuchó atenta y cuando terminé mi relato, suspiró.

—Increíble. Si tú mismo no me lo cuentas pudiera haber creído cualquier cosa.

—Pues así sucedió y si alguien dice lo contrario está mintiendo. Sin embargo yo no voy a ir a contárselo a todo el mundo, te lo digo a ti porque eres mi amiga.

—¿Viktor ya la firmó?— preguntó.

—Aún no.

—Tiene que hacerlo, es su cachorra, no puede negarse o eludir...

—Nada de eso, Viktor está cumpliendo con ella, pagó su nacimiento, viene a verla a diario, nunca la ha descuidado.

—No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Anya...

—¡Yo no le quiero quitar nada!— dije molesto. –Ni siquiera quería que Viktor lo supiera...

—¿Ella nunca te reclamó?— preguntó, nos sabía si decirle pero decidí confesarlo todo, estoy harto de guardarme las cosas.

—Sí, lo hizo cuando lo supo. Me dijo que lucharía con uñas y dientes por Viktor, que me aleje de ellos. Cree que lo hice para volver con él...

—¿Lo sabía cuándo estábamos en la psicoprofilaxis?

—No, ni Viktor lo sabía. Tuve que confesar cuando mi hija estaba muy mal.

—¿Pero Anya te trataba bien antes?

—Aparentemente sí. Aunque no sé... ella no tomo en serio mi preclamsia y por eso se me complicó. Además... sí me conocía, hablamos una vez por teléfono pero eso pasó cuando Viktor se fue... hace años.

—Esto es muy extraño Yuuri.

—¿Qué es lo extraño?— pregunté confundido.

—Déjame investigar y luego de digo, ve a ver a Bum ¿sí?

—¿Y si no me dejan entrar? Cuando fui no pude ni pasar la puerta.

—Dile a Viktor que te lleve. Él puede hacer que veas a Bum directamente. Lo que me has dicho me ha dejado impactada. Tengo que averiguar cosas primero pero créeme que te mantendré informado. Hay mucho que debo pensar y mi cabeza en un caos. Tú tranquilo, cuida mucho a tu cachorrita.

Se despidió de mí y se fue dejándome a mí con la cabeza revuelta. ¿Qué cosas tiene que investigar Bella? 


	51. Robamaridos

## ROBAMARIDOS

Tres semanas han pasado desde que nació mi cachorrita. Cada día está más vital, sus piernitas nunca están quietas y ahora parece reparar en las cosas que tiene cerca. Sigue los sonidos y sus manitas tratan de estirarse para tocar los móviles de su sillita. Viktor le trajo una preciosa, yo solo quería los móviles para colocarlos en el moisés que le hizo Kenjirou pero el fabuloso papá se apareció con tremenda sillita, además tiene vibrador, el cual no uso porque me da miedo. Quizás cuando la cachorra esté un poquito más grande.

En cuanto a mí, estoy mucho más tranquilo, el sábado voy a ir con Viktor al hogar de madres para ver a Bum. Quiero saber qué es lo que le sucede.

Hoy tenía la visita de mis amigos de la guardería, Yuuko, Kanako, Masumi, Phichit y Morooka. Estoy muy emocionado porque es la primera vez que voy a presentar a mi hija.

Vestí a Evi con un bebecrece hermoso que Mila le trajo. Se veía tan bonita. Le expliqué que debía portarse bien, que conocería a unos amigos de mamá, quizás no me entienda aún pero le seguiré hablando para que se acostumbre.

Preparé té rojo y algunas botanas, me arreglé lo mejor que pude sin olvidarme de la faja para no parecer globito desinflado.

Llegaron puntuales, abracé a Phichit más tiempo que a los demás, pues en toda la guardería él era mi mejor amigo. Además es el novio de Seung-Gil por ende debe estar enterado de todo lo que me ocurre aunque no pueda venir seguido a visitarme.

Estábamos conversando amenamente, mi bebé aún dormía en su sillita, ninguno la había visto despierta. De pronto Viktor entró a la casa utilizando su llave. Traía dos paquetes de pañales. Al vernos quedó sorprendido igual que yo. Les avisé a Mila y a Yurio que hoy tenía visita oficial de compañeros de trabajo por eso ninguno vino a ayudarme pero olvidé decirle a Viktor porque jamás se aparece a media tarde.

Saludó con cortesía y me pidió unos segundos para hablarme en privado.

—Yuuri, perdona, no sabía que tenías visita. Es sólo que no voy a poder venir esta tarde ni mañana temprano. Pasaré por ti a medio día como quedamos para ir al hogar de madres— me recordó.

—No te preocupes, son mis amigos del trabajo. ¿Vas a viajar?— pregunté.

—Sí. Te llamaré en la noche para preguntar por Evi— sonrió, nos despedimos y se fue.

Apenas Viktor se hubo marchado, Masumi empezó a preguntar.

— ¿Qué hace el director del hospital aquí? No puede ser tu familia— Phichit me miró alarmado.

—Viktor estudió la escuela con nosotros— dijo de inmediato para callar a Masumi. –Es amigo de Yuuri— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué tiene las llaves de tu casa?— preguntó haciéndome temblar. Ya no puedo ocultarlo mucho tiempo más, cuando mi cachorrita despierte Yuuko se dará cuenta y tal vez Morooka, aunque él es bastante despistado.

—Viktor es el padre de mi hija— confesé. Yuuko se quedó congelada con una gyonza a medio comer. Pude ver la expresión en el rostro de cada uno. Masumi abrió la boca más de lo debido. Kanako soltó un gemido y Morooka dejó de enviar mensajes de su celular. Creo que he captado la total atención. ¡Diablos!

— ¿No te habías hecho una inseminación?— preguntó Yuuko.

—No. Era muy costosa, no lo hice, yo...

— ¿La novia del doctor lo sabe?— preguntó Masumi.

—Sí, lo sabe— suspiré.

—Ahora entiendo por qué están separados— me miró muy feo. La noticia no me sorprendió, aunque todavía no sé los detalles. Yuuko, que parecía haber pasado por fin su trozo de empanada sonrió.

— ¿Volviste con Viktor?— preguntó, todas voltearon a verla. — ¿Qué? Yo iba a la misma escuela que ellos, Yuuri y Viktor fueron novios durante años.

—Sí eso es cierto— añadió Morooka.

—O sea ¿Estás diciendo que te embarazaste de un hombre comprometido y se lo robaste a su novia?— preguntó Masumi algo más agresivo. Todos nos miraban asustados temiendo una pelea.

—No le robé nada, fue algo que no creí que tendría repercusiones...

— ¿Un embarazo no trae repercusiones?— se levantó del sofá. —¿Y qué? ¿Se va a casar contigo?

— ¡No!— dije algo alterado. – ¡Se los contaré porque ustedes son mis amigos y no volveré a dar más explicaciones a nadie! Me iban a hacer una histerectomía, tenía el útero y los ovarios en mal estado y me dijeron que antes de hacerlo podía embarazarme una vez antes de extirparme las entrañas. No tenía dinero para la inseminación ¿Saben cuánto cuesta?

—Y fue más barato meterte a la cama de un alfa comprometido— comentó Masumi con sarcasmo.

—No fue así. Sí, busqué a Viktor, él no lo recuerda, estaba ebrio.

—¿Quieres vernos la cara? Acepta que te metiste en esa relación, no tenemos 3 años— volvió a atacarme.

—Relájate Masumi— fue Morooka quien habló. —Yo también estudie con ellos, Viktor y Yuuri se amaban, lo de su hijita es nuevo pero, es su rollo ¿No?

—Un rollo que afecta a otros— volvió Masumi a la carga.

—Ya déjalo en paz— saltó Phichit. —¿A ti que te importa?— elevó la voz haciéndo callar a mi ex auxiliar.

—Disculpen la intromisión pero sí nos afecta. Los directivos de la guardería van a enterarse y no les podemos mentir. Yuuri tiene una hija ilegítima del director del hospital— habló Kanako por primera vez. Ella es una omega entrada en años, la de más edad de todos nosotros.

—Es una situación muy difícil para mí— dije mirándolos, sobre todo a Masumi. –Por favor, quiero mantener esto en privado.

— ¿Cómo piensas ocultarlo Yuuri?— preguntó Masumi. –Tienes todas las de perder, esto sólo se puede tapar si te casas con él. Sino pasarás a ser un roba maridos. Lo siento pero es así, tú sabes cómo es la gente.

— ¡Pues recién me entero como eres tú!— respondí molesto.

— ¿Estamos aquí para apoyar a Yuuri o para juzgarlo?— me defendió Phichit.

—Lo siento pero yo no puedo apoyarlo— Masumi se puso de pie. –Mantengo una gran amistad con la doctora Petrova y soy novio de Christophe Giacometti el otro obstetra del hospital. Y lo que le has hecho, Yuuri es una gran maldad— sin decir más me dio la espalda y salió de la casa.

—Yo mantendré el silencio pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo— Kanako me dio una triste mirada y también se fue.

Me sentí fatal, nunca pensé que sería juzgado como roba maridos por uno de mis compañeros de trabajo. Alguien a quien conozco y con quien compartí muchas horas de clases con nuestros pequeñitos.

Yuuko y Morooka se quedaron un momento más pero también se marcharon, me quedé sólo con Phichit que tuvo que soportar mis lágrimas.

—No quería esto Phichit, de verdad. Yo sólo quería tener un bebé. Debí acostarme con Minami o contratar alguien— suspiré.

—No te lamentes, le va a ser daño a Evi si lloras así. Que te resbale lo que dice Masumi o lo que piensen los demás, ellos no saben lo que vives y lo que pasas. Seung y yo te apoyaremos siempre. Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, además sé que Viktor y tú terminaron por un mal entendido yo estoy seguro que se siguen queriendo...

—¡Yo no quiero volver con Viktor!— gemí. —Quisiera que se fuera con su novia a Rusia y que nunca regrese— sollocé. —Sólo necesito a mi hija para ser feliz.

—Está bien Yuuri, ya— me abrazó dándome palmaditas. –Vamos a prepararnos un te ¿Sí? Además piensa en los bonitos ojos de Evi, son como los de Viktor, hiciste la mejor elección— me sonrió.

Phichit se fue cuando oscureció, jugó un poco con mi hijita que se despertó media hora después del embrollo. Me duele saber que de ahora en adelante seré despreciado por algunas personas. Me van a juzgar y a rechazar por mis decisiones. Realmente no me importa lo que digan de mí, puedo salir adelante solo sin un alfa. Lo que me preocupa y de alguna forma me duele es saber que mi hija va a ser señalada por mis errores.

Esa misma noche recibí muchos whats, Mila me agradecía mi "ayudita", Sala había ido a preguntar por el trabajo y empezaba a laborar la próxima semana en el spa.

Seung-Gil me decía que el lunes a primera hora iba a golpear a Masumi, intenté persuadirlo porque mi relación con mi colega nunca fue tan buena, además Anya debe haberle chupado el cerebro.

Me sorprendió ver una nota de voz de Chris. Respiré hondo antes de escucharla, ojalá no sea algo malo, después de todo Masumi dijo ser su novio.

 _"Hola Yuuri, disculpa el mensaje tan tarde pero es que estoy muy molesto en este momento"_ su voz se oía grave, detuve la grabación porque sentí miedo. Chris siempre me ha tratado muy bien, no quiero perder su amistad. _"No voy a disculparme a nombre de Masumi, pero avísame cuando lo haga ¿Sí? Y jamás vuelvas a aceptar tan tranquilo lo que otro imbécil te diga sobre tu vida. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte, mucho menos a darte calificativos. No permitas que te traten así. Tu vida es tuya y a la mierda el mundo, solo dedícate a ser feliz. Ah y suspende el pedido que te hice, no habrá fiesta de cumpleaños, ya no tengo pareja. Le cobraré a Viktor lo de la almohada ni te preocupes, yo me arreglo con él. Buenas noches y descansa, no es necesario que me contestes pero yo si necesitaba hablarte. Besos a la princesa"_

Decir que me quedé impresionado sería poco. Estuve largo rato intentando decidir qué contestarle pero luego le tomé la palabra y no respondí. Me pregunto si alguna vez Chris dejará de sorprenderme.

Al día siguiente Viktor llegó a medio día, se veía preocupado y molesto, lo noté porque lo estaba esperando con Evi lista en su portabebés para coche. Estacionó su auto y tardó en bajar pero al entrar en la casa y vernos en la sala sonrió como siempre.

—Ya están listos, qué bien se ven— como siempre se tardó unos segundos mirándome sin hacer contacto físico. Luego besó a su hija y tomó el portabebés.

—Hablé con Chris hace rato— comentó mientras manejaba. –No recordaba lo entrometida que puede llegar a ser la gente de Hasetsu— dijo como si estuviera recordando. Lo cierto es que tiene razón, cuando estábamos en la escuela más de una persona se había metido a opinar sobre nuestra relación. Había un grupito de mujeres omegas que se dedicaban a hablar mal de la gente y a crear problemas entre los estudiantes.

—Si te refieres a lo que pasó ayer, no vale la pena— suspiré mirando hacia atrás para ver que nuestra cachorrita esté bien, aún dormía plácidamente.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente, cuando regresemos...

— ¿Puede ser mañana?— pregunté tentando mi suerte. — ¿Recuerdas que hoy en la noche vienen mis amigos? Necesito preparar la casa, limpiar, recoger y quizás no sé... ¿comprar licor?

— ¿Licor?— Viktor soltó una carcajada.

—No para mí pero estoy seguro que Guang y Leo van a anunciar cuando se casan.

—Eso merece una celebración más grande— sonrió. — ¿Por qué no salen fuera?

— ¿Y Evi?— pregunté asustado.

—Yo la puedo cuidar, no creo que sea toda la noche ¿Verdad?

—Pues no ¿Pero si tiene hambre?— me resisto a creer que sea una buena idea.

—Yuuri ¿Crees que no puedo hacerme cargo de un recién nacido?— volvió a reír. Esta vez no rio solo, a veces olvido que es pediatra ¡El mejor del mundo!

—Te tomo la palabra, ahora mismo le llamo a Phichit para decirle ¿Puedo irme a eso de las 10?— pregunté.

—Pero no regreses antes de las 3— mis ojos se abrieron, yo iba a decirle que volvería a media noche.

Cuando llegamos al hogar de madres nos dejaron entrar sin siquiera preguntar o verificar, el auto de Viktor debe ser muy conocido en este lugar.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Está en el segundo pabellón, habitación 4.

—Prefiero ir solo, no sé porque no quiere recibir a Isabella, tal vez tampoco acepte hablar conmigo.

—Bum está mucho mejor, ya no tiene anemia, su embarazo va bien. Recibe visitas regulares...

— ¿Vienen gente a verlo?

—Sí, Harumi, Seungbae, algunos vecinos. A Celestino tampoco lo quiso recibir, es extraño. Quizás aún esté avergonzado por lo que pasó en el baby shower— suspiró. –Y no se ha vuelto a saber de Cao Bin. Bueno, te espero, ve tu primero, estaré en la enfermería, tengo pacientes que revisar— sonrió.

—¿También trabajas aquí?— pregunté sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, tengo guardias por las tardes casi todos los días.

—El hospital, el hogar de madres ¿Dónde más trabajas que yo no sepa?— pregunté por jugar mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad.

—El orfanato pero allí solo voy a supervisar, hay un pediatra permanente— me bajé sonriendo, cuando Viktor me dijo hace años que quería hacer algo que valga la pena tenía razón.

Caminé hacia la habitación de Bum pensando en lo que le iba a decir, primero debo saludarlo, luego preguntarle por su embarazo. Quizás no deba decirle que Isabella me dijo que no la ha recibido... puedo callar eso para que no se siente presionado.

Llamé a la puerta y me abrió pronto, traía una bufanda gruesa, parecía a punto de salir. Su pancita había crecido, pude notar que le falta poco para dar a luz.

—Hola Bum— lo saludé. Me miró algo asustado.

—Yuuri ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?— preguntó.

—Vine a visitarte ¿Cómo has estado?

—Me tratan muy bien... tengo que ir a mi servicio, ayudo en uno de los talleres— intentó huir de mí pero no se lo permití.

—¿Qué te pasa Bum? ¿No quieres hablarme?

—No es eso, solo que llevo prisa...

—Tuve a mi cachorrita— intenté retenerlo hablándole de mi maternidad.

—Lo sé, me lo dijeron. También me contaron que es del doctor Nikiforov. Lo siento Yuuri— dijo con tristeza. –No... no deseo hablarte— agachó la cabeza y me dejó allí plantado en su puerta. 


	52. ¡Noche de amigos!

## ¡NOCHE DE AMIGOS!

No puedo negar que la actitud de Bum me dejó una desagradable sensación, yo lo consideraba mi amigo y estuve preocupado por él desde que lo conocí, sufrí sabiendo su situación, compartimos clases y secretos. Le tomé afecto y me solidaricé con él al verlo tan desprotegido y abusado.

No voy a preguntar cómo se enteró que mi hija de es de Viktor porque sería demasiado ingenuo. Ver a Masumi de parte de Anya me ofendió pero no me dolió como la mirada de Bum.

Encontré a Evi en la enfermería rodeada de varios pequeños, Viktor se veía radiante presentando a su hija a sus pacientes. Algunas madres adolescentes estaban allí junto a la trabajadora social. Preferí esperarlo afuera, me gustaría jugar con los niños pero no estoy listo para volver a resistir otra mirada acusatoria.

No pasó mucho tiempo, Viktor salió con nuestra hija a buscarme.

—Tiene hambre— me dijo sonriendo. –¿Hablaste con Bum?

—No quiso hablarme, lo vi unos segundos y se fue.

—¿Qué? Pero si eras su amigo, él hablaba bien de ti...

—No lo entiendo pero puedo suponer cosas. Sabe que eres el padre de mi hija, poca gente lo sabe, si no se lo dijo ninguno de mis amigos y nadie de tu familia...

—Anya... ella es su obstetra. Chris me contó lo que te dijo su novio. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto...

—Mañana ¿Sí? Hoy quiero olvidarme del mundo— le sonreí. –Voy a salir con mis amigos, voy a festejar con ellos porque sé que no me juzgan y me quieren de verdad.

Me pasé la tarde alistándome, algunas camisas no me quedaban pero encontré una de color oscuro que me venía bien. Peiné mi cabello hacia atrás. Cuando estuve listo, le llamé a Phichit, ellos ya estaban en su auto, buscando un lugar donde se pudiera comer, beber, cantar y sirvieran tragos sin licor para mí.

Viktor había llegado temprano, trajo una fórmula para probarla con Evi pues en los últimos días empecé a sentir que mi leche no estaba llenándola y me dolía la espalda más de la cuenta, era momento de empezar a ayudarme con algo.

—Yuuri, mira esta leche, la encargué poco después que Evgenia nació...— su voz se detuvo cuando me miró. –Te quedan muy bien las camisas oscuras.

—Aún no se ponen de acuerdo si restaurante... bar. Pero no hay ninguno que sea ambos, sirven buena comida y buenos tragos salvo el Hennessy.

—No vayan allí, es pésimo. Pueden ir a comer al Inakamon, el chef Tetsuya es Amazing! Y el bar Diva Italiano es un buen lugar y tiene karaoke, sirven tragos sin alcohol...

—Gracias por las recomendaciones Viktor pero salvo Guang Hong, los demás vivimos de nuestro trabajo y yo ni eso— sonreí acariciando a Evi.

—Tu cumpleaños es en dos semanas— se acercó a mí. —¿Me permites darte un regalo adelantado?— preguntó.

—No tienes porqué. Viktor estaremos bien...

—Hace siete años que no te doy nada ¿No me vas a permitir esta vez obsequiarte algo?

—El último regalo que me diste fue un reloj de oro, cuando mamá murió pasamos una etapa dura, quise empeñarlo porque no tengo otra prenda de valor, casi nos quitan la casa. Me lo tasaron y el joyero quiso darme 200 mil yenes por el empeño de un mes, dijo que era el 20% de su valor— lo miré.

—Era un bonito reloj, también daba la hora Rusa y la de New York— se encogió de hombros.

—¡Me diste un reloj de un millón de yenes!

—Eso no es nada comparado con el valor sentimental— respondió.

—Tus regalos son extraños Viktor, prefiero que todo siga así. Si quieres darme algo invítame a comer, mejor trae la comida para acá o prepara algo sencillo y punto. No gastes nada en mí— le di la espalda y salí de la habitación. Aún tengo aquel reloj, igual que el colgante con una cruz ortodoxa donde podría jurar que hay un diamante, el llavero de plata con nuestras iniciales y el bolígrafo con mi nombre que es muy parecido al que usa el presidente de Francia. No quiero ninguna otra excentricidad, en realidad no quiero nada... basta con su presencia.

Llamé a Phichit y ya había encontrado un lugar, pero se habían alejado mucho y no podían venir por mí, lo más práctico era que tome un taxi hasta allá. Tuve que regresar a la habitación para decirle a Viktor.

—No van a poder pasar por mí, pediré un taxi— dije cuando entré. Viktor estaba aún revisando la leche que le daría a Evi. –Voy a darle pecho antes de irme.

—¿Es un taxi seguro?— preguntó.

—Bueno sí, aunque nunca lo he tomado de noche— acomodé a la bebé en mis brazos, estaba despierta.

—¿Sabes manejar?— preguntó.

—¿Qué? Claro que sí. Era requisito para entrar en la guardería porque tienen una camioneta. Algunas veces llevé a mis niños de excursión— sonreí recordando esos bellos rostros emocionados.

—Llévate mi camioneta— ofreció ante mi mirada incrédula.

—Estás loco— susurré.

—Vas ir en taxi y voy a estar preocupado, tu papá también. Volverás de madrugada y estaremos el doble de preocupados. Puede pasarte cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué marca es tu coche?— pregunté con el mismo tono que él usó con Kenjirou cuando no me permitió venir con él al salir del hospital.

—Uaz Patriot 2017 ¿Por?

—No uso de esos, lo siento— me giré para que no pudiera ver mi sonrisa.

—Con qué no te gustan los autos rusos— captó mi broma. —Sólo te diré que si mi camioneta chocara contra un coche japonés, espero que tengan un buen seguro que les reponga el suyo.

—No puedo aceptar, Viktor...

—Yo no puedo aceptar que vayas en un taxi inseguro. Puede pasarte algo. O te llevas mi coche o vamos a dejarte y a recogerte.

—Pero está a punto de dormirse— reclamé mirando a mi hija. Se la alcancé para que le saque el gas.

—Puedo dejarla con tu papá por unos minutos.

—Phichit dice que están cerca del castillo, no salgas con ella a estas horas, hace frío— Viktor sonrió. Ya sé que no es buena excusa el frío para él pero tuvo neumonía. Vi lo decidido de sus ojos así que decidí aceptar, realmente tomar taxis de madrugada es peligroso en cualquier lugar. –Está bien, tú ganas— dije derrotado.

Cuando llegué al lugar mis amigos ya estaban comiendo mientras reían.

—¡Yuuri!— gritaron todos, saludé a Guang y a Leo con fuertes abrazos, se ven radiantes, Seung y Phichit no se quedan atrás. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, veo que juntos cada uno con su pareja han logrado encontrar aquello que todos buscamos.

—¡Margaritas vírgenes para la radiante madre!— gritó Guang Hong.

—¿Margaritas?— pregunté sorprendido.

—No preguntes, no le entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dice— Seung-Gil miraba a Guang como si estuviera loco.

—Ya estaba alegre cuando pasé por ellos— sonrió Phichit.

—No conozco a tu bebita Yuuri, quiero verla— pidió el chino.

—¿Por qué no has ido a visitarme? No te apareciste ni cuando estaba embarazado— le reclamé al pequeño.

—Lo lamento, mis padres casi me vuelven loco, ya estaban dejando toda la empresa en mis manos, yo lo aceptaba sin dudar porque sé que quieren lo mejor para mí pero cuando empezaron a insinuar que ya era hora de pensar en mi futuro... y trajeron dos alfas para presentármelos...— lo miré sorprendido.

—Estaban iniciando las conversaciones para que mi Juanito se case en Hong Kong, no tomaron en cuenta los cinco años que llevamos juntos— comentó Leo, también con efectos del alcohol.

—¿Sólo llevan cinco años? Creí que eran más— me puse a pensar.

—Serían ocho si este wey no se hubiera ido tantas veces a ver a su familia— contestó Guang. Parece que si han estado bebiendo desde temprano.

—Bebé, mi mamá me pega si no voy— se quejó Leo. Todos rompimos a reír.

—Deja de hablar de nosotros y confiesa Yuuri Katsuki. ¡Tienes una hija de Viktor! ¿Por qué no nos contaste? Yo pensando que habías ido a una de esas clínicas para omegas desesperados y resulta que te ponchaste al ruso ¡Casi me desmayo cuando lo supe!— enrojecí cuando todos me miraron, Seung-Gil solo se encogió de hombros. Bueno ya otros lo sabían así que me sentí mal por no hacer partícipes a mis mejores amigos.

—Voy a necesitar un trago para confesar— sonreí. –Pero sin alcohol— en ese momento llegaron varios tragos, cuando el mozo anunció la margarita virgen todos me señalaron. Era una bebida igual a las demás, con una copa de boca ancha parecida al del Martini pero mucho más grande.

Brindamos a gusto mientras, avergonzado tuve que contarles mi aventura en Rusia, dando algunos detalles íntimos porque ellos no me dejarían ir si al menos no les decía cuántas veces fueron y que tan bueno estuvo.

—¿Tres veces? ¡Katsuki que goloso! Si con eso no te hacía un hijo, mínimo un flan— soltó Guang que después de su tercera copa de margarita ya quería bailar. ¿En qué parte de México quedó la inocencia de aquel chinito tierno que conocí en la guardería?

—¿Con quién dejaste a tu bebita?— preguntó Leo.

—Con Viktor— dije tomando mi segunda margarita virgen, esta vez de mandarina. –Y también me traje su coche si quieren saber— Guang casi bota su trago por reírse.

—¡Ese es omega que se respeta!— festejó antes de pedir una canción para cantarla juntos.

Recordamos viejos tiempos, la escuela, la universidad, cada uno viajó a sus países de origen al menos una vez pero siempre volvían, no nos hemos separado por periodos largos desde que teníamos 12 años, aunque a Seung y a Guang los conozco desde el pre escolar, Phichit llegó para la secundaria. Cantamos a todo pulmón, ellos ya afectados por los tragos, sin embargo yo estaba muy consiente, alegre pero sin una gota de licor.

—¡Yuuri!- Me llamó Guang. —¿Cómo va a saludar tu hija cuando crezca?— preguntó ya casi cayéndose de tanto beber.

—Pues con un hola, creo— dije, todos rompieron a reír. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Los míos dirán...— cruzó sus manos y se inclinó medio torcido. –"Ni hao" "Qué hubo cabrón"— dijo en chino y en español terminando con los dedos gordos levantados. La carcajada de Leo se escuchó hasta fuera del local.

—¿Cómo se dice hola en ruso?— preguntó Phichit limpiándose una lágrima de risa.

—Privyét— dije sin comprender muy bien y eso que soy el único sobrio.

—No, el ruso no es divertido— dijo serio Seung-Gil. —Ni siquiera lo podemos pronunciar bien, recuerdan cuando llegaron los rusos y Yuuri andaba todo el tiempo suspirando "Viktoruuu", "Viktoruuu"

Todos rieron recordando lo patético que me veía en esa época prendido de mi alfa como koala.

Me celular empezó a vibrar, contesté alejándome un poco de ellos.

—¿Cómo va la fiesta?— era Viktor, parecía muy feliz.

—En cualquier momento Guang va a caer— dije contento.

—Es el más débil de todos pero el más loco. Recuérdale el último año de prepa cuando nos dio purgante a todos los alfas— escuché su risa. Sabía que iba a decir eso, hasta ahora me arrepiento de haberle avisado a Viktor porque aún Leo tuvo que pagar por una travesura que nos hicieron a los omegas.

—Se lo diré. ¿Cómo está Evi?— pregunté preocupado por mi cachorrita.

—Acaba de dormirse, ha aceptado bien esta leche, quiero ver como lo recibe su estómago. Ya es hora de ayudarte con fórmula, cada día está más grande, no puedes desgastarte así— me alegra que piense eso, ya estaba empezando a sentir que no puedo completar la alimentación de mi hija, ella es alfa y va a necesitar mucho alimento.

—Pues al rato va a tomar muchas margaritas— sonreí.

—¿Estás bebiendo tequila?— preguntó asustado.

—Son margaritas vírgenes, quisiera poder beber alcohol para no sentir tanta vergüenza cuando se burlan de mí. ¿Por cierto, sabes algún chiste ruso?— pregunté ya que estaba sintiendo la adrenalina esta noche.

—¿Chiste? Bueno sé muchos pero no son agradables...

—¡Vamos! ¿Cómo era ese que me contaste una vez? Del hacha...

—Vovochka era un niño moscovita de pre escolar, la maestra le pregunta: _"Vovochka ¿Qué separa la cabeza del tronco?"_ y Vovochka, cuyo padre era una bolchevique contesta: _¡Un hacha, profesora!_ — me reí muy fuerte porque Viktor lo cuenta imitando la voz de un niño y su maestra.

Tuve que esperar un rato a que mis carcajadas disminuyeran con el celular a un lado.

"¡Ey Yuuri, acá estamos!" los escuché llamarme.

—Gracias Vitya, se los voy a contar. No tardaré mucho, ya casi cae Guang.

—Diviértete, Yuuri— dijo antes de colgar.

Volví con ellos, luego de algunos chistes y de contarles el mío, Guang y Leo nos anunciaron que se casaban para San Valentín del siguiente año. ¡Sólo tenemos cuatro meses! Quedamos en mantener contacto para los ensayos de la boda.

No pasó media hora y ya Guang Hong dormía en brazos de Leo, apenas habíamos cantado pero decidimos terminar la celebración. Pagamos y salimos a la calle. Leo había llamado a uno de los choferes de Guang para que viniera a llevarlos, por mi parte tomé el auto de Viktor y regresé a casa antes de las 3. Rara vez había llegado a esta hora, usualmente celebramos en una casa, siendo la favorita, la mía ya que no tengo muchos vecinos cerca.

Encontré a Viktor dormido en mi cama, tomando de la mano de su hija. Decidí no despertarlo, saqué unas cobijas y me acomodé en el sofá del fondo. Cerré los ojos muy feliz, fue una noche grandiosa, sé que mis amigos y yo la recordaremos por muchos años. Y esta vez no me dormiré llorando como en las anteriores veces que hemos festejado, no estoy ebrio ni solo.


	53. Confesiones incomodas

## CONFESIONES INCÓMODAS

Desperté solo para ver la figura de Viktor con Evi en sus brazos, ya había amanecido.

—Shhh ya pequeña cerdita, no llores, mamá está durmiendo, déjalo descansar ¿Tienes hambre?— mis pechos de inmediato empezaron a segregar leche, me sentí tan enternecido que no pude evitarlo.

—¿Viktor?— susurré aun con sueño. –Dámela, tengo los pechos llenos— pedí.

Cuando mi hija terminó de alimentarse, Viktor me pidió que siguiera durmiendo, no me quejé porque aún tenía mucho sueño.

Horas después desperté con mucha energía, dormir de largo es delicioso, creo que fueron al menos... 4 horas sin contar las tres que dormí desde que llegué. Es el sueño más largo que he tenido en tres semanas.

Después de desayunar papá salió porque tenía una reunión con sus amigos futbolistas.

—Yuuri, no he querido molestarte antes con temas legales— empezó, habíamos acordado hablar hoy, yo estaba aún indeciso si debía decirle sobre Anya. Tengo miedo que crea que le tengo cólera solo porque es su novia. —Mientras estuviste en el hospital debías registrar a Evi. Pedí que la trabajadora social que no te moleste con eso, primero por que estabas pasando un momento difícil y luego porque tengo derecho a pedirte que nuestra hija lleve mi apellido— me miró calculando lo que iba a decirle. Sabía que este momento llegaría, habíamos tratado temas sólo relacionados a la crianza de Evi, no algo más formal.

—Tienes ese derecho— suspiré. –Pero me gustaría que algún abogado nos asesore, que deje en claro cuáles son tus deberes, derechos y tus planes de visita— dije con timidez.

—Otabek es abogado, si gustas podemos hacer un documento para delimitar mis deberes y sobre la visitas, te ruego que me permitas seguir viniendo cómo hasta ahora. También quisiera poder salir con ella, pasear o hacer pequeños viajes juntos— que cara habré puesto que se apresuró a añadir. –Todo previamente conversado contigo, no haré nada que no apruebes. No voy a pasar por encima de ti, tendrás la última palabra en todo, te lo prometo— aseguró.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tendremos este horario? Evi va a crecer, tú vas a casarte. Sabes, no quiero que se acostumbre a tu presencia si vas a marcharte o alejarte cuando tengas tu propia familia. Tal vez una visita a la semana podrá ser suficiente para mantener tu presencia en su vida.

— ¿Sólo una visita semanal?— dijo dolido.

—Viktor no te estoy echando, puedes seguir viniendo cuando quieras sólo debemos acordarlo. Lo que no deseo es ver a mi hija sufrir cuando tengas tus propios niños y la olvides.

— ¡Eso no va a pasar!— dijo conteniéndose. –La amo tanto como tú y no le haré daño. Quiero estar en su vida activamente, ella necesita una figura paterna, me necesita también. Y no voy a tener otros hijos así que no veo aún porqué preocuparse por eso.

—Viktor...— tomé valor para hablar. —Hay algo que quiero tratar contigo— me miró sorprendido y bastante nervioso ¿En qué estará pensando? —No voy a permitir que mi hija tenga contacto con tu prometida. Quizás te parezca exagerado pero tengo mis razones para no querer a Anya cerca de Evi— dije tajantemente. Se relajó y se quedó pensando antes de preguntar.

— ¿Puedo saber esas razones?

—No quisiera crear discordia, Viktor.

—No hay forma de que crees discordia pero yo necesito saberlas. Temes que Anya pueda dañar a nuestra hija y debo saber por qué.

—Quizás algunas razones sólo son provocadas por rencores o suposiciones mías.

—Insisto. Debo saber cómo ves a Anya, para entender porque le temes.

—No le temo. Pero Evi es pequeña...

—Por favor Yuuri, dame tus razones— insistió.

—Te hablaré de hechos no de opiniones ¿Sí? Tal vez mis pensamientos están alentados por temores infundados, tal vez no— empecé a hablarle de mis encuentros con Anya. –La primera vez que hablé con ella fue por teléfono, cuando te fuiste a Rusia llamé a tu casa. Me contestó ella, no quiso pasarme contigo y me aseguró que ya me habías olvidado, porque ella te ayudaba a hacerlo.

— ¿Me llamaste a San Petersburgo?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo? ¿Volviste a insistir?

—Tres meses después que te fuiste. Insistí algunas veces pero al tiempo el número ya no timbraba.

—Estaba en casa, no empecé la universidad hasta seis meses después, no podía caminar y...

—¿Por qué no podías caminar?— me asusté.

—Tuve... un accidente. Anya y su familia vinieron a visitarnos dos fines de semana cuando tenía puesto el yeso.

—Pensé que estabas con ella— susurré.

—¿Qué? Claro que no.

—Viktor, yo no te engañé con Kenjirou— lo miré intentando contener las lágrimas. Quisiera gritárselo para que me diga como pudo irse sin darme la cara o decirme adiós.

—Lo sé, él me lo dijo. Pero... ¿puedes esperar solo un poco más para hablar sobre eso?— pidió.

—¿Esperar qué?

—Solo espera... dos días. ¿Sí? Y volveremos a hablar cuando yo pueda hacerlo— rogó. —Acabemos con tus razones. ¿Tienes algún otro motivo para desconfiar de Anya?— preguntó. —¿Han tenido algún problema, altercado o discusión?

— Vino a mi habitación furiosa a pedirme que desaparezca de tu vida. Me dijo que supo que Evi era tu hija cuando yo te lo dije. No sabía que ella estaba contigo en tu oficina aquel día, Viktor.

— ¡Ella no estaba allí! Estábamos solos tu y yo. No pudo enterarse en ese momento, quizás sólo ató cabos. O lo supuso por la forma en que decidí intervenir...

—Es lo que me dijo. Cree que me embaracé a propósito para... volver contigo. Dijo que va a pelear con uñas y dientes por ti pero no es necesario, yo no quiero crear discordia Viktor.

— ¿Algo más? Dime que has supuesto, porque estoy seguro que tienes teorías ¿Verdad?

—No. Sólo están mis suposiciones— ahora me parecían tontas ideas causadas por algún tipo de envidia que nacía de la pura mala leche que te tenía a la bruja. Si las digo en voz alta me sentiré ridículo.

—Quiero saberlo todo, dime que más. Dime tus conjeturas, hasta la más mínima duda. Por favor. Yo tengo la mías, quiero compararla con las tuyas y sacar mis propias conclusiones. Lo necesito mucho, Yuuri.

—No entiendo pero en fin. Prepárate para escuchar tonterías— le advertí.

—Adelante— me animó volviendo a sentarse muy cerca de mi.

—Yo creo que Anya ha tratado de sabotearme desde que supo quién soy. Conocía mi nombre desde hace años y cuando llegó aquí, me encontró embarazado. Y tu muy cerca. Es cierto que no sabía que mi bebe era tuya pero hizo algunas cosas extrañas o quizás no y solo yo lo supongo...

—A los hechos, vamos— me animó.

—La odié con todas mis fuerzas cuando me hizo beber esa cosa asquerosa para medir el azúcar. Nos hizo vomitar a casi todos. Cuando me dijiste que podía tener pre eclampsia se lo comenté al día siguiente y no me prestó atención, dijo que eras exagerado, que lo de los pies hinchados es normal y que sólo necesitaba unos análisis por lo de las lucecitas que veía. Y me hice esos análisis. Pero se perdieron. Tuve que hacerlos nuevamente y por eso pasó el tiempo sin que tomara ninguna medicación para la presión porque la que me diste me la quitó, me dijo que no era necesario— confesé furioso.

— ¿Cómo que no era necesario? ¿Y cómo se perdieron tus análisis? Nada se puede perder en el hospital, es pequeño. Yo no recibí ningún informe de alguna pérdida.

—Y aquí vine lo peor. Me dirás loco pero creo que Anya es la causante de los problemas que hubo con las asistentes de la profilaxis— dije esperando que se molestara por eso.

—Sustenta eso— pidió.

—No tengo pruebas sólo mis conjeturas. Todos los que íbamos a esa clase teníamos secretos, en una sesión los dijimos en una "pelea de hormonas" como lo llamó Celestino. Pero nuestros secretos no eran los que dijo Cao Bin, él sabía mucho más, cosas que no podía saber. Isabella me dijo que los análisis de JJ recién habían llegado y Mitsurou jamás comentó su situación de su alfa con nadie, solo contigo— Viktor se levantó y se quedó pensando por unos momentos sin decir nada. ¡Cómo me gustaría saber qué está pensando!

— ¿Dijiste en clase que tu bebé era mío?— preguntó.

— ¡No! Sólo dije que me había embarazado de alguien que estaba borracho, todos supusieron que era de un alcohólico. Pero ¿Cómo es que Cao Bin sabía todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué alguien quería jugar con nosotros y hacernos daño?— dije temiendo su reacción negativa.

—Sospeché del personal sí, de cada médico y enfermera pero nunca pude encontrar a Cao Bin para interrogarlo. Desapareció, fui al motel dónde vivía y allí nadie me dio razón— me quedé pensando en eso. La misma persona que le dio esa información bien pudo darle dinero para que se vaya. Esto no puede quedarse así.

—Bueno terminaré mis injurias para con tu novia. Esta es la última y quizás más descabellada pero creo que ella tuvo que ver con tu neumonía— dije antes de poder arrepentirme.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— dijo sin molestarse pero se notaba la tensión que le causaba.

—Si Anya supo la verdad cuando yo te la dije o nos escuchó hablar, pudo ser quien dejó "accidentalmente" tu ventana abierta esa noche. Ella estaba de guardia me lo dijo una de las enfermeras de neo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste? _"Una hijo vale más que mil novias"..._

Sus ojos se agrandaron notablemente, dejó de mirarme para clavar la vista detrás de mí. Unos segundos pasaron y él no decía nada, así que tomé valor para disculparme.

—Lo lamento Viktor, ojalá no tomes en cuenta mis conjeturas, son quizás causadas por la paranoia de ser madre, de querer proteger a mi hija. Solo te pido, nunca dejes a Evi cerca de Anya, no quiero que esté ni a un kilómetro de ella, sé que no puedo hacer nada cuando la tenga que llevar al hospital para sus controles o para mi última consulta de alta...

—Yo le hago sus controles aquí... y despreocúpate. Anya no quiere volver al hospital, ya no está en Hasetsu— sonrió dejándome más tranquilo.

—Y con respecto a darle tú apellido, sé que tienes derecho pero primero escúchame— lo miré porque necesitaba aclarar esa parte.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— ¿No puedo registrarla con mis apellidos?— pregunté tentando mi suerte.

— ¿No deseas que lleve el mío?

—No es eso. ¿Pero te imaginas los chismes en el pueblo? Hasetsu no es una gran ciudad, no es Nagasaki o San Petersburgo. Yo soy hijo de Toshiya Katsuki, presidente de los fanáticos del Sagan Tosu. Soy profesor del pre escolar de la guardería municipal. Todos me conocen, han estado especulando muchos meses sobre quién es el padre de mi hijo. Muchos creen que es Kenjirou...

— ¿Y quieres que sigan pensando eso?— preguntó molesto.

— ¡No! Pero lo prefiero a que sepan que es tuyo.

— ¿Así que Minami es mejor padre para Evi?

— ¡No he dicho eso! ¡Pero no quiero tener mala fama! ¿Sabes que piensan algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo? Que soy un roba marido, que me metí en tu cama para separarte de tu novia. Y no me importa ¡No me importa que todo el maldito pueblo crea eso de mí! ¿Pero Evi? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que van a decir de ella?

Se quedó en silencio meditando mis palabras, se frotó el puente de la nariz y luego cerró los ojos.

— ¡No voy a optar por lo más fácil! Es mi hija le pese a quien le pese y no voy a renunciar a ella. Tiene derecho a su apellido, es parte de la familia, del clan, es... ¡Ella tiene un linaje! Yo daré las explicaciones respectivas, Yuuri.

— ¿Y qué vas a decir? ¿La verdad? ¿Qué me metí en tu cama cuando estabas ebrio? ¿Qué me aproveché de ti? ¡Porque eso es lo que hice!

—No tengo que dar detalles de cómo la hicimos ¿No? Eso es algo que nos compete sólo a nosotros.

—Pero es la única forma de librarte de responsabilidades.

— ¡Yo no quiero que me libres de ninguna responsabilidad!

—Si no lo hago todos pensarán que engañaste a tu prometida conmigo. ¡Y así no fue!

—Entonces que lo piensen. Yuuri, no sería el primer infiel, todos los alfas tenemos fama de perros y nos lo perdonan. Que piensen mal de mí, prefiero eso.

— ¡Pero esa no es a verdad!

— ¿Y vas a ir casa por casa de toda la buena gente de Hasetsu para contarles?

— ¡No! Claro que no.

—Entonces déjalos que crean lo que quieran y que hablen hasta cansarse. Evi no tiene edad para saberlo y cuando la tenga se lo explicaremos.

—Suena fácil...

—Nada es fácil Yuuri. Yo no he tenido nada fácil desde que me fui de aquí— me miró triste. Evi empezó a llorar y la tomé en brazos.

—Ya bonita, ya. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Parece que si— la voz suave de Viktor a mi espalda me hizo sentir tan bien. — ¿Cuándo la llevamos a registrar?— preguntó.

— ¿Mañana?— pregunté, abriendo mi camisa para darle el pecho. Ya no tengo vergüenza darle de comer a mi hija con su padre presente.

—Con respecto a su nombre...

—No puedo evitar que le des tu apellido después de todo, ella se ve más Nikiforov que Katsuki — sonreí mientras que nuestra bebita tomaba mi pecho con fuerza y nos miraba con sus hermosos ojos azul celeste. Viktor había recostado levemente su barbilla en mi hombro, eso se sentía tan bien.


	54. Evgenia Nikiforova

## EVGENIA NIKIFOROVA

La mañana en que fuimos a registrar a Evi, alumbró el sol. Algo muy extraño pues ya falta poco para el invierno, eso me puso de excelente humor.

—Hoy vamos a registrarte, vas a tener un nombre y dos apellidos muy bonitos, oficialmente serás la señorita Evgenia Nikiforov Katsuki— le sonreí.

—Nikiforova— escuché a Viktor. –Evgenya Viktorovna Nikiforova Katsuki— pronunció lentamente.

—¿Ya le pusiste otro nombre?— pregunté sonriendo. –Ya lo recuerdo, me hablaste de eso hace tiempo... cuando me dijiste que tu nombre completo era Viktor Sergeievich Nikiforov Plisetsky.

—No sé si el registrador me acepte todo eso— sonrió. –No tengo idea de cómo se registra un bebé en Japón.

—La registradora es la señora Arakawa la mamá de Shizuka ¿Recuerdas a Shizuka? Una omega que iba una clase después de nosotros.

—La recuerdo— abrió los ojos con pavor. Solté una carcajada porque aquella omega era una de las más chismosas de la escuela y junto a sus demás amigas solían molestarme porque estaban enamoradas de Viktor. Hubo un tiempo en que le dejaban cartas perfumadas en su pupitre.

Llegamos a la pequeña oficina del registro civil. La señora Arakawa estaba allí como de costumbre, ella es quien firma con una rúbrica ostentosa todos los certificados de nacimiento de la gente de Hasetsu. Así que yo esperaba que no hubiera problemas al respecto, sé que es tan chismosa como su hija, imagino que después de esto seremos para ella la noticia bomba del día.

— ¿Por qué no la inscribieron con la registradora del hospital?— preguntó cuándo le dijimos que veníamos a registrar nuestra cachorrita. Vernos juntos no le sorprendió, ya debe saber que el director del hospital es el padre de mi hija.

—Problemas personales— dijo Viktor tajante.

—Acta del hospital y documentos de ambos padres por favor. Como son solteros, usted debe llenarme este formulario— le dijo a Viktor. —Es una declaración jurada de que contribuirá con la manutención de la menor hasta que cumpla 18 años.

Viktor tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo leyó.

— ¿Comparten una unión civil o doméstica que quieran agregar al registro?— nos preguntó.

—No— le respondí muy serio.

— ¿La van a criar juntos?— volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Eso es relevante para su registro?— Viktor no dejó que la señora Arakawa averigüe más sobre nuestro asunto.

—No. Legalmente no.

Luego de llenar varios formularios, firmar papeles y fotografiar a Evgenia por fin terminamos. La señora me dio el comprobante, debemos esperar una semana para que nos envíen el certificado de nacimiento legalizado.

—Ahora vamos al estudio de abogados, Otabek está allá terminando de redactar algunos documentos— me anunció Viktor cuando abordamos el coche.

—Con respecto a eso...

— ¿Hay algún problema?— preguntó.

—No. Sólo recordarte que no estás obligado a nada, no tienes por qué firmarme papeles donde te comprometas a pasarme algún tipo de pensión alimenticia...

—Es mi responsabilidad...

— ¡No lo es! Y lo sabes muy bien— reclamé.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que hace tiempo atormenta mis pensamientos?— no esperaba una pregunta cómo esa pero asentí esperando saber su duda.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué yo?— su mirada era tan intensa que se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Miré hacia la parte trasera del auto, dónde Evi dormía en su portabebé. — ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? Tenías a Minami, tu gran amigo de toda la vida. ¿Por qué yo, Yuuri?

En cuanto mis ojos cruzaron los suyos sentí como si me faltara el aire en mis pulmones. Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho exigiendo una contestación porque hasta este momento yo no he pensado con claridad sobre lo que hice. Yo me cegué por mi deseo de ser madre, aproveché la última oportunidad que creí tener, sin pensar mucho en quien sería el padre de mi hija. Es cierto que tenía a Kenjirou a la mano, no me habría costado mucho seducirlo para embarazarme, incluso de alguno de mis colegas. ¿Por qué Viktor? ¿Por qué me pareció que era una buena idea buscarlo tan lejos y conseguir que él fuera el padre?

Yo no lo he olvidado, los recuerdos de aquella bonita etapa escolar siempre estarán en mi mente. Pero el tiempo ha pasado, los años han trascurrido y ambos hemos cambiado. Él ya no es mi Viktor de la preparatoria, no es la persona por la que moría de amor. Se ve y se escucha como él pero debo aceptar que el tiempo pasó. Sin embargo mi corazón sigue aferrado a este sentimiento. Yo soñé con bebés de ojos azules, alguna vez me imaginé casado con Viktor, teniendo cachorros fruto de nuestro amor.

¿Por qué Viktor Nikiforov? ¿Por qué siempre Viktor Nikiforov?

—No lo sé— contesté. No puedo darle una respuesta clara. ¿Qué es lo que yo siento por él? Lo necesito, su presencia me llena, me hace sentir seguro. –Te juro que no lo sé Viktor. Yo... sólo pensé en ti y, me dije... que si no eras tú, me haría la cirugía al mes siguiente.

—Gracias por eso— mi cuerpo estaba temblando mientras él tomó mi barbilla con dos dedos. –Por ser tu única opción— pude sentir su aliento que me trajo tantos recuerdos. Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos en los que me pareció que estuvo a punto de besarme pero agachó la cabeza. –No voy a fallarle a Evi, quiero dejarla asegurada, tener la certeza que va a crecer sin que nada le falte. Lo que más deseo en el mundo Yuuri, es que nuestra hija sea feliz.

—Y lo será— le contesté con rapidez. –Nos tiene y haremos lo que sea para verla feliz.

—Quiero que sepas que para mí no es una obligación ser su padre. Estoy orgulloso de poder serlo, de que lleve mi apellido, así que debo asumir responsabilidades y abrir una cuenta de ahorros en el banco para...

— ¿Una cuenta en el banco?— le pregunté asombrado.

—Sí. Voy a transferir una suma para asegurar su manutención a corto plazo y luego iré depositando una cantidad fija mensual de la que vas a poder disponer. Y cómo es tan pequeña todavía, va a salir a tu nombre, porque tú vas a tener su custodia completa— al escucharlo hablar mis ojos se humedecieron.

Entonces comprendí la razón por la cual decidí que Viktor Nikiforov sea el padre de mi hija. Porque ese es el Viktor que yo conocía y tanto amé, este hombre protector, generoso y de buen corazón capaz de hacerme sentir especial, único.

—Sé que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión— le dije intentando contener mis lágrimas. –De nada valdrá negarme, sólo quiero pedirte que esto se mantenga en reserva ¿Si? No te lo aceptaría, porque considero que ha sido mi responsabilidad que estés envuelto en esta situación, te he causado más de un problema, estuviste al borde de la muerte...

—Yuuri...

—Déjame terminar porque no creo que tenga el valor para decirlo otra vez— sus labios se sellaron en una mueca deliciosa, tomé aire y valor para hablar. –He sido deshonesto, he mentido, he manipulado a las personas, he causado líos y casi mueres por mi egoísta afán de ser madre. No era mi intensión causar tantos problemas ni que de ahora en adelante, la gente te vea como un mal hombre. Hasetsu es pequeño, correrán las habladurías, ya estamos en boca del pueblo, ahora que hemos registrado a Evi el chisme se va a incrementar. Ya me han acusado de roba maridos— hice un gesto para que no hable porque su rostro indignado estaba a punto de explotar. –Tú y yo sabemos la verdad y mientras tú no me juzgues por lo que hice, lo que los demás me digan no me importa. Ya veremos cómo lo afrontamos cuando Evi crezca. Solo quería decirte "gracias" porque sin ti sería mucho más difícil sobrellevarlo— sonreí con esperanza.

—Yuuri, mi vida personal en este momento no pasa por una buena etapa— su sonrisa decayó.

—Lo lamento.

—No te juzgo por lo que hiciste, de hecho te lo agradezco. Ser padre es algo que no tenía dentro de mis planes pero que me ha cambiado la vida de un modo positivo. Y pase lo que pase estaré allí para ayudarte a criar a Evi. Cuenta conmigo para todo.

—Gracias... Pero no es necesario que pases tanto tiempo con Evi, arregla tus problemas primero, no quiero que mi hija sea el motivo de disgustos con tu pareja.

—Anya y yo estamos separados. Le hice mucho daño, no ha soportado la presión de los hechos recientes. Se va a Moscú la semana que viene, intenté hablarle pero hace días que no puedo ubicarla, voy a verla ahora porque... yo... necesito dejar claras unas cuantas cosas para continuar con mi vida— me dijo visiblemente apenado. Se le nota lleno que culpa. ¿Quién sabe qué cosas le habrá dicho aquella mujer intrigante para hacerlo sentir así?

—Lamento eso Viktor. En serio.

—Si las cosas tuvieron que pasar así para tener a Evi con nosotros, no me quejo de nada. Solo... necesito un par de días para poner en orden mi vida, Yuuri— sonrió acariciando mi rostro.

Y así, firmamos más documentos, llegamos a acuerdos legales, abrí una cuenta de ahorros hacia donde Viktor hizo un depósito. No quise leer el monto que me transfirió, ya eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Nos despedimos por la tarde, luego de un día completo juntos. Me dijo que mañana no podría venir pues iba a viajar a Nagasaki.

Evi estaba dormida, Viktor la besó y se fue sonriendo. Sé que va a hablar con ella, con esa bruja intrigante. Me siento tan feliz porque va a dejar Japón, no debería estarlo pero esa mujer ha causado tantos problemas, no necesito probar mis suposiciones para saber que es mala.

Seung llegó a verme la siguiente noche lo cual se me hizo extraño, generalmente él viene algunas tardes saliendo de la guardería.

— ¿Cómo estás Yuuri? ¿La registraron a la pequeña?— preguntó.

—Sí— le di el certificado provisional.

—Mira Yuuri, tú sabes que yo no soy chismoso pero lo que escuché es imposible no compartirlo contigo, sobre todo cuando tiene que ver con...

— ¡Cuéntame!— grité. — ¿Quién de toda la buena gente de Hasetsu se ha atrevido a llamarme roba maridos, otra vez? ¿Qué chismes corren acerca del director del hospital y el lujurioso maestro de pre escolar? ¿Masumi ha vuelto a juzgarme?

—Siéntate porque no te va a gustar— lo miré algo escéptico. Salvo que sea un insulto para mi hija no tendría por qué afectarme.

—Suéltalo Seung, sinceramente no creo que me importe lo que digan.

—No es una habladuría, lo escuché del mismo Masumi, él me lo dijo.

—Debe estar molesto porque Chris terminó con él, creo que es demasiado pero yo no sé qué problemas tengan y no pienso culparme por eso.

—Bueno, Masumi me dijo que Viktor y Anya se van a casar el mes que viene, antes de navidad.

—Imposible, él me confirmó ayer que están separados y la bruja se va a Moscú la otra semana.

—Viktor va a tener que casarse con ella de todos modos Yuuri. Anya... está embarazada.

Y con esas palabras, parte de mi hermoso mundo y mi recién adquirida seguridad se fue al piso. Me senté por unos minutos intentando alejar los pensamientos que empezaban a agobiarme. Ideas tan tontas como _"algún día tenía que pasar"_ , _"Ahora ya lo perdiste para siempre"_ , _"Ella tenía razón, iba a luchar con uñas y dientes_ ".

Conociendo a Viktor, va a cumplir con su deber, va a hacer lo correcto, eso significa que Evgenia ya no será su prioridad y yo... no será nada.

No tendría por qué afectarme la noticia, pero me hiere profundamente.


	55. Cuando no sepas qué hacer

## CUANDO NO SEPAS QUÉ HACER

Dos días más pasaron en los que Viktor no volvió, llamaba constantemente y me pedía que le envíe fotos de su hija por whats. Sus conversaciones eran distantes.

Al tercer día apareció pero en mi cobardía no me atreví a preguntarle si lo que Seung-Gil me dijo era verdad. El acercamiento que habíamos tenido estas semanas se esfumó, podía sentir su melancolía, le costaba sonreír como hace días y ya no bromeaba conmigo. Se limitaba a atender a su hija, nada más.

Una tarde salí al parque a pasear a Evi, para estrenar el coche que Viktor le había traído de su viaje. Estaba aburrido en casa, primero pensé en pasar por el spa de Yurio y Mila pero quedaba algo lejos. Me senté a ver jugar a los niños pensando que en poco tiempo mi cachorrita va a estar corriendo como esos pequeños.

Pude sentir las miradas a mis espaldas y los cuchicheos de las madres abnegadas del pueblo, los señores de bien y los abuelitos adorables. A veces los omegas tenemos la lengua venenosa para juzgar a otros que creemos que están equivocados.

 _"El pérfido roba maridos Yuuri Katsuki va pasando, abran paso",_ pensaba mientras caminaba con la frente en alto. No les daré el gusto de verme humillado.

Nos detuvimos en una librería, necesito algunas cosas para decorar la habitación de Evi, tengo ganas de pegar maripositas en todos lados. Debilidad de maestro jardinera, quiero todo lleno de color y vitalidad, sobre todo cuando estoy triste

Me di cuenta que mi hija se había hecho en el pañal y no me daba tiempo de llegar a casa, puede irritarse su delicada piel rusa. Decidí pasar por los servicios del parque que tiene un cambiador de pañales. Entré, no había nadie y me puse manos a la obra, era la primera vez que la cambiaba en la calle. Tomé sus pañitos y me preparé para lo peor, contuve la respiración como hago siempre que tengo que enfrentarme a un pañal sucio. Y allí estaba, el premio mayor. ¿Por qué justamente hoy tenía que hacer como si no hubiera mañana? ¿Y además muy suelto? Me voy a gastar el paquete completo de toallitas. Debe ser esa leche que Viktor le compra, aunque según averigüé en internet es muy costosa. Hice tripas corazón y empecé la titánica tarea de dejar limpio el culito de mi cachorrita. La tranquilicé con palabras amorosas y le hice caras graciosas, eso siempre la distrae.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi labor que no me di cuenta en qué momento entraron tres omegas mujeres, no les di importancia realmente hasta que escuché mencionar el apellido Nikiforov, entonces si paré la oreja.

—Es tan ridícula ¿Quién anuncia su embarazo en los diarios?— pude identificar la voz de Shizuka Arakawa.

—Una omega ardida porque le ganaron el pastel— contestó otra.

—Entonces la hija de Yuuri Katsuki es del doctor Nikiforov ¿No?— preguntó una tercera, una que tiene un flequillo ridículo.

—Ya la registraron, es oficial. Yuuri fue más rápido y sacó un hijo de Viktor pero la perra de la doctora rusa no se iba a quedar atrás y también se embarazó.

—Oye que puntería la del doctorcito— se rió la segunda mujer a quien apenas conozco de vista, creo que se llama Yukari o algo así. Iba dos o tres años después que nosotros.

—Como dice mi mamá, esto va a acabar mal— Shizuka seguía retocándose los labios y haciendo poses frente al espejo.

—¿Entonces con cuál de las dos se va a casar?— preguntó Yukari.

—Corren las apuestas pero la mayoría cree que con la doctora. Era su prometida hasta que Yuuri se metió, quiso robarle el marido pero le salió el tiro por la culata y se quedó sin soga y sin cabra. Ni Minami lo quiere ahora— Shizuka soltó una carcajada odiosa.

—Tener un hijo soltero ya es difícil pero tener que ver como el padre de tu cachorra de casa con otra, es un castigo— suspiró la tercera, a quien no conozco.

—Eso le pasa por facilón y por roba maridos— criticó Shizuka

Mis manos estaban a punto de lanzarle el pañal sucio, si no fuera porque tengo dignidad. Terminé de cambiar a Evi sin dejar de sonreírle, acomodé a mi hija y las demás cosas en el cochecito y me dispuse a salir, ellas seguían la mar de bien, hablando de mi persona como si vivieran conmigo y me conocieran de cerca.

No les di el gusto de verme afectado, salí con una sonrisa a flor de labios, les pasé las ruedas de mi carrito por encima de sus zapatos de tacón y para molestarlas aún más tiré en el tacho de basura el pañal abierto para que haga juego con la inmundicia que sale de sus bocas.

Pero poco me duró la revancha porque me quedé con la duda de sus palabras. Compré un diario de los que sacan aquí en Hasetsu y me senté unos minutos a leerlo mientras Evi se pegaba una siesta. Sé que debo volver, que los quehaceres se me están acumulando pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad. Busqué la parte de sociales y allí estaba, en un octavo de página, un anuncio grande donde el diario felicitaba a la feliz pareja. _"Muchas felicidades a los doctores Anya Petrova y Viktor Nikiforov por su embarazo y su próxima boda"_ luego venía una cita bíblica del libro de Salmos. Lo leí más de diez veces solo para torturarme.

Regresé a casa triste aunque no tengo ese derecho. Hice de comer, lavé mi ropa y la de papá, me senté a cortar mis papeles mientras mi cabeza hacía mil y un suposiciones.

¿Qué estará pasando en la vida de Viktor? Quisiera saber. Sé que no va a decírmelo pero deseo tanto enterarme. Qué oportuno le viene a Anya este embarazo, como si lo hubiera planeado, justamente cuando estaban separados y ella iba a irse.

Ya Yuuri, deja de pensar en ellos y dedícate a lo que debes hacer, criar a tu hija, para chismes ya tuvimos suficiente.

Esa tarde Viktor vino a ver a Evi, lo vi tan alejado, como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo. Me llamó a la habitación para hablarme y accedí aunque en el fondo no quiero.

_Que no me diga que espera un hijo y que se va a casar aquí en Hasetsu. Por favor, por favor..._

—Yuuri en estos días han ocurrido cosas... bueno no sólo en estos días, en estas semanas...— dijo atropelladamente.

—Viktor, no es necesario que me expliques nada— contesté despacio. –Tu vida privada es tuya, no sientas que me debes ninguna explicación. ¡Por favor!— insistí.

—Sé que no. Pero yo había decidido otra cosa y ahora... todo ha sucedido tan rápido que no me lo creo— suspiró. –Soy una persona de principios o eso creí...

—No te atormentes, sea lo que sea que esté pasando sólo dale tiempo. Ya se arreglará— me encogí de hombros.

—Hay cosas que no se arreglan ni aunque pasen los años— me miró dolido. –No estaba dispuesto a hablar del pasado Yuuri pero siento que si no lo hago ahora, luego ya no tendré ese derecho.

—Bueno pues, hablemos del pasado, si eso ayuda a tu futuro— le dije para calmarlo. Lo que menos necesita él es que yo también le dé problemas, suficiente tiene con una bruja en su vida.

—Regresé a Hasetsu porque no podía olvidarte. Te soñé tantas veces... ahora sé que no fue un sueño, al menos uno de ellos. Un psicólogo me recomendó que para cerrar ciclos volviera aquí, al lugar donde fui tan feliz. Que recogiera mis pasos, que recordara esos años y... te perdonara.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo no...

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Pero no es así como le he visto estos años. Yo también tenía que perdonarme, por mi debilidad. No sabes las cosas tan oscuras que estuve a punto de hacer. Me asusté, salí corriendo y me sumí en pensamientos violentos. Luego cuando volví...

—¿Volviste? ¿Aquí a Hasetsu?

—Sí, aunque no llegué al pueblo, tuve un accidente de camino y me llevaron a San Petersburgo. Me prohibieron volver... Bueno, necesitaba verte, saber que estaban bien, que esa etapa ya se había terminado... busqué en internet si había una plaza en el hospital para tener una excusa y el puesto de director estaba vacante así que probé suerte— esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Así que viniste aquí por tus sueños. Deben haber sido muy intensos— le dije a modo de broma para calmar mis deseos de llorar al saber que Viktor intentó volver a verme, esta vez logré una genuina sonrisa.

—Sí lo eran, aunque no del modo que crees.

—No pero si recuerdas algo de lo que pasó aquella noche seguro que lo eran—me mordí la lengua y mis mejillas se colorearon.

—No lo estás poniendo fácil— suspiró entre serio y a punto de reír.

—Vamos Viktor, di lo que tengas que decir y ya. No me hagas caso, sólo quiero molestarte para que dejes de estar tan triste— le confesé.

—Tú me dijiste hace días que fui tu única opción y para mí lo fuiste por años Yuuri, incluso allá en San Petersburgo, en Siberia y en América, no había día que no pensara en ti. Al principio con rencor, lo confieso, estaba tan dolido, me lastimaste tanto...

—Oye espera, yo no te lastimé...

—Lo sé, Yuuri. Minami me lo dijo, me habría gustado saberlo antes. Sé que no te di la oportunidad de explicarme, lo lamento. Y mi madre me confesó su parte de culpa. Nunca hubo una beca para mí...

—¿Qué? ¿Fue una mentira?— retrocedí sorprendido.

—Era su forma de sacarme de Hasetsu. ¿Crees que con los regalos que te daba, no podría pagar mis estudios? Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, Yuuri. Hay algo en mi vida de lo que no puedo hacerte partícipe, si recuerdas todo lo que vivimos debes saber que me callaba muchos secretos.

—Lo sé y no me importaba. Aún ahora no me importan, Viktor. Yo solo te quería a ti...— me contuve para no continuar. —¿Por qué querían tus padres sacarte de aquí?— pregunté.

—Ya... ya tenía que volver a Rusia, era el momento. Pero no he podido cumplir mi parte, les he fallado. Me encerré en mi mundo, en mis estudios, en mis proyectos. Tomé un camino que nos alejó, también me alejó de mi familia aunque ellos siempre estaban cerca para cuidarme— sonrió con tristeza. —Entonces decidí volver para poder cerrar ese ciclo, para ocupar el lugar que me corresponde y seguir con mi vida. Necesitaba saber de ti... verte feliz. Y... lo de Anya, ella estudiaba en Moscú pero me acompañó en la última locura que planificamos con Chris y otros compañeros antes de empezar mi especialidad. Empezamos a salir luego de volver de Siberia, cuando le dije que vendría a Japón yo esperaba que terminara nuestra relación porque no iba a hacerme desistir pero a pesar que sabía que probablemente le haría daño decidió acompañarme, por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo... para tener un motivo por el cual regresar... para tener una razón y no buscarte apenas pusiera un pie en Hasetsu...— su voz se apagó. Estaba sollozando, sus hombros temblaron y me aferré a su espalda. ¡Viktor! ¡Mi Vitya!

—Entiendo— dije con suavidad. —No contabas con que estuviera embarazado, menos enterarte de esa manera tan brusca de que la niña es tuya.

—Eso me dejó tan sorprendido... tan confundido a la vez. ¡Una hija! Yo... había decidido no tener cachorros aunque eso vaya en contra de mis deberes como miembro de los Nikiforov. Anya enloqueció de celos, ya habíamos postergado la boda por problemas de tiempo, en realidad la pusimos en espera. Luego su madre falleció, yo quise venir a cuidar de mi hija y ayudarte porque sé que los primeros meses la crianza es difícil y tú estás solo. Nuestra relación no soportó esa presión, ella decidió que debíamos separarnos y se fue, no pude encontrarla en Nagasaki hace dos semanas que viajé, solo me contestaba las llamadas y así no podíamos tener una conversación definitiva, me dijo que regresaría a Moscú pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada...

— Bueno, ahora todos lo saben, salió en el diario— me encogí de hombros y él pasó sus manos por su cabello. Creo que eso no le agradó.

—Aunque tengo un dilema moral al respecto, debo cumplirle. Mis padres llamaron muy enojados, mi abuela que estaba en América va a volver a Rusia para mi cumpleaños... Vamos a casarnos...— cerró los ojos.

— ¿Aquí en Hasetsu?— pregunté.

—Si. Le pedí una ceremonia íntima antes de viajar a Rusia por las leyes de nacimiento... por el bien del bebé. Pero parece que hasta ese momento los problemas me van a perseguir, no tienes idea de los apuros que esto me causa. Lo que dice la gente, lo que cuchichean a mis espaldas...

—Ah no, sí tengo idea. Ayer casi le aviento un pañal sucio a Shizuka Arakawa por hablar pestes de mí.

—Sé que no es fácil Yuuri...

—Nada es fácil, nada lo ha sido desde que te fuiste— lo miré a los ojos. —He tenido que aprender a callarme lo que siento e intentar continuar con mi vida, buscar pequeños momentos de alegría para justificar mi existencia... Quise ser madre y te busqué, tuve suerte de encontrarte ebrio y me aproveché de tu estado. Regresé pensando que podría hacerle creer a todo mundo que me hice una inseminación y que criaría a mi hija tranquilo, que tú serías solo un recuerdo...

—No debí volver ¿Verdad?— me tomó de las manos mirándome intensamente.

—No— contesté con seguridad. –No debiste pero igual regresaste, no deberías haberte enterado que Evi es tuya pero las cosas se salieron de control. No deberías estar aquí Viktor y lo sabes— susurré con la voz quebrada.

—Tampoco debería hacer esto pero ya que me estoy condenando al infierno...— besó una de mis manos y se acercó a mis labios, mi respiración se paralizó en el instante en que su boca hizo contacto con la mía.

Esperaba un beso suave, tierno pero la agitación de nuestros corazones no ayudó a actuar con delicadeza. Su boca se prendió de la mía con voracidad y le devolví beso por beso todo lo que había guardado. Al principio me tomó por sorpresa, no lo esperaba. Luego de unos segundos me di cuenta que no era un sueño, era real, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el deseo de probar esos labios, de saborear la miel de su boca y verme fundido en su aliento. Nos besamos hasta que nuestras respiraciones alcanzaron un nivel de sofoco que fue necesario separarnos. Sin embargo eso no aplacó nuestras ansias, volvimos a hurgar en nuestras bocas... con cada movimiento yo sentía que mi corazón explotaría.

El llanto de nuestra hija fue lo que nos hizo volver a la realidad, con los labios hinchados y los cabellos revueltos, nos miramos con cierta complicidad que no dejaba lugar a remordimientos. Me hubiera gustado seguir pero el arrepentimiento hubiera sido superior. Él me alcanzó a Evi, instintivamente la tomé en brazos y empecé a amamantarla con las manos aún temblorosas y mis pensamientos más revueltos que mi cabellera.

¿Por qué hizo eso justamente ahora? ¿Es acaso una despedida?

Mirar a mi bebita tampoco ayuda, ella me devuelve una mirada azul celeste igual a la de su padre. Mis ojos se humedecieron imaginando que ella es todo lo que voy a tener de Viktor desde ahora y para siempre.

Debo dejarlo ir de una buena vez, empujarlo a que cumpla con su deber y siga con su vida al lado de esa bruja. Evi y yo estaremos bien, nos tenemos el uno al otro, saldremos adelante.

—Creo que debo marcharme— Viktor no dejaba de mover sus manos y ver su reloj.

—Debes hacerlo— dije acomodando a Evi en mi hombro.

—Espera, déjame hacerlo a mí— le ayudé a tomarla en sus brazos, entre sus manos y las mías creo que le hicimos cosquillas porque escuchamos una pequeña carcajada. Ambos nos miramos sonrientes, él la acomodó en su hombro y la abrazó mientras le hacía círculos para lograr sacarle los gases. –Hacer lo correcto no siempre te hace feliz— murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—Pero te ayudará a dormir con la conciencia tranquila— respondí sin pensármelo mucho.

—Yo no he dormido tranquilo desde hace mucho tiempo— contestó.

Quisiera tanto poder ayudarlo, poder calmar sus tormentos, no puedo ni imaginarme la angustia que está sintiendo ahora, si yo mismo estoy dividido entre abrazarlo muy fuerte y no dejarlo ir o darle fuerzas para que pueda cumplir con lo que él cree que es su deber.

—Viktor— lo llamé antes de que se marche. –Mamá decía... Cuando no sepas qué hacer, detente y respira... Cuando no sepas qué es lo que estás sintiendo, para y observa a tu alrededor... Cuando estés perdido, desesperado... escucha a tu corazón.

—Mi corazón te ama a ti, Yuuri. Nunca olvides eso— dijo antes de atravesar la puerta y marcharse. _"Mi corazón también te ama, Vitya"_ respondí mentalmente.

¿Por qué siento que no lo volveré a ver? Es una sensación horrible que me ahoga.


	56. ¡Ayuda!

## ¡AYUDA!

—Yo no quería decirte esto pero el pueblo es un hervidero de chismes—dijo papá la tarde siguiente cuando nos sentamos a la mesa.

—Lo sé— respondí.

—Nikiforov se va a casar con su prometida ¿No es así?— me preguntó incómodo.

—Dice que ella está embarazada— dije sin poder esconder mi tristeza.

—Que ya no venga. Sé que tiene derecho por la bebé pero te hace daño, Yuuri— aconsejó.

—Se lo diré.

—¿Dónde anda Minami?— cambió la conversación.

—No ha venido esta semana. Debe tener algún trabajo importante— me encogí de hombros al recordar que mi mejor amigo apenas ha pasado por aquí las últimas semanas. Eso me hace sentir fatal, los chismosos han metido su nombre también en el enredo que se ha armado. Le dije que dejara en claro que Evi no era suya pero no me hizo caso.

Mi vida se trasformó de repente en un mal sueño. Me sentí solo y los temores que tanto había temido se hicieron realidad. Viktor se va a ir, cuando se case, volverá a Rusia y no va a regresar.

Ya había oscurecido cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta, salí a ver pues no esperaba a nadie hoy.

—Hola Yuuri— era Yoon Bum, más embarazado que nunca.

—¡Bum!— me asusté al verlo. —¿Te sucede algo? ¿Qué tienes? Pasa— lo dejé entrar para saber por qué había abandonado el hogar de madres casi de noche.

—Perdona... por venir tan tarde pero tengo que hablar contigo— sus ojos húmedos me decían que no era nada bueno.

—¿Te pasó algo? ¿Alguien te lastimó?— pregunté.

—¡No! Pero ya no puedo con la culpa, Yuuri— se echó a llorar. –Fui yo, fui yo... le ayudé a lastimarlos— sollozó.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hiciste Bum?— temí que hubiera hecho algo malo en el hogar de madres.

—No era mi intensión pero ella era tan buena conmigo, me daba vitaminas, ropa para omegas embarazados, incluso las ropitas que tengo, ella me las dio. Por eso yo...

—¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas Bum?

—La doctora Petrova. Ella me pagaba con dinero y con cosas para que yo... le cuente lo que hablábamos en las clases ¡Lo siento Yuuri!— empezó a llorar.

Mi mente aún no procesaba las palabras de mi amigo. ¿Cuáles clases? Entonces algo tuvo sentido en mi cabeza.

—¿Le contabas lo que decíamos en clases de psicoprofilaxis?— pregunté sorprendido.

—¡Sí! Cuando terminaba la clase me iba a buscarla como si tuviera cita y ella preguntaba todo lo que quería saber, siempre me preguntaba por ti, quería saber quién era el padre de tu hijo— hipó. –Un día antes de la fiesta ¿Te acuerdas que estaban hablando de los médicos? Pues le conté...— empezó a llorar.

—¿Le contaste lo que dijimos de ella?— pregunté asustado. Ahora lo recuerdo, estuvimos siendo muy descarados.

—Sí, se lo conté. Le dije que Matsurou dijo que tenía ojos color caca y la doctora enfureció, me dio miedo y me fui olvidando una receta— se calmó un poco. –Estuve un rato merodeando por allí hasta que reuní el valor de pedirle mi papel pero entonces... la vi salir con Cao Bin de su consultorio, se fueron juntos. Creo... creo que ella le mandó a Cao a decir todas esas cosas...— volvió a sollozar.

—Estaba seguro de eso Bum, casi todo apunta a que ella fue quien saboteó nuestra fiesta. Recién lo estoy confirmando.

—Es que... Yuuri ¡Cao Bin ha vuelto!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La doctora Petrova no estaba en Hasetsu pero ya volvió. Hoy en la tarde fue a atenderme al hogar de madres y la escuché hablar por su celular. Creo que estaba hablando con Cao Bin porque ella dijo... lo amenazó para que se vaya.

—¿Qué le dijo exactamente?

—Que no le podía hacerle eso, que si no se iba de inmediato ella no le ayudaría más. Le... le ofreció dinero. Mucho dinero.

Le serví a Bum una taza de té y panecillos, querías saber cómo se enteró que mi hija era de Viktor.

—Se lo escuché a la doctora, unos días después que tuviste a tu cachorrita fue a atenderme y allí me lo dijo. Estaba muy molesta, me dijo que no debía confiar en ti, que eras un omega roba maridos. Tú no sabes cómo es ella Yuuri, es mala. Cuando enfurece parece un demonio y si se entera que vine... me va a hacer algo...

—Yo no diré nada Bum, no voy a delatarte. Pero tengo que hablar con Cao Bin.

—No Yuuri, mejor aléjate de ellos. Cuida tu cachorrita y ruega que se vayan a Rusia pronto. No te metas con ella, es mala Yuuri, muy mala. Yo creía que era buena porque me daba cosas pero solo me estaba usando y ahora me da vergüenza lo que les hice. Isabella casi pierde a sus cachorros, Matsurou que era tan buena se fue, Kenji debe odiarme. Por mi culpa tuvo que volver a su orfanato... ¡Yo sabía que mi alfa era malo! ¡Y nunca tuve el valor de decirle a nadie! La psicóloga dice que no es mi culpa pero si yo hubiera pedido ayuda antes...

—¡No es tu culpa! No lo es Bum— lo abracé. –Ni lo que pasó en el baby shower. Fue ella quien lo planeó todo, fue ella quien nos hizo daño a propósito. No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya....

—No Yuuri, no. Yo no sé qué hacer, quería decírselo a Isabella pero estoy seguro que ella hará un escándalo y me da miedo. No quiero ir a la policía otra vez, allá son muy malos para preguntar, salvo ese policía bueno los demás me dan terror.

Media hora después pedí un taxi para devolver a Bum al hogar de madres, me quedé pensando en qué hacer.

Tengo que ir a buscar a Cao Bin y convencerlo de que hable. Quizás no pueda convencerlo de todas formas pero se lo puedo llevar a Viktor para que él le pregunte...

—Lo siento Yuuri, hoy no puedo en serio, he bajado el motor de un auto y me es imposible dejar a los muchachos solos con esto— me dijo Kenjirou al teléfono.

— ¿Por qué ya no vienes? ¿Pasó algo?— pregunté para saber qué es lo que aleja a mi querido amigo de casa. Si es su trabajo y no algún resentimiento.

—No Yuuri, claro que no. He tenido mucho trabajo en estos días.

—Espero que no me esté mintiendo señor Minami o se le van a caer esos dientes de gato– bromeé pero no se rió de mi mal chiste.

Le llamé a Seung pero no lo encontré, había salido de viaje. Bueno Yuuri, tienes que llamar a los Nikiforov o mejor, ir a verlos. Sé que Yurio y Mila están en el spa, podrán cuidarme a mi cachorrita por una hora y prestarme algún auto.

Me puse ropa cómoda, alisté a Evi y una gran bolsa pañalera con una muda de ropa, sus pañitos húmedos, una sonaja, una mantita y unos cuantos pañales dentro. Me daba no sé qué pedirles este favor, sé que aman a Evi pero están trabajando y así se dan tiempo de ayudarme algunas tardes.

Cuando llegué al spa me recibió Sala, con una sonrisa radiante. Parece que le va bien aquí.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Vienes para algún tratamiento? No te tengo agendado— saludó.

— ¿Es Yuuri?— escuché la voz de Mila, bajó saltando los escalones directo al porta bebe. – ¡Oh mi vida! Cada día estás más hermosa, ricura, toda una princesa rusa— empezó a acariciar a mi hija. Es muy lindo verlas juntas, dos alfas Nikiforov con los mismos ojos azules. Mila tan alegre y bromista, cuando sostiene a su sobrina entre sus brazos se desvive en arrullos y palabras dulces. 

Pude observar de reojo que Sala se la quedó mirando enternecida.

—Disculpen por no llamar pero quería saber si me la pueden cuidar un par de horas, hay algo importante que debo hacer y no puede esperar— les dije porque ya habían pasado algunas horas de la mañana y no encontraba quien me cuide a Evi mientras iba a investigar a Cao Bin.

— ¿Tienes cita en el hospital?— preguntó Mila ya con Evi entre sus brazos.

—No, cuando tengo cita la dejo con Viktor. Debo ir a investigar algo, es importante—sonreí al ver que Evi está balbuceando. Últimamente emite ruidos largos, parece que quiere cantar.

— ¿Investigar?— Otabek apareció de un lado y se acercó a ver a mi hija.

—Sí, cuando estaba embarazado hubo un omega en la psicoprofilaxis que se portó muy mal con todos, luego desapareció pero ha vuelto a Hasetsu, yo quiero ir a hacerle unas preguntas— me encogí de hombros.

— ¿No será peligroso?— preguntó Mila.

—No lo creo— contesté pero ella miró a Otabek buscando consejo.

—Voy contigo, tal vez necesites ayuda para lograr la confesión de alguien ¿Trajiste auto?— preguntó.

—No... vine en taxi, yo no tengo auto— confesé. Los dos se quedaron mirándome con pena.

—Te llevo, tengo mi camioneta aquí. Sala dile a Yura cuando salga que tuve que salir con Yuuri— besé a mi bebé en su pequeña frente y le susurré lo mucho que la amo, que se quedaría con tía Mila y sea buena.

Llegamos muy rápido a pesar que había una inundación en la carretera, el enorme jeep de Otabek pasó por encima como si nada. ¿Qué tipo de tanques manejan estos rusos?

Bajé apenas vi el lugar, hace tiempo pasé por aquí, hicimos una salida con mis niños al relleno sanitario de la ciudad. Otabek se quedó estacionando su vehículo porque no cabía en la entrada del motel. Era un lugar viejo y descuidado destinado a ser alojamiento de paso en la carretera secundaria de camiones de carga. El piso se estaba descascarando y el olor a leña quemada inundaba el lugar.

Me atreví a entrar solo pues a lo lejos miré que Otabek estaba aún intentando hacer que su Jeep aparque entre un auto y un camión. Al entrar me percaté que el lugar estaba vacío.

— ¡Hola!— grité en la recepción. — ¿Hay alguien?

Escuché voces en la escalera y me ubiqué en el inicio de los peldaños para ver si alguien me podía ayudar a ubicar a Cao Bin pero no esperaba que fuese él mismo en persona el que estuviera discutiendo. Llevaba puesto un mono de mezclilla, en sus manos traía una maleta y ya no estaba embarazado.

—¡No!— gritó pude notar que estaba llorando. –Se acabó, solo vine porque dijiste que querías hablarme... dime ahora mismo porqué te fuiste y lárgate de mi vida.

—¿Dónde está nuestro bebé?— reclamó la otra voz. ¡Ese debe ser su alfa!

—No hay bebé, no hay nada. Solo dime para qué me llamaste...— realmente no quería ser una molestia ni interrumpir una conversación tan interesante pero ya había dado demasiados pasos, subido varios escalones como para que no notaran mi presencia. Al verme, el omega abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida.

— ¡Cao Bin!— llamé en voz alta. — ¡Necesito hablarte!— volví a gritar.

—¿Lo conoces?— preguntó su alfa.

—¡Vete Katsuki!— respondió el omega.

—Por favor. Sólo quiero hacerte unas preguntas— dije con las manos levantadas, quería que no salga huyendo.

—No tengo nada que decirte— miró asustado a su alfa y le susurró algo. Él obedeció y bajó los escalones, pasó junto a mí mirándome con curiosidad.

—Cao, por favor... necesito que digas la verdad— pedí a unos escalones de él.

—¿Cuál verdad? Vete de aquí Yuuri, tu no me has visto y no sabes de mí— intentó pasar a mi lado pero lo detuve.

—Sé que Anya te pagó para que dijeras esas cosas— tomé su brazo. Me iba a responder y dar la cara por todo lo que había hecho y lo más importante, necesito su confesión para mostrarle a Viktor que esa mujer que dice estar embarazada de él, es un monstruo.

— ¡Suelta!— gritó jalando con fuerza de su maleta pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar, no cuando necesito que confirme que fue Anya Petrova la culpable de boicotear aquella clase, la responsable de hacer que mi embarazo fuera lo más difícil posible.

No me di cuenta en qué momento Cao Bin soltó la maleta y no tuve de donde sostenerme para equilibrar mi peso. Escuché a Cao gritando mi nombre y el mundo empezó a dar vueltas en escenas borrosas de los peldaños, el suelo, la pared, nuevamente los peldaños hasta que di contra algo duro. 

Mi última imagen clara fueron las piernas de Otabek acercándose hacia mí.

No entendía que me estaba pasando, mi cuerpo flotaba sin sentido como si estuviera sumergido en una gran masa de agua pero no había nada, ni agua, ni tierra, ni nadie presente. Tampoco podía usar los ojos, solo sentía que era mecido en un suave vaivén ¿Dónde estoy?

La sensación de ser empujado de uno a otro lado dio paso a una fuerza que tiraba de mí hacia arriba, poco a poco iba subiendo, hacía suaves curvas zigzagueantes, subía y subía. Cómo cuando la rueda de la fortuna te lleva al punto más alto, a la cima. Me preguntaba hacia donde es la cima ¿Es que acaso estoy volando? ¿A dónde me llevan?

No sé por cuanto tiempo mi cuerpo ascendió, deje de prestarle importancia cuando escuché las primeras voces. No estaban cerca, parecía que provenían de otra habitación, que hubiera una gruesa pared de por medio. Me concentré en escuchar, podía distinguir la voz de papá.

— ¿No hay cambio?— lo escuché afligido, él suele ser apático pero su tono llevaba preocupación y tristeza.

—No— la respuesta me sobresaltó. Era Viktor quien le respondió. –Sigue igual.

—Pero ya debería haber despertado— insistía papá.

¿Estoy dormido? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?

—Lo siento Toshiya, hacemos lo que podemos— respondió el padre de mi hija en un tono también preocupado.

—Tiene mejor color que ayer— suspiró papá ¿Estaba mirándome?

¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero abrir los ojos! ¿Dónde está mi cachorrita? ¿Dónde está Evi? Respirar empezó a costarme, mi voz no salía, de hecho no sentía mi boca, ni mi cuerpo. Estaba aquí, sin saber dónde exactamente.

Estoy atrapado en mi cabeza, consiente pero no puedo hablar, no puedo mirar ¡Pero los oigo! ¡Puedo escuchar sus voces!

—Sus heridas están sanando— contestó Viktor ¿Cuáles heridas? –No podemos hacer nada más que esperar— concluyó.

— ¿Pero se va a despertar verdad?— la voz de papá se sintió más cerca.

—Eso depende de él— le contestó Viktor.

¿Depende de mí? Pero yo quiero abrir los ojos me quiero despertar, quiero ver a mi hija. Ella me necesita más que nadie, yo la alimento... ¿O ya no? ¿Dónde está Evi?

No podría precisar si el tiempo pasaba o si iba y venía, de pronto me llegaban voces y si me esforzaba en escuchar podía percibir quién estaba a mi lado.

—Yuuri, Yuuri despierta amor— aquella dulce voz la reconocería en cualquier parte. Vitya, es mi Vitya. –Te necesitamos, por favor vuelve, regresa con nosotros. Evgenia te necesita, Yo te necesito...

Mi mente se desconectaba, volaba y volvía a sentir aquellas voces...

—Cerdo, la estamos cuidando bien pero despierta ya. Está balbuceando mucho, su pelusita se ha caído, no tiene cabello. Tienes que verla, no te puedes perder esto. Regresa kobuta chan, por favor.

—Si puerquis, tu cachorrita te necesita pero no te preocupes por ella, tía Mila y tío Yurio no la dejan sola ni un momento del día.

—Tienes que despertar cerdo, esa perra...

—¡Yurio!— le llamó Mila.

—Lo siento... esa hiena, está al acecho, más vale que regreses— exigió.

¿Hiena? ¡Esa mujer! ¡Dejé a mi pequeña a merced de Anya!

No escuché nada más, me esforzaba por estar atento. Cuando pensé que se habían ido pude oír un ligero sollozo.

— ¡Yuuri!— era papá, estaba llorando. –Hijo, ya despierta. Por favor, regresa. Te necesitamos, la bebe te necesita— estaba empezando a desesperarme. Yo también necesito a mi pequeña bebita. ¿Cómo hago para salir de aquí? ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor!

Vuelvo a sentirme flotando no sé si me quedé dormido, no sé qué pasó, ya no escucho a papá. Agudizo el oído y nada. A lo lejos me llega el rumor de una sirena de ambulancia, debo estar aún en el hospital. Una puerta se abre y vuelve a cerrarse, creo que hay alguien cerca de mí. Quisiera ver, sentir pero solo estoy flotando dentro de mi cabeza.

—Hola— me saluda la voz de Kenjirou. Quisiera decirle que estoy aquí, que no me he ido y no pretendo hacerlo. –Ay Yuuri— lo escucho sollozar. ¿Otro más? ¿Tan mal me veo? Creo que están perdiendo la fe en que yo despierte y aunque grite con todas mis fuerzas nadie va a oírme.

—Yuuri ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu que eres tan bueno? Tienes que despertar yo te juro que si despiertas voy a ayudarte, voy a hacer lo correcto— gimió. ¿Lo correcto? ¿A qué se refiere? –Ahora no puedo porque no tiene sentido decirlo, nadie me creería, además no estoy seguro... esto es tan difícil. No sé si me puedas oír, mi mamá dice que a veces cuando la gente está así, en coma en realidad el espíritu está rondando, esperando a ver si es bueno volver o no. Tengo que confesarte algo pero me vas a odiar, vas a querer pegarme pero prefiero eso a que sigas en esa cama. Yuuri... creo, te repito que no estoy seguro pero es posible... quizás... que el hijo que espera la doctora Petrova sea mío— me soltó de pronto. Aunque no puedo sentir mi cuerpo, no tengo estómago ni tripas, siento como si me estrujaran algo. Casi puedo sofocarme ante la impresión por lo que acaba de revelarme. ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Yo te fallé, te fallé— repitió varia veces. –Sé que ella era la novia de Nikiforov, te doy mi palabra que no lo hice por venganza, solo pasó. Tú sabes que la doctora me impresionó desde que la conocí, un día se le malogró el coche y la ayudé... fue hace meses, cuando tú estabas iniciando esas clases de profilaxis. Luego me botó dijo que ya no deseaba verme pero yo sabía que estaba separada de Nikiforov, ella misma me dijo que no tenía nada con él, que vivían en la misma casa pero cada uno tenía su propia habitación. No insistí porque sabía que luego me buscaría, nos seguimos viendo a escondidas hasta que su mamá falleció. Dejó de llamarme no le insistí, luego... ella se fue a Nagasaki me fui para allá por eso casi nunca estaba pero desapareció sin decirme nada. Hace una semana vi en el diario eso de que anuncian que ellos van a ser padres pero Yuuri, me dirás loco, ya se le está empezando a notar el embarazo. Traje a Seung ayer a que pase una consulta con ella y me lo confirmó, Anya tiene más de cuatro meses de embarazo, en esa época ella y Nikiforov no estaban y bueno, un servidor sí. A Seung le dijo que apenas tiene unas semanas ¡No es cierto! Yuuri, yo sé que amas a Nikiforov, lo sé, se nota. Siempre se notó tu desesperado amor por ese ruso, no sé qué le ves pero ya me di cuenta que se siguen amando. ¡Y tienen a su hijita! No es justo Yuuri, no lo es. Despierta y te ayudaré a desenmascarar a la doctora, te ayudo con Nikiforov para que de una vez sean felices y mi ahijada tenga una familia— su voz se quebró así como mi tranquilidad. 

¿Anya y Minami? ¿Y si el hijo de Anya no es de Viktor? ¿Si lo está engañando para arrancarlo de nosotros? Porque estoy seguro que Viktor había tomado una decisión de quedarse en Japón cuando Anya apareció con lo de su embarazo.

 _"Mi corazón te ama a ti, nunca olvides eso"_ fue lo último que me dijo. Me besó como antes, pude sentir lo que quería decirme. Viktor me ama, no es sólo por Evi. Me ama tanto como yo lo amo.

Debo salir de aquí, debo encontrar la forma de volver, no sólo porque mi hija me necesita, sino porque su padre no puede casarse con alguien que quizás espera un hijo de otro, que lo está amarrando con una mentira, que es perversa, cruel y no se detiene ante nada. No voy a dejar a Viktor en sus manos.

¡Vamos Yuuri vuelve a tu cuerpo! ¡Vamos!


	57. LA DAMA DE LAS ROSAS AZULES

## LA DAMA DE LAS ROSAS AZULES

**VIKTOR POV**

Papá y mamá están discutiendo nuevamente, en voz baja como siempre, para que yo no me dé cuenta. Sin embargo esta casa es vieja y el sistema de ventilación me trae sus palabras claramente desde el salón principal.

Sé que otra vez nos cambiaremos de lugar, mamá dice que mientras estemos juntos no importa donde vivamos, seguimos siendo un hogar. Hemos pasado por tres países y cinco lugares de Rusia y siempre nos vamos.

A veces tengo ganas de raparme el cabello y usar esos lentes de colores, ponerme unos ojos negros falsos y salir a las calles para que nadie me moleste. Pero me gusta mi cabello, abuela dice que no debo avergonzarme, que yo no hice nada para ganarme el odio de la gente.

Espero que nos encontremos con la abuela antes de marcharnos, me gusta verla, hablar con ella, sus palabras me llenan de orgullo sin embargo es difícil encontrar amigos. No tengo ninguno. Los primos no cuentan como amigos o ¿Sí?

—Vamos a ver a la abuela— dijo papá cuando estábamos en el auto, sonreí porque podría volver a ver esos huevos tan bonitos que ella guarda. Me dijo que cuando tenga 15 me regalará uno que tiene zafiros y ya los cumplí.

—Viktor ¿Qué opinas de irnos a otro país?— preguntó mamá. Papá guardó silencio.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?— pregunté.

—Dos o tres años— me miró con tristeza. No sé porque se siente triste, viajar es divertido, aprender nuevos idiomas, tener casa nueva. Siempre nos quedamos en lugares alejados con casas antiguas tan hermosas como castillos. Pero mamá extraña a su familia, los Plisetsky son tan divertidos. Demasiado revoltosos, alegres y gritones para mi gusto pero me gusta visitarlos. Pasé casi un mes con Yurio y sus primos antes de que alguien notara mi extraña presencia y me delatara.

— ¿Nosotros solos?

—No— papá fue el que contestó. –Nos iremos muy lejos por eso seremos varios. Mila y Georgi irán con nosotros.

—Yurio también va a ir— sonrió mamá. –Tu tío Nikolai ha conseguido un contrato en Siberia y como su esposa lo abandonó...

—¿Yurio?— dije sonriendo. –Este viaje va a ser genial.

—Se van a ir a Japón, los arreglos están hechos, es una ciudad tan pequeña que pasarán desapercibidos, serán un grupo de rusos refugiados. Sergei, recibirás un depósito mensual...

—Muchas gracias señora pero si vamos a pasar por rusos refugiados nos gustaría también serlo. Deje que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de nuestra pequeña familia, trabajaremos como gente normal— se adelantó mi madre. La abuela miró a papá y éste solo asintió.

—Como gusten, solo depositaré la pensión de Georgie y Mila para su manutención ya que ustedes no son sus padres. En cuanto a Viktor...

—Nosotros podemos mantener a nuestro hijo, le agradecemos mucho su preocupación— con eso mamá dejó zanjado el viaje. Sé que abuela no estará feliz por esto y recibiré más dinero del que voy a necesitar. Lo guardaré en mi cuenta secreta, sólo llevaré lo necesario para parecer una persona normal. ¡Podré estudiar en una escuela con gente de mi edad! No hago eso desde que era muy niño.

—Perfecto. Gearous, encárgate de proporcionarles lo necesario para su viaje. Yakov, debes enviar cada cierto tiempo alguien que rastree posible actividad de esos malditos comunistas en Japón, ya sabes qué hacer.

 _"Si, señora"_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Tío Gearous no se pondrá triste por la partida de Georgi?

—Necesito hablar con Viktor a solas, si nos permiten— todos abandonaron el despacho, seguí balanceando mis pies aunque era difícil pues las sillas son cada vez más pequeñas.

—¿Me vas a dar más dinero bebushka?— pregunté. –Es que no lo necesito...

—Te lo daré, claro que sí. Sé que lo inviertes bien— sonrió. Nunca podré engañar a mi abuela, ella sabe que hago con la mayoría de rublos que me da. –Pero no es por eso que quiero hablarte. No te veré por un largo tiempo Vitya y aunque pienses que no tengo corazón...

—Yo jamás pensaría eso babushka Zhenya. Sé que nos quieres y por eso nos envías a un lugar más tranquilo. He visto las noticias...

—Pronto volverás a Rusia y ocuparás el lugar que te corresponde mi querido niño, hasta que llegue tu momento vas a estar oculto.

—Con respecto a eso, no sé si pueda. Yo... quisiera hacer otras muchas cosas antes...

—Ya lo decidiremos cuando llegue el momento ¿Sí?— me sonrió. Tiene un rostro muy hermoso, debió ser la alfa más bella de todo Rusia. –Quiero mostrarte algo— sacó de uno de sus cajones un retrato viejo, el marco parecía de oro. Eran ella y la abuela Yelena con el fondo de la Catedral de San Basilio, la plaza bonita.

— ¿Es la abuela verdad?— pregunté.

—Lo es. Es mi Yelena— suspiró. –La perdí hace muchos años en un atentado dirigido hacia mi persona y tu padre. Ella murió protegiendo a Sergei, yo no estaba allí en ese momento. Por ella es que hago todo esto Vitya. Por honrar su memoria y proteger a la familia. Han muerto muchos Nikiforov en estos años oscuros, tú eres el que va a reemplazarme algún día, eres el blanco perfecto para estos malditos bolches...

—Pero yo...

—Es por eso has sido educado por los mejores tutores del mundo y también es por eso que no se te ha permitido acercarte a mucha gente, salvo esos revoltosos cosacos que tienes por primos por parte de tu madre...

—Lo he pasado bien con los Plisetsky.

—Solo recuerda que no eres uno de ellos.

—Lo sé babushka Zhenya— agaché la cabeza recordando.

—Te voy a pedir Vitya que ahora que compartirás estudios con otros adolescentes, no te enamores, ni crees un lazo permanente con nadie— me la quedé mirando por un largo rato, midiendo mis palabras.

—Babushka, eso es algo que no tengo planeado. Me alejaré de los omegas como me han enseñado, mantendré el decoro y la compostura siempre. Sé que Japón es un lugar donde la industria farmacéutica ha conseguido mantener a raya el problema de los humores e instintos entre alfas y omegas, además los japoneses son personas tímidas.

—Vitya, yo jamás te voy a imponer una pareja, serás tú el que escoja tu compañero o compañera de vida pero recuerda que de eso depende nuestro linaje.

—Lo sé abuela.

—Sé que estás pensando en tu padre pero tuve que hacerlo. Sergei escogió a una cosaca como esposa, y yo jamás permitiría que una menchevique traidora sea cabeza de mi familia. Espero que entiendas eso.

—Estaré a la altura de lo que se espera de mí babushka Zhenya— incliné la cabeza en señal de respeto— ella se acercó a mí, me abrazó mientras susurraba en mi oído.

—Mantén el secreto Vitya, es importante que nadie lo sepa— tomó mi mano depositando aquel huevo azul que tanto me gustaba.

—Lo prometo— dije solemnemente antes de marcharme. 


	58. DEL IMPERIO DE LOS ZARES A LA TIERRA DEL SOL NACIENTE

## DEL IMPERIO DE LOS ZARES A LA TIERRA DEL SOL NACIENTE

**VIKTOR POV**

**(Algunos datos históricos son reales otros son sólo fantasía)**

El viaje fue rápido, como siempre tomamos varias conexiones como si tuviéramos que despistar enemigos. Ya estoy acostumbrado, espero que en un futuro cercano esto cambie. Sé que hay nuevas políticas en mi país, el odio ha ido aplacándose en estos largos años, la gente ya no recuerda y eso me da una nueva esperanza.

Vivir en la clandestinidad ha sido una especie de aventura siniestra para mí, en realidad he vivido dos vidas. Para mi familia materna, los ruidosos Plisetsky, soy el primo rico, el aniñado heredero de una vieja condesa.

Para los Nikiforov, soy el siguiente en ocupar el mando de la familia. Eso me abruma porque no sólo es manejar los bienes, las inversiones y cuidar los tesoros familiares, sino guardar el secreto de nuestro linaje proteger a nuestros miembros y huir de aquellos espías que lo conocen y tratan de borrarnos de la faz de la tierra, aún después de tantos años.

Recuerdo el día que supe la verdad, yo había cumplido los quince fue la noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando en otros lugares de Europa celebran la navidad. Según la tradición era edad para que un alfa fuera designado como siguiente sucesor del clan.

_Fui vestido con un uniforme de gala de colores claros y dorados, con hombreras gruesas y cordones atravesando mi torso. Yakov, uno de mis primeros tutores, colocó estrellas y medallas en mi pecho, asumo que son reliquias familiares._

_Me llevaron atravesando un gran corredor, estaba en uno de los palacios más viejos y antiguos que recordaba. Todos llenos de pinturas restauradas, armaduras pulidas y resplandecientes._

_El salón al que llegamos tenía dos chimeneas encendidas, alfombras rojas y decorado tan impresionante que no sé dónde mirar._

_—Lo que te voy a participar hoy es el gran secreto de la familia, solo los que están en la línea del linaje de sangre lo saben, confío en que sepas mantener el silencio que se requiere— empezó a hablar solemnemente mi babushka Zhenya._

_Al sentir que me trataban como un hombre y no como el niño que era, acepté, convencido que seré capaz de mantener mi palabra porque lo que me explicó papá es que van a hacerme una propuesta y deberé hacer un juramento. No podré participar lo que se me revelará en forma confidencial a nadie que no sea mi familia directa de sangre o por matrimonio._

_Tío Gearous Popovich, estaba presente, es el viudo de mi fallecida tía Yulia y padre de Georgi. Él tomó la palabra luego que la abuela lo llamara "el guardián de los sellos"_

_Para mi sorpresa tío Gearous había preparado un multimedia que inició con historia del imperio ruso. Me quedé mirando concentrado repasando las clases de historia que he recibido. Pero al llegar a Nicolas II se detuvo._

_—Él no fue el último Zar, Vitya— la mano de mi abuela en mi hombro me sorprendió. —Hubo uno más, su hermano Mikhail juramentó en secreto ya que era el sucesor habiendo desaparecido la familia completa. Semanas después fue salvajemente asesinado por los bolcheviques pero fue el último Zar de Rusia. Mikhail tenía un hijo varón, un Romanov que logró escapar y refugiarse en los Alpes porque su padre adelantándose a esos sucesos violentos había transferido gran parte del patrimonio y las joyas de la familia a un banco suizo._

_No entendía por qué me contaba aquello, sé que hay muchas especulaciones sobre los descendientes de los Romanov, yo mismo he escuchado y leído libros al respecto. Todos pensaban que la hija menor del Zar Nicolas II, Anastasia, había sobrevivido, incluso hicieron películas sobre ella. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando encontraron sus restos en una fosa._

_—Vitya, aquel Romanov que logró escapar, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, cambió su apellido años después en Francia, para protegerse de espías comunistas de la KGB que asolaban toda Europa. Así pasó de ser George Romanov a George Nikiforov, conde Brásov pero nunca dejó de ser el príncipe..._

_La miré confundido y asustado. ¿Acaso me está diciendo que nuestra familia ha tenido que esconderse del mundo, huir y ser perseguida porque somos en realidad Romanov? Siempre pensé que descendíamos de duques por eso éramos constantemente acosados._

_Miré a tío Gearous quien con su mirada seria y adusta me daba a entender que no era una broma._

_—Ahora debes jurar, Viktor Sergeiovich Nikiforov, ante el águila bicéfala que cumplirás con tu deber como descendiente de la antigua dinastía de los Romanov, protegerás fielmente el secreto de la familia y a cada uno de sus integrantes. Procurarás moderación en tus actos, serás fiel a tu palabra y honrarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas._

_—Lo juro— dije con el corazón latiendo intensamente y una convicción que no había experimentado antes._

El aeropuerto de Nagasaki era pequeño, no demoramos mucho en bajar, Mila y Yurio habían pasado casi todo el tiempo peleando entre ellos, creo que voy a tener que soportarlos por un largo tiempo. A mi lado estaba Georgi, quien por mandato de mi tío va a ir a mi nivel aunque es mayor que yo. Él es el encargado de protegerme y cuidar de mi seguridad aunque ambos sabemos luchar lo suficiente como para desarmar a dos personas adultas.

El camino hacia Hasetsu fue tranquilo, el panorama cambió poco a poco, los arboles de cerezo estaban en flor y todo era de un color rosa suave. Su fragancia me agrada.

Mucha gente se nos queda mirando, Georgi estaba nervioso pero luego Mila se dio cuenta de lo que pasa.

—Nos están oliendo— soltó una carcajada. –Debemos apestar a ganado.

—En Hasetsu nos serán administrados los medicamentos necesarios para... ser como ellos— le recuerda Georgi que casi no habla.

—A mí nadie me va a poner una aguja en el trasero— se queja Yurio desparramado en el asiento.

—Es hora de bajar señoritos— dijo el tío Gearous que nos ha acompañado hasta aquí escoltado por tres guardias, anuncia que al fin llegamos.

Papá y mamá están esperándonos con el coche listo, nos despedimos del tío Gearous y de Yakov. 

Por fin en tierra japonesa ¡Libres al fin!. Estoy tan entusiasmado que he estado estudiando desde hace días la historia de este pueblo. Pensé encontrar cosas más japonesas pero es obvio que la occidentalización les ha llegado desde hace mucho tiempo. Aún no he visto a nadie en Yukata.

Fuimos directamente al hospital, uno muy pequeño para mi sorpresa y allí nos aplicaron los inhibidores. Mi celo es todavía en algunos meses, lo pasé justamente antes de viajar, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

Cuando íbamos por el camino hacia nuestra nueva casa, pedí a mis padres, totalmente emocionado, que detengan el auto pues un enorme castillo a dos aguas se alzaba en lo alto de una colina.

—¡Amazing!— Grité. —¡Miren eso!

—Es un antiguo castillo que estuvo habitado por ninjas— sonrió mi madre.

—¿En serio? Wow ¡Necesito visitarlo!— dije emocionado.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de venir, ahora deben instalarse. ¿Mila cuando llega tu hermana?— preguntó papá.

—La otra semana, ella va a asistir a la universidad de Fukuoka, ya hizo el traslado pero tuvo que pasar por Paris antes— la rojita entristeció, algo muy raro en ella, sé que recuerda a su madre.

La casa es grande, algo vieja para el gusto de todos pero para mí era perfecta.

—De ahora en adelante vamos a ser comerciantes— sonrió mamá. Mila y Georgi me miraron cuando mis padres nos mostraron un almacén de ventas. Había ropa, útiles de aseo personal, regalos y en un rincón estaba apilada mucha comida empaquetada, maruchans y bebidas.

—Cool— dijo Yurio mirando una camiseta negra de mangas largas con el estampado de un tigre sobre ella. –Si nos van a hacer vender, yo pido el turno de la tarde, el de la hora del té— subió los escalones porque nuestras habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso.

—En realidad solo Yurio y Vitya van a ayudar en la tienda, Georgi y Mila no tienen porqué— sonrió mamá.

—Si Vitya va a hacer turnos en la tienda, yo también— mi primo se adelantó.

—No voy a ser la única burguesa, además soy muy buena vendedora— sonrió la pelirroja.

Mis padres, habían acondicionado las habitaciones para todos, Mila y su hermana ocuparían una grande que daba al sur. Yurio una pequeña que daba al norte, Georgi la cercana a la mía y yo, pues tenía la más grande, una que daba a la calle con una vista preciosa.

Era un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo, no puedo esperar para ir a la escuela en unos días. 


	59. KOBUTA-CHAN Y LAS HORMIGAS AMARILLAS

## KOBUTA-CHAN Y LAS HORMIGAS AMARILLAS

**VIKTOR POV**

Lo que más me ha sorprendido de los japoneses es lo amables que son y lo fácil que se sonrojan. Atendí algunas tardes en el nuevo almacén de mis padres y apenas me miraban a los ojos pero podía sentir como me inspeccionaban cuando creían que estaba distraído. Creen que no los entiendo, susurran frases donde mencionan muy seguido a la luna, tendré que buscar libros con cuentos o leyendas porque parecen muy serios cuando me examinan.

El primer día de escuela había llegado, me desperté muy temprano, admiré nuevamente mi uniforme azul, jamás he usado un uniforme escolar en toda mi vida. Me solté el cabello porque ya no me estoy escondiendo, lo ataré en la escuela, no quiero dar mala impresión a los maestros. He leído que los japoneses son muy respetuosos con sus mayores sobre todo los maestros de las escuelas.

A diferencia de nosotros Mila usa falda corta a cuadros a juego con unos calcetines muy altos que destacaban su largas piernas, no creo que las japonesas tengan piernas tan largas. Yuri bajó quejándose que la corbata no lo deja respirar mientras que Georgi fue el primero en estar en la puerta listo para salir.

—Como todos los estudiantes, ustedes van a esperar el autobús escolar, que los llevará y traerá todos los días, sean puntuales porque aún no tenemos coche— dijo mamá terminando de enderezar la solapa de mi chaqueta.

Estaba tan ansioso que mis pies empezaron a moverse solos. Mis ojos se abrieron sobremanera cuando llegó un vehículo en forma de cachorro dellamativos colores a estacionarse delante de nuestra casa.

—¿Es en serio?— murmuró papá a mi lado.

—¡Amazing!— grité, siendo el primero en subirme.

—¿Es el autobús de la secundaria?— preguntó papá preocupado al conductor del vehículo.

—Es el único que hay en esta ruta, hacemos dos turnos— contestó el amable oriental pero yo ya estaba sentado abriendo una de las ventanas para decirle adiós a mis padres.

—Esto apesta— dijo Yuri sentándose a mi lado.

—Necesito una fotografía en esta cosa, nadie me lo va a creer— susurró Mila mientras acomodaba su cabello para tomarse una selfie y Georgi sale del área de su foto. Ella es por ahora la única que tiene celular

—Miren cuantos japoneses—les dije en ruso, no quería que nuestros nuevos compañeros se sintieran ofendidos. El fondo del autobús estaba lleno, había al menos una docena de estudiantes. Me giré a verlos y les saludé con la mano, nadie respondió, todos se quedaron mirándome asustados. Uno de ellos el más gordito se sonrojó terriblemente ¡Qué adorable se veía!

—Todos van a estar juntos solo yo estaré en otra aula— se quejó Yuri. Mila y Georgi habían sido matriculados conmigo a pesar que ellos son mayores y no fueron ordenes de la abuela, ellos dos quisieron ir en mi nivel para no dejarme solo.

Teníamos nuestros horarios, el plan de la escuela y las recomendaciones respectivas. En la primera clase fuimos presentados, yo estaba entusiasmado por hacer amistad con ellos, que me cuenten sobre sus tradiciones, que alguno quisiera enseñarme la ceremonia del té y a caminar con esas sandalias tan hermosas de madera. Aunque creo que es calzado de geishas, yo igual me los quiero poner.

Georgi y yo fuimos a sentarnos juntos, así no iba a poder conversar con ningún japonés. Me dediqué a observarlos, casi todos evitaban mi mirada y se ponían nerviosos. Nuevamente volví a ver al gordito del autobús, tiene un precioso cabello oscuro que brilla, su piel es pálida y esos ojos marrón rojizo son preciosos.

Durante el recreo caminé husmeando las aulas, la biblioteca, el comedor, los jardines, los laboratorios, para cuando tuve que volver al salón apenas conocía la mitad de la escuela.

—Apártate cerdo— escuché decir a una omega. Le estaba gritando al japonés gordito, su nombre es Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki, estuve atento cuando pasaron lista. –Fuera de aquí Kobuta-chan— le dijo empujándolo.

— ¿Qué significa eso Georgi?— susurré porque sé que a mi derecha siempre está mi primo.

—Es algo despectivo, creo que se puede interpretar como pequeño marrano, pequeño puerco o cochinito.

— ¿Qué? Pero si ese omega es precioso— murmuré antes de sentarme.

—Te recuerdo, Viktor que no debemos inmiscuirnos en las relaciones de las hormigas amarillas.

— ¿Hormigas amarillas?

—Una ministra francesa en los años 80 les dio ese calificativo a los japoneses debido a su estilo de vida, ordenados limpios y además trabajan demasiado.

—Estoy seguro que cada una de estas hormigas amarillas tiene personalidad, creo que voy a hablarle a Yuuri un día de estos— sonreí mirando en dirección del pequeño y adorable kobuta-chan.

—Tengo mucha tarea vieja bruja, no molestes— escuché gritar a Yuri otra vez, no sé por qué está de tan mal humor. —Como tú tienes a quienes copiarle.

— ¡Oye! Yo hago mis deberes— se quejó Mila. —Pero ya es tu turno, no fui yo quien repartió horarios, tú pediste esta hora— le hizo recordar exigiéndole que vaya al almacén.

—Pues pídele a uno de tus burgueses primos que te ayude porque yo no puedo— contestó el gatito de mala manera. No es forma de tratar a nadie, así que decidí meterme.

—Yuri, no seas grosero—le dije algo enojado.

—Llegó el "pez gordo"— se burló de mí. ¿Gordo yo?

—Nos acusas de burgueses pero tú eres un engreído que pide trato especial porque no puede acabar su tarea. Termínala en el mostrador como nosotros— lo reté, varias veces he tenido que acabar mis ensayos mientras tengo turnos de venta.

—No me jodan, todos contra mí. Ya parece la escuela— volvió a quejarse.

—Oye ¿tú crees que todos los Nikiforov somos iguales? – reclamo Mila. —Pues fíjate que no, mocoso. Yo no soy Vitya que es el favorito de la abuela, ni Georgi que siempre tuvo a su padre a su lado. A mí me tocó la peor parte de la burguesía. Yo crecí en los suburbios de Moscú, soy hija de una cantante francesa de poca monta y del más descarado de los Nikifororov, ninguno de ellos se preocupó por mí. Si no hubiera sido por Gabriella, mi hermana mayor por parte de madre, habría muerto de hambre. He tenido que pasar miserias, vender en la calle, andar sin zapatos y llevar abrigos usados en invierno. ¡No me vengas a decir que tú sabes de sufrimientos, pequeño gato cosaco!— le reclamó.

—¿Y dónde estaba tu abuela, la gran condesa?

—Babushka Zhenya no sabía de mi existencia hasta que mi madre le plantó una denuncia por alimentos a Stefan Nikiforov. Fue entonces que me encontró y luego de hacerme las pruebas necesarias me llevó a vivir con ella pero yo extrañaba tanto a mi hermana que casi me muero de pena por eso abuela deja que Gabriella viva conmigo.

—¿Y tu mamá?— Yuri se había olvidado de su berrinche y prestaba atención con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Cuando ya no tuvo la carga de dos hijas bastardas y con el dinero que babushka le dio por nosotras, se largó a París. No la he vuelto a ver ni ha venido a buscarme, todavía le deben durar los rublos por venderme.

—Lo lamento— susurró Yuri impactado por la confesión de Mila. Yo sí sabía esa historia, sé que tío Stefan fue amonestado y se le recortó gran parte de su patrimonio por eso ahora vende su sangre para poder seguir dándose la vida que lleva. Siempre hay una oveja negra en la familia, en la nuestra es el padre de Mila.

—No eres el único al que su madre abandonó— Mila se enjugó una lágrima y salió corriendo.

—Yo cubriré el siguiente turno— dije tomando un libro para no aburrirme.

A veces la vida con mis primos no es fácil, cada uno de nosotros ha tenido una crianza distinta. Yuri está resentido porque su mamá se fue, tiene problemas con el idioma y no se integra a su grupo de estudios.

Mila carga con una niñez difícil, tiene aún a su hermana pero solo se ven para dormir. Gabriella está estudiando medicina sin embargo tampoco se acostumbra a la vida en Japón, no es uno de mis primos pero le tengo consideración por cuidar de Mila.

Georgi nunca se queja aunque se puede sentir su nostalgia. Sé que extraña la compañía de su padre, el discreto y formal tío Gearous pero se esfuerza por no dar problemas y estar siempre listo a ayudarme.

Estos años que pasaremos juntos nos van a servir para crecer como familia, harán que nuestros lazos de sangre se hagan más fuertes. Yuri no se siente parte del clan porque no es Nikiforov pero yo no veo mi futuro lejos de mi malhumorado y peleón primo pequeño quién por alguna razón debe estar aquí. 


	60. EL CELO DEL OMEGA

## EL CELO DEL OMEGA

**VIKTOR POV**

Hoy cumplimos dos meses en Japón y apenas he conseguido hablar con algunos de mis compañeros, la mayoría son muy tímidos sobre todo porque mis primos y yo andamos en grupo. 

Me agrada la escuela, los alumnos no son solo japoneses, por la lista he podido darme cuenta que también hay coreanos, chinos, tailandeses y un latino. Aunque nosotros somos los únicos rusos.

Muchas veces me quedo mirando a Katsuki más de la cuenta, aquel omega subido de peso es tan bonito. Quiero hablarle pero siempre está con sus amigos, hay uno en especial que me molesta. Es un rubio desagradable que me hace gestos raros. Tiene un mechón rojo como si se le estuviera incendiando la cabeza. Ese es el que no deja que le hable, siempre está al lado de Yuuri.

— ¿Vamos a ir a patinar esta tarde?— preguntó Mila saliendo de la escuela.

—Yo tengo turno en la tienda— dije aunque era una buena idea. Creo que voy a abusar de Georgi pero no estoy seguro si quiera quedarse.

—Allá está el Plisetsky ¿Otra vez metiéndose en problemas?— rezongó Mila mientras mirábamos como Yuri discutía con un japonés más bajito que él.

—¿Quieres que vaya a verificar que todo esté en orden?— preguntó Georgi.

—Ve a ayudarlo— dije esperando que no fuera un problema que tenga que solucionarse peleando.

Me encontraba tan preocupado por mi pequeño primo que no me di cuente en qué momento alguien me sujetó de la cintura y tiró de mí con gran fuerza. Estaba a punto de oponer resistencia y golpear a mi atacante hasta que aquel olor me cautivó por completo. Era él, Katsuki, quien estaba tocándome. No pude resistirme en parte por la sorpresa y porque no quería que se detuviera.

Me abrazó muy fuerte. Con los ojos llorosos, perdidos y bellos me rogaba que lo hiciera mío. Su carita estaba rosada y sus labios llenos de baba, gemía y se retorcía frenéticamente restregándose en mi cuerpo. No podía entender lo que decía, balbuceaba cosas extrañas, hacía sonidos guturales, solo alcancé a escuchar... _"Sé mi alfa, Viktor"_ y fue todo lo que necesité para que mi corazón empezara a latir a un ritmo que jamás había sentido.

Algo se despertó en mí, pude notarlo, no solo fue la libido sexual, los dientes me dolían... yo necesitaba morderlo, marcarlo, hacerlo mío y a la vez quiero que me ame, quiero ser su mundo, necesito escuchar su voz, oír sus carcajadas, hacerlo feliz.

—Yuuri detente ¡Por favor para!— pedí porque estoy a punto de tirar por la borda toda mi formación y mi juramento. —No soy tan fuerte, hueles delicioso ¡Basta!— le rogué. —Soy ruso Yuuri, no puedo hacer esto, no así— cerré los ojos mordiendo mi lengua para no hablar más, soy ruso, he jurado proteger mi linaje, no puedo enlazarme...

Alguien lo apartó de mi cuerpo, pude notar que fue Georgi quien lo sujetó por la espalda y casi me le voy encima a mi propio primo para pelear por el omega, al notarlo Mila me sujetó ambas manos mientras Yuri, mi primo, le gritaba al Yuuri japonés. Los amigos de Katsuki no tardaron en llegar. El chinito pequeño, Guang Hong, empujó a Plisetsky quien forcejeó con él pero el latino llamado Leo, se metió en el embrollo logrando que todos empezaran un lío de locura. El rubio, Minami estaba trepado en la espalda de Georgi y Mila no me dejaba acercarme. Por suerte uno de los maestros llegó a poner orden. Me pidió que lleve a Katsuki y no estuve más de acuerdo, si hay alguien que puede calmarlo, ese soy yo.

Le susurré palabras dulces mientras lo llevaba a la enfermería, por primera vez en mi vida de mi boca salían frases de amor, promesas, propuestas y ofrecimientos, confesando mi desesperada necesidad de tenerlo conmigo. Una parte de mí, sentía que estaba traicionando mi origen pero otra mucho más fuerte me demostraba que hay fuerzas contra las que uno no puede pelear.

Me costó mucho dejarlo en la enfermería, el maestro me obligó a irme. Cuando regresé con mis primos ya no era el mismo.

—¿Se calmó?— preguntó Georgi. El autobús ya se había ido pero ellos estaban esperándome.

—Si— dije todavía impresionado por lo vivido.

—Ese cerdito lleva semanas mirándote— gruñó Yuri.

—Es muy tierno— susurró Mila. La miré enfadado. —¿Qué te pasa Vitya?— se asustó la rojita.

—Nada, nada. Sólo quiero ir a casa.

Aquella noche no pude dormir bien ni los siguientes días. Cuando regresó a la escuela empecé a buscarlo pero él me evitaba desesperadamente. Traté a acercarme en la cafetería pero su amigo rubio me lo impidió. Katsuki y sus dos amigos omegas huyeron.

—¿Qué quieres ruso?— me dijo aquel pequeño cabeza de antorcha.

—Nada que un nugget con kétchup necesite saber— dije en voz alta logrando muchas carcajadas de los que seguían nuestra novela escolar.

—Ten cuidado con Katsuki— me amenazó poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

—Tú ten cuidado conmigo— elevé la voz y lo empujé sin detenerme a ser cortés. Mis primos decidieron no seguirme, sé que han estado murmurando entre ellos que me estoy volviendo loco. Georgi en más de una oportunidad me ha sugerido ver a un médico.

Localicé a Yuuri pero no se detuvo cuando lo llamé. Voy a necesitar medidas extremas, tengo que secuestrarlo.

Aproveché en buscar un aula vacía, me fijé en el horario y no había clases en ella hoy. Me quedé en la puerta esperando que Yuuri y sus amigos volvieran, para mi suerte el pequeño omega regresaba solo. Me escondí y calculé el momento preciso para jalarlo y hacer que entre en el salón de clases, cerré la puerta y me pegué a ella. Katsuki temblaba como una hoja en otoño ¿Tanto miedo me tiene? No, debe ser vergüenza. Tengo que decirle...

Intentó disculparse una y otra vez pero yo no quiero sus disculpas, necesito decirle que me gusta mucho, que debemos conocernos más ¡Quiero salir con él!

—Es... está bien— dice cuando escucha mi confesión. ¡Quiero gritar de alegría! ¡Esto es más que amazing! Luego le pediré que sea mi novio, todo con calma Vitya, ve despacio. Lo puedes asustar y además podrías perder el control, necesitamos controlarnos con nuestro cerdito.

Desde aquel día mis mañanas mejoraron, corría antes que todos al autobús escolar, Yuuri ya me estaba guardando asiento para ir juntos, le pedí a Georgi que cambiara lugares en las clases con Katsuki, poco a poco mis primos fueron aceptándolo. Era eso o que yo me fuera con los amigos de mi cerdito, obviamente Georgi no opuso resistencia, Mila tampoco, el problema era Yuri, mi primo.

—Se llama igual que yo, no lo soporto— me dijo una mañana mientras desayunábamos.

—Entonces tenemos que cambiarte el nombre— le sonreí.

— ¡No me voy a llamar de otra manera solo por ese cerdo!

—¿Qué te parece Yurio?— preguntó Mila que recién había llegado.

—¿Yuratchka?— sugirió Georgi.

—¡Koneko-chan!— sonreí al ver su expresión de asco.

—¡Soy un tigre! No un gatito— se enfadó.

—Se queda con Yurio, entonces— decretó Mila. —Yuuri el japonés y Yurio el ruso, he dicho ¡Caso cerrado!

—¿Y por qué no le dicen así al cerdo? ¿Por qué yo debo cambiar y él no?— preguntó el omega renegón.

—¿Por qué este es su país?— pregunté.

—¿Porque él es mayor?— apoyó Georgi. Todos reímos aunque a Plisetsky no le hizo gracia.

Mientras tanto en casa ya había demasiados comentarios e insinuaciones sobre mi fascinación por uno de mis compañeros. Tuve que ser sincero y hablar con mis padres.

—Estoy enamorado— les dije una noche en la que fui a su habitación a hablarles.

—Vitya— susurró mamá asustada.

—Pero Viktor, tu...

—Sé lo que he jurado papá, pienso mantenerlo, no voy a cometer ninguna locura. Pero lo amo, nunca antes me sentí así. Apenas estamos saliendo, pronto voy pedirle que sea mi novio, es un omega precioso y me gustaría que lo conocieran.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema al respecto pero tu abuela...— recordó mamá.

—Voy a hablar con la abuela cuando esto sea más serio. Le voy a explicar lo que siento y lo que me pasa con Yuuri.

— ¿Se llama Yuuri?— preguntó papá.

—Sí, Yuuri Katsuki. Ahora a Plisetsky le decimos Yurio para diferenciarlos— ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Katsuki? ¿Es hijo de la enfermera Hiroko?— preguntó mamá.

—Sí, su mamá es enfermera, aunque aún no he ido a presentarme, cuando Yuuri me acepté iré a su casa.

—¿Tan serio es?— preguntó papá.

—Desde luego, tú me contaste cuando supiste que mamá era la persona que estabas esperando, pues mi Yuuri es el omega de mi vida.

Las semanas pasaron disfrutando la mutua compañía, planifiqué con detalle cómo pedirle a mi Yuuri que sea mi novio. Me lo llevé a la playa, los dos solos, bueno no tan solos, me presentó a su cachorrito, un caniche precioso que no hacía mucho sus padres le habían permitido tener.

—Se llama Vichan— se sonrojó.

—Qué bonito nombre. ¿Qué significa?— dije acariciando al cachorro. Era tan enérgico, corría y saltaba sin parar. Creo que le gusta el mar.

—En... en realidad... es que...

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

—No pensé que fueras a hablarme nunca y... le puse a mi cachorro tu nombre— agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

— ¿Vi, es por Viktor? ¿Viktor-chan?

—Sí, así es pero más corto es Vichan. Espero que no le moleste.

— ¡Claro que no!— sonreí. –Cuando tenga una mascota lo llamaré Yuu-chan— dije riendo fuerte, mi pobre cerdito se volvió a avergonzar. –Yuuri, llevamos algunas semanas saliendo, me gusta tu compañía, quiero seguir pasando tiempo a tu lado— le dije mirando al mar.

—Yo... también soy muy feliz— contestó. Su rostro siempre se sonrojaba, sus mejillas redonditas parecían dos manzanas. Las tomé entre mis manos acariciando la suave textura de su piel.

—Yuuri, me... me he enamorado de ti y... quisiera iniciar una relación contigo ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?— pregunté rogando por una respuesta positiva. Quiero besarlo, poder acariciar esas mejillas redonditas.

Se quedó mirándome un largo rato, para mí fue largo, podía ver que mis palabras lo habían impresionado y no salía de su asombro. Me acerqué lentamente, sin dejar de mirar sus expresivos ojitos, hasta que apenas escuché su voz.

—Acepto— susurró tan bajito que casi no pude oírlo. Pero estaba mirando sus labios y su boquita dijo que sí.

No tardé en dejarme llevar por aquel deseo de probar esa miel japonesa, había visto sus lágrimas rogando por mí, sus babitas suplicando atención. Necesito a este omega porque mi cuerpo y mi ser lo reconocen como mío.


	61. ENAMORÁNDONOS

## ENAMORÁNDONOS

**VIKTOR POV**

Me vestí muy formal y até mi cabello el día que fui a conocer a los señores Katsuki, necesitaba causar una buena impresión, como pretendiente de su hijo. Él ya aceptó ser mi novio, sin embargo para mí esa es la primera de muchas cosas que quiero lograr con mi cerdito.

—Buenas noches señor y señora Katsuki— saludé cortésmente al llegar a su casa. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, ya los conocía de vista pero ahora son casi mis suegros. Debo demostrar mi buena educación y mis serias intenciones para con su cachorro. Yuuri aún tiene 14 años y yo 15 técnicamente somos considerados niños todavía.

— ¿Viktor verdad? Encantada de conocerte, puedes llamarme Hiroko, Yuuri ya nos ha hablado mucho de ti— aquella mujer bajita y regordeta es tan adorable como su hijo.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Yuuri verdad?— su padre el señor Toshiya me inspeccionó bastante, estoy de acuerdo que como padre debe estar seguro que su hijo está en buenas manos.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, jamás había probado el tazón de cerdo, alabé tanto a Hiroko que logré que se sonrojara.

La cena en mi casa también salió de maravilla, mamá preparó borsch, arenques con patatas y piroshkis. Yuuri fue nuestro invitado de honor y hasta Yurio se comportó a la altura. Aunque no dijo ni una palabra en toda la noche, sigue enfadado porque le cambiamos el nombre.

En la escuela los demás estudiantes se han dado cuenta de nuestra relación, muchos omegas cambiaron su forma de tratarme cuando supieron que Yuuri Katsuki es mi novio. Dejaron de temerme pero empezaron a acosarme. Algunas omegas son demasiado intensas, me dejaban notas perfumadas en mi casillero, pupitre, libros y cuadernos. No sé cómo hacen yo nunca las veo rondando y de pronto aparecen esos papeles de colores llamativos y olores extraños. Incluso en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta cuando nadie se me había acercado como para poder meter allí cartas, descubro papelitos con dibujos y notas escritas.

En un inicio esto me pareció pintoresco, luego empezó a asustarme. Yuuri por su parte tomó las cosas con calma hasta que un día una omega llamada Shizuka tomó mi mano cuando estaba cruzando la cafetería para volver con Yuuri.

Guang Hong, uno de los mejores amigos de mi cerdito se dio cuenta de las intenciones de aquella omega y antes que yo pudiera decirle algo, ya estaba sobre ella. Siempre creí que Guang era un chino pequeño y tranquilo, aquel día descubrí que no hay que hacer enojar a una omega asiático. La llave que usó el chino con Shizuka me hizo temblar de miedo, podré llevarle más de 20 centímetros pero pensaré bien las cosas si algún día tengo que hacer enojar a Guang Hong.

—Me gustaría verte alguna vez en yukata— comenté mientras estábamos haciendo tareas.

—Todos nos pondremos yukatas para el festival— me sonrió con esos ojitos tan bellos.

— ¿Hay festival aquí?— solo imaginarme un festival hace que mi corazón se alegre.

—Sí, es muy hermoso, todo lleno de colores, hay caravanas, carrozas hikiyama enormes con formas de leones guardianes, de peces y cabezas de samuráis.

—¡Amazing! ¿Cuándo es?— dije sin pensar.

—Es en noviembre, ya falta poco. El municipio saca reliquias que usualmente están guardadas el resto del año, pinturas, cerámicas. También hay ferias de comida ¡Comeremos mucho cangrejo! Mamá prepara platillos deliciosos. Podemos ir a Yobuyo a comprar calamar blanco y pescado fresco. Y comeremos hasta reventar— sus mejillas rosadas son tan lindas cuando habla tan entusiasmado.

—Tenemos que estar allí. Compraremos yukatas para todos, me mostrarás los platillos que más te gusten, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo y no perderme de nada— lo abracé.

Nos tomó semanas poder estar conformes con las yukatas, las sombrillas, abanicos y demás accesorios. Para mí todo esto era tan increíble. Por suerte tengo a mi hermoso cerdito a mi lado para que me diga el nombre correcto de las cosas, el significado y su uso. Nos pasamos tardes enteras recorriendo tiendas mientas aprendo las ceremoniosas costumbres japonesas.

Yuuri es muy versado en temas de costumbres y tradiciones. Tuvimos pocas clases esa semana, así que nos dedicamos a recorrer los templos y observar las danzas de tambores y hogueras. Fabricamos nuestras propias antorchas para dejarlas elevarse la noche del desfile de carrozas. Apostamos en una pelea de sumo que se llevó a cabo en el castillo, no gané porque mi bello cerdito tiene mejor ojo que yo para los combatientes.

Nos subimos a todos los juegos de la feria, comimos en todos los puestos y probamos suerte en los juegos de puntería.

Fueron días maravillosos, mis primos y nosotros terminábamos cansados, exhaustos de tantos lugares que visitamos, pequeños pueblos a las orillas del mar donde también celebraban a su manera.

—Nunca me había divertido tanto— Yuuri se dejó caer a mi lado en casa. Regresamos porque era mi turno de atender el almacén esta tarde, mis primos y mis padres se habían quedado mirando un desfile de danzas.

—Soy yo quien jamás se divirtió así— suspiré atrayéndolo a mi pecho.

—¿En Rusia no celebra así el festival?— me preguntó con esa mirada tan tierna.

—En Rusia no hay festivales— dije con tristeza recordando que los únicos desfiles que veía cuando niño eran de tanques de guerra y los uniformes rojos.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen algunas revistas?— preguntó. – ¿Rusia es demasiado fría y hostil?— me quedé pensando en sus palabras.

—Lo era. Muchos años han pasado desde el esplendor, desde que los rusos sabían bailar y eran felices... pero ni siquiera puedo decir si todos los rusos hacían eso. Luego el comunismo convirtió mi tierra en un lugar terrible. Pero eso también está pasando, no todo es malo. Recuerdo que de niño mamá me llevó al festival de las noches blancas, vimos un hermoso barco con velas escarlata, hubo fuegos artificiales y muchos cuenta cuentos. Pero no pude quedarme tanto tiempo como hubiese querido. Fue solo una vez, los siguientes años los pasé en París, Praga, Budapest y Viena.

—Has viajado mucho ¿Tu familia siempre ha sido comerciante?— preguntó.

—No siempre pero a mamá le gusta vender cosas. Dice que conoce gente y aprende mucho.

Antes de abrir el almacén aprovechamos para pasar un rato solos, besándonos porque Yuuri es muy tímido para demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Besar su boca se había vuelto mi pasatiempo favorito cuando voy a su casa a hacer las tareas o él me acompaña en el almacén. Pero los movimientos que él hace mientras intento saborear esos labios me excitan demasiado.

Yuuri mueve las caderas, no sabe qué hacer con las manos, su calor corporal se eleva haciéndolo soltar ese olor que me marea y me vuelve loco. Llevo sus manos a mis cabellos, sé que le gusta juguetear con mis mechones.

—Vitya— me dice entre beso y beso, me gusta que me llame así.

—Lyubov— susurró en sus labios.

—¿Qué significa eso?— me pregunta sonriendo.

—Amor, quiere decir amor— susurro mientras le demuestro cuanto lo quiero.

Los días a su lado pasan rápido, me sorprendo una mañana en la que sus amigos me gritaron algo cuando subí al autobús.

— ¿Qué les pasa?— pregunté interesado.

—Nada Vitya, ellos... sólo estaban molestándome— se sonrojó. Aquel día hicimos pruebas en el laboratorio, el primer trabajo fue identificar el tipo sanguíneo de cada uno. Mientras que para mí fue cosa de ver cambiar el papel color del reactivo, mi Yuuri sufrió por identificar la mía. Tuve que explicarle que mi tipo sanguíneo es extraño y difícil de identificar, además de darle un par de datos familiares. No debería hablar de la familia con nadie pero es mi Yuuri y sé que él no dirá nada.

—Viktor, yo quería decirte... Mi mamá hará una pequeña reunión hoy por la noche— sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y el motivo?— pregunté pensando si no era alguna otra fiesta tradicional.

—Es que... es... es mi cumpleaños— dijo muy bajito. Y allí íbamos de nuevo con su timidez. A veces mi cerdito puede ser atrevido, otras en cambio es tan recatado.

—¡Yuuri!— me quejé. —No me dijiste— le reproché. Con lo que a mí me gusta dar regalos, no quiero imaginarme lo que podría haber tenido tiempo de traerle de París o Londres. –No te compré nada— dije preocupado. Nada de lo que hay en el almacén ni en ninguna tienda de Hasetsu es suficiente para mi cerdito. ¡Un diamante! Mi Yuuri debe tener un bello diamante que haga juego con esos ojos relucientes.

—No quiero que me compres nada— dijo muy bajito. –No gastes en mí Vitya, tu compañía este año ha sido mi mejor regalo— sonrió. Definitivamente este cerdito necesita otro y diamantes.

Me llevé la mano al cuello, recordé que tengo en casa un dije hermoso que me dieron cuando cumplí 14 años. Nunca lo he usado porque las cadenas en mi cuello me dañan la piel.

Llegué con mi mejor traje y una hermosa cajita, no le di mi regalo como todos los demás, un regalo así no es para ponerlo junto a los otros. Esperé que sus amigos se fueran para pedirle que saliera conmigo al jardín.

—Tengo algo para ti— sonreí, al ver su temor le aclaré. –No he gastado en tu regalo, tal como querías. Pero no me puedes negar que te obsequie algo mío de gran valor familiar— le sonreí.

—Viktor... esto es, muy hermoso ¿Qué significa?— preguntó cuándo vio la espléndida cruz ortodoxa que casualmente traía un diamante pequeño de medio quilate.

—Tiene muchos simbolismo para nosotros, representa mi religión— le sonreí, Yuuri me quedó mirando como si estuviera loco.

—Vitya, siempre creí que los rusos no tenían religión— llevó su mano a la boca. –Perdón si te ofendí.

—No me has ofendido mi lyubov. Es una tradición de mi familia, no somos comunistas. Sin embargo esta cruz si guarda muchos símbolos, te puedo explicar aunque quizás no entiendas, así como para mí me es difícil comprender esa especie de religión que tiene tu familia— él sonrió y entendió mi punto.

Conversamos al respecto intentando explicarle desde mi punto de vista europeo lo poco que he vivido sin entrar en detalles familiares. Me dejó colocarle aquella cruz aunque estoy seguro que no la usará regularmente pero ya tiene algo mío, mi cerdito ya cuenta con un diamante aunque él no lo sepa.

Nuestro romance va creciendo, se hace más intenso y más serio. Una tarde que estábamos solos en su casa, compartíamos un beso muy húmedo cuando decidí morder suavemente su labio inferior. Mi cerdito adorable soltó un gemido que me hizo seguir mordiéndolo despacio en su mandíbula, su cuerpo se contoneó. No podía parar, mi boca se fue a degustar su cuello y mis manos empezaron a bajar peligrosamente sin embargo mi Yuuri parece querer más y yo soy débil cuando estoy con él. Quiero perderme en aquellas sensaciones exquisitas, seguir descubriendo qué puntos lo hacen gemir sin embargo aún tengo miedo de mis reacciones.

Succioné su oreja logrando un pequeño jadeo de su parte, lo cual fue mi premio. Mi mano estaba hacía rato sobre sus pechos sin animarme a acariciar como debería. Sé que los pechos de los omegas son zonas muy erógenas, he leído al respecto. Si tan solo...

—Mmmmm Vitya— mi Yuuri tomó mi mano y la introdujo bajo su camisa de la escuela. El calor que irradia es tan agradable, su piel tan suave y su... esos pequeños montes son sus pezones. Es la primera vez que toco los pezones de un omega, son blanditos, firmes y entre mis dedos se endurecen. No puedo evitar que mi boca los busque, por encima de la delgada tela, mis labios los succionan.

Yuuri me mira con los ojos cargados de deseo, desabrocha tres de los botones de su camisa y me invita a seguir. Mi corazón late frenético ante aquella insinuación, debería ser más caballeroso y detenerme pero también soy un alfa y él es mi omega. Mi boca saborea directamente de su piel, no dejo de mirar su rostro mientras mi lengua juega con sus pezones rosados.

Sé que he cruzado una línea, no me arrepiento, voy ganando terreno al descubrir su cuerpo y quiero que él descubra el mío.

Cuando voy por su boca, habiendo tenido suficiente de sus pechos por hoy, lo escucho gemir de asombro. Mi miembro endurecido ha hecho contacto con el suyo. Nos miramos un largo rato sin dejar de mecernos haciendo fricción hasta que siento que estamos demasiado excitados.

—Lyubov, voy a detenerme o te arruinaré el uniforme.

—Si Vitya, voy a tener que lavar el mío— dice sonrojado.

Así, ambos iniciamos nuestros juegos amorosos que poco a poco se hacen más demandantes. A veces ya no me es suficiente sus pezones, vago por su pancita succionando cada trozo de piel, lo toco por encima de la ropa, sus nalgas son redonditas y duras. El gran trasero de mi cerdito es demasiado tentador. Siento que no podré detenerme a veces, luego regreso a mi casa y me quedo pensando en él por largo rato.

Tengo prohibido enlazarme, no podemos pasar ni su celo ni el mío juntos sin perder el control, lo que me provoca Yuuri es demasiado intenso. Tal vez es momento de pasar al siguiente nivel, disfrutarnos sin prejuicios, sin ese remordimiento que a veces me llega. No quiero forzarlo, no me gustaría que se sintiera mal o con culpa por lo que hacemos. Debemos hablarlo, quiero escuchar que piensa, saber si también me desea de esa forma. Tal vez podríamos descubrir a Eros, juntos.


	62. FIESTA CON VODKA

## FIESTA CON VODKA

**VIKTOR POV**

—¿Vodka?— preguntó mamá sonriendo. –Vitya te recuerdo que estamos en Japón, acá no se hacen fiestas como en Rusia y no podría enviar a ninguna criatura con tragos demás a su casa— me miró horrorizada.

—Queridísima madre, el vodka es para mí, tu amado hijo que cumple 16 y en toda su vida jamás ha tomado demás ni ha asistido a ninguna de esas fiestas rusas que mencionas. Pienso compartirlo con mis dos primos mayores, te recuerdo que Georgi ya cumplió los 18 y Mila los cumple el año que viene.

— ¿Vas a estar bebido en tu fiesta?— me preguntó volviendo a poner cara de espanto.

—Un poco, sí. Mucha gente aquí celebra la navidad, es buen motivo para beber en honor del redentor.

— ¡Sergei!— se fue aún ofendida por mi pedido.

Los días pasaron, mis primos y yo preparamos el salón y el patio de la casa para recibir a mis invitados, había pasado tarjeta a muchos compañeros de la escuela. En primer lugar mi querido Yuuri, él debía estar para alegrar mi día. Sus mejores amigos también fueron invitados incluyendo a ese rubio nugget con kétchup que tan mal me cae. Algunos compañeros de clases de idiomas y cálculo avanzado y tres vecinos que le gustan a Mila.

Mi querido cerdito me invitó a su casa el día anterior, su mamá dio una cena para celebrar la navidad con villancico, árbol y regalos.

—Feliz navidad Viktor— Yuuri me pasó un regalo de debajo del árbol. Lo miré sorprendido, nunca me habían dado un regalo de navidad en diciembre, usualmente mi familia la celebra en enero.

Tomé aquella cajita con cuidado, la desenvolví sin destrozar el papel y pude encontrar dentro un gorro de estambre de color lila suave. Lo mire por todos lados, era simple y sencillo. Aunque en realidad no lo era. Vi un pequeño nudo mal escondido, además no era perfecto, parecía que de un lado estaba más redondo que del otro. No lo habían comprado ¡Era tejido a mano!

—Yuuri ¿tú me lo tejiste?— dije conmovido.

—Lo lamento Vitya, creo que puse más puntos de un lado por eso se ve más grande acá, si quieres lo destejo y lo vuelvo a hacer...— estaba por quitarme la gorrita cuando salté.

—¡Es amazing! Es perfecto como está, lo hiciste con tus manitas solo para mí— besé su mejilla y puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

—No está tan bonita, apenas estoy aprendiendo, mamá me enseña pero no me salen tan bien— suspiró.

—¿Cómo que no está tan bonita? ¡Es hermosa! Nunca me la voy a quitar— dije abrazando mi gorrita.

—Ay Viktor a veces cuestiono tu cordura— soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Perdón?— dije sonriendo al escuchar por primera vez el humor sarcástico de mi tierno y tímido cerdito.

—Estás perdonado, amor. —¿A qué hora es tu fiesta mañana?— preguntó sin tomar en cuenta que estoy a punto de hacerle un reclamo.

—A las seis empieza pero pide permiso hasta la media noche, nosotros te traeremos de regreso si quieres— lo miré. —¿Me estás cambiando el tema?— volví a insistir.

—Allí estaré. ¿Qué tema? Es tarde, debes irte ya— besó fugazmente mi mejilla invitando a ¿Qué me vaya? Nunca me han echado de ningún lugar.

—Está bien— dije sonriendo socarronamente. –Lleva una botella de sake de contrabando porque habrá mucho vodka en mi fiesta— se guiñé un ojo, esta vez sí logrando que mi Yuuri se sorprenda y sonroje.

Me fui a casa sonriendo, papá había venido por mí.

—¿Te divertiste?— preguntó.

—Mucho, Yuuri me dio esto— dije sacando mi obsequio y colocándomelo sobre mi cabeza.

—Es un omega muy tierno— se rio.

—No te burles de mi gorrita. Oye papá ¿Mamá tiene mucho sentido del humor?— pregunté.

—Bastante, desde niña era así.

—La conociste mucho tiempo antes que fueran novios ¿Verdad?

—Oh claro que sí. Ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga, la más inteligente, graciosa y pícara de todos.

—¿Te diste cuenta de inmediato que la amabas?

—Sí y no.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Si me di cuenta apenas la conocí que era especial, que me gustaba mucho. Sin embargo preferí hacerme su amigo primero, conocerla más para tener una idea de cómo era. Y en ese proceso me enamoré.

—¿Y te aceptó de inmediato?

—¿Estás loco? Ella no quería estar conmigo— sonrió.

—¿Por qué? Debiste ser muy apuesto, galante.... Y con dinero...

—Por eso precisamente. Era un idiota con dinero y se nota desde lejos de donde provengo. Eso fue lo que ella me dijo y por eso mismo no podía aceptarme. Ser de la vieja nobleza a veces te juega en contra, los rojos comunistas te miran como si apestaras, los que como tu madre, descienden de cosacos, piensan que somos una especie de perros finos.

—¿Perros finos?— dije contrariado.

—Grandes, bonitos, arrogantes y bien educados. De los que solo se mezclan con su raza para no perder su pureza. Que solo saben ladrar pero no atacar ni cuidarse. El que cuesta mucho pero no sabe que es fidelidad...

—¡Eso es muy injusto!— me quejé porque de alguna manera me parecía una afrenta.

—Los Nikiforov tendemos a exagerar las cosas y no me digas que no, somos dramáticos por naturaleza. Nos creemos mejores que los demás mortales porque tenemos sangre azul. Y la abuela debe querer que te cases con alguna princesa europea en lugar de tu cerdito japonés aunque nunca te lo diga directamente— sonrió. Es cierto abuela me dijo que yo elegiré mi compañero de vida sin embargo desde los diez años me ha presentado a muchas familias de las casas más nobles del mundo.

—Así que también soy perro fino...— estaba a punto de echarme a reír.

—Lo eres, yo solo estoy esperando el día que tu novio te eche de su casa por empalagoso.

—Creo que ya lo hizo esta noche— ambos rompimos a reír y no pudimos detenernos hasta llegar a casa.

He aprendido un par de cosas hoy. No quiero ser un perro fino y mi cerdito no es tan adorable como creo. Es un omega que tiene su carácter y quiero descubrirlo.

—Es una orden, vamos a probar nuestra resistencia— dije obligando a Georgi a tomar la cuarta copa de vodka. Sin cuestionarme mucho mi primo tomó el vaso y se lo bebió antes que yo. No me quedé atrás y lo hice, sentí el líquido caliente bajando por mi garganta.

—¡Yurio tu mírales desde atrás!— Mila nos hizo caminar por una línea hecha de cinta adhesiva pegada al suelo para ver quien se salía de ella primero. —¡Viktor lo hizo peor! Georgi sigue ganando— sonrió dando saltos.

—¡Eso no prueba nada!— me quejé para pedir una copa más.

—Prueba que estás más borracho o que eres más chueco que Georgi— sonrió el pequeño gatito. Todos rompimos a reír mientras jugábamos esperando que lleguen los invitados.

—Ya no tomaré más pero quiero que echen un par de copas de vodka al ponche— señalé el enorme tazón de refresco de frutas que había preparado mamá. A Mila le pareció una excelente idea y fue a ver si mis padres andaban cerca.

—Claro, porque todos los padres de estos asiáticos saben que van a venir a una fiesta rusa y podemos corromperlos— Yurio me miró con desaprobación.

—Creo... creo que estoy viendo doble— dijo Georgi quejándose. Mila ya estaba metiendo licor al ponche.

Los primeros en llegar fueron un grupo de omegas de esos que últimamente están pendientes de todo lo que hacemos Mila y yo. Me he dado cuenta que a ella también la siguen pero Georgi los asusta con su carácter. Mila y mamá se encargaron de pasar los canapés y zakuski mientras Yurio y yo servíamos el refresco.

La enorme caja de regalos estaba empezando a llenarse y no aparecía mi cerdito y sus amigos. Ya casi eran las siete y ni señales de Yuuri.

—¡A bailar!— Mila subió el volumen de la música y muchos de aquellos ojitos rasgados se abrieron más de la cuenta. Mis primos y yo nos miramos con complicidad, tome la mano de mi loca prima y empezamos a movernos, los demás no tardaron en imitarnos. Cambiamos muchas veces de pareja para poder bailar con todos los invitados.

Estaba cansado cuando terminó el primer mix y salí a la calle a ver si mi cerdito estaba llegando. Lo encontré afuera juntos a sus amigos sin animarse a entrar.

—¡Yuuuri!— Lo llamé. –Amor mío— me miró asustado y casi sale corriendo sino fuera porque su amigo Phichit lo detuvo.

—¿No van a entrar?— les dije cuando llegué con ellos.

—¿Estás borracho?— preguntó el coreano, Seung-Gil.

—Nope. ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? La gente adentro está muy animada— tomé la mano de mi novio y la besé. —¿Me acompañas lyubov? No hay nadie con quien quiera bailar más que contigo— pedí.

—Yo... yo no sé bailar, Viktor— me confesó asustado. ¿Así que por eso no quería entrar?

—Ven conmigo, pondremos música lenta si lo deseas— seguí rogándole.

—¡Ya katsudon! Tengo hambre— se quejó Guang Hong.

—No tomen mucho ponche, tiene vodka— les advertí antes de entrar a lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una bomba. Creo que los japoneses son muy sensibles al alcohol de mi tierra.

La música electrónica sonaba fuerte y mis compañeros de escuela estaban bailando despreocupados. Tomé a mi novio y empezamos a movernos, en un inicio Yuuri parecía intimidado pero poco a poco se fue soltando después del tercer vaso de ponche. Georgi apareció con un par de rondas de trago para seguir haciendo competencia.

—¿Me estás retando?— me reí fuerte vaciando mi copa de un solo movimiento.

—Quiero saber cuál es tu capacidad de hacer el ridículo— dijo con un pequeña sonrisa a flor de labios.

Minutos después me sentí tan alegre que decidí bajar las revoluciones a mi baile. Tomé a mi novio de la mano y lo llevé al jardín.

—Creo que tomé demasiado— le dije besando sus labios debajo de una enredadera.

—Es obvio que sí— me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—Gracias por estar aquí, lyubov— le dije entre caricias. –Me haces muy feliz.

—Viktor estás borracho— me sonrió sin apartarse de mí.

—Claro que lo estoy, es mi cumpleaños, estoy feliz y tú estás conmigo y...— tomé su mano para llevarlo arriba por la escalera de atrás.

Me siguió sin decir nada, pronto llegamos a mi habitación, cerré la puerta cuando entramos y empecé a besarlo con más ímpetu. Mis manos rápidamente fueron a su delicioso trasero.

—Yuuri, que bien hueles— susurré en su oído escuchándolo gemir bajito.

—Vitya, tu fiesta— alcancé a oírlo pero lo jalé a mi cama, ambos caímos entre risas y besos. Me correspondió de la misma manera, besándome apasionadamente, succionando y mordiendo, jugando con mi lengua caliente y tocándome al igual que yo.

Nos detuvimos de pronto cuando golpearon fuerte a mi puerta.

—¡Viktor! ¡Tu mamá ya sacó el pastel!— era papá furioso. Yuuri y yo nos reímos mucho mientras regresábamos a la fiesta.

Apenas entramos al salón me sorprendieron cantando todos juntos, esperé que terminaran para soplar las velas ganándome una gran estampada de cara en el pastel. Nunca me habían hecho algo así, no supe quien fue pero terminé con el rostro llena de crema.

—Me las van a pagar— dije en un ruso fuerte. En frente de mí, Mila que tomaba fotos entendió. Fue por el bote de crema que habíamos separado para jugar y empezamos una guerra de pastel en la cara que acabó con nuestras ropas llenas de crema de vainilla, incluso Georgi le echó crema en la cara a Yurio. Mi Yuuri y yo nos perseguimos hasta llenarnos de crema algunas partes privadas. Logré embarrarle uno de sus pezones y él metió un poco dentro de mi pantalón.

Cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta del alboroto que habíamos causado se molestaron tanto que apagaron la música.

—Ni siquiera dijiste unas palabras Vitya ¿Qué modales son esos?— me reprendió papá. Decidí dar un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento mientras mamá seguía sirviendo el pastel.

—¡Gracias! ¡Les agradezco a todos por estar aquí y acompañarme hoy!— empecé sin poder contener mi felicidad. —Perdonen el tiradero de crema, el vodka en sus bebidas y mis malos modales rusos. Además quiero agradecer a mi novio por venir— busqué a Yuuri con los ojos. Se veía bastante asustado con lo que dije pero apenas había comenzado. —¡Yuuuuri! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Te amo!— le mandé un beso volado logrando que se sonrojara a un nivel que jamás vi.

—Viktor siéntate a comer— llamó mamá entre dientes. Tomé mi trozo de pastel y me fui a sentar con los amigos de mi cerdito quienes parecían muy a gusto en mi presencia.

Media hora después la gente empezó a marcharse, algunos estaban hechos un desastre, con restos de crema en el cabello y la ropa. Mis primos no dejaban de reírse por los perjuicios causados.

—Al menos nadie olvidará en años esta fiesta— decía Mila. –Ya vinieron por Yuuri— anunció viendo llegar a los padres de mi amorcito. Pero cuando me fijé en él me di cuenta de su lamentable estado. Despeinado, manchado de crema en la nariz y las orejas, con la camisa mal cerrada por falta de botones. ¿Qué le hice? Hiroko nos miró con una sonrisa mientras que el señor Toshiya evaluaba los daños a los asistentes.

Cuando volvimos a la escuela luego del año nuevo, todos me saludaban intentando llamar mi atención aunque sea desde lejos. Podía escuchar mi apellido desde otros pasillos para saludarme. Parece que aquella fiestecita descontrolada se hizo muy popular, supe que otros habían intentado imitarla.

Me gusta la popularidad no puedo negarlo a quien parece irle mal eso era a mi Yuuri. No quería acercarse a mí cuando estaba rodeado de amigos, parecía asustado todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué te pasa amor?— le pregunté una mañana.

—Nada Vitya, todo está bien— me sonrió pero no como siempre.

—¿Te molesta algo? Debes decirme si estoy haciendo algo mal, no quiero incomodarte— pedí.

—Eres demasiado popular— dijo Minami quien no me caía bien pero si se trataba de Yuuri podía hablar con él.

—¿Eso es malo?— le pregunté.

—¡Kenjirou!— dijo mi cerdito entre dientes, entonces me di cuenta que había algo más.

—Si tú no le dices, yo lo haré— lo amenazó.

—Dime Minami ¿qué pasa?— pedí.

—Son tus fans la que acosan a Yuuri, como ahora eres don popular creen que mereces alguien como tú. Le han dejado anónimos, se burlan de él en las redes sociales, tu ni te fijas porque no tienes celular pero nosotros los mortales que si lo tenemos, podemos ver que ridiculizan a Yuuri cada vez que pueden— sacó su celular y me mostró un dibujo mío, muy bien hecho pero llevando de la mano a un cerdo gordo y embarrado de lodo.

—¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!— se quejó mi novio intentando quitarme el celular de Minami.

—¿Quién subió esto?— dije muy enfadado.

—Le hicieron una página en Facebook y allí se burlan de él— dijo Phichit que acababa de llegar.

–Pero las que están detrás de esto son Arakawa, Hamada, Misha y otras omegas que quieren estar contigo— me echó a la cara el rubio.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, Yuuri?— le pregunté, mi cerdito ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No quería que me dejaras— susurró antes de irse corriendo.

—Ve como arreglas esto Nikiforov o deja a Yuuri de una vez para que ya no se burlen de él— me dijo Minami.

Me quedé pensando allí sentado, sin saber qué debía hacer.

—Podemos denunciar la página— dijo Phichit. –Pero necesitas dejar en claro tu posición con respecto a esto porque no hay día en que alguien no se sienta con derecho a menospreciar a Yuuri por ser tu omega. Creen que pronto te cansarás de él y tomarás otra pareja...

—¿Por qué piensan algo así?— dije confundido.

—Porque eso hacen los alfas— dijo mirando hacia otra mesa donde estaban Seung-Gil y Nishigori comiendo. –Les gusta cambiar de omegas cuando se cansan del que tienen.

No comprendo bien cómo funcionan las relaciones alfas-omegas, yo sólo sé que me enamoré de Yuuri y no pienso mirar ni prestar atención a otro que no sea él. ¿Pero cómo se lo hago entender a los demás?

Mi oportunidad surgió cuando llegó el almuerzo y varias omegas se reunieron en la mesa de Arakawa, todas reían y parecían complacidas de algo. Le pedí a Georgi que me acompañe a asustarlas un poco.

—¿Se divierten señoritas?— dije sonriendo porque todas ellas eran omegas mujeres.

—¡Viktor!— sonrió Shizuka. –Hola Viktor— saludaron las demás.

—Arakawa ¿te parezco guapo?— pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

—Viktor... eres el alfa hermoso que he visto— se sonrojó coquetamente.

—¿Vienes conmigo?— ofrecí mi mano.

—A donde quieras— se levantó inmediatamente, la llevé al centro del comedor.

—Arakawa— empecé sonriendo. –Quiero decirte esto en público para que todos lo sepan— dije en voz alta, ella parecía a punto de desmayarse ¿Qué creía que iba a hacer? –¿Conoces a Katsuki verdad?— le pregunté sin dejar de sonreír. Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Pues bueno, si tu o alguna de tus amigas vuelve a burlarse de mi novio, o se te ocurre hacer otra página para reírte de Mi Yuuri, vas a necesitar un forense para que reconozca tu cadáver— mi voz salió fría y áspera. Arakawa me miraba asustada y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Todos nos miraban boquiabiertos, incluso dejaron sus celulares.

—¿Me entendiste?— grité muy fuerte.

—Sí, sí, sí— gimió aquella omega al escuchar mi fuerte voz de alfa.

—¡Eso va para todos! Si alguien vuelve a molestar a mi omega, le arranco la puta cabeza y la cuelgo del castillo de Hasetsu.

Caminé a mi lugar, al lado de mi cerdito quien no dijo nada pero me alcanzó una cajita de refresco para bajarle unas rayitas a mi furia.


	63. DESCONTROL EN EL CAMPO DE JUEGO

## DESCONTROL EN EL CAMPO DE JUEGO

**VIKTOR POV**

Ha sido el año más emocionante y maravilloso de mi vida, incluso mis padres me permitieron tener un celular. Mis primos tienen los suyos pero yo no contaba con uno, de igual manera solo puedo tener cuenta en japonés y en redes sociales asiáticas con algún sobrenombre para que no puedan rastrearme. Aquí en Japón puedo sentirme seguro y llevar una vida tan normal como cualquier otro adolescente.

He pasado los meses preocupado en mis deberes, la escuela, el almacén, mi precioso omega, apenas he tenido tiempo para darme cuenta que el invierno pasó y llegó nuevamente la primavera y con el cambio de clima llegó mi celo.

No podía poner a Yuuri en riesgo así que a pesar de los supresores, inhibidores y desodorantes de feromonas, decidí encerrarme en casa por unos días.

Nos llamábamos a todas horas del día, conversábamos largas horas antes de dormir pero no podía apartar el delicioso cuerpo de mi omega de mi mente. En este tiempo habíamos empujado un poco más nuestros límites sexuales. Yuuri me había permitido quitarle la camisa, torturar sus pechos y pezones con mi boca y toquetear sus nalgas. Pero yo necesitaba más.

Al pasar mi celo, empezó el de Yuuri, así estuvimos separados y sin vernos más de dos semanas en las que extrañé tanto a mi novio que lloré algunas noches por no poder estar a su lado.

Cuando volvimos a estar juntos nuestras muestras de afecto empezaron a subir de tono otra vez. El día que salimos a pasear al lago para ver el atardecer, decidimos no volver rápido sino quedarnos junto al tronco de un árbol, conversando. Pero las palabras dan paso a las caricias, las caricias a los besos, los besos a la excitación y otra vez estábamos sobre la hierba, mi omega debajo de mí restregándose afanosamente mientras yo me perdía en sus deliciosas caderas y nalgas.

—Oh Vitya— gimió cuando mis dedos acariciaron su pequeño miembro. Un ave chilló a lo lejos trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad cuando mi mano empezaba a colarse bajo su pantalón. Decidí parar lentamente porque nada bueno sacaríamos de la soledad y la noche.

—Lyubov— susurré aún excitado. –Lyubov debemos regresar, no quiero que tus padres se preocupen.

Nos sentamos, quitamos la hierba mutuamente de nuestras ropas y caminamos tomados de la mano con la luna llena alumbrándonos hasta llegar a la camioneta.

—¿Vas a participar en el partido del viernes?— preguntó porque habíamos estado practicando con el entrenador, nuestra escuela no se destacaba en deportes y este partido de fútbol contra los de Kirisayama era amistoso.

—Creo que sí, me gusta el futbol— sonreí al recordar todos los partidos que tuve que ver con el señor Toshiya. Creo que me compraré una camiseta de la liga que apoya.

—¿Y Georgi estará a allí también?— preguntó haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

—Yuuri, no necesito a mi primo para que me cuide, si juego será en el arco.

—Pero esos partidos a veces se vuelven muy agresivos, las otras escuelas han peleado en campeonatos.

—No te preocupes lyubov, no dejaré que me golpeen— lo besé largo rato al llegar a su casa y antes de irme a la mía. 

A veces tengo miedo de propasarme con Yuuri, otras tengo más miedo que él no me deje detenerme. Cuando lo pienso creo que lo más lógico es que dejemos de sentirnos a punto de explotar y luego con complejos de culpa. Tal vez sea tiempo de entregarnos y descubrirnos pero debemos hablarlo antes, quiero hacerle el amor, que disfrutemos sin complejos y responsablemente de todo lo que nos da la vida. Después de todo no es lo único que busco de mi Yuuri, quiero casarme con él, que venga conmigo a Rusia y esté a mi lado cuando tenga que encargarme de los asuntos de la familia.

—Nikifororov tú vas en el arco— indicó el entrenador en las últimas prácticas para jugar contra la escuela de Kirisayama.

—No voy a estar cerca de ti— se quejó Georgi por lo bajo.

—A ti te pusieron de atacante, así que vas a jugar como si yo no existiera, nada me va a pasar de arquero— lo animé.

Todo fue quedando listo para el enfrentamiento, en la escuela la banda de música salió con sus mejores galas aquel día, para darnos ánimos, la mascota del colegio, un pollito vestido de samurái blandía su katana de cartón.

—¿Por cuantos goles crees que nos ganen?— Mila llegó con mi botella de agua, a su lado Yurio miraba todo como si quisiera vomitar.

—¡Alfa de poca fe!— le dije tomando un gran sorbo de agua.

—Estos nipones son bien ridículos— Yurio se sentó junto a mí y creo que quería sonreír. –Esa mascota es lo más estúpido que he visto, la otra escuela tiene un tigre, los jugadores parecen luchadores de sumo y aquí lo más serio que hay es Popovich— se quejó.

—¡Oye! Yo también juego aquí— le dije molesto.

—Por eso. Un pollito vestido de samurái, una diva de arquero, Morooka es el capitán... creo que me voy a casa a jugar play— bufó.

—Yo creo que será divertido, si alguien golpea a Viktor, Georgi y todos los omegas de la escuela se le echarán encima a los revoltosos y terminaremos en una batalla campal— rompió a reír la rojita, no sé si sentirme apoyado o amenazado.

—Ya déjenme ¡Largo de aquí!— los eché. –Sólo necesito el apoyo de mi omega ¡Yuuri!— lo llamé porque acababa de llegar junto a sus amigos.

—¡Viktor!— me abrazó al verme. –No hagas nada raro ¿Sí? —me pidió

—¿Raro cómo qué?— dije sorprendido que ni mi omega estuviera seguro que podía hacer un buen papel.

—No busques pleito ni le sigas el juego, ellos quieren que pierdas el control— me dijo asustado.

—Pero Yuuri...

Fuimos llamados por las autoridades de la escuela y luego de una charla que parecía despedida, nos mandaron a la cancha.

—Seungbae, intenta que a Nikiforov no le metan muchos goles— dijo Morooka apenas llegamos. 

—¿Qué me perdí?— dije realmente fastidiado porque nadie cree que pueda tapar ni una sola pelota.

—La táctica de este equipo siempre es sacar a un jugador— dijo aquel coreano, me acerqué a escucharlo pero un olor extraño me hizo mantener mi distancia. ¿Habrá lavado sus calcetines? –Van a elegir entre sacar a Popovich o sacarte a ti, es obvio que intentarán sacarte a ti— me sonrió.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—Pues tienes toda la pinta de que te enojarás más rápido que Popovich— todos estaban escuchándolo como si fuera una condena. Yo puedo mantener el control, tengo un excelente autocontrol ruso.

Cuando dio inicio el partido no tardaron en llegar dos jugadores del otro colegio para molestarme.

—Hola camarada— me saludó uno de ellos. ¿Camarada? Sonreí, si este estúpido supiera...

—¿Tu madre es Rusia, tu padre Stalin y tú eres un huérfano?— preguntó el otro. Me volví a reír porque ese era un chiste cruel para los comunistas.

—¿Takahashi, seguro que es ruso?— murmuró.

—Se ve como ruso y se apellida como ruso, tiene que ser ruso— contestó el otro haciendo que me parta de risa.

Siguieron intentando molestarme todo el primer tiempo, sus chistes solo me hacían reír, tampoco había mucha actividad en mi arco ya que entre Morooka y Georgi estaban pasándolo muy bien en la otra portería. Antes de acabar el primer tiempo Georgi metió un gol y acabamos contentos.

El segundo tiempo tuvo más acción ya que no solo se limitaron a hacerme enojar sino que "accidentalmente" me golpeaban al pasar.

—Apuesto que nuestro amigo quiere que le hagan una rusa— dijo el más bajito.

—No tienes suficientes pechos— contesté mirándolo. El japonés enfureció ante mi comentario.

—¡Soy un alfa!— me gritó.

—Podría dejarte ciego además— dije usando un acento ruso que ya se me estaba quitando.

El otro japonés empezó a reír mientras que el afectado, herido en su orgullo se acercó a patearme. No soy de pelear aunque sé hacerlo, no al modo japonés, a mí me adiestró Yakov, un ex entrenador de la CIA.

Cuando vi el pie de mi oponente me hice a un lado pero aproveché para tomar su pie levantado y elevarlo más aún, logrando se cayera de espaldas. Iba a darle la mano para levantarse cuando el otro japonés se me echó encima ante los gritos de los espectadores, entonces alguien pasó con la pelota y anotó un gol.

Nuestro amistoso partido acabó con ambos entrenadores y directores gritándose, los directores de educación suspendieron el evento, nuestro pollito samurái fue atacado por los estudiantes de la otra escuela, quienes recibieron un escarmiento de parte de los integrantes de la banda de música. Tal como dijo Mila casi acaba en batalla campal, incluso Yuuri y sus amigos bajaron para ahuyentar al jugador que quiso golpearme.

—¿Siempre terminan así los partidos aquí?— le pregunté a mi omega besando sus labios sin importarme que estábamos en medio del campo.

—Jamás, quizás porque nunca hubieron rusos en la escuela— me abrazó y salimos de allí para seguir dándonos cariño en otro lugar.


	64. DESCUBRIENDO A EROS

## DESCUBRIENDO A EROS

**VIKTOR POV**

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Yuuri— suspiré en su boca una tarde que estábamos en su habitación. –Ya no puedo resistirme, eres demasiado delicioso— murmuré cuando él siguió moviéndose. –Quiero hacer las cosas bien pero no puedo controlarme más— metí mi mano dentro de su pantalón para acariciar esas nalgas redonditas.

—Viktor, suenas tan anticuado— sonrió mi preciosos omega. –Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo— me quedé estático mirándolo. –Hazme el amor Vitya— pidió logrando que mi cuerpo entero se estremezca.

—También será mi primera vez lyubov— le dije mientras mordía su ojera. –Tu siempre eres mi primera vez en todo y solo te quiero a ti, Yuuri. Sólo a ti— dejé que sus manos tocaran debajo de mi ropa, llevé sus dedos a acariciarme donde él tanto quería, mi pequeño y adorable novio parecía a punto de ahogarse ante tantas nuevas emociones.

Decidimos hacerlo al siguiente día porque nos ganó la noche y sus padres llegarían pronto. Me pasé muchas horas pensando, buscando información para protegernos adecuadamente, fui a una farmacia alejada por profilácticos y lubricantes.

Aquella tarde nos fuimos juntos apenas salimos de la escuela, no tenía turno en el almacén y mis padres habían ido a Nagasaki a recoger más mercadería. Almorzamos ligeramente, lavamos nuestros dientes y nos fuimos a la pieza de mi Yuuri en el segundo piso.

Era fácil dejarse llevar entre besos y abrazos sin embargo ahora que lo habíamos decidido, las cosas se pusieron algo tensas. Demasiado. Lo pude notar cuando sentí un rodillazo en mi entrepierna porque mi cerdito se movió muy rápido. Tuve que resistir el dolor sin chillar. Ambos estábamos impacientes, tanto que en el momento en que nos miramos por primera vez desnudos ambos, Yuuri soltó un pequeño grito. Lo abracé y empezamos a reír.

—Basta— dije con mi cerdito sonrojado. –Suficiente mi amor, me va a dar arritmia. Eres hermoso y me excitas mucho, pero creo que debemos esperar más.

—Lo siento, solo me asusté— contestó aun tapándose el rostro. –Nunca vi... bueno no así... Viktor es que... es tan grande— me hizo seguir riendo un buen rato más.

—Lyubov, amorcito ven aquí— lo abracé cuando sentí que mi cerdito había dejado de sentirse avergonzado. –Vamos a hacerlo cuando sea el momento, cuando nos sintamos preparados...

—Yo lo estoy— me miró dejando un besito en mis labios. –He querido que me hagas tuyo desde hace mucho. Yo... te amo Vitya, quiero... tenerte dentro de mí— sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer pero mi cuerpo tomó aquellas palabras como una dulce invitación.

—Te amo, Yuuri, eres lo que más amo en este mundo— me apoderé de su boquita hasta que él mismo empezó a acariciarme, sus manos volvieron a tocarme poco a poco y yo... mis manos también necesitaban reconocerlo. Mis dedos jugaban en su entrada, mi boca se había apoderado de sus pezones y mi preciosos omega estaba perdido deliciosas sensaciones.

Probé hundir un dedo en él logrando muchos gemidos de su parte, mi miembro empezaba a dolerme, sé que un omega necesita mucha preparación para que no le duela y más siendo la primera vez de mi cerdito. Cuando tenía dos dedos dentro de él, sus dientes empezaron a atacarme, ya tenía algunos chupetes en mi piel pero mi omega mordió mi hombro, entonces me di cuenta que el momento había llegado.

Busqué el preservativo para colocármelo y me tardé más de la cuenta, Yuuri otra vez volvió a ponerse nervioso, así que jugueteamos un rato, hablar siempre funcionaba, contarnos chistes, decir cosas graciosas nos acercaba más. Mis palabras cargadas de deseo volvieron a encenderlo, si algo había aprendido era a calentar la orejita de mi omega. Decirle lo que me hacía sentir, lo que moría por hacerle lo excitaba mucho.

Hubiera querido que fuera más simple, que estuviera más relajado pero los nervios de la primera vez nos jugaron en contra. Él me pedía que siguiera que continuara, cuando abrí sus nalgas para colocar mi miembro erecto no titubeó, seguía restregándose haciendo que controlarme fuera más difícil.

—Yuuri, despacio amor, no quiero lastimarte— gemí porque este cerdito no se estaba quieto.

—Mmmmm Vitya, hazlo ya— me apuró. Mi pequeño amor insistía en ponerme a prueba. Lentamente empujé la punta de mi pene en su pequeña y apretada entrada, el chillido que soltó me paralizó sin embargo él siguió moviéndose con los ojitos cerrados.

—Amor, lyubov ¡Yuuri precioso!— me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. –Te está doliendo bebé. No...

—No te detengas por favor— se incorporó abrazándome. –Hazme tuyo Vitya, quiero ser tuyo— tembló en mis brazos sollozando. Besé su boquita y me acomodé a su lado, nuestra conexión se había deshecho.

—Mi cielo, mírame— supliqué. Parecía tan triste que me rompía el corazón. –Ya eres mío, entrar en ti no prueba nada sin embargo vamos a seguir, déjame saborear tu piel primero, déjame darte placer antes ¿sí?

No dejé un centímetro de su piel sin saborear aquella tarde, no forcé su entrada hasta estar seguro que me recibió con poco dolor, no pude evitarle el ardor en sus partes pero no quiso que me detuviera ni yo lo hice. Lentamente entré en su precioso cuerpo, despacio, sin prisas, me hundí en mi Yuuri. No dejé de decirle lo mucho que lo amo y lo feliz que me hace tenerlo así. Pude sentir el temblor de su cuerpo cuando logré rozar aquel punto que lo descontroló, lo sostuve en mis brazos todo el tiempo que duró nuestra unión, mirando su rostro perlado de sudor, escuchando sus gemidos y callando sus gritos con mis labios.

Mis dientes dolieron cuando alcancé mi orgasmo, sé que aún falta mucho para poder marcarlo pero hemos dado un gran paso hoy, nuestros cuerpos se han reconocido, estamos aprendiendo a disfrutar de nuestro amor en todos los niveles. Y yo, solo quiero estar a su lado, en todo lo que se avecine, en los cambios, en la enfermedad, en los problemas, aún si alguna vez tenemos que luchar separados por este amor.

Me despedí aquella tarde oliendo a yodo, mi novio había tomado parte de los implementos para desinfectar de su madre, tenía miedo que descubran nuestro olor. Llegué a casa tan feliz que mamá se puso a olisquearme.

—Sergei, habla con tu hijo— le pidió antes de darme las buenas noches.

—Ya tuve esa charla con él— se quejó papá.

—Eso fue a los nueve años, ahora tiene 16 y un omega al que puede perjudicar. No quiero ser abuela a los 38 años— insistió.

Cuando papá entró a mi habitación le sonreí.

—Usé protección— no tenía porqué mentirle menos a papá. Él siempre ha sido honesto conmigo.

—Viktor los condones se rompen— empezó a decir con suavidad. —¿Le pusiste lubricante?— asentí. —¿Les dolió verdad?— volvió a preguntar.

—A mí no mucho, solo cuando... es que aprieta mucho. Creo que a Yuuri si le dolió. ¿Siempre será así?

—Las primeras veces sí. Promete que si tienen algún accidente con los preservativos o no los usan, pedirás ayuda. Una pastilla no cuesta tanto como un futuro arruinado— suspiró.

—Yo no creo que mi futuro se arruine si llego a embarazar a mi Yuuri— dije algo molesto. Tener un cachorro es para mí impensable aún pero si sucediera, si tuviéramos un accidente de esos y mi querido cerdito resultara embarazado, sería muy feliz. Asustados, preocupados y llenos de dudas pero juntos.

—No sabes lo que un cachorro antes de tiempo le hace a una pareja— me sonrió. —Cuando tu naciste, tu mamá y yo ya estábamos instalados aunque sí, te hicimos antes de casarnos. Apresuramos la boda porque un cachorro de padres solteros, nacido en Rusia es automáticamente un bastardo. No es como aquí, en Japón hay otros tipos de uniones y ceremonias que tienen valor legal.

—¿Fue difícil criarme?— pregunté.

—Bastante y eso que estábamos los dos juntos. Los bebés no duermen por las noches, dejan agotada a la madre y a pesar de ser tan tiernos, ensucian y son una inagotable fuente de suciedad— soltó una leve carcajada.

—No tendré un hijo tan joven, papá. Quiero disfrutar a mi Yuuri muchos años más. Estaba pensando en hablar con la abuela y contarle. Sé que me arriesgo a que me desherede como a tí...

—No tengas miedo, tu abuela Evgenia es dura pero entiende el amor. Mi madre no era de San Petersburgo, era de Uzbekistán, ya sé que todo eso era imperio ruso antes pero ellas tuvieron problemas también cuando eran jóvenes. Lucharon por su amor...

—¿Te dolió cuando te desheredó?— nunca le había preguntado eso pero si abuela me dijera que no puedo casarme con Yuuri y tengo que renunciar a mi familia por él, me dolería mucho. Sin embargo no retrocedería, haría lo que sea por mi omega.

—Sí. Fui educado desde mi nacimiento para ser el siguiente cabeza de familia, cuando me enamoré sabía que no aceptarían a Galya.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Los Plisetsky son famosos, fueron de las familias de cosacos que durante la revolución se unieron al pueblo, por eso les llamaron mencheviques. Debían proteger a la familia del zar pero quisieron negociar la paz entre ambas partes, sin querer les facilitaron a los bolcheviques la cabeza del zar. Por eso son llamados traidores por lo que queda de la nobleza.

—Por eso abuela no quiere a mamá— suspiré.

—Sí la quiere, Galya se ha ganado su respeto pero algunas tradiciones no cambian, su familia es traidora para la nuestra y tuve que elegir.

—¿Si me pide dejar a Yuuri?— pregunté con cierto temor.

—Ella sabe que si pide eso vas a abdicar. Tendrás que arriesgarte pero no pienses en eso ahora, solo cuídate y cuida a tu omega. Tengan mucho cuidado, protéjanse y si los descubren allá en su casa vas a tener que portarte como todo un alfa responsable y pedir un compromiso.

—Estoy loco por él, papá— suspiré pensando en que si éramos descubiertos por la señora Hiroko o el señor Toshiya, no dudaría en firmar un compromiso por la mano de su hijo.

—Están descubriendo Eros pero esa es solo una parte del amor, muy fuerte y muy intensa pero solo una parte.

—¿Cuál es la otra?— pregunté muy interesado.

—Ágape. Es el amor incondicional, el que solo busca el bien del ser amado sin importar el propio. A veces es también el amor más sacrificado que hay. Vamos, duérmete Vitya, no te preocupes ahora por nada.

Amo a mi Yuuri pero debo confesar que mi amor es bastante posesivo, hasta ahora solo he considerado llevarlo conmigo cuando tenga que irme, no le he preguntado si él quiere acompañarme. ¿Y si no desea salir de Japón? ¿Y si él prefiere quedarse? ¿Y si con el tiempo deja de amarme?

Sólo pensar en perderlo me duele el estómago, quiero que él sea feliz pero a mi lado, lo necesito conmigo. Mi amor no es ágape entonces... ¿Es que acaso no soy capaz de hacer sacrificios por él?


	65. MI ÁGAPE

## MI ÁGAPE

**VIKTOR POV**

A pesar que empezamos de manera un poquito difícil, nuestra vida sexual se fue volviendo cada vez mejor. Al punto de que algunas noches me escapaba de casa para pasar la noche con mi omega. Regresaba de madrugada, cansado pero feliz. Sé que mis padres se daban cuenta, pues usaba su auto descaradamente pero no me decían nada, solo lanzaban advertencias sobre los estudios y la responsabilidad.

Yuuri y yo no podíamos tener las manos quietas, en la escuela procurábamos ser serios pero cuando salíamos de ella y nos juntábamos éramos una dupla infalible. Hacíamos nuestras tareas juntos, estábamos en los mismos grupos de trabajo, incluso exponíamos para la clase. El fuerte de Yuuri no era hablar en público, el mío sí. Por eso él se encargaba más de la logística, conseguir información y armar el material que íbamos a necesitar.

Tanto así que logramos conseguir muy buenos promedios, mi cerdito había subido mucho sus calificaciones y al cerrar el penúltimo año escolar le dieron una calculadora científica como premio a su esfuerzo y dedicación. Eso llenó de orgullo a sus padres y a mi me tenía en las nubes.

El verano había comenzado, dejamos la escuela por un mes y medio que es lo único que dan en Japón de vacaciones. El negocio de mis padres había crecido venía mucha gente a comprar ya que eran atendidos por "cuatro guapos rusos", es lo que escuché decir a más de uno.

Yo quería que nuestro verano fuera perfecto, programaba salidas con mis primos los fines de semana, a bailar, a la playa, a acampar, hacer deportes acuáticos y siempre que teníamos unas horas solo para nosotros, nos encerrábamos a disfrutarnos mutuamente.

Yuuri ya tenía 16 y yo 17 años, las hormonas estaban en su esplendor a pesar de todos los inhibidores que usábamos. Mi cerdito tenía mucha resistencia, cuando lográbamos tener una tarde entera para nosotros lo hacíamos varias veces.

—¿Vamos al cine?— le pedí una mañana en que vino a visitarme a la tienda.

—Sólo si me prometes que no estaremos en la última fila— me dijo sonriendo.

—No puedo prometer eso cuando tengo un novio tan delicioso— le robé un beso mientras acomodaba unos implementos de cocina.

—La última vez que fuimos no vi casi nada de la película, mis padres me preguntaron y no supe qué decirles, les inventé algo, luego ellos la vieron. Creen que tengo algún trastorno de aprendizaje producto de un año escolar tan exigente— sonrió.

—Está bien, vamos a ver una súper romántica, de esas empalagosas y nos damos besitos, compartimos palomitas y algodón de azúcar— ofrecí.

—Quiero ver una comedia, ya vivo una película empalagosa— me alcanzó algunas cosas mientras yo estaba subido en una pequeña escalera.

—Lo que vives es una película porno, mi amor— las mejillas de mi cerdito se colorearon y me reí fuerte. No importa cuánto tiempo pase o las posiciones en que lo hagamos, Yuuri no deja de sonrojarse.

—¡Vitya! Baja la voz— dijo asustado.

—Oye cerdo ¿No quieres hacer noche de omegas?— llegó Yurio a molestarme. Habíamos apostado a que Yuuri prefería hacer cosas de omegas con él y no ir al cine conmigo.

—Me encantaría ¿Viktor podemos dejar el cine para mañana?— me preguntó, haciendo que Yurio me mire triunfante y me saque la lengua de dato que tiene.

Desde que ellos se hicieron amigos siempre están juntos, conversando. Recuerdo que no se llevaban bien en un inicio, hasta que mi cerdito le ayudó una vez en el baño cuando otros omegas de su salón estaban molestando a mi primo.

—Está bien— dije guiñándole un ojo a mi chico. Sé que cuando el rubio se duerma, mi novio va a venir a dormir conmigo.

—He programado un campamento para el final del verano— les comenté aquella noche, estábamos cenando todos juntos, Yuuri estaba a mi lado.

—¿Playa o montaña?— preguntó mamá.

—Montaña, pero no cualquier montaña. Hay una competencia de globos en el monte Tara, en Omura, no está lejos, llegamos en avioneta en media hora.

—Es muy hermoso— comentó Yuuri.

—¿Has ido amor?— pregunté.

—No, mis padres no han podido llevarme, he visto videos de algunos amigos, Guan Hong suele ir allá, dice que subirse a los globos nocturnos es una experiencia única.

—¿Podemos ir?— pregunté a mis padres. No es raro que un grupo de estudiantes viajen solos, además Mila y Georgi ya son mayores de edad.

—Yo también quiero ir, ahora que Gabriella se fue me siento muy sola— lloriqueó Mila. Su hermana que poco tiempo podía compartir con ella no duró más de un año en la universidad. Conoció a un alfa que era su profesor, se enamoraron y ahora esperan un cachorro. Pero lo transfirieron a Tokio debido al escándalo. Así que Gabriella se fue con él.

—Si organizas algo seguro y con tiempo, pueden ir— dijo papá.

—Sí, se merecen ese viaje, han estudiado mucho todo el año, estoy muy orgullosa de sus notas y de su trabajo en el almacén— nos felicitó mamá. A veces ser buen estudiante, aplicado y obediente tiene sus frutos.

Así, me pasé organizando nuestro gran viaje, estaba tan feliz por poder salir con mis primos y mi Yuuri. Además no escatimaría en gastos, si mi cerdito quiere viajes en globo por la noche, eso tendría.

Los días pasaban entra salidas a la playa, al centro y nosotros aprovechábamos hasta el tiempo más corto para estar juntos, decirnos lo mucho que nos amamos y entregarnos, siempre siendo responsables.

Por fin el día de nuestro viaje llegó, nos despedimos de mis padres y de los de Yuuri en el aeropuerto. Llegamos al monte Tara antes del almuerzo. El día no podía estar mejor, había un sol radiante y el cielo estaba despejado. Apenas llegamos al lujoso hotel, nos cambiamos para salir a recorrer la zona, por lo que he podido informarme vienen de todas partes del mundo con globos de aire caliente de vistosos colores. La vista debe ser espectacular pues hay extensos campos de cultivo de arroz en todo el valle.

Caminamos por un pequeño sendero hasta llegar casi a la cima, había una buena vista desde allí, parece que los días anteriores ha estado lloviendo porque hay pequeños riachuelos en algunas quebradas.

Los Yuris se pusieron a jugar, mientras los alfas identificábamos la zona, no parecen haber animales salvajes por aquí, salvo roedores y pequeños zorros.

—¡Viktor!— gritó el pequeño rubio mientras hacia equilibrio en una pared vieja de adobe, detrás de él mi cerdito se animó a subir también. Corrí todo lo que pude perono pude evitar que mi Yuuri caiga hacia un lado, afortunadamente no se golpeó pero quedó lleno de lodo y agua estancada.

Lo llevé lo más rápido que pude al hotel, lo metí en la ducha y luego nos dimos un largo baño de tina. Pedí la comida a la habitación, todos juntos, porque mis primos estaban preocupados también por mi katsudon.

—No tienes equilibrio, cerdo— se burló Yurio.

—Lo sé, aunque contaba con que ese muro soportara mi peso— sonrió avergonzado.

—Ya no estás tan gordito ¿Estás haciendo ejercicio verdad?— dijo Mila moviendo las cejas. Incluso Georgi sonrió ante su comentario mientras que mi novio se atoraba con la comida.

Toda esa noche nos ejercitamos, disfruté como nunca el despertar a su lado y no salir corriendo antes que amaneciera, verlo dormir era tan hermoso, a veces cuando mi cerdito duerme dice algunas cosas. Es adorable.

Los siguientes días pudimos observar aquellos enormes y majestuosos globos, conocimos a algunos competidores de otros países y participamos de los paseos. La vista desde arriba es maravillosa, mi Yuuri disfrutaba a mi lado y yo estaba feliz de poder tener esas experiencias con él.

Sin embargo el quinto día que llegamos Yuuri amaneció descompuesto, se levantó directo al baño para devolver la comida. Toda la mañana volvió a repetir aquello y algo dentro de mí empezó a desesperarse.

Para la tarde no resistí más y lo llevé cargando al hospital, él no quería, decía que debía ser la comida del día anterior, como habíamos tenido actividad nocturna le daba mucha hambre y comió doble.

—¿Crees que sea grave?— preguntó Georgi mientras esperábamos.

—¿Acaso seré tía?— Mila bromeaba porque los síntomas que tenía mi cerdito eran náuseas y vómitos.

—No lo creo— dije porque siempre nos cuidamos, aunque quien sabe. Quizás algún preservativo estaba fallado...

—No me jodas, si embarazaste al cerdo, te mato viejo. Ni siquiera han acabado la escuela...

—Familiares del paciente Katsuki— salió un médico.

—Yo soy su alfa— me acerqué.

—Deben llevarlo cuanto antes a Nagasaki antes de que desarrolle meningitis o algo peor. El paciente tiene leptospirosis, es una infección que se da al estar en contacto con aguas contaminadas...

—Hace unos días se cayó a un charco— susurré asustado.

—Aguas de lluvia estancadas, llenas de bacterias. Ya le hemos aplicado antibióticos, hicieron bien en traerlo de inmediato pero necesita tratamiento en un hospital más grande, el de Nagasaki está cerca, solo que el traslado va a ser complicado...

—¿No tienen helicópteros o algo en lo que podamos llevarlo hoy mismo?— pregunte desesperado.

—Hay helicópteros pero no del hospital, los usan algunas personas con dinero...

—Dígame donde, el dinero es lo de menos.

Así en unas cuantas horas más, mi Yuuri era ingresado de emergencia en la unidad de zoonosis del hospital de Nagasaki, sus padres llegaron aquella noche muy preocupados. La señora Hiroko y yo hicimos guardia junto a su cama porque no queríamos dejarlo solo.

Mamá llegó al siguiente día, se quedó hasta que Yuuri empezó a mejorar y luego de mucho batallar se llevó a Yurio y a Mila con ella.

El peligro había pasado pero la experiencia que me dejó fue desesperante. Me pasé tres días y sus noches en aquel hospital, recorrí casi todas las áreas, pude ver como el personal trabajaba, día y noche, cansados, ojerosos pero entregados por completo a su profesión.

Cuando mi novio estuvo bien como para poder volver a casa yo ya no era el mismo, había conocido la angustia de perderlo, la impaciencia, el enojo por mi falta de cuidado. Y a la vez, algo me había movido aquella estadía en el hospital, es como si me diera cuenta qué es lo que quiero hacer en el futuro.

—Cuidaste bien de él— los padres de Yuuri me daban elogios que no merecía. Enfermó a mi lado, eso era algo que no me perdonaba.

—He sido irresponsable— agaché la cabeza.

—No Vitya, yo fui el irresponsable— mi cerdito ya estaba de pie, cambiado para irnos. –Fui yo el que me caí por estar haciendo travesuras, los accidentes pasan pero tú me cuidaste bien, me llevaste contra mi voluntad al hospital y me trajiste aquí en ese enorme helicóptero. Nunca había viajado así, a pesar de todo ha sido un final de vacaciones espectacular— me sonrió. No pude hacer sino abrazarlo y agradecer porque mi amor estaba bien, no le había pasado nada malo y no tendría secuelas. Fueron noches en las que recé, oré y pedí por su salud.

Yuuri es mi ágape, mi gran amor eterno en esta vida temporal y por él creeré, rezaré, trabajaré y esperaré todo lo que haga falta.


	66. VENDETTA

## VENDETTA

**VIKTOR POV**

Mi omega se recuperó totalmente de su enfermedad, para cuando regresamos a la escuela era una anécdota de la que siempre hablábamos. Nos volvimos muy unidos los cinco, tal es así que algunos estudiantes consideraban a Yuuri, un ruso más. Ya nadie se metía con él ni se atrevía a darle sobrenombres o podía morir a manos de los "rusos mafiosos".

Los amigos de mi cerdito a veces se lo llevaban por unas horas y luego mi novio regresaba a mis brazos. Todos me caían bien a excepción de ese mocoso de cabello rubio. Ni siquiera iba en nuestro nivel, es un año menor que mi Yuuri pero lo sigue a todas partes desde que llegué aquí y no hay modo de espantarlo. Nunca hemos peleado solo cruzamos algunas palabras altisonantes cuando hemos tenido diferencias. Espero que le quede bien en claro que Yuuri me ama a mí.

Mis primos, Yuuri y yo estábamos regresando de almorzar cuando escuchamos los desgarradores gritos de algunos omegas. Al entrar en el salón vimos a Shizuka y su grupo subidas en una mesa, Guang Hong y Seung-Gil estaban en una esquina temblando.

—¿Qué pasó?— Yuuri corrió a preguntarles.

—¡Mira eso!— Guang se tapaba los ojos hasta que llegó su alfa y lo abrazó.

Dentro de cada carpeta de estudios de los omegas, había un cangrejo vivo. Fui de inmediato a buscar en la de Yuuri y allí estaba, un cangrejo pequeño que caminaba sobre sus libros. Georgi y yo retiramos todos los animalitos y los llevamos a la dirección a presentar la queja.

Vinieron a verificar nuestra versión, algunos omegas fueron llevados a psicología porque dos de ellos entraron en pánico. Dijeron que revisarán las cámaras de seguridad y pronto los culpables serán sancionados.

—¡Vendetta!— escuché decir a Guang Hong cuando Yuuri se fue con ellos.

—Estos alfas japoneses son peligrosos— a mi lado Georgi evaluaba la situación.

—¿Crees que fueron los alfas?

—Sí. En la mañana vi que Morooka, Nishigori y Yuuto Omiki estaban conversando en la puerta. El padre de Yuuto es pescador.

—¿Por qué crees que hicieron esto?

—Para molestar a los omegas, en el verano el celo y los olores son más fuertes a pesar de los inhibidores. Quieren excitarlos.

—¿En serio?

—No sería la primera vez que los alfas incitan a los omegas, en Rusia lo hacen de otras formas más... sexuales.

—Solo conozco el pre escolar de San Petersburgo, nunca me dejaron ir a la escuela ¿Tú fuiste?

—Sí, terminé la secundaria en una escuela para alfas. Allá no se les permite a ambas razas estudiar juntas— dijo seriamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que podrías estar ya en la universidad pero viniste aquí y has estado tres años más en la escuela solo para... cuidarme?— lo miré sorprendido.

—Viktor, mi misión es ayudar y proteger al alfa de mi generación. Mis deseos son secundarios a la hora de cumplir con mi deber. Yo sólo espero estar haciéndolo bien.

—Más que bien, Georgi. No eres mi guardaespaldas, eres un hermano para mí— le sonreí logrando que mi serio primo me devuelva la sonrisa.

Una semana después Yuuri no vino a sentarse conmigo en el autobús, estaba conversando con sus amigos al fondo, parecían estar trazando una especie de plan. Yurio se les unió de mala gana cuando lo llamaron.

—¿Qué le pasa al puerquito?— preguntó Mila.

—No lo sé, creo que es algo de omegas— me encogí de hombros.

Entre clases Yuuri se mandaba papelitos con Guang por lo que pude deducir que estaba planeando la tan mentada venganza por los cangrejos del otro día.

—Viktor, necesito que no comas nada de lo que yo te ofrezca— me susurró cuando estábamos por salir a almorzar.

—Está bien— murmuré.

Lo dejé con sus amigos y me fui con mis primos, poco tiempo después, vimos entrar a Yuuri, Guang Hong, Seung-Gil y otros dos omegas más con enormes vasos de yogurt, no sé qué planean pero mi novio me buscó con sus ojos y me acerqué al igual que otros alfas a sus parejas y amigos.

Yuuri inocentemente dejó su vaso de yogurt en una mesa y me abrazó, me di cuenta que Yuuto aprovechó su descuido para robarle el yogurt a mi omega y salir corriendo. Iba a reaccionar pero sentí que mi cerdito ser reía entre mis brazos.

—Te amo Viktor— ronroneó pegado a mí. Cada vez que hacía eso algo dentro se me calentaba.

—Yuuri ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa esta tarde?— pregunté excitado.

—Sí, sí quiero Vitya. Te necesito— estaba a punto de besarlo apasionadamente pero llegó Guang a llevarse a mi omega.

Volvimos del almuerzo, le guardé un sándwich a mi Yuuri porque me di cuenta que apenas probó bocado y esta tarde va a necesitar fuerzas. La primera clase todo estuvo tranquilo pero en el intercambio de maestros, muchos alfas abandonaron el aula. La profesora de historia llegó a dictar su clase del día pero los alfas que se quedaron, incluyendo a Leo de la Iglesia le pidieron salir.

—Viktor me duele la panza— se quejó a mi lado Mila.

—Pero comiste lo mismo que nosotros— le dije sin saber qué hacer.

—No, Guang me ofreció un poco de yogurt, apenas lo probé por no hacerlo sentir mal— dijo retorciéndose. Miré a Georgi.

—A mí nadie me ofreció nada— dijo sin mirarme mientras terminaba de copiar del pizarrón.

Antes de salir de clases aparecieron los alfas escoltados por el sub director y el jefe del departamento de normas.

—Los alfas de esta clase van a quedarse después de la salida, a excepción de Popovich, Nikiforov y Babicheva. Tienen que limpiar todos los baños y las duchas de la escuela y serán amonestados por atentar contra las instalaciones escolares— dijo el subdirector mientras el jefe de normas repartía las amonestaciones.

Luego del timbre mi Yuuri tomó mi mano y casi me llevó corriendo a la puerta del colegio mientras otros omegas no paraban de reír.

—¿Me vas a decir qué pasó allí?— le pregunté al llegar a su casa.

—Guang y Seung pusieron un potente purgante en el yogurt— rompió a reír. –Y los alfas nos quitaron nuestra merienda— dijo lanzándose al sofá. Su pancita y todo su cuerpo se convulsionaban de risa.

—Son malvados— le dije acomodándome para abrazarlo.

—Teníamos que vengarnos. Era nuestra Vendetta— seguía riendo sin parar.

—Ese chino es un loco, ni siquiera le avisó a su alfa— dije pensando en que incluso a Leo le dieron purgante.

—Leo es un traidor, él sabía lo que pensaban hacernos y no nos avisó— me reí bastante rato imaginando todo lo que habrían ensuciado los alfas para que la escuela los obligara a quedarse a limpiar.

Hicimos el amor entre risas, disfrutando el momento y la temperatura porque todavía estábamos en verano. Nos metimos a la ducha para dispersar el olor, yo olía a omega y Yuuri a alfa. Cumplí una de mis fantasías al penetrar a mi omega contra la pared del cuarto de baño, mientras el agua corría por nuestro cuerpo. Mi pequeño cerdito se prendió de mí mientras soltaba gritos que me hacían enloquecer.

Me fui a casa con las piernas cansadas y una amplia sonrisa. Al subir al bus encendí mi celular y vi que había muchas llamadas y dos mensajes en mi buzón de voz. Eran de mis padres. Me asusté porque ellos no tienen la costumbre de llamarme cuando saben que estoy con Yuuri.

Estaba por devolverles las llamadas cuando me sorprendió una de papá.

—¡Vitya! ¿Dónde estás?— me gritó.

—Voy de camino papá, apenas tomé el carro ¿Qué pasa?

—Escúchame bien, apaga tu celular, desármalo y bota los trozos por la ventana. Bájate dos paradas antes del café al que sueles ir— pidió.

Obedecí asustado, miré a todas partes pero aquel autobús parecía estar limpio. Yo era el único extranjero y nadie parecía reparar en mí.

Apenas bajé, me subieron en una camioneta con los cristales negros, dentro estaban Yakov y el padre de Georgi.

—¿Te has sentido seguido u observado hoy?— me preguntó Yakov sin saludar siquiera.

—No. Nadie extraño ni fuera de lugar— contesté en el mismo tono.

—¿La casa en la que estuviste es segura?

—Sí, es la casa de mi novio— respondí. Tío Gearous me miró intrigado.

—No te han encontrado pero detectamos actividad de un miembro del FSB. Servicio de Inteligencia extranjera. Llegó ayer a Nagasaki y tomó el tren con rumbo a Sasebo— dijo Yakov.

—Creemos que Japón ya no es seguro— agregó el tío Gearous.

—No están seguros de eso— les dije con toda la frialdad que pude reunir. –Pasen el informe a babushka y que ella decida qué se debe hacer. Han pasado tres años y este ha sido el lugar más seguro en el que me he encontrado. Pero primero, comprueben el destino final de aquel agente, o denle fin ustedes— me bajé del auto sin despedirme, hecho un manojo de nervios. Llegué a casa caminando, mamá corrió a abrazarme.

—¡Vitya! ¿Hablaste con Yakov?

—Sí, pero no hay nada definitivo. No te preocupes— papá también estaba serio.

Subí a mi habitación aún nervioso, no puede ser que mi tiempo aquí se haya terminado, me niego a aceptarlo todavía. Al menos quisiera acabar la escuela y despedirme de esta gente cómo se debe, con una fiesta y diplomas de graduación. Tengo que hablar con babushka, solo he cruzado unas palabras con ella durante este tiempo en mis cumpleaños. Tengo que contarle, yo no me voy de Hasetsu sin mi Yuuri.


	67. ADIÓS COMPAÑERO

## ADIÓS COMPAÑERO

**VIKTOR POV**

El verano había terminado pero el sol aún no se quería ir, aquel fin de semana tomé algunas cosas e invité a mi Yuuri a una tarde de playa para sacar a Vicchan, su caniche había crecido bastante, era amoroso conmigo igual que su dueño. Nos pasamos varias horas sentados mirando el mar sin animarnos a entrar, mi cerdito tenía frío a mí el clima me parece demasiado sofocante.

Aproveché para ir a nadar con Vicchan, sé que le gusta el agua. Yuuri sacó los emparedados y nos esperó afuera con comida y agua.

—Amor ¿Has pensado qué es lo que quieres hacer saliendo de la escuela?— pregunté porque necesito empezar a sondear lo que mi novio quiere hacer en su futuro y si es posible que sea feliz en Rusia.

—Sí, creo que todos están con eso ahora ¿No? Pues a mí me gustan los niños, los cachorritos. Quisiera ser maestro, no me gustaría alumnos grandes, creo que tengo paciencia para ser profesor de pre escolar o nana de guardería— me dijo con sus mejillas rosaditas. Mi Yuuri será un gran maestro jardinero si se lo propone, es muy tierno, los niños lo amarán. Y... será una gran madre también, algún día.

—¿Tienes alguna universidad en mente?— le sonreí mientras me alcanzaba una de las salsas.

—No. Imagino que será la universidad pública, está a media hora de mi casa y si califico para una beca me pueden dar alojamiento allá.

—¿Nunca pensaste salir del país?— me miró sorprendido.

—Sería una gran aventura pero por ahora mis padres no pueden darme una educación costosa. ¿Sabías que están calificando en el banco para un préstamo? Papá quiere recuperar el onsen de la familia. Mis abuelos tenían un hotel con aguas termales pero se lo quedó mi tío mayor, cuando él murió la familia de su esposa se hizo cargo, hace años que está en quiebra y lo van a vender.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Si es cuestión de dinero...

—No Vitya, no quisiera que tus padres se preocuparan por mi familia— me miró con aquellos ojitos tan dulces.

—No lo decía por mi familia— dije acomodando su playera. Lo atraje a mi pecho. –Mi abuela está en buena posición económica, es algo excéntrica pero me da bastante dinero.

—¡No Vitya!—se puso nervioso. —¿Qué diría tu abuela?

—Nada, no estaba ofreciendo su dinero. Yo... tengo unos negocios, hice inversiones.

—¿Inversiones?

—A veces invierto en negocios, también apoyo a una ONG internacional que se dedica a llevar ayuda a países que lo necesitan. Es una entidad suiza, no hay pierde con los suizos— acaricié sus hermosos cabellos negros.

—Mi padres quieren esforzarse Viktor, será para ellos motivo de orgullo recuperar algo de la familia. Van a hipotecar la casa, no hay problema, sé que lo lograrán. Pero no me has contado qué quieres estudiar tu— me sonrió cuando empecé a mordisquear su orejita. Vicchan estaba tendido en la arena tomando sol.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste hospitalizado en Nagasaki? Pues tuve un dejavu. Quiero hacer algo que valga la pena amor, algo importante donde pueda ayudar y sentir que soy realmente útil.

—¿Quieres ser médico?— me preguntó mirándome.

—No, quiero limpiar los pasillos de los hospitales— le sonreí. Mi cerdito entendió la broma y se me echó encima para iniciar una guerra de cosquillas que nos hizo terminar sobre la arena.

—Doctor Viktor Nikiforov— dijo cuándo nos cansamos de jugar. –Suena importante. ¿Qué especialidad te gusta?— preguntó.

—No lo sé, mientras pueda ayudar. Aunque también me gustan los cachorros, creo que eso lo decidiré en el camino.

—¿Irás a la misma universidad de donde iba Gabriella, la hermana de Mila?— preguntó.

—No lo sé. Tal vez mi abuela Evgenia reclame mi presencia pronto.

—¿Te irás?

—Yo quiero quedarme, este lugar es hermoso, nunca me sentí en casa realmente hasta que llegué aquí. Pero sí, en algún momento debo volver a San Petersburgo.

—¿Volverás por mí?— preguntó asustado.

—Eres parte de mí, a donde vaya tu estarás conmigo. Siempre volveré a ti Yuuri, no importa donde me lleve la vida— lo bese profundamente, tuvimos que refrenar nuestras ganas de entregarnos porque estábamos en una playa pública y muchos pescadores salen a trabajar cuando el sol está por ocultarse.

Las semanas seguían pasando, no habían noticias de Rusia, Yakov no volvió a llamar pero mis padres estaban preocupados, me di cuenta que los pedidos del almacén cada vez eran más escasos. La tienda poco a poco fue reduciendo su mercadería.

—¿Por qué ya no se vende ropa?— pregunté una noche a papá.

—Vitya, no sabemos cuándo seremos removidos, tu madre y yo solo estamos siendo precavidos. Es más fácil liquidar las cosas cuando hay poco. Eso no quiere decir que estamos planeando irnos pero a veces puede pasar como en Budapest y deberemos dejar todo.

—Quiero que Yuuri venga con nosotros— le confesé mis planes. Por primera vez lo decía en voz alta. He tenido eso en mis pensamientos desde que me enamoré pero me daba miedo decirlo.

—Primero debes hablar con tu abuela. De ella depende si Yuuri nos puede acompañar. Piensa también si él va a ser feliz lejos de su familia, de su hogar, de su tierra. Si sus padres estarán de acuerdo, ese omega es menor de edad. Si lo que quieres es enlazarte con él debes saber si está dispuesto a seguirte a una vida como la que llevaremos en Rusia.

—Pero no le puedo decir la verdad, lo juré.

—No te estoy diciendo que le digas: "Yuuri soy el Zar de Rusia por derecho y por eso me persiguen" solo dile que nuestra familia tiene problemas políticos y no lo tenemos fácil. Si él te ama no le va a importar aunque seas un proscrito. Pero hazlo pronto. Primero a tu abuela porque si ella se opone...

—Quisiera quedarme aquí papá, quisiera poder crecer junto a Yuuri, ir a la universidad juntos, graduarnos, casarnos y tener una pequeña casita frente al mar. Con solo eso sería el hombre más feliz del mundo— mis ojos se humedecieron.

—Pero no eres un hombre simple Vitya, debes responder al honor que el destino ha puesto en ti. Y tienes que cumplir tu palabra, pero si no es posible y tienes que escoger entre tu responsabilidad y ser feliz, siempre elige ser feliz.

—¿No es eso muy egoísta?— pregunté.

—Lo es. Me considero el hombre más egoísta de Rusia y también el más feliz porque te tengo a ti y a tu madre.

Me armé de valor una tarde y marqué los teléfonos que eran de emergencia para poder acceder a mi abuela.

—Yakov, necesito hablar con babushka— pedí.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Alguna emergencia?— quiso saber.

—No, es algo muy personal.

Esperé a que ella me llamara, por el cambio de horario calculé que estaba almorzando. Unas horas después recibí la llamada. Era ella.

—Dime que no me llamas por un omega— reclamó apenas escuchó mi saludo.

—No puedo decir eso, babushka. Es un omega y estoy enamorado— confesé.

—Viktor Sergeievich Nikiforov ¡Es lo único que te pedí!

—No me he enlazado, ni he embarazado a nadie babushka, he procedido como un caballero con él. Es mi novio y quiero casarme más adelante, por eso pido permiso para que lo consideres cuando tengamos que irnos de Japón.

—Me das una gran tranquilidad, pensé que serías como tu padre y me dirías que estabas esperando un cachorro— bufó.

—Mi Yuuri no está embarazado.

—¿Yuuri? Un omega japonés...

—Sé que quizás no es lo que esperabas de mí pero son mis sentimientos, babushka.

—¿Y si te dijera que no puedes traerlo contigo?— preguntó mientras que mi corazón entristecía al escucharla.

—Te pediría que me dejes quedarme aquí, que busques otro descendiente digno del linaje familiar— dije con todo el valor que pude reunir.

—Déjame evaluar la situación, hay asuntos que debo arreglar primero antes de darte una respuesta definitiva. Te llamaré pronto— dijo dejándome una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Estaba por acostarme cuando la llamada de Yuuri entró.

—Hola bebé...

—¡Vitya! Vicchan está mal, no sé qué tiene— me dijo muy asustado.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la veterinaria del pueblo pero me dicen que tengo que esperar, que el médico viene mañana— sollozó.

—Voy para allá— dije bajando las escaleras.

Le pedí a papá su camioneta, llegué en pocos minutos pero era una veterinaria pequeña no podían hacer mucho, no tenían equipos para saber qué le pasaba o si había comido algo peligroso.

—Vamos a llevarlo a Fukuoka, allá tienen una clínica veterinaria más grande— le dije Yuuri, su mamá estuvo de acuerdo pero no podía acompañarnos porque tenía guardia nocturna y el padre de mi novio debía entrar a trabajar muy temprano.

Nos subimos a la camioneta con Vicchan y manejé lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar luego de dos horas a aquella clínica donde nos recibieron por emergencia. Pasamos largos minutos esperando hasta que el veterinario salió con malas noticias. Vicchan había comido manjus pero lo que le había causado ese estado eran los envoltorios de plástico con el que estaban protegidos

—Debió comer los del altar familiar— sollozó mi novio. –Los puse en alto pero no conté con que Vicchan ya creció— rompió a llorar.

—Podemos operarlo pero no creo que sobreviva, tiene una hemorragia interna— nos confesó el médico.

—Inténtelo— dije desesperado. –Hagan lo que sea para salvarlo.

—No garantizamos que sobreviva— fue lo último que le escuché decir. Horas después, ya casi de madrugada, aquel médico salió muy triste. El compañero de mi Yuuri no resistió y falleció en el quirófano.

Nos quedamos en un hotel unas horas para descansar y poder regresar a Hasetsu. Aquel día no fuimos a la escuela, le hicimos un funeral a Vicchan y lo enterramos cerca de la playa que tanto le gustaba.

Mi Yuuri lloró por días, no pude hacer más que consolarlo y estar a su lado hasta que el dolor pasó. Sé que lo recordará toda la vida y que posiblemente ya no quiera tener otra mascota pero se repondrá con el tiempo, un tiempo que poco a poco se nos va acortando.


	68. LA GRAN DECISIÓN

## LA GRAN DECISIÓN

**VIKTOR POV**

Nuestra vida regresó a la normalidad a pesar de mis dudas y temores, mis primos también sentían los cambios que se avecinan pero ellos no tenían nada en Japón a qué aferrarse.

Cada tarde iba a visitar a mi novio para hacer tareas, salir a pasear o simplemente estar juntos y darnos mucho amor. Un día cuando llegaba me di con la sorpresa de encontrarme con esa motocicleta plateada de su amigo, ese beta metiche que todo el tiempo intenta robarme el tiempo con mi Yuuri. A veces viene solo otras con sus demás amigos pero no hay día en que no haga algo para llamar la atención de mi cerdito. Es más molesto que un zancudo en verano.

Afortunadamente mi Yuuri me prefiere sobre todos sus amigos y corre a mis brazos en cuanto me ve, eso hace que no sienta más celos de los normales.

Sentí un sacudón en el auto y lo detuve al instante, por estar pensando no calculé donde estacionar, siempre me quedo aquí a unos metros de la entrada de la casa de mi cerdito pero... ¡No! Maldición le di a esa motocicleta. Ahora el cabeza de antorcha va a llorar ¿Qué hago? ¿Cuánto dinero tengo en efectivo?

—¿Qué no tienes ojos?— escuché los gritos apenas salió. Mierda, el niñato ese ya empezó a hacer drama.

Me bajé, pedí disculpas como es debido por mi falta de atención y ofrecí pagarle la compostura pero él no dejaba de gritarme. Casi le aviento los billetes para que vaya a comprarse otra moto y deje de joder pero tuve que controlarme por mi novio. Suelo tener paciencia pero la gente así me saca de mis casillas sobre todo cuando está todo el tiempo intentando quitarme a mi cerdito a quien adoro.

—Pensé que nunca se irían— suspiré dejándome caer en el sofá. –Lo lamento, me distraje— quise abrazar a mi Yuuri pero me evadió.

—Recién le habían comprado esa moto para su cumpleaños— me dijo con tristeza.

—Lo siento amor, no fue a propósito. Le compraré otra si es necesario— otra vez quise abrazarlo pero no me dejó. –Yuuri— rogué.

—Es que no es solo el dinero... Viktor ¿Solucionas todo con dinero?— preguntó.

—No pero lo que rompo lo pago. Yo no sé reparar motocicletas pero si fue mi culpa asumo la compostura. No sé qué más hacer.

—Debiste pedir perdón— me miró decepcionado.

—Discúlpame amor pero de dónde vengo se pide disculpas no perdón. Perdón solo a Dios. Y no le veo el drama, le daré dinero para que la arregle o se compre una mejor.

El asunto de la moto duró días en los que los amigos de mi novio estuvieron molestos conmigo, quien sabe que les dijo el rubio.

Yo seguía intentando decirle a Yuuri si era posible que quisiera estudiar en Rusia.

—Mis padres ya casi consiguen el préstamo— me sorprendió un día. –Eso quiere decir que van a necesitar mucha ayuda para sacar adelante el nuevo onsen, se va a llamar Yu-topía como siempre se llamó con mis abuelos. Voy a tener mucho trabajo entre lo que queda de la escuela y el hotel. Y cuando vaya a la universidad tendré que ajustar mis horarios— hacía planes con gran ilusión.

—¿No te gustaría estudiar en otro país?— pregunté asustado. En todos mis pensamientos Yuuri siempre aceptaba mi propuesta nunca consideré que él quisiera quedarse.

—Tengo que ayudar a mis padres Vitya, soy hijo único.

—¿Y si yo tuviera que ir a estudiar a San Petersburgo?

—¿Quieres irte?— me miró con tristeza.

—¡No! Pero ¿Y si tuviera que hacerlo?

—¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? Hay buenas universidades aquí, podemos ir a una que nos quede cerca.

—¿Qué tal si me ofrecieran pagar todos mis estudios allá?

—¿Cómo una beca?— preguntó.

—Algo así ¿Qué dirías? ¿No quisieras ir conmigo?

Su mirada se volvió cristalina, me abrazó con fuerza como pidiendo perdón. No, él no quiere acompañarme. Entonces no iré, haré lo que sea por quedarme.

—Vitya, debo honrar a mis padres y a mis ancestros antes de poder tener la libertad de decidir llevar mis pasos lejos de los que me dieron la vida. Yo, sinceramente espero que te quedes, me romperá el corazón si te vas. Pero confío en que vuelvas como prometiste ¿Lo harás?— las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos hicieron que mi corazón se estrujara.

—Yuuri— sollocé. —Haré lo que sea por quedarme contigo— lo abracé muy fuerte.

—Cuando me enamoré de ti Vitya, me dije que te seguiría a cualquier lugar del mundo con tal que no me dejaras, tenía miedo que te fueras de pronto y no volver a verte. Pero le debo la vida a mis padres y debo honrarlos ayudándoles unos años aquí. Sé que me entiendes porque también eres hijo único ¿Acaso no sientes la responsabilidad al hacerte mayor?— aquellas palabras se clavaron en mi corazón. Claro que siento aquel peso conforme avanza el tiempo, los días que me quedan de escuela se acaban y voy sintiendo con mas fuerza aquel juramento que hice.

—No te voy a dejar— lo abracé y besé con mucho miedo.

Desde aquel día no volvimos a tocar el tema, esperaba encontrar la forma de hacer que mi Yuuri acepte venir con nosotros.

Me acerqué a su madre para saber qué tan avanzados estaban los planes de comprar aquel onsen.

—Es el sueño de mi esposo— me dijo una noche en que me quedé a comer. Yuuri fue a lavar los servicios y yo aproveché para hablar con la señora Hiroko. –Pero yo lo veo aún lejano, no creo que el banco nos permita adquirir semejante deuda con solo esta casa por garantía. Además yo no quisiera dejar mi empleo, el hospital me hace sentir que soy útil.

—¿Entonces no es seguro?

—Toshiya lleva años gestionando la compra de la antigua casa de sus padres, pronto le darán la respuesta definitiva y eso me asusta un poco pues quisiera que mi Yuuri reciba la mejor educación posible.

—¿Si Yuuri pudiera ir a estudiar al extranjero?— me atreví a preguntar.

—Me gustaría que saliera de nuestro país y conociera el mundo, que no se sienta atado a su deber de hijo. Pero mi pequeño es testarudo, va a querer ayudarnos, lo lamento Viktor ¿Vas a irte cuando acabe la escuela?— preguntó.

—Es posible que tenga que estudiar en San Petersburgo— contesté con tristeza.

—Sé que son jóvenes y una separación de años es un mundo para ustedes, también sé que amas a mi Yuuri y volverás por él ¿Cierto? Piensa en que si Yuuri quiere quedarse aquí y ayudarnos es porque confía en que volverás por él de lo contrario ya estaría haciendo planes para seguirte— me sonrió. Entiendo el punto pero no puedo aceptarlo sin luchar. No quiero separarme de él por años.

En casa las cosas empezaron a cambiar nuevamente, mis padres liquidaron mucha mercancía, papá tomó la costumbre de ir a algunos lugares más rústicos de Hasetsu a rematar su productos esto solo hacía que mi tensión se incremente.

—Con o sin la intervención de tu abuela vamos a irnos pronto— me dijo mamá una tarde. El cumpleaños de Yuuri se acercaba, yo había encargado un hermoso reloj a Suiza para dárselo como regalo. Esta noticia me alarmó.

—¿Por qué? No podemos irnos todavía.

—Vitya, tu padre ha visto a dos rusos en Nagasaki hace tres días. Le llamó a Yakov y van a venir a investigar pero necesitamos ponerte a salvo.

—No me voy a ir mamá, por favor. Yuuri no quiere venir con nosotros, estuve diciéndole que me acompañe que tengo una especie de beca en San Petersburgo pero él cree que es su deber ayudar a sus padres a montar su nuevo hotel...

—¡Vitya! No puedes ponerte en riesgo porque tu novio no quiere ir, es su decisión, además puedes volver en unos años por él, quizás cambie de opinión con la separación, un omega no puede vivir sin su alfa...

—¡Eso es cuando están enlazados!— lloriqueé.

—Ocurre con o sin el lazo, para un omega es más dura la separación, estoy segura que Yuuri va a sufrir si te vas y va a seguirte.

—Podría ser más firme si al menos la abuela me dijera que puedo llevarlo, hasta ahora solo le he preguntado no le he propuesto nada. Quizás él cree que será una carga para ustedes y no es así. Babushka dijo que me llamaría y no lo hace— sollocé.

—Quizás tu abuela no quiere que él vaya.

—Entonces me quedaré, no iré sin mi Yuuri— dije antes de salir a caminar un poco. El aire me faltaba y me sentía contra la espada y la pared.

Poco a poco mi pequeño mundo se fue haciendo más estrecho. No encontré apoyo en mis padres que se veía que apuraban el viaje. Uno de los hombres de Yakov llegó una noche asustando a todos en la casa. Nos dijo que no encontraron actividad de comunistas infiltrados, que los rusos que llegaron a Nagasaki y a Fukuoka son empresarios pero no dejarían de vigilarlos porque no es usual ver rusos en esta parte de Japón.

Y mi Yuuri empezó a mostrarse esquivo conmigo. Llevaba días negándose a salir a pasear, ya no aceptaba que lo acompañe saliendo de la escuela, incluso se mostraba hostil a mis muestras de cariño.

Su cumpleaños llegó y al darle aquel hermoso reloj no saltó a mis brazos para agradecerme como siempre lo hacía con cada cosa que le doy, quizás sigue sin apreciar el oro aunque no le dije que era una pieza de relojería hecha a mano especialmente para él. Dentro de aquellas agujas de cuarzo hay mensajes sutiles que esperaba que descubriera. Pero no lo hizo.

Creo que lo estoy perdiendo, en mi afán por llevármelo lo estoy ahogando, tal vez siente mi desesperación ¿Por qué me aleja de su lado?

No hemos vuelto a hacer el amor, a veces intento besarlo y no me deja, me pone excusas tontas, dice que le salieron aftas en la boca, que quiere salir con sus demás amigos. ¿Se habrá enamorado de alguien más?

—Yuuri— susurré en su oído aquella tarde en que llegué a su casa con la excusa de una tarea. –Yuuri, lyubov. Te necesito, bebé— acaricié su espalda como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba loco por hacerle el amor. Su cuerpo se tensó pero no respondió a mis caricias, al contrario, cambió de tema y quiso que habláramos afuera, en las escaleras de la puerta de su casa, dijo que su papá volvería pronto.

Esa noche casi no dormí, quería escaparme para ir a verlo y hablar seriamente con él, preguntarle qué le pasa porqué actúa así. Si es que ya no me ama.

Al día siguiente fue peor, me dijo que su padre no quiere que pase tanto tiempo conmigo lo cual es una vil mentira, al señor Toshiya le caigo bien, somos hinchas del mismo equipo. Llegué a casa demasiado triste, boté mis libros y me senté a pensar. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si accedo a irme con mis padres ¿Yuuri me extrañará? ¿Y si no lo hace y sigue con su vida?

El ruido en mi celular me sorprendió, no es Yuuri, no es el tono de su llamada, es un número desconocido. Contesto con miedo.

—¡Vitya!— es mi abuela.

—Babushka ¿Cómo has estado?— saludé.

—No tan bien como tú, espero. Hijo, tengo una respuesta para ti, te dije que iba a evaluar tu petición y la respuesta es afirmativa.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Puedes traerlo contigo, no sé en qué momento suceda pero debes estar preparado Vitya, las relaciones con Japón no son buenas en este momento, el cónsul allá no nos va a apoyar por mucho tiempo más. Pero escucha bien, no un compromiso de matrimonio. Tendrás que probarme que estás realmente enamorado de ese omega y que puedes cuidar de él. Estás en edad de ir a la universidad, cuando regresen todos mis nietos, que tu Yuuri venga con ustedes, vayan a la universidad y consigan una licenciatura, el año que viene voy a firmar un tratado con algunos políticos del nuevo régimen para que los dejen en paz por un tiempo, aunque debo ceder parte de los tesoros familiares. Luego de ese periodo si aún persistes en querer casarte con tu japonés no voy a oponerme.

Escuchar cada una de sus palabras me dio una gran alegría como no había sentido hace tiempo. Estaba eufórico y quería correr a decirle a mi Yuuri si se atrevía a venir conmigo a Rusia cuando tengamos que irnos.

—Gracias abuela— susurré.

—Aún no me agradezcas nada, tienes un largo camino que recorrer. Luego de que te gradúes y te cases te quiero aquí, haciéndote cargo de los negocios familiares. Yo quiero descansar Vitya, ya he esperado mucho tiempo por mi relevo. No sé cuántos días o semanas pasen pero pronto saldrán de Japón, estén preparados, ya no es segura esa tierra— dijo antes de colgar.

Iré a ver a Yuuri y le plantearé las cosas de otro modo, no como una petición, esta vez tengo el apoyo de babushka Zhenya, tengo la libertad de hacer planes ahora, puedo ofrecerle más, una vida juntos en San Petersburgo o donde sea que decidamos estudiar.

Quizás si le propongo ser socios en el hotel de su padre, si le planteo inyectarle dinero para que parte de ese onsen sea nuestro. Los señores Katsuki podrían contratar personal y Yuuri no se sentiría obligado a quedarse a ayudarlos. Sí, creo que esa es la solución, sé que mi cerdito está muy raro pero tal vez es mi culpa por estar tan estresado. Tengo que verlo ahora mismo...


	69. UN CORAZÓN ROTO

## UN CORAZÓN ROTO

**VIKTOR POV**

—Maneja con cuidado— recomendó papá algo serio. Ellos ya se alistan para irse, ya están liquidando muchas cosas en Hasetsu.

Tenemos que abandonar Japón pronto, abuela dará la señal o podemos irnos antes para prevenir y todo está detenido porque yo no quiero dejar a Yuuri pero eso va a cambiar hoy, tengo el permiso de babushka Zhenya para llevarlo conmigo.

Me pregunto si mi cerdito aceptará apenas se lo cuente, si se negará como lo ha estado haciendo a mis insinuaciones. Si le digo que ya debemos irnos ¿Me seguirá? ¿Me pedirá quedarse y que vuelva por él? ¿Aceptará mi idea de ser socios del onsen para poder irnos juntos?

Sé que no puedo revelarle el secreto de la familia pero puedo contarle lo suficiente para que entienda que es necesario dejar el país cuanto antes.

 _"Yuuri, mi familia se marcha a Rusia ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"_ creo que es demasiado directo _. "Yuuri, no puedo quedarme en Japón, debemos separarnos a menos que tú quieras seguirme. Yo cuidaré de ti y podremos estudiar juntos"_ eso suena mejor, tampoco quiero que piense que me lo llevaré contra su voluntad. Me gustaría tanto que nazca de él decirme que no quiere quedarse, que quiere ir conmigo.

Pero a pesar de mis esperanzas hay algo que me entristece y me causa miedo. ¿Por qué Yuuri se está alejando tanto de mí? Hace días que está siendo frío, se molesta con facilidad, no ríe de mis bromas como antes. ¿Será que se está aburriendo de nuestra relación? Yo quiero pensar que es algo hormonal, que quizás mi pequeño kobuta-chan está pasando algún problema que yo no sé. 

Soy su alfa y él es mi omega, aún no estamos enlazados pero doy por sentado que lo haremos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para casarnos, iniciar una vida juntos los dos y ya nunca tener que volver a estar separados, ni una día, ni una sola noche más.

El auto de papá es tan lento, lo compramos entre todos solo por eso le tengo cariño y no lo pateo por tener tantos desperfectos. A pesar de ser de segunda mano, un modelo feo, un color sin gracia me gusta porque también hice mi aporte real para comprarlo. Bien podría tener un del año con el dinero de mi cuenta bancaria secreta pero no sería lo mismo, no sería mío, no lo sentiría fruto de mi esfuerzo. Esta carcacha si lo es.

Debido a la rapidez con la que salí de casa no descargué la última mercadería que papá va a llevar a rematar al mercado del pueblo mañana. Creo que son herramientas chinas baratas.

Enrumbé a la derecha saliendo de la carretera para entrar hacia la zona donde vive mi amado cerdito, antes de llegar a su casa hay un pequeño lago desde donde se divisa el atardecer. Cuantas veces lo hemos observado desde aquí y luego caminábamos hacia el bosque para besarnos hasta cansarnos. Voy a extrañar tanto este lugar, tengo tantos hermosos recuerdos en Hasetsu. Tal vez cuando seamos viejitos podamos regresar aquí y llevar una vida sencilla, juntos los dos, mi cerdito y yo.

Bajé la velocidad cuando divisé a lo lejos el resplandor de algo, es una bicicleta creo... no, una moto. Hay mucho brillo por el atardecer como para notar quienes están allí.

Detuve el auto, bajé de un salto para comprobar si no es mi Yuuri quien está aquí, no sería la primera vez que sale con alguno de sus locos amigos, el nugget con kétchup y Phichit tienen motocicletas similares.

Mi cuerpo se detiene en seco cuando luego de haber andado un tramo de camino veo dos personas detrás de un tronco besándose. Están en el suelo, sobre la hierba, una sobre la otra... cabello rubio cubriendo al negro...

¡Es Minami!

Minami, está besando apasionadamente a... Yuuri.

Siento como si me hubieran pegado fuerte en el estómago. El aire escapa de mis pulmones. No quiero seguir viendo esto...

Mientras corro hacia el auto de papá, se me nubla la vista, estoy llorando. Pateo la camioneta, quiero romperla a golpes o romper mi pierna me da lo mismo.

_¿Qué pasó Yuuri? ¿Qué pasó lyubov? ¿Por qué estás con otro? ¿Por qué dejas que te bese? ¿Por qué le dejas que te toque?_

_¡Ya no me quieres! ¿Eso intentabas decirme estos días? ¿Por eso no me dejaste hacerte el amor ayer?_

_¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!_

Golpeo la camioneta con mis puños, quiero volver y romper ese beso a la fuerza, arrancar a mi omega de los brazos de ese beta y demostrarle que es mío... es mío...

Destapé la carga del auto, son herramientas de jardín, tijeras, palas, removedores de tierra y pequeñas hoces para cortar hierba. Tomo en mis manos una de ellas, una pequeña hoz que tanto significado tiene para mí. Intento reírme aunque las lágrimas siguen saliendo con desesperación. ¡Una hoz! La misma que lleva esa maldita bandera roja, la que los traidores oportunistas hicieron un símbolo de los campesinos pero no es más que mierda y venganza. ¡La hoz significaba el fruto de la cosechas no la guadaña de esos malditos comunistas que no tienen más Dios que el dinero que puedan saquear!

Tomé entre mis manos dos de estas armas que cortaron las gargantas de mis antepasados, caminé con ellas mirándolas a ambas. ¿Venganza? ¿Sangre? Esos deberían ser sus nombres ahora.

Respiro con dificultad, apenas he dado unos pasos cuando las palabras de mi abuela resuenan en mi mente... _Procurarás moderación en tus actos, serás fiel a tu palabra y honrarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas_

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Me sorprendí en mi locura. Intenté aventar esas cosas hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta pero una de ellas se enredó con mi mano y me cortó la palma a la altura del dedo gordo. La sangre empezó a brotar, me apreté la herida para detenerla, la envolví un trozo de tela y subí a la camioneta rápidamente, ofuscado, asustado y sintiéndome el más estúpido de los hombres

_¿Qué intentabas hacer Viktor Nikiforov? ¿Querías matarlos para sentirte mejor?_

Manejé rápido haciendo sufrir al vehículo, no veía la hora de llegar a casa y hacer que esto no pasó. Bajé en cuanto llegué para poder curarme la herida. He manchado mi ropa, el volante, hasta mis zapatos. Intenté ocultarlo pero no pude.

—¡Viktor!— dice mamá asustada cuando me ve. —¡Sergei! Viktor está herido!— grita.

Cuando ellos llegaron a socorrerme, no puedo evitar las lágrimas, por mi mala suerte, por mi debilidad, por ser tan poca cosa. Yuuri me engaña, después de todo el amor que nos hemos dado, después de tantas promesas, no he sido suficiente para él.

—¿Qué hiciste Viktor?— me preguntó mamá mientras me lava la herida y papá saca el botiquín. —¿Dónde está Yuuri?

—No se... no le hice daño... casi lo hago pero juro que no le hice daño— dije temblando. –Él... estaba en el suelo con su amigo, ellos... ¡Yuuri no me ama!— rompí a llorar. –¡Me ha estado engañando con Minami!— grité, esta vez más alto.

Ambos se miran, no dicen nada mientras yo sigo llorando. ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi abuela? ¿Qué les voy a decir a mis primos? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con mi vida?

Desperté, ya había oscurecido, mis padres estaban fuera de mi habitación cuchicheando como siempre, no sé qué tanto se dicen parece que nunca pueden estar callados entre ellos, hablan y hablan como... bueno son una pareja que se ama, así debe ser. Los recuerdos vuelven y me siento morir, quisiera arrancarme el corazón para no sentir este dolor.

—Viktor, debes cambiarte, vas a ir con tu mamá al hospital— me dijo papá entrando a mi habitación cuando escuché que tiré la lámpara.

—¿Al hospital?— pregunté mirando mi herida.

—¿Con qué te cortaste? ¿Fue con alguna herramienta que había en la camioneta?

—Sí, era una hoz. Intenté tirarla pero me corté...

—Hay que vacunarte contra el tétanos. Esas herramientas tienen óxido y son chinas, han estado expuestas a muchas cosas en el viaje. Tienes que vacunarte, hijo.

—No quiero ir al hospital de Hasetsu— dije al recordar que posiblemente puedo cruzarme con la señora Hiroko, no podré mirarla a la cara sabiendo que su hijo me ha hecho tanto daño y que en un arrebato de furia, quise hacerle algo peor.

—Entonces a Fukuoka o Nagasaki pero necesitas esa vacuna...

—Nagasaki...— susurré. –Lo más lejos posible de aquí.

Cuando mis primos me vieron de pie en el umbral con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la mano vendada, se asustaron. Ya estaba por irme con mamá.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes?— pidió Georgi.

—Si hijo, contábamos contigo, ve por una mochila— le dijo papá.

—Vitya ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Mila con los ojos llorosos.

—No quiero hablar de eso— dije volteando el rostro.

—¿Pasó algo con el cerdo?— preguntó Yurio.

—Él... él no me quiere— susurré. –Lo vi con Minami, no sé desde cuando están juntos...

—¿El cerdo con Minami?— Yurio pareció no creerme. Mila se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida. –No es posible...

—¡Yo los vi!— grité. –No me lo contaron, tuve que ver con mis propios ojos como se revolcaban... ¡No quiero hablar de eso!— dije saliendo de la casa.

Escuché que mamá intentaba calmarlos para que no me digan nada más, Georgi llegó a mi lado, como siempre su sola presencia me dio seguridad, él no iba a ser una compañía molesta, no iba a preguntar nada a menos que yo hable y no pienso hacerlo.

Tardamos unas horas en llegar a Nagasaki, fuimos en un auto rentado, no en el tren común. Me llevaron directamente al hospital, luego de llenar algunos papeles me pusieron la condenada vacuna. Era más de media noche cuando salimos al frío decembrino de las calles de esa ciudad. Pronto nevará, me gustan los inviernos en Japón pero no creo volver a ver como se blanquean las calles, ni cuando deshiela en primavera.

—Quiero que regresemos a San Petersburgo— pedí a mamá.

—Nos quedaremos esta noche en un hotel y mañana partiremos. Tu padre puede llevar a los chicos y el resto de nuestras cosas. ¿Estás seguro Viktor? No hay vuelta atrás— me miraba con tristeza.

—Estoy seguro, ya no hay nada en Japón para mí.


	70. LA VIDA EN JUEGO

## LA VIDA EN JUEGO

**VIKTOR POV**

Los días pasan lentamente mientras todo se va volviendo blanco, me envuelvo en una manta gruesa y me quedo horas mirando hacia la calle. En eso se ha convertido mi vida, en comer, dormir y mirar a través de los cristales de la enorme casona a la que fuimos.

Babushka va a venir para mi cumpleaños, Mila, papá y Yurio llegaron hoy en la mañana. No he querido hablar con ninguno de ellos, no soportaría que me cuenten algo de...

No voy a pronunciar su nombre ni siquiera pensarlo, he estado conteniendo mis deseos de romper todo a mi paso, intento transformar este dolor en algo más, quisiera que se volviera odio o alguna otra cosa que no me hiciera sentir tan miserable.

—¿Podemos ir a patinar?— pidió Mila y mis recuerdos regresaron. Ella siempre quería ir a patinar, en Hasetsu había una sola pista de patinaje en invierno, en el verano se usaba como sala de danzas. ¿Cuántas veces fuimos los cinco a deslizarnos sobre el hielo? Yo le enseñé a hacer algunos saltos... Y cuando nos cansábamos de patinar corríamos a hacer muñecos de nieve, los nuestros siempre debían llevar bufanda porque... A él le gustan los muñecos de nieve con bufandas...

Nuevamente mi rostro se humedece, vuelvo a limpiarlo con cólera, estoy harto de llorar sin sentido, de no poder contener mis lágrimas. Estoy cansado de que me duela tanto.

—Ve con Yurio, no creo que Georgi quiera ir y no le pregunten a Viktor, déjenlo solo— escuché decir a mamá.

Estamos en un lugar llamado Roshchino a un par de horas de la ciudad, hay muchos lagos cerca, me di cuenta cuando llegamos pero no he salido a ver nada por mí mismo. Tengo ganas de correr, de forzar mis piernas hasta que no pueda más y quedar allí, debajo la nieve, convertirme en un muñeco que no siente y derretirme cuando llegue la primavera...

—Viktor tienes que comer— mamá entró con una fuente. Detesto la comida rusa, me da náuseas y no quiero probar bocado. No sé cuándo fue que el borsch de carne dejó de gustarme. Quiero verduras encurtidas, salteadas, brotes de bambú, dulces de arroz, tazones de cerdo... Creo que pasé demasiado tiempo allá y extraño demasiado...

Luego de unas horas ya no escucho ruido, decidí ponerme un abrigo y bajar a caminar. Hay un lago cerca, un lago... apuesto a que también hay un tronco caído donde las parejas vienen a perder el tiempo.

Sí, sí lo hay, tiene escarcha encima si no me sentaría a observar, el lago no es grande, es casi del mismo tamaño que el de Hasetsu. Caminé hasta el borde, la superficie del agua está empezando a endurecerse en las orillas, pronto se congelará. Miré al cielo, había luna llena.

 _"Vitya, vamos a ver el conejo de la luna"_ escucho su voz. _"He preparado mochis para ver la luna llena ¿Quieres de chocolate o de fresa?"_

¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué, Yuuri? ¿Por qué? No tengo nada sin ti, me siento partido, como si me hubieran arrancado el pecho y no quiero sentir esto ¡Duele!

Dejé caer el abrigo en la orilla, uno tras otro mis pies entraron en el agua fría mientras yo solo miraba el reflejo de la luna en la superficie del lago, quiero tomar el conejo de la luna con mis manos... Ahogo un grito cuando siento el agua helada en mi cuello, doy un paso más y no encuentro el fondo, me hundo en la oscuridad, no quiero luchar, no quiero volver arriba, voy a quedarme aquí, solo en la oscuridad. El aire me falta, mis brazos se mueven pero no sé a dónde ir, no sé dónde es arriba ni donde, abajo. Pero el instinto es más fuerte, mis cuerpo se resiste, en cuanto salgo a la superficie siento unos brazos tirando de mí hacia atrás. He tragado un poco de agua, me arde la garganta y empiezo a toser...

—¡Estúpido! ¡Viejo imbécil!— siento una patada en la espalda, caigo de bruces y dejo que el llanto salga. —Ya baka, ya— escucho aquella voz chillona a mi lado. Yurio me ha envuelto con el abrigo, tengo mucho frío. –Vuelve y pídele una explicación— me dice a gritos. —¡Regresa y pórtate como un alfa!

—¡No! ¿A qué voy a ir? ¿A ver cómo es feliz al lado de ese niñato llorón?

—¡Tú eres más llorón! No lo creo del cerdo, no puedo creerlo de él— susurra.

—¡Yo los vi! ¿Cuánto tiempo habrán estado entendiéndose?

—Hablé con él— me dijo midiendo mis reacciones.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy? ¿Por teléfono?

—No, al dia siguiente que te fuiste. El cerdo te estaba buscando, lo traté mal porque te creí cuando nos dijiste que te engañaba. Y no vi un una pizca de culpabilidad en él. Algo no encaja bien aquí, ve a Hasetsu, tienes que volver...

—No puedo— dije derrotado. –No tengo suficiente en efectivo y estoy seguro que mis tarjeta deben estar bloqueadas.

—Vamos a comprobarlo, yo te puedo prestar, he ahorrado casi cuatro años de las propinas que me daba la tía Galya.

Al día siguiente amanecí con fiebre, el chapuzón de la noche anterior había tenido consecuencias, aún así nos dejaron salir a Mila, Yurio y a mí a dar una vuelta con el pretexto que yo necesitaba tomar aire.

—Vamos al banco— dijo mi primo apenas subimos al taxi.

—¿Banco?— se preocupó la rojita.

—El viejo va a volver a Hasetsu y va a pedirle explicaciones al cerdo.

Como había previsto, mi tarjeta no estaba habilitada. Abuela debió suspenderla, papá debe haberle avisado.

Volvimos a subir a otro taxi, esta vez rumbo al aeropuerto, Mila estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

—Debimos pedirle a Georgi que venga con nosotros, no te puedes ir solo Vitya.

—Georgi no aceptaría ir sin avisarles a mis padres y además está visitando al tío Gearous, no le voy a privar de eso.

Encontré un vuelo a Nagasaki que salía en tres horas, compré el billete y me despedía de mis primos.

—Volveré pronto, no sé qué pase pero les llamaré desde allá, no tengo celular...

—Llévate el mío— ofreció Mila. –Tiene el número ese que tú sabes, para emergencias— me guiñó un ojo.

—Tu mamá está llamándome— se asustó Yurio.

—Dile que estamos patinando— sugirió Mila, me despedí de ellos. No me había puesto a pensar con detenimiento qué haré al llegar allá. ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar a Yuuri? ¿Debo reclamarle por lo que vi? No sé si es buena idea porque tengo miedo de salir más lastimado, de llegar y que me confirme que tiene una aventura con su amigo o que se enamoró de él, sea como fuere es mejor saberlo de su boca aunque termine odiandolo a llevar esta incertidumbre toda la vida.

Apenas puse un pie en la estación de Nagasaki algo me alertó que las cosas no iban bien. Me sentí vigilado, me cambié de vagón dos veces y me escondí en el baño para cerciorarme. Estaba en lo correcto, dos sujetos estaban siguiéndome.

Mi corazón latía asustado, nunca me había sentido tan desprotegido, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre hay alguien cuidando de mí, mis salidas, viajes y visitas están planeadas, los hombres de Yakov verifican que el lugar sea seguro. Y ahora estoy solo, lejos de casa, sin haberle dicho a nadie que venía...

Cuando se perdieron en uno de los vagones más lejanos corrí para buscar a algún guardia de seguridad pero no pude encontrar a ninguno, estaba el picador de boletos pero era un viejecito japonés que no parecía que pudiera defenderse ni él mismo.

Faltaba más de la mitad del trayecto, quería llegar a Hasetsu, buscar a Yuuri, hablar con él y me desesperaba porque no sabía si podría lograrlo. Decidí hacer la llamada, si algo me pasa, papá debe saber dónde estoy.

—¡Vitya!— me contestó a la primera timbrada. —¿Dónde estás? ¿Dame tu ubicación?

—Estoy... estoy a punto de llegar a la estación de Matsutake— dije mirando por la ventana— ya estaba oscureciendo, la estación de Hasetsu estaba programada para las 10 de la noche. –Papá, hay dos sujetos en el tren— dije nervioso.

—¿Hostiles?

—No lo sé, me están siguiendo desde que abordé en Nagasaki— susurré.

—Estamos aterrizando en este momento, vamos a ir en auto, mantente en el tren o baja en Matsutake si crees que puedes perderlos... Vitya, cuídate Vitya por favor...— su voz sonó desesperada.

Sentí que el tren frenaba y salí de mi escondite para lograr bajar, creo que si me puedo escabullir podría tomar un taxi o rentar un auto para poder huir.

A punto de bajarme del vagón pude ver a uno de ellos ¡Me había localizado! Corrió hacia mí, busqué a mi alrededor solo tenía una mochila pequeña.

Las cosas pasaron rápido, sentí unas fuertes manos en mi brazo, pataleé hasta lograr soltarme, corrí hacia el último vagón con desesperación, el tren empezó a moverse, la gente había bajado y no pude hacerlo con ellos.

Tal vez si salto... Estos vagones son viejos, la puerta del último vagón se puede abrir. Me agazapé todo lo que pude, llegué a forzar la puerta de metal pero no cedía, la pateé logrando que se abriera pero el ruido los atrajo. Escuché gritos, nuevamente sentí a uno de ellos tirando de mí hacia atrás...

 _—¡Toma a Misha! ¡No lo dejes escapar! ¡Agárralo del cuello!—_ escuché decir a uno de ellos en un ruso muy vulgar. ¿Misha? ¡Me han confundido!

Logré patear a uno con la suficiente fuerza para tumbarlo al piso del tren pero el otro sacó un arma y sin medir las consecuencias y ante las quejas del otro... me disparó. El fuerte sonido hizo que me sienta desorientado, casi no podía escuchar de un lado, sentí un pellizco en la pierna derecha cuando me lancé al vacío.

Me dolía cada parte del cuerpo, me arrastré fuera de la vía esperando que aquellos sujetos no saltaran tras de mí. Intenté levantarme pero mi pierna no respondía, estaba húmeda, me asusté cuando el pantalón empezó a mancharse de rojo. Estaba herido, tirado a un lado de la vía del tren, solo y ya estaba oscureciendo. Saqué una de mis suéteres y me hice un torniquete sobre la rodilla, me arrastré hasta un árbol.

Busqué el celular pero la pantalla estaba rota, rogué porque funcionara. Afortunadamente la llamada entro, vi que tenía varias perdidas porque lo había dejado en vibrador.

—Vitya ¿Dónde estás?— llamó papá en cuando marqué. –Abre el GPS y mándame una captura.

Me tardé un buen rato porque un lado de la pantalla ya no funcionaba. Papá y Yakov no tardaron en encontrarme.

Estaba muy avergonzado con él no sólo por haber huido sino por ponerme en peligro y dejar que me lastimaran así. Me dolía mucho a pesar de la inyección que me aplicó Yakov. Quería quejarme, quería decirle que no me devolvieran a Nagasaki o peor, a Rusia. Sin embargo la vergüenza y el desaliento no me dejaron hablar.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Yakov fue a hablar con la policía para que no vengan a hacerme el interrogatorio. Me llevaron a una sala de curación y me sacaron un trozo de bala que había fracturado mi tibia. Me colocaron escayola y me dejaron descansar en una habitación.

Me había mantenido callado, en completo silencio, no grité ni cuando me cosieron, el médico pensó que no sabía hablar japonés.

Papá entró furioso cuando estaba a punto de dormirme.

—¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estuvimos tu madre y yo?— me reclamó.

—Lo lamento— agaché la cabeza. –Necesitaba...

—¡No! ¡Ya basta Viktor! ¡Ya basta! Todos estos años hemos hecho cuanto ha sido posible para mantenerte con vida. Tú eres nuestra prioridad, no porque seas heredero de algo o porque lleves sangre de zares en las venas. ¡Es porque eres nuestro hijo! Y nosotros haríamos cualquier cosa por ti. Tú no sabes... no tienes idea de lo que ha sido cuidarte...— papá se sentó a mi lado abatido, triste y a punto de llorar. Jamás he visto llorar a mi padre.

—Lo siento papá, en verdad lo siento. No sé qué querían esos hombres...

—¡Querían secuestrarte!

—¡No! No era a mí, me llamaron Misha, se equivocaron de sujeto...

—¡Iban por ti! ¡Saben quién eres! Y no son esos malditos comunistas, ya no. Eso se acabó hace mucho. Contra lo que tu abuela ha estado luchado durante años es para mantenernos escondidos de la bratva.

—¿La bratva?— dije asustado.

—Misha era el sobrenombre del último Zar, Mikhail. Sus herederos son Misha y la bratva que está conformada por disidentes de la desaparecida KGB se han propuesto reunir los tesoros de la familia. Por eso intentaron secuestrarme de niño, yo era Misha. Pero el auto donde íbamos con mamá se volcó y ella murió protegiéndome con su cuerpo. ¡Viktor! ¿Por qué haces estas locuras?— sus manos en puños y su cuerpo sacudiéndose me asustaron más todavía. ¿La bratva? ¿Ahora es la mafia la que nos persigue?

—Yo solo quería... perdóname papá— intenté tocarlo.

—Volviste por ese omega ¿No dijiste que te engañaba?

—Es que quería que me explicara...

—¿Y no pudiste llamarle? ¿No pudiste decirme? ¿Creías que no te íbamos a dejar hablar con él?

—Quería verlo...

—Pues ahora ya no se va a poder, ya no estas a mi cargo— me miró con tristeza.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—No he podido cuidar de ti, casi te llevan con ellos, casi te matan. Le he cedido ese poder a tu abuela, ella podrá protegerte mejor que yo. Algún dia cuando seas padre lo entenderás. Prefiero que sean sus hombres y no tus padres lo que cuiden de ti de ahora en adelante. Yakov se encargará de tu seguridad— dijo con tristeza.

—Soy mayor de edad...

—Solo en papeles, no puedes mantenerte a salvo tú mismo, no sobrevivirías un día en la calle. ¡No sabes hacer nada! Yakov te llevará a San Petersburgo de vuelta y espero que sepas comportarte esta vez. Ellos no serán tan permisivos contigo. 


	71. NUEVOS PROYECTOS

## NUEVOS PROYECTOS

Me tomó algunos meses y mucha terapia física recuperar la completa movilidad de mi pierna derecha. Abuela se quedó conmigo el tiempo que duró mi recuperación, no hablamos mucho, yo estaba siempre de mal humor o aburrido y ella en reuniones importantes o contestando sus cartas de negocios. Sólo una vez me hizo el interrogatorio respectivo. 

—Quiero escuchar tu versión—pidió cuando entré en su despacho.

—He sido un tonto. El omega del que estaba enamorado me engañó, volví a Japón para reclamarle... Yakov le debe haber contado el resto— agaché la cabeza pues aún tengo vergüenza por la forma como casi caigo en manos de asesinos.

—No vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo Vitya, ni siquiera por amor. Usa la cabeza, si te rompieron el corazón, lo superarás. No hay nada que el tiempo no cure. 

—Eso espero— contesté.

—Creo que ya aprendiste la lección por las malas pero la aprendiste. 

Los días pasaban lento, yo sólo quería que pronto este dolor disminuyera. Por las noches era peor, soñaba con mi vida en Hasetsu y al despertar lloraba porque nada era cierto. Eran solo sueños, recuerdos, memorias que debía olvidar y no podía. Cada vez que miraba por la ventana y veía pasar a alguien con el cabello negro, mi corazón saltaba. 

Leía y escribía poesía sobre desengaños, desilusion, decepciones amorosas. Mi carácter alegre poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en hostil, apenas hablaba y cuando lo hacía contestaba de mala gana. Perdí la hermandad con mis primos por encerrarme en mi propio mundo de tristezas.

Mila se fue a París, abuela le aconsejó ir a ver a su madre antes de entrar en la academia de belleza en la cual había decidido estudiar. Georgi se mantuvo cerca de mí, pendiente de que el más débil de la familia se recupere. 

Papá y mamá consiguieron una casita a la que me permitían ir los fines de semana, siempre acompañado de Yakov o alguno de sus hombres. Yurio seguía con ellos porque tío Nikolai tenía contratos en mineras lejos de la ciudad. Quien como él que podía ir a una escuela normal.

Uno de esos días en que yo estaba de visita, aparecieron los Petrovich, el señor Wladimir estudió con papá en la universidad cuando él vivía en Helsinki. Trajeron a su hija, una omega bastante curiosa. Quiso saber cómo me había lastimado a lo que solo le respondí que me caí.

—¿No quieres hablar con Anya?— preguntó mamá cuando me encontró en mi habitación.

—No— dije secamente.

—Viktor, no puedes seguir así, ya te van a sacar el yeso, deberías pensar que vas a hacer. Sé que tu abuela te dejó muchos prospectos para que estudies y no te decides.

—Me da igual mamá, ya quiero sacarme esta cosa, no la soporto— dije mirando mi escayola.

—No puedes pasarte la vida con esa actitud. ¿Pensaste lo que te dije? Tal vez vivir en una universidad te ayude...

—Lo hablaré con babushka cuando me sienta mejor.

—Me gustaría hablar de... Yuuri— al escuchar su nombre me levanté como si tuviera un resorte.

—¡No!— dije. –No quiero volver a hablar de él, no quiero siquiera que lo nombres. Pronto iré a estudiar algo y no me volverán a ver en mucho tiempo, me olvidaré de Japón, me olvidaré de esa parte de mi vida. No quiero recordar más.

Cojeé tan rápido como pude hacia el patio de atrás, ya no hay nieve pero aún no salen los brotes nuevos, todo está frío, tieso y muerto como yo. Quisiera irme lejos, a América o algo así, un lugar donde todo sea diferente.

—Estás así por un omega ¿Verdad?— me sorprendió la voz de Anya. La miré fastidiado.

—No quiero hablar de eso— dije levantándome para irme.

—Tu mamá me habló de él, del japonés. Está muy preocupada por ti.

—Eso es un asunto familiar espero entiendas— tomé mi bastón y entré a casa. Ya le diré a mi madre que deje de hablar de mi vida con alguien a quien apenas conozco.

Cuando me quitaron la escayola pude moverme mejor decidí que ya era tiempo de crecer, estaba harto de que sintieran pena por mí.

—Voy a ir a la universidad, babushka. Ya estoy listo— le anuncié a mi abuela.

—Perfecto ¿Qué quieres estudiar?— me miró esperando que saliera con algo descabellado, últimamente ella siempre dice que soy excéntrico solo porque me niego a comer con cubiertos y prefiero los palillos.

—Medicina, quiero ser médico.

—La universidad noroccidental te puede recibir en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué no la estatal?

—Allí no, no hay seguridad y los estudiantes son revoltosos. Si realmente quieres estudiar una de paga es mejor. Tendrás una habitación privada, acceso a todas las instalaciones... Llamaré para las matrículas.

—¿Las matrículas?

—Georgi irá contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le has preguntado siquiera qué es lo que desea estudiar él? No lo puedes matricular conmigo solo para que me haga compañía. También es tu nieto y lo tratas como si fuera mi guardaespaldas— reclamé.

—Georgi también me dijo que quiere estudiar y ya pasó el examen de ingreso. Va a ir a la misma facultad que tú, es coincidencia que quieran estudiar lo mismo. Y por supuesto que sé que es mi nieto, no tienes que recordarme que es hijo de mi Yulia.

Algo avergonzado acepté ir a hacer el examen y días después me despedí de mis padres, de Yurio y de Mila. Iba a iniciar una nueva vida, no esperaba mucho de ella pero es algo que debo hacer para seguir adelante. Intento con todas mis fuerzas vivir sin que el pasado me siga carcomiendo el alma.

—No estamos en el mismo pabellón— me dijo Georgi al llegar. Su mirada confundida me sorprendió.

—¿Qué? ¿No estamos juntos?— dije mirando nuestros papeles. Estábamos en pabellones contiguos, yo tenía el más pequeño. Lo dejé mirando su nuevo lugar de residencia y entré a lo que sería mi vivienda por los próximos cuatro años.

Me topé con un recibidor amueblado, un par de escritorios y dos bibliotecas. A la derecha había una puerta abierta, era la cocina y más allá dos puertas más. Era un mini departamento con dos habitaciones. ¿Con quién iba a compartir este lugar? Busqué en ambas piezas y estaban vacías, yo era el primero en llegar. Esto no me gusta nada. ¿Por qué abuela ha decidido esto? No hay nada bajo el sol que ella no sepa.

Acomodé mis cosas en la habitación que tenía mejor vista, no era tan grande como la otra pero daba al jardín. Salí a coordinar con Georgi para la entrega de nuestras demás cosas.

—Me ha tocado una habitación solo— me dijo aun con esa cara de confusión.

—Yo tengo que compartir, al menos no es una habitación.

—Mi padre nos traerá las cosas en un par de horas ¿Vamos a buscar algo de comer y a husmear por allí?

Caminamos un buen tramo, encontramos una cafetería aceptable, comimos algo y seguimos visitando facultades. Todas eras de ramas médicas, este campus era solo para medicina y afines. 

—Allá está el anfiteatro anatómico— Georgi parecía bastante complacido con estar aquí. Al principio pensé que lo habían obligado a venir conmigo.

—¿En serio?— dije mirando desde fuera. Me hacía recordar esas películas viejas de terror.

—¿No leíste los prospectos? Estuve investigando en el internet, es la mejor facultad de medicina después de la estatal pero las especializaciones si las debemos hacer allá. Lo bueno es que aquí no hay disturbios ni manifestaciones como en la pública.

—La verdad no los leí.

—¿Y cómo decidiste estudiar medicina si no estabas interesado?

—Quise ser médico desde antes de ver esos prospectos— me encogí de hombros.

Cuando terminé de pasar mis cosas me di cuenta que no había nada de comestibles, debo ir a comprar algo para preparar durante la semana a menos que solo coma en la cafetería o el comedor.

La puerta sonó y me tensé imaginando que clase de compañero de habitación me habría tocado ¿Quién de todo el mundo habrá podido pasar el control de calidad de mi abuela? ¿Será luchador, cinta negra en karate o sabrá hacer llaves maestras para desarmar enemigos?

—Hola— me sonrió un alto y delgado rubio mayor que yo. Me quedé mirándolo imaginando qué podría tener para haber conseguido habitación a mi lado y vivir conmigo durante cuatro años. Por su olor insípido pude deducir que es un beta y no es ruso. —¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?— se burló de mí. No le había contestado el saludo.

—¿Quién eres?— pregunté.

—Christophe Giacometti ¿Y tú?— preguntó con gran interés.

—Cómo si no lo supieras— bufé. —¿Cuánto te pagará mi abuela por cuidarme?— pregunté con nada de amabilidad. Me estaba convirtiendo en un amargado cascarrabias.

—¿Necesitas niñera?— dijo con total frescura sentándose y cruzando sus largas piernas.

—Imagino que no me lo dirás pero solo te advierto algo. Mantente alejado de mí, intenta ser invisible— tomé mi suéter decidido a salir.

—Nunca me imaginé que los Zares fueran tan mal educados— dijo con total desparpajo. –Con razón los mataron a todos— soltó una carcajada. —No soy tu niñera ni tu seguridad, estoy aquí por un compromiso de mi familia— me miró fijamente ante mi sorpresa.

¿Quién es este beta tan descarado y cómo sabe el secreto de mi familia?


	72. EL DESCARADO CAMPESINO SUIZO

## EL DESCARADO CAMPESINO SUIZO

**VIKTOR POV**

—Soy Viktor Nikiforov— me senté a su lado. —¿Qué compromiso tiene tu familia con la mía?— pregunté saliendo de mi permanente estado de tedio. Me interesaba mucho saber qué relación tiene con nosotros este sujeto.

—Hace muchos años, tu tátara abuelo salió de Rusia huyendo, era un jovencito más o menos de tu edad, igual de engreído y sobreprotegido. Llegó a los Alpes suizos perseguido por un grupo de "opositores"— sonrió. –Hubo un informe oficial que decía que se perdió allá y murió. Pero no. Llegó moribundo a la hacienda de mi familia, los Giacometti. Mi tatarabuelo le dio asilo. Somos Suiza siempre neutrales ante todo.

—¿Y qué pasó luego?

—Pues que se hicieron los mejores amigos, pasaron varios años cultivando. Tu ancestro aprendió a ser campesino.

—¿Campesino?

—Somos campesinos, yo soy un campesino, ese es mi origen y me siento orgulloso.

—¿Y qué pasó con mi tatarabuelo?

—Se fue. Tenía que recuperar sus tesoros, no sé mucho sobre eso. Luego cambió su apellido.

—¿Y cuál es el compromiso que tiene tu familia con la mía?— pregunté.

—Los Giacometti se comprometieron a ayudar a George Romanov y toda su descendencia. Y aquí estoy. Soy un Giacometti, tú un... bueno ahora eres Nikiforov pero es lo de menos. Vine a honrar la palabra de mis ancestros.

—No es necesario, no tienes que dejar de lado tu vida para ayudarme— dije, estoy harto que la gente haga a un lado sus planes y su vida por protegerme.

—No estoy dejando de lado mi vida, creo que me voy a divertir estudiando medicina— sonrió.

—¿Qué edad tienes Christophe?

—Chris, llámame Chris. Tengo 26 años y soy psicólogo.

—Ahora entiendo porque mi abuela requirió tu ayuda. Cree que me estoy volviendo loco— él soltó una carcajada.

—No es locura— dijo conteniendo su risa. –Sólo es un poco de engreimiento. Debes dejar atrás al niño y sacar el hombre que tienes dentro de ti. Ayudaré en ese proceso, estaré a tu lado aconsejándote. Es todo. Y de paso me divertiré mucho.

—No tienes ningún deber, fue una promesa hecha hace como 100 años, ya no debería ser relevante para ti— suspiré.

—Fue hace 90 años y es importante para mí, mantengo las tradiciones familiares. Además... Tu tatarabuelo se llevó a la hermana del mío— me guiño un ojo.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que compartimos ancestros. Tu tatarabuela era Giacometti, así que vienes siendo un primo muy, muy lejano— tomó su abrigo y salió dejándome confundido ante estas revelaciones. 

Aquel tipo parecía demasiado alegre para mi gusto, despreocupado e incluso bocón. ¿Será un psicólogo de verdad? ¿Abuela pensó que necesito un psicólogo o un amigo?

Dejé de pensar en eso y me dediqué a ordenar mis cosas, fui por comestibles con Georgi y nos instalamos correctamente ese fin de semana.

Las clases iniciaron para nosotros el lunes por la mañana, Georgi vino a despertarme, Chris ya se había ido. Llegamos apurados y nerviosos. Fuimos recibidos por un maestro frío y de mal humor quien nos reclamó nuestra tardanza.

—Mi curso de Medicina Integral General, es para que sepan reconocer si tienen lo que hace falta para convertirse en médicos. Sé que muchos de ustedes están aquí porque sus padres los enviaron, cancelaron la jugosa colegiatura para que sus bebés puedan ser médicos. Pero les prevengo algo, los niños no se convierten en médicos. Hace falta empeño, valor y mucho trabajo duro para poder atender a las personas, para poder hacer el cambio y la diferencia en servicios de salud...

Escuché atento cada palabra preguntándome si podría dedicar mi vida a algo como esto. Abuela quiere que me haga cargo de la familia y los negocios familiares, estoy seguro que ella habría preferido una carrera afín como administración o negocios. Sin embargo no se opuso cuando le confesé mis deseos, me apoyó, está pagando mis estudios y mi alojamiento.

Por otro lado, me atrae mucho este tipo de vida tan demandante y absorbente. Quiero dedicarme a algo con pasión, entregar mi tiempo y mi energía a algo que valga la pena. Anhelo ayudar, ser útil y olvidarme de mis sufrimientos calmando el de los demás, tal vez así encuentre la paz que necesita mi alma.

—Tranquilo, este profesor solo intenta bajar del tren a los vagos— me palmeó Chris.

—Georgi te presento a Christophe Giacometti, es mi compañero de vivienda— mi primo lo evaluó con curiosidad.

—Pero no dormimos juntos— aclaró Chris con una gran sonrisa.

Nuestras siguientes clases fueron más agradables, algunos profesores nos dieron la bienvenida a los tres nuevos que nos unimos al grupo que apenas hace un par de semanas habían empezado el semestre.

—Nos perdimos la fiesta de bienvenida para los de primer semestre, debió ser una bomba— se quejaba Chris.

—¿No tuviste una cuando estudiaste tu primera carrera?— le pregunté.

—¡Claro que sí! Desperté después de dos días— rió. —No creo que los fríos rusos sepan celebrar como los franceses— Georgi y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

Este "campesino" suizo, como él mismo se denomina, es bastante atrevido y descarado pero me agrada. Se ve que a su manera lo pasa bien.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación luego del primer día de clases me miré al espejo. Va siendo tiempo de crecer y dejar atrás los recuerdos tristes. Es mi deber dar lo mejor de mí de ahora en adelante, aunque siempre lleve esta pena en mi corazón y aquella añoranza por el tiempo idílico en el que fui tan feliz. Las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las desea, a veces el camino se tuerce y debes seguir avanzando, herido, lastimado, confiando en que el tiempo te curará las heridas. Quizás nunca olvide a Yuuri... quizás lleve estos sentimientos toda la vida conmigo. Y tal vez... algún día, en un momento mejor, lo vuelva a ver. 

Saqué una tijera y poco a poco corté mis mechones plateados, los cuales eran mi orgullo. Amaba tener el cabello como el de mi abuela, un distintivo de la sangre que llevo en las venas. Ya no quiero ser más el nieto consentido, el que se lo merece todo y al cual cuidan como si fuera de cristal. De ahora en adelante voy a esforzarme mucho, a trabajar para lograr mis metas y ayudar a tanta gente como pueda. 


	73. MI NUEVA PASIÓN, LA MEDICINA

## MI NUEVA PASIÓN, LA MEDICINA

**VIKTOR POV**

En las primeras clases me sentí nervioso, se abría ante mí un mundo nuevo, apenas había dado un paso en esta nueva vida llena de retos. La universidad es impresionante, sus pabellones de clases son grandes y de estilo antiguo, estos edificios han sido usados con anterioridad por mi familia, puedo darme cuenta que intentaron eliminar algunos atributos del águila bicéfala, nuestro símbolo desde hace siglos.

Con el nuevo gobierno algunos símbolos han vuelto y eso me hace sentir orgulloso, de cierta manera.

El anfiteatro anatómico es un edificio que parece de la época de Catalina, la grande por las columnas y estatuas que lo adornan. Me siento a gusto aquí a pesar del carácter tétrico que se le ha dado. Dentro de este recinto están las losas que contienen cadáveres para las prácticas de anatomía, es la primera vez que vamos a entrar.

—Realmente da miedo— Chris se queja mirando hacia todos lados. Hemos llevado casi un mes de teoría pero es hora de hacer las prácticas. Vamos a tener cada grupo un cadáver que diseccionar. –Rusos tenían que ser, voy a tener pesadillas— seguía quejándose el suizo.

—¿Qué nunca llevaste este curso?— pregunté.

—Sí lo llevé, en un edificio moderno, lleno de cristales, donde se podía ver lo que los demás hacían. Este palacete parece que se usó para torturar gente— se encoge fingiendo escalofríos.

—Yo estoy emocionado, la construcción no me da miedo, toda mi vida he vivido en castillos antiguos— sonrío.

—¿Y entonces porqué las pesadillas nocturnas?— ante su pregunta me siento desarmado. He soñado mucho con Yuuri, a veces son solo recuerdos y me despierto llorando, otras sueño con que a Yuuri lo persiguen aquellos hombres que casi me matan y yo no puedo defenderlo, entonces me desespero y despierto sudado y gritando.

No digo nada, entramos callados, admiramos los enormes vitrales en las enormes ventanas y el profesor a cargo nos explica cómo vamos a desarrollar el curso. Hay un olor penetrante a formol, me pica la nariz y me aturde, voy a tener que superar eso si quiero quedarme a aprender.

Poco a poco las clases se tornan más densas hay que consultar más libros, buscar información, tener a la mano gruesos atlas para comprender el recorrido de las venas, arterias, nervios y tendones.

Escucho en los pasillos que algunos alumnos empiezan a colapsar ante la llegada de los exámenes. A mí no me parecen tan difíciles sin embargo Chris ya ni sale. Tenía la costumbre de irse de fiesta los fines de semana y regresar con alguna beta u omega mujer. Pero eso se acabó, lo veo más estresado que Georgi.

—¿Esto está difícil no?— me dijo una noche mientras bebíamos café y repasábamos.

—¿En tu primera carrera no aprendiste nada?— pregunté. Siempre me causaba curiosidad su forma tan inmadura de ser cuando estábamos en confianza.

—Lo aprendí, sí pero no memoricé tanto. Yo doy consejos Vitya no tengo que detener hemorragias ni abrir cuerpos.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?

—No. Era un gran reto y me gustan los desafíos. Llevamos 3 meses estudiando y aún no logro saber el misterio de tus pesadillas nocturnas y esa tristeza que te envuelve.

—Eso... es algo que aún duele mucho— suspiré. No puedo darme el lujo de recaer en tiempos de parciales.

—Quizás si dejas caer las hojas secas puedan brotar unas nuevas— sonrió. A veces cuando se pone en modo psicólogo, es agradable y hasta parece saber demasiado de la vida.

—No son sólo hojas secas, me temo. Tengo hasta la sabia envenenada— sonrío.

—Qué profundo. No voy a decir que a tu edad las cosas se ven más grandes de lo que son, eso sería una vil mentira. Aún las personas que han vivido largos años pueden experimentar dolores intensos por amor. Hay sufrimientos que no pasan— suspiró.

—Estoy seguro que soy uno de esos casos— aparté mi libro dispuesto a contarle parte de mis vivencias. Llevamos tres meses compartiendo vivienda, me ha escuchado llorar de noche, ha venido a despertarme cuando tengo pesadillas, a veces me prepara sopa cuando me siento en las tardes a ver florecer los árboles.

—Soy todo oídos— también dejó su libro de lado.

—Hace algunos años fuimos a vivir con mis padres y algunos primos a Japón, a un pueblo llamado Hasetsu. Allá me enamoré perdidamente de un omega, por primera vez me sentía un adolescente normal, asistí a la escuela, no tenía miedo que estuvieran siguiéndome y me olvidé de mi apellido y el lugar que ocupo en mi familia. Sólo éramos Yuuri y Viktor— los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. —Compartimos años tan hermosos, que solamente imaginarme que eso acabaría me desesperaba. Convencí a mi abuela para traerlo a Rusia...

—¿Y la condesa no quiso o qué pasó?— preguntó.

—Aceptó. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a mi omega... pero... descubrí que él me engañaba. Lo vi con otro, un beta que era su amigo— sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Estaban... en la cama?— preguntó impresionado.

—No. En el suelo. A orillas del lago a dónde íbamos a ver el atardecer— bufé.

—¿Y qué te dijo? Los omegas varones, en especial los japoneses son bastante tímidos.

—No le di oportunidad de defenderse— suspiré. –Eso es algo que me carcome a veces. Intenté volver para enfrentarlo, para que me dijera la verdad pero cuando estaba a unas horas de Hasetsu sufrí un atentado. Unos tipos de la mafia quisieron secuestrarme y me hirieron. Me trajeron de regreso, me vigilaban día y noche, además que tenía un hueso perforado— sonreí con tristeza.

—Hay algo que has dejado inconcluso y mientras no cierres esa parte de tu vida siempre vas a estar divagando. No es saludable dejar pendientes— se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás con eso, he iniciado una nueva vida, estoy dedicado a esto en cuerpo y alma. Confío en que el tiempo me ayude como todos dicen, a olvidarme o al menos a conformarme.

—¡Lo que tú necesitas es salir a divertirte!— dijo más alegre.

—No me apetece ese tipo de diversiones.

—Viktor, tienes 19 años, claro que necesitas salir, conocer gente, algunas muchachas guapas.

—¡No! No quiero que nadie se atreva a invadir mi espacio personal, no quiero extraños ni desconocidos...

—Hay dos betas que te miran mucho, creo que son de la facultad de terapia física— lo miré decepcionado. –Está bien, nada de betas. Estoy seguro que menos quieres salir con omegas...

—Con los únicos con los que quiero tener citas y pasar las noches en vela se llaman "Netter y Grey" y se apellidan "atlas de anatomía". Te vendría bien una noche de pasión con ellos— intenté bromear.

—Demasiado promiscuos para mi gusto— sonrió, se levantó y fue por más café.

Así llegaron los primeros exámenes, las primeras victorias, me entregué a los estudios como si de un compromiso se tratara. Pero por las noches, cuando me quedo dormido, mi alma se va y no puedo hacer nada para retenerla. Sale buscando lo que perdió, quiere regresar con él.

Me despierto sudoroso, bañado en lágrimas, llamándolo... He soñado con el día en que se enfermó en nuestras vacaciones en la montaña Tara, no podía hacer nada por él y Yuuri moría en mis brazos. Fue un dolor tan intenso...

—¿Estas bien?— Chris entró asustado, tengo la costumbre de dejar mi puerta sin cerrojo para que me despierte cuando grito.

—Si— sollocé, aun no me recuperaba. –Solo fue un sueño.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Que Yuuri se moría— me levanté asustado.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó el suizo.

—Tengo que consultar algunos libros, el médico dijo que Yuuri tuvo leptospirosis, debo saber el tratamiento.

—¿Para qué?— creo que un psicólogo con sueño no piensa bien.

—Para saber qué hacer en el próximo sueño, no voy a permitir que se me vuelva a morir ni siquiera cuando estoy dormido...

—¡Demencia juvenil le llaman!— me gritó azotando la puerta de su habitación. Me quedé despierto el resto de la noche investigando.


	74. LOGRANDO OBJETIVOS

## LOGRANDO OBJETIVOS

Cuando terminé los exámenes finales de primer año, me sentí realmente bien. Georgi sacó un promedio con dos décimas más alto que el mío y Chris... casi reprueba embrio. Tuve que ayudarle en el examen final, no quiero quedarme sin compañero de cursos el siguiente año.

—Popopovich, Nikiforov— nos llamó el profesor de Práctica Médica quien nos había tomado simpatía.

—Ok yo me voy, esto es solo para lambiscones— Chris nos dejó de inmediato.

—¿Sí, profesor?— preguntamos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y sonreímos imperceptiblemente.

—Parecen hermanos— nos dijo él sonriendo ampliamente.

—Somos primos pero es como si fuéramos hermanos— contesté palmeando la espalda de Georgi.

—Bueno, les quería preguntar que van a hacer en vacaciones. Yo apoyo en el centro médico de la beneficencia y allí necesitamos mucha ayuda. Si tienen algún tiempo libre, podrían venir...

—¡Amazing!— dije. –Nos encantaría ayudarle ¿Verdad Georgi?— pregunté.

—Podríamos pero hay que consultarlo— dijo mi primo.

—Cuente conmigo profesor, no tengo planes para las vacaciones. Envíeme la dirección y los horarios, allí estaré— dije emocionado.

—Creo que la abuela tenía planes...— Georgi estaba pensando mientras caminábamos rumbo a nuestras viviendas. Pronto tendríamos que empacar.

—¿Planes?— me sorprendí al escucharlo. Él debe saber más que yo, su padre planifica todo para la abuela.

—Yo quiero ir a Saint-Tropez— escuché a Chris. –Estoy harto de este clima horrendo, quiero mis vacaciones en alguna playa nudista, tomando un cóctel Mónaco bien frío.

—¿No vas a ir a ver tus cultivos?— lo molesté.

—No. La hacienda pasó a mi hermano mayor, yo solo soy un segundo hijo que se gana la vida aconsejando a la gente y ahora ni eso— hizo un gesto fingido y siguió de largo sin entrar al departamento.

—Siempre he pensado que los psicólogos están algo locos pero Giacometti exagera— bromeó Georgi, algo muy raro en él, no pude evitar reír un rato.

Llamé a mi abuela y a mis padres para decirles que quería permanecer en la ciudad universitaria en vacaciones. Abuela aceptó a regañadientes pero tuve que prometerle que estaría con ella al menos una semana para verme. Mi madre no estaba de acuerdo pero lo aceptó, papá había planeado salir de viaje solo los tres, como antes. Ya no me entusiasmaba eso, necesitaba sentirme ocupado y útil en mi tiempo libre, sino volveré a tener esos pensamientos deprimentes.

Así me pasé casi todo el verano atendiendo en el centro médico de la beneficencia. No era un hospital propiamente dicho, solo habían curaciones, cirugías menores, vacunación y atención de emergencias pediátricas.

—Este es un centro médico I-2, solo hay un médico pediatra y algunas enfermeras, yo apoyo en mis tiempos libres. Tu labor Nikiforov será ayudar en lo que puedas, desde tomar los datos, pesar bebés, desinfectar material y si puedes ayudarnos en dar algunas charlas para prevenir sería genial.

—¿Charlas?— me asusté al escucharlo.

—Estas personas provienen de los suburbios cercanos, necesitamos que las madres entiendan la importancia de la vacunación, la buena nutrición de sus cachorros, el lavado de manos. Y si puedes abarcar temas sobre planificación familiar sería de gran ayuda.

—¿Cree que pueda hacer eso?— pregunté algo asustado.

—Nikiforov, eres un estudiante de medicina, nadie sabe que estás empezando, solo vas a tener más que hablar con ellos, te van a escuchar, las madres son muy receptivas, bueno los que están realmente interesados en sus cachorritos porque hay de todo.

Así empecé a apoyar en ese lugar. Todos los días una camioneta enviada por mi abuela venía a dejarme en el centro médico y me recogía puntualmente después de las tres de la tarde. No tenía permitido salir, eso me lo había advertido babushka hasta el cansancio.

Hice amistad con el pediatra, un médico de apellido Voronov apenas había obtenido su especialidad hace unos meses aunque tenía años ejerciendo, amaba a los pequeños cachorros y los atendía con gran dedicación. Cuando terminaba mi ayuda temprano y después de las charlas diarias, me pasaba a observar sus consultas.

—Lamentablemente no los podemos ayudar a todos— suspiró luego de decirle a una madre que vaya a un hospital a atender a su cachorrita.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?

—No puedo saberlo con certeza, necesita análisis para detectarlo pero sé que algo no anda bien, a esa edad una pequeña tiene otro desarrollo. Pero me temo que si no es una emergencia no la llevarán— dijo pidiéndome que haga pasar al siguiente.

Me sorprendí mucho una mañana cuando trajeron a un cachorro que se había quemado, era un pequeño que parecía omega, con rasgos orientales.

—Necesita una malla para quemadura— escuché decir al médico. –Debe traerme esta receta— intentó hablar con la mujer que apenas entendía.

—Estos son los medicamentes que su hijo necesita— le dije en japonés. Ella agradeció con una reverencia pero su rostro asustado me decía que algo andaba mal.

—Creo que no cuenta con el dinero para adquirirlos— me susurró el médico.

—¿Puede atenderlo? Yo la acompañaré a comprarlos— le dije llevándome a la mujer de allí.

—¿Cómo se llama su cachorro?— pregunté.

—Toshi— dijo entre sollozos.

—¿Toshiya?— pregunté mientras caminábamos.

—Toshiyuki, es mi primer cachorro— sus manos temblaban.

—Yo la acompañaré a comprar su receta, el doctor Voronov va a curar a su cachorro.

Ella se negaba pero aceptó cuando el auto a mi disposición llegó a la puerta del centro médico. Viajamos unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a una farmacia grande. Allí descendimos y pedí que me surtieran la receta siempre hablando con aquella mujer.

—Yo viví un tiempo en Japón— le conté. –Los mejores años de mi vida. Es un lugar maravilloso— su mirada asustada me recordaba tanto a cierta persona que no puedo olvidar. –Por favor, le pido que acepte esto para su cachorro— le dije solemnemente. No dijo nada, sus ojos llorosos me aseguraron que aceptaba, hizo una reverencia y regresamos al centro médico.

Volví a ver al pequeño Toshi varias veces, hasta que se recuperó totalmente, resultó ser un pequeño muy travieso. Su madre me trajo pan dulce el día que se despidió.

Georgi se unió a mí el último mes pero no vimos a Chris hasta una semana antes de que empezaran las clases de segundo año.

Aquel año llevamos cursos más fuertes como Microbiología, patología, farmacología, que realmente me hicieron llenar mis noches con estudio fuerte y constante. Por suerte los cursos como promoción de la salud me fueron muy fáciles debido a mi trabajo en vacaciones. No perdí horas llevando idiomas extranjeros, acredité en varios para poder adelantar otras materias.

—¿Sabías que Anya Petrova también está estudiando medicina en Moscú?— me preguntó Georgi una tarde.

—Algo me dijo mamá cuando fui a verlos, me ha escrito al whats pero no leí su mensaje— dije con algo de culpa. Ya casi ni reviso el celular a menos que sea para buscar información.

—Dice que le gustaría trasladarse aquí— se encogió de hombros.

—Hay demasiados alfas, apenas he visto dos omegas con nosotros y uno ya se fue. Pero es su decisión— corté la conversación porque aquella omega no era de mi agrado, aún la considero muy entrometida.

Muchas noches me quedé conversando con Chris hasta altas horas de la noche, las pesadillas disminuían cuando tenía mucha carga de estudios pero volvían en cuando me relajaba. ¿Es que siempre voy a soñar con Yuuri Katsuki?

—Quiero verlo— me dijo un día.

—¿Qué?— dije asustado.

—Fotografías, debes de tener cientos de ellas ¿Qué no se sacaban selfies?

—Sí pero las perdí todas, mi celular anterior se rompió.

—¿No respaldaste en tu drive?— me miró como si no me creyera lo del celular.

—Imagino que sí, creo que si respaldé...— algo se removió en mi pecho. Entré en mi antigua cuenta que ya no usaba porque cuando llegué a Rusia me abrí correos nuevos pero no hice uso de redes sociales. Tal vez más adelante. Mis dedos temblaban cuando pasé el idioma a japonés para poder acceder. Todo se abrió, apenas vi las fotografías, las copias de varios trabajos que hice en la escuela, canciones japonesas que había descargado, le pasé el celular a Chris alejándome de aquello como si me quemara.

—Vaya que es hermoso— lo escuché decir.

—Lo es— dije mirando por la ventana.

—Te va bien las sonrisas, ahora eres muy serio— agregó.

—En ese tiempo era feliz— me encogí de hombros.

—Te he escuchado hablar tanto de él, lo llamas por las noches y a veces... ¿Recuerdas tu último celo? Hombre, te la pasaste gimiendo su nombre— dijo serio, no le perdonaría que bromee con eso.

—Sí bueno, ha sido mi único omega...

—Necesitas pareja y lo sabes— aconsejó.

—No deseo ningún lazo emocional.

—No estoy hablando de lazos emocionales ni de ningún tipo. Encuentros casuales, amistades con derechos, cooperación de mutuo acuerdo. ¿Qué no sientes tus instintos de alfa?

—Me he medicado— le confesé

—¿Qué?

—En Japón usábamos unos inhibidores muy buenos, mis celos eran cortos y no me daban problemas. Los importé de allá y me los apliqué.

—Con razón no apestan tanto como los demás— sonrió. –Viktor estás negando una parte importante de ti mismo.

—Estoy bien Chris, puedo con ello— dije antes de dar por finalizada la conversación y cerrar mi cuenta, aunque estoy seguro que este beta curioso ha intentado compartir mi carpeta, por suerte no sabe japonés.

Al terminar nuestro segundo año nos avisaron que uno de los profesores con quien todavía no llevábamos clases estaba reclutando estudiantes que quisieran hacer servicio en Cuba, una isla del caribe, en América. Me pareció algo tan amazing que me anoté, aunque costó mucho convencer a Chris de ir.

—Mira Vitya, si no nos quedamos en un hotel 3 estrellas mínimo, me largo. Yo sé que te gusta eso de ayudar y ser buen alfa pero con mi comodidad no te metas. Este cuerpo está acostumbrado a sommiers ortopédicos— advirtió.

—Está bien, tendrás una suite donde sea que vayamos— prometí.

Así los tres nos alistamos para empezar una nueva aventura a pesar de las negativas de mi abuela que casi pone el grito en el cielo cuando le dije a donde pensaba ir. 


	75. EN LA ISLA DEL CARIBE

## EN LA ISLA DEL CARIBE

**VIKTOR POV**

Cuando bajé de aquel avión de Aeroflot, el sol me cegó. Todo parecía extremadamente colorido, el cielo demasiado azul, las plantas demasiado verdes y el calor insoportable me empapó la ropa. Cansados y sudoroso nos pasamos dos horas intentando salir de ese horno.

La camioneta que nos vino a recoger era muy pequeña para el profesor y los cinco estudiantes que lo acompañábamos. Georgi y otro de los estudiantes de cuarto año aceptaron ir atrás junto con la carga. Demoramos más de tres horas en llegar al hospital, aplastados mientras el conductor en un muy mal inglés nos explicaba dónde nos alojaremos. Íbamos a quedarnos en una villa de estudiantes al lado del Centro de higiene, epidemiología y microbiología de la capital de aquel país y luego en un par de semanas iríamos al campo, a una zona rural para poder ver de cerca algunas enfermedades tropicales. Todo esto con la seguridad respectiva para no exponernos a ningún contagio.

Me había pasado repasando muchas horas, aún no llevaba algunos cursos como epidemiología o microbiología pero creía saber lo básico para poder ayudar en lo que se necesite. Siempre se aprende sobre la marcha y con la experiencia de la observación, siento que este viaje va a ser una gran aventura para nosotros.

—Necesito una cama con urgencia— pidió el suizo a punto de caerse de cansancio. Miré mi reloj, hacía 23 horas que abordamos el avión pero solo teníamos una diferencia de 15 horas desde que salimos de San Petersburgo. Mis horas de sueño quedaron en el intercambio horario y también me siento cansado.

Quedamos instalados y nos dejaron descansar el resto del día y la noche para aclimatarnos.

—Usted señor millonario, me dijo que estaría en un hotel 3 estrellas— se quejó Chris cuando entramos a lo que sería nuestra habitación comunitaria. Había 3 camarotes para las seis personas que éramos. Los colchones no parecían muy higiénicos pero al menos había un baño con ducha.

—Yo no puedo trepar, así que pido la más cercana al baño y abajo— dijo el profesor Yagudin acomodando su maleta.

—Tengo un problema de escoliosis— no comentó uno de los de cuarto año de apellido Davydov.

—Soy muy alto— sonrió Chris tomando la tercera cama de abajo.

—Ese no es ningún impedimento para trepar— se quejó el otro estudiante que quedaba.

—Soy muy grande, no entro ¿Quieres que mis piernas cuelguen desde arriba? ¿Cuánto mides tú? ¿Llegas al metro setenta?— peleó Chris por su cama.

—Vamos a sortearlo— dije para aplacar la pelea.

Me tocó a mí la última cama de abajo y se la cedí a mi compañero psicólogo para que no siga quejándose por su hotel tres estrellas. Apenas cayó al colchón no volví a saber de él hasta la noche.

Al día siguiente nos llevaron a hacer un recorrido y nos presentaron a muchos médicos, todos ellos nos miraban con asombro, en especial a mí. Sé que mi cabello es algo peculiar. La mayoría de personas son de raza negra, me llama la atención el color de su piel, sus ojos y la forma extraña de su cabello. Lo encuentro tan amazing pero debo refrenar mis impulsos de tocar aquel pelambre, imagino que algunos quieren hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Los primeros días, nos llevaron a todas las salas donde hay pacientes hospitalizados, me interesa mucho cada explicación, una cosa es leer sobre epidemiología y otra distinta ver como las enfermedades tropicales son tan difíciles de controlar, aquí en la ciudad la atención es buena y logran cumplir con las expectativas pero las estadísticas de zonas rurales son alarmantes. Los brotes de zika y dengue se presentan de forma agresiva y no hay vacunas para prevenirlas.

—En este momento tenemos una alerta en Holguín, hay un brote de zika y conjuntivitis hemorrágica, nos han solicitado medicamentos porque la zona este no se abastece— nos comentó uno de los médicos a cargo.

—¿Eso está cerca?— pregunté mirando a mi profesor.

—A unas 9 horas por tierra— el médico a cargo se veía bastante abatido.

—¿No hay vuelos?— mi curiosidad se había despertado.

—Lo hay pero el ministerio de salud no va a aprobar todo ese gasto. Tendremos que salir mañana si terminamos el papeleo a tiempo y estaremos allá pasado.

—¿Es por dinero?— pregunté en ruso a mi maestro para no hacer sentir mal al cubano.

—Sí, Nikiforov, es dinero.

—Mi familia tiene una ONG que apoya casos así— ofrecí.

—Déjame hablar con él y con el director del centro.

Después del almuerzo el profesor me buscó en el comedor, pidió hablarme en privado y nos fuimos a la mesa más alejada para poder degustar la comida. Nosotros no comíamos lo que servían allí, nuestros alimentos llegaban de un restaurante que contratamos con anticipación y solo podíamos ingerir bebidas embotelladas.

—Se necesitan alrededor de 300 mil rublos para cubrir el viaje hasta allá— me dijo preocupado. –Además no están seguros que los medicamentos alcancen, van a completar la dotación con medicina genérica.

— ¿Cuánto sería en total?— pregunté.

—Otros 50 mil rublos más. Es una locura Nikiforov, ninguna ONG nos va a dar eso en tan poco tiempo. Yo he venido bastante ajustado, he ahorrado dos años para poder llegar aquí. Sé que ustedes vienen de familias más acomodadas ¿Pero viste que no pude ni pagar un boleto en primera clase?— dijo bastante apenado. –Sólo soy un maestro de universidad— suspiró.

—Estoy seguro que puedo reunir esa cantidad, comprar los boletos de avión y hacer los pagos si vamos en este momento a algún banco— ofrecí.

—¿Estás seguro? Viktor, apenas tienes 21 años, no conozco a tu familia pero...

—No se preocupe por eso— le dije muy seguro

—Está bien, por tu apoyo no puedo negarte que vengas pero no quisiera allá a los demás— dijo preocupado.

—¿Por qué?— pregunté confundido.

—Quiero ayudar pero no podré hacerlo si tengo que estar cuidando de mis estudiantes. Son muy jóvenes, estarían expuestos a muchas enfermedades, aquí podemos tenerlos a salvo, nos preparan la comida con gran cuidado y no bebemos su agua, eso es por prevención, no tenemos los mismos anticuerpos que los nativos de este lugar. Somos muy frágiles ante cualquier enfermedad.

—Hablaré con Georgi y con Chris— le dije.

—¡Me niego!— gritó Georgi furioso. –No Viktor, puedes dejar a Giacometti pero no a mí. No voy a repetirte que mi responsabilidad en este viaje...

—Es peligroso— le recordé.

—Pues con mayor razón, iré yo en tu lugar.

—No Georgi, no te permitiré eso.

—Y yo tampoco te permitiré ir solo, o me llevas o no vas. Te lo digo en serio Vitya. Si no me llevas llamo a la abuela en este momento y ella misma vendrá a sacarte de esta isla— me amenazó.

—Ya entendí, está bien, solo no hay que molestar al profesor o ponernos en riesgo.

Esa misma tarde hicimos los pagos, compramos los pasajes, ropa adecuada, cargamos nuestras bebidas y todo quedó listo para salir esa madrugada.

Chris se asustó por lo que íbamos a hacer, aceptó quedarse en la capital sin decir palabra pero nos pidió cuidarnos mucho.

—Ustedes par de rusos locos, si les pasa algo les juro que tendré que buscar donde esconderme porque su abuela me mata— dijo asustado.

—No serán muchos días, solo hasta que controlen el brote de conjuntivitis hemorrágica.

—Oh claro, qué tranquilidad— dijo en forma sarcástica.

Abordamos la avioneta, antes de las cuatro de la madrugada. Ridículamente este armatoste es ruso pero parece que de la segunda guerra mundial. Suelto el aire contenido cuando aterrizamos en una zona boscosa. Somos quince personas en total los que hemos llegado a ayudar pero nosotros, Georgi y yo, no podemos estar en contacto directo con los pacientes.

El primer día es agotador, no por lo que hemos hecho sino por lo sofocados que estamos, aquí hace mucho más calor, no descansamos desde ayer y además hemos estado ayudando todo el día. Tuvimos que desempacar los medicamentos que compramos y los que trajimos del ministerio, preparar los insumos médicos desechables. En ningún momento pudimos ver ni siquiera de lejos las instalaciones con pacientes hospitalizados.

Los días pasan y nos mantienen aislados a Georgi y a mí del resto, sin embargo el profesor participa activamente y se queda en el hospital algunas noches a hacer guardia. Nosotros somos trasladados por las noches al mejor hotel que hay en la zona.

Ya faltaban dos días para regresar a la capital y dar por terminado nuestro viaje a este lugar, hacía varias semanas que no había tenido pesadillas. Esa noche sin embargo soñé que Yuuri iba en un automóvil a mucha velocidad, era de noche y llovía copiosamente, al girar en una curva el carro perdió el control y se volcó. Podía verlo desde fuera como si estuviera en una película, quería correr a socorrerlo, mi voz no salía lo suficientemente fuerte para llamarlo y mis piernas no me respondían. Para cuando llegué al lugar había gente alrededor, bomberos intentando abrir la camioneta para sacar a los heridos o muertos. Busqué a Yuuri con desesperación rogando porque esté con vida pero no lo hallé, a quien alcancé a ver en el suelo sobre una camilla siendo atendida por los paramédicos es a su madre, a la señora Hiroko.

—¡Vitya! ¡Vitya, despierta!— era la voz de Georgi. Lo miré asustado, no reconocí el lugar por unos segundos. –Era una pesadilla— mi primo me miraba asustado.

—Lo siento. A veces suelo tenerlas— intenté excusarme.

—Chris lo ha mencionado pero no creí que fueran tan intensas.

—A veces sí pero ahora son muy esporádicas— me avergoncé.

—Siempre llamas a Yuuri en sueños— me sonrió con tristeza. –Llevamos aquí siete días y todas las noches te he escuchado murmurar su nombre pero ahora lo llamabas con desesperación.

—Fue la pesadilla, soñé que... no recuerdo bien creo que era muy confuso— no quise dar detalles, aun me siento muy sensible al recordarlo.

Horas después nos alertan que nuestro profesor ha caído enfermo pero no de ninguna de las enfermedades por la cuales vinimos sino por haber ingerido algo contaminado.

—Es cólera— nos confirma uno de los médicos que vino con nosotros. –Tuvimos un pequeño brote ya está controlado pero el doctor Yagudín ha caído enfermo. No es mortal y se recuperará pronto...

—Queremos verlo— pidió Georgi.

—No es aconsejable— dudó.

—No nos iremos de aquí sin saber que nuestro profesor está bien y no nos marcharemos de Cuba sin él— insistí.

Fue la primera vez que entramos al área del hospital con personas enfermas. Era muy deprimente, en algunas salas no había camas suficientes y los pacientes estaban acostados sobre hamacas o colchones en el piso. El fuerte olor me mareó. Esto no es ni por asomo lo que esperé ver cuando quise estudiar medicina pero era la realidad que me golpeaba en la cara.

Cuando llegamos a aquella cama no pude reconocer al maestro. Si no fuera por la mata de cabello rubio, habría pasado de largo. Era él. Muy deshidratado, con al menos veinte kilos menos de peso.

—No nos avisó a tiempo, creyó que era una infección simple y se quedó solo en su habitación anteayer. Lo encontraron en la noche ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Se va a recuperar pronto— nos dijo el epidemiólogo.

Cuatro días después nuestro profesor fue dado de alta y planeamos nuestro regreso. Fuimos recibidos por un Chris muy preocupado y nuestros otros dos compañeros de universidad organizaron la cena de despedida, invitamos a muchos médicos y personal del hospital que brindaron por nosotros, un feliz viaje y que nunca los olvidemos.

Fue nuestra última noche en esa isla bonita, con la sonrisa de luna y los ojos de estrella. Con aquel olor penetrante a café en las mañanas y la música alegre que dan ganas de bailar la vida.

Mire hacia arriba buscando el conejo pero no lo encontré ¿Dónde está mi conejito de la luna? ¿Por qué esas nubes negras me lo ocultan? ¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento Yuuri, mi cerdito? ¿Estás bien?


	76. RESCATE EN SIBERIA

## RESCATE EN SIBERIA

**VIKTOR POV**

Cuando me llegaron las notas de los últimos exámenes no lo podía creer. Habían sido cuatro años de dedicación y qué rápidos pasaron. Apenas había visto a mi familia en este tiempo pues los veranos preferí quedarme en hospitales. Luego de Cuba, los profesores no dudaban en llamarnos para apoyarles. Así terminé trabajando en varios lugares, a veces Georgi venía conmigo, a veces Chris. Ese engreído campesino suizo se unió a nosotros en Moskovsky el verano pasado renunciando a sus preciadas vacaciones mediterráneas para atender en un puesto médico ambulatorio.

—¿Dónde van a escoger hacer el internado?— preguntó Georgi. Por nuestras notas, él y yo podemos escoger hacer el año que nos falta en cualquier hospital que tuviera la rama que deseamos. Chris sin embargo debe esperar que el tercio superior elija.

—Quisiera que fuera en el hospital central— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, estaríamos cerca de la familia— suspiró mi primo.

—Yo también quiero hacer el internado en la ciudad, alquilarme una habitación en un hermoso apart-hotel para no tener que limpiar ni hacer mi cama— pidió Chris.

—¿No viviremos con tus padres o sí?— preguntó Georgi.

—No, los amo pero no soportaría a mi madre todo el tiempo tras de mí. Rentemos un departamento grande con habitaciones para los tres— fue mi solución.

Así, pasado el periodo de elección fuimos designados al hospital central de San Petersburgo. Cada uno había elegido la rama en la que quería especializarse más adelante. Yo opté por la pediatría, amo a los cachorros, me gusta atenderlos, aunque dentro de la misma rama hay subáreas en las que uno puede ir desarrollándose. Apenas me dieron a escoger, no lo dudé, fui directo neonatología.

Chris eligió el área de obstetricia, en realidad no tuvo mucho de donde escoger, era eso o traumatología. Además dijo que para él observar partes íntimas de otras personas no le molestaba en absoluto.

Georgi escogió terapia física, sé que le gusta mucho dibujar y diseñar ortesis por lo que estoy seguro acabará en rehabilitación. Estuvo pensándolo por días pues también quería escoger anestesiología.

Así, los tres buscamos equilibrar las tareas y responsabilidades en nuestro departamento pues cada uno tenía sus propios horarios de estudio y guardias. En un enorme tablón a la entrada de la sala común, estaban los días que cada uno haría la limpieza, el abastecimiento, lavaría su ropa y cocinaría. Desde luego fue Chris el primero en descuidar sus tareas domésticas pero logró cumplir, contratando alguien que limpiara por él y pidiendo comida de algunos restaurantes. No me molestaba cenar comida tailandesa al llegar luego de una larga jornada. Algunas noches podíamos coincidir los tres y conversar mientras comíamos, poníamos a lavar la ropa o limpiábamos nuestras habitaciones.

—Anya Petrova ha pedido hacer el internado en el hospital— me comentó Georgi una noche. Anya había venido a visitar a mis padres la última vez que pasé a verlos, conversamos un rato pues me dio curiosidad cómo era la enseñanza en la universidad estatal de Moscú. Al parecer había terminado en tiempo récord porque pudo llevar más créditos debido a su brillante desempeño. También había aprovechado sus veranos practicando donde había podido hacerlo.

—¿Aquí en San Petersburgo?— pregunté.

—Sí, quiere el área donde está Chris. Va a empezar el mes que viene.

—Vaya, que bueno.

—No conoce a más gente en la ciudad, dice que va a quedarse en casa de tus padres mientras encuentra un lugar. ¿Crees que podamos alojarla aquí?— al escucharlo me sorprendí.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Tenemos una habitación de estudios que no se usa mucho— insistió mi primo.

—Georgi, somos dos alfas. Nuestros celos son dos veces al año, sería muy inapropiado tener una omega cerca cuando eso pase. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría ella cuando tenga los suyos?

—Tienes razón. Aunque hemos vivido con Yurio...

—Éramos cachorros entonces, además Yurio es familia.

—No es mi familia, aunque sí, lo veo como un hermanito pequeño.

No volvimos a tocar el tema pero tuvimos la visita de aquella omega muchas veces pidiendo ayuda. Solía venir a estudiar con Chris pues tenía un maestro muy exigente.

—Tu madre envía sus saludos Vitya— llegó una tarde cuando ya oscurecía.

—La llamaré, muchas gracias— dije empezando a cocinar.

—¿Qué vas a preparar?

—Comida italiana, a veces no nos ponemos de acuerdo al comprar pero nadie se niega a una buena pasta— puse mis espaguetis al fuego mientras tomaba los demás ingredientes para preparar la salsa.

—Delicioso ¡amo la comida italiana!— empezó a ayudarme con alegría. No era tan fastidiosa cuando se la trataba más. Además ahora va a ser nuestra colega.

Así empezamos a hablar más seguido, se le notaba muy entregada a sus estudios, no le gustaba salir mucho a menos que sea con sus amigos a celebrar por los finales.

—Cuando tu mamá me contó que se fueron a Cuba no me lo podía creer. Un lugar tan lejano Vitya, debes sentir un fuerte amor por el servicio a los demás para exponerte de esa manera. Yo... no sé si sería capaz, además soy omega, no me toman en cuenta tanto como a un alfa— dijo con tristeza.

—Sé que no hay muchos omegas en la carrera pero deberían arriesgarse, hay lugar para todos. Quizás te sientes en desventaja física pero eso lo puedes subsanar con esfuerzo y disciplina.

—Lo intento pero es muy difícil, nunca logro que se me tome en cuenta a pesar de haber obtenido notas más altas que los demás alfas de mí promoción. Opté por obstetricia porque era lo que quedaba aquí, allá no me permitieron entrar a cardio— sollozó.

—¿Por qué no insististe?

—Es algo para alfas, no creen que yo tenga la fuerza... no sé. Incluso a las betas se les permite entrar pero no a los omega. Supe de un omega varón que entró hace dos años pero luego lo dejó, no soportó. No quise arriesgarme.

—¿Te gusta obstetricia?— pregunté.

—Claro que sí, me especializaré en betas. Ojalá podemos trabajar en el mismo servicio alguna vez y seas el neonatólogo a cargo— sonrió.

—Bueno, nadie sabe a dónde nos llevará la vida.

Mis padres me llamaron de urgencia un día, aproveché para ir a visitar a mi ya no tan pequeño primo, había crecido el último año.

—¿Ha pasado algo?— pregunté por sus caras. 

—Es Nikolai— lloró mamá. –Lleva trabajando varios años en esa minera pero la ha dejado y nadie sabe dónde está.

—¿Desapareció?— pregunté.

—Hola Vitya— saludó Anya quien llegaba con Yurio de la calle. Al parecer mi primo estaba de mal humor.

—No ha desaparecido porque terminó su contrato y sacó sus herramientas del complejo minero. Mi hermano ha adquirido varias cosas en estos años, que alquila a la minera como subcontratista. Pero no volvió, he preguntado y nadie sabe, pero hay rumores...

—Dicen que papá se fue a Mirny, en Siberia— Yurio enrojeció.

Al escuchar ese nombre se me escarapeló el cuerpo, hay leyendas y cuentos que hablan de las penurias de los mineros por el clima tan difícil en esa zona. Mucha gente murió trabajando allí en la época del comunismo, no por nada se le conoce como "la puerta al infierno".

—Voy a ir a buscarlo— nos dijo papá que había estado callado.

—Voy contigo— me ofrecí.

—Yo también quiero ir— pidió Yurio.

—Pero hijo, aún eres...

—Cumpliré 18 en un par de meses ¿Cuál es la diferencia?— el omega estaba realmente cabreado y no era para menos, mamá solía ser muy sobreprotectora.

—Ya es un hombre, debería venir con nosotros— lo apoyé.

Así iniciamos los preparativos para salir en unos días a buscar al tío Nikolai. Georgi y Chris también se anotaron, nos informamos todo lo que pudimos sobre el lugar, las vías de acceso y el clima en esta época del año. Todo debe estar cubierto de nieve, es una horrible mina a tajo abierto que hace unos años se vino abajo tragándose docenas de mineros, por eso fue cerrada.

El viaje fue rápido, Anya había decidido acompañarnos, al inicio creí que sería mala idea pero su conocimiento acerca de sobrevivencia en lugares hostiles fue necesaria.

Cuando descendimos de la avioneta observé aquel lugar tan desolado. Había una población cerca pero las casas eran de mineros pues aunque para el mundo la mina está cerrada siguen operando compañías pequeñas. Los volquetes que cruzamos son colosales, no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería la actividad aquí cuando estaba al cien por ciento operativa. Dicen que fue la mayor mina de diamantes del mundo y no precisamente se usaban para joyería. Los comunistas veían en mundo de otra forma, para ellos un diamante les servía mejor como arma que para adornarse. Se hicieron miles de herramientas y armas con esos diamantes que arrancaban de la entrañas de la tierra o se vendieron en el mercado negro para obtener dinero y seguir manteniendo el sistema corrupto.

—Vamos a alojarnos en algún lugar y buscar información mañana sobre el paradero de Nikolai— dijo papá cuando por fin llegamos al centro del lugar.

La comida era terrible, a pesar que escogimos lo más costoso apenas pudimos apreciar esa carne dura y los vegetales viejos. Sé que la gente no viene a hacer turismo por aquí, quizás solo algunos locos curiosos atraídos por esas leyendas que dicen que la mina succiona cada cierto tiempo porque está viva.

Indagar sobre el Tío Nikolai no fue fácil sin embargo no hay lengua que un par de billetes no suelten. Así nos enteramos sobre un campamento minero legal, donde podíamos preguntar por él.

—Vamos a tener que ir y presentarnos allá, pedir, sobornar, hacer lo que sea necesario para saber que está bien— comentó preocupado papá.

El lugar estaba lleno de alfas, podía sentirlos en el ambiente, a pesar del frío esta gente no conoce supresores ni inhibidores, es un lugar salvaje. Aun cuando caminábamos mantuvimos a Yurio y a Anya bien protegidos pero nada era seguro.

—Tengo miedo Viktor— la omega se escondía detrás de mí ante cualquier alfa hosco que pasaba a nuestro lado.

Cuando llegamos con el jefe del campamento nos dijo que Nikolai Plisetsky se había ido de la mina y se llevó sus herramientas hace un par de meses. Pero desde luego estaba mintiendo. El campamento era grande, pedimos hablar con alguno de sus amigos para saber a dónde se había ido, todos coincidieron en que se fue a San Petersburgo y que a lo mejor en el camino sufrió algún accidente.

—Creo que debemos buscar algún registro en el pueblo sobre accidentes de mina o de carretera, incluso pedir los registros de accidentes en todo el distrito o si hay algún paciente no identificado— dijo papá bastante preocupado.

—¿Y si no ha regresado porque está muerto?— Yurio nos miró preocupado.

—Alguien lo hubiera sabido, se habrían dado las alarmas y avisado a su familia— intenté refutarlo aunque podía ser cierto lo que pensaba mi primo.

Cuando estábamos saliendo vi un mendigo pidiendo comida en la puerta, le di una sándwich que había preparado, me sonrió con sus desdentadas encías.

Mi papá inició una investigación en el pueblo y le sugirieron que vaya a Almazny, un lugar a la salida de esa pequeña ciudad minera, a la siguiente mañana se fue dejándonos preocupados.

—Alguien debe conocerlo, bares, casas de cita, lo que sea— dijo Chris.

—Si tenía maquinaria, debió llevarla a reparar a algún taller. No hay muchos en este lugar— pensó Georgi.

—Ese mendigo nos viene siguiendo, Vitya— Anya se apoyó en mí, miré hacia atrás y le sonreí al pobre hombre. No tenía nada que darle así que compre una bebida caliente en aquella esquina, se la ofrecí y me la aceptó.

—Yo conozco señor Nikolai— murmuró soplando el líquido caliente.

—¿Sabes dónde está?— me acerqué más a él. Los demás nos miraron preocupados pero no interrumpieron.

—Con mineros que explotan dinamita al otro lado— señaló. Hasta el momento apenas habíamos alcanzado a mirar el enorme cráter de más de un kilómetro de diámetro. Desde el avión no lo pudimos ver debido a la ventisca. Es mala época para venir, pues la mayor actividad está en los meses de primavera y verano, sin embargo estamos en pleno invierno, hasta el combustible se congela, nosotros mismos estamos tiritando metidos en estos trajes térmicos.

Regresé con mis compañeros y les conté lo que me había dicho aquel mendigo.

—Podemos ir a echar un vistazo— sugirió Chris.

—Quizás sea bueno que los omegas se queden en el hotel— Georgi parecía preocupado por Yurio y Anya.

—¡Yo no me quedo! Es mi padre— vociferó el omega rubio.

—Vamos a necesitar sobornar a mucha gente— dije pensando mientras tomábamos una camioneta para ir a la otra entrada.

No fue difícil entrar, en el otro lado no había campamento minero, allí solo llegaban camiones viejos y la gente parecía enferma. Fuimos preguntando uno a uno a los que veíamos que podían saber algo, unos cuantos nos dijeron que Plisetski trabajaba allí, que solía bajar a un yacimiento abandonado en un nivel inferior.

—Hace unos días lo vi— nos contó uno de esos enormes hombres que parecían osos. –Bajó pero ya no subió, está loco, le ha dado la fiebre de diamantes, ha conseguido unos cuantos, perdió algunos en un juego de póker y bajó por más.

—¿Fiebre de diamantes? Eso suena a juego online— susurró Yurio sorprendido al saber que su padre estaba desaparecido por querer juntar diamantes.

—¿Cómo podemos hacer para bajar?— pregunté.

—Con arneses, no se puede bajar con vehículos por la nieve— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Le dimos una cantidad considerable de dinero para alquilarle el equipo apropiado para tres personas, Chris, Yurio y yo bajaríamos. Anya y Georgi se quedarían a cuidar que nadie toque los cabos de anclaje mientras hacíamos el descenso con arneses.

Ayudados por un par de mineros preparamos todo para empezar el descenso, yo hice un par de veces montañismo con mis padres y en Japón solo había esos lugares prefabricados para escalar con piedras y montañas falsas. Pero aun así sabía la técnica. Chris demostró saber hacerlo muy bien sin embargo Yurio no podía bajar, tuvimos que ayudarle y luego de un par de horas ya estábamos en el siguiente nivel.

Una vez abajo tuvimos que internarnos en túneles. Desde arriba parece una mina de tajo abierto con niveles de descenso pero lo cierto es que hay muchos túneles y recovecos que parecen un laberinto. Vinimos preparados con buenas linternas y decidimos echar un vistazo. No demoramos mucho antes de encontrar a algunas personas que nos miraron como si fuéramos invasores.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿De qué minera vienen? ¿Son del gobierno?— preguntaron bruscamente.

—Estoy buscando a mi padre— se nos adelantó Yurio.

—Qué bonito omega— sonrió uno de ellos.

—Buscamos a Plisetsky, estamos dando una recompensa por él, somos su familia— les dije. Ofrecí una buena cantidad de rublos y de inmediato dos de ellos nos llevaron más adentro.

—No podemos sacarlo, va a necesitar muchas cosas para subirlo y apenas tenemos sogas— se quejó el más viejo.

—Mi padre tiene diamantes ¿Dónde están sus diamantes?— reclamó Yurio.

—Cada día que lo hemos mantenido vivo aquí abajo cuesta, omega refinado— le contestó otro de ellos.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaba tío Nikolai no esperé encontrarlo en tan malas condiciones.

—Tiene el hombro dislocado, intentamos arreglarlo pero no se deja— los hombres apenas le prestaban atención. Tenía hipotermia, sus labios estaban casi azules, me acerqué de inmediato a tomarle los signos vitales.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí ahora mismo— pedí.

Nos demoramos más de tres horas para lograr sacar al tío de esa mina, cuando lo subieron quedamos más tranquilos, solo nos quedaba a nosotros tres poder llegar arriba y llevarlo a un hospital. Yurio subió primero, luego Chris y finalmente yo.

Faltaban apenas unos metros para lograr llegar a la cima cuando sentí que uno de los cabos de anclaje se soltó. Chris ya había sido sujetado por Georgi mientras que yo quede suspendido de una sola cuerda. Escuché los gritos desde arriba, miré hacia abajo eran al menos unos 20 metros de caída. Decidí trepar por la cuerda, tenía esos gruesos guantes así que no sería difícil. Con cuidado empecé a subir, teniendo precaución de no balancearme y que se salga el otro anclaje. Logré tomar las manos de Georgi y Chris quienes me jalaron para poder subirme por completo. Cansado y agotado nos miramos todos, a lo lejos vi al ambulancia que venía por tío Nikolai. 

De pronto el borde donde estaba parado tembló, aún no me había quitado el arnés, salté para que el trozo de roca cayera al vacío pero el anclaje estaba incrustado a él y me jaló hacia atrás. Fue tan rápido, como todos los accidentes, mi cuerpo fue atraído al vacío, pensé que ese sería mi fin pues dejé de ver a mis amigos.

Lo siguiente que supe es que alguien me había sujetado de los brazos y gritaba por ayuda.

—Viktor ¡No, no! ¡Resiste! ¡Resiste! ¡Ayuda!— era la omega quien me sostenía fuertemente para que el peso de mi cuerpo no me lleve hacia abajo. El arnés había caído junto con la roca y yo solo pendía del borde agarrado por los brazos de Anya.

Los demás corrieron a ayudarla y en segundos me subieron, estábamos asustados, yo aún temblaba por aquella terrible experiencia. No esperé que Anya se lanzara sobre mí, sollozando.

—¡Casi te caes Vitya! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Yo no podría vivir sin ti!— gritó logrando que los demás la miren la escena con sonrisas socarronas. Demoré en poder arrancarla de mí, parecía bastante afectada por el accidente, mis nervios pasaron dando paso a cierta incomodidad. Además de mi familia, en todo este tiempo no había dejado que nadie me abrace así, invadiendo mi espacio personal. Acaricié su cabello para que se tranquilizara.

—Gracias Anya, ya pasó. Hierba mala nueva muere— intenté bromear.

—Ya vámonos, sino el que se va a morir es mi papá— nos urgió Yurio. Abandonamos el lugar rumbo al hospital, llamamos a mi padre cuando llegamos para que viniera a ayudarnos.

Aquel día aprendí que puedo confiar incluso en aquella omega, no sólo en mi familia. Sin embargo me parece que ella espera otra cosa de mí, algo que yo no puedo darle.


	77. LA GRADUACIÓN

## LA GRADUACIÓN

**VIKTOR POV**

Luego de terminar el internado médico, la graduación era inminente. Los preparativos iniciaron, mis compañeros de universidad y los demás que hicieron el año con nosotros en el hospital central y en los demás de todo el país, llegaron para preparar la ceremonia.

Chris, Georgi y yo salimos a buscar elegantes trajes para la ocasión, aunque no llevábamos bien tanto tiempo libre, acostumbrados a horarios exigentes, unos días sin hacer nada nos parecía extraño.

Pasé a visitar a mis padres cuando me enteré que Mila había regresado, estuvo trabajando en Mónaco durante dos años.

—Voy a trabajar en el Clarins Skin, es un spa muy exclusivo, está en la avenida Nevsky, al lado de la catedral de Kazan— me dijo muy emocionada. Ciertamente es una buena zona

—Entonces viniste para quedarte— la abracé, estoy feliz de tener a esta alfa loca otra vez con nosotros.

—Sí, me renté un depa precioso en el centro, voy a vivir aquí, ya no quiero estar lejos. Intenté acercarme a mi hermana pero no pude, tiene una forma de educar a sus hijos que no me deja malcriarlos, apenas podía ver a mis sobrinos. Además que la mujer que me parió siempre llegaba a pedirme dinero. Nada como estar de vuelta en Rusia, acá nadie jode.

—Hola vieja bruja— llegó Yurio a saludarla. Él había terminado la escuela hacía un par de meses, mis padres me contaron que no sabía qué estudiar.

—¡Gatito! Te extrañé tanto— ellos han sido muy unidos desde que nos fuimos a Japón. —¿Qué vas a estudiar? Tu tía dice que no sabes aun ¿No quieres ser estilista como yo? Podríamos trabajar y vivir juntos— le ofreció sin dejar de aplastarlo.

—¡Compórtate como una adulta!— se quejaba Yurio, yo solo podía reírme al verlos actuar así.

—¿Decidiste qué estudiar?— le pregunté al fin cuando se calmaron. –La universidad empieza en dos semanas.

—No quiero ser médico— me miró arisco. –No me decido todavía, tuvimos varias charlas durante todo el año pero no sé. Vinieron médicos, abogados, empresarios y hasta actores a mi escuela a mostrarnos las posibilidades pero no sé.

—¿Allí conociste al...?— preguntó Mila logrando que Yurio se sonrojara. ¿A quién se refiere?

—¡Cállate estúpida!— le lanzó un cojin.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?— le pregunté. Me miró nervioso, se encogio de hombros y se fue a la cocina.

—Es un tipazo— sonrió Mila. –Si yo no fuera alfa intentaría quitárselo— soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué edad tiene?— pregunté pues nuestro pequeño tigre apenas había cumplido 18 hace poco.

—No preguntes Nikiforov, no me preguntes eso.

Me quedé con la duda pero no le presté importancia hasta después de la graduación pues los preparativos ocuparon todo mi tiempo. Babushka iba a venir para la ceremonia, eso me tenía nervioso, quería decirle que ya me había inscrito en la especialidad, serían dos años más de estudios hasta sacar el título de pediatra neonatólogo. Y luego... no deseaba ya hacerme cargo de la familia, quiero unirme a alguna causa, entregar mi vida a la práctica de la medicina, he estado preguntando y recopilando información. Voy a ser parte de médicos sin fronteras ya no sólo dando mi aporte anual sino de verdad, quiero dedicar mi vida a causas nobles, sin pensar en nacionalidades. Yo no sueño con una familia, con cachorros y mucho menos me veo dirigiendo las empresas familiares y cuidando de mis primos, luego de sobrinos. Necesito sentirme útil, necesito que mi vida valga la pena. La felicidad quedó atrás, ahora solo tengo esto, mis proyectos, mis planes, todo cuanto me mueve hacia adelante.

—Te ves tan apuesto, hijo— mamá me abrazó muy fuerte cuando me medí el traje azul. No me gustaba mucho pero irá debajo de la toga, así que no es importante.

—No tendré muchos días libres, así que te acompañaré mañana a tu trabajo, me dijiste que querías que viera al hijo de tu amiga— le comenté.

—Ah sí, gracias Vitya. ¿Vas a hacer la especialidad?— me preguntó.

—Ya estoy inscrito, he encargado varios libros, renové el alquiler del departamento por un año más.

—¿Estás saliendo con Anya?— me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? –pregunté sorprendido. He salido algunas veces con Chris, Georgi y otros internistas, entre ellos Anya.

—Es sólo que se la ve tan feliz cuando llega.

—No salgo exclusivamente con ella, todos somos amigos y colegas.

—Es una buena chica Vitya...

—Detente— le pedí. –No hagas esto, no me hables de pareja ni romance.

—Vitya pero yo... nunca me dejaste contarte. Hay algo que pasó en Japón...

—No menciones a Japón ni nada de lo que se quedó allá. Por favor madre, no me hagas recordar.

La dejé bastante afectado, estos días sin preocupaciones habían hecho que volviera a soñar, sin embargo no eran pesadillas, dejé de aplicarme los inhibidores japoneses hace un año y mis celos son más intensos. Estoy por pasar uno y siento que mis niveles de excitación van aumentando, mis noches están saturadas de sueños y recuerdos eróticos de muchos de mis encuentros con Yuuri. A veces me pregunto si estoy perdiendo la cordura. No sé si lo pueda controlar.

La ceremonia de graduación fue todo lo que esperé, tuve que dar el discurso de mi generación, el maestro Yagudin vino a fumarse un habano conmigo, nos reímos mucho recordando lo que pasamos en el Caribe, incluyendo su enfermedad.

—¿Qué has pensado hacer Viktor? Yo, imagino un futuro brillante para ti— me complacía mucho escuchar eso de él.

—Terminar la especialidad, es lo primero, luego creo que empezaré a manejar una ONG que tengo en proyecto y luego me voy a unir a las misiones de médicos sin fronteras.

—Tienes el alma viajera ¿Quieres ir a África a cuidar de los niños?

—Quiero hacer obra, dedicarme a lo que me gusta y poder servir. Para eso estudié esta profesión, por eso quise ser médico.

—Te oyes tan soñador, aunque no son los sueños normales de un estudiante común. Suenas como un adulto que ha vivido suficiente y quiere pasar sus últimos años sirviendo al prójimo para expiar culpas. Yo también quiero hacer eso, quizás en un par de años aunque tengo menos fuerza ahora— sonreí al escucharlo.

—No quiero expiar culpas, solo necesito dedicarme a esto con todo lo que tengo.

—¿Y el amor? ¿Te vas a negar el amar y cuidar de un omega, de unos cachorros?— quizás por el licor que había bebido mis ojos se humedecieron.

—Eso no es para mí. Cuando salga a mi primera misión, me haré una vasectomía...

—No puedes pensar así. ¡Tienes 23 años!

—No me he negado a amar, profesor, ya lo hice. Amé con todas mis fuerzas a un hermoso omega pero eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora solo quiero vivir la medicina, recibir cachorros y cuidar de ellos.

—¿Y los propios? No sabes la sensación tan increíble que es tener a tu primer cachorro entre tus brazos. Es algo incomparable.

—Es algo que no me va a pasar a mí— sonreí al verlo tan emocionado. –Admiro el milagro de la vida, cuidaré de los hijos de los demás, eso me va a hacer feliz, estoy seguro.

—¡Viktor!— llegó Georgi. –La abuela quiere una reunión con nosotros.

—Lo siento profesor, estoy seguro que nos encontraremos otra vez— me despedí.

—Te he estado buscando desde hace rato— Georgi estaba algo molesto.

—Le agradecía a mis maestros, quizás no vuelva a ver a muchos de ellos.

—¡Por fin!— abuela echaba chispas.

—Hola babushka, gracias por venir— le di un beso.

—Por fin los tres— suspiro. Mila estaba allí con un pequeño vestido y el cabello tan llamativo como siempre.

—Voy a viajar a América por un tiempo, tengo algunas inversiones que hacer allá, ahora que son adultos y pueden cuidarse solos necesito que estén unidos.

—¿Abu Zhenya te estás despidiendo?— la abrazó Mila.

—Es solo un tiempo, unos años en los que me dedicaré a hacer crecer el patrimonio familiar para que mi sucesor no tenga problemas financieros en el futuro— me miró pero esquivé esa mirada.

—Vamos a extrañarte babushka— le dijo Georgi.

—Y yo los extrañaré a ustedes mis niños. Los he visto crecer y convertirse en alfas apuestos y de buen corazón. Espero estar aquí para la llegada de mis bisnietos pero primero se me casan, no me den dolores de cabeza ni tengan niños bastardos o los desheredo. Y busquen omegas de acuerdo a su nivel, eso va para ti Mila— la apuntó con el dedo y la rojita enmudeció. ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo en estos años?

Minutos después me pidió que la acompañe a su limusina.

—Vitya, Vitya. No tengo nada que reclamarte, has sido un estudiante modelo, casi me matas del susto cuando te has propuesto salir de aventuras, por favor hijo, no te expongas demasiado, está bien querer ser un buen alfa pero piensa bien las cosas antes de lanzarte a ellas. Sé que te gusta tu profesión, estoy segura que tienes planes al respecto solo te pido que lo pienses bien. En unos años más voy a exigir de ti, que cumplas tu parte en la historia familiar...

—Babushka...

—¡No! Cuando llegue el momento tienes que cumplir Viktor. No exigiré de ti más que unos años porque tengo planes para que podamos insertarnos a la sociedad como una familia más. Hablaremos de ello cuando sea el momento, por ahora sigue así, estudia y ayuda todo lo que puedas, no me molesta que uses el dinero que te doy para socorrer enfermos. Es bueno usar las riquezas para causas nobles, podrías estar despilfarrando en otras cosas y no me molestaría, eres mi nieto favorito y lo sabes— me hizo sonrojarme.

—Seré bueno abuela, hablaremos del futuro cuando llegue el momento— la abracé. No quería preocuparla en su nuevo viaje con mis pensamientos, aún faltaba tiempo para eso.

Cuando se fue mis primos llegaron a despedirla conmigo, nos quedamos callados un buen rato sin saber qué decir.

—Abuela va a volver, espero no darle muchos dolores de cabeza— sonrió Mila, los dos la miramos con ojos de águila. –No me miren así, ni que ustedes no hubieran caído ante los encantos de algún omega hermoso— la seguimos mirando sin cambiar de expresión. –¡Bueno ya! ¿Acaso soy la única alfa promiscua de la familia? Además soy responsable, me cuido, no quiero atarme a nadie todavía, aún no llega el omega por el que quiera dejar de buscar. O quizás sea una omeguita tierna...

—Cuídate, ya sabes lo que dijo la abuela, nada de bastardos— murmuró Georgi haciendo que Mila se escandalice

—¡Suenas como de otra época! Poco me importa la ley de nacimiento rusa, tendré los cachorros que quiera con quien quiera. Aunque sí me gustaría tener una familia, quién sabe.

—Viktor— escuché la voz de Anya, los tres la miramos. –Quiero hablar contigo— susurró con una sonrisa, mis primos se miraron y se fueron, Mila me lanzó una mirada pícara y me hizo unos gestos obscenos que nadie más notó. Tomé aire porque sé más o menos de qué va esto, Anya me ha buscado conversación, me ha sacado a bailar, me busca cada vez que voy a visitar a mis padres.

—Gracias por venir hoy— brindé con ella.

—No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo, tu Georgi y Chris han sido tan buenos conmigo.

—Te hemos ayudado porque vemos que te esfuerzas mucho.

—Quería saber si aceptarías salir conmigo— dijo con aquellos ojos de omega ilusionada. –Sé que para que empiece tu especialidad falta un poco ¿Me dejas hacerte compañía?— me temía algo así, quizás deba dejarla que se desilusione sola después de todo no puedo amarla porque mi corazón está muerto.

—Podemos salir, incluye a Georgi y a Chris que también necesitan diversión— le sonreí.

—Te aseguro que Chris no necesita más diversión— dijo escandalizada. –Estuvo en la fiesta de graduación de enfermeras el otro día, dicen que hizo un baile en un tubo y... sale con dos betas y una omega ahora. Las tres son enfermeras

Me reí al escucharla, a lo largo de estos años las aventuras del suizo se están convirtiendo en leyendas. Como la vez que logró contagiarse de clamidia y estuvo llamando a sus parejas sexuales de los últimos dos años y resultó que media universidad tenía la misma enfermedad. Fue muy vergonzoso.

—Chris es Chris— dije soltando una carcajada.

—Viktor, tú me gustas mucho— se acercó a mí buscando un beso ya que estábamos sentados casi a la misma altura. Intenté detenerla pero traía una copa llena en la mano y terminé derramándole la champaña en el pecho para que no me besara.

—¡Lo lamento! Cielos, discúlpame Anya— no sabía cómo hacer para remediar lo que había hecho, busqué un pañuelo y papel toalla para ayudarla, ella solo se reía de lo ocurrido.

Esa noche cuando regresé al departamento encontré a Georgi solo.

—Me alegra que tú y Anya...— empezó.

—Sólo vamos a salir a comer y eso, no es como si fuéramos a tener algo más.

—Ella te ama Viktor— lo miré asustado. –Eres el único que no lo ha notado. No la lastimes.

—No pienso hacerlo, somos amigos, solo amigos— miré las estrellas a través de la ventana, pensando en si podría darme la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. Ha sido una gran ayuda para mamá, es buena en su internado, se lleva bien con toda mi familia. Y yo... le debo la vida. Nunca me lo ha recordado pero está pendiente, algo debo hacer para agradecerle, yo no olvido cuando alguien hace algo por mí. Quizás pueda organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños, sé que en un par de meses es el suyo.

Pero hoy no, esta semana no puedo dejar que se me acerque, voy a pasar mi celo, debo prepararme porque siento ya el cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo. Estos días me voy a dar licencia de pensar y soñar con quien hace que mi cuerpo y mi mente vibren. Alguien que ya está muy lejos de mi alcance. ¿Aún pensará en mí? ¿Recordará cómo le hacía el amor cuando tiene sus celos?

Yuuri, Yuuri te necesito tanto...


	78. AQUELLOS SUEÑOS...

## AQUELLOS SUEÑOS...

**VIKTOR POV**

El calor era insoportable, las ganas de follarme cualquier cosa también. Odio sentirme así, sin control, con ganas de morder, aullar y salir a buscar a mi omega. Intento recordar que no tengo omega, pero mis hormonas no tienen memoria. Quisiera encontrar a Yuuri en este momento, quisiera tenerlo entre mis brazos y demostrarle que no habrá nadie en este mundo que lo ame como yo, que le haga el amor como yo. Debí haberlo mordido, debí marcarlo en todas partes de esa hermosa piel para que nadie más ose tocarlo... nadie más ni siquiera ese ridículo beta...

Pierdo el control y arranco una de las lámparas que sale volando hacia la ventana. Debo calmarme, entré a la ducha y dejé que el agua helada me calme.

 _Katsuki, quiero estar dentro de ti_ , lloriqueo una y otra vez. La autosatisfacción no es suficiente, pero no puedo tomar a alguien solo por placer, no me lo perdonaría.

—Podrías contratar a alguien— me dice Chris aquella noche en que salgo de mi habitación a buscar comida. –Hay betas y omegas de placer solo para los celos, no hay consecuencias ni lazos de ningún tipo.

—No quiero— gruñí comiendo del sartén.

—Anya ha venido a buscarte dos veces— me dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

—No la dejes entrar, ni se te ocurra Giacometti, si algo pasa con ella no te lo perdonaré.

—Lo sé, le dije que no estás pero tu olor te delata. Es cuestión de feromonas ella va a seguir viniendo. Son unos animales— dijo fingiendo asco.

Los días pasaron, mi celo fue cediendo, creo que debo volver a importar esos inhibidores japoneses porque sin ellos las sensaciones con más intensas.

Apenas había pasado un día desde mi celo cuando al abrir la puerta para salir a comprar comida Anya estaba afuera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunté.

—No sé ¿Me dejas pasar?— preguntó. Miré hacia atrás, estaba solo, Chris y Georgi habían salido.

—No creo que sea una buena idea

—Me necesitas— empujó haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione. Malditas hormonas. Su beso no me sorprendió pero esta vez no lo rechacé, mi mente me decía que no, mi cuerpo me reclamaba ayuda, mientras intentaba ponerme de acuerdo sentí que mi camisa estaba siendo retirada.

—Alto. Para ¡Para!— le gruñí con rabia. –Lo lamento, solo espera— intenté suavizarlo cuando me di cuenta que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Viktor yo te amo— sollozó. –Perdóname, perdóname— empezó a llorar. Que situación más incómoda, solo quería ir a comprar algo para comer, no era esto lo que tenía en mente.

—Anya— intente calmarla. –Anya, soy yo quien lo siente— logré que me mirara. Me sentí fatal al ver esos enormes y bonitos ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Me tomaste por sorpresa y a veces no reacciono bien— me encogí de hombros. –No eres tú...

—Sé que amas a alguien más— susurró. –Lo sé, Viktor y no pido un lugar en tu corazón, solo que me dejes hacerte compañía. Me siento muy sola, lejos de mi familia, tus padres han sido tan buenos, y yo... me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez, cuando tenías ese hermoso cabello largo.

—Yo no deseo tener una relación.

—No es necesario tenerla, podemos ser solo amigos que se permiten ciertas libertades. Viktor somos adultos, no es como si no supiéramos que hacer.

—Salgamos primero unas veces, yo... no creo poder pero...

—Yo sé que podemos tener un poco de felicidad Viktor, sin compromisos, cuando podamos.

Desde ese momento me sentí dividido, empecé a estudiar intentando evitar los momentos libres a toda costa. Me inscribí en un curso de primeros auxilios, para dar clases a los nuevos estudiantes, los fines de semana me anotaba en las campañas de vacunación infantil. Mis tiempos eran tan reducidos que apenas salimos a cenar dos veces en esos seis meses. Pero un día Anya se apareció en una campaña de vacunación en uno de los distritos más pobres, con algunas omegas de obstetricia llevando juguetes.

Mientras la veía entregarles los regalos, me preguntaba si aquella omega no podría ayudarme a olvidar, solo un poco. Los sueños se habían reducido, estaba entregado a mi especialidad, quizás solo quizás no fuera tan malo darle la oportunidad de demostrarme que existen pequeños momentos de alegría.

Semanas después luego de una cena, la fui a dejar a casa de mis padres.

—Podemos entrar, tus papás han salido de viaje— me invito.

—Mañana tengo clases temprano— le dije.

—Cierto, esos cursos para primer años. Eres tan bueno Vitya— me besó de forma impetuosa, logrando que le respondiera hasta que sentí que estaba cediendo.

—Gracias por esta noche, linda pero tengo que preparar material para demostración— me despedí velozmente y legué a casa asustado.

—Esa omeguita te va hacer caer— me sonrió Chris.

—Claro que no.

—No sé si sea bueno, dado que tú aun no olvidas a tu omega anterior pero como amigo te diría que pruebes, no solo con ella...

—No soy partidario de tu lema de "un clavo saca a otros clavo"

—Yo no uso un solo clavo. Al menos con tres se olvida bien. Pero no me refería a eso, quizás deberías acostarte con alguien que no conoces y no vuelvas a ver. Acostarte con Anya va a generar un lazo quieras o no.

—Podemos ser amigos con derechos como tú me sugeriste.

—Eres tonto Nikiforov. Ella conoce a tus padres, la quieren. Se está metiendo en tu familia, solo falta que tú aceptes y el círculo se cerró.

— ¿Circulo?

—Te lo diré como dicen en mi tierra. Te está haciendo corralito. ¿Nunca viste como se pastea ganado?

—No.

—Pues deberías verlo, no te voy a explicar. Como amigo te diría tíratela como psicólogo aconsejaría que no. Pero ya está en ti decidir, ya eres un chico grande— me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Tampoco creo que sea buena idea liarme con ella.

Pero unas semanas después me tragué mis propias palabras, cuando luego de una operación en la que ayudé, salí muy feliz. El pequeño cachorrito al que ayudé a traer al mundo estaba fuera de peligro. Anya llamó para ir a comer y acepté. Le conté mis temores, lo dichoso que estaba por haber ayudado. Seguimos conversando en el departamento hasta la noche, Georgi había viajado a Vladivostok y Chris seguía en alguna fiesta pues ayer fue su cumpleaños.

Aquella noche, sin pensarlo, sin haberlo propuesto, dejé a mis instintos sueltos. Me desperté de madrugada asombrado por lo que había pasado, me levanté con cuidado y fui a la sala. Había luna llena pero no pude mirarla, me sentía tan culpable.

—¿Viktor?— la puerta sonó, era Chris que había llegado sin zapatos y con la camisa rota.

—¿Qué te pasó?— pregunté.

—¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—No sé. Te juro que no se... solo pasó. Anya y yo...

—¿Tan malo estuvo? ¿Por eso lloras?— se sentó a mi lado, olía a alcohol y a omegas.

—No es eso. Es que siento...— no pude continuar ahogado por mis emociones.

—Sientes que has sido desleal a un recuerdo. Crees que has traicionado la memoria de tu Yuuri ¿Verdad?— me abrazó.

—Apestas Chris— sollocé. –Pero tienes razón. Yo... no sé qué esperaba de la vida. Pero tenía la esperanza de alguna vez, no sé de alguna forma, volver a verlo. Quería reclamarle por haberme engañado y quería restregarle en la cara que yo siempre le fui fiel, que mantuve su recuerdo a pesar del tiempo aunque él sea el omega más traidor de todos— me eché a llorar en silencio, me dolía el corazón, me sentía como un ruin traidor aunque Yuuri nunca lo sepa.

—Bueno, es momento que decidas si vas a seguir sintiéndote mierda por el pasado o te darás la oportunidad al futuro. Pero no la cagues siguiéndole el juego y casandote con ella por favor. Te dejaré sin dudarlo si metes la patota con esa omega.

— ¿Estás borracho?— pregunté al escucharlo.

—Tengo el nivel adecuado de alcohol para poder decirte como psicólogo que es momento de seguir adelante y aconsejar al imbécil de mi amigo que hay miles de opciones afuera y no te quedes con ella. Viktor, Anya no es para ti, es la única vez que te lo diré porque traigo mucho vodka encima. Esa omega está obsesionada. Ya lo dije, me largo a dormir— se fue sin poder preguntarle porque decía eso, tal vez el licor.

Así, poco a poco Anya y yo fuimos acercándonos, en muchas ocasiones evité los encuentros íntimos porque valoraba más su compañía, era agradable que alguien se interese por mis logros, le contaba sobre los casos que atendía y el avance de mi tesis de especialidad. Había observado el bien que les hacía a los cachorros mantener contacto físico con su madre o su padre. Mi tesis iba enfocada a la crianza con colecho.

—Vas a ser un excelente padre— me dijo una tarde Anya.

—No— dije tajantemente. –Yo no quiero ser padre— me miró asustada.

—Viktor, me sorprendes. ¿Cómo es que un alfa como tú que es tan bueno y amas tanto a los cachorros no quiere tenerlos?

—Tengo proyectos— confesé.

—Vamos, cuéntame.

—Quiero unirme a médicos sin fronteras cuando saque la especialidad y pasar largos años ayudando en lugares difíciles. Por eso no deseo tener familia, quiero estar así, a disposición.

—Eso es maravilloso, es amazing como siempre dices.

—¿Lo crees?

— ¿Para qué estudiamos sino? Es para dejar el mundo un poco mejor de cómo lo encontramos. Espero que me dejes acompañarte, yo siempre he querido algo así pero soy omega y no me atrevo por todas las atrocidades que he leído que les hacen en zonas de guerra a los médicos como yo.

—Voy a proponérselo a todos, a ver si me quieren acompañar un tiempo. Ya veremos qué pasa. Me alegra que lo veas así.

Una noche mientras fui a visitar a mis padres encontré a Yurio besándose con un alfa en la puerta de la casa. Pedí explicaciones sin darme cuenta que mi pequeño hermanito ya tenía 19, aunque el alfa le debe llevar una buena cantidad de años, ese auto de lujo y la ropa costosa es porque debe ser un hombre de negocios. No quiero que se aproveche de mi tigrecito. Me pasé varias semanas intentando ser un hermano mayor, hablando con mamá, incluso con el tío Nikolai por teléfono porque apenas se había recuperado ese loco Plisetsky regresó a las minas.

—Quieren casarse— me dijo mamá por teléfono un día. —Los has estado molestando tanto que han decidido vivir juntos, me opuse y Otabek le propuso matrimonio a tu primo.

— ¿Qué?— grité. —No tiene ni veinte años ¿En qué piensa?

—Está enamorado Vitya ¿Recuerdas cómo es eso?— me dijo molesta. Acepté en silencio la situación esperando que no pasara pero pasó. Anya me dijo que estaban muy enamorados, que habían salido por dos años pero que él le hizo prometer que no me diría nada porque sabía cómo era yo ¿Acaso soy un ogro?

Unos meses después tuve que ir a desearles lo mejor en su nueva vida, mi pequeño gatito arisco se casó con Otabek Altín, un exitoso abogado que trabajaba para las Naciones Unidas.

Mientras compartíamos con la familia y mi relación con Anya era bien vista por todos, los sueños volvieron. Un par de meses antes de terminar mi curso y con la tesis a puertas volví a soñar con Katsuki. Parece que este recuerdo nunca va a dejarme escapar.

Lo vi, con un pequeño cachorrito en brazos, vi a quien fue mi omega con un hijo. Me desperté sudoroso, molesto, lleno de rabia. Quizás en este momento ya se casó, ya tiene hijos y yo aquí sufriendo con un idiota.

Pero no fue el único sueño. También lo vi enfermo, sobre una camilla de hospital, sufriendo dolores porque escuché sus gemidos. No era algo agradable de imaginar ¿Y si está enfermo?

Las ojeras aparecieron en mi rostro, a mis padres les dije que estaba muy estresado por las pruebas finales y la tesis que iba a presentar apenas terminara mi curso. No era cierto, puedo con los estudios, con lo que no puedo es con el recuerdo de Yuuri.

—Qué raro que tengas tantos sueños con el japonés cuando estás lleno de trabajos— pensó Chris. —Quizás es porque empezaste una nueva relación ¿Con qué frecuencia tienes sexo?— preguntó.

—Bueno, desde aquel sueño donde lo vi embarazado no pude. Pasó algo vergonzoso con Anya— recordé.

—Vamos, dilo, no me hagas perder mi precioso tiempo sacándote la información con cucharita. Dame los detalles sucios.

—Estábamos en pleno... cuando me equivoqué de nombre— confesé. Sé que mi amigo intentó no reírse pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento Vitya pero la verdad no sé cómo nunca de has dado cuenta toda las veces que le dices Yuuri a Anya.

—¿Qué?— pregunté asustado.

—Georgi y yo callamos por respeto a tu... ¿novia?

—No es mi novia, bueno, ella me propuso ser exclusivos ¿No es como si fuéramos novios verdad?

—Yo te he escuchado llamarla por el nombre de tu ex omega japonés al menos en dos oportunidades y tú no te diste cuenta. Georgi me comentó que también ha pasado cuando estaban con él.

—¿Y porque nadie me dijo nada?

—Eso es un problema de pareja ¿Ella se molestó?

—Sí, yo no me di cuenta pero ella enfureció, nunca la había visto así. No me ha vuelto a buscar y lo agradezco porque no puedo con la universidad, el hospital y estos sueños para además tratar con una omega celosa.

—No lo sé Viktor, no es sano soñar tanto con tu ex. Diría que es algo patológico sino fuera porque... ¿Has leído leyendas orientales sobre el amor? Esa del hilo rojo o la de la mariposa blanca.

—Las escuché cuando estaba allá, ambas son muy hermosas.

—Ya pero no son totalmente orientales. Las occidentales también hablan sobre los destinados.

—No creerás que Yuuri y yo... Chris eres psicólogo.

—Lo soy y médico también, soy un hombre de ciencias que nunca se ha enamorado de verdad pero te veo a ti y me das una envidia tan grande que quisiera ir a conocer a ese omega solo para estar seguro que lo que sientes es una obsesión y no hay nada más místico detrás. No sé Viktor, llevo casi seis años cerca de ti y siempre me sorprende la fuerza de tus sueños, como lo sigues llamando a pesar del tiempo.

—Dime con sinceridad ¿Qué me recomendarías como psicólogo y como amigo?

—Volver a verlo, que regreses allá y lo veas por ti mismo. Si él ya hizo su vida, si tiene otra pareja y es feliz, eso le dará paz a tu alma. Y si está solo, si sufre tanto como tú por esta separación, hazle una docena de hijos y no regreses más.

—No estas ayudando— me quejé.

—Se llama cerrar ciclos o círculos ¿Entiendes? Tienes algo pendiente y no puedes avanzar mientras no lo dejes atrás. Esos sueños irán incrementándose y no van a desaparecer hasta que hagas algo, la terapia no te va a ayudar, tienes que ver a tu Yuuri.

—No es mi Yuuri—dije con tristeza.

—Quien sabe, quizás él no sea tuyo pero con certeza puedo decirte que tú le perteneces. Una parte de ti se quedó allá, ve por ella.

—Cuando acaben las clases quiero unirme a médicos sin fronteras.

— ¿Quieres soñar con él en África? Yo te recomendaría que primero cierres eso para poder irnos de aventuras. Sabes que te acompañaré, eres un estúpido alfa loco pero te tengo aprecio, hace años dejé de cobrar por estar cerca de ti.

—¿Cobrabas?

—Desde luego, siempre he sido tu psicólogo personal, lo de la amistad surgió en el camino. Ahora no voy a dejarte aunque me paguen por eso.

Cada día me despertaba con la sensación de haber visto a Yuuri, intentaba empezar mis actividades sin recordar mis sueños y seguir como si nada.

Terminé mi especialidad, logré presentar mi tesis con éxito, me ofrecieron seguir ayudando en el área de pediatría hasta que decidiera qué hacer con mi vida. Anya ya me había perdonado aunque la sentía lejana. No volvimos a estar solos porque temía volver a llamarle por otro nombre.

—La fiesta es mañana, tengo vodka como para tumbar una manada de elefantes— me advirtió Chris. Me reí al verlo tan contento. Georgi también estaba alegre pero algo me decia que mi querido primo estaba pasando por algo. Pero es tan hermético que dudo mucho que me cuente. 

Ese día me apuré a terminar mi turno por la mañana, quería ir por mi traje, me gasté buenos rublos en la rifa que estaba organizando el hospital, acompañé a un profesor a comer pero me sentía raro. Había algo en el ambiente, por sobre el olor a desinfectante normal algo llamó mi atención. Un olor conocido, un presentimiento...

—Viktor ¿Luego de la fiesta podemos ir a otro lugar?— preguntó Anya un poco más cariñosa que de costumbre mientras bebíamos luego de cenar.

—Voy a celebrar con mis amigos y colegas, Chris tiene vodka ¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros?— pregunté.

—Claro que no, van a terminar ebrios todos, no quiero quedarme a ver un grupo de alfas respetables comportarse como estibadores de muelles.

—¿Cuantos estibadores de muelles conoces?— pregunté alegre porque ya había bebido varias copas.

—Le diré a Georgi que me lleve, es el único aquí que no ha bebido como cerdo— dijo indignada.

—Los cerditos no beben— dije con tristeza pero ella ya se había marchado.

—¡Vamos a libar, vamos a libar que el mundo se va a acabar!— cantaba mi amigo suizo.

Cuando me gané el premio mayor de la rifa grité de alegría, jamás en mi cochina existencia me había ganado un sorteo, era un estetoscopio Littmann para cardiología.

—Compañero ya estoy viendo doble ¿Dónde hay un tubo para bailarles?— me dijo Chris.

—Ve a mear primero— le sonreí estúpidamente. —Quiero verte bailar, me han dicho que eres bueno.

—En eso sí tengo maestría— me susurró. —Oye mira, allá hay una beta que no me ha quitado la mirada de encima, es la jefa de enfermeras del área de cirugía, me tiene hambre.

—Ve campesino, ve a abonar la...— no pude terminar mi chiste porque un aroma conocido me atrapó por completo. Busqué como loco al dueño de aquel aroma pero solo pude ver su espalda. Estoy alucinando, me terminé el contenido de mi copa y caminé lo más rápido que pude aunque era una tarea difícil porque el suelo se movía peligrosamente.

El aire de la noche me golpeó con fuerza, casi me caigo intentando seguir pero perdí el aroma. Debo estar soñando, debo haberlo confundido. ¿Qué haría mi Yuuri aquí?

Lo vi en el patio, estaba mirando el cielo, no sabía si era él, no sabía si era una alucinación solo quería abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir. Chris tiene razón, lo necesito.

Los recuerdos se me escapan desde ese momento, mis ojos no pudieron enfocar bien o mi mente empezó a delirar. Lo abracé, lo besé, lo hice mío. Todo estaba oscuro, él debajo de mí gimiendo mi nombre, yo solo podía empujar e intentar desesperadamente entrar en él, si era un sueño quisiera no despertar.

Lo sentí sobre mí, seguía sin poder enfocar su rostro pero su olor me volvía loco, mi Yuuri, mi cerdito mi lyubov, por siempre mi amor.

Se quería ir, lo tomé de la cintura y lo lancé a la cama, no sé dónde estamos pero no voy a dejarlo marcharse, es mío, es mío y siempre será mío. Preparé mis dientes para morderlo en el cuello pero su voz, aquella voz suave, dulce, tierna... quería que me arrulle, que me cuente cuentos que me diga que no es un sueño.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba en una de las habitaciones de descanso del personal médico de pediatría. Pocas veces la he usado pues no tengo guardias nocturnas con frecuencia y mi departamento está cerca. ¿Qué hago aquí? Miro a todos lados, me incorporo pero el dolor de cabeza me mata ¿Qué hice anoche? ¿Qué hice cuando me emboté de alcohol?

Los recuerdos me sorprendieron cuando estaba lavando mi rostro. ¡Anoche estuve con Yuuri! Hicimos el amor de formas tan deliciosas que solo pensarlo siento que voy a excitarme.

Salí corriendo a buscarlo, era ilógico, totalmente absurdo pero me pasé varias horas del día preguntando si habían visto a un japonés.

—Doctor Nikiforov, hay cuatro estudiantes orientales en el hospital, dos médicos y tres enfermeros, japoneses, coreanos y chinos. Yo no puedo distinguir quienes son japoneses todavía— me dijo la enfermera de la recepción.

—No era médico ni estudiante ¿No viste un paciente japonés ayer u hoy temprano?

—Entré a las ocho de la mañana y ayer no estuve. Pero quizás mi compañera de la madrugada...

—Olvídalo— entré en razón. –Creo que lo soñé.

Regresé a mi departamento caminando despacio, mirando pasar a toda la gente que tenía un lugar a donde llegar. Cada uno con sus razones para vivir mientras mi reflejo en los cristales por donde paso me devolven la imagen de alguien que no tiene motivos.

Terminé de estudiar, cumplí mis metas, soy médico, me especialicé ¿Por qué carajos siento que no tengo una puta razón para vivir? ¿Por qué siento este vacío en mi pecho tan grande como cuando dejé Japón hace años? ¿Por qué es Yuuri? ¿Por qué siempre es Yuuri?


	79. EL TIEMPO HA PASADO

## EL TIEMPO HA PASADO

**VIKTOR POV**

—Voy a tomarte la palabra— le dije a Chris apenas se despertó, estuve esperando toda la tarde a que despertara.

—¿A qué te refieres? Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza.

—Voy a ir a Japón— confesé. Me sentí aliviado, había estado dándole vueltas todo el día a la idea. Sé que nadie va a creerme si les digo que quiero hacer turismo.

—Carambas, bueno me avisas cuando saques los pasajes, ya sabes primera clase. Y a ver si comemos ese plato del que tanto hablas ese que Yurio intentó cocinar después que se casó y me dio indigestión— dijo sin prestarme mucha importancia.

—Te estoy diciendo que voy a ir a ver a Yuuri— dije.

—Por fin voy a cumplir mi fantasía, me buscaré un omega japonés— dijo tomándose un par de analgésicos. –Es que quiero saber que tienen los japoneses—se encogió de hombros.

Hace un par de semanas que la profesora Minako me había enviado un saludo por el Facebook, apenas le contesté, no me atreví a preguntarle más. Pero ahora estaba decidido a convertirme en un stalker. Me pasé buenas horas buscando los perfiles de mis ex compañeros para saber si en alguno aparecía Yuuri. Hasta que encontré un aviso del hospital de Hasetsu, me fui a la página del ministerio de salud japonés y revisé las contrataciones. Estaban buscando un director para el hospital. Sin pensarlo siquiera decidí imprimir los requisitos. Necesitaba una licencia internacional, tengo el título, tengo la especialidad, el internado, una licencia la obtengo en una semana.

Cuando tuve el documento en mis manos decidí que era momento de hablar con Anya, quizás crea que aún estoy enamorado de Yuuri y me desprecie.

—Me presenté para un puesto— empecé a contarle, la había citado en mi departamento, no me gustaría verla llorar en público.

—¿Acá en San Petersburgo? ¿Es un puesto importante?— preguntó.

—Es para director de un hospital, ya me matriculé en un diplomado virtual de administración de salud pública— empecé a contarle.

—¿Director? ¡Apuntas alto Vitya! Yo creí que ibas a ir a algún lugar remoto o peligroso, me da tanta alegría. ¿Es una clínica o un hospital del estado?

—Es un hospital del estado pero no del estado ruso— me miró sorprendida. –Estoy postulando para director del hospital de Hasetsu, en la prefectura de Saga, isla de Kyushu, Japón.

Parpadeó varias veces mientras comprendía mis palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Japón? ¿Quieres volver a Japón? ¿Allí donde vivieron hace años? ¿Dónde vive aquel omega que te fue infiel?— preguntó logrando sacarme un bufido. Sí, se escucha estúpido cuando lo ponen de ese modo.

—Quiero apoyar el lugar. Nunca hice nada por Hasetsu y pasé los mejores cuatro años de mi vida allí.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?— pidió limpiándose una lágrima. No esperaba que me dijera eso.

—Anya yo...

—Viktor, estamos juntos hace unos meses, quizás no somos novios como a mí me gustaría, pero hemos compartido muchas cosas. Te he conocido más, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte triunfar, eres tan maravilloso. Intenta comprenderme, escucharte llamarme por otro nombre fue un duro golpe, no a mi ego sino a mi corazón. Si tú me dices que vas a Japón a hacer algo por ese pueblo, yo quiero estar allí también y ayudarte en lo que pueda. Me falta poco para terminar mi especialidad, puedo apoyar.

—No puedo pedirte eso— susurré. –No puedo...

—No me estás pidiendo nada, yo te ofrezco mi ayuda de corazón. Sé que vas a encontrarte con aquel omega que te hizo tanto daño, estaré allí a tu lado y no te dejaré caer Vitya.

Sus palabras me conmovieron, no había previsto que pasaría si al llegar allá veo a Yuuri casado o en una relación con Minami. ¿Seré capaz de resistir un año mirando como él es feliz?

—No sé lo que voy a encontrar allá— dije asustado.

—Yo voy estar contigo. Siempre, aunque no me quieras tanto como yo— sollozó. –Siento que voy a perderte Vitya ¿Nunca pudiste quererme ni siquiera un poco?

—Te tengo mucho afecto Anya, eres una mujer maravillosa, serías una gran compañera...

—¿Por qué no me dejas serlo? ¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte en esta aventura como a Siberia? Puede que me necesites, aunque no lo creas, quizás pueda salvarte otra vez— me rogó, muchas emociones pasaron por mí en ese momento. Miedo, decepción, esperanza.

Sé que me derrumbaré si encuentro a Yuuri casado y con cachorros. Quizás hasta cometa la locura de buscarlo aun sabiendo que tiene familia, no mido mis reacciones cuando se trata de él. Necesito un ancla, algo que me haga regresar a Rusia luego que termine el contrato, si me aceptan.

—Te... ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?— pregunté apenado. No tenía nada que ofrecer además de un corazón roto y parchado, era una promesa de volver, un compromiso que me traería de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Viktor!— gritó. –¡Claro que me gustaría! Me haces tan feliz— se lanzó a mis brazos llorando de felicidad.

Decidimos decirles a mis padres sobre nuestro proyecto cuando me dieran los resultados, así no tendrían que reclamar y podría irme sin mucho problema. Lo que no iba a aceptar es que le digan a mi abuela, a menos que la boda sea mañana no pienso decirle que pretendo casarme con una de mis colegas. No quiero volver a hablarle de otra omega, no voy a participarle mi vida personal otra vez.

A Chris no le gustó cuando se lo dije pero no me reprendió ni nada, solo estaba empeñado en sacar su licencia para poder acompañarme, aun no sustentaba su tesis.

Unas semanas después recibí un email del hospital de Hasetsu, pidiendo mi documentación porque habían aceptado mi solicitud. Tenía dos meses para presentarme allá, ocupar el nuevo puesto, hacer los cambios que ofrecí y agrandar el hospital. También tenía permiso de llevar toda la ayuda que necesite, siempre presentando proyectos previos a la dirección de salud.

Era tiempo de hablarlo con la familia.

—Felicidades hijo— mi padre fue el primero en abrazarme. Yurio me miró y siguió sentado en el sofá como si no les hubiera dicho nada.

—Gracias papá— traté de distinguir en sus ojos lo que en realidad estaba pensando. Mis padres sonreían felices, ellos tienen la ilusión de verme casado y con cachorros, que lástima.

Yurio reaccionó de la misma manera que cuando empecé a salir con Anya, hace expresiones raras, muecas desagradables pero no me dice nada.

Mila si aprecia a Anya y fue la primera en ir a saludarla. Otabek y Georgi por otro lado son comprensivos. Me felicitaron sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Bendiciones mi amor, me hace muy feliz que formes una familia— mamá no dijo más. Y yo estuve de acuerdo, por un tiempo no tocaremos el tema de los cachorros con ellos. Más adelante les diremos que no queremos y punto.

—No te voy a felicitar— Yurio me abrazó y pegó sus labios a mi oído. –Porque sé que esa boda nunca se realizará.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté atónito.

—Es una estupidez— me dijo antes de soltarme.

Sé que el futuro es impredecible, la vida nos lleva por caminos extraños a veces nos sentimos perdidos... parece que entramos en un túnel sin salida. El tiempo no se detiene y te empuja a seguir, aunque creas que ya no tienes la fuerza suficiente.

—Gracias a todos, mis padres vendrán la semana que viene para felicitarnos personalmente— les comunicó Anya.

—¿Ya hablaste con tu abuela?— preguntó papá discretamente.

—No. A babushka Zhenya le haré partícipe cuando todo esté listo, no ahora.

—Yurio, Mila ¿Podrían ayudarme a planear la boda?— pidió Anya.

—Con mucho gusto— respondió Mila sin dudar.

—Tengo bastante que estudiar y muchas prácticas, paso— le contestó Yurio.

—Yo no podré planearla, no vamos a estar aquí. Es que... Viktor y yo nos vamos del país— confesó Anya.

Ahora venía la parte difícil, la de dar explicaciones. Esperaba que mi familia entienda como lo hizo Anya, mejor dicho, esperaba que ellos intenten creerme.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó mamá.

—Así es. Nos vamos a Hasetsu— confesé, Yurio disimuló bien su sonrisa, papá levantó una ceja, Georgie arrugó la frente, Mila abrió la boca y Otabek se cruzó de brazos.

La tensión era evidente, nadie se atrevería a pronunciar su nombre pero podía ver claramente que toda mi familia tenía una imagen en sus mentes: _"Yuuri"._

— ¿A Hasetsu?— preguntó papá ya que nadie más dijo nada. — ¿Para qué Viktor?

—Me presenté para el puesto de director del hospital y me aceptaron, es una buena forma de practicar la maestría que estoy llevando— dije con bastante seguridad.

—Yo iré con él, Vitya se va primero pero lo alcanzaré en un mes, debo terminar mi especialidad y sacar la licencia internacional— Anya siguió explicando nuestros planes.

La idea era trabajar juntos por unos meses, regresar a San Petersburgo para la boda y terminar mi contrato en Hasetsu.

—Bueno, si lo tienen todo planeado, no queda más que apoyarlos muchachos— sonrió papá.

—Iremos a verlos apenas tengamos un fin de semana libre— anunció mamá.

—Yo también iré— gritó Yurio. —Digo, iremos, Beka y yo ¿Verdad amor?— volvió la cabeza para buscar el apoyo de su marido. Quien se lo dio sin pensarlo siquiera.

Pero en el fondo, yo sabía que Yurio, deseaba tanto como yo volver a verlo. Siempre fue un tema vetado entre nosotros desde hace varios años, luego que me sacó de aquel lago casi congelado, me animó a regresar a Hasetsu y casi me matan le pedí no volver a hablar de Yuuri.

—Yo no quiero volver a Hasetsu, me quedaré aquí planeando la boda— contestó Mila sonriendo.

—Cuenta conmigo Viktor, he terminado la formación en Mechnikov, puedo hacerme cargo de UCI y rehabilitación— se ofreció Georgi de inmediato. Cómo no contar con él, si ha sido el pilar más grande en mi vida, estos años. Chris es mi amigo, me aconseja mientras que Georgi es mi hermano mayor, el más centrado e inteligente. No en vano ha llevado dos especializaciones.

—Vas conmigo entonces, tramita la licencia internacional— sugerí.

Todo quedó decidido para el viaje, me comuniqué con las autoridades japonesas para los permisos respectivos, el hospital es pequeño hasta donde recuerdo, ofrecí ayuda rusa para agrandarlo, llevar personal médico altamente capacitado, conseguir donaciones de algunos laboratorios internacionales, claro que mi ONG es la que va a apoyarlos incondicionalmente

Pero yo sólo yo sé que en realidad que voy a Japón porque necesito cerrar esa parte de mi vida. Debo ver a Yuuri Katsuki una vez más, saber que está bien, casado o tal vez con cachorros. Debo des hacerme de esos recuerdos que me atormentan de esos sueños recurrentes y pesadillas que no me dejan vivir.

Tengo que verlo tal y cómo es hoy. Ya no el adolescente que me engañó, porque yo tampoco soy ese adolescente herido. Él es ahora un adulto, que continuó su vida y sigue adelante. Y yo soy un hombre que ha madurado, firme en sus decisiones y que ya no le teme al pasado.

He sufrido en este tiempo, incontables noches en silencio me he lamentado. Primero porque la persona que tanto amaba me traicionó y luego porque no tuve las agallas de enfrentarlo para pedirle explicaciones. Yo amaba a Yuuri con toda el alma. Nunca amé a nadie así, aquel día no pude lastimarlo reclamándole su error. Temí convertirme en un monstruo, perder los estribos y atentar contra su vida... No pude manejar mis emociones en ese entonces.

Y ahora, luego de casi siete años quiero terminar definitivamente con esos recuerdos y no encuentro mejor forma de hacerlo que volviendo a verlo, regresando al lugar en donde empezó todo.

El vuelo salió demorado como siempre, Aeroflot es la línea aérea que más hace perder el tiempo en este planeta. El viaje duró más de quince horas, porque hicimos escala en Seúl y en Tokio. Para cuando bajamos, Chris, Georgi y yo, estábamos exhaustos.

—Otra vez casi se me borra la raya— se quejó bromeando Chris al llegar. –Así que estamos en Japón, vaya, vamos a ver que nos espera aquí— me sonrió tomando su maleta y caminando hacia migraciones. Contuve el aire y lo solté.

¡He vuelto! Después de tanto tiempo he regresado. Te volveré a ver Yuuri.


	80. NO SOMOS LOS MISMOS

## NO SOMOS LOS MISMOS

**VIKTOR POV**

Como la primera vez que llegué a Hasetsu, la primera parada fue el hospital y no precisamente a dejar documentos para ocupar el cargo, sino para ponernos nuestras vacunas respectivas. Las enfermeras nos miraron con curiosidad, cuchicheaban entre ellas sin darse cuenta que las podíamos entender muy bien.

—Por favor, quisiera saber si la enfermera Hiroko Katsuki sigue trabajando en el hospital— pregunté a la que parecía de más edad. Me miró sorprendida no sé si por la pregunta o por darse cuenta que hablo muy bien el japonés.

—Katsuki Hiroko falleció hace unos años— contestó mientras mi sonrisa decaía y mi estómago envió una contracción. Sentí que todo por dentro se me encogía. No lo puedo creer...

—¿Cómo falleció?— pregunté intentando no llorar. Ella era una madre tan dedicada, una mujer trabajadora, siempre tenía comida deliciosa y caliente para ofrecer. Sonreía todo el tiempo y sus ojos marrón rojizos como los de su hijo transmitían tanta paz.

—Accidente de tránsito, iba a Nagasaki a un curso del hospital— contestó.

—No lo sabía— le dije. –Hace años que me fui a Hasetsu. ¿Su familia está bien? ¿El señor Toshiya y su hijo Yuuri?

—Ellos están bien.

Salí de aquel lugar muy afectado, Georgi notó mi semblante.

—¿Qué pasa Vitya?— preguntó.

—La señora Hiroko, la mamá de Yuuri... murió.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace años— no podía dejar de pensar en aquel accidente de mis pesadillas ¿No fue un sueño lo que vi? ¿Pasó realmente? Un escalofrío me recorrió. Tiene que ser una coincidencia, tiene que serlo.

Lo siguiente que hicimos cuando me sentí mejor fue ir a nuestra antigua casa a ver si la podíamos recuperar, quisiera volver a vivir allí, quisiera comprarla para tener algo en Japón que sí sea mío.

—¿En serio vivían aquí?— preguntó Chris al ver la enorme y vieja casa tan descuidada. Parece que nadie más ha vivido en ella desde que la dejamos. La pintura por fuera se está saliendo, los cimientos se ven carcomidos y la puerta grande del garaje donde teníamos el almacén de ventas está rota.

—Habrá que hablarle al señor Nomura a ver si nos la vuelve a alquilar— dijo Georgi.

—Va a necesitar muchas reparaciones, no nos podemos quedar aquí por el momento. Tenemos que alquilar en otro lugar.

Encontramos muy cerca del hospital un dúplex en un edificio pequeño y cómodo. Desempacamos, nos dimos un baño y dormimos algunas horas por la descompensación de horas.

Por la noche salimos a buscar de comer, habían muchos lugares nuevos que no estaban antes, parece que la pequeña ciudad está floreciendo, hay mucho más comercio desde que nos fuimos.

—Ahora sí, quiero comer el famosísimo katsudon— pidió Chris. pero no fue lo mismo, yo no pude ni darle dos bocados a mi comida.

Al día siguiente me presenté en la dirección del ministerio de salud, conversé con algunas autoridades y me trasladé luego al hospital a ver al doctor Miyano, el director por más de cuarenta años, quien entra a retiro dentro de poco.

—Me voy tranquilo sabiendo que el hospital queda en manos de alguien joven, lleno de sueños y con muchos proyectos a realizar. He gestionado por años algunas modificaciones pero tardan demasiado, no van de acuerdo con el crecimiento de la población. Ya no somos un pueblo, tenemos una ciudad floreciente— me sonrió.

—Yo le doy mi palabra que en este año que estaré a cargo, vamos a lograr modernizar el hospital, no esperaré que el estado me dé lo que necesito, no se preocupe por eso, tengo apoyo extranjero y lograremos las metas que hemos previsto.

—En dos días tendrá el hospital listo para que asuma el cargo y haga esos cambios. Tengo aquí mi informe sobre la evaluación del hospital, la cantidad de personal, las contrataciones, y las carencias.

Georgi, Chris y yo nos dedicamos a estudiar aquellos papeles, realmente íbamos a necesitar muchas cosas más de las que había pensado.

—Voy a necesitar que vayas a Suiza, Chris— comenté. –Me gustaría que expongas a la ONG que he estado apoyando durante años, algunos de nuestros proyectos. Y si no pues que retires mis acciones de la misma institución y otra en la que he estado invirtiendo.

—Eso me llevará algunas semanas ¿Pueden solos?— preguntó.

—Podremos pero sin dinero o apoyo no vamos a lograr sacar adelante algunos proyectos— suspiré.

—Bueno, de paso podré visitar a la familia, hace tres años que no veo a mis sobrinos. ¿Hay obstetra?

—Si pero su contrato vence esta semana, junto con el de varios médicos mayores y otros han presentado su renuncia quizás por el temor de la nueva administración. Aquí dice que tres médicos pidieron su cambio a otro hospital. Los japoneses suelen ser temerosos a los cambios, además somos extranjeros, si me aceptaron es porque quieren probar ayuda internacional, al postularme ofrecí apoyo de los organismos con los que trabajo.

—Qué convenidos son pero bueno, es un hospital pequeño, alejado de la capital, que no recibe tanto presupuesto como de las ciudades más grandes, se están arriesgando contigo, Viktor— opinó Georgi.

—Tendremos que hacernos cargo de muchas áreas mientras hacemos las nuevas contrataciones, Chris regrese de Suiza y llegue Anya. Haremos turnos de consultorio externo, yo por la mañana y tú por la tarde, va a ser una transición difícil pero en un mes lograremos estabilizarnos— comenté dispuesto a iniciar con mucha fuerza esta nueva etapa. Apenas hemos salido de las aulas, somos jóvenes pero tenemos mucho entusiasmo.

Así quedamos listos para empezar nuestras labores.

La ceremonia de despedida del doctor Miyano parecía un funeral, solo él estaba feliz de retirarse, los doctores que se iban debido a su baja no me miraron con buenos ojos, por suerte no se quedarían más que un par de días. El hospital completo olía a viejo, demasiada gente mayor, siento que estoy desplazando a toda una generación.

Sólo los jóvenes me saludaron con el respeto que debe merecer un cargo así, los entiendo, sé cómo piensan los japoneses, no por nada viví cuatro años aquí y aprendí sus costumbres y su extraña manera de pensar. Me han concedido una oportunidad para demostrarles que estoy equivocado, que no podré hacer las mejoras que planteé. Decidieron entregarle el hospital a un ruso porque no les costará nada la modernización pero estarán vigilando por si cometo errores.

Por la tarde decidí ir a comprar algo de comestible en el supermercado local, está mucho más grande que cuando vivía aquí, hay de todo. Va a llover, puedo sentir el olor de la tierra que pronto estará húmeda, tardé meses en poder identificar los aromas previos a las lluvias, las nevadas y la primavera.

Busqué algunas verduras y unos fideos de arroz, cuando pasaba por la zona de dulces me quedé estático.

Era Yuuri, mirando una vitrina llena de pequeños pasteles de vistosos colores. Siempre le gustaron los dulces, los mochis son sus favoritos, los que vienen rellenos de helados de chocolate en el verano o de mermelada de fresas en invierno. Caminé unos pasos porque solo alcanzaba a ver su perfil, iba a hablarle cuando empezó a llamar a... Minami.

Nada me había preparado para la enorme sorpresa que me llevé al regresar a Hasetsu y encontrar a Yuuri embarazado nada menos que de Kenjirou Minami, el muy desgraciado. No me sorprendería ahora que tengan una camada completa en su casa. Malditos embusteros ¿Cuánto tiempo me habrán visto la cara en la escuela?

Pude notar la redondez de su vientre, aún no me miraba pero yo ya había visto suficiente, incluso a aquel beta que me miraba con desprecio.

Debo moderar mis pensamientos pero aunque no quiera aceptarlo, me llena de coraje verlos juntos. Sé que no está bien, que no me debe importar en lo absoluto pero el nugget con ketchup pavonea su paternidad con descaro. Tomó a Yuuri de la mano exigiéndole marcharse de inmediato.

El omega notó mi presencia, me miró asustado. ¿Después de siete años tenía que regresar a ver esto? Nunca me quisiste Yuuri, todo fue mentira. Todo.

—Felicidades— logré hablar. —Buenas tardes. Adiós, Yuuri— dije antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia la salida dejando la canasta de compras tirada en medio de un corredor.

Afuera llovía, lo agradecí porque de esa forma mis lágrimas no se notarían mientras caminaba de regreso. _"Adiós, Yuuri"_ no me voy a quedar para verte feliz con otro. Los japoneses no confían en mí, voy a darles motivos para que hablen sobre la irresponsabilidad de los rusos por décadas.

Si salgo de aquí cuanto antes no volveré a encontrármelo. No debí haber venido, no debería estar en este lugar, fue un error. Me senté en una banca porque necesitaba calmarme. No puedo llegar y luego salir corriendo, tengo 26 años, no 18.

Aún me lamentaba cuando un grito me alertó, en el estacionamiento había pasado algo. Caminé tan rápido como el piso mojado me dejó hacerlo solo para sentir desesperación al ver a Yuuri en el piso, de espaldas. Con un demonio ¿Aún no se fija por dónde camina?

—Tranquilo, no te muevas ¿Cuántas semanas tiene?— le pregunté al padre de su cachorro quien no tenía ni idea, típico de alguien que no puede cuidar ni de su propia pareja.

— ¡Tengo 16 semanas!— gritó Yuuri. Está en el segundo trimestre, la caída puede ser peligrosa pero no fatal, hay que llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes. Llamé de inmediato pidiendo una ambulancia, no como médico u observador de un accidente sino como el director, es la primera vez que me identifico como tal exigiendo atención preferencial por ello.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, necesitaba revisarlo pero no sé si me deje. La gente se aglomera alrededor asustada. La hago a un lado para que no lo pongan nervioso. Me mantengo a su lado todo el tiempo tratando de calmarlo, Minami no subió a la ambulancia como era su obligación, tengo ganas de golpearlo por su cobardía. ¡Lo dejó solo!

Apenas llegamos entré a pedirle al doctor Miyano que atendiera a Yuuri, él es también obstetra, uno muy antiguo pero es el mejor que hay en este momento.

—¿Katsuki?— preguntó el médico. –Será mi último paciente aquí, justamente el hijo de la buena Hiroko— suspiró mientras lo acompañaba a emergencias.

Lo esperé afuera hasta que terminó, me alcanzó la historia señalando que debían hacerle un ultrasonido y debía permanecer en el hospital para observación hasta mañana.

—Buena suerte joven Nikiforov, dejo la obra de mi vida en sus manos— se despidió. Sentí una gran carga sobre mis hombros, debo dar la talla y cumplir con mi palabra no puedo huir, ya no. Aunque Yuuri tenga una familia, sea feliz y esté embarazado, yo debo cumplir aquí.

Fue mi primera noche en el hospital, preparé el sofá pequeño de la oficina para descansar pero no podía dormir. Salí a hacer una ronda, apenas encontré gente despierta. En neonatología solo un cachorrito ocupaba una incubadora vieja, no había emergencias esa noche y los pacientes hospitalizados eran pocos. La luz estaba apagada en la habitación en la que estaba él, entré solo para saber si no necesitaba algo, o si sentía algún dolor. Las luces de la calle me dejaron verlo de perfil, profundamente dormido.

No ha cambiado mucho, está más delgado, tiene el cabello más largo porque le cubre los ojos. Pero esa expresión dulce cuando duerme sigue allí. Me senté para poder pensar mientras lo miraba.

 _"Estoy aquí por ti"_ pensé. _"Y me doy cuenta que el tiempo ha pasado y no somos los mismos, llevamos nuestros caminos por distintas rutas y es hora de dejarte marchar. Estás bien, has sufrido un accidente pero estarás bien, tienes una familia, serás madre, no sé si por primera, segunda o tercera vez. Yo... debo dedicarme a lo mío"_ seguí pensando mientras lo observaba babear la almohada.

_"Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Yuuri. Nunca fuiste mío, gracias por todo, cerdito"_

Me levanté para retirarme pero él se removió, quizás estaba soñando, espero que no despierte, no sé cómo podría explicar mi presencia en su habitación. Caminé muy despacio para no hacer ruido pero cuando estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta escuché sus balbuceos.

—Viktor... Viktor— lo escuché decir. Mi cuerpo se tensó pensando que había despertado pero cuando me volví para responder, él seguía dormido.

_Con un demonio Katsuki ¿Por qué me llamas en sueños? ¿Por qué me haces esto?_


	81. ESOS CELOS ME MATAN

## ESOS CELOS ME MATAN

**VIKTOR POV**

Desperté adolorido, necesito acondicionar una habitación para descansar por las noches en el hospital o al menos conseguir una cama armable para no dormir encogido. 

Apenas tuve los resultados de Yuuri pude ver que hubo un sangrado peligroso por lo que el doctor Miyano recomendó reposo absoluto por unas semanas. Preparé la lista de advertencias y cuidados para mejorar su salud, haciendo hincapié en evitar las relaciones sexuales. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en eso pero me ganan los recuerdos. Yuuri siempre fue tan sensual, cuando lo hacíamos, nunca le bastaba una vez... _¡Ya Viktor! Deja de recordar_ , me grité mentalmente.

Busque una dieta adecuada para que la siguiera y recordando que le gusta cocinar me atreví a sugerirle recetas japonesas balanceadas y fáciles de preparar, lo imprimí todo para enviarlo con una de las enfermeras más jóvenes que encontré.

—Tengo que llevarle la comida al paciente— me dijo con un carrito lleno de cosas que no me atrevería a probar.

—¿Ese es el desayuno de un paciente?

—De un embarazado sí, es pan de centeno, leche sin azúcar y un huevo duro— me sonrió.

—Ese parece el desayuno de un comunista de la segunda guerra mundial— murmuré en mi idioma. –No me agrada la presentación—objeté. –Acompáñeme a la cocina para hablar con los encargados.

Así terminé haciendo varios menús para diversos tipos de hospitalizados, que contengan frutas frescas, jugos recién exprimidos, tostadas, bollos, arroz, sopa de miso, salmón, nori y esos omelets japoneses tan ricos, los tomagoyaqui que tantas veces me preparó Yuuri en el pasado.

Luego de media hora y algunas demostraciones básicas llené el carrito de Sala con un buen desayuno. Le di el alta del paciente, sus recomendaciones y mandé que una ambulancia lo lleve de vuelta. Es algo que estamos intentando mejorar, algunos pacientes necesitan movilidad.

—No olvides llamar a su padre o a su esposo para coordinar el traslado, el hospital debe trabajar siempre con la ayuda de los familiares.

—Lo tendré en cuenta doctor Nikiforov— me sonrió.

Regresé a mis labores, hoy tenía la visita de la empresa de construcción que contraté para ampliar neonatología porque una habitación tan pequeña no es suficiente, además tengo previstas nuevas incubadoras modernas y no van a entrar. Hay tanto que ver que no sé por dónde empezar, saqué la lista que hice ayer e inicié mi día, había aprovechado para desayunar en las cocinas.

Georgi empezó a ayudarme con algunos días de consultas en las mañanas pues las visitas de los nuevos proveedores me llevaban mucho tiempo. Anya llamaba varias veces al día lo que logró estresarme.

Estaba caminando con uno de los proveedores de material quirúrgico cuando entró otra llamada del extranjero, pensé que era Anya y sin mirar bien el número contesté.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?— pregunté.

—Pues quisiera saber qué hacen mis nietos en Japón— era la voz de mi abuela. Me sorprendió escucharla.

—Babushka, lo siento. Hola. Lamento no habértelo comunicado, acepté un contrato aquí porque me propuse ayudar en este lugar donde viví hace años...

—Vitya, no me mientas que soy vieja ¿Volviste a ver a ese omega?— preguntó.

—Lo he visto sí pero él tiene su familia ahora y yo estoy dedicado a mi profesión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar allá?

—Un año, no más.

—Bien, porque en algunos meses regresaré a Rusia y te necesito para que asumas tus funciones.

—Babushka...— iba a decirle que no voy a aceptar pero no era buena idea hablarlo por teléfono. –Voy a necesitar apoyo...

—Ya vi que sí, te lo negaron en la Federación de Ginebra, en este momento me llegó el fax— pude deducir que le parecía gracioso, pues a mí no.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— pregunté.

—Mi niño, yo he invertido allí desde hace años cuando vi tu interés en apoyar esas causas. No administran y no dan buenos dividendos pero tendrás mi apoyo a nivel personal. Yo enviaré esas incubadoras que pediste. Por favor, no gastes de tu patrimonio personal, cómprate un buen coche por una vez en tu vida y deja de pensar en los demás.

—Lo haré babushka, muchas gracias.

—Pediré que revalúen tus proyectos, me parecen justos.

Corté con una sonrisa, mi abuela era como un ángel que siempre iba un paso delante de mí para ayudarme. No sé qué haría sin ella. Pero le haré caso y me compraré un buen coche ruso para movilizarme... me pregunto si venderán ambulancias...

Días después las cosas empezaban a mejorar pero la cantidad de pacientes que venían a consulta aumentó, escuché que algunos pacientes me decían que antes la atención en el hospital era tan lenta que preferían ir a consulta con los médicos privados que casualmente trabajaban aquí en otros turnos pero se marcharon cuando el director salió.

Llegué a tener hasta treinta consultas una sola mañana. Me hace recordar cuando ayudaba en hospitales de campaña o en ayuda social.

Había comenzado bien el día, Chris me anunció que llega mañana con toda la financiación que pedimos. Estaba empezando a medir el tiempo que tardo en atender a los pacientes y que salgan de la consulta satisfechos.

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando leí en el expediente que continuaba "Katsuki, Yuuri"

—Hola— dije al notar que había entrado y estaba mirándome bastante molesto.

Luego de un agresivo intercambio de palabras en el que fui dando tumbos con mis emociones porque no sabía si reírme o echarlo del consultorio, se fue. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Me pregunté cuando terminé de atender. ¿Dónde quedó el omega tímido? Las hormonas deben ternerlo así, quizás tuvo un mal día.

Yuuri, me desconciertas.

—¿Se puede?— levanté la vista para ver a ese fantoche beta de cabello rubio con esa ridícula mecha roja pidiendo consulta para su ¿Prometido? Así que es su primer cachorro porque Yuuri sigue soltero. ¿Por qué se han tardado tanto?

Intenté ser tan profesional como pude, dejando de lado mis emociones y mi corazón que latía unas veces indignado al verlos juntos y otras enternecido al ver al cerdito embarazado.

_Cuantas veces imaginé que tendríamos cachorros juntos, cuantas veces quise que tú fueras la madre de mis hijos..._

En menudo problema me metí al preguntar si le habían hecho el examen de mamografía. No hay mamógrafo y no es indispensable la verdad pero ya lo había dicho y no podía retractarme. Obviamente Katsuki reclamó, pataleó y casi hace otro escándalo. Menudo katsudon, tenía que volverse tan quisquilloso embarazado.

Tragué saliva cuando lo vi sin camisa, es cierto que ahora está más delgado pero tiene curvas más pronunciadas y sus pechos han crecido, sus pezones rosados se han oscurecido. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando lo toqué, debo concentrarme en buscar algún nódulo o algo irregular pero es difícil. Mis dedos tiemblan cuando tomé entre mi pulgar e índice aquellos pezones hinchados, mi boca ensalivó como si quisiera morder. ¡Debo contenerme! ¡Es mi paciente!

Jamás me había ocurrido algo como esto, Yuuri gimió y me abrazó de pronto dando un salto asustado logrando arrancar un gruñido de mi parte. Me quedé quieto esperando que me suelte olisqueando sus cabellos. No noté ningún otro olor aparte del suyo aunque ahora es más potente, huele como a un bocadillo exquisito. Los betas no tienen efluvio pero debería sentir el hedor de aceite de autos, Minami apesta a eso.

Debo fingir que nada me pasa pero la erección duele en mi entrepierna, Yuuri entra al baño y yo lo agradezco porque no sé como hacer para continuar. Ha sido la consulta más extraña y erótica de mi vida. No debo volver a atender a Yuuri como paciente, jamás, jamás.

Pero las emociones que experimenté, la lujuria, la ansiedad y la ternura de sentir el bebé que lleva en su vientre se vio trastocada cuando regresó el inútil de su pareja. No están casados, son prometidos, me lo recuerdan a cada rato. Me quedo pensando unos segundos si cuando Anya llegue Yuuri va a sentir algo o si ya su corazón le pertenece al nugget con kétchup quien se lo lleva en brazos solo para darme más coraje.

Lo que debería hacer es dedicarme a mi labor, tengo cientos de problemas que resolver y yo jugando al adolescente calentón.

Esa semana cerré el trato con el señor Nomura, está tan viejito que apenas me reconoció. Me remató su casa porque no tiene hijos a quienes heredarles y decidió viajar por el mundo hasta que el dinero de la venta se le termine. Busqué una constructora para que me ayude con las refacciones de mi nueva casa y tenerla lista para cuando todos estemos juntos. Quiero dormir en mi vieja habitación, poder mirar ese árbol de cerezo que ha crecido tanto y sentir otra vez que tengo un hogar.

Chris regresó con buenas noticias, Anya llegó esa semana y decidimos salir a celebrar. Las cosas nos están yendo mucho mejor, hemos contratado varios médicos nuevos, donamos las máquinas viejas y adquirimos otras nuevas, hemos contratado un nuevo servicio de limpieza y nuevos cocineros. Reemplazamos la sala de emergencias, la nueva ambulancia y mi auto llegaron en esas semanas.

—Quiero brindar porque estamos todos juntos y porque tenemos nueva casa— les sonreí. —Compré la casona del señor Nomura y dentro de poco me la entregan. Tendremos mucho espacio.

—¿Compraste una casa? ¿Y por qué no me consultaste?— preguntó Anya algo seria.

—Siempre quise comprar esa casa, la conservaré aun cuando nos vayamos, quiero un pedacito de Japón que sea mío— me encogí de hombros.

—Pudimos comprar algo mucho mejor, no sé, en una zona exclusiva, he visto al oeste que hay edificios nuevos y un centro comercial...

—Quiero vivir en mi vieja casa, tengo los mejores recuerdos allí...

—Lo sé Vitya pero ya no puedes ir comprando cosas y decidiendo solo— acarició mi brazo. –Recuerda que pronto nos casaremos y seremos una familia los dos— al escucharla hablar me entró pánico. Siempre he decidido por mismo lo que pienso hacer, comprar y en dónde invertir mis bienes. ¿Tendré que darle un reporte de mis gastos a Anya? ¿Y poner su nombre en mis tarjetas? La miré confundido mientras ella sonreía con amabilidad. ¿Cuánto falta para la boda? ¿5 meses?

—Yo tomo el turno de la mañana— dice Anya a Chris. –No me gusta quedarme hasta tarde, prefiero usar ese tiempo para salir, quiero recorrer los mejores lugares que hay aquí.

—Entonces yo voy en las tardes y parte de la noche pero las guardias nos las repartimos— iniciaron una charla para ponerse de acuerdo, Anya no quiere hacer guardias nocturnas porque dice que le saldrán ojeras. Todos nos reímos, las ojeras son parte de nosotros, detrás de los anteojos tenemos unas profundas ojeras. Bueno yo aún no necesito anteojos pero quizás pronto deberé hacerme un examen.

—Conocí un omega muy lindo— me comenta Chris una noche en que nos quedamos más de la cuenta, están terminando la ampliación de neo y estamos los dos supervisando el sistema eléctrico.

—¿japonés?— le sonreí.

—Sí. Su nombre es Mazumi, lo invité a salir, veremos qué pasa. ¿Volviste a ver a Yuuri?— me preguntó

—No. Solo esa vez y ya. Espero que vaya a tu consulta, no lo asustes ¿sí?

—¿Asustarlo yo? Me muero por conocerlo, debe tener algo especial ese cerdito.

—Está comprometido...

—Y espera su primer cachorro con el beta con el que te engañó, ya lo sé. Igual quiero conocer al dueño de tus pesadillas y sueños húmedos— se burló.

El día que nos entregaron la casa fuimos a verla todos, Anya ya estaba pensando en la decoración, yo quisiera que tuviera los arreglos que mamá hizo pero las paredes ahora son todas blancas y hay que llenar el espacio.

—Mi habitación es esta— dije cuando llegamos al segundo piso. –Chris puedes usar la de Yurio y Anya la de Mila, es la más grande. Hay otra que da al patio trasero y una en la planta baja...

—¿No vamos a quedarnos juntos?— me susurró para que nadie más oyera. –Me diste una habitación en el departamento pensé que era por comodidad pero ahora que tendremos esta enorme casa...

—Nunca hemos dormido juntos... es decir, no la noche completa. Además, las guardias y nuestros celos...— intenté buscar una excusa.

—Podemos pasarlo juntos— ofreció. Un momento ¿Pasar mis celos con ella?

—No debemos, no hasta estar casados Anya, lo lamento pero es algo personal que pienso cumplir. Nunca he pasado mi celo con ningún omega— le dije muy serio. Cuando estuve con Yuuri me encerraba para no salir corriendo a buscarlo durante mis celos.

—Pero Vitya, soy tu prometida— exigió con más insistencia.

—Y por eso mismo debo respetarte— cerré el tema y aunque no le gustó y estuvo molesta algunos días conmigo finalmente ocupó la habitación que antes fue de Mila.

Los días fueron pasando dedicados a mejorar el servicio, la que más se quejaba del clima y de lo apagado de Hasetsu era Anya quien exigía salidas nocturnas para divertirnos. Así conocimos al omega con el que sale Chris, quien trabaja en el pre escolar del pueblo. Una noche llegó cansado porque tenía problemas en la guardería donde trabajaba.

—Estoy exhausto, lo lamento— se disculpó con una reverencia. –Me han dado el puesto de maestro permanente porque mi compañero sufrió un accidente hace poco pero ha sido muy pesado para mí. Yuuri dejó todo hecho un caos y he tenido que hacer muchas horas extras.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki?— preguntó Georgi notando el interés general.

—¿Lo conocen?— preguntó Masumi.

—Lo conocí en la escuela, hace años— contestó Georgi.

—Es bastante desorganizado, ha malcriado a los niños y ahora de pronto pidió su baja por salud dejándome el peso de todo. Y no creo que regrese ni cuando tenga su cachorro porque es un omega soltero, no se ha casado quien sabe por qué.

— ¿No dejan trabajar a los omegas que son madres y no se casan en tu guardería?— preguntó Chris.

—No. Y dudo que alguna institución pública lo reciba. Es por honor, ha mancillado el apellido de su familia al no enlazarse, si hay algo que la sociedad aquí vea mal es a un omega abandonado o rechazado.

—Tiene pareja— intervino Anya. –Es mi paciente y su beta es tan cariñoso con él, lo acompaña a todas sus citas, son tan lindos— suspiró. –Creo que tienen una especie de unión libre, yo no sé pero seguro que se casarán cuando nazca su cachorrito...

—Disculpen— me levanté y tuve que salir a tomar aire.

 _Respira Nikiforov, respira que los celos hacen daño al hígado_ , suspiré mientras acomodaba mi cabello y tiraba de él suavemente.

 _Déjalo ir, déjalo ir_ , me repetía una y otra vez.


	82. SILENCIAR MI CORAZÓN

## SILENCIAR MI CORAZÓN

**VIKTOR POV**

Una mañana en la que salía de mi oficina para ir a echar un vistazo a las nuevas clases de psicoprofilaxis obstétrica, que habían iniciado hace poco fui detenido por Yuuri quien vomitó en el pasillo, sobre mis zapatos.

Me sentí tan impotente en ese momento, no lo está pasando bien, quizás lleva un embarazo difícil, no solo por el accidente. No pude evitar querer ayudarle, protegerle, incluso mimarlo. Recuerdo que en el pasado apenas Yuuri estornudaba ya estaba corriendo a prepararle algún té para el resfriado. Mis instintos de protección solo se han desarrollado plenamente con él, cuido de los demás, velo por la seguridad y tranquilidad de mis pacientes todo el tiempo pero jamás sentí la necesidad de proteger a alguien tanto como a este cerdito.

Aún ahora sé que recibiría una bala por él y moriría gustoso con tal que no le pase nada. No entiendo porque es así, racionalmente sé que él tiene quien lo cuide, nunca ha estado desamparado, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

Luego de asegurarme que está bien, limpiarlo y ofrecerle una de mis camisas, lo llevé de regreso a su consultorio porque necesitaba saber por qué los pacientes están vomitando. Anya no puede practicar la prueba del azúcar sin estar segura, podría haber pacientes hipotensos a los que podría causarles daño.

—Vitya, ¿Qué pasó?— me preguntó cuando entré algo fastidiado. –Hueles terrible.

—Tus pacientes me vomitaron ¿Test O'Sullivan? ¿No deberías esperar a que estén terminando el segundo trimestre y tener una prueba de sangre con niveles elevados de glucosa? ¿Se lo hiciste a todos?

—¡No hay glucómetro! ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?

—¿Por qué no lo pediste?

—Sabes que casi no hay presupuesto en este hospital y si lo pido lo sacarás de tu dinero.

—Pero no cuesta ni 3000 rublos. Solicita algo antes que pongas en riesgo a los pacientes, por favor. Están embarazados.

—Sólo lo dices porque Katsuki vomitó ¿Verdad?— me reclamó. No era la primera vez que he escuchado sus insinuaciones, ya antes me ha culpado de no aceptarla en mi habitación porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Yuuri.

—No sólo él, hay otra paciente que está mal allá afuera. Solo... no pongas en riesgo a nadie ¿Sí? Si necesitas algo sólo pídelo antes de intentar hacer algo que ya no se usa.

—¡Se sigue usando en muchos países!— reclamó.

—No se usa en Rusia, no se usa en Japón ¿Quedó claro?

—¿Crees que puedes entrar en mi consulta y decirme que hacer?— insistió molesta.

—No es una sugerencia, te cursaré un memorándum para que sea formal. No más Test O'Sullivan en este hospital.

—¿Pero quién crees...?— no le dejé terminar la pregunta.

—Le recuerdo obstetra Petrova, que soy el director del hospital— jamás había tenido que decir eso en voz alta para disciplinar a mis amigos, en este caso, mi pareja. Era un terreno difícil que me causaba molestia pisar pero no me va a temblar la mano para sacar de aquí a alguien que puede poner en riesgo a los pacientes. Encontré a Yuuri a gatas vomitando en medio del pasillo, no puedo borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

—Vitya, lo siento— se retractó. –Jamás quise poner en riesgo a mis panzoncitos, tienes razón quizás los japoneses no tienen buena tolerancia al azúcar. Sólo quería saber si alguno estaba en riesgo de sufrir diabetes gestacional, es muy peligrosa— acarició mi brazo volviendo a su habitual buen humor. A veces me sorprende cómo cambia de un momento a otro, siento que estoy empezando a conocerla, eso es bueno si vamos a casarnos lo menos que pido es que se muestre tal como es.

—Está bien, solo cuídalos mucho. Mañana tendrás ese glucómetro— dije caminando hasta la puerta. Apenas la abrí sentí las miradas serias de los pacientes pero Anya me ganó en salir con una sonrisa, sin esperarlo me dio un beso delante de todos los pacientes molestos. No dije nada pero me avergonzó esa situación, no es profesional. Decidí ignorarlo y regresar a mi oficina, tengo cientos de cosas que hacer, debo empezar a delegar responsabilidades.

He programado unas charlas médicas a cargo de especialistas, Chris va a empezar, luego seguirá el nuevo cardiólogo que se ha unido a nosotros y por último un dermatólogo, he notado que hay un aumento de alergias de piel en los pequeños.

Tengo que entrevistarme con un antiguo compañero de la escuela, Seungbae va a venir para darle un trabajo. Creo que uno de los omegas embarazados sufre violencia doméstica.

Y por si fuera poco esta noche también iremos a comer con el matrimonio Leroy, Anya está muy interesada en la zona donde viven, no sé por qué motivo si tenemos una casa enorme donde todos podemos vivir a gusto. Me llevaré a Chris porque no quiero morir de aburrimiento, escuchar hablar a Anya e Isabella hace que el cansancio me sorprenda y empiece a dormitar mientras Jean intenta sorprenderme con sus hazañas. Me contó que viajó a Australia a hacer surf, como si eso fuera peligroso, ya quisiera verlo en Cuba en medio de una epidemia de dengue y conjuntivitis hemorrágica, eso si es peligroso.

—Quiero hacerme un chequeo general— me dijo esa noche Jean Leroy muy serio.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunté.

—No lo sé, quiero que sea algo en privado antes de decirle a Isabella, tal vez no sea nada, es que siento que algo no va bien. Desde hace unas semanas no respiro bien, es como si tuviera algo que no me deja hacerlo ¿Podrías ayudarme?— pidió.

—Desde luego, solo tenemos que ubicar donde está el problema, te espero mañana temprano— le dije al despedirme.

 _Ojalá que no sea nada grave, este hombre tiene dos cachorros en camino_ , pensé preocupado.

—¿Crees que venga mañana a la conferencia?— me preguntó Chris de regreso en casa.

—¿Quién?

—Tu cerdito

—Te repito que no es mi cerdito, no le digas así.

—Han pasado semanas y no me lo he cruzado, si no viene mañana creo que buscaré el modo de verlo— sonrió.

—No te acerques a Yuuri— le dije en un tono poco amistoso. –No es una broma, Giacometti. Y no se te ocurra decirle nada de mí.

—No puedes pedirme eso. Me hiciste venir hasta aquí para que encontraras la paz de tu alma y ni siquiera has sido capaz de hablarle. Tan difícil es preguntarle "¿Yuuri por qué me engañaste?"

—¿No es obvio?— pregunté medio gritando. –Ama a ese beta, sigue con él, espera su cachorro. ¡Lo que se ve no se pregunta!

—Es cierto pero yo si voy a preguntar ¿Por qué eres tan idiota Nikiforov?

Se fue a preparar su charla de mañana dejándome fastidiado.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri estaba entre los asistentes, pude notarlo desde que llegué, no dejaba de mirarme incluso cuando la conferencia empezó, le dediqué una sonrisa porque me alegraba verlo allí. Los asistentes y la prensa me sorprendieron a la salida y no volví a verlo más hasta el babyshower de Isabella.

Cada vez que reparo en Katsuki no puedo evitar darme cuenta en lo adorable que luce con aquella ropa de omega embarazado y su redondez asomando. Sé que no tengo derecho a mirarlo, es algo que me es difícil de controlar. Quiero decirle cuan hermoso se ve pero me detengo y debo callar.

A Chris se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de organizarles un baby shower comunitario a todos los omegas embarazados y promover que asistan a las clases de psicoprofilaxis, hay muchos que solo vienen a sus citas y algunos ni eso. Sólo llegan a dar a luz haciéndonos el trabajo más difícil porque el laboratorio no trabaja las 24 horas del día.

Iba a consultarle a Celestino cómo andaban los preparativos porque él y Anya están encargados de la organización de la fiesta, cuando accidentalmente tiré el celular de Yuuri.

—Te sienta de maravilla el embarazo, no recuerdo haberte visto tan hermoso— le confesé devolviendo su aparato, luego me disculpé por ser tan atrevido. ¿En qué estoy pensando? _Calla corazón, guarda silencio_

Pero en medio de tanto trabajo, problemas personales, rumores sobre ataques a omegas, mirar a Yuuri mientras sale del hospital o de sus clases de psicoprofilaxis, es como un bálsamo para mi cansado corazón.

Tengo problemas con Anya, a veces no sé qué pensar, se enoja de nada o casi nada, Chris bromea en clave no puedo evitarlo, ella sostiene que le faltamos al respeto y desaparece un fin de semana sin avisar a donde va. Dice que comprar la relaja y aquí en Hasetsu no hay nada interesante, viaja a Nagasaki para poder adquirir ropa y zapatos. Yo acondicioné una camilla plegable en mi consultorio y suelo quedarme a descansar cuando tengo guardias, así evito los problemas domésticos.

Por otro lado, el asunto de Kenji Miyamoto sigue siendo investigado, es un omega menor de edad por lo tanto la policía intervino cuando él llegó a controlarse, han indagado y tienen pistas de quienes podrían ser sus atacantes. Los omegas menores y embarazados son un gran problema con el que debe lidiar el hospital, en general casi todos los omegas embarazados últimamente han venido con historias que he tenido la tristeza de escuchar.

Caminaba un jueves más o menos a la hora que salen de clase de psicoprofilaxis cuando me encontré a Yuuri llorando en los pasillos. Nuevamente mis alarmas se dispararon ¿Qué le sucede? No quiero ni pensar en que ese tonto omega le hace sufrir, no lo dejé sin reclamarle para que trate mal al tierno cerdito.

Parece que si es eso pues apenas le pregunto hace un gesto de fastidio pero luego me dice que está así por un amigo y justamente es Yoon Bum. No podría ser peor combinación, Yuuri y Bum, dos omegas que necesitan protección se han hecho amigos. Aunque eso puede ser bueno, necesito información sobre Bum, saber si es maltratado para recurrir a servicios sociales de igualdad. Ellos sabrán cómo proceder ante este caso, usualmente he visto omegas tan apegados a sus alfas que no les importa ser golpeados.

Hablar con Yuuri es tan fácil, ahora que hemos unido esfuerzos en ayudar a otra persona, la conversación fluye sin ningún temor. Pero las bromas logran que tome la confianza de preguntarme si puede quedarse en el hospital a pasar su siguiente celo, yo le ofrezco el hospital como si fuera mi casa sin embargo luego tomo conciencia de lo que pasará ¿Va a quedarse aquí?

Salgo rápido porque hay una emergencia pediátrica, un niño ha tragado algo y me necesitan. Luego de pasar el susto y con el pequeño ya hospitalizado me pongo a revisar mi agenda. Estoy a un par de semanas de pasar mi primer celo en Japón, no puede ser que coincidan con el pseudocelo materno de Yuuri. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Dónde me escondo?


	83. DEBILIDAD

## DEBILIDAD

**VIKTOR POV**

—¿Nagasaki?— preguntó luego de terminar las pruebas en el neumólogo y ver las placas que le sacaron. —¿Biopsia?— sabía que iba a relacionar esa prueba con lo que estamos sospechando.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Jean, te acompañaré a realizar esos análisis...

—Bella tiene que saberlo, se lo he estado ocultando por su embarazo pero no es justo. Ella es fuerte también, sabrá apoyarme...

—Ella no te va a dejar solo— le aseguré. Puedo ver el amor en los ojos de ambos, nunca he creído en eso de la destinación pero son una pareja muy unida, más de lo común.

—Lo sé. Entonces iremos cuanto antes porque yo no puedo seguir con esta duda y sé que en estos casos es mejor que se actúe rápido ¿No?

—Así es. Ya que estás de vacaciones, podemos ir mañana, dile a tu esposa. Haré las reservaciones respectivas en el hospital de oncología de Nagasaki.

Miré las fechas y llamé de inmediato a la recepción.

—Sala ¿Alguna novedad?

—Bueno, han venido los de prevención de desastres para programar el siguiente simulacro de sismos, llegaron documentos del ministerio de salud y además tengo una reserva para mañana, un paciente va a internarse.

—Dime el nombre del paciente— pedí.

—Yuuri Katsuki, ya tenía reserva pero la confirmó hace un rato.

Eso me tranquiliza en parte, Yuuri va a estar bien atendido, tengo que encargárselos a Sala y a Chris, incluso le avisaré a Georgi, nunca está demás un poco de ayuda. Yo iré a Nagasaki con los Leroy y me quedaré allá hasta que mi celo pase. Empiezo a percibir los primeros síntomas, mucho más leves que cuando estaba en Rusia, debido a los inhibidores japoneses. Sé que hay pastillas para no sentir ningún síntoma, no son muy buenas pero quizás deba usar algunas porque no quiero arriesgarme.

Una vez, hace años, el celo de Yuuri se le adelantó y el mío apenas había pasado hacía dos semanas, sentí tantos deseos que mi papá me obligó a bañarme con agua fría y le echó llave a mi puerta y ventana.

Pero en Nagasaki a 120 kilómetros de aquí, a dos horas en auto y tres y media en tren, estaré a salvo.

Los Leroy me confirman que saldremos mañana, solo debo dejar las instrucciones para que atiendan a Yuuri. Llegué a casa para hacer una maleta pequeña...

—Me dijo Isabella que se van a Nagasaki— era Anya. —¿Puedo ir con ustedes?— preguntó.

—¿No tienes consulta hasta el sábado?— pregunté.

—Sí pero puedo pedirle a Chris...

—Chris tiene una cesárea mañana, no creo que pueda. Además regresaré rápido, es mitad de semana...

—¡Quiero ir!— exigió.

—Anya, no voy a poder salir a pasear, estaré con Jean e Isabella en el hospital de oncología, apenas terminen volveremos.

—Nunca salgo, todo es trabajo, las malditas 24 horas del día solo piensas en trabajar— se quejó.

—Anya— dije nuevamente fastidiado. –Nunca dije que veníamos de turismo a Japón, si asumí el puesto de director del hospital era para trabajar duro. No tengo un horario fijo, después de mi consulta diaria en pediatría, atender todos los pendientes administrativos tengo que asumir las demás áreas y las guardias cuando no hay más médicos.

—A veces me parece que te importa más que hospital que yo— sollozó. ¿Por qué todo lo tenía que llevar al llanto? ¿No podemos tener una conversación racional entre dos adultos?

—Es mi reto, mi objetivo. Tengo todos mis sentidos puestos en hacerlo bien...

—¡No debí venir!— rompió a llorar.

—No te lo pedí porque sabía que este lugar no iba a gustarte— susurré intentando calmarla pero ver llorar a un omega es desesperante.

—No me lo pediste porque no me necesitas— seguía sollozando entre suspiros e hipidos. — La boda es en tres meses y ni me has preguntado cómo van los preparativos.

—¿Solo tres meses?— dije sin pensar.

—Tenemos que ir para los ensayos, tengo que medirme mi vestido de novia...

—¿Ensayos? ¿Vestido? Anya, quedamos que sería una ceremonia por el civil.

—¿Y crees que merezco menos porque no nos casaremos en la catedral? Toda mi familia estará allí y la tuya. Tengo la tarjeta para enviársela a tu abuela y no sé ni dónde vive, nunca me hablas de ella— sollozó.

—A mi abuela le avisaré en el momento indicado— dije demasiado serio, ella lo tomó a mal y siguió murmurando sobre lo hermético que soy para presentarle a mi familia. Vivió con mis padres por casi dos años, no sé por qué dice que no los conoce.

—Tengo que irme Anya, el fin de semana podremos salir a tomar algo, quizás a ese lugar que tanto te gusta con el chef que prepara al instante y hace show mientras cocina.

—Te vas a pasar tu celo en Nagasaki— me dijo sin rastro de llanto como si me estuviera acusando de algo. Me volteé a verla ¿Lleva la cuenta de mis ciclos hormonales?

—Volveré pronto— me acerqué a darle un beso en la frente como suelo hacerlo cada vez que me despido. Retrocedió y no me lo aceptó.

—¿Cuándo vamos a ir a San Petersburgo para el ensayo de la boda?— preguntó bastante molesta.

—Tengo mucho que hacer, si lo deseas ve tú, no le encuentro la necesidad de ensayar una firma que voy a hacer en un papel— contesté secamente, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, los chantajes emocionales me estaban colmando, soy tolerante pero tengo un límite.

—No es ensayar una firma Vitya— volvió a sollozar. –Vamos a casarnos en el palacio Mariinski, es una sorpresa que te tenía preparada. Mila consiguió que nos alquilaran uno de sus despachos...— la miré tan enfurecido que retrocedió asustada. ¿Por qué precisamente allí? –Vi.. Vitya, es un lugar histórico...

—¡No!— dije secamente. —No me voy a casar allí. Lo siento, hablaré con Mila...

—¡Yo le diré!— gritó. –Les diré que se pospone todo, que tú no quieres.

—Gracias— dije saliendo rápidamente para no explotar. De todos los lugares que hay en San Petersburgo tenía que ser justamente en donde los traidores bolcheviques decidieron "alojarse" para intentar gobernar Rusia cuando mataron a mi familia. Con un demonio, prefiero morir antes de casarme allí.

Mi adrenalina y mi testosterona debieron elevarse en la discusión porque mi viaje se convirtió en una molestia. Olvidé en casa la pastilla para eliminar los síntomas del celo, no puedo evitar transpirar y sentirme alterado. Apenas llegamos, nos instalamos en un hotel cerca del hospital porque la biopsia en uno de los pulmones de Jean se realizaría al medio día, muy temprano deberán hacerse los últimos exámenes, aunque tengo su expediente completo.

Son una pareja encantadora pero debí excusarme para ir temprano a dormir. Sorprendentemente concilie el sueño rápido, llamé a Chris antes de echarme a la cama, me dijo que Yuuri llegó esta tarde y está cómodamente alojado en una habitación.

—Oye Vitya ¿Quién te dijo que el padre del cachorro de tu puerquito es Minami?— preguntó.

—Nadie pero... ambos dijeron que están comprometidos en mi consulta y Anya me dice todo el tiempo que son una feliz pareja...

—El rubio de mechita roja no es el padre— pude sentir que estaba a punto de reírse. –Además en su expediente dice que necesita una histerectomía luego de su cesárea. Y viene firmado nada más y nada menos que por una experta en fertilidad de omegas de Nagasaki.

—No entiendo Chris...

—Que te ha mentido, su amigo no es el padre de su cachorro, él mismo me lo dijo. Creo que el travieso de tu ex omega recurrió a una inseminación, aunque no lo mencionan por ningún lado.

—Podría ser de cualquiera— suspiré. –Chris, estoy entrando en mi celo, no tengo ánimos para suponer o empezar a sospechar quién es el padre del hijo de Yuuri.

—Descansa alfa calenturiento, nos vemos el domingo.

Pero no pude evitar que mi último pensamiento fuese justamente para lo que no quería hacer, empecé con conjeturas sobre cuales alfas están cerca de él. Los de la guardería donde trabajaba... Morooka... o tal vez de un beta... su amigo Phichit...

Al otro día me desperté mucho mejor, aún con síntomas pero llevaderos, no interferían en mi desempeño profesional. Acompañé a los Leroy y estuve con Isabella mientras a Jean le realizaban la punción pulmonar.

—Pensé que Anya vendría— me comentó.

—Estamos viernes, tiene citas temprano.

—Ella estaba muy animada, creí que iba a conseguir reemplazo.

—No era una salida de placer— le sonreí.

—Lo sé, gracias por estar aquí Viktor. Valoro mucho tu dedicación, la otra semana es el babyshower en el hospital, me siento muy dichosa de participar. Empecé el embarazo en un lugar lúgubre, viejo pero mis hijos nacerán en un centro de salud moderno. Siempre escucho buenos comentarios sobre el hospital y su director— me sonrió.

—Sólo tengo un año y quiero hacerlo bien— me encogí de hombros.

—¿No te quedarás más tiempo?

—No lo creo, fue un reto que me hice, estudié varios años aquí de adolescente, amo este lugar pero no creo que vuelva en el futuro— dije con nostalgia.

—Es una pena pero estoy segura que lo harás igual de bien a dónde vayas.

Luego de unas cuantas placas más que le tomaron a Jean al terminar la punción, nos dijeron que enviarían los resultados pronto.

Salimos a cenar para planificar lo que haríamos en el futuro dependiendo de los resultados, quizás sean positivos los exámenes, debemos tener en mente como se debe proceder. Isabella está por dar a luz y va a necesitar el apoyo de un esposo saludable.

Nuevamente me fui a acostar temprano, siento que esta noche sí será larga porque estoy demasiado acalorado. Me quedaré despierto fantaseando mil y un formas de follarme a Yuuri, aunque evitaré pensar en su estado de gestación. Recordaré al Yuuri de hace 7 años, mi cerdito adorable quien chillaba desesperado cuando entraba en él y me pedía más, todo el tiempo.

Me doy una ducha antes de entrar en la cama y empezar a masturbarme pensando en él. Me quedé dormido y desperté con la voz de Yuuri en mis oídos. ¡Me estaba llamando! ¡Puedo sentirlo!

Me levanté, di vueltas como loco por la habitación, miré la hora. Eran casi a las once de la noche. No podía evitar sofocarme al recordar, lo vi retorciéndose de placer, lo escuché llamarme. Tomé mis cosas sin pensar, salí a la recepción, pagué y les dejé un mensaje a los Leroy sobre una emergencia inexistente.

El viento de la calle no logró apagar mis instintos, tomé un taxi para que me lleve al lugar donde salen los autos hacia Hasetsu, son unas minivan bastante rápidas. Al llegar pagué el importe total para que una me lleve de inmediato, no quería esperar a que se llene, o que otras personas pudieran percibir lo desesperado que estaba. Por suerte el conductor era un beta despistado que se emocionó cuando le ofrecí una buena cantidad extra por ir más rápido.

Llegué al hospital y entré por emergencias, conozco bien el lugar y sé cómo evitar ser visto y que escaleras debo tomar para que no detecten mi presencia. Aventé mi maletín en cuanto detecté el aroma, toda esa zona del segundo piso olía a omega, las luces estaban bajas, no había nadie cerca, mi respiración se hizo más agitada y mis manos temblaron.

Él estaba detrás de esa puerta, sé que me está llamando, sé que me necesita...

Tomé el pomo de la puerta pero estaba cerrada, la golpee para que me abriera, mi pecho empezó a gruñir, mis manos querían arañar la madera, mi cuerpo necesitaba derrumbar cualquier barrera que me impidiera llegar a mi omega.

—Vitya...— escuché, eso logró que mi hiciera para atrás con la intensión de romper esa cerradura de una buena patada...

—¡Viktor!— sentí que alguien me sujetó con fuerza y mi pie no alcanzó la puerta. —¡Viktor cálmate!— escuché la voz de Georgi.

—Ayúdame— susurré cuando me inmovilizó contra el piso. –No puedo... no sé qué hacer— lloriqueé.

Me levantó sin que pudiera dejar de retorcerme y me hizo entrar a otra habitación vacía.

—Te vas a quedar acá y te vas a comportar, nada de escándalos ¿Qué pensarían los médicos y el personas si te vieran así?— dijo evidentemente molesto. Debo lucir muy mal.

Me encerró y minutos después llegó para aplicarme algo que me dejó bastante mareado. Apenas pude caminar para llegar juntos al estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos a la casa no quería entrar, ese olor no era el que necesitaba.

—Anya no está, se fue a Nagasaki para reconciliarse contigo— me susurró Georgi mientras subía las escaleras. –Viktor, esto es demasiado, no voy a volver a encubrirte. Deja en paz a ese omega, no es tuyo y está embarazado. Si no tienes la fuerza, deberías marcharte de Hasetsu— dijo antes de encerrarme en mi propia habitación.

Lloriqueé, arañé y maldije allí dentro. No puedo controlarme ni pensar bien con Yuuri cerca, no vine para esto. Debo irme de aquí, lo sé. Soportaré este tiempo, trabajaré sin descansar, ocuparé más mi mente y me alejaré de él todo lo que pueda.

Todos estos pensamientos no impidieron que el resto de la madrugada llamara a Yuuri en medio de orgasmos que no alcanzaban a llenar mi necesidad de satisfacción, no es lo mismo, jamás será lo mismo. Nadie va a satisfacer mis deseos carnales, nadie más puede apagar mi lujuria como aquel cerdito en celo al que no puedo tocar.


	84. TRABAJAR, TRABAJAR SIN DESCANSAR

## TRABAJAR, TRABAJAR SIN DESCANSAR

**VIKTOR POV**

Al día siguiente por la mañana Chris me envió un mensaje para avisarme sobre un bebé que había nacido en condiciones nada favorables y me alisté para salir de inmediato. Dejé atrás cualquier rezago del celo porque debo dedicarme a mi trabajo con más fuerza de ahora en adelante.

La pequeña estaba bien, no habrá secuelas del accidente, espero que la madre se recupere igual para que puedan conocerse e iniciar una vida juntas. Admiro a los omegas, son tan maternales, en el tiempo que tengo como pediatra, he visto muchas cosas, cachorros no deseados, abandonos en el hospital. Una vez cuando fui a llevar a un recién nacido con su madre beta, ella había escapado. Nadie supo cómo, solo se fue, dejando a su cachorrito abandonado. Le costó al hospital más de una semana localizarla con ayuda de la policía, cuando la trajeron, rechazó al bebé, a quien estuve cuidando y arrullando varios días para que no se enferme por falta de cariño. El pobre niño salió del hospital a un orfanato y la beta fue detenida. Nadie podía obligarla a amar a su propio hijo ni a cuidarlo. Jamás vi eso en un omega. Ellos parece que estuvieran predispuestos a ser maternales.

Estoy seguro que cuando Yuuri tenga a su cachorro voy a sentirme muy celoso. Yuuri... debo olvidarte, cerdito. Debo trabajar más y mantenerme alejado de ti.

—Doctor Nikiforov, lo buscan— me anunció Lilia. Era Seungbae quien ha estado siguiendo al alfa de Bum para saber si tiene una conducta violenta y pedir ayuda para el omega.

—Viktor— saludó. –He perdido el rastro de Sangwoo pero identifiqué a los otros alfas con los que sale. Casualmente son un grupo revoltoso que han sido acusados de tocamientos indebidos y acoso. Creo que podrían estar involucrados en las denuncias sobre violación.

—¿Cómo que perdiste su rastro?

—Ya no trabaja en el aserradero. Hacía días iba poco pero ahora desapareció de allí y su omega con él. Ya no viven en ese taller.

—Pero el omega ha estado viniendo a clases de psicoprofilaxis, no se han ido lejos. Hay que averiguar dónde están— pensé en Yuuri en ese momento, iba a enviarme un mensaje para que viniera a hablar conmigo pero recordé que aún está en el hospital. Hoy no debo molestarlo, mañana quizás.

Luego que se fue Seungbae llegó Anya. Me preparé para una discusión pero no pasó.

—Hola amor— entró bastante feliz.

—¿A qué hueles?— pregunté, en época de mis celos mis sentidos se intensifican.

—El tren se malogró, Vitya. Estuvimos una hora esperando que lo arreglaran, debo oler a... grasa de tren— sonrió.

—Parece que te hubieras bañado en líquido de freno para autos.

—Qué gracioso. Iré a cambiarme, acabo de llegar, pensé darte una sorpresa anoche pero la sorprendida fui yo. Chris me dijo que hubo una emergencia.

—Un accidente, sí. La bebita está fuera de peligro...

—Voy a la casa, no me gusta bañarme aquí no sé cómo puedes ducharte en alguna habitación de pacientes y no habilitar una buena sala para médicos con todas las comodidades— se quejó.

—No hay presupuesto— fue todo lo que le contesté.

—Por cierto, el martes llegan los regalos que pedí para el babyshower del hospital.

—¿Qué les vamos a dar a los embarazados?— pregunté.

—Es una linda sorpresa y he ahorrado todo lo que he podido...

—La partida para eso no salió del hospital.

—Por eso precisamente ¿Para que gastar tanto?

—Eso va a pasar como gastos de promoción de la salud, lo cubrirá Suiza. No tenías porqué ahorrar.

—Ay no lo sabía. Bueno de todas formas saldrá muy bien. Nos vemos— quise investigar qué es lo que había pedido pero llegó Chris.

—Así que viniste anoche— me dijo con los brazos cruzados. No respondí porque me sentía muy culpable. –Georgi me contó hoy. No he ido a casa a descansar, estoy de largo. Apenas dormí tres horas después de la operación.

—Deberías descansar...

—Debería pero Anya me pidió que atendiera sus consultas del sábado.

—No debiste aceptar.

—Tampoco pude decir que no. Me dejó un mensaje anoche diciendo que estaba de camino a Nagasaki para encontrarse contigo.

—Pues no llegamos a encontrarnos— suspiré.

—No claro, porque tú viniste a intentar romper la puerta de mi paciente— reclamó.

—No pasó nada Chris.

—Viktor, me gustaría que pensaras en la destinación. ¿Soñaste con él cierto? Porque él soñó contigo, por sus gritos y la forma como lo encontré esta mañana, Yuuri se pasó el celo llamándote.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ser destinados?— pregunté avergonzado.

—Explícame porque después de 7 años ustedes siguen llamándose. Tú no amas a Anya, él no está con su amigo. Se buscan y se anhelan tanto. _Sento una voce che piange lontano, anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato—_ murmuró en italiano.

—Oigo una voz que llora en la distancia, tú también has sido ¿abandonado?— traduje

—"Stammi vicino", "Quédate a mi lado" es un lamento de las almas destinadas que temen ser separadas. La cantaba mi abuela cuando era niño. Mi abuelo se fue a América y nunca volvió. Eran destinados, ella lo esperó toda su vida pero él había fallecido en el viaje, nadie lo supo nunca solo mi abuela. Sabía que su alfa había muerto aún así lo esperaba...

—¿Esperaba qué?— pregunté al escuchar algo tan triste.

—La muerte. Estaba segura que lo volvería a ver cuándo muriera y seguirían juntos su camino en la siguiente vida.

—¿Crees en esas cosas?

—Sí— dijo con tristeza. –Pero no soy alfa, solo soy beta y no sé si aplique a nosotros. Nunca he sentido un amor así, un amor destinado como el de un alfa y su omega. Si lo sintiera, lucharía por él aunque me cueste la vida.

—Suenas muy dramático para alguien que solo quiere pasarlo bien— intenté bromear.

—Hago lo que puedo con lo que me tocó— sonrió. –Deberías hacer lo mismo con lo que te han dado. Si te dieron un destinado deberías luchar por él.

—No sé si creer en esas cosas— suspiré. –Me voy a casar, no sé cuándo pero es pronto...

—Ya te lo dije, eres un estúpido. Por cierto me debes 100 euros.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— dije intrigado.

—Eran 80 pero te lo subo a 100. Le di a Katsuki la almohada para embarazados más costosa de mi catálogo. Es para que pueda dormir bien, ese cachorro que lleva dentro es alfa y le va a romper una costilla cuando siga creciendo.

—Pobre Yuuri— dije sentándome.

—Me lo transfieres a mi cuenta. Déjame al cerdito, espero que se cambie a mi consulta, le estoy enseñando estiramientos para evitar el dolor y movimientos para cambiar de posición a su cachorro. También lo envié a recibir masajes y se los programaré semanalmente hasta que le toque la cesárea. Es adorable, en unos días llegué a quererlo más que a la bruja de tu prometida en tres años— se fue sonriendo dejándome muy confundido.

 _Nuestros caminos se han vuelto a cruzar y este tonto corazón no ha cambiado, las semillas que sembraste ahora florecen en un amor desesperado..._ dejé de pensar porque no quería seguir sufriendo.

Me dediqué a trabajar con más ahínco, extendí mis horas de guardias, empecé a ir al hogar de madres por las tardes para apoyar con los recién nacidos, algunos nacen en el hospital y necesitan que los siga atendiendo pues la mayoría son prematuros debido a muchos factores, el más frecuente es la juventud de las madres. Muchos omegas adolescentes que tienen a sus cachorros, luego no saben cómo cuidarlos.

El orfanato también me pidió ayuda, ellos tienen su propio pediatra pero tuve que ir a hacer una inspección general. El gobierno quiere cifras para sus estadísticas. Llevé a los de laboratorio conmigo, cada seis meses hay que pasar un chequeo general a los cachorros huérfanos o abandonados. Saber si tienen alguna enfermedad crónica, hacerles análisis de sangre para determinar si su alimentación es la adecuada.

Me da tanta tristeza estos pequeños sin padres, deberían estar en una casa, siendo mimados por sus progenitores. ¿No sentirán algo esos alfas que abandonan a sus cachorros a su suerte? Muchos niños están allí durante la semana porque sus madres no pueden cuidarlos al ser abandonados. Se los llevan los fines de semana y los regresan los domingos por la noche porque trabajan empleados en casas durante el resto de la semana.

Me parte el alma cuando algún cachorrito me mira con alegría y luego me dice _"¿No quieres ser mi papá?"_

¿Qué responderles? Ya soy padrino de varios, me estoy llenando de ahijados. Sin embargo cuando pienso en un hijo, me duele. Una de las primeras imágenes que me viene a la mente es a Yuuri embarazado, ese bebé debió ser nuestro. ¿Tendrá padre? ¿Lo criará solo? Lo va a tener difícil si es madre soltero, he visto que a los omegas así les ponen trabas para trabajar, terminan siendo empleados para el servicio doméstico, el municipio solo los contrata para limpieza pública. Salvo los que han estudiado y son graduados pueden aspirar a algo mejor en empresas privadas. Yuuri va a tener que buscar trabajo en un pre escolar privado o poner una pequeña guardería. Por sus datos, sé que sigue viviendo con su padre en su vieja casa. ¿Qué pasó con el onsen de su familia que iban a comprar? ¿Qué pasó con todos sus sueños?

El martes por la mañana no pude llegar a tiempo para verlo, un bebé del hogar de madres empeoró, lo traje para hospitalización. Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que sería el jueves. Sin embargo Seungbae llegó con noticias alarmantes. Los amigos del alfa de Bum habían sido detenidos y uno de los pacientes de Chris va a ser llamado para declarar y reconocerlos. Kenji Miyamoto fue violado hace meses, la policía no ha dejado de investigar porque es menor de edad, ahora más que nunca urge saber dónde vive Bum y qué es de su alfa, creo que se está escondiendo.

—Pues vamos a su casa— me dice Chris. –No sé por qué te haces tanto problema, ese omega no muerde. Vamos allá, le preguntamos si sabe algo de Bum, no tomará ni cinco minutos.

—Está bien, vamos— dije sin pensarlo. Pero cuando llegamos le pregunté si ya lo había llamado o enviado mensaje.

—No. Le llamaré ahora.

—¿Y si no está?

—Bueno ya conocí el lago del que tanto me hablabas— se encogió de hombros ganándose un golpe de mi parte. —¿A qué huele?— dijo sacando la nariz de su celular al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Yuuri. Nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual, salvo por las flores de la entrada que se han marchitado.

Aspiré, mi estómago dio un retortijón, ese olor... Es katsudon y té jazmín. Esta visita va a ser difícil.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu mamá— dije ya en su mesa. –Realmente cocinas como ella— comenté luego de haber probado el delicioso plato. Chris no dejó que Yuuri se deprimiera recordando a Hiroko, este suizo se vuelve demente cuando tiene hambre, se metió a la cocina y comió directamente de la olla.

Por suerte Yuuri sabía dónde vivía Bum y no nos costó nada dar con la dirección y poner a la policía al corriente para que fueran a vigilarlo.

Un día antes de la fiesta de babyshower tuvimos una junta de médicos, muy temprano, lo normal es que cada fin de semana me pasen sus informes y si hay alguna urgencia o problema se aborde con el médico a cargo de su área. Pero ese día quería reunirme con mis más cercanos, uno por la fiesta y otro porque en cualquier momento la policía iba a venir a seguir investigando sobre la pandilla de alfas violadores de omegas. Durante la semana atendimos a una omega, trabajadora sexual que fue atacada por un grupo de alfas.

—Entonces no es un hecho aislado— comentó Georgi cuando les conté lo que la policía me había participado.

—No, los investigadores están seguros que están relacionados. La semana que viene Kenji Miyamoto va a tener que ir a declarar porque hay dos sospechosos detenidos. Eso unido a las declaraciones de la omega que fue atacada, va a terminar por sacar la verdad a flote.

—¿Ya determinaron si Sangwoo el alfa de Yoon Bum está implicado?— preguntó Chris.

—Lo están buscando, si mañana viene a la fiesta lo detendrán al salir. Seungbae estará con nosotros y una patrulla afuera llegará a la salida de la fiesta. Por favor, todo debe ser muy discreto, no queremos que los embarazados presencien ningún hecho violento.

—Todo está listo, los regalos llegaron ayer, la decoración y la comida asegurada, el alcalde confirmó su asistencia y el director de la agencia de salud también— nos dijo Anya.

—Perfecto. También les quiero comunicar de modo personal que a partir de la otra semana voy a viajar a Nagasaki algunos días al mes para el tratamiento de Jean Leroy. Sus resultados me llegaron y son positivos. Tiene un carcinoma pulmonar, pero es solo un nódulo solitario, van a extraérselo y será sometido a algunas sesiones de quimioterapia.

—Vaya, tenía la esperanza que no fuera nada— suspiró Chris.

—Voy a apoyar a Isabella— suspiró Anya.

—Ella está por dar a luz así que necesitará todo el apoyo que podamos darle. ¿Vas a ayudarle con los cachorros?— pregunté a mi novia ya que es muy amiga de Isabella.

—¿Con sus cachorros? Bueno, tengo guardias por las mañanas, puedo enviar a alguna enfermera que quiera trabajar en sus tiempos libres...— los tres la miramos sin decir nada. Porqué siento que cada vez que conozco un poco más a Anya, me doy cuenta que no es como yo creía que era. No es que tenga altas expectativas pero la vi tan entregada a hacer labor social en el pasado que pensé que estaría feliz aquí apoyándome, en el orfanato o en el hogar de madres y hasta ahora solo ha pasado un par de veces por el hogar de madres.

A la mañana siguiente noté muchas llamadas perdidas, me había demorado en el orfanato, hay una epidemia de tos y gripe debido al cambio de clima. Muchos pequeños se han pasado la noche vomitando sus flemas y han amanecido deshidratados. Los he revisado y dado el tratamiento, traje suero rehidratante y un galón de jarabe para la tos. Hay un laboratorio con el que trabajo para estas necesidades, sé que si pido al gobierno se demorarán al menos una semana para surtir la receta. Y el pediatra que los cuida está de permiso.

—¡Viktor! Te has tardado— me reclamó Anya al llegar.

—Lo siento, los cachorros del orfanato están con tos— dije.

—El alcalde ya llegó y tú entre mocos— siguió rezongando mientras caminábamos, Chris estaba esperándome con Seungbae. Había más gente de la que pensé, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme, decidí entrar así, no creo que me vea tan mal.

Celestino comenzó agradeciendo por la decoración a Yuuri, miré con cuidado todas las pequeñas cosas que adornaban las paredes, eran muy bonitas. Fui a dejar mi firma en el cuaderno de agradecimientos, estoy feliz de ver tantos omegas y betas contentos.

Algo llamó mi atención, cuando observé a Yuuri y luego de admirar la hermosa camisola que trae puesta, me di cuenta que algo pasaba con él. Está disperso, mira al vacío, eso no es normal. Seguí mirándolo hasta que escuché las palabras de Anya _"Son unas hermosas cajas de cartón, tradicionales de Finlandia, dentro traen ropitas..."_

¿Cajas de cartón? ¿Las cajas de cartón finlandesas? ¿En qué cabeza cabe que eso es un buen regalo aquí? ¿Acaso no sabe lo quisquillosos y detallistas que son los japoneses? Estoy seguro que algunos embarazados van a enviar a analizar el material para saber si es antialérgico. Sólo ruego que las haya importado directamente de Finlandia donde si han pasado los controles de calidad.

Sin dejar de observar a Yuuri y con la vergüenza del regalo a nombre del hospital apenas entendí lo que aquel joven omega empezó a decir cuando estaba agradeciendo. Vi los rostros asustados de la gente, miré a Yuuri que parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico. "... _te lo tienes merecido por destruir un hogar y robarle el padre a dos cachorros"_

Lo miré aturdido ¿Qué está pasando? "... _quién mejor me cae es Yuuri al menos el si tiene los ovarios para decir que el padre de su hijo es un alcohólico"_ lo escuché gritar nuevamente. ¿Por qué acusa así a sus compañeros? ¿Yuuri espera un hijo de un alcohólico?

No alcancé a quitarle el micrófono a tiempo porque se apartó logrando hacer la última acusación que recayó en el alfa de Bum ¿Pero cómo sabía eso?

Lo que ocurrió después fue bastante confuso, gritos, peleas, con el micrófono en la mano pedí calma pero era obvio que no la tendríamos más. En medio de todo el alboroto, mis ojos solo buscaban a Yuuri, quien sentado seguía mirando al vacío. Lo conozco bien, sé que está en shock. 

Me acerqué rápidamente cuando vi que cada médico se hizo cargo de un paciente, le tomé la presión arterial, estaba muy alta, quizás por el momento vivido, debo saber si en estado de reposo logra estabilizarse.

Verlo llorar me llena de rabia, creo que es preclamsia, las luces que ve y el zumbido son alertas que no hay que dejar pasar por alto. Le receté algo pero su mirada me dice que está sacando cuentas mentales, como si no lo conociera. _Yuuri ¿No puedes pagar unas pastillas de 500 yenes?_ Tomé la receta para escribirles a los de farmacia y se lo den sin costo, no puedo creer que no tenga ni para pagar esto.

Me voy después de advertirle que necesita monitoreo y que venga mañana, ojalá pueda atenderlo Chris, aunque no lo creo, Anya se tomó el sábado pasado y le toca esta semana. Igual le diré a Giacometti que esté atento.

Dentro es un caos, voy a alistarme pues Isabella ha entrado en labor de parto, sus cachorros están por nacer, necesito estar tranquilo para poder ayudarlos.


	85. LUCHAR POR LO QUE CREO

## LUCHAR POR LO QUE CREO

**VIKTOR POV**

Aquella tarde luego de atender a los cachorros de Isabella, debíhacerme cargo de la policía, el alcalde y dos reporteros de la prensa. Estoy a punto de colapsar por el cansancio y el fastidio. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

—No ha sido un hecho aislado— me dice uno de los consejeros municipales. –Esto lo ha tramado alguien desde entro, la información confidencial bajo el secreto profesional médico no puede ser violada...— tuve que escuchar todo su discurso porque contradecirlo sería como si me estuviera deshaciendo de responsabilidades y el hospital asumirá las consecuencias, las que sean nuestra culpa.

—Quiero el nombre de los asistentes a las clases de psicoprofilaxis para investigar sus antecedentes— pidió el enviado del ministerio de salud.

—Aquí tiene la lista— le dije pasándome la lista de los matriculados que tiene Celestino.

—El último en ingresar al grupo es este omega, Katsuki, hay que investigarlo junto con el otro omega Cao Bin.

—Katsuki Yuuri es inocente— dije ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, incluso Jean Leroy que estaba presente me miró extrañado. –Conozco a ese omega desde la escuela, doy fe de su calidad humana y moral— zanjé el asunto, pueden investigar a quien quieran pero no a Yuuri, no quiero que nadie lo moleste con preguntas incómodas en su estado.

Al salir Jean se despidió de mí, estaba tratando a su cachorro más pequeño.

—Viktor, me sorprendiste al ser tan inflexible por uno de los pacientes— me sonrió.

—No deseo que Yuuri sea molestado, es todo.

—¿Lo conoces bien?

—Sí. Y te aseguro que no es a quien buscan, podría poner las manos al fuego por él.

—Vaya, confiamos en ti, si tu lo dices, nadie va a hacerle preguntas ni a citarlo. Pero ese Cao Bin tiene que declarar— dijo muy serio.

El sábado luego de revisar minuciosamente al cachorro de Isabella lo llevé a cardiología, parece tener una cardiopatía que hay que evaluar para saber si necesita cirugía.

Además por mi cuenta estoy investigando cómo es que se formó el escándalo en la fiesta de babyshower de la clase psicoprofilaxis obstétrica del hospital, un gran dolor de cabeza, no tengo suficiente con las limitaciones que me pone la dirección de salud, sino que ahora debo preocuparme personalmente sobre los líos de los embarazados. Ya tengo una amonestación del alcalde y dos periodistas han estado preguntando. Los del ministerio de salud no tardarán en fijarse en nosotros.

Mientras más lo analizo, más convencido estoy que a Cao Bin, lo ayudó alguien que tiene acceso a las historias clínicas. Hay algunos datos que eran confidenciales. El arresto de Sangwoo pudo filtrarse por la policía mientras que el resultado de los exámenes de Jean Leroy pudieron difundirlo ellos mismos pues se los dije el día anterior. ¿Pero cómo lo supo Cao Bin? ¿Y cómo supo el problema de la omega Matsurou?

—Anya te participé la situación sentimental de Matsurou ¿Se lo comentaste a alguien más?— pregunté aquella mañana en la que entrevisté a todo el personal del hospital, incluyendo a mis más cercanos. Los que vinieron conmigo de Rusia.

—No Vitya, yo personalmente no lo hice, aunque sé que las enfermeras sabían sobre su situación, escuché que comentaban a sus espaldas. Tal vez ella se lo confió a alguien más y bueno, sabes cómo son esas cosas. Chismes de corredor.

—Me preocupa que la información confidencial se haya divulgado tan a la ligera...

—Yo también. Bueno, no sé yo creo algo pero...

—Dime por favor, necesito una pista, lo que sea.

—Esa clase de psicoprofilaxis... era un hervidero de chismes.

—¿Chismes en la clase de los embarazados?— me parecía difícil de creer que haya tanta maldad en un grupo de betas y omegas en la dulce espera.

—Yoon Bum me comentó algo hace un par de días... Me dijo que antes de empezar o al final, se quedaban a pasarse información o a bromear sobre el personal médico y sobre ellos mismos.

—¿Bromear sobre el personal médico?

—Sí. Debe ser que tienen las hormonas revueltas, Bum me dijo que se la pasaban comentando sobre cuál de los médicos estaba mejor y hablando mal de las doctoras y enfermeras...

—Son sólo chismes, no creo que sea con mala intensión...

—Decían cosas terribles de Lilia, de Leiko y de mí. Isabella es linda pero también debo reconocer que es bastante indiscreta, quizás ella dijo algo sobre lo que le pasaba a Jean, estaba tan vulnerable, tal vez solo buscaba apoyo...

—Lo del alfa de Bum no lo pudieron saber.

—Tal vez alguno tenga conocidos en la policía. Y ese chico Cao Bin era tan inestable. Estaba completamente resentido con el mundo y creo que solo aprovechó para desquitarse de algo que le hicieron. Le pregunté a Celestino y me dijo que los demás solían apartar a Cao Bin porque siempre era agresivo para hablar. Ya sabes su situación, omega marcado y abandonado, dicen que quería dar al bebé en adopción.

—No lo creo que un omega— dije tratando de comprender. Mi mente racional no puede aceptar que un muchacho de 18 años, por muy decepcionado que esté, tenga un corazón tan negro como para causar tal escándalo y atentar contra sus compañeros.

—Lo de Katsuki por ejemplo, yo no sabía que su beta era alcohólico, es algo que él debió decir en esas clases...

—Minami no es alcohólico y tampoco el padre del hijo de Yuuri— dije sin pensar.

—Bueno eso no lo sé Vitya, a mí los chismes no me gustan. Ellos están comprometidos y muy enamorados, si el hijo es de otro, no tengo la menor idea. No conozco las costumbres de los japoneses— pareció horrorizada al saberlo y no puedo contradecirla. 

Pensé que Minami y Yuri eran amigos pero quizás si son pareja después de todo. Tal vez por eso Minami está con él pero al no ser el padre del cachorro no es tan protector con Yuuri, quizás por eso lo deja solo. ¿Pero por qué está a su lado entonces? Es mejor no pensar en eso, no me incumbe ni debería importarme.

—Por cierto, verifica la presión de Katsuki ¿Sí? Creo que tiene preclampsia— le comenté.

—Está bien, lo anotaré para la próxima cita...

—Es urgente, no tiene que esperar, le dije que viniera hoy

—Pues no ha venido, no tengo reporte de su pago ni me han traído su historia— me dijo antes de salir.

Tuve que ir a la policía a acompañar a Kenji Miyamoto para que declare, no tiene padres que lo respalden así que un adulto debe hacerse cargo cuando sale del hogar de madres. La trabajadora social no se da abasto para todos los niños del orfanato, las madres abandonadas y la gente del hospital que necesita ayuda social. Llamé a Celestino para preguntarle si podía acompañar al joven omega pero su perro se ha muerto y está de duelo. Intento comprenderlo pero no he tenido mascota, quizás porque siempre estábamos cambiándonos de lugar desde niño.

—Doctor Nikiforov— me dijo muy Kenji muy asustado cuando estábamos por llegar con la policía. –Si... si ese alfa es culpable ¿Lo condenarán o tendré que casarme con él?— preguntó a punto de llorar.

—Nadie va a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras— intenté calmarlo. –Mucho menos a casarte. Si ese alfa y sus amigos son culpables serán condenados. Eres una víctima, no tienes culpa de nada...

—Sí la tengo. No debía haberme escapado del orfanato para ir a bailar— sollozó.

—Aun así. Eres un niño Kenji, nadie tiene el derecho de tocarte ni obligarte a nada.

—Bueno no me obligaron— volvió a llorar. –Ellos me invitaron bebidas y se las acepté. Creí que eran buenos alfas pero desperté al día siguiente en un lugar muy feo, estaba solo y me dolía todo el cuerpo...

—Debiste ir cuanto antes a un hospital.

—Lo sé pero tenía miedo que llamaran al orfanato y me echaran.

—Nadie puede echarte del orfanato.

—Pensé que sí, a uno de mis compañeros se lo llevaron hace tiempo, ahora sé que fue trasladado a otro orfanato, siempre creí que lo echaron a la calle. Tenía miedo. Sólo me bañé y llegué para el almuerzo, me eché a llorar y con los días se me pasó...

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas embarazado?— pregunté.

—Sangré. Estaba jugando pelota me caí y sangré. Entonces el pediatra me dijo que debían llevarme al hospital y allá me enteré. Vinieron policías, creí que me llevarían a la cárcel.

—¿Tus compañeros de la psicoprofilaxis te tratan bien?— pregunté.

—Son tan buenos. La señora Isabella es linda, me da pena que casi pierda a sus cachorros por lo que pasó. Todo el día estuve ayudándole a hornear porque practico en la panadería municipal, aprendí a hacer pasteles.

—Eso es bueno, si pones empeño podrás tener un oficio cuando seas mayor de edad— pensé que se alegraría pero entristeció.

—Es que... doctor ¿Cree que haya alguna forma de conservar a mi bebé? Yo sé que no me lo puedo quedar pero quizás... podrían dejar que se quede en el orfanato por un tiempo, yo lo cuidaría, solo hasta que cumpla 18 y pueda trabajar para mantenerlo...

—Puedes hacer esa solicitud, habla con la trabajadora social...

—Ella me dijo que es mejor que entregue a mi cachorro— tuve que frenar para no distraerme mientras manejaba. Me orillé y le presté toda mi atención.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te dijo la licenciada Yamamoto?— pregunté.

—Que mi cachorrito tiene más oportunidades de una vida mejor si lo dejo ir. Que puede conseguir padres que lo cuiden y le den lo que yo no podré darle— rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. –Sé que tiene razón doctor, sé que es cierto, quizás aunque me esfuerce yo nunca pueda darle todo lo que me gustaría, yo tampoco tuve nada en la vida. Pero... estoy seguro que nadie en el mundo lo va a querer más que yo— le alcancé unos pañuelos pero evité el contacto físico aunque quería reconfortarlo. No está bien que toque a un menor de edad por muy triste que esté, soy un alfa y eso podría malinterpretarse.

—Voy a ayudarte— le dije para calmarlo. No puedo dejar que esto pase, quizás me gane una reprimenda de mis amigos o me arrepienta después, los adolescentes son tan cambiantes. Pero no puedo permitir que separen a un cachorro de su madre, he presenciado cientos de nacimientos, sé que los cachorros buscan el calor de su madre apenas son separados de ellos. Siempre los están esperando... aunque pasen los años... veo esas caritas en el orfanato, los que tienen a sus madres trabajando fuera. Siempre miran a la puerta cuando alguien llega con la esperanza que su madre venga por ellos. –Se necesitan al menos dos personas que te den su apoyo— continué. –Dos adultos con solvencia económica para hacerse cargo en caso que tú falles. ¿Entiendes el problema en que estaré envuelto si luego ya no quieres a ese bebé?

—¡Yo siempre voy a querer a mi cachorrito doctor Nikiforov! No importa cómo fue hecho, no importa quién sea el padre, yo voy a cuidarlo, no lo defraudaré— hizo una gran reverencia todo lo que su estado de embarazo y el cinturón de seguridad se lo permitieron.

—Ahora sólo necesitas otra persona que firme por ti— le dije.

—Le preguntaré a la señora Isabella o a la señora Harumi, ellas son tan buenas conmigo y tienen una familia estable. La señora Matsurou tiene problemas y sé que Yuuri me ayudaría pero está tan solito como yo— suspiró.

—Yuuri no tiene ¿novio? ¿Prometido?— me atreví a preguntar recordando lo que Anya me dijo sobre las reuniones de los embarazados.

—El rubio es su mejor amigo, no es el papá de su cachorro. En realidad no nos dijo quién es, sólo habló de él una vez y dijo que era pobre.

—¿Es pobre? ¿Y además alcohólico?

—Bueno no dijo pobre pero cuando le preguntaron si tenía dinero él dijo que no, que era profesional pero que no era rico, entonces Cao le dijo que mejor no se case con él porque si además le gusta la bebida para qué quiere un alfa que no va a poder mantenerlos.

Llegamos a la policía y yo me quedé mucho más confundido que cuando salimos. Yuuri espera un hijo de un alfa alcohólico y además no tiene mucho dinero pero es profesional. Tengo que confesar que le pedí a Seungbae que investigue a Katsuki y me dio una relación de posibles padres de su hijo. La lista la encabeza Hisashi Morooka porque trabaja como entrenador de los pequeños en la guardería. En segundo lugar está Yuuto Omini, él bebe seguido y es exhibicionista. Pero no tiene ningún título profesional, precisamente por eso bebe. Dicen que sus padres murieron y no pudo ir a la universidad, ahora es dependiente de una tienda de encurtidos.

Tengo que dejar esta obsesión, mientras más trabajo creo que más pienso en Yuuri.

Muy entrada la tarde Chris me llamó para acompañarlo a llevar a Yoon Bum al hogar de madres. Su alfa está detenido así que necesita protección. Sé que no trabaja, está embarazado y califica para ayuda social.

Al llegar me reuní con la trabajadora social quien me planteó un problema.

—Quiero evitar enfrentamientos o malos entendidos, doctor Nikiforov. El omega coreano Yoon Bum, es pareja del alfa sospechoso de violación contra el menor Kenji Miyamoto. No pueden permanecer en el mismo lugar. Podría ser perjudicial.

—¿Ni siquiera si son ubicados en pabellones distantes? Sé que se conocían, fueron a la misma clase de psicoprofilaxis en el hospital.

—No. La opción más adecuada es regresar a Kenji Miyamoto al orfanato pero no hay espacio. A menos que se le ubique entre los ayudantes de alguna labor, no sé qué hacer con él.

—¿Yoon Bum no podría quedarse con alguna amistad?— pensé en Yuuri, a lo mejor...

—No, esté omega está desnutrido y presenta anemia, necesita ser monitoreado. Voy a pedir apoyo del hospital para que sus controles sean aquí mismo.

—Kenji Miyamoto ha estado laborando en la panadería municipal, tal vez podría trabajar, sé que cuentan con una panadería pequeña que surte al orfanato...

—Esa panadería apenas existe. Necesitamos apoyo, no sé de dónde sacar más dinero, el presupuesto anual apenas alcanza para cubrir lo básico, Nagasaki se queda con casi toda la partida...

—Me gustaría invertir en esa panadería. Quizás vender a los vecinos podría solucionar algunos gastos.

—Esa podría ser una solución pero hay que ver el presupuesto y la gente a cargo.

—Kenji Miyamoto puede hacerse cargo, casi cumple 17 está embarazado, puede ser emancipado.

—Hasta los 18 no puede hacerse cargo sin embargo puede estar como apoyo y gozar de un pago por sus servicios. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaría para esa inversión?— preguntó incrédula.

—Lo que demoremos en llegar a un banco— me encogí de hombros.

Así, Kenji Miyamoto quien había identificado a sus atacantes en uno de los clubes nocturnos más peligrosos de Hasetsu fue transferido del hogar de madres, al orfanato a ocupar un puesto en la nueva panadería. Se le veía bastante contento cuando se fue, sé que pronto debo firmar para ser su garante cuando decida conservar a su cachorro, espero que sea una buena madre.

—El paciente aún no puede recibir visitas— comentó la trabajadora social mientras me despedía de Bum. Harumi Shibutani una omega embarazada que se hizo cargo de Bum después del escándalo de la psicoprofilaxis estaba allí parecía estar ya en días de dar a luz.

—Pero era Yuuri Katsuki, es nuestro amigo— contestó Harumi llamando mi atención.

—Podría ser peligroso para el paciente...

—Yuuri Katsuki no representa ninguna amenaza, si vuelve a venir déjenlo pasar, a menos que Yoon Bum no quiera recibirlo.

—¿Está seguro doctor Nikiforov?— me preguntó. –Anotaré el nombre en la guardia para que lo dejen pasar si usted me garantiza que es de confianza.

—Completamente seguro, Katsuki es un omega que tiene toda mi confianza— dije dejando zanjado el tema.

Cuando salimos para despedirnos, la trabajadora social me comentó que ante el escándalo por su pareja, Yoon Bum podría ser deportado junto a su alfa si se lo encontraba culpable.

—Doctor Nikiforov, si condenan a ese alfa, su omega y su hijo podrían ir con él si no hacemos algo. Usted sabe que lo mejor es deportar al alfa Sangwoo, aquí en Japón es una amenaza sin embargo su omega es inocente. No me gustaría que paguen los justos...

—Contactaré con un abogado de las Naciones Unidas, déjeme hablarle para consultarle el caso, de ser necesario él puede venir a Hasetsu en defensa de Yoon Bum— dije pensando en Otabek, el alfa de mi pequeño hermanito.

Revisé los datos de Cao Bin y le pedí a Seungbae que fuera a preguntar por él, yo estoy agotado física y mentalmente, Jean Leroy ha ido a buscarlo en dos oportunidades y ese omega no aparece. 

Durante doce horas el cardiólogo y yo monitoreamos al pequeño hijo de los Leroy hasta convencernos que su cardiopatía no necesitaba cirugía y su corazón se haría más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, solo debían evitar que llore o se sobre esfuerce.

Toda aquella semana se me fue rápido, incluso me quedé a dormir en el hospital para poder llegar temprano a mis consultas, al orfanato y al hogar de madres. Cada noche le llamaba a Chris para preguntarle si Yuuri fue a verlo y no obtenía respuesta positiva. Le pedí a Sala que esté atenta por cualquier eventualidad. Anya también me confirmó que no ha pasado por su consulta en las mañanas.

¿Dónde estás Yuuri? ¿Por qué no has venido para revisarte?

Antes que llegue el otro fin de semana fui sorprendido por otra mala noticia.

—Viktor, mamá ha sufrido un accidente. Se ha caído y está inconsciente, papá dice que no despierta— Anya llegó a mi oficina llorando.

—Tienes que ir a verla— digo intentando consolarla.

—¿Yo sola? Pensé que vendrías conmigo— sollozó.

—Anya, en este momento tengo muchos pendientes y problemas, sabes cómo están las cosas aquí...

—Lo sé pero es mi madre y soy tu prometida.

—Si te vas Chris va a necesitar ayuda, no podrá con todas las consultas él sólo. ¿A quién delego? Lo lamento pero no puedo.

—Me lastimas mucho Viktor, siempre antepones tus responsabilidades y este hospital a mis sentimientos. Estoy destrozada, mi madre está muy mal, tal vez sean sus últimos días ¿Y tú no puedes ser empático conmigo? ¿Acaso no soy importante en tu vida para dejar tus responsabilidades y acompañarme? ¿Tan poco afecto me tienes?

—Te alcanzaré el domingo ¿Sí?— intenté consolarla.

—Por favor, no me falles Viktor, te estaré esperando.

Pero no pude cumplir a tiempo porque ese fin de semana más niños enfermaron en el orfanato, tuve tres hospitalizados por neumonía. El cambio de clima afecta siempre a los más pequeños. La señora Petrova falleció la noche del domingo, así que el lunes de madrugada tomé un avión hacia Moscú.


	86. A CUALQUIER PRECIO

## A CUALQUIER PRECIO

**VIKTOR POV**

El viaje tardó más de lo que esperé, Anya llamó desde que bajé del avión hasta que llegué al velatorio. Sinceramente no creí que fuera tan grave, supe que se cayó saliendo de la ducha, no pensé que sería mortal. Había tenido dos semanas muy difíciles debido al último escándalo.

Mantuve silencio ante los reclamos de Anya y de una de sus tías que no paraban de recordarme lo mal novio que he sido, dejando sola a mi prometida, poniendo mi trabajo por encima de su tragedia y además soy culpable de que la señora Petrova no haya visto a su hija casarse. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y ellas estaban a punto de cruzarlo. Anya es médico, sabe de los sacrificios que deben hacerse, a veces no entiendo su actitud.

—No pude cumplirle su sueño a mi madre de verme casada y enlazada— lloraba de pie junto al ataúd. –Ella tenía tanta ilusión de verme de blanco y no le di ese placer.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, hija— la consolaba su tía. –Elegiste mal, alguien que no está contigo en los peores momentos no merece tu amor.

Durante el entierro las cosas fueron peor, Anya y sus dos hermanas estaban devastadas, la señora Petrova era una mujer joven llena de salud y vitalidad, su hija siempre contaba lo activa que era sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable porque apenas crucé palabra con aquella mujer cuando fue a casa a visitar a mis padres. Nunca quise acompañarla a Moscú ni siquiera cuando le pedí casarnos, eso de pedir la mano y los demás rituales no los consideré necesarios. Somos adultos. 

—Viktor, hazme el favor de apagar ese aparato— me reclamó cuando mi celular empezó a sonar en medio de la ceremonia de entierro. Lo apagué de inmediato, avergonzado ante la mirada de los demás familiares.

Cuando regresamos a su casa y luego de las palabras de la familia más cercana que los acompañaron, Anya revisó su móvil solo para aventarlo furiosa.

No supe qué le pasó, solo podía estar allí intentando ser un buen novio, abrumado por los reclamos, las miradas furiosas de las hermanas, la indiferencia de su padre. Aplazamos la boda porque tengo mucha carga laboral y no pienso viajar a San Petersburgo un mes entero. Ni hacer turismo a Grecia por la luna de miel. Esas cosas quedan en segundo plano cuando hay tanto por cumplir y problemas que arreglar.

—Viktor tienes una llamada— me avisó el padre de Anya un par de horas después. –Es tu primo Georgi, dice que está intentando comunicarse contigo desde hace horas. 

Soy un tonto, no volví a encender mi celular luego del problema del entierro.

—¿Georgie pasa algo?— pregunté asustado.

—¡Viktor! ¡Hasta que contestas!— no era Georgie sino Chris —Te hemos dejado docenas de mensajes a tu celular y al de Anya. Tengo un problema, es Yuuri.

—¿Qué le pasa?— dije sintiendo un fuerte estremecimiento apoderarse de mí.

—Lo han traído de emergencia, tiene preeclampsia severa, lo estoy atendiendo pero su presión está subiendo demasiado. Estamos medicando pero creo que debemos preparar el quirófano

—Pero le faltan algunas semanas...

—Lo sé pero en cualquier momento se activaran las alertas de sufrimiento fetal, debo estar prevenido.

—Confío en ti Chris, voy para allá de inmediato— dije antes de colgar y agradecerle al padre de Anya que me pasara la llamada.

—¿Pasó algo?— preguntó Anya.

— Katsuki se ha puesto mal, tiene la presión muy alta.

—Es primerizo, se altera por todo— me dijo restándole importancia.

—Ya presentaba presión alta hace unas semanas cuando lo revisé.

—Yo también lo revisé y estaba normal pero si es una urgencia podemos sacar pasajes para mañana— contestó arreglando su cabello.

— ¿Lo revisaste? Dijiste que nunca pasó por tu consultaì— pregunté confundido. —¿Mañana? Van a empezar a preparar el quirófano...

—Le harán una cesárea, lo sé. Chris puede manejarlo solo— dijo sin prestar demasiada importancia a su paciente ni responder mi pregunta.

—Voy a pedir un vuelo de emergencia— le anuncié.

—Eso nos costará mucho, el hospital no nos reembolsará. Con lo que estamos gastando en la boda no deberíamos...

—La boda está aplazada, yo pagaré los pasajes no importa el costo o solo el mío si no quieres venir— dije antes de empezar a llamar a la agencia de viajes.

—Claro, como se trata de tu querido ex— susurró Anya antes de lanzarme una mirad furiosa.

El regreso fue muy accidentado, no habían pasajes para hoy ni pagando una fortuna pero conseguí un par de lugares en un vuelo privado que un comerciante hacía Nagasaki en su propio avión, lo que nos ahorró varias horas. Pero tuve que hacerle conversación a ese buen hombre mientras Anya, aún de luto, estaba molesta y no ocultaba su enojo.

— ¿Podrías por favor comportarte como un adulto?— le pedí al bajar en Nagasaki y rentar el coche más rápido que tuvieran para llegar en una hora o menos a Hasetsu. El tren no era opción pues hace demasiadas paradas.

—No me jodas Viktor. ¡Acabo de perder a mi mamá! ¡Estoy triste! Lo último que quiero es volver a ese pueblo de los infiernos— me contestó de muy mala manera. Sin replicarle subimos al coche y manejé a toda velocidad, ganándome algunos regaños de su parte.

—Nos vamos a matar y así no podremos ayudar a tu Yuuri— me dijo en tono sarcástico.

Al llegar al hospital descendí con rapidez, a Yuuri ya lo habían llevado al quirófano. Chris y Georgie estaban dentro listos para empezar. Nunca me pareció más lento el ritual de ponerme la bata y esterilizarme.

Me sobrecogió mucho verlo allí, a punto de ser intervenido, mi primer impulso fue tocarlo pero sabía que no podía hacer eso y me concentré saber la situación del cachorro.

Según la anotación de Georgi, le ha aplicado la anestesia hace 20 minutos, debemos esperar un poco más pero entre Anya y Chris empieza la discusión. No queda más que verificarlo, ya no siente, así que empiezan la operación mientras yo preparo lo necesario para recibir al pequeño o pequeña katsudon. Va a ser un alfa según Chris y él no se equivoca, es bueno con esos diagnósticos.

Un prematuro, con sufrimiento fetal; espero que no haya complicaciones, necesito darle toda mi atención para poder recibirlo bien. Es el tesoro de Yuuri, conociéndolo sé que ama a ese cachorrito más que a su vida... más que a todo lo que ha amado antes... y eso está bien, Yuuri tiene que ser feliz.

—Viktor— llamó Chris para poner en mis manos aquella bolita de carne llena de sangre, estaba preparado para recibirla, la acomodé en mi pecho mientra él cortaba el cordón umbilical. Me la llevé para seguir con los procedimientos, feliz de tener este trocito de Yuuri en el mundo. Maulla como un gatito, es fuerte y parece muy sana a simple vista, debo asegurarme que lo esté.

— ¡Doctor Nikiforov!— me llamó Sala, entonces pude darme cuenta que Yuuri aún podía sentir. En mi pecho algo se estrujó al saber que estaba siendo torturado de esta forma, mis manos temblaron cuando ponía anestésico en su vía para dormirlo. Miré a Anya furioso y ella tuvo el atrevimiento de reclamarme en mi puesto.

La pequeña niña nació baja de peso, lo normal debido a la pre eclampsia y a que no completó su ciclo de maduración. Pero luego de hacerle el Apgar me di cuenta que está en perfecto estado, salvo por la coloración amarillenta en los globos oculares. Me la llevé a neonatología y la dejé a cargo de Leiko para que sea aseada, pues Chris dijo necesitarme.

—Viktor, necesito hacerte una consulta— me dijo apenas regresé, con un tono de voz que intuí debía tener alguna duda.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— pregunté al ver a Yuuri otra vez dormido.

—La historia clínica dice que el paciente necesita una histerectomía pero yo creo que...

—Él cree que puede hacerlo mejor— escuché murmurar a Anya.

—No es necesario extraerle todo el útero, podemos hacerle un legrado y luego darle otro tratamiento a los ovarios. Es demasiado invasivo.

—Si eso es posible, debemos intentarlo— lo apoyé.

— ¿Van dejar de lado las instrucciones que lleva?— reclamó Anya mirándonos molesta.

—Vamos a hacer lo mejor para el paciente— respondí.

—Entonces háganse cargo, yo no estoy de acuerdo— respondió antes de retirarse de la sala. Pude sentir la mirada reprobatoria de Chris sin embargo no me preguntó nada incómodo y continuamos con la intervención. Estoy bastante nervioso cada vez que recuerdo que es Yuuri al que estoy ayudando a operar, tiemblo. Me alegré cuando Chris terminó realizando uno de sus trabajos más destacados.

—Así no le quedará ninguna cicatriz— me dijo antes de poner la cinta adhesiva sobre el abdomen de Yuuri.

— ¿Es seguro verdad?— nunca antes le cuestioné ninguno de sus cirugías pero no se trata de cualquier paciente, no estaré tranquilo hasta que me asegure si es lo mejor.

—Claro que sí, hay puntadas por dentro pero sé que las cicatrices externas que dejan las cesáreas pueden ser todo un problema a la larga para los pacientes. Las omegas son hermosos y una cicatriz así les baja la autoestima. Con esto, mi querido Viktor, Iuuuri podrá lucir incluso un hilo dental sin que se note que tuvo una operación de cesárea— me sonrió, lo sé porque sus ojos están iluminados.

Luego de asegurarme que Yuuri está bien y fue llevado a una habitación me dediqué completamente al cuidado de su hija. Tenemos en este momento solo tres bebés en neonatología y quizás pronto uno más ya que hay una joven en trabajo de parto. 

La pequeña cerdita es una bebita pequeña, coloración amarillenta en mucosas, manos y pies enrojecidos. Yo mismo le coloqué el pañal y la gorrita sin dejar de hablarle. Suelo ser muy comunicativo con los bebés, sé que no entienden pero pueden sentir las emociones de la gente y en este momento soy muy feliz al ver un pequeño milagro entre mis manos. Sus ojos no quieren abrirse para el mundo, tal vez mañana pueda ver si los tiene tan hermosos como los de su madre.

—Tranquila princesa— le sonreí cuando hace gestos de fastidio. Creo que tiene hambre, sé que Yuuri no podrá alimentarla hasta que pase los exámenes para descartar secuela de la pre eclampsia que tuvo. Así que busqué una fórmula especial que reservo para los prematuros y la alimenté un poco aunque parece que no es de su agrado.

—Me quedaré esta noche de guardia, mañana te llevaremos con tu mami ¿Sí?— me despedí de la pequeña que se ha quedado dormida.

Horas después estaba desayunando en la cafetería del hospital cuando me alcanzó Chris. Anya llegó minutos después y se sentó con nosotros a comer. Parecía de mejor humor que el de ayer.

— ¿Cómo está la bebita Katsuki?— me pregunta mi amigo.

—Estable aunque presenta ictericia, no me gusta— expresé.

—Es su raza Viktor, es amarilla, no es como los bebés arios normales. Debe tener esas manchas mongólicas propias de la gente asiática.

—Traté algunos niños tailandeses mientras hacía prácticas— digo pensando porque la pequeña no tiene las manchas.

—Es japonés por donde se le mire ¿No Chris?— dijo pidiendo apoyo.

—Podría ser ictericia, podría ser su raza pero ¿Están seguros que el padre es japonés también?— nos miró. La verdad es que Yuuri no registró a Minami como padre de su hija, no están casados ni tienen ningún vínculo legal. Y le dijo a Chris y a sus amigos que otro es el padre de la pequeña alfa.

—Claro que sí, Katsuki siempre viene con su marido a las consultas, son una pareja adorable. Quizás tengan una unión libre o hayan hecho un ritual japonés que nosotros no entendemos— contesta Anya.

—Tengo que regresar a neo— les digo levantándome.

— ¿Hoy en la noche podemos salir?— preguntó Anya. –Aún estoy muy triste, me deprimiré en casa. ¿Vamos con Masumi Chris?

— Tenemos consejo en la noche— dice Chris.

—Tienes razón— digo pensando en algunos problemas que se presentaron en mi ausencia y que Chris tuvo que postergar porque no sabía cómo resolverlos. –Tenemos unos pendientes en el ministerio...

—Ya empiezas— Anya me corta con aquel gesto con el que siempre calla a los demás. Se levanta y se marcha sin acabar su café.

—Lo lamento— dice Chris. —Sé que no debió ser fácil para ella dejar a su familia con la muerte de su madre tan reciente— suspiró.

—Hay que darle tiempo— digo antes de regresar a neo con mis pequeños pacientes. Tengo turno esta mañana en pediatría sino yo mismo le haría los análisis a la hija de Yuuri. Si sigue progresando con normalidad esta noche los reuniré.

Cuando regresé de mis consultas ya estaba cansado, esos niños son adorables pero algunos están muy mimados. He tenido que luchar con uno para ponerle la vacuna, la madre tampoco ayudaba. Almorcé ligero y muy rápido para volver a neo y seguir observando a la pequeña Katsuki. Tiene unos bonitos ojos grises que obviamente no son de su madre, no creo que sean definitivos quizás es solo la melanina. Su piel sigue amarillenta y eso no me gusta, aún si su padre es japonés ese color no es normal. La pelusa en su cabecita me dice que tal vez tenga un color de cabello mucho más claro que el de Yuuri, quizás sea castaña.

Se despertó molesta, buscó a su alrededor y al no encontrar a su madre empezó a llorar. Solté una carcajada sin querer, llora como un gatito, parecen maullidos. Me desinfecté las manos y la saqué de la incubadora para volver a alimentarla, va a ser muy fuerte, será necesario advertirle a Yuuri que pronto deberá ayudarse con fórmula porque no podrá alimentarla correctamente, no necesito análisis hormonales para darme cuenta que es una alfa, sus movimientos y su manera de tomar mis manos me confirman que lo es. Y será bastante fuerte, intento que suelte mi dedo y se resiste logrando incluso que se levante parte de su cuerpo. _"Que terca eres pequeñita",_ sonrío. _"Tal y como tu madre. ¿Sabías que conozco a tu mamá desde que era casi un cachorro? Te va a amar mucho, a veces es un poco friolento en invierno pero estoy seguro que tú vas a darle ese calor que necesita y la felicidad que se merece. ¿Me prometes que harás muy feliz a Yuuri?"_ pregunto besando su frente después de alimentarla.

—Doctor Nikiforov, es hora de llevarle al señor Katsuki a su recién nacida— me anuncia Leiko. La miré pensativo.

—Llama primero a laboratorio antes que se vayan, necesito una prueba de sangre completa, no me gusta esa coloración— le hice la orden para el análisis y me voy a tomar algo a la cafetería aunque lo que quisiera tomar es una siesta, estoy molido.

Logré escabullirme a mi oficina antes de las seis, tengo consejo a las nueve y me pasaré la reunión cabeceando como no descanse un poco. Jalé la cama plegable del rincón pero no cedía, no recuerdo haberla atado con cables. Me eché una siesta pero desperté sobresaltado. Vi mi reloj, ya casi eran las nueve de la noche, hoy no tengo guardia nocturna, solo el consejo y me iré a casa, aunque tal vez me quede un poco, me gustaría pasar a ver a Yuuri y a su bebé antes de tratar temas más densos, necesito un poco de alegría esta noche.

Tal y como pensaba lo encontré con su cachorrita en brazos, es la viva imagen de la maternidad. Cuando le avisé que podría quedársela a pesar de ser prematura y podrá ser mama canguro para que no regrese a la incubadora, sus hermosos ojos marrón rojizo se iluminaron. Le sienta tan bien su papel de madre. Le mostré correctamente el modo de amamantarla, lo hizo muy bien como si hubiera nacido para esto.

La cachorrita aún no tiene nombre, típico de Yuuri ser tan indeciso, estoy seguro que tiene más de diez posibilidades en su cabeza pero no se decide por ninguna hasta observar bien a la pequeña. Es buena técnica, me pregunto si yo estuviera en su lugar, cómo tomaría esto. Darle un nombre a un hijo debe ser algo muy importante en la vida de un padre, hay miles de posibilidades. Creo que yo también esperaría para ver a quién se parece o alguna cosas que el pequeño pueda hacer. Pero claro que solo son suposiciones, yo no voy a pasar por eso...

Llegué al consejo y luego de debatir algunas cosas decidí quedarme en el hospital. Mañana tengo cita con los niños del hogar de madres a las ocho de la mañana pero me gustaría estar a las seis que llegan los de laboratorio para que me den el resultado de los análisis de la bebé Katsuki.

—¿Otra vez te quedas? Ya parece que vives aquí— dijo Anya sin su usual tono de reclamo.

—Lo siento, estoy agotado y mañana empiezo muy temprano, este fin de semana salinos ¿Sí?

—Está bien, yo necesito llamar a casa, allá apenas está oscureciendo, tengo que hablar con papá.

Aquella noche dormí intranquilo podía sentir algo extraño, apenas amaneció fui a ver a la cachorrita de Yuuri para revisarla. Tal como temí su coloración amarillenta no ha disminuido ni con la lecha materna, ya debería estar normal pero se resiste. Su tipo sanguíneo tampoco ayuda, se parece al mío por eso también pedí unos análisis más puntuales, si genera eritoblastosis tendré que hacerle una transfusión. Qué mala suerte de esa cachorrita tener un tipo sanguíneo tan extraño, no sabía que en Japón hubiera más gente con mi mismo tipo de sangre, sin embargo se que hay mucha migración extranjera en Hasetsu, investigaré un poco.

Estaba a punto de llamar a San Petersburgo porque Anya me dijo que papá quería hablar conmigo, cuando Leiko llamó a mi despacho muy preocupada.

— ¡Doctor Nikiforov!— me dijo apenas entró, agitada. –Le traje los análisis de la bebé Katsuki, los que usted pidió anoche...— me alcanzó el papel. Al leer aquel papel tuve que respirar hondo, la pequeña corría mucho riesgo.

—Yo mismo voy a traerla— dije. –Necesitamos la incubadora tres. También hay que hacer una orden para pedir el tipo de sangre a Nagasaki y a Tokio— dije un poco sorprendido al ver el grupo sanguíneo de la pequeña. Es exactamente mi tipo de sangre, vamos a tener problemas si se complica su anemia.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Yuuri, pensando en la mejor forma de explicarle el estado de salud de su hija, cuando Sala me vio preocupado se acercó a preguntarme si todo iba bien pero al decirle que la pequeña tenía anemia severa por posible eritoblastosis, la enfermera italiana entristeció. Sé que le tiene mucho aprecio a Yuuri ¿Quién no? Y ahora no sé cómo pedirle que me entregue a su hija, si fuese un paciente normal sería más fácil. Yo no quiero que sufra ni tenga miedo pero no puedo ocultarle que es un estado difícil de tratar, tal vez la pequeña responda bien a una sola unidad de sangre, tal vez la sangre de su madre siga siendo incompatible ¿Cómo hago para conseguir más?

—Tenemos un problema— empiezo a hablar lo más familiar que puedo, recuerdo que cuando estábamos juntos y alguna de nuestras familias tenía algún contratiempo, no era mi problema o su problema, era un problema común. Necesito que me dé nuevamente su confianza, que me permita llevarme a su hija para cuidarla.

Despacio y con calma intento explicarle los peligros que corre la cachorrita pero sin darme cuenta que mi pequeña paciente empieza a convulsionar.

Todo pasó muy rápido, preocupado por la bebé casi fuerzo a Yuuri que me la entregue, es que sentí algo tan desesperante en mi pecho, la cordura se me nubló. Luego recurrí a hablarle, no con voz de mando, sino como una súplica. Él accedió y por una milésima de segundo nos conectamos sin palabras, Yuuri volvió a creer en mí.

Me la llevé conmigo para reanimarla, me encontraba nervioso, asustado pero con los cuidados apropiados la cerdita reaccionó bien. Ya no sé ni cómo llamarla, necesito un nombre para este trocito de Yuuri. Antes que vuelva a recaer nos conectan las sondas para que mi sangre logre limpiar la suya y haga a un lado la de su madre. ¿Cómo podía saber que mi tipo de sangre y el de Yuuri no son compatibles si en todo lo demás nosotros siempre fuimos solo la mitad de una unidad?

He llamado varias veces a Tokio pero no hay respuesta sobre la sangre, en Nagasaki no hay ni una unidad siquiera. Decidí llamar a Yurio y a Mila explicándoles la emergencia. Rápidamente hablamos sobre el riesgo que corre la recién nacida porque no hay tiempo para hacer los trámites, hacer las traducciones, fedatearlas y que ambos ministerios de salud lo aprueben, eso me tomará al menos una semana y tenemos solo horas.

—Voy a llamar a mi padre— me dice Mila. –Nunca lo necesité antes pero siempre hay una primera vez.

—Viejo, estaremos allá apenas consigamos lo que pides— dijo Yurio. —Pero no te hagas el héroe, espéranos, ya veremos que inventamos para pasarla por la aduana.

Me quedé a cuidarla toda esa noche, está estable sin embargo un nuevo conteo en su sangre me advierte que necesita otra transfusión. Evalúo si darle otra unidad de la mía pero debo estar fuerte para seguir atendiéndola a ella y a los demás pacientes. No he dormido mucho, estoy algo débil, aun no me repongo de la transfusión anterior. Debo beber más agua y comer bien.

Decidí llamar al señor Katsuki para pedirles tanto a él como a Minami que vengan a hacerse análisis para saber si pueden ser donantes. Sé que Minami no es el tipo de sangre que busco pero quizás él sepa quién es el padre del hijo de Yuuri, tal vez ese alfa alcohólico y pobre, tenga el mismo tipo... sé que hay una colonia alemana en la isla de Fujushima, quizás... pueda ser un descendiente alemán porque mi sangre no es tan difícil de encontrar en Alemania. Todo es posible y necesito agotar cualquier recurso antes de tomar una decisión dramática.

He pensado en muchas cosas cada una más descabellando que la otra para salvar a la cachorrita. Yuuri no resistirá si ella no sobrevive y yo tampoco podría verlo dejarse morir si algo malo pasa. Le daré media unidad más para mantenerla estable antes de hacer algo... si la sangre de Rusia no llega, si descubren a Yurio y a Mila podría perder mi puesto o mi licencia internacional. Dejaré un documento para designar a Chris o a Georgi como directores provisionales... Y haré otro solo como último recurso para que Yuuri me ceda la custodia de su hija por un tiempo y pueda llevármela a Rusia para hacerle transfusión allá, en el mercado negro puedo encontrar mi tipo sanguíneo por unos cuantos miles de rublos. No la puedo sacar en un vuelo comercial, necesitaré rentar un jet privado, jamás he hecho algo parecido, debo llamar a Yakov o al tío Gearous, ellos saben cómo conseguir cualquier cosa en el mundo.

—¿Viktor?— escuché la voz de Yakov. —¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitas hablar con tu abuela?— preguntó Yakov.

—No, por favor no la molestes, es algo personal que quiero consultarlo contigo.

—Dime— pidió más tranquilo.

—Necesito un jet privado, de Nagasaki a San Petersburgo ¿Cómo puedo conseguir algo así para hoy o mañana?— pregunté. –De preferencia uno que no implique pasar por migraciones.

—Sólo dime que no es algo ilegal, Viktor. Nada de cadáveres ni drogas.

—Te prometo que no es nada de eso, es un recién nacido.

—¿Te vas a robar un recién nacido?

—¡No! Necesito salvarlo— sentí que llamaron a la puerta y me sobresalté.

—Déjame consultar nombres y luego te llamo, solo te advierto que algo así no es barato. No encontrarás nada menos de tres millones de rublos.

—A cualquier precio Yakov, espero tu llamada— dije colgando antes de abrir la puerta. Eso es más de 60 mil euros, puedo pagarlo y si no en efectivo siempre tengo mi tesoro familiar, aquel huevo de zafiros que yace en el fondo de uno de mis cajones...

Abrí la puerta aun pensando pero todo quedó a un lado cuando vi de pie a Yuuri, tan demacrado, cansado, ojeroso y con los ojos hinchados. Tal vez pueda llevarlo a Rusia también, si le dan el alta hoy mismo...


	87. LA MÁS INESPERADA NOTICIA

## LA MÁS INESPERADA NOTICIA

**VIKTOR POV**

Parece un alma en pena, me parte el corazón verlo así, tan desesperado, sin embargo tengo que mantener la compostura, soy el pediatra de su hija, ella no está bien y su madre necesita fortaleza.

 _No te voy a fallar Yuuri, esta vez no_ , digo mentalmente mientras lo veo llorar. Sí, haré lo que sea necesario para salvar a esa pequeña. No importa lo que nos separó en el pasado, si Yuuri me hizo daño y yo también, nuestros errores no pueden ser más grandes, debemos llegar a un acuerdo para salvarla, volver a ser amigos, trazar un plan, traer sangre de contrabando o salir de inmediato a Rusia, lo que sea más rápido para que la pequeña cerdita se reponga pronto.

—Yuri no te voy a mentir, el estado de tu hija es muy grave... el padre de la niña tiene que saber, necesita sangre y su tipo es muy escaso... antes que llegaras estaba conversando con un doctor en San Petersburgo...— no puedo decirle que Yakov es un ex agente de la CIA y trabaja para mi familia como consejero y se encarga de tratar con los bajos mundos.

Apenas estoy empezando a explicarle las posibilidades porque no sé cuál aceptará, si esperamos a mañana por la sangre de contrabando que puede o no llegar o nos vamos esta misma noche a San Petersburgo... pero Yuuri empieza a besar mi mano y no puedo terminar de contarle.

_Oh Yuuri, estás tan desesperado y solo..._

—Es que tú no entiendes Viktor— repite en medio de su llanto. 

_Lo sé, claro que no puedo entender tu dolor, yo no sé lo que es ser padre, no sé qué es tener un cachorro en peligro, ni siquiera tuve hermanos pequeños enfermos._

—¿Mi bebé puede morir?— pregunta entre hipidos y llanto.

—No digas, eso, haremos todo lo humanamente posible— dije arrugando una grulla de origami que me vendieron unos monjes diciéndome que simboliza la esperanza. Necesito infundir esperanza para que no pierda la fe porque es lo único que tenemos ahora.

—Tú no sabes ¡No entiendes! No puedes dejar que ella muera, no puedes...— empezó a gritar. Lo abracé e intenté tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. No es bueno que entre en pánico, le hace daño, está recién operado. Necesito que se calme para explicarle que tenemos otra posibilidad, una que tal vez nos traiga problemas porque su hija aún no está registrada. Tendríamos que arriesgarnos a salir sin papeles, con la posibilidad de ser detenidos quizás por tráfico de menores pero si logramos llegar a Rusia será más fácil, allá todo se soluciona con dinero.

—Es que... es que ¡No sabes la verdad!— vuelve a gritar. Intento volver a abrazarlo para calmarlo pero no se deja. Va a colapsar, lo he visto antes en omegas que pierden a sus bebés, su dolor es tan grande que solo se desmayan luego de episodios de histeria. No debo dejar que llegue a eso, no cuando todavía podemos luchar.

—Te aseguro que haré lo que sea para que tu bebé se recupere— le prometo con miedo porque no sé con total seguridad si podré cumplir mi palabra. La anemia que tiene la cachorrita no cede, necesita un cambio total de sangre.

—¡Es tu hija Viktor!— gritó. Mis manos que estaban por tocarlo se quedaron en el aire, mi cerebro dejó de funcionar, una gran confusión se apoderó de mí. Las escenas me golpearon de pronto, recuerdos de sueños lujuriosos... —Hace más de 9 meses me tenían que hacer una histerectomía pero yo quise tener un bebé... Tú estabas borracho... En esa fiesta del hospital ¡Estabas borracho!

¡La fiesta del hospital! ¿Yuuri estuvo allí? ¿Cómo podría saber que hubo una fiesta y yo estaba borracho si no estuvo allí? Esa noche tuve el sueño más intenso de todos, cuando me desperté lo busqué por todo el hospital porque estaba seguro que había estado conmigo pero las evidencias... no había evidencias, solo rezagos de su olor tenue que confundí con las cobijas que otros médicos usaron, mi cuerpo lleno de mi propios fluidos que olían a desinfectante... Y él nunca apareció, nadie lo vio conmigo, nadie me dio información... creí que había sido solo un sueño, el más vívido, el más intenso de todos los que he tenido con él durante estos años que hemos estado separados.

—¿Por qué viniste a Hasetsu?— preguntó. _Vine por ti Yuuri, para saber que estabas bien y poder seguir con mi vida..._

—¡Eso que importa!— digo en lugar de confesar. ¿Tengo una hija? ¿Esa cachorrita que está luchando por su vida en neo, es mía?

— ¿Ella es mi hija? ¡Contesta Yuuri!— le exigí. Quiero que me lo diga, quiero escucharlo de su boca.

—Sí, es tuya— apenas pudo sostener mi mirada y agachó la cabeza. ¿Y me lo dice así? ¡He estado atendiendo a mi propia hija y no lo sabía! Me ha ocultado la verdad, se ha puesto en riesgo estos meses con la preeclampsia, no tiene ni para comprar pastillas ¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto solo?

Le reclamé por respuestas y me enteré que no tenía pensado decírmelo, nunca quiso que yo lo supiera, sino fuera porque ella está tan mal, jamás me lo habría dicho. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se enfermaba? ¿Me habría ido sin saber que soy padre? ¡Yuuri!

—Quise decírtelo, estuve a punto... pero... pero— se traba. ¿Qué más razón hay que su propio egoísmo? —...No quise malograrte la vida...— balbucea. ¿Malograrme la vida? ¿Saber que tengo una hija iba a malograr mi vida? ¡Nunca he tenido una verdadera razón en el mundo para luchar! ¡Pero tengo una hija! ¡Una hija mía y de Yuuri!

—Tú te vas a casar ¿Qué pensará tu novia?— lloriquea. No lo puedo creer... ¿Acaso no me conoce?

— ¡Un hijo vale más que mil novias!— le grité ofuscado. ¿Acaso fue por celos? Si él se paseó delante de mis narices todos estos meses con su "amigo" Minami, haciéndome creer que eran prometidos. ¿Lo hicieron a propósito?

—Puedes reclamarla si quieres. Puedes llevártela lejos de mí porque las leyes favorecen más a los alfas... la amo más que a mi vida. No puedo ponerla en riesgo. Es mi hija Viktor, es mi todo...— se derrumbó en mis brazos envuelto en llanto.

_Yuuri, cerdito... ¿Cómo crees que podría separar a un bebé de su madre? ¿Cómo creíste que yo podría hacerte eso?_

—Jamás te la quitaría. Jamás, Yuuri— le susurro mientras lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, tiene que descansar, recuperarse y estar bien para poder cuidar de ella. En el estado que está Yuuri no es posible viajar y no me arriesgaré a llevar a nuestra bebita a Rusia en una aventura que puede terminar con un arresto por secuestro, podrían quitármela sin poder salvarla.

—Duerme... te prometo que nuestra hija estará bien pero te necesito fuerte para cuidarla después— le prometo, sin poder contenerme beso su frente, sus mejillas y sus manos mientras él se queda dormido.

Me has dado una razón para vivir Yuuri, un porqué a mi vida y no te voy a defraudar, ni a ti ni a nuestra hija.

Saqué mi celular mientras caminaba a neo. Mila me confirmó que ya tenían la sangre, su vuelo sale en tres horas, han camuflado bien las bolsas y tienen un contacto en migraciones de Rusia que se hará de la vista gorda por unos miles de rublos. El problema radicaba en la policía migratoria de Japón, a ellos no se les puede sobornar, si les encuentran la sangre iniciarán una investigación que terminará sacándome del hospital, son mi familia, llegarán a mí con rapidez.

—Dense prisa— es lo último que les dije antes de colgar. Voy a jugarme mi última carta y dejaré que el cielo decida. Acaricié la grulla de papel arrugada que había puesto en mi bolsillo. Confío en que todo saldrá bien y pueda volver a verlos.

Al llegar al lado de la incubadora no puedo evitar quedarme mirándola un buen rato, está estable, aún no despierta pero no tardará y pedirá de comer, a pesar de lo que pasa en su sangre no ha perdido el apetito. Pequeña puerquita, tienes que recuperarte, tienes que luchar, yo te voy a ayudar un poco y el resto depende de ti. Te prometo que si lo haces, no te dejaré nunca, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo y cuidaré de ti, te enseñaré a caminar, jugaremos en el parque y... te dejaré tener una mascota ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás conmigo?

La tomé en brazos para alimentarla, apenas tomó la fórmula, extraña a su mamá. Pronto estarás con él, hija, cuando Yuuri despierte vas a poder alimentarte de él, esta leche debe saber horrible. 

Con cuidado le saqué una muestra de sangre para enviarla a laboratorio y le pedí a Leiko que me ayude a darle media unidad más para que no empeore. Pero necesita más... Y yo debo poner algunas cosas en orden antes.

El día avanzó, no atendí a nadie, me pasé varias horas en mi oficina. Yakov me llamó y le dije que ya no era necesario el avión, que todo estaba bien. Llamé a papá y le aconsejé que no se moleste con la abuela, tienen una riña porque babushka compró la empresa para la que él trabaja.

—Es que toda mi vida he sentido que ella no me deja caminar solo— se quejó.

—¿Acaso tu no harías lo mismo?— pregunté.

—Sí pero yo no tengo el dinero para comprar el hospital para el que trabajas— renegó. Solté una carcajada.

—Es un hospital del estado papá.

—¿Por qué Yuri y Otabek se han ido a Japón?— me preguntó.

—Creo que quieren otra luna de miel— intenté despistarlo.

—Claro ¿Por eso se llevaron a Mila?— volví a reír. –Cuando ese trío se junta y tú tienes que ver, es porque algo pasa. Se van a reunir los cuatro primos y ustedes son terribles— vuelve a decir las mismas palabras que cuando éramos adolescentes. –La última vez emborracharon un montón de japonesitos con vodka— siguió quejándose hasta que terminamos de hablar. Ay papá, si supieras. Pero no voy a decirte aún.

Redacté una carta para Chris, no puedo decirle en persona lo que pienso hacer porque me lo impediría. Le dejo a cargo del hospital y le confieso que tengo una hija, que la cuide como si fuese suya, en caso pase algo que no tengo previsto.

También escribí un documento para que Georgi se lo dé a tío Gearous, él es el guardián de los sellos de mi familia, lo dejaré lacrado para que sea abierto solo si es necesario. No puedo dejar a mi hija desamparada, Yuuri apenas tiene para mantenerse y mi pequeña puerquita tiene derecho a un apellido y a su legado. Ella es la siguiente en línea de descendencia, aunque sea mitad japonesa.

Me alimenté bien, evadí a Anya que había venido muchas veces a buscarme porque no tengo tiempo que perder en discusiones tontas.

Antes de anochecer llamé a Yumiko, ella acatará mis órdenes sin desobedecer aunque le pida algo que no entienda. Leiko se dará cuenta de mis intenciones y llamará a Georgi o a Chris.

—Necesito que contabilices una unidad y media— le digo cuando me han puesto la sonda, mi hija ya está conectada.

—Doctor Nikifororv, ya ha donado esa misma cantidad, no es posible...

—Obedece por favor— pedí mientras ella empezó con el proceso. Me quedé mirando largo rato a mi princesa sin nombre, sus ojos se están coloreando, tiene los iris celestes, creo que serán igual a los míos. Ojalá tenga el cabello negro y sedoso de Yuuri aunque lo dudo pero soñar no cuesta nada.

—Doctor, ya es una unidad— me dice Yumiko muy asustada.

—Dame agua— pedí. –Deja que siga, por favor.

—¡No puede hacer esto! Podría ser peligroso— rogó.

—No se te ocurra avisar a nadie y mañana deja que Yuuri, el omega, madre de esta criatura pueda amamantarlo. No permitas que nadie sea malo con él ¿Sí?

—¿Por qué hace esto?— me miró llorando.

—¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?— pedí.

—Claro que sí, el que sea doctor.

—¿Acaso no darías la vida por tu cachorro?— pregunté. Sus ojos se agrandaron, miró a mi cachorrita y luego a mí, varias veces. –Apenas termine la transfusión, toma una muestra y llévala a laboratorio, quiero saber si cedió la eritoblastosis. Y... llamas a Chris— le sonreí.

Pero no consigo saber si hizo lo que le pedí porque mi cuerpo llegó a su límite y se niega a dejarme seguir al lado de mi hija.

En el momento en el que abrí los ojos me sorprendí al ver a Otabek. Intenté incorporarme pero me encuentro con respirador, sonda y catéter. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho me deja literalmente sin aire. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me sucedió?

—Tranquilo— me dice tan escaso de palabras como es él. –Neumonía fulminante— vuelve a susurrar. –Estás fuera de peligro. Estoy aquí para vigilar— me dice. ¿Tiempo? ¿Vigilar? Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos pero los abro de golpe al recordar. ¡Mi hija! ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Las horas pasan por suerte me han cambiado a una habitación, Sala me comenta lo que necesito saber. Mi hija está fuera de peligro y con su madre. Es todo lo que necesito, puedo descansar sin preocupaciones. Ahora lo importante es que gane peso y crezca, lo demás, incluso la forma y el lugar donde le diré a mi familia la verdad, es secundario.

Dormí y desperté varias veces, en muchas ocasiones, Yurio o Mila estaban a mi lado, en mi mente ya había planeado empezar con la charla familiar a la que estoy obligado apenas me recupere. Sin embargo en mis sueños he visto una escena con Anya llorando desconsoladamente y mis padres recriminando mis acciones.

Las transfusiones me devolvieron parte de la fuerza que perdí, Yurio, Otabek, Mila y Georgie se turnaban junto a mi cama mientras mis movimientos se hacían más ágiles. Pronto pude sentarme por mí mismo

—Gracias— le dije a Georgie cuando acomodaba mi almohada.

—Aún no entiendo— susurró serio. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya te lo explicaré— sonreí.

Un nuevo día llegó, mi cuerpo se sentía mejor, con poca fuerza pero me respondía, por la tarde, mientras me daban de comer algo de pudin, Yurio entró hecho una furia.

—Intentaron echar a Yuuri del hospital pero Chris detuvo a TU novia. Lo acomodó en otra habitación para que pueda seguir cuidando de su hija— me dijo respirando largamente.

—Necesito hablar con Anya— le pedí.

—Pues se fue del hospital luego de discutir con Chris. Ya déjala, seguro más tarde regresa a buscarte. Por cierto, esta noche te cuido yo, no dejaré que te enfermes... otra vez— me dice cruzándose de brazos. Quizás está pensando lo mismo que yo... ¿Cómo es que contraje neumonía tan rápido? Tal vez ya la tenía, he estado tratanto a niños enfermos, no me he alimentado bien, tuve muchas guardias y además le di sangre a mi hija.

Al día siguiente pude erguirme en una silla de ruedas para ir a ver a mi puerquita pero no la encontré en neo, está con Yuuri. Le pido a Yurio que me lleve allá. Estoy ansioso por ver cómo está, según los análisis su organismo ha respondido bien, ya no hay rastros de bilirrubina en su sangre.

Yuuri se ve tan feliz, le pedí a mi hija para poder estrecharla entre mis brazos. Es tan hermosa que me quedo sin palabras al verla. Su desarrollo es bueno, su piel tiene el tono natural y se le ha quitado esa tonalidad amarilla. Puedo verme a mí mismo cuando me mira, sus ojos son muy parecidos a los míos y me atrevería a decir que su cabello será como el mío y el de babushka.

_Pequeña princesa serás igual de bella que tu bisabuela Evgenia y estoy seguro que ella se volverá loca de felicidad cuando te conozca._

He tenido poco tiempo para pensar, para decidir, siento que mi vida ha dado un vuelco enorme, que todo lo que tenía planeado, previsto y pensado, ha sido relegado a un segundo plano. Ahora existe un antes y un después en mi vida. Un antes con hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos, con metas que se han ido cumpliendo, con logros... y un después, un presente que me hace muy feliz y un futuro que espero con ansias. No voy a perderme ni una sola experiencia como padre, no habrá nada que me separe de mi hija.

Además es la primera vez que paso tanto tiempo cerca de Yuuri sin que los ojos se me vayan por él. No puedo dejar de mirar a esta pequeña cosita, que se retuerce en mis manos. Creo que tiene hambre.

Hablar con Yuuri ya no es tan difícil como antes y quisiera proponerle algún trato pero no puedo, no cuando tengo un compromiso, he dado mi palabra, no soy libre. Si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho antes, si no se hubiera ido así de aquel hospital allá en San Petersburgo. También temo preguntar eso, él tiene su vida, sus propios sueños me ha dejado bien claro que no pensaba contar con mi presencia en su maternidad. De alguna forma me duele saber que he sido solo... una fuente de... semillas.

Le pido que perdone el problema de ayer, no sé qué le pasó a Anya para decirle que se vaya del hospital, aún no hablo con ella porque mis hermanos no la dejan acercarse a mí.

—Yo... quería cederte el honor de nombrarla, sería para mí un privilegio que escogieras su nombre— me dice con una reverencia. Nada me había preparado para esto, en tan poco tiempo he sido sometido a tantas nuevas emociones que me abruman.

La imagen de aquella fotografía de mi abuela joven, con esas rosas azules en la cabeza viene a mi memoria. Yuuri me pide que le diga el nombre que estoy pensando y solo puedo decirle... "Evgenia". Pero sé que él no puede pronunciarlo, su pequeña lengua se le traba, incluso llegué a ponerle un lápiz debajo de la lengua hace años para que pudiera pronunciar algunas palabras rusas. Era muy divertido.

—Podemos llamarla Evi, de cariño— sugerí, en Rusia la llamarán Zhenya pero eso tampoco lo puede pronunciar Yuuri.

Salí dispuesto a hablar con Anya al respecto, aún estaba pensando cómo decirle cuando apareció de pronto. Se le veía bastante afectada.

— ¡Me habría gustado que tuvieras los pantalones para decirme que me engañaste, Viktor!— sollozó en medio del pasillo.

—Acompáñame— dije secamente empujando mi silla hacia la habitación desocupada más cercana. Cerré la puerta para que nadie más tenga que escuchar esta pelea. No pienso permitir que los trabajadores del hospital, mis amigos y colegas sean partícipes de algo tan personal.

–Tuve que enterarme por ese omega, con su hija en brazos— rompió a llorar.

—¿Yuuri te contó?— pregunté consternado. –Acabo de hablar con él...

—Me lo gritó. Pasé hace rato por allí a preguntar si estaba bien y me dijo que esa niña es tu hija, me mostró sus ojos azules...

—No es posible, Yuuri no haría algo así— dije sorprendido. –Pero las cosas ocurrieron de manera peculiar...

—No importa cómo fueron, Viktor. ¿En qué cambia? ¿Tienes idea como me siento? Estoy rota. Hace unos días mamá murió y ahora esto, no sabes... ¡Me quiero morir! Quiero dejar de sentir tanto dolor...— sus piernas flaquearon y la tomé en brazos a pesar de estar en una silla de ruedas y no tener la suficiente fuerza.

Me daba pena verla así y ser el causante de su sufrimiento. Solo pude acariciar su cabeza y esperar que se calme.

—Yo... yo sé Viktor que tu eres un caballero, que no serías capaz de algo así ¿Verdad?— sus lágrimas caían sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitar su sufrimiento.

—Soy culpable, estaba ebrio pero soy culpable también. Pensé que solo había sido un sueño, no estaba en todos mis sentidos...

—¿Te usó? ¿Se aprovechó de ti? ¿Cuándo fue?

—La fiesta del hospital...

—Lo recuerdo, me fui porque no soporto ver alfas borrachos, me da nauseas. Cuando era niña papá bebía y luego se convertía en otra persona— hipó. –Vitya, solo dime que todo sigue igual, por favor. Sino ¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿Cuándo mi familia se entere? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? Cuando mis amigos en este pueblo lo sepan... Oh Viktor me da tanta vergüenza. Sólo dime que mantienes tu palabra de caballero, sólo dime que no me dejarás botada de una forma tan ruin— suspiró.

—Yo asumiré la culpa pero ahora por favor... dame tiempo para solucionar esto...

— ¿Nos iremos? Sólo así podremos seguir con nuestras vidas y...

—No. Tengo un contrato y faltan más de cuatro meses para que termine...

—Puedo resistir si me prometes que no te vas a involucrar con ellos, con ese omega y...

—Ya estoy involucrado, tengo una hija y es mi deber cuidarla.

—Eso lo puedo comprender, incluso aceptarlo. No sería justo que te pida que la dejes, esa criaturita no tiene la culpa de nada pero... no me humilles más por favor. Aléjate de Yuuri, te lo suplico— pidió.

—Haré lo posible pero ahora, por el momento, Evgenia me necesita y no voy a dejarla por nada del mundo...

—¿Evgenia? ¿Le pusiste el nombre de tu abuela?— salió corriendo y me dejó en medio de aquella habitación. Nunca he necesitado silla de ruedas y no sé muy bien maniobrar ese armatoste, me tomó unos minutos llegar al elevador para ir a mi oficina.

Decirle a mi familia va a ser más fácil, espero. No habrá lágrimas ni nadie reclamando su honor o mi palabra. Además mis padres llegan mañana... sé que se molestarán conmigo pero cuando sepan que son abuelos se olvidarán incluso de mí. 


	88. COSAS EN CLARO

## COSAS EN CLARO

**_VIKTOR POV_ **

—¿Te gusta el agua tibia?— susurré mientras suavemente frotaba su delicada piel para sacar los restos de lanugo. La sequé y acomode en su toalla, le puse el pañal para no sufrir otro "accidente" y empecé a hacerle masajes. Le gusta, suelta sus músculos y sigue mi voz mientras continúo hablándole.

_Podría observarte horas enteras, tus manitas, tus piececitos, esos rollitos de tus piernas. Toda tu eres maravillosa mi chiquita. Llenaste mi vida, pequeña princesa. Eres la razón más importante que tengo para seguir adelante. Cuando pensaba que mi corazón era solo un trozo de carne que bombeaba sangre, apareciste y sin saber que eras mía ya te amaba._

_No te separes de mí, dulce amor. Mis brazos siempre estarán extendidos para recibirte, no sueltes mi mano, yo no soltaré la tuya, trocito de cielo, pequeña estrella mía, mi mayor alegría._

_¿Sabes que has cambiado mi vida? ¿Lo sabías? Ya no soy solo Viktor, ahora soy el orgulloso papá de Evi. Ya no camino por las calles sin voltear a ver escaparates buscando algo para ti. Mi vida es diferente y me gusta mucho así._

Siento su mirada, le hablo en japonés y en ruso, le susurro palabras que recuerdo de mi niñez, mamá me cantaba y me leía muchos cuentos. Haré lo mismo, no me voy a perder ninguna de sus etapas, así tenga que cambiar los planes, Zhenya siempre será mi prioridad.

—Doctor Nikiforov— llegó Sala cuando estaba terminando de arropar a mi princesa puerquita, se había quedado dormida mientras le tarareaba. –Lo busca la trabajadora social.

—Ahora voy Sala, muchas gracias- le sonreí. Se ha desinfectado, puesto la bata y la gorra solo para darme el mensaje. Creo que paso bastante tiempo en neo ahora que tengo a mi hija en el hospital. Pero pronto se irá, cómo la voy a extrañar.

—¿Me buscaba licenciada Yamamoto?— saludé cuando llegué a mi despacho. La última conversación que tuvimos no fue nada cordial, no sé por qué se empeñaba tanto en que no se le podía dar descuento ni ayuda social a Yuuri Katsuki. Me dijo muchas cosas que no entendí, yo estaba apenas convaleciente. Recuerdo sólo haberle dicho que ponga en cero esa cuenta, que yo la iba a asumir la totalidad del parto de Yuuri.

—Sí doctor, supe que estuvo enfermo, gracias por enviar al otro pediatra al hogar de madres y la ambulancia para trasladar a la adolescente al hospital a que dé a luz. Lamento nuestro último intercambio de palabras— se sonrojó.

—Yo lo lamento más, no entendí muy bien sus objeciones, no estaba en todos mis sentidos.

—He analizado la situación del omega Katsuki, recién me he enterado como es su situación, usted sabe que yo recopilo información no solo me guío de papeles, a veces las personas mienten o presentan recibos adulterados. Entrevisté a alguien que lo conoce y me dijo que es profesor, que goza de buen sueldo, tiene casa propia y además su pareja es dueño de un taller mecánico. El señor Katsuki solicitó ayuda social y yo se la negué por esa razón.

—¿Me puede decir el nombre de la persona que le dio esa información?— pregunté.

—Lo lamento pero eso es confidencial, no puedo decirle el nombre. Lo que sí quiero es pedirle una disculpa porque luego que usted asumiera esa cuenta fui personalmente a verificar lo que el señor Katsuki declaró y es cierto, ya no tiene trabajo, la casa es de su padre y no tiene pareja. Tengo un cheque para devolverle parte del dinero que usted pagó— dijo tendiéndome un papel. Se lo acepté porque es cierto, no era justa la cantidad que estaban cobrándole.

—Se lo haré saber al paciente, gracias— dije sin poder cerrar ese tema aún. Necesito saber quién fue capaz de mentir así para que Yuuri no pudiera acceder a ayuda social que obviamente necesitaba. De ahora en adelante no la necesitará más pero hay que ser justos, a ningún paciente deberían hacerle eso.

—Doctor, necesito con urgencia que me ayude en el caso de Yoon Bum. Ingresé el documento que me ayudó a redactar pero me dicen en el ministerio público que me darán un abogado de oficio para Bum y no estoy segura que lo defenderá bien...

—No lo acepte, mi cuñado, el que firmó los documentos, está en Japón y se va a quedar unos meses, le pediré que lleve el caso para que defienda al omega y pueda quedarse aquí, le den su residencia por el cachorro que esta pronto a nacer.

—Gracias doctor. Es usted una buena persona.

Se fue más tranquila mientras yo me quedé pensando si cambiará de opinión sobre mí cuando sepa que tengo una hija sin estar casado ni enlazado y nada menos que con aquel omega soltero y sin trabajo. Sé cómo piensan los japoneses, Yuuri demoró mucho tiempo en explicarme porque actúan de determinada forma. Sé que cuando se enteren van a hablar mucho a mis espaldas y pocos tendrán el valor de decírmelo a la cara. Me agradecen y me aceptan a pesar de ser ruso porque me ven trabajar o recibieron algún beneficio pero serán los primeros en juzgarme y señalarme cuando estalle es escándalo.

Sólo espero que me dejen terminar mi contrato, ese es el tiempo que me comprometí en trabajar por el hospital y el pueblo. No sé qué pasará después, todos los planes que tenía ya no significan nada. Salvo mi compromiso en el cual me apresuré, pero no puedo echar a Anya de mi vida como si fuese descartable. Me ayudó en su momento, le debo la vida y si bien no llegué a amarla como esperaba, le tengo afecto porque trabajó conmigo haciendo obra social, lástima que aquí en Japón no le nazca hacer lo mismo.

Mis padres anunciaron que su vuelo se retrasó, que les dieron otro para mañana en la noche y demorarán alrededor de 20 horas en llegar porque harán varias escalas. No sé porque nunca compran en primera clase, mamá es partidaria del ahorro, solo usan los pasaje de mi abuela cuando viajan conmigo.

Mi celular suena y es Sala quien me escribe un mensaje avisándome que alguien que esperaba, está en el hospital, así que subo para encontrármelo casualmente.

—Señor Katsuki— lo abordé en el pasillo.

—Joven Viktor— saludó. –Yuuri me puso al tanto, no sé qué decirle. En el pasado era bien recibido en casa, ahora que es el padre de mi nieta, eso no ha cambiado...

—Justamente sobre eso quería hablarle, me gustaría ayudar a que su hijo y su nieta estén más a gusto en su casa.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó intrigado.

—Acondicionar la habitación de Yuuri para cuando salga del hospital.

Luego de una hora de inspección me di cuenta de que allí no podían llegar mis cerditos, es decir... mi hija. Debo moderar mis pensamientos, no puedo meterme en la vida personal de Yuuri, quizás se enfade cuando encuentre todo cambiado, yo solo quiero hacerle la vida más fácil.

Llamé a una empresa contratista del hospital para que hagan los arreglos y las modificaciones, Mila y Yurio se encargaron de ayudar. Ellos están tan felices con su sobrina, casi a diario pasan por mi oficina para mostrarme las cosas que le compran. Me dicen que no van a irse de Hasetsu. Es gracioso que no tuviera que darles explicaciones porque lo supieron solo mirando a Evgenia, lo único que le dije a cada uno fue como sucedió. Y les pedí que no molestaran a Yuuri, que simplemente aceptaran las cosas. Georgi es otro rollo, tuve que preguntarle varias veces que pensaba solo para que me dijera que se había decepcionado de mí pero que aceptaba a Evgenia como su sobrina y cuidaría de ella.

El señor Katsuki me dio una copia de la llave de su casa cuando el trabajo terminó para poder pasar a visitar a mi hija y le ayude a Yuuri. Por ese lado estaba más tranquilo, hice un viaje hasta allá la última tarde que Yuuri estaría en el hospital para terminar de colocar pequeños detalles. Contenedores para ropa sucia, pantuflas, pañales, termómetros, más ropa de cama y toallas de lino para la delicada piel de Evgenia, cuando salga de su baño. Sé que todo padre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, ella es la luz de mis ojos ahora y no escatimaré en darle comodidad.

Esa noche mis padres llegaron a Japón, Georgi fue a recogerlos al aeropuerto de Nagasaki, yo estaba algo nervioso esperándolos en casa. Mila había preparado la habitación del primer piso.

—Necesito hablar con ellos a solas— le pedí a Anya quien había estado merodeando hacía rato.

—Pero Viktor, pocas veces me tomas en cuenta— se quejó. –Desde que llegamos a Japón no has vuelto a tocarme, me pediste que usara otra habitación y lo acepté, cuando salimos en parejas siempre invitas a Chris, en el hospital saben que somos prometidos solo porque así me presentaste pero nadie me reconoce como tu novia. No tienes gestos románticos conmigo, no me compartes tus secretos, no...

—Anya, tú y yo jamás hemos compartido habitación, hemos tenido poco tiempo para conocernos...

—¿Cómo nos vamos a conocer más y a pasar tiempo juntos si siempre estás trabajando?

—He sido así desde que estudiaba.

—Parece que quisieras casarte con tu trabajo y no conmigo, en Rusia preferías pasar los domingos vacunando niños que ir al cine o a pasear y te anotabas para enseñar cuando ni siquiera necesitabas el dinero.

—No lo hacía por dinero...

—Claro que no, eres trabajólico, ese es tu principal defecto. No trabajas para vivir, vives para trabajar. Tu mente está 99% en el trabajo y ese 1% que sobra es para mí. ¿Te parece justo?— preguntó.

—No, no me parece justo. Deberías buscar algo mejor— no pensaba decirlo con ese tono pero se me escapó, estoy cansado que siempre me exija algo que no puedo darle cuando desde un inicio le dejé en claro que no estaba con ella porque la amara. Lo he intentado, hice lo que pude para enamorarme, aunque es cierto, no soy detallista ni romántico, nunca le he dado flores ni chocolates pero somos adultos, tenemos trabajos y responsabilidades que demandan mucho tiempo.

—Viktor...— susurró otra vez con los ojos llorosos.

—Por favor, mis padres están por llegar y quiero hablar con ellos a solas— pedí a punto de acabar con mi paciencia. No sé qué me pasa pero últimamente no estoy de humor para chantajes emocionales.

—Me voy a dormir— dijo enjugando su llanto. –Púdrete— susurró subiendo las escaleras.

Esta situación es justamente por la que prefiero dormir en mi despacho del hospital que aquí, en mi casa.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó papá apenas pudimos reunirnos. Habían llegado cansados pero no se querían dormir sin saber el porqué de mi enfermedad, si tenía que ver con el viaje de Yurio y Mila.

—Dime que no es cierto lo que dice Anya— mamá me miró muy molesta. Sé que ella y Anya son muy cercanas, imposible que no dijera nada a pesar que le pedí discreción.

—Siéntense por favor— pedí. –Ya he hablado con Georgie, Mila, Yurio, Otabek y Chris. Yo... tengo una hija...— intenté decirlo seriamente pero al recordar a mi pequeña puerquita me ganó una sonrisa.

—¡Viktor! ¿Cómo le pudiste hacerle eso a Anya?— mamá me miró horrorizada.

—Yo no le hice nada a Anya, ella no entra en esta conversación porque no le compete. Esto es entre ustedes y su hijo, solo nosotros tres ¿Me escuchan ahora?

—Pero Viktor, se van a casar y... es ya de la familia— dijo papá algo confundido.

—¿Me van a oír?— pregunté. Ellos se miraron e hicieron gestos idénticos pero me dieron a entender que no dirían nada y me dejarían hablar.

—Tenga una hija con Yuuri Katsuki. A él debían hacerle una histerectomía en Nagasaki pero le dieron la opción abierta de tener o no un hijo. Desesperado se fue a Rusia a buscarme pero me encontró en la fiesta del hospital, yo estaba borracho y creí...

—Viktor, eres médico, sabes que un hombre no tiene una erecciónes cuando está muy pasado de copas— reclamó papá.

—Quizás no estaba tan pasado de copas. Sí bastante fuera de control, lo suficiente para seguir a Yuuri y no querer dejarlo ir. Pero al día siguiente el ya no estaba y creí que todo había sido... solo sueños.

—¿Por eso viniste verdad?— preguntó mamá muy triste. ¿Los he defraudado?

—No era el primer sueño con Yuuri...

—Lo sabemos— dijo papá mirando a mamá.

—Viktor...— pude ver que una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de mi madre. Entiendo, sé que están decepcionados, pero el cómo pasó no tiene mucho que ver ahora o es que... ¿No querrán conocer a Evgenia? –Hijo, hay algo que nunca te dijimos... intenté hacerlo varias veces pero estabas tan ofuscado, tan arisco en ese tiempo...

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál tiempo?— pregunté sorprendido, no entiendo que quieren decirme.

—Cuando nos fuimos... no antes, unos meses antes de irnos a Rusia, empecé a sentir que nos vigilaban, logré ver a dos rusos en Nagasaki y quería sacarte a toda costa de aquí. Tu abuela aun no aceptaba que te lleves a Yuuri con nosotros y tú estabas totalmente en contra de marcharnos ¿Lo recuerdas?— preguntó papá.

—Claro, todos los días los veía liquidar y rematar las cosas del almacén— me encogí de hombros.

—Nosotros le dijimos a Yuuri que habías ganado una beca para estudiar medicina en Rusia— susurró mamá. ¿Beca? ¿Cuál beca?

—Y le pedimos que te alentara a irte. Que... haga lo posible por decepcionarte para que no quieras quedarte— continuó papá.

—Estábamos desesperados por sacarte de aquí Vitya— sollozó mamá. –Es horrible vivir teniendo miedo, por años nos sentimos seguros en Japón, te vimos ser tan feliz pero entonces los temores regresaron y tu no querías irte.

Los miré confundido y empecé a hacer memoria. Eso coincide con el cambio de Yuuri, sus excusas para no salir, sus pretextos para no estar juntos, incluso los rechazos. Yo pensé que... estaba dejando de quererme, que había alguien más y luego... ¿Lo de Minami fue a propósito? ¿Lo hizo para darme celos?

—¿Querían separarme de Yuuri?— pregunté aún sin poder procesarlo.

—No Viktor. Sólo queríamos sacarte de aquí lo más rápido posible. Te lo íbamos a decir apenas estés seguro para que luego volvieras a estar en contacto con él. Nosotros sabíamos cuanto lo querías ¿Quién no se iba a dar cuenta que estabas tan enamorado de ese omega?

—¿Planearon lo de Minami?— les pregunté. —¿Fue culpa de ustedes?— subí el tono de mi voz porque la ira estaba empezando a llegarme.

—¡No!— dijeron al mismo tiempo. –Eso nos sorprendió mucho a los dos pero estabas tan herido y aceptaste irte tan rápido que solo lo aprovechamos— sollozó mamá.

—Yo le reclamé a Yuuri— comentó papá. –Le dije que no debió ser tan duro contigo pero él pareció no entenderlo. No sé, fue la última vez que lo vi, se veía muy desconcertado.

Lejos de traer tranquilidad aquella confesión de ambos me causó mucha confusión. Fueron semanas en las que creí que él estaba cansándose de mí, días que me pasé muy triste porque sentía que lo perdía. Eso unido a lo que vi en el lago terminó por romper mi corazón y me fui sin reclamarle la verdad. En Rusia me di cuenta que no podía quedarme sin respuestas y volví por él pero... no pude llegar, todos supieron sobre mi atentado y me llené de vergüenza por ser tan tonto, por exponerme así. Lo dejé pasar, quise olvidar y seguir adelante... aunque no he dejado de pensar y soñar en estos años con Yuuri. Y ahora me dicen que le mintieron, que le pidieron que me aleje a propósito...

¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

—Bueno... es algo que no debieron hacer— dije muy confundido, tengo que averiguar sobre eso. No puedo quedarme con esta duda. –Tienen una nieta, su nombre es Evgenia— intenté continuar.

—Anya nos lo dijo ¿Estás seguro que es tuya Viktor?— preguntó mamá.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro pero si ustedes quieren comprobarlo...

—Me refiero a si te hiciste la prueba del ADN—pidió papá.

—No. Y no lo necesito.

—Pero Vitya, solo tienes la palabra de Yuuri. Yo le pregunté a Anya hace tiempo sobre él, me dijo que estaba embarazado y tenía esposo. Hace días me comentó que la niña era igualita a ese beta.

—Evgenia es mía, es mi sangre, literalmente hablando. Fue a ella a quien le di más de dos unidades, bueno casi tres, para que se recupere fue necesario cambiarla toda.

—¿Es tu mismo tipo de sangre?— preguntó papá intrigado.

—Exactamente el mismo.

—Entonces no hay dudas, no puede ser coincidencia— sonrió mamá.

—¿Quieren conocerla? Hoy salen de alta, Evgenia está tan bonita.

—Desde luego que queremos conocerla— dijo papá más tranquilo.

—Entonces descansen, intenten dormir aunque quizás no puedan pero más tarde, después del medio día quiero que estén el hospital para presentarles a su nieta— sonreí.

—¿Cómo has quedado con Anya?— preguntó mamá. –Está muy sensible con lo de la muerte de su mamá, Vitya sé que no la amas como amaste a Yuuri pero ella no merece...

—Eso lo arreglaré con ella, ahora lo que más me importa es el bienestar de Evgenia, quiero estar a su lado mientras crece.

—¿Cómo está Yuuri? ¿Y su familia?— preguntó mamá.

—La señora Hiroko falleció hace unos años— mi madre soltó un suspiro. –Yuuri está bien, vive con su papá, he acondicionado su habitación para que esté cómodo con mi hija. Pasaré dos veces al día a verla, necesita chequeo constante, nació prematura. Y quizás... algunas noches necesite mi ayuda.

—¿Noches?— preguntó mamá.

—Los recién nacidos son más activos en las noche y aun no tienen costumbre de...

—Vitya, eso te traerá problemas— advirtió papá.

—Mi prioridad es Evgenia, no me importa los problemas que esto cause, si alguien no lo puede soportar pues lo siento. En eso no voy a ser flexible.


	89. SI ME DEJARAS...

## SI ME DEJARAS...

**VIKTOR POV**

Al día siguiente mi mañana comenzó muy temprano. Ya casi me siento recuperado, a veces me fatigo muy rápido y tengo que detenerme a descansar pero procuro terminar pronto para pasar tiempo con mi princesa en neo. Su baño diario es sagrado, sé que lo disfruta, así como su masaje, mis pláticas... está familiarizándose con mi voz.

Mis padres habían llegado a medio día así que fui por ella a la habitación de Yuuri, le había puesto aquel trajecito que escogí entre los catálogos que me trajeron Yurio y Mila. Resaltaba sus ojos azules y esas enormes pestañas plateadas. Mientras la llevaba en brazos, sonreía preguntándome quién sería capaz de dudar que yo soy su padre, si es una copia exacta de mí.

—Les presento a Evgenia Nikiforova— dije al llegar a mi despacho. Cuando ambos la vieron se quedaron segundos observándola, sorprendidos.

—Vitya... es idéntica a ti— susurró mamá. –Parece que el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y te viera por primera vez— sollozó. –Déjame cargarla— pidió.

—Tu abuela va a chillar cuando la vea— dijo papá sonriente. —¿Le has contado?

—Aún no. Y no pienso hacerlo hasta que tenga los papeles en regla.

—Vitya no estás casado... ella no será inscrita en el registro familiar— me hizo notar.

—El registro familiar me tiene sin cuidado, es mi hija,y todo lo que tengo será suyo. Y no necesita ir a Rusia, es japonesa, aquí nadie la señalará ni dirá nada sobre su condición—dije recordando esas tontas leyes de nacimiento rusas. Cuando trabajaba en suburbios pude darme cuenta de cómo las leyes y la sociedad misma marginan a los bastardos. Incluso los reconocidos y agregados a la familia son vistos como miembros de segundo orden. Todo por esas políticas estúpidas de los comunistas.

Y en el hospital general no era distinta la situación. Las familias más acomodas celebraban el nacimiento de los hijos legítimos, mientras los que no tenían la bendición de padres casados o juntos, no tenían ningún privilegio.

A mí nunca me importó la situación sentimental o legal de los padres de los cachorros que atendía, cada bebé fue tratado con el mayor cuidado posible, con algunos me encariñé mucho porque tenían alguna enfermedad y volvían constantemente.

—¿Estás seguro? Hemos vivido aquí varios años y sé que en Japón, en Rusia, incluso en América, un omega soltero y madre no es bien visto por la sociedad...

—Hablan como si viviéramos en la edad media— dije mirando como mamá empezaba a hacerle caras a mi hija. –A Evgenia y a Yuuri no les va a faltar nada, yo me haré cargo de su manutención. Él es profesor en la guardería pero no ha podido seguir trabajando por el accidente que sufrió durante el embarazo, no fue grave pero eso le impidió seguir laborando— empecé a contarles.

Sé que no debo hacerme ilusiones con Yuuri, intento centrarme en Evgenia cuando voy a verla, el tiempo ha pasado y no puedo deshacer estos casi ocho años.

—¡Aquí está lo que pediste!— gritó Mila apenas llegó junto a Yurio. Traían esa hermosa sillita para auto. No tardaron en quitarme a mi hija para poder turnarse en cargarla. Quien iba a pensar que Yurio tendría instinto maternal, nunca pensé en él como un omega hasta que se casó. Pero no tienen planes de cachorros todavía porque Otabek viaja mucho. Por cierto, son muy celosos de su espacio privado, pensé que aceptarían quedarse en casa pero rechazaron mi oferta y rentaron un departamento cerca.

—Así que la familia está reunida— me susurró Chris cuando llegó. —¿Lo tomaron bien?— miró a mis padres que estaban totalmente absorbidos por su nieta.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Esa cachorrita ya los tiene bien sujetos de sus pequeñas manitas— sonrió. –Nunca he sido del tipo paternal, tu sabes que soy más... como un casanova moderno que un papaíto consentidor pero si no me haces padrino de tu hija, voy a renunciar a tu amistad— me sonrió.

—¿Es en serio?— pregunté mirando al suizo.

—Claro que puedo renunciar a tu amistad...

—¡No! Lo de ser su padrino.

—Mira cuando me dejaste esa carta, me quedé pensando largo rato, quería matarte es obvio aunque ya casi estabas en el umbral de la vida— sonrió. –Pero me di cuenta que hay un amor más fuerte que el de los destinados, no sé si tenga la misma duración o no. Tú sabes que estoy un poco obsesionado con ese tema.

—Lo sé, claro que lo sé— dije burlándome.

—El punto es que te he observado, me gusta observar a la gente, soy psicólogo... ¿Amas más a esa cachorrita por ser tuya o porque es tuya y de Yuuri?— preguntó.

—No comprendo...

—Sé que la gente ama a sus hijos, los alfas en especial son muy protectores pero hay alfas que no sienten tanto apego, no sé si me entiendes.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres ir...

—Antes de saber que era tu hija ya la querías, solo por ser de Yuuri. Cuando te enteraste que era tuya, enloqueciste. Y yo me pregunto si Evgenia fuese hija de alguien a quien no quisieras tanto...

—Chris...—reclamé.

—Nikiforov, no me niegues tus sentimientos ¿Sí? Niégatelos a ti mismo si quieres pero no a mí, por favor. Estamos aquí por ese omega al que no podías olvidar quien justamente tampoco se olvidó de ti sino no habría viajado a San Petersburgo para violarte.

—Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar y no lo sé, no puedo responderte con sinceridad, no lo sé.

—Ojalá el tiempo aclare las cosas y me deje saberlo, porque si no logro encontrar a mi destinado, si no me toca conocerlo en esta vida al menos no me quiero perder la dicha de ser padre— sonrió mirando a mi hija.

—Sí— dije de pronto. –Tú serás su padrino Chris, procura ser un ejemplo por favor, no quiero que mi pequeña descubra cuan promiscuo eres— bromeé.

—Oye, tengo pareja estable. Y gracias, también quiero ver crecer de cerca a esta cachorrita.

Para cuando Yuuri llegó por ella, Georgi y Anya se nos habían unido en mi despacho, Otabek estaba buscando antecedentes en interpol sobre el alfa Sangwoo que puedan ayudar para demostrar que es un psicópata y abusador que debe ser deportado a su país.

Me apresuré a llevarle a Evgenia para no hacerlo sentir incomodo, cada uno en mi familia sabe que no debe molestarlo con preguntas molestas ni mucho menos reclamarle nada.

Verlos partir del hospital me causó cierta inquietud, sentí otra vez aquel vacío que por días había olvidado. Me apresuré a terminar mis actividades y aunque me ofrecieron salir a comer preferí correr al lado de mi hija para verla nuevamente.

Al llegar me sorprendieron las flores en su sala, sé que Mila y Yurio están tras esto, los vi cuchichear con mamá. Pero más me sorprendió ver a Minami en la cocina, guisando algo maloliente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó apenas me miró.

—Aquí vive mi hija— contesté rápidamente. No puedo evitar el rechazo que me causa volver a verlo porque aún recuerdo el dolor, la ira, la impotencia. Estos meses me he contenido para no reclamarle o estamparlo contra el piso.

—Están durmiendo— dijo secamente. – ¿Tienes un minuto?— pidió.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Yuuri me contó cómo fueron las cosas, todos estos meses yo creí que su embarazo era producto de una inseminación, eso es lo que nos hizo creer a todos. Nadie sabía que fue a Rusia a buscarte...

—Qué bien— susurré intentando apartarme. Me crispa los nervios, me pone enfermo tenerlo cerca. Siento que voy a vomitar bilis si vuelvo a verlos juntos.

—Tengo que pedirte perdón— se puso delante de mí, demasiado cerca para mi alergia al nugget. –Por favor Viktor Nikiforov, acepta mis disculpas— se inclinó ante mí meciendo ese ridículo mechón rojo. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Se disculpa por la actuación del embarazo de Yuuri?

—¿Por qué pides perdón?— pregunté. Me miró renuente y luego miró hacia la ventana.

—Hace varios años, mientras Yuuri observaba el ocaso una tarde frente al lago, se cayó del tronco. Y yo... en lugar de ayudarle a levantarse, lo besé en contra de su voluntad— me dijo sin apartar los ojos de mí. –Todo este tiempo he pedido disculpas a Yuuri por haber sido el causante de la separación de la persona que amaba. Se bien que no tengo una sola oportunidad de conseguir su amor, pero he sido un amigo sincero y lo he apoyado sin esperar nada a cambio.

Me quedé mirándolo sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Ya eran demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza como para detenerme a ser cortés con la gente.

—¿Lo besaste en contra de su voluntad?— lo tomé de la camiseta maloliente y lo levanté a mi altura.

—Sí, lo hice— dijo sin intensiones de defenderse.

—¿Sabes todo lo que ocasionaste, pedazo de estúpido?— lo aventé sin medir la distancia, me faltaba el aire de la frustración, tenía ganas de patear a ese... entrometido.

—Sé lo que ocasioné, nunca más volví a ver a Yuuri feliz a pesar lo que intenté— murmuró levantándose.

—¿Intentaste qué?— pregunté.

—Intenté ser su pareja, hacerlo feliz. Yo estaba enamorado de Yuuri desde cachorros y cuando te fuiste de Hasetsu, Yuuri y yo empezamos...—lo miré a punto de volver a aventarlo, esta vez mucho más lejos. –¡Nunca pasó nada serio! Porque él no me ama, no como yo quería que lo hiciera— se apartó de mí corriendo a la cocina para apagar la lumbre.

—No puedo hablar por Yuuri pero te quiero lejos de mi hija— dije antes de salir de la casa a tomar aire.

Anoche mis padres me confesaron que pidieron a Yuuri que me alejara para que yo me vaya de Hasetsu, hoy el nugget con kétchup me dice que aquel día besó a Yuuri a la fuerza después que él se cayó del tronco. Y para rematarlo me cuenta que luego que me fui tuvieron una relación o intentaron tenerla... Magnífico ¿Qué es esto? ¿Están jugando a ver quién destroza a Viktor?

Me quedé un largo rato en mi auto, escuchando música e intentando calmarme. Yuuri no me engañó, lo dejé por idiota. ¡Casi los mato por celos!

¡Ah pero luego sí salió con ese bueno para nada de su amigo! ¡Justamente con el que causó nuestra separación!

Estoy aquí por Evgenia, no para reclamarle nada a Yuuri, si logramos aclarar las cosas me gustaría que sea cuando ambos volvamos a tenernos confianza. Por ahora, nuestra hija es la prioridad.

Cuando vi nuevamente a Yuuri levantado sentí muchas cosas, aquel muro que levanté para endurecer mi corazón debido a los celos, había caído. Quiero enseñarle cómo atender a nuestra hija, ayudarle todo el tiempo que pueda, no quiero que se estrese, que tenga depresión posparto, ni que piense que está solo. Yo puedo colaborar, quisiera que me deja estar cerca de él y de Evgenia.

—¡No te necesito, Viktor!— me gritó enojado. Tuve que marcharme para que no siga renegando por mi presencia, me mantendré al margen y procuraré ser el hombre invisible, vendré cuando él esté dormido y no lo molestaré. Creo que los cambios no le gustaron o saber que quiero quedarme de noche... Pero Evi se despertará en las madrugadas, no lo dejará dormir...

Al día siguiente tuve que despertarlo porque mi cachorrita tenía hambre y fui nuevamente bombardeado con reclamos por estar allí. Creo que no vamos a poder lograr una crianza compartida en armonía. No sé qué le molesta a Yuuri de mí, me echa, me pide que no regrese... Sé que tiene las hormonas a flor de piel pero me duele ser constantemente maltratado verbalmente cuando solo quiero ayudar.

Tal vez no me necesite después de todo pero no puede impedir que vea a mi hija. _Yuuri, si tan solo me dejaras ayudar, acercarme..._

—¿Qué te pasa Vitya?— me pregunta mamá durante el desayuno, llegué a comer tarde porque estuve muy temprano jugando con mi hija.

—Yuuri no quiere que le ayude— suspiré.

—¿Crees que nos deje a nosotros?— preguntó.

—No lo sé. Tengo mucho trabajo voy a llegar tarde por primera vez— me levanté rápido al ver la hora.

—¿Qué tal te vas estrenando cómo padre? ¿Y esa cara?— preguntó Chris.

—Yuuri no quiere que le ayude, me echa de su casa cada vez que puede— suspiro.

—Andada relájate, salgamos a cenar esta noche, apenas te veo la cara, quiero que me cuentes si has podido hablar con Yuuri sobre lo que te dijo ese beta.

—No hemos podido hablar de eso ni de nada. Pero tienes razón, salir fuera un rato quizás distraiga a mi mente. Tienes que ver las fotos que le he tomado a Zhenya— sonreí.

—Bendita cachorrita que te tiene bailando en su pequeño puño— me palmeo la espalda.

Regresé temprano de casa de los Katsuki para recoger a Chris del hospital pero lo encontré con Anya y Masumi. Me miró con una sonrisa fingida.

—Solo le comenté a Masumi y mira lo que pasó— me dijo entre dientes.

—Bueno no creo que sea tan malo, eso quiere decir que volveremos temprano a casa— me encogí de hombros.

Pero eso no pasó, Anya y Masumi querían brindar, se habían pasado varias horas de compras y se veían felices. Luego de tomar un par de copas de vodka, fui al baño porque me sentí mal. Creí que fue la comida pero no, tuve un mareo y casi me caigo. Tal vez no me he recuperado del todo, quizás debo mejorar mi alimentación, no debí beber vodka cuando no estoy totalmente recuperado.

—Viktor ¿Te sientes bien?— sentí los brazos de Anya envolverme en medio del pasillo del restaurante.

—No, creo que no— dije aun goteando agua luego de lavarme la cara.

—Vamos a despedirnos de Chris y Masumi y volvamos a casa— me sonrió o eso creo porque no pude enfocar bien su rostro.

Pocas cosas recuerdo de aquella noche, creo que bebí más, no lo sé...


	90. QUIERO AYUDARTE

## QUIERO AYUDARTE

**VIKTOR POV**

Al día siguiente desperté desnudo en una cama que no es mía con Anya a mi lado. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, me levanté rápidamente para vomitar porque mi estómago no lo resistía.

—Vitya— me ayudó ella cuando estaba sobre el retrete...

—¿Dónde estamos?— pregunté en ese estado lamentable, el lugar no me era conocido.

—Anoche bebiste mucho, Chris y Masumi se fueron pronto porque querían estar solos...

—No lo recuerdo— dije enjuagando mi boca.

—No sería la primera vez que no recuerdes algo cuando estás borracho pero lo lujurioso nadie te lo quita— sonrió de lado.

—Acaso... ¿Tú y yo?— preguntó volviendo a tener arcadas.

—Al menos me respondiste como hombre— me tendió papel para secarme.

—¡Pero no debiste permitirlo! Ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

—Mira Viktor, no lo hacíamos hace meses, no iba a despreciarte como tú lo haces conmigo.

—Yo no te desprecio, es solo...

—¿Sólo qué?— gritó. —¡Dime! ¿Sólo qué?— exigió enojada.

—Que yo no te amo— la miré muy serio intentando mantener las arcadas a raya.

—Te he dedicado más de siete años de mi vida Viktor Nikiforov, me inscribí en esa maldita carrera por ti. ¿Crees que me gusta estar rodeada de gente enferma? Lo hice para estar a tu lado, para que me quisieras, para que me amaras un poquito...— empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. —Y nunca pudiste ni siquiera tenerme un poco de amor, ni siquiera respeto. Me usaste, todo el tiempo solo fui un paño de lágrimas y una vasija... ¡Te salvé la vida! Eres un maldito alfa desgraciado y desconsiderado.

—El amor no se obliga Anya, agradezco tu cariño pero no puedo corresponder. Ni siquiera porque salvaras mi vida. Nunca debiste estudiar algo que no te gustaba para agradar a alguien— me acomodé la camisa y tomé mi abrigo pero ella me ganó en dejar el lugar, sin decirme nada más. Pensé que lo hablaríamos nuevamente, para terminar nuestra relación y compromiso pero aquel día Anya sacó sus cosas de la casa y se marchó, me enteré por Mila.

La llamé por celular para poder conversar en privado, luego con mis padres y si es posible reunirme con su padre para dar por finalizada aquella promesa de matrimonio pero no me contestó. Es un pendiente que me deja en el aire, así como sus pacientes en el hospital.

—¿Por qué te fuiste anoche con Masumi?— le reclamé a Chris apenas lo vi al día siguiente.

—Porque me prometió una noche buena— bromeó. —¿Qué pasó?— preguntó al verme tan fastidiado. Esa mañana no fui a ver a mi hija, estaba tan descompuesto y lleno de rabia.

—Que me desperté en un hotel con Anya— dije sin poder creérmelo aún.

—¿En serio? ¿Tan urgido estabas?

—¡Yo no recuerdo nada! ¿Tanto tomé?

—No sé Vitya, no cuento las copas de vodka que te bebes. Pero no, no recuerdo que bebieras mucho, te levantaste y te fuiste al baño, no me quedé a esperar porque Masumi había comprado un juguetito nuevo...

—Pase la noche con Anya, al despertar le reclamé, se molestó y se fue. Mila dice que sacó sus cosas de la casa.

—Eso quiere decir que me haré cargo de sus consultas, otra vez. Oye no es justo, cada vez que ella tiene una pataleta yo soy quien trabaja doble. Ya busca un reemplazo porque no puedo con todo— empezó a vociferar sin recordar lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Bueno, cada quien se hace cargo de sus problemas.

—Tenemos que reunirnos con Yuuri mañana para explicarle lo de...

—Cierto, tengo cita con el cerdito. ¿Aún no hablan?

—¿Hablar? Todas las noches quiero quedarme más tiempo con Evgenia y me echa de su casa.

Los días pasaban y me sentía más intranquilo, Yuuri apenas me dejaba estar con Evgenia. Aceptó muy agradecido que le cambiáramos la histerectomía por un nuevo tratamiento pero ni aun así me deja acercarme. No sé qué más hacer.

Esa tarde lo noto extraño, desde la mañana está así pero no me quiere decir si tiene alguna molestia o si hice algo para enfadarlo.

—¡Se me tapó un pecho y no sé qué hacer!— llora sin consuelo. Luego de revisarlo, me doy cuenta cual es el problema, además de los pezones agrietados. Juntos logramos solucionarlo, los tres porque incluso Evgenia ayudó a su madre a salir del problema.

Me gusta cómo se siente estar juntos, que me deje acercarme, que me permita ayudarle, sé que es fuerte, bien organizado y responsable pero cuando me deja hacerme cargo de algunas cosas, me siento parte de la vida de mi hija. Casi como una familia.

Lavar la suave ropa de Evgenia a mano es una experiencia divertida. Yuuri se ríe porque no se tenderla, él no tiene secadora sólo una lavadora vieja y las prendas secan solas al aire libre. También se espanta cuando desinfecto las cosas con hipoclorito sódico o iodopovodona jabonosa. No estoy acostumbrado a usar detergentes o desinfectantes de uso doméstico, manejo lo que conozco.

—¡Son hermosos!— sus ojos pequeños se agrandan cuando me ve llegar con juguetes para nuestra hija. Hoy traje una lámpara de luces, nos demoramos un buen rato instalando los cables hasta que apagamos la luz de la habitación y la hicimos funcionar.

Verlo feliz es lo que más me gusta, escuchar sus carcajadas cuando cambiando los pañales Evgenia se ha meado en mis manos, o cuando no alcanza a ponerme la tela en mi hombro y nuestra hija me deja la espalda llena de vómito.

—Viktor— me llama un día con algo en las manos. –Mandé a imprimir estas fotos— me muestra varias ampliaciones de los primeros días de Evgenia, cuando ya había salido del cuadro de ictericia y el día que salieron del hospital.

—¿Puedo enmarcarlas para poder colgar algunas o adornar los muebles?— pregunté muy emocionado.

—Las paredes se ven vacías, creo que sí. Pero nada costoso y que tenga colores vivos— pidió.

—Lo que tu mandes— respondí aún con Evgenia sobre mi pecho. Le gusta quedarse dormida allí, luego al pasarla a su cuna se despierta. 

Mis padres tuvieron que regresar a Rusia pero aseguraron que volverían, mamá se fue triste porque Anya no le respondía sus llamadas. Según Mila, había rentado un departamento en en la zona donde viven los Leroy pero sigue sin contestar mis mensajes ni mis llamadas.

Una noche antes de dormir, encontré aquel huevo de zafiros que mi abuela me dio como herencia personal. No lo dudé ni un segundo, ya no era mío, ahora le pertenece a mi hija, junto con una muñeca Matryoshka que había adornado el último palacio de Petrogrado.

—Qué bonito— me dijo Yuuri cuando lo coloqué sobre un mueble. —¿Es un souvenir de tu país?— me preguntó, solté una carcajada fuerte.

—Sí, los venden en los aeropuertos y en los mercados artesanales— le dije sin dejar de carcajearme.

Yuuri es tan sencillo, tan hermoso y natural. Apenas ha cambiado, ya no es tan redondito como antes, sus facciones de niño se han perfilado aunque su mirada es la misma. Mantiene esa inocencia y dulzura al hablar. Y yo... cada vez que lo miro no puedo apartar los ojos de sus bonitos iris color vino.

Jamás he dejado de pensar en él, todos estos años he seguido soñando pero tenía mis ideas claras, mis proyectos y planes a futuro que nada tenían que ver con aquel amor del pasado.

Todo es tan caótico que no me detengo a pensarlo, sólo actúo día a día intentando dar lo mejor de mí, en el hospital, con mi hija y con él.

Aquella noche decidí poner fin a tanta angustia. No tengo paz, necesito tranquilidad en mi vida, darle a mi hija más que sólo mi escaso tiempo libre. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y eso solo lo lograré diciendo la verdad. La dura y cruel verdad que me atormenta desde hace varios años.

Amo a Yuuri Katsuki... con toda el alma. No he podido olvidarlo ni un solo día que estuve lejos de él, no pude combatir contra lo que siento, ni siquiera haciendo del trabajo una forma de vida. Mi corazón lo anhela demasiado.

Le llamé repetidas veces a Anya para saber donde estaba con el propósito de cortar de una buena vez los delgados lazos que nos unen. Quiero decirle que lo lamento pero no podemos continuar así, ella debería aprovechar su tiempo y energía haciendo algo que realmente la haga feliz y no seguir estancada en un país que no aprecia esperando por mí.

—Lo siento Viktor no estoy en Hasetsu— me dijo luego de varias llamadas rechazadas.

—Necesitamos hablar— pedí. 

—Lo sé pero... estoy en Nagasaki ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente...— no pude continuar porque me colgó, así que decidí ir a buscarla para aclarar la situación, poder seguir adelante y hacer nuevos planes.

Aquella tarde en que voy a despedirme de Yuuri lo encuentro rodeado de amigos, entre ellos está Masumi, la pareja de Chris. Estoy seguro que nada bueno saldrá de eso. 

Llegué a Nagasaki poco después del atardecer y nuevamente empecé a llamarle a Anya y a dejarle mensajes. Pregunté por ella en varios hoteles y nadie me supo dar razón. Decidí quedarme esa noche porque seguramente me contestará si le llamo por la mañana. 

Me despertó la insistente melodía de Intoxicated, era el tono de Chris. 

—Nikiforov ¿Dónde estás?— preguntó molesto. No le dije de mi viaje ni le envié mensajes temiendo que Masumi los viera o se entere y le avise a Anya. 

—Nagasaki— contesté.

—Mueve tu culo para acá que necesito un amigo— parecía enfadado. 

—¿Pasó algo?— pregunté.

—Masumi ha ofendido a Yuuri. Anoche llegó furioso porque de estos labios jamás ha salido una sola palabra sobre tu relación con tu cerdito. Pero Yuuri se lo ha contado a sus amigos y entre ellos estaba Masumi por ser profesor de la guardería. Ya te debes imaginar.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo?— pregunté molesto.

—Robamaridos. Y tuvo el descaro de repetirlo en mi presencia. Lo eché, le dije que no volviera hasta que le pida disculpas a Yuuri. No sabía que él y Anya se llevaban así de bien— suspiró.

—Y el único culpable soy yo— gruñí. —Vine a buscar a Anya y a terminar de buenas maneras con la relación que teníamos.

—No demores, Yuuri debe estar bastante afectado le escribí anoche pero no me contestó.

—Insistiré un poco más en encontrarla y vuelvo pronto. Estaré allí al medio día.

Pero Anya no me contestó ni encendió su celular, nada pude hacer para verla ese día. 


	91. DECISIONES

## DECISIONES

**VIKTOR POV**

Al regresar a Hasetsu me esperaba un Yuuri bien arreglado, sin su habitual bata de dormir o aquellas camisetas holgadas que usa a diario. Está peinado, lleva puesta una camisa entallada y unos pantalones que realzan sus curvas. Se ve tan hermoso.

Quiero aclarar cosas con él porque estoy enfadado, Masumi no debió decirle esas cosas, por muy amigo que sea a de Anya, nada justifica que le falte el respeto así. Pero Yuuri me pide hablar mañana pues hoy quiere pasarlo bien.

Tengo que llevarlos al hogar de madres, quiere ir a visitar a Yoon Bum. Me gusta tenerlos conmigo, sería magnífico poder salir así los tres juntos, en mi auto.

Conversar con Yuuri es ahora tan fácil como cuando estábamos en la escuela, creo que pasó su etapa de rechazo, he visto que algunos omegas reaccionan de manera tan distinta, producto de sus hormonas inestables. Ser madre es todo un proceso que altera a los omegas sobre todo cuando no tienen a sus cachorros en la comodidad y la tranquilidad de un hogar conformado. Quizás por eso en Rusia hay zonas donde solo pueden hospitalizarse las madres casadas.

Yuuri se va a reunir con su grupo de siempre, Guang, Leo, Phichit, Seung y el molesto de Minami. Me alegra que poco a poco vuelva a su vida habitual, que pueda salir a divertirse, que no sienta que la maternidad lo ata. Les pasa a muchos omegas, deprimirse, volverse renegones, llenarse de estrés.

Sus comentarios me hacen reír, olvido mis problemas y las demás tensiones del día, cuando estoy con él.

—Ella es Evgenia y es mi cachorrita— les dije a los niños del hogar de madres cuando entré.

—¿Suya doctor? ¿Es usted omega?— me quedaron mirando algunos niños.

—No, yo soy alfa, soy el padre de Evi.

—¿Podemos jugar con ella?— preguntaron.

—Aún es muy pequeña, lo mejor es dejarla dormir porque si se despierta va a chillar y ya no podré revisarlos— le sonreí. Me acomodé con mi hija a mi derecha, cerré un poco su sillita para que no le dé la luz y empecé mi habitual revisión de los niños.

Siempre hay alguien que se cayó, tiene tos o infección al estómago, diarreas o necesita estar al día en sus vacunas. Los omegas siempre traen a sus cachorros y me llenan de preguntas. Hoy están preguntando demasiado, tengo que decir la verdad y confesarles que no me he casado pero cuando me preguntan si lo haré, les digo que sí.

Una hermosa imagen viene a mi mente, Yuuri con un traje claro, llevando en sus brazos a Evgenia, ansioso por ser mi esposo. Y yo, esperándolo para jurarle amor eterno.

Aquella noche le pedí a Yuuri que use mi coche para que pueda ir y venir con comodidad, estaba a punto de ofrecerle mi tarjeta de crédito, me gustaría que pueda salir e invitar a sus amigos. Que vaya a donde quiera, disfrute de todo aquello que se le antoje sin tener que medirse por el precio. Él se lo merece más que nadie. _Poco a poco, Viktor._

Me dio tanta alegría que contestara mi llamada y me pregunte chistes rusos, estoy seguro que sus amigos han bromeado sobre nuestra situación ¿Qué les habrá dicho Yuuri?

Aquella mañana de domingo debíamos tener una conversación más seria sobre el futuro, me siento mal porque aún no soy completamente libre y todavía no le puedo ofrecer más. Y necesito tanto que él esté en mi vida, poder verlo todos los días como ahora, prepararle el desayuno y esperar a que se despierte. Me duele que Yuuri me pida que solo visite a mi hija una vez por semana para que no se acostumbre a mí ni sufra cuando la deje. Pero yo no pienso dejar a Evgenia, mucho menos irme lejos, mi corazón está aquí, en esta casa.

Mi mente se llenó de dudas cuando Yuuri me habló de Anya. Ella ya sabía de él, mamá debió haberle dicho y por eso no me pasó su llamada cuando me llamó a San Petersburgo. Eso coincide con lo que ella me reclamó _"Te he dedicado más de siete años de mi vida"_

Yuuri dice que Anya fue a reclamarle a su habitación para que desapareciera de mi vida sin embargo Anya dijo que fue Yuuri quien se lo gritó para hacerla sentir mal. No tengo que pensar mucho para saber quién miente. Pero ¿Cómo Anya pudo saber que Evgenia era mía para hacerme daño mientras yo me había descompensado? Lo supo antes, de alguna manera. Tengo que revisar mi oficina a fondo, creo que me ha estado espiando. ¿Cómo pudo saber frases que dije solo cuando estaba con Yuuri?

Entre las suposiciones que Yuuri tiene me asombra lo de su preclampsia. ¿Cómo pudieron perderse análisis en el hospital sin que yo recibiera un informe? Además, Anya dijo que Yuuri jamás fue a consulta pero se le escapó una vez que si lo hizo. Me mintió y ocultó el estado de gravedad del cerdito.

Yuuri acusa a Anya de ser la causante del escándalo en la fiesta de psicoprofilaxis y aunque yo quisiera negar aquello porque es mi colega y tiene mi confianza al igual de Chris o Georgi, si considero la posibilidad porque ella tuvo acceso a toda esa información, a los omegas... a Cao Bin. No descartaré esta conjetura pero tengo que comprobarlo.

Y por último, me dice que cree que fue Anya quien atentó contra mi salud. Y no es solo Yuuri quien lo cree, Chris y Yurio fueron quienes me cuidaron con más recelo. Nunca dejaron a Anya conmigo o encargada de mi salud. No me lo dijeron pero estaban muy extraños con ella.

Siento como si me hubieran abierto los ojos a otra realidad, tan metido en mi trabajo y en mis responsabilidades nunca me detuve a observar a Anya con detenimiento. Asumí que era buena porque la vi hacer trabajo social unas cuantas veces, hizo amistad con mi mamá, con Yurio y nos acompañó a Siberia a salvar al tío Nikolai. Quizás ha actuado cegada por los celos, de todos modos no puedo acusarla de nada hasta comprobar alguna de las teorías de Yuuri.

El momento de registrar a Evgenia llegó, mantengo la calma mientras soy bombardeado de preguntas por aquella señora entrometida. Mis manos temblaron cuando me dieron el comprobante, ver el nombre de mi pequeña junto a mi apellido y el de Yuuri juntos, me emociona mucho.

No puedo explicar con palabras cuan feliz me hace ser el padre de la hija de Yuuri Katsuki, tener aquellos recuerdos de como la hicimos, saber que no fue solo pasión o lujuria. Y cuando él me dice que nunca hubo otra opción en su vida más que yo para ser el padre del hijo, mi corazón salta de alegría.

Yo, su única opción. Estuve a punto de besarlo, de mandar a volar mis principios, de caer en la más grande tentación de mi vida, porque Yuuri siempre será mi debilidad. Pero sé que no seré capaz de detenerme, sé que en cuanto le ponga una mano encima, mi naturaleza me va a pedir más. Puedo sentir la violencia de mis instintos cuando pienso en él como omega y no quiero eso, no lo quiero como amante, yo necesito a Yuuri conmigo. Debo terminar cuanto antes con Anya y cerrar ese pendiente en mi vida

Después de firmar algunos papeles que Otabek había preparado, transfiero una cantidad en yenes equivalente a 50 mil euros, para asegurar que mi princesa esté siempre bien cuidada y no le falte nada. Yuuri ni siquiera quiso ver la cantidad, así es siempre mi cerdito de despistado con el dinero, nunca ha sido interesado ni se mostrado curioso cuando se trata de riqueza.

Le pedí dos días para poner mi situación en orden porque tengo planeado hacer otro viaja a Nagasaki, esta vez es definitiva, si Anya no me da cara, voy a ser cruel y le dejaré un mensaje para decirle adiós.

Luego de algunas llamadas, Anya me contestó el celular y quedamos en entrevistarnos en un lugar en Nagasaki que es bastante conocido. Allí cené con los Leroy hace poco.

Apenas llegó me di cuenta de lo desmejorada que estaba, lucía ojerosa y con los ojos llorosos, algo muy raro en ella que siempre es muy detallista en su arreglo personal.

—Antes que digas algo tienes que escucharme— me dijo sin atreverse a mirarme directamente. La veo dudar, sus manos tiemblan ¿qué es lo que le sucede?

—Te escucho— dije casi en forma automática pensando lo peor. ¿Estará enferma?

—Viktor... yo... No sé cómo decirte— detiene un sollozo antes de mirarme. –Estoy embarazada— confesó.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones, me siento extrañamente agitado. Tenemos... más de 8 meses sin tener intimidad... salvo... Aquella noche en la que me pasé de tragos. ¡Maldición! ¡No!

—Eres médico— empecé a reclamarle. –No me puedes decir que fue un accidente— la miré ofuscado. –Te dije que había sido un error, que debiste detenerme...— no pude terminar porque su llanto se hizo más evidente y la gente a los lados se nos quedó mirando.

—¡No creí que tuviera consecuencias! Acabo de confirmarlo ayer, he estado muy deprimida porque había decidido irme a Rusia y renunciar a ti.

—¿Vas a tenerlo?— pregunté sintiendo una punzada de culpa al entrar en ese terreno. Yo jamás he sido partidario de los abortos, creo firmemente que los hijos no deben pagar por los errores, descuidos o estupideces de sus padres pero también soy un defensor de los derechos de los omegas a decidir pues son ellos los que finalmente cargarán con el peso de todo.

—¡Claro que sí! No podría matar un hijo mío— me miró muy herida.

—Me haré responsable— murmuré. –No te va a faltar nada...

—¡No necesito tu dinero Vitya! Pero sí voy a pedirte que cumplas con nosotros— dijo con más determinación. La miré confundido. –No voy a regresar a Rusia así, embarazada y sin casarme. ¿Sabes lo que me haría papá? ¡Me va a desconocer! No heredaré nada de ellos, sé que nos somos ricos pero al menos tengo derecho a una casa y parte de sus inversiones. Si mi hijo es un bastardo, no tendré nada. Ni siquiera podré conseguir un trabajo decente...

—Dije que no te faltará nada, yo puedo darte...

—¿Dinero? ¿Así solucionaras esto? ¿Con tu cochino dinero?

—Anya...

—¿Y mi hijo qué? ¿Vas a dejar que sea un bastardo ruso? ¿Lo vas a condenar a una vida de vergüenza y humillación? ¡No soportaré eso! ¡Viktor me tienes que cumplir!— decidí pedir un privado en aquel restaurante porque el espectáculo que estábamos dando era demasiado desagradable.

—¿Quieres que me case contigo?— pregunté sintiendo un rechazo por la idea. No, puedo pensar en casarme sin sentir que es un error, algo dentro de mí me grita que no.

—Necesito una garantía para poder volver a mi casa, para que mi familia no me expulse de ellos, para poder seguir una vida normal y no una llena de vergüenzas. No nos puedes exponer a mí y a nuestro hijo a la deshonra y a la humillación. ¡También es tu hijo, Viktor!

Ella tiene razón, lo quiera o no, si no protejo a ese cachorro antes de que nazca, va a ser denigrado toda su vida. Lo he visto, pequeños bastardos que no saben cómo funciona el mundo, siendo marginados por una sociedad corrupta. Ciudadanos de segunda que solo pueden aspirar a las migajas que dejan los legítimos. Así es mi patria ahora, eso le dejó el régimen de clases sociales de la "revolución"

—¿Dónde piensan tenerlo?— pregunté.

—En Moscú, odio Japón, quiero irme cuanto antes de aquí. Yo sé que no me quieres, no soy tonta, sé que no puedo obligarte a que vivas conmigo y que me ames. Pero este bebé si merece que lo protejas. Merece su apellido y una vida digna, lo cuidaré bien, después de todo, es lo único que me quedará de ti— sollozó.

—Yo... no pienso volver a Rusia— le dije.

—No importa— se encogió de hombros. –Al menos él sabrá que lo quisiste porque lo protegiste con tu nombre. Aunque no quieras verlo nunca...

—No dije eso pero...

—Tú ya tienes una hija, lo sé— dijo entre lágrimas. –No necesitas más. Sé que estás loco con tu cachorrita porque amas a ese omega. Pero aquí a ella no la tratarán como escoria si no te casas con Katsuki. A mí en cambio ni mi padre querrá verme— volvió a llorar.

—Si nos casamos... ¿Cuándo te irás?— pregunté.

—Apenas esté asegurada me iré, no pretendo quedarme a verte siendo feliz con otro...— me miró resentida.

—En un mes...— susurré contando mentalmente. –Nos casaremos en un mes y viajaré contigo a Rusia para dejarte instalada y bien segura. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte— la miré sintiendo que estaba condenándome. –Una ceremonia pequeña en el consulado ruso, para que validen el matrimonio legal. Mientras tanto, regresa a tus funciones en el hospital, Chris no puede solo. Les avisaré a mis padres.

—¡Gracias Vitya! Sabía que harías lo correcto y no nos ibas a desamparar. ¿Puedes llevarme de vuelta a Hasetsu?— preguntó.

Todo el viaje de vuelta medité las cosas mientras manejaba, sobre lo que pasaría ahora, lo que le diría a Yuuri. Yo... había decidido pedirle que vuelva conmigo pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. ¿Cómo le digo que sea mi amante mientras yo me caso con otra? No sería justo para él. Pero soy egoísta y no quiero perderlo...

Llegamos a Hasetsu, Anya recogió sus cosas del departamento a donde se había marchado y regresó a mi casa.

Tuve tanta vergüenza de ir a ver a Yuuri que solo me comuniqué con él por video llamadas para poder ver a mi Zhenya. ¡Los necesito tanto! Ya casi es su cumpleaños ¿Cómo le doy una noticia así?

—Eres el alfa más responsable y estúpido del mundo. Con mucho cariño te lo digo— Chris me alcanzó a la mañana siguiente en el almuerzo.

—Lo sé.

—Pensé que volverías con el cerdito, que por fin ibas a ser feliz pero como eres un drama King, decidiste darle a esa omega, lo que quería. ¿Te das cuenta que va a atarte de por vida? ¡Jamás podrás deshacerte de ella!

—Lo hago por mi hijo...

—Por gente como tú el shampoo trae instrucciones... en varios idiomas — me miró fijamente, luego soltó una carcajada triste y volvió a su plato. –No sé si comprendes lo que estás haciendo Nikiforov— dijo entre dientes.

—Tú no sabes lo que es ser bastardo en Rusia— contesté.

—¿Y por eso le vas a dar a Anya Petrova ese poder? ¿En serio? ¿La madre de tu heredero? ¡No piensas en Zhenya! ¡La vas hacer bastarda a ella con un demonio!

—Pero Zhenya es japonesa, Yuuri no querrá que vaya a Rusia...

—¿Y Yuuri? ¿Tu amante japonés?

—¡No! No podría pedirle eso...

—Tarde o temprano va a pasar, ustedes siguen enamorados, eso se puede ver a simple vista pero no serás libre y no le podrás ofrecer a Yuuri más que una relación prohibida.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Crees que no lo sé?— el corazón se me contrajo.

—Tu no mereces a Yuuri— se levantó de la mesa sin terminar su comida. —Ve a decirle y aléjate de él. De todas formas "tu prometida" ya se encargó que todo Hasetsu lo supiera— dijo alcanzándome el periódico local.

Apenas pude mirar lo que estaba publicado porque mi celular sonó. Eran mis padres, que me gritaron hasta que llegué a mi despacho para poder hablar.

—¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Qué hiciste! ¡Cómo pudiste Viktor! ¡Tu abuela estará en San Petersburgo para tu cumpleaños!

Dentro de mí solo me repetía que tengo poco más de un mes... Chris tiene razón, no le puedo dar ese poder a Anya, debo renunciar antes a mi linaje. Pero eso es... como lo que hizo papá. Renunciar a mi puesto como heredero de los Romanov...

Mientras debato eso dentro de mí, puedo sentir las miradas de la gente, no solo de los pacientes sino del personal médico. En el orfanato los directores me reciben con frialdad y en el hogar de madres la situación es peor. Los jóvenes omegas ya no se me acercan a preguntarme, miran a Anya con recelo. Los cachorritos me preguntan por mi hija...

La siguiente tarde voy a ver a Yuuri, decidido a abrirle mi corazón o parte de él ¡Cómo quisiera poder contarle! Decirle que no solo estoy renunciando a él sino a todo lo que soy. Pero no puedo, no puedo contarle a nadie.

Mi princesa juguetea más activa que nunca, sus piernitas llenas de pequeños rollitos se mueven sin parar. No sé cómo haré para irme a Rusia dos semanas sin sentir que mi corazón se muere sin ella.

 _Ojalá me comprendas hija, ojalá que no me juzgues cuando crezcas_ , le susurro a punto de quebrarme. _Te prometí no dejarte y lo cumpliré, volveré por ti, estaré a tu lado, quizás no como me gustaría, no voy a poder acostarte todas las noches ni arroparte en las madrugadas pero siempre seré tu papá..._

Me marcho de casa de Yuuri con sus palabras latiendo en mis oídos _"Cuando estés perdido, desesperado... escucha a tu corazón"_ y mi cuerpo tembloroso debido al beso que nos dimos. Si escuchara a mi corazón querido Yuuri, no habría podido salir de tu casa.

Te amo tanto y duele mucho no poder tenerte como quisiera, tengo que volver a guardarme estos sentimientos en el fondo del alma y seguir adelante...

No es fácil hacer lo correcto, renunciar a quien amas tampoco lo es.

Distraje mi mente trabajando largas horas aquella noche, hice turno de madrugada, avancé estadísticas, arreglé mis historias clínicas, estudié algunos casos, solo para mantenerme en lo más ocupado posible. Me dejé caer luego del cambio de guardia y me retiré a mi despacho a descansar. No tenía intenciones de volver a casa. Las consultas de la mañana las tenía el nuevo pediatra.

Me desperté después del mediodía, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes en mi buzón, olvidé apagar el celular y solo lo puse en silencio.

 _"Viktor llámame, es urgente"_ decía el primer mensaje Georgi. Las llamadas perdidas eran de Otabek, Chris, Georgie, Yurio, Mila... ¿Qué estará pasando? Salí de mi despacho caminando a prisa mientras intentaba abrir los demás mensajes.

— ¡Doctor Nikiforov!— Yumiko corrió a mí apenas me vio.

— ¿Qué pasa?— dije asustado.

—Le llamamos muchas veces, el doctor Popovich lo necesita...

—Dime que sucede— exigí.

— ¡Viktor!— escuché la voz desesperada de Chris, me miró sin aquella sonrisa que lo caracteriza. –Lo siento mucho, yo no pude... fue tan rápido...— balbuceaba.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Evgenia?— dije más asustado.

—La cachorrita está bien ¡Es Yuuri!— gritó. El alma se me fue en ese momento, me sentí tan desesperado.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está?— pregunté empezando a caminar y exigiendo respuestas.

—Mila dice que les dejó a Zhenya, que quería investigar algo, se fue con Otabek a buscar a alguien a un motel pero...

— ¿Pero?— grité al ver que se quedó callado. Ya estabamos llegando a recepción.

—Cayó por las escaleras. Otabek pidió una ambulancia, lo trajeron hace media hora pero no despierta... está muy, muy herido.

— ¿Qué?— Corrí hacia emergencias, me salté los saludos de los paramédicos, buscando a Yuuri.


	92. MI MUNDO SE DERRUMBA

## MI MUNDO SE DERRUMBA

**VIKTOR POV**

Usando mis privilegios de director entré en la unidad de cuidados intensivos cuando Georgi estaba saliendo, al verme tomó mi brazo y me alejó de Yuuri. Algo dentro de mí quería pelear para poder acercarme y verlo, asegurarme que estaba vivo, que estaba bien.

—Viktor, hicimos todo lo posible pero...

— ¿Qué?— mi cuerpo se congeló en ese momento.

—Calma... tuvimos que inducirlo al coma...

— ¿Sin consultarme?— me exasperé.

—Te llamé y no contestabas, llegó muy golpeado y... tiene una severa lesión frontal. Hay que operar cuanto antes...

Me dejé caer en la silla más cercana antes de darme contra el piso. Sentí mi cuerpo muy pesado.

— ¿Tan mal está?— pregunté intentando no dejar caer mis lágrimas. Sentía que mi pecho fallaría en cualquier momento.

—Sí. Llamé a un colega neurólogo de Nagasaki para que venga a apoyarnos. Necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo— fui con él a revisar las placas, análisis y a debatir cual sería nuestra primera intervención. Le explicamos a Toshiya el riesgo de la operación que debemos realizar y procedimos cuanto antes en tratar a Yuuri.

Cada mañana estoy aquí, a su lado, me siento unos minutos junto a su cama esperando que abra sus hermosos ojos marrones. En casa la situación es bastante difícil. Mamá y papa regresaron y no precisamente a apoyarme, las recriminaciones no se hicieron esperar, así que decidí mudarme a casa de Yuuri para poder cuidar apropiadamente de Evgenia.

Recuerdo que unas de las últimas cosas que me pidió Yuuri fue que no permitiera que nuestra hija esté cerca de Anya y se lo voy a respetar, en casa de los Katsuki ella está bien y en el día, cuando debo trabajar, Yurio asumió su cuidado, él tiene su propio departamento y Otabek está siempre a su lado. Mila se ha mudado con ellos para estar cerca de su sobrina. Mamá se ha resentido por eso, quiere que le deje a Evgenia pero mi hija no va a quedarse en el mismo lugar donde habita Anya.

La operación que le hicimos fue exitosa, ahora ya depende de él su recuperación. Le he traído a nuestra bebé algunas veces para que le ayude a salir de este cuadro, pero Yuuri no despierta del coma. Redujimos la dosis de los fármacos que lo mantenían dormido, poco a poco dejaron de dárselos pero él no reaccionó como se esperaba. Sus heridas están sanando, la fractura de su pierna está mejor, su rostro ya no presenta aquellas magulladuras... Sigue sin abrir esos hermosos ojos. Nada parece funcionar. Ya casi son tres semanas que está así, pasó su cumpleaños y no encuentro la forma de traerlo regreso con nosotros. No sé qué más hacer, debo levantarme cada mañana a cuidar de mi hija, trabajar y esperar... Pero no tengo la fuerza de antes, siento que me estoy derrumbando cada vez que lo veo postrado.

Anya aún mantiene su puesto de trabajo en el hospital pero su trato se ha vuelto distinto, quizás sean las hormonas del embarazo, la veo tranquila, de buen humor, feliz con los pacientes, intenta hablarme a diario pero yo no puedo.

—No puedes tratarme así— me dice en el pasillo pues apenas la vi intenté volver tras mis pasos. —¡Viktor!

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero volver a Rusia, me estás atando a este país, no deseo estar más aquí— dice tranquilamente.

—Puedes hacerlo, nada te lo impide.

—No seas cruel, quedamos en casarnos para poder irme y no me has cumplido...

—¡Te dije que todo en mi vida está detenido!

—No es justo— respondió sin afán de pelea. A veces siento una punzada de remordimiento pero es reemplazada rápidamente por esta sensación de rechazo hacia ella. –Quiero irme a casa, volviste a suspender la boda, tus padres están aquí, deberíamos...

—No voy a hacer nada mientras él siga así, lo lamento.

—En un par de semanas es tu cumpleaños ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tus padres dicen que debes estar en Rusia, sería una buena oportunidad para...

—No me moveré de Hasetsu.

—Viktor, necesito que me entiendas, tengo a un bebé dentro de mí desarrollándose y debo protegerlo. Las emociones negativas le afectan a nuestro hijo, yo soy sensible, no soy de piedra, tengo un corazón, sufro sintiendo tu rechazo y no quiero pasarle esos sentimientos tristes a nuestro bebé. Cumple cuanto antes tu palabra.

—Mientras Yuuri esté en coma yo debo cuidar y proteger a mi hija. En este momento, todo lo que tenía previsto y planeado queda relegado a un segundo plano. Si gustas vuelve a Rusia, falta mucho para que nazca el bebé, dile a tu padre que nos casaremos antes que des a luz pero ahora no puedo, lo siento— dije antes de volver nuevamente al lado de mi cerdito. Pero Yuuri no despierta.

—Dale tiempo— escuché a mi espalda. –Voy a cambiarle el pañal a Zhenya— Mila tienía a Evgenia entre sus brazos. –Viktor, ten fe, el chanchis va a volver, tenemos aquí a su tesoro, estoy segura que de un momento a otro despertará— dice con alegría.

Sé que despertará lo que me preocupa es en qué condiciones. Si volverá a ser el mismo, si mantendrá todas sus funciones o el accidente le dejará secuelas. Quizás esté paranoico pero no quise dejar esto impune, contraté a Seungbae para que rastree a Cao Bin, el principal sospechoso de este accidente. Sé que Yuuri fue a búscalo a ese motel, Otabek dice que vio a lo lejos un auto alejarse cuando pedía ayuda pero no vio quienes iban en él. Tampoco hay cámaras en ese lugar de mala muerte.

Los días siguen pasando, Toshiya está cada vez más preocupado, puedo verlo por las tardes, viene a hacerle compañía a su hijo.

— Se porta tan bien— dice jugando con las manitas de su nieta. Suelen traerme a Evgenia a esta hora y luego nos vamos a dormir a casa de Yuuri.

—Bastante bien, duerme casi toda la noche. Mis hermanos, Mila y Yurio la cuidan en el día porque aún tengo consultas aunque reduje mi jornada diaria en el hospital.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a casar?— preguntó mirando a su hijo.

—No lo haré por el momento— suspiré. —Estaba planeado para la semana que viene pero no voy a hacer nada mientras Yuuri no despierte.

—No puedes detener tu vida ni tus responsabilidades por Yuuri, a él no le gustaría— me dice bastante afectado. Pero no puedo hacerle caso, una parte de mí está muriendo con su hijo.

— ¿Y qué harás con mi nieta?—no entendí su pregunta, me siento a su lado para escucharlo. –Si... en caso Yuuri no despierte pronto... o no lo haga...

—Tiene que despertar— susurro tomando la mano del cerdito. –Tiene que hacerlo.

—Pero ¿Si no lo hace pronto?

—Seguiremos esperando, hasta que vuelva con nosotros— le dije bastante convencido. Yo estaré aquí, a su lado, esperando todo lo que demore en volver.

Mamá me pidió que fuera a casa a conversar con ellos pues debían volver a Rusia por el trabajo de papá. Se molestó cuando no llevé a Zhenya conmigo.

—¿Por qué no nos dejas verla?— me preguntó.

—Puedes verla en casa de Yurio o en casa de los Katsuki— me encogí de hombros.

—Claro que voy a verla donde Yurio pero ni siquiera me dejan sacarla a pasear. Nunca pensé que ese niño fuese tan... ansioso. La sobreprotege demasiado.

—Él solo cuida a Zhenya como se lo pedí.

—¿Qué crees que voy a hacerle a mi nieta?— preguntó molesta.

—Lo lamento mamá pero ella no vendrá aquí y si quieres sacarla a pasear será mientras Yurio esté presente.

—¿Crees que Anya pueda hacerle daño? Vitya, ella está embarazada, necesita cariño, está sola en Japón.

—Hay cosas de las que no estoy seguro madre...

—Yurio me dijo muchas cosas sin sentido, que ella les hizo daño a algunos embarazados del hospital, que es perversa, incluso me contó que sospechaba que Anya te hizo fue la causante de tu neumonía...

—Así es.

—¡Pero son solo sospechas! ¿Hay pruebas? Yurio ya se llevaba mal con ella en San Petersburgo y todo por Otabek— refunfuñó.

—¿Qué?

—Mira no tengo nada contra Otabek pero una vez él trajo a Anya a casa y desde entonces Yurio ya no quiso hablar con ella y a las semanas se casaron y se fue con ese kazajo. Nunca me quiso contar nada pero Anya dice que Yurio se puso celoso. No lo sé.

—Sus razones debe haber tenido— dije pensando en lo que Anya me decía a mí. Ella me dijo que una vez los encontró teniendo sexo en la sala de la casa y por eso fui a reclamarle a Otabek y luego ellos decidieron casarse. Y siempre era Anya quien decía que yo tenía la culpa por celoso y estar vigilandolos.

—Viktor necesito hablarte— era Anya que había llegado recién. Suspiré y la seguí a la sala. —Estoy gorda ¿No?— preguntó sonrojada.

—Estás subiendo de peso pero es normal— dije recién observándola con detenimiento. Con la bata del hospital ni me doy cuenta.

—No mientas, Viktor. Sé que debo cuidarme más que debería mantener mi peso, apenas tengo 11 semanas de embarazo pero tengo muchísimos antojos, como demasiados pasteles. Es algo que no puedo controlar, nunca antes me sentí así— dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Está bien, no te culpes por ello, solo ten moderación.

—Viktor...— me mira preocupada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Quería proponerte algo— dice nerviosa. –Estás estancado aquí, esperando por algo que no sabes si pasará. Tal vez podemos pensar en otro futuro... los cuatro— me dice sonriendo.

—¿Los cuatro?

—Tú eres el padre de Evgenia, está registrada como hija tuya, tienes derecho a decidir su futuro. Lo que sea mejor por el bien de todos.

—Evgenia tiene a su madre.

— ¿Y si tarda años en despertar? ¿O no lo hace? ¿Vas a estar aquí esperando por siempre?— no tengo respuesta para eso porque no me lo he planteado, sé que Yuuri está luchando, él nunca se da por vencido. —Sé que tienes fe pero como médico sabes que los "milagros" no existen. Y aún si eso pasara ¿Has pensado que las lesiones neurológicas podrían dejarle un tipo de parálisis?

—Es posible...— susurré porque algunas ideas nada agradables cruzaron por mi cabeza.

— ¿Vas a permitir que Mila y Yurio dejen de lado sus proyectos para cuidar de tu hija por siempre?— preguntó causándome un profundo dolor. Sé que ellos lo hacen con mucho cariño, se turnan en su spa pero también sé que su clientela ha disminuido.

—No. Yo me haré cargo de mi hija— respondí pensando que es demasiado exigir a Yurio y a Mila.

— ¿Y tu trabajo?

—Lo reduciré, apenas estoy medio tiempo, hasta que el contrato termine y luego tal vez ponga una consulta o busque trabajo en la clínica... o contrataré a alguien que la cuide medio día.

—Podemos adoptar a Evgenia— dijo suavemente, la miré asombrado ¿Qué está insinuando?

— ¿Qué?

—Podemos registrarla como nuestra si su madre no despierta, puedes declararlo incapaz. La llevaríamos a San Petersburgo con nosotros y la familia, todos podemos cuidarla allá, yo... podría ser una madre para ella, ahora que estoy embarazada me siento capaz de tener una familia— no pude contestarle porque en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par.

— ¡Eres una perra!—Yurio entró furioso, él estaba a cargo de mi hija esta tarde.

— ¿Gatito?— se sorprendió Anya.

— ¡No puedes pensar en quitarle su bebé a Yuuri!— gritó.

—No es esa mi intensión— se defendió Anya. —Pero no sabemos si despertará mucho menos en qué condiciones lo hará...

— ¡Es su hija! Yuuri debe estar luchando por ella. Y tú... rastrera como siempre ¡Hiena! ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y desapareces?— le gritó. Me sorprendí al escuchar la violencia de las palabras de Yurio quien siempre ha tenido un carácter fuerte pero jamás es hiriente.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡Estoy embarazada!— Anya empezó a llorar.

—¡Yo que Viktor pedía un examen de ADN antes de creerte! ¡Buscona!— dijo antes de volver a marcharse. No pude evitar ir tras él aunque Anya se quedó llorando ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Necesito saber.

—¡Yurio!— lo detengo antes que salga de la casa.

—Voy con Zhenya, la dejé con Mila en el spa...

—¿Qué pasó allá? ¿Por qué tratas así a Anya?— pregunté confundido.

—Es una... mejor no ofendo a los animales— intentaba contenerse. –Yo no le creo nada Viktor, tenía mis sospechas desde San Petersburgo, cuando intentó acercarse a mi Beka, claro ella me lo negó y me lloró como siempre lo hace. ¿No te das cuenta de la cantidad de problemas que trae? Yo viví con ella dos años y siempre le tapé sus cosas porque tú no le hacías caso pero ahora dice muy alegremente que está embarazada de ti. ¡Ayer la vi en el taller de Minami! Ve y pregúntale al nugget con kétchup que se trae con esa...

—No voy a moverme de Japón ni del lado de Yuuri hasta que él despierte y no voy a casarme con Anya sin pedirle una prueba de paternidad ¿Sí?— le aseguré logrando que se tranquilizara.

—Deja de ser tan imbécil viejo, por cierto... Zhenya dijo hoy su primera palabra y fue "papá"

—Despierta por favor— susurré mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas mojen su bata. –Te necesito, vuele a mí Yuuri, vuelve. Yo... te amo, siempre te he amado... ya no puedo soportar verte así. ¡Por favor! Nuestra cachorrita me dijo papá, hoy. No te pierdas esto, Yuuri, lyubov— supliqué mientras dejaba salir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Ya no resistía la presión, la tristeza, aquella desesperación que se acumula en mi pecho. Presioné con un poco más de fuerza sus manos mientras mi cuerpo temblaba producto de los sollozos que no podía contener.

Fue en ese momento en el que sentí muy levemente que la presión en mi mano me era devuelta, me quedé estático mirando sus dedos, su rostro, la pantalla del monitor de latidos cardiacos. Todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado. Tal vez fue mi imaginación... ¡No! Lo sentí, apretó mi mano.

— ¿Yuuri?— pregunté mirándolo. –Dime que fuiste tú, amor— sollocé.

Volví a sentir un leve movimiento en los dedos de su mano derecha, tan suave que parecía involuntario pero eso encendió mis esperanzas.

—Sigue así, puedo sentirte— susurré.

Me quedé un par de horas a su lado, esperando pero nada volvió a pasar. Me llamó Yurio porque él y Otabek iban a salir esa noche y debo hacerme cargo de Evgenia. Antes de irme le pedí a Yumiko que fuera a revisar a Yuuri cada hora porque tengo tantas esperanzas.

 _Mamá aún no despierta puerquita pero pronto lo hará, sé que está luchando para estar con nosotros y lo vamos a esperar ¿Sí? Ve aquí..._ La tomé entre mis brazos luego de darle el biberón, la coloqué en mi pecho, me recosté en la cama. Pronto mi niña estuvo dormida, la pasé a su cuna y como Yuuri solía hacerlo, le tomé su manita para dormir así.

Me despertó el teléfono muy temprano, era Yumiko.

—Doctor Nikiforov, el señor Katsuki acaba de despertar, venga pronto— mi corazón se detuvo un instante y al siguiente volvió a latir con una fuerza que me dolió el pecho.

— ¿Qué? ¡Voy para allá!— dije mirando en todas direcciones. Me vestí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomé el biberón de Evgenia, la acomodé en su sillita y salí de casa de los Katsuki lo más rápido que pude. Estaba por poner el celular en altavoz para llamar a Yurio pero la llamada de mamá entró antes.

—¡Viktor! Tienes que venir cuanto antes ¡Anya tiene una hemorragia!

—Pide una ambulancia mamá, estoy llegando al hospital ¡Yuuri despertó!

—¡Viktor, Anya te necesita!

—Tengo a Zhenya conmigo, no puedo hacer nada en este momento... lo... lo siento— dije apurado mientras quitaba las correas de la silita del coche, mi hija se despertó con todo el traqueteo. Tuve que cortar la llamada porque no puedo caminar, contestar y llevar a mi hija en brazos al mismo tiempo. Anya está con mis padres... y ella es obstetra, debería saber mejor que yo que hacer en este momento.

—Vas a ver a tu mami— le sonreí a mi hija que se había quedado dormida otra vez.


	93. ¿Cómo pude?

## ¿CÓMO PUDE?

**YUURI POV**

Cuando desperté apenas podía ver, todo parecía extrañamente borroso, con poca luz. Parpadeé esperando que mi vista mejore pero nada pasaba.

— ¡Mamá!— intenté gritar pero de mi garganta solo salió un graznido. Me llevé una mano a la boca, la notaba seca y pastosa. Uno de mis brazos estaba conectado con tres cables, me dolía.

¿Dónde está mamá y papá? ¿Dónde está Viktor?

Me detuve a intentar recordar pero me dolía mucho la cabeza y una bruma muy densa apareció allí donde debían estar mis recuerdos ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

Me dejé caer otra vez sobre la almohada, confundido... aterrado. ¿Por qué no recuerdo las cosas con claridad? Sé quién soy, Yuuri Katsuki, vivo en Hasetsu, pero no sé dónde ni porqué estoy aquí, tampoco cuál fue la causa. Recuerdo... ¡Mi mamá! Mi mamá murió...

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, siento el pecho cerrado porque no tengo fuerzas para gritar. Mamá murió en un accidente cuando viajaba a Nagasaki... pero eso... fue hace tiempo... Yo soy maestro, sí, maestro de preescolar. Recuerdo a esos pequeñitos de mi clase, sus caritas llenas de alegría. Hiroki, Jun, Mariya, la más pequeña, Akiko. Tengo a los más pequeños de la guardería porque yo aún estoy en prácticas...

¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás papá? ¿Qué me pasó?

Escuché la puerta abrirse, algo repiquetea a lo lejos, creo que es alguna máquina. Esa mujer me mira, mueve los labios pero no logro escuchar realmente lo que me dice. Se va apresurada, cierro los ojos intentando espantar las brumas.

Nada.

Sé que tenía algo que hacer, siento en mi pecho la necesidad de hacer algo pero lo he olvidado. ¿Qué olvidé?

Nuevamente escuché un sonido creo es la puerta, intenté ver pero esta vez la voz de un hombre me llegó, lejos pero logré escucharla.

—Señor Katsuki ¿Puede oírme?— me dijo.

— ¿Mi papá?— pregunté despacio para que me entienda.

—Le llamaremos, cálmese. Necesito revisarlo, por favor— pidió sin tocarme. Asiento. — ¿Sabe dónde está?— pregunta. Por la bata que trae, el uniforme de la muchacha a su lado y los aparatos que me rodean, no es difícil darme cuenta.

— ¿Hospital?— respondí aun confundido.

—Sí, está en el hospital de Hasetsu. ¿Sabe por qué llegó aquí?— vuelve a preguntar. No necesito ser genio para saber eso, soy torpe de nacimiento y me caigo con frecuencia.

— ¿A... accidente?— tartamudeo.

—Sí, sufrió un accidente que ha quizás haya comprometido alguna de sus funciones... Puede que ahora esté aturdido pero le aseguro que eso irá pasando poco a poco— me dice pero no le creo. Me remuevo, intento mover mis brazos y aunque duelen no hay nada que me lo impida. Mis piernas son otro rollo. Intento mover mi pie izquierdo, apenas me obedece, luego fuerzo el derecho, hay algo en mi pierna derecha que no me deja moverlo. Pero siento los dedos, la sábana rozándolos. Suelto una fuerte bocanada de aire al comprobar que puedo moverme, no como quiero pero sé que podré ser el mismo con el tiempo.

— ¿Qué me pasó?— pregunté. –No recuerdo...

—No estoy muy al tanto pero creo que sufrió una aparatosa caída. Necesito evaluarlo— me dice sacando una pequeña linterna y se acerca a mis ojos, luego toma mi pulso, saca su... esa cosa que siempre llevan colgada en sus cuellos para escuchar el corazón. – ¿Sabe en qué año estamos?— preguntó.

—No. No, no lo recuerdo— digo intentando dispersar la bruma pero me duele la cabeza, sobre mi ojo derecho me punza.

—Tranquilo. Poco a poco. Ya le llamamos a su padre, debe estar por llegar, también el director del hospital, el doctor Nikiforov— al escuchar su apellido mi corazón salta.

— ¿Vi... Viktor? ¿Aquí?

—Lo ha estado visitando regularmente, con... creo que debe tomarlo con calma. El doctor Nikiforov pronto va a llegar— me miró como si temiera que yo sea peligroso. Algo me oculta, lo siento. Pero agradezco y me quedo quieto.

No pasa mucho tiempo, escucho voces afuera, luego veo a papá en mi campo de visión. Al verme se acerca.

—Yuuri— su voz se quiebra, quiere llorar, debió extrañarme mucho, después de todo estamos solos. –Despertaste campeón— me dice acariciando mi frente. –Sabía que lo harías, sabía que lograrías regresar, te necesitamos tanto. Hemos cuidado bien de la bebé...— pero se detiene al escuchar una voz fuerte. ¿Cuál bebé? ¡Esa voz!

— ¡Toshiya!— le llaman, es la voz de Viktor. Mi mirada lo busca desesperadamente pero no puedo verlo, alguien está dándome la espalda, tapándome su figura. –Aún no es momento— apenas alcanzé a escuchar esto último.

— ¿Qué bebé?— le pregunto a mi padre tomándolo de las mangas de su chaqueta. — ¡Papá!— intento que me mire.

—Tranquilo hijo, dejaré que él te lo explique— lo solté de inmediato. Un estremecimiento me recorre la columna. ¡Voy a ver a Viktor! No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero él... debería estar en Rusia, estudiando medicina. Tenía una beca...

Lo veo acercarse pero no es él... ¿O sí? ¿Cuándo creció tanto? Parece mayor ¡Se ha cortado el cabello! Apenas hace un tiempo que se fue. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Si es doctor es que ya terminó su carrera. Yo... aun no termino la mía me falta muy poco pero ya trabajo con los pequeñitos porque estoy practicando ¿O no?

— ¿Yuuri?— me dice acercándose despacio. — ¿Me recuerdas, Yuuri?— pregunta con temor. Mis mejillas se encienden. ¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo? Mi gran amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez... Pero se fue porque... creyó que yo lo engañaba con Kenjirou. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Minami?

—Sí— digo bajando la vista. Sus ojos azules están igual de como los recuerdo. Hermosos y tan intensos.

—Necesito saber lo último que recuerdas de mí— me dice tan suavemente que siento que enloqueceré. Así solía hablarme cuando...

—Yo... ¿No estabas en Rusia?— me atreví a mirarlo, su expresión decae, parece confundido.

—Estaba, sí. Pero regresé ¿No recuerdas eso? Te atendí varias veces— me sonríe y mi corazón salta en mi pecho.

—No- Intento recordar más pero me duele mucho la cabeza, llevo mi mano a mi frente.

—Tranquilo, poco a poco podrás recordar, no te fuerces.

— ¿Terminaste tu carrera entonces?— pregunté. – ¿Eres médico?

—Sí, lo soy. Terminé mis estudios, soy pediatra— me sonríe. En mi rostro se forma una confusión, siento como mi frente se arruga.

—Si... si eres pediatra ¿Por qué me atendiste?— pregunté pero él suelta una carcajada suave haciéndome olvidar la pregunta. Es tan hermoso ahora que ya no es el adolescente del que me enamoré puedo ver que se ha convertido en un hombre guapísimo. No es normal tanta belleza.

—Porque no había nadie más, en un inicio claro— dice. –Yuuri, debes descansar. Tienes que recuperarte, ganar peso, recobrar tus recuerdos. Pero no te esfuerces por favor. Debes tomarlo con calma, has estado un tiempo sin despertar.

— ¿Estaba... en coma o algo así?— pregunto asustado.

—Algo así pero no te preocupes, lo importante es que has vuelto y ahora necesitas reponerte— lo escuché atento porque su forma de hablar como médico es muy atrayente.

—Está bien— le acepté el consejo. –Me siento algo cansado— apenas cierro los ojos me invade un gran cansancio pero recuerdo que quería preguntarle algo. —¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué tengo estas cosas?—pregunté al volver a sentir nuevamente eso en mi pierna, las vendas en mis hombro...

—Los golpes de la caída provocaron algunas fracturas y fisuras, es por eso que llevas algunas ortesis en tu cuerpo, las quitaré para que no te incomoden pero por favor, que tus movimientos sean suaves, no te agites ni intentes levantarte. Estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas a despertar— tomó una de mis manos y la besó. El sueño me iba venciendo pero no pude evitar sonreír. Viktor es tan dulce...

Vuelvo a despertarme, esta vez asustado. Escuché el llanto de un bebé en sueños, sabía que tenía que ir a cuidar de ese pequeño, o pequeña, no estaba seguro. Pero hay tanto silencio, debe ser de noche, no sé porque las cortinas están cerradas. No hay nadie conmigo... o eso pensé. Papá estaba en el sofá a mi lado. No quiero despertarlo, me quedé un buen rato pensando, intentando recordar sin forzarme a ello pero en mi mente sigue la niebla, ya recordaré.

Me sigo preguntando cómo es que Viktor está aquí, en Hasetsu. ¿Por qué habrá vuelto? Y luce tan familiar conmigo. De pronto una idea se instala en mi mente y casi doy un salto de la emoción. ¿Y si regresó por mí? ¿Y si ya nos hemos amistado? Quizás hasta somos novios nuevamente y por eso está tan al pendiente. Qué maravilloso sería poder... tenerlo nuevamente, abrazarlo, besarlo. Vuelvo a caer en el sueño con una sonrisa porque sé que cuando despierte otra vez, Viktor estará conmigo.

Escucho voces a mi lado, no abro los ojos y me quedo quieto. Es Kenjirou, parece molesto por algo, discute con papá en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo que nadie le ha dicho nada? ¿No tienen el valor o qué?— le reclama mi amigo. ¿Me están ocultando algo importante? La puerta se abre. –Nikiforov, Toshiya me ha dicho que...

—Lo que tengas que decir, lo dices afuera— le dijo en un tono bastante enfadado.

— ¿Se la están ocultando?— volvió a preguntar.

—Minami ¡fuera!— es un grito apagado. Me sobresalto a escucharlo, me muevo aunque intento mantenerme quieto. Mis ojos se abren solo para ver la espalda de Viktor, creo que se ha llevado a Kenjirou

— ¿Qué pasa? Escuché gritos...— le dije a papá que está a mi lado.

—Era Minami, está molesto porque no le avisamos que despertaste, ya se le pasará— intenta tranquilizarme pero lo conozco. Algo me está ocultando.

—Papá... ¿Hay algo importante que no recuerde?— pregunté. Tengo que presionarlo o me quedaré sin saber.

— ¿Qué dices? Debes descansar muchacho, tienes que recuperarte para...

— ¿Para qué?

—Para que estés bien, mírate, llevas semanas allí.

— ¿Semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

—Más de un mes. Sanaste bien pero necesitas ganar fuerza para poder levantarte.

— ¿Qué me pasó? ¿De dónde me caí?— me mira sin saber si decirme.

—Estabas en un lugar al que no debiste ir. Nadie sabe qué pasó pero caíste por las escaleras desde un tercer piso, rodando. Te rompiste una pierna, dos costillas, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y tuviste una hemorragia interna, el doctor Popovich tuvo que inducirte al coma para que sanaras.

— ¿Georgi? ¿Georgi también es doctor?— pregunté con alegría.

—Sí. Deberías haber despertado hace días pero nada pasaba, hasta ayer.

—Entiendo. Sigo siendo torpe ¿Verdad? Ya bajé de peso pero igual me sigo cayendo— papá sonríe.

—Creo que sí.

Luego de un rato, Viktor regresa visiblemente ofuscado. Le pide a papá que nos deje solos. Sé que tiene que ver con Kenjirou, con lo que creo que me están ocultando.

—Yuuri, necesito saber hasta dónde llegan tus recuerdos, es importante. Creo que tienes lagunas en tu memoria...

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que hay cosas que no recuerdo? ¿Algo importante?

—Así es. Por ello necesito que hablemos. ¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo?— preguntó. No sabría decirlo con claridad.

—Creo... no sé pero recuerdo estar en el pre escolar, con Yuuko, cuidando de los pequeños. Mamá falleció aunque no sé hace cuánto. Yo... no he terminado mis estudios. Creo que me falta poco para recibirme de maestro... ¡No sé!

— ¿Y de mí? ¿Qué recuerdas de mí?

—Estabas en Rusia, te fuiste ¿No? Por tu beca aunque... no te despediste...— miré mis manos porque no sé si pueda sostener su mirada.

— ¿Nada más?— dice indolente. Es algo importante para mí y él no parece interesado en esa parte de nuestra historia.

—Soñé... no sé, si lo soñé o lo recordé, pero un bebé lloraba. Sólo eso, nada más.

—Está bien. Debes descansar y los recuerdos llegarán poco a poco, necesitas terapia, rehabilitación y...

— ¿Qué me estás ocultando?— dije más desesperado. — ¿Qué es eso que dice Kenjorou que no me han dicho?— la mirada de Viktor se desvía, sí me está ocultando algo importante. Quizás de mi presente.

—Debemos esperar Yuuri, no es prudente que algunas cosas...

— ¡No me importa lo prudente!— intenté gritar pero una máquina repiquetea incesantemente.

—No te alteres, por favor. Debes estar tranquilo sino deberé aplicarte algún sedante.

— ¡No! Está bien, estaré tranquilo— intenté respirar pausadamente inspirando largo. –Sólo dime o no podré controlarlo, sé que algo me ocultan, que algo he olvidado.

—Está bien. Creo que tus recuerdos se sitúan hace algunos años, dos o tres años atrás. Pero han pasado cosas en el último año. Acontecimientos importantes que nos... nos han acercado.

— ¿Acercado? ¿Quieres decir que... hemos vuelto?

—Algo por el estilo pero no precisamente— su voz parece algo avergonzada. –Yuuri, aunque sé que es incorrecto, debo decirte la verdad, solo si me prometes mantener la calma y no desesperarte en vano. Estas cosas toman tiempo y deben hacerse con tranquilidad para no dañar la evolución del paciente...

—Sólo dilo, estoy preparado— mentí sin moverme un milímetro. Me pone nervioso lo que sea que me va a decir. Él mira los aparatos al lado de mi cama y vuelvo a tomar bocanadas de aire lentamente para calmar mis nervios.

—Tú y yo... tenemos una hija— me dice mirándome y calculando mis reacciones. Mi mente no es clara, intento recordarla ¿Una niña? ¿Hija de ambos? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota para no recordarla? Siento un dolor agudo en la frente y en el costado de mi cabeza, no me deja mirar, ni estar quieto. Llevo mis manos hacia allí, gritando por aquella inesperada tortura. Siento que mi cabeza se va a abrir.

— ¿Yuuri? ¡Ayuda!— gritó mientras me toma en brazos, escucho murmullos, indicaciones, reclamos. Por sobre las voces escucho la de Viktor, en la única en la que me enfoco de verdad. _"Te dije lo que pasaría, imbécil"_ murmura. _"Yumiko, prepara la Dexmedetomidina" "Qué salgan los familiares"_ Vuelve a ordenar sin soltarme. Intento fijar mi vista en él pero el dolor no me lo permite, cierro los ojos y no veo nada más porque siento mucho sueño.

Despierto nuevamente atontado. Abro los ojos, a mi lado hay alguien que está tomando mis datos o eso creo. Es una enfermera que anota cosas, cuando me mira se sorprende pero me sonríe.

—Hola, Yuuri— me dice de forma familiar. ¿La conozco? Su cara se me hace familiar pero no recuerdo de dónde, ni tampoco su nombre. —Iré a avisar que has despertado— me tranquiliza.

La puerta no tarda mucho en abrirse, es Kenjirou. Esperaba a Viktor o a papá pero no, es mi mejor amigo. Intento sonreírle cuando un pensamiento me asalta, un recuerdo. _"Tenemos una hija_ ", mi respiración se acelera.

—Ey, tranquilo Yuuri, tranquilo— toma mi rostro. —Mírame, todo está bien. Respira.

— ¿Y mi hija? ¿Dónde la tienen?— balbuceo.

—Evi está bien. Calma. Me dijeron que no hablara de ella contigo a menos que estés tranquilo.

— ¿Evi? ¿Se llama Evi?

— ¿Todavía no la recuerdas?— me dice triste.

— ¡No! Viktor me lo dijo...

—Se llama Evgenia pero como no puedes pronunciarlo le dicen Evi, ya tiene tres meses, está empezando a sentarse, es bastante inquieta— sonríe.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no la han traído?

—Con los rusos, la cuida el rubio, ese que se llama igual que tu pero le dicen Yurio. Cuando su padre no puede en el día.

—Kenjirou ¿Cómo es que tuve una hija de Viktor?— le pregunté asustado.

—Bueno... es una historia larga, no creo que te guste mucho, ya de por si te avergonzabas de contarla cuando estabas bien.

— ¿Hice algo malo?— pregunté más asustado.

—A ver... te fuiste a buscarlo a San Petersburgo y te embarazaste de él que no sabía lo que hacía porque estaba bastante borracho...

— ¿Qué yo hice qué?— grité.

—Eso es lo que tú nos dijiste a tu papá, a Seung, Phichit, Leo y Guang, cuando no pudiste explicar el parecido de la bebita con Nikiforov, en un inicio nos dijiste que te habías hecho una inseminación porque estabas enfermo.

— ¿Yo hice eso? ¿Enfermo de qué?

—Pues es lo que dijiste, Yuuri. Y todo estaría bien sino fuera porque Nikiforov está comprometido— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Viktor comprometido? ¿Yo me metí con él sabiendo eso?

—No sé amigo, no sé. Todo este asunto es tan complicado, también me estresa.

—Y... ella... la prometida de Viktor...

—Ese es otro cuento. ¿No recuerdas nada de cuando estabas en coma? ¿Las cosas que te dije?— preguntó.

—No. ¿Debería?

—Pues ella... se llama Anya y está embarazada, casi pierde a su bebé, por eso está en el hospital haciendo reposo— me dice bastante desanimado.

—No puedo creer lo que me cuentas, es tan... indecente ¿Realmente fui tan desvergonzado? Al punto de... ¿Forzar a Viktor a hacerse cargo de mí?

— ¡No! No lo forzaste a nada, él vino solo. No le dijiste nada de Evi hasta que ella nació y enfermó de gravedad entonces creo que necesitaba sangre, tú le dijiste. Nikiforov le donó sangre, hasta casi morirse pero la salvó.

—Debo recuperarme Kenjirou, pronto. Tengo que ver a mi hija, salir de aquí y apartarnos de los Nikiforov, no puedo creer todo lo que le hice a Viktor— dije al borde de las lágrimas.

—Si no te calmas no te dejarán verla— me advirtió. Le pedí que me cuente como están los demás, Seung, Phichit, Guang, Leo. Sonreí al escuchar algunas anécdotas porque Minami es muy chistoso. Me contó que Leo y Guang se escaparon a México y que desde entonces Guang habla raro.

Viktor no tardó mucho en aparecer, se alegró cuando nos vio reír. Kenjirou salió de la habitación sin que se lo pidan. Me dijo que va a volver pronto, Viktor y yo no quedamos solos. Siento tanta vergüenza que no puedo verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Estás mejor? ¿Crees, que podrías recibir la visita de alguien?— me pregunta.

— ¿Evi?— me desespero al pronunciar su nombre.

—Sí, Evgenia está aquí. No puedes cargarla, te ayudaremos a sostenerla, aún tus brazos no están lo suficientemente fuertes.

—Por favor, que pase— rogué. Fue hacia la puerta y segundos después regresó con una pequeña en brazos. Es tan hermosa, se sostiene sola apoyándose en el pecho de su ¿padre? Tiene los ojos de Viktor, azules y profundos, le está saliendo cabello, apenas unas pelusas de color plateado. Va a ser igual a él, salvo porque es un tono menos pálida y está gordita como yo.

Me duele mucho saber que la he olvidado, que mi mente pudo bloquear de alguna forma mis recuerdos con ella. El embarazo, el parto, sus primeros días.

—Tranquilo— me dice Viktor, no me había dado cuenta cuando empecé a llorar.

— ¡No puedo!— llevé mis manos a mi rostro, la cabeza me punzaba otra vez, al intentar recordar esos dolores regresaron. —Lo... lo siento— empecé a sollozar, Viktor tuvo que pedir ayuda para que se lleven a la niña y me atendieran. Mi hija, de la que no tengo un solo recuerdo... ni siquiera pude tocarla.

Volvieron a aplicarme un sedante para dormir sin sueños por no sé cuánto tiempo y desperté nuevamente con esa terrible sensación de no recordar. Por recomendación del neurólogo me llevaron a hacerme más estudios, de los que era posible en Hasetsu, luego me van a enviar a Nagasaki o tal vez a Tokio por más exámenes.

Sin embargo yo no tenía mucha esperanza de poder ser el Yuuri que fui antes, me siento débil, sin fuerzas. Con una horrible sensación de estar estorbando, de ser un problema en la vida de todos. ¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así a Viktor? ¿Cómo fue que llegué a ser tan egoísta?

Me dejé vencer por el remordimiento, los días que siguieron casi no hablaba, tampoco quería recibir visitas, me limitaba a dejarme llevar a distintas partes del hospital a hacerme más análisis, muestras de sangre, pruebas del corazón, de la vista...

Me siento tan desanimado al verme así, en silla de ruedas sin poder caminar porque mis piernas aún no son capaces de sostenerme. Cuando fui a rehabilitación por primera vez, grité de dolor apenas me hicieron los estiramientos.

Intenté ver a mi hija un par de veces más pero no pude ni cargarla porque su presencia me desespera al punto de producirme mucho dolor físico que no puedo controlar. ¡No puedo ni hacerme cargo de mi pequeña! ¡Ni siquiera la recuerdo! ¡Soy tan inútil!


	94. CONFESIONES DE UN EBRIO

## CONFESIONES DE UN EBRIO

**VIKTOR POV**

—Si Yuuri no sale de este estado, vamos a tener que medicarle y trasladarlo...

— ¡No!— repliqué de inmediato. No quiero que ni siquiera se mencione la posibilidad.

—Viktor, se está haciendo daño a sí mismo y está lejos de mejorar si sigue así.

—Lo sé— respondí derrotado, llevé mis manos a mi rostro y me permití ser débil por unos minutos. ¡Me duele tanto! Ver a Yuuri derrumbarse, caer de esa manera. Lo peor es que no dice nada, se ha encerrado en sí mismo y no me deja ayudarlo... pero no quiero, no quiero que se lo lleven.

—Estoy a cargo del cerdito en este momento como psicólogo y él no colabora. Ni siquiera me reconoce, no puedo ayudarlo más. Vitya, él necesita ayuda psiquiátrica— me hace ver Chris.

Vuelvo a hundirme porque no soporto lo que ocurre a mí alrededor.

Anya ya está mucho mejor, no quiso que la revise Chris, hoy salió del hospital y se fue a casa, con mis padres. Mamá me pidió que vaya pero estoy cuidando a Evgenia, no puedo.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, recibí una llamada de Anya, respiré hondo para intentar contestar con algo de alegría.

— ¿Estás bien?— le pregunté.

—Sí, estamos bien. Voy a pasar la noche en casa de Masumi, le haré compañía, pobrecillo, está muy deprimido. Chris ha sido muy cruel con él.

— ¿No es peligroso?

—Tu nunca vas a decir nada en contra de tu amigo ¿verdad?— refunfuñó. —Claro que no es peligroso.

—Pero ayer me dijiste que habías vuelto a sangrar— le recordé.

—Yo no dije eso Vitya, estás paranoico. Sólo dije que tuve un pequeño descenso nada más— no contesté porque sería iniciar nuevamente una riña. A veces parece devastada, como si estuviera a punto de perder a nuestro hijo y luego está de excelente humor acusándome de exagerado.

—Está bien, nos vemos... no sé cuándo vaya a casa— le dije más calmado.

Al llegar a la habitación de Yuuri me sorprendió encontrarme con Kenjirou Minami, sentado afuera. No sé porque razón no ha querido visitar a Yuuri en estos días, pensé que tendría que echarlo pero su ausencia me extrañó.

—Nikiforov— me dice en un estado lamentable. Parece que ha bebido.

—Minami ¿Qué te ha pasado?— le pregunté.

—Tenemos que hablar, los tres. Tengo algo que decirte aunque me condene de por vida. Y Yuuri tiene que escucharlo a pesar que no entenderá. Carajo, esto es difícil – dice trastabillando.

—Estás ebrio, deberías dejar la conversación para cuando no estés alcoholizado— dije con más firmeza. No tengo intenciones de escuchar a un hombre borracho en este momento.

—No lo estoy, si bebí fue para darme valor.

— ¿Valor?

—Lo que tengo que decir es como un suicidio para mí. Más que eso— me dice intentando sonreír.

—Dejaré que Yuuri decida, adelante— abrí la puerta haciendo un gesto de desagrado al oler el alcohol en su aliento.

Yuuri estaba despierto pero no volteó a vernos, igual que siempre me recibe. Minami se adelantó y se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y empezó a llorar, eso lo sacó de ese estado de letargo aautoprovocado.

— ¿Kenjirou? ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó asustado.

—No sé lo que le pasa pero está bebido, será mejor que lo saque de aquí. Pediré a seguridad...

— ¡No! – contestó Minami. Tomé una silla y me senté molesto, esta era una situación bastante embarazosa, no sé qué podríamos tener que hablar los tres. Considerando que siempre fue un metiche en nuestra relación y provocó nuestro distanciamiento. Además de tenerme meses con el hígado a punto de reventar por los celos que me provocaba.

—Entonces habla rápido porque no es hora de visitas— dije molesto.

—Tu... ¿Tú vas a casarte con Anya?— me preguntó

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia— contesté ya más fastidiado.

—¿Es tu hijo?— dijo con los ojos llorosos.

—Kenjirou, ya basta ¿A ti que te importa? No incomodes a Viktor— replicó Yuuri con algo de severidad, algo que no había visto en meses.

—No, no me voy a callar, estoy borracho pero es ahora cuando voy a decir las cosas claras, voy a sacar todo lo que estoy escondiendo, desde que inició este problema...

—No creo que sea prudente que empieces con tus confesiones de borracho, Minami. No es necesario, aquella vez conversamos y me explicaste lo que pasó hace años, disculpa por el golpe que te diste al caer pero eso te lo merecías y lo sabes— dije levantándome. Creo que necesita que lo lleven a su casa.

— ¡No es eso! Si te callas quizás te enteres de muchas cosas que tienes derecho a saber— gritó.

— ¿Tu hablaste con Viktor sobre eso?— preguntó Yuuri sorprendido.

—Claro, que sí y te lo dije—le contestó.

—Yuuri no recuerda muchas cosas de estos últimos dos años, no lo obligues...

—Siéntate que vas a escuchar algo... y te juro que es importante. No estaría aquí rompiendo mis promesas si no fuera porque... ya no puedo más— sus ojos siempre alegres y burlones ahora estaban húmedos y hundidos.

—Está bien. Estamos aquí y te escuchamos pero si es alguna tontería, te echaré del hospital a patadas— le amenacé.

—Si bien todo empezó hace años cuando YO besé a Yuuri y tú te creíste que nosotros estábamos teniendo un romance...

—Si vamos a hablar claro pues en realidad nunca pensé que ustedes tuvieran un romance, eso ya lo tenía Yuuri conmigo. Creí que ustedes... eran amantes. Es que... Yuuri desde hacía un tiempo estaba raro conmigo y no me aceptaba... pensé que no podía complacerlo— confesé con las orejas rojas. — Y me fui en ese momento, no los confronté porque sentí tanta ira, tanta odio hacia ustedes que casi los mato. Tomé unas herramientas de la camioneta de mi padre y estaba dispuesto a destriparte... Por eso me fui— confesé mirando al piso. Sentí mucho alivio al confesarlo, hasta ahora solo se lo he dicho a Chris.

— ¿Tan poca fe me tuviste?— escuché las palabras de Yuuri que comenzaron como un susurro. –Tantas veces que te dije que te amaba, que te adoraba... me entregué a ti Viktor, te di todo de mí. ¿Pensaste que tenía sexo con Kenjirou?— no podía verle a los ojos, dicho de ese modo con esas palabras... me hacía sentir bastante idiota. Además me doy cuenta que he necesitado esas palabras por tanto tiempo. Cómo habría deseado que me las dijera en su momento para sanar mi destrozado corazón adolescente.

—Lo pensé, sí. Te noté extraño conmigo durante semanas, cambiaste, te volviste frío...

— ¡Porque tus padres me pidieron que me aleje de ti para que aceptes esa beca!— rompió a llorar.

—¡No había ninguna beca! Y ellos no me dijeron nada hasta este año, he vivido con eso por mucho tiempo. ¡Por un segundo ponte en mi lugar, Yuuri!

—Está bien, lo haré. Pero tú también ponte en mi lugar, Viktor. Piensa por un momento como me sentí cuando te fuiste sin decir nada, me abandonaste sin despedirte. Desapareciste y yo... Sentí que me moría de pena— sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que me perdone, que sé lo que duele esta separación porque ha sido mi constante tormento en estos años. Anhelaba verlo una vez más, mirar sus ojos marrones, sentir sus abrazos... ¡Me hizo tanta falta!

—Intenten perdonarse por eso— escuchamos a Minami. –Y también perdónenme, no quise causarles un dolor tan grande, yo, amaba a Yuuri o creí que lo amaba, era un mocoso con las hormonas muy revueltas intentando que su mejor amigo me dé más atención.

—Está bien Kenjirou, yo te perdoné hace tiempo— escuché su voz suave.

—Yo no te había perdonado, ni cuando me lo dijiste la vez anterior. Seguía guardándote rencor por haberme quitado una parte de mi vida. Pero comprendo, ahora entiendo que solo fuimos adolescentes, que nos equivocamos y es hora de cerrar heridas— lo miré intentando hacerle sentir que mi perdón había llegado tras largos años pero su mirada estaba cargada de culpa.

—Eso no es lo único por lo que debo pedirles perdón— nos miró con el rostro a punto de desencajar. ¿Qué está pasando? 

—Habla— dije secamente esperando que suelte aquello que se está callando.

—Cuando volviste, pensaste que el hijo de Yuuri era mío, lo vi en tu mirada y seguí con aquella rivalidad de antes. Peleando por ganarte la atención de Yuuri, cuando él solo tenía ojos para ti. Y dejé que lo creyeras, dejé que la gente lo pensara, incluso acepté felicitaciones porque después de todo yo estaba seguro que el bebé era producto de una inseminación. Tenía la esperanza que si le ayudaba a criarlo podría ganarme su amor y me dé un espacio en su vida como padre de su hijo, bueno hija.

—¿Yo le ayudé a que creyeras eso? ¿Tan cínico fui?— me preguntó el cerdito muy asustado mirándome. –Lo lamento Viktor— empezó a hacer reverencias muy nervioso. –Acepta mis disculpas, no sé cómo mirarte a la cara y a toda la gente que he lastimado con mi conducta. Perdóname por obligarte allá en Rusia a que tu...

—No me obligaste a nada— me senté a su lado intentando consolarlo. –Mírame, Yuuri. No me obligaste, ni te aprovechaste... ni mucho menos me violaste— le sonreí. —Estaba ebrio sí pero pude haberme negado y no lo hice.

—Eso no cambia nada— suspiró hipando por el llanto.

—Lo cambia todo porque... tengo esos recuerdos. Pensé que eran producto de mis sueños... y jamás me arrepentí, ni siquiera cuando creía que solo lo había soñado. ¿Acaso crees que te habría rechazado? No lo habría hecho ni siquiera sobrio, imagínate con unas copas encima...

—Eso ya no importa, solo espero que me perdones todo lo que te hice, he sido cruel contigo, te puse en apuros, te cargué de una responsabilidad que no era tuya...

—Claro que es mía.

— ¡No! Fui yo quien se metió en tu cama, quien se aprovechó de la situación quien sacó ventaja, quien... se portó de una forma tan indigna...

—Ya paren. En serio, ya basta— Minami nos miraba intentando controlar su llanto. –Deja de torturarte con algo que no recuerdas, Yuuri. Cuando recuperes esas memorias sabrás qué fue lo que te motivó a hacerlo. Ya no te culpes así— se levantó y tomó a su amigo de los brazos. –Mátame a mí que fui el peor amigo del mundo...

—No Kenjirou, sé que tú nunca hiciste nada para dañarme a propósito— lo miró con esa ternura característica de amigos.

—Sí lo hice, no para dañarte solo... me dejé envolver y fui cayendo tan al fondo que va a ser difícil salir. — ¿Recuerdas que siempre acompañaba a Yuuri a sus citas prenatales?— me preguntó. Claro que lo recuerdo, hervía de celos cada vez que los veía llegar. Asiento con la mirada fría. –Al principio era por pedido de Toshiya, Yuuri no tenía a nadie más que la trajera y su papá me pagaba los taxis... luego... me impresionó mucho conocerla, pensé que no tenía una sola oportunidad con ella, que era inalcanzable, tan hermosa...

— ¿De quién hablas?— me levanté de la cama intentando comprender al borracho.

—De Anya Petrova ¡Tu prometida!— dijo causando vuelva a sentarme porque me dejó sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que Anya y tu...? Creo que estás demasiado ebrio.

—Si me dejas hablar, puedo explicarlo— dice con las manos en alto. Me giré a ver a Yuuri que nos miraba con el rostro confundido, es cierto, él ha olvidado esos recuerdos, no conoce a Anya y no le tiene la aversión que mutuamente surgió entre ambos

—¿Anya? Minami me dijo su nombre pero yo quería preguntarte si es la misma estúpida que me negó comunicarme contigo cuando te llamaba a San Petersburgo ¿Esa es tu prometida?— preguntó Yuuri. Ya me lo había dicho antes pero ahora me estaba reclamando.

—Bueno... es hija de unos amigos de mi padre...

— ¡Me importa un comino! Yo te llame a San Petersburgo y ella nunca quiso pasarme contigo, incluso me dijo que te estaba ayudando a olvidarme— hace tiempo que no veía en sus ojos ese ardor. Creo que después de todo, esta conversación le estaba haciendo bien a Yuuri.

—Pues sí, ella es mi prometida— confesé intentando acallar una sonrisa al saber que Yuuri aún siente celos. —¿Podemos dejar que Minami siga?— le pregunté. Se cruzó de brazos y me volvió el rostro. Lejos de enojarme amé ese gesto, el mismo de cuando estábamos en la escuela y alguien se me acercaba a hacerme conversación. –Continúa por favor— le pedí al nugget con kétchup.

—Pues... todo comenzó cuando le ayudé porque se malogró su coche, yo le había dado mi tarjeta del taller. Ella me llamó y fui a socorrerla. Es muy agradable y bonita... además, estaban separados, ustedes— me mira con temor. –Ella me dijo que se distanciaron desde que llegaron a Japón y que tú y ella no... pues que no lo hacían. Luego se fue a vivir sola y...

— ¿Cuánto duró?— le pregunté intentando sacar cuentas mentales tan rápido como mi cerebro era capaz de procesar.

—No hubo un final, nos seguimos viendo regularmente, ella me llamaba y yo iba a donde me citara, aquí en Nagasaki o al fin del mundo. Juro que iba a confesarlo cuando Yuuri entró en coma pero...

— ¿Pero qué?— pregunté enojado cayendo en cuenta que podía no ser el padre del hijo que está esperando.

—Pues ella me dijo que... que corría peligro, que está llevando un embarazo muy complicado, que cualquier problema puede hacer que se le venga el cachorro. Y que no me le acerque o podría perderlo. Fue a mi taller el otro día a advertirme, le pregunté si era mío y me dijo que no. Aunque... ella no tiene el tiempo que dice tener, ya lleva más de cinco meses y en esa época, antes de que su madre falleciera, nosotros nos escapábamos a Nagasaki casi todos los fines de semana...

— ¡No es mío!— sentí como si ese peso que me aprisionaba, esa desesperación se esfumara de pronto. Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que el principal sufrimiento que he estado cargando no era el estado de Yuuri, ni su falta de memoria o ver a mi hija necesitar a su madre. La razón por la que me siento tan agobiado es porque... no quiero casarme. ¡No quiero casarme!

Lo hago por cumplir mi palabra, por no desamparar al bebé y exponerlo a las leyes rusas... ahora estoy seguro que no es mío. ¡No puede serlo! Solo fue una noche de la que no tengo recuerdos y fue cuando Evgenia ya había nacido... Su embarazo está más desarrollado que las 13 semanas que dice tener ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

—Tú... me dijiste esto ¿verdad?— escuché a Yuuri. –No lo soñé, recuerdo esta confesión ¡Tú me dijiste Kenjirou!— lo miré sorprendido.

—Sí, estabas en coma, te lo confesé. Te prometí que si despertabas, iba a hacer lo correcto, por eso estoy aquí, aunque me odies.

—No te odio Kenjirou, eres el mejor amigo que pude tener— se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y extendió los brazos para... abrazarlo y yo como idiota mirando. Lo confieso, aunque sé que son solo amigos me sigue hirviendo la sangre verlo abrazar a otra persona que no sea yo. Tan así es mi... ¿Amor?

¡Viktor! Deja de ser tan celoso y enfócate en que Yuuri ha recordado algo de cuando estaba en su estado de coma, eso quiere decir que sus recuerdos están regresando.

—Les agradezco mucho que me ignoren— suspiré porque ese abrazo ya estaba durando mucho. —Minami ¿Puedes mantener lo que dijiste, frente a Anya?

— ¿No es peligroso en su estado?— preguntó. –Yo no quisiera que nada malo le suceda... compréndeme...

—Nada malo le va a pasar, creo que ni siquiera ha estado en peligro, hoy se fue a pasarlo en casa de su amigo Masumi. No me voy a casar con ella por muy delicado que sea su embarazo... ¿Me ayudas o no?

—Les ayudaré, aunque ella me odie— suspiró. —No le puedo hacer esto a Yuuri, ya le fastidié bastante la vida, no he sido buen amigo...

—Quiero salir de aquí— pidió Yuuri, lo miré asombrado, desde que despertó le cuesta poner un pie fuera de la habitación, aunque tiene una silla a su disposición y sus amigos han ofrecido sacarlo al patio.

—No es posible en este momento— me acerqué a acariciar su rostro. — ¿Puedes esperar un poco? ¿Quieres que Yurio traiga a Evi?

— ¡Sí! Quiero verla, necesito a mi cachorrita— me sonrió. Miré a Minami, haciéndole un gesto para que saliera de la habitación. La borrachera ya se le había pasado hace rato. Cuando cerró la puerta tomé su lugar en la silla junto a mi cerdito.

—Yuuri, quiero que sepas algo...— tomé sus manos. Ya era hora de decírselo porque si dejo pasar un tiempo más, esto me va a matar. –Lyubov... Yo te amo, siempre te he amado— sus tiernos ojos marrones se agrandaron, en su boca murió una palabra que no dejé salir porque necesitaba demostrarle lo que siento. Aquel amor inmenso que nació hace muchos años, el mismo que intenté eliminar una y otra vez, el que me hacía recordarlo cada día que estuve lejos.

Lo besé, tomé sus labios entre los míos, intentando borrar el tiempo perdido, desapareciendo cada día, cada noche de sufrimiento, juntando los pedazos de nuestros corazones para que vuelvan a latir al mismo ritmo.

Hay un lazo irrompible, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia que nos separaron, está allí, lo puedo sentir mientras lo lleno de besos y caricias y me corresponde con el mismo calor. Entonces entiendo la obsesión de Chris, porque sé que Yuuri es para mí y yo para él y no hay otra persona en el mundo que pueda ocupar su lugar. Es mi destino, amar a Yuuri es lo único de lo que me he sentido seguro toda mi vida. Necesito tanto de su amor.

Debemos luchar para poder ser felices juntos, porque en su ausencia me siento vacío...

¡Mi Yuuri! ¡Mi amado Yuuri!


	95. Enfrentando mentiras

## ENFRENTANDO MENTIRAS

**YUURI POV**

—No estarán pensando en dejarme de lado mientras ustedes dos se van a desenmascarar a esa mujer— me quejé al verlos cruzar miradas. Kenjirou había regresado después de una pequeña ronda de deliciosos besos que Viktor y yo compartimos.

—Pero Yuuri, no voy a poder tenerte en brazos mientras intento que Ann confiese— contestó mi amigo logrando que Viktor y yo crucemos una mirada cómplice al darnos cuenta que cabecita de antorcha realmente es muy cariñoso con ella.

—¿Con que Ann no? Pues es exactamente lo que quiero pero no en tus brazos— sonreí con algo de rubor. Aún me causa mariposas y abejitas en el estómago ver a Viktor y saber que me ama como yo a él.

—Ella no va a confesar— Viktor me bajó de mi nube feliz, yo quería que fuera él quien me sostuviera en brazos mientras Anya, acorralada por la confesión de Kenjirou, entraba en pánico y no le quedaba más que aceptar sus culpas. Así me lo imaginé aunque no sé ni cómo es esa omega, no la recuerdo. –No lo hará, sé lo buena mentirosa que es, siempre se sale con la suya— arrugó la frente mientras pensaba.

—Puedo pedirle que venga. Le diré que... si no acepta confesaré la verdad— Kenjirou se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Dónde?— preguntó Viktor bastante interesado.

— ¿Aquí? Puede ser en el hospital, le puedo decir que Yuuri está muy mal y le voy a confesar la verdad— contestó Minami. Me parece una buena idea así hay médicos a la mano por si nos sale con algún teatro.

—Eso está bien pero yo necesito testigos, quiero que mi familia lo sepa. Si me quedo callado, con el tiempo ella encontrará la manera de hacerle creer a mis padres que la culpa es mía. Cómo lo ha hecho con tu embarazo— me miró. —Tantas veces me dijo que ustedes eran una pareja feliz. Cuando Evgenia nació ella me repetía una y otra vez que su coloración era debido a su raza, tenía sentido pero no debí escucharla. Me dejé llevar por sus palabras y me demoré un día en hacerle análisis más exhaustivos. Por eso nuestra hija entró en estado crítico. Y ahora... su embarazo...

— ¿Es cierto que es muy riesgoso?— preguntó Kenjirou algo triste. Luego me miró. –Es a mí me rogó y me hizo prometer que no la busque, que jamás diga nada de lo que tuvimos porque en su estado tan delicado, podría perder a su cachorrito. Yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, mis hermanas nunca tuvieron problemas porque son betas, pero Yuuri tuvo tantos problemas que temo que por ser omega en cualquier momento algo malo le pase a Anya.

—Pues no estoy seguro que el sangrado que tuvo hace unos días sea cierto. Ella misma fue la que se hizo el diagnóstico y como médico bien puede manipularlo.

—Entonces ¿Puede resistir o no un interrogatorio?— pregunté más molesto que antes. No sé cómo es un embarazo, mis memorias al respecto están aún en el limbo.

—Va a tener que resistirlo pues no me pienso casar con ella y mi familia debe saber que es amante de Minami. Yurio me advirtió sobre esto, me dijo que le pidiera una prueba de ADN para el bebé porque los vio juntos— Viktor se encogió de hombros. Luego me lanzó una mirada tan cargada de ternura que mi corazón literalmente dio un salto.

—Le voy a decir que bebí un poco de alcohol y vine a verte para confesar porque me remuerde la conciencia, total, es lo que hice al fin y al cabo.

—Bien, déjame preparar la habitación doble, donde quiero que mi familia escuche la conversación, mis padres no se han ido a Rusia porque creen que Anya tiene amenaza de aborto— dijo Viktor pensando.

Ambos salieron juntos a prepararlo todo, apenas estaba anocheciendo, en mi desesperación empecé a mover las piernas, como siempre me respondieron con pereza, podía mover los dedos, incluso girar mi pie derecho pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerme por mi mismo. Debo poner más empeño en los ejercicios de rehabilitación si quiero dejar esta cama y el hospital. No volveré a ser una carga, voy a recuperar a mi hija aunque no la recuerde y a Viktor... no lo volveré a dejar solo.

Kenjirou regresó un rato después, me dijo que los padres de Viktor estaban en camino, así como Mila, Yurio y Otabek. No tardó mucho en hacer la llamarla, fingió la voz de borrachito que un par de horas antes era genuina y entre sollozos le confesó que estaba entrando al hospital para decirme su verdad.

—Viene para acá— suspiró al fin. –Voy a llevarte a la otra habitación— me levantó de la cama y me colocó en la silla de ruedas.

— ¿Alguna vez me llevaste en una silla de ruedas enorme o lo soñé?— pregunté confundido, me vino a la mente una imagen mía en una silla de ruedas muy grande para mí. Kenjirou soltó una carcajada.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Era de una difuntita y te molestaste— dijo sacándome de la habitación.

—¿Me llevaste en una silla de ruedas de una muerta?— lo miré molesto.

—Reaccionaste exactamente igual.

Cuando llegué a la otra habitación, los padres de Viktor estaban allí, también Mila, Yurio, un alfa que parece su pareja y ese médico rubio que últimamente ha estado haciéndome muchas preguntas. Viktor no tardó en llegar, me subió a la cama y rápidamente les explicó la situación pero no los motivos, solo les dijo que necesitaba que sean testigos de algo. Ellos aceptaron aunque la señora Galya y el señor Sergei no se veían muy complacidos. Me puse nervioso cuando me miraron ¿Qué pensarán de mí?

Viktor se acomodó en la cabecera de mi cama a arreglar mi almohada y empezó a hablarme rápidamente.

—Una semana antes de tu accidente, tuvimos una conversación y me expresaste tus dudas al respecto de Anya— hizo una pausa para mirar a Kenjirou. –Me dijiste que ella se había enterado que Evi era mi hija antes que yo se lo dijera, que quizás escuchó nuestra conversación privada. Así que hace unos minutos me fui revisar mi despacho porque recordaba haber visto unos cables que creí era del teléfono fijo. Pero no lo son, se los mostré a mi familia y Otabek, el esposo de Yurio me dijo que es un micrófono camuflado. Anya ha estado espiándome y escuchando mis conversaciones— no pude evitar soltar un bufido. –También estoy seguro que pasó por alto tu preeclampsia y tus problemas en el embarazo a propósito— no entendí así que lo miré con la frente arrugada. No recuerdo y no sé sobre términos médicos. –No reportó que tenías problemas graves, hasta que hubo sufrimiento fetal, nadie se dio cuenta de eso. Y tus análisis, se perdieron. Revisé al detalle los registros del laboratorio y aquellos papeles, simplemente desaparecieron. Tuvo que ser alguien del hospital, una enfermera o un médico.

— ¿Hizo todo eso?— pregunté horrorizado, ahora me daba más miedo que rabia aquella mujer. ¿Cómo pude sobrellevar a una loca así?

—Hay más— suspiró Viktor. Kenjirou a mi lado respiró fuerte levantándose de su lugar con el celular en la mano.

—Nikiforov me estás estresando y poniendo nervioso a Yuuri— le advirtió.

—Lo sé mi amor, quizás te esté diciendo demasiado— besó mi frente. —Pero si vamos a luchar juntos, no debemos guardarnos secretos ¿No es así?— me preguntó Viktor. A pesar de mis miedos, tomé su mano con fuerza y le sonreí.

—Por favor, termina, necesito saberlo todo— le pedí.

—Durante tu embarazo, hiciste una clase de profilaxis, la cual terminó mal, porque uno de los asistentes contó secretos médicos y de la vida personal de los demás. Ese omega estaba desaparecido pero lo encontraron hoy, pedí que lo trajeran para interrogarlo. Tú caíste por las escaleras de un motel cuando fuiste a buscarlo y no se sabe exactamente qué pasó, él dice que fue un accidente, después de esta confrontación pasaremos a mi oficina para que estés presente cuando le hagamos las preguntas a Cao Bin, quiero saber si te empujó o no y si es cómplice de Anya porque creo que ella le pasó esa información.

— ¿Entonces no caí simplemente?— pregunté asustado.

—Eso tenemos que confirmarlo, Seungbae estuvo semanas buscándolo— lo miré confundido. ¿Seungbae, nuestro compañero de escuela al que le apestaban los pies?

—Entonces... ¿Me estás diciendo que ibas a casarte con una loca que te espía, me causó problemas en mi embarazo y quizás tuvo que ver con mi accidente?— pregunté acusadoramente.

—Es que... Yuuri, lyubov, no hay pruebas. ¡Nada! Como tú me dijiste aquella vez, sólo son conjeturas, suposiciones. Así como tú me dijiste que Anya pudo haberme hecho algo para que se agravara mi estado cuando sufrí la descompensación al donar la sangre para nuestra hija— tardé en procesar lo último porque mi mente se quedó dándole vueltas a cómo me llamó. "Lyubov" hace tanto que no escuchaba que lo dijera de modo normal en una conversación.

—Ella pudo hacer eso— dijo Kenjirou. –Ann tiene un carácter fuerte y es explosiva. También es fría cuando quiere— me miró algo triste.

—Y aun así te metiste con ella, no molestes nugget con ketchup— le di un golpe en el brazo como solíamos hacer siempre al reclamarnos algo.

Viktor iba a decir algo Kenjirou recibió un mensaje.

—Ella está aquí— nos dijo preocupado. En ese momento Georgi entró en la habitación bastante confundido.

—¿Qué está pasando? Leí tu mensaje Viktor pero tenía terapia— le dijo.

—Necesito que escuchen algo muy serio, por favor pasen a la otra habitación, desde allí podrán escuchar y mirar, quiero que sean testigos de algo...

—¿Es esto necesario?— lo interpeló Georgi.

—Sí, muy necesario. Por favor.

—¿Tú también estarás allá?— pregunté con miedo tomando de la mano a mi Vitya.

—No vamos a enfrenta las mentiras con más mentiras— estrechó mi mano. —No me voy a esconder, estaremos juntos para enfrentar cualquier cosas ¿Sí?—me miró con mucho cariño a lo que le respondí "siempre"

Era el momento de la verdad. Kenjirou salió al pasillo y regresó con Anya y otro omega conocido para mí. Es Masumi, el estudiante que va un año detrás de mí en la universidad, el que me pidió que hable con Yuuko y Phichit para que lo recomiende en la guardería. ¿Son amigos?

— ¿Qué... qué es lo que pasa aquí?— nos miró una mujer alta, de ojos grises y cabello negro largo. Para mí, es la primera vez que la veo. Va muy bien vestida, maquillaje y uñas impecables. Con un embarazo notorio.

—Queremos hablar contigo, Anya— dijo Viktor a mi derecha. Ella se dio la vuelta pero fue impedida de salir por Kenjirou. Masumi nervioso no sabía qué hacer.

—He hablado con ellos— dijo mi amigo. –Les he confesado lo nuestro.

— ¡Ya deja de acosarme!— le gritó la mujer llamada Anya. –Te he dicho cientos de veces ¡No me interesas!— ella empujó a Kenjirou pero él solo recibió el golpe sin inmutarse.

— ¡Anya!— llamó Viktor para evitar que volviera a golpear a Kenjirou.

— ¿Qué? ¡Sí, es cierto! Tuve una aventura con este idiota. Fue una sola vez, hace meses pero no deja de acosarme, de buscarme... ¡Me persigue!— sacó su celular, dio un par de toques y avanzó hacia Viktor. –Mira estos mensajes ¡Míralos!— hizo un gesto de querer entregárselo a Viktor pero él no lo recibió.

—No es solo por Kenjirou que queremos hablarte— dijo el alfa de mi vida, con bastante calma. Yo estaba a punto de saltarle encima a la piojosa solo por golpear a mi amigo. Si tan solo pudiera pararme sobre mi pies y dar un par de pasos pero ni eso puedo.

— ¿Y esperaste hasta este momento? ¿No podíamos hablar en privado? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres Viktor?— le gritó.

—De la clase que ha vivido engañado por una arpía como tú— me adelanté en hablar. –¿Lo vas a negar todo? Que tenías una aventura con Kenjirou, que espiabas a Viktor en su oficina, que saboteaste mis clases prenatales, que te robaste mis análisis, que causaste que Viktor enfermara de gravedad... Dime Anya ¿Tuviste que ver con mi accidente?— pregunté más dueño de mí mismo.

No esperaba que sonriera... ¡La loca se estaba riendo!

—Veo que recuperaste la memoria— dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Lo peor es que no luce como la bruja de los cuentos, es una villana muy guapa la muy maldita. –Y que junto a este mequetrefe, intentas poner a Viktor en contra mía— señaló a Kenjirou. –No voy a rogarte, Vitya— lo miró ahora a él. –Si tú les crees sus mentiras, allá tú. Puedes quedarte con este lisiado calientacamas si lo deseas porque no voy a rogarte que me creas, ni a darte más explicaciones. Te dediqué años de mi vida, te demostré lo que valgo, te salvé la vida y aun así tienes dudas de mí. Perfecto.

— ¿Tú provocaste mi neumonía? Es lo único que voy a preguntarte, lo demás no me interesa— le dijo Viktor, fríamente.

—No voy a mentirte... quizás lo hice ¿Cómo saberlo? Dejé abierta una ventana cuando me fui a descansar. El lugar estaba demasiado caliente, tenían esas estúpidas calefacciones portátiles porque este miserable hospital no cuenta con una decente en UCI.

—Estabas molesta porque sabías que Evgenia era mi hija ¿Verdad?— ahora era Viktor el que sonreía. ¡Ay mi dios! Estos dos parecen unos locos psicópatas.

— _"Un hijo vale más que mil novias"_ — murmuró ella, no entendí pero eso pareció tener sentido para Viktor.

—Casi cometo el error más grande de mi vida— contestó él. –Tengo todo grabado, voy a poner las cosas en claro con mis padres para que sepan que clase de omega eres.

—Ellos no te van a creer— le sonrió. –Tus padres me creerán a mí porque espero a tu hijo...

—¿Y si es mío?— preguntó Kenjirou. –No fue una vez, tienes más de cuatro meses de embarazo y llevamos medio año viéndonos— la voz de mi amigo no era firme como la de Viktor. ¡Oh Kenjirou! ¿Te enamoraste de esa psicópata?

—Ruégale a tus dioses japoneses y polacos que no lo sea— dijo ella en voz baja, debe ser porque cree que la estamos grabando. —¡No es tuyo! ¿Cómo podría ser tuyo si yo amo a Viktor?— le dijo más fuerte y claro fingiendo estar a punto de llorar.

—No es mi hijo Anya y lo sabes. Espero no volver a verte— le dijo Viktor fríamente.

—Eso lo veremos cuando nazca el cachorro. Les desearía felicidad a ustedes dos— nos señaló. —Pero no puedo— me miró con sus ojos de águila –Estás lisiado, eres un ridículo inválido al que solo le tienen lástima. Yo no fui la culpable de tu accidente aunque no puedo negar que me alegra mucho verte así. Quédate con Vitya, yo también llevo un hijo suyo en mi vientre, es suficiente para mí, es más de lo que puedo pedir— sonrió logrando que un estremecimiento me recorriera la columna. Esta mujer es realmente mala.

—Vámonos Masumi— le dijo antes de irse.

—¡No!— contestó él muy asustado. –No... no sabía que tenías una aventura con Minami. Me dijiste que adorabas a Nikiforov, que Yuuri era malo. ¡Te ayudé a engañarlo!

—¡Cállate idiota!— Gritó Anya pero Kenjirou se puso del lado del Masumi para el omega pudiera continuar.

—¡Me peleé con Chris para ayudarte!— sollozó. Luego miró a Viktor. —Fui yo quien puso algo en tu bebida esa noche para que estuvieras atontado y te fueras con Anya, perdóname. Pensé que los estaba ayudando a volver— el omega rompió a llorar.

—¡Maldito cobarde!— le gritó Anya antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros, sentí las manos de Viktor en las mías... Esto no era lo que esperaba, creí que podríamos lograr derrumbar todas sus mentiras, obtener una confesión, obligarla a aceptar la verdad de cada una de las cosas que hizo. 

¿Se salió con la suya? ¿Va a quedar como la víctima? No aceptó que el hijo es de Minami, tal vez si es de Viktor... Y todos creerán que él abandonó a su prometida embarazada por su amante lisiado, o algo así. Conozco Hasetsu _"pueblo chico, infierno grande_ ".

Creo que sus palabras me van a perseguir hasta que pueda volver a caminar, ahora más que nunca deseo pararme por mi propio pie, recuperar esas memorias y proteger a mi familia, a Viktor y nuestra hija.

—No conseguimos nada— se quejó Kenjirou.

—Logramos mucho. Aceptó varias cosas, que me espiaba por ejemplo. Esas palabras que dijo: _"Un hijo vale más que mil novias"_ te las dije a solas Yuuri. También sé que fue ella quien dejó aquella ventana abierta...

—¡Lo escuchamos!— era la voz de la madre de Viktor. Todos salieron de la habitación contigua. –La veía como a una hija, se portó tan bien con nosotros, siempre nos ayudaba en todo, parecía sufrir por tu indiferencia. ¡Intentó matarte!— la señora Galya se apoyó en el pecho de su esposo.

—¡Maldita desgraciada!— murmuró Yurio. –Siempre intentó que yo le ayude y quizás me convenció un poco pero cuando empezó a insinuársele a Beka entendí que solo busca su beneficio— a su lado su alfa lo abrazó y le susurró palabras en su oído.

Metros más allá aquel doctor de cabello rubio y pestañas enormes abrazaba a Masumi que lloraba sin parar.

—Dime Yumiko— Viktor sacó su celular porque lo estaban llamando insistentemente. –Vamos para allá— dijo mirándome, luego se giró para dar un aviso.

—Anya está en recepción pero Isabella Leroy, su esposo JJ y Seungbae no la dejan salir. Acaban de llegar con Cao Bin, quien quizás fue el causante del accidente de Yuuri— nos dijo, apenas reconocí el nombre de Seungbae, a los demás no los recuerdo.

Todos empezaron a salir de la habitación, Viktor me puso su abrigo, yo traía puesta una bata larga abrigadora pero seguro afuera estaba helando. Luego de darme un pequeño beso en los labios me tomó en brazos y caminó conmigo hacia el pasillo.

A medida que avanzábamos me di cuenta que Yurio iba a mi lado.

—¿Y Evgenia?— pregunté al darme cuenta que todos estábamos aquí menos mi hija. ¿Dónde la dejaron?

—Está con tu papá— me sonrió.

El sonido de voces llamaron mi atención, parecía que más adelante había una gran pelea.

—¡Yuuri!— escuché un grito pero no reconocí la voz, me estiré para ver quién me llamaba con tanta desesperación. –¡Yuuri! ¡Ayúdame por favor!— era un muchacho con rasgos chinos. No lo recuerdo, debe ser reciente nuestras ¿Amistad? —¡Diles que fue un accidente! ¡Diles que no te tiré por esas escaleras!— sollozó arrodillándose delante de Viktor.

—Yuuri no recuerda nada. Retrocede— le respondió mi ruso.

—¡Cao Bin! ¡Te dije que Yuuri no está bien!— una mujer de cabello negro corto, muy dulce llegó corriendo al lado de otras personas jóvenes que no conozco. Uno de ellos estaba embarazado, parecía casi un niño.

—¡Ayúdame Yuuri! Por favor— me miró aquel omega al que llamaban Cao Bin.

—Por favor, les dije que esperen en mi oficina— Viktor estaba molesto al ver el espectáculo que estaban armando.

—Lo siento Viktor, Cao se puso nervioso. Te dije que debemos hablar cuanto antes- contestó un hombre grande.

—Y vamos a hacerlo, ahora mismo aclaramos todo— dijo el hombre alto que abrazó a la mujer de cabello negro. –Hola Yuuri— me saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes!— gritó Anya cuando otra omega la detuvo porque quería marcharse.

—No ojos de caca, tú te quedas aquí y nos vas a escuchar— le dijo muy enojada.

Me quedé asombrado ante tal embrollo, me llamó la atención un omega delgado con ojos tristes que intentó sonreírme y me saludó con la mano. Pero mis mejillas se colorearon cuando me di cuenta que varias personas estaban mirándome con curiosidad al estar en brazos del director del hospital, en medio de un escándalo protagonizado por varios omegas furiosos y una de las obstetras. Hasta los pacientes y enfermeras estaba cerca para escuchar nuestra trifulca. Creo que esto va a estar intenso...


	96. LA REVANCHA DE LOS OMEGAS

## LA REVANCHA DE LOS OMEGAS

**VIKTOR POV**

Tener a mi Yuuri entre mis brazos era tan reconfortante. Pesa mucho menos de lo que recuerdo, después del coma y su depresión no ha podido ganar peso, me encargaré de que se alimente bien para que vuelva a recuperar fuerzas y aquellas hermosas curvas.

El escándalo estaba en su máximo apogeo, muchas de mis sospechas se han confirmado hoy, incluso algunas que solo se me pasaron por la mente. Anya ha sido negligente con muchos pacientes, no dudo que se ensañara con Yuuri porque sabía que lo amaba tanto. Tiene una fijación conmigo que no es sana, ella debe abandonar el hospital cuanto antes. Incluso dudo de su capacidad como médico.

—Cao Bin, por favor repite lo que nos has contado— pidió Isabella. Todos le prestaron atención a ellos, Harumi no soltaba a Anya que se removía cada tanto. Mi deber como director sería en estos momentos detener la situación y llevarlos a un lugar privado pero me temo que no puedo.

—Fue la doctora Petrova— sollozó el omega. –Ella me dio dinero para decir esas cosas en la fiesta de baby shower...— los murmullos generales no se hicieron esperar. Incluso yo al verlo confirmado solté el aire. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cínica? Le di toda mi confianza, era uno de los pilares con los que contaba aquí en el hospital.

—¡No tienes ninguna prueba!— gritó Anya enfurecida. —¡Pruébalo primero antes de usar mi nombre, sucio mocoso!

—Te callas o te hago callar, querida— dijo Harumi apretándole el brazo.

—Luego me dijo que me fuera de Hasetsu, me buscó alojamiento en Nagasaki para terminar mi embarazo. Me pagó la cesárea allá y me ayudó a dar a mi cachorro en adopción porque yo no tenía cómo criarlo solo. No sabía qué hacer, anduve deambulando en Nagasaki cuando apareció mi alfa, me llamó por teléfono y regresé al motel para verlo pero allí encontré a Yuuri, forcejeamos y él se cayó, no fui yo, lo juro. Se los juro por mi cachorro...

—¡Quien regala a su hijo no vale nada!— le gritó Anya. Cao Bin empezó a llorar.

—Cuando me amisté con mi alfa le rogué doctora que me dijera como recuperar a mi cachorrito y usted me lo negó— Cao Bin empezó a gritar mientras confesaba. —Me dijo que si seguía insistiendo me acusaría de intentar matar a Yuuri y por eso me escondí, porque pensé que nadie me creería porque Yuuri quedó en coma. Cuando supe que despertó volví para contarle el doctor Nikiforov y a la señora Isabella— sollozó. —Ellos me ayudarán a recuperar a mi hijo, solo quiero a mi bebito— se echó a llorar. Un alfa a su lado lo abrazó para consolarlo.

—¿Dónde está el cachorro de Cao Bin?— se adelantó Isabella furiosa. –Confiesa perra, ¿Dónde dejaste a ese cachorro?

—Yo no sé nada de cachorros, apenas conozco a este paciente— se soltó del agarre de Harumi. —¿Cómo creen que yo les haría daño? A muchos de ustedes los atendí con el mayor cariño...

—No me jodas, eras negligente con tus pacientes, nos hiciste vomitar más de una vez con tus porquerías— le dijo Harumi. –Tú me atendiste en el parto y tuve que volver porque no hiciste bien tu trabajo, el doctor Giacometti me trató por la infección que me causó tu mala práctica.

—Te lo repetiré una vez más ¿Dónde está el hijo de Cao Bin?— Isabella volvió a insistir.

—Lo dejé en un orfanato ¿Bien? Allá estará mejor cuidado que con este mocoso mentiroso...

—¿Cuál orfanato?— preguntó de pronto la trabajadora social Yamamoto.

—Sanwa, pero Cao Bin firmó para deshacerse del cachorro yo solo le ayudé aporque me dio pena encontrarlo sin dinero en esa ciudad.

—¿Entonces vas a seguir negando que boicoteaste nuestra fiesta para vengarte de nosotros?— preguntó Isabella.

—Claro que lo niego ¿Por qué querría yo perjudicar a unos omegas embarazados que eran mis pacientes?

—Por... porque nos burlamos de usted— dijo Bum. Todos se lo quedaron mirando. –Nosotros hacíamos bromas y cuando... yo se las contaba usted se molestaba mucho...— dijo con temor.

—Es cierto— dijo Cao Bin más tranquilo. –Usted me contó todas esas cosas, lo del cáncer del esposo de Isabella, la otra familia del alfa de Matsurou, que quizás el alfa de Bum había violado a Kenji Miyamoto ... para que mis compañeros sufrieran por burlarse de usted. Nadie la quería, nis sus pacientes. Aemás siempre me ofreció mucho dinero para que le averigüe quién era el padre del cachorro de Yuuri— dijo mirando a Anya.

Mi cerdito se removió entre mis brazos, asustado. Supe que era el momento de aclararlo porque yo soy su alfa y no voy a permitir que nadie dude de mi amor por Yuuri.

—¡Soy yo!— dije sin dudarlo. –Para quienes aún no lo sepan, yo soy el padre de la cachorrita de Yuuri, Evgenia es hija mía— muchas miradas recayeron en mí, la familia me miró dándome su apoyo, las enfermeras que lo sabían sonrieron y algunos médicos que recién se enteraban me miraron asombrados.

—¡Me engañaste con este omega y tienes el valor de decirlo!— fue Anya quien habló. –Nos embarazaste a ambos y ahora me botas porque no te sirvo ¿Verdad? ¡Eres un alfa despreciable! ¿Qué ejemplo das como director de este hospital?

—No nos cambies el tema bruja— fue Isabella quien volvió a tomar la palabra. –Fuiste tú quien nos hizo eso a propósito ¿Qué clase de médico eres?

—Y tú eres una cínica, mala amiga. Salíamos a cenar en parejas, me invitabas a tu casa pero con los panzones hablabas pestes de mí ¡Mereces todo lo malo que te pase!— le gritó Anya.

Isabella avanzó un par de pasos y sin decir nada abofeteó a Anya. Fueron dos golpes, uno de ida y otro de vuelta, que resonaron en la recepción del hospital.

—¡Estoy embarazada! ¡No puedes golpearme! ¡Ayuda!— sollozó Anya pero ni siquiera mi madre se acercó a protegerla.

—Todos nosotros estábamos embarazados y a ti no te importó lo que nos podía pasar. ¡Casi pierdo a mis cachorros por tu culpa! Eres un demonio y deberías volver al infierno de donde saliste— le respondió Isabella fuera de sí. JJ se acercó a abrazarla para calmar su enojo.

Anya nos miró a todos y sin decir más salió del hospital, nadie se atrevió a detenerla pero tampoco la siguieron, si siquiera Minami quien la miró alejarse con tristeza. Georgi tampoco dijo nada y regresó a sus actividades como los demás médicos. Voy a tener que llamar a reunión luego para dejar todo en claro.

Yuuri se abrazó a mi cuello y decidí llevármelo a su habitación, era demasiado para él. Le hice señas a Yurio para que fuera por Evgenia. Nuestra pequeña cachorrita ayudará a calmar a su madre, quizás aún no la recuerde pero ese lazo está allí, en su corazón.

—Ella cree que recuperé mis memorias, me siento en desventaja— suspiró mi omega al llegar a la habitación.

—Eso pasará pronto, vas recuperar nuestros recuerdos— lo abracé.

—Vitya, ha sido demasiado, es realmente difícil para mí, no recuerdo a las personas de allá afuera pero me da mucha tristeza ese omega al que no le quiere decir donde está su cachorro— sollozó.

—Cálmate lyubov te prometo que lo recuperará. Voy a convocar a una reunión rápida en el hospital para definir algunas cosas. Tu papá ya está aquí con Evgenia, le diré que pase, Yurio les puede ayudar. Regreso pronto— le di un beso antes de salir.

Les pedía a Toshiya y a Yurio que se queden con Yuuri mientras fui a decir algunas palabras al personal que aún se encontraba. Quité a Anya de la lista de médicos y de personas gratas en el hospital aunque dudo mucho que regrese. Luego pasé a reunirme con los Leroy y los demás omegas en mi despacho. Cao Bin no dejaba de llorar.

—Ahora que ya sabemos el nombre del orfanato donde está el cachorro debemos ir por él— dije apenas llegué.

—Acabo de verificar con una compañera de estudios que un cachorro fue ingresado con los datos de Cao Bin hace cinco semanas al orfanato de Sanwa— comentó la trabajadora social.

—Eso es maravilloso, ya sabemos que está allí— puse una mano sobre el hombro del omega para que se tranquilice. Cao Bin dejó de llorar y se abrazó a su alfa.

—¿Cómo lo sacaremos?— preguntó Isabella.

—El alfa no firmó, él puede reclamar al cachorro si los servicios sociales se niegan— Otabek estaba asesorándonos. —A pesar que el omega diera consentimiento para dar en adopción a su hijo, su alfa tiene derechos también.

—Debemos ir a Nagasaki lo más pronto posible— nos dijo la trabajadora social.

—¿Cuántas personas vendrán?— pregunté al ver que varios estaban prestos a apoyar a Cao Bin a recuperar a su cachorro. Varios levantaron la mano, así que los cité para el siguiente día al amanecer en el hospital.

Mis padres y Mila estaban aún afuera esperándome.

—Vitya, queremos decirte que lo sentimos mucho— mamá me miró avergonzada.

—No queremos incomodar a Yuuri en este momento pero debemos disculparnos con él— dijo papá.

—Apoyamos a Anya porque pensamos que estaba esperando un cachorro tuyo, no sabíamos que ella y Minami... además sabemos de tu desmedido amor por Yuuri, no querías apartarte de él mientras estaba en coma, dejaste todo de lado— suspiró mamá.

—Y lo seguiré dejando, todo cuanto tengo o soy no me importa sin él y mi hija. Por favor vayan a casa, quiero saber cuál será el siguiente paso de Anya porque estoy seguro que no lo va a dejar allí. Es peligrosa y no quiero que se acerque a Yuuri o a mi cachorra.

—Hablaremos con ella si la encontramos en casa, lo cual dudo mucho— dijo papá antes de despedirse.

Yuuri estaba con Evgenia en brazos cuando llegué, le estaba contando a su papá lo que había pasado.

—Salgo mañana muy temprano a Nagasaki con algunas personas más para recuperar al cachorro de Cao Bin, no te preocupes él estará bien. Y cuando recuerdes, podremos saber qué pasó entre ustedes.

—Ya no me esforzaré en intentar recordar, creo que cuando más distraído estoy es que empiezo a soñar o algún recuerdo cruza mi mente— me sonrió buscando mi calor. Lo abracé y jugamos un rato con nuestra hija. Cada día está más grande y más bonita, balbucea todo el tiempo y se estira para tomar con sus pequeñas manitas lo que le llama la atención.

Pasamos la noche juntos, los tres en la habitación del hospital, aún no me puedo llevar a Yuuri a casa, cuando vuelva lo haré, por el momento estará bien aquí. Dormimos abrazados pero tuve que dejarlos muy temprano. Al verlos dormidos mí corazón se sintió satisfecho, después de tanto tiempo Yuuri está conmigo y ahora tenemos algo que nos unirá para siempre.

Antes del amanecer, la trabajadora social, Seungbae, Otabek, JJ, Harumi, Cao Bin, su alfa y yo salimos de Hasetsu rumbo a Nagasaki. Teníamos que recuperar al cachorro de Cao Bin cuanto antes. Le pedí a Chris que se quede cuidando a mis dos amores, mi deber ahora es ayudar en esta gestión.

Otabek ya estaba haciendo papelería en el viaje, redactando documentos, buscando qué podía sacar de la legislación japonesa para hacer más rápido aquel trámite.

— ¿Crees que sea rápido?— pregunté.

—Tal vez demore un poco pero puedes regresar a Hasetsu para estar con tu familia, yo me quedaré hasta ver que ese cachorro sea entregado en manos de sus padres— me dijo muy serio.

—Otabek ¿Y para cuando un sobrino?— lo miré con una sonrisa. Me miró nervioso porque lo saqué de sus meditaciones legales.

—Estamos trabajando en ello— dijo simplemente volviendo a sus leyes. Tuve que tragarme la carcajada porque no era el momento.

La licenciada Yamamoto nos ayudó mucho, ella junto a Otabek estuvieron de un lado al otro en Nagasaki presentado documentos para lograr recuperar al cachorro de Cao Bin, lamentablemente ese día no pudieron verlo pero si nos confirmaron que se encontraba en ese orfanato, con buena salud.

Regresé a Hasetsu esa misma noche con los Leroy y Harumi, los demás se quedaron hasta que Cao Bin vuelva a tener a su hijo en brazos.

—Doctor, un funcionario del ministerio de salud estuvo aquí— me comunicó Yumiko apenas llegué.

—¿Dijo para que vino?— pregunté.

—Es por el escándalo de ayer... Doctor— me detuvo para que le prestara toda mi atención. –Alguien grabó lo que sucedió entre los omegas y la doctora Petrova y lo subió al internet— me quedé estático en mi lugar. –Vi el video y parece una pelea de callejón, usted estaba sosteniendo en brazos a un paciente, aceptaba ser el padre de su hija, golpearon a un médico sin que la defendieran y además... con el bebé perdido...

—Entiendo... ¿Se puede saber quién fue? ¿Quién envió el video?

—No sé quién lo grabó pero la subieron desde la cuenta de la doctora Petrova. Se viralizó en la noche, quizás por eso los del ministerio vinieron a buscarle. Dejaron dicho que mañana a primera hora van a regresar.

Tomé mi celular y a pesar de la batería baja busqué el video solo para sentir impotencia. ¿Cómo puede acusarnos de violencia, malos tratos, negligencia y además de atacarla estando embarazada? No es de extrañar que con un video así y con esas palabras, la gente va a darle su apoyo. Parece una pelea en un mercado ruso, no un hospital de Hasetsu. Con lo quisquillosos que son los japoneses...

Mientras caminaba para ver a Yuuri y a mi hija me preguntaba a qué nuevo problema debo enfrentarme ahora. Tal parece que debo pagar por mi descuido, por ser tan ciego. Anya hizo muchas maldades debajo de mis narices, yo estaba a cargo y ahora debo asumir mis culpas. 


	97. Venganza vs amor

## VENGANZA VS. AMOR

**YUURI POV**

Me cuesta bastante, ahora si estoy tomando en serio mi rehabilitación, me causa mucho dolor, debido a eso antes no me atrevía a hacer algunos movimientos pero necesito recuperarme por completo, debo dejar esa silla de ruedas cuanto antes.

—Cuando se tonifiquen tus músculos y adquieras más flexibilidad yo mismo te haré masajes diarios para que te recuperes por completo— susurra Viktor en mi oído abrazándome por detrás y logrando que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Ese tono de voz... va a hacer que me excite.

—¿Y cuándo puedo irme a casa?— pregunté acercando mi cuello a su nariz. Lo oigo gruñir.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti lyubov. Pronto te llevaré a casa ¿sí?— murmura logrando una mirada reprobatoria de Georgi. He terminado mi sesión de rehabilitación de hoy, luego de un baño rápido para lo cual requerí ayuda, me llevan a mi habitación, Viktor está con Evi esperándome.

Mis dolores de cabeza no son tan fuertes, ya no me esfuerzo por recordar, solo por hablar y besar a mi cachorrita. Es tan hermosa, se parece tanto a Viktor, salvo porque está rellenita, tiene unas mejillas que dan ganas de comérselas a besos. Ya puedo tenerla conmigo durante una hora, le he cambiado el pañal, dado el biberón, aunque quisiera volver a darle pecho, no tengo leche y Viktor dice que necesito recuperarme primero para intentar algo así.

Sus padres vinieron a pedirme disculpas, aún no recuerdo los últimos meses, solo leves vistazos de imágenes que no puedo asociar pero no me preocupo. Acepté sus disculpas por habernos separado hace años, por inventarse eso de la beca para que yo lo rechace. Fue muy bajo hacernos eso, sufrí tanto sin saber que aquello ocasionaría una separación tan larga. Aunque aún no hemos vuelto de modo formal, Viktor no me ha pedido ser su pareja ni nada pero sus atenciones, sus palabras, la forma en que me trata... lo puedo sentir, es él otra vez, es su amor constante, aquel que era mío.

—El viejo está teniendo algunos problemas— me dijo Yurio ese día.

—¿Con Anya? Ahora que sabemos que tal vez el hijo que espera sea de Minami ¿Todavía hace problemas?

—No es eso cerdo. Ella se fue, la tía Galya me dijo que apenas tomó algunas cosas y se largó. No dejó dicho a dónde, yo le pedí a Beka que me ayude a rastrearla, descubrimos que ahora está en Moscú.

—¿Se fue a Rusia?— pregunté. –Esa es una buena noticia.

—Pues... no lo sé kobuta-chan. Pero he visto gente rara en la recepción.

Me sorprendió ver a Viktor con ropa casual al día siguiente, sin la ropa formal que lleva siempre, no trae traje, ni corbata, ni su distintivo médico. Parece un familiar de visita.

—Me estas ocultando algo— le dije cuando Evi se durmió. Me miró algo avergonzado, caminó hacia la ventana y luego volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

—Ayer... fui separado del cargo de director del hospital— intentó sonreír. De inmediato mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Haces un excelente trabajo! Nunca vi a nadie poner tanto empeño en su labor. Este hospital cambió por completo desde que llegaste...

—No ha sido por mi trabajo, Yuuri— tomó una de mis manos y la besó. –Ocurrió un escándalo y por eso me están investigando. Ahora solo puedo venir en calidad de visita, me dan horarios flexibles porque el personal me conoce pero ya no soy el director.

—¿Qué escándalo? ¿Lo que pasó con Anya en la recepción?

—Sí. Alguien lo grabó y lo han subido al internet. Las autoridades llegaron a investigar, mientras tanto me han suspendido de mis funciones. Dicen que habrá inspección, están investigando. Por eso me gustaría que te recuperes pronto, para irnos cuanto antes de aquí— volvió a besar mi mano y a acariciar mis dedos.

—¿Sólo te sacaron? ¿Así de simple?

—Así es el procedimiento en Japón, además... Anya se ha marchado dejando una venganza personal— dijo con tristeza. Acaricie su cabello y su rostro con una mano, sus ojos azules se habían apagado, no puedo permitir que mi Viktor esté triste.

—¿Venganza personal?— pregunté.

—Presentó papeles fraudulentos, su colegiatura internacional es falsa. Parece que pagó en Rusia para que apareciera en el sistema como colegiada cuando ni siquiera ha terminado la universidad— llevó una de sus manos a su rostro. –Lo peor es que ha declarado al ministerio que yo estaba al tanto de todo y le ayudé a engañarlos.

—¿Cómo?— grité. –Pero ¿No puedes probar que no lo sabías?

—No Yuuri, no puedo probarlo. Ahora están investigando a Chris y a Georgi, afortunadamente sus documentos están en regla pero tardarán un poco. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, van a hacer auditoría financiera— suspiró.

—¿Están dudando de tu buena administración?— pregunté indignado.

—De todo, van a hurgar en todo. Tanto en mi vida profesional como personal, no me sorprendería que venga alguien a interrogarte en cuyo caso me gustaría que guardes silencio. Otabek me está asesorando, no es su rubro pero me ha dado buenos consejos, ojala puedas salir pronto de aquí— me abrazó con mucha ternura, lo recibí gustoso y busqué sus labios porque necesito hacerle sentir que lo amo, que estoy con él y lo apoyaré en todo.

—Quiero irme a casa... contigo— susurré en su boca mientras me besaba.

—Ponte de pie, mi amor— susurró sin cortar el beso. –Prueba que puedes tenerte en pie y te saco del hospital para cuidar de ti yo mismo— mordió mi labio inferior logrando un ronroneo de mi parte.

—Lo haré, trabajaré duro para salir de aquí, quiero estar contigo, Viktor.

Verlo marcharse con Evi me saca algunas lágrimas, los despido con alegría pero luego de unos segundos no puedo evitar llorar un poco. Los amo y quiero estar con ellos, no quedarme aquí postrado como un inútil.

Los días pasan rápido, no dejo que la semana termine sin poder ponerme de pie, Georgi me dice que me sobreesfuerzo pero no me importa, tengo buena resistencia y no daré mi brazo a torcer, Viktor me dijo que me llevará cuando pueda tenerme en pie y lo he logrado, pedí que lo llamaran al final de mi última sesión.

—¡Amazing Yuuri!— corrió apenas me vio. –Eres increíble, mi cerdito— me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Te tengo otra sorpresa— le sonreí. Me miró muy entusiasmado, puedo ver que sus ojos tristes cambian cuando está conmigo. Sé que puedo hacerlo feliz. –Recordé algo un poco bochornoso, creo que lo soñé aunque también puede ser verdad. Tú... me hiciste algún examen cuando estaba embarazado ¿verdad? Estuviste toqueteando mis pechos— dije con algo de calor en mis mejillas.

—¡El examen de mamografía manual!— sonrió. –Saltaste y me pusiste en una posición incómoda— sonrió secando mi sudor con mi toalla.

—Casi me caigo— le sonreí. –Luego me fui al baño porque no quería que me vieras excitado— susurré.

—Qué bueno porque yo no sabía dónde meterme, se me iba a notar...

—¡Viktor!— dije riendo con las mejillas coloradas. ¿Por qué siempre dice cosas que me sonrojan? Parece que lo disfruta.

—Creo que todavía puedo pedir tu alta para llevarte a casa— me dijo con esa mirada pícara. Puede que los años hayan pasado pero sus ojos traviesos aún me siguen mirando con la misma malicia de nuestra adolescencia. Y me sigue causando un estremecimiento en la columna que no puedo evitar. Como siga así empezaré a humedecerme.

—Creo que no— nos sorprendió la voz seria de Georgi. –Yuuri está apto para irse pero las altas se dan por la mañana— miró su reloj. –Ya se pasó la hora— se fue dejándonos muertos de risa. Viktor me llevó a mi habitación para mi baño y luego entró con Evi.

—Yuuri, le he preguntado a tu padre si puedo quedarme en su casa cuando salgas y me ha dado su consentimiento en tanto tú estés de acuerdo— me dijo Viktor con ternura.

—Papá me había dicho que te mudaste a casa para cuidar de nuestra hija, gracias por no llevarla a tu casa, gracias por no exponerla a esa mujer— sonreí. –Claro que estoy de acuerdo que te quedes con nosotros, aún no estoy apto para hacerme cargo de Evi, solo. Pero... ¿Dónde dormirás?— pregunté en suspenso.

—Dónde tú quieras mi lyubov— volvió a besarme deliciosamente, ya se me está haciendo costumbre recibir sus labios con hambre.

—Lo pensaré— respondí cuando nuestra hija empezó a llorar.

Al día siguiente salí del hospital con muchas advertencias de parte de Georgi, Viktor estaba esperándome con nuestra hija, me di cuenta que seguía con ropa casual, como si fuese un visitante más y no el director. Tenemos que hablar seriamente, ¿Qué va a hacer si no lo vuelven a reponer? ¿Acaso la bruja esa se habrá salido con la suya?

Al llegar a casa soy llevado en brazos desde el auto hasta mi cama, Yurio nos deja a Evi y se despide muy contento.

—¿Habitación nueva?— miro a todas partes, me parece como si estuviera en un hospital pero a la vez en casa porque la ventana da al bosque.

—La mandé a arreglar antes de que salieras del hospital con Evgenia.

—Lo he soñado, creo... hace un par de días... la habitación blanca con mariposas.

—Lo haces bien, amor— me abrazó. –Poco a poco lo vas logrando y estoy orgulloso, ahora puedes tenerte en pie y en unos días darás tus primeros pasos solo.

—Evi y tu son mi motivación— lo miré aceptando su abrazo y acurrucándome en su pecho. —¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes trabajo?— pregunté.

—Cuidarlos. Me levantaré a prepararles el desayuno, pondré una enorme alfombra en la sala para que practiques tus ejercicios, haré el almuerzo, tomaremos la siesta, saldremos a pasear al lago...

—Parece que estarás muy ocupado— intenté no reírme pero verlo tan entusiasmado por haberse quedado sin empleo me daba risa.

—Es la primera vez en años que me siento de vacaciones y a gusto por no tener que ir al hospital cada mañana.

—¿No extrañarás tu rutina?

—Lo dudo, es más, creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto y no quiera regresar a trabajar después.

_Mi vientre abultado se sentía extraño, mis dedos acariciaban con suavidad la delgada piel. De pronto noté un movimiento dentro, parecido a un retortijón de tripas pero a la vez tan diferente. No era mi estómago, ni los intestinos, era más abajo y más profundo. La vibración logró hacerme cosquillas, no pude evitar soltar un jadeo. ¡Se había movido! Mi pequeño inquilino, se había movido. Algunas lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos, no quería llorar pero me emocionaba tanto poder sentirlo, eso significaba que crecía fuerte y sano. Mi pequeño cachorrito..._

Desperté con las manos en mi vientre, lágrimas empapando mi rostro y la almohada. Busqué con mi vista aquel bulto en mi pancita pero no lo hallé, quizás porque mi cachorrita estaba a mi lado, despierta, intentando darse vuelta por sí misma. ¡Era ella! ¡Fue un recuerdo de la primera vez que la sentí dentro de mí! Me limpié las lágrimas para acercar a Evi a mis brazos, le ayudé a darse vuelta de lado y tomé una de sus manitas que se aferró a mis dedos intentando levantarse. Sí que tiene fuerza. Su rostro se contrajo en un puchero cuando no pudo, la acerqué a mi pecho donde seguía removiéndose.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, era Viktor, a quien no había echado de menos por aquel dulce sueño que tuve. Me sonrió ampliamente al vernos juntos.

—Buen día— nos saludó, creo que si pudiera ver aquellos ojos destellando felicidad, cada mañana, estaré agradecido con la vida. — ¿Ya despertaron? Traigo el desayuno para la princesa de papá y un jugo para su madre— le pasé a Evi sin querer soltarla todavía pero ella tenía hambre y había sentido la presencia de papá, apenas lo vio se echó a sus brazos.

—He tenido un sueño... creo que es un recuerdo— comenté con Viktor mientras desayunábamos una hora más tarde.

—Eso es estupendo, los recuerdos regresarán paulatinamente, mientras duermes o estás relajado, no los fuerces o sólo lograrás que te duela la cabeza— me repitió por centésima vez. Le conté sobre las emociones que me embargaron ante ese pequeño trozo de mi pasado, esperaba que más fragmentos llegaran pero no lo iba a forzar, ahora sé que volverán y los atesoraré en mi corazón.

Como cada mañana, luego de desayunar, Viktor hacía algunas labores domésticas, lavar la ropa, limpiar y cocinar. Mi niña y yo jugábamos en la gran alfombra en la sala, Viktor dice que es una excelente terapia pues ambos aprenderemos a caminar al mismo tiempo, espero ser yo quien lo logre mucho antes, pues es mi sueño que los primeros pasos de mi hija sean hacia mis brazos. Ya puedo doblar las rodillas y sostenerme sobre ellas, dar pasos solo aún no está dentro de mis posibilidades, si bien en la rampa me esfuerzo por dar algunas pequeñas zancadas.

Escuché a Viktor hablar por el celular, lo vi alejarse y salir de casa mientras intentaba mantener su voz tranquila pero yo conozco cuando se altera. Regresó con las mejillas coloradas, ha discutido.

— ¿Pasó algo?— pregunté. Se agachó a mi lado, miró a Evi que estaba sentada intentando destrozar los móviles de su gimnasio para bebés. Suspiró antes de mirarme.

—Tengo una demanda por deuda— confesó, desde hacía días estaba algo extraño pero lo disimulaba bien, ya me había dado cuenta pero no quise ahondar en su preocupación.

—¿Deuda? ¿Cuánto? ¿Y a quién le estás debiendo?— pregunté asustado.

—Quinientos mil yenes. Una empresa de organización de bodas en Nagasaki.

— ¿Bodas?— pregunté.

—Sí, al parecer Anya siguió adquiriendo muchas cosas en el tiempo que estuviste en coma a pesar que suspendí la ceremonia legal. Acepté asumir los gastos, pensé que no pasarían de cincuenta mil yenes

—Pero...

—La cuenta mancomunada que teníamos en el banco fue vaciada. Anya no devolvió el vestido de novia que había rentado, no sé qué hizo con él— sus ojos, momentos antes llenos de vida, estaban apagados, tristes. Me apenó mucho que tuviera que pasar por todo esto, por culpa que aquella mujer tan problemática. La doctora Anya Petrova es un verdadero grano en el culo y parece que seguiremos teniendo noticias de ella.

— ¿Has intentado llamarla?— le pregunté.

—Lo intenté varias veces cuando me amonestaron porque su licencia internacional es falsa pero no me contestó. Además sustrajo algunas de mis tarjetas e intentó comprar cosas con ellas. Dos bancos congelaron mis cuentas y las bloquearon, por suerte. No he sido muy precavido con mi dinero, jamás pensé que ella me haría algo así.

—Entiendo— susurré.

—No quiero que te preocupes, Yuuri. Tu recuperación es lo más importante, de una u otra forma vamos a salir adelante...

—Lo sé. Pero también sé que te estamos ocasionando gastos. Tengo dinero ahorrado, no es mucho pero creo que podría alcanzar para cubrir la comida...

— ¡No! Mi amor, claro que tengo como cubrir mis deudas, hay suficiente para... mucho tiempo. He trabajado duro por años— se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no estás trabajando y el dinero se puede acabar. Cuando mamá murió lo perdimos todo. Recuerdo que papá se dio al alcohol y dejó de pagarle al banco, casi nos echan a la calle. Nos quitaron el onsen, tuvimos que hacer de todo, yo me conseguí otro empleo en una cafetería para no quedarnos sin casa...

—No, Yuuri. Te aseguro que el dinero no se acabará. No es lo que me preocupa sino que ahora tengo un problema de deudas y mi nombre está en lista de morosos, jamás me había pasado.

—¡No es justo! Tu siempre fuiste una persona honorable y ahora además de deudor, te han sacado del hospital donde trabajabas para hacerte una investigación.

—Todo está bien, no me importa nada de lo que se diga de mí en tanto estés conmigo, si tú estás a mi lado puedo soportarlo todo, Yuuri— me tomó entre sus brazos, sus besos húmedos hacían que mi cuerpo tiemble, nos recostamos en la alfombra para poder acariciarnos a gusto. Últimamente nuestros besos estaban volviéndose más intensos y nuestras manos poco a poco van siendo más traviesas. Sé que él no avanzará si yo no lo incentivo, pasó cuando éramos adolecentes. Viktor avanza tanto como yo lo aliente a seguir, por mi parte jamás voy a decirle que no a él.

—Vi... Vitya— jadeo al sentir una de sus manos en mis nalgas, creo que he vuelto a hacerlo, a moverme tan desesperadamente que no puede controlarse y me pregunto si podemos...

—Yuuri... amor, tranquilo— gime sin detenerse. Me toma en brazos y se levanta. Me sienta en el sofá. –Espérame un minuto— me dice aun jadeando. Uy creo que ha sufrido un "accidente". Entró a la habitación tan rápido pero mi curiosidad es más grande así que decidí seguirlo a ver qué tanto hacía. ¡Pero no puedo caminar!

Por suerte mi silla de ruedas no está lejos, así que con algo de dificultad logro llegar a ella, veo que tenga el seguro puesto y me subo. Ahora me es más fácil hacerlo, ya mis piernas están sosteniéndome y puedo doblar las rodillas. Pero en cuando avanzo un par de metros me encuentro cara a cara con un Viktor muy feliz.

—Curioso— me sonríe.

—¿Yo?— miento descaradamente siguiéndole el juego.

—Quizás debería haber escogido otro momento... u otro lugar— susurra agachándose. No le entiendo ¿Momento, lugar? –Pero no quiero que pase otro segundo sin decirlo— sonríe. Alto, no se ha agachado, se ha arrodillado. —He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero el destino torció nuestros caminos tantas de veces y aquí estamos ahora, juntos a pesar de los múltiples problemas que han surgido. Somos una familia y vamos a mantenernos unidos pase lo que pase ¿Verdad?— preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡Claro que sí!— dije sin dudar.

—Entonces... ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposo?— preguntó mostrándome en sus manos una pequeña caja forrada con terciopelo azul. ¡Era una sortija! Una hermosa sortija con pequeños cristales en ella. Me quedé sin poder emitir sonidos, tan impactado que apenas pude estirar mi mano unos centímetros. No me atrevo a tocarla, es como si aquella joya fuese algo irreal, algo tan inalcanzable que al verla, no lo puedo creer.

Esperaba que me pidiera que volviéramos a ser novios otra vez, aunque técnicamente ya vivimos juntos. ¿Esposo? ¿Su esposo? ¡Por kami-sama! Me había preguntado si quiero ser su esposo.

¿Es por Evi? ¿Es por los problemas? ¿Por el qué dirán? Tantas dudas me invaden, porque no tiene mucho sentido que alguien tan hermoso como Viktor Nikiforov, tan gentil, tan inteligente, tan brillante me pida a mí, un omega simple, que ni siquiera puede caminar, que se case con él.

—¿Yuuri?— pregunta porque me he quedado congelado mientras mi defectuoso cerebro que apenas recuerda sus últimos dos años, intenta darme razones para su pregunta.

—Si...— sonreí con miedo, como si fuera una broma. –Acepto— susurré temiendo que todo solo fuera un bonito sueño. La sortija se deslizó suavemente en mi dedo antes que sus labios vinieran a sellar esta promesa. —¡Estás loco!— lo abracé para que me sacara de esa silla, ahora no podré botarla porque me recordará que me pidió matrimonio sobre ella.

—Estoy loco por ti— volvió a besarme. –Estoy loco por ti desde que te conocí, he querido hacerte mío desde que empecé a sentir mis hormonas. ¡Oh Yuuri! ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me saltaste encima cuando estabas en celo?— preguntó.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?— sonreí abochornado.

—Ese día supe que eras tú. Ha pasado tanto tiempo... fue una verdadera condena estar lejos de ti— acarició mis mejillas con sus ojos húmedos.

—Vitya...

—¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?— susurró en mi oído. Mis piernas flaquearon al escucharlo.

—¿Nuestra cachorrita?

—Está tomando su siesta y nunca llora cuando se despierta, le puse el gimnasio.

—¿Y si hacemos ruido?— me removí entre sus brazos.

—No hay nadie más en casa y no vamos a hacerlo en la cama...

—¿Entonces dónde?— pregunté a punto de echarme a reír.

—Vamos a estrenar esta alfombra— me tumbó suavemente mientras dejaba caer parte de su peso sobre mi cuerpo que lo recibió gustoso.

Fue la última conversación que tuvimos coherentemente, luego de eso, dejé que mi cuerpo actuara en automático sin pensar en cómo corresponderle pues, para no coordinar aún mis movimientos completamente, mis piernas estaban bastante enganchadas a su cintura.

Sus largos dedos se introdujeron debajo de mi camiseta, aunque me gusta demasiado lo que hace me daba un poco de vergüenza. Mi cuerpo no es el que Viktor recuerda, ya no soy el adolescente con piel suave y rellenito. He notado cierta flacidez que no es producto del tiempo que estuve en coma, una enfermera me dijo que se debía al parto, quizás después de tener a mi hija, no pude bajar lo que subí o la piel de mi vientre se estiró demasiado. De cualquier forma al sentir aquella mano acariciando no sé si rendirme a él o quitarla para que no note que me cuelga la pancita.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza pero su boca sobre mi pecho no me dejó pensar. Su lengua torturaba mi pezón de forma que lograba que todo el resto de mi anatomía se retuerza debajo su cuerpo. Abrí los ojos para verlo comerse ambos pechos alternando su boca con sus dedos. Me estaba matando de placer y apenas empezábamos, no sé si podré seguir conteniendo los gemidos.

Luego de unos minutos de deliciosa tortura, sus labios empezaron un camino de besos hacia abajo. Nuevamente mi empecé a recordar mis vergüenzas... mis piernas están muy delgadas, mis huesos sobresalen.

Pero al parecer todo esto a mi ardiente ruso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, ni a mi conciencia tampoco porque cuando la boca de Viktor engulló mi miembro, mi cadera saltó llevándose cualquier pensamiento coherente de mi cabeza.

— ¿Te gusta?— lo oí decir cuando, perdido en el mar de emociones, llevé mis manos a su cabello. ¿Qué si me gusta? Quiero gritar por liberación hasta que se caigan los muros de la casa.

—S..ssiii— es todo lo que pude decir entre jadeo y jadeo. Cerré mi boca con fuerza para no dejar escapar los pequeños gritos que me sobresaltan.

Succionó deliciosamente, sentí sus manos en mis muslos y mis nalgas, no demoré mucho en venirme gimiendo el nombre de mi poderoso alfa.

—¿Qué sea en dos semanas si?— murmuró recobrando el aliento.

—¿Qué cosa?— lloriqueé de placer.

—Nuestra boda. No puedo esperar más para hacerte mío...

—Acabas de hacerlo. Vitya, aun tienes mi semen en tu boca— bromeé.

—Esto no me basta lyubov— me besó haciéndome sentir mi sabor. –Quiero marcarte, hundir mis dientes en tu cuello, entrar en ti tan profundo que tus entrañas sepan que eres solo mío— me estremecí al escucharlo.

Casarnos, enlazarnos... ser uno por el resto de nuestros días. Dormir a su lado cada noche, sobre su pecho, oyendo su corazón. Y hacer el amor en las madrugadas, en las mañanas al despertar, por las tardes... suena tan bien.


	98. UN GRAN PASO

## UN GRAN PASO

**VIKTOR POV**

Iniciamos los trámites para casarnos de forma discreta, obtuvimos los requisitos necesarios y publicamos un pequeñísimo edicto en el diario menos leído de Hasetsu, uno que solo circulaba por las tardes. No queríamos que se la gente se entere, no porque tenga vergüenza o quiera ocultarlo, la verdad, tengo miedo que algo salga mal, que no podamos cumplir este sueño. Mientras menos gente lo sepa mucho mejor.

Mientras tanto seguimos en casa, avanzando la rehabilitación de Yuuri, lo llevo tres veces por semana a terapia con Georgi y el resto del tiempo, mi amado cerdito, practica en casa. Ya está dando pasos muy inestables todavía pero sé que mejorará con los días.

—Doctor Nikiforov, buenos días— me sorprendí al encontrar a uno de los funcionarios del ministerio. Vine a dejar a Yuuri a su terapia y tengo a Evgenia en brazos.

—Buenos días— contesté de forma cortante. No son de mi agrado, el día que me sacaron del cargo no fueron corteses conmigo ni me dieron tiempo, solo me mostraron la anulación de mi nombramiento y me pidieron que retire mis pertenencias mientras investigaban. Desde entonces no se han comunicado conmigo. Aún quedan dos meses para que mi contrato expire pero no tengo muchas expectativas de ser repuesto. Tampoco lo deseo, quiero estar con lyubov todo el tiempo posible.

—El inspector de recaudaciones quiere hacerle algunas preguntas sobre ciertos manejos de inversiones sobrevaloradas— dijo muy serio.

—Pues les agradecería que me envíen algún documento a mi casa para concertar la cita, en este momento estoy ocupado, tengo que cuidar de mi hija— dije tajante.

—No queremos molestarlo doctor. Entienda que el escándalo...

—Es escándalo es lo que menos me preocupa, mi contrato vence dentro de poco, así que no tengo nada que hablar con usted.

—Conmigo no pero si con los de recaudaciones...

—Ustedes tienen todo el derecho de fiscalizar las adquisiciones que se han hecho con la partida del dinero del estado más no con las inversiones de las ONGs para las que trabajo. Las auditorías económicas solo pueden hacerlas los funcionarios suizos. Con ustedes no tengo nada de qué hablar sobre dinero y como le dije antes, mándeme una citación o me llaman para coordinar la cita, en este momento soy solo un padre de familia.

—Tengo entendido que el omega, madre de su cachorra es un profesor de guardería y no están casados...

—¿Me está haciendo un interrogatorio?— dije de manera áspera.

—Doctor yo no tengo nada en contra suya, le doy mi palabra. Soy médico como usted, especialista en salud pública, he revisado su trabajo y es impresionante lo que ha hecho en este hospital, sin embargo algunas autoridades con más edad que yo, consideran una falta de respeto grave a nuestro ministerio de salud, que ventile su vida privada de esa manera. Mucha gente de Hasetsu no ve con buenos ojos que tenga una hija natural y haya despreciado a su prometida embarazada. La doctora Anya Petrova hizo su descargo antes de marcharse y créame que no lo deja bien parado— se encogió de hombros.

—A mí se me destituyó sin derecho a reclamo, solo me preguntaron sobre situaciones legales y profesionales. De mi vida privada no tengo nada que decir, yo no ventilé mi situación sentimental, fue mi ex pareja, quien no espera un hijo mío, la que subió el video al internet. Pero eso no tengo porque aclararlo con usted, con la gente de Hasetsu ni con ningún empleado del ministerio. Hagan su trabajo sobre hechos, no sobre murmuraciones. Y si me necesitan para aclarar algo, citenme que estaré allí con mi abogado. Buenos días— pasé a su lado muy enojado, abracé a mi cachorrita que se había quedado quieta sintiendo mis emociones.

 _"No pasa nada mi amor"_ , besé su cabecita llena de pelusa plateada. Ella siguió jugando con mis dedos intentando chuparlos.

Parece que va a pasar un largo tiempo para dejar a Anya atrás, si tan sólo le hubiera hecho más caso a Chris en lugar de dejarme llevar por las apariencias... hablando del rey de Roma...

—¡Vitya!— me llamó llegando a recepción. –Dichosos los ojos, ya ni me llamas, sé que debes estar muy ocupado pero al menos contesta los whats— me sonrió. –Miren quien está aquí— acarició a mi hija. –Esta preciosa cerdita ¿Y mamá?

—En rehabilitación, progresa mucho— sonreí al recordar que Yuuri ya casi camina.

—Por cierto, tenemos un problema— susurró pidiéndome que lo siguiera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es la zarina, tu abuela... me llamó, dice que no le contestas sus llamadas y tus padres no le dicen cómo estás, va a enviar a alguien pronto si no das señales de vida.

—No puedo hablarle aún— suspiré. –La otra semana le llamaré...

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó preocupado.

—Yuuri y yo nos vamos a casar pero nadie lo sabe aún, salvo nuestros padres, pienso decirles uno o dos días antes para que nos acompañen...

—¿Qué vas a casarte?— sonrió. —¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Acaso soy un extraño?

—Es solo por lo legal, necesito casarme con Yuuri cuanto antes, llevar los documentos a la embajada rusa...

—¿Vas a legalizarlos? Antes que tu abuela se entere para que no pueda oponerse— me dijo pensando.

—No solo ella, no quiero que nadie más nos separe, tú sabes que han sido años...

—No necesitas recordármelo, yo mismo puedo dar fe que sin el cerdito eres un ser triste y apagado ser sin corazón. Te apoyo, casarte, legalizar tu unión y registrar a Evgenia es algo que debes hacer. Más si tu abuela requiere tu presencia en Rusia.

—No sé cómo lo tome Yuuri— dije con miedo.

—¿No se lo has dicho? ¡Vitya! No deberías guardarle secretos a tu cerdo.

—Lo juré, no puedo decirle nada hasta casarnos y eso me asusta ¿Qué tal si no me acepta como soy? ¿Y si le da miedo mi condición? Él siempre ha creído que soy un ruso común, quizás con una familia bien acomodada pero...

—Yuuri te ama, eso puede verse. Sin embargo deberías decirle para que él decida, a riesgo de romper tu juramento. No se debe empezar un matrimonio ocultando algo tan grande.

—Lo sé— susurré acunando a Evgenia que empezaba a quedarse dormida. –Voy a arriesgarme, se lo diré en nuestra noche de bodas. Él decidirá si me deja marcarlo luego de saber la verdad.

—Suerte con eso, sé cauteloso y explícaselo como si fuera un cuento. Los japoneses entienden más las alegorías y las metáforas que las verdades crudas.

—Eso haré, gracias.

—Nada de gracias, dame el día y la hora de tu boda que pienso ser testigo, quizá tenga que correr mis guardias.

—El sábado a la dos de la tarde, en el juzgado de familia.

—Eso es en tres días, necesito un traje y avisarle a... no, creo que iré solo.

—Por favor, ni una palabra a Masumi, si no te lo dije antes fue justamente por eso, no sé si dejó de ser amigo de Anya o está fingiendo...

—Entiendo. Confío en su arrepentimiento, nos hemos amistado sin embargo aún espero que se disculpe con Yuuri, cuando él recupere sus recuerdos ¿Cómo va con eso? No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando no me reconocía.

—Está recordando poco a poco, ayer soñó contigo, así es como su memoria le devuelve los trozos de su pasado.

—Estaré en tu boda, solo. No diré una palabra.

Estábamos saliendo de su terapia el siguiente día cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos con Cao Bin, iba de la mano de su alfa quien llevaba a su cachorro en brazos. Lo recuperaron tres días después que fuimos a Nagasaki y ahora se ven muy felices juntos.

—Doctor Nikiforov, buenos días— me dijo sonriente. ¡Hola Yuuri!— saludó. Mi cerdito avanzó en su silla de ruedas hacia él, confundido.

—Te soñé— dijo mirándolo. –Soltaste tu maleta porque yo no te dejaba llevártela, caí al vacío, no me empujaste— le sonrió Yuuri. El joven omega lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

—Gracias Yuuri y perdóname por lo de la fiesta, que feo que dije que el padre de tu hija era un alcohólico— agachó la cabeza, luego me miró. —Doctor Nikiforov ¿Usted bebe?— me preguntó, solté una carcajada porque Yuuri hizo caras muy graciosas, estaba avergonzado.

—Sólo bebo en ocasiones especiales— atraje a mi omega para depositar un beso en su frente. Nuestra cachorrita se removió en mis brazos.

—Aún no puedo creer que fui hasta Rusia para seducirte borracho— suspiró Yuuri cuando estuvimos solos en nuestro auto. –¡Quisiera recordarlo!

—Si quieres podemos recrear los hechos— bromeé.

—¡Vitya! Me refiero a mis motivos, no logro recordar ese viaje ni lo que traía en mente.

—Me dijiste que yo era tu única opción y que si no lograbas tu objetivo regresarías a hacerte la histerectomía— le recordé con una sonrisa.

—Pues debí haber estado muy necesitado— bromeó haciendo que lo ataque con cosquillas. A veces parecemos un par de niños juguetones y no dos adultos con una hija y a punto de casarse. Es que no puedo evitar querer llenarlo de besos y mimos, jugarle bromas y fastidiarlo porque Yuuri es muy ingenioso para molestarme, tiene un sentido del humor muy fino. Así éramos hace años, siempre bromeando y jugueteando en cualquier lugar. Estar a su lado es tan placentero, hace que me olvide del tiempo, las horas pasan muy rápido cuando estoy con mi cerdito.

Un día antes de nuestra boda nos llamaron del registro civil, temí que hubiera problemas pero era para definir algunas cosas. Yo había presentado mi certificado de soltería visado en mi consulado más no una lista detallada de mis bienes en el extranjero, solo los que he adquirido en Japón, como la casa, el auto y algunos muebles con poco valor.

—Cuando un extranjero se casa con un japonés, los bienes que cada uno trae no son mancomunados— nos explica el asesor. –Por ello necesitamos que usted señor Nikivorov, presente detalles de lo que le pertenece en su patria ya que si pidieran el divorcio en el futuro el señor Katsuki no pueda hacerse de lo que era suyo antes de casarse— me explica en un inglés pésimo.

—Claro, entiendo. Tengo aquí algunos documentos de las... propiedades que poseo en el extranjero y las firmas de las que soy socio— le alcancé esperando que no lo revise muy a fondo. Sus ojitos rasgados se agrandaron cuando llegó al final del papel. Me miró y luego a Yuuri. Rebuscó entre sus papeles y miró a mi cerdito algo contrariado.

—El señor Katsuki no ha declarado ninguna propiedad ni bien adquirido en su soltería— le dijo.

—Es porque no tengo nada, señor— declaró mi cerdito con algo de vergüenza.

—Es un poco... desequilibrado— nos dice incómodo. Sé que debe sentir que es un matrimonio por interés pero no es así, mi katsudon no tiene idea de con quien se está casando, además en esos papeles solo figura mi departamento en Rusia y mis acciones en suiza. Apenas medio millón de euros. No he declarado las joyas familiares ni los palacetes que han sido pasados a mi nombre. Y no están mis inversiones en la bolsa francesa y suiza.

—Tenemos una hija juntos, eso lo equilibra todo— le digo con calma. –Somos una familia y queremos mantenernos unida, por eso vamos a casarnos. Yo necesito proteger a mi omega y a mi cachorrita— le explico al funcionario. Es omega también y debe entender.

—Está bien, sé que puede protegerlos, los documentos lo avalan. Todo conforme y en orden para mañana— nos sonríe.

—¿Por qué es tan desequilibrado?— me preguntó Yuuri al salir.

—Debe ser porque hice algunas inversiones en el extranjero y eso generó unos cuantos miles de euros, quizás pensó que querías casarte conmigo por interés, no lo sé.

—Suena muy feo. ¿Cuántas cosas tienes en Rusia?— preguntó.

—Un departamento en San Petersburgo, lo compré para vivir con Chris y Georgi. Un par de autos, unas propiedades familiares que ya están a mi nombre... pero son muy viejas— aclaré.

—¿Y en otros lugares? Dijiste que eras socio...

—Bueno, invierto en un par de empresas francesas y suizas y también aporto a una ONG.

—No soy tonto Vitya, sé que tu abuela tiene dinero, me contaste que desheredó a tu papá por casarse con tu mamá y no quiero que eso pase con nosotros. ¿Le has hablado de mí? ¿Sabe que vamos a casarnos?— preguntó muy serio.

—Le he hablado de ti, pero no sabe que vamos a casarnos.

—¿Sabe de Evi?

—No— confesé.

—Te... ¿te avergonzamos?— preguntó con tristeza.

—¡No! Claro que no, como puedes pensar eso. Es que...

—No entiendo, sabía que tenías prometida antes y ahora que la dejaste por un omega que no puede caminar ¿no le dijiste nada?

—¡Mi abuela no sabía nada de Anya! Jamás le participé mis planes, ni mi vida personal— dije con cierto pesar. Pasé cinco meses al lado de mi abuela cuando dejé Japón y tenía la pierna enyesada, fue un tiempo en que apenas hablamos y yo cerré mi corazón.

—Te ibas a casar con ella...— reclamó.

—La verdad pensé en decírselo si... llegaba a ocurrir— como decirle a mi cerdito que eso era algo que yo esperaba que no ocurriera.

—¿No estabas seguro que casarte con Anya?— preguntó por fin.

—No estaba seguro de lo que encontraría en Japón, esa es la verdad— confesé. Vine comprometido con la lejana ilusión de encontrar libre a Yuuri, pedirle explicaciones por haberme engañado e intentar reconquistarlo. Pero tenía miedo que me volviera a destruir como en el pasado. Lo que más amas a veces es tu mayor debilidad.

—Y me encontraste embarazado, pensaste que era de otro...— se quedó pensando.

—Sí. Creí que te había perdido para siempre.

—Y aun así te quedaste ¿Por qué?

—Tengo un contrato... y quería saber que estuvieras bien.

—Hace tiempo, Kenjirou y yo intentamos ser novios— empezó a hablar. Estacionó su silla mirando a un parque. –Mamá me pidió que buscara ser feliz porque le dolía mucho verme deprimido, habían pasado dos años y no podía olvidarte. Siempre fuimos amigos pero tratar de quererlo de otra manera no fue fácil...

—¿Realmente quieres decirme esto?— pregunté

—Sí, es el único secreto que guardo. Una noche en la que salimos a bailar con algunos amigos más, bebí demasiado. Kenjirou me llevó al taller donde estaba practicando, allí tenía una habitación...

—Yuuri, en verdad no quiero saber— dije con miedo.

—Pero yo necesito decírtelo, vamos casarnos y no deberían haber secretos. Aquella noche intenté dejarme llevar, quise desesperadamente olvidarte.

—¿Lo hicieron pregunté?— no deseo detalles solo que me diga los resultados y ya, puedo vivir con eso.

—Estuvimos a punto pero no... en un momento abrí los ojos y al no verte, me asusté mucho. Salí corriendo sin pantalones, me demoré más de una hora en llegar a casa caminado, trepé el árbol tal y como tú lo hacías para entrar en mi habitación y me eché a llorar hasta el amanecer. Te maldije ese día, porque supe que me habías marcado en un nivel que era imposible de borrar.

—Yuuri, lyubov— lo abracé, secando sus lágrimas.

—Vitya... si lo que quieres es ser padre de Evi, te prometo que nunca te impediré verla. Incluso dejaré que la lleves a Rusia si me prometes que... vas a cuidarla bien. Puedes darle una vida mejor de lo que yo podría, eso lo sé. No... no tienes que casarte conmigo para ser un buen padre...

—Yuuri, mírame— le pedí. –Claro que quiero cuidar y hacerme cargo de Evgenia, es mi hija pero a ella empecé a amarla desde que supe que era tuya. Cuando creía que era de Minami o de algún otro alfa con suerte, ya quería protegerla por ser tu cachorra. Y no me quiero casar contigo para ser padre, eso ya lo soy. Quiero que nos casemos porque no estoy dispuesto a volver a perderte, porque te amo con todas mis fuerzas, porque vivir sin ti no tiene sentido. ¿Sabes cuantas noches he sufrido añorándote? ¿Cuántos celos he pasado llamándote? Todo lo que pensaba era en ti, en el lugar donde estuviera... cada noche miraba al cielo, buscando mi conejito de la luna o el camino de estrellas que me enseñaste... y solo rogaba que estuvieras bien... que no me olvides— no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al recordar la cantidad de veces que me sentí infinitamente solo.

—¡Vitya!— ahora era él quien intentaba consolarme. –Lo siento, lo siento— repetía.

—Tienes razón en desconfiar, me conoces bien. Hay algo... algo que no te he dicho sobre mí. Eso que siempre supiste que te ocultaba. Y no puedo revelarlo hasta estar casados, lo juré. ¿Podrás aceptarme con todo y mis secretos? ¿Puedes esperar un día más para que pueda decírtelo?

—Sí. No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, no me importaría si eres de la mafia rusa y tienes muchos enemigos en el mundo. Me preocuparía por Evi, claro, pero no quiero que volvamos a separarnos— sonreí al escucharlo.

—Tranquilo mi cerdito, no soy de la mafia rusa— lo abracé y lo senté a mi lado en el césped.

—¿Y tu abuela?— preguntó sonriendo.

—Tampoco, aunque es tan peligrosa como ellos. Iremos a verla cuando nos casemos y a presentar a nuestra hija con ella ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Tiene que conocerla, pero no sé si pueda soportarlo Vitya, me da miedo. ¿Y si no me quiere? ¿Y si te deshereda por casarte conmigo sin avisarle?

—¿Crees que eso me importa? Estaremos juntos y eso es mucho más que cualquier cosa que pueda heredarme.

Nos abrazamos un buen rato hasta que Yurio llamó porque Evgenia lloraba mucho extrañando a sus padres.

El sábado llegó tan rápido... apenas hace un par de días les avisé a mis primos y Yuuri a sus amigos más cercanos. Nuestros padres nos ayudaron a planificar la pequeña ceremonia legal. Quiero ofrecerle algún día a mi cerdito una gran boda, en alguna catedral ortodoxa o en un templo sintoísta, con muchos invitados y una fiesta digna de recordarse por años. Pero ahora este enlace me basta para mantenernos unidos ante el mundo y no dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe otra vez. No estoy dispuesto a perder a Yuuri.

Yurio sostuvo a Evgenia, ya que es el único aparte de sus padres con quien mi pequeña parece a gusto. Chris estaba conmigo, llegamos temprano, llamé a Yuuri para asegurarme que ya venía en camino.

—¿Qué se siente?— me preguntó mi amigo suizo.

—¿Estar a punto de casarte con el amor de tu vida?— contesté con otra pregunta.

—Sí, esperar por tu destinado ¿Qué se siente?

—No lo sé, estoy nervioso. En mi pecho hay una batalla entre el miedo y la felicidad. Me siento muy dichoso pero a la vez tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien.

—Es normal... eres un ruso medio idiota, eres lento pero creo que ya aprendiste— me sonrió.

—Con amigos como tu quien necesita...— no pude terminar porque en ese momento Yuuri llegó. Era exactamente las dos de la tarde, con la puntualidad japonesa ya todos estaban en sus lugares el juez hacía unos minutos que estaba a unos metros de mí con los papeles listos.

Me sorprendí al verlo caminar del brazo de su padre, no por los pasos tímidos que estaba dando sino por el hermoso kimono que traía puesto. Es tan adorable... divino, con su ropa tradicional... me quedé absorto mirándolo hasta que llegó a mi lado. Hice una profunda reverencia para darle la bienvenida, luego tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios pare demostrarle mi más grande amor.

La ceremonia empezó, toda ella fue en japonés, apenas presté atención a lo que el juez decía, mis ojos estaban puestos en mi Yuuri ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Es el omega más bello que existe!

Luego de las firmas respectivas, de las sonrisas y las fotografías, porque los amigos de Yuuri y mi familia quería muchos recuerdos de este día, pasamos a la sala contigua donde había una ronda de champaña y sake esperándonos.

—Quiero hacer un brindis por mi esposo, mi omega— pedí la palabra. Busqué su mirada, esos ojos que me conquistaron desde el día que llegué a Hasetsu. Su forma de verme no cambia, sus ojitos brillan, sus mejillas enrojecen. –Hemos esperado un tiempo muy largo para poder estar juntos otra vez, mi amor. De ahora en adelante, pase lo que pase, seremos uno... siempre. Gracias por estar en mi vida Yuuri Nikirofov— le sonreí.

Ahora somos un alfa y su omega, una unidad, una familia, un todo. Juntos como los eslabones de una gran cadena, juntos... somos más fuertes.


	99. Algunas historias de amor nunca terminan

## ALGUNAS HISTORIAS DE AMOR NUNCA TERMINAN...

_Por siempre y para siempre camina conmigo, promete que estarás a mi lado._

_Somos una sola alma en dos cuerpos, no me dejes jamás._

_Tú eres mi día y mi noche, eres mi dolor y mi único alivio._

_Mi mundo está en tus brazos, donde quiera que tú estés, mi cielo está allí._

_Tu eres mi deseo y yo tu amor, tú eres mi poema y yo tu música_

_Esta llama de amor no se extinguirá._

**YUURI POV**

—Bienvenidos señores Nikiforov— nos atendió un muchacho uniformado en la puerta del hotel. Viajamos un par de horas luego de la recepción con rumbo desconocido. Dejamos a Evi a cargo de Yurio y Otabek, me costó separarme de ella pero no pude traerla, es nuestra noche de bodas, nuestra pequeña luna de miel de tres días y dos noches.

Al entrar en terrenos del lujoso resort me quedé impresionado, en mi vida he estado en un hotel de 5 estrellas tan grande, mi onsen no llegaba ni a una.

—Reservamos un bungalow— dijo Viktor sin titubear en cuanto estacionó el auto.

—Tenemos lista su reserva, déjenos guiarlo por favor— el que parecía a cargo del hotel en persona nos guió en un auto por delante del nuestro.

—¿Estaremos en una cabaña?— pregunté curioso.

—En la más alejada de todas— sonrió mi ruso haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble.

Al llegar nos mostraron el lugar, había muchas luces, pequeñas bombillas de colores señalando en camino empedrado que daba a una cabaña de madera estilo antiguo. Parecía el castillo de Hasetsu en miniatura, justamente del tipo de construcciones que ama Viktor.

Me daba vergüenza, Vitya jalaba mi maleta de Hello Kitty como si fuera algo exclusivo mientras con la otra mano me llevaba orgulloso. Es una maleta tan corriente, la compré para ir de viaje a Rusia el año pasado, estaba de oferta porque tenía una rueda salida, yo mismo la compuse pero a veces se atasca.

Conforme avanzamos me quedo más impresionado por el lujo del lugar, esto no debe bajar de cien mil yenes la noche y quizás me quedo corto. Hay un hermoso jardín que rodea la cabaña y una vista hacia el mar que debe ser preciosa al atardecer.

Cuando estuvimos solos seguí husmeando el lugar, sentí su mirada en mi espalda.

—¿Qué te parece?— preguntó tomando mi mano para atraerme.

—Costoso— susurré acurrucándome en su pecho. –Si lo que querías era unos días lejos de todos, pudimos irnos al bosque a acampar— bromeé.

—¿Y revolcarnos en el bosque como marranitos?— me siguió el juego.

—Igual es así como terminaremos— lo besé con ansiedad, demasiada porque mis manos ya estaban quitándo su traje de boda.

—Yuuri, amor— se quejó. –Tenemos que hablar...

—Puedes hablar, a mí déjame en paz— no descansé hasta quitarle la chaqueta ante sus carcajadas.

—¿No tienes hambre?— preguntó.

—De ti— contesté logrando quitarle la corbata.

—Luybov— me detuvo. –Nuestra conversación pendiente, ya somos omega y alfa...

—Aún no. No veo ni siento mi marca, así que trabajando Nikiforov— lo jalé hacia la habitación.

—Te amo mi suculento cerdito— me dijo cayendo conmigo sobre la enorme cama.

—Aquí caben 4— dije mirando la extensión de aquel colchón.

—De seguro lo usan para orgías— bromeó logrando que riera con él. Nos recostamos abrazados mirando el techo. —Estamos casados— suspiró. –Ahora puedo decírtelo...

—Aún no quiero saber— me rehusé a escucharlo. 

En este momento estoy seguro de querer entregarme a él, pedirle que me haga suyo marcando mi cuerpo y uniendo nuestras esencias. Tengo temor de saber lo que me ha estado ocultando aunque sé que eso no cambiará mi decisión. Pero voy dar un salto de fe con Viktor. Quiero ser su omega con los ojos cerrados, no necesito verdades, no es necesario que me cuente algo para que decida si quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado. Eso ya está decidido.

A pesar de mis miedos de salir del país, aun a costa de dejar mi tierra, mi casa, a mi padre y mis amigos, cuando acepté ser el omega de este alfa, sabía que casarnos iba a cambiar mi vida por completo. Yo no quiero una vida sin él, lo seguiré a donde me lleve, hasta el infinito y más allá.

—Luybov, no me lo pones fácil— besó mis mejillas y mi frente. –Déjame contarte una historia.

—Mañana al amanecer estaré dispuesto a escucharte Vitya, esta noche no— me miró sorprendido. –Esta noche es nuestra, hazme el amor, entra en mí, déjame tu marca, haz que sienta que soy tuyo por favor— rogué buscando sus labios.

No tuve que pedir más, mi enorme y bien formado ruso empezó a desvestirme demasiado despacio para mi desesperado corazón. Se tomó su tiempo en desatar el obi, en abrir y extender mi kimono para sacarme de ese enorme y pesado trozo de tela. Era de papá, lo usó cuando se casó con mi madre, solo tuve que entallarlo un poco porque ahora estoy delgado.

—Vitya— lo llamé cuando empezó a doblar mi kimono.

—Es hermoso, te ves tan amazing con él. Me quedé atónito cuando te vi llegar.

—Era una sorpresa, sé que amas lo tradicional. Déjalo ya y ven conmigo— lo jalé para volver a sentirlo.

—Mi amado esposo— murmuró. –Quiero hacerte mío— su boca buscó la mía, nos fundimos en un beso tan ardiente que mi trasero empezó a destilar en cuanto sus manos empezaron a amasarlo. Quería arrancarle la camisa y los pantalones, dejar expuesto su enorme miembro para que me seduzca con él. Mi Vitya sabe cómo volverme loco de placer...

Al sentir nuestras pieles poco a poco, mi cuerpo se calentó, esos roces ardientes, sus toques, su boca torturando mis pezones... pero lo hace tan suave, yo necesito que me haga vibrar.

—Vitya— gemí.

—¿Lyubov?— preguntó sobre mí restregando su miembro entre mis nalgas.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— dije lleno de placer.

—Lo que quieras mi amor— mordió mi mandíbula.

—¿Hace cuánto no lo hacemos?— pregunté. –No cuentes lo de Rusia porque aún no lo recuerdo— me removí logrando un jadeo de su parte.

—Creo... creo que ocho años, mi vida.

—Entonces date prisa— lo amenacé atrayendo su rostro. –Llevamos una hora en preámbulos, si te atreves a ser romántico voy a violarte. Te necesito ya dentro de mí y no te atrevas a ser suavecito... Vitya— gemí desesperado. –Vitya, fóllame por favor— pedí moviendo mis caderas en círculos.

—No quiero lastimarte, Yuuri... tengo que prepararte.

—No me lastimarás... dame todo lo que tengas de una vez, necesito sentirte, estoy listo, Vitya, dame todo— pedí.

—Como usted mande, mi omega— lo escuché gruñir. Luego de volver a posicionarse Viktor tomó impulso y me llenó de golpe, no pude evitar soltar el aire contenido, me hizo recordar la forma en que me follaba esas noches cuando estábamos muy excitados. Había arremetido tan rápido y tan fuerte que logró arrancarme algunas lágrimas de placer al sentir aquel punto dentro de mí que me descontrolaba. Con una mano en mi miembro y la otra sosteniendo su peso empezó a embestirme tan duro que pude sentir que chocaba con el cabecero de la cama pero poco me importaba.

Mi cuerpo se había desatado, sin pudor y sin vergüenza solo gemía pidiendo más, mis piernas temblorosas estaban rodeando su cuello mientras mi ruso, empujaba con fuerza impulsándose, sus testículos golpeaban deliciosamente. Pude sentir su nudo empezando a formarse.

—¡Vitya! ¡Más Vitya! ¡Más!— gemí.

Viktor jadeaba, sus ojos salvajes me miraban con hambre, bajó mis piernas y juntó su pecho al mío. Sus labios y lengua atraparon los míos para seguir con duras embestidas, mientras que su mano no dejaba de masturbar mi miembro.

Lancé un fuerte grito cuando estaba a punto de correrme pero él se detuvo.

—Aún no— dijo con voz de alfa. Mis sentidos se detuvieron de inmediato. Salió de mí y me volteó de un solo movimiento, quedé con la cara hacia las almohadas y levantó mi trasero para volver a clavarse en él. Así me gusta, fuerte, duro, que tome el mando como el macho alfa que es y me domine. Pude sentir su nudo entrando en mí con un leve dolor, mis gritos se hicieron más fuertes, mi cuerpo ya no tenía control todo se concentraba en el lugar que mi esposo golpeaba sin piedad.

Estallé en el momento en el que sentí sus dientes en mi cuello. La mordida fue tan deliciosamente dolorosa que mojé su mano y las sábanas sin importarme nada más que aquellas sensaciones. Nos quedamos unidos y pegados, su miembro vibraba soltando su esencia dentro de mí, mientras lamía en el área de la mordida y me susurraba palabras de amor.

El nudo nos mantuvo unidos un buen rato, me sentí tan a gusto que me quedé quieto, escuchando sus murmullos románticos en su idioma, sintiendo sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, su lengua curando mi herida. Cuando pudimos separarnos, me acunó en su pecho, nos tapó con la cobija y poco a poco sin importarnos nada más fuimos quedándonos dormidos mientras nos mirábamos y nos decíamos cuanto nos amamos.

El despertar fue delicioso, estaba envuelto en sus brazos, caliente, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Este es solo el inicio, me repetía una y otra vez. Ya soy su esposo, soy su omega, me ha marcado y se quedará conmigo para siempre.

Moví mi cuello, dolía un poco pero me recordaba la noche salvaje que tuvimos y eso solo hacía que me humedezca. Sentí mucha necesidad de ir al baño y me escurrí entre sus brazos. Aproveché para lavarme y acabé en la ducha caliente frotando mi cuerpo. Me envolví en una mullida toalla blanca y volví al calor de su cuerpo. Unas horas más tarde volvimos a despertar, entre sonrisas y juegos pedimos el desayuno a la habitación y disfrutamos de una abundante y apetitosa comida.

Pero no pude evitar más aquella conversación que Viktor quería tener. Era lo justo, me entregué antes y estoy feliz de haber lo hecho.

—Empezaremos con un poco de historia— me sonrió. En eso soy muy bueno, no solo en la de mi país sino también en el de Viktor, amándolo tanto era imposible no interesarme por cada artículo o libro que encontrara sobre Rusia.

—Si profesor Nikiforov— le coqueteé logrando que me dé un pellizco en mi nalga derecha.

—Hace 100 años, el Zar de todas las Rusias, fue asesinado...

—Amor, sé mucho sobre la historia de tu tierra, luego de estar contigo ¿Crees que no me interesaría las leyendas e historias de tu pueblo?

—¿Sabes sobre la revolución?—preguntó escéptico.

—Sí. Sé sobre los campesinos que mataron a sus reyes. Morían de hambre, quizás fue por eso. Cuando se acumulan riquezas sucede que el pueblo cansado de ser explotado...

—Así que estás de parte de la revolución bolchevique— dijo riéndose.

—No. Sólo me pareció justo.

—¿Y la forma en que mataron a los emperadores?

—Perdóname pero Nicolás II se lo merecía, fue muy testarudo igual que Luis XVI...

—Así que tenemos a un cerdito historiador. Bueno pues, Nicolás II no fue el último Zar ruso.

—Lo sé. Lo leí en un blog sobre conspiraciones. Fue su hermano, Miguel ¿Verdad?

—Mikhail. Sí, fue él. Y tenía un heredero llamado George.

—Huyó a Francia y luego a los Alpes. Pero falleció allá y con él la dinastía Romanov, porque todos los hijos de Nicolás II fueron asesinados salvajemente ¿Verdad?— pregunté haciendo gala de mis altos estudios en historia rusa.

—No falleció en los Alpes suizos y sí tuvo descendencia— me miró muy serio.

—Pues debería estar en los libros de historia, si la línea no se detuvo, hay aún herederos al trono y no esa Anastasia de los cuentos de Disney— sonreí. –Claro que ya no hay trono pero me gustaría ver a un descendiente Romanov vivo— dije imaginando a un ruso enorme con esas vestimentas tan pomposas de los Zares.

—Lo... lo estás viendo, Yuuri— me dijo nervioso. –George Romanov era mi tatarabuelo, se refugió en Suiza, en la hacienda de los Giacometti, luego cambió su apellido en Francia por el de Nikiforov para darle una oportunidad a sus hijos de sobrevivir— me quedé mudo escuchándolo hablar.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Romanov? ¿Descendiente de los Zares de Rusia? ¿El heredero al trono? Si es que hubiera trono claro está...

—Vitya, no bromees— dije muy asustado.

—No bromeo Yuuri. Soy Viktor Romanov, zarevich o príncipe de Rusia, heredero por línea de sangre. Legalmente, Viktor Sergeievich Nikiforov, conde Brasov...

—Espera, espera...— lo detuve. —¿Legalmente eres un conde? ¿Tienes un título?— pregunté asustado.

—Sí. No es ruso, es un título nobiliario Rumano por parte de mi tátara tátara abuela. Y ahora tú también lo tienes— acarició mis cabellos. Tuve que sentarme en el borde de la cama para no caerme de la impresión.

—Debimos haber hablado primero— dije tomando bocanadas de aire que no alcanzaban a oxigenarme correctamente. —¿Ese es tu secreto? ¿Posees sangre real de los Zares rusos?— casi grité al preguntar.

—Soy el heredero en línea directa, el siguiente en la línea de mando. Mi abuela es la que protege a los miembros del linaje así como los tesoros de la familia.

—¿Tesoros?

—No salimos de Rusia con las manos vacías. Mi tatarabuelo logró llevarse muchas escrituras de propiedades, joyas, relojes, docenas de huevos Fabergé, varias coronas originales, piedras preciosas, lingotes de oro, orfebrería, cuadros... lo que pudo cargar con él. Y todo ello está guardado en bóvedas suizas.

—El huevo que pusiste en nuestra habitación ¿Es original?— pregunté al recordar ese huevo con el que Evi juega.

—Lo es. Zafiros auténticos. Me lo dieron cuando cumplí quince años y juré seguir con la tradición de la familia.

—Nunca me dijiste nada... creí que eran rusos refugiados...

—No podía mi amor. Juré no revelar el secreto a quien no sea de mi linaje legítimo o mi familia por matrimonio.

—Y... ya nos casamos— dije sorprendido. Tengo tantas preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo es posible? —¡No puedes darle a Evi un huevo con zafiros! Es un tesoro, lo puede romper— dije porque se me hacía tan común verla jugar con su huevito sin saber que no era un juguete.

—También te di un reloj, uno que perteneció a la Emperatriz Alejandra. Claro que lo mandé a adaptar en Suiza para que no se viera tan... ruso. Grabé algunos mensajes dentro de él...— dijo con tristeza

— _Tu mihi in die et nocte, tu mihi dolores revelium, et_ — pronuncié con ganas de llorar. Estuve a punto de empeñar ese reloj cuando perdimos en onsen, iba a dejarlo en el banco para poder recuperar las aguas termales de papá. Hasta que el anticuario me dijo que tenía algunos caracteres en latín grabados. No pude darlo en prenda, me lo llevé conmigo de regreso y por semanas con varios lentes de aumento y lámparas logré descifrar todos aquellos mensajes en código y traducirlos a mi idioma. _–"Tú eres mi día y mi noche, eres mi dolor y mi único alivio"_ — le dije logrando sacar una sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Lograste descifrarlo!— me abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Era de una emperatriz? ¡Ese reloj valía más que el onsen! Casi lo vendo para conservar el negocio de la familia pero no pude— sollocé. –Era una de las pocas cosas que me dejaste, no pude empeñarlo ni venderlo— me abrazó limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Debiste haberlo hecho Yuuri— me miró con esos profundos y hermosos ojos azules. –Debiste sacrificar eso para conservar tu herencia familiar. Yo sé cuánto trabajaron tus padres por recuperar las aguas termales, era es sueño de Toshiya...

—Pero no el mío. No sabes cuantas veces me arrepentí de haberte dicho que no podía ir contigo porque tenía que quedarme a ayudarlos en el onsen. Yo lo hubiera dejado todo... pero creí que te estaba ayudando, pensé que al negarme tú aceptarías esa beca y podrías tener una mejor educación que aquí en Japón.

—¡Oh Yuuri!— me abrazó con fuerza. –¡Mi Yuuri!

—No me cambies el tema— dije cuando me sentí mejor y no tan abrumado por las emociones. –Eres un Romanov, un heredero perdido de los Zares rusos, con tesoros y todas esas cosas ¡Debe perseguirte mucha gente!— dije pensando en esos espías que solían buscar herederos, o quizás miré muchas películas de conspiraciones.

—Aún lo hacen. Cuando volví de Rusia a buscarte me encontraron dos de ellos y me dispararon.

—¿Qué?— grité asustado.

—Bebushka, mi abuela, paga un cupo a la bratva para que nos dejen en paz pero hay otros, los que eran miembros de la KGB, el servicio de inteligencia de la desaparecida Unión Soviética, que aún nos siguen el rastro. Toda mi vida he vivido sobreprotegido, nunca fui a una escuela hasta que llegué a Japón, nunca tuve una vida normal hasta que viví en Hasetsu. Es por eso que amo tanto este lugar. Aquí te conocí, aquí fui yo mismo, este es mi hogar— me sonrió.

—Vitya...— susurré mientras me daba cuenta de algo importante. –Evi... Evgenia ¿Qué papel tiene en todo esto?— pregunté con miedo pensando en nuestra cachorrita.

—Ella es mi heredera, mi primogénita y será la que me sustituya algún día. Apenas podamos, iremos al consulado a legalizar nuestro matrimonio y a legitimar a nuestra hija.

Me senté otra vez, su padre no bromeaba cuando la llamaba "princesa" todo el tiempo. Pensé que era algo normal, no que llevara una verdad oculta.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando su abuela sepa de nosotros? ¿Y si se da cuenta que no soy lo suficiente para su nieto? Evi es su sangre y es tan parecida a su Viktor que nadie dudará de su linaje... ¿Pero yo? No tengo nada que hacer al lado de Vitya. Pensé que con mi amor era suficiente, ahora me parece tan poco lo que puedo darle. Y sin embargo no quiero dejarlo, es mi vida, lo amo y sé que él me ama igual o más que yo. ¡Estamos casados! Enlazados...

—No cambia nada lo que siento por ti— me abrazó por detrás.

—Lo sé pero si me asusta— lo miré. –Vitya... ¿No podías ser mafioso? ¿Tenías que ser un Zar ruso?— pregunté intentando bromear.

—Lo lamento cerdito mío, ya no soy solo yo. Ahora tú eres un Romanov también, seguiremos llevando el apellido Nikiforov porque es menos obvio. Pero acostúmbrate porque cuando salgamos de Japón serás tratado como un miembro de la nobleza europea. Ahora eres Yuuri Nikiforov, Conde Brasov y debes saber lo que eso conlleva.

— ¿Debo usar una coronita?— pregunté logrando que mi alfa me empuje a la cama para besarme.

—Solo cuando yo te lo pida— subió sobre mí para seguir gozando de nuestra luna de miel.


	100. EL DEBER ME LLAMA

## EL DEBER ME LLAMA

**VIKTOR POV**

Desperté porque mi celular no dejaba de sonar, mi hermoso omega estaba a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente cuando recibí la llamada de Yakov.

—Viktor, reportaje. Has evadido tres de mis llamadas y como ignores esta, me tendrás en tu puerta mañana mismo— escuché su voz áspera.

—Si llamaras en un horario adecuado quizás contestaría a tiempo— dije fingiendo sueño aunque estaba asustado.

—Los cambios de horario nunca han sido problema. Tu abuela está en San Petersburgo desde hace dos días, no estás allí y tu padre no ha llegado tampoco.

—Estaré pronto, por favor necesito unos días más...

—Tuviste semanas para presentar excusas, tu tiempo ya caducó.

—El viernes puedo estar allá por la noche— dije intentando ganar tiempo.

—Si el sábado a primera hora no estás en el despacho de tu abuela, yo mismo iré a Japón a buscarte— amenazó antes de colgar. Eso quiere decir que tenemos poco tiempo y que Yakov no está en Rusia.

Debo viajar con mi familia, no puedo presentarme yo sólo porque babushka querrá ver a su bisnieta y conocer a mi omega. Solo espero que ame a mi Yuuri y vea lo precioso que es.

Mientras acaricio sus cabellos oscuros, se remueve llamándome. ¿Qué tiene Yuuri? Siempre me lo he preguntado. ¿Por qué me siento atraído a él como si fuera un imán? A su lado me siento feliz, así el mundo se esté derrumbando, me hace sentirme completo, incluso sin nuestra cachorrita, estando juntos siento que podemos con todo, que somos una unidad.

A veces lo miro y sé que haría cualquier cosa por él, lo que me pidiera, le daría lo que él quisiera, cualquier cosa material, autos, casas, joyas... pero sé que a él esas cosas no le interesan, que me ama a mí, incluso sé que si no tuviera dónde vivir y pasara necesidades, él no me abandonaría.

—Vitya— llamó removiéndose.

Y también me sorprende la forma en que su voz me seduce, siento que mi cuerpo responde a su llamado, a sus gestos, a sus movimientos. Me quedo mirándolo absorto cuando estamos juntos, esperando a que me diga algo o me pida que le haga el amor. A veces solo tiene que rozarme para saltarle encima. No sé cuánto durará esto, siempre me lo pregunté de adolescentes, mi deseo por Yuuri nunca disminuía a pesar de compartir noches o tardes enteras enredados. No puedo evitar sentir que quiero abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos, hundirme en él y no salir de su cuerpo...

—Amor— besé su mejilla. –Mi cerdito, tengo que decirte algo— le pedí.

—¿Pasó algo?— se levantó de pronto. —¿Evi está bien?— preguntó tallando su ojitos.

—Si amor... ella está bien. Es mi abuela. Ha llegado a Rusia y solicita mi presencia, evadí sus llamadas dos veces y ahora...

—¿No le contestaste? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descortés?

—No podía, amor. Estábamos a punto de casarnos, preferí no decir nada a tener que mentir.

—Esas cosas no se hacen— me miró con el ceño fruncido. –Tengo hambre— dijo frotándose la pancita.

—¿Pido el desayuno? ¿Quieres algo especial?

—Algo rápido Vitya, debemos irnos, sé que tenías planes para hoy y apenas hemos salido de la habitación pero debemos regresar.

—Hay que prepararnos cariño, es tiempo de que conozcas a mi babushka.

—Lo sé, me sigue dando miedo pero por Evi tengo que ser fuerte— contestó buscando mi calor.

—Sé que no será fácil pero estaremos juntos pase lo que pase.

—Pase lo que pase... Pero primero el desayuno— lloriqueó frotando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Me reí mucho antes de pedir que nos trajeran el mejor desayuno que tuvieran, Yuuri hambriento es muy chistoso. Hicimos el equipaje, aunque apenas usamos nuestra ropa, nos fueron más útiles las batas de hotel. Regresamos planeando cuál sería nuestro siguiente paso. Debemos comprar los pasajes, hoy mismo debo llevarlos al consulado para hacer los trámites de filiaciones de familia. Mañana tenemos que ir de compras porque el clima en San Petersburgo no es como aquí. Aunque mi cerdito se niegue gastaremos una escandalosa cantidad de dinero en un ajuar digno de él y mi hija para poder presentarnos con mi babushka y la familia.

—Todo lo que quieras pero nada de pieles por favor— pidió muy decidido. Le sonreí, claro que sé que mi puerquito no usa pieles legítimas, yo mismo las evito a menos que sea un regalo expreso de mi abuela. Ella es mayor y hacerle cambiar de opinión es muy difícil, más si no vivo con ella.

—Vamos por Evgenia a terminar con los trámites y después los llevaré a Fukuoka de compras— le sonreí causando que mi cerdito me lanzara un suspiro resignado.

Luego de un par de horas en el consulado, regresamos para descansar un poco. Nuestra hija tenía algo de fiebre, la revisé preocupado pero aparentemente había cogido algún virus, solo debía dejar que pase un poco de tiempo para diagnosticar correctamente.

—No vamos a salir a comprar ropa si Evi está mal— se opuso Yuuri.

—Amor, los pasajes son para el jueves por la noche...

—¿Vamos a viajar así? ¿Y si Evi se pone peor?

—Cielo, soy médico, no creo que sea nada grave...

—¿Y si lo es?— la sostuvo entre sus brazos acunándola.

—Ya dejen de preocuparse, solo es un diente— dijo Toshiya que estaba en la cocina, había venido a almorzar.

—Es cierto, por eso se chupa tanto los dedos y babea— dije sonriendo. He visto tantos niños con los mismos síntomas y no pude darme cuenta en mi propia hija.

—Creo que por hoy nos quedamos en casa— me pidió Yuuri y no pude negarme.

Mis padres ya habían viajado, papá me llamó del aeropuerto a mediodía, les dije que no revelaran nada, que yo sería quien hablaría con babushka primero sobre mi situación y luego haría las presentaciones respectivas. Estoy preparado para todo, incluso para la negativa de mi abuela, sé que cuando papá le contó que mamá estaba embarazada, abuela no reaccionó bien.

Por la noche Evgenia lloró un poco pero se quedó dormida. Aprovechamos para estar juntos y conversar sobre lo que se nos venía ahora en Rusia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allá?— preguntó mi lindo omega.

—No lo sé, no puedo decirte con seguridad mi amor.

—Depende de si tu abuela me acepta ¿Verdad?

—Estoy seguro que los aceptará.

—No me refiero a Evi ¿A ella quién podría decirle que no? Solo mírala, es tu viva imagen, sé que tu abuela no tendrá reparos en hacerle un espacio en su corazón...

—Entiendo y comparto tu ansiedad— lo abracé. –También me siento en suspenso sobre lo que diga de ti pero estoy preparado para ello.

—¿Para las dos opciones?

—Si, no te lo voy a negar.

—¿Si te deshereda? ¿Si te dice que no quiere que sigas casado con un omega como yo?

—Ella no me pedirá que te abandone.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro. Con mi padre no fue tan distinto. Ellos estaban enlazados y mi madre embarazada aunque no casados.

—¿Por qué no aceptó a tu madre? Nunca lo entendí.

—Por su familia. Los Plisetsky son una antigua familia de cosacos, los que se encargaban de proteger a los zares...

—¿Entonces? ¿No la aceptó por no ser de tu rango?

—No es eso. Cuando empezó la revolución, muchos cosacos compartían algunas ideas de los revolucionarios y querían... "negociar" la paz. Así es que muchos de ellos entregaron a mi familia a los revolucionarios con la idea de poder llegar a un acuerdo. Cuando debían protegernos, nos traicionaron.

—Pero eso no lo hizo tu madre...

—Lo sé. Han pasado muchos años desde aquello pero las familias siguen la tradición, mamá es de estirpe cosaca pero su familia fue traidora para la mía. Abuela no pondría a la cabeza a alguien como ella...

—Una traidora... Viktor, suena horrible...

—Lo sé. Mamá me crio, me enseñó las tradiciones cosacas, me gustaban mucho sus cuentos y canciones pero fue papá quien no me dejó olvidar de dónde venimos. Ya no tenemos un imperio, lo sé, pero debemos proteger lo que queda y la sangre real, el linaje no debe ser roto.

—Te conozco, no creo que lo aceptaras tan fácil— con una sola mirada derrumbó mi careta de seguridad.

—No fue fácil, yo siempre me sentí especial por mis orígenes, claro que no sabía qué tan cerca estaba de los Romanov hasta que cumplí 15 años. Cuando me enteré que somos nosotros, entendí porque me mantuvieron oculto y a salvo toda mi vida. Pero...

—Pero...

—Yo juré seguir el linaje, hacerme cargo de la familia. Y durante un buen tiempo mantuve eso, incluso acá en Japón cuando soñaba con casarme contigo...

—¿Nunca tuviste miedo que tu abuela me rechazara?

—Lo tuve pero hablé con ella y... aceptó que te lleve a Rusia— mi adorable cerdito casi escupe el café que estaba bebiendo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Le hablé de ti, le pedí que te acepte y me dijo que podía llevarte conmigo de vuelta a Rusia y si nuestro amor superaba algunas cosas nos daría su bendición para casarnos.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?— preguntó desesperado.

—Iba de camino a decírtelo la tarde aquella... cuando Minami te besó.

—¡No me lo creo! Pero... pudimos...— dejó su taza y se dejó caer en el sofá, a mis brazos. Lo abracé porque sus ojos se habían humedecido. –Pudimos evitarnos años de sufrimiento innecesario... ¡Vitya!— me abrazó muy fuerte. –Mamá me lo dijo... cuando te fuiste. Se lo conté...— empezó a hablar tan rápido y entrecortado, está muy ansioso. —...le dije que pensaste que te había sido infiel y ella me dijo que volverías, que si realmente estábamos unidos, regresarías por mí.

—Lo hice, regresé a Japón unos días después pero no pude llegar aquí— suspiré intentando calmarlo.

—Ella decía que si éramos destinados... que si nuestro camino estaba señalado, de alguna forma volveríamos a encontrarnos, algo iba a pasar, todo se movería a nuestro alrededor para darnos otra oportunidad...

—Tenía razón.

—Pero yo no le creí, no volviste, te esperé día tras día. Dos años después, ella me sugirió que saliera con Kenjirou o con otra persona solo para probarme a mí mismo si es posible dejar de sufrir por ti, que tal vez lograría un poco de tranquilidad o una felicidad más pequeña pero que intentara volver a sonreír. Fue mucho peor porque me di cuenta que no era posible. El día que ella murió, hablamos un poco al respecto, me dijo que si no regresabas yo podría ir en tu búsqueda, que cuando regrese de su curso hablaría con papá para poder viajar a Rusia...

—¿Ibas a ir con ella? Tuve un sueño, en ese tiempo estaba en Cuba, me fui con unos médicos para hacer campañas y... te vi. Estabas en ese auto, era una minivan color plateado...

—¡Yo estaba con ella! Iba a acompañarla a Nagasaki pero me avisaron que había examen al día siguiente. Entonces me bajé a la salida de Hasetsu y regresé para estudiar, era una materia difícil para mí. Horas después nos dieron la noticia— sollozó.

—Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento mucho— lo acuné entre mis brazos.

—Aún me duele haberla perdido pero sé que lo que más quería era verme feliz... y ahora lo soy— me sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas. —¡Soy muy feliz Vitya!

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, abrazados, mirándonos, abriendo nuestros corazones, recuperando el tiempo que perdimos al estar lejos. Ya no me cabe duda que debemos estar juntos, que somos una unidad, que es nuestro destino estar juntos.

Nos despertó el llanto de Evgenia, mi cuerpo reaccionó en automático, en segundos estuve a su lado. La fiebre había subido, era su diente pero necesitaba medicación. Me quedé con ella un par de horas hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida, le pedí a mi cerdito que siguiera durmiendo porque él necesitaba descansar, estos días hemos estado teniendo mucho sexo y debe recuperar fuerzas.

Al amanecer mi Yuuri otra vez se remueve para mí. Es tan delicioso sentir sus nalgas restregando mi erección, me enloquece. Le susurro que guarde silencio, tenemos a nuestra hija a unos metros, su padre está a dos habitaciones de la nuestra y él es tan gritón. Lo acomodo para poder morder su cuello y parte de su espalda, mis manos van a su pezón y la otra a su miembro, aprovecho lo húmedo que está para clavarme en él con fuerza. Sé que le gusta que lo llene por completo y me mueva fuerte.

Sus gemidos ahogados me desesperan, no hago más que empujar, succionar y masturbarlo para tenerlo pidiendo más, sé que amanecer cada día así será una vida que amaré vivir.

Pronto mi mano se humedece y aprovecho para vaciarme dentro de él, sin dejar de susurrar su nombre y lo mucho que lo amo. 

No tardamos en levantarnos para tomar una ducha juntos, me voy a preparar el desayuno para todos pues Toshiya siempre sale temprano a trabajar.

—Gracias Viktor, ya me había acostumbrado a desayunar fuera de la estación pero comer en casa es otra cosa. Te salen muy bien los tamagoyaqui— me dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

—Si no es el fútbol es la comida— escuché a Yuuri a mis espaldas. –Tú realmente querías que te acepte ¿verdad?— me molestó mientras se robaba un trozo grande de tortilla japonesa.

—Ladronzuelo, ven aquí— lo perseguí, corrimos descalzos en bata hasta al sofá de la sala. Lo tumbé contra el sofá para morder su tamagoyaki.

—¡No te metas con mi comida!— reía mi cerdito muerto de risa.

—Te amo Yuuri Katsuki— aproveché para besarlo cuando se acabó la tortilla, él me abrazó y seguimos así un buen rato, disfrutando de estar juntos, de tenernos el uno al otro.

—Amor, casi no hay nada en la despensa, tenemos que ir por algunas cosas— me hizo ver.

—Evgenia ya no tiene fiebre, podemos llevarla en el cochecito si gustas.

—Está bien pero no quiero ir al centro, mejor vamos al mercado que está por el lago.

—Mi auto no puede entrar hasta el mercado— dije recordando el lugar. Son un conjunto de casas construidas tan cerca que los autos no entran, menos mi camioneta.

—Pues vamos con el carro y continuamos pie, no es muy lejos ¿Acaso su alteza no puede ir a comprar a un mercadito de pueblo?— se burló de mí, haciéndome recordar mi origen. No es la primera broma que me juega, me gusta mucho escucharlo burlarse de nuestra "realeza" porque aunque no se dé cuenta, ahora él es parte de esto. Es mi esposo, mi familia.

—Pues vamos su majestad— me inclino para dejarlo salir primero a la calle.

Cuando ya no podemos pasar, dejamos el auto, saco el cochecito al que adhiero la silla de Evgenia que sigue dormida. Caminamos conversando tranquilamente, al llegar al lugar la gente se nos queda mirando pero esto no nos incomoda para nada, estamos casados, por mi llevaría un enorme cartel para que todos lo supieran.

—Esos daikons están frescos— me dice señalando unos nabos.

—Pero mañana nos vamos de viaje así que no creo que podamos hacer encurtidos— le recordé.

—Es cierto, solo llevemos para cocinar hoy y dejarle algunas cosas a papá.

Mientras Yuuri va llenado el carrito que ha traído, veo que la gente nos mira, algunos con curiosidad, una señora mayor señala nuestros anillos y sonríe. Levanto mi mano para que lo vea mejor y asiento. Entonces todos parecen contentos, a donde vamos somos felicitados.

—Gracias— responde Yuuri a una u otra persona. Ellos lo conocen desde hace tiempo, los recuerdo, a veces veníamos aquí en los festivales. Siempre nos miraban con curiosidad, imagino que debemos llamar la atención, no somos una pareja común.

—Que gente tan agradable— le susurro al oído a mi lindo omega. Aun camina lento, por ratos empuja el carrito de Evgenia porque sus piernas se cansan.

—Son muy chismosos— me contesta sin dejar de sonreír. –Ya saben que nos casamos y si vieran a Evi no tendrían duda que somos una familia muy feliz. Pero no voy a sacarla del coche solo para satisfacer sus dudas, regresemos a casa, ya me cansé— dice fatigado.

Llegamos cuando nuestra hija empieza a llorar, su fiebre ha bajado pero sigue incómoda por el diente, va a estar así varios días, solo espero que el viaje a Rusia no la incomode tanto.

—Dale un poco de leche, voy a acomodar las cosas en la cocina— beso a mi omega dejándolo con nuestra cachorrita pero siento que llaman a la puerta.

— ¿Quién será?— lo escucho murmurar.

—Yo voy— digo sonriendo, quizás sea el nugget con kétchup, no lo he visto desde que volvimos, o tal vez alguno de los amigos omegas de mi Yuuri. Miro mi atuendo, voy casual, sin zapatos pero con una yukata presentable. Es cómoda para estar en casa.

Pero al abrir mi sonrisa se congela... es mi abuela quien está parada del otro lado de la puerta mirándome muy enfadada, detrás de ella vienen Yakov, el tío Gearous, otros dos guardaespaldas y al pie de la impresionante limusina, está el chofer rumano que siempre la moviliza.

¡No puede ser!


	101. De tu mano todo es posible

## DE TU MANO TODO ES POSIBLE

**YUURI POV**

Viajar a Rusia no estaba en mis planes próximos, sin embargo no puedo oponerme, luego de saber la verdad, el papel que juega mi Viktor en su familia, yo tengo el deber de apoyarlo y seguirlo a donde sea que tenga que ir.

Pero me sigue dando mucho miedo.

No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar su abuela, espero que Vitya hable con ella primero para que podamos conocerla tranquilamente, sé que a Evi va a amarla en cuanto la vea... lo que sienta por mi será algo distinto. Sé que no soy lo que espera para su nieto, quizás preferiría una omega mujer como la mayoría de la gente o alguien de noble cuna como he leído en esas revistas de la realeza europea.

Lo bueno es que no tienen un reino vigente sería una tortura vivir perseguido por los paparazzis, haciendo énfasis en mi orígen pobre y común además estoy seguro que venderían por miles de dólares mis viejas fotografías de niño y adolescente mostrando mis lonjas. El mundo no me perdonarían mi gordura. Sonrío al pensar que aun así, valdría la pena pasar todas esas molestias por tener a Viktor en mi cama.

No me lo puedo creer todavía... veo mi anillo y sonrío como tonto. Soy su omega, su esposo, duermo con él. Le pertenezco...

Regresamos del mercado, quiero cocinar katsudon antes de irnos de viaje ya que no sabemos cuándo volveremos.

—Yo abro— me dijo mi alfa sonriendo, no se ha dado cuenta que está todo despeinado. Debe ser Guang Hong, iba a visitarme para contarme algo importante. Salí detrás de Viktor pero me detuve al escuchar los gritos.

—¡Viktor Sergeievich Nikiforov! – mi alma se congeló en ese momento. Me sostuve de la pared más cercana. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Deberías estar en Rusia! He venido a llevarte conmigo por la razón o por la fuerza...

—Babushka... Bienvenida, pasa por favor— mi Vitya parecía muy sorprendido, su voz tembló.

—No voy a entrar a una casa que no sea la tuya. Nos vamos en este momento ¡Dimitri! ¡Stefan!— llamó, imagino a más gente que ha traído con ella. Apenas alcancé a ver las piernas de un hombre. 

¡Se va a llevar a Viktor! No puedo dejar que se lo lleven, nadie va a arrebatármelo pero tampoco tengo la fuerza para detenerlos... a menos. Hay alguien que puede hacerla cambiar de opinión...

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, Evi estaba sentada en su cuna mordiendo y terminando de romper su mini gimnasio. ¿Por qué siempre rompe todo?

 _Es tiempo de trabajar mi chiquita, papá necesita nuestra ayuda,_ le dije sacándola de su cuna. Cada día pesa más pero sé que puedo llegar con ella en brazos a la puerta principal.

—¡No voy a ir de esta manera!— escuché hablar fuerte a Viktor. –¡Primero tienes que escucharme!

—Ya escuché suficiente a esa muchachita que embarazaste y echaste de tu lado ¿Qué clase de alfa eres? ¡La vergüenza que he pasado por tu culpa! ¿Te habías comprometido sin avisarme? ¡Has abandonado a una mujer encinta! ¡Voy a desheredarte y nadie recordará...!— gritaba en inglés y en ruso.

—Buenos días señora— saludé con miedo. Uno de sus hombres tenía a Viktor de un brazo pero lo soltó en cuanto me vio. Todos se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos. –Le presento a su bisnieta— tuve temor pero confiando en mi instinto puse a Evi en brazos de su bisabuela.

—Ella es Evgenia Nikiforova— escuché decir a Viktor. –Es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, en esta casa.

La abuela se quedó callada sosteniendo a mi hija, estaba muy seria, la observaba incrédula con el semblante adusto. Sus ojos tan azules como los de Viktor estaban clavados en Evi.

¿Por qué vino hasta aquí? ¿Qué cosas le estaba gritando a Viktor? ¿Abandonó a una mujer encinta? ¡Anya! ¡Esa bruja mentirosa ha ido con ella! Viktor no debió evadir las llamadas de Yakov...

Nuestra pequeña estornudó muy fuerte causando las sonrisas de los demás hombres y la de su bisabuela.

—Se va a resfriar, será mejor que pasemos. Yakov, Gearous, esperen en el auto— ordenó mientras acunaba a la bebita contra su pecho. –Es muy hermosa— fueron las primeras palabras que me dedicó. –Es idéntica a Vitya cuando nació— sonrió levemente cuando mi cachorrita empezó a balbucear.

Viktor cerró la puerta y caminamos hacia el centro de la sala.

—Abuela, él es mi Yuuri, mi omega... mi esposo— me presentó con ella.

—¿Esposo? ¿Te casaste sin avisarme?— volvió a enfadarse. –Apenas puedo sentirlo— me olisqueó.

—Son los supresores japoneses— le sonrió mi Vitya mirándome para darme valor.

—Estos amarillos son tan limpios, creí que había perdido mi olfato en cuando llegué— se quejó. Sin embargo yo sí puedo sentirla, por encima de su penetrante fragancia de perfume costoso están sus feromonas de alfa molesta.

—Sí, me casé, registré a mi hija en el consulado y reconocí a mi omega. Mi Yuuri lleva ahora mi apellido— le dijo invitándola a sentarse y recuperando a Evi de los brazos de su abuela. Ella no quiso sentarse, decidió inspeccionarme primero. Me sentí intimidado, mis mejillas me ardían al sentir su mirada sobre mí.

—Es muy hermoso ¿Es el omega de quien me hablaste hace años? ¿Por el que casi te matan?— le preguntó en ruso, por suerte lo entiendo bien aunque no sé pronunciarlo correctamente.

—Es mi Yuuri— Viktor me atrajo para abrazarme.

—¿Y la otra omega? ¿La que te acusa de haberla abandonado? Regresé a Rusia luego de algunos años solo para encontrarme a una muchachita muy mal vestida en el aeropuerto clamando mi ayuda. Dice que era tu prometida y la echaste de tu lado, ahora su familia la ha repudiado porque no está casada y no encuentra trabajo ¿Es cierto eso?

—¡No!— dijo Viktor tajante. –Lo único cierto es que era mi prometida, sí, no lo niego. Pero el hijo que espera puede no ser mío...

—¿Entonces sí puede ser tuyo? ¿La abandonaste?

—Es una mujer perversa y manipuladora— contestó Viktor molesto. –No sé con qué mentiras fue a buscarte pero no es una mujer que no tenga recursos, es médico como yo, bueno eso nos hizo creer, por culpa de ella fui echado del hospital, casi muero, mi omega sufrió en su embarazo y ha enredado a todo mundo con sus mentiras...

—Espera, espera... ¿Intentó matarte?— le preguntó.

—Sí, se molestó al saber que tenía una hija...

—Tú eres el heredero, si alguien atenta contra tu vida, las cosas cambian— sacó su celular para hablar con alguien, luego me miró. –Iuuuri ¿verdad?— me dijo en un mal japonés.

—Sí señora, Katsuki Yuuri— me presenté en el mejor inglés que pude.

—¿Y tus padres? Tengo entendido que los japoneses tienen matrimonios concertados ¿Cómo te dejaron casarte con un ruso?

—Mi familia no piensa así— dije pausadamente. –Ahora solo tengo padre, mi madre falleció pero si conoció a Viktor hace años. Ella estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

—¿Entonces volvieron apenas él llegó? No me explico cómo es que la niña es tan grande, no hace ni un año que me dijiste que ibas a venir a Japón y ya tienen una hija de... ¿seis meses?

—Yo soy el responsable— confesé mirando de reojo a mi alfa. –Fui yo quien fue a San Petersburgo a buscar a Vitya, meses antes que él viniera a trabajar aquí.

—Entonces esto ya tiene tiempo ¿No me explico que papel juega la otra omega aquí?

—Yo te voy a explicar babushka...— Viktor tomó aire y empezó a contarle las cosas tal y como fueron, mi cachorrita curiosa, intentaba tomar los vistosos collares de su bisabuela, se estiraba y removía para poder llegar a ellos. Le llamaba la atención el resplandor de los... ¿Diamantes? Con una enorme sonrisa su bisabuela se quitó uno de ellos y se lo colocó en su pequeño cuello, mi cachorrita sonrió en agradecimiento. Viktor dejó de hablar al ver aquello.

—¿Te gustan las joyas pequeña zarevna?— bromeó la anciana. –Eres de las mías, un día te voy a llevar a conocer todas las joyas a las que tienes derecho... y a las que no, también. Quédate con este collar, son sólo topacios rosas, puedes jugar con ellos— acarició su cabello plateado suspirando. –Tu omega sabe la verdad supongo— nos miró primero a Viktor y luego a mí.

—Lo sabe— confirmó mi alfa. –Amo a Yuuri más que a mi vida, espero que nos des tu bendición abuela y si no es posible, me releves de mi responsabilidad. No voy a dejar a mi omega ni a mi hija.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza al sentir los penetrantes ojos azules taladrándome.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— me preguntó. —¿Aceptarás a un hombre sin fortuna?— me preguntó.

—Acepté a Viktor, lo demás no me importa— dije decidido.

—¿No te importa que por ti pierda a su familia, su legado y sus derechos?

—Yo soy su familia, no podemos ser felices el uno sin el otro— contesté recordando cómo es vivir sin él.

—Hay algo que nos une a Yuuri y a mí, abuela. Es más fuerte que cualquier otro lazo que haya sentido. Con gusto renunciaré a mi herencia... y hasta mi apellido si así lo quieres. Pero no volveré a vivir sin mi omega...

—Lo sé. Te he observado en estos años y nunca vi en tu rostro una sonrisa más genuina que la que tenías cuando me abriste la puerta. Eres feliz, tienes a tu tan querido omega y al fruto de su amor. No puedo pedirte que los dejes para cumplir con tu deber. Pero... así como tu padre, vas a tener que responder por tus faltas y serás sometido a un proceso familiar. Debes limpiar tu nombre, Viktor. Debes venir a Rusia y responder a la querella que ha interpuesto esa omega, que fue tu prometida. Creo en ti, creo cada una de tus palabras pero también debes probarlo.

—Lo haré— respondió Vitya. –Tenemos pasajes para mañana, estábamos alistando nuestro viaje cuando llegaste.

—Entonces salimos mañana, tengo el avión de la familia en Nagasaki— se levantó para marcharse. –Coordina con Yakov si necesitas algo. Los espero temprano— volvió a acariciar a Evi, me dedicó un gesto de despedida y esperó a que Viktor le abra la puerta para salir. Fuera la estaban esperando su personal. Me quedé sorprendido al verla subir a aquella limusina negra.

—Creo que se me quitó el hambre— dije todavía asustado.

—A mí también— sentí el brazo de Viktor en mi hombro. Besó mi frente y entramos a casa.

El resto del día estuvimos buscando en Hasetsu ropa que pudiéramos usar en San Petersburgo, no había mucho de dónde escoger porque no era temporada pero algo encontramos.

—Es solo para el viaje, allá compraremos mejores abrigos— refunfuñaba mi alfa.

—Estoy seguro que podremos encontrar pieles de plástico de la mejor calidad— bromeé logrando un pellizco en la nalga. Vitya siempre hace eso cuando alguno de mis chistes no son de su agrado.

—Aún estoy molesto, no sé cómo Anya pudo dar con mi abuela. ¿Acaso nunca nos libraremos de ella?

—Vitya...— dudé en hablarle pero tome valor. —Todavía cabe la posibilidad que esté esperando un hijo tuyo— dije con algo de dolor.

—No lo creo. Las fechas no concuerdan, ese hijo es de Minami, yo no tuve nada que ver con ella desde que... desde aquel sueño... que no fue sueño. Cuando fuiste a Rusia, desde ese momento no volví a tocar a Anya y no tengo un solo recuerdo de la noche en que me drogó.

—Si pasó algo aquella noche, el bebé que espera puede ser tuyo. Si está allá reclamando sus derechos es porque está segura...

—Ella es una total mentira. Está obsesionada conmigo, me ha seguido por años, falsificó sus papeles, intentó dañarte. No Yuuri, yo ya no creo nada que venga de Anya Petrova y vamos a ir Rusia a limpiar mi nombre.

El viaje fue muy cómodo, Evgenia no lloró más que por hambre, su fiebre había cedido. Yo estaba aterrado, mirando por la ventana. Me despedí de papá muy triste pues no sabía cuándo volvería. Les llamé a mis amigos para avisarles, Guang me confesó por teléfono que estaba embarazado, que esa era la gran noticia que iba a decirme en persona, apenas tiene tres semanas. Su matrimonio es en poco más de un mes, quizás no pueda estar allí para ese momento.

—¿Quieres descansar amor?— preguntó Viktor. –Aún faltan cinco horas para llegar.

—Creo que dormiré un poco— dije sin ganas de bromear.

—Hay una pequeña habitación preparada para nosotros— me susurró al oído.

—¿Y nuestra cachorrita?— pregunté intentando parecer normal pero la forma como me lo dijo hizo que me olvidara de mis penas.

—Estoy seguro que babushka puede hacerse cargo por una hora, hay dos omegas en tripulación que pueden ayudarla. Ven conmigo— tomó mi mano y me llevó metros más allá. Entramos por una estrecha puerta a lo que era un pequeño dormitorio pequeño pero con una cama que se veía cómoda.

—¿Dormirás conmigo?— pregunté.

—¿Quieres dormir?— volvió a susurrar en mi cuello causando que me humedeciera.

—Sólo si me haces tuyo primero— contesté aferrándome a sus anchos hombros. Mi ruso no tardó en tomarme y atraerme a la cama. Se recostó, quitando sus ropas una a una mientras yo sobre él lo miraba deseoso.

—¿Quieres... quieres montar a tu alfa?— jadeó al invitarme a subir sobre él. Sentí sus dedos sobre mis ropas cuando empecé a besarlo y lo dejé continuar mientras me concentraba en succionar partes de su cuello que encontraba muy apetecibles. Cuando me di cuenta que había quedado completamente desnudo, eché a un lado la vergüenza para buscar la mejor posición.

—Aún no tengo mucha fuerza en las piernas— le sonreí con timidez.

—No lo necesitas cariño, yo voy a moverme tú solo disfrútalo. Vamos ábrete más mi amor, lyubov, déjame entrar en ti, cabálgame y olvídate de todo— tomó mis caderas acomodándome sobre su enorme miembro.

Despacio sentí como iba entrando en mí, logré ver a través de una ventana entreabierta, los rayos del sol se filtraban de color naranja, haciendo que todo se vea de color sepia. Era como vivir una antigua película erótica, una donde el alfa se retorcía debajo y empujaba haciéndome subir y bajar.

Apenas lo tuve dentro de mí, me dediqué a torturar mis pezones e intentar marcar el ritmo pues las embestidas de mi alfa eran fuertes. Con los ojos entrecerrados pude disfrutar de la extensión de mi esposo, me esforcé mucho para que no se me escape ningún grito, sentirlo así era demasiado para mi pobre cuerpo, golpeaba con maestría aquel lugar que me enloquece, me desespera y me hace sollozar de placer

—Vi... ¡Vitya!— lloriqueé cuando sentí que me iba a correr.

—Vente para mí bebé— lo escuché gruñir empujando su nudo dentro de mí. Me dejé caer sobre su pecho porque ya no soportaba más. Me abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de besar mis labios, se acomodó para estar semi sentado conmigo sobre él mientras se vaciaba en mi interior. –Te amo Yuuri, te amo tanto— susurraba en mi oído con su voz entrecortada pues las contracciones de su orgasmo lo dejan temblando.

—Te amo Vitya, eres mi vida— lo llené de pequeños besitos que lograron sacarle sonrisas mientras terminaba de correrse. –Date prisa amor, no quiero que tu abuela nos sorprenda así— solté una pequeña carcajada porque me di cuenta que acabamos de profanar su avión.

—Teníamos que hacerlo, he viajado algunas veces en los aviones privados de la familia y siempre me pregunté cómo se sentiría hacerlo en el aire— respondió dejando de temblar.

—Voy a contarte un par de chistes para apurarnos...— pude ver su rostro contraerse. Cuando tardamos en despegarnos lo hago reír hasta que su nudo sede ante tantas carcajadas. –Un omega le pregunta a su alfa luego de su noche de bodas "¿Con cuántos omegas has dormido?" Y él le responde muy serio. "Sólo contigo mi amor... con los demás omegas nunca me dio sueño"

Salimos de la cabina riendo a más no poder, con las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados. Viktor es bueno contando chistes, cuando yo empiezo él me sigue y así terminamos con dolor de panza.

—Muy bonito— nos sorprendió la voz de su abuela. –Estamos por llegar, ya siéntense y pórtense como dos adultos— nos reprendió. Tuve que morder mi lengua para no reír ante los gestos de Viktor en cuanto su abuela se volteó.

—Bienvenido a San Petersburgo, otra vez— sentí el brazo de mi esposo cuando aterrizamos. Estamos los tres juntos ahora, vamos a mantenernos unidos, pase lo que pase, así tengamos que enfrentar muchos problemas más.


	102. ¡ES MI ALFA!

## ¡ES MI ALFA!

**VIKTOR POV**

—No te comportas como un alfa serio— me recrimino babushka antes de bajar del avión. —Siempre fuiste muy maduro, incluso cuando eras niño. ¿Y ahora? Haciendo tus travesuras en mi avión, en mi privado...

—Solo soy un recién casado, loco de amor por su omega— respondí con una sonrisa. Abracé a mi abuela. —¿La babushka Yelena y tú nunca hicieron una locura de amor?

—¿Locura de amor? ¿Así le llamas a llevarte a tu omega para...?— se quedó pensando unos segundos. — Bueno de hecho una vez... En Samarcanda le malogramos la cosecha de repollos a mi suegra— sonrió

—¿Cómo?— pregunté muy curioso.

—Tenían una huerta donde cultivaban algunas verduras, Yelena y yo nos acomodamos para ver las estrellas y...— se quedó pensando con una sonrisa traviesa. Luego volvió en sí. —¡Ya deja esas cosas muchachito! Comportarte como el hombre alfa medico serio y responsable que debes ser— dijo echando ese recuerdo al olvido.

—No puedo babushka, lo siento— besé su mejilla, luego corrí para ayudar a Yuuri con nuestra traviesa cachorrita.

—Hace mucho frío— es lo primero que mi cerdito dijo al bajar. Entramos rápidamente en el auto y nos acomodamos muy juntos.

—No será por mucho tiempo, amor— lo abracé acomodando a nuestra pequeña en su portabebés a mi lado. –Estaremos bien, Yurio y Otabek tomaron nuestros pasajes, llegan mañana para ayudarnos.

—¿Y su spa?— preguntó.

—Yurio casi no trabajaba, cuando despertaste intentó volver a trabajar pero extrañaba mucho a Evi.

—Lo sé— mi omega me miró con tristeza. –Sé que él cuidaba de nuestra cachorrita y nunca le podré agradecer todo lo que hizo por ella.

—Él lo sabe, puedes decírselo cuando lleguen— besé su mano.

Fui mostrándole los principales lugares a medida que avanzábamos, babushka me dijo que nos quedaríamos en la casa de Petrogrado, hay un helipuerto pero Evgenia es muy pequeña y el ruido podría asustarla, decidimos ir en auto aunque tengamos que atravesar la ciudad y enfrentarnos al tráfico.

—¿Nos quedaremos con tu abuela?— preguntó mi omega.

—Sí, por ahora. Si deseas luego podemos rentar algo más cerca del centro para llevarte a conocer los alrededores— le sonreí.

—Vitya... ¿Seguro que no molestaremos en su casa?— preguntó, solté una carcajada.

—No mi amor, no es una casa pequeña.

—¿Tiene habitaciones suficientes? Bueno solo ocuparemos una pero necesitamos una cocina para poder calentar la leche de Evi...

—Cielo, allí nos quedaremos— señale en la otra ribera del río. La villa Polovtsov se dejó ver, con sus columnas altas al estilo griego, cerca de allí estaba el teatro al que iba tantas veces de niño. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar.

Mi cerdito se quedó mirando, sorprendido lo imponente de la arquitectura. Es una de las mansiones más hermosas que tenemos aquí.

Como siempre al llegar, los empleados estaban esperándonos en fila, a ambos lados de la entrada principal. Bajé primero para sacar a Evgenia del auto y ofrecer mi mano a mi omega y darle la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar temporal.

—Buenas noches señora— saludaron todos al mismo tiempo a babushka Zhenya la señora de la mansión, mi omega se sorprendió. Ya estaba por oscurecer, con el cambio de horarios ganamos unas horas más.

—¡El joven Viktor Nikiforov, su esposo, Yuuri Nikiforov y su hija Evgenia Nikiforova!— escuché decir a Yakov, haciendo las presentaciones. Los empleados se inclinaron ante Evgenia con la misma dedicación que lo hacían con mi abuela.

Tomé la mano de mi Yuuri para entrar, sus ojitos estaban tan asustados que me causaban ternura. Dos de las doncellas vinieron a ayudarme con la silla de Evgenia, se las cedí ante la mirada asustada de mi omega.

—Está bien, irán con nosotros directamente a nuestra habitación— se susurré al oído.

— ¿Siempre es así?— murmuró. —¿Son tan... serviciales? Me hizo recordar esas películas de la edad media...

—Cuando está mi abuela sí pero no todos trabajan en la casa— avanzamos por los amplios corredores y subimos por los pisos de mármol de las escaleras hacia el ala este, a mi habitación. Es la que siempre he ocupado aquí.

—Y yo que pensé que no alcanzaría espacio, ahora dudo que pueda encontrar nuestra pieza sin un mapa— dijo cuando llegamos. Tomé a Evi de manos de las doncellas y les agradecí para que nos dejen solos.

—Bienvenido lyubov— tomé su abrigo para que se sintiera más cómodo.

—¿Cómo haces para acostumbrarte a esto?— preguntó dejándose caer en la silla más cercana.

—Bueno... yo me crié entre castillos, palacetes y residencias de este estilo. Nunca las sientes tu casa realmente, sin embargo tu hogar está donde está tu corazón, con tu familia— besé sus labios y luego estuvimos un buen rato abrazados hasta que nuestra pequeña cachorrita empezó a chillar.

—Noticias, Viktor— me llamó Yakov al día siguiente. –Tienes una reunión con Anya Petrova el sábado a primera hora en el despacho legal de la familia. Hay una función esta noche, tu abuela pide que tú y tu omega la acompañen, también vendrán tus padres. El señor Sergei ha pedido quedarse en la villa el tiempo que ustedes se queden en San Petersburgo.

—Gracias Yakov. Estaremos listos.

—¿Función?— preguntó mi omega ya que cada llamada que recibo es puesta en altavoz para compartir todas las noticias.

—Hay un teatro en la villa, lo regentan los dueños del lugar, nosotros al tener esta mansión en la isla somos uno de ellos así que tenemos un palco a nuestra disposición.

—¡No más entradas en galería sin numerar, los lunes de 2x1!— suspiró sonriendo. Entendí lo que decía pues cuando estábamos en la escuela solíamos ir al teatro de Hasetsu, los lunes que es cuando cobraban la mitad. Aunque conmigo siempre íbamos a platea nunca al tercer piso en galería.

—No más. De ahora en adelante, quiero que disfrutes de lo que es nuestro. No es mío, no es de los Nikiforov, es nuestro. Tú eres parte mía y yo soy parte tuya, somos uno. ¿Sí?

—Ay como si fuera a oponerme— sonrió. —Por una vez en mi vida podré comprar algo sin mirarle el precio antes. Pero no por eso hay que derrochar, solo lo necesario Vitya, cómo te vea malgastando te dejo sin sexo— me amenazó.

Aquella noche, mis padres se reunieron con nosotros, vimos una espléndida puesta en escena de Chejov, una de sus obras de humor. Luego salimos a comer, Evgenia se quedó a cargo de algunas doncellas, Yuuri estaba intranquilo por eso nosotros dos, regresamos antes.

—Lo siento, es que me estresa no estar con ella— dijo apenas llegamos, ya la habían bañado y estaba dormida.

—Entiendo mi amor, es nuestra cachorrita y tú eres su madre, tienes una conexión con ella que va más a allá. Mis padres han decidido mudarse aquí para poder estar cerca de Evgenia. ¿Le permitirás a mamá hacerse cargo de nuestra hija cuando tengamos que salir o hacer algún trámite?

—Sí, a tu mamá sí— dijo con una sonrisa.

El viernes llegaron Yurio y Otabek, quedamos en almorzar con ellos luego de la diligencia del sábado. Yurio invitó a mi cerdito para ir de compras luego de la entrevista con Anya.

El sábado llegó demasiado rápido, mi madre hizo cargo de Evgenia mientras nosotros íbamos al despacho. Babushka decidió no intervenir, sólo pidió que le avisemos de los resultados para estar al tanto.

Llegamos temprano, nos trajeron cafés y esperamos a que llegara la parte demandante. Anya apareció media hora después, extrañamente mal vestida, con un tipo gordo vestido con un traje viejo. Sus ojos me miraron con miedo, daba pena verla, con razón mi abuela se conmovió al verla.

—Es mi abogado— me dijo sollozando. –No puedo pagar uno normal, es lo que la federación me dio.

—¿Que reclamas?— pregunté secamente cuando estuvimos sentados.

—Mi cliente exige que usted cumpla su promesa de matrimonio... fueron prometidos, las leyes de esponsales...

—Una promesa de matrimonio no produce obligación de contraerlo. No se admite demanda que pretenda su cumplimiento— repitió mecánicamente Otabek. –No hay razón para una querella legal al respecto— desbarató sus argumentos.

—Tengo testigos de que fuimos prometidos, ahora me has abandonado y no cuento con tu protección además con un hijo en mi vientre reclamo que me cumplas— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y aparentemente asustada. Qué buena actriz es, debió estudiar eso y no medicina.

—Los esponsales no son obligatorios, la promesa se puede invalidar de común acuerdo o unilateralmente. La obligación de paternidad se puede establecer con una prueba de ADN fetal— volvió a argumentar mi abogado.

—Me niego a un examen tan invasivo— sollozó Anya. –Tengo un embarazo de alto riesgo, presento placenta previa, he traído mis recomendaciones médicas y no se pueden realizar pruebas hasta que nuestro bebé nazca— dijo mirándome.

—Muy conveniente— murmuré. –Pues hasta que nazca el niño no deseo ser molestado— le dije.

—Mi cliente tiene varias protestas por los gastos ocasionados debido a los preparativos de la boda. Aquí tengo las facturas a nombre de mi patrocinada como adelanto de diversos servicios de catering, separación de locales, anuncios en diversos medios de comunicación, vestidos de novia y ajuares. Mismos que ella asumió con su dinero...

—Teníamos una cuenta mancomunada para eso en el banco Central, ella hizo todos los pagos y retiros con su tarjeta, si las facturas salieron a su nombre...

—Fueron tres veces que mi clienta tuvo que desembolsar cantidades fuertes para los gastos de su boda, aquí tengo los que pagó en Japón.

—Yo tengo las facturas que ella dejó impagas en Nagasaki— mostré mis documentos.

—Además está el problema moral— siguió el abogado sin importarle que yo presente mis propias pruebas.

—¿Problema moral?— preguntó Yuuri con timidez.

—¡Tú no te metas lisiado!— le contestó Anya en japonés. –No sé porque trajiste a tu amante aquí, Viktor— me reclamó en ruso volviendo a llorar. –Yo era tu prometida, estoy esperando un cachorro tuyo y me humillas de esta forma...

—No soy su amante— le contestó Yuuri en un ruso aceptable. –Y no soy más un lisiado, ahora soy Yuuri Nikiforov y no voy a dejar que te sigas metiendo con mi esposo— le reclamó.

El rostro de Anya se contrajo como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Soltó un grito y empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

—¿Te casaste con él? ¡Viktor! ¡Yo soy tu prometida! ¡Me lo gané!— el abogado intentó calmarla pero ella estaba fuera de sí. —¿Cómo pudiste casarte con este japonés gordo? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Estoy esperando a tu cachorro! ¡Tienes que casarte conmigo!— siguió gritando.

—Cálmense, no le hace bien a su hijo, señora— dijo Otabek, serio como siempre.

—¡Ya deja de fingir!— mi cerdito elevó la voz. –Viktor no te ama, jamás te quiso. Y todo lo que hiciste por separarnos no te sirvió de nada. Ese cachorro que esperas es de Minami Kenjirou. ¡Deja de molestarnos! ¡Vitya es mi alfa! ¡Es mío!

—¡No!— con las manos en garras Anya avanzó hacia Yuuri pero se estrelló contra mi pecho al ponerme delante de mi omega. —¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Me pediste que fuera tu esposa, Vitya! Me engañaste, me embarazaste y me botaste. Tienes que compensarlo, tienes que compensarlo...— se dejó caer y la tomé antes que se diera contra el suelo, está embarazada y puede ser peligroso para el bebé que se golpee. La recosté en el sofá del despacho.

—Está bien loquita— dijo Yuuri detrás de mí.

—No hay proceso, sin el ADN del cachorro que pruebe la paternidad, el señor Nikiforov no tiene ningún deber con la señorita Petrova— concluyó Otabek.

—Mi clienta ha procedido de forma amistosa, créanme que quería vender la noticia a la prensa. Recién supimos que el señor Viktor Nikiforov es un heredero de noble cuna, estas cosas a los periodistas, les gustan mucho...

—¿Me está amenazando?— dije furioso.

—No, señor. Claro que no. Sin embargo, queremos una conciliación legal para resolver el problema en forma discreta. Mi clienta no tiene recursos, su familia le ha dado la espalda y por su embarazo de riesgo no ha conseguido trabajo. Necesita del apoyo de...

—Una conciliación es una buena forma de resolverlo y obligarla a guardar silencio hasta que tengas pruebas a tu favor— me susurró Otabek.

—No voy a dejar que vuelva a aprovecharse...

—No lo hará, estableceremos parámetros para que ella y el bebé sean bien atendidos pero si el hijo no es tuyo, puedes demandarla luego— nos dijo a Yuuri y a mí.

—Me parece bien, Vitya. A pesar de todo, el cachorrito no tiene la culpa y no deberían estar pasando necesidades, es duro no tener dinero— Yuuri puso su mano en mi brazo y asentí.

—Está bien, se hará como digan. Vámonos amor, dejemos esto en manos de Otabek— salimos de allí porque me sentía ahogado. Cuando pensé que Anya no podía sorprenderme más, lo logró.

Me llevé a mi omega a comer algo, babushka me llamó para preguntarme como nos fue y le expliqué la situación.

—No dejes que esto se haga un escándalo, Viktor— me advirtió. –Tengo suficientes problemas ahora como para soportar verte en programas de prensa rosa.

—Conciliaremos, no te preocupes— dije antes de colgar.

—Se ha superado a sí misma— dijo Yurio mientras almorzábamos. –Actúa tan bien que te convence— suspiró mirando a Otabek. El alfa agachó la cabeza.

—Hace tiempo, fui quien cayó en una de sus trampas— confesó el kazajo. Yuuri y yo lo miramos confundidos. –Me pidió que le asesore porque tenía un problema. Me citó en un restaurante para contarme que era acosada por un alfa de Moscú, un ex novio que había venido a buscarla. Dicho sujeto apareció cuando la llevaba a su casa, ella se quedaba con los padres de Viktor en ese entonces. Peleamos debido al estado etílico del tipo, ella le dijo que la dejara en paz pues ahora tenía otra pareja, en el momento le hizo creer que yo era su nuevo alfa. Golpeé al sujeto en defensa propia y subimos al auto, pensé que la adrenalina había hecho que mi proceso de celo se adelantara, me sentí mareado y sin fuerza, ella aprovechó mi estado, dijo que me ayudaría pero...

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Yuuri asustado.

—En ese tiempo temía por mi seguridad porque llevaba un caso contra un kalifa, había contratado un servicio de seguridad, los alerté antes de desvanecerme. Me rastrearon y me encontraron en un motel, ella huyó del lugar. Fui revisado y me dijeron que me dieron GHB pero que afortunadamente nada me había pasado.

—¡Eso debe ser lo que me dio a mí!— dije sorprendido. –El GBH se usaba mucho en la antigua Unión Soviética como anestésico, ahora es usado en las discotecas como una droga para violar.

—¡Maldita puta!— vociferó Yurio. –Los vi cuando llegaron unos días después y ella me dijo que Otabek se le había insinuado, que debía tener cuidado con él. Le creí al principio...

—No llegamos juntos, ella me alcanzó cuando iba a tu casa para reclamarle y me amenazó... cuando Yuri y yo empezamos a salir, él era menor de edad— confesó Otabek, casi me ahogo con mi bebida.

—¿Cómo?— dije mientras tosía.

—¿Yo estaba en último año de escuela sí? Iba un año adelantado porque la educación en Japón es mucho mejor que aquí en Rusia. Tenía 17 y Otabek llegó junto al embajador de Kazajstán a mi escuela por un programa de las Naciones Unidas. Empezamos a salir a escondidas a finales de año y lo ocultamos porque nuestra relación era ilegal— dijo el gatito enfadado. –Luego Beka se fue más de un año a Almaty y nos comunicábamos por internet, para cuando regresó ya podíamos salir sin miedo a la censura.

—Quise demandarla por lo que me hizo pero no pude por su amenaza— continuó Beka luego de acariciar a su omega. –Como miembro de las Naciones Unidas, si me veo envuelto en un escándalo con un menor así haya pasado el tiempo, podría ser separado de mi cargo. Luego Viktor nos estuvo molestando...— dijo sonriendo.

—Fue porque Anya me dijo que los encontró teniendo sexo en la sala de la casa de mis padres y temí que intentara aprovecharse de mi hermanito— me defendí.

—Le pedí a Yuri que se casara conmigo para sacarlo de ese lugar pero no le confesé lo que me hizo esa mujer hasta... lo de Japón. Cuando aquel omega te dijo que ayudó a Anya a poner algo en tu bebida lo supe y ayer compartí esta información con Yakov Feltsman, quien la está investigando.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos al saberlo, Yuuri y yo ya no sentimos más lástima por esa mujer, si por el cachorro que espera pero juntos íbamos a poner las cosas en claro. Lamentablemente no se le puede obligar a la prueba prenatal de ADN, tendremos conciliar y esperar a que dé a luz.

Por la tarde Otabek y yo acompañamos a nuestros omegas a comprar, con Yurio aconsejando mi cerdito aceptó toda la ropa que pudo llevar. Me sentí satisfecho al verlo con aquellas prendas que resaltan su hermosa piel y sus marcadas curvas.

—Mila se ha quedado en Hasetsu— suspiró Yuuri antes de acostarnos. –Quiere venir pero Sala se rehúsa a abandonar Japón.

—¿Ya están saliendo?— pregunté. —Vi a la rojita muy interesada en Sala, hacen una buena pareja.

—Tienen una relación pero Sala no quiere comprometerse...

—Mila tampoco es de las que se comprometen— me encogí de hombros.

—Pues ahora sí quiere comprometerse y formar una familia con Sala pero ella... tiene problemas con su pasado. Creo que debería resolver eso primero antes de pensar en el futuro. ¿Recuerdas que dejar algo inconcluso siempre nos persigue?— me sonrió acomodándose en mi pecho.

—Lo recuerdo— lo atraje conmigo. Apenas lo acaricié se quedó profundamente dormido, está cansado, ha sido un largo día. Besé su frente y me fui sumergiendo en sueños, después de todo, tenemos la madrugada y el amanecer para amarnos.


	103. No soy un extraño

## NO SOY UN EXTRAÑO

**YUURI POV**

Petrogrado, ahora llamada San Petersburgo, ciudad de grandes contrastes, hermosa, imponente, cuna de revoluciones y literatura... es obvio lo hermosa que es, me llena la vista de nostalgia de un gran imperio, sin embargo el caos que reina en las calles me da miedo. 

La primera vez que estuve aquí lo noté pero la preocupación que tenía de encontrar a Viktor me mantuvo distraído, ahora sin embargo observo la ciudad tal y como es. Poca gente respeta las reglas de tránsito, puedo sentir los efluvios de la personas y sobre todo lo que más me impactó es el mal carácter de los rusos. Parece que viven estresados, de mal humor o con ganas de pelear gran parte del día.

Por suerte no nos movilizamos en servicio público ni en taxis. A dónde sea que queremos ir, siempre hay un automóvil con chofer a nuestra disposición. El tránsito es otra cosa, a veces nos vemos atrapados entre docenas de autos y cerramos las ventanas, encerrándonos en una pequeña fortaleza porque los autos que usa Viktor llevan blindaje.

Mi alfa me ha llevado a conocer muchos lugares, aprovechamos para salir juntos cuando nuestra cachorrita toma la siesta, después del almuerzo o temprano en las mañanas. La señora Galia o Yurio se quedan con ella, incluso las doncellas se ofrecen a cuidar a nuestra bebé con mucho entusiasmo. Ella sola se ha ganado un lugar en la mansión, ahora hay un espacio de juegos en el patio trasero, pequeñas sillas de comer para niños, cojines rosas y alfombras para bebés en muchos lugares de aquel enorme lugar. Y ni siquiera puede caminar aún, no me imagino que hará su bis abuela cuando Evi empiece a dar sus primeros pasos.

La conciliación con la bruja está programada para esta semana, Vitya dice que si todo sale bien y lo único que busca es dinero, podemos dejar la ciudad en unos días más. Esperaremos en Japón mientras se resuelve el asunto si su abuela no lo requiere para alguna otra cosa.

—Hola papá— saludé esa tarde en que le llamé, en casa es de noche. Mi padre contestó muy contento, hacía días que no hablábamos.

—Yuuri ¿Cómo está Evi? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó.

—Ella está muy bien, nos ha ido más o menos papá, quizás resolvamos el problema pronto.

—¿Cómo es todo por allá? ¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Necesitas dinero?— preguntó preocupado, recordé que no le había contado a mi padre que Viktor proviene de una familia millonaria.

—San Petersburgo es enorme, me estoy quedando en una de las casas de la familia Nikiforov y no necesito dinero, la verdad tienen mucho más de lo que imaginé, no sabía que Viktor era rico— le dije para que no se preocupe por mí.

—Qué bueno hijo, me da tranquilidad que no pases necesidades, aquí apenas teníamos para mantenernos, me hubiera gustado darte más.

—No te preocupes papá, todo está muy bien, saludos de Viktor y Evi.

Me despedí para seguir con mis llamadas, hoy que extrañé mi tierra, Vitya me dijo que podía usar el teléfono de la casa y llamar a donde quisiera, el tiempo que necesite. Amo a mi alfa, se ha portado tan bien conmigo, me consiente, me cuida y me hace sentir tan feliz. Sin embargo extraño Hasetsu, sé que debo hacerme a la idea de que de ahora en adelante viviremos donde sea necesario, que quizás después de este problema Viktor deba asumir los negocios familiares y nos asentemos en San Petersburgo pero quisiera que fuera en nuestra propia casa y no en un palacio como éste.

Es tan viejo que por las noches escucho ruidos raros, o podrían ser las doncellas que se la pasan limpiando todo el tiempo.

La abuela de Viktor solo llega a cenar, siempre está ocupada, se da unos minutos para jugar con Evi y luego se va a su despacho a seguir trabajando. Me da miedo que cuando Viktor asuma los negocios de la familia sea igual. Que se le borre esa sonrisa de corazón y empiece a verse preocupado.

Le llamé a Kenjirou quien me preguntó muy preocupado por Anya, dice que está ahorrando para poder venir a Rusia cuando ella dé a luz. Me pidió que le ayude de alguna forma si no tiene dinero, a pesar que esa mujer siempre fue un grano en el culo, quizás ese cachorrito sea de mi querido amigo y solo por eso no puedo permitir que sufra de ninguna forma. Me sigo preguntando como será si le nace un niño rubio de ojos marrones, con muchos lunares y alguna mechita roja. ¿Qué hará la bruja? ¿Intentará hacerlo pasar por un Nikiforov? ¿Aceptará a Kenjirou? ¿No le dejará ver a su cachorro?

Me estresa pensarlo porque hasta ahora no le encuentro razón a vivir obsesionada con alguien que no te quiere y que ama a otra persona. La última vez que la vi parecía trastornada, su obsesión la está enloqueciendo. Tampoco descarto la posibilidad remota que ese cachorro sea de Viktor y eso sí que daña mi corazón. De sólo pensar que él tenga un hijo con otra persona y más siendo aquella omega malvada que siempre intentó separarnos... ¿Qué hará mi alfa? Lo conozco y estoy seguro que le dará su apellido, renunciando a su herencia porque su abuela le ha dejado muy en claro que si el bebé es suyo, quiere que firme su dimisión. Esto nos pondría en otro camino, pues tendríamos que vivir del trabajo de Vitya, aunque él me asegura que tiene dinero suficiente como para vivir cómodamente muchos años. Tal vez podríamos volver a Japón, allá es muy querido aunque el escándalo de Anya echó a perder su excelente reputación pero su prestigio como médico no se lo quita nadie. Y cuando nuestra cachorrita esté más grande tal vez yo podría seguir trabajando... o llevármela a la guardería.

Mi amigo de la infancia Guang Hong está pronto a casarse y me ha exigido que le confirme el día que voy a estar allá para el ensayo de su boda. Me llamó nuevamente al celular una madrugada, Viktor y yo estábamos empezando con nuestra rutina al despertar.

—Contesta porque no deja de sonar— me dijo sonriendo mientras me sacaba de la cama con una nalgada.

—¿Y ahora qué Guang?— contesté molesto, hacía frío y yo estaba desnudo. Regresé a la cama porque a pesar de la calefacción, me congelo, no puedo ponerla tan alta porque Viktor empieza a quejarse del calor.

—¿Le preguntaste?

—No y no creo que sea buena idea...

—¿Cómo qué no? Estuve en tu matrimonio ¿No estarás en el mío?

—Es que no sé qué va a pasar, ya te conté— refunfuñé en voz baja porque ya le había dicho sobre lo de Anya y así sigue insistiendo en que le dé fecha de llegada. No sé si estaré antes o después...

—Pregúntale ahora, seguro que no le dijiste nada a Viktor. Deben estar teniendo sexo ¿verdad? Son como a las 6 de la mañana allá— dijo muy seguro. Ay este chinito...

—¿Qué? No voy a preguntarle...

—¿Preguntarme qué?— dijo Viktor lamiendo mi marca. –Ponlo en altavoz mi cielo— siguió besando mi cuello, le hice caso.

—Guang, estás en altavoz, Vitya está a mi lado, si quieres pregúntale tú— dije algo enfadado. El "Juanito" es tan insistente cuando quiere algo.

—Nikiforov, sí sabes que me caso en San Valentín ¿Verdad? Los invité a mi boda pero como viajaron a Rusia, Yuuri no me confirma si van a venir. Y yo cuento con él para que sea uno de mis omegas de honor.

—Claro que podemos ir— contestó sin pensarlo mucho. — ¿Quieres ir bebé?— me preguntó metiéndome mano. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no gemir.

—Me gustaría— dije entrando en calor.

—¡Entonces vamos!— dijo mi alfa muy contento. –Estaremos allí el 12 para que Yuuri pueda prepararse adecuadamente, independientemente de lo que pase aquí cuenta con mi cerdito.

—¡Si! Estoy preparando la coreografía— escuché festejar a Guang. –Me hace falta un alfa que sea la pareja de Yuuri ¿No creo que quieras que tu omega baile con otro verdad?— empezó Guang, es que cuando le dan cuerda al chino termina por convencerte de muchas cosas.

—Desde luego que no quiero ver a mi omega bailando con otro alfa, estaré encantado de participar en tu boda— le confirmó mi esposo.

—¡Ya casi los tengo a todos! Yuuri, no encuentro pareja para Minami, es el único de la pandilla que está solo...

—Había alguien al que le gustaba Minami— recordé. —¿Qué fue de Kenji Miyamoto?

—¿Quién?— preguntó mi amigo.

—Un omega embarazado que iba a mi grupo de psicoprofilaxis, intentaré saber de él.

—Si le consigues a Minami alguien que lo acompañe sería perfecto, la verdad lo he visto muy deprimido.

—Te llamaré luego, déjame investigar— le corté porque Viktor ya estaba dentro de mí. —¡Vitya!— gemí.

—No pude resistir amor, tus caderas son mi perdición— empezó a moverse detrás de mí, me olvidé de todo y me dejé hacer, gozando de los suculentos amaneceres rusos.

—Quiero llamar a Chris para saber de Kenji— le dije a Viktor mientras desayunábamos. –Mis recuerdos sobre mi tiempo de embarazo han regresado, quisiera saber de mis compañeros.

—Él y Yoon Bum ya dieron a luz, el bebé de Kenji Miyamoto fue un varón alfa y el de Yoon Bum un varón omega.

—Pobres de ellos...— suspiré. —¿Sabes si Kenji dio en adopción a su bebé?— pregunté con miedo.

—No te conté porque aún no recordabas pero yo he sido garante para que Kenji pueda mantener a su cachorro con él, ahora trabaja dentro de su orfanato— antes que pudiera terminar me lancé a sus brazos, él me acomodó en sus piernas, muy contento.

—¡Gracias Viktor!— lo llené de besitos. –Te amo muchísimo, gracias por ayudarlo— seguí besándolo hasta que escuchamos el chillido de Evi. Ambos la miramos, estaba retorciéndose con sus bracitos hacia nosotros, sentada en una preciosa silla que fue adherida a la mesa principal en cuanto llegamos.

—Mi amor— fui por ella para sacarla pero ahora pesa mucho y yo todavía no logro recuperarme completamente.

—Ven acá preciosa— Viktor la sacó y la colocó entre nosotros. —¿Estás contenta? ¿Te gusta ver a tus padres dándose cariño?— le preguntó.

—Sólo espero que su sueño sea muy profundo— dije con las mejillas coloradas.

—Pronto va a necesitar su propia habitación para que sus papis no la despierten en las madrugadas, el amor puede ser ruidoso— me abrazó y besó mi cabeza. —Por cierto lyubov, Kenji Miyamoto es aún menor de edad, si vas a estar de cupido con tu amigo Minami, ten en cuenta que aquel omega recién tiene 17— me advirtió. Tiene razón, no puedo estar planeando una cita para Kenjirou con un menor de edad. 

—¿Qué hay de Bum?— pregunté.

—Bueno... él está saliendo con Seungbae, me lo dijo Chris ayer.

—¿Ya deportaron a su ex alfa?— pregunté preocupado.

—No, el juicio está terminando, pronto saldrá el veredicto pero creo que es seguro que lo deporten.

Un día antes de la entrevista con la bruja, nuevamente fuimos con Vitya de compras, esta vez por zapatos y botas. Según mi alfa, necesito más calzado que combine con la cantidad escandalosa de prendas que me ha comprado. Y creo que tiene razón sólo tengo dos pares, además debemos mandarnos a hacer los trajes para la boda de Guang. Me pregunto qué me dirán, llegaré cambiado, con ropa elegante y de marca, algunas hechas a medida. Siempre me vestí con ropas del supermercado, sobre todo las que estaban en oferta.

—Qué piel tan hermosa— me susurró un alfa mientras me probaba una camisa en la sastrería. Lo miré muy serio. —¿No hablas mi idioma, pequeño?— preguntó haciendo gala de su enorme tamaño. Es más alto que Viktor pero está gordo.

—Lo hablo muy bien, gracias— dije serio mientras dejaba aquella camisa en su lugar.

—Soy Pyort Wrangel— hizo una reverencia. –Barón de Wrangel— sonrió con descaro.

—Yuuri Nikiforov, conde Brasov por matrimonio— dije sin sonreír. Su mirada seductora cambió en el momento de escuchar mi apellido.

—¿Nikiforov? Perdóneme su alteza— volvió a inclinarse y se marchó sin molestar más.

—¿Qué quería Wrangel?— me preguntó Vitya en cuando regresé a su lado.

—No sé, me hizo un cumplido e intentó deslumbrarme con su título— le sonreí mostrándole lo que había escogido.

—Eso hacen siempre los de la nobleza... y algunos farsantes también—sonrió abrazándome. –Soy Stoykon Hambrevich y soy el duque, archiduque, marqués, conde y barón de la real orden de los caballeros de Stalin— bromeó logrando que yo riera con él por lo hilarante de su chiste.

—¿Siempre son así? Me recuerda en la guardería cuando los niños llegan de las vacaciones mostrando sus juguetes para comparar cuál de todos era más grande— mi alfa me abrazó amorosamente y seguimos viendo en otras secciones.

—Exactamente así lyubov, salvo tu esposo quien jamás ha ido por allí alardeando de su linaje. Más por miedo que por falta de vanidad— me sonrió otra vez bromeando.

—Pues cuando le dije que soy Nikiforov y conde de no sé dónde se asustó, creo.

—Él sabe la verdad, su ancestros dirigieron el ejército blanco, se refugi+aron en Turquía— me dijo dándome otra clase de historia.

—Vaya—dije volteando a ver a aquel alfa que ya había desaparecido. –Ellos si apoyaron a los zares.

—Apoyaron y luego se dedicaron a buscarnos por mucho tiempo, tenían la esperanza que luego de la perestroika la nobleza de sangre pueda regresar. Pero eso es imposible, babushka se empeña en salvaguardar mucho de nuestro linaje pero yo... tengo otras ideas.

—Lo sé amor— pagamos y salimos hacia nuestro vehículo. Nuevamente volvimos al tráfico desesperante. Podía escuchar los gritos e insultos de algunos otros conductores mientras nosotros seguíamos con nuestra amena conversación.

—Siempre dilo con seguridad— dijo Viktor. —Conde Brasov. No es un título honorífico, de verdad tenemos un enorme castillo en Brasov— me reí porque empezó a lamer mi oreja.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, amor.

Nos despertamos temprano aquella mañana para estar mucho antes que lleguen Anya y su abogado, esta vez Yakov fue con nosotros. Se veía muy serio, aunque él siempre es así.

—Voy a aceptar una conciliación— le dijo Vitya en cuanto nos sentamos a esperar y beber café.

—Yo sólo vine a ver, Viktor— dijo Yakov, severo como siempre.

—Pero irás a decirle a mi abuela...

—Estoy al servicio de tu abuela y de los intereses de la familia, no voy a intervenir a menos que sea necesario.

—No creo que lo sea, lo único que ella quiere es dinero, se lo proporcionaremos hasta que el cachorro nazca...

En ese momento Anya y su abogado llegaron, esta vez ya no iba con aquella ropa vieja, se le veía mucho mejor, salvo por la falda larga que estaba usando.

—Buenos días señores, estamos aquí para iniciar una audiencia de conciliación que nos permitirá de manera fácil resolver el conflicto...— empezó el moderador, era un tipo mayor que iba a hacer como el árbitro de un partido de fútbol.

—No hemos venido por conciliación— dijo Anya mucho más segura de sí. –Tenemos los documentos que me amparan como una omega embarazada que solicita a las leyes rusas la protección legal para cuidar al cachorro que espero. Tengo datos reales de que el padre de mi hijo, el señor Viktor Nikiforov, posee propiedades en esta ciudad, así como un patrimonio cuantioso de su familia el cual está pronto a heredar. He solicitado al juzgado de familia que dichos bienes sean confiscados hasta que yo pueda probar la paternidad del alfa...

—Eso no es viable— aportó Otabek. –Puede iniciar el proceso cuando se compruebe la paternidad y no antes...

—No señor— esta vez fue el abogado de Anya el que habló. –Hasta que la paternidad sea probada, el señor Nikiforov puede deshacerse de los bienes a su nombre para poder evadir su responsabilidad y darle al cachorro una suma que no alcance a cubrir sus necesidades, es por eso que hemos acudido a la fiscalía de la federación rusa para pedir el listado de las propiedades que posee tanto él como su familia para que no pueda renunciar a ellos, venderlos y ser desheredado hasta que su hijo nazca.

—¿Qué?— Viktor se levantó furioso. —¡No pueden hacer eso!

—Ya lo hicimos— dijo Anya entregándole una carpeta. –La federación siempre apoya a una omega desamparada, más cuando está siendo víctima de una familia tan poderosa como la tuya, Viktor.

—Esto no debería ser legal— murmuró Otabek revisando los papeles.

—Pero lo es, señor Altin. Es el pedido de una madre desesperada y abandonada, hemos tocado muchas puertas y las autoridades han hecho eco de...

—¿Y también saben las autoridades que la señorita Petrova no se apellida así en realidad?— dijo Yakov quien no pudo seguir callado.

—¿Cómo dice?— el abogado se interesó por la nueva revelación y yo también.

—Anya Kasakova ¿Se atreve a entablar demanda contra la familia Nikiforov?— le preguntó Yakov con una voz bastante intimidante. Ella palideció ante la nueva información.

—Vine... vine a conciliar— dijo agachando la cabeza.

—La única conciliación posible son los 50 mil rublos que se abonarán mensualmente a su cuenta hasta que dé a luz, momento en el que se tomarán las muestras de ADN a su cachorro en tres laboratorios distintos y se establecerá la paternidad. Si Viktor Nikiforov no es el padre del niño, devolverá el monto que se le va a otorgar más una compensación por daños y perjuicios. Y si el resultado diera positivo, el nuevo monto que se le asignará será de 250 mil rublos mensuales con derecho a bonificaciones— le tendió otra carpeta donde creo que estaba todo lo que decía por escrito.

—Pero...— el rostro de la bruja parecía de un fantasma, estaba empezando a ponerse verde.

—Necesito su firma en este momento y las negociaciones habrán terminado— Yakov fue tajante. El abogado trató de persuadirla pero ella rápidamente buscó un bolígrafo, firmó por triplicado y devolvió la carpeta a Yakov.

—Gracias por su cooperación— dijo aquel agente de la abuela de Viktor y salió del lugar sin voltear atrás. Anya hizo lo mismo apenas pudo levantarse con aquella barriga. Cuando pasaba a mi lado pude darme cuenta del motivo de la larga falda. Tiene los pies muy hinchados, tanto que está usando unas sandalias que deben hacerle frío. Estuve tentado a decirle algo pero como sé que me odia, mejor me mantuve callado.

—¿Qué pasó?— dijo Viktor mirando a Otabek, quien recogía sus cosas y se disculpaba con el conciliador.

—Pasó que el señor Feltsman es mucho mejor espía que nosotros— dijo muy complacido el marido de Yurio. –Vámonos, esto ha terminado. 

Regresamos a casa a jugar con Evi, nuestra cachorrita está creciendo, cada día está más bonita y extrañamente este clima parece sentarle mejor que el de Hasetsu, mientras yo me congelo cuando salgo a la calle. 

Ya me acostumbré a verla jugar con su huevo Fabergé de zafiros, sé que no lo va a romper, siempre lo lleva con ella como si fuera su juguete favorito. Evgenia pertenece a esta casa, a esta familia más que yo, ella es la continuación del linaje, lleva sangre de Zares en sus venas. Me parece increíble contemplarla y saber que es mía también, tan parecida a su padre sin embargo se gestó dentro de mí. Es por ella que ya no me siento un extraño en esta tierra, ni un intruso en la familia. Los amo y me aman, ahora soy en parte ruso, también.

Eso me recuerda que tengo que tomar mis pastillas diarias, no debo olvidarlas, un nuevo cachorro no es posible en bastante tiempo, Viktor y Chris me explicaron que mi cicatriz debe sanar antes de pensar en nuevos bebés. Además que estos anticonceptivos me ayudan con mis problemas de ovarios mientras espero aquel tratamiento que me ayudará a superar esos problemas definitivamente. 

—Vamos a la cama lyubov— me llama Vitya en cuando hemos acostado a Evi. Lo sigo con una gran sonrisa, dormir entre sus brazos es tan relajante. Nos acostamos juntos, yo sobre su pecho, él empieza a masajear mi cuello y hombros con suavidad, luego va bajando por mi espalda hasta mis nalgas, en ese momento me doy vuelta, él se acomoda mejor, siento su dureza entre mis glúteos, masajea mi cuello otra vez, luego la espalda y por último mis piernas, es entonces cuando me siento muy adormecido y ya no recuerdo nada hasta la madrugada. Nos despertamos casi al mismo tiempo y continuamos donde lo dejamos la noche anterior, para amarnos y disfrutarnos mutuamente. 

Cada nuevo amanecer ruso me trae deliciosas sensaciones, me hace sentir completo y más enamorado de mi Vitya, como si eso fuera posible. 


	104. EL TESORO MÁS GRANDE

## EL TESORO MÁS GRANDE

**VIKTOR POV**

Una noche mientras Yuuri y yo cenábamos recibí la llamada de Mila, me sorprendió ya que usualmente me envía mensajes y fotos por whats.

—Oye Vitya, necesito de tu ayuda— se escuchaba algo incómoda.

—¡Rojita! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Voy a llegar a San Petersburgo mañana... con Sala— suspiró.

—Eso es mágnífico ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Yuuri y quieres formalizar con ella?— pregunté.

—Yo sí quiero hermano, en serio. Pero ella no está segura, cree que sólo es un pasatiempo para mí por eso he decidido llevarla para presentarla con babushka aprovechando que está allá. Pero tengo miedo que la abuela no me lo apruebe, no he tenido la confianza de decirle que pienso casarme. Sí le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien pero no me atreví a confesarle que quiero formar un hogar.

—¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte?— pregunté.

—Quiero que Yuuri y tu estén presentes cuando le diga a babushka, por favor. Además tú eres el heredero y el favorito, si tú estás de acuerdo, seguro que me acepta.

—Ella te aceptará si estás segura de tus sentimientos.

—Yo sí Viktor, estoy muy segura, sin embargo, mi Sala aún no ha superado algunas cosas de su pasado.

—Sí, Yuuri me lo dijo, creo que sería muy provechoso si van juntas a buscar a su hermano y aclaran las cosas y si además la llevas a visitar a su mamá. Tal vez podría incluso pasar una temporada en Italia, les podría ayudar en su relación.

—Tienes razón viejito, te haré caso— soltó una risita burlona.

—Que no son canas— me quejé. –Sigue haciéndome bullying y no te ayudo— amenacé.

—¿Quién es amor?— preguntó Yuuri en cuanto regresó.

—Es Mila, salúdala, llega mañana con Sala— puse la llamada en altavoz para que puedan conversar. Ellos se entienden muy bien, Mila adora a mi cerdito. Así quedamos que iríamos a recogerlas al aeropuerto y yo pediría audiencia con babushka por la tarde.

—¿Amas a mi nieta? Es una pregunta sencilla de responder— el rostro de Sala se contrajo. Fue todo lo que necesitó babushka para darse cuenta que aquella enfermera italiana no estaba segura de querer casarse aún. Las he visto, parecen llevarse bien pero la morena siempre me pareció una omega muy tímida en su vida personal. Si bien es muy alegre y le gustaba hablar con los pacientes, algunas veces que vi alfas o betas interesados en ella, parecía cerrarse como una ostra.

—Tal vez lo que necesitan es un tiempo juntas— intervino Yuuri. —¿Por qué no se van a visitar a la familia de Sala?— agregó mi hermoso cerdito.

—No es una mala idea— dijo Mila sonriendo con tristeza.

—Pues me dio gusto conocerte Sala Crispino, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos tengas seguridad en tus sentimientos— dijo babushka despidiéndose de nosotros. Apenas conseguí que nos atendiera por unos minutos, estaba seguro que lograríamos más si Sala confesaba su amor por Mila, en ese caso, estoy seguro que nuestra babushka habría hecho a un lado parte de sus responsabilidades. Después de todo, sus nietos y sobrinos siempre hemos estado antes de los negocios. 

Los ojos tristes de Mila me confirmaron que mi prima está muy enamorada pero su omega necesitaba aún resolver sus propios problemas.

—No es el fin, tendrás otra oportunidad— le dije abrazándola. –Lucha por tu omega, no te rindas, ve con ella, ayúdala a superar sus problemas del pasado, sé paciente y espera a que Sala esté lista para ti.

—Ay Vitya, no creo tener tu paciencia y tu aguante para sufrir pero le haré el intento— me abrazó.

—Quédate unos días mientras planificas el viaje, lleva a Sala a conocer la ciudad. Yuuri y yo lo hemos pasado muy bien estás semanas.

—Tal vez podamos salir a pasear en parejas, el gatito y Beka también pueden venir, quizás en un ambiente familiar mi Sala se sienta a gusto.

—Dalo por hecho. Quería preguntarte otra cosa— dije con algo de preocupación. —¿Has visto a Georgi? Antes nos comunicábamos a diario pero hace días que no me llama y cuando contesta mis llamadas está muy esquivo.

—Si lo he visto, está saturado con sus horarios en el hospital.

Así, pasamos un par de semanas saliendo con Mila y su pareja, hasta que se marcharon con destino a Praga por pedido de Sala. Entonces nos dedicamos por completo a los preparativos de nuestro viaje a Japón. No era un retorno definitivo solo una visita larga por el matrimonio de los amigos de Yuuri. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer, todo está detenido por el problema con Anya.

Babushka me ha dado este tiempo para que disfrute con mi omega de cierta libertad, sé que no desea poner más responsabilidades sobre mí porque estoy recién casado y también porque espera los resultados de las pruebas de ADN del cachorro. No pienso preocuparme todavía por las repercusiones que me traerá si diera positivo, es algo que enfrentaré en ese momento, no ahora.

—¿Primera clase?— dijo Yuuri mirando los boletos.

—Viajamos con nuestra hija, claro que es primera clase mi amor. No voy a llevar a mi cachorrita ni a mi amado omega en clase turista. Ya deja de rezongar por eso y vamos a verificar la cantidad de maletas...

—Ay no, más ropa no— volvió a quejarse dejándose caer en la cama.

—¿Quieres que Evgenia desluzca en Hasetsu? Yo tengo mi ropa seleccionada y empacada, a ti te faltan algunas cosas y la maleta de nuestra cachorra la podemos hacer juntos o la hago yo solo.

—Hazla tú solo— se removió en las cobijas.

—No te pongas en esa posición o no respondo— le advertí. Verlo así, boca abajo, dejando ese adorable culito al aire no me deja pensar bien.

—Está bien, ayudo. Pero demos prioridad a la ropa cómoda, acá la visten como si fuera una princesa.

—Es que lo es. Además mi abuela está loca por ella, déjala que la consienta. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estarán juntas, aún no tenemos certeza dónde vamos a vivir los próximos años.

—No quiero pensar en eso— frotó su sien. Ha estado así desde que compré los pasajes, parece que regresar le da un poco es estrés, yo lo he visto muy relajado aquí en San Petersburgo.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, amor?— pregunté abrazándolo. –Cuéntame, por favor— pedí mirando sus hermosos ojitos color vino. Podría perderme en ellos, tienen tanta luz.

—Es que... ¡Es todo! Vivir allá era fácil cuando era un simple omega, apenas tenía para vivir pero...

—¿Quieres regresar igual? Si gustas dejamos nuestra ropa, compramos otra más... común.

—No es sólo la ropa, Vitya. No sé cómo has podido manejarlo todo el tiempo. Parecías un ruso común, bueno no es que haya conocido rusos antes que llegaras pero daban la impresión de ser adolescentes normales, nadie en Hasetsu sospechó que eran de la realeza...

—Yo nunca fui normal pero ansiaba serlo, llegar a Japón para mí fue maravilloso. Logré que me trataran como a un compañero más, que me apreciaran por mi esfuerzo y no por el dinero. ¡Trabajaba para conseguir mis cosas! Fue la mejor época de mi vida, aprendí disciplina, constancia pero lo que más me dio Japón fue a mi alma gemela. Encontrarte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ahora eres mío, soy tuyo, somos uno. No vamos a ir a alardear lujos ni ropa costosa, vamos a ir al matrimonio de tus amigos de la infancia, mis compañeros de escuela también.

—Tu no alardeas Vitya, desde que volviste a Hasetsu siempre te has vestido muy bien ¿Pero yo? ¿Y Evi? Me da un poco de vergüenza, parece que me he casado por interés, ahora voy a llegar con cosas que no me he ganado...

—Pero nos casamos, soy tu alfa y cuido de ti.

—Me estás vistiendo de pies a cabeza con cosas lujosas, cosas que yo no podría comprar.

—¿Y si pudieras hacerlo? Si tú fueras el que tuviera dinero y yo no ¿Acaso no querrías darme todo lo mejor?

—¡Claro que sí! No me gustaría que vistieras mal, eres demasiado bello para...

—Para mí tú lo eres Yuuri. Eres el omega más hermoso del mundo, el más precioso. No sabes cómo me entristecía saber que no tenías dinero, que no podías pagar ni siquiera unas pastillas.

—Sí podía, solo tenía que calcular bien para no dejar servicios sin pagar...

—Lyubov, deja ya de pensar en el dinero, en el qué dirán, en lo que va a pensar la gente. Sé que eso es lo que más te preocupa ¿Verdad?— asintió con los ojitos brillando. –Te casaste conmigo, no soy una persona normal, te lo dije y aun así me recibiste en tu vida. Ahora eres Yuuri Nikiforov y todo lo mío te pertenece. Lo de la familia no sé porque eso depende de otras cosas, pero lo mío, lo que yo he ganado con esfuerzo en estos años de trabajo duro, es tuyo también.

—Crees que dirán _"Mira, allá va Katsuki, se embarazó por interés y ahora lo mantienen"_ — sollozó en mis brazos.

—Tal vez, no lo sé. Sin embargo, lo que esa gente piense me tiene sin cuidado. Quizás digan _"Mira ese ruso, tan serio que parecía de doctor y embarazó al profesor Katsuki"_

—No dirán eso— intentó sonreirme.

—Sea lo que sea que digan, déjalo correr. Tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó, nuestra familia y amigos también, ellos nos apoyan y nos quieren. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para ser felices lyubov. Vamos a disfrutar de estar juntos, la ropa solo es tela, las joyas solo son piedras, el dinero es solo metal y papel, lo que tú y yo tenemos es amor, es magia, es destino. Ese es el tesoro más grande que existe.

Me abrazó muy fuerte y caímos a la cama besándonos tiernamente. Sequé sus lágrimas y luego de algunos cariños más decidimos terminar de hacer las maletas, esta vez mi omega ya no puso reparos en las cosas que empacamos.

El vuelo fue largo, Evgenia se portó muy bien, temí que incomodara a más pasajeros por eso pedí una zona VIP solo para nuestra familia pero no hubo más incidente que la mirada furiosa de mi omega cuando una de las sobrecargo estuvo merodeando demasiado preguntándome si necesitábamos algo más.

Toshiya estaba en Nagasaki esperándonos, había traído mi auto como le pedí. Cuando nos fuimos a Rusia dejé mi enorme camioneta a cargo de mi suegro, para que pueda movilizarse a su trabajo o llevar a sus amigos al futbol.

—Yuuri, Viktor... ¡Evi!— nos recibió emocionado. Mi omega se apresuró en ir a abrazar a su padre, algo raro en él que siempre intenta ocultar sus emociones y ser muy correcto. Lo ha extrañado, puedo verlo.

Mientras manejaba de regreso a la casa de los Katsuki fui enterándome por las conversaciones que el pueblo hizo un reclamo público a las autoridades del ministerio de salud por apartarme del cargo. El director del orfanato, la administradora del hogar de madres y la trabajadora social encabezaron el pedido de mucha gente del pueblo y algunas instituciones para solicitar que yo sea repuesto.

—Me queda solo un mes, así que si deciden algo deberían decírmelo cuanto antes para terminar mi contrato y dejar el mando a alguien que pueda sucederme.

—¿No piensas seguir trabajando aquí, Viktor?— preguntó Toshiya a mi lado.

—Me gustaría pero no lo creo. Tenemos que solucionar un problema para poder hacer planes futuros. Sin embargo podemos disponer de un pequeño tiempo ahora mismo, no compré pasajes de vuelta.

Llegar a la casa Katsuki, era como llegar a mi hogar, me sorprendió ver a Toshiya cocinando, encargándose de la casa.

—Es que... redujeron personal en la compañía, sacaron una aplicación para celulares, desde allí se puede comprar los boletos y... debido a eso cerraron taquillas— dijo algo avergonzado.

—¿A qué piensas dedicarte ahora?— le pregunté.

—No lo sé. Siempre he trabajado en la empresa ferroviaria, sin embargo el tiempo moderniza todo, los trenes son cada vez más rápidos, necesitan menos de la gente y la ciudad se vuelve más grande por el turismo, los extranjeros... La única vez que me dediqué a otra cosa fue en el onsen de mi familia, de niño me pasé muchos años atendiendo y cuando lo compramos con mi Hiroko, dejé de vender boletos mientras pudimos conservarlo...

—¿Te gustaría recuperar el onsen?— pregunté.

—Ya no es posible, lo vendieron hace tiempo pero esas personas no saben cómo se atiende, no saben tratar a los turistas, ahora es más pequeño que cuando mi padre lo dirigía.

—Estoy pensando en invertir en un negocio, se lo digo en serio— me senté con él a conversar mientras tomábamos el té. Yuuri había ido a cambiar a Evgenia. –No sé si Yuuri y yo nos establezcamos en Hasetsu pero este lugar es para mí muy importante, tengo una casa aquí que bien podría vender para comprar un negocio rentable que tenga futuro. Su nieta está creciendo, más adelante tendremos más cachorros, creo que debemos dejarles algo a ellos ¿Le parece?

—Me interesa...

Así empezamos a establecer un plan para comprar las aguas termales que por siglos ha pertenecido a la familia Katsuki, no puedo negar que he pensado en adquirirlo desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora siento que es casi un deber porque mi Yuuri merece también su legado familiar. Hay tradiciones que no deben perderse, eso me lo enseñó babushka.

Además ya que nos casamos es momento de empezar los trámites de filiación, acá en Japón es completamente distinto que en otros lugares del mundo, me costó años entenderlo. Yo debo pedir una visa por matrimonio, ya que la mía especial por trabajo está a poco de expirar y no me la renovarán más que por una nueva de turista en caso que el ministerio de salud me incapacite para volver a dirigir el hospital. Llevará semanas y mi omega va a tener que hacer gran parte del trabajo ya que es él quien debe responder por mi presencia en su país. Desde luego ayuda mucho el sueldo que se me estableció el gobierno cuando me contrataron, que es una media superior a los sueldos tradicionales, porque he sabido que a los extranjeros que ganan poco, les hacen mil y un problemas para darles la visa de cónyuges.

Descansamos un poco y luego me los llevé al hospital, quería ir a ver a Chris y a Georgi, saludar al personal médico, administrativo y de saneamiento con el que trabajé tanto en esos meses. Mi más grande trabajo hasta el momento lo realicé aquí en Hasetsu, he viajado a muchos lugares y he atendido en diversos hospitales pero mi mayor entrega fue cuando asumí el puesto de director. Debo confesar que a pesar del fastidio que me causaba creer que mi cerdito estaba embarazado de ese beta, trabajar aquí no fue igual que desempeñarme en otros lugares. Estar lejos de Yuuri me provocaba mucha tristeza, sentía un vacío tan grande que nada podía llenarlo. En Hasetsu podía verlo, cruzarme con él en los pasillos del hospital, mirarlo caminar de lejos, eso llenaba en parte mis días aunque creía que lo había perdido para siempre.

—¡La familia de Rusilandia llegó a visitarnos!— nos saludó Chris apenas nos vio. –¿Por fin calmaron sus hormonas nostálgicas?— nos abrazó.

—Hacemos lo que podemos— contesté palmeando la espalda de mi mejor amigo, colega y psicólogo personal. —¿Cómo va todo por acá?— pregunté.

—Pues intentamos sobrevivir con el presupuesto del estado, la gente casi golpea al inspector de salud, el otro día— bromeó. —Vamos, soy provisionalmente el director, mientras siguen investigando. Aunque desde que supieron que te casaste, la gente quiere que regreses. Dicen que ahora eres japonés, que ya tienes tu koseki— me sonrió.

—¿Está tramitando tu boda?— pregunté bastante intrigado. –Tu no sabrías que es un koseki a menos que planees casarte con un japonés— me burlé.

—Me agarraste Nikiforov, no mentiré, sí he averiguado pero no me decido porque las leyes son terribles para los extranjeros, incluso para los alfas foráneos, imagínate yo, un simple beta.

—¿Te casarás con Masumi?— preguntó muy sonriente mi Yuuri.

—Necesito que hables primero con él— le sonrió Chris. –Hay cosas que no puedo pasar por alto ni unirme a alguien de cuyo corazón aún dudo.

—Entiendo. Masumi siempre fue un misterio para mí— mi cerdito se encogió de hombros, acomodamos a Evgenia en el sofá mientras esperamos que Georgi viniera.

Mi primo no tardó mucho en llegar, se veía bien pero noté que algo le pasaba. Saludó a Yuuri y me pidió hablar a solas. Acepté porque sabía que a pesar que ahora estoy casado, Georgi no se abriría a otra persona.

—Quiero saber qué está pasando con Anya— me dijo.

—Intentó demandarme por paternidad, aunque se ha negado a un ADN intrauterino, por ser invasivo.

—Existe el no invasivo— me hizo ver.

—Pero no es 100% seguro, prefiero esperar.

—Haces bien. Ella me llamó desesperada hace algunas semanas, diciéndome que estaba pasando necesidades, que tú le habías negado toda ayuda económica y quería hablar con babushka...

—No me digas que fuiste tú quien le dijo que la abuela estaba a por llegar a San Petersburgo— pregunté molesto.

—¡No! Viktor, soy el próximo guardián de los sellos ¿Por quién me tomas? Sé la importancia de mantener el secreto.

—Lo lamento. No sé cómo se enteró, babushka dice que apareció en el aeropuerto, pidiendo ayuda por ser abandonada...

—Pero la abandonaste, a pesar de todo, hay probabilidades de que sea tu hijo.

—Se fue luego de saquear la cuenta mancomunada que teníamos para la boda, me dejó una deuda por incumplimiento de pagos, me congelaron las cuentas porque intentó sacar dinero robando mis tarjetas. Ella ganaba bien Georgi, no pagaba ni comida ni casa. Lo que no le perdono es haber mentido con sus títulos, sobornado a autoridades rusas y luego decir que yo sabía lo que había hecho. Debido a eso he sido separado del cargo, no merecía algo así. Que me haya sido infiel es lo de menos, estoy casi seguro que el cachorro es de Minami, su amante.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— preguntó.

—Minami es el mejor amigo de Yuuri...

—Y también es el que causó su separación, perdóname pero no le creo a ese japonés rubio.

—La única posibilidad de que sea mi hijo es que haya sido engendrado cuando me drogó, a Otabek le hizo lo mismo, usó GHB.

—¿GHB?— dijo sorprendido, él es anestesiólogo, sabe perfectamente los usos de drogas, narcóticos y anestésicos.

—Pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que Yakov averiguó que ella no es Anya Petrova. Su apellido es Kasakova.

—¿Kasakova? Esa familia...

—Estuve investigando, son los que estaban a cargo del servicio de inteligencia soviético cuando fue el atentado donde asesinaron a babushka Yelena.

—Lo sé, he leído cada uno de los registros. Tengo en la cabeza los apellidos de más de un centenar de espías, dirigentes y miembros de la KGB.

—Yakov no ha querido soltar datos, así que solo queda esperar el nacimiento del cachorro. Si es mío asumiré mis culpas y firmaré mi desheredación antes de reconocerlo y establecer una pensión que pueda pasarle mensualmente.

—¿Vas a renunciar a tus derechos?— su rostro palideció.

—Sí. Si Anya es hija de algún ex espía, enemigo de la familia, no puedo emparentarla de ninguna manera ni a ella ni al cachorro. Tengo que mantenerlos al margen de todo, lejos del linaje. Incluso mi hija dejaría de ser elegible como sucesora por tener un medio hermano comunista— dije con tristeza, cuando me di cuenta de las consecuencias que esto acarrearía me sentí muy apenado.

—No puedes hacer eso— susurró.

—Hermano— puse mi mano en su brazo. –Si es mi hijo, tú debes asumir el legado. Eres el siguiente en línea de descendencia...

—¡No! Vitya, yo fui educado para otra cosa.

—También has sido preparado para esto.

—No. No puede ser...

—Así están las cosas, sin embargo si el hijo es de Minami, estaré librado del problema y Babushka advirtió antes de todo este lío que necesitaba que asumiera cuanto antes. Yo iba a pedir mi liberación porque pensaba unirme a Médicos sin Fronteras pero las cosas han cambiado, tengo una familia, un omega y una hija a los que proteger y cuidar. Con gusto asumiría la sucesión para terminar con esta persecución. Tú sabes a qué me refiero...

—Babushka no lo aprobará.

—No pienso condenar a mis hijos, a los de Mila, los tuyos y los de nuestros demás primos a vivir lo que nosotros vivimos. Ya es momento de parar con esto. Si no son los ex agentes del servicio secreto, es la bratva. No voy a vivir huyendo Georgi.

—Te apoyo en eso. Espero que todo salga bien.

Luego de un arduo día de visitas terminamos exhaustos, regresamos a descansar pero en casa de mi cerdito estaban sus amigos esperándolo, esa pandilla de revoltosos se veían muy alegres.

—Señor Viktor Katsuki— me saludó Guang haciéndome reír.

—Señor De La Iglesia— correspondí.

—Todavía no me he casado—sonrió. —Venimos a robarle a su amor, necesitamos que se pruebe la vestimenta para la ceremonia.

—¿Vestimenta?— pregunté asombrado pues Yuuri y yo nos mandamos hacer trajes a juego para la boda del chino y el americano.

—Así es, Leo te traerá mañana la que usarás tú. Pero la coreografía ya corre por cuenta de los alfas y betas. Nosotros los omegas vamos a practicar nuestro baile.

Entonces entendí que además de ser una boda intercultural, van a montar un buen espectáculo. Me encogí de hombros cuando se llevaron a mi Yuuri, después de todo, cada quien celebra su matrimonio como quiere y puede. Eso me lleva a pensar en que me falta casarme con mi omega por religioso, con una gran y enorme fiesta. Sé que lo haremos pronto. Mientras tanto habrá que hacer caso de lo que el chino loco haya planeado. ¿Cómo será el atuendo que tendrá que usar mi cerdito?


	105. De vuelta en casa

## DE VUELTA EN CASA

**YUURI POV**

— ¡Ya váyanse!— los echó Guang. Leo, Minami y Phichit se marcharon dejándonos solos en la camioneta de Guang.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunté intrigado.

—A ver los trajes, ya los entregaron— sonrió Seung. –En casa de Guang están los otros dos omegas que completarán la cuadrilla.

—Así que será con coreografía, bueno si te vas a casar en el Castillo de Hasetsu, merece un buen show— sonreí.

—Qué bueno que llegaste antes Yuuri, tenía miedo que no vinieras a tiempo para ensayar— comentó Seung.

—Su alfa muere por él, claro que lo iba a atraer antes, estaban de luna de miel, cuando los llamé estaban en pleno...

— ¡Guang!— me quejé rojo de vergüenza. Los dos rieron como locos.

Me di con la sorpresa de que en casa del chino estaba Kenji Miyamoto. Apenas me vio corrió a saludarme. Se veía un poco más rellenito, parece que ganó peso en los últimos meses de embarazo.

— ¡Yuuri!— me saludó. –Vaya, qué bien vestido estás, me alegra tanto que te casaras con el doctor Nikiforov— me abrazó.

— ¡Kenji! ¿Cómo está tu cachorrito?— pregunté.

—Está muy bien, es muy tranquilo, raro en un pequeño alfa pero me ayuda mucho a trabajar.

—Lo encontré yo solito— dijo Guang llegando a nosotros. —Fui a buscarlo al orfanato para invitarlo, nos hicimos amigos y aquí está. Es la pareja de baile de Minami, él se alegró mucho al saberlo, ya se habían visto en el hospital pero nunca hablaron.

—Pero es menor de edad— dije, Kenji me miró asustado.

—Sí pero nadie más lo sabe— sonrió pícaramente Guang. —Él es Dean Fujioka— Guang nos presentó a otro omega muy hermoso. –Es mi mano derecha en la empresa que tengo, lo conozco desde que estudiamos juntos en la escuela de administración de aduanas, aunque su sueño es ser cantante, ya lo verán cuando hagamos karaoke.

Todos lo saludamos e iniciamos conversaciones, hasta que un par de empleados trajeron los trajes en un perchero rodante.

—Creí que usaríamos trajes formales— fue lo primero que dije al ver los atuendos a juego que estaban colgados.

—Son trajes formales, ustedes son mis omegas de honor— nos dijo el chinito. Los trajes eran de seda china auténtica, en colores azul, blanco, negro y dorado con un enorme y precioso dragón bordado. El que usaría Guang era parecido pero a la vez tan diferente. De un rojo profundo muy hermoso, con el mismo bordado pero más elaborado y en relieve, se notaba que los hilos utilizados eran de oro y los accesorios también.

—Que bellos diamantes— murmuré cuando aprecié los botones del traje rojo escarlata de Guang.

—Qué bueno que ya sabes distinguir diamantes, es por eso precisamente que tú llevarás el dorado, Yuuri— me sorprendió Guang, lo miré confundido. –Sé que ahora eres de la realeza europea, no diré nada, acá esas noticias no llegan pero yo he viajado a muchos lugares. Me enteré que la familia de Viktor es famosa y millonaria cuando fui a Budapest, allá tienen un enorme castillo y muchas propiedades.

—Bueno yo...— no sabía que decir.

—Tú te mereces lo mejor, no te sientas avergonzado de lo que te has ganado, eres noble, de buen corazón y amas al ruso. Son destinados, como mi Leo y yo.

—Y el dorado...

—Fortaleza, sabiduría y poder.

—No creo que lo merezca— dije algo avergonzado.

—Claro que sí, brillas ahora que estás nuevamente con Viktor, se ve en tus ojos, en el resplandor que emanas, deja de menospreciarte, ya no eres más un cerdito, ahora eres un conde, eres de la realeza y no dejes que nadie te haga menos.

—Eso intento— sonreí.

—¿Ey ustedes que tanto hablan? – nos llamó Seung.

—Tú llevarás el azul, loco de la katana— le dijo sonriendo.

Nos probamos las ropas, me alegré de entrar en el traje y no necesitar que me lo agraden como solía pasar antes. Kenji usaba el blanco, estaba feliz de estar entre nosotros. Y el amigo de Guang llevaría el negro.

—Mañana tenemos cita con el coreógrafo— nos indicó antes de abordar el auto de vuelta, pasamos a dejar a Kenji al orfanato, el amigo de Guang se fue en su propio coche y me dejó en casa después de dejar a Seung en la suya.

— ¿Cómo te va con la familia de Leo?— me atreví a preguntar antes de bajar, porque lo había escuchado quejarse varias veces durante nuestra charla.

—No es lo mismo ir de visita que ellos sean la visita— comentó Guang algo fastidiado. –Creen que por ser el omega debo saber cocinar, limpiar y llevar una casa. Incluso una de sus hermanas me regaló un libro de cocina mexicana. ¿Tú encuentras chile en los mercados de Hasetsu? ¿Cómo le voy a preparar tamales todos los días? ¿Me has visto cocinar alguna vez?

—No pues la verdad eres muy malo en la cocina—le dije.

—Tú eras el cocinero de la pandilla, bueno heredaste la sazón de tu madre solo que ya no querías cocinar luego que ella falleció y lo entiendo. ¿Pero yo? ¿Cuándo he cocinado comida china? Siempre he tenido servicio en casa, me he dedicado a hacer dinero toda mi vida. Y ahora me dicen que un buen omega sabe cocinar.

—Es algo que deberías aclarar— comenté.

—Una de las abuelas de Leo es española, a ella la respeto y la comprendo porque no se mete para nada en nuestra relación. Pero la otra, la mamá de su mamá... oye pero que entrometida es. Ya hasta ha elegido el nombre de nuestro cachorro, insiste que será niña y la quiere llamar Juanita.

—Juanita De la Iglesia no suena mal— bromeé.

—Mi hija, si es niña se llamará Mei Ling, adoro ese nombre pero cuando intento decirle no entiende y le dicen Melina, Juanita Melina. Y no quiero que se metan en eso tampoco. Otra cosa por la que peleamos es por la religión. ¿Sabes cuánto me insistieron que la boda sea cristiana? Ni siquiera Leo es cristiano solo le lleva la corriente a sus padres. Yo provengo de una familia comunista mis padres son ateos, yo soy ecléctico, respeto porque no me gusta discutir. Pero quiero que me respeten y no me obliguen...

—Es tu boda y te casas como quieres...

—Pues no será en una iglesia, ni siquiera estoy bautizado y no pienso hacerlo. Solo es legal y la fiesta será a mi gusto porque es nuestro dinero el que pensamos tirar para esta celebración.

—Díselo, no seas omega complaciente.

—Lo que quiero decirles es que se vayan de mi casa. Mi suegra me despierta temprano para preparar el desayuno, quiere enseñarme a la fuerza a hacer tortillas. Ay Yuuri, bendito tu que no tienes cuñados...

—Los primos de Viktor son como hermanos para él.

—Si pero no joden. Mis cuñadas me tienen harto, una de ellas quiere que aprenda a cargar a una muñeca en la espalda y cuando le digo que solo tendré un mes de licencia, se espanta. Yo sé que hay omegas con mucho instinto maternal como tú pero no me veo las 24 horas cuidando de mi cachorro. Quiero seguir con mi empresa, tengo que cumplir mis planes de crecimiento del año. El sueldo de Leo no nos alcanzaría ni para comer. Además yo crecí con nanas y mamá siempre estuvo presente, me explicaba por qué hacía eso y entendí. Pero ellas creen que mi hijo tendrá traumas si no lo crio yo— suspiró.

—No piense en eso todavía, cuando nazca tu cachorrito, decidirás. A lo mejor te dan buenos consejos de crianza. Y no vivirán con ustedes, solo están de visita.

Al día siguiente por la mañana fui a ver ensayar la coreografía con el profesor de baile, un omega con muy buen ritmo, nos enseñó algunos pasos para muchas de las piezas del remix que había escogido Guang

—Vamos a tener que bailar al menos un minuto de triller, no me pienso casar si no ponemos a Michael en mi boda— dijo muy serio Guang. Yo solo intentaba con mis dos pies izquierdos no chocarme con Kenji a mi derecha.

—Yuuri, necesitas clases extras— me dijo al final mi querido amigo chino.

—Lo sé, ni Minako-sensei pudo hacerme danzar, no sé si tu coreógrafo lo logre.

—Kuoki hace maravillas, hará bailar a un conde si se lo propone— me guiñó un ojo.

Viktor vino por mí con Evi, yo estaba exhausto y lleno de sudor y apenas llevaba media rutina aprendida. Mi hija se me echó a los brazos, la llené de besitos pequeños porque necesitaba una ducha.

— ¿Cómo va todo?— preguntó mi alfa.

—Pues mis dos pies izquierdos no quieren dejarme bailar— dije con tristeza, mi Vitya rio fuerte, Evi se quedó mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—Qué familia más feliz— nos dijo Seung que estaba cerca. —¿Cómo van ustedes con su baile?— le preguntó a Viktor.

—Muy bien, tenemos todo bajo control.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Bueno, Phichit y Minami bailan muy bien. Yo recibí clases de danza toda mi niñez.

—Y yo tengo la gracia de un pato cojo— me quejé muy triste, Vitya volvió a reír y nuestra cachorrita soltó una carcajada de lo más kawai.

—Pero un pato muy hermoso— me abrazó. –Ve a ducharte, te esperamos para ir a comer, tu papá está en el auto.

Esa tarde salimos con papá a comprar, me dio gusto poder llevarlo de tiendas, que escogiera un suéter de casimir y un par de zapatos a juego.

—Qué alegría me da verte tan cambiado, Yuuri. Se te ve feliz, vistes elegante, estás más seguro de ti mismo y tienes esa mirada...

—¿Qué mirada papá?— pregunté muy intrigado.

—De quien está completo. La tenías cuando estabas en la escuela, te vi tantos años sufrir y no hice nada— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ya papá, eso quedó atrás. Soy muy feliz ahora con mi alfa y mi cachorrita...

—Voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso, hijo. Pronto, ya vas a ver...

—No me dejes así, sé que te traes algo con Vitya, han estado saliendo en las mañanas.

—Estamos a punto de recuperar el onsen— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿El hotel?

—Y las aguas termales. Le hicimos una buena oferta a los dueños actuales, si aceptan, quizás en un par de semanas cerremos el trato...

—Pero papá...

—Tengo el dinero de mi liquidación, Viktor va a poner el resto, venderá su casa y compraremos nuestro onsen. Voy a trabajar mucho, ya verás, es lo que voy a dejarte a ti y a tus cachorros.

—No digas eso, no lo hagas por nosotros.

—Claro que no, quiero volver a la casa de mis padres, siempre he soñado con regresar. Pero también sé que tengo que pasárselo a mis nietos y eso me motiva a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

—Si eso te hace feliz papá, me alegro— me recosté en su hombro mientras terminábamos nuestro helado. Vitya había llevado a Evi a ver a los demás niños en los juegos del centro comercial, los miré con gran alegría. Ellos han traído toda esta felicidad a mi vida, una dicha que creí perdida para siempre.

Un día a media tarde llegó Masumi a verme, lo recibí sin saber qué esperar. Siempre me he sentido extraño cuando he tratado con él, antes, durante la universidad, solía ser amable aunque algunos compañeros no lo pasaban. Me decían que era egoísta y se aprovechaba de las oportunidades que había para practicar. Cuando me faltaba un año para terminar la carrera, conseguí un puesto de auxiliar en la guardería, Masumi me pidió que lo recomiende para entrar allí, lo presenté con Yuuko que tenía más tiempo y ella habló con el director. En esa época no era Phichit sino un omega mayor.

Pero cuando Masumi fue aceptado y hacía sus prácticas en otra aula es cuando comenzaron algunos problemas. Primero por los pequeños, sus niños eran más grandes, yo tenía los de 2 a 3 años y él estaba con el aula de pre escolar. Aun así se quejaba de que usábamos el patio de juegos más tiempo, que dejaba sucia la cocina, cosa que no era cierta y de que no le proporcionaba pañales para sus pequeños que no habían aprendido a ir al baño aún. Siempre se estaba quejando de algo, parecía que ningún compañero era amable con él.

Nuestros problemas aumentaron cuando gané el concurso de plazas docentes y me quedé con un puesto fijo y el siguió siendo auxiliar, mi auxiliar. No me entregaba las copias a tiempo, siempre estaba de mal humor, se quejaba que los cachorros eran muy traviesos y no quería limpiar las mesas después del almuerzo. Al ser una guardería del estado, se nos proporcionaba alimentos para los pequeños, que debíamos calentar y servirles pero yo no podía hacer eso solo. Eran 22 pequeños de 3 años, no encontré apoyo de mi auxiliar como hubiera esperado. Lo pasé por alto creyendo que mejoraría y no sucedió.

Cuando me accidenté y dejé la guardería también estuvo quejándose de no dejarle todo el material, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Y luego por su puesto estuvo la época en que tuve que decirles a mis compañeros de trabajo que mi hija era de Viktor y Masumi me acusó de ser un roba maridos porque había hecho amistad con Anya Petrova, la bruja, prometida de Viktor en ese entonces.

Ahora estoy seguro que viene a disculparse porque es novio de Chris, el mejor amigo de Viktor y el suizo me tiene gran estima. Habían peleado por mi causa pero se reconciliaron cuando Masumi confesó que le había ayudado a Anya a ponerle algo en la bebida de Viktor para perjudicarlo.

—Yuuri, sé que me he portado muy mal contigo y te ruego me perdones por favor— dijo apenas nos sentamos. –Estuve influenciado por esa omega, creí que era mi amiga y te acusé de cosas horribles. Hablé mal de ti ante otros colegas, amigos y vecinos de Hasetsu, lo lamento— hizo una reverencia. Así que si estuvo de chismoso, además difamándome a mis espaldas. Hizo leña del árbol caído y ahora se disculpa... si al menos estuviera seguro de su arrepentimiento le diría que no hay cuidado. Pero Chris quiere saber si él tiene buen corazón, no confía plenamente y de eso depende su futuro juntos. Por mi parte solo quiero saber si el amor que siente por el suizo es tan grande como dice.

—Me hiciste mucho daño, Masumi. Tuve que soportar las habladurías de la gente, la vergüenza y la humillación...

—Lo sé y de verdad estoy arrepentido, aprendí que no debo meterme en la vida de los demás. Aunque no ayudaste mucho, estabas en falta por embarazarte así— dijo aún inseguro.

—¿Embarazarme así?

—Y si el alfa no te hubiera cumplido ¿Qué habría hecho?— preguntó.

—Nunca quise que Viktor me cumpliera, tener un cachorro fue mi decisión y como tal no pensé que debía rendir cuentas a la gente del pueblo pues ninguno me iba a ayudar a criar a mi hija— le dije muy serio.

—Pero eres un maestro y debes dar ejemplo, no está bien visto que un omega se porte así. ¿Qué dirán los padres de familia?

—No creo que sean tan crueles como tus propios compañeros de trabajo— suspiré. –Masumi, no puedes ir pregonando la moral o señalando a los omegas que no se porten como dicen las reglas de la sociedad. Es su vida, cada uno toma sus decisiones y asume las consecuencias. Es muy duro ser señalado por tus propios amigos...

—Pues a mí me educaron con valores no para ser un omega cualquiera. Tengo un novio y voy a casarme pronto, me iré de Japón a un lugar mejor y quizás en otra sociedad pueda pensar diferente por ahora soy fiel a mis ideas— dijo en tono muy altanero.

—¿Y tus ideas incluyen señalar y denigrar a los que no se ajusten a tus valores?— pregunté. –Porque eso no es justo.

—El mundo es así Yuuri, si no te portas bien vas a ser señalado, deberías saberlo. A ti todo el mundo te veía con Minami y resulta que no era el padre de tu cachorra sino un hombre comprometido y a punto de casarse ¿Cómo querías que actuáramos contigo?

—¡Con empatía! A ti no te hice nada, no te ofendí en lo absoluto pero me dolió que me llamaras roba maridos, que hablaras mal de mí con los demás. Que te burlaras y enviaras mensaje con Seung cuando me sentía tan mal. Yo sé que no hice bien, que tomé decisiones apresuradas pero no merecía que me trates mal porque contigo no era el problema.

—Ella era mi amiga... o eso creí.

—¿Y por eso me humillabas? ¿Así defendías a tu amiga? También pasé por eso, hace años una omega le quitó el novio a uno de mis mejores amigos sin embargo jamás la hice sentir mal porque no era mi problema, no tenía el derecho a denigrarla ni a deshonrar su apellido.

—Tú te deshonraste solo, Katsuki— me miró altanero. –No pienso cometer el mismo error, ni meterme con un hombre comprometido— dijo asqueado.

—Vete de mi casa— le pedí. –Márchate ahora— dije con más seguridad. Me miró asustado, creo que se dio cuenta que me había ofendido nuevamente.

—Katsuki...

—No tenemos nada más que hablar, presentaste tus disculpas y no fueron recibidas porque en realidad no estás arrepentido, lo haces porque Chris te lo ha pedido, no sientes remordimiento, solo buscas tu conveniencia, como siempre.

—Ahora eres tu quien es cruel y no quieres ayudarme— me miró triste. —¿Crees que eres muy importante como para que mi Chris me rechace?— volvió a ser altanero.

—Creo que Chris merece algo mejor, es todo. Pero es su decisión...

—También creí que el doctor Nikiforov merecía algo mejor pero se conformó contigo— dijo antes de irse dejándome con las ganas de darle un par de trompadas pero me contuve porque soy un señor omega ahora y no me va a hacer caer ni sentirme menos que él.

Llamé a mis amigos para poder desfogar mi cólera y no morir de bilis, afortunadamente tengo compañeros leales que me quieren y pude decir todo lo que sentía al respecto. Guang dejó sus preparativos de bodas por dos horas para escucharme y destrozar mentalmente a Masumi.

—Ojalá que el suizo lo bote por pendejo— dijo con los brazos cruzados, hundido en mi sofá.

—Espero que su amor por Chris sea más grande que toda su pendejez— dije molesto.

—Si va de marica a quejarse con Phichit y Yuuko le aviento un par de ladrillazos— murmuraba Seung.

—Déjenlo, no vale la pena, siempre habrá gente así que se cree mejor que los demás y les gusta criticar al prójimo. Ojalá no se encuentre con otros como él porque lo harán trizas.

Por la tarde le conté a mi alfa lo que pasó, me dio su apoyo pero le pedí que no interviniera en contra de Masumi, después de todo una relación es de dos, los demás salen sobrando.

Viktor me dijo que se había reunido con los supervisores del ministerio de salud y le devolvieron el puesto. Solo le faltaba un mes para entregar el hospital pero tenía la potestad de demorarse más para concluir sus proyectos.

— ¿Se nos acabó la luna de miel?— pregunté.

—Te aseguro, mi amado cerdito, que la luna de miel nunca se va a terminar. Tú eres mi prioridad, si necesitas más de mi tiempo solo pídelo ¿sí? Buscaré el modo de estar a tu lado...

—Yo sé cuánto amas trabajar y sentirte útil, Vitya. Me gustaba observarte, algunas veces me quedaba muy quieto cuando te veía pasar y te seguía con la mirada.

—Amo la medicina, me gusta trabajar y ayudar a los pacientes pero no hay nada en el mundo que ame más que a ti. Sin ti no tengo nada, Yuuri.

Debido a los ensayos, las salidas, visitas y demás quehaceres apenas habíamos tenido tiempo de estar juntos desde que llegamos. Caíamos rendidos y nos dormíamos apenas tocar las almohadas, sin embargo esta noche, necesitaba demostrarle a mi alfa, lo mucho que lo deseo.

Con cuidado desabroché su pantalón y me ubiqué entre sus piernas, arrodillado en la alfombra mientras él estaba sentado en nuestra cama.

—Yuuri— susurró mirándome con hambre. Sé que no soy bueno en esto, pocas veces lo hice, muy pocas. Cuando estábamos en la escuela solo me atreví un par de veces. No sabía cómo y la última vez casi me ahogo por no relajar la garganta. Pero estos días, conversando con mis mejores amigos omegas me han estado dando tips para hacer una felación correctamente.

_"Lo importante mi querido cerdito es que lo hagas cuando lleven días sin sexo. No se te ocurra hacerlo cuando lo han hecho previamente o va a resistir más, tienes que esperar a que esté muy excitado, manoséalo primero o restriégate contra su pene. Tienes que masturbarlo un buen rato antes que tu boca haga contacto. Luego de unas cuantas mamadas empiezas a mover tu lengua, practica con un helado o una banana... quizás con un pepino por el tamaño" empezó a explicar una mañana, Seung._

_"La lengua, tu principal aliada es tu lengua. Tienes que excitar tanto el glande para que se venga rápido, yo suelo contar los minutos en los que logro que mi Leo colapse" me sonreía mi amigo Guang. "Envuelve el glande con tu lengua, incluso dale toques rápidos al meato con la punta de tu lengua, eso les gusta mucho. Yo uso mentas, juego con ellas en su glande un buen rato, Leo chilla. Luego cuando tengo que tragar el semen no me sabe tan mal, dicen que también se puede hacer con hielo pero no he probado._

_"Y nunca dejes que te agarre de los cabellos o va a bombear en tu boca y te sacará las amígdalas" se rio Seung. "Ese ruso debe tener una verga del tamaño de mi brazo" se rieron juntos._

_"Sigan enseñándome y no se burlen o nos los escucharé más" me quejé._

_"Los testículos son importantes, tienes que amasarlos de modo suave puedes alternar las mamadas lamiendo los testículos o te puedes meterte uno en la boca, usa la lengua Katsuki, eso los enloquece. Ah y tapate los dientes con los labios nada de mordidas o va a chillar el alfa" volvió a señalar Seung._

_"Míralo a los ojos, Viktor se vuelve loco por ti, siempre te mira como si fueras el ultimo trozo de katsudon en el mundo. Sedúcelo con la mirada mientras se lo haces, hazle saber que lo disfrutas, mira sus gestos, con eso te vas a calentar mucho .Y anímate, lo van a disfrutar"_

_"Suena difícil, no sé si pueda recordar todo eso. A Viktor le gusta hacérmelo, claro que mi pene cabe en su boca y me vengo rápido" les conté._

_"No olvides el nudo, amásalo mucho juega con él pero no dejes que intente meterlo en tu boca o te perforará el esófago" ambos se miraron con miedo y luego comenzaron a reír contándome leyendas urbanas sobre omegas que han muerto ahogados por el nudo de sus alfas cuando les hicieron orales._

—Quiero hacer esto— dije tomando en mis manos su pene erecto, le empujé para acomodarme mejor sobre la cama. Los ojos de mi alfa brillaban y desbordaban lujuria, se veía agitado. Se recostó sobre unos cojines y el cabecero de la cama con las piernas abiertas flexionadas invitándome a seguir. Acarició mis cabellos, mis mejillas y mis labios con su pulgar antes de dejarme continuar. –Me dices lo que te gusta ¿sí?— le sonreí tomando el largo de su miembro entre mis manos, empezando a masturbarlo.

—Sí, bebe— gimió cuando mi mano envolvió su punta. –Eso me gusta— jadeó cuando lo volví a hacer, tal como dijo Guang, estimular el glande funcionó bien, demoré en llevar mis labios a su punta, me di cuenta que estaba muy excitado pues estaba lleno de líquido pre seminal, no era desagradable, algo salado pero su olor me atraía.

—¡Yuuri!— lo escuché gemir fuerte cuando mi boca abarcó su glande y mi lengua empezó a jugar con él. –Oh... Iuuuri despacio, amor— cerró sus ojos retorciéndose. Bajé el ritmo solo un poco, mis dedos siguieron masturbando su tronco, con una mano me atreví a masajear sus testículos, el nudo grueso estaba empezando a formarse, me excitó mucho verlo tan duro, porque mi Vitya lo tiene muy grueso y grande.

Empecé a succionar despacio, abriendo la boca para que entre un poco más dentro. Sentí que mi trasero estaba húmedo, ver a mi alfa así, tan excitado me causaba deliciosas cosquillas. Me mantuve firme con la estimulación bucal, más rápido cuando mi alfa gemía y se retorcía, lento cuando lo veía sentir alguna molestia.

—Me... me voy a venir como sigas así— jadeo con las mejillas muy rojas. –Yuuri, mi cielo, no quiero que te den arcadas— reclamó. En el pasado sucedió, ahora no lo permitiré, voy a terminar esto, quiero lograr que mi alfa disfrute y me llene la boca con su esencia. –Yuuri, Yuuri— sus manos se apoderaron de mi cabeza, temí que empezara a penetrarme la boca pero no lo hizo, sé que se estaba conteniendo, así que relajé la garganta y dejé que su enorme falo me penetre tanto como pude resistir. Eso pareció volver loco de placer a mi alfa, que con gruñidos y sonidos guturales se retorcía debajo de mí. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su cuerpo se movía, temblando. Tomé su nudo y lo apreté entre mis dedos sin dejar de succionar rápido y con fuerza.

El semen tibio inundó mi boca, sin pensarlo mucho tragué dos veces hasta que sentí que iba a ahogarme y me detuve, seguí jugando con mi lengua, esta vez abrí un poco la boca dejando que se me escurriera por la comisura de los labios y lo miré de forma suplicante como un omega en celo. Eso hizo que mi alfa se desesperara, me atrajo hacia su pecho y empezó a esparcir el semen que goteaba por mi cuello, en mi piel. Me besó profundamente, me apretó las nalgas y respiró en mi garganta olisqueándome.

—Omega tramposo— me susurró cuando pudo reponerse. –Creí... ah Yuuri no veo la hora de que llegue tu celo y pueda encerrarme contigo a complacerte al menos una semana. Me vuelves loco, mi cerdito, te amo tanto— seguí sobre él por varios minutos más, escuchando sus palabras de amor, oliéndolo... No sé cuándo llegará mi celo, quizás porque estoy criando a mi cachorrita se está retrasando aunque ya no doy de lactar por mi accidente y recuperación. Pero también quiero pasarlo con mi alfa o estar con él en el suyo. Me va a dejar sin poder caminar algunos días pero valdrá la pena. Viktor es hermoso, enorme y tan potente. Y es todo mío.


	106. ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR

## ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR

**VIKTOR POV**

Apenas llegamos a Japón, me llamaron los funcionarios del ministerio de salud para que fuera a una reunión con ellos. Debían informarme personalmente sobre los resultados de la evaluación de mi gestión.

Llegue a tiempo a las oficinas de la gobernación porque el hospital no tiene instalaciones adecuadas para una reunión así, no me dejaron terminar las ampliaciones que tenía programadas.

—Doctor Nikiforov, hemos evaluado su desempeño en estos meses y nos hemos sorprendido que tenga el 80% de los proyectos que presentó antes de aprobar su solicitud para ser el director del hospital.

—Han quedado tres proyectos sin terminar debido a este impase— les contesté.

—No complace decirle que no encontramos ningún error en su administración ni en su trabajo, la única mención que queremos hacerle es por su vida personal— los miré muy serio. —Solo evite que sea ventilada en redes sociales. Como director tiene un alto puesto de responsabilidad para con la población, es un ejemplo para los ciudadanos de Hasetsu, no queremos verlo envuelto en ningún otro escándalo— advirtieron.

—Y no lo harán.

—En cuanto a la auditoría económica, hemos encontrado un excedente de varios miles de Yenes en las arcas. Dicho monto ha sido depositado a la cuenta del hospital.

—Ese dinero fue siempre del hospital, son los fondos rusos y suizos para las ampliaciones y refacciones de las alas norte y este donde estarán las salas de reuniones y descanso para el personal médico y dos modernos quirófanos para cardiología.

—No hemos podido verificar los movimientos de los fondos suizos, ningún funcionario quiso tratar con nosotros— dijeron serios. Es obvio que nadie de Suiza les iba a pasar un informe sobre el uso del dinero.

—El informe estaba en esta carpeta que les dejé, un resumen de cada uno de los proyectos realizados y el dinero que se iba a emplear en terminar el techado y acabados de esos pabellones— le señalé. —La adquisición del material médico instrumental también corre por cuenta de la Federación de Ginebra.

—Entendemos, es por eso que no queremos seguir frenando el avance que hasta ahora ha tenido este hospital hemos decidido hacernos a un lado y dejarlo continuar con su labor y si usted quiere extender el tiempo de permanencia como director...

—Lo lamento, tenía la intención de quedarme en Hasetsu pero no sé si será posible. He viajado a Rusia donde se me ha presentado un trabajo mejor remunerado— les hice saber.

—Queremos que termine su contrato, no interferiremos y le damos una extensión abierta para presentar los proyectos terminados, si así es su voluntad.

—Lo es, quiero entregar el hospital con proyectos terminados, las construcciones acabadas y los quirófanos en funcionamiento.

—¡Magnifico! Esperamos que sepa disculpar el tiempo que hemos entorpecido su labor— los tres funcionarios se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

—Estoy conforme, retomaré mi labor el lunes a primera hora. Estas semanas he aprovechado para casarme y formalizar mi relación con mi omega, así como legalizar mi unión en mi consulado e inscribir a mi cachorra según las leyes japonesas y rusas. No creo que haya algo que puedan objetar sobre mi vida personal— señalé porque a estos japoneses les encanta mirar en la vida ajena.

—Absolutamente nada doctor Nikiforov. Por favor siga con su labor y esperamos que nos avise el cuándo se hará va a entregar el hospital de Hasetsu, por el momento es repuesto en su cargo dándole plenos poderes para proceder según su criterio en la administración del nosocomio.

Aquel día aproveché para reunirme con Leo, Phichit, Minami y un alfa de nombre Hatano Wataru para practicar la coreografía y mostrarnos los trajes que usaríamos. Todos eran de color oscuro, con bordados étnicos, el mío obviamente el más grande, necesitó arreglos especiales. No íbamos a bailar mucho pero sí a cantar, a hacerle los coros a Leo que va a interpretar una canción en español para su esposo, tocando su propia guitarra.

La boda era a mitad de semana, el día de San Valentín. Poco a poco algunos establecimientos de Hasetsu fueron cambiando su decoración por corazones rojos, angelitos con flechas y animales de caricatura en parejas. Me sorprendí al ver el castillo decorado para la fiesta en honor de la boda, unas enormes pancartas anuncian con dos aros, la unión de Guang y Leo.

Me levanté muy temprano para mi primer nuevo día de trabajo, esta noche teníamos la despedida de Leo, debo recordar echarme una siesta luego del almuerzo, en mi oficina para poder resistir. Anoche me desvelé haciéndole el amor a mi Yuuri para compensarle la felación tan exquisita que me hizo. Mejor alejar esos pensamientos de la cabeza o no podré cumplir con mis tareas diarias.

—Vitya...— era mi cerdito con los ojos más chinitos que de costumbre. –Ya me levanto por el desayuno...

—No mi amor, descansa, comeré en la cafetería del hospital, siempre he desayunado allá cuando trabajo. También almuerzo allí pero volveré a las cinco. Quiero descansar más, hoy es la despedida de soltero de Leo ¿También la de Guan, verdad?

—Sí, ese chino me va a volver loco. Dice que va a poner un tubo de pole dance y tiene una máquina de espuma para divertirnos— me dijo tallándose los ojos.

—Vaya, parece que estará más interesante tu fiesta— besé sus labios y mis dedos acariciaron su entrepierna y sus muslos. –Te amo, bebé. Eres tan hermoso, Yuuri. Voy a extrañarte— le sonreí apretando una de sus nalgas, sentí su risa pero volvió a taparse con las cobijas. Fui hasta la cuna de mi cachorrita, seguía dormida. Le di una última mirada y salí de casa con pesar. Nunca antes había sentido menos ganas de ir a trabajar, muy extraño ya que todos estos años mi primer pensamiento era para mis pacientes.

Me fue difícil volver a tomar el ritmo de trabajo, gran parte de la mañana me la pasé revisando papeles, cuentas impagas, quejas de los pacientes, observaciones del personal y pedidos de entrevistas personales. Empecé a organizar mis tiempos dando prioridad a lo que consideré más urgente. Luego llamé a mi omega para saber cómo iba su día.

—Hola amorcito ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya comiste?

—Hola Vitya, estamos bien mi vida, sí ya almorcé, papá fue al mercado temprano y preparamos algo de comer.

—Te extraño mucho— le hice saber.

—Y yo a ti. Luego de nuestras respectivas reuniones podemos ¿Darnos amor? Es que... no sé... tengo muchas ganas.

—Claro que sí. Te voy a dar toneladas de amor, mi cerdito hermoso— susurré llenándome de lujuria hasta que escuché carraspear a mi lado. —Te dejo bebé, llegó Chris— dije sonriéndole al suizo. –Te amo— colgué luego que mi delicioso omega se despidió de mí.

—Carambas, habrá actividad esta noche— Chris me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con esa mirada de pervertido.

—Siempre, mi Yuuri solo merece que lo ame— dije sin pudor pues no me avergüenza que sepa que mi omega me vuele loco.

—Quién lo diría, el serio y responsable Viktor Nikiforov, ahora no puede mantener las manos quietas— soltó una carcajada. Fuimos a comer, Georgi se nos unió y juntos disfrutamos de media hora compartiendo ideas sobre los pendientes más urgentes. Las construcciones que faltan, una queja por negligencia que no queremos que llegue al juzgado y volver a organizar las compras de la cocina. En este tiempo el presupuesto del estado no llegaba a cubrir las necesidades y las compras para alimentación es lo primero que fue reducido.

—¿Tienes unos minutos?— preguntó Chris, Georgi se despidió.

—Dime. Si es sobre Masumi...— dije adivinando la mirada de mi mejor amigo.

—Quiero saber qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo a Yuuri. Masumi está enfadado conmigo y la verdad no tengo tiempo para otra de sus crisis moralistas. Mi contrato acaba pronto Vitya, te apoyaré hasta tu último día aquí pero luego no renovaré.

—¿Vas a irte?— pregunté preocupado.

—Quiero ir un tiempo a las tierras de mis padres. Ver a mis sobrinos, ayudarles a sembrar, quizás me quede a cosechar algunas cosas y luego volveré. Te alcanzaré en Rusia ¿Asumirás el mando de tu familia verdad?

—Lo haré. Estoy decidido a escribir un capítulo en la historia de los míos y despejar el camino a futuras generaciones. No quiero que mi hija tenga tantos problemas más adelante. Y volviendo a tu relación ¿Vas a dejar a Masumi o le harás la pregunta?

—Te juro que pensé en formalizar con él, cuando confesó lo de Anya. Me pareció verdaderamente arrepentido pero no pasó ni dos días y ya estaba criticando a otra persona. Tiene esa mala costumbre y aunque he intentado hacerle ver que las personas felices no necesitan mirar los fallos de los demás, que es solo una forma de demostrar sus inseguridades, obviamente no me escucha. Y no me pongo en plan de psicólogo, son recomendaciones como pareja, como otro ser humano. Lo mismo me pasaba con cierto amigo que seguía metiendo la pata a pesar de mis consejos...— me miró acusadoramente.

—Lo acepto Chris, y me disculpo. Si te hubiera hecho caso en muchas de tus observaciones me habría ahorrado grandes disgustos.

—La primera vez que Masumi hizo referencia a Yuuri no quise ahondar en la conversación porque tenía una idea de cómo era tu novio de la adolescencia, por las tantas conversaciones que hemos tenido en estos años. A través de ti pude conocer a un Yuuri tierno y quería verlo en persona. Me dio mucho gusto saber que era más de lo que me decías, Katsuki realmente es una persona maravillosa. Y aunque Masumi intente hacerme verlo con otros ojos, no puedo. Quizás sus personalidades no sean afines aunque dudo mucho que Masumi sea muy empático con la gente.

—Era muy amigo de Anya...

—Admiraba a Anya y no precisamente por su buen corazón— rió con sarcasmo. –Era la imagen que trasmitía lo que Masumi valoraba. La ropa, la seguridad, incluso la forma de hablar altanera y malcriada de tu ex. Porque contigo era todo miel y bondad pero cuando no estabas, esa omega se transformaba en una verdadera Baba Yaga— lo miré sorprendido, no era la primera persona que me decía lo déspota que era Anya.

—Lo sé, tarde me di cuenta— suspiré.

—¿Qué le dijo Masumi a Yuuri? Quiero la verdad, porque el cerdito no me la va a decir por no perjudicar a su ex compañero, lo sé. Espero que tú me lo digas.

—Yuuri me pidió que no me metiera...

—Ayúdame Vitya, necesito tomar decisiones aunque algo me dice que esto no tiene salvación. Me he resignado a no sentir la predestinación, soy beta, tengo que aceptar mis límites. Sé que una conexión como la que tú tienes con Yuuri, quizás no sea posible para mí. Por eso he intentado construir con Masumi, algo estable. Dejé mi vida alocada de aventuras pasajeras para sentar cabeza con un omega japonés y todo parecía irnos bien, me tomé mi tiempo para conquistarlo, seducirlo y hacerlo mi novio estable. Somos compatibles, en gustos, caracteres y sexualmente, nos llevamos bien salvo cuando él saca esa parte de su personalidad que no soporto. Es demasiado engreído y eso hace que nunca quiera asumir sus errores. Siempre culpa a los demás de lo malo que le pasa y se dedica a criticar a sus "amigos".

—Pues... Yuuri lo echó de casa. Fue a disculparse por deber pero no lo hizo de corazón y acabó ofendiendo a mi esposo nuevamente. Por ese motivo, cuando te invite a casa, a cenar o a alguna actividad, te prefiero solo. ¿Me comprendes?

—Entiendo— sonrió con tristeza. –Él siempre ha envidiado a Yuuri, me di cuenta por su forma de hablar de tu omega. Tiene celos del carisma del cerdito. Muchas veces se quejaba de que los niños no lo aceptaban porque esperaban que su ex profesor regrese, que la gente siempre le preguntaba por él... en fin. El rechazo de los demás fue incrementando su resentimiento y éste se convirtió en rencor, por ello lo ataca tanto.

—Comprenderás que alguien que ofende a mi esposo no tiene lugar en mi casa, ni en mis proyectos futuros...

—Lo sé. Hablaré con él para definir la situación, si sigue así, viajaré solo a Rusia y a Suiza, con mucho pesar daré por finalizado nuestro romance.

—Lo lamento, amigo.

—Yo lo lamento más, quería que esto funcionara pero si no se puede, tal vez no sea la persona adecuada o no es el momento correcto— suspiró.

Me sentí apenado por mi amigo, espero que resuelva su situación, tenemos aún un par de meses para terminar nuestro contrato con los proyectos listos y liberarnos de Japón. Si todo sale bien, asumiré los negocios de la familia para resolver muchos problemas pendientes, aunque mi abuela no esté de acuerdo, la convenceré. No podemos vivir escondiéndonos del mundo, ocultándonos de ex agentes de la KGB o pagándole a la bratva para no ser descubiertos. Ha llegado el momento de negociar con el gobierno, hablar con la verdad, renunciar al tesoro Romanov y a muchos objetos que ya no nos pertenecen. No podemos seguir guardando tantas cosas en las bóvedas suizas, mientras nuestros descendientes peligran. No dejaré que Evgenia pase por lo que yo he pasado. Solo es oro y joyas, no representan en realidad lo que somos. Trabajaré mucho como lo hice estos años en el área médica, para incrementar nuestro patrimonio financiero y poder mantener las propiedades en el extranjero, quizás debamos "donarles" las mansiones que compramos en Rusia, pero valdrá la pena si nos dejan en paz.

—Guang ha contratado a alguien para que los vigile, así que ni se les ocurra meter omegas o betas mujeres para que les bailen o les hagan show privado— me advirtió Yuuri muy serio. Solté una carcajada, amo que me reclame así. Yo solo tengo ojos para él.

—Entendido, mi amor— afirmé.

—De ti no tengo dudas pero ese Morooka... estoy seguro que algo va a hacer. Phichit me dijo que lo ha visto sospechoso y conociéndolo... tu no estabas cuando se casó Takeshi con Yuuko pero fue legendaria la despedida de soltero de Nishigori. Dicen que había... bailarinas tailandesas, las trajeron por catálogo— dijo muy asustado. Lo abracé y besé para calmarlo.

—Te aseguro que no pasará nada, mi amor. Sabes cómo es Leo, estará Phichit, Minami... ¡Yo!

—Ya te dije que en ti sí confío pero si meten alguna mujer de paga, Guang no se casa, ya se lo ha advertido a Leo.

—Por eso no quise despedida de soltero— le susurré mordiendo su orejita. –Estaba tan impaciente por hacerte mi esposo que no le dejé organizarme una a Chris.

—Vitya... amor, tengo que irme. Nuestra reunión empezará temprano y estaré aquí a media noche, no quiero demorarme, no me siento tan bien— me sonrió y me aseguró que los malestares eran porque comió muchos dulces. Regresé a seguir jugando con mi hija, que ya aprendió a rodar en la alfombra.

Soy tan feliz de tener a mi Yuuri, de poder ver crecer a mi hija cada día, no perderme nada de su desarrollo. Es una pequeña alfa de carácter, aunque Yuuri la disciplina bien, estoy seguro que yo cometería el error de engreírla demasiado. Mi omega no deja que Evgenia lloriquee, haga pataleta ni mucho menos que sea selectiva con la comida. Le hace sus papillas de verduras y aunque podríamos darle lo que nuestra princesa pida, Yuuri no permite que nuestra cachorrita nos imponga su voluntad. Dice que si la consentimos mucho, crecerá caprichosa y engreída... creo que así como me educaron a mí. Mis padres siempre fueron muy permisivos, fui un pequeño tirano en cuanto a la comida, mamá dice que solo comía filetes y compotas de frutas. Babushka me consentía bastante y todos los empleados cumplían mis caprichos cuando vivimos en Budapest o Viena. Siempre me daban chocolate y golosinas a escondidas porque yo se los exigía.

Casi a las 10 de la noche, Evgenia estaba acostada y la dejé a cargo de su abuelo para salir a festejar con Leo.

Demoré en llegar porque no daba con el sitio, pensé que sería en un mejor lugar, no en un bar. Eran las once cuando por fin los encontré, estaban muy animados bebiendo y haciendo competencias. Conversamos un rato, me preguntaron sobre la vida de casado y la verdad es que no tengo una sola queja, soy mucho más feliz desde que me uní a Yuuri, es algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Es que ustedes son destinados, se puede ver. Leo y Guang también, que suerte que se encontraran pronto, otros no tenemos esa felicidad y debemos que seguir buscando— sonrió Morooka con tristeza. –Pero vamos a seguir con el concurso de tequilas— olvidó su pena y levantó su pequeño vasito. Leo y Minami habían estado haciendo un concurso de tragos antes de que yo llegara. Pero como buen ruso pedí vodka, es una bebida que puedo controlar, tengo buena tolerancia.

—Ten paciencia Hisashi, ya llegará— intenté animar a Morooka.

–No importa mucho porque esta noche vamos a divertirnos ¿Qué dicen? ¿Una sorpresita para el novio?— Leo lo miró asustado, Phichit y Minami también.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa?— dijo Phichit intrigado. –Morooka... Sí sabes que nuestros omegas son como una mafia ¿Verdad?

—Pero aquí nadie va a hablar, somos alfas y betas adultos...

—Estoy recién casado, no quiero problemas...— intenté decir.

—¿Te pegan, Nikiforov?— se burló de mí.

—No sé, aún no he llegado a esos límites pero si tu sorpresa es alguna mujer, voy a dormir en la casa del perro... y no tenemos uno aún— Leo se rio, ya llevaba algunas copas de tequila encima.

—¡Yo quiero ver la sorpresa!— gritó.

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, nomás digo— Phichit resignado cuando abrieron una puerta lateral. Tomé mi celular, abrí el whatsapp, busqué a Yuuri y escribí "SOS"

No terminaba de guardar el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando aparecieron tres mujeres, omegas medio desnudas. Miré a Leo que ya ebrio solo sonreía como tonto. Phichit se hizo para atrás y Minami se levantó a bailar. Morooka, Seungbae, y otros dos alfas más llamados Taro y Taku se animaron a moverse al ritmo de las caderas quebradas de las muchachas que parecían tener convulsiones en las pelvis. Creo que es un ritmo de baile latino.

—Viktor, huye mientras puedas— me susurró Phichit. –Seung me mata si me quedo, hay una puerta por atrás...— pero no terminó de hablarme pues Leo lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—No, no, no, si me hundo ustedes se vienen conmigo— el americano tiró de mi corbata ante la mirada desesperada del tailandés.

—Leo... ¡Leo, Guang y Seung nos van a dar con las sandalias!— intentó hablar una mezcla de inglés raro.

—Se dice "chancla" Chan-cla— contestó Leo. –Y Guang no usa.

—Seung tampoco pero tiene esa katana...

—¡A bailar! ¡Señoritas aquí hay un ruso y un tailandés que requieren sus servicios!— gritó partiéndose de risa mientras nos empujaba. Puse mis manos hacia adelante para evitar que aquella mujer me abrazara pero una de sus manos empezó a toquetearme mientras se contoneaba.

—Disculpe, lo siento. Tengo que irme— intenté zafarme pero me puso sus pechos en mis manos, los quité de inmediato asustado, fue como tocar una sandía, estaban duros como rocas. No deben ser naturales.

—¿A dónde vas primor?— me sonrió moviendo su cabellera rubia, la cual también debe ser artificial porque tiene los ojos rasgados y la piel oscura.

—Me acordé que debo... ir a ver que no me roben... el auto— di un paso al costado pero aquella mujer omega, con olor a feromonas sintéticas volvió a impedirme salir. Miré detrás de ella y me encontré la cara roja de furia de mi Yuuri.

—Lyubov— dije bastante asustado.

—¡Aleja esas manos de MI alfa!— dijo causando que la omega se voltee a verlo. —Ve a buscar un hombre soltero sino quieres perder la peluca— le sonrió intimidándola porque le llevaba al menos una cabeza. ——Tú te vienes conmigo— tomó mi corbata ¿Qué afán de querer estrangularme esta noche? Y tiró de ella con fuerza. Más allá pude ver a Guang muy borracho gritándole a Morooka y a Leo.

—¿Has bebido, amor?— pregunté al notar que se le hacía difícil caminar.

—Lo suficiente para no dejarte aquí con estos alfas cochinos, nos vamos ahora mismo a la casa...— lo abracé por detrás y besé su cuello, tenía la camisa salida, con los botones superiores desabrochados. ¿Qué había estado haciendo mi omega?

Reaccionó al instante restregando su trasero contra mí, a pesar del ruido y los gritos me atreví a meter mano por debajo de su camina. El vodka me había alegrado lo suficiente como para que no me importe si nos miran.

—¡Vitya! No... amor es que...— lo gire para besarlo, seguía con la cara roja, no eran solo los tragos. Algo más le pasaba. –Vitya... creo que es mi celo— lloriqueó pegándose a mí. –Bebí, hice pole dance, esos ejercicios me hicieron sentir muy excitado...

—Bebé... Lyubov— lo abracé.— Vamos ¿Puedes llegar al carro?— pregunté.

—Follame Vitya— lloriqueó. Tomé su mano y caminé con él hacia la parte trasera, buscando la puerta de la que Phichit me habló pero su olor me mareó. Ya no usa inhibidores, ni supresores, por indicaciones de Chris solo está tomando pastillas anticonceptivas que lo ayudan con los quistes.

Gruñí cuando otro alfa pasó cerca y lo miró con ganas. _Es mío, este omega es mío_ , me dije buscando un lugar a solas. Había algunas habitaciones, creo que el bar tiene un prostíbulo clandestino en la parte posterior y estábamos en medio de ellos.

Un hombre alto, fornido parecía estar a cargo, así que me acerqué sin soltar a mi esposo.

—Necesito la mejor habitación que tengas— saqué un billete grande. –No quiero a nadie del lugar, mi esposo está entrando en celo así que pones a alguien a vigilar afuera— dije con mucha determinación.

—¿Doctor Nikiforov?— me miró sonriendo. –No se preocupe, yo lo cuidaré personalmente, sígame. Tomé a Yuuri en mis brazos, él me envolvió con sus piernas gimiendo en mi oído. Caminamos un poco más hasta que llegamos a una habitación roja, le pidió a la omega que la ocupaba que saliera, le costó un poco que obedezca pero dejó de protestar cuando ofrecí más dinero.

Apenas cerré la puerta me dediqué a quitarle la camisa a Yuuri que se retorcía y movía las caderas deliciosamente.

—Vitya, date prisa— me rogó. No pude hacer los previos porque el pantalón de mi cerdito estaba empapado. Se lo quité rápido junto con su bóxer, aquel olor era el mismo que había sentido hace tantos años, cuando él quiso propasarse conmigo en la escuela. No pensé con claridad ¿Qué alfa podría hacerlo con un omega tan bello y en celo? Jamás he dejado mis instintos sueltos como para dar rienda suelta a la lascivia que se estaba apoderando de mí. Mi miembro palpitaba dentro de mis pantalones y mi boca salivaba como si estuviera hambriento.

Lo acomodé suavemente de bruces pero él insistió en entregarme ese maravilloso culo que tiene. Con el trasero respingado, mi omega no me dejó otra opción más que tomarlo con rapidez pero fue mi boca la que llegó primero, para saborear aquel líquido que olía tan sabroso, mi lengua se apoderó de la entrada de mi cerdito quien empezó a gemir descaradamente apretando la sobrecama roja. A un lado, un espejo me devolvía el reflejo de lo que le estaba haciendo, mi lascivia se incrementó al verme con la nariz hundida en las pompas de mi Yuuri. Lamida tras lamida lo hice aullar rogando que no me detenga. Me atreví a darle un par de nalgadas cuando terminé y me desabroché el pantalón. Sin quitármelo ni tampoco el bóxer saqué mi miembro y lo hundí en ese agujero que pedía ser llenado.

—¡Ahhhh!— escuché chillar a mi omega. —¡Más Vitya! ¡Más!

Empecé a bombear fuerte, golpeando en el redondo y blando trasero de mi cerdito, tomé sus manos hacia atrás, jalándolo hacia mí mientras empujaba y era apretado por aquella caverna que solo sabe darme placer. El olor me mareaba, sentí la camisa empapada pero no podía parar, hundí mi nudo y tomé sus caderas marcando mis dedos en ellas para que deje de moverse.

Cuando Yuuri gritó mi nombre muy fuerte, supe que no podía más, con un último empellón lo hice caer sobre una almohada aplastándolo un poco, mi precioso omega me dio un delicioso orgasmo cuando vibró por dentro, lo acomodé de lado y nos quedamos un buen rato así, juntos. Lo abracé y besé su piel esperando que mi nudo de deshiciera.

—Cielo... Yuuri precioso— llamé porque se estaba quedando dormido. –Bebé no podemos quedarnos aquí, es un burdel— ahogué una risa, él intentó darse vuelta y nos dolió a ambos pues estábamos aún conectados.

—Vitya ¿Cómo acabaron en un antro así?— me reprendió.

—No lo sé, pregúntale a Morooka, me perdí intentando llegar, es un lugar pequeño, aparentemente.

—Estamos en la zona rosa de Hasetsu, qué vergüenza. Guang montó en cólera cuando nos avisaron— se quejó.

—¿Te duele amor?

—No. Es el calor y los calambres de mi vientre ¿Sientes?— preguntó. Me quedé quieto y pude percibir cierto temblor muy dentro de él.

—Nos bañamos y vamos a casa ¿Sí?

—¡No! Que horrible, no quiero poner mis pies en este baño.

—Pero llegaremos a casa oliendo a...

—Pues entramos por la ventana y nos duchamos en mi antiguo dormitorio, tu papá debe estar en nuestra habitación.

Nos tomó dos horas llegar a casa porque tuve que conseguir un pantalón para mi Yuuri, excusarme con los alfas que quedaban en la fiesta. Guang, Leo, Phichit y Seung, habían desaparecido. Minami seguía bailando con una de las omegas, Morooka, Seungbae y Nishigori, que recién había llegado, bebían recordando viejos tiempos.

Además en el auto Yuuri volvió a necesitarme, estacioné a la orilla del lago, cerca de su casa. Exactamente donde tiempo atrás lo vi con Minami. No habíamos vuelto a este lugar, lo vimos un par de veces desde una distancia razonable porque el recuerdo de aquel beso que nos separó nos dolía a ambos. Pero esta noche no incomodó en lo más mínimo, nos pasamos al asiento trasero para calmar a mi omega, darle todo mi amor y mis ganas. Tan caliente como estaba no pusimos reparos en echar a perder la tapicería.


	107. Alboroto en el castillo

## ALBOROTO EN EL CASTILLO

**YUURI POV**

El día del matrimonio de Guang me desperté mucho mejor. Ayer Vitya me llevó a un hotel para pasar mi celo juntos, disfrutamos del jacuzzi, deliciosa comida a la cama, hicimos el amor en cada parte de la enorme habitación en la que nos alojamos. Incluyendo el balcón, me hizo frío pero eso no disminuyó mis ganas, Vitya me envolvió en una gruesa cobija.

Pero Guang estaba molesto conmigo, me acusó de sabotear su boda por no estar en el ensayo de ayer, ha estado con un genio de los mil demonios desde que encontró a Leo mirando las bubis de esa omega en la despedida de soltero. Sé que hizo un numerito de celos y acabó lanzándole su zapato al pobre Leo porque dice que eso le recomendó su suegra. A Phichit se lo llevó Seung, de la oreja, creo que solo Vitya y yo follamos como conejos esa noche.

Me escapé un rato para poder terminar la coreografía. Curiosamente ahora que estoy en celo, los bailes me salen bien. Por suerte este periodo no ha sido tan intenso como los de mi adolescencia. Ya me siento dueño de mí mismo. Aunque sigo mirando a Vitya como si fuera un delicioso consolador ruso y no me gusta porque lo amo mucho, aunque debo confesar que ayer solo me importaba su entrepierna. Es lo malo del celo, la desesperación por satisfacerse. Tengo suerte de tener un alfa tan amoroso y lujurioso que me complace en todo lo que deseo.

—Cielo, hoy no puedo faltar al trabajo— me besó mi ruso antes de irse. –Volveré para el almuerzo. Iré un rato en la tarde solo para supervisar al personal de construcción y regreso para alistarnos. Quizás podamos jugar un rato...— me sonrió.

—Te estaré esperando listo, mi amor— acaricié su brazo. —Papá también va a ir a la boda, dice que no se quiere perder esa comida tan exótica, así que dejaremos a Evgenia con Isabella, ya hablé con ella— le dije. He estado manteniendo conversación con Bella Leroy, informándome sobre Bum. Dice que la deportación de su ex alfa salió hace poco y quizás en una o dos semanas sea trasladado a Corea del norte. Tengo que ir a visitar a mi amigo, nunca le di las gracias por avisarme lo de Cao Bin, aunque eso salió mal y terminé en coma.

—¿Seguro?— preguntó mi alfa dudoso.

—Sí amor, no te preocupes. Confío en Isabella ¿Tú no?

—Claro que sí, aunque aún no me he reunido con Jean, solo hemos hablado por teléfono. Será bueno volver a verlos.

Tuve que dejar a mi alfa porque entró la llamada del estresado Guang.

—¡Katsuki! Trae tu trasero gordo de una vez, hay un último ensayo que no tenía planeado...

—Relájate Juanito, ya voy— dejé a papá con mi cachorrita y aproveché para que Vitya me lleve. Mi alfa me hizo notar que mis enormes caderas ahora lucen más en forma, quizás porque mi cuerpo recién se está recuperando del coma que padecí o tal vez por todo el ejercicio que hacemos, este celo me ha dejado bastante cansado. Me veo delgado, quisiera hacer un poco de ejercicio para no volver a engordar, mantuve a raya mis lonjas por años antes que Viktor regresara pero ahora es él quien me anima a alimentarme mejor y tengo miedo de volver a engordar. Aunque siempre puedo recurrir al sexo más activo para mantenerme en forma. He visto algunos videos en el canal porno que me pasó Seung, algunas posiciones donde los omegas tienen el control son muy sugerentes y ayudan a adelgazar áreas en específico. Esos ejercicios si me gustan.

Me duché cuando terminamos, me puse aquel perfume anti feromonas que me compró Vitya, solo por precaución. Y muy feliz me fui a esperar a mi suculento esposo al hospital, es la primera vez que voy como Yuuri Nikiforov.

—Qué hermosos estás, amor mío— mi alfa me recibió en la puerta del hospital. Me daba un poco de vergüenza que me bese y abrace en público, con los pacientes y el personal médico, mirando. Pero debo acostumbrarme otra vez, mi alfa nunca fue de los que le guste esconder sus sentimientos.

—Estamos retrasados, cariño— le susurré cuando empezó a presentarme como su esposo a todo el que se cruzaba con nosotros.

—Es que no aceptas que te compre un auto, amor. Te movilizarías más rápido si no tuvieras que venir por mí o buscar taxis— me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si nos vamos a quedar en Japón ¿Para qué quiero un auto?— reclamé.

Fuimos a casa a cambiarnos, dejamos a papá alistarse con calma y llevamos a nuestra cachorrita a casa de los Leroy, Isabella estaba radiante, no parecía que hubiera tenido gemelos hace apenas 8 meses. Ahora trabaja por lo que cuenta con el apoyo de su suegra y una nana para poder criar a los tres pequeños alfas que tiene en casa.

—¡Es preciosa! Te dije que iba a cambiar de cabello— me sonrió cuando vio a Evi. –Es idéntica a su padre, como si la hubiera negado— comentó en broma, luego se dio cuenta de su indiscreción y se disculpó pero a mí me dio risa.

—Yo no la habría negado— dijo Vitya a mi lado. –Me hace muy feliz que el omega que tanto amo, me diera una hija— me abrazó por detrás y besó mi mejilla.

—Son tan tiernos— sonrió Isabella al vernos. –Cuidaré bien de su cachorrita, vayan con confianza.

Durante el trayecto hacia la fiesta me sentí algo culpable por dejar a nuestra bebé con extraños para ella pero Viktor me convenció de que estaba bien, solo serían unas horas además debemos acompañar nuestros queridos amigos. Guang, Seung, Kenjirou y Phichit son como mis hermanos, aunque ahora Minami está algo alejado por todo lo que pasó y solo habla conmigo cuando Viktor no está presente. Me entristece su situación, teme que el hijo de Anya sea suyo y jamás lo deje verlo o cuidar de él. Está ahorrando cada yen que gana, va a vender su auto para poder reunir el dinero para viajar a Rusia en cuanto sepamos que aquella malvada mujer esté por dar a luz.

—Vamos amor— no me di cuenta en qué momento habíamos llegado, Viktor tenía mi puerta abierta para bajar.

—Lo lamento, estaba pensando...

—Todo está bien, lyubov, hoy solo vamos a divertirnos ¿Sí?

—Sí— le sonreí porque mi alfa me había ofrecido su brazo y lo acepté gustoso.

—Te ves más delgado que yo, cerdito— se quejó Guang cuando estuvimos cambiados. – ¡Eso jamás había pasado! Me voy a poner redondo como una calabaza— empezó a lloriquear. Sí ha subido de peso unos cuantos kilos debido a su embarazo, apenas tiene 3 meses pero dice que traga todo lo que su suegra prepara, creo que aunque a veces se la pase renegando por las visitas que tiene, cuando se vayan las va a extrañar. Sobre todo a una de sus cuñadas que hace un caldo rojo llamado pozole.

Siempre me pregunto qué idioma va a hablar su cachorro. Mi Evi balbucea papá y mamá en japonés pero sus abuelos le hablaban en ruso sin embargo el hijo de Guang y Leo... hablará japonés por el medio donde va a crecer, en su casa imagino que lo van a confundir entre el chino y el inglés y estoy seguro que su abuela querrá que aprenda español. Pobre criatura, supe de un niño que en su casa hablaban cinco idiomas y el pequeño no habló hasta los cuatro años y luego manejaba todas las lenguas aunque a veces se confundía, era adorable.

La ceremonia empezó puntual, Leo llegó escoltado por nuestras parejas, los trajes negros con bordados étnicos mexicanos los hacían ver muy masculinos, además... estaban muy entallados, todo el mundo está mirando las nalgas redonditas de mi Vitya.

Las palabras del oficiante de bodas, me llegaron muy hondo, las que entiendo porque creo que dice lo mismo en japonés, chino y español. Cuando me casé apenas presté atención a lo que decía el concejal, me perdí mirando a mi alfa que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Ahora puedo apreciar aquellas frases de amor, esas promesas llenas de emoción...

 _"Prometo que buscaré tu felicidad antes que la mía"... "Prometo que viviremos mil aventuras y seremos felices"... "te entrego mi alma y mi corazón para toda la eternidad" "Mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi amor por siempre"_ algunas de esas frases hicieron que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas, es tan hermoso amar y ser correspondido, estoy tan feliz de haber recuperado a mi Vitya que no pienso dejarlo ir nunca más, lucharé por él y por mi cachorrita el resto de mi vida. Tenemos una familia, somos inmensamente felices, cada nuevo día es una ventura y una bendición. Sé que quizás vengan momentos tensos, pronto tendremos que enfrentar problemas pero saldremos adelante, no importa cuán lastimados pero juntos, siempre juntos.

Luego de las firmas respectivas, nos llevó casi una hora terminar con las fotografías. El castillo tiene muchos salones y escaleras que se prestan para tomas realmente hermosas así que Guang no dejó ni un lugar donde salir retratado con sus mejores amigos y su Leo. Aproveché para tomarme algunas solo con Viktor para decorar nuestra casa.

Después, los recién casados salieron a dar una vuelta en limosina por las calles de Hasetsu, la fiesta se realizaría en el salón más grande del castillo, donde regularmente funciona la pista de patinaje. No quiero ni pensar en lo que habrá costado sacarla pero era un deseo del chinito, siempre soñó con casarse aquí en este enorme castillo.

Vitya me acaparó, juntos saludamos a los asistentes, amigos, ex compañeros que no veíamos hace mucho tiempo. Y allí estaba, sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la pista de baila, esa omega chismosa y mal hablada llamada Shizuka Arakawa. A quien una vez casi le aviento un pañal sucio por hablar mal de mí.

—¡Nikiforov!— saltó apenas vio a mi Vitya.

—Arakawa— le devolvió el saludo, menuda omega ofrecida ¿Ya no se acuerda cuando Viktor la amenazó con colgar su cabeza del castillo si seguía molestándome?

—¿Es cierto que se casaron?— nos preguntó cuándo nos vio de la mano.

—Casados y enlazados— suspiró mi alfa. –Por fin este precioso omega es mío— dijo acercando mi cadera a la suya en un gesto muy posesivo.

—Ah pues... felicitaciones— dijo Shizuka, decepcionada.

Luego nos fuimos a sentar junto a Chris, ahora era médico de Guang, así que lo había invitado pero por no trajo a Masumi con él.

—Me gustaría unas palabras contigo, Katsuki— me señaló con su dedo acusador. Yo lo había evitado varias veces que me llamó, él quería preguntarme pero no me parecía correcto inmiscuirme en su relación para darle mi opinión sobre su pareja.

—Hoy no— le sonreí para irme a ubicar a papá que no sabía dónde sentarse por estar picando en la zona de la comida.

—Papá— lo llamé. –Ten cuidado, hay mucha comida mexicana y pica demasiado— le advertí.

—Hijo, yo consumo mucho wasabi, mis abuelos sembraban rábanos picantes ¿Crees que no puedo con un poco de chile?— se quejó mientras se metía algo rojo a la boca. Lo siguiente que supe es que mi pobre padre empezó a toser, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. Fui unos segundos a buscarle agua a mi mesa porque solo había licor en la zona de comidas. Casi me muero de la vergüenza al encontrarlo bebiendo de un pequeño florero, Viktor nos había estado mirando desde lejos y se partía de risa junto a Chris, incluso las hermanas de Leo se estaban riendo, unas mesas más allá. Pobre papá, solo espero no terminar siendo tan testarudo como él... y tampoco dejar que la comida me seduzca más que mi alfa porque la facilidad de engordar es algo que heredé de los Katsuki.

Cuando los novios llegaron, luego de dar su paseo de recién casados, la fiesta comenzó. Todos sus amigos tuvimos unas palabras para Guang y Leo, yo le recordé al chinito cuando llegó al jardín de niños, ese donde trabajé unos años. Cuando solía inundar el baño abriendo todos los grifos de agua y terminábamos empapados por ayudarle a cerrarlos. Cuantos resfríos nos ganamos porque Guang era muy travieso.

Cuando Morooka tomó el micrófono todos los que estudiamos con ellos paramos la oreja, incluso Georgi que también había sido invitado, dejó de parecer aburrido.

—¡Leo! ¡Guang! He estado esperando esta boda por años. También la de Nikiforov con Katsuki pero a esa no me invitaron— nos miró con resentimiento, luego sonrió. Muchos de los invitados nos miraros y empezaron a cuchichear. –Bueno, qué les puedo decir a este par de locos, siempre fueron un peligro público. En la escuela este chinito parecía inofensivo pero no, poca gente sabe de la diarrea masiva que nos provocó en la preparatoria— todos rompieron a reír, recordé la broma de los alfas. Nos pusieron cangrejos en las carpetas. –Bueno pocos saben que Guang vendía las tareas— continuó Morooka. Se escucharon muchos sonidos de asombro, bueno ese era un trabajo que se daba Guang, siempre hacía las tareas de todos los grupos y las vendía a perezosos que no aprovechaban el fin de semana. –Y que Leo traficaba con tequila y vodka. Sí después de esa fiesta donde Nikiforov nos emborrachó a todos, muchos quedamos picados por el licor— soltó un carcajada. –Y Leo amablemente nos vendía agua helada con limón y vodka— miré a Viktor que le guiñó un ojo a Leo. Ya decía yo porque siempre estaban cuchicheando por allí como si planearan algo. Bola de borrachos, hasta yo le pedía a Viktor un poco de vodka cuando hacíamos las tareas en invierno.

En el momento en que hablaron los felices recién casados, recordamos tantas situaciones de la escuela... la vez en que Phichit dejó escapar las ratas del laboratorio y casi mata de un infarto a dos profesoras, o cuando Seung decidió hacerles bromas a todo el mundo y en clase de moldeado aprendió a falsificar excremento. Eso fue asqueroso pero a él pareció divertido y junto a Guang, echaron arcilla en forma de mierda a los bolsos de todos los alumnos que podían. En esa época yo me lo pasaba teniendo mucho sexo con Vitya por eso no participé.

El momento del baile llegó, Guan y Leo, muy felices, empezaron su propia coreografía de pareja bailando muy animadamente "You are the one that I want" de Grease, el americano se lanzó al piso y todo, logrando sacar muchas risas del público. Luego los omegas de honor junto al novio realizamos nuestra coreografía que consistía en un remix de varios temas antiguos y nuevos, no me equivoqué en los pasos ni terminé golpeando a Kenji. Podía sentir como mi alfa me comía con los ojos mientras me movía en ese traje de seda dorado. 

Cuando terminamos escuchamos el sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra, Guang soltó un grito de alegría, nos colocamos detrás de él para recibir a Leo que acompañado de su grupo, cantaban una canción en español, parecía muy romántica, no entiendo que dice pero el rostro de Leo lo expresa todo. Guitarra en mano, el americano cantó un trozo de la canción en chino que pude entender más o menos y hablaba del bonito amor que se tenían. Fue precioso.

A partir de allí el baile comenzó, Vitya tomó mi mano y no nos soltamos hasta que cansados fuimos por agua y algo de alimento.

—Tu traje es muy entallado— dije mirándole la cola con descaro, ya llevaba unas cuantas copas encima y no puedo seguir callando que el traje de mariachi le queda como una segunda piel a mi esposo.

— ¿Te gustaría quitármelo?— preguntó como siempre murmurando en mi oído, él sabe que eso me enloquece y con licor en las venas puedo ser peligroso para la sociedad conservadora de Hasetsu.

—Vitya... compórtate— amenacé con una sonrisa.

—Sé que aún sientes ganas por tu celo, lyubov— volvió a insistir. Miré alrededor, había mucha gente, los baños deben estar llenos, además han asistido nuestros maestros de escuela, muchos ex compañeros que tienen ahora cargos públicos, hasta un par de concejales de la prefectura de Saga. –¿En la torre o en el sótano?— volvió a susurrarme. –Podemos escaparnos...

— ¡No!— dije escandalizado. –No vamos a profanar un castillo con tanta historia...— no terminé de hablar y ya mi alfa me estaba jalando escaleras arriba. No podía creer lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, no es de extrañar después de todo Viktor siempre quiso que lo hiciéramos aquí, incluso cuando vinimos de excursión varias veces intentó meterme mano en los corredores y escaleras. Ahora intenta que su sueño se haga realidad porque estoy un poco ebrio. Menudo alfa pervertido con el que me casé.

Después de subir los cuatro pisos pude sentir el sudor corriendo por mi espalda, esto no está bien, estaremos cansados y con las piernas temblorosas, además la torre es solo para observación, no hay un lugar adecuado.

Poco a poco las ventanas del castillo nos fueron enfriando la calentura, había olvidado que estamos en febrero, aún hay nieve afuera y el viento es helado.

Nos tomó varios minutos llegar al observatorio, el piso más alto, yo tiritaba de frío porque la seda china no abriga. Al verme mi alfa me abrazó y me acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Siempre he querido que lo hagamos aquí, Yuuri— me susurró empezando a besarme con mucha pasión. No puedo negar que el cuerpo se me descongeló al sentir sus caricias, sus manos empezaron a amasarme como solo él sabe hacerlo. No tardó en tenerme destilando a pesar del frío, no salimos a la terraza donde está el periscopio, nos mantuvimos dentro, donde acaban las escaleras, Vitya me acorraló contra una de las paredes y empezó a manosearme a su gusto. Me giró y apoyé las manos en el muro para ofrecerle mi trasero, me bajó el pantalón... pasó un minuto, luego dos y a pesar de los besos en el cuello y una de sus manos en mi pezón, no sentí nada. Seguí esperando hasta que me giré a verlo, su rostro estaba muy desconcertado.

— ¿Qué te pasa, amor?— pregunté sonriendo.

—No sé— dijo aun intentando seguir. –Yuuri, es que tengo frío estoy temblando y... no se me para— su carita de preocupación me sacó una carcajada. Decidí encargarme personalmente del pequeño Vitya que tanto placer me da pero ni aun mis manos pudieron revivirlo.

—Te dije ayer que no debimos hacerlo en el balcón del hotel, tenías la espalda y el trasero al aire, ya agarraste resfrío— le reprendí porque me di cuenta que esta mañana se abrigó más de la cuenta.

—Pero bebé, estabas tan delicioso...

—Vamos a necesitar medidas extremas— le sonreí. –Doctor, el paciente necesita respiración boca a boca— dije con sensualidad fingida, me agaché para poder meterme su miembro a mi boca y succionar descaradamente, pareció funcionar al principio pero no lo logré, mi alfa estaba demasiado helado, tenía las nalgas congeladas, el viento gélido de colaba por todas partes. La mirada de mi Vitya demostraba lo herido que se sentía en su masculinidad así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que llevarlo a la broma. –Lo siento doctor, lo hemos perdido, el paciente ha muerto— le dije dramatizando y acomodando su bóxer.

Me vio sorprendido y luego de mirarnos unos segundos rompimos a reír hasta que nos dolió el estómago. Nunca nos había pasado pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no tiene que ver con ser más o menos potente, simplemente mi esposo siente mucho frío. Minutos después mi alfa se burlaba de sí mismo olvidando el mal momento.

—Se le llama "efecto tortuga"— comentó aun riendo. –Es una reacción al frío, nunca me había pasado pero... es que tampoco lo hemos intentado a tan bajas temperaturas— me abrazó intentando darme calor.

—Te voy a llevar a Kawasaki, al festival del pene— empecé a molestarlo. —Seung y Guang fueron una vez y me trajeron dulces en forma de falo. Dicen que hay penes enormes hechos de metal, los pasean por la ciudad en un gran desfile...

—Por qué no me sorprende de tus amigos— se carcajeó. —Vamos a ir un día y voy a comprarte un consolador de acero de este tamaño— me amenazó mostrando entre sus manos un pene imaginario de más de 20 centímetros. Me asusté. —Creo que debemos bajar, cariñito— sugirió mi esposo. –Está haciendo mucho frío, tienes razón bebé, me he resfriado.

—Tienes que tomar algo caliente con licor, iré por un ponche fuerte— le dije mientras bajábamos.

— ¿Doctor Nikiforov?— escuchamos desde el museo en el cuarto piso. Viktor los saludó y me presentó con algunos ancianos sonrientes.

—Son los de la prefectura, uno de ellos es del ministerio de salud— dijo Vitya en mi oído mientras seguíamos descendiendo, después de despedirnos. –No quiero ni pensar que iban a decir si nos encontraban arriba...

—A lo mejor te volvían a suspender por inmoral— reí de buena gana. –Agradece que el pequeño Vitya se murió— seguí riendo aunque me dolía la panza de tantas carcajadas.

—No se murió— me pellizcó una nalga. –Ya vas a ver en casa cuando me abrigue bien...— amenazó.

—Ay no, lo único que quiero ahora es comer, tengo hambre, mucha hambre, no he probado bocado desde el desayuno— me quejé.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, mi cerdito— me dio un beso húmedo y bajamos tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegamos apenas alcanzamos el bufet, la gente había arrasado con la comida, solo quedaba lo picante y no quería acabar como mi padre tomando agua de florero.

Guang y Leo estaban a punto de arrojar unos arreglos florales de las mesas, no es costumbre aventar el ramo aquí en Japón pero las hermanas de Leo insistieron, debe ser porque aún están solteras. Muchas personas ansiosas se colocaron detrás, pude ver a Morooka peleándose un lugar con Chris, detrás de Leo. Shizuka empujaba a una de las hermanas de Leo con los brazos extendidos, detrás de Guang.

—Esto puede ser peligroso— dije antes que el ramo de Guang fuera a dar en la cara de Georgi que seguía sentado en su mesa. Las omegas saltaron sobre él.

—Creo que Arakawa consiguió ramo y alfa, juntos— bromeó Viktor mirando como intentaban levantar a Shizuka del piso.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Viktor?— nos sorprendió la voz de alguien, al darnos vuelta nos encontramos con Minako sensei, nuestra maestra de danza. 

—¡Profesora Minako!— la saludó Viktor con mucha alegría. —Qué gusto verla ¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien, qué bueno verlos ¿Están juntos otra vez?— nos preguntó mirando nuestras manos unidas. 

—Nos casamos hace un par de meses— le sonreí. 

—Vaya, no lo sabía, recién he regresado de Fukushima, después de tres años. Tengo un grupo de meditación allá, hacemos danzas Nihon Buyo y otras que ayudan mucho a relajarse y expresar nuestro interior.

—Es muy interesante ¿Va a quedarse en Hasetsu? Me interesa la danza Nihon Buyo para algunos pacientes y los niños del orfanato... Le escribo a su facebook para darle detalles— cuando Viktor dijo eso algo en mí se activó. Ahora que recuerdo...

—Yo no tengo facebook, Viktor. Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, me gustaría mucho ayudar, me han dado muy buenas referencias sobre ti— sonrió la antigua amiga de mi madre.

—Pero si el año pasado hablamos por las redes sociales— insistió mi alfa. ¡Alto! 

—No tengo redes sociales, debes haberte confundido— volvió a negar nuestra sensei. 

—Seguro que se confundió, fue un gusto verla de nuevo, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar— me despedí tomando la mano de mi alfa que caminó confundido unos pasos.

—Estoy seguro que hablé con ella— seguía mascullando entre dientes. 

—No hablaste con ella...— empecé a confesarle. —Era yo, necesitaba ubicarte, cuando decidí tener un hijo, quería saber dónde estabas y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que crear un perfil falso de la sensei Minako para preguntarte— dije a toda prisa. Esperaba que Viktor se molestara por haber suplantado a otra persona pero en lugar de eso sonrió tomando mis manos y besándolas. 

—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, amor mío— me hizo sonrojarme ante sus palabras. —Hubiera sido más facil que me escribieras tus planes y me habrías tenido aquí, muy dispuesto a ayudarte— me guiñó un ojo sensualmente. 

Aprovechamos para cambiarnos porque la ropa del matrimonio estaba sudada y sentíamos frío pero cada uno en su propio camerino para evitar tentaciones, luego participamos en algunos juegos y bailamos coreografías en grupo porque la gente estaba muy alegre. Nos divertimos tanto que nos entristeció tener que dejar la fiesta pero debíamos ir por nuestra cachorrita, no sin antes pasar por algo de comida rápida de camino porque yo seguía reclamando de comer. Me pedí un ramen extra grande porque el subir y bajar del castillo de Hasetsu me cansó más que cualquier sesión de sexo que hayamos tenido.

Regresamos a casa, cansados y felices, creo que por años recordaremos no sólo la boda de Guang, la comida picante y las canciones que Leo le dedicó a su omega sino también que no pudimos hacerlo en el mirador del castillo porque el pequeño Vitya no quiso funcionar.


	108. LÁGRIMAS DE OMEGA

## LÁGRIMAS DE OMEGA

_Aclaración: me he permitido variar el lugar de nacimiento de Bum y Sangwoo a Corea del Norte para fines prácticos, gracias._

**VIKTOR POV**

Luego de la fiesta de matrimonio de Guan y Leo, todo regresó a la normalidad en Hasetsu, la construcción en el hospital marchaba bien, salvo por el ruido, hubo que reubicar las habitaciones lo más lejos posible de la construcción.

La única novedad esta semana es el traslado de aquel alfa, ex pareja de Yoon Bum. Va a ser extraditado a Corea del norte, para eso será escoltado hasta Panmunjeon, en Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. Es el único pase hacia Norcorea ya que con su gobierno dictador no se puede negociar ni viajar a su territorio. Seungbae me ha informado que será llevado por autoridades japonesas que ya han hecho llegar los papeles a Panmunjeon. Sólo es cuestión de llegar con el alfa y entregarlo a los soldados norcoreanos, junto con la papelería legal traducida, con los cargos que se le imputan. Lo que las autoridades de su país hagan con él será un misterio, dicen que ningún acusado ha regresado de allí. No se sabe si los encierran o los fusilan pero no vuelven.

Yuuri ha ido a ver a Bum durante varios días, a veces se lleva a Evgenia y otras va solo. Dice que el omega está tranquilo aunque tiene miedo todavía. En el juicio que se le siguió a Sangwoo, Bum no quiso declarar en su contra, a pesar de los maltratos, no pudo levantar acusaciones contra el que por años fue su alfa.

Los médicos que lo revisaron dijeron que Yoon Bum tiene un par de antiguas fracturas, en la tibia y el húmero, las mismas que parece que fueron causadas por golpes y no por algún accidente. No quiero pensar en eso ni mucho menos imaginar en infierno que ese omega pudo haber vivido en el pasado.

No alcanzo a entender por qué un alfa podría ser tan cruel con su omega. Cada vez que miro a mi Yuuri, mi destinado, el amor de mi vida, mi corazón late con fuerza, como la primera vez que mis ojos lo vieron. Y siento que necesito protegerlo, cuidarlo y unirme a él, lastimarlo no es una opción. Aunque no puedo negar la furia que sentí cuando lo vi en brazos de otro... tuve pensamientos asesinos por unos segundos. Eso es algo que aún me asusta, la fuerza del instinto alfa-omega. A pesar de siglos de evolución, de las sociedades que hemos creado, la naturaleza permanece salvaje en nuestro interior.

O tal vez Sangwoo simplemente fue criado en un ambiente violento y solo sabe dar lo que ha recibido. En cualquier caso, pronto acabarán las pesadillas de Bum, su ex alfa será entregado a su país de origen.

—Amor ¿Hoy puedes llevarme al hogar de madres?— preguntó mi cerdito por la mañana.

—¿Tan temprano, bebé?— lo abracé y besé unos minutos porque verlo despeinado me gusta mucho. Adoro hacerle el amor antes que amanezca, levantarme a preparar el desayuno y despertarlo para que comamos juntos. Además Evgenia es puntual para pedir de comer, siempre se levanta cuando estoy terminando los tamagoyakis.

—Quiero estar con Bum, hoy se llevan a su alfa deportado, Harumi y yo queremos acompañarlo. Ayer le permitieron verlo unos minutos, quedó realmente muy asustado, ya estaba superando todo aquello, siento que ha retrocedido...— comentó mi omega mientras empezábamos a desayunar.

—Está bien ¿Te llevarás a Evgenia?

—Sí, papá va a salir, tiene otra reunión con el banco— me sonrió.

—Esos papeles ya están casi listos, quiero que vayamos al onsen con un arquitecto y un decorador para que nos den presupuestos de lo que necesitaremos. Quizás hasta podamos inaugurarlo antes que volvamos a Rusia— dije muy feliz mientras sacaba a mi cachorrita de su silla. Ya había terminado de comer y estaba empezando a meter las manos en el plato.

—Me gustaría ver el onsen lleno de turistas— suspiró mi pedacito de carne japonesa. No puedo evitar mirarlo como algo comestible, por las mañanas se ve adorable.

Llegué al hospital a tiempo a pesar de la desviación, noté a Chris algo apagado durante la mañana, en un receso, cuando me lo volví a encontrar en su área le invité un café para hablar.

—Ayer tuve mi primera pelea con Masumi— dijo visiblemente apenado. –No pensaba confrontarlo, estuve esperando que él mismo me dijera lo que pasó con Yuuri pero se alteró cuando le pregunté. Me ha echado en cara su... virginidad y me acusó de ser promiscuo— se encogió de hombros. — ¿Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso verdad?

—Desde luego, fue una de las primeros temas de los que hablamos, sé que tienes una visión muy abierta al respecto, sobre el sexo en general.

—He tenido muchas parejas antes, nunca les pido certificado de castidad, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, mientras haya una conexión personal, es suficiente. Pero... me siento abrumado por sus palabras. Me dijo que estoy usando el tema de Yuuri como excusa para dejar de cumplirle. ¡Jamás he hablado de matrimonio con él! Me es difícil ponerme en su lugar, más cuando tiene esas ideas arcaicas sobre el sexo. Yo fui sincero con él, cuando nos hicimos amigos y luego empezamos a salir le dejé en claro mi posición, le hablé sobre mi vida, nunca le oculté que tuve parejas antes, no le di detalles pero ya me ha etiquetado como promiscuo, como si eso fuera una enfermedad o un estigma...

—La verdad no sé qué decir— suspiré. –Chris ¿Lo amas?— pregunté sin rodeos.

—Lo quiero mucho pero creo que no hemos pasado suficiente tiempo para llamarlo amor. No voy a ceder a sus chantajes, me ha dicho que si no quiero formalizar con él dejará que sus padres le encuentren un alfa para comprometerse como manda su tradición.

—No es tradición, ya no. Bueno en nuestro caso, creo que a Yuuri intentaron emparejarlo con Minami luego que me fui pero tal y como dijiste desde hace tiempo, somos destinados, ahora lo puedo decir con total seguridad.

—Te envidio eso— sonrió con tristeza. –Dejaré que él sea quien termine o se aleje, no voy a luchar más— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero se recuperó de inmediato. –Mi contrato termina en una semana ¿Aún me vas a necesitar?— preguntó.

—No Chris, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, Georgi me ayudará a terminar los contratos de construcción, no es necesario que te quedes hasta el final. Lo que sí te voy a pedir es que entrevistes tú mismo a los aspirantes a tu puesto y me dejes un buen reemplazo.

—Dalo por hecho. Estaré contigo si me necesitas con lo de Anya, solo tienes que llamarme y si asumes los negocios familiares, me tendrás a tu lado, pronto— me guiñó un ojo como solo él sabe hacerlo. Me sentí con algo de pesar por él, es mi mejor amigo, hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos y me ha ayudado como nadie. Sé que seguiremos trabajando en el futuro porque no quiero perder a ese loco campesino suizo, mi hermano.

Estaba por regresar a mi oficina a llevar los planos al área de construcción cuando recibí la llamada de Yuuri...

— ¡Vitya! Te necesito, ha pasado algo grave— gritó haciendo que suelte lo que tenía en las manos y busque mis llaves de inmediato.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Zhenya y tu están bien?— pregunté corriendo por los pasillos del hospital.

—Estamos bien, yo solo tengo un golpe, ya llegó la policía...

—¿Qué pasó?— pedí que me cuente mientras ponía en altavoz el celular sobre el panel del auto.

—¡El alfa de Bum se escapó! Entró con un arma... una pistola. Nos golpeó a Harumi y a mí y se llevó a Bum, pasó tan rápido...

—Ya estoy en camino amor, quédate allí ¿sí? Llego en unos minutos— corté para comunicarme con Seungbae, no me contestó así que pensé que debía estar enterado de la situación y movilizándose para encontrar a Yoon Bum.

Apenas llegué corrí a buscar a mi omega y a mi hija, los encontré a ambos en el tópico del hogar de madres, mi Yuuri tenía el pómulo derecho enrojecido e hinchado. Maldito alfa, espero no cruzármelo o le voy a cobrar por esto.

—Vitya— mi pequeño se alegró de verme, busqué en mi maletín un ungüento para golpes, se lo apliqué entre caricias y besos. –Estoy bien amor ¿Puedes revisar a Harumi?

—¿Y el cachorro de Bum?— pregunté mientras revisaba la cabeza de la amiga de mi cerdito.

—Está en la guardería del hogar, Sangwoo ni se molestó en verlo, solo tomó a Bum y se fue con él. Harumi y yo intentamos detenerlo y nos golpeó— suspiró. Tomé un par de guantes luego de revisar y desinfectar la herida de aquella omega, preparé la aguja, rocié anestesia local y apliqué un par de puntos. Pude darme cuenta que todos estaban conmocionados, muchos omegas sostenían a sus hijos contra sus pechos, temerosos de cualquier otro incidente. La trabajadora social llegó minutos después con el capitán de policía de Hasetsu a tomar declaraciones, aunque ya había salido una patrulla a buscar al fugitivo y otra estaba custodiando la puerta de ingreso.

Me llevé a mi omega y a mi cachorrita, fuimos al hospital para poder aplicarle otro tratamiento a su hinchazón, no quiero verlo así, con la cara marcada, mi omega es tan precioso. Isabella y Jean Leroy aparecieron una hora después, enterados del ataque, vinieron a ver a Yuuri y a Harumi.

Horas más tarde en las radios locales y el canal de televisión, no se veía otra cosa que la cobertura del secuestro de aquel omega tímido y asustadizo. Era casi media noche cuando escuchamos por la radio que aquel alfa había sido abatido a tiros por la policía local. Bum no estaba herido de gravedad pero se encontraba encerrado y no se sabía si estaba atado o era él mismo el que no quería abrir la puerta del depósito donde se encontraba. En vano trataron de echar abajo el lugar, era el depósito de maderas de un aserradero, con puertas de hierro.

Yuuri no pudo dormir, menos quedarse en casa, me pidió que lo lleve allí, afuera del lugar. Ya casi amanecía cuando llegamos. Seungbae le pidió a mi omega que lo ayude a sacar a Bum del lugar.

—Katsuki, hemos escaneado el aserradero, Bum no está en peligro pero se niega a salir, temo que esté herido o que intente algo en contra de sí mismo. Le pedí a la trabajadora que traiga a su cachorro, quizás así reaccione... pero necesitamos a alguien que entre, que lo calme para que podamos ayudarlo. Ni siquiera me acepta a mí— suspiró. Tengo entendido que él ha estado saliendo con Bum pero el omega se ha negado a una relación con él porque aún estaba marcado. Sin embargo ahora que su alfa ha muerto se liberó de aquello que los mantenía unidos.

—Yo quiero entrar— dijo Yuuri mirándome, es como si estuviera pidiendo mi permiso aunque no lo necesita, a pesar que soy muy protector con mi omega no le niego ninguna decisión que tome, confío en él, en que sabe cuidarse aunque a veces sea un poco torpe.

—Estaré aquí, si me necesitas o a la policía solo tienes que pedirlo— acaricié su rostro hermoso.

Cuando la trabajadora social, la licenciada Yamamoto llegó con el bebé, un altavoz le anunció a Bum que Yuuri estaba en la entrada junto con su cachorrito. La puerta no tardó en abrirse pero no duró mucho pues mi omega fue atraído y encerrado sin que la policía pudiera hacer algo.

—No queda más que esperar— susurró Seungbae a mi lado. –Confío en que el cachorro y las palabras de tu omega puedan convencer a Bum de no hacer una locura pero...

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunté.

—Aquel alfa ha quebrado la voluntad de Bum muchas veces, dudo que ahora siquiera me deje acercarme— dijo con pesar.

—Como médico sé que las heridas del cuerpo sanan con el tiempo pero las del alma dejan una huella grande...

—Yo quiero proteger a ese omega y a su cachorro pero no puedo, Viktor. No quiero ni imaginar las atrocidades a las que Bum fue sometido, siempre tiene miedo, las pocas veces que aceptó salir conmigo no pude siquiera confesarle mis sentimientos. Cuando sepa que fue mi arma la que acabó con la vida de su alfa, mucho menos.

—Si realmente quieres ayudarlo, dale tiempo y espacio. Debes tener mucha paciencia...

—Lo sé pero es difícil.

Conversamos alrededor de una hora esperando, cuando ya estaba a punto de ir por mi Yuuri, la puerta se abrió. Ambos salieron, mi omega aún tenía al cachorrito en sus brazos y ayudaba a caminar al coreano. Fueron recibidos por una ambulancia pero Bum se rehusó a abordarla, pidió ir al hogar de madres para recuperarse.

No se le negó nada por el impacto de los sucedido, sin embargo necesitábamos revisarlo si no era en el hospital, en el tópico del hogar de madres pero era necesaria una inspección al omega para prevenir... cualquier daño.

—Vitya, voy a quedarme con él. ¿Puedes ir a casa por Evi? Quisiera pasar el día aquí, trae pañales y leche, por favor— me pidió mi cerdito. Fui por lo que me indicó pero no pude quedarme acompañarlos pues debía supervisar el resto de las obras en el hospital.

Almorcé nuevamente con Chris quien se veía bastante apagado. Hizo entrevistas esta mañana, buscando su reemplazo.

—Terminó conmigo— me dijo antes de irse a seguir con sus labores. –Jamás me había pasado, usualmente mis relaciones acaban al día siguiente porque me recupero de la borrachera anterior— hizo un intento de sonreír

—Lo siento Chris— dije al verlo apenado. Jamás pensé que Giacometti sufriría por amor.

—Ahora, como el niño caprichoso que es, intentará darme celos con el alfa que sus padres quieren comprometerlo...

—¿Podrás resistirlo?— pregunté.

—Claro que puedo, no soy un adolescente. Pero no saldré en estos días ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hasta que me vaya?

—Sí, no te preocupes, recién voy a entregarla a fin de mes, cuando me transfieran el dinero de la venta.

—¿Ya cerraron el trato para lo del onsen?— preguntó.

—Sí, el padre de Yuuri es el nuevo propietario, lo compramos a medias, el dinero de la casa será para remodelarlo y adquirir nuevo material. Vamos a estar ocupados las semanas que vienen.

—Voy a sacar pasaje para la otra semana, uno de los aspirantes reúne los requisitos, me dedicaré a terminar mi papeleo.

—Permíteme invitarte a una cena con nosotros, el sábado. Vamos a un buen lugar, a conversar para despedirnos, no será por mucho pero voy a extrañarte.

—Ya no, tienes a tu amado cerdito, tu destinado. Lograste la felicidad completa, creo que hice un buen trabajo contigo aunque me resultaste bastante cabeza dura— soltó una carcajada.

Estaba por terminar mi trabajo cuando mi Yuuri me llamó. –Vitya, necesito algo... ¿Podrás traer pastillas del día siguiente? De esas para... tú sabes, para no embarazarse. De omegas varones por favor— pidió. Suspiré pensando para qué las necesitaba. Pobre Bum.

Manejé hacia el hogar de madres, había periodistas tomando fotografías y pidiendo entrar. Quizás ahora la situación de Yoon Bum sea más difícil que antes, tiene un cachorro nacido japonés pero no una familia ni un trabajo que asegure su permanencia. Si las autoridades son duras quizás quieran deportarlo. Le hablé a Otabek esta tarde para asegurarme de la situación y me dijo que es complicado, que ahora depende de que Bum consiga gente que avale su permanencia en Japón y demuestre que es capaz de desenvolverse por sí mismo. También consejo que dejemos de verlo como un omega desvalido y le demos las herramientas para luchar por él y su cachorro.

Apenas llegué, tomé a mi cachorrita en brazos, siempre estoy atento a cualquier cambio en su semblante, el clima es frío pero Zhenya parece resistir bien a las bajas temperaturas, se resfría muy poco, tiene buen apetito y crece muy rápido. Creo que debemos ir por algunas prendas estos días, sus bebecreces le quedan entallados.

—Vitya— mi Yuuri se me acercó a abrazarme, se veía cansado y triste. También estaban Bella Leroy, Cao Bin y Kenji Miyamoto. La trabajadora social me pidió hablar en privado.

—Doctor Nikiforov, servicios sociales exige que una familia se haga responsable del omega Yoon Bum, ya que este tiempo aquí no ha presentado mejorías notables. Mi superior dice que van a evaluarlo.

—Mi familia puede hacerse responsable...

—Usted es extranjero, lo siento no tiene registro familiar aún— me hizo ver.

—La familia de mi esposo, estoy seguro que el señor Toshiya Katsuki puede avalar la permanencia del omega y su cachorro así como proporcionar un empleo para él— asumí que Yuuri y su papá no tendrían problema en acceder, además el onsen va a necesitar trabajadores.

—Hable con su esposo y pueden pasar a firmar los papeles mañana, los tendré listos. Es urgente que tengamos todo en regla para cuando lleguen las autoridades. Este escándalo ha sido muy penoso, espero que todo salga bien— la licenciada Miyamoto parecía cansada, debe tener mucho trabajo.

Le di a Yuuri lo que me pidió y aunque me dijo que Bum no quería revisiones de ningún tipo, tomó la pastilla para prevenir un embarazo no deseado. Sería muy pronto para volver a embarazarse, no tiene más de tres meses de haber dado a luz, su salud se vería comprometida. ¿Qué clase de alfa somete de esa manera a su omega?

Esa noche recibí una llamada de Rusia, mamá me avisó que Anya tenía preclamsia pero no había aceptado asistencia hospitalaria. Convirtió su departamento en una pequeña clínica y estaban tratándola médicos que ella misma había contratado. Parece haber desarrollado una fobia por mi familia por eso no quiere que nadie que no sea de su entera confianza la revise. Otro dolor de cabeza más, babushka debe estar furiosa y Yakov seguirá perdiendo cabello. He decidido que no voy a preocuparme más por eso, tengo a mi omega conmigo, somos muy felices juntos, a pesar de los problemas que se nos presenten, mientras estemos unidos podemos enfrentar lo que venga.


	109. De amores perdidos

## DE AMORES PERDIDOS...

**YUURI POV**

El corazón me latía muy fuerte, mi pómulo izquierdo me punzaba, solo atiné a acercarme a los bebés y cubrirlos con mi cuerpo. Aquel alfa tenía demasiada fuerza como para enfrentarlo, me gané un golpe por intentar detenerlo, no me había fijado en el arma que traía en las manos, golpeó con ella a Harumi que cayó metros más allá. No escuché gritar a Bum, solo murmuraba en su idioma, parecían plegarias o ruegos a su alfa, me dio una última mirada antes de dejarse arrastrar por él.

Afuera los gritos se escucharon fuerte cuando el arma sonó. Me tapé los oídos y abracé a mi cachorrita. Evi se despertó asustada, el pequeño omega de Bum seguía durmiendo, ajeno al drama que sus padres estaban viviendo.

Lo primero que pensé fue en socorrer a Harumi, su cabello rizado estaba cubierto de sangre, la llevé al baño para que se lave y poder ver si la herida es muy grande, sé por experiencia que las heridas en la cabeza por pequeñas que sean sangran mucho. Por suerte fue un corte pequeño que seguramente necesitará un par de grapas o unas puntadas.

Le llamé a Viktor para avisarle, no quise preocuparlo pero mi voz salió nerviosa y agitada, aún tiemblo al recordar el arma en las manos de aquel alfa enloquecido.

Toda la tarde y parte de la noche estuve con la radio a mi lado para escuchar las últimas noticias. Me mensajeaba con Isabella porque Seungbae mantenía informado a JJ que también estaba en una patrulla, buscándolos. Así supe cuando los encontraron. Sangwoo lo había llevado al lugar donde vivieron hacía tiempo, ese aserradero en el río.

 _"Le han disparado"_ leí asustado. _"Creo que mataron al alfa de Bum"_ me escribió Bella.

Los noticieros no tardaron en informar que el secuestrador había sido baleado al intentar escapar. Encendí la televisión para ver cómo se llevaban al fallecido alfa en una ambulancia, dentro de una bolsa negra. Pero Bum seguía encerrado.

No pude dormir aquella noche, salí varias veces a la cocina con pretexto de algo de comida, miraba por la ventana preocupado. Fue cuando sentí a mi alfa, sus brazos me envolvieron y me preguntó si quería ir a ayudar a mi amigo. Ahora que lo tengo conmigo, que es parte de mi vida y yo de la suya, no sé qué haría sin mi Vitya. Él me entiende sin que le explique las cosas, intuye lo que me pasa y lo que quiero hacer, se adelanta a mis deseos y presiente cuando necesito algo. Dice que es porque me observa mucho yo estoy seguro que es algo más fuerte que eso, estamos desarrollando una conexión a un nivel más profundo y eso me hace sentir tan bien.

Lograr que Bum me abra la puerta del aserradero fue difícil, estuve varios minutos hablándole por altavoz, asegurándole que tenía a su cachorro en mis brazos. No estaba preparado para verlo en ese estado, se encogía, tapaba su rostro y envolvía su cuerpo haciéndose bolita. Apenas reaccionó al ver a su cachorrito.

—Te... ¿te lastimó mucho?— pregunté. Apenas podía verlo, se había vuelto a cobijar en las sombras.

—Murió— fue lo primero que me dijo. Entonces comprendí que es cierto, cuando el alfa muere la marca te avisa que tu pareja ha dejado este mundo. Ruego al cielo que jamás tenga que experimentar eso, no quiero vivir en un mundo sin Viktor, ojalá me concedan el irme antes que él.

—Sí. Vi como se lo llevaban en una bolsa negra. Ya no hay nada que temer— deposité al cachorro sobre una mesa, estaba dentro de la primera sillita que Evgenia usó, ahora mi hija es más grande y traviesa por eso usa otra que tiene aditamentos especiales. Me acerqué con cuidado.

—Me obligó, yo no quería— sollozó.

—No es tu culpa Bum, nada es tu culpa...

—Lo es. Es mi culpa que muriera. Pudo haber huido, pudo salvarse pero vino por mí, tal y como me lo prometió. Sabía que Seungbae me había invitado a salir ¿Cómo pudo saber eso?

—Quizás algún policía... Lo iban a deportar, tal vez alguien se lo dijo por molestarlo...

—Me castigó— empezó a llorar. –Merecía ese castigo, no debí aceptar nada de otro alfa.

—¡No! No te merecías eso. No te merecía la vida que llevabas y lo sabes Bum. Debiste dejar a ese alfa violento.

—Él era bueno conmigo— volvió a llorar. —¡Era bueno Yuuri! Él me salvó, cuidó de mí... él mató a Jeong

—¿A quién?— me fui acercando y me senté cerca de él.

—Era mi tío. Yo crecí en un pueblo pequeño de Wosan, mis padres murieron cuando era niño, mi abuela me crió. Pero Jeong, el hermano de mi padre era un ebrio con mal carácter y... abusaba de mí. Traté de escapar muchas veces pero él siempre daba conmigo y cuando lo hacía golpeaba a mi abuela para que no volviera a irme. Mi única opción fue entra al servicio militar, allá dejan a los omegas entrar en el ejército pero solo como obreros. Entré a los 15 años, mentí en mi edad. Allí conocí a Sangwoo, él era sargento.

—¿Qué pasó?— pregunté muy interesado en su caso.

—Sangwoo le tendió una trampa a Jeong yo creí que lo golpearía, que le darían una lección pero... me hizo apuñalarlo— el terror en los ojos de Bum era evidente. –Para que no descubrieran el cadáver lo ayudé... a... a descuartizarlo y a... enterrarlo. Si no, nos habrían fusilado a ambos— sollozó.

A pesar que intentaba no sentirme mal o asustado por lo que me decía, no puedo negar que tenía el corazón en la boca, aquella confesión era tan espantosa, más de lo que jamás he sentido. Sé que uno mira noticieros sobre cosas atroces que suceden en el mundo pero saber que muchas de ellas le pasaron a alguien que conoces...

—Luego de salir del servicio me fui a vivir con él— hipó limpiando sus lágrimas, me había permitido acercarme hasta poner una de mis manos en su hombro. –Y todo iba bien, él era muy cambiante, a veces estaba de buen humor y era bueno conmigo, hasta cariñoso. Otras, me castigaba porque no era buen omega... pero me amaba a pesar de todo— volvió a sollozar.

—Bum ¿Te lastimó? Anoche ¿Él te hizo algo?

—Es que estaba muy molesto conmigo...— sus lágrimas caían empapando su suéter claro que a estas alturas parecía un trapo viejo. –Enfureció cuando se enteró que yo... es que no debí Yuuri, no puedo aceptar a otro alfa...

—Tienes todo el derecho de ser feliz Bum. Esa relación era tóxica, violenta y lo sabes. ¿Acaso querías que tu cachorrito creciera viendo como tu alfa te lastimaba cuando estaba de mal humor o cuando bebía?

—No... yo solo quería que nuestro bebé conozca a su padre— empezó a llorar nuevamente. –Y por mi culpa eso no pasará...

—¡No es tu culpa! Él no era bueno, Bum. Quien te ama no te lastima, quien te quiere se preocupa por ti, se esfuerza por hacerte feliz. Un alfa que realmente está enamorado... hace feliz a su omega— dije recordando esos bellos ojos azules de mi esposo. Aunque... también he sufrido, fueron años de angustia y añoranza, donde me sentí perdido muchas veces... he sufrido por amor pero de otra forma. Fueron las circunstancias, no la maldad de mi alfa.

—No sé Yuuri, toda la gente que me ha amado, incluso mi abuela, me han golpeado. Crecí creyendo que así era la vida, en todas partes en mi país la gente sufre maltratos, no tienes derecho a quejarte y si lo haces... a veces es peor.

—¿Te forzó anoche Bum?— volví a preguntar pero no me respondió. Su cachorro había despertado y empezaba a llorar.

—No quiero darle pecho— dijo acariciando su rostro. –Estoy muy sucio, necesito un baño.

—Y que te revise algún médico...

—¡No! Por eso no quiero salir, me van a toquetear, a mirarme...

—Necesitas ayuda. Si quieres le digo a mi alfa, él es muy bueno y comprensivo.

—¿El doctor Nikiforov? Tengo pena con él, le hemos causado tantos problemas... Yo solo miro, escucho y guardo silencio, Yuuri. Pero me da vergüenza... Él pagó al abogado internacional para que no me echen del país junto con mi alfa, me mandó a vigilar por meses para saber si era golpeado, durante este tiempo que he estado en el hogar de madres me incorporé a los talleres pero lo que gano no es suficiente, sin embargo, nunca me ha faltado leche, pañales y ropa para mi cachorro, escuché a la trabajadora que tu alfa es el que paga eso...

—No pienses en eso ahora Bum, lo importante es que tienes a tu cachorro y puedes iniciar una nueva vida, salir adelante. No estás solo, hay alguien que te necesita y tienes que ser fuerte por él— tomé a su cachorrito en brazos porque ya estaba llorando.

—Él es mi única razón para seguir vivo— volvió a llorar en silencio, me daba tanta tristeza verlo así, es un omega que ha sufrido mucho pero debe encontrar esa fuerza interna para seguir luchando.

—Pues tu razón de vivir tiene hambre, Bum. Es hora de salir, nadie te va a molestar, los llevarán de regreso al hogar de madres y si necesitas un médico, lo que sea solo dilo. Tus amigos estamos preocupados por ti. Harumi, Cao Bin, Kenji, Isabella y yo solo queremos verte feliz.

—Está bien, vamos. Pero no quiero que nadie me revise, quiero estar solo con mi cachorro— dijo limpiando sus lágrimas. Mientras caminábamos pude darme cuenta que sus pantalones estaban sucios y a la altura de sus rodillas habían manchas oscuras.

Todo el día lo pasé con él, Vitya me trajo a Evi al hogar de madres, nuestros amigos vinieron a saber de Bum pero después de un baño él prefirió acostarse y conversar, no quería ver a nadie por hoy.

—Tu cachorrita no se parece nada a ti— dijo mirando a mi hija. –Es idéntica a su padre. El mío solo ha sacado sus ojos, en lo demás es como yo. Mejor ¿Verdad? Así no me pasaré la vida mirando a Sangwoo cuando vea a mi Kwan, además es omega y no será tan... difícil de criar.

—Vas a salir de esto, Bum, encontrarás un trabajo y podrás ver crecer a tu hijo y todo lo que viviste quedará atrás.

—Tengo miedo... necesito... no quiero volver a tener un bebé... ese doctor suizo me dijo que no debo embarazarme al menos en dos años y... estoy amamantando pero...

—¿Necesitas algo para estar seguro de no salir embarazado? Hay pastillas, Bum.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a conseguirlas? No sé cómo se compran...

—Le llamaré a mi alfa.

—¡No! ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?— sus tapó los ojos con sus manos.

—Bum, nadie pensará mal de ti, te forzó, abusó de ti...

—Lo hizo— sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas nuevamente. –Lo hizo pero... luego... yo... acepté... ¡Era mi alfa! No podía decirle que no, él me lo ordenó y yo tuve que aceptar...

—Te forzó. Usar la voz de alfa cuando un omega no quiere sexo es un abuso, Bum. Tenemos derecho a decir No.

—Si tu alfa usa la voz contigo ¿Cómo lo desobedeces?— preguntó aun llorando.

—No sé, mi alfa nunca lo ha hecho, no para ordenarme algo que no quiero hacer o para obligarme a tener sexo. Pero sé que se puede desobedecer, primero están tus principios.

Va a ser difícil para Bum, dejar atrás lo que ha vivido pero confío que con un poco de ayuda y la motivación de su cachorro pueda seguir adelante. Me pregunto si mi papá estará de acuerdo en darle empleo en el onsen. Sé que después de las remodelaciones va a necesitar muchos trabajadores, quizás alguien que se quede allí a cuidar el lugar con él y no se sienta tan solo. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en Rusia, papá va a extrañarnos mucho.

Bum se quedó por el momento a cargo de la institución en la que estaba, Viktor y yo hablamos con mi padre y juntos firmamos un pedido para que Yoon Bum permanezca en el país y se le otorgue una visa de trabajo. El omega estuvo de acuerdo, más tranquilo por tener un trabajo con qué poder mantener a su cachorro. Va a ser cansado y quizás duro al inicio pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo él y su cachorro podrán ser felices.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido, durante varias mañanas fui a la oficina de administración de Koseki Tohon, necesitaba agregar a mi Vitya al registro de la familia, Evi ya era por nacimiento una Katsuki pero su padre no. Hice los trámites respectivos pero aun así me ponían trabas. Al ser mi esposo un alfa de noble cuna, el trabajador que seguía mi caso no sabía qué hacer. Al final después de consultar a sus superiores, decidió citarme una mañana.

—Señor Katsuki, su caso es inusual. Los extranjeros que contraen matrimonio con un japonés, aún los alfas, pasan a formar parte del registro familiar de la persona nacida aquí. No se abre un registro nuevo, usted sabe que nuestro gobierno es muy proteccionista con sus habitantes...

—Eso lo sé y no veo el problema, estoy pidiendo que agreguen a mi alfa a nuestro registro de familia. ¿Por qué no pueden concedernos eso?

—Porque su alfa tendría que renunciar a su apellido y a sus títulos extranjeros, al menos cuando esté en nuestras tierras. Y jamás se había presentado el caso, consulté a los registros internacionales y su esposo tiene un título nobiliario, que es equivalente a pertenecer a la casa de nobles en Japón...

—Pero señor, la casa de nobles no tiene poder son títulos de nombre, solo la familia imperial hace valer sus títulos de nobleza...

—Aun así, no quiero cometer un ultraje con el linaje de su esposo y menos con su heredera. Su hija tiene derecho de ostentar su título aquí en Japón y en cualquier parte del mundo. No le puedo privar de eso ¿Qué pasará con los futuros cachorros? Todos tienen el derecho de llevar su apellido y su título, yo soy alfa, consideraría un agravio que se me prive de mi alcurnia...— lo dejé continuar hasta que se cansó. Tiene razón en muchas cosas pero no conoce a mi alfa. A Viktor le tiene sin cuidado sus títulos y su alcurnia a pesar que viene de una familia real. Ay si el funcionario supiera en realidad qué sangre lleva mi alfa, quizás le da un paro cardiaco.

—Si mi alfa firma los documentos renunciando a sus títulos para ser parte de mi registro familiar ¿Podría ser añadido sin tanto problema?— pregunté porque no le veía solución.

—Sí pero le advertiré que debe pensarlo bien, ya que sus herederos...

—Mi hija y nuestros futuros cachorros solo quieren una vida tranquila y normal. Traeré a mi alfa, él decidirá si firma esos papeles renunciando a su nobleza— dije resignado a tener que volver más veces.

—También tengo el registro de bienes que su alfa trajo cuando pidieron la licencia de matrimonio. Vamos a agregarlo porque los bienes materiales de la soltería no se hacen mancomunados con el matrimonio...

—¡Ya sé que lo que es de Viktor no es mío, me lo han repetido hasta el cansancio! Sin embargo en otros países soy tratado como su igual, en Rusia ostento el título de conde, todo cuando es de mi alfa es mío y solo en mi país me hacen sentir un omega arribista— dije en voz alta porque ya no soportaba la paja mental de las autoridades.

—Necesito que el señor Nikiforov hable con mi superior, es necesario y perdone si he sugerido que usted es ambicioso— se inclinó en señal de disculpa.

Viktor fue al siguiente día y no tardó más de diez minutos en firmar el papeleo que tenían preparado. Sin ningún remordimiento renunció a sus títulos nobiliarios mientras se encuentre viviendo en Japón y estuvo feliz de pertenecer a mi registro de familia. Oficialmente estaba bajo la protección de los Katsuki, pertenecía a nuestra rama familiar y para fines legales podía utilizar mi apellido.

—Es amazing, Yuuri— dijo mirando su registro. –¡Ahora soy japonés!— sonreía de forma ridícula. Ahora va a querer usar yukatas y kimonos todo el tiempo. Cómo si no lo conociera, ya se ha vestido de samurái en el pasado, no sé qué otra locura se le ocurrirá.

El fin de semana siguiente fuimos a cenar con Chris porque su contrato en el hospital había terminado e iba a tomar unas vacaciones en su país. Los Leroy y Georgi nos acompañaron. Era un restaurante muy elegante, con un chef que daba un espectáculo mientras preparaba los alimentos. En sus paredes ostentaban sus premios ganados y fotografías de artistas que los han visitado en el pasado.

Me divertí mucho mirándolo como preparaba los alimentos, aunque el maitre francés era demasiado atento, desde que vio nuestros nombres en la reservación se desvivía en atendernos. Creo que sabe que el apellido Nikiforov es importante.

—¿Quieres picar de todo un poco?— me preguntó Viktor al ver que no podía decidir por un solo plato para pedir.

—¿Se puede?— pregunté entusiasmado.

—Claro que si lyubov, déjame pedir un banquete para nuestra mesa, no quiero que te quedes con ganas de probar nada— me abrazó mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestro reservado.

Conversamos un buen rato sobre las obras del hospital, del orfanato, del hogar de madres y de Bum, quien va a empezar a trabajar en el onsen cuando empiecen las remodelaciones.

Georgi se marchó pronto porque tenía guardia, Isabella y Jean se estaban despidiendo cuando pude ver los ojos de Chris, miraba insistentemente hacia una mesa. Fui discreto para no hacer sentir mal nuestro invitado pero mi curiosidad pudo más.

En el otro extremo del restaurante, estaba Masumi en lo que parecía una cita concertada con un alfa de aspecto serio que ya pintaba canas. Me sentí tan molesto, apenas ayer Viktor me contó el problema por el que estaba pasando Chris. En un inicio pensé que yo tenía algo de culpa por el lío de ambos pero luego de hablar con mi alfa me hizo ver que Masumi es alguien muy egoísta y engreído que antepone sus pareceres a su relación. Quiere que Chris se humille para pedirle perdón y de paso renunciar a la amistad conmigo porque no soy alguien que Masumi aprecie.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?— le preguntó Vitya a su amigo al darse cuenta de la situación.

—No... bueno sí. Lo mejor es marcharse antes que... puedo hacer algo inapropiado, mejor vámonos. Pide la cuenta Viktor, voy a los servicios— el beta salió muy mortificado. Ese Masumi... omega engreído.

—¿Quieres que envuelvan lo que queda?— me preguntó mi alfa al ver que metí dos trozos de paté de cangrejo a mi boca.

—No seas así Vitya, no creo que en estos restaurantes hagan eso— dije sonrojándome.

—Mi amor, en cualquier lugar del mundo la gente pide para llevar, no te hagas problemas, deja que pediré una porción más de paté de bogavante que tanto te gustaron para que le hagas probar a tu papá también— me sonrió, me sorprendí al saber que no eran cangrejo.

Mientras mi alfa pedía su orden al maitre en un perfecto francés vi de reojo que Masumi se dirigía al baño. No soporté más y me excusé por un momento, mi alfa ni se dio cuenta porque estaba entusiasmado solicitando más cosas. Si sigue consintiéndome de esa manera pronto engordaré y echaré a rodar.

Fui rápido a ver que sucedía, me quedé quieto en la puerta de los servicios para escuchar la discusión.

—No hace ni una semana que me cortaste y ya estás con otro— le reclamó Chris. –Entonces asumo que has superado lo nuestro, no tenemos de qué hablar— dijo en forma calmada.

—Al menos salgo con alguien que si está interesado en formalizar conmigo— le contestó Masumi muy enojado.

—Tienes suerte, entonces, te deseo lo mejor. Es la última vez que nos vemos, Masumi, me voy del país. Adiós— dijo Chris saliendo a grandes zancadas de allí. Pude verlo de perfil, estaba muy afectado, jamás lo había visto así.

No lo pensé dos veces y entré a reclamarle a Masumi. Nos conocemos de muchos años, estudiamos en la misma universidad, sé lo idiota que es cuando quiere pero ni toda su dignidad le da derecho a tratar así a Chris.

—¿Y tú eras quien me daba sermones sobre la decencia?— pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Katsuki? Vaya, me da gusto verte en un lugar fino. Jamás pensé que alguien como tú podría pagar una cena en un restaurante gourmet— sonrió de lado. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de mi paciencia. Si lo que le gusta es humillar a la gente, yo voy a darle un escarmiento para que recuerde el resto de su vida.

Lo empujé contra la pared más cercana y lo abofeteé dos veces, tal y como vi a Isabella hacer con Anya meses atrás.

—¡Tú no mereces a Chris!— le grité. –Me callé todos tus desplantes para no hacer sentir mal a ese hombre porque pensé que lo amabas. ¿Así es como lo demuestras? ¿Paseándote con un alfa? ¿Tienes idea de cómo lo estás hiriendo?

—¡No es tu problema!— intentó empujarme pero estaba tan enojado que lo tomé del brazo y se lo torcí obligándolo a poner una rodilla en el piso.

—Espero que te cases y tengas una vida tan moral como puedas y ojalá tu nueva pareja sea la mitad de lo bueno que es Christophe— dije antes de soltarlo.

Caminé hacia la puerta del baño pero aprovechando que le di la espalda me golpeó por detrás, afortunadamente y presintiendo su cobardía me hice a un lado, apenas sentí el ataque, sin embargo por la fuerza que le puso al porrazo cayó de bruces al piso. No me resistí y lo empujé para hacerlo caer nuevamente. Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, ni en la escuela me había peleado con nadie. Siempre he sido un omega muy tranquilo pero hoy me olvidé de mi educación.

— ¿Hay algún problema?—escuché decir a mi lado. Era el maitre, aquel hombre tan servicial que parecía querer colocar una alfombra por donde Viktor caminaba.

—Sí— dije mirando a Masumi como si fuera un bicho. –Este tipo es de lo más corriente, no sé cómo lo han dejado entrar aquí— me quejé.

—Me está agrediendo, llame a la policía— gritó mi contrario levantándose del piso.

—Lo lamento mucho, conde— se inclinó hacia mí. —Llamaré a seguridad para que el señor sea retirado de nuestras instalaciones y no se le vuelva a permitir la entrada— volvió a hacerme una gran reverencia. Solo atiné a sonreír.

— ¿Conde? ¿Desde cuándo este cerdo es un conde?— se quejó Masumi.

—Cuidado con lo que dice— dijo tomando del brazo a Masumi. –No ose ofender al conde Brasov, usted no conoce lo que es la alcurnia. Permítame escoltarlo a la salida a menos que quiera que seguridad se lo lleve— lo amenazó.

El omega me dio una última mirada cargada de asombro y frustración. Me despedí de él agitando mi mano con una sonrisa hipócrita.

— ¿Te diviertes?— escuché detrás de mí. Era mi esposo que había presenciado todo pero no intervino, me imagino porqué.

—La verdad sí. Hace tiempo quería darle una trompada a ese... vanidoso— dije corriendo a refugiarme entre sus brazos.

—Pues le diste también en el orgullo. Enorgulleces a tu esposo, mi amor— besó una de mis manos con un gesto muy caballeroso. — Chris quiere irse ¿Nos vamos ya?— me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo. 

Agradecimos y salimos con nuestro amigo, además de dos grandes cajas de comida para degustar en casa. Papá va a sacar su mejor botella de sake y luego le pasará a Viktor las fotos de nuestras borracheras anteriores. Mi alfa cumplió su promesa y obtuvo aquella fotografía tan ridícula de mi padre y yo, ebrios en un año nuevo. Qué vergüenza me da ver el fondo de pantalla del celular de mi esposo.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un omega con tanto carácter— Chris me abrazó antes de entrar a casa de Viktor, pasamos dejarlo porque ya había entregado su automóvil. –Gracias Yuuri, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto— me sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

Nos despedimos de él prometiendo que nos reencontraremos en primavera, su vuelo sale mañana se va a su tierra natal aunque también habló de pasar por Grecia unas semanas. No puedo comprender como Masumi dejó ir a un hombre tan bueno y noble como Chris debido a su soberbia.


	110. OBRAS CONCLUÍDAS

## OBRAS CONCLUÍDAS

**VIKTOR POV**

Me sentí muy orgulloso cuando vi aquel pabellón terminado, faltaban los acabados finales pero el casco estaba listo, tres pisos donde se atenderán especialidades y hospitalización. Mi mejor trabajo hasta el momento, he cumplido mis propósitos. Dentro de dos semanas entregaré la obra al ministerio de salud y a la prefectura, tengo fecha para la ceremonia de inauguración que será también mi despedida. He cumplido un año y dos meses en Hasetsu.

Nuestra cachorrita crece muy rápido, Yuuri y yo nos pasamos varias tardes comprando ropa, cuando salgo del trabajo. Los tres nos vamos al centro comercial a pasear y adquirir más cosas para el closet de Evgenia. Ahora nuestra pequeña alfa tiene un dientecito inferior que siempre nos muestra cuando sonríe. Escuchar sus carcajadas es lo que más disfrutamos, es una niña feliz, vivaracha, cariñosa y muy juguetona. Está acostumbrada a Yuuri y a mí, él la alimenta y yo juego con ella, la bañamos juntos y se duerme cada noche recostada en mi pecho. Le canto aquella nana cosaco que mama solía cantarme.

La cosas aquí marchan bien, el onsen va a necesitar más tiempo para las remodelaciones pues mi señor suegro quiere que quede tal cual él lo recuerda, Yuuri a veces pierde la paciencia haciéndole ver a su padre que el hotel necesita también ser moderno. Toshiya se oponía al teléfono satelital y al cable premium con canales para adultos pero es necesario, muchas parejas aprecian ver porno juntas, como mi cerdito y yo por ejemplo.

Mis padres me mantienen informado de lo que ocurre en Rusia, Anya esta postrada, mamá dice que presenta edemas en sus piernas y en gran parte de su cuerpo, eso es preocupante pero desde aquí no puedo decir ni hacer nada. Decidí que cuando esté allá me encargare de eso, no antes.

Cada día me enamoro más de mi Yuuri, tiene una piel preciosa y ahora que está alimentándose bien, sus caderas se empiezan a llenar, sus muslos tonificados y gruesos son un deleite para mis mañanas. Lo hago mío con mucho ardor, a veces me acuesto cansado, luego de un largo día de trabajo y guardias pero al amanecer, mi cuerpo se ha recuperado y mis ganas por mi omega son escandalosamente fuertes. Y mi cerdito tiene el trasero listo y húmedo para mí, cada vez que lo busco él ya está preparado, a veces el muy marrano succiona mis dedos porque duerme dándome la espalda y mi brazo queda debajo de él. Antes del amanecer cuando se despierta primero que yo empieza a succionar mis dedos, además mueve sus nalgas invitándome... no me puedo resistir, me lleno de tantas ganas que mi pecho gruñe antes de abrir los ojos siquiera. Su aroma en la almohada infla mi pecho, quisiera rugir pero recuerdo que nuestra pequeña duerme en la habitación contigua. Tuvimos que sacar a nuestra cachorrita de nuestra alcoba nupcial porque no queríamos causarle traumas.

—Vitya... mmmm— murmura muy bajito cuando siente mi mano en sus pezones.

—Buen día, amorcito— susurro succionando su oreja.

—Muy buenos. Tengo que hacer ejercicio— me dice dándose la vuelta.

— ¿Qué?— digo sorprendido.

—Me pesé ayer, he subido cuatro kilos desde que llegamos, la ropa no me va a quedar— dice tallándose un ojo mientras trepa sobre mí.

— ¿Y qué clase de ejercicio vas a hacer?— pregunto porque no quiero quedarme sin mi sexo mañanero. Ojalá no quiera salir a correr, ya casi no hay nieve pero no me ilusiona levantarme tan temprano.

—Montar— dice con una sonrisa. Se yergue empezando a mover sus caderas, busca mis manos para impulsarse. Ya estoy duro pero sentirlo así me calienta aún más, flexiono las piernas para poder impulsarlo hacia arriba, sé que le gusta saltar y empujar fuerte cuando está por llegar al clímax.

— ¡Yuuri!— suspiro jadeando cuando estoy por venirme, empujo fuerte para que mi nudo entre dentro de él, tomo sus caderas con fuerza, marcando mis dedos en esa preciosa piel, sus manos se cierran en mi pecho y sus ojos nublados de deseo es todo lo que necesito para empezar a venirme. Él demora moviéndose unos segundos más pero luego se derrumba sobre mí, lo abrazo, lo lleno de besos, le digo cuanto lo amo y nos quedamos unos minutos así, yo aun derramando mi esencia dentro de mí amado japonés y él gimiendo despacito con cada espasmo.

Es delicioso amanecer de esta forma, saber que nos pertenecemos que vamos a seguir juntos y lo tendré a mi lado, puedo consentirlo todo lo que quiero, tengo el derecho de llamarlo "mío", ofrecerle lo mejor de mí. Amo verlo reír, comer, cuidar de nuestra hija, adoro cuando me provoca, el momento en el que explota al hacer el amor, su carita llena de cansancio y placer llena de sudor como ahora. Amo a Yuuri Katsuki con toda el alma, con la vida y las fuerzas que tengo.

Aún recuerdo el pasado con tristeza porque puedo sentir el amargo sabor de la soledad, ese vacío en mi pecho que en todos esos años se hizo como mi compañero diario, haciéndome sentir miserable, que me impidió poder disfrutar y ser feliz con todo lo que tenía. Sin Yuuri mi vida no está completa, solo soy una mitad de algo grande pero una mitad al fin y al cabo.

—Vitya ¿La inauguración de las nuevos pabellones del hospital es el viernes no?— me pregunta cuando estamos desayunando, le he preparado frutas con miel porque se queja de su peso. Zhenya está comiendo su compota de manzana, va a necesitar que le laven la carita porque se ha limpiado la mejilla y tiene puré hasta en la oreja. Sí que es una puerquita para comer.

—Sí amor, te quiero allá conmigo, es mi despedida— le sonrío acariciando su pierna, estoy sentado a su lado, feliz de poder beber mi café y comer dorayakis junto a mi espléndida familia.

Una llamada nos interrumpió, contesté con desgana porque era la segunda timbrada y además porque se trata de Yakov.

—Viktor tienes que venir a Rusia— me dijo cortante.

— ¿Motivos?

—Hemos intentado por todos los medios revisar a la omega que dice esperar a tu cachorro pero no podemos acceder a ella, tiene resguardo del gobierno. Solo ha dejado entrar a tu madre y parece que tiene serios problemas pero no acepta tratarse en un hospital. Dice que solo tú la harás cambiar de idea.

—Podemos estar allá el lunes que viene— dije calculando los tiempos. Aún le faltan al menos dos meses para dar a luz pero si la preclamsia ha avanzado debe ir al hospital para que sea monitoreada adecuadamente en caso de necesitar una cesárea de emergencia. Está pasando por lo mismo que pasó Yuuri pero más grave, condenado karma.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Yuuri. Le dije la verdad, él está al tanto de la comunicación con mi madre, a veces pongo el altavoz para que escuche mis conversaciones. Me gusta que sepa todo lo que pasa porque juntos nos sentamos a decidir nuestras cosas, hablamos de todo lo que nos sucede y me siento feliz de tener un esposo tan comprensivo y de mente tan abierta como mi cerdito.

—Así que viajaremos pronto, voy a comprar los pasajes ¿Puedes encargarte de hacer las maletas con tiempo?— le pedí.

—Sí amor, aunque dejamos mucha ropa allá, solo llevaremos lo necesario. ¿Recuerdas donde pusiste la licencia falsa del huevito Fabergé de Evi?— me preguntó. Le sonreí, la última vez que viajamos tuvimos problemas en el aeropuerto porque uno de los empleados se dio cuenta que el juguete de nuestra hija trae zafiros auténticos. Pero como mi amado omega tuvo el tino de vestir a Evgenia con ropas tradicionales rusas, les dijo que el huevo era un juguete que había venido con el atuendo. Luego de eso me aseguré de comprar una pieza Fabergé moderna, muy parecida al original que tenemos y venía con su respectiva licencia de la casa original. Esa es la que mostramos al ingresar a Japón porque si declaramos los zafiros sería muy largo el proceso, además que quedaría en un manifiesto como nuestro y esa obra es un tesoro real perdido.

—Está en la maleta grande, bebé— respondí antes de salir, ya iba con el tiempo justo para el trabajo.

En el hospital comenté aquella la llamada de Yakov con Georgi, le avisé que viajaríamos, él había pedido quedarse hasta el fin de mes porque el nuevo anestesiólogo necesitaba más experiencia. 

—Sabes que me ofrecieron el puesto de director para cuando te vayas— hizo un amago de sonrisa. –Creen que por ser tu primo puedo darles lo que trajiste a Hasetsu, los contactos suizos y el apoyo de la ONG— dejó escapar su sonrisa. —No he aceptado ya que no puedo darles lo que ellos necesitan.

—Lamento eso Georgi. Espero tenerte con nosotros en San Peterburgo, pronto.

—Estaré allí, cuando termine el entrenamiento del nuevo anestesiólogo y pueda dejar mis talleres de terapia física en buenas manos— dijo un poco desanimado. Sé que estos meses en Japón lo ha hecho bien, me sorprende su capacidad para dividirse en sus dos especialidades pero es que él no tiene otra preocupación que su trabajo, no sé por qué no se da la libertad de enamorarse e intentar formar un hogar. Hay muchos omegas y betas que lo admiran y lo siguen pero mi primo solo tiene ojos para sus proyectos.

Estuve conforme cuando di la última inspección, olía a pintura fresca, a pisos recién pulidos y desinfectante. Me habían presentado al nuevo director, el que ocuparía mi cargo. Era un médico de Fukushima, con varios años de experiencia en un hospital. Ahora ya nadie puede llamar "pequeño" al hospital de Hasetsu.

— ¿Amor puedes...?— me quedé sin terminar cuando vi que mi Yuuri tenía lista mi ropa. Iba a pedirle ayuda porque no me dio tiempo de planchar mi camisa. Lo tomé entre mis brazos para llenarlo de besos. –Gracias, cielo— susurré en su oreja sin dejar de toquetearlo.

—Vitya... Evi nos está mirando— sonrió haciéndome tomar conciencia que nuestra pequeña estaba sentada en la alfombra. Ella nos miraba fijamente, siempre que estamos cariñosos nuestra pequeña nos mira, se ríe y a veces aplaude o nos tiende sus bracitos para que la carguemos.

—Ma... ma... ma— balbuceó nuestra pequeña. Yuuri se enterneció y la tomó en brazos para traerla con nosotros, ambos la llenamos de besos mientras ella se carcajeaba. La vida no puede ser mejor, somos afortunados porque estamos juntos.

El día de mi despedida y la inauguración de los nuevos pabellones, dejamos a Evgenia con su abuelo en el onsen. Están terminando de decorar el hotel pero Bum está allí, se mudó hace unos días con su cachorro, le acondicionamos una bonita habitación para ambos. Nos ofreció cuidar de nuestra hija porque su pequeño duerme bastante.

—Aquí está su leche preparada, el calentador, sus compotas de frutas, Vitya mismo las hizo. También los pañales, las toallitas húmedas, el cambiador...

—Yo puedo cuidarla, Yuuri. Vayan tranquilos, además tu papá está aquí— dijo con una sonrisa. Poco a poco su semblante va mejorando, aún está en tratamiento psicológico pero ha respondido bien a todo menos al cortejo de Seungbae. Mi amigo está bastante triste por eso y no piensa seguirle insistiendo hasta que pase un tiempo prudencial.

—Volveremos pronto— tomé a mi omega y me lo llevé rápido antes que se arrepienta. Lo necesito a mi lado, quiero dedicarle unas palabras.

Cuando llegamos era temprano, la ceremonia iba a ser al medio día pero quería recorrer con Yuuri y algunos médicos, todas las nuevas instalaciones. El recibidor del pabellón nuevo, más grande, estaba decorado con fotografías antiguas y nuevas para que sepan el cambio que ha tomado el hospital desde hace un año.

—Recuerdo, cuando era niño, que aquí funcionó por un tiempo una guardería— hizo memoria mi cerdito mirando un espacio vacío. –Yo tenía 10 u 11 años, venía algunas tardes a ayudar a las enfermeras que se turnaban para cuidar a los hijos de otras compañeras.

—Ahora habrá más personal trabajando en el hospital, una guardería sería un buen proyecto para el futuro, lo comentaré con el nuevo director— dije tomando su mano y besando su torso.

—Pero los médicos y las enfermeras que tienen cachorros los dejan en la guardería municipal, aunque no está muy cerca— dijo mirando el espacio que quedaba detrás del hospital. A pesar que lo convertimos en playa de estacionamiento, estaría mejor aprovechado con una guardería y un comedor.

—Los padres estarían más tranquilos si tienen a sus cachorros dentro del hospital, a mí me gustaría que Evgenia se quedara aquí y poder salir a verla en algún tiempo que tenga libre— le sonreí.

—Pero ya nos vamos mi amor...

—Lo que no quiere decir que no podamos regresar en el futuro— le sonreí.

—¡Eso sería maravilloso!— suspiró entusiasmado. –Mira, allá podría estar la guardería, las paredes pueden ser de cristales para que se vea hacia adentro, incluso los pacientes hospitalizados podrían escuchar las risas de los niños y verlos jugar— sonrió.

—No— dije mirando a la guardería imaginaria. –No me gustaría que todos pudieran ver a un maestro tan guapo, podrían enamorarse de ti— dije abrazándolo posesivamente. Mi cerdito mordió su labio y me miró sonrojado.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta separarnos de los demás, fuimos a mi oficina a retirar las pocas pertenencias que me quedaban. Había sacado mi cama plegable hacía mucho tiempo y dejado solo lo que era del hospital.

Entre la conversación iniciamos una ronda de deliciosos besos, juego de lenguas y toques muy sugerentes, mi omega parecía especialmente excitado hoy, quizás porque al amanecer no pudimos hacer el amor como todas las mañanas.

—Vitya... fóllame... aquí en tu silla, estoy muy mojado— susurró en mi oído mientras me empujaba para ocupar el sillón giratorio detrás del escritorio. Eso logró que cierta parte de mi cuerpo despertara violentamente, amasé a mi gusto esas deliciosas nalgas atrayéndolo sobre mí con sus piernas abiertas, tuve el tino de quitarle los pantalones y el bóxer. Iba a empezar a desvestirme comenzando por la bata blanca, cuando me lo impidió. —No, déjate todo, ponte también el estetoscopio... por favor. Imagina que eres el director y soy tu paciente...

—Eso no es ético lyubov— murmuré cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, mi cerdito sabía cómo ponerme duro.

—Tampoco lo fue ese examen de mamografía, sé que querías tocarme.. te... ¿Te lo jalaste esa noche pensando en mí?—preguntó con esa vocecita tan sensual que saca cuando está excitado.

—Todas las noches desde que llegué de Hasetsu me he tocado pensando en ti. Acá tenía una cama plegable y no tienes idea de las cosas pervertidas que me imaginaba contigo— le dije con la voz ronca. Tengo la garganta seca debido a la excitación.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?— preguntó bajando mi cremallera.

—Pues...— sonreí. –Imaginaba que entrabas de madrugada para violarme como mi sueño del hospital en San Petersburgo...

—Eso no fue sueño. Ya lo he recordado, fueron tres veces y no te violé, fui yo quien no pudo caminar al siguiente día— bromeó logrando sacar mi miembro.

— ¿Te lastimé?— pregunté porque no recuerdo haber sido muy rudo con él, quizás el deseo y la emoción de tenerlo me hicieron ser brusco.

—No amor— me besó profundamente removiéndose. –Fue delicioso, es que... hacía años que no lo hacía y no me preparaste. Pero no te sientas mal, yo estaba muy excitado, muy, muy mojado— me miró con esos ojitos dulces, tiernos que dan ganas de comérselo a mordiscos.

— ¿Te gustó?— pregunté moviéndome.

—Muchísimo, ese día hicimos a Evi. Aunque... Una vez soñé que lo hacíamos aquí sobre tu escritorio— me dijo apretándose a mí. Acerqué la silla giratoria a mi escritorio.

—Vamos a cumplir ese sueño, bebé. Solo déjame...— me estiré hasta abrir el cajón y saqué dos profilácticos.

— ¿Qué buscas?— preguntó mirando. — ¿Condones? Nunca te gustó usarlos— me sonrió.

—Ayer mandé a desinfectar a fondo la oficina, no sé si sepas pero los médicos desarrollamos un olfato muy fino y estoy seguro que el nuevo director se dará cuanta en cuanto ponga un pie en su nuevo despacho. También te pondré uno— mordí su orejita mientras sacaba el látex de su bolsita.

— ¿Para mí?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Quieres que me deje la ropa puesta pero estoy seguro que no deseas que dé el discurso de despedida con la chaqueta manchada de semen— coloqué el profiláctico sobre mi miembro pues ya estaba endurecido, con solo verlo desnudo y las piernas abiertas, es suficiente para mí.

—¡No ensayaste tu discurso!— recordó.

—No importa, es más placentero follarme a mi omega cuando ésta es todavía mi oficina— sonreí mordisqueando su cuello para excitarlo y poder ponerle el preservativo.

—Mmmm— suspiró. –Fólleme doctor Nikiforov— dijo cuando terminé de colocarle el látex.

—Paciente Katsuki, voy a hacerle una inspección profunda, relájese— murmuré en su oído en el momento en que tomé mi miembro y lo introduje entre sus deliciosas nalgas. Estaba tan mojado que entré en sus carnes como si fuera mantequilla. Se abrazó a mi cuello removiéndose hacia arriba y abajo.

Empecé a bombear, mirando su rostro para ver en qué ángulo le gustaban las penetraciones. Sé que hay una zona que lo vuelve loco y quiero ir por ella. Luego de varias embestidas empezó a gemir sonoramente pero no me importó porque mi despacho no colinda con habitaciones ni consultorios.

Me levanté de mi asiento y deposité mi preciosa carga en el escritorio, mi príncipe me había dicho que soñó que follábamos en el escritorio, así que haré realidad sus fantasías. Abrió los ojos en cuanto sus posaderas hicieron contacto con la fría madera, seguí empujando separando más sus piernas, él me soltó y recostó sus brazos en el escritorio.

—El... el nudo no— susurró perdido en su propio placer. Tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no clavarme completamente dentro de mi omega. Tiene razón, si anudo, nos demoraremos más y creo que la ceremonia ya debe estar casi por empezar. Pero no saldré de aquí hasta haberle provocado un orgasmo muy intenso al ladrón de mi corazón.

Unos empellones más y mis manos en su miembro bastaron para que lleguemos al clímax, busqué su boquita y lo abracé hasta calmar nuestras respiraciones erráticas.

Nos miramos con grandes sonrisas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Allí estaba, esa complicidad de siempre cada vez que estábamos cerca de ser pillados. Lo hemos sentido desde hace muchos años.

—Vístete amor— dije retirando el preservativo de su miembro flácido. Anudé los profilácticos y los eché en una bolsa que no tiré a la basura. No podemos dejar evidencias. Fui a la puerta a atender, era la trabajadora social anunciándome que me estaban esperando.

— ¿Ya es hora?— preguntó mi cerdito cuando estaba listo. –Estás despeinado, amor— sacó de su bolso un cepillo y me lo pasó con cuidado. –Ahora si quedaste muy apuesto— me dijo sonrojándose.

—Y tú eres el omega más bello y sensual del mundo— besé su cuello posesivamente. –Vamos cariño, tienes que acompañar a tu alfa a los actos oficiales, no me perderé el presumirte delante de todo el mundo— tomé su mano para ir a finalizar una etapa de mi vida, que me trajo muchas penas, alegrías, celos, preocupaciones... pero que me devolvió el sentido a mi existencia. Me trajo de vuelta a mi Yuuri.


	111. Enfrentar lo que se viene

## ENFRENTAR LO QUE SE VIENE

**YUURI POV**

Vitya llegó un par de minutos retrasado para su discurso, los funcionarios del ministerio de salud me miraron severamente intuyendo que fue por mi causa, además creo que es obvio que mi esposo tiene una espléndida sonrisa post coito.

—Disculpen— se excusó mi ruso logrando arrancar muchas sonrisas de omegas. Hasta la esposa del concejal de la prefectura parece colegiala enamorada mirando a mi esposo. Ahora, la verdad, no me importa si lo miran demasiado, si se lo comen con los ojos, porque todo eso es solo mío. Pero si alguien se atreve a cruzar la línea al llamar su atención o tocarlo, entonces sí les debo dejar bien en claro que soy su esposo y él es mi alfa.

—Quiero agradecerles por su presencia este día. Hace más de un año, la idea de regresar a Japón y poder trabajar para devolver lo que este país tanto me dio, se apoderó de mi mente. Poco a poco y con ayuda de mis maestros en Rusia elaboré un proyecto ambicioso, donde podría poner en práctica todo lo aprendido. Aquí lo tienen, por ahora esto es lo que ofrezco a la floreciente ciudad de Hasetsu y espero volver algún día para seguir trabajando con ustedes. Ha sido un tiempo que atesoraré en mi corazón. Gracias al ex director del hospital, el doctor Miyano, quien siempre ha mantenido contacto conmigo para seguir guiándome, a los médicos residentes e internos, a los enfermeros por su gran trabajo, a los profesionales contratados, al personal de saneamiento, administrativo... a todos por su impecable labor. Me voy muy satisfecho y feliz por haber compartido con ustedes durante este tiempo.

Todos aplaudieron efusivamente creyendo que era el final de las palabras emotivas del director, yo lo miraba embelesado, verlo hablar es un deleite, los gestos que hace son tan masculinos, tan de alfa de alta estirpe. Viktor tiene algo más que los demás de su especie no poseen, no es la aristocracia que se le nota aunque los pueblerinos como yo no puedan darse cuenta. Es algo que hace que se le ame apenas sonríe.

—Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial— volvió a hablar con una mano a en alto para silenciar los aplausos. –A mi esposo— me buscó con la mirada y mis mejillas se volvieron de un rojo vergonzoso. ¿Por qué me hace esto? Sabe que no me gusta que la atención se centre en mí, me he pasado casi toda mi vida intentando ser invisible. –A mi hermoso omega, mi Yuuri— su mirada llena de ternura me desarmó. –Sin él yo no estaría aquí, él es mi motivo, mi inspiración y la principal razón por la que decidí volver. Gracias Yuuri por hacer que mi vida tenga sentido— estiró su mano hacia mí, provocando una ola de suspiros omegas. Me acerqué en silencio pues no lo iba a dejar con la mano al aire, él quiere tenerme a su lado. 

Mientras caminaba me picaba la nuca por las miradas de los demás, quisiera ser invisible. Vitya me abrazó y besó mis cabellos antes de declarar inaugurada las nuevas zonas del hospital. Y por supuesto me hizo cortar las cintas y me cedió el paso para ser el primero en entrar.

Pasamos toda la tarde compartiendo un almuerzo con varios funcionarios y el nuevo director del hospital, quien no dejaba de mirarme. Es un alfa apuesto, no me incomoda su manera de mirar solo su insistencia, lo descubrí varias veces viéndome y no se inmutó, al contrario, me sonreía. Viktor se dio cuenta y me apegó más a él. Estaba seguro que de poder hacerlo, mi esposo me habría impregnado con sus feromonas pero estamos en Japón, aquí usamos inhibidores, menos yo. Debe ser porque huelo más de la cuenta que algunas personas se me quedan mirando.

—Vamos a casa, quiero hacerte el amor— me dijo mi alfa. Casi me ahogo con el té que estaba tomando.

—¡Vitya!— respondí sonrojándome. A veces me avergüenza tener la edad que tengo y parecer colegial enamorado.

—Vamos Iuuuri— me llamó haciéndome reír. Esa forma de decir mi nombre me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos.

—No mi amor, déjalo para la noche. Hay que ir por Evi, además voy a visitar a Kenjirou, me dijo que quería enviar algo a Rusia en caso no pueda llegar a tiempo.

—¿Vas a ir a ver al nugget con kétchup?— torció la boca, cuando hace eso parece tan vanidoso.

—Sí, voy a ir a verlo. ¿Me llevas?

—Está bien pero no te tardes mucho, te esperaré afuera— dijo dándome la mano para levantarme. Nos despedimos de todos porque no los veríamos quizás por un largo tiempo. El nuevo director del hospital estaba ocupado así que aproveché para deslizarme hasta llegar a nuestro auto.

—Viktor, no me esperes, puedo pedir un taxi— le dije cuando llegamos al taller de Kenjirou.

—No— dijo abriéndome la puerta. –Estaré aquí hasta que salgas.

—Vitya...

—No me voy a ir así que será mejor que entres y hables con ese... beta— besó mis labios y me dio una suave nalgada impulsándome a caminar. No dije nada pero tampoco lo miré mientras entraba.

Una de las hojas del portón estaba abierta aunque no había nadie a la vista. Escuché risas, así que me animé a seguir avanzando. Tuve que sortear herramientas y partes de automóviles, pintura y varios cachivaches más. El orden nunca fue una de las virtudes de mi amigo pero debería recoger un poco, cuando oscurezca alguien puede matarse si camina a oscuras.

Me asomé por una de las ventanas de la oficina del taller e inmediatamente me pegué a la pared, asustado. Kenjirou estaba en el sillón grande y sobre sus piernas... era... ¡Kenji Miyamoto!

Instintivamente empecé a contar con los dedos, ya tiene 17 años pero sigue siendo menor, un omega menor de edad con un hijo. Kenji me dijo alguna vez que mi amigo beta era apuesto. Debió gustarle desde que lo vio en el hospital cuando me acompañaba. Guang lo invitó a su matrimonio como pareja de Minami porque quería alegrarlo, creo que lo ha logrado. Al menos ahora sé que está superando a Anya.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que esta relación puede salir mal para ambos. Si el hijo de Anya es de Kenjirou, él viajará a Rusia para estar cerca de su cachorro, quizás si la bruja se ve descubierta y acorralada acepte a Minami por conveniencia, después de todo es un beta trabajador... no, sería demasiado bueno. O tal vez le entregue a su cachorro, en cuyo caso ¿Quién se hará cargo de criarlo?

Por otro lado Kenji es tan joven, creo que Minami es su primera pareja, ha pasado por una violación que no fue traumática porque lo doparon, tuvo que trabajar mucho y asumir responsabilidades de adulto para poder conservar a su cachorrito. ¿Minami será una buena pareja para para él? Mi amigo se enamoró a Anya... ¿Podrá Kenji hacerlo olvidar a aquella mala mujer?

Regresé sobre mis pasos y llegué al auto aun pensando.

—¿Luybov? ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Viktor.

—Es que... Kenjirou está ocupado...

—¿Tiene mucho trabajo?

—Ajá. Tiene a un omega sobre sus piernas— dije todavía pensando lo que vi.

—Entonces no creo que quiera atenderte. Puedo traerte mañana.

—Está con Kenji Miyamoto— le dije muy serio, el rostro de mi alfa se contrajo en un gesto de incredulidad. Abrió la puerta del auto y salió.

—Ese omega es menor de edad— dijo avanzando, lo detuve antes que hiciera algo malo.

—¡Vitya! No podemos meternos, mira que soy amigo de ambos y preferí no molestarlos. No sé qué les puedo decir, no sé si está mal...

—Yo si me voy a meter Yuuri. ¿Te imaginas que no tengan cuidado y ese omega salga embarazado nuevamente? Yo firmé para que conserve a su cachorro, otro embarazo lo perjudicaría con las autoridades si es que tu amigo no se hace cargo. Y quizás está por nacer su cachorro en Rusia ¿en qué piensa?

—Quizás solo quiere un poco de alegría en su vida...

—Pues que salga conseguirla con mayores de edad, no con un cachorro que cría a otro cachorro. Hasta estar convencido que las intenciones de tu amigo son buenas no voy a dejarlos en paz. Ya malogró nuestras vidas una vez, es un beta irresponsable y egoísta— dijo tomando mi mano y para entrar juntos.

Pude escuchar los susurros enojados de mi alfa al pasar por el amplio taller. _"Es un desordenado"_ , _"¿No puede recoger cuando termina su trabajo?"_. Sonreí porque sé lo pulcro y cuidadoso que es Viktor. A veces me parece maniático de la limpieza, luego recuerdo que es médico y desinfecta todo por costumbre.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta mi esposo carraspeó. Los románticos enamorados se separaron al instante, el rostro de Kenji estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—Lo que haces es ilegal ¿Lo sabes verdad?— le dijo Viktor a mi amigo. Él resopló, es obvio que Viktor nunca fue de su agrado.

—Doctor Nikiforov, lo lamento, ya me voy— se excusó Kenji. Lo acompañé a la salida del taller intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Yuuri por favor, ayúdame— dijo asustado. –No quiero que me quiten a mi cachorrito...

—Viktor no va a hacer nada, Kenji— lo abracé. –Pero ten cuidado, sobretodo porque en estos momentos Minami no es buena opción para ser tu pareja ¿Te ha contado los problemas por los que pasa?

—No, le pregunté varias veces cuando lo veía triste y no me dijo nada.

—Pues tal vez el cachorro de la doctora Petrova es de Minami— fui directo y sincero, aunque es menor de edad tiene que saber las cosas. Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta y dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa.

—¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Por eso el doctor Nikiforov la echó? Maldita desgraciada, nos trató mal y le fue infiel a su prometido, bueno él la engañó contigo...— lo detuve con una sonrisa. Él no sabía nada por nosotros solo por los chismes del hospital que debieron ser muchos.

—Viktor no la engañó conmigo, cuando él y yo... cuando pasó eso, él estaba ebrio, fui yo quien lo sedujo porque quería tener un cachorro antes que me quitaran el útero. Viajé hasta Rusia para lograr mi cometido, pensé que Viktor se olvidaría cuando despertara pero... un día llegó aquí...

—¡Te amaba! ¿Ustedes estudiaron juntos de cachorros no?

—Sí, varios años. Fuimos novios, nos amamos mucho pero nos separamos por...

—¡Por culpa de Kenjirou! Eso sí me lo contó. No sabía que había estado con la doctora Petrova, que feo, ella es mala, todo lo que nos hizo, todo lo que dijo en el hospital. No Yuuri, ya no quiero ver a ese beta...

—¿Te gusta mucho?— pregunté.

—La verdad sí pero si me va a traer problemas, mejor me alejo. No quiero perder a mi cachorrito o enamorarme de alguien para quien soy solo un pasatiempo— entristeció.

—Cuida mucho a tu cachorro y dale tiempo al tiempo, quizás Minami sí te quiera. Pero debes darte a respetar y si él está interesado en ti, que te busque, no vengas aquí como un omega fácil. Esas cosas no se hacen— le aconsejé mientras paraba un taxi para que lo llevara.

Apenas subió en su movilidad regresé para ver qué pasaba dentro. Me sorprendí al encontrar a Viktor y a Kenjirou conversando con tranquilidad, sin golpes ni gritos. Esto es un gran avance.

—Amor— me llamó mi esposo. –Hemos quedado en que Minami no va a inquietar a ese omega hasta que tenga su vida resuelta, Miyamoto no se merece menos. En cuanto a Anya, apenas tenga los resultados del ADN le llamaré— me dijo sonriendo cuando llegué a su lado.

—Kenjirou, no te metas en más problemas— le rogué.

—Tranquilo Yuuri, sí sé que se me pasó la mano con Kenji, es muy lindo. ¡Le gusto! ¿Sabes lo bien que se siente que alguien te quiera?— me miró un poco apenado. –Oh perdona sí lo sabes— refunfuñó mirando a Viktor. –Yo no— continuó. –Toda mi vida quise a alguien que nunca me miró...

—Es tu culpa encapricharte con alguien que está enamorado de otro—comentó Viktor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Lo sé! Bueno, no me acercaré a Kenji hasta tener noticias de Rusia o hasta que sea mayor de edad ¿sí? Sólo seré su amigo— concluyó Kenjirou hundiéndose en su asiento.

—De igual manera pediré a la trabajadora social que esté más atenta con Miyamoto, he firmado avalando a ese omega y no quiero que ningún beta o alfa le echen a perder la vida, apenas y va saliendo de un gran problema— Viktor se levantó. –Te espero en el auto, luybov— besó mi frente y me dejó con mi amigo.

Nos miramos serios y luego me sonrió.

—Ya deja de verme feo, Yuuri. Te dije que lo siento, no era mi intención causarle problemas a Kenji. Pero es muy lindo, el día de la boda de Leo y Guang, lo besé. Me dijo que fue su primer beso y me sentí tan... especial. Sé que tiene problemas, lo que le pasó fue horrible y no me asusta cortejarlo solo... necesito saber si el cachorro de Anya es mío. Si lo es, quisiera cuidar de él, sería muy estúpido de mi parte pensar que ella podría aceptarme, además con lo que te odia, no me gustaría volver a estar con esa doctora— suspiró.

—Nos vamos el lunes, te mantendré informado de todo lo que averigüe ¿Si? No te atormentes— lo abracé.

—Gracias Yuuri, iré el domingo a ver a Evi para despedirme, le daré otro carrito— sonrió. La última vez que fue a vernos, llevó un modelo de colección en miniatura de un Porsche, un modelo que mi amigo adora, intentó cambiarle el huevito de zafiros por el auto pero mi hija lanzó el carrito a la pared y lloró pidiendo su huevito.

—Prueba con un vistoso auto de plástico, a los bebés les gustan las cosas brillantes o con sonido— me encogí de hombros. 

—Yuuri, he logrado juntar este dinero— mi amigo me alcanzó un sobre amarillo que decía 30.000 yenes. —No es mucho, lo sé ¿Podrías cambiarlo a la moneda de Rusia y dárselo a Anya? Quizás necesite...

—Lo dudo pero si quieres lo llevaré y se lo voy a ofrecer de tu parte ¿Tienes para tu pasaje y bolsa de viaje?

—Sí, eso lo tengo separado. Ya tengo comprador para mi auto, con eso podré quedarme una temporada por allá en caso de ser necesario— guardé el sobre en mi bolso y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida.

—Te enviaré la invitación para que no tengas problemas cuando llegues y no te preocupes por la estadía, mientras estés allá te quedarás en... bueno, donde nos alojamos— dije algo avergonzado. 

—¿Qué pasa Yuuri? Me dijiste que te estás quedando con la familia de Viktor ¿No es buen lugar?— preguntó preocupado por mí.

—No es eso, ya te darás cuenta cuando estés allí— sonreí. —Digamos... que no se le puede llamar casa. Es toda una villa en una isla. La familia de Viktor es rica— me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Vaya debí dedicarme a vender cosas?— se quedó pensando.

—No, la abuela paterna de Viktor es... tiene dinero y nos está alojando en su residencia. Incluso tenemos dos doncellas para nuestro servicio, no me dejan hacer nada— suspiré.

—Tienes suerte, entonces. Siempre supe que ese ruso tan vanidoso debía tener un secreto oscuro ¿No será de la mafia esa familia?— preguntó.

—¡No!— solté una carcajada. —Solo son acomodados, su abuela es inversionista— dije para restarle importancia.

—Bueno, cuando Anya esté por dar a luz me avisas para viajar. Tu alfa tiene una muestra de mi ADN, espero que todo nos salga bien— me abrazó para despedirse. Sé que lo veré el domingo pero no podremos hablar de estos temas, sólo irá a jugar un rato con mi hija. Salí de allí con una ligera molestia, aun a la distancia esa malvada omega sigue haciendo infelices a los demás. 

Llegamos al onsen a recoger a nuestra cachorrita, la encontramos jugando con el bebé de Bum. Nuestra hija estaba intentando gatear para acercarse al pequeñito que dormía. Viktor y yo sonreímos al verla hacer su máximo esfuerzo para lograr quitarle una sonaja al omeguita dormido.

—Zhenya, prikhodite syuda— la llamó en ruso. Ella se detuvo para mirarnos y sonreír con sus dientecitos inferiores apenas asomando.

—Yuuri, Viktor— llegó Bum con un biberón listo. Nuestra cachorrita gimió al ver su alimento. Bum se lo dio y ella como buena alfa lo tomó entre sus manos para empezar a tomar su leche. No le gusta que la ayuden, siempre quiere hacerlo todo por sí misma.

—Bum, aquí tengo tu tarjeta del banco, cada mes se te irá depositando la misma cantidad de dinero por tus servicios, tal y como acordamos. Te voy a pedir que estés siempre pendiente de Toshiya y del onsen— Viktor le tendió un sobre del banco.

—Gracias Viktor— sonrió esta vez ya no había demasiada tristeza en sus ojos, cuando miraba a su cachorro parecía feliz. –Gracias Yuuri— me miró. –Me gusta mucho vivir aquí, haré todo lo que pueda por ayudar a tu papá, cuidaremos de él. Gracias por ofrecerme un hogar— sonrió al ver a Evi terminando su botella de leche y la lanzaba por los aires.

Viktor soltó una carcajada y yo corrí a ver si no se había roto. Es lo malo con las botellas de vidrio pero Viktor insiste en que se son mejores porque pueden esterilizarse. Nuestra cachorrita tiene la mala costumbre de acabar la leche y echar a volar la botella.

El fin de semana nos lo pasamos preparando nuestra partida, dejaremos por un tiempo el calor de hogar y nuestra comodidad en Hasetsu para volver a ese palacio donde las doncellas no me dejan ni doblar mi ropa.

—Estoy listo para volver a Troya— suspiré cerrando la maleta. Mi esposo me abrazó y sonrió. Era nuestro chiste personal, desde el momento en que supe los nombres de las doncellas que su abuela nos designó no pude evitar llamar Troya a ese lugar. Ambas eran hermanas, llamadas Helena y Briseida, me recordaban tanto a las obras de Homero.

—Si tenemos que quedarnos más tiempo, buscaremos una hermosa casa para mudarnos solos ¿sí? Tal vez solo una doncella para que te ayude a cuidar de Zhenya...

—Nadie más, solo nosotros y... tal vez tus padres, dudo mucho que esos abuelos quieran estar lejos de su nieta— suspiré. Conozco a los padres de Viktor, serán un par de abuelitos consentidores que no me dejarán disciplinar a Evi pero voy a tener que imponerme porque esta cachorrita alfa tiene un carácter fuerte, lo supe desde que me pateaba dentro de mi panza.

—Te aseguro que nuestra casa será donde tú quieras y la decorarás a tu gusto, serás el que decida y tenga la última palabra— besó mi mejilla.

—No quiero ser un dictador, Vitya. Sólo quiero una casa que parezca un hogar, no un palacio de cuentos de hadas...

—Y eso que no has visto el castillo de Brasov— sonrió.

—No quiero saber nada de castillos— pedí ante las protestas de Evi que no podía romper el último móvil de su mini gimnasio. –Oye ¡Ya!— le dije a mi pequeña. –Debes cuidar tus juguetes, no destrozarlos— pero no me hizo caso, se levantó en su cuna para poder llegar con ambas manos a la pequeña ovejita que colgaba. Viktor y yo la miramos sorprendidos. Es tan testaruda que con tal de cumplir sus caprichos es capaz de saltarse etapas, ya empezó a ponerse de pie y todavía no domina el gateo.

El viaje fue cómodo, todo lo que la primera clase puede ofrecer a pesar de las largas horas de vuelo. Llegamos el lunes al amanecer tal como mi Vitya lo había planificado. Nos fuimos directo a descansar, ambos nos abandonamos al sueño por unas horas para compensar el cambio de horario, sin embargo los padres de Viktor se hicieron cargo de Evi quien no los había olvidado. Se echó a los brazos de su abuela apenas la vio. Esa cachorrita sí que sabe ganarse a la gente.

Cuando despertamos aprovechamos para volver a sentirnos unidos, hicimos el amor deliciosamente antes de enfrentar el problema en su recta final. Mi Vitya se entretuvo largo rato mordiendo mi cuello, en el lugar donde estaba mi marca. Me dejó la piel rosada y sensible de tanto lamer y mordisquear. Por mi parte lo dejé impregnado de mi esencia ya que no uso inhibidores, ni supresores de olor.

Pronto volveremos a saber de esa malvada mujer, de los problemas legales, de la abuela de mi alfa y toda esa herencia maldita por la que los persiguen. No es fácil soportar tanta presión, debo apoyar a mi alfa en todo, estaré aquí para él aunque a veces no doy más. Ya falta poco para saber la verdad, sé que lo mejor es enfrentar las cosas pero uno siempre sale lastimado después de una batalla, solo espero tener la fuerza para mantenerme firme y no caer. 


	112. ASUMIR LAS CULPAS

## ASUMIR LAS CULPAS

**VIKTOR POV**

—Tu abuela está en Uzbekistán— dijo mi padre mientras comíamos. Se me hizo raro llegar y no encontrarla. –Es aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá...

—Abuela Yelena está enterrada en Uzbekistán ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no la sepultaron aquí en Rusia?— pregunté.

—Ellas se conocieron en Samarcanda, es un lugar bastante peculiar, te llevamos de bebé pero no creo que lo recuerdes. Es una ciudad muy antigua, toda la familia de mi madre es de allá, tienen un mausoleo inmenso que tu abuela ha hecho más grande porque quiere enterrarse allí cuando muera.

—¿Te gustaría conocer ese lugar, amor?— le pregunté a mi Yuuri.

—Sí— respondió con una de sus adorables sonrisas. Esperemos que Evi esté un poco más grande para presentarla con esa parte de tu familia.

—Yakov está llegando, quiere hablar contigo— dijo papá mirando su celular.

—Se quedó porque Anya cambió de domicilio— suspiró mi madre. Se le veía muy mortificada por esta situación. –El sábado fui a verla, voy dos veces a la semana ya que solo a mí me dejan entrar. Y ya no estaba. Le hablé a Yakov y él empezó a investigar.

—Dime mamá ¿Le están tratando de la preeclampsia?

—Ella me dijo que sí. Que no me preocupe que mi nieto estaba bien. Mira Vitya, no sé si esté mintiendo, es que habla con tanta seguridad. Aunque a veces si debo confesar que parece que su obsesión por ti le afectó la razón— dijo mirando a Yuuri.

—Continúa, no hay nada que mi esposo no deba saber— dije tomando la mano de mi cerdito.

—Pues, hay ocasiones en que habla de cómo será su vida cuando se case contigo. Yo le sigo la corriente porque no quiero hacerla enojar, la última vez que intenté decirle que tú te habías casado sufrió una crisis.

—¡Viktor!— llegó Yakov como un huracán. –Yuuri— se inclinó ante mi omega en un gesto muy respetuoso. –Te necesito un momento— me miró. Salí detrás de él sin chistar, debe ser algo urgente.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunté.

—La encontré. Tal y como yo pensaba está bajo la tutela de su padre, su verdadero padre no el que le dio el apellido. Wladimir Kasakov no es un hombre, es un demonio. Antes que se desintegre la URSS tenía varias denuncias por asesinatos y desaparición de testigos. Tuvo una hija pero perdió a su familia por maltrato, la madre de Anya pasó tiempo en un hospital para recuperarse de la última golpiza que le dio. Luego aplicó para cambio de identidad y se casó tiempo después con Alexander Petrovich, con quien tuvo dos hijas más pero adoptó a la mayor— me alcanzó una carpeta con fotografías y documentos.

—Entonces... ella está del lado de su verdadero padre, Kasakov ¿Trabaja para él?

—Interrogué a una de sus hermanas, justamente con la que menos se lleva. Me dijo que cuando era adolescente, vio a Anya irse varias veces con un hombre y le pidió que no les contara a sus padres. Pero por la foto me confirmó que es Kasakov.

—Dijiste que tenía custodia del gobierno...

—Así es, Kasakov fue echado de varias instituciones públicas y privadas por su problema de alcoholismo pero ahora ha sido repuesto en el consejo de seguridad pero creo que no está siendo del todo honesto con sus superiores.

—¿Por qué?— pregunté cuando llegamos al despacho de mi abuela.

—Tengo contactos dentro y no hay ninguna investigación sobre tu familia. Sospecho que Kasakov logró retirar algunos expedientes antes de la perestroika, cuando la KGB se disolvió. Por eso persigue a tu familia, además... Mira estas fotografías— me alcanzó otro sobre que sacó de una de los cajones del escritorio de mi abuela. –Kasakov tiene a su cargo una de las "ramas" de la bratva. Específicamente la que trata con drogas médicas y alucinógenos.

—Pero si trabaja en el consejo de seguridad nacional...

—Vitya ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

—¿El dinero manda en Rusia?— pregunté.

—No, lo otro.

—¿El jefe del estado ruso es el que dirige la bratva?

—Exacto. Pero no estoy seguro si nuestro presidente esté al tanto de lo que Kasakov quiere de ustedes, de ti.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que quiere de mí o de la familia?

—Tengo la teoría de que al saber que su ex mujer se casó con Petrovich y él es amigo de tu padre, Kasakov aprovechó que tiene a alguien de su sangre en tu entorno...

—Anya...

—Y ha estado con ella desde su adolescencia preparándola para dar el golpe.

—¿Cuál golpe?

—Ellos quieren los tesoros de tu familia, Viktor. Casarse contigo, que estás destinado a ser el jefe de los Nikiforov, suponía para esa omega un éxito en su misión y estuvo cerca de lograrlo. Lo que no tenían previsto es que Katsuki iba a volver a cruzarse en tu camino— sonrió.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Yuuri?— dije intentando comprender.

—Tu omega te ha salvado de caer en su trampa. Casándose contigo, Anya iba a tener el camino libre para poder llegar a los tesoros que tu familia guarda. Cuando seas nombrado el regente de los Nikiforov, se te otorgarán las llaves y las claves de las bóvedas suizas.

—Todo fue por dinero.

—No sólo es dinero Viktor. En esas bóvedas hay mucho más que oro y joyas. Los tesoros de tu familia implican más que eso. Hay títulos, registros, poderes, actas de nacimiento con los que se puede probar tu linaje al mundo. Si eso cae en sus manos, los Romanov habrán desaparecido para siempre. Aunque te doy la razón en que les interesa más lo que pueden sacar vendiendo las joyas en el mercado negro.

—Entonces ¿Crees que es solo una operación de Kasakov?

—Sí, intenta hacernos ver que el gobierno lo apoya, apostando agentes en el domicilio de su hija pero no están trabajando en su horario normal. Llevan uniformes de la guardia pero no mientras están de turno. He investigado a cada uno de ellos.

—Yakov, ya me casé con Yuuri, no es posible hacerlo con Anya. Si ese cachorro es mío ¿cómo pueden usarlo contra la familia?— pregunté con miedo.

—Creo que ella va a conservarlo para reclamar los derechos de primogenitura...

—¡Pero Zhenya es mi primogénita!

—Y la inscribiste a tiempo pero si el cachorro es un alfa varón y se presenta cuando tenga edad puede reclamar ser el próximo regente. Si es que lo reconoces, claro está. O si ella prueba que es tu hijo mediante un examen de ADN por eso queremos que la toma de muestras sea legal, que estén varios funcionarios públicos cuando realicemos el procedimiento, he contratado cuatro laboratorios internacionales, no puede sobornarlos a todos— suspiró.

—Pero si es mi hijo... yo renunciaré a la regencia— dije con la cabeza gacha.

—Ese es un problema que aún no hemos resuelto, Viktor— me palmeó la espalda. –Si ese cachorro es tuyo podríamos luchar por la custodia a fin de que sea bien criado. Si tu omega accede a ello.

—No voy a pedirle a Yuuri que se haga cargo de un hijo que no es suyo y tampoco podría separar a un cachorro de su madre... aunque sea para salvarlo de su ambición. Puedo estar cerca, verlo seguido, hacerle ver que...

—Precisamente por eso no serías apto para ser el regente si tienes un bastardo— murmuró con frustración. –A veces mi querido Vitya, vas a tener que ser implacable, duro y pensar en el bien de todos en lugar de uno solo— suspiró. –Si es tu cachorro y no se lo quitas, esa mujer va a envenenarlo y será un dolor de cabeza en tu futuro.

—¿Y si hablo con el jefe de estado?— pregunté.

—¿Estás loco verdad? Sabes que ese sujeto era miembro de la KGB, que dirige la bratva y si supiera tu origen no lo pensaría dos veces en matarlos a todos para obtener por la fuerza lo que Kasakov no pudo mediante atentados, acoso y planes a largo plazo.

—Me gustaría negociar...

—Sólo se negocia cuando tienes el poder y me temo mi querido muchacho que te falta todavía para eso. No es seguro que asumas la regencia, todo depende de esa criatura. Como yo lo veo, si es tuyo, vas a reconocerlo y abdicarás. Tu primo asumirá el cargo y luego tendrán una lucha interna porque él no tiene descendientes, a menos que se case en el proceso. Pero lo veo difícil. El punto es que dentro de 15 a 20 años tendremos a Zhenya y a ese cachorro luchando por el poder. Espero no vivir para ver eso— me dio la espalda.

—Esto tiene que parar Yakov, es demasiado. Quiero que mi hija tenga una vida normal, que sea una niña como todas, que pueda ir a la escuela...

—No en Rusia, Vitya. Aquí no podrás, para eso deberás renunciar e irte a Japón con tu familia y olvidar al cachorro de Anya.

—Estoy casi seguro que no es mío, que es de un beta japonés...

—Difiero pero necesito los resultados. Nadie se expone tanto ni se prepara por años para echarlo por la borda. Ella tenía un plan, no contaba con enamorarse de ti pero tenía una hoja de ruta a seguir y esos programas tienen siempre salidas alternas, ten cuidado— señaló revisando su celular.

—¿Dónde está ahora?— pregunté para saber si podía verla e intentar persuadirla de que necesita atención médica en un hospital.

—Entró en labor de parto— me dijo arrugando la frente. –Está en una casa de la beneficencia, logré introducir a una muchacha del servicio allí. Le llamaré a tu abuela para avisarle— dijo saliendo rápidamente.

Respiré hondo antes de reunirme con mi Yuuri y contarle todo lo que me dijo Yakov. Mi omega apenas habló, sé que todo este problema le afecta mucho, que se siente mal por tener que apoyarme cuando quizás tenga un hijo con otra persona.

Al día siguiente, babushka llegó, se le notaba tensa, solo sonreía cuando tenía a mi hija en sus brazos. Jugar con mi cachorrita es una de las cosas que más disfruta, la veo dejar atrás su ropa formal y las joyas que siempre lleva para poder consentir a su bisnieta. Pasan horas en el patio de juegos, le cuenta cuentos y le canta canciones. Es sin duda tan amorosa como lo fue conmigo, la recuerdo bien.

Recién por la tarde Yakov se comunicó para darme la dirección del lugar pero me recomendó ir por la mañana, acompañado de miembros de seguridad de su entera confianza. No pude dejar a Yuuri quien me pidió acompañarme.

Llegamos al lugar donde estaba Anya, afuera pude ver camionetas de dos laboratorios pero la seguridad se había redoblado según Yakov. Esta vez había hombres armados.

—Sólo pueden pasar si son médicos— dijo uno de ellos. –Y si sus nombres están acreditados.

—Yo soy médico— dije con pesar alcanzándole me documento.

—Él es el padre, déjenlos entrar a ambos— contestó el otro mirándonos. Tomé a Yuuri de la mano para poder acceder al lugar, los miembros de mi seguridad se quedaron afuera, les hice señas para que estén tranquilos, después de todo tengo un aparato para pedir auxilio y mi celular está monitoreado satelitalmente por Yakov.

Era una casona antigua, grande y no tan bien conservada, la puerta principal de abrió, una muchacha nos condujo hacia una habitación grande y cómoda, donde una enfermera estaba apostada en la puerta. Se levantó de su silla y nos dejó pasar, no había mucha luz pero pude ver a Anya dormida, recostada en una enorme cama sobre unos cojines mullidos. A su derecha estaba un cunero con el cachorrito, envuelto en cobijas color azul. Era un varón.

Puse a Yuuri detrás de mí para poder acceder a él antes que Anya de despierte, quería verlo, mi instinto de pediatra me dice que debo revisarlo, ver que se le dieron correctamente las primera atenciones. Afortunadamente estaba despierto, es pequeño pero no prematuro, creo que está por debajo del peso normal. Quizás debido a la preclamsia que sufrió su madre.

Cuando llegué a él me impactaron el color de sus ojos, la luz se filtraba por las ventanas y el iris zafiro que me devolvía aquella pequeña mirada era innegable. No pude evitar voltear a mi lado a ver la reacción de Yuuri quien estaba mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Salgamos— dije tomando su mano.

—¿Viktor?— era la voz de Anya. —¡Vitya, viniste!— llamó, aunque su sonrisa se borró en cuanto notó la presencia de mi omega. —¿Lo has visto? Es hermoso, es tu viva imagen, creo que tendrá el cabello del mismo color de tu papá...— se incorporó un poco pero hizo un gesto de dolor y se quedó quieta. –Míralo cerdo— sonrió con malicia fijando sus ojos en mi Yuuri. —Es un hermoso alfa idéntico a su padre. Se llamará Viktor también. Viktor Nikiforov II, él será el heredero porque es un varón alfa— rió con seguridad.

—No habrá herederos— dije mirándola seriamente. –Te asignaré una pensión mensual para que no pasen necesidades...

—Tu matrimonio japonés no vale en Rusia, puedes repudiarlo Vitya. Puedes quedarte con tu hija y desechar a este omega gordo— dijo obviamente intentando hacer sufrir a Yuuri.

—Estoy casado y enlazado, amo a mi omega más que a mi vida. Cumpliré con la criatura, es todo— dije tomando la mano a mi esposo para retirarnos.

—¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te marchas?— gritó riéndose. –Su abuela va a preferir un varón sobre tu bastarda, regresa a tu país de amarillos...

Salimos de allí sin decir palabra, caminamos hasta la puerta en silencio, bordamos el auto que nos trajo pero no solté la mano de mi omega en ningún momento, quería hablar con él a solas, quería decirle que no cambia nada nuestro matrimonio, que seré responsable del cachorro pero no de su madre... Amo a Yuuri, lo amo con toda mi alma, lo necesito tanto...

A mitad de camino a casa contesté el celular después de la insistente llamada de Yakov.

—Tu abuela quiere verte— dijo secamente.

—Más tarde Yakov, dame tiempo. Estoy por llegar a casa...— pero no pude terminar de hablar porque me cortó.

Entramos por la puerta externa principal, estaba empezando a llover, intenté proteger a Yuuri con mi cuerpo cuando descendimos pero él no me lo permitió.

—Vamos a nuestra habitación, quiero que hablemos— le dije.

—No. Más tarde hablaremos Vitya, ve con tu abuela— me dijo al notar que ya no estábamos solos. Quise insistir pero Yakov, tío Gearous y los otros guardaespaldas habían llegado. No tengo elección, son capaces de llevarme cargado al despacho de mi abuela. A regañadientes dejé a mi omega para ir a ver a babushka.

—Mandé a hacer los exámenes pero la mujer esa no ha dejado entrar a la gente de los laboratorios, tiene hombres en su puerta. Sin embargo Yakov ha estado allí esta mañana y ha visto al cachorro— fue lo primero que me dijo mi abuela.

—Es mío— dije asumiendo mi culpa. –Te he fallado abuela, lo lamento.

—Yo también, Viktor. Necesito tu firma en estos documentos, iniciaré los trámites para desheredarte antes que esa mujer ambiciosa te embargue hasta los zapatos que traes puestos porque es obvio que vas a firmar a ese cachorro, el ADN solo lo volverá legal— resopló muy enfadada.

—Lo haré babushka.

—Fírmalo, me haré cargo de la pensión que prometí para el niño...

—No es necesario...

—¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso!— gritó. —Dije que lo haré y pienso cumplir. Es mi bisnieto, también. Así su madre sea una desgraciada comunista trepadora social, hija de un borracho agente del ex servicio de inteligencia, ese cachorro es mi familia. Y mi deber es protegerlo. Solo quiero que sepas Viktor, que me has herido muchos más de lo que tu padre lo hizo.

—Lo lamento babushka...

—Confié en ti, deposité todas mis esperanzas porque te vi crecer, eres el mejor nieto que tengo— sollozó. Me sentí tan culpable, tan avergonzado. –Fija la pensión que le pasarás al niño y vete a Japón con tu omega y con mi Zhenya— su fortaleza flaqueó cuando recordó a mi cachorrita, tan parecida a ella, a mí. —Eres médico, no necesitas de mi ayuda económica, puedes salir adelante. Sin embargo destinaré una partida anual para tu hija, que será depositada en una cuenta a su nombre de la que podrá disponer cuando cumpla 14 años.

—Gracias babushka— dije agachando la cabeza. No podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptar y resistir.

—Georgi será mi sucesor, él es hijo de mi Yulia, será un buen administrador de los asuntos familiares.

—Lo será— acepté porque tiene razón pero no puedo evitar que sus palabras traspasen mi corazón. _Mi babushka... perdóname por haberte fallado..._

—Firma y retírate Viktor.

Obedecí, estampé mi firma lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo a buscar a mi esposo. Lo necesito tanto, tanto...

Lo que jamás esperé es llegar al ala este de la mansión para encontrar a Yuuri con una maleta en las manos y con Evgenia en su cochecito, listo para marcharse...


	113. Mi mundo está en tus brazos

## MI MUNDO ESTÁ EN TUS BRAZOS

**YUURI POV**

Mientras nos llevaban de regreso a la mansión no podía apartar la imagen de ese bebe de mi cabeza. Sus inconfundibles ojos Nikiforov, aquella piel traslúcida como la de Viktor... y ella... Anya, llamando bastarda a mi hija, diciéndole a Viktor que me repudie... es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Necesito aire, necesito salir de aquí, quiero volver a casa, con papá.

Yo sabía que esto podía pasar, era una alternativa y sucedió. Viktor tiene otro hijo, un cachorrito con ella y eso los va a unir para siempre, yo no puedo separarlos, no puedo obligar a mi alfa a abandonar Rusia y a ese bebe que lo necesita. Sé cuánto necesita un niño a su padre, lo he visto por años en esos pequeños que he cuidado. Lo veo en mi hija que cada noche se duerme en el pecho paterno, segura y protegida.

Pero la sombra de Anya va a envenenarlo todo, tendré que soportar en silencio cuando exija tiempo, dinero y la presencia de Vitya. Saber eso me ahoga, creí estar preparado para enfrentar lo que venga pero me equivoqué.

En casa estaban esperando a mi alfa le pedí que vaya con su abuela, sé lo demandante que es ella, dirige todo un ejército de personas, desde sus consejeros hasta la mucama más humilde y lo hace bien, de modo prolijo y responsable.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación escuche cuchichear a las mucamas a las que yo les digo "troyanas" 

—Van a desheredar al señor Viktor.

—¿Entonces es cierto que es su cachorro?

—Le escuche decir al señor Yakov que sí, que no hay dudas, enviarán a los laboratorios pero ya es un hecho que desheredaran al señor y con él a la amita Zhenya también.

—Pero ella no tiene la culpa, es una bebita preciosa.

—El señor Georgi va a ser el nuevo sucesor de los Nikiforov .

—¿Qué pasará con el señor Viktor, el señor Yuuri y nuestra amita?

—Van a tener que irse, los enviaran a Japón.

—Es como un destierro.

—Si. La señora Evgenia no quiere más a su favorito, dice que la ha defraudado.

Entré lleno de indignación y rabia a la habitación, detesto que hablen de nosotros, ahora incluso los empleados de la casa saben más que yo sobre lo que pasa en mi vida. Así que ya está decidido.

—Salgan de aquí— dije con firmeza.

Me dedique a hacer una maleta con lo primero y más cómodo que encontré, vestí a Evi con ropas abrigadoras y me puse un sobretodo. Dude si meter el huevito de zafiros pero mi hija lloraría si lo dejo, tal vez lo devuelva luego pero ahora no. Una vez que tuve todo listo me dispuse a salir del lugar.

No voy a dejar que nos echen, tengo dignidad suficiente para abandonar este lugar por mi propio pie. No puedo comprender a una familia que sea capaz de apartar a sus miembros por un error que no es suyo. Viktor se está cargando una culpa que no le compete. Esa mujer lo drogó, podría demandarla pero no lo hará por el cachorro.

Estoy muy enojado, con todos, con los Nikiforov, con ese tonto linaje que lo único que les causa es penas y tristezas que hace que la gente los persiga, los endiose... un linaje rodeado de sangre lágrimas y egoísmo.

¡No quiero algo así para mi hija! La educaremos nosotros, en el calor de un hogar, en un pueblo pequeño rodeada de amor y cariño.

Vi aparecer a Viktor por uno de los pasillos, quisiera decir que me complace verlo pero no puedo, tal vez sea pasajero pero siento algo muy feo en este momento, quizás por el impacto de haber visto a bebe o por saber lo que su familia le ha hecho o le va a hacer.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verme, está asustado.

— ¿Yuuri que haces?— preguntó lleno de miedo. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Solo quiero salir de aquí— suspiré empujando el cochecito de Evi.

— ¡No!— grito. —No puedes irte.

— ¿Me vas a negar que tu abuela no nos quiere aquí? ¿Ni siquiera a Evi?

—Eso... eso no es cierto— agachó la cabeza

— ¿Te ha pedido que nos vayamos a Japón?— pregunté.

—Sí.

— ¿Te ha desheredado?— presioné más.

— ¡Sí! ¿Por eso me vas a dejar?— gritó ofuscado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tú también me vas a dejar!— sollozó

—Viktor, cálmate— pedí, no me gustan los gritos.

— ¿Y todo el amor que decías tenerme?

— ¡Cállate!— le grité al ver que algunas mucamas asomaron a ver el espectáculo que estábamos dando. Odio los escándalos, detesto ser el centro de atención en medio de problemas tan feos.

— ¡No te vas a llevar a mi hija!— dijo quitando mi mano del carrito. Me enfurecí tanto, sé que debo ser más paciente con él pero hoy me han humillado demasiado.

— ¡También es mi hija! ¡Y tú ya tienes otro cachorro!— grité reclamando. Me miró dolido, no quise ser cruel pero se me escapó porque tenía esto atracado en la garganta, las ganas de gritarle a esa omega maldita, a su abuela por no confiar en Viktor, a él mismo por haber sido tan blando con esa bruja.

—No me dejes Yuuri— susurró agachando la cabeza. —Por favor no me dejes...— pidió.

—Ve a dormir Viktor, necesito salir de aquí. Me estoy ahogando— contesté. Pero su brazo no soltaba el carrito de mi hija

—No— dijo secamente.

—Está bien quédate con Evi, yo no puedo estar aquí— dije furioso, en este momento solo tengo ganas de correr y correr hasta que mis piernas no puedan más. Si pudiera llegar corriendo a casa...

Dejé la maleta, intenté pasar a su lado, rodeando el carrito pero no me lo permitió. Su mano en mi vientre no me dejó seguir avanzando.

—No te vayas— dijo asustado.

—Viktor, déjame ¿sí? Necesito aire.

—No Yuuri, no por favor...—intentó rodear mi cintura.

— ¡Déjame en paz!— grité perdiendo la paciencia. — ¡Déjame salir!

— ¡No!— un grito desgarrador salió de su pecho, asustándome.

Entonces hizo algo que nunca esperé y jamás voy a olvidar... sus rodillas se doblaron delante de mí, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras su cabeza tocó mi zapatos.

— ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!— repetía sin cesar.

—Viktor ¡No!— dije asustado.

En los pasillos contiguos estaba casi todo el personal de servicio mirándonos, no me importó en lo absoluto porque no iba a permitir que mi alfa se humille así. Me agache de inmediato a levantarlo.

— ¡Amor! ¡Vitya, mírame! ¡Mírame!— sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. —Vitya cariño, mírame por favor— pedí tomando sus mejillas. —Te amo, no pienso dejarte, no era eso lo que quería hacer, solo quiero salir de aquí vámonos a otro lugar, vámonos lejos, regresemos a casa— seguí insistiendo hasta que se calmó.

—No me dejes por favor— sollozó, me patee mentalmente por hacerle esto, porque soy un inútil omega que ni siquiera puede traer paz a su alfa en medio de tantos problemas.

—No te voy a dejar, mi amor— poco a poco lo fui levantando. —No te dejaré, te amo— lo abracé cuando estuvo de pie.

—No me mientas— dijo aun llorando

—Claro que no te miento. Ven conmigo— lo hice entrar, llamé a una de las doncellas para pedirle que se lleve a Evi, que había empezado a llorar. No puedo atenderlos a los dos.

Cerré la puerta y me abrace a mi Vitya.

—Perdóname, mi amor— le dije. —No quería dejarte, necesitaba salir de esta mansión, me sentí tan herido, tan perdido...

—No te vayas— siguió rogando.

—No me iré, me quedaré aquí, contigo. No me iré— lo senté en la cama y me acerqué para besarlo, al inicio no me respondió, parecía tan perdido. Insistí en caricias y besos hasta que me tomó por la cintura y me sentó sobre él con una pierna de cada lado. Sus besos empezaron a ser algo violentos, entendí que se había sentido tan perdido y tan roto. El impacto de saberse padre, su abuela lo ha desheredado y yo... mi amor creyó que iba a dejarlo y a llevarme a Evi.

Metió sus manos debajo de mi pantalón, abarcando mis nalgas con sus largos dedos, eso me bastó para soltar un gemido tan fuerte que mi alfa no dudó en seguir amasando. Creo que ambos necesitamos esto, dejar el mundo atrás y fundirnos. Porque nuestro amor es más grande que todo lo malo que nos pase, porque nada ni nadie nos va a volver a separar.

Fui quitando su chaqueta, lo despojé de la camisa y me aferré a su espalda, él se recostó para poder quitarme los pantalones y la ropa interior. Nos desvestimos por completo sin dejar de besarnos, de manosearnos, porque cuando me tomó en sus brazos clavé mis uñas en esas preciosas nalgas duras que tiene.

—Hazme tuyo, Vitya— pedí entre besos. –Entra en mí, dame todo tu amor— ronroneé para mi alfa.

—Yuuri— lo escuché llamarme.

—Aquí estoy, soy tuyo, tómame— grité muy fuerte cuando me empotró contra la pared y me penetró de un solo empellón. Se sentía delicioso, su larga lanza lograba llenarme y tocar todas mis paredes sensibles. Con solo el impulso de sus piernas logró sostenerme mientras me penetraba, una y otra vez, me mantenía contra la pared sus brazos sostenían mis piernas y mi peso. Me gané varias mordidas en el cuello y hombros, mañana mi espalda estará amoratada pero eso es lo de menos, verlo así, salvaje, perdiendo el control y la compostura, es lo que más me excita.

Estaba por venirme cuando salió de mí, abrí los ojos para quejarme pero ya estaba de vuelta en la cama, me aventó de bruces con el culo al aire. Abracé una almohada y empiné las nalgas ofreciéndole lo que tanto le gusta. Sé que follarme por detrás lo vuelve loco, pues aquí estoy, dispuesto a que me domine y haga de mí lo que quiera.

No demoró en volver a llenarme pero esta posición me hace chillar, Vitya se mueve tan rico que siento que golpea mis entrañas y me desespera la sensación de que recorre mi cuerpo. Es como electricidad, creo que voy a empezar a incendiarme con tanto placer.

En el momento que su nudo se enterró en mi cuerpo supe que estaba muy cerca, lo llamé para que se mantenga detrás de mí y no me suelte...

—¡Vitya! Muérdeme... ¡muérdeme por favor!— grité cuando me vine. Mi alfa no preguntó si era correcto, si podría dolerme o si debíamos esperar pues su marca aún es reciente y no ha cicatrizado del todo.

Hundió esos deliciosos dientes en mi carne, mi garganta no lo resistió, ni mi cuerpo sudoroso, me dejé ir, envuelto en un huracán de espasmos, temblando por la fuerza de mi orgasmo.

Mi alfa me acomodó de lado para poder seguir hundido en mí mientras su torrente me inundaba, podía sentir como era llenado en convulsiones suaves. Su lengua aliviaba el dolor de la herida, sus manos me apretaban tan placenteramente a su cuerpo que me sentía completo. Cansado, lleno de lujuria todavía pero había calmado mucho mis emociones.

—No debiste dejarme— murmuro aun lamiéndome.

—Me gusta que lo hagas— dije girando mi cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa. —¿Ya te convenciste de que no voy a dejarte?— pregunté.

—Yuuri, lo siento, creí que...

—Lo sé y no quiero que vuelvas a pensar algo así. Estuvimos separados 7 años ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir o a marcharme de tu lado? Somos uno ahora y buscaremos el modo de superar lo que venga ¿Sí?

—Sí, lyubov. Sí— me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

Apenas su nudo de deshizo y sin habernos separado del todo escuchamos la puerta ser aporreada. Era su madre llamándolo.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Yuuri! ¡Abran! ¿Qué les pasa?— agradecí haberle puesto el seguro a la puerta.

— ¡Todo está bien mamá!— gritó Vitya en respuesta y yo corrí al baño. Solo saqué la cabeza para enterarme porque mi alfa se levantó, tomó una toalla para cubrirse antes de abrir porque la puerta seguía siendo golpeada.

— ¡Vitya! ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo?— la escuché hablar fuerte.

—Discutimos un poco ¿Sí?

— ¿Golpeaste a Yuuri? ¿Dónde está él? Briseida y Helena dicen que escucharon muchos gritos de Yuuri ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Discutimos, jamás lo golpearía...

—Vitya...— su madre hizo algo pero no alcancé a ver por más que estiré la cabeza. Tomé una bata y me la puse para salir, no vaya a ser que la señora Galya piense que Viktor me asesinó. Claro que me dio duro pero no fueron golpes y... sé que soy muy gritón pero confiaba en que las paredes gruesas de este palacio amortigüen el sonido. Ya ni de un castillo viejo puedo fiarme...

— ¿Son marcas? ¿Te arañó?

—Mamá, la próxima vez envía a papá ¿Sí?— mi Vitya estaba muy colorado intentando explicarle a su madre que eran marcas de una sesión muy ardiente de amor.

—Señora, estamos bien, disculpe los gritos— dije con mucha vergüenza.

—Lo lamento, es que... me dijeron que estaban peleando en el pasillo y luego se encerraron...

—Arreglamos nuestros problemas, no se preocupe— dije empujando un poco la puerta para sacarla de nuestra habitación.

—Está bien, los espero para cenar, ya está anocheciendo... Zhenya está bien...

—Sí gracias, ya vamos— dije antes de cerrar. Fui atrapado por el cuerpo de mi alfa.

—¿Ya arreglamos nuestros problemas?— me preguntó besándome.

—Mmmm pues sí— dije devolviéndole el beso y jugando con su lengua. –Vamos a la ducha a seguir arreglando problemas— dije empujándolo.

Nos demoramos una hora más hasta que solucionamos todas nuestras discrepancias, aunque no conversamos en lo absoluto, ya lo dejaríamos para antes de acostarnos.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Evi estaba en su sillita comiendo su papilla, tenía la cara sucia y su abuelo le sacaba fotos, muy contentos.

—¡Ya está aprendiendo a agarrar la cuchara!— festejaba su abuela, nos miró extraño pero no dijo nada.

—Tu abuela nos contó. Lo lamento— dijo el señor Sergei cuando nos sentamos.

—Está bien, tengo a mi familia conmigo, es todo lo que necesito— Vitya me miró y me guiñó un ojo. –Ahora déjennos comer en paz ¿Sí papá?— cerró la conversación.

— ¿Van a irse a Japón?— preguntó la señora Galya. Víktor me miró y yo rodé los ojos ¿Qué parte de déjennos comer en paz no entienden?.

—Lo antes posible— dije muy seguro. –Y no queremos quedarnos más en esta... casa— dije algo molesto.

—¿Podemos ir con ustedes?— me preguntó el señor Nikiforov.

—Sí— respondí con una sonrisa. –Son bienvenidos donde sea que vivamos, lo único que pedimos es que nunca se metan en nuestros problemas— miré a mi suegra que se sonrojó y Vitya a mi lado ahogó una carcajada.

Luego de comer, le pedí a Viktor abandonar el castillo, junto con nuestra cachorrita dejamos el lugar en un taxi que solicitamos. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo ellos también se fueron pero a su casa, yo no quise aceptar su hospitalidad, quiero estar en un lugar neutral, sin deberle nada a nadie, sintiéndome libre de hacer o decir lo que pienso.

Nos quedamos en un apart hotel muy confortable, acostamos a Evi y decidimos que era momento de hablar, de hacer nuevos planes y trazar un camino.

—¿Qué has pensado hacer?— pregunté. —Me gustaría saber cómo quieres proceder, soy tu esposo y estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas... pero... estoy muy enojado con tu abuela— confesé. 

—Voy a firmar a esa criatura y luego nos iremos ¿Está bien?— acarició mi mejilla. –De cierta forma que me deshereden es bueno, podremos vivir una vida normal, juntos los tres, tener una casita solo para nosotros. Vamos a Hasetsu, ayudemos a tu papá en el onsen...

—¿Y tu cachorro? ¿Vas a abandonarlo en manos de esa mujer?— pregunté. –Está enloqueciendo ¿Qué clase de vida le va a dar?

—¿Quieres decir que estás de acuerdo en que luche la custodia?— me preguntó.

—Sí. Sé lo que es ser madre y sé que él la necesita ahora y ella debe amarlo pero eventualmente dejará de amamantar y empezará a envenenar a esa criatura. No quiero que el hermano de mi hija la odie o te odie a ti. Sería algo terrible. Cuando tengas los exámenes de ADN introduce una demanda para solicitar la custodia completa, sé que toma tiempo, que analizarán la situación. Somos un matrimonio estable, tienes dinero y una profesión con qué solventarnos...

—¿Lo cuidarás tú?— preguntó.

—Ambos, porque en Hasetsu no pienso ser cuartelero del hotel de mi padre, ni tampoco ama de casa por siempre. Quiero volver a la guardería, planificar clases, sentirme útil y ganar mi propio dinero...

—¿Y los niños?

—Voy a montar una guardería, me quedé pensando en eso cuando me hablaste del proyecto del hospital, allí podría cuidarlos tranquilamente mientas me siento útil.

—Tienes razón— acomodó mis cabellos hacia atrás y me quitó los anteojos. –Eres demasiado hermoso, no quiero compartirte— me sonrió.

—¿Cuándo tendrán las pruebas de ADN?— pregunté.

—De dos a tres días pero como Yakov ha pedido certificación quizás tarde más porque cada laboratorio se llevará las muestras a sus respectivos países para analizarlas. Ya sabes que piensan de Rusia desde Sochi, si pudieron cambiar las pruebas olímpicas, imagínate las pruebas de paternidad.

—Yo quiero irme cuanto antes, no soportaré una semana en este lugar— resoplé.

—Tú lo viste Yuuri, sabes que no necesito esas pruebas para darme cuenta que el cachorro es un Nikivorov.

—Lo sé— suspiré. –En lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en que se llame Viktor— refunfuñé. –No lo soporto— me levanté para apaciguar mi estado de ánimo. Esa maldita mujer me ha dado donde más me duele, quiere llamar a su cachorro como mi Vitya.

—Negociaré eso. Puedo firmarlo en un par de días, preparar los papeles, dejarlos listos y marcharnos. También quiero irme— me acerqué para hacerle cariño.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, amor— lo miré a los ojos. –Me da mucha rabia que tengas que llevarte la peor parte por algo que no hiciste, tu abuela lo sabe pero igual te culpa por ello. Eso es lo que más me indigna...

—Ella también está sufriendo, eso es lo que más me duele, ser desheredado no me importa mucho.

—Pero es una vergüenza que te ha impuesto, es humillante. ¡No lo mereces! Me va a costar mucho perdonarla, lo siento pero me es más fácil disculpar a alguien que me ofende a mí que a quien te humilla a ti. Sé que quiere a Evi pero no la recibiré en Japón. Cuando necesite ver a su nieta, serás tú quien se la lleve yo no deseo verla más— dije tajante.

—Está bien amor, estás en tu derecho— me abrazó. –Tuve tanto miedo de perderte...— sollozó.

—Oye nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así, amor— empecé a masajear su cuero cabelludo para adormecerlo. –Nunca te arrodilles ante nadie, Vitya— deposité muchos besos en su cabeza.

—Solo ante ti. No me importa el dinero, el linaje, las propiedades, el apellido... pero si te pierdo otra vez Yuuri, ya no me quedaría nada más en el mundo— dijo con voz apagada.

—Estaré contigo el resto de mis días, entiende eso, amor. No nos separaremos más. ¿Recuerdas nuestros votos? _Mi mundo está en tus brazos, donde quiera que tú estés, mi cielo está allí..._

Lo atraje a mi lado porque se había quedado dormido, usualmente soy yo quien se abandona en sus brazos pero mi alfa ha tenido un día terrible, durante largo rato estuve acariciando sus cabellos y susurrándole palabras de amor hasta que yo mismo no pude más. 


	114. ARTIMAÑA

## ARTIMAÑA

Pasaron dos días en los que apenas tuve contacto con mi madre cuando vino a cuidar de Zhenya, preferí no hablar más del tema, ni que me de noticias de cómo van las cosas.

Yuuri me pidió que no salgamos del apart hotel a pasear por la ciudad, por mi parte no quería saber nada del mundo, apenas me comunicaba con Yakov. Mantuve contacto con Otabek para que me asesore y me ayude con los papeles para la filiación del pequeño. Pero me dijo que tomaría unos días más, no es tan fácil redactar estas cosas. Supe que los análisis de ADN fueron hechos correctamente y estaban a la espera de los resultados.

Yakov me anunció que el día viernes podría pasar a firmar al niño en presencia de un juez y varios abogados nuestros y de parte de Anya. Desde luego tendrían los resultados de las pruebas y con mi firma se cerraría el círculo. El bebé pasaría a ser parte de nuestra familia, un miembro al que el nuevo regente debería cuidar y como me había adelantado Yakov, quizás en unos años, mis dos hijos se enfrenten por el mando de la familia. Dos alfas, hermanos de sangre, enfrentados por el poder, quizás se odien, a menos que logre sacar al cachorro de las garras de Anya. Va a ser difícil pero a menos debo intentarlo, a riesgo que no nos dejen sacarlo del país y debamos quedarnos aquí en San Petersburgo.

Sigo pensando y hasta me duele la cabeza hacer planes. Tendré que buscar empleo pronto, tengo dinero suficiente para un largo tiempo pero estar encerrado me va a volver loco. Apenas resuelva algunos asuntos, iré a presentarme en alguna clínica. Necesito tener la cabeza y las manos ocupadas.

—¿Amor tienes sed?— mi omega llegó con un vaso enorme de jugo de arándanos, se lo recibí con una sonrisa porque se está encargando de todos los pequeños detalles para los que no tengo cabeza en estos momentos. Mi Yuuri pidió el abastecimiento por internet para no tener que salir a la calle. Se encarga de cocinar sin pedirme ayuda, me deja a nuestra cachorrita para jugar con ella y olvidarme de mis problemas.

Sigo pensando que es extraño que haya tanta calma, es como cuando sabes que pasará algo grande, lo presientes pero no puedes predecir cómo ni cuándo. Creo que el viernes vamos a descubrirlo, será el inicio de una nueva etapa nada grata.

Mi esposo me pidió que aún no compremos pasajes para Japón, quiere que antes de irnos iniciemos el trámite para la custodia del cachorro. Así que solo queda esperar, mientras me siento como un león enjaulado.

—Hola viejo— Yurio apareció una tarde mientras intentaba mirar algo de televisión, mi Yuuri estaba preparando nuevamente unos mochis porque sabe que me encantan. –Casi no me dejan entrar ¿Por qué siempre tienen tanta protección? Tu abuela es bastante exagerada— sonrió.

—¿Hay guardaespaldas abajo?— pregunté molesto.

—Como seis. Uno de los elevadores es exclusivo para ustedes. ¿Qué escondes?

—Nada. Me acaban de desheredar— me acerqué a abrazarlo.

—¿Dónde está mi bebé?— preguntó mirando a todos lados.

—En su habitación, ven— lo guie primero a la cocina donde le robó varios mochis a Yuuri que sonrió muy feliz. –Hablaré con Yakov, no sé para qué nos pone guardaespaldas si ahora el heredero es Georgi— suspiré.

—¿Cara de palo? ¿En serio? ¿Qué hiciste, a quién mataste?— intentó bromear.

—Es hijo de Anya es mío— suspiré mientras mirábamos dormir a Zhenya.

—No jodas qué asco ¿Ya dio a luz? Pobre criatura, uno deseando cachorros y a la víbora esa le dan uno.

—¿No puedes tener cachorros?— le pregunté con tristeza.

—Estoy en tratamiento, tengo un problema con uno de mis ovarios, dicen que parecen los de un niño y bueno, por eso es que no he quedado embarazado— suspiró mirando a mi hija.

—Lo lamento... eres joven, estoy seguro que tendrán éxito si sigues con el tratamiento.

—Eso lo sabremos en mi siguiente celo por eso venía a ver al katsudon, es cosa de omegas así que no nos molestes— regresó sobre sus pasos y se fue a conversar con Yuuri.

Cuando Zhenya despertó se puso muy feliz de ver nuevamente a su tío gato, Yurio le enseña cosas raras a mi hija. Pude notar cuando era más pequeña y la dejaba con él, que mi cachorrita regresaba a mis brazos sacando la lengua y haciéndome caras graciosas. Ahora está aprendiendo a rugir y a dar zarpazos como un tigre.

Al día siguiente Yuuri llamó a su amigo en Japón, habló largo rato con él para hacerle entender que no debía venir a Rusia, que era casi seguro que el cachorro es mi hijo. Lástima que puso el altavoz y tuve que escuchar los reclamos del nugget con kétchup acusándome de muchas cosas. No es que no pudiera defenderme, de hecho tenía ganas de hacerlo callar pero me siento tan culpable últimamente. Por suerte mi cerdito me defendió.

Mi madre llegó temprano el viernes, contenta porque ama quedarse con su nieta. Me pregunto cómo seremos Yuuri y yo cuando seamos abuelos.

— Tu papá se fue con tu abuela a la casa de Anya— me dijo cuando ya estábamos por salir.

—Espera... babushka va a estar presente ¿Hoy?— el alma se me fue a los pies. Solo espero entrar, ver los resultados, para firmar y volver a salir, sin someter a mi omega a una humillación de parte de Anya, ni soportar la mirada decepcionada de mi abuela.

—Creo que sí, ni Sergei ni yo sabíamos nada. Pero hace rato lo llamó cuando estábamos de camino aquí.

Afuera nos estaba esperando un auto de la familia así que despedimos al taxi que habíamos pedido. Me decidí porque sé que allá hay gente que podría dañarnos, si va a estar babushka la seguridad debe ser fuerte.

No solté la mano de mi Yuuri en ningún momento, me mantuve cerca de él, absorbiendo su delicioso olor de omega. Él está tranquilo, pude percibirlo, me transmite su seguridad.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que había dos periodistas afuera, apenas descendimos fuimos rodeados por la seguridad, en todo momento les obstruyeron para que no lograran tomarnos ni una sola fotografía.

—¿Reporteros?— preguntó Yuuri mientras entrábamos.

—Deben ser del padre de Anya, ese ex miembro de la KGB, ahora trabaja para el gobierno.

El salón principal había sido preparado para recibirnos, allí estaba en un sofá, Anya con el cachorrito en brazos. Junto a ella un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos igual a los de ella, ese debe ser Vladimir Kasakov.

En otro extremo estaba sentada mi abuela, Yakov y mi padre la escoltaban. Me acerqué a saludar a pesar del gruñido de mi pareja quien era obvio que no quería presentar sus respetos.

—Babushka— dije ante la mirada dura de mi abuela.

—Llegas a tiempo Viktor, el juez está aquí, vamos a escuchar el final de este embrollo— dijo como si le aburriera estar presente. –Hola Yuuri— saludó al darse cuenta que mi omega la estaba mirando pero no le había dirigido la palabra. Para mi asombro, mi esposo no le correspondió el saludo, tiró de mi mano para situarnos metros más allá.

—Lo siento pero yo no le debo nada, no tengo porque hacerle reverencias a alguien como ella— murmuró entre dientes.

—Yuuri...— intenté hablarle pero fuimos interrumpidos por Kasakov.

—Esta conciliación va a ser grabada para fines legales— inició mientras miraba en nuestra dirección con una asquerosa sonrisa. –Hemos tenido que llegar a un punto muy incómodo para poder legalizar al cachorro de mi hija biológica que por azares del destino se vio involucrada con la familia Nikiforov, conocidos por su gran poder económico y miembros de la nobleza del desaparecido imperio ruso— pude darme cuenta que había más gente además de los que parecían del poder judicial y abogados. No podría precisar quiénes eran pero podría jurar que pertenecían al gobierno. Lo que me sorprendió mucho es no encontrar a Otabek, quien es mi abogado y debía tener mis papeles para anexar a los documentos de la firma del cachorro. El de mi matrimonio japonés legalizado en el consulado ruso, por ejemplo.

—¿Puedes llegar al punto crucial?— le interpeló Yakov.

—Quiero que el padre de este cachorro, tenga el valor de firmarlo. Aquí ante los jueces de familia, se presente a reconocer su responsabilidad— dijo mirando en mi dirección.

—Ninguno de los laboratorios ha llegado aún— volvió a interrumpir Yakov. –Lo cual es bastante sospechoso.

—El nuestro sí, el de la federación rusa tiene los resultados. Viktor Nikiforov ¿Te atreves a presentarte como padre de este cachorro?— preguntó. Estuve a punto de avanzar para responder como alfa que soy cuando sentí el tirón en el brazo. Yuuri negó apenas y decidí hacerle caso. Me mantuve en mi posición sin decir y hacer nada.

Anya me miró decepcionada, miró al cachorro y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

—Es obvio que esperamos los resultados de nuestros laboratorios y no confiamos en el suyo— objetó Yakov.

—Así que el padre de este cachorro no responde— volvió a arremeter Kasakov. Miré a mi omega quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a mi abuela. Creo que había percibido algo que yo no. –Es mi último llamado para que el padre de este cachorro se presente voluntariamente antes que tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza— volvió a mirarme el padre de Anya.

Sin saber qué debía hacer, me mantuve firme al lado de mi omega quien no soltó su agarre, impidiéndome avanzar para reclamar la paternidad.

Un murmullo proveniente del exterior llegó de pronto, afuera parecía que estaban discutiendo, los hombres de mi abuela se deslizaron detrás de nosotros para protegernos y Yakov pidió que los organizadores de este "evento" mantuvieran el orden.

Apenas pude creerlo cuando Georgi, mi primo, entró, acompañado de Otabek y tío Gearous.

—Vengo a responder por la paternidad del cachorro— dijo a voz en cuello. –Tengo las pruebas de dos laboratorios que me dan el 99.9% de certeza y mi abogado puede proporcionar los documentos necesarios.

Anya quedó asombrada, se levantó del sofá para acercarse a su padre quien le lanzó una mirada terrible.

—Te dije... —empezó a balbucear mirando a mi primo.

—Sé lo que dijiste, me citaste para mañana cuando la audiencia para firmar al cachorro es hoy. Estoy aquí, para asumir mi responsabilidad. ¿Puedo hacerlo?— preguntó a los jueces quienes luego de mirarse, asintieron.

—¿Qué está pasando?— pregunté a mi omega.

—No lo sé pero desde hace rato tu abuela está dando órdenes a todo mundo ¿No te fijas?— me hizo darme cuenta. Antes le había visto hacer sus gestos, siempre parecía saber qué hacer y qué decirle a su personal pero nunca pude identificar lo que significaba. –Ahora quiere que salgamos, tu y yo— dijo tomando mi mano. Lo seguí algo confundido ¿cómo es que Yuuri sabe qué quiere mi abuela y yo no puedo?

Abordamos el auto que tenía la puerta abierta y subimos, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que estábamos yendo al palacio.

—¿Qué ha pasado Yuuri? No entiendo— pregunté a mi omega.

—Tu abuela... maneja el código de señas japonés. Lo aprendí cuando estudiaba, por un tiempo pensé en dedicarme a enseñar cachorros especiales. Ella no quería que tú te presentes como padre del bebé y todo el tiempo me decía que esperes. Y luego, nos mandó a abandonar el lugar, es todo. Ni yo entiendo, Vitya— me dijo asombrado.

—¿Y por qué obedeciste si no entendías que pasaba?— pregunté.

—¿Qué opción teníamos? ¿No te diste cuenta que ese alfa estaba recurriendo a tu sentido del deber para coaccionarte a firmar sin los resultados?

No tardamos en llegar, minutos después lo hizo babushka con Yakov y mi padre, tío Gearous no llegó con ellos.

—Está hecho, problema resuelto— dijo al verme, muy emocionada. –Lo siento mi niño, te pido una disculpa por tratarte de esa manera. No merecías mi desprecio pero era algo que debía hacer al darme cuenta que mi propia casa tenía un espía— miró a mi omega con una gran sonrisa. –Eres un buen esposo para mi nieto y me complace saber que dejaré la rienda de la familia en buenas manos— acarició su mejilla, mi Yuuri se sonrojo.

—¿Qué ha pasado babushka?— pregunté porque no terminaba de comprender.

—El cachorro no es tuyo, es de Georgi— Yuuri empezó a relatar lo que creo que entendía. –Creo que Anya le había pedido que venga mañana pero tu abuela se le adelantó...

—Mi otro nieto estaba bajo la influencia de esa mujer arribista que solo quiere poner las manos en nuestra fortuna. Lo supe cuando defendía su embarazo con tanta seguridad, si no era de Viktor, tenía que ser de algún otro alfa Nikiforov. Stephan no podía ser porque después de tener a Mila lo obligué a realizarse una vasectomía o no le iba a dar ni un rublo. Mila tampoco, ella ha estado en Japón pero enamorada de esa hermosa italiana. Solo quedaba Georgi y Sergei. Mi hijo jamás sería infiel a su esposa pero mi otro nieto... había estado cerca de ella durante años y se había enamorado en secreto. Fingí mi viaje a Uzbekistán pero en realidad me fui a Japón para poder hablar con Georgi— suspiró. –Estaba muy perdido, con una culpa que lo carcomía, lo hemos educado para ser el guardián de los ellos y se dejó seducir por aquella omega interesada. 

—¿Él lo confesó?— pregunté.

—Sí, apenas me vio llegar me dijo que había hecho algo muy malo. Supe entonces que Anya Kasakova ha sido una buena espía para su padre, juntos urdieron un plan que les ha tomado años hacerlo realidad y creyeron que hoy se cumplirían sus proyectos.

—Pero si Georgi es el regente de la familia y el padre del cachorro, entonces Anya ganó— murmuré porque apenas iba entendiendo.

—¡Vitya, no te desheredaron!— mi omega acarició mi cuello.

—Tu esposo tiene razón— sonrió mi abuela. —Lo que firmaste en realidad fue tu nombramiento como cabeza de la familia y desheredaste a Georgi. Así como él lo pidió. ¡Viktor, ni siquiera leíste lo que te puse enfrente!— reclamó babushka.

—¿Cómo iba a leerlo? Me sentía muy mal por haberte fallado. Además confío en ti, abuela— intenté defenderme.

—Eres tan ingenuo aún. Por suerte tienes a tu lado a alguien que te ama y se preocupa por ti, ambos harán un buen trabajo. Yo solo quiero retirarme, pasar tiempo con mi Zhenya y viajar a todos aquellos lugares que prometí ir con Yelena— sonrió.

—Babushka, no entiendo aún. El cachorro es de Georgi y lo han desheredado...

—Más que eso, él pidió dejar de llevar el apellido. Se ha deslindado el linaje completamente, es un duro castigo que se ha impuesto por su debilidad. Aún está enamorado de esa mujer y no quiere perjudicar a la familia con una relación insana. Él comprende que debe cumplirle como alfa y padre de ese niño pero no está dispuesto a exponernos.

—Eso quiere decir que... pero es un hermano para mí...— no podía creerlo, justamente el más fuerte y decidido de nosotros. Siempre he admirado el talante de Georgi.

—Son solo papeles Vitya— mi abuela acarició mi rostro. –Nada puede arrancar a Georgi de nuestros corazones. Sin embargo, mientras mantenga contacto con esa mujer no puede vivir ni acercarse a nosotros.

—¿Entonces se quedará con Anya?— pregunté.

—No lo sé, eso depende de ella. Solo que ahora ya no tiene un cachorro Nikiforov, ese niño es Popovich, lamentablemente perdimos a Gearous en el proceso— dijo con tristeza.

—¿El tío Geagorus?

—Ya no puede ser el guardián de los sellos y necesitamos uno para que les ayude a llevar los negocios de la familia. Me he permitido traer a un posible candidato, él ha aceptado pero son ustedes quienes deben decidir. Mi tiempo como cabeza de los Nikiforov ha terminado— sonrió. –Les presento al señor Giacometti, yo misma lo propongo para nuevo guardián de los sellos— busqué rápidamente hacia donde señalaba. La figura esbelta de Chris apareció junto a un hermoso gato blanco.

—Hola, feliz parejita— nos sonrió. –Les dije que los vería pronto pero cuando llegué se habían ido— bromeó.

—Lo lamento, yo le pedí a Vitya que nos fuéramos porque me ofendió mucho que lo humillaran así— respondió Yuuri.

—Y por eso precisamente supe que amas a mi nieto— le contestó babushka. –Quería probar tu lealtad. Bueno, los dejo, tengo que hacer algunos planes. Le he pedido a Christophe que les cuente como descubrimos al espía, se llevarán una sorpresa— nos guiñó un ojo y salió muy contenta.


	115. Justos por pecadores

## JUSTOS POR PECADORES

**YUURI POV**

Decir que estaba sorprendido sería poco, me había quedado bastante impactado con los eventos ocurridos. Jamás había visto a la abuela de Vitya en acción, antes la había observado dirigir a su personal y sus miembros de seguridad pero no pensaba que en momentos de tensión mantendría la calma y sería capaz de engañar a todo el mundo. Incluidos nosotros.

—¿Quién era el espía de Anya?— pregunté a Chris apenas nos sentamos a conversar.

—Una de sus mucamas, las que fueron designadas a ustedes— mis ojos se agrandaron sobremanera. ¿Hemos tenido a alguien del enemigo con nosotros? ¿Cuidando de Zhenya?

—¿De nuestras doncellas? ¿Las troyanas?— dije asustado— Vitya sonrió y miró a su amigo para explicarle.

—Yuuri le dice las troyanas a ese par de hermanas, Helena y Briseida— el suizo soltó una carcajada.

—Tiene sentido. Sí, una de ellas estaba trabajando para el padre de Anya. Adivina cuál de las dos, sólo una es culpable, la otra si era muy leal a la familia pero han tenido que irse ambas— me sonrió. Me quedé pensando, mientras recordaba el trato con las dos. Eran muy parecidas, además se vestían igual y usaban cofia con el cabello atado en un moño. Una era un poco más alta que la otra y rubia. Y definitivamente la más alta tenía las facciones más finas.

—Briseida, la más baja y gordita— dije sin dudarlo.

—¡Acertaste! Qué buena deducción— me felicitó Chris.

—¿Cómo supiste eso?— preguntó Vitya. –Yo nunca pude diferenciarlas— se encogió de hombros.

—Briseida es la que siempre parecía saber todo lo que pasaba, se presentaba cuando no la llamaba y estaba allí dispuesta a ayudarme. Además era la que le contaba los chismes de la casa a su hermana. Las encontré conversando acerca de nosotros, el día que firmaste esos documentos— miré a mi esposo. –Ella sabía lo que nos iba a pasar, que tu abuela te estaba desheredando y nombrarían a Georgi. Lo decía en voz alta, quizás era la única forma de avisar a sus contactos— seguí atando cabos.

—Exactamente cerdido— dijo Chris. –Cuando llegué Yakov me dijo que una de las hermanitas era la que pasaba información, revisé sus records de salidas y ella no había aprovechado sus domingos. Sin embargo era muy parlanchina... intenté seducirla pero me rechazó...

—Quizás estás perdiendo el toque— lo molestó mi Vitya. Chris solo sonrió.

—Sin embargo cuando la acorralé en la cocina alabando su bella figura me di cuenta que llevaba un micrófono. Todo lo que le ocurría aquí, lo decía en voz alta. De esa manera daba a conocer al enemigo lo que veía y escuchaba.

— ¿Qué pasará con Georgi?— pregunté con tristeza.

—Asumirá sus culpas... y su padre con él. A veces cuando ocurren este tipo de casos, pagan justos por pecadores— se encogió de hombros. —¡Popovich! Yo creí que me había equivocado en Japón cuando percibí que Georgi admiraba demasiado a Anya. Pensé que era una amistad normal, esas donde uno de ellos está enamorado del otro y sufre en silencio porque su amor prohibido no le corresponde. Al enterarme que el hijo de la bruja era de él empecé a pensar ¿Cuándo fue que pasó? Yo era el que me quedaba con ellos en la casa, Vitya solía dormir en el hospital para evitarla— soltó una carcajada.

—No me lo recuerdes— mi alfa se estremeció recordando quién sabe qué.

—Hubo una vez en la que ella pasó su celo y yo no estuve allí porque fueron mis primeras veces con Masumi— suspiró con tristeza. —¿Lo recuerdas Vitya? Te pasaste todos esos días en el hospital. Fue antes que muriera su mamá, cuando estábamos buscando al alfa loco, antes incluso del escándalo del babyshower.

—Creo que si...

—¡Lo tengo! Georgi estuvo muy extraño ¿Vitya recuerdas cuando ese paciente... el señor Saíto, que se suicidó?

—Exacto, acabo de recordar esa escena. Georgi pidió un par de días de permiso porque uno de sus pacientes de rehabilitación se quitó la vida— intentó explicarme pero yo no tenía la menor idea de los que hablaban.

—¿Georgi estaba enamorado de Anya?— pregunté. Los dos callaron, se miraron entre sí pero fue el suizo el que me respondió.

—Sí, por las evidencias parece que sí. Aún no lo he visto pero según me informó el señor Fletsman, Georgi asumió la paternidad y quiere cuidar del bebé, para eso creo que tendrá que vivir con esa mujer— hizo un gesto como de escalofríos. –Yo te dije Nikiforov— ahora acusó a mi esposo. –Esa mujer estaba obsesionada contigo e hizo lo que sea para poder tenerte, mentir, fingir, actuar, intentó deshacerse de Yuuri. Yo sólo quiero que esto acabe, que estén lejos de ustedes para que puedan ser felices, de verdad me gusta verlos juntos. Cuando están separados dan lástima— sonrió.

Nos quedamos conversando un buen rato con Chris, no sólo sobre lo que pasó sino sobre los nuevos proyectos, era un hecho que nos quedaríamos en San Petersburgo, quizás tendríamos que ir a Suiza para poder reconocer lo que mi alfa va a asumir al ser el nuevo regente de su familia.

—Si vamos a Suiza los raptaré a mi finca, te prometí que te llevaría a mis tierras— Chris, me miró sonriente. –Acabo de comprar 5 hectáreas de terrenos, con una cabaña preciosa, cerca de un lago. Tienen que ir para allá...— seguían hablando muy animados.

—¿Vamos a poder ver todos esos tesoros de tu familia?— pregunté a mi Vitya.

—Nuestra familia, nuestros tesoros, lyubov. Eres parte del linaje así que ve acostumbrándote a esto. Y sí, estoy seguro que tendremos que ir a las bóvedas, a reconocer las propiedades, vas a conocer el lujo en todo su esplendor pero será un tiempo corto, tengo un proyecto para vivir tranquilos en el futuro sin todos esos tesoros...

—Ah no, si quieres regalar tus cosas está bien pero mi sueldo no me lo vas a bajar, tu abuela prometió una paga que tiene cuatro cifras, en euros. Así que estoy aquí por el cochino dinero. ¡A trabajar!— el entusiasmo de Chris me hizo reír.

Los padres de Vitya llegaron con Evgenia, trajeron nuestras cosas, me pareció raro pero Chris nos explicó que ahora que Viktor ha asumido el mando y se ha descubierto la treta de Kasakova, sus "socios" u otros miembros de la bratva, tendrán el ojo puesto en nosotros.

Cenamos en familia, todos, la señora Evgenia, los padres de Viktor, Yakov, incluso Yurio y Otabek vinieron a comer para celebrar.

—Tengo algunos anuncios que hacer— dijo la abuela de mi esposo. –Según la negociación final, el niño fue firmado con el nombre de Vladimir Popovich. Espero que en un futuro pueda integrarse a la familia pero eso dependerá el regente de turno. Georgi ofreció matrimonio a Anya Petrova, ella sigue conservando su apellido legal.

—¿Aceptó la propuesta?— me atrevía a preguntar.

—Sí. Creo que se vio obligada pues su padre le quitó su apoyo, ha desconocido cualquier actividad con ella para acercarse a nosotros. Yakov, explícanos a todos la jugada que pensaban hacer hoy— pidió.

—Bueno, la insistencia de Kasakov para que Viktor firme al cachorro era en realidad una trampa para que su hija lo repudie. Ellos creían que Viktor había sido desheredado entonces Anya debía rechazar el reclamo del alfa para que todo mundo vea y sepa que había sido apartado de la familia. Ellos creían que Viktor sería enviado a Japón y Georgi ya estaba seguro como cabeza de los Nikiforov. Por eso lo citaron un día después, para poder humillar a Vitya— concluyó Yakov ante la mirada asombrada de la señora Galya y mía. Maldita mujer, no se conformó con hacernos la vida imposible sino que además quería humillar a mi alfa.

—Es una práctica antigua de reclamación de paternidad— dijo Chris. –Lo siento por Georgi, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

—El siguiente anuncio que quiero hacer es que tendremos una gran fiesta para celebrar que Viktor es mi sucesor— sonrió la abuela ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué tan grande?. –Además quiero presentar a su omega y a su hija en sociedad, será en el palacio Brasov, en seis meses, nuestra Zhenya ya estará caminando para entonces. Es la última actividad que voy a organizar y dirigir, llevo meses planeándolo así que están comprometidos en la organización— miré a mi alfa quien estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. –Yuuri querido, necesito que me pases la lista de tus invitados— se dirigió a mí. –Los gastos de pasajes y alojamientos para tu padre o amigos más cercanos corre por cuenta de tu nueva familia, así que no te limites en invitar a quien desees— sonreí al pensar en tener a papá y a mis amigos en una gran celebración en honor a mi alfa... aunque preferiría que esto de la nobleza y tener un castillo se mantuviera en privado. Solo Guang y Leo lo saben porque mi amigo chino tiene dinero y le gustan los chismes reales.

—Claro— dije dudando. Sentí la mano de Vitya sobre la mía.

—Luego hacemos esa lista ¿Sí? Yo también quiero a esos locos con nosotros— me sonrió adivinando en quienes estaba pensando. Mi pequeña pandilla de la escuela.

—Por lo pronto tenemos un viaje programado para el mes que viene, a Viena y Suiza. Negocios familiares pero no quiero que Zhenya se quede, Sergei, Galya ¿Pueden acompañarnos?— preguntó la señora Evgenia.

—Desde luego mamá, quien mejor que nosotros para cuidar a nuestra nieta— dijo el padre de mi alfa con una espléndida sonrisa mirando a Evi quien al escuchar su nombre miró a su bis abuela y luego a su abuelo. Lanzó la pequeña cuchara con la que estaba comiendo logrando muchas risas.

—¡Evi!— la reprendí porque hacer eso se le está haciendo costumbre. No puedo permitir que sea una niña engreída y que hace lo que quiere. Sé que para eso tendré que ser fuerte con ella porque es una alfita con carácter pero soy su madre y debo imponerle disciplina.

—Esa cachorrita necesita hermanos— susurró Chris. – Lo digo como psicólogo pero como médico de Yuuri no lo recomiendo aún— me miró cuando abrí la boca asustado.

Durante esa semana Viktor y yo tuvimos muchas reuniones con su abuela, Yakov, Chris y algunos asesores para ver temas legales, administrativos y que nos expliquen la situación económica de la familia, las inversiones, los activos, las propiedades. Todo había sido trasferido a nombre de mi esposo para que sea él quien decida qué hacer con cada una de ellas. Era una lista impresionante de castillos, palacios, mansiones, casonas, casas, departamentos y terrenos en todo el mundo. Así como aviones, yates, automóviles y demás cosas que no entiendo como maquinaria pesada que Viktor apartó porque no está de acuerdo en seguir invirtiendo en extracción minera. Yo sólo miraba, porque cada papel pasaba por mis manos. Algunos de ellos no los entendía no porque no sepa mucho de cosas financieras sino porque estaba en otros idiomas.

—Vitya— lo llamó su abuela, seguí caminando pero él sostuvo mi mano para que me quede a su lado. –Georgi quiere reunirse contigo, dice que necesita hablarte.

—¿Dónde y cuándo?— preguntó mi esposo muy interesado.

—Mañana por la tarde, va a venir aquí, él solo. ¿Puedes atenderlo?

—Sí babushka, estaba pensando en la forma de hablar con él.

—Me parte el corazón verlo en esa situación, Vitya. Ninguno de nosotros podrá asistir a su boda, va a casarse la semana que viene. Ha conseguido trabajo en el hospital central y está viviendo en un edificio cerca de donde labora. Renunció al dinero que por derecho le pertenecía, lo he puesto en una cuenta a nombre de la criatura, le servirá para sus estudios en el futuro— suspiró.

Me da mucha tristeza porque Georgi es un buen amigo, callado y muy reservado pero siempre me ayudó cuando lo necesité.

Yo mismo preparé los pasteles para compartir con él, sé que le gustan los dulces japoneses. Lo dejé todo listo en la salita de recepción y me fui a cambiar. Voy a dejar que él y Viktor hablen solos luego de comer porque sé que Georgi necesita privacidad.

Lo recibimos en la puerta los tres juntos. Viktor Evi y yo. Me sorprendí mucho al verlo bajar con su cachorrito, lo traía en un pequeño portabebés.

—Perdonen por favor, necesito que Viktor lo revise— se excusó cuando el taxi se fue. Se le veía bastante avergonzado.

—No hay problema, pasa— dijo Viktor mostrando el camino.

Cuando llegamos estaba todo dispuesto salvo un lugar para su cachorro así que Vitya acercó otro sofá para el bebé ante la mirada de Evi, quien estaba muy atenta mirando al pequeño.

—¿Pasa algo con tu hijo? ¿Quieres que lo revise ya?— preguntó mi esposo.

—Quiero pedirte que lo examines, lo hemos llevado al pediatra pero me dicen que es reflujo, pedí una segunda opinión y me dijeron otra cosas. Ha tenido el estómago muy suelto, por eso dicen que no gana peso. Parece resfriado y se le irrita la piel. Le he cambiado la leche dos veces pero...

—¿Lacta?— preguntó mi esposo al lado del pequeño, lo sacó con cuidado haciendo varias cosas que lo he visto hacer con su propia hija y otros bebés.

—No, no toma leche materna. Su madre está medicada y no puede amamantarlo.

—¿Qué leches le has dado?— volvió a preguntar Viktor, yo me acerqué con Evi pues mi hija seguía inclinándose para ver a su... primo. Viktor siguió revisando, en un momento salió para ir por su maletín y me quedé solo con Georgi.

—Lo lamento mucho, Yuuri— me dijo agachando la cabeza. –Fui injusto contigo en muchas ocasiones, defendiendo a Anya.

—No te sientas mal Georgi, yo estoy muy agradecido contigo. Cuidaste de mí y fuiste muy profesional cuando te necesité. No olvido aquel día cuando me puse mal en el hospital, gracias— le sonreí. Evi seguía mirando al bebé e insistiendo para tocarlo. –Es tu primo mi amor, es Vladimir ¿Verdad?— pregunté a su padre.

—Sí, se llama Vladimir— dijo con tristeza. El pequeñito se despertó y empezó a llorar, parecía que algo le dolía, apenas Viktor llegó, Georgi le explicó que siempre se despertaba llorando, que por las noches también lloraba mucho.

—Hay que hacerle algunos descartes— dijo finalmente mi esposo. –Podría ser intolerante a la lactosa o alérgico a la leche. Estas erupciones, el reflujo y su dificultad para respirar podrían demostrar mi segunda teoría. Mi recomendación es que lo lleves al alergólogo antes para descartar la alergia.

—¿Y si es alérgico?— preguntó el padre del cachorro.

—Deberás tener mucho cuidado con tu hijo, Georgi. Las proteínas de la leche están en muchos alimentos. Hay leches maternizada hipo alergénica que puede tomar de diario pero deberás consultar con su pediatra para la correcta nutrición ya que cuando vaya creciendo necesitará proteínas y calcio. También leí que hay un tratamiento experimental en España, investigaré sobre ello y te aviso ¿Sí?— le dio ánimos al nuevo y preocupado padre. Tener un hijo enfermo es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien.

—Gracias Viktor. Gracias Yuuri— Georgi nos miró apenado. –Yo quería pedirles perdón por las cosas que les hice pasar por no decir la verdad a tiempo— sé que le costaba mucho decir esto, él es reservado, solo con Viktor se abre a veces.

—Hermano— Vitya puso su mano sobre el hombro de su primo. –Fuiste valiente en asumir tus responsabilidades. Lo que haya pasado, pasó y punto. No quiero que esto nos separe, quizás no podamos vernos seguido pero necesito que entiendas que de mi parte no hay rencores ni habrá reproches.

—Lo sé Vitya. Gracias, mi hermano— la voz se le quebró y supe que era momento de retirarme, inventé una excusa para salir con mi hija. Sé que ellos deben hablar en privado.

La señora Galya, la madre de Viktor estaba cerca, limpiándose algunas lágrimas. En cuanto me vio sonrió hacia mi hija quien de inmediato estiró los bracitos para ir con su abuela.

—Lo siento Yuuri, es que... me da tanta tristeza— sollozó acariciando a su nieta. –He cuidado de ese muchachito, lo consideré un hijo más y me siento tan mal al saber que cayó en la trampa de esa mujer— se limpió con un pañuelito y sonrió al ver que su nieta la estaba mirando. –Yo confiaba en ella, Anya pasó mucho tiempo conmigo, me hice gran amiga de su madre, nunca sospeché nada de lo que pasaba. No sabía que estaba urdiendo un plan para destruir a mi hijo, le creí cuando me dijo que esperaba un cachorro de Vitya. Ha sido muy duro, lo siento Yuuri— me devolvió a Evi para que no la vea llorar.

—Sé que han pasado cosas muy desagradables señora, no lo podemos arreglar de un día para el otro pero si seguir adelante.

—Así será, hijo. Y deja de llamarme señora, por favor dime Galya, pedirte que me digas mamá sería demasiado, no tengo ese derecho después de todas las cosas que han pasado.

—Yuuri, ven por favor— nos interrumpió Viktor, le sonreí a su madre y fui con mi esposo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Georgi necesita hacernos un pedido, se siente tan culpable que le cuesta abrirse— suspiró.

—Han sido demasiadas cosas para él, debemos tener paciencia, Vitya.

Cuando llegamos él estaba con su cachorro, visiblemente abochornado, se le nota que quiere pedir algo y no sabe cómo hacerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— pregunté.

—Sé que yo he fallado, asumo las consecuencias de mis actos y voy a hacerme cargo de mis errores pero mi padre... mi padre no tiene culpa de lo que yo hice. Él se mantiene a mi lado, está buscando trabajo pero no puede demostrar donde ha laborado antes, sin tener que revelar cosas que no quiere decir. Una compañía intentó contratarlo, resultaron ser amigos del señor Kasakov. Viktor, por favor, solicito humildemente un puesto para mi padre, no pido el cargo que tenía, solo... algo en lo que pueda sentirse útil.

—Desde luego Georgi— contestó mi alfa. –Le llamaré a tío Gearous mañana para proponerle algo.

—Por favor, no le digas que yo...

—Claro que no. Comprendo, hermano, cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea, tienes mi número.

—Gracias Viktor, gracias Yuuri— se inclinó ante nosotros en una reverencia japonesa. Tomó a su cachorro y lo acompañamos afuera, Viktor no permitió que tome un taxi, por el bebé le pidió que acepte la comodidad de uno de los vehículos de la familia.

Ambos nos miramos apenados, todo lo que aquella mujer toca, se corrompe. Y fue entrenada desde temprana edad para conseguir su objetivo. Ya no tiene el poder ahora, ha perdido todas sus oportunidades de llegar al tesoro Nikiforov pero aún desde las sombras va a seguir fastidiando... ya no tiene fuerza, pero logró sacudir a la familia. 


	116. CHOCOYUURI

## CHOCOYUURI

**VIKTOR POV**

Los días pasan tan rápido que apenas tenemos tiempo de salir de paseo, solo aprovechamos los fines de semana para sacar a nuestra pequeña con nosotros y recorrer la ciudad, ahora que la nieve se ha derretido. Pronto vendrán las noches blancas y pienso disfrutarlas con mi omega.

Yuuri se ha convertido en una pieza fundamental y mi mayor apoyo en el trabajo. Pensé que negocios familiares no iban a ser de su agrado sin embargo está a mi lado, codo a codo, ayudándome a comprender algunas cosas que son nuevas para mi.

Babushka se reúne con nosotros todas las mañanas para deliberar puntos importantes, ella va a apoyarnos unos meses mientras podemos abarcar la cantidad de inversiones de la familia.

—Si es demasiado, puedes vender acciones y desligarte de las empresas que creas conveniente. Todas ellas dejan una gran cantidad de dividendos pero es mejor que manejes lo que puedas Vitya— me aconseja.

—Soy médico abuela, esto es un tanto nuevo para mí.

—Sabes administrar un hospital muy bien, esto no es tan distinto. Yo quería ser jugadora de hockey y terminé usando toda esa belicosidad en los negocios. Solo es cuestión de estrategia y buen olfato, hijo. En eso tu omega te lleva una buena ventaja— mira con una sonrisa a Yuuri que estaba examinando una carpeta.

—¿Confirmaste la fecha de nuestro viaje?— pregunté.

—Sí, el avión estará listo en diez días. Le hicieron un mantenimiento general, quiero dejarlo a punto para tus viajes futuros. Podrás gozar de comodidad para llevar a tu familia contigo, no creo que quieras viajar sin ellos.

—Tienes razón, por el momento y mientras Zhenya esté pequeña, quiero que ella y Yuuri me acompañen a todas partes. Más adelante no lo sé— me detuve a ver como mi adorable esposo se sacaba los anteojos para limpiarlos. Al verme observándolo me sonrió y antes de voltearse me guiñó un ojo. Tengo que respirar cuando hace eso o me dará un paro y no precisamente al corazón.

Junto con mi babushka buscamos un buen puesto para tío Gearous, quien luego de entrevistarse conmigo de manera informal aceptó trabajar para una de las empresas asociadas a la familia. No recordaba cuanto se parece Georgi al tío, es así de serio, con ese cabello negro y mirada dura. Pero yo sé que mi primo, a quien considero mi hermano en la práctica, tiene un gran corazón. Pregunté por él antes de terminar la cena.

—¿Está bien el hijo de Georgi?

—Lo están tratando, tenías razón, es alérgico a la leche. Lo veo solo algunos días, me he mudado, estoy viviendo solo porque... el carácter de la esposa de mi hijo es muy difícil— suspiró.

—Lo lamento— dije con pesar.

—No tienes que lamentarlo Viktor. Fue Georgi el que falló y lamentablemente llevó la peor parte por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Durante la cena, una noche mi abuela nos volvió a hablar sobre la fiesta en Brasov. Ahora yo estaba a la cabeza en la mesa, a mi derecha mi omega cenaba a gusto mientras que nuestra pequeña se sitúa entre mamá y papá. Al inicio Yuuri quería que nuestra cachorrita cene a nuestro lado pero ella es bastante difícil de alimentar. Minutos antes le damos de comer para que no haga un tiradero en la mesa y luego se sienta con nosotros a compartir pero la alejo de su madre porque mi Yuuri no puede comer en paz si tiene a Zhenya al lado. Quiere que la cargue o jugar con sus anteojos.

—Yuuri, querido, necesito que me ayudes a decidir la decoración del salón principal del castillo, la fiesta será terminando el verano, es la mejor época del año para festejar. Estoy elaborando la lista de invitados que han confirmado, sé que es pronto pero estas cosas se planifican con tiempo. Casi todas las familias de la antigua nobleza rusa han enviado su respuesta.

—¿Han aceptado asistir?— preguntó mi omega muy interesado.

—No se lo perderán por nada. Quizás sea un desaire pero no he invitado a miembros del gobierno ruso, ni siquiera a los amigos con los que tenemos negocios. Quiero que quede bien claro que es una fiesta para celebrar el abolengo, esos comunistas no tienen nada que hacer allí. 

—Mis amistades de Japón son persona sencillas— dice Yuuri algo confundido.

—Oh querido, todos tus amigos son bienvenidos, no tengo problemas con los orientales o americanos. Pero los europeos que asistan deben tener un título, provenir de una familia noble o ser amigos de nuestra familia como los Giacometti— miró a Chris con una sonrisa. –Christophe querido ¿Vendrás sólo o traerás una linda señorita?— preguntó mi abuela, mi amigo casi se atora con el borsch.

—Pues, creo que traeré pareja— sonrió el suizo. Lo miré sorprendido pero solo logré una gran sonrisa de mi mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo es ese castillo del que tanto hablan?— preguntó mi omega aquella noche antes de acostarnos. Tenemos la costumbre de sentarnos a ver alguna película antes de dormir. Es un tiempo sólo para nosotros, donde nos masajeamos mutuamente y nos acariciamos. Sin plantearlos una rutina hemos encontrado una forma de pasarlo bien, dormimos muy juntos, abrazo a mi esposo con posesividad. Dejamos el sexo para el amanecer, cuando mi cuerpo lo reclama, suelo despertar con una gran erección y mi Yuuri con muchas ganas de entregarse a mí. Por eso nos acostamos temprano, para poder aprovechar las primeras horas de la mañana antes que nuestra cachorrita despierte. Aunque rara vez Zhenya nos llama antes de las siete.

—Pues es un castillo grande, googlealo— dije prestando atención a un episodio que había dejado a medias de Grey Anatomy.

—Vitya cambia de canal, hoy me toca ver SNK— reclamó mi precioso omega sentándose en mi laptop. —¡¿Qué?!— lo escuché gritar, me acerqué a ver que lo había puesto así.

—No cielo, ese no es. El nuestro no es tan grande, ni tan viejo— le indiqué otra fotografía de google.

—¿Por qué sale el castillo de Bran cuando busco el de Brasov?— preguntó todavía impactado.

—Porque ambos están en Rumanía, amor.

—¿Rumanía? ¿Me estás diciendo que tu castillo está en Rumanía? ¿En el mismo país que el del conde Drácula?— dijo emocionado.

—Nuestro, es nuestro castillo. Y sí, de hecho está a 30 kilómetros de Bran, es media hora de viaje, solía ir a jugar allá cuando era niño, no es tan tétrico como dicen todas esas leyendas...

—¿Tú jugabas en el Castillo de Bran?— preguntó mi omega tomando mi camiseta a la altura de mi pecho. Sé que mi Yuuri es amante de la lectura, en especial de los libros de fantasías. —¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?— reclamó. Le sonreí y besé su hermosa y respingada nariz.

—Porque habría tenido que decirte que me crie entre castillos y palacios viejos, que mi familia tiene varios y que... bueno, debía mantener en secreto mi origen.

—¿Por eso en el penúltimo año cuando hicimos ese trabajo de literatura europea y hablamos de castillos alemanes, describiste el de Neuschwanstein tan bien? Creí que habías hecho un recorrido por internet como yo.

—Bueno, en realidad a Füssen solo he ido dos veces. La última nos recibió Ernet Hannover y me dejaron entrar a las mazmorras— dije recordando aquel último viaje con mi abuela.

—¿Tú conoces las mazmorras del castillo Neuschwanstein?— me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tal era su expresión que me dio ternura y tuve que besarlo. —¡Contesta!— se quejó entre gemidos. –¿Te paseaste allí con un Hannover?

—Sí lo conozco, como muchas otras construcciones más viejas ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Después de visitar las bóvedas suizas podemos tomarnos dos semanas de vacaciones, tenemos el jet a disposición, haz planes mi amor. ¡Será nuestra luna de miel!

—Oh si, iremos a Buckingham también y nos atenderá la duquesa de Cambridge— bromeó.

—No conozco a Kate, pero a William y a Harry los conocí en una fiesta en Mónaco— recordé ese viaje con mi abuela para ver la final de una carrera de fórmula uno, además estaban celebrando algo importante en esa ciudad.

—Me voy a desmayar ¿Sabes?— mi cerdito me abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. –Esto es demasiado Vitya, demasiado. ¿Sabes que estaba haciendo el año pasado?— preguntó. Saqué cuentas, en abril del año pasado ya estaba esperando a Zhenya aunque de apenas unas semanas.

—¿Comiendo katsudon con tu papá mientras mirabas televisión?— pregunté.

—Casi. Los primeros meses de embarazo no toleraba la carne solo comía frutas y dulces. Tenía un cesto de frutas mientras miraba como perdía su equipo. Ahora estoy aquí, contigo, en Rusia, vivimos en un palacio y saldremos a conocer esos enormes castillos y toda esa gente que solo veía en las revistas que Guang me pasaba. Aún no me lo creo— sonrió.

—¿Sabes que me pone triste recordar que pasaste todo tu embarazo sin mí?— le recuerdo.

—No me pasó mucho, solo las náuseas, antojos, gases, ganas de ir al baño, mal humor, depresión...En realidad fue como cualquier embarazo— se encogió de hombros.

—¡No era cualquier embarazo! Se trataba de ti y de mi cachorrita ¡Y yo no lo sabía! No volverás a pasar un embarazo solo, voy a consentirte tanto y te ahogaré con detalles...— empecé a imaginarme a mi cerdito bello todo embarazado, pidiéndome helado de chocolate en la madrugada.

—¡Vitya! ¿Quieres más hijos?— preguntó.

—¿Qué si quiero más hijos? ¡Volvería a repoblar Rusia contigo! Lo sé amor— lo abrazo cuando va a replicarme. –Sé que no es posible todavía, debo cuidarte, si más adelante te sientes con ganas de tener otro bebé, nos prepararemos bien para tenerlo. Vas a tomar muchas vitaminas, a reforzar tu sistema y pues... eso no quita que podamos ir practicando...— busqué su cuello, la zona de su mordida es mi delirio. Allí se siente su delicioso aroma, dan ganas de morderlo, lamerlo, chuparlo... no puedo contenerme con mi omega, es como si todo el tiempo tuviera deseos de estar dentro de él, de llenarme de su cuerpo, escuchar sus gemidos y fundirnos.

—Mmmm Vitya, tu siempre quieres morderme— se retuerce aunque no veo que oponga resistencia, es más sus caderas ya empezaron a restregarse contra mi erección.

—No solo eso bebé, quiero enterrarme en ti— empiezo a susurrar en su oído logrando arrancar un jadeo de mi hermoso cerdito. Es que verlo así, con esos ojos que suplican tomarlo con fuerza y esa boquita que me gustaría ver en mi verga, literalmente me vuelve loco, pierdo la razón cuando se trata de Yuuri.

—¿Esperas una invitación o qué?— gime reclamando por más. Rio al escucharlo, cuando mi omega está excitado suele ser bastante animoso y no se cansa, tiene una gran resistencia para el sexo.

Le doy vuelta para besar su cuello y acariciar esos botones rosados y suaves que son sus pezones, dejo que una de mis manos baje a encargarse de su miembro que ya está erecto. Amo el pene de Yuuri, es pequeño y cuando usa boxers para omegas se le marca mucho, sobre todo si se excita. A veces lo atormento con orales, gozando de su sabor, olor y textura. Disfruto de sus gemidos, de aquellos gritos que me encienden. Sus muslos son tan suaves y blandos, huelen a él, me entretengo largos minutos saboreando esa piel tan tierna, hasta que tremendamente excitado le arranco la ropa interior para seguir torturándolo de placer.

—Espera aquí— digo cuando estoy por hacerle una deliciosa felación. Acabo de recordar algo que va a gustarle.

—Vitya, no me dejes así o me voy a ver a Levi y no te dejaré hacerme nada— se queja, solté una carcajada. No importe cuanto tiempo pase, mi omega nunca dejará sus dos pasatiempos favoritos. Leer y ver animes.

—Mira esto— le muestro aquella caja de bombones suizos que Chris nos trajo. Yuuri se comió la suya y apenas me invitó pero yo conservé la mía... para una ocasión especial. Quiero probar el chocolate sobre mi omega.

—¡Chocolates!— se relamió. Tomé uno de los bombones, el más redondito que parecía relleno de trufa y se lo metí en la boca para entretenerlo mientras lo acomodo sobre la cama. Luego uno mi boca a la suya para probar el dulce sabor de los labios de mi cerdito.

—Delicioso ¿Me dejas saborearte?— pregunto, él se ríe coquetamente.

—Si me das más, te dejo— dice provocándome. Creo que esta noche nadie va a ver televisión. Pongo otro bombón en su boquita preciosa y luego dos sobre su pecho, aquel chocolate es muy fácil de derretir, quiero saborearlo en la piel de mi esposo. —¡Vitya!— se remueve despacio para no tirar los chocolates.

—Shhh— digo saboreando el delicioso manjar sobre su pezón derecho. Realmente delicioso, ambos sabores se mezclan en mi lengua...

Yuuri + chocolate= seducción.

Hago lo mismo con el otro bombón, lo derrito con mi boca sobre su pezón izquierdo y luego bajo hasta su estómago con dulces y pegajosos besos. Devoro esa barriguita blanda con sabor a cacao hasta que no resisto más, tomo otro trozo de chocolate en mi boca y me apodero de su miembro desde la base, logrando arrancar un jadeo tan fuerte que casi hace que mi lindo cerdito se atore con otra trufa que logró robar de mi caja.

Degustar la miel de mi Yuuri mezclada con el chocolate es un afrodisíaco poderoso. Tengo cuidado de dejarlo muy limpio, no me detengo hasta que mi cerdito se viene en mi boca con esos gruñidos roncos que tanto me gustan. Su entrepierna está húmeda pues ha estado destilando lubricación desde hace rato.

Acomodo sus piernas para poder entrar en él, con cuidado me posiciono tomando impulso. Lo lleno de un solo empellón y dejo que parte de mi peso lo aplaste, junto nuestros pechos, hago una jaula con mis brazos para comerme su boquita. Me recibe con una sonrisa y más cacao en los labios.

Nos besamos largo rato, disfrutando de nuestra unión, lo penetro de forma lenta, invasiva, nuestras lenguas danzan y pelean por el último residuo de sabor.

—Mmmmm más Vitya por favor— ruega entre gemidos. Es momento de darle placer, de dejarse ir, de arremeter con todas mis energías y entrar en él tan dentro que no sepamos donde empieza o termina el cuerpo del otro.

Lo oigo gritar fuerte cuando mi nudo entra en él y siento esas uñas en mi espalda, anunciando que está por llegar. Apuro el ritmo, me permito ser más primitivo porque sé que le gusta fuerte, miro su rostro perlado de sudor, sus ojos entreabiertos que me demuestran que lo está gozando. Me dejo ir, desatando mis instintos básicos que necesitan ser calmados, dejo a mi alfa poseer a su omega, logrando estremecerme de placer al sentir que toda mi esencia está por ser vaciada dentro de mi amado Yuuri.

—Ya lyublyu tyebya (te amo)— jadeo cuando siento mi orgasmo cerca.

—¡Ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu! (Yo también te amo)— me responde en mi idioma, lo cual me catapulta a las estrellas. Puedo escuchar sus gritos y sentir el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de mi omega, mi Yuuri, mi vida.

Nuestros brazos y piernas son un amasijo, todo nuestro cuerpo está sudoroso y pegajoso. Seguimos besándonos un largo rato hasta que mi nudo se deshace, entonces caigo a su lado y lo atraigo conmigo. Me sonríe, aun buscando calor en mi pecho.

—Vitya, me siento muy pegajoso— dice con la voz cansada.

—Vamos a darnos un baño amor mío. Ven— me levanto y lo tomo en mis brazos para llevarlo a la ducha. Me gustaría una tina caliente pero eso tomaría tiempo y mi cerdito está por dormirse. Preparo el agua y nos metemos debajo del chorro tibio a limpiar nuestros cuerpos, jugando como siempre. Él me aplica el jabón líquido mientras yo tallo su espalda con espuma. No dejamos de besarnos, los labios de mi omega son más adictivos que cualquier droga.

—Deja que te ponga shampoo ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?— dice limpiando trozos de chocolate en un mechón cabello que cubre parte de mi rostro.

—De la misma forma que llegó aquí— digo frotando su pubis donde también hay restos de cacao.

—Eres terrible, mira que usar el chocolate para estas cosas, ya no volveré a comer un bombón sin recordar lo que pasó— sonríe.

—Tú eres terrible— le reclamo. –No creas que no me di cuenta que mientras gasté 6 chocolates en hacerte el amor, tú te comiste los restantes.

—Te guardé dos— me dice antes de abrazarme. –Es que están muy ricos— añade.

—Tú estás más rico. Amo a mi chocoYuuri— bromeo cuando terminamos de asearnos. Tomo su bata y se la paso, luego seco su cabello con otra toalla porque no quiero que mi hermoso omega se resfríe.

Cansados y felices nos vamos a la cama, cambiamos el edredón primero, creo que lo echamos a perder pero me importa tanto como el clima. Mientras mi Yuuri esté entre mis brazos lo que suceda afuera me tiene sin cuidado, él es mi mundo, mi vida, mi pasión y mi gran amor. 


	117. Contratiempo en Zurich

## CONTRATIEMPO EN ZURICH

**YUURI POV**

Un día antes de viajar hacia Zurich, sentí el primer síntoma pero no le hice caso. Grave error. Creí que tal vez era el estrés debido a la cantidad de trabajo que aún estábamos por terminar. Esa noche Vitya y yo no hicimos el amor, acabamos cansados y nos quedamos dormidos de inmediato. Fuimos despertados antes del amanecer por un ejército de empleados de la casa para ayudarnos a subir nuestras maletas a los autos. Solamente Evi, llevaba tres maletas grandes con su ropa, leche, artículos de aseo, pañales y juguetes.

No sé en qué momento se descontroló la austeridad que Vitya me prometió pero lo dejé pasar porque es nuestro primer largo viaje familiar. Estaremos tres semanas en los bancos suizos, en reuniones de trabajo con algunos accionistas de trasnacionales en las que somos accionistas y luego pasaremos recorriendo Europa en... nuestro avión privado. Me cuesta pensarlo todavía. Tengo un jet familiar, es de locos.

Durante el vuelo volví a sentir esa sensación pero tampoco le hice caso pensando que era la altura, como aún teníamos sueño Vitya y yo dormimos gran parte del viaje.

—Tenemos programada la visita a las bóvedas para mañana temprano, vamos a movilizar mucha seguridad porque estaremos toda la línea descendencia de la familia— nos comentó la abuela de Vitya en cuanto despertamos.

—La primera vez que estuve allí, me puse en vergüenza— sonrió mi esposo recordando.

—Eras un niño curioso, tiraste el estante donde están las tiaras de la dinastía— mi ojos se agrandaron al saber que mi hermoso ruso causó un accidente en las bóvedas suizas.

—¿Entrarán tus padres?— pregunté a Viktor.

—No— contestó su abuela. –Nosotros cuatro, Christophe y Yakov. Sergei no es parte de la línea de descendencia así que tendremos que encargarnos de Evgenia. Podríamos dejarla con ellos pero le he prometido mostrarle las joyas familiares, mi niña ama las piedras preciosas ¿Verdad mi princesa?— empezó a juguetear con mi hija. Es hermoso verla hacer eso, una alfa tan dura a veces, que dirige su clan con mano de hierro cuando es necesario, se vuelve como una niña al lado de su bisnieta.

Al bajar, rápidamente fuimos atendidos por empleados migratorios y abordamos hermosos automóviles de lujo que nos condujeron a una casa enorme a las afueras de la ciudad. Era preciosa, antigua y con amplios jardines que terminaban en un lago. Pude ver apenas el hermoso yate que adornaba el desembarcadero. Estoy seguro que mi alfa tuvo que ver con esto.

Descansamos aquella tarde y por la noche salimos a dar una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad para ver desde el auto las principales calles de Zurich. Todo se veía tan hermoso, tan lleno de vida. Chris casi me convence para ir a jugar a un casino pero mi alfa se opuso, me dijo que una de las debilidades de Chris era el juego y es mejor no tentarlo. Yo solo necesitaba descansar más, así que por segundo día consecutivo, quedamos dormidos luego de un día agotador.

Al despertar esperaba mi sexo mañanero como es habitual pero la abuela vino a despertarnos porque debíamos ir a las bóvedas, Vitya gruñó molesto.

—Yuuri, bebe. Hace tres días que no estoy dentro de ti, me urge— frotó su miembro en mi trasero y me habría olvidado del condenado banco si esta vez Yakov no hubiera aporreado la puerta.

—Cuando volvamos amor, te dejaré comerme entero— prometí guiñándole un ojo a mi hambriento alfa.

De camino al banco me sentí muy acalorado pero no uní aquellos síntomas previos a lo que me estaba pasando. No pude decir nada, no cuando al bajar delante del banco, al menos 20 miembros de seguridad nos rodearon. Mi alfa pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro y tomé a Evi entre mis brazos. Incluso la gente de la calle se nos quedó mirando entrar a tan lujoso lugar.

Mientras descendíamos en aquellos elevadores dorados un dolorcillo se apoderó de mi vientre, respiré con dificultad tratando de no demostrar nada y rogando porque pueda soportar una hora más mientras pasábamos revisión a la extensa lista que llevamos. Los tesoros familiares de los Romanov estaban catalogados en joyas, piedras preciosas, lingotes de oro y títulos de gobierno de todos los principados rusos, desde 1600 en adelante. También certificados de nacimiento, de matrimonio y de sucesión de derechos de los zarévich. Cosa que apenas entiendo pero intento comprender.

Las puertas se abrieron, los de seguridad y nuestros guardaespaldas salieron primero, Viktor tomó a Evi de mis brazos, me miró extrañado. Por suerte aún no se daba cuenta del cambio de mi olor, quizás porque aquí todo parece estar a varios grados por debajo del ambiente.

—¿Te sientes bien amor?— me preguntó.

—Si... debe ser algo que comí— dije sin pensar.

—No hemos comido— frunció su frente preocupado.

—Eso debe ser— sonreí. –Es que tengo hambre— conseguí sacar una sonrisa de mi alfa quien no dejó de abrazarme.

Caminamos por un amplio corredor, varias puertas de hierro a ambos lados aparecieron, la nuestra estaba hasta el final, como si fuera la más importante de todas. Intentando distraer mi mente empecé a preguntarme de quienes serían las otras bóvedas, quizás de otros herederos perdidos del mundo, tesoros robados de piratas, oro sustraído de civilizaciones perdidas o quizás solo piezas de colección de multimillonarios.

Cuando la puerta de hierro se abrió, la señora Evgenia se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar primero y Viktor me cedió el honor de hacerlo a mí. Quedé sorprendido al ver aquellos estantes. Eran también de metal, algunas vitrinas mostraban la colección de tiaras, otra, joyas con diamantes y piedras preciosas incrustadas. Me llamó bastante la atención una vitrina llena de huevos Fabergé muy hermosos.

Pero dentro de toda aquella colección lo que parecía ser de más valor era una mesa en el centro. Luces rojas la protegían y se entrecruzaban sobre el grueso cristal. ¡Los documentos imperiales!

Los susurros de la conversación que mantenían Yakov y el empleado del banco me llegaron muy a lo lejos, escuché la puerta cerrarse y me di cuenta que solo nosotros estábamos dentro. La familia, Chris y Yakov.

—Yuuri— susurró la abuela pidiendo a Evi de los brazos de su padre y regresándola a los míos. Ambos, nieto y abuela avanzaron hacia una pared donde luego de digitar una clave, los seguros de las vitrinas cedieron y la luz roja de la mesa central cesó.

—Que bueno que no tenemos claustrofobia— me susurró Chris, sonreí al pensar que quiero salir de aquí porque siento que no podré controlar mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo. –Qué tales tesoros— siguió Chris abriendo su carpeta con la lista de las cosas que debíamos revisar.

—¿Demoraremos mucho?— pregunté.

—¿Qué no fuiste al baño?— me lanzó una mirada pícara y sonriendo empezó a anotar junto a la vitrina más cercana.

Intenté distraerme acercando a mi hija a los huevos imperiales, hoy no le permitimos traer el suyo así que mi pequeña impresionada por el color y el brillo quiso que la acerque más a la vitrina. Algunos tenían relojes o traían carrozas o jinetes dentro de ellos, tallados en oro. No puedo siquiera calcular el precio de ninguno de ellos aunque leí hace dos o tres años en una noticia americana que un coleccionista compró uno en una tienda de cosas viejas sin saber que era un huevo original ruso. Lo vendió en 23 millones de euros. Aquí hay más de treinta.

—Espera mi amor— escuché a Viktor detrás de mí, Evi estaba aporreando el cristal.

—Dedíquense a lo que hemos venido, ella puede esperar— le dije a mi esposo porque yo necesito salir de aquí antes de empezar a soltar los primeros efluvios propios del celo que estoy por sufrir.

—Está bien precioso, no tardaremos— mi alfa me besó la frente antes de seguir con su labor. Los tres, abuela, nieto y Chris se concentraron en la labor de revisar los catálogos para comprobar que todas las piezas estén en su lugar.

Cuando me acerqué al escaparate de las tiaras Evi soltó un chillido. Todos voltearon a vernos con una sonrisa. La señora Evgnia dejó su carpeta para venir a prestarle atención a su consentida.

—Sabía que te iban a gustar ¿Cuál es la que quieres?— le preguntó abriendo la puerta de la estantería. Me pidió a su nieta y juntas empezaron a hurgar entre las diademas más hermosas.

Vi mi oportunidad de poder sentarme un minuto porque mis piernas se sentían cada vez más flácidas, el calor de mi vientre estaba a punto de llegar a mi trasero. De un momento a otro voy a inundar la bóveda con mi aroma. Ya estoy avergonzado, debí decir lo que me pasa antes de entrar, me hubiera quedado fuera y no haría este papelón.

Sé que nuestro itinerario ha sido planificado hace semanas, que necesitamos revisar la totalidad del inventario de aquellas reliquias familiares y tal vez voy a entorpecer nuestro trabajo. ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

—Yuuri, querido ¿Te sucede algo?— preguntó la señora Evgenia cuando me miró. Intenté sonreírle a mi hija al verla con una preciosa tiara en su cabecita y otra en su mano. –¡Viktor!— llamó al ver que no le contesté.

Mi alfa se giro a verme sus ojos se preocuparon en cuanto se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba, dejó su carpeta y corrió a verme. Me revisó los ojos, tocó mi frente y revisó mi pulso.

—Estás ardiendo amor ¿Qué sientes?— preguntó mientras desabrochaba los botones superiores de mi camisa. —Yuuri, tu aroma— me miró con ojos lujuriosos al darse cuenta porque ya no pude resistir mis feromonas.

Chris se interpuso entre nosotros al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¡Aléjate Vitya!— lo tomó por los hombros y lo llevó hasta la pared más cercana. Mi temperatura había subido mucho, mi respiración se hacía más rápida y mi corazón bombea desbocado.

Estoy entrando en celo, no me di cuenta de los síntomas hasta esta mañana pero era tarde para salir del banco, no debería ser tan fuerte, hoy solo tendría que hincarme el vientre con suaves cosquillas y mañana empezar con la parte más difícil. Pero lo que es seguro es que mi celo ha llegado con mucha fuerza, quizás por el tiempo que no se ha presentado, mi embarazo, el coma, mi recuperación. Necesito a mi alfa ahora.

—Christophe— llamó la señora Evgenia muy preocupada acomodando mis cabellos. Yakov sostuvo a Vitya mientras Chris me revisaba.

—Tengo supresores de emergencia en mi maletín pero los dejé arriba, aunque no puedo dárselos a Yuuri— miró a mi suegra preocupado. –Debe pasar el celo sin ningún medicamento, le harían daño a sus ovarios, él tiene planificada una laparoscopía dentro de dos meses— empezó a explicarle.

—Estoy... me siento mejor— dije cuando la sensación de bochorno pasó.

—Yakov suéltalo— ordenó la abuela para que mi alfa, que ya había empezado a protestar, se acercara.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí mi amor— me acarició. —¡Puedo controlarme!— refunfuñó cuando Chris intentó alejarlo.

Pero llamar a los empleados del banco para que abrieran las puertas demoró un poco, nuestra permanencia estaba planificada para una hora como mínimo, tuvimos que esperar que se cumpliera el tiempo porque las puertas no podían ser abiertas antes. La abuela protestó por esto, observando que en caso de emergencias la gente podía morirse allí dentro sin ser auxiliados a tiempo.

Solo las palabras de cariño, los mimos y las caricias de mi alfa me mantuvieron tranquilo. Vitya me había calmado como en mi primer celo susurrando en mi oído aquellas frases tan hermosas que todo omega quiere oír. Masajeó mi espalda y cintura, besó mis manos con gran devoción y arrodillando ante mí me prometió estar conmigo el tiempo que dure mi celo. Agradecí que fuera tan romántico porque una sola palabra ardiente me habría hecho cometer cualquier locura.

Cuando Viktor me sacó en sus brazos pude darme cuenta del revuelo que había generado. Muchos de los agentes de seguridad se inquietaron ante mi olor, lo que hizo que mi alfa les gruñera de forma muy posesiva. Me llevaron de vuelta a la mansión muy rápido, no pude resistir y empecé a lloriquear por la culpa al haber echado a perder un trámite tan importante.

—Lo podemos ver otro día, bebe. Tranquilo, tú eres lo más importante ahora— intentaba calmarme mi alfa.

—Lo eché a perder— solté algunas lágrimas.

—Claro que no. Esas cosas van a seguir allí, llevan años en ese lugar. Mi prioridad siempre vas a ser tú— empezó a besarme con deseo, podía sentir que su corazón se aceleró. Cuando salimos del auto ya casi no podíamos detenernos. Por suerte su abuela estaba esperándonos cuando llegamos.

—Lo llevas directo al yate— ordenó. —Debemos alejarlo de todos los alfas, hoy tenemos visitas importantes que no podemos cancelar.

—Mandé a preparar la embarcación para tener un poco de privacidad, no sabía que le íbamos a darle tan buen uso— susurró mi alfa mientras caminaba conmigo entre sus brazos hacia el enorme yate que nos esperaba.

—Pero tienes compromisos— me quejé agitado. –Va a venir ese embajador de...— no recordaba ya el nombre.

—Al diablo los compromisos, amor. ¿Cuántas veces voy a repetirte que tú eres mi prioridad en este mundo? Voy a consentirte mucho, voy a darte todo lo que me pidas y a quedarme a tu lado el tiempo que dure tu celo. ¿Acaso olvidas que es la primera vez que lo pasaremos juntos? No me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo— sonrió.

Sentí sus pasos menos firmes cuando subió a bordo. Nos ayudaron algunos betas abriendo puertas mientras mi alfa les daba instrucciones. Vitya me llevó hasta el camarote y me depositó en una hermosa y gran cama.

—Bienvenido a bordo, iniciamos a travesía, con unos días de anticipación— me sonrió lujurioso. —Yo seré tu guía, viajaremos tres días a través de estas aguas cristalinas. Tenemos buen clima y sol radiante y mucha energía ¿Vienes?— me tendió su mano.

—Voy a donde me lleves— dije demasiado agitado, mi alfa comprendió lo que necesito. Me desvistió con paciencia, me envolvió en una bata blanca, hizo lo mismo despacio para que pueda admirar su anatomía y nos sumergimos en los cobertores.

—Dijiste que ibas a dejar que te coma— susurró en mi oído. –Voy a empezar— sin decir más su boca comenzó a devorarme. Los síntomas se hicieron más intensos, causándome un bochorno tal que mis gemidos inundaron la habitación.

Mi alfa hambriento no dejó ni un centímetro de piel sin atender, sus labios, lengua y dedos me torturaron lentamente hasta saciarme. Sus manos magistralmente me dieron placer mientras su ardiente boca me comía la entrada sin pudor alguno, no pude sino venirme copiosamente sobre él quien ni siquiera había entrado en mí.

Va a ser el celo más lujurioso que he tenido, solos los dos es este yate de lujo sobre las aguas del lago Zurich.


	118. SOBRE LAS AGUAS DE LA LUJURIA

CAPÍTULO 120: SOBRE LAS AGUAS DE LA LUJURIA  
VIKTOR POV  
Desde el momento en que sentí el efluvio del celo de mi Yuuri, mis hormonas se descontrolaron peligrosamente. Siento que esta etapa no será como la anterior, el ultimo celo que tuvo mi cerdito, fue demasiado corto, no tan intenso quizás porque el matrimonio de Leo y Guang estaba cerca, o la presión de mi trabajo, mi omega no se dejó llevar como le hubiese gustado, apenas disfrutamos un día completo.  
  
Esta vez es distinto, no solo para Yuuri, estoy experimentando un deseo muy intenso e irrefrenable creo que la intensidad de sus feromonas han adelantado el mío, todavía me falta un mes.  
  
A bordo del yate puedo sentirme más territorial, estamos solos y daré instrucciones para que nadie entre a la cabina, solo permitiré la presencia del beta que pilotará la nave, su ayudante y una cocinera que prepare nuestros alimentos. Fue una gran idea mandar a refaccionar esta nave, tenerla preparada para poderle mostrar a mi omega, la belleza del paisaje de Zurich. Programé un par días de travesía con la familia y nuestra cachorrita pero ellos tendrán que dejarnos espacio e intimidad.  
  
—¿Cómo está Yuuri?— preguntó Chris al teléfono pues mi omega se ha quedado dormido luego del primer encuentro pero sé que pronto va a despertar y pedirá más.  
—Él está bien, quería preguntarte el porqué del celo tan seguido hace poco más de dos meses que fue el último ¿Qué pasó?— pregunté.  
—Viktor, ese celo no fue tan intenso, me dijiste que dos días después ya estaba bien, su ciclo hormonal se está ajustando luego de la maternidad y el coma que padeció. Su cuerpo se repone de todos esos cambios, su operación se tendrá que posponer hasta que se estabilice. ¿Cómo estás tú?  
—Creo que voy a entrar en celo también— dije confesando mis temores.  
—¡Rayos! Viktor, ese omega no puede dejar de tomar las pastillas diarias, haré que se las den junto con sus comidas. Bueno, como guardián de los sellos es mi deber estar cerca para cuidarlos…  
—¿Y Evgenia?— pregunté.  
—Ella siempre está bien, tiene un séquito de protectores, tus padres, tu abuela y toda la servidumbre de la casa, incluso los guardaespaldas se turnan para protegerla. Te aseguro que tu hija es la niña más segura del mundo. Y ya que yo soy el suizo, será para mí un honor guiar su travesía sexual a través de las voluptuosas aguas del río Zurich. Relájate y disfruta amigo mío— escuché su risa.  
—Confío en ti, Chris. Habla con mi abuela para reprogramar la visita a la bóveda y excusarme con el embajador de Rumania por favor.  
—No te preocupes, se entiende tu situación, solo disfruta, en unas horas iniciaremos la travesía, ve a consentir a tu omega— escuché su risa.  
  
Verlo allí dormido, desnudo debajo de las cobijas no hace más que encender mis deseos, me siento muy excitado… acalorado, con ganas de saltar sobre él, tomarlo con fuerza, son mis instintos básicos que jamás he dejado sueltos, no sé si seguir conteniéndome o empezar a dar tienda suelta a la lujuria que me recorre la sangre.  
—Vitya…— lo escuché murmurar entre sueños. Me acerqué a gatas, como un animal que acecha a su presa. –Vitya…— seguía llamándome.  
Me quité la ropa, mi piel arde, aparté las cobijas y su cuerpecito hizo contacto con el mío, ambos estamos acalorados, ya casi no puedo controlarme, solo quiero estar dentro de su cuerpo, anudar en él y morderlo, llenarlo de mi esencia, dejarlo tan satisfecho que solo gima mi nombre.  
Tranquilo Viktor, tranquilo.  
—Estoy aquí, bebe— intenté que mi voz saliera suave pero solté un gruñido.  
—Te… te necesito, por favor— gimió abriendo esos hermosos ojos achocolatados.  
—Dime qué quieres y lo tendrás— restregué mi miembro erecto en su abdomen. Mi Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro que me terminó de enloquecer.  
—Follame Vitya— gimió logrando que mi verga palpite de forma dolorosa. –Rápido— siguió lloriqueando mientras movía la pelvis.  
Mi alfa no lo soportó más y me lancé sobre él para dar rienda suelta a mis instintos que lo reclaman. No dejé trozo de piel sin saborear y no me detuve hasta que mi omega volvió a quedarse dormido, cansado y con mi nudo dentro de sus entrañas.  
  
Mi estómago rugía de hambre, al levantare sentí el movimiento de yate, debemos estar navegando. Pasan las dos de la tarde, con razón necesito comida. Escuché ruidos provenientes de fuera de la habitación, mis instintos me llevaron a ponerme en posición de ataque, con mi omega detrás de mí, aunque él está profundamente dormido. Intento mantener mi mente despejada, mi conciencia a la que apenas puedo escuchar, me dice que debe ser Chris o la cocinera con alimentos.  
En la salita contigua encuentro abundante fruta, sopa tibia, carne que huele tan bien. Me acerco a probar algo, miro por la ventana, hay un hermoso paisaje, estamos lejos de la orilla pero el lago brilla, hace un poco de sol, mi Yuuri debe ver esto.  
Le llevo unos dulces pues sé lo goloso que es. Me acerco despacio, beso su frente y acaricio con mi cabeza, la suya, intento despertarlo. Apenas escucho sus gemidos suaves, se mueve pero no abre los ojos. Llevo el dulce a su nariz, de inmediato se levanta asustado.  
—Comida, bebé. Debes tener hambre— se la alcanzo. Me sonríe tímidamente mientras devora el trozo de tarta.  
—Vitya…— me llama. Estoy mirando por la ventana, apenas se ve el paisaje así que camino para abrirla y que mi cerdito disfrute de esa espectacular vista. –¡Que hermoso!— dice levantándose.  
No puedo mantenerme lejos de él, cubro su espalda con mi cuerpo, lo abrazo y lleno de besos en el cuello. Me doy cuenta que he dejado un sinnúmero de marcas en su preciosa piel, debo tranquilizarme, no me gusta verlo todo marcado.  
—Te amo— le digo sin dejar de besar su oreja, él suelta una carcajada.  
—También te amo, mi amor— se da vuelta y me abraza, enreda sus brazos en mi cuello.  
Me siento tan dichoso, inmensamente feliz, completo y en calma. Mi omega está conmigo, estamos juntos y nadie nos podrá separar. No dejaré que nada interfiera en nuestro mundo, viviré para hacer feliz a mi tierno cerdito.  
—Evgenia está bien, todos la están cuidando, nosotros solo debemos disfrutar…  
—¡Tu olor!— se me acerca. –Vitya, estas…  
—Sí, también entré en celo. Por ti amor— lo besé devorando las migajas de tarta de su boquita.  
—Vitya…  
—¿Mmmm? ¿Qué necesitas amor? ¿Quieres almorzar? Hay mucha comida…  
—Mis pastillas, no puedo…  
—Tranquilo, Chris me dijo que te las daría en la comida.  
—Eché a perder lo de esta mañana— lloriqueó.  
—Nada de eso— volví a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. –Me asustaste, pero no echaste a perder nada, lo volveremos a programar, el banco está a disposición de sus clientes, le pagamos una pequeña fortuna por tener nuestros tesoros allí. Vamos, mi amor, comamos un poco y podremos regresar a la cama, prometo cumplir todos tus deseos— hundí mi nariz en su sedoso cabello. Mi Yuuri huele siempre tan bien.  
—¿Todos? Quiero que me vuelvas a untar de chocolate como aquella vez— sonrió colocándose una bata, hice lo mismo porque quiero salir a cubierta y no puedo llevar desnudo a mi amado cerdito.  
Luego de almorzar y darnos un baño juntos para quitarnos la cantidad de fluido adherido a nuestra piel, salimos afuera, lo llevé abrazado pues mis instintos me dicen que no debo dejarlo solo ni un segundo.  
—¡Qué bonito paisaje!— se maravilló mi omega. —Me gustaría bajar un momento o acercarnos a la orilla— pidió.  
—Podemos acercarnos pero no descender por ahora, no tenemos suficiente seguridad, amor. Además si alguien se nos acerca, puedo ponerme violento— le dije al oído.  
—Estás muy tranquilo para estar en celo— me sonrió.  
—¡Demasiado!— escuchamos una risa. Sé que es Chris pero no pude evitar llevar a mi omega detrás de mí. –Ya cálmate Viktor, pareces un animal— volvió a reírse. Estaba sobre la cubierta comiendo una manzana.  
—Chris— dije sin soltar a mi Yuuri.  
—Pues no eres tan fiero como esperaba. Conozco tus celos desde hace años, siempre eres bastante educado, un poco llorón pero educado. Al menos ahora ya no gritas llamando a Yuuri— soltó una carcajada. Sentí que me sonrojaba.  
—¡No lo molestes!— me defendió mi omega. Chris lo miró sorprendido.  
—Vaya, vaya. Tenemos a un cerdito muy valiente aquí. Ok, me retracto, tu alfa no es un llorón pero si te extrañaba mucho— dijo recordando sin embargo yo ya no puedo hacerlo, intento rememorar el tiempo que pasé solo pero me es difícil ahora pues siento mi cuerpo lleno de hormonas. — Vamos a abastecernos en un par de horas, antes del anochecer. Tocaremos el puerto de Horgen—Meilen para subir algunos productos. Manténganse en el camarote pues los pueden oler. De todas formas aquí estoy para cuidarlos— nos guiñó un ojo. Mi Yuuri tomó mi mano y caminamos a la parte trasera. El olor a primavera y el paisaje llenaba mis sentidos.  
  
—Yo también te llamaba cuando entraba en celo— Yuuri se aferró a mi pecho. –Te extrañaba tanto, Vitya. Hazme el amor otra vez, borra todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, por favor— lo tomé en brazos y regresamos a nuestra alcoba de donde no salimos más que para alimentarnos y mirar el paisaje.  
  
Dos días después, nuestro ardor no había disminuido, Yuuri seguía pidiendo más, empezamos a probar distintas forma de hacerlo, me vine demasiado pronto cuando se puso en cuatro patas y lo penetré por detrás, posición que pienso repetir hasta poder tener el control de la situación. También lo hicimos de pie en la ducha porque no pude contenerme al verlo mojado. Hasta la cubierta del yate fue buen lugar para darnos amor, una madrugada, cuando todos estaban dormidos. Nos envolvimos en cobijas gruesas e hicimos un pequeño nido lleno de cojines, tapices y alfombras, allí pude volver a hacer mío a mi cerdito anudé en él y tuve que contenerme para no dejar una marca más grande en su cuello.  
  
Para cuando llegamos a Hurden, estábamos exhaustos, mi celo había pasado, era dueño de mí mismo otra vez y podía seguir dándole placer a mi omega sin el frenesí de querer atravesarlo a cada momento, esperé a que mi precioso esposo dejara de sentir aquellos síntomas. Libres del olor de las feromonas y renovados, bajamos a hacer turismo y comprar souvenirs, siempre acompañados de Chris, el piloto de la nave y su ayudante.  
Queríamos llevar algo para la familia y nuestra cachorrita, dejé que mi omega compre todo lo que le gustó, fruta, dulces, tartas, quesos, objetos tallados en maderas y juguetes para Evgenia. Tuve que cargar un gran cesto de chocolates porque había una exposición con las mejores marcas del país.  
Al menos sé que haré realidad la fantasía de mi cerdito y lo volveré a untar de chocolate para comerlo muy despacio todo el viaje de vuelta.


	119. Disfrutando de la opulencia

CAPÍTULO 121: DISFRUTANDO DE LA OPULENCIA

YUURI POV

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un furioso rojo cuando descendimos del yate, todos estaba allí esperándonos, en una larga fila, incluyendo a los empleados de la casa. Sentí el brazo protector de mi Vitya, eso me dio fuerzas para poder sonreír. Estoy feliz, necesitábamos tanto unos días para nosotros, me siento tan dichoso, tengo todo lo que tanto soñé, una familia unida. Mi alfa, mi cachorrita, sus padres que nos apoyan, su abuela quién confía en nosotros y nos ha dado el control de los negocios de los Nikiforov. Y papá, allá en Hasetsu, con el onsen de sus ancestros. 

Escuché el chillido de Evi llamándonos. Es una alfita tan hermosa, se parece demasiado a su padre, me enternece sus ojitos azules y sus hoyuelos cuando sonríe. 

—Hola mi amor— la saludé llenando de besos sus tiernas mejillas.

—Bienvenidos— contestó la señora Evgenia, radiante de felicidad al vernos juntos. –Espero que disfrutaran el adelanto de sus vacaciones pues ahora tienen un apretado programa que seguir para poder tener la última semana libre. El embajador de Rumania viene esta tarde, el banco nos volverá a atender mañana, tenemos varios días de reunión con los empresarios de…

Dejé de oírla cuando Evi balbuceó unas palabras. La escuché decir “okasa” muy parecido a “mamá” en japonés.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?—pregunté a Viktor que nos miraba con los ojos enternecidos.

—Claro que lo escuché, le dije a mamá que le enseñe algunas palabras japonesas, no es justo que solo grite en ruso— sonrió.

Por la noche tuvimos una elegante cena para recibir al embajador de Rumania, quien según me informaron proviene de una antigua familia rusa. Nos trató con bastante respeto y admiración, trajo los papeles con los permisos para la celebración de nuestra fiesta a realizarse en algunos meses más. Vamos a detener el turismo en la zona por una semana para la realización del evento, me pareció una exageración hasta que la abuela confirmó que los Nikiforov costearían el festival de Sinaia este año, el pueblo cerca del castillo. Según pude entender en ese ruso con acento extraño, el festival del pueblo empieza una semana antes de nuestra fiesta, es decir, nosotros presidiremos las fiestas que culminarán con una celebración real en nuestro castillo. El pueblo podrá asistir al baile de la explanada del lugar. Se espera la llegada de algunos diplomáticos y de gran parte de la nobleza europea por lo cual no se permitirá el ingreso de medios de comunicación ni gente que no sea originaria del lugar. Salvo nuestros invitados, el mundo exterior no puede ingresar.

Por mi tranquilidad emocional no quise ver el costo aproximado de aquella fiestecilla. Solo saber cuánto va a costar mi atuendo, me hace sentir mal. Aunque el de Evgenia es más costoso, sigo pensando que no deberían tirar el dinero de esa forma. Vitya dice que es la última gran celebración que tendrá la familia, que deje que su abuela despilfarre porque no suele ser muy derrochadora.

Cuando volvimos a bajar a las bóvedas del banco, ya no llevamos a nuestra pequeña, con lo cual pude tener entre mis manos los documentos que tanto llamaron mi atención. Es justamente lo que creía, por esto es que han perseguido a la familia de mi esposo por tantos años aquellos espías del régimen comunista. Más de un milenio de tradición fue arrancado literalmente de la cabeza del último zar, el tatarabuelo de Viktor. Leí el documento de la coronación de Mikhail Romanov, el 15 de marzo de 1917, mas no el de su abdicación, el que se muestra en los documentos nacionales rusos donde cede el poder imperial al nuevo gobierno de las masas. 

Una carta de su puño y letra, con su sello está adjunta, en ella dice que lo están presionando para abdicar pero prefiere morir a dejarle el poder a la Duma del Estado. ¡Esto fue antes de que lo arrestaran junto a su esposa y su hijo huyera de Rusia! 

Por historia sé que lo obligaron a firmar el poder para que los bolcheviques gobiernen el imperio, luego fue asesinado. Pero si él fue obligado o falsificaron su firma legalmente no perdió el derecho de que su descendencia siguiera en el poder. 

En Rusia gobernaron los líderes del pueblo casi un siglo, donde intentaron arrancar las tradiciones y los recuerdos del esplendor de su raza. 

Me siento tan pequeño siendo parte de todo esto, no concibo aún como pude inmiscuirme en una familia encubierta que debe esconderse todavía, luego de tanto tiempo. Menos aún puedo creer cuando tengo a mi hija en brazos, que mi cachorrita de apenas nueve meses, tiene sangre real y que debido a eso peligra. 

Ahora solo me queda trabajar para poder protegerla a ella y a mi amado alfa, a quien ahora pudo llamar “mi esposo”. Sé que juntos podremos llevar adelante a la familia, cuidarnos custodiar el legado de sus ancestros. 

—¿En qué piensas lyubov?— escuché la suave voz de Vitya, sus brazos me acurrucaron. Estamos por acostarnos, el clima es cálido, ambos llevamos pijamas ligeros, puedo sentir su piel sobre la mía.

—En lo felices que somos. A veces me da miedo que todo sea solo un sueño, que me despierte un día y no estés conmigo— me abraza con las fuerza masajeando mi espalda y hombros.

—Lo sé pero no temas, no es un sueño, estamos juntos, es una hermosa realidad— acaricia mi rostro, deja varios tiernos besos en mi nariz y frente. –De ahora en adelante somos uno y vamos a vivir para amarnos. Te prometo que esta es una etapa, lo de los negocios, el dinero y la familia, será por un tiempo. Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante, necesito que me ayudes a sobrellevar esta carga, no puedo hacerlo solo. 

—Entiendo amor, sé lo que pretendes aunque no me lo hayas dicho todavía— le sonreí. –Cuentas conmigo para todo, cielo. Para todo— le guiñé un ojo logrando una matadora sonrisa sensual. 

Luego de varias reuniones de trabajo, entrevistas con socios, accionistas, inversores de nuevos proyectos, empezamos a hacer los planes para conocer un poco más de Europa. La primera parada que haríamos luego de ir a las tierras de Chris, era pasar un par de días en París, Viktor estaba muy entusiasmado con subir a la torre Eiffel juntos, pasear por el Sena y comer caracoles. La señora Evgenia ya había hecho planes para ir de compras con su bisnieta, últimamente la incluía en casi todos los planes que hacía, sea para comprar, pasear o simplemente jugar en el jardín de la casa. La bisabuela ya no podía separarse de su pequeña réplica.

Nuestra cachorrita se ve muy feliz de tener tanta gente que la quiere, solo le basta llamar a atención de alguien para tener compañero de juegos, incluso Chris suele sentarse en la alfombra para jugar con los juguetes de Evi y acompañarla a construir armables. 

Decidí llamar una mañana a casa mientras nuestro guardián de los sellos intentaba explicarle a su “ahijada” como colocar un vasito sobre otro. Viktor y yo debemos hablar seriamente al respecto, Chris se ha tomado en serio el papel de padrino y no me opongo, solo pienso si dos betas varones pueden apadrinar a un bebé.

—Hola papá— sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi padre, se nota que está apurado.

—¡Yuuri! Hijo, qué alegría escucharte, necesitaba avisarte algo, te llamé pero no sé el código del país en el que estás. 

—Estamos en Suiza papá, pero dime qué sucede— pregunté.

—Es Guang, tuvo una amenaza de aborto hace unos días, me lo contó Phichit cuando coincidimos en el súper. 

—¿Él está bien? ¿No lo perdió verdad?— pregunté asustado.

—Está en una clínica de Fukuoka, ya sabes cómo es su familia, se preocuparon y se lo llevaron para allá. 

—Voy a llamarle papá, gracias por avisarme—dije muy preocupado, luego de saber que todo va bien en el onsen, decidí llamarle a mi amigo.

Estuve marcando varias veces pero no daba señal, probé con llamarle al celular de Leo y me respondió rápidamente.

—¿Guang?— pregunté al escuchar el tono de su voz.

—¡Yuuri!— gritó. –Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo pero mi celular se hizo pedacitos. 

—Mi papá me contó ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Lo mismo que a ti, me resbalé por la lluvia, no caí pero me di una estirada horrible, sangré, Leo casi se vuelve loco y me trajeron a Fukuoka. Desde entonces no puedo levantarme, hasta meo echado en la cama, es horrible.

—Lo sé pero debes resistir, no te muevas y obedece todo lo que te manden, es por el bien de tu cachorrito— dije preocupado.

—Es cachorrita— pude sentir la alegría en su voz y en mi mente lo vi sonreír. –No te preocupes, haré todo lo que me digan, he dejado mis negocios por completo y me dedicaré a que mi Mei-Ling termine de crecer para poder tenerla conmigo. 

—¡Te felicito!— sonreí. –Me da gusto que sea una niña, sé lo mucho que querías una bebita, nuestras hijas serán las mejores amigas— dije pensando en que van a ser contemporáneas y podrán conocerse mientras crecen.

—Por los análisis que le han hecho mi cachorrita es omega, así que no creo que tu hija quiera ser tan amiga de la mía. Me hubiera gustado que sean dos alfas para parrandear juntas— soltó una carcajada. –Oye cerdito ¿Cómo estás? Tienes que llamarme más para contarme como te va ¿Ya conociste a algún príncipe? ¿Cuántos diamantes te ha comprado Nikiforov? ¡Estoy entusiasmado con lo de tu fiesta!

—No puedes estar pensando en fiestas chino loco— lo reprendí a lo que se burló de mí.

—¿Cómo qué no? Me llegó una invitación real y no pienso faltar, llevaremos a Mei-Ling con nosotros, la cesárea está planeada para dentro de dos meses, así que tengo tiempo de sobra para reponerme, bajar la panza y aparecerme en tu castillo ¿Cómo me voy a perder semejante evento?— dijo muy confiado.

—Eres de lo peor— dije como siempre que al caprichoso de mi amigo se le metía alguna idea en la cabeza. Sé que va a cumplir lo que dice, si hay alguien que planea su vida al milímetro, ese es Guang.

—Tengo chismes, muchos chismes, como no llamas ni tienes redes sociales no pude contarte nada. Minami y Kenji Miyamoto ya son pareja y viven juntos, me da gusto por Minami, al fin alguien le hizo caso— suspiró. –Es cierto, el pobre se pasó media vida tras de ti y tu ni en cuenta, no te lo reprocho, si Nikiforov se hubiera enamorado de mí creo que me habría olvidado de Leo— soltó otra carcajada. – ¡Ah, no sabes! El feo ese de Masumi, me pasó una invitación para su boda. Se casa… la próxima semana. Sí, recuerdo que decía a mediados de junio, el 15 o el 16. 

—¿Qué Masumi qué?— dije sin querer olvidando quien estaba en el despacho, sentí los ojos de Chris en mi espalda, no necesité voltear para darme cuenta que había logrado captar su atención. 

—Se casa con ese alfa viejo. El muy envidioso intentó conseguir el castillo de Hasetsu, pero su alfa no es tan influyente, se casará en la capilla del Yutoku Inari.

—Pues… espero que sea muy feliz— dije sinceramente.

—¿Muy feliz? ¡Mis calzones maternos, Yuuri! Ese omega es odioso, no le deseo mal pero ojalá y ese día le dé diarrea— sonreí al escucharlo pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi amigo quien estuvo esperando hasta que acabé de hablar con Guang para preguntarme.

—¿Me vas a decir?— preguntó el suizo cuándo traté de ignorarlo. Respiré hondo pues sé que una noticia así duele mucho el corazón.

—Masumi va a casarse— dije intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. –La semana que viene— dije mirando el calendario. 

Luego de un silencio largo Chris se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta.

—También deseo que sea muy feliz— dijo antes de sonreír con tristeza y salir del despacho, dejándonos a Evi y a mí tristes, ella por perder a su compañero de juegos y a mí porque sé que se siente enterarse de algo así.


	120. Vacaciones en Europa

CAPÍTULO 122: VACACIONES EN EUROPA

VIKTOR POV

Escapamos dos días para conocer las tierras de Chris en los Alpes suizos, es un lugar de belleza impresionante, lejos del mundo moderno, de las ciudades con sus calles llenas de gente y ruido. Entendí porque mi tatarabuelo se pasó diez años de su vida escondido allí, es un pequeño paraíso. 

Salimos rumbo a Viena para firmar algunos papeles importantes de una de las compañías más grandes de la que somos socios, es la que pienso mantener mientras sea el regente de la familia. 

Terminamos con los negocios, contratos y traspasos de poder. Ahora legalmente a nivel mundial, estoy a cargo de los negocios de mi familia, mi omega es mi mano derecha y mi principal apoyo, amo que Yuuri no me dejara solo en este proceso, en un inicio creí que no le interesaba el mundo de los negocios pero en el camino descubrimos lo bueno que es para administrar. 

—¡No pueden cerrarla solo porque nosotros la visitaremos!— dijo mi Yuuri, indignado. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yakov y abuela planearon la seguridad, apenas acabo de enterarme que para subir a la torre Eiffel, la cerrarán al público por dos horas para que nosotros podamos acceder a ella. Son medidas de seguridad, extremas lo sé pero estamos en una ciudad llena de gente, aún no es público y oficial que hayamos tomando el mando de los negocios familiares pero esas noticias corren como reguero de pólvora. 

—Amor— lo miré a los ojos y acaricié sus mejillas rellenitas. –Estaremos con nuestra hija, ella es una bebé, necesita protección, vamos a entrar a un lugar turístico, público, a la vista de todo el mundo. 

—No solo a la vista sino que estaremos a tiro de cualquier francotirador— acotó Yakov que nos había estado observando. Yuuri se asustó al escucharlo y se relajó con respecto a la seguridad.

—Por la noche nos escaparemos sin seguridad— le susurré al oído.

Varios guías se formaron para recibirnos, sonreí al ver que no se decidían a preguntar en qué idioma necesitábamos sus servicios. 

—Bienvenue, wellcome, Yokoso, dobro pozhalovat' nos dijo un hombre mayor. Se presentó como el director del museo Eiffel, nos guió hasta la segunda planta, teníamos reservaciones para almorzar en el restaurante Julio Verne.

—En esta época del año hay demasiada gente, prefiero venir en otoño— se quejó mamá.

—Suenas más orgullosa que mi madre— se burló papá. Me encanta verlos juntos, son un buen ejemplo para Evgenia, ambos se aman tanto, bromean y le dan un ambiente de cariño a su nieta. Así es como me criaron, por años viví aferrado a ellos, sin saber por qué debíamos ocultarnos, cambiarnos de residencia, de país. Era pequeño cuando supe que algo no era normal en mi familia. Fue aquella vez en que mamá se atrevió llevarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de mis primos Plisetsky, sin consultar a mis guardaespaldas. Hubo una manifestación en el distrito autónomo al que fuimos, Yakov se enteró y vestido con uniformes de la milicia rusa, entró con un ejército de alfas a sacarme de allí. Yo estaba feliz en la puerta de la calle gritando lo que coreaban los manifestantes del régimen comunista cuando al menos una veintena de policías me llevaron a la fuerza. No lloré mucho porque vi a Yakov, aquel día él me dijo que yo era muy valioso, que cuidarme era uno de sus propósitos en la vida y que no volviera a desobedecer las instrucciones de mi abuela.

No quiero que eso le pase a mi hija, que vivamos temiendo que nos la quiten o hagan algo en su contra. No voy a permitir esto por mucho tiempo más, necesito una familia normal y feliz, que mi hija pueda salir a la calle a jugar con sus amiguitos, que maneje una bicicleta o un auto viejo como yo, cuando viví en Japón. 

—Si me siguen por favor— escuché a lo lejos, sentí el jalón de mi Yuuri y el grito de mi hija. Me tensé al sentirlos pero solo era que me retrasé por estar recordando.

—Estás algo lejano— reclamó mi esposo.

—No es eso amor, solo estaba pensando. Vamos, dame a Evgenia, yo la llevo mientras subimos— dije entrando al elevador que nos llevaría hasta el mirador principal en la última planta. 

—No pareces tan entusiasmado como ayer— me comentó Chris a mi lado.

—Tú tampoco has estado entusiasmado desde que salimos de Suiza. 

—No sé para qué preguntas si Yuuri ya te contó. 

—Bueno, debía decírmelo…

—Está bien, es lo normal, no hay secretos en un matrimonio. Bueno, se casa ¿Y? No es como si fuese a hacer algo para evitarlo, es su vida, sus decisiones...

—Deberías, si piensas que vale la pena…

—¡No! No es bueno para mí, yo…— sonrió. –Debo volver a ser el Chris de antes ¿Me recuerdas? Cuando arrasaba con los hospitales en los que practicábamos, cortejaba bellas enfermeras, obstetrices, laboratoristas. ¡Ah tu que vas a saber si vivías llorando por tu cerdito japonés!— soltó una falsa carcajada.

—Pues me parece una estupenda idea ¿Qué tal si practicas un poco? Creo que perdiste el toque. Te apuesto 50 euros a que no puedes ligar con alguien aquí— dije mirando alrededor. Además de nuestra guardia, había al menos seis betas muy hermosas acompañándonos. 

—Que sean 100 y doblo la apuesta si esta noche no consigo acompañante para tu dichosa fiesta.

—¿No que tenías una?— pregunté porque estaba seguro que él dijo que había conocido a alguien.

—Sí que eres despistado Nikiforov, hasta Zhenya sabe que estoy solo ¿Verdad ahijada?— preguntó sonriendo a mi pequeña quien rió con él. 

Abracé a mi omega cuando estuvimos en lo alto, le mostré el recorrido del río, hacia el lugar que estaba Versalles lamentándome que no pudiéramos conocer el castillo en este viaje. Será para la próxima vez que me rapte a mi cerdito a París. La sonrisa y la mirada de mi omega, no tiene precio, me gusta verlo así, tan contento, interesado por lo que hacemos y preguntando a cada momento por algún lugar histórico o literario. No veo la hora que anochezca y poder salir de incógnito a recorrer la ciudad, besarnos en el puente de las artes y dejar nuestro candado de amor. Yakov me dijo que podemos hacerlo a pesar que ahora está prohibido, van a abrir las rejas para que podamos pasar. 

—¿Listo para la aventura?— le pregunté por la noche a punto de salir por la puerta trasera de la casa de Montmartre que ha sido de la familia por varios cientos de años. 

—Sí— dijo mi omega, feliz de poder escaparnos solos. 

Tomé su mano y caminamos en silencio hasta la cochera más distante, abrí la reja y abordamos una motocicleta pequeña, ambos con nuestros cascos de protección, ropas de cuero negras y el rostro parcialmente cubierto. Al llegar a la plaza del Trocadero pudimos ver que la fiesta de luces había comenzado. La torre Eiffel se iluminó arrancando un grito de Yuuri, que extasiado me pidió que me detuviera para poder mirarla. Luego entré por una avenida hacia el campo de Marte y llegué a la base de la torre. Dejamos el vehículo y entramos a mirar el museo del primer piso que no pudimos disfrutar al mediodía. Vimos algunos videos, nos divertimos comprando cosas, Yuuri aprovechó para enviarle una postal y una foto instantánea a su padre. Cuando ya era más de las diez, subimos a tomar aquella copa de champagne que le había prometido, le saqué fotografías con la estatua de cera de Tomas Alva Edison y Eiffel. 

Cuando lo veo tan feliz, siento que daría mi corazón entero por mantener su sonrisa, sus ojos brillan más que la miles de luces que iluminan París. 

Antes de la media noche, colocamos aquel candado con nuestros nombres en una de las rejas del puente de las Artes, nuevamente renovando mis votos de amarlo el resto de mi vida. 

Cansados volvimos a tomar la moto de regreso a la casa, cuando mi cerdito me apretó más de la cuenta. 

—Vitya, no estoy seguro pero creo que nos siguen— dijo algo asustado.

—¿Es un auto negro?— pregunté.

—Son dos autos negros, los vi desde que fuimos al puente pero no quise decirte nada— su voz sonaba nerviosa.

—Tranquilo bebé, todo va bien, le dije a Yakov que fuera más discreto pero ya sabes cómo es…

—¡Me dijiste que nos habíamos escapado!— reclamó.

—Lo hicimos pero él descubrió mis planes desde antes y le tuve que contar. No hemos corrido peligro, además no podemos escapar de Yakov Felstman.


	121. Que nunca se te acabe el dinero ni se te caigan las nalgas

CAPÍTULO 123: QUE NUNCA SE TE ACABE EL DINERO NI SE TE CAIGAN LAS NALGAS

YUURI POV

Los días pasan tan rápido, no sé decir cuál ha sido el más feliz de todos. Si aquellas noches románticas en París, las tardes en Amserdam, manejando bicicleta bajo los pétalos de cerezos. O quizás las elegantes cenas en palacios fastuosos en Hamburgo y Hannover. He conocido a tanta gente, mi alfa me lleva de su brazo y me presenta muy orgulloso con personas que solo he visto en revistas que no podía comprar. Sonrío pensando en lo que Guang me va a decir cuando lo vuelva a llamar. Hace dos noches cenamos en el castillo Marienburg propiedad del príncipe Ernesto. Lamentablemente el anfitrión no pudo acompañarnos por estar internado en el hospital debido un problema en el páncreas. Nos recibió su hijo mayor, un alfa extraño con diez nombres. Su esposa, una omega rubia, muy hermosa y rusa, estuvo encantada de tenernos en su mesa, no dejó de hablar en su lengua materna quejándose de las costumbres alemanas y de su suegro que parece que no la acepta todavía.   
No sé cómo mantener una conversación de ese tipo, solo me limité a responder lo que me preguntaron, Viktor sin embargo es muy elocuente, puedo darme cuenta que creció en ese mundo, no fuerza nada, es natural su elegancia, en medio de aquellos nobles de cuna, mi Vitya resalta, brilla como una moneda de oro.   
Ahora estamos por aterrizar en Baviera, iremos a los castillos de Fussen pero lo que me da tanta alegría es conocer las tierras de la desaparecida emperatriz Sissi. He leído varias novelas inspiradas en su vida y me emociona poder caminar en la tierra donde nació.   
—Mañana iremos a conocer Neuschwanstein, nos quedaremos unos días aquí para recorrer los castillos. Babushka ha citado a una de sus mejores amigas para que nos acompañe en los recorridos. Yuri y Otabek se unirán a nosotros en Budapest. El que no dejó dicho cuando regresaba es Chris— dijo Viktor pensando.  
—Parece que está entusiasmado con esa guía de turismo— sonreí.  
—Él puede decir que soy despistado pero lo conozco, cuando desaparece con alguien es porque no es serio. Solía hacer eso siempre, solo a las parejas medianamente estables que tuvo, las sacaba a pasear y la presentaba como “una amiga”  
—¿Sólo eran mujeres?  
—Sí, le gustan las mujeres betas porque no se siente responsable de sus ciclos hormonales. Ha estado con unas cuantas omegas, solía decirme que le daba miedo como tratar con los celos porque… bueno, físicamente los omegas son difíciles de complacer por un beta…  
—¿Por lo del nudo y las feromonas?— pregunté. He leído y escuchado eso antes, muchos omegas dejan a sus parejas betas porque no les complacen o a veces no los pueden embarazar. La anatomía de un alfa está diseñada para procrear y la de un omega, para dar vida. Sin embargo he visto muchas parejas entre betas y omegas. Seung y Phichit por ejemplo, según mi amigo, les va bien, claro que ellos no podrán tener cachorros porque Seung sufrió lo mismo que yo y tuvo que extirparse el útero hace tiempo.   
—Sí mi amor, aunque eso es un prejuicio. Si Chris no tiene hijos no es porque no pueda, él se protege muy bien.   
—Debe comprar condones por cientos— bromeé.  
—Sí pero es solo por protegerse de alguna enfermedad, Chris usa el RISUG desde que lo conocí.  
—¿El qué?— pregunté muy confundido.  
—Son siglas en inglés para un método anticonceptivo masculino. Consiste en inyectar una especie de gel en los conductos del esperma…  
—Suena doloroso— me sorprendí.  
—Usan anestesia, lyubov, pero es exactamente por eso que no es tan comercial. He leído las estadísticas y suena bastante efectivo.  
—¿Vas a usarlo? Cuando tenga que dejar de tomar las pastillas ¿Te harás eso?  
—Probablemente, no es conveniente que te embaraces todavía y no estoy dispuesto a dejar de practicar— como siempre que hablamos de sexo terminamos en caricias y manoseos. Por suerte el avión aterrizó y dejamos la calentura para la noche.   
Nos hospedamos en una casa que previamente Viktor había alquilado, nos estaban esperando con comida lista, autos a disposición y un helicóptero para sobrevolar la zona. Me emocioné al ver un pequeño lago detrás del jardín.   
Evi está dormida ahora, no se ha estado sintiendo bien, quizás por el cambio de climas o los nuevos dientecitos que le están saliendo. Ha lloriqueado un poco al llegar, eso me tiene algo nervioso.  
—Tranquilo amor— mi alfa acarició mi espalda. –Ella está bien, solo tiene un poco de temperatura.  
—No quiero dejarla sola— sollocé.   
—No está sola, tiene su propio club de fans. Vamos a pasear a caballo por la campiña, acompáñame.   
Después de comer salimos a caminar, llegamos a un cobertizo donde escogimos los caballos y las monturas adecuadas. Para mí era una experiencia nueva, me dio algo de miedo porque me balanceaba de un lado al otro peligrosamente. Luego de un rato pude disfrutar el paisaje sin estar pendiente de no caerme.   
—Hace días que no tomaba un termómetro o un estetoscopio— suspiró mi esposo.  
—¿Extrañas ejercer verdad?— pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta.  
—Claro que sí. Extraño a mis pequeños pacientes, tener en mis manos a recién nacidos… Si pudiera, se lo devolvería todo a mi abuela y regresaría a Japón con ustedes…  
—Sé que quieres devolverlo— dije mirando a mi alfa que volteó sorprendido. –Los he escuchado hablar a ti y a Chris, has preguntado el modo de mantener la paz con el gobierno ¿Crees que es una opción viable?  
—Babushka se opondrá, es una de las opciones que ella no quiere ni considerar. Teme que el gobierno al tener esos documentos inicie una cacería contra nuestra familia, van a exigir el tesoro Romanov completo, que es mucho más de lo que tenemos. Podemos perderlo todo o conseguir paz y libertad.   
—Paz y libertad suena bien…— suspiré. –Sé que has vivido sobreprotegido toda tu vida, que no es lo que esperas darle a Evi pero… ¿Al renunciar a tu linaje no se lo estás quitando también a tu familia? Es una decisión que quieres tomar solo…  
—No, solo no. Me gustaría saber lo que piensa cada miembro de mi familia, para eso debería reunirlos aunque no sé cómo lo tomen. Hay algunos que no querrán entregar los tesoros, que se sentirán con derecho de reclamar más de lo que tienen. Mila y Georgi estarán de acuerdo conmigo pero los otros, no. En la fiesta conocerás a los demás miembros de los Nikiforov, somos al menos veinte integrantes de las últimas dos generaciones. Tengo tres tíos abuelos que siempre están exigiendo que se les suba la renta.   
—Entiendo. Oye me parece muy injusto que seas quien más trabaje para darle a los Nikiforov un alto nivel de vida, te lo digo como pareja egoísta que soy— dije bromeando un poco aunque es algo que sí siento. —La responsabilidad recae en la cabeza pero ¿Y las demás extremidades? Un cuerpo humano funciona porque todas las partes colaboran, eso lo sabes bien, Vitya.   
—Se intentó hace mucho tiempo, dividir las propiedades, los negocios. Fue antes que babushka asumirá el mando, por lo que me cuentan, se perdieron varios millones de rublos en el proceso. No todos quieren trabajar e invertir, gastaron el dinero a manos llenas y se les terminó rápido. Uno de los que dilapidó su parte de la herencia fingió un secuestro porque se quedó sin dinero— sonrió mi alfa. –Y no es el único. Tío Stephan es un experto en darle dolores de cabeza a la babushka.   
—Vaya— sonreí. –Y yo que me quejaba de tener primos tan soberbios. ¿Recuerdas a los Katsuki que no me hablaban en la escuela?— él asintió. –Pues no me querían por ser la parte pobre de la familia. Al menos ahora no podrán ser tan necios de intentar una reconciliación con nosotros.   
—¿Tu qué harías, lyubov?— me preguntó deteniendo su caballo. Me ayudó a descender, caminamos por aquel riachuelo, a lo lejos algunas almenas del castillo de Neuschwanstein podía verse.  
—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo: en que nuestra hija no viva todo lo que tu viviste ni tengamos que cambiar de residencia por persecución o vivir teniendo miedo cada vez que salgamos de viaje. Apenas me acostumbro a que me llamen señor, no creo poder acostumbrarme a tantos guardaespaldas— Viktor tomó mi mano y la rienda de ambos caballos.  
—Además, no quiero legarle a Evgenia la responsabilidad de sucederme. Yo lo acepté porque así me lo impusieron y algunos años me rebelé contra la idea de mis deberes por ser el heredero. Me gustaría que ella sea libre de decidir qué hacer con su vida.  
—Entiendo ¿Debe ser el mayor?  
—No. Debe ser el más apto. Se eligió entre el padre del tío Stephan y babuskha la responsabilidad de ser el jefe de familia, hace años. Él era mayor y un alfa varón pero no fue viable porque bebía demasiado, le gustaban los juegos de azar y tenía cuatro cachorros en distintos omegas.   
—Dime algo Vitya… ¿Si Georgi no hubiera renunciado al apellido, Evi y ese cachorrito podrían ser elegibles en el futuro?  
—Sí. Vladimir tendría los mismos derechos que Evgenia, o que cualquiera de nuestros cachorros que tengamos. Ese niño podría reclamar ser el siguiente líder de los Nikiforov.  
—Pero si tu entregas los tesoros al gobierno, hipotéticamente hablando, y ellos actúan de forma pacífica ¿Ya no habrá linaje ni jefe de familia?— pregunté pensando en un posible futuro.  
—Entregaría los documentos y parte del tesoro familiar. Sin embargo las inversiones y el capital que está repartido en todo el mundo, alguien debe administrarlo.  
—¿O sea que a pesar que nos libremos de las persecuciones, aún debemos manejar todo ese dinero?— volví a preguntar cada vez más desanimado. Viktor soltó una carcajada.  
—Por eso me gustas, mi cerdito— me abrazó haciéndome cosquillas. –Porque a ti no te importa lo que tengo sino lo que soy— me besó profundamente debajo de un árbol de flores blancas.  
—Sí me importa lo que tienes, soy bastante interesado— le dije muy serio. Me miró confundido. –Por favor, aunque se te acabe el dinero, nunca dejes que se te caigan las nalgas— mi alfa soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que ahuyentó a dos aves que estaban mirándonos.


	122. AL PERRO QUE TIENE DINERO SE LE LLAMA SEÑOR PERRO

CAPÍTULO 124: AL PERRO QUE TIENE DINERO SE LE LLAMA SEÑOR PERRO

VIKTOR POV

Nuestro recorrido por el castillo Neuschwanstein fue muy divertido, babushka presumió a su bisnieta con una de sus mejores amigas, la princesa Alexandra quien siempre se quejaba de no tener nietos omegas para casarlos conmigo. Miré a mi esposo temiendo que se enoje por sus comentarios, pero Yuuri lo tomó con humor.  
— Evi aún no deja el pañal y ellas ya están planeando con quién podría casarse— sonrió mi Yuuri.  
—Siempre van a hablar sobre eso, es inevitable. Durante muchos años de instrucción tuve que aprender el grado de parentesco de las distintas casas de la nobleza europea.  
—¿Con quién querían casarte?  
—Con nadie en específico pero muchos nombres fueron filtrados por mi babushka. Sí tuve la responsabilidad de asistir a varias reuniones y fiestas para conocer a otros herederos pero después se filtró una información sobre un posible ataque a la familia por eso me mandaron a Japón, junto a mis primos.  
—El título de conde, no es ruso ¿Verdad?— preguntó, ya habíamos hablado de eso pero nunca le di detalles específicos.  
—No, es por parte de mi tatarabuela, ella era condesa. Se dice que su dinastía desciende del conde Vlad III— susurré a su oído. Mi cerdito abrió sus ojitos rasgados, visiblemente agitado. –Es por eso que siempre te quiero morder— bromeé.  
—¿Es cierto? Deja de tomarme el pelo ¿Es cierto lo de tu tatarabuela?  
—Dicen que sí pero tendríamos que ir a al castillo de Bran para comprobarlo, hay una biblioteca muy antigua, sería cuestión de ir unos días a rebuscar en el polvo histórico— besé su mano luego de ayudarlo a entrar a una de las salas más grandes.  
—Entonces ¿Podrías descender del mismísimo conde empapador que dio origen a la leyenda de Drácula?— dijo emocionado.  
—La verdad no me hace muy feliz eso. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que si descubres algún antecedente histórico, nuestra hija también sería descendiente de vampiros?— seguí con mi broma. Podría ser verdad siempre me lo tomé como algo posible pero no quise ahondar en ello.  
—¡es cierto!— dijo mi cerdito mirando a Evgenia con preocupación.  
—No te preocupes, sus incisivos serán tan normales como los míos— dije despreocupado.  
—Pero si tú me muerdes a cada rato— protestó. Babushka que había escuchado parte de la conversación rompió a reír.  
Seguimos avanzando pero cuando Yuuri tiene una duda no deja de preguntar y llevar la conversación hasta saber lo que necesita.   
—Vitya, los que persiguen a la familia, los del régimen socialista ruso… ¿Alguna vez descubrieron el cambio de apellidos? Si aún conservas el título de tu tatarabuela ¿En gobierno sabe que los Nikiforov son en realidad…?  
—Los comunistas se han tomado el trabajo de rastrear los árboles genealógicos pero las ramas son tan frondosas que solo alguien nacido en cuna noble podría seguir el rastro de los títulos y legados.   
—¿Y si lo descubren?— preguntó preocupado. Lo detuve para saborear unos segundos esos deliciosos labios.   
—Ya lo saben, es un secreto a voces. Los líderes de las casas más nobles están enterados, por eso gozamos de tantos privilegios, muchas familias antiguas ayudan con nuestra protección pero a esos leninistas y estalinistas lo único que les interesa es el dinero, solo quieren recuperar los tesoros para venderlos en el mercado negro.  
—Si tu plan funciona…  
—Nuestro plan, lyubov, dijiste que estás conmigo en todo— le sonreí revolviendo su hermosos cabellos. –Espero que cuando eso pase, cuando entreguemos nuestra parte, podamos negociar.  
—¿Negociar?  
—Quiero los títulos que nos corresponden, los de antes de que mi tatarabuelo fuera obligado a aceptar el trono y despojado de todo. Un principado en Dinamarca, el ducado de Holstein-Gottorp y reabrir la antigua casa Bagratión. Los Romanov que quedaron, primos terceros, nunca tuvieron derecho a nada realmente, todo fue nominal, esos títulos deben ser repuestos cuando entreguemos los tesoros. No es dinero, ni joyas lo que deseo, solo redimir el nombre de mi dinastía, poder llevar con orgullo mi verdadero apellido.  
—¿Y si no acceden?  
—Se quedarán con los papeles, no les entregaré ningún tesoro— dije despreocupadamente. Es más serio de lo que parece pero aún tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo hacer para que el líder del país, acceda.  
—Vitya…  
—Tranquilo bebé, falta mucho para eso. Mira allá está la entrada a las mazmorras— señalé. Mi cerdito se olvidó de todo porque tenía muchas ganas de conocer las celdas subterráneas, no sé porque. Todas son iguales.

Faltaba un día para terminar nuestro recorrido por Alemania, nuestra última parada es Budapest, quiero mostrarle a Yuuri donde viví algunos años de pequeño. La llamada al teléfono fijo nos sorprendió a ambos, era para Yuuri.  
—Es papá— dijo mi omega sonriendo. Seguí mirando televisión, por un noticiero internacional me enteré que hubo un fuerte sismo en Japón, creí que por eso llamó Toshiya, me acerqué a Yuuri.  
—¿Cuándo? Pero papá…— dijo algo preocupado. –Déjame preguntarle a Viktor— lo dejó esperando mientras pensaba. No sé qué quería pedirme, él se poner nervioso cuando quiere algo. Yo le daría el mundo y él tiene miedo de solicitar algunas cosas. Aún no se acostumbra que todo lo mío y de la familia, le pertenecen.  
—¿Qué pasa, cariño?— lo abracé.  
—Papá…  
—Sé que hubo sismo en Japón— le dije.  
—Sí, lo supe en la tarde. No fue cerca de Saga. Es que… tu sabes que papá es muy entusiasta del futbol y le gusta alentar a su equipo…  
—Lo sé desde que tengo 15 años cielo— recordé la primera camiseta futbolera que compré, esa celeste del equipo de Sagan tosu. Hasta me animé a jugar en la escuela para ganarme el favor de mi suegro.  
—Y el mundial es en Rusia…  
—Exactamente por eso planeé nuestras vacaciones entre junio y julio— volví a besar sus cabellos.  
—Viktor, mi papá está en Moscú— confesó.  
—¿Qué hace allí? No avisó que iría…  
—Lo sé— me miró con sus ojitos confundidos. –Dice que nuestra selección ganó el primer partido contra un equipo muy bueno, unos amigos suyos se emocionaron y decidieron irse a Rusia sin pensar. Ahora están en Moscú, no entienden solo él entiende algo de ruso, les robaron y no saben qué hacer.   
—¡Yuuri! Pásame a Toshiya— pedí el auricular.   
—Vitya…  
—Hola suegro— saludé.   
—Hola Viktoru. ¿Te dijo Yuuri que vinimos a Moscú? Fue algo que no pensamos mucho pero al llegar aquí fuimos víctimas de unos facinerosos…  
—Lo sé, hagamos algo. ¿Qué buen hotel tiene cerca?  
—Estamos cerca de la plaza roja…  
—Excelente, hay un buen hotel llamado Cuatro Estaciones, vaya allí con sus amigos, serán bien atendidos. Voy a dar indicaciones para que le den una tarjeta de crédito para que pueda comprar los boletos para los partidos que desee y comer en cualquier parte de Rusia. Si tiene que viajar a otro lugar donde juegue su selección solo use la tarjeta. Yuuri y yo llegaremos pronto, tal vez en diez días.   
—Gracias Viktoru…  
—No se preocupe suegro, gaste lo que necesite.  
—No quiero abusar, mi hijo dijo que tienes buena posición pero no es correcto…  
—Suegro, por favor, le pido que solo por esta vez se dé el gusto. Vayan a ver todos los partidos, compren lo que necesiten y pásenlo bien. Llame todas las noches para avisar como está, nosotros estamos ahora en Alemania, iremos a Hungría pronto pero solo tenemos una hora de diferencia. Diviértanse.  
—¡Gracias! ¿Llegarán para la final?— preguntó emocionado.  
—Esteremos antes, mucho antes.   
Colgué el teléfono, Yuuri estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana.  
—Papá no suele hacer las cosas sin pensar. Son esos amigos que tiene. Apuestan, se endeudan… entiendo su fanatismo pero Vitya…— me miró.  
—Es tu padre, te dio la vida y tu existencia complementa la mía. No puedo más que estar agradecido con él, así que por esta vez, déjalo que disfrute, amor— se acurrucó en mi pecho.  
—¿Y si fuéramos pobres? ¿Si no tuviéramos dinero? Estoy seguro que si no le hubiera dicho a papá que tu familia es rica, él lo habría pensado dos veces antes de cometer esa locura—siguió rezongando.  
—Si lo que quería Toshiya es comprobar cuan acomodado es su yerno, le daré una pista— sonreí tomando mi celular para llamar al gerente del Cuatro estaciones. Empecé a hablar con él dándole instrucciones para que mi suegro y sus amigos sean muy bien atendidos, Yuuri me miraba molesto así que me detuve. —¿Qué pasa corazón?— pregunté muy feliz.  
—¡Nada!— respondió. –Solo que no los alojen en suites presidenciales o les den el pent house. Deja de ser tan fanfarrón, Nikiforov— amenazó dejándome solo.  
Lo alcancé en la cama, estaba leyendo una revista, hizo como que no me sintió y me dio la espalda.  
—Oye, tu selección y la mía van muy bien ¿Quieres ir a ver algún partido o la final tal vez?— pregunté.  
—Me gustaría— dijo sin inmutarse.  
—Precioso, no me trates así— mordí su hombro, soltó un gemido de placer, de esos que me enloquecen.  
—Eres muy derrochador, Vitya, mamá diría: Al perro que tiene dinero se le llama “Señor Perro”  
—¿Me estás llamado perro?— me reí.  
—No vuelvas a facilitarle las cosas, no es bueno. Cuando un hábito empieza a costar dinero se convierte en una afición y una afición puede causar vicio— me sermoneó pero dejó que siguiera toqueteándolo.  
—¿Qué habrías hecho tú? Quiero saber— dije lamiendo su cuello.  
—¡Vitya!— chillo. –Yo… le habría enviado dinero para que lo administre sabiamente. Sus amigos deberían hacer lo mismo, no todo lo tiene que pagar él— siguió retorciéndose entre mis brazos.  
—En eso tienes razón— bajé hacia sus pezones para torturarlos.  
—Estoy… ahhh… estoy seguro que con lo que gasten… mmmm papá terminará por darnos el onsen cuando regrese— siguió quejándose de lo que hice por ser tan generoso con su padre y amigos.  
—Entonces lo cerraremos y podremos hacer esto debajo de las aguas termales— metí un dedo en su entrada. Mi omega soltó un fuerte gemido, dejé de pensar en futbol, suegros y demás problemas. Solo quiero hacer feliz a este cerdito, ya que no se puede con dinero, será de la forma como sé hacerlo. Voy a llenarlo de todo mi amor.


End file.
